Clear Skies
by Time Thief
Summary: [A single life or death decides reality's fate upon the Ark Cradle.] I just wanted to save her. [If the Signers fail to stop the Ark, humanity will be erased.] I didn't- The sky wasn't supposed to fall. Please, you have to believe me! [The timelines hinge on whether they discover their true enemy's identity.] I just wanted her to live. [The price is her 3946th death.] -COMPLETE!-
1. ARC0: Grim Reality

**!NOTICE!**

 **[This story is a direct sequel to _Acid Rain_. I highly recommend you read it first if you have not yet! Starting here will probably spoil some stuff for you, but the choice is yours!]**

 **ARC NIHIL**

 _Drowning in the Sands of Regret_

 **Arc Summary:** Rain recovers from a five-month coma to an empty hospital room and dead flowers. All memories of her were erased by a curse from her dark sign months ago. Well, a cold look or two won't kill her. Hopefully. She searches for her partner in Crash Town, a lawless frontier where losing a duel means a fate worse than death. With what she finds, it's more like she's been chasing a ghost.

 **Characters:** [OC, Kiryu K.] Nico, Yusei F. | **Genres:** Western/Romance

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Grim Reality_

* * *

My nose twitched. I groaned and rolled over. Soreness strained every muscle in my body, and my throat felt stuffed with cotton. My ribs ached the most.

A series of machines beside me emitted a gentle hum. I was wired into them, so I pulled the tubes out of my arm. Intense pain wracked my body. Was I being brainwashed again?

Upon closer inspection of the whitewashed room, it seemed I was in a hospital. I stumbled into the bathroom and gulped down water from the sink. I splashed some on my face and looked into the mirror.

Dark bruises circled beneath my blue eyes. The one beneath my right eye was not so obvious because of my yellow criminal mark. The shape resembled two combined crescents: One faced upward, outlining half of my eye. The other faced outwards on my cheek and its top edge blended into the first. My long, white hair had been washed clean, and my thick bangs had grown a fraction of an inch longer.

"My clothes," I squeaked. I cleared my throat and tried again: "My clothes?"

That sounded normal. "Hospital gown" was not quite my style. A vase of flowers on the bedside table caught my eye. They were long since wilted. There were some empty chairs against the wall, but dust had gathered on the seats. I touched one of the dead goldenrods. A dark stem twirled towards the floor. My eyes tilted down.

The door creaking open distracted me. A woman in scrubs stepped in. "Y-you're awake. Good day to you, Rain! How are you feeling?"

"Stiff. How do you know my name? How'd I get here? Why's-"

She waved her clipboard. "Slow down, hon. You've been comatose for five months. Don't rush yourself."

"Five months?" I shrieked.

"According to the records, you were in terrible shape when you arrived. The worst was your broken ribs."

I rubbed my abdomen without thinking. "Right. That. Happened…"

"Something strange happened while you were staying here. It occurred within, what, the third week you were out? The nurses who'd been taking care of you claimed they had no memory of you. The records were there, but that's all we had. Your friends stopped coming, too."

No way. She was serious? Could it really have been that long ago, too? The nurse shifted uncomfortably. "There was another strange thing about your records. From what we recovered, there's no last name on any of them. We only have your first name. Would you mind telling me-"

"Yes, I would mind. Where are my clothes?"

The nurse scurried out, saying, "I'll retrieve your personal belongings right away."

Getting out of here as soon as possible was my first priority. I had to check on my partner and my friends. I had to make sure everything was okay. Panic bit my heart. A whole five months. Stars above, I could have missed so much-

"Why bother worrying over those strangers?"

She leaned in the shadows of the corner of the room. A black cloak lined with blue was cast upon her shoulders, covering a matching skirt and black shirt. The shape of her face matched mine. Outside her blue irises, black replaced white. Her criminal mark was blood red. She didn't carry the scars I did, but the purple outline of her dark mark, the Giant, was constantly visible.

"Y-you're real," I said. "I mean, I thought you were some spirit stuck inside me."

She picked beneath her fingernails. "Keep doubting me. See where it gets you. Next you'll be saying you don't believe my curse is real."

Curse. The dead goldenrods in the corner were ancient. The voice I heard that long ago was real? Felt like a dream – nightmare. I gulped. "So… nobody remembers me?"

She appraised her nails. "Nooobody."

Her nonchalance had me prickling. She noticed, of course, and snickered. The wicked god attached to my dark sign had already found ways of ruining my life.

The door opened. Violet flashed at my right forearm, and the Dark Signer was gone. The nurse paid no notice to the change of atmosphere. She dropped her bundle on one of the chairs.

"Talk to the front desk to be officially discharged. If you start feeling nauseous or have any horrible pains, especially on your skull, come right back. Good luck out there, Rain."

She shut the door behind her. I raced to the stack of items. On top was my knight's cloak. I pulled it off and froze. Beneath it was a Team Satisfaction vest. Tears welled in my eyes. I fell to my knees and buried my face in it. It- it even smelled like him.

"Aw, how cute!" The Dark Signer faked a sweet smile. "I wonder how he would feel about this. Oh, wait. He has no idea who you are."

She broke into laughter. I shut my eyes hard and swept off my face. I clutched the vest in my hands and stood. "He'll remember. No matter what it takes, he'll remember. Somehow. I hope!"

Scarlet washed over the room's white walls. A tiny, ghostlike dragon materialized and crawled onto my shoulders. A voice reverberated throughout my thoughts. _Believe in yourself, young dragon._

A smile found me. "Crimson Dragon! We're back!"

 _We certainly are._

The Dark Signer feigned happiness. "If only all reunions would be this wholesome. Though I suppose you can't reunite with strangers!"

The formerly yellow flowers by my bedside were soft in my caress. The darkness death had stained them with couldn't erase the sentiment they carried. Yusei had called our bonds unbreakable, and I believed him. In a way, maybe this grim reality was what I deserved for what I did to them.

After a few deep breaths, I returned to the pile of my belongings. I held the vest against me and dug through the pile. Beneath was my one-armed black shirt and khaki cargo pants. I changed into them and wore the vest on top. My ebony velvet cloak rested upon my shoulders.

My silver bracelet with a sapphire clutch was on my left wrist, and my Orichalcos pendant fell onto my chest. The last item was my black fingerless glove. The three Atlantian letters carved into the back were an old mantra: "dragons cannot burn."

I checked my pockets. Cuffs from my Team Satisfaction days were in the right front pocket, my runner's remote was in the left front pocket, and Kalin's old deck was in my right back pocket. Pulling out the cards, I noticed the headband had disappeared.

"Oh, right." I touched my temple and felt its cloth there. I untied it and wrapped it back around the deck. A green sheath was the last item on the chair. I attached the saber to my right side by tying it to one of my belt loops. The familiar weight was heavy yet natural.

 _Hold on,_ the Crimson Dragon said. _You're going to walk around modern-day civilization wearing a cape and a sword?_

"Is there something wrong with that?"

 _Oh, young dragon,_ he sighed _._ I glanced through the window. The sun wasn't very high in the sky, so I figured I had about two hours before sunset. The Dragon and Dark Signer disappeared. I swung open the door and nearly ran smack into the nurse.

"Woops. I had one last thing I forgot to tell you. Woah. You look… regal? Anyway, you did have a visitor recently. It was super exciting! The famous Misty Tredwell returned from being on world tour, and the first thing she did was visit you!"

My brows pushed inward. Misty remembered me? Why? Wait. If she was on world tour, maybe she was far enough away from me for the Dark Signer's curse to affect her. "Yeah, I know her! Where can I find her?"

"Oh, she lives in this fancy apartment complex! Hold on. I can get you the address."

After getting the details, I thanked her and left my room. The elevator was on the far end of the hall. I rode down to the lobby, double checked to be certain I was discharged, and left through the main doors.

A park stretched out in front of me. Grass tickled my feet as I crossed it. The Arcadia Movement rubble was to my right, a scar of the Signer War. The front of the park held a statue of Rex Godwin. I couldn't quite meet its empty, bronze gaze.

The deeper I traversed into New Domino City, the taller the buildings became. Thick crowds suffocated me. I ducked into a side street to catch my breath. The air stank like sewage. The Crimson Dragon said, _Are you already lost?_

 _N-No! I'm not good with crowds, okay?_ I stopped when I saw a poster pasted on the side of a building. "Misty Tredwell – World Tour! Returning to New Domino City August 2nd through August 12th."

I frantically searched for a calendar, a clock, anything. A massive tower had a screen attached high up. The feed showed a newscast of three people in white and said something about Sector Security Directors. I squinted. The date in the corner read Tuesday, August 8th. I sighed in relief and re-entered the flow of people.

I followed the woman's directions perfectly but had trouble navigating the throng. Once I was a turn away from Misty's street, I bumped into someone. I went to apologize but gasped. "Crow, is that you?"

Yes, it was: spiky orange hair, triple criminal marks, and brown riding leathers. He gave me a once-over, and his face twisted in disgust at the sight of my Satisfaction vest. He said, "Look, I don't have time for autographs or anything."

Crow pushed past me. I couldn't move. It felt like I'd been punched in the stomach and air couldn't find my lungs. I clenched my fists. Blood roared in my ears. My expression evened.

The Crimson Dragon said, _What is this feeling? Young dragon, are you all right?_

The Dark Signer cackled. Her voice rung through my mind. _She's falling apart! The whole 'no one remembers you' hadn't hit her yet, and now her heart is freezing over! You share feelings with poow wittle Wain, don't you, Dragon? Just how cold is it?_

The Dragon growled. I shoved my way through the crowds, my face blank. Misty's building stretched high into the sky. I strolled inside, noting the automatic doors and decorative lobby. There were gold accents… everywhere. Grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling. A man wearing a strange uniform addressed me: "Excuse me, ma'am."

"Yeah?"

"Is there a reason as to why you are here? We don't appreciate _gawkers_."

I resisted the urge to retort. "I'm here to visit a friend."

The man glowered at me. "We don't accept visitors. For the record, I know exactly what you're trying to do."

"Um. What did I do wrong? I just need to see my friend. It's really important."

"You're not wanted here-"

"Wait!" The voice came from behind the man. Misty Tredwell stood on a set of stairs, gaping at me. Seeing the whites of her eyes was startling. I was so used to the jade rings of her irises between pure black. "It's fine. I know her. Come on, Rain."

"Misty," I breathed. I hustled past the rude man and towards her. She glanced around. She took my arm and led me to the elevator. Her white gown flowed like water with her movements. A wave of a keycard opened the elevator. The instant the doors shut, she pinned me with a stare that rolled up and down.

"I- I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry I killed you."

Her finely threaded brows lifted. "You did nothing of the sort. Kalin explained that you brought me back from the dead. From what I understand, Rain, you saved my life."

"Well, yes. But, but just yesterday I also called the attack that killed you!"

"Yesterday?" she said. "That was months ago, Rain."

I grabbed my temples and ruffled my hair. "My bad. I just woke up from a coma, apparently, and my head's having trouble catching up."

"You _just_ woke up?" The elevator _ding_ ed. She waved the keycard again to open the door to the apartment. Misty hurried inside, saying, "Sit down there. I'll boil us some tea."

"Tea makes everything better," I repeated, remembering an ancient friend. That memory warmed me. I started towards the leather couch she had pointed to. The glass wall offered a beautiful view of the City.

Not just the City. Something was different. My eyes widened. The main strip of a bridge extended from the New Domino bay and connected the City to the Satellite. The bright blue color of the bridge reminded me of the sky, of the endless reaches above, of the freedom the sight lent.

"You haven't seen it yet," Misty surmised. "Daedalus Bridge. The thing's got tons of extra strips called duel lanes just for duel runners. The City and the Satellite are vibrant as ever. Oh. The Satellite is being rebuilt, by the way. No more starving and misery over there."

"Y-you mean it?"

Her smile hardly added wrinkles. "Sure do. Here you are."

Ceramic rattled on the table. Steam like stray ghosts drifted up from black tea in a pair of cups. Misty rested a tray of sweeteners and cream beside the tea. I took the tea black. A mentor of mine introduced me to the wonderful liquid, and he never allowed sweeteners. The bitterness served for purer flavor beyond the instant reaction. The taste sharpened my thoughts.

"Thank you very much," I whispered over the rim.

Cream fogged her drink. "You're very welcome. I'm surprised. If you woke up today, I figured you'd go running to Kalin, or at least that he'd be here with you."

My chest constricted. I bunched up my pants and blurted everything about the Dark Signer's curse. I finished with, "But, but it's not because I don't like you! I'd definitely see you! I just, um, you're kind of all I have at the moment."

"God, that's awful," she said. "I was your only visitor for months? God. You're the last person who deserves that. Oh. You must be looking for him, right? Kalin. Now that thing he told me adds up."

"That thing?"

"He said he was going on 'vacation', which made no sense. Rain. He was by your side every single day and every single night. His number one priority was always _you_."

My throat burned. "T-tell me he at least took care of himself."

"I can't say for sure. We both know how hardheaded he can be. One thing's certain, though. He wanted more than anything to be there when you woke up. I'm so sorry this happened – to the both of you."

A sob tumbled past my lips. I buried my head in my hands. Tears spilled through my fingers. Misty crossed to my couch, wrapped her arms around my neck, and held me against her. "There, there. He was right. You _are_ emotional."

"H-he said what?"

She dropped her arms. "Nothing."

I wiped at my face, sniffled, and said, "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. I probably shouldn't have mentioned it. Anyway, before he left, he told me he was going to Crash Town."

I frowned. "I've never heard of it. Where is that?"

"Hold on just a second." She went over to the counter. I heard some clicking sounds. She said, "Looks like it's far to the south of the Satellite. I never knew anything was out there."

"Southside of the island? Thanks for finding that out for me."

She tossed a smile my way. "Guess you'll be going now, huh?"

"Actually…" I observed the other items on the desk. An unopened letter from Akiza Izinski rested beside a framed photograph of Misty with a younger boy. Her smile in the picture was much wider than what she could manage now. "How are you doing?"

"I'm living," she responded. Misty rested her elbows on the counter, and concern crossed her face. "It's… tough, but staying in touch with Akiza helps. Oh, and Kalin- he gave me some advice that keeps me going. The last time I saw him, though, he was so different. I hope he's okay. He seemed lost."

 _Lost._ I finished my tea. "Aki forgives you, if you didn't know."

"Yes." She stared at her reflection in the black countertop. "Akiza is wonderful, and she's finding success in every aspect of her life. I couldn't wish better for her. That's why I'll stay away and keep my memories to myself."

The good news of Aki lifted my spirits but Misty's somber mood brought it back down. "Doing one bad thing doesn't make you a burden to the world. We'd- I mean, uh, they'd love to see you. As friends!"

She peered at me with one emerald eye, and sable locks tumbled down her shoulders. Damn, was she enchanting. No wonder she was such a famous model. Her mouth quirked up. "You sound just like him. Stop worrying over me. Go on and find him."

"B-but-"

Misty straightened and set her fists on her hips. "I'll kick you out if I have to. _Someone_ has to look after that boy, and I'm a busy woman."

"Uh, okay!" I hopped to my feet, gave her my two-fingered salute, and made my way to the elevator.

"Good luck, Rain," she whispered.

"I appreciate your visit, your kindness, and the delicious tea." Her smile spread. The elevator opened with a _ding_. I hopped in and rode it back down to the lobby. I kept my head low to avoid the rude employee.

 _Sigh. Setting yourself up for more heartbreak. You are a glutton for punishment. Why not leave your 'friends' without the burden of your bond?_

The Dark Signer's voice was so _cold_. I shook off a chill and reached for the remote that commanded my duel runner. I clicked the green button, which would make it come to my location by itself thanks to the Orichalcos chip in my brain.

My runner parked beside me, and it showed no changes: plating the color of bronze mixed with gold, a frame that stacked over itself in pieces like dragon scales, and an Orichalcos battle scythe duel disk attached. The frame bore horrible scratches and dents from my crash during my duel with Kalin. The memory automatically brought my hand to my ribs.

The wicked spirit snickered. _What a wonderful night that was, when the guy you're chasing after nearly killed you! What a keeper!_

Ignoring her, I slipped on the matching helmet resting upon the runner's seat. I straddled the vehicle, gripped the handles, and revved. The wind in my hair and my cloak flapping in the slipstream brought a smile to my face.

 _As I was saying earlier: you're fooling yourself. Building up false hope only sets you up for a bigger fall. Honestly, you may as well return to the death you longed for!_ She cackled. _Besides: who'd want to be friends with a murderous, inhuman monster like you?_

"I'd never give up on my friends," I said aloud. "Not after all they've done for me."

I raced along Daedalus Bridge towards the Satellite. Next to the center of the bridge, a large monument rose from the ocean. A gem crowned the structure like a diamond engagement ring. The bottom of the ring curved into the ocean. Looking at its reflection on the water, it resembled an infinity symbol.

 _Denial! The first stage. Oh, watching you fall to pieces will be so entertaining!_

I thought, _I'll prove how wrong you are. Stupid Dark Signer… ugh. That's too long. I'll give you a name. From now on, you're G._

 _Why that?_

 _Shorthand for Giant_ , the Crimson Dragon answered. _I suppose Rain's much cleverer than you._

A smile stretched my lips. I zoomed through the Satellite. The reconstruction had replaced much of the dank, trash-cluttered area. The streets were pristine like New Domino's. The buildings that used to be run-down were rebuilt into glittering glass towers. I thought about checking on some old places: the hideout, Martha's place, the stage.

No. I couldn't keep my partner waiting any longer.

The further I went, the more sand billowed behind my runner. Every now and then, I swerved to dodge cacti. Dry air and grains of dust burned my skin. I covered my face with my elbow in effort to prevent windburn.

The sun was setting at my back as the town came into view. I stopped on a ridge below the front entrance. The light around me was quickly fading. I took off my helmet and clambered up the incline.

Judging by the wooden houses, the place appeared small and old-fashioned. By the time I made it to the first buildings, it was dark out. There was a wooden arched sign above the entrance that read, "Welcome to Crash Town."

Whooping and hollering sounded from the distance, but my location was eerily silent. I reached a crossroads in the path. I looked to the North Star. The absence of light pollution allowed for a stunning view of the galaxy.

I tried to find any familiar constellations. No luck. I was so far from home – well, the home where I was born. I'd have to learn the lines between the stars for the Satellite and the City. I'd have to tell him about them.

A sphere of light formed in my palm. I blinked at the intense luminescence. The light surged and swallowed me. A sharp pain erupted in the base of my skull. I fell to my knees and gripped my temples.

 _Young dragon!_ The Crimson Dragon's call sounded far away as though speaking through thick glass. _You have to hold on!_

Azure flames flurried, and I fell into blackness.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

* * *

 **A/N: IMPORTANT:** _Constructive criticism in reviews and/or PMs is extremely valuable and appreciated!_ If you have anything to say or suggest, feel free to! I am always trying to improve and need your help! I make a point of responding to all reviews, too.

The summary, characters, and genres are listed at the top because they all change from arc to arc. Thank you for reading!


	2. Empty Thoughts

**Chapter Two**

 _Empty Thoughts_

Reality shimmered through my wavering vision. I tried to sit up, but pain arced up my spine like volts of electricity. Oppressive memories of torture flashed across my mind. I groaned and fell back down.

A gruff voice beside me said, "I see you're awake."

My eyes were still forced shut due to the pain. "It- hurts!"

"Calm yourself, now. You'll be fine. What's your name?"

I managed to open my eyes to slits and focused on his face. He was an older man wearing a black cowboy hat. His gray hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and a bushy mustache sprouted beneath his nose. Had he helped me? I croaked, "Rain."

"Rain, eh? Interesting name. My name is Klaus. A couple kids and I found you fallen unconscious on the ground north of the crossroads, so I hauled you back here. What exactly happened?"

I closed my eyes again and tried to think through the agony. "I'm not sure. I was just walking through town when this pain suddenly hit me."

"That so? Strange. Are you sure nobody attacked you?"

"Nobody was around," I responded. "I was alone at the time. Last night, that is."

"Last night? Hm. I've never seen you in town before."

"I've never been here. I actually came here to look for somebody. They should have shown up sometime during the last five months."

"That can't be right. We haven't had any new visitors to this town in, well, years. Other than the companies that come here for Dyne, hardly anyone visits other than the folks who live here."

My mouth twitched down. Misty seemed sure this was where he was headed. "What's Dyne?"

"It's a mineral used to make duel runners. The mountain here is a huge deposit, so most of the people here mine it. My job is working in the mines- ah! I have to get to work. You stay there, all right?"

"But I'm feeling better now-"

"Then don't go out looking like _that_ ," he exclaimed while looking me up and down. "It's ridiculous. If you'll be staying here, you'll need some new clothes. Got any money?"

I supposed I had to stay. My partner could be coming. "Uh, no."

The man let out an exasperated sigh. He seemed kind of impatient. He was nice enough to help me out, though, right? Hm. Silence. The Dragon and G were holding their tongues an awful lot.

"Here. I'll lend you some money." He pulled out some green slips of paper and slapped them on the table on the far side of the room. "When you're ready to get up, there's a clothing store to the west of the crossroads. Don't get lost or anything, alright? I'll be back later in the day, probably by sunset. I expect you to not look so…"

He grunted. I wasn't sure how to take it. "Th-Thank you, Klaus. I really mean it. Thanks for helping me."

He raised an eyebrow, shook his head, and left. He was a little sharp-tongued, but his actions showed the opposite. Still only silence. I must have been the only one to find a lack of voices in my head strange.

 _Are you guys here or what?_ I shouted in my thoughts. No response. Heaving a frustrated sigh, I tried to sit up again. Though I had lied to Klaus about being better, it turned out to be true.

Some stiffness remained – especially in my midsection – but I stood with no issue. I grabbed the money Klaus had left on the table and stuffed it into my front left pocket. Paper money? Weird. We only used coins in Atlantis.

I looked around the little room I'd been brought in. The wall closest to me held an open door. I peeked in to find a short hallway. One end led to a small kitchen. The other ended at two rooms: a bathroom and laundry room. Opposite me was a large bedroom with attached bathroom.

My current location was some sort of living area. I'd been passed out on a roomy couch. A few bookshelves were pushed against the corner. A set of tables and chairs filled the center. The cloudy glass on the door opposite the hallway showed bright light, so it must've been the exit.

I opted to take Klaus's advice and head out. Before leaving, I removed my Knight's cloak and Team Satisfaction vest. There would be a time for them. If I kept the vest around, it'd hurt more than help.

The heat hit me in a wave. Oppressive sunshine bore down on me. The air was so dry it took a few moments to find breath. Sweat evaporated before it had a chance to kiss my skin.

The entrance sign I'd passed under was straight ahead. To my left, the straightaway stretched on. I walked along it until I was at the center of the crossroads, where I'd fallen unconscious. The Crimson Dragon and the Dark Signer disappeared. Too many strange coincidences meant none were coincidences.

I tried to ignore them and turned left. The clothing shop Klaus mentioned was the second building. When I entered, a bell rang above the door. The kind scent of leather and fabric lingered in the air.

"Hello!" A small, heavyset woman sat behind a counter in the back. Her eyes seemed warm beyond the small glasses sitting low on the bridge of her nose. "Welcome, welcome! Hm? I've never seen you around before."

"I'm new," I said. "Klaus suggested I come here."

"Oh, Klaus! Such a lovely man. Spicy but sweet! Are you related?"

"No, he just helped me out. I was hurt, so he brought me to his home. Um. You don't think he would have… done anything to me, do you?"

Her hand flew to cover her open mouth. "Absolutely not! Klaus would never, and you can bet on it! I understand you'd be worried, being a stranger and all, but he means entirely well."

Hearing the words from a kind woman such as her eased my anxiety. "Right. I believe you."

"Ah, I see! I suppose he'd want you to wear something different, eh?" She chuckled to herself. The familiar feeling of being an outsider nagged at me. "I think I know just the outfit for you to wear. Wait in that room back there."

She hummed and bustled about while I waited in a curtained area.

"Here we are! This is perfect for you!" Her hand parted the curtains. I accepted the hefty bundle of clothes on a hanger and instantly changed. After what both of them had said, I guessed I'd become self-conscious. Most of these clothes I didn't recognize, so I had trouble putting them on.

"Uh, did I do it right?"

As soon as I stepped out, her hand flew to her mouth. "You look stunning!"

"Th-thanks." My face reddened despite me not exactly agreeing with her. As always, I was too susceptible to flattery. She whirled me around and placed me in front of a mirror.

A collared black long-sleeved shirt and dark skirt served as the lowest layer. Over that rested a small leather cowgirl vest dyed turquoise. The same covering lay over the skirt. She'd given me a pair of matching turquoise boots to wear. I was reluctant to put them on at first, but I caved. They weren't so bad; the dusty ground here was hot, so I'd need them.

I took the moment to view myself again. Now that I had a full-length mirror, I could see if I had grown any. Er, nope, not even an inch. I sighed and mumbled, "I guess I don't look terrible."

"There's no need to be so modest," she scolded.

"Well, you're the one who picked it out. I owe it to you. Oh, right. How much _do_ I owe you?" She shifted uncomfortably, which I thought looked strange for someone so large. I silently cursed myself for thinking so.

"Oh, I don't want you to have to pay me anything."

"N-No way! Here! Take this. Is that fine?"

I fished the money out of my discarded pants' pocket and thrust the bills at her. The slips of paper fluttered to the ground. I dropped to the ground and gathered them up. Woops. Forgot about the whole 'paper' thing. The woman looked at me like I was a crazy person the next time I handed the money to her. She accepted that time, though.

"I appreciate the business," she said.

"Thanks for all your help. You're very kind."

Her smile was warm. "Well, aren't you polite? Could I get your name?"

"Rain, like the stuff that falls from the sky."

"That's a nice name," she complimented. "Are you a duelist, Rain?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Though a blade was a better way to get through to someone. Uh, wait, I couldn't think like that anymore! I quickly said, "Why?"

"If you wanna duel here- come on back. I have somethin I want to give you."

I followed her behind the counter. She pulled something out of a drawer and set it on the table. It looked like a plain revolver in every way, shape, and form. It was fitted into a holster on a brown belt. "Is that a gun?"

"Heavens, no! I wouldn't carry anything like that. You put it on your wrist like this." The barrel swung outward and sprang apart, revealing the fields of a duel disk.

"Oh. That's…" Anticlimactic, I thought, but I said it was neat.

"You'll need this to duel in Crash Town." She took it off of her wrist and stuck it back in the belt. "Take it. I don't have any use for it anymore."

I'd have argued, but she was already tying the belt around my waist. The belt was a bit big, so it sagged on the right side where the gun disk was. "Perfect! You look great!"

"Th-Thank you. Thanks so much. For everything." She smiled again.

"You're too nice. I can see you've been through a lot." She laughed at my shocked look. "It's not as hard to tell as you think. Someone as nice as you, but with so many scars…"

I grimaced and glanced at my arms. Though they were now covered, the memory of the nasty, dark marks peppering my fair skin was clear in my mind's eye. The worst of them was on my right forearm, where the great lion Regulus had sunk his fangs. I hadn't realized they were so noticeable.

"But you have this aura about you, Rain. It gives me a sense of being at ease. I'm sure Klaus feels that, too. Anyway, your other clothes are in the bag over there. Take some time to know the town, okay? You owe it to yourself."

She'd started walking into the back of the store, so I called out to her. "Wait! What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Charis. It was nice to meet you."

"Charis. Do you think that aura is why Klaus is helping me?"

Her eyes tilted downward. "I do have a theory, but you can't tell him I told you this. Klaus's granddaughter recently passed away in a horrible duel runner crash. She was around your age, and so sweet."

"Oh, my stars, I'm so sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. Just… be patient with him, alright? And let him help you. I think it's healing him."

"That I can do. Thanks again for your help, Charis." She smiled sweetly before leaving. I sighed, dragged the bag off of the table, and exited the shop. The trenches in my palms seemed deeper than ever. The ghost of bloodstains lingered in my mind's eye.

Whatever aura she spoke of was a lie.

I walked back to Klaus's home and added my cloak and vest to the bag. Since I wasn't sure when I'd need them again, there wasn't any point in carrying them around. I felt less safe without my sword by my side, but I wouldn't need it. Not anymore.

The two articles remaining were my Orichalcos pendant and bracelet. Ever since my memories had returned, I wanted them by my side always. The pendant would help me fight my monster of a temper. The bracelet reminded me of the most important person in the world: my brother.

Since I had decided to stay, I figured I ought to do what Charis told me. I left the house and started towards the crossroads. On the way, a high-pitched voice shouted, "West, look out!"

Something slammed into me, and I tumbled to the ground. I sat up and rubbed my aching head. The fall must have re-triggered the pain. Sitting in front of me was a young boy wearing a thin green vest over a brown shirt and pants. He scratched at his scruffy brown hair.

"West!" The girl whose voice I'd heard earlier tapped her foot against the dust. She looked a few years older than the boy. "How many times have I told you to look where you're going?"

"Sorry, Nico!"

That apology should've been mine. West turned back to me. "Aren't you that girl Klaus took in? We were the ones who found you conked out! You look a lot less weird now. It must be your clothes!"

I supposed Atlantian fashion didn't hold up after several thousand years. As I stood up, I said, "Nice to meet you, too."

"Excuse him!" The girl, Nico, set her hands on his shoulders. I saw now she was wearing a pink dress. Though they seemed to be related, she had brown eyes to his gray and long black hair to his brunet.

West was beaming beside her. "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Rain. You're West and Nico, I assume?"

"Yep! How'd you end up where you were?" West asked.

"I was visiting town to find someone, but…" I frowned. "Something weird happened, and I ended up passed out over there. I'm not sure what it was."

"That's strange," said Nico. "Did you ever find who you were looking for?"

"Nope, apparently he's not here. What about you guys? Why are you here?"

"We live here," West answered. "Our dad works in the mine, like Klaus!"

"Are you going to be staying?" asked Nico.

"Yes, at least for awhile. I mean, I ought to wait for him just in case."

Nico looked curious, but it was West who asked the question. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Nobody," I answered quickly. "I mean, it's not important."

Nico again looked like she wanted to say something, but West cut her off. "Hey, you have a gun disk already! That must mean you're a duelist! You've got to duel me."

"Uh, I'm not sure-"

"Come on! You _have_ to."

I groaned. "Fine."

He grinned and did a fist pump into the air. Nico said, "West! What are you thinking? Dad will be home soon. We have to go now."

"Awww! Alright, Rain, but tomorrow, we're gonna duel! That's a promise!" Nico heaved a sigh and followed the sprinting West. I blinked after them. Weird kids. The light around me was fading, which meant Klaus would be returning soon. I made my way back to his house.

The squeak of the rocking chair on the front porch alarmed me. Klaus awaited my arrival. He pushed up the lip of his hat with his thumb. "Yer lookin' like less of a stranger now!"

"That's good. I think." Charis's story nagged at me. I had to keep her secret, though. I said, "Thanks again for all your help."

"No need to thank me. Come on inside. You're going to need some more rest." Klaus offered the couch and retired to the bedroom. The soft cushions hugged me.

A creak in the night had my lungs withering.

A wool blanket landed on me. The creaks retreated. I tugged the blanket over my shoulder and curled into a ball. Charis was right. Klaus was just a nice person. The thought brought solace. Sleep soon captured me.

"Rain? Rain!" I groaned and rolled over. "Fine, stay asleep! Just to let you know, I'm heading out."

A few seconds later, the door closed. I rolled off the couch an hour later. My head ached. I used the table for support and stood. Someone banged on the door then burst in before I could respond. It was a guy who looked around my age. He had fluffy, dirty blond hair and wore a red riding jacket over a black shirt and pants.

"Hey, old man! I-" The guy's dog tag necklace tinkled as he skidded to a stop. "Huh? You're not the old man. Who're you?"

"Excuse me! Who are _you_?"

"Look, I'm the one asking the questions here! But… I'm Toru." His green eyes sparkled with his smile. "Are you that girl Klaus is supposed to be taking care of? West told me about you."

"Yeah, that'd be me. My name's Rain."

"Rain, huh? Nice to meet you. I think West was waiting for you-"

"Oh, right!" I ran past Toru and out the door. West was already right outside the house.

"Hooray! You showed up!" I grinned and nodded. However, as he pulled out his gun disk, it hit me. My new disk didn't have my deck. I asked them to wait a second and dashed back to Klaus's porch. My Chaos duel disk materialized on my arm courtesy of the Orichalcos chip implanted into my brain.

The Orichalcos fed on the positive emotions of monsters, which was why it was soothing to have the stone near; it inspired whatever emotions it fed on. Its other sustenance was humans' negative feelings, so I'd have to keep my things away from the kiddos.

Stupid, stupid humans.

"You sure are taking a while." The grumble came from West. He and Nico had approached me and were watching me move my deck and the chip that allowed me to swap decks to my new disk.

"Are you mad about something?" Nico asked.

I glanced down at my Orichalcos pendant. A soft glow came from the stone. "Y-yeah. I just thought about something I shouldn't have. Sorry. It's not anything you did."

Beyond existing.

I wrung my silver bracelet. A glint caught on the sapphire. A tiny heart sparkled within. Stars above, I had to get control of myself. I couldn't think like that anymore. Maybe those thoughts would be spat out sometimes, but they weren't how I truly felt. Not anymore.

It was so much harder to believe without my partner by my side.

"Look, I just forgot my deck," I said. "You ready to duel, West?"

West said, "Heck yeah! Ready up!"

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

Our shout in unison caught the attention of a certain someone in the house behind us. Toru commented, "You two are dueling? Cool, good luck! But West isn't that good."

"H-Hey! I am too good!"

Nico was giggling beside me, so I had to smile. I said, "You go first."

"Alright! I draw. I summon Cyber Valley in attack mode, set one face-down, and end my turn!"

His card had zero attack points, and he put it in attack mode. I wracked my brain. Cyber Valley had three effects. The latter two wouldn't matter so early in the duel. The first one, though, would end the Battle Phase and let him draw if I attacked.

Felt like I hadn't dueled in centuries. Blister's puzzles came through for me despite the time I'd lost. I'd need a way to break past the monster without attacking. Luckily, this deck had just that.

"Mkay, here goes! I summon Summoner Monk and use his ability! By discarding a spell, I can special summon a level 4 monster from my deck. I'll take Z-Metal Tank. Next, I'm playing Monster Gate. By tributing Summoner Monk, I can pick up cards from my deck and special summon the first monster that can be special summoned. Looks like it's the very next card, and that's X-Head Cannon! Now, I'm playing Frontline Base. I can special summon one Union Monster from my hand. I pick Y-Dragon Head!"

The trio of red, blue, and yellow monsters chittered mechanically. West pointed an accusatory finger at my field. "That's three monsters in one turn! Well, four if you count that other guy! That's not fair!"

Toru shrugged. "He doesn't know much about the game."

"I have one more card in my hand," I said. "Card of Burial Magic. By banishing three spells from my grave, like Monster Gate, Frontline Base, and the discarded Mystical Space Typhoon, I can draw twice. This'll do. I'm performing a Contact Fusion!"

"A what what?" West said.

"The three monsters on my field are banished, and I special summon the corresponding Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck without needing Polymerization. That's a Contact Fusion!"

X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank latched together to form a formidable weapon. Sunlight glinted off its many barrels facing West's field. I said, "Ability activate. By discarding, I destroy a card on your field. I choose Cyber Valley! _Hyper Destruction_!"

His monster shattered into a million pieces. He hollered, "Nonono! You were supposed to attack it!"

"You're so screwed," Toru said. "She knows the attack names and everything, dude. You're outclassed."

I said, "I attack directly with XYZ-Dragon Cannon! By playing the Quick-Play Spell Limiter Removal, my monster's attack is doubled this turn! _Cannon Firestorm_!"

The Fusion Monster's 2800 attack doubled to 5600. Twining beams of yellow, red, and blue blasted through West. His life points dropped from full to zero. He kicked at the dust and groaned. "I didn't even get a second turn!"

I giggled at the familiar despondency. "Don't worry. I inherited this deck from someone who'd beat me horribly like that all the time. I think his luck came with it. Really challenged me to learn, though. Good game! That was fun!"

Toru laughed behind us. "I told you West sucks!"

"Shut up, Toru! I'm not _that_ bad!"

The guy grinned. "Then I guess that makes Rain great."

"Aw, I'm not that good. Luck plays a big part."

"Rain's being modest," said Nico. "Plus, West isn't so bad. I can beat him, but I'm sure he'll find his footing!"

West was steaming. "Why don't _you_ duel her, Nico?"

"Psh," started Toru, "I bet she'd lose, too!"

"I- I bet I wouldn't!" Nico and West swapped places. "Let's duel, Rain!"

"Um, whatever you say…" I closed my eyes to focus on what deck I wanted to swap to. "Ready?"

She nodded. We exclaimed:

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

I offered her the first move, and she accepted. Nico added a sixth card to her hand. "I summon Cherry Inmato in defense mode, set two cards face-down, and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw! I'll summon Jurrac Guaiba in attack mode. She battles Cherry Inmato!"

Guaiba had 1700 attack power, which was plenty for her monster's 400 defense. "The effect of my Cherry Inmato activates! When it's destroyed by battle, I can special summon two 'Inmato' monsters to my side of the field! I choose to special summon another Cherry Inmato and an Inmato!"

Another cherry and a tomato head popped out. Their faces were forlorn, and a ball-and-chain was attached to their feet. Inmato was stuck behind bars. I sent a mental note about how I knew how that felt, lil' buddy.

"My Guaiba's effect activates as well. After destroying a monster by battle, I can special summon a Jurrac monster from my deck. I pick Jurrac Dino!" The fiery dinosaur happily jumped onto the field. "It can't attack this turn, but since Dino is a tuner monster, I'll align my monsters to Synchro Summon Jurrac Giganoto!"

Giganoto resembled a flaming Tyrannosaurus Rex. "His effect activates. Each Jurrac on my field gains 200 attack for every Jurrac in my graveyard. Since Guiaba and Dino are in my graveyard now, that gives a boost of 400."

Giganoto's attack power increased to 2500. "Now, I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

West's scream was the frustrated sort. "You weren't supposed to let _her_ have a second turn!"

My shrug did nothing to calm him down. Nico threw a perplexed look over her hand. "I summon Level Eater. I'll tune my monsters to Synchro Summon Queen of Thorns in defense position!"

Oh, great. Plants. Memories of Aki's razor petals filled my head. I glanced at my left elbow. Though the skin was covered, the memory of the scar Black Rose Dragon gave me remained. "I activate the trap Hunting Instinct! When you special summon a monster, I can special summon a Dinosaur-type monster from my hand as well. I choose Jurrac Spinos!"

The dinosaur with a flaming back flap thundered forward in response to the thorny woman. Spinos' 2600 attack increased to 3000 via Giganoto's effect. Nico shouted, "Hold on! Queen of Thorns effect activates. Whenever you summon or special summon from the hand, you take 1000 points of damage."

A green tendril shot towards me. I held my arms in front of my face and grit my teeth in response to the oncoming onslaught. The damage phased through harmlessly. My life points dropped to 3000 West said, "Geez, spaz, it's just a hologram!"

"S-sorry," I said. "It's a little realistic sometimes."

"I don't mean to scare you," Nico said. "I end my turn."

"It's fine. I'm just a little weird."

"A little?" West jabbed.

Toru flicked his ear. "Don't be rude."

"Ow! Quit it!" West complained. I laughed a bit at their bickering.

"Alright, I draw! I summon another Jurrac Guaiba in attack position!" My life points fell to 2000. "First things first. Giganoto battles Queen of Thorns!"

"I activate the effect of Hedge Guard in my hand!" Nico said. "By discarding it, Queen of Thorns' attack is halved, but it won't be destroyed by this battle."

"Spinos, attack Queen of Thorns!" This time, her Synchro was destroyed. Unfortunately, I hadn't dealt damage to Nico's life points because her Synchro Monster was in defense position. "Whenever Spinos destroys one of your monsters by battle, a Spinos Token is brought to your field in attack position. It has 300 attack and 0 defense. So, Guaiba, destroy the token!"

The fiery beast charged through the token. Guaiba's attack had increased to 2100 because of Giganoto, Nico's life dropped to 2200. "Guaiba's effect activates again. I choose to special summon Jurrac Dino. I'll place another face-down and end my turn."

"Ummm. I summon Cherry Inmato in defense mode and end my turn."

Toru commented, "Ah! She's losing it!"

"Cut it out!" Nico whined.

"My turn, then. Guaiba, attack the Inmato!"

It was destroyed without a hitch, and its chain summon activated. Nico called, "I special summon Cherry Inmato and Inmato to my field in defense position!"

"Jurrac Aeolo is special summoned to my field with Guaiba's effect. Jurrac Dino, attack Cherry Inmato!"

"Cherry Inmato's effect activates again. I bring Inmato to my field!"

"Only one, meaning you're out of chains. Jurrac Spinos, attack Inmato! A Spinos Token appears, and Jurrac Giganoto attacks the token!"

My T-Rex loosed an ear-splitting roar. Fire gathered in its throat. Giganoto breathed an inferno. Spiraling flames consumed the Spinos Token and Nico. Her life dropped to zero. I smiled. The rust was shedding.

"Wow, Rain. I guess you are pretty good. You should duel Toru next!"

"Uh, no thanks," I said. "I think I'm running on empty for today."

"I don't want to duel her, anyway. I have solid winning streak from you two, and I'd rather not break it!" They simmered while Toru and I laughed. "But really, Rain, you _are_ good. How long have you been doing this?"

At least five thousand years, I thought, but I just said that I've been dueling since I was young.

"Oh, really? No wonder. I bet these two will be as good as you one day!" He gave them both simultaneous noogies.

"Quit it, Toru!" West shouted. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Anyway, Rain, you're pretty cool. Please tell me you're gonna be staying with the old man!" I nodded. "Good, then! We're all friends!"

I frowned and twiddled my thumbs. "You, uh, probably don't want to be friends with someone like me."

Satellite criminally marked outcast murderer-

"I think _I'll_ make that decision for myself, thanks," Toru said with his nose upturned. "Besides – I need to pick up some dueling tips for my Scrap deck before I become a turbo dueling pro. We'll talk strats, just me and you!"

"Hey! I can help, too," West said with a pout.

Toru patted his head. "Right, right. Whatever _helps_ you sleep at night."

Toru backed away before West could start punching on him. In the hopes of getting them to stop, I said, "Yeah! Yes, we're all friends!"

They paused and smiled at me. West said, "Awesome!"

"Hey, you kids!" Klaus's holler rung from the front of town. He strolled up to the four of us. I was surprised he was home so soon. The splash of orange in the sky suggested the sunset's arrival. Maybe I slept later than I thought.

"Hey, old man. You've found yourself a real keeper."

Toru shook a thumb at me. Klaus's mustache wriggled. "So you're all acquainted, hm? Good. I don't want you all getting bored and coming to me for entertainment. From now on, that's Rain's job."

"H-Hey! I didn't sign up for this!"

"You should repay me somehow. Getting these annoying fellas off of my back is _more_ than enough."

I heaved a sigh. "Fine."

Nico fluttered her eyelashes. "Come on, Rain, are we really that bad?"

"I suppose I can't judge yet. I just hope I don't have to duel you all the time."

"Of course you will," West said. "I have to keep dueling you until I can beat you!"

I let loose an overdramatic groan. When they laughed, a pain struck my ribs. I doubled over. Klaus eyed me, saying, "You need rest. You're still not fully recovered."

I should've been. After months and months, I _should_ -

I kept my hand at my midsection. My face was set in a firm scowl. Klaus escorted me through the door to his house after everyone said good-by. "Are you improving?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have dizzy spells sometimes, but I'm feeling a lot better than I did when I first woke up."

"That's good. I wanted you to know that you're welcome here. You can stay here as long as you like. To be honest, at first, I wasn't sure if I could trust you. I've never seen a girl with one of those marks before." He stared pointedly at the criminal mark beneath my right eye. "Clearly you've got a long past behind you, so I won't inquire. If you're getting along with everyone, though, you must be fine."

"You aren't the least bit curious?"

"Curiosity kills."

"The cat?"

The shaking of his head swayed his ponytail. "Not what I said. Get to bed. Rest is what you need."

"What about you?" I said. "I- I mean, how are you doing?"

His chin dipped. A shadow from his black hat masked his expression. "Fine."

Message received: he did not want to talk about himself. "Great. Thanks, by the way. For believing in me."

He grunted and resigned to his room. I plopped down on the couch. He was right; as soon as I lay down, fatigue hit me like a ton of bricks, and I fell fast asleep.

A sense of reality replaced my typical nightmares. I was dropped onto a spinning device. An opaline glow was cast from below. The acrylic beneath me was cool on my fingertips. That's when I realized I could _feel_. This was more than a regular dream. I lifted my head to get an idea of where I possibly could be.

Before the gear, a woman in an all-white suit lounged on a white throne and adjusted her skinny tie. She tapped her fingers against the arm. Her blue right eye was thinned by her deviant smile, and her left was covered by a white, rectangular patch. She asked, "Like it?"

I took in the atmosphere. I saw the Satellite locations I had once loved in ruins: the old Daedalus Bridge, the Team Satisfaction hideout, my stage, Kalin's factory, Yusei's subway, Jack's theatre, Crow's apartment, and Martha's cottage.

"What… is this?"

"Everything we have ever dreamed!" She held up her hand as though the world was in her grasp. The lifting of her arm spurted green light from a six-pointed star below me. The Orichalcos energy mixed with the rainbow light, casting an array of shades of green. "I call it DOMA-REVERSE. We will finally see our true world, and you will help me build it, Rain."

"What are you talking about? _Who are you_?"

The vision was fading to ashes. The edge of the world crawled ever closer. I would have nowhere to stand and nowhere to go. The woman rose to a standing position while relying heavily on the throne for support. She said, "And here I thought we were so _close_."

She shoved me. I fell into infinity screaming, screaming-

I woke with a start. I wiped sweat from my face, drinking air. The blanket clung to my legs and fell as I scrambled out the door. Crash Town's full dark allowed all the lights in the sky to reach me. Millions of stars winked and sparkled, and waves of navy nebulae crashed among their pure black backdrop.

That woman.

Besides her clothes and eyepatch, she looked exactly like me.

My breaths steadied. My feet were on solid ground, and there was no way for me to fall here. I whispered to myself, "It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream…"

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two**

* * *

 **A/N:** Crash Town is getting the TREATMENT, y'all. THIS IS THE WHIP-CRACKINEST, YIPPIE-KI-AYENEST WESTERN OF ALL TIME. I'm so excited for the one time I'll be able to use the genre. Ever. I'm also using elements from the Over the Nexus game, as you can see with Toru and Klaus. While I'll use some portions of that game's plot this story goes WAY off the rails. Hope you enjoy! See you next week!

hm? Ending?

all in due time.


	3. Welcome to the Malcolm Family

**Chapter Three**

 _Welcome to the Malcolm Family_

I twirled a strand of white hair around my finger. Behind the shop counter, Charis awaited my reply. Her patient smile was reassuring enough for me to blurt out, "Do you need any help around your shop? I- I'm capable with a needle, and I can even do hemming or embroidery if you need it!"

Charis said, "My, my. I haven't taken an employee since the Dyne Rush days! I suppose you could help me with repairs. Most of the men 'round here are too stubborn to buy new, so they only request fixes. On occasion I'll make new women's clothes."

I offered a thumbs-up, and she tested me with my first repair. It was a pair of boots whose soles were falling off. The corners of my mouth pulled down. "Ew. Why wouldn't you get a new pair at this point?"

"Like I said," she sighed, "stubborn."

Reattaching the soles was simple. Charis watched my work with a close eye. "Um, is this okay?"

"Wonderful," she said. "You may want to tighten the stitching here."

I followed her advice. On the next pair, I did the same. "Is this one better?"

"Yes! You're a quick learner. Let's move to the chaps."

She taught me tricks for every article of clothing. By the time we'd gone through them all, the sun had long set. We stepped outside together. Charis locked up and said, "I suppose we lost track of time! I hope Klaus won't worry."

We parted ways. Klaus was waiting on the porch and stamping his spurs. "Rain! Where the heck have you been?"

"I was working with Charis," I muttered.

"Oh." He grumbled, "Let someone know next time."

"Charis knew."

"Don't get smart with me!" he hollered. "You're supposed to get those kids to leave me alone! They came around at sunset. 'Where's Rain?' Bah. They have too much time on their hands with the schoolhouse not in session."

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted. It's good you have something to keep your hands busy. Tomorrow's the weekend, so you can get back to entertaining the three stooges."

The next day, I stumbled out of bed after noon. Klaus was sipping coffee in the kitchen. He offered a bowl of murky brown oats. "Oatmeal," he called it. It didn't taste the best, but I was grateful for it. He grumbled, "All I did was heat up a premade package. You don't have to act like it's your last meal."

"I just, uh, really appreciate it."

"Then get those kids off my stoop!"

I exited into the midday heat and wiped crust from my eyes. West, Nico, and Toru hopped to their feet. West said, "You're finally up! Why do you sleep so late?"

"I believe the real question here is: why do you wake up so early? Were you all waiting for me?"

"Well, duh. All we have is Toru, and he's boring. Anyway, we wanted to show you something!" He grabbed my arm and ran towards the crossroads. Toru and Nico lagged behind. "It's just up here!"

North of the crossroads and out of town we wound. Tucked next to the base of a mountain was a small wooden hut. Nico, gasping for breath, managed: "Here… here it is…"

"This is our hideout!" West showed me inside the shack. The structure had no roof. It was built out of wooden boards and stood on stilts. Makeshift stairs led to the room that made up the shack, but where there seemed to be a doorframe, there was no door.

"Isn't it great? Our dad helped us make it!"

West was beaming, and his pride in the shack warmed my heart. Toru started towards the entrance from outside. "Aw, don't show her this old thing."

"No way, Toru! You're not allowed in. Only cool people are."

"Yeah Toru, isn't it obvious?" I added. "This is the coolest place ever, after all. I mean, it's not the _best_ hideout I've seen, but it takes a definitive second place."

I didn't think it was possible for West to look happier until then. It was nice to make somebody happy. Toru said, "Oh, come on! Stop playing around and let me in."

He broke the barrier and entered without consent. Nico explained, "This is where we like to hang out. We'd love it if you could stop by!"

Another hideout, huh? It was more civil than I'd first judged. A fluorescent carpet covered the floor, probably to prevent splinters. A chest of drawers sat in the corner. On top of it sat a picture of West, Nico, and an older man. West noticed me observing the picture. "Oh, that's us and our dad. He's an awesome duelist! I bet he could beat you!"

"Yeah, I bet he could."

"What about your dad, Rain? Is he around here somewhere?"

"My father?" My eyes focused on a point in the distance, my mind in the past. "He… passed away. My ma, too."

My involvement in the matter wasn't necessary information.

"Ah, that sucks," Toru said. "My parents are, too. We're on our own out here."

"Our mother was sick," Nico said, "but we're very grateful to have our dad around."

"Hey, but, Rain, there's something I was wondering about you." Toru leaned in, cupped my ear, and whispered, "Are you with anyone?"

"…With?"

He swiftly backed away and puffed out his chest. "I was with that flower shop chick for a while, but eh, it was just casual. I want something serious. Something intense! You get what I mean, right, Rain?"

The look Toru gave me suggested he expected something. I don't know what, but he was _really_ looking for it. "No, I don't."

"Oh! You mean love, don't you?" Nico asked. She twirled, and the skirts of her dress lifted slightly. "I read books about it all the time! My favorite are the ones where the prince saves the girl from bad guys."

"Those are lame," West grumbled.

"Pffft," Toru said, "not love! A re-la-tion-ship! They can be different, you know!"

Nico frowned. "Nuh-uh! They're supposed to go together!"

"Supposed to," I mumbled, "but it doesn't always work out that way."

"Oooh! Sounds like Rain has a nasty ex," Toru commented.

"'X?' Like the letter?"

"No! Ex-boyfriend or ex-girlfriend! Like, a former relationship!"

"I see." I stared at my boots. "Nasty is one way to put it."

"So what's the current status?" Toru asked, not quite looking me in the eye. "Angry over the last boyfriend, or have you gotten over it and wanting someone new?"

"I'm with- Um." I twirled a strand of white hair around my finger. He didn't remember me, so could I really say I was? He'd probably think that was super weird, like I was a stalker or something. "It's, uh, hard to explain."

"The old reliable," Toru mused. "'It's complicated.' It's okay, Rain, you can tell me the truth."

A wicked god cursed the person I love the very most in this world to forget I ever existed. Boy, I'm sure saying so would go over swimmingly. "No, really. I can't explain it."

"So you don't belong to anyone!"

Belong to?

My lungs deflated. A memory spurned.

 _"_ _I was wondering what you mean when you say you love me."_

 _"It means you belong to me."_

I breathed faster, faster, faster but couldn't keep it in. Darkness encroached upon my field of vision and I couldn't stop it. Someone was calling my name, screaming, but it was so far away.

My consciousness snapped back to attention. I was lying on something soft. "Wh-Where-"

West's cheery gray eyes were the first to greet me. "She's up!"

"What happened?"

"You fainted. I guess Klaus was right. You're not all better yet."

"No, no. It wasn't that. I just remembered something, is all." I put a hand to my forehead. Felt like a fever. "Maybe I'm a little sick. Wait, where are we? This doesn't look like-"

"Ta-da!" Toru appeared in front of me. "This is my place. Like it? No need to answer. I know it's lovely. You were conked out all through the night, so I had to stay at Klaus's! Weeell, I didn't _have_ to, but Klaus said he didn't trust us alone. Rude, right?"

Toru tried to place a hand on my shoulder. I drifted away. "I, um, don't like being touched."

"Not you, too!" He pouted. "After I carried you all the way back here and everything. I thought we were friends."

"We are. I don't like my friends touching me." I stared at my forearms. "I'm just trying to get better. Sorry I caused so much trouble. I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

Nico shoved Toru. "You're not! Toru's just being pushy like always!"

"…My bad," Toru said. "You are great, Rain. Really."

"Totally awesome!" West said. "We'd take you over Toru any day."

"You don't have to say it like that!" Toru shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need a fan club, you know!"

"I can make T-shirts," Nico pointed out.

"Uh, please don't."

They all started laughing. Toru said, "It's Sunday now. We've been waiting for you to wake up. You're ready to duel me now, right?"

I stood steady on my feet, breathed in deep, and set my gun disk on my arm. "I'm ready."

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

I waved my hand towards him. "You can have the first move."

"Nice!" He slapped his disk on his arm. It was a standard white model. He said, "These are the kind they use in New Domino City. I'll be a turbo duelist there one day!"

His words reminded me of my friend Yusei Fudo, who had achieved that dream. I smiled and said, "You will be for sure."

Toru grinned and placed two cards on his disk. "I summon Scrap Searcher and activate the Quick-Play Spell, Scrapstorm! Scrap Searcher is destroyed, I send a Scrap monster from my hand to the grave, and I can draw a card. Next, I'll use the Scrap Lube Continuous Spell! I can special summon the card I sent to the grave earlier: Scrap Soldier!"

A collection of parts in the shape of a man hobbled onto Toru's field. Its 2100 attack was shown by a drill attached to its arm in place of a hand. Toru said, "I end my turn."

"There's no way Rain can beat that," West said. "He got a powerful monster out in his first turn!"

"Rain can win easily!" Nico said. "I summoned a good monster in my duel, and she still won!"

"What're you saying about me?" West grumbled.

I added a sixth card to my hand and tried to ignore their banter. "I summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode. I target your Scrap Soldier with his ability. Until the end of your next turn, Soldier can't change his battle position or declare an attack!"

Toru stuck out his tongue. "Pffft. You still can't kill it."

Not yet. "I set two face-downs and pass my turn to you."

"Alright! I know you think you've knocked me out for a turn, but I'm still on the offensive! See, one thing you may not know about Scrap Soldier is that he's a level 5 tuner!"

"I can read, Toru."

"W-well, read this! I summon Scrap Hunter! Level 3 Hunter tunes with level 5 Soldier for level 8 Scrap Dragon!" The bits and bobs making up his Frankensteinian monsters swirled together. Mechanical wings stretched outward, red eyes glowed, and steam huffed from Scrap Dragon's snout. Scrap Dragon's 2800 attack was 1000 more than Blizzard Dragon's. "Scrap Dragon has a super neat ability! I'll set a face-down and use that ability now!"

I stated, "You destroy a card on your field and one on mine in tandem."

"How'd you know?"

"I have played this card game far too much. You're destroying my monster, right?" He nodded. Scrap Dragon breathed hot stream onto the field. The set card and Blizzard Dragon shattered. Toru said, "Scrap Dragon attacks directly!"

His dragon roared and blasted me with burning mist. My life points dropped to 1200. West said, "See, Nico? I told you!"

"This duel isn't over," I said. "I use the spell One for One. By discarding from my hand, I can special summon a level 1 monster from my hand or deck. I discard White Stone of Legend to special summon Flamvell Guard. Since White Stone of Legend hit the grave, I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand. Now, I'll use the spell card Ancient Rules to special summon that Blue-Eyes. My final spell card is known as Dragonic Tactics! By tributing the two Dragon-types on my field, I can special summon a level 8 Dragon from my deck! I choose yet another Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Uh, huh?" Toru asked. "You had two monsters, but you tributed them for a monster you already had!"

"That's because of my two trap cards," I said. "I activate the trap Birthright! This special summons a Normal monster from my grave, like the Blue-Eyes I sent earlier! My second trap is known as Aqua Chorus! Monsters with the same name gain 500 attack and defense."

Both Blue-Eyes boosted to 3500 attack. Toru said, "Two whole Blue-Eyes? Geez. Make it quick, would you?"

I nodded. "The first Blue-Eyes destroys Scrap Dragon, and the second attacks you directly."

White Lightning exploded through his Synchro, dealing 700 damage. His life dropped to 3300. The final Blue-Eyes gathered energy in its throat and blasted Toru directly. His life points hit zero. Nico cheered and clapped her hands. "I knew you could bring it back, Rain!"

"Using a Blue-Eyes White Dragon is totally cheating!" West said. "But it's also really cool…"

"Where'd you get those cards?" Toru asked. "They're supposed to be super rare."

Blue fire sparked in my palm. "I got them from the Blue-Eyes."

"…What?"

There's no way they'd understand. We're from different worlds. I said, "They're from a very good friend of mine."

"Wish I had a friend like that," Toru grumbled.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry again about worrying you guys. I think I'll turn in for the night."

Nico clasped her hands together. "But you just woke up."

From what they explained, I slept for hours. Why was I so exhausted all the time? The last time I felt like this, it had something to do with the Spirit World. Nothing's wrong there, though. The Knight, Ancient Fairy Dragon, or the Crimson Dragon would let me know.

Could it be that I wasn't really better? I wrapped my arm around my midsection and frowned. What if I was hurt so badly, I would never recover? What if…

"Nah, I'm sure Rain's fine," West said. "Mom would sleep _way_ more than Rain when she was sick. She could barely even talk."

Nico and West's moods fell. My worry for myself was replaced by concern. I said, "Hey, want to see a magic trick?"

Their interest was piqued. Blue fire danced on my fingertips. I molded it into the shape of a butterfly, which crawled on my fingernail. It fluttered through the air, leaving azure sparkles in its flight path. West, Nico, and Toru's eyes were huge as they observed it. Nico said, "Wow! It's so pretty! Where'd it come from?"

"Magic," I said with a wink. Though the use of the Blue Flame drained my energy further, I created more for them: dragonflies, flowers, and bluebirds. I kept on until I was too exhausted to continue. I left them in high spirits, though, so it was worth it. I passed out at Klaus's in peace.

The days passed more swiftly than I expected. Before I knew it, the weekend hit again. I joined Charis in closing up shop. She said, "What're you in town for, Rain? We don't see many new folks."

"I'm searching for someone," I answered. "Actually, I was thinking of exploring more of the town. Do you know any places I should start to meet new people?"

She chuckled to herself. "Oh, I have an idea. You run home and let Klaus know you'll be out for a while. Meet with me at the crossroads."

I did as she said. Klaus's response was nothing more than a grunt. At the crossroads, Charis led me west. Towards the end of the street towered a polished, white estate. Charis walked past two guards like they didn't exist, though they offered us a nod.

Music boomed in the courtyard. A well-kept garden was in full bloom, and various men and women wearing red scarves stood in perfect lines and performed an odd dance. A bar was situated along the right wall, and tables were tucked in corners.

String lights offered minor light from above, but they were incomparable to the Crash Town stars. The courtyard's lack of a roof allowed me to breathe in the night despite the large crowd. Charis started towards the pack of dancers, but I lingered. She said, "What're you waiting for?"

"I, um, I don't know this dance."

"Square dancin's easy. I'll teach you the steps!" She pulled me into the crowd and showed me each movement in turn. It nearly drove me insane to go so slowly at first because I couldn't match the rhythm of whatever song was playing.

As soon as I learned the most basic steps, I moved fast enough for the music. I went too fast, though, and tripped over my own feet. Charis caught me by the arm before I toppled. Blush touched my cheeks, and we laughed together. "See? It's fun!"

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "I think I may take a small break and look around. See if I know anyone."

"Okay! You hop back in whenever you can!"

I slid into the seat at the end of the bar. My elbows set on the counter as I scanned the crowd. I searched for anything to remind me of him – a flash of blue, a familiar criminal mark. There were plenty of criminal marks, but none of them were his. I sighed and set my cheek on my fist.

"You look like you could use a drink." The man who'd sat next to me had a bright white smile. Two yellow marks traced the outer edges of his forehead, and a third lined down his chin from his bottom lip. Swirls of brown hair perked up past his receding hairline. The unfocused glaze in his brown eyes and slowness of his words suggested he was already a few in.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, why not."

He tapped two fingers on the table, and two shots slid our way. He downed his immediately. I swirled mine before downing it in one go. It hardly hit me. He said, "This is the finest whiskey in Crash Town. Hunnid years old or some shit, I swear!"

"Got anything stronger?" I muttered.

His laugh was so obnoxious I had to laugh _at_ it. "You're alright, hey! I'll see what I've got in the back, hey. I've never seen you at our soirées."

"I'm here with Charis," I said. "I work for her."

"Hey! You're the gal who fixed my boots! She talks well of ya." He held a hand out to me. Took me a second to remember it was customary in their culture to shake it. "The name's Malcolm. Yep, that's right. _The_ Malcolm."

Odd way to introduce himself. "I'm Rain."

"Not even shocked," he said. "You're not an easily impressed gal, are you?"

"I guess not."

"Well! Let me show ya somethin." Malcolm grabbed my arm and swept me into the courtyard. We stood behind the square dancers' floor. He hooked his elbow into mine and led me into a dance that made more sense to me. Our exchange of steps went perfectly until he made a mistake and stomped on my toes. "Shit! I really should save this for the beginning of the evenin."

He laughed to himself. I rolled my eyes. I swore the drinks weren't even strong. What's his problem? The estate's mood was broken by a furious shout: " _Malcolm_! I have a bone to pick with you!"

The dancers broke apart to reveal a thin, pale man with scraggly black hair. He grasped the collar of his leather jacket and ferociously adjusted it. Beside me, Malcolm tugged at his red scarf. "Ramon! T' what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ramon planted himself across from Malcolm. "The hell did you do to my bike?"

"Me? Why do you ass-ume it's _me_?"

"Because it's always you, you son of a bitch," Ramon growled. "I'll get you back for this. I swear to God, Malcolm, you'll regret it."

Malcolm showed off his obnoxious laugh again. I bit my cheek to keep a straight face. "You and what army? We've been here for longer, Ramon. Your little biker gang is just squatting in _my_ town."

"Our share of the mountain is equal," Ramon spat.

"Not for long."

Malcolm's statement rippled waves of unsettling whispers through the crowd. Ramon fumed. "We'll see who has the better of who while you're here getting drunk every night."

Malcolm waved him away. "Yer killin the mood. Save the disputes for working hours, would ya?"

"I would if you didn't sabotage my shit."

"Shit is exactly how I'd describe it!" Ramon started towards Malcolm, but several men were instantly at his flanks. Malcolm said, "Don't you forget whose side of town you're on. Go home, Ramon. You don't want this fight."

"Oh, I do," Ramon said through grit teeth. "You have no idea how much I do."

He stormed out of the estate. Everyone broke into whispers again. Malcolm clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, people, alright! Forget the buzzkill showed up. Letting 'im ruin our good time means he wins, _got it_?"

The music cranked up louder. Malcolm's guards joined the dance floor. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "You can't imagine how tough it is for a man like me to have fun. With Ramon trying to steal _my_ ownership of the mountain, there's ne'er a dull moment, as they say."

"What mountain?"

"The one north o' town. It's packed full o' Dyne. Stuff's more valuable than gold. Those New Domino folks eat it up. So do the black markets in the Satellite." Malcolm side-eyed me. "I shoulda picked you for a stranger. You let yer face get sunburnt. Try a hat. Oh, and you'll have to pick a side one day. Listen to your boss. I'm the clear winner."

He held his arms out, and his palms faced the stars. His massive ego made me sick. "I need a drink."

Malcolm laughed, and we returned to the bar. I ordered whatever was strongest and put it on his tab. When I had a solid buzz, I joined Charis and danced through moonrise.

We wore ourselves out. Charis led me towards the exit. Malcolm caught me before I left and handed me a black ten-gallon hat with one of the red scarves tied around it. "Come on back sometime. You're a fine dancer."

On our way to the crossroads, Charis said, "It's great to have favor with a man like him. The Malcolms have controlled Dyne excavation for generations. Same with the Ramons, but don't say so too close to Malcolm."

Charis winked, and I giggled. I pulled on the hat. "How do I look?"

"Just wonderful!" We stopped at the crossroads. She said, "Did you find anything out?"

"No. No, I didn't. I wish he would've been there. I wish I could've…"

…danced with you, partner.

"Aw, I'm certain everything will turn out alright! Have a good weekend, okay, sweetie?"

I returned the sentiment and returned to Klaus's place. The darkness in his home told me he was already asleep. I fell onto the couch, and my regular nightmares chased me in my sleep. I awoke gasping and covered in sweat.

 _"Hey, listen to me. You have to breathe slowly. Slow, okay? In, out."_

The memory of my partner's voice soothed me until I remembered-

I was alone.

I rubbed my eyes, walked to the kitchen, and filled a glass full of water. A voice from the corner said, "You're up earlier than usual."

"Yeah," I told Klaus. "Nightmares."

He grunted. "Who do you see?"

"Someone I'd like to never see again."

"Humph. I see a few people I'd give anything to see again."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Man, what I wouldn't give to share a slice of my brother's pie with him and have one last conversation. He's at rest, though. He deserves the rest."

Klaus was stone-faced. "You do, too, Rain. Go on back."

He wouldn't meet my eyes. I finished my water and started down the hall. When I was gone from his sight, he muttered a "thank you" I barely heard. I figured he wouldn't want me to acknowledge it, so I let sleep take me again.

Later in the day, I awoke to an empty house. Toru, Nico, and West waited for me outside. Nico skipped on the way to the hideout and sang some new song she heard on the radio, and West screamed at her to stop because it was annoying. Toru spoke loudly to be heard over the kids. "Where'd you get the hat?"

"Malcolm gave it to me last night."

Toru's jaw dropped open. " _The_ Malcolm? No way! How'd you get to meet him?"

"Charis took me to some party he was throwing. We shared drinks and a dance. Some other guy named Ramon showed up, and they nearly got into a fight."

"You saw Ramon in person, too?" West said. He and Nico had stopped bickering at my news. "They're the richest people in town!"

"Right," I muttered. "What's their beef, anyway? Charis told me about the whole Dyne excavation business, but why do they hate each other?"

"Dyne's so crucial and valuable it's hard for guys like Malcolm and Ramon to split up. Even Crash Town is split into west and east halves 'cause of those two! Who knows? When they finally duke it out, we may all end up working in the mines," Toru said. "You should stick around nice guys like me and West."

"No way," West uttered. "Malcolm and Ramon aren't anyone to be afraid of! We have people like you, Rain, and my dad who could save us!"

He would believe in anything _._ The thought gave me a strange hope. "So, this town is more high-wired than it looks."

"Basically, yeah," agreed Toru.

Despite Toru's warning, I stayed. Several nights I searched different areas of town for my partner; he never showed. I started to wonder if he was here or would ever come. Besides him, I kind of wanted to stay. After the couple of weeks I'd been here, it felt like a home.

After being outcast in one home and hunted by Sector Security in another, I suppose I understood why I'd be attached to Crash Town. Hell, if anything were to happen to it, I'd do what West said and fight for it. This whole family feud business was a shame.

I scanned the red scarf tied around my hat. Malcolm would hate to learn my only alignment was with myself. Didn't stop me from using his tab heartily at the Friday night soirées, though.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three**

* * *

 **A/N:** **What's on Malcolm's jukebox?** GREAT NIGHT (feat. Shovels & Rope) - NEEDTOBREATHE

early chappie 'cause I love you guys. When I said Crash Town was getting the treatment I hope you imagined Malcolm's beautiful mug. You did, didn't you? Of course you did! He is _the_ most important character in Crash Town - nay, the world


	4. I in Team

**Chapter Four**

 _"I" in Team_

One Saturday morning, Klaus yelled through my hangover. I rolled off the couch and cradled my forehead. "Ugh. What is it?"

"You don't remember, do you?" He shook his head at my confused look. "We have to go to the Satellite today for some shopping!"

"The Satellite? Why do I have to go?"

"You said Toru asked you to."

To be honest, I hadn't agreed knowing it would cost sleep. Klaus talked about how he'd already brought the car around. I grabbed my cowboy hat, set it on the crown of my head, and followed Klaus outside.

Sunshine burned my eyes. Nausea washed over me. I slapped my hands over my cheeks. Someone called my name. Toru ran to me from his house. "Here's a list of the parts I need, and this dough should cover it."

He handed over the list and the money. "Parts? You mean, like, for a runner?"

"Yeah! I'm working on putting one together. With those parts, I should be a lot closer to finishing it."

Hey, I remembered building my runner-

In the distance, Klaus shouted, "Hurry up, Rain! We don't have all day!"

"Uh, right, I'm coming! I'll find your parts, Toru!" I hopped in the front seat, and Klaus hauled off. As we drew closer to the island's north side, gray clouds stretched over us. The Satellite showed up in the distance, but something was off.

Daedalus Bridge… had disappeared. The buildings were all the way they used to be in the Team Satisfaction days. What happened in those few weeks? Klaus acted perfectly normal. "Somethin wrong, Rain? You look a little ashen."

"Nothing seems out of place to you?"

"No, not at all. The Satellite's the same it's been since the Zero Reverse. Why? You gettin sick again?"

The vehicle slowed to a stop. Was this some big prank? The Crimson Dragon and G had stayed quiet, but no. The Dragon and Klaus wouldn't lie. "Nothing's wrong. I'll grab the parts for Toru."

"Alright then." He disembarked. I left my cowboy hat on my seat. "We'll walk from here."

"I know my way around. I've been here before."

The layout was just like when I lived in the Satellite. Klaus said, "You sure? There's no need to hold on to foolish pride if you need some help."

"I'm being honest. I know this place."

"Don't go and get yourself into trouble. This place can be dangerous."

Grumbles followed his exit. I needed to head north to reach the bartering street. Surely duel runner parts would be there. The smog in the air was suffocating. I attracted plenty of odd looks, but I did my best to ignore them. Like the Crimson Dragon said: "you get used to stunned looks eventually." Dragon… where have you gone?

A bustling boulevard stretched from east to west. Arguments peppered the atmosphere. Baubles exchanged and hecklers hollered. A hunchbacked gentleman in a ripped suit approached me. "I have an offer for you!"

Yup. Definitely barter street. I said, "No, thank you."

"Ah, but this is a special for out-of-towners!" He leaned forward. I didn't realize what he was trying to do until he was already running away. He'd snatched Toru's cash out of my hands. I sprinted after him and cursed myself for not carrying my sword.

I spotted him running into a building in the distance. Actually, the place reminded me of one of the old gang hideouts. The worn sign out front had letters faded, but I could put the missing pieces together: Chamber of Commerce.

"Hey! Stop!" A purple-haired guy wearing a red vest stepped out in front of me. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Some jerk grabbed my cash and ran in there. I came to get it back."

"Since I can tell you're not from around here, I'll tell you how things work. Y'see-"

"Duel gangs rule sections of the Satellite," I finished. "I'm guessing you're in one."

"Huh. Guess you're smarter than you look." I wasn't sure how to take that. "You'd best scram. We don't appreciate outsiders on our turf."

Shadows crept in the distance. Shit. I should've changed clothes before I visited. I wasn't thinking. Well, how could I have expected it to still be this way?

…Whatever.

Frost coated my heart. I palmed a card from my deck. It was their loss, honestly. I didn't care who had to get hurt for this to work out in my favor.

"What, so now you guys have resorted to beating up girls?"

The familiar voice made me freeze. A chill crept up my spine. Another commented, "Yeah, seems like something they'd pull."

A third bellowed, "Cowards will be downed in a snap of the fingers."

Stars above and hell below. What I saw was so beyond impossible as to be incomprehensible.

Kalin Kessler, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, and Jack Atlas leapt down from the roofs. The group wore the old Team Satisfaction uniform. The air escaped my lungs at the sight. Unless I was hallucinating, or dreaming, or gone crazy, then my suspicions were right.

"Hey, you!" Kalin said. "Aren't you chasing that other guy? The one who went inside? Get after him."

I didn't dare look to him as I dashed past the shocked gang member and headed inside. My back flattened against the wall the instant I passed the threshold. I'd traveled to the past. Going back in time was the only logical explanation. How else would the Satellite have changed back? I had a way to be sure, but that would come later. Toru's money was my immediate priority.

The floor was once polished marble. Grime coated the debris-littered ground. My soles squished against the disgusting floor as I searched the area. The entrance lobby held the remains of what were once fine statues. A pair of double doors ahead led to the primary chamber.

Holding my breath allowed me to root out the enemy. Unsteady breaths broke the silence. I approached their location. The thief had ducked behind a fallen statue.

I pushed the statue aside and entered the tiny alcove. The thief hopped to his feet. "How'd you manage to get in here?"

"Return the money or else."

"Yeah? What do you plan to do about it? It's your own fault. Someone like you doesn't belong here."

The Orichalcos at my throat shone. My rage burned through its attempt at calm. I snarled, "I don't have patience for humans like you."

Blue fire swirled around my wrist. I grabbed the man by the neck lightning fast and slammed him against the wall with such force that stone crumbled. The foundations quaked. He clawed at my hand. The skin of his face darkened to a shade of purple. A smile stretched my lips.

A sparkle caught on my bracelet. I immediately released him, and he ran away screaming with a hoarse voice. Green slips of paper flew from his hands. I stared at my shaking hand, the one that had almost added to its death toll.

I breathed in, out. Okay. I messed up. It happened to everyone, right? I mean, not quite in such a dangerous way, and who would have missed that scum anyway?

No, stars above, forget about it.

Look to the future and leave the past be, Timaeus would have said. I stooped to gather up Toru's cash. Leaving now left me a chance of running into Team Satisfaction. Nope, no way was I dealing with that. I pushed open the lobby's double doors.

The Chamber of Commerce once held rows upon rows of seats. They'd withered, been destroyed in the Zero Reverse, or been stolen since. The floor was flat and dirty. A balcony looked down on the massive room.

I stopped in the center of the chamber. Once upon a constellation, I had knelt in this very spot, looked into my partner's eyes, and asked if he wanted an entire Security squad killed.

"You alright?"

My pupils shrank.

The reverie had me so deep in its clutches that I'd missed the opening of the doors and approach of another. Kalin looked exactly the same as back then: short ice blue hair, red shirt under his Satisfaction vest, jeans, lavender headband, and fingerless gloves.

The fair skin of his face was unblemished, lacking the criminal mark I remembered. His lopsided smile crinkled one of his hazel eyes. The way he leaned up on his tiptoes and lowered as he waited for my response said he would rather keep moving.

My arm drifted up. I wanted nothing more than to embrace my partner and tell him about everything I'd been through. He would think I was some freak. He wasn't my partner. He was a stranger.

I twirled hair around my finger instead and stared at the floor. Ducking my head caused my lengthy bangs to shadow my eyes. Kalin threw up his hands and sighed. "The good ol' silent treatment. Have it your way! I'm going!"

Kalin spun on his heel and marched to the double doors. My head dipped lower. The footsteps stopped. I risked a glance up. Kalin had halted and turned back. Our eyes met. He said, "Y'know, this is the part when you're supposed to say something like, 'No! Stop! Come back!'"

The high-pitched tone with which he'd faked my voice enticed a smile. He smiled back. I deadpanned, "No. Stop. Come back."

He broke into a fit of laughter. My smile spread. He strolled toward me, saying, "I had to meet whoever sent that guy running with his tail between his legs. I'm Kalin Kessler, leader of Team Satisfaction. We're a duel gang out to unite Satellite and make it a better place!"

"I think I've heard of you." Excitement brightened his expression. I said, "I'm Rain."

"Rain…" The way my name rolled off his tongue shot my pulse higher. "I like it! So, what brings you to the Satellite? You don't look like you're from around here."

I bundled the top of my skirt in my grip. Now that I was so far from Crash Town, the cowgirl duds looked ridiculous. "I, uh, I'm actually from the Satellite. The place I'm living right now is very, very different from here."

The way his gaze rolled up and down my outfit tacked on embarrassment. I messed with my split ends as a way to detract attention. No such luck. "You left the Satellite, you mean? How? There's nowhere to go."

"There is. It's still on the island but way far south."

"Pffft. That way's a wasteland."

"My town's a nice little spot in the desert," I explained. "I had to come back for- Ah! Toru's parts!"

"Need help with anything?"

I started to say no because I didn't want to burden him. What Klaus said about letting go for the sake of help came back to me. Helping made my partner happy, so I said, "Yeah, I do. I'm looking for duel runner parts. You know a super mechanic, right?"

"Hey, yeah! I didn't know anyone else called him that. I'll take you to him! Once this is over, you can repay me by telling me how you scared the balls off that guy, okay?"

"I- I can't-"

"Okay, you agreed!" He ran ahead of me, stopped, and looked back. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

I paused and couldn't keep a smile away. Outside the gang hideout, daylight broke through the smog-filled Satellite sky. Kalin led me to where Yusei awaited us. Yusei, too, lacked the criminal mark I knew to scar his face in the future. His spiky black hair and gold highlights were unchanged.

"This is Yusei," Kalin said. "Yusei, this is Rain. She needs help finding duel runner parts!"

"Hi… Yusei. Nice to meet you." The words grated my throat on the way out. "I was wondering if there was a place to purchase them around here."

"Nice to meet you, too, Rain. There aren't any places to buy them, exactly. I have some spares that might fit what you're looking for. Did your friend tell you the exact makes and or models?" I pulled out Toru's list and gave it to him. "Hm. I think I've got a few good versions of these. I'll grab them. You guys wait up, okay?"

My friend-not-friend sprinted in the direction of his subway tunnel. Kalin cleared his throat. "So. Do you always carry your money where everyone can see it?"

I frowned at the cash clenched in my fist. "Um, yeah?"

Kalin broke into a laugh. "No wonder you got stolen from! It's like, hey, look at me! I'm a target!"

Embarrassment pinked my cheeks. "I don't know how this works, okay? I've never had money before!"

"Clearly," he said. "Don't you have a pocket or something?"

"No." I paused. "I have a hat."

"What's that supposed to do?"

"I- I don't know! We were talking about clothes."

"Jesus Christ," he laughed, "you're kinda clueless. Until it comes to getting the money _back_ , apparently. I thought you used to be a Satellite!"

"That's where the 'no money' part comes from."

"Can't be helped, I guess," he sighed. "What's the belt for? Oh, what the hell? You've had a gun on you this whole time?"

Instead of answering, I drew the gun disk and set it on my wrist. It flipped into a duel disk. Still anticlimactic. Kalin gaped at it. "Huh? That thing's awesome! Where'd you-"

I shot him a wink. "Secret."

A corner of his mouth quirked up. "Okay, how 'bout you tell me if I win in a duel?"

A duel against Kalin? I only partnered with him back then. The Rain of Team Satisfaction couldn't imagine being alone. Remembering how many years I spent on my own at least fixed that issue. I said, "And what if I win?"

He thought for a second. "You can have my autograph!"

"What? I don't want your autograph!" He laughed at my flustered look. "Hey! Don't mess with me!"

"Okay, okay, fine. What do you want?"

"If I win," I said, "you have to give me your headband."

He touched it protectively. "My headband? I'm not sure-"

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

My shout caught him so off-guard he didn't have time to join in. I smiled and said, "You can go first."

"Ha! I like your style, Rain! I draw! I'll start off by activating the effect of Archfiend General, sending him to the grave to add a certain Field Spell to my hand. I activate Pandemonium!" The field of crimson chaos surrounded us. "I'll also summon Vorse Raider in attack mode! I'll finish off with a face-down. Think you can beat that?"

"I'll do it, but only because you asked nicely. First, I'll summon Vanguard of the Dragon in attack position and activate its effect. By sending a Dragon-type from my hand to the grave, his 1700 attack boosts to 2000! Vanguard battles Vorse Raider!"

The black-scaled dragon warrior clashed swords with Raider. A shield bash to the face won out, destroying Vorse Raider and dropping Kalin's life to 3900. I said, "I set one face-down and end my turn."

"Not bad, not bad – but I'll do you one better! I summon Archfiend General in attack position!" Ebony wings carried an orange-plated fiend onto his field. Its 2100 attack appeared next to it as it pointed its sword at my Vanguard.

"Counter Trap activate," I said. "Forced Back! When you normal summon, I can negate the summon and return General to your hand."

"Well that's annoying," he muttered as he slid the card off his disk.

"Now I can use the effect of a certain monster in my hand!" I announced. "When a Counter Trap is used, I can special summon him! Come forth, Van'Dag… Van'dalgee- uh, um, Van-Dal-Gy-On. Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!"

Despite the rise of my dragon, which had 2800 attack, Kalin was breaking down in a fit of laughter. "I can't really blame you, but holy shit, that was funny! I have one like that in my deck. Tragoi- Trigo- Trag _oe_ dia! Goddamn. They make it too hard on us, I swear."

I giggled. "I'd be fine with a card named, 'John.'"

"See! Now there is someone I can agree with. I need to keep you around," he said while tapping his temple. "After I beat you, anyway."

"Fat chance! Dark Dragon Lord's effect activates! Since the Counter Trap used to special summon him negated a monster, I can special summon a monster from my grave. Vanguard of the Dragon let me send one earlier. I choose the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

My blue-eyed friend roared onto the field. Kalin said, "Uh, well, shit. I set two face-downs and end my turn."

"My draw," I said. "Blue-Eyes attacks you directly!"

"You speak too fast," he said. A trap flipped up, and his life counter fell to 3400. "By paying 500 LP, I can special summon an Archfiend from my grave. General makes a return in attack position!"

"Mmmkay. Blue-Eyes attacks Archfiend General!"

"I use the Hate Buster trap!" he said. "Both monsters in the battle are destroyed, and you take damage equal to your monster's attack!"

A red glow surrounded General and Blue-Eyes. General exploded, and my infected dragon turned on me. It spat _White Lightning_ at me; my life dropped to 1000. The loss of my Blue-Eyes spiked pain at the center of my chest. I took a moment to regain my breath and grumbled, "Whatever. Vanguard attacks directly!"

"I'll use my last trap: Mirror Force!" Vanguard and Van'Dalgyon were wiped from my field. Kalin wagged a finger, saying, "I'm not the leader of Team Satisfaction for nothing."

My smile never left. Blue fire jumped from me. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon rose from the graveyard and roared at Kalin. I said, "And I'm not a pro for nothing."

"What the hell? Why's it back?"

"When Vanguard of the Dragon is destroyed by one of your card effects, I can special summon a Normal Dragon from either of our graves. I really have to thank you for returning him to his rightful place."

Kalin crossed his arms. "Whatever. I have another turn."

"I use the Quick Play Spell, Forbidden Chalice! Blue-Eyes' attack increases by 400 points! Finish this duel with _White Lightning_!"

A blast of white dropped his life counter to exactly zero. After a moment of stunned silence, he laughed. "Well, shit! That was close! And fun! Let's go again!"

"Save some for the rest of us, would you?" said a voice behind him.

"Oh, hi Jack," Kalin said. "Uh, how long were you standing there?"

He answered, "Long enough as to not miss that girl beating you to a pulp."

"Hey! It was close!"

"Didn't look like it from where I was standing."

Kalin simmered. "Why don't _you_ beat her, then?"

"Hold up," I muttered. "You never paid your side of the bet…"

"The bet will carry over! If you beat Jack, you can have it since I never really agreed in the first place. You hear that, Jack? I'm betting on you! So. Don't screw up!"

Jack's stare darted between us. "What's her side of the bet?"

I said, "Technically, I never agreed to anything, either."

"Okay, if Jack wins, then… then you have to…"

"You have to join Team Satisfaction," suggested Jack.

"Yeah! You have to do that."

"But- Well, you know what, fine. It's not like I have anything better to do."

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

I said, "Go ahead, Jack."

"Hm? Letting me go first?" How polite." His brought out his disk.

"Sure, that's what you think at first," grumbled Kalin.

"You know, I've changed my mind. You can go first."

"Whatever you say." I looked at my hand _._ "I'll use Foolish Burial to send a card from my deck to the grave. I'm summoning Exploder Dragon in attack position and ending my turn."

"That's all? I don't know how Kalin managed to screw that one up. I activate the effect of Vice Dragon in my hand! While you have a monster on the field and I have none, I can special summon it. However, its attack and defense are halved." The muscular purple dragon appeared, but its attack dropped to 1200.

"Now I summon Red Resonator, a level 2 tuner! Summoning Red Resonator will allow me to special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand, like Mad Archfiend!"

Wow. Three monsters so quickly. Jack said, "I tune Red Resonator with Vice Dragon to Synchro Summon Exploder Dragonwing!"

The sunshine through the dragon's crimson webbing reminded me of hellish nightmares. His 2400 attack and Archfiend's 1800 beat out Exploder's 1000.

Jack said, "Don't think I'm unaware of your monster's ability. For that reason, I'm attacking Exploder Dragon with Exploder Dragonwing! Before your monster's ability can activate, Dragonwing automatically destroys it and deals damage to you equal to the monster's attack! Afterwards, Archfiend attacks directly!"

My dragon burst into pieces. His remaining monster dashed forward and swiped at me. I instinctively held up my arm to ward off the attack. My life points fell from 4000 to 1200. Jack said, "I place three cards face-down and end my turn."

"Mkay, I draw."

"At your Draw Phase, I use Sneak Exploder! During your next Standby Phase, you take 500 points of damage for every monster on my field!"

"And my Standby Phase is… now." Buried mines exploded black smoke. My life points dropped to 200.

Kalin said, "Perfect! Now she'll never win, heheh. Nice work, Jack."

"You realize it's not over yet," I grumbled. "At Standby Phase, I special summon the Totem Dragon I sent to the graveyard with Foolish Burial. I'll be using Totem Dragon's ability to be two tributes for the summon of a Dragon-type. I bring Clear Vice Dragon to the field!"

A glittering crystal spun on my field. The gem's facets unveiled a dark dragon awaiting orders. Its attack value was listed as a question mark. "With a discard of a high-level monster, I can special summon Hardened Arm Dragon, but I'm banishing him for Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

Gleaming scarlet dashed down the metallic beast's wings. His 2800 attack beat out both of Jack's monsters. I said, "I'll use Metal Dragon to bring back the monster I discarded for Hardened Arm Dragon: White Night Dragon!"

A monster forged of ice breathed in puffs of frost. The 3000 attack it boasted was plenty. I said, "I now enter my Battle Phase. First, White Night Dragon attacks Mad Archfiend!"

"Trap activate! Fiendish Chain-"

Ice encased the trap and shattered. "Spells and traps targeting White Night Dragon are negated and destroyed. The attack continues! _Diamond Dust Desolation_!"

Archfiend attempted to flee from the frosty breath. The cold slowed his limbs. His frozen statue fell and broke into pieces. Jack's life dropped to 2800. I said, "Clear Vice Dragon attacks Exploder Dragonwing. During the Damage Step, my monster's attack becomes double that of your monster!"

" _Double_?" he shouted.

The spinning crystal reflected Exploder Dragonwing's visage. A copy of Dragonwing's explosive power leaked into Jack's Synchro. I said, " _Clean Malicious Stream_!"

Dragonwing's own power overcame him. Jack's life points dropped to 400. I commanded, "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ends this! Attack directly-"

"My trap, Powerful Rebirth, brings back Mad Archfiend with a 100 point attack and defense boost," Jack said.

"You chose attack position?"

"My last trap!" he said. "Destruction Ring destroys my own monster and deals 1000 damage for both of us."

Kalin hollered, "What? You can't draw it!"

"He's right." My mouth quirked up. "I came prepared for that trick of yours this time. I use Hanewata in my hand. By discarding, all effect damage I take becomes zero!"

My tiny monster shielded me from the blast. Jack's life points hit zero while mine remained at 200. Kalin laughed and nudged Jack with his elbow. "You did yourself in, dude!"

"Shut the hell up!" Jack shouted, which only made Kalin laugh harder. "We'll see what happens when she duels Yusei! Rain, you have to win for the sake of my reputation!"

Kalin snickered. "Too late."

"I can't, guys. I need to hurry back the second I get those parts, or else…"

"Or else what?"

"I try not to think about it." The wrath of Klaus. I shivered.

"Hey, you guys are still here!" Yusei ran up to us. He handed me some pieces of equipment I didn't recognize. I tried to give him Toru's money, but he refused. "The parts were lying around. I'm sure your friend will need it more than I do."

"Wow… thanks, Yusei. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

Jack bellowed, "Thank him with a duel!"

I shook my head. "I don't have time at the moment. I swear I'll see you again someday. When I do, I'll be able to repay you for everything you've done for me."

The weight the words held was thousands of pounds more than they could know. We exchanged pleasant good-byes. It didn't sting as much as I thought it would. I followed the route south to where Klaus had stashed the car.

Klaus waited outside the alley and tapped his boot. The spur tinkled. "There you are, Rain! Doggone finally. What happened? Ya look chipper fer you bein' you."

This would be another one of those times where I wasn't sure what to think of what Klaus said. He had bags on both of his arms, so I slipped the compact machinery into one of them and helped him load the car. "Nothing much. I found Toru's parts, though, so it was a success."

"Good. I guess we'll go, then, unless you have anything else you need to take care of."

The eyebrow he raised challenged me to bring up something else. It was important. It was so important to discover the truth, so I said, "There was one last thing I wanted to check out right quick. It shouldn't take long."

"Don't keep me waitin'."

"Will do!" I sprinted away and weaved in and out of alleys until spotting familiar streets. The area was completely deserted, as it always had been.

The road was missing scorch marks and trenches from a chance encounter. As I walked, my fingers skimmed the dusty wall to my left. My fingers ghosted through a portion; crimson light surrounded them. I walked through the fake section of wall into an alleyway.

Hollow dread descended upon my spirits.

 _I_ was lying in the alley, the Rain who had woken up in the Satellite with no memories. She was surrounded by broken shards of Orichalcos from the crystal Uru had sealed me in five thousand years prior. There was no criminal mark on her face yet.

I couldn't touch anything. Turn around and… walk away?

Tears threatened me. What was left for me now? Endless waiting, and for what? A life after where no one remembered me. The tremendous weight of hopelessness sagged my shoulders. I knelt next to my former self.

"You'll go through hell," I whispered. "I guess it's more like purgatory, because by the end, you'll be in a better place than you were before. Won't you?"

Her arms were unscarred. She wouldn't have to randomly double over and catch her breath because of injury. However… she didn't know who she was, what she wanted, or how to believe in herself. I did because of my friends and my partner.

I slapped my hands onto my cheeks. The pity party ended here. Feeling sorry for myself was a selfish waste of time. My bonds were strong enough to bring them back, and we ended up becoming friends again to prove it. Sure, it sucked what the damned Dark Signer did, but I'd see to it she lost a second time.

Setting my fists on my hips, I smiled and nodded. With the resolve in mind, I had to get back to Klaus-

"Stop resisting!"

The order rung down the alley. I slipped through the fake wall the Crimson Dragon had created. It wavered a moment before returning to a perfect illusion. Down the street, three figures wrestled. A Sector Security officer had a duel disk in his hands. Another grabbed Kalin by his hair and slammed his face against the wall.

I touched my deck, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon materialized beside me. He crept forward with me. Sparks exhaled over his fangs. "What'd you get yourself into this time, Kalin?"

At my voice, he froze. The struggling wouldn't accomplish anything considering the officer already had him in handcuffs. Blood dribbled down his chin from where he'd been slammed against stone. He didn't speak, but he mouthed the word _run_.

The Security holding Kalin's disk stepped toward me. "This is a duel gang arrest in process! If you interfere, you'll be arrested as an accomplice!"

"Heard it." I raised two fingers and gestured forward. Blue-Eyes lurched forth. The dragon gripped the officer the way it would a toy; its jaws closed on his shoulder but the teeth didn't sink in. "If you want to keep that arm, you'll drop the disk and leave him be."

Kalin's disk hit the concrete. The Security was still as a statue. "Y-y-you're one of those psychic freaks! P-please, don't kill me!"

The other Security backed away from Kalin, who moved slightly away from the wall but not much beyond that. I motioned two fingers towards me. The Blue-Eyes backed off. Gleaming electricity built in his throat. I said, "Piss off."

White Lightning exploded between them, throwing them against the walls of the alley. The Sector Security officers scrambled to their feet and sprinted away. I patted my dragon's head, whispering, "Thank you."

The dragon dissipated. I walked forward and picked up Kalin's duel disk. His deck was intact. Kalin stared at me with wide eyes. "You just- you- holy shit, that was awesome! Now I totally get how you scared the thief off!"

The amazement fled. He switched to serious in a millisecond. "So. You need to get going, right? Since you don't live here."

"…You're asking because you know the Securities will be hunting me now, aren't you?"

"You know about-" Kalin's focus dropped to the concrete. "If you know, why would you use your powers to save me?"

"You saved me less than an hour ago. Besides – no one comes around here. I'm shooting for a wild guess you only ran into Securities because you followed me."

He said, "I wasn't trying to stalk you or anything, I swear! I just- I was more than a little worried the same thing might happen to you again. Like, you're still carrying your money in your hands, Rain."

I observed the green slips of paper. I had completely forgotten about Kalin's advice and didn't think to leave it with Klaus. Kalin went on: "You reminded me of why Team Satisfaction does what we do in the first place. People like you shouldn't have to hide or act scarce or whatever the hell else. You should just be able to be you. Now I've screwed it all up, though. Those Securities will be on your ass constantly. They hate psychics more than anything."

I shut my eyes hard, and my throat burned. I swallowed a deep breath and removed the deck from his duel disk. I moved closer to him, opened the deck box at his belt, and slipped the deck inside. "I think you can tell by my mark I know exactly what I'm getting into. I'm not about to let you get caught, though, especially not for my sake. This is important to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he breathed, watching my hands. He shook his head. "You don't get it. If Security catches you even once-"

My thumb brushed over his chin, wiping the blood away. Azure fire flashed for a split second. Whatever pains the Securities left him with would be gone. I smiled up at him and said, "Yeah, I know. It's not an issue. I'll be in Crash Town, anyways. How 'bout you tell me your secret to breaking out of handcuffs so I can help you out of those?"

Kalin blinked at me. After several moments, he glanced at his own restrained arms and stood straighter. "Tch. You think this is a problem? You underestimate me, cowgirl."

I tucked his disk under my arm. "Okay, all-powerful leader of Team Satisfaction. Show me your magic."

"Easy!" He shifted his arms so he could stuff a hand in his back pocket. His face twisted. He moved to check the opposite pocket. His eyebrows shot up. He stared at his front pockets. "Oh, goddammit."

He attempted to reach for his right pocket, but the handcuffs didn't allow enough freedom. He tried to swing his arms around, even adding as much force as jumping, but all it resulted in was Kalin landing flat on his back. I giggled. "Hey! You don't have to laugh!"

I leaned over him, and my white hair curtained his face. "Need a hand?"

"I left it in my front pocket, okay? It's in my right pocket, and I can't reach it. I'll just get one of the guys to break me out-"

I crawled forward, stuffed my hand in his jeans pocket, and produced a bobby pin. I sat beside Kalin and held it between my fingertips. He shot up. Heat flushed his face. I said, "This what you wanted?"

"Uh. Uh, yeah. Yeah."

I dropped it into his palm. He didn't move; his hazel eyes lingered on me. I said, "What?"

"Nothing." His hands went to work. The tip of his tongue peeked out of the side of his mouth when he worked. Some things never changed. "Y'know, this is difficult enough without you staring at me!"

I frowned and observed his duel disk. "Okay, sorry! Gosh…"

A soft _click_ later, the handcuffs popped. He rubbed his wrists. "See? Easy!"

I laughed. "Mhm. _So_ impressive."

"Well! Every magic trick needs its lovely assistant, no?"

"Pffft, it was hardly a- wait, what?"

Kalin hopped to his feet and said, "Thanks for your help, Rain. I'm not taking back what I said about sticking up for me being a mistake, though."

I stood slowly and smiled up at him. "It'll never be one."

"So, uh." He placed his hand over his mouth and stepped back. "You probably need to start running. I guess I won't be seeing you again for a while."

"Maybe I'll sneak back sometime," I mentioned.

"No. No, you shouldn't." His stare darted to the side. "But if you _do_ … an invitation to Team Satisfaction is always open. We'll have our rematch, too! Oh. Speaking of which, I have to meet my side of the bet."

He reached for the back of his head. I said, "L-look, it's not important! You don't have to-"

Kalin moved closer to me. He tied the lavender headband beneath my bangs. "You earned it, cowgirl. Besides. Don't tell anyone, but I have an extra."

He winked at me.

Perhaps I should've been wondering if he was lying or not, but at that moment, I was only vastly aware of the small space between us. Blushing, I mumbled, "Um. Thanks."

Afternoon light spilled into the alley, catching in his hazel irises. The lack of his headband caused loose strands of hair to fall in his face.

I had to leave.

I remembered the last time I saw my partner. By the New Domino City sunrise on the original Daedalus Bridge, he swore all of his time to me. He'd worn the black robes of a Dark Signer, and I'd had a bloodstained sword by my side. "Before I go, d-do you think could we keep a promise?"

His head slightly tilted. "What is it?"

"Well, I was hoping we could promise to… keep it honest between us."

"Eh? Why do you want that?"

"N-no reason."

He thinned his eyes. "You're a weird gal, asking for a promise like that and lying right afterwards."

How'd he always see through me? I cleared my throat. "It's, uh, hard to admit. The last friend I had lied to me and it nearly got me killed."

"Damn. I'm sorry, Rain. Hey! I'll make you a deal. I'll keep your promise… if you also swear you'll see me again."

I recoiled. "Wh-why do you want that?"

He counted on his fingers: "You're a really good duelist, you're a friend of mine, and… the whole cowgirl thing. It's pretty cute."

Kalin watched my blush with a smirk. He waved at his face, saying, "Getting hot out here, huh?"

"S-stop it! I told you not to mess with me!"

"I'm so scared."

"Shut up!"

"Aw, and here I thought you wanted the truth."

I avoided his eyes. "Okay. Okay, Kalin, we'll see each other again. You can bet on it."

"And when we do, I won't lie to you, cowgirl."

I was impossible to describe how desperately I wanted that.

"Make sure you lay low for a while, though," he advised. "I have a feeling those two will _not_ be forgetting you."

But he would be. Unless I stayed. If I stayed, I could… I bit my lip. I had to leave. I had to. What I wanted wasn't as important as what would occur. There was another Rain who needed him far more than I did.

His eyebrows scrunched. "You okay? You look sad all of a sudden."

"I just-" My throat burned, and the words ached. "I don't want to leave."

"Hey! Don't worry about it, Rain." He snapped his fingers. "We'll meet again. Our promise won't go away. It's only a matter of time, right?"

I had to fight so hard to hold it in. "Yeah. Bye, Kalin."

"I'll see you again!"

Before he could see my tears, I ran out of his sight. I stopped in an alley and regained my composure. After a few deep breaths, I walked towards where Klaus had stopped. He was still waiting. I half expected him to leave me.

Klaus barked, "Where've you been?"

"Sorry." I hopped in beside him. "Let's go."

The engine roared to life, and he slammed on the pedal. We thundered over the many potholes in the Satellite streets. "What happened to you? You certainly seem different. I can't explain why, but somethin's changed."

I avoided his gaze and stayed silent.

 _"It's only a matter of time."_

I touched the headband. My smile, though trembling, stretched further than any I'd mustered since recovering.


	5. Outlaws

**Chapter Five**

 _Outlaws_

I hummed old sailor tunes and embroidered a black dress. A big funeral was soon to occur, so the town's formal blacks were tossed at Charis and me all at once. I smiled while finishing the design, and I moved to the lace.

Charis was restoring a pair of navy loafers. I guessed the poor sucker who owned them mistook them for black. I laughed at the thought. She commented, "You're awfully chipper."

I kept on with my work without speaking. By closing time, we'd finished the rush of repair requests. Charis locked up. "You were extra efficient today, too! Whatever you're doing, keep it up!"

I smiled and gave a thumbs-up. We parted ways at the crossroads. On the way to Klaus's, a familiar voice stopped me. "Wait up, Rain!"

Toru jogged towards me and matched my pace. The sun was halfway beyond the horizon. A light breeze unsettled the sands, which I had learned meant the oncoming of a cool desert night. Toru said, "Want to go for a walk? Just the two of us."

"Sure." He walked northward, and I followed. We faced Crash Town's pride and joy: the Malcolm-Ramon, Dyne-filled mountain. The rocks of its spire were cast red by the sun's last light.

We reached Nico and West's hideout. The crescent moon rose behind the mountain, which was a blot against thousands of stars. I lifted my hat and held it against my chest so I could see more of the glittering night sky.

"Is that new?" Toru pointed at my head. I touched the headband, grinned, and nodded. Toru leaned back against the hideout and said, "Huh. You've been weirdly happy since that Satellite trip. Why won't you tell us about it? West won't shut up with asking, as if I know. He's so caught up in it he even tried asking Klaus!"

"Kids can't stand secrets."

Toru tucked his fingers in his jeans pocket. "I didn't ask you here to bug you about it again. I finished my runner thanks to those parts you brought back. I'm about to apply to become a New Domino citizen, and I was wondering."

"Yeah?" I asked. Toru stared at the sands, stars, the mountain – anywhere but at me. "Um, is something wrong?"

"Nah. I was wondering if- Rain! Will you go to the City with me?" My eyes widened. The question couldn't quite register for me. More questions spawned but I found myself unable to voice them. Toru continued, "It's easy for us Crash Town residents to get City passes. My duel runner has enough room for two, so we can both take the boat off the island!"

I clenched a fistful of my skirts in one hand. "You're forgetting why I came here in the first place."

"Oh, come on! Whoever this guy is clearly isn't coming, Rain!"

"I'm sure he is." I sat in the dust and kept my gaze angled towards the stars. "It'll be a while, but I'm sure of it."

"Face reality," Toru said. "Crash Town's gonna crumble because of Malcolm and Ramon's feud. Staying means getting caught between those two! No one's worth putting yourself in that situation, especially not someone who would keep you waiting!"

I watched the crescent moon and traced my criminal mark. I recalled a time when I watched the spare few stars New Domino City allowed through a barred window. "It could be a thousand sunrises and a thousand sunsets. I'd still be content to wait."

Toru's expression was so pained. "Come on, please! You're making a mistake!"

"Nope! Your dream is to become a turbo duelist in the City, and you'll reach it." A smile stretched my lips. "My dream, though, is here."

"…What _is_ your dream?"

I lay back, rested my head on my arms, and closed my eyes.

A memory played in my mind's eye. When Kalin and I shared our cell in the Facility, he had smiled less and less with every passing day. It made all the more sense knowing how he suffered – slowly starving to death. His smile was something I never thought I'd have to miss.

After the Securities had enough of pummeling us for one day, they tossed us in our cell. Kalin sat in the corner and had his head buried in bloody hands – _my_ blood that he'd wiped from my face. Silver slats of moonlight fell upon me from the window. I pushed up to my knees, grasped my aching arm, and asked, "Want to hear a joke?"

He was silent and unmoving for several moments. "Now's not really the time for jokes."

"C'mon, partner! It's a good one. I swear!"

His hands dropped into his lap. Weariness pulled down his swollen face. "Fine. Whatever."

"Okay, okay. Okay. So… So, a guy walks into a bar-"

I cracked up. It's as if my giggle was impossible to tame all of a sudden.

"You haven't even gotten to the punchline yet!" Laughing, I grasped my gut and fell to the side. "Jesus, Rain. Why'd you ask me if you can't even tell it?"

"Haha! I'm- I'm sorry, it's just- Jack told it really good, alright?" The memory had me breaking down again.

"Sure wish I could know," Kalin sighed with fake sincerity. I laughed and slapped my palm against the floor. My partner's lips slowly widened in a smile. He laughed once, saying, "I think there's something wrong with you."

I grinned back at him. "I think so, too."

"…It's wonderful," he whispered.

In the present, Nico and West's hideout was to my left and the mountain towered beyond it. Violet nebulae curled among the Crash Town stars. Without the barred window, the sky was limitless.

Toru's green eyes were steady on me. I met the stare with ease and said, "My dream is to make him smile."

I laughed to myself and stared at my hands in my lap. "It's small and maybe a little silly, but it makes me so incredibly happy to do that for him. His and my happiness is one thing I'll never take for granted again. I guess I'm- I'm kind of simple. But if I could do it every day, I'd have the greatest life I could imagine."

Toru's voice was so low the breeze almost swept it away: "You really care about him, huh."

The crescent moon was rising. "You have no idea."

Toru fingered his dog tag necklace. "I'll miss you, Rain."

"I'll miss you, too."

Toru stuffed his hands into the pockets of his red-and-white riding jacket. He ducked his head and walked towards Crash Town. I watched the stars for another hour.

Klaus's place was dark and silent. I fell into bed, and sleep captured me. The roar of an engine awoke me early the following morning. A knock on the door made me groan.

"What _now_?"

"You have to get out here, Rain!" Nico called. "Toru just left!"

I stepped into the blistering desert wind. The sun burned my cheeks as I sat on the edge of the porch. Dust stained the air where Toru had ridden. "What happened?"

"He seemed really sad," Nico said. "He barely said good-by!"

He must've been more torn up than I thought. I said, "He asked me to go with him, and I said no. I don't know why it'd make him so sad, though."

"Huh?" West said. "You wouldn't go to the City? I bet it's a lot cooler than lame old Crash Town!"

"I bet you think the same of the Satellite," I muttered, "but the place is widely considered a dump."

West twisted his shoe into the sand. "I don't care about that part. I keep asking 'cause… I want to know if you saw any duel gangs!"

"You know about the gangs?"

"Yes! I know all about them! That means you saw one, right? Was it Team Satisfaction?"

My lungs shrank. "How do you know about Team Satisfaction?"

"Oh my gosh, Rain totally saw them! What were they like? Did you see them duel? Rain, tell me, tell me pleeease!" He clasped his hands together and shook them.

"You don't get it. Being in a duel gang isn't something to look up to. It means you rule a territory with an iron fist and use your power to take away what little the people of the Satellite already have."

"That's why Team Satisfaction is trying to take them all down," West said, eyes sparkling in the wavering sun. "They're gonna save the Satellite!"

"No they're not."

Nico's eyes tilted down. "What's the matter, Rain? I didn't know you cared about the Satellite. Is that where you're from?"

"No way," West breathed. "I've got it! Rain totally is from the Satellite, and she was in a duel gang! That's why she knows that. That's why she has a mark!"

"Wrong and wrong," I growled.

"Tell me about Team Satisfaction!" West demanded. "Did Kalin kick butt with his Archfiends? Did Jack use his awesome Dragons? Or maybe you saw Yusei using his Turbos, or Crow using his Blackwings! They're all _so cool_!"

"One challenged me to a duel, and I won. Then he made the other one duel me, and they said if I lost I would have to join. You can guess what happened."

West gaped at me. "No. Way. Why wouldn't you join?"

I stared at my turquoise boots. The white lining glittered in the oppressive sunlight. "I'm in Crash Town for a reason, and I'm not leaving."

"Woah. This dude must be something if you'd pass up Team Satisfaction for him!"

"Team Satisfaction is nothing special," I muttered. "Listen to me, West. That team won't end well."

"You won't even cheer for them? They're fighting for the Satellite!"

"The worst evils birth from the best intentions."

His forehead creased. "What does that mean?"

"It means you can be fighting for the right thing in the wrong way," I said. "Let's say, for example, someone saved the world. They didn't save the world because they wanted to but because someone else asked them to. The person who did the saving wanted the world to burn. In that case, would you call that person a hero?"

"Well, duh," West uttered. "They _saved the world_."

"If someone wanted the world to burn," Nico said, "could they really be a hero? What matters more: what they did or what they thought?"

"What they did, of course," West said. "Come on, Nico! They saved the world!"

I said, "Think about it a different way. Someone with the power to save the world could also have the power to destroy it. Next time they could be on the other side of things. Who's the real hero then?"

"Why wouldn't they just destroy it in the first place?"

"That's true," Nico said. "A real bad guy would never save the world. It's like Rain said earlier but backwards. Something good came from bad intentions!"

I sighed. "No, it's not like that at all."

"Ha! We totally got her, Nico!"

Nico smiled. "Come on, Rain. Look at the bright side. Team Satisfaction is doing good things right now. Even if bad things do happen, the good they're doing now is worth it."

"You are truly a child."

"Hey!"

"Rain's just butthurt 'cause we totally won," West said.

"We're talking. There aren't winners or losers."

"You're saying that 'cause you lost."

"Shut up! I have to meet Charis." I hurried towards the crossroads. How did West know about us? Were we really that famous? Did people know about… me?

As if it mattered. Team Satisfaction was a figment of the past. It would never be real again.

Charis gave me a torn pair of jeans to repair. I thought about what they'd said: 'good from bad intentions.' What idiots. Bad intentions, bad results. Good intentions, bad results. What's a villain to do in such a world?

After my shift, Nico and West were waiting for me on Klaus's porch. Nico said, "We wanted to ask you to come to dinner with our dad and us. We didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry."

West had his arms crossed and wouldn't look at me. Nico slapped him upside the head. He said, "Ow! Okay, fine! I'm sorry, too!"

I rolled my eyes. "Is your da okay with me coming?"

"Yeah! He's been wanting to meet you," Nico said. She skipped towards the crossroads. West, still pouting, followed. I trailed behind the two. Their house was on the east side of town. We passed a busy saloon on the way. A few men loitering outside shot dirty looks at my hat.

When we were far beyond the bar, Nico grasped my arm. "The saloon is Ramon's favorite place. Dad calls the guys hanging around there Ramon's 'goons.'"

Nico and West laughed at the term, but I wasn't moved. West's spirits had lifted by the time we reached their humble home. He pushed open the front door and shouted, "We're home!"

"Almost too late! The noodles are already on!" a gruff voice called back. The man walking towards us from the kitchen had scruffy hair and brown eyes like West's. His skin was darkened by the sun. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed me; his stare lingered on my criminal mark. "Who're you?"

"This's Rain, dad!" Nico announced.

The "O" his mouth formed said enough. He held a hand out to me, and I shook it. "I'm Sergio. Nice meetin' you."

"Rain, though it's been said." I attempted a smile. By his calloused hands, I guessed he was a mineworker like Klaus. "Hope it's alright I came."

"No, it's great! You're all they talk about lately. C'mere and sit. The ramen'll be ready soon."

Rah-min?

"Aw, yes!" West hopped into the wooden chair across from mine. The bubbling of boiling water sounded from the stove. Sergio hovered over it. "Dad makes the best!"

"All I can do is my best," Sergio commented. He placed four steaming bowls on the table. The one he placed for himself was emptier than the rest. He wasn't ready. They didn't tell him I was coming. The two children smiled and dug in. They had no idea he…

The meal's salty scent drifted up. It all but matched the kind Crow used to make in the Satellite. I couldn't stop myself from taking a bite. The noodles weren't lacking in salt – as usual – but the taste was of home, one I didn't think I missed. Tears streamed down my face. Nico glanced up. "Rain?"

I wiped my sleeve over my eyes. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm- I'll make it too salty, won't I?"

"Something the matter?" Sergio asked.

"No, nothing. It's- it's just so good. I can't eat any more. How about you have the rest?"

"I could swear you only had a bite," he said.

I pushed the bowl towards his nearly empty one. "You weren't paying close enough attention. Thanks for this. It's delicious. Like West said: the best."

"Told you!" he shouted.

When Sergio smiled, hard wrinkles outlined his mouth. "I appreciate the compliment."

He finished the bowl. West and Nico were done long before him. They took turns running to their shared room and bringing back things to show me. West brought his favorite rock that was supposedly perfectly smooth. Nico showed me a doll her mother made while sick. She said she wished her ma had time to make more outfits than just the one, and I promised I'd show her how to make more.

West returned with some of his favorite cards and asked me if they were "good." This prompted Nico to do the same, and they broke into an argument over who should go first and whose deck was better.

Sergio sighed and carried a couple of bowls to the sink. I joined him with the other two and helped him clean. He said, "The spirit comes from their mother, I promise."

I laughed a little and placed the bowls where he showed me. West's shouts filled the room. Nico took a stoic stance. Sergio said, "How about you two go find your mom's blanket? I'm sure Rain would love to see."

The argument was a thing of the past after hearing his suggestion. When they ran to another room, Sergio sat at the kitchen table and said, "I have to be honest. You're different than I expected. Not often you see a woman with a criminal mark. You aren't… dangerous, are you?"

"I might be," I muttered. "I got this for helping a fugitive escape."

"You're so young," he said. "If your sentence was light enough for them to release you so soon, it must not have been a big deal."

I wasn't brave enough to correct him. West and Nico returned with a quilt. They each held a corner and spread it out. I inhaled sharply. The weaving was a perfect render of Crash Town from a bird's eye view. The colors of sunset reflected on the sand were vibrant, and it seemed as though every speck of dust had its place in the quilt. "It's beautiful."

"Everything she made was," Sergio said with a smile. "Alright! That's enough for one night. You kids need your baths, and I'm sure Rain doesn't want to deal with what's to come."

"I don't need a bath!" West shouted immediately.

Nico rolled her eyes as Sergio wrestled West away. She ran to her room and brought two items back. One was a book, and the other was a small, black box. She opened the box to reveal a brilliant diamond ring outlined by an amber substance – Dyne, I realized.

Nico said, "This was mom's. She left it with me. My favorite book is, um. It's the one about the prince who saves a servant girl he's not supposed to care about from the bad guys. One day, I want a prince like him to give this to me."

"That's so sweet," I said. "When I was a kid, I liked the same kind of books. When I got older, though, I found out I hated the high-and-mighty prince type."

Nico giggled. "They're always nice on the inside, though!"

"Not always," I muttered.

She stuck out her tongue. "Yeah-huh! What'd your type end up being, anyway?"

"I guess…" I shrugged my shoulders. "Rogue instead of royalty."

"I tried a book like that," Nico said. "I don't know about it, though. The guy is hard to like 'cause he's not very nice. The one I have goes like… he's forced to save her, but he's only doing it to make money. He's a thief by trade. They fall in love during the story, though, and she makes him good!"

I burst out a laugh. "That's ridiculous. It'd make way more sense if they were both turned thief."

"Oh. You mean like Bonnie and Clyde!" Nico said.

"Who and who?"

Nico dug a fat, black tape out of a cabinet. Written on the front was the title "Bonnie & Clyde." Nico explained, "It's a story about a regular girl who falls for a criminal. They both make a gang together and become famous for being bank robbers! When they're cornered in the end, though, they don't back down or try to run. They go down together!"

A massive smile took over my face. "Now _there_ 's a love story."

Nico pouted. "It's not supposed to be a love story! They're supposed to be bad guys!"

"What a world we live in," I lamented, "where bad guys can't share their love."

"You have a weird idea of romance."

I removed my hat and scratched under my headband. "Yep. Well, I'm off. I don't want to hear West complain about the water being too hot or too cold any longer."

"Thanks for coming! Um, we should watch the movie sometime! Bonnie & Clyde. Maybe you could show me what you see in it."

"That'd be a little difficult," I said, gripping the brim of my ten-gallon hat. "One day, I hope I'll be able to show you for real."

"What does that mean?"

I opened the door with my hip and held my hat against my chest. "When I'm finished waiting, you'll find out. I promise."

I whistled a tune on the way to Klaus's. I was surprised to find him in the entrance room. He had a book cracked open, and his chair leaned against the back wall. He didn't look up when I entered. He said, "I'll have to leave soon."

"Leave?"

"The Malcolms and Ramons both are payin' less and less. It's tough. I can't imagine how Sergio gets along."

I thought of the little food he'd made and how he offered me some so easily. I opened a drawer and handed Klaus a fistful of cash. "W-would that help? I've been saving it because I wanted some way to pay you back for all you've done for me."

Klaus stared at my earnings. He dropped his book on the table, stood, and took a spare few bills. "That'll pay me back for the cost of your clothes."

"But-"

He slammed the door to his room shut.

I opened the drawer with my money, placed the rest inside, and sighed. Klaus was a tough nut. I plopped down on the couch and tried to rest. In the moments before sleep took me, I considered how I could donate towards Sergio and Klaus without them knowing.

The next few weeks flew by. Without Toru, our group was a tad lonely, but Nico and West kept me busy. Charis always had work, of course. One Friday, she closed up like normal, and I waited beside her. Charis glanced towards the crossroads. "Hm? Something's happening."

She lifted her skirts and hurried over. I followed slowly. Charis stopped in an awning to watch the crossroads. Malcolm himself was there, and his arms were crossed over his red scarf. Ramon was posted up opposite him.

Several other men were gathered, some sporting red scarves and others wearing leather jackets. The "goons" were beat up as though a fistfight had occurred.

A familiar face stood next to Malcolm: Sergio. Nico and West were behind him. The worry in their eyes inspired my own. Ramon shouted, "The mountain rightly belongs to me, and you know it!"

"It's about time we ante up and quit fightin' with words," Malcolm said. "Here's my offer, hey. We're gonna pick a duelist to fight in our stead. Winner gets a nice paycheck. Loser goes to the mines working for the winner's side… for the rest of their life."

Ramon wasn't shaken. The realization settled with a smile on his face. He broke out in a laugh. "You'll regret that deal, Malcolm! The best duelists are on my side of town! Who's up for it?"

The ringing of pair of spurs strolled forward. The man tapped a silver star on his jacket and said, "The Deputy is at yer service."

"You ready, Sergio?" Malcolm asked.

I shoved past Nico and West's father. I tipped my hat and winked at Malcolm. "Why take him when your best bet's on me?"

Please work please work please work.

"Rain," Sergio whispered. The urgency in his voice made me afraid for him. Why? Why would he throw himself away when West and Nico were counting on him?

"I like the enthusiasm, Rain," Malcolm said. "When we celebrate tonight, the drinks'll be on me!"

I stepped towards my opponent. Ramon laughed. "Some little girl's your choice? Whatever. Here're the rules, girl. When the sun touches the horizon, you both draw. Whoever sets their disk and draws five cards first gets the first move."

"Understood."

Sergio grasped my arm. "Rain, you can't-"

"Will someone get him to stop distracting me?" A couple of red scarves pulled him away grumbling. I watched my opponent's eyes. His were a royal blue. His fingers wriggled near his gun disk. Sweat trailed down his chiseled, grisly face.

The orange of the sun's disk hit the sands.

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

Deputy drew faster than I could think. His five cards were a blur. He called, "My turn!"

"What's the big idea?" Malcolm shouted. "You didn't even move!"

I set my disk on my arm and drew my starting hand. "I'm more reactive than proactive."

"The hell does that mean?"

"She likes to go second," Nico said. "Go, Rain!"

Right. It was totally what she said and not that I had the reaction time of a turtle. Totally.

"Yeah! He's not even a real deputy!" West added.

"I am too so dunnit!" Deputy exclaimed. "I summon X-Saber Emmersblade in attack position, set a face-down, and end my turn!"

The cockroach warrior with a red cloak and four blades in its many arms had 1300 attack. I drew and said, "I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman. Sparkman battles Emmersblade!"

Volts of electricity broke through Deputy's monster and shocked him. He reacted as though the damage were real; his grunts were intense. His life points dropped to 3700. "Wh-what was that pain? Emmersblade effect activates! I can special summon an X-Saber from my deck! I choose XX-Saber Ragigura!"

As a chameleon spawned and tasted the dry air, I glanced at my chest. Sure enough, my Orichalcos pendant was glowing. Sergio's idiotic act had made me more than concerned, and my duel spirits shared the anger. I tried to act passive. "I end my turn."

"Not so impressive," Deputy commented. "I summon X-Saber Pashuul in attack position! The ability of XX-Saber Faultroll in my hand activates! Since I have two X-Sabers, I can special summon him! His ability will allow me to special summon Emmersblade from the grave!"

Four monsters flooded his field. Each wore their signature red robe. Deputy said, "I sync level 6 Faultroll and level 1 Ragigura with level 2 tuner Pashuul! Appear! XX-Saber Gottoms!"

A mechanical warrior wielding a sword whose blade was longer than me stepped onto Deputy's field. His red cape flowed behind him like a crimson cloud. Gottoms had 3100 attack. Deputy ordered, "Gottoms! Attack Elemental HERO Sparkman!"

Gottoms leapt into the air and fell with his weight onto his sword. The swipe struck Sparkman and my arm. My black sleeve tore, and blood stained it. My life points fell to 2500, and my field was empty. "Emmersblade attacks directly!"

The cockroach crossed its blades and forced them forward. A green energy blast flew from them and hit me square in the chest. I was tossed into the dust. The wind escaped me; I grasped my ribs. My life points fell to 1200.

"Aren't ya kinda overreactin' to the holograms?" Deputy asked.

"It's fair since she'll be in the mines the rest of her life," Ramon said. "I'd be groveling, too."

"Rain?" Nico called. "Are you okay?"

I pulled myself up despite my burning ribs. Breathing was a chore. "Don't- worry. My draw. I- I'll use the spell O – Oversoul. This'll bring Sparkman back from the grave. Next, I…"

 _"In, out. In, out."_

I looked to the darkening sky. I could count the stars; my partner made it so. "I summon Elemental HERO Neos Alius in attack position!"

"What's the point," Deputy said. "Gottoms is too strong for any of your monsters."

"Your monster is a part of my strategy! I enter my Battle Phase and attack Emmersblade using Sparkman!" My opponent was electrocuted a second time as his life counter dropped to 3400.

"Hurt again?" he grunted. "Emmersblade's effect will let me special summon X-Saber Galahad!"

A yellow-suited warrior with 1800 attack aimed a spear at Sparkman. I said, "Perfect. I use the Quick-Play Spell known as Super Polymerization! By discarding, I can Fusion Summon using monsters on either side of the field! I'll fuse your XX-Saber Gottoms with Elemental HERO Sparkman for Elemental HERO Gaia!"

" _What_?" he shouted. "That can't be real! That isn't allowed!"

"'Fraid it is," I said. "The required monsters for Gaia are an Elemental HERO and an EARTH monster, such as your Gottoms! Gaia's ability activates! Galahad's attack is halved, and Gaia gains the amount lost!"

Galahad's attack was cut to 900, and Gaia's increased to 3100. My brown-suited superhero loaded his arm cannons and aimed at Deputy. He said, "W-wait! I use my trap, Gottoms' Emergency Call! I can special summon two X-Sabers from my grave alongside Galahad! Faultroll and Emmersblade return in defense position!"

I said, "If you're quite done, Elemental HERO Gaia attacks Galahad!"

By his monster's effect, its attack decreased further to 300. Gaia blasted through with projectile explosives. Deputy screamed at the intensity of the attack. His life stopped falling at 600. "Y-you're one of those demons! Your monsters are real!"

"Interesting," Malcolm commented, stroking his chin.

"That has to be against some kind of rule," Ramon said.

Malcolm laughed. "We never set any! All that matters is someone wins and someone loses! It's not looking too good for your duelist."

I scanned the field. "Neos Alius destroys Faultroll. I end my turn."

Deputy drew with reluctance. "I summon a monster in face-down defense position and end my turn."

"Stuck stalling, hey," Malcolm said. "Nice pick you got there, Ramon! He'll be a useful worker, I'm sure."

"The duel's far from over," Ramon seethed.

"Sorry, but it's over this turn," I said. "I sacrifice Gaia and Alius to summon Elemental HERO Bladedge!"

The gilded warrior glowed via sunset. Deputy said, "You gave up your Fusion Monster?"

"Bladedge here has an important ability I need," I explained. "When he attacks a monster in defense position, he deals piercing damage! Bladedge, attack Emmersblade!"

Bladedge sliced clean through the monster's many swords. He dashed forward and cut Deputy's thigh. He clutched at the wound. His life points fell to zero. "D-demon!"

"Tie him up, boys!" Malcolm called. Two red scarves let go of Sergio and started towards Deputy. My opponent tried to run, but his wound prevented him from getting far. His hands and feet were bound. Malcolm whistled. "Them demon powers are more useful than I expected! C'mon and I'll get yer pay."

West and Nico glanced at me with fear in their eyes. Sergio rushed me. He said, "That was _my_ duel. It was _mine_ , and you-"

I gripped his collar. "If you ever even think of leaving those two alone, _I'll kill you_."

I shoved him away and followed Malcolm. Under the fairy lights of his villa's courtyard, he handed me a stack of cash. He said, "You're tougher than you look, hey. You'll represent me tomorrow, won't ya?"

"No." I removed my hat, placed the cash in it, and held it against me. "Don't hire Sergio."

"I can't stop a man from chasing what he wants! Unless, of course, a better duelist makes an appearance." His grin was wide. Too wide. I couldn't stomach it anymore.

My return to Klaus's was by starlight. Once again, he waited in my room. He slapped two passes to New Domino City on the table. One had my name on it. "We're leaving."

"You should," I said. "I can't."

"It's not safe here, and you _will not_ be participating in any more of these godforsaken 'death duels.'"

Speaking through my teeth, I said, "No one tells me what I cannot do. I only jumped in to keep Sergio from risking his life!"

"What about yours?" Klaus hollered. "Did you stop to think about what could have happened to you? They've set up a slavery system in the mines! You'd never get out!"

Slavery system? I sighed. "I was only thinking of what would've happen to him, and what West and Nico would've had to suffer. They've already lost their ma. They need him."

Klaus huffed. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"You're leaving. I'm not."

I held his stony stare. He said, "I don't know what's got you so attached to this place, but if you have to stay, you can use my place. Do me one last favor and bring those kids here so I can say bye."

"I can do that."

"Go on, then. Don't get into any trouble. I'll be waiting for you here." He entered his room. When I was alone, I grabbed all the cash I had earned from Charis and stuffed it into my hat with my earnings from Malcolm.

I exited the house and walked in the dark to the crossroads. Facing east, I clung to shadows to avoid Ramon's saloon. I placed the hat on Sergio's doorstep, knocked on the door, and ran back to the crossroads. Klaus could say bye tomorrow.

The west side of town raged from Malcolm's victory parties. I wound through a series of wooden structures. Charis's house was on the outskirts. I knocked on the door and grasped my shoulder.

When it swung open, gentle lantern light fell upon the doorstep. I said, "I'm sorry to come so late. I was wondering if you could help me stitch up-"

"You're not welcome here." Charis pushed up her glasses. "Keep to yourself and your new gang, demon."

She slammed the door. I attempted to breathe. My feet carried me to the crossroads on their own. Though the stars were infinite and the sky stretched on forever, the inky blackness drowned me.

Azure flames leapt from my hand and took the form of a dragonfly. A deep voice spoke in my thoughts. _Remember, young dragon: what sets you apart is a gift, not a curse. Do not let one human's thoughts influence you so._

"If only it were so easy," I muttered. "Wait. Master? You're here?"

The insect alighted on my knuckle. _Who else would gift you a lucrative trip to the past?_

"It was _you_?"

 _I'm rather proud of my own cleverness,_ he said. The dragonfly's neon blue was the signature color of Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon – he who made me half-human, half-monster.

 _By working before the Dark Signer's curse, we have created new memories of you in some of those you care for. They will not alter the past, as they will be lost when you arise in the Satellite. The new memories of you will influence others when you wake from being comatose. Thus, we will not have to feel the pain of being a stranger again._

"You mean Kalin, Crow, Yusei, and Jack will remember cowgirl me but not amnesiac me?"

 _In your interesting, mundane terms, yes. Everyone you met in this trip to the past will remember 'cowgirl' you._

I bit on my lip in attempt to withhold my elated giggle. "Thank you. Thank you, Master!"

 _It comes at extreme cost,_ Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon said, _as all Shining Nova wishes do._ _I believe we shall experience it right about now._

Time slowed. My legs weighed more than lead. The splitting pain in my head returned, and I fell to my knees. Light consumed my consciousness.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Five**

* * *

 **A/N:** There's a big difference between _Clear Skies_ and _Acid Rain_ I haven't told you guys about yet. You see, my dearest readers, **_Clear Skies_ is a multi-POV story**. In AR I limited myself to Rain because there were a lot of secrets being kept from her and, by extension, you. Now we can finally spend some time outside her head! *confetti cannon fires* **The POV changes begin next chapter** , which is why I'm bringing it up. Whose perspectives are they, and what do the shifts look like? You'll figure it out. You're a smart cookie. As always, I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Five Months

**Chapter Six**

 _Five Months_

Today marked the one hundred and thirtieth day I had tried to die. Counting was all I could bother to do any more, and sometimes I wondered why even keep that up. It was as pointless and monotonous as counting the stars, and the utter futility was equivalent.

The thought inspired me to watch the sky. Endless stars looked down on me, and I wondered what they saw. My focus fell from the night sky to the sand at my feet as I trudged onward. I sat on the lip of a ridge. The sands stretched on forever. Silver desert met cobalt night at the edge of the world.

"Hey! Kaaaliiin!"

The kid ran to the hill and sat far too close to me as though he had an open invitation. Maybe I'd be frustrated if I had the energy to. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt anything. "What is it this time?"

"You did awesome today, like always!" I had nothing to say… like always. "Um, but I came here to ask you for help. A friend of mine needs a hand at the crossroads! The only people nearby are… um…"

Raging drunk or passed out. I said, "I'm not very good at helping."

"C'mon, please! I can't just leave my friend there! If I do, something bad'll happen. I just know it!"

I sighed through my nostrils. "If I do, will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah, sure! That's a yes, right? Yes! Okay, this way!" He sprinted in the direction of Crash Town. I rose slowly, turned my back on the horizon, and followed him. I sauntered through the shadows opposite the lights and music from the saloon. The town grew quieter and darker the closer I drew to its heart: the crossroads. West's voice called, "I got him, Nico!"

The kid's sister was crouched over a person fallen on the ground. She fanned the individual with a black cowboy hat. The red scarf tied around it said it belonged to one of Malcolm's, so I guessed the unconscious person was on his side. Nico backed away and said, "Oh hi, Kalin."

"…What do you want from me?"

West pointed at the fallen person. "Carry her to her house. I'll show you where it is!"

"Let me get this straight," I said. "You brought me here to carry some unconscious woman around? That strikes me as a huge invasion of privacy."

"You said you would!" West shouted.

"…You didn't tell me what I'd be doing."

"We can't do it ourselves," Nico said, "and she'll be in big trouble if anyone finds her here."

"Why?"

Nico fiddled with her hair. "She doesn't have the best reputation. We really don't have any other way to help her. Please?"

They both gave the begging puppy-eyes look. I sighed and dropped to a knee next to the girl. Spare moonlight illuminated her blue-dyed leathers. A shine caught her criminal mark, and tied into her white locks was…

I breathed in. _My_ headband. Starlight glinted on the bobby pin I'd latched onto it. That was over a year ago, but she was wearing it. I asked, "What happened to Rain?"

The kids stared at me with wide eyes. "You know her?"

"We met once. A long time ago, in the Satellite." Then there was the matter of the hospital room…

"No way!" The kid turned to the girl. "That must have been on that shopping trip she took with Klaus. That was before she went poof!"

"Yeah, but we still don't know where she went."

"…What do you mean?" They both looked at me as though they'd forgotten I was there. The girl provided her explanation.

"Rain did live here a long time ago, but one day, she randomly disappeared. This is the first time we've seen her since that day. We found her lying unconscious like that. It's the same way we found her before." She sighed. "This is just weird."

They didn't know she was in the hospital. Well. That's hers to tell _._ I hooked my arms beneath her knees and shoulder blades, and I hoisted her up. "Where's her place?"

The kid led me to an apartment by the town's entrance. I followed him inside and gently lay Rain down on the couch inside. Nico flipped on the lights, and ruby red on ghost-white skin caught my attention. I said, "She's bleeding."

"Huh?" West hopped onto the bed and leaned over her. "Woah! What happened? What do we do?"

Nico covered her eyes with the hat in her hands. "Ewww! It's so bloody!"

Clearly they wouldn't be any help. I sighed and scanned the area. A first-aid kit sat on top of a bookshelf. I dug through it and placed a large, adhesive bandage with antiseptic over Rain's wound. Nico peeked at it. She set the red-scarfed hat on the table. "Thanks for your help, Kalin. I wonder how she ended up like this again."

"We'll have a lot to ask," the kid said, "and a lot to tell! Oh, man, just wait till she hears…"

While they babbled about Crash Town, I lingered by the table. I pulled something from my pocket and covered it with the hat. "Do me a favor in return and don't tell her anything about me."

"Huh? Why?" Nico asked. My vision caught on the red scarf. There was a high chance Rain was my problem.

I didn't speak as I left. The shadows and cool air beckoned me to walk further and further away.

But she also could be my way to fix it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey. Hey, you. Get up!"

Pain fired down my spine as I shot up. I rubbed my lower back and glanced around. The Dark Signer, G, leaned in the corner between the bookshelf and the wall. G said, "You're alive. Greeeat. Your mind went poof for a few seconds then fell unconscious. It was weird. Your red dragon there was freaking out."

The Crimson Dragon asked, _How was the trip through time?_

"So I _did_ go back in time! It was weird. I ran into a lot of my old friends and made some new ones."

I recounted the weeks I had experienced in past Crash Town. G accused, "It must have been a set up! After hearing your story, it's way too convenient. I bet your Dragon there pulled it."

 _I assure you I did not. I no longer have the power to. I used it all keeping Rain together for the final battle of the Signer War before she fell comatose._

G stamped her foot on the floorboards. "Somebody must have! Strokes of luck don't happen for villains like Rain!"

I kept my knowledge of Master to myself and asked, "I traveled back, what, over a year?"

 _Around that amount, yes. I hope you did not cause too many ripples_

"Eh, I don't think so. I didn't do anything to the girl formerly known as Rain. Anyway, I'd better get to looking." Upon standing, nausea hit me like an ocean wave. I grasped my aching midsection.

No wonder I was damaged after Master invoked Shining Nova behind my back. At cost, he said. He was quick to pull the trigger since he wasn't the being to endure the full brunt of that cost.

Steering myself toward the table, I relied on the sturdy wood. The felt of my gifted hat was soft in my hands. Underneath was an unfamiliar item: one of the wilted goldenrods from my hospital room. Huh. I guessed I brought it without thinking.

Stumbling feet carried me to the door. Dry air collapsed on me. The sunlight's angle suggested midday. I sat on the front steps and did not expect to go any further.

"Hey! Hey, Raaain!" West and Nico ran at me from the direction of Toru's old house. They went for a hug, but I held my arms in an "X" in front of me. Instead, West hopped up and down. "You're finally back! We missed you!"

"You, too," I said. "I'm sorry about disappearing."

"It's okay," Nico said. "Our dad explained why you would have left. I didn't understand people with powers like yours…"

She left it hanging. West leapt into the air, saying, "But they're so totally amazing!"

I smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Where is your dad, by the way? Is he working? I wanted to talk to him-"

Tears sparkled at the corners of their eyes. Nico said, "After you left, the d-duels didn't stop. Now one happens every day, and someone's taken away for life. Dad didn't try them for months after you left, but eventually, h-he…"

"He lost!" West shouted through sobs. "He wasn't good enough!"

Equal parts anger and sadness broiled within. My Orichalcos pendant glimmered. He left them alone, and seeking what – greed? How dare that human-

I unclenched my fist and breathed deeply through my nostrils. "You two are alone?"

"Not for long! He'll get out!" West screamed. "I know he will! Somehow, we'll see him again. I'll duel myself to bust him out!"

Klaus had been terrified when he learned of my participation in the first gambit duel. He mentioned a slavery system in the mines meant to trap losing duelists. I understood Malcolm and Ramon's long game now. I muttered, "I don't know if he can escape."

"Don't say that," Nico whined. A tear streaked her cheek.

He shouldn't. He gave up on them and himself. Why should he deserve to-

The Orichalcos was cool beneath my fingertip. A few breaths left the fury streaming out of me. I observed West and Nico again. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll break free and find you."

They cheered up. West said, "Hey, there's something I have to show you at the hideout!"

He yanked on my arm. My torn shoulder flared. "S-stop! My arm! I c-can't move from here!"

"Oh. I forgot. You're still sick."

I touched my wound. Rather than flesh, a soft bandage met my fingers. "Huh? When did…"

"I did that!" West blurted. "Me! All by myself!"

Nico tossed him an apprehensive glance. They'd gotten weirder since I left. "Uh, thanks."

"So, Rain," Nico started, "where did you go? Where have you been?"

 _I would advise against telling the whole truth_ , the Dragon warned. _It would get messy since no one remembers._

"I, uh, bounced around between New Domino and the Satellite," I said. "Worked some odd jobs wherever I could. Normal, boring stuff."

"You didn't ever try to come back?" West said.

Nico slapped his arm. "She couldn't! She'd be in danger!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Nico."

I once again felt as though the apology should have belonged to me. I sighed and looked to the azure sky. "I hope I can walk soon. I need to start looking for him."

"You're _still_ on the hunt for this guy?" West mumbled.

"We can check the crossroads at sunset," Nico said. "That's where and when the daily duels happen between Malcolm and Ramon. Everyone watches. If he's here, he'll be there."

I hoped he was. I hoped…

Nico and West guided me to a spot on the corner of the crossroads. We loitered underneath an awning on Malcolm's side. A steady stream of Crash Town residents swarmed towards the town's heart. I caught dirty looks and whispers.

Charis appeared among the crowd opposite me. Her stare lingered on me, darkened, and moved on. Though the crossroads were packed, the location around me was empty except for West and Nico. I tugged the brim of my hat lower. Nice to know I hadn't been forgotten.

Hooves thundered from the distant mountain. A pair of horses drew a carriage holding coffins. The two men at the helm wore expectant smiles as sunset drew closer. Nico whispered, "Those two take the loser to the mines. The two duelists usually show up five minutes before the sun reaches the horizon."

Engines roared towards the crossroads. The red scarves around their necks marked them as Malcolm's. The drunkard himself led the pack. He pulled his scarf away from his neck as though he suffered intense heat.

Ramon and his "goons" met Malcolm from the opposite end of the crossroads. The leader himself removed his helmet and tossed his scraggly, black hair. His raspy voice rung out: "Malcolm! Who'd you bring to work for us today?"

"There's no chance I'll lose today! I've found someone better than that duelist of yours to end your winning streak."

"Is that so? How many weeks have you been saying that?"

A large, muscular man stepped forward from the Malcolm group. "I've come to win. That's what I'll do."

"Whatever you say," mumbled Ramon. "Show 'em what for!"

He walked back and hopped in the wagon he'd come in. They're the opposite of when I dueled. Ramon's full of confidence, and Malcolm's running on empty.

 _I don't understand why he is. If I'm right, Ramon's duelist sucks,_ G commented.

A harmonica's tune drifted from the setting sun. I looked towards the wavering silhouette in the dying light, and-

…No.

No.

Not him.

Kalin Kessler strode towards Ramon's side with a slow gait. He looked so different now: His hair was far longer. It hung past his shoulders in back and fell in his face. The same criminal mark he'd gotten in the Facility with me lined down the right side of his face through his hazel eye. The tail of his black leather duster almost touched the sand when he walked. Under that I could see a tan colored shirt and long black slacks. He wore his harmonica on a string around his neck.

But it wasn't _him_. He wouldn't risk his life for nothing. If I were to tell him that, he would stare at me as a stranger like Crow had. The real him wouldn't come here. He wouldn't abandon me for… this.

My partner stopped opposite his challenger and spoke, but I didn't hear the words. I could only focus on how it sounded nothing like him. His voice was devoid of all emotion. His eyes were dark, that spark I so loved extinguished. When he moved, there was no trace of the constant energy that used to be there.

He was not my partner.

Kalin drew lightning fast, allowing him the first move. Before he took it, he-

He stared at _me_.

For a small infinity of moments, I recognized it as if through a mirror: the yawning pit of a black hole of emptiness. This him wasn't my Kalin like I was no longer her: The girl who had one foot on a ledge and the other stepping into miles of empty air. The girl who thought, _"If I could fly just as easily, I wouldn't."_

I left the crossroads. Nico and West tried to follow, so I broke into a sprint. When I got back to the house, I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I slumped against it.

The Crimson Dragon hummed a questioning growl. _I do not follow. Why don't you talk to him about your many questions?_

 _I can't just talk to him! If I did, he'd look at me like I was nobody. He would, because I…_ Hot tears spilled over my fingers and darkened my sleeves. My voice was shaky and broken. "I am."

"Rain, are you okay?" Nico called.

I spoke. A sob poured out instead.

"Come on, Rain!" West pounded on the door. "Open up!"

"I told you to go away." I heard some arguing outside. Two pairs of footsteps hushed through the Crash Town sands. I hugged my knees and buried my head in my skirt.

"That's Rain for you." The Dark Signer version of myself appeared in the shadow cast by the bookshelf. G observed her fingernails with lips pouted as though she had no other cares in the world. "Half badass soldier swordsman, half crying shame."

"Sh-shut up…"

"Both of the halves seem pretty cold-hearted, though." She giggled. "Maybe that's why you need Kalin: to make sure you still have a heart in there. Oh, this is so much worse for you and better for me than you could imagine! Say, Rain, I have an idea! Go ahead and join him. A suicide pact is right up your romance alley."

I thought about what my partner told me when he reached the depths of my inner darkness. _"We don't deserve to live, sure, but that doesn't mean we lie down and die. It means we earn back our right to exist."_

"No," I muttered. My voice was weak. "No, it isn't."

The crimson sunlight spilling onto the table between us was waning. G rolled her shoulders. "He doesn't seem to agree."

My breathing hitched. I shouldn't let some lowbrow words of hers affect me. Beyond the windowsill, the stars were winking into existence one-by-one. I stood, reached for the handle, and escaped into the crisp night air.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A glass slid across my table in the corner. Ramon sat across from me with one of his own. "This round's on me. Good job today, same as always."

My chair was leaned back against the wall. I didn't acknowledge him. I couldn't stop thinking about how she ran away. She looked afraid. She must've known. It had to be her fault, and she knew about ruining-

"Hey! Are you in there? Swear to God I wonder sometimes," Ramon said. "That might work in your favor for what I have to tell you. I'm not here for small talk, as if you would anyway. There's a rumor the demon is back in town."

I closed my eyes. Crash Town's urban legends didn't make a difference. Ramon slammed his palm on the table. "Listen to me, Kessler! I need to know that I can bet on you taking a punch, because the demon's one of Malcolm's. She won the first sunset duel by being one of those freaks with real monsters!"

"…Ramon."

" _What_?"

My chair fell forward. The front legs screeched against the floor. "You spilled my drink."

His eyes widened and reflected the drip-dripping over the table's edge. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"If I lose," I said, "I lose."

"The hell's your problem? It's like you don't even care!" I pushed to my feet, walked away, and exited through the saloon's swinging doors. He called after me. "Where are you going?"

The further isolated I went, the brighter the stars became. The crossroads were still and silent. The road to my left led towards the front of town, which could be…

"Okay! I'm going to bust the door down!"

The kid stomped towards me from Ramon's side of town. His sister ran after him, saying, "You can't! She obviously wants some alone time. Just let her! West!"

He skidded to a stop in front of me. "What're you doing here?"

I swept my foot to face them. Dust filled the air. I said, "Walking."

"Well!" The kid pointed towards the left road I considered earlier. "Walk that way!"

"West!" His sister grabbed his shoulders from behind. "Stop bugging people!"

The kid shrugged her off. "Kalin! I'll leave you alone for real this time if you go down there. I swear it!"

"I'm sorry about him," the sister said. "It's late. We need to get home."

She pulled him away by his shirtsleeve. He glared at me all the while. I kept an eye on him as I turned towards Crash Town's entrance and started down the path. I supposed it was an acceptable trade.

A wind swept by. Crash Town's sign creaked above my head, and the tails of my trenchcoat whipped to the side. Stars clustered in the shape of an arch from horizon to horizon. Swirls of purple and navy laced through the black between the Milky Way. The rising moon was waxing from full.

The night was not as dark as it should be. I watched my own feet and strode away from the sign. Ringing the outskirts was the best way to dodge people and reach the ridge-

 _Smack!_

The girl who'd run into me rubbed at her chin, no doubt an aftereffect of colliding with my harmonica. The weight of her breaths suggested she had been running – also evidenced by the pain in my thigh where her knee had collided, though I didn't care to show it.

She glanced up. The too-bright sky caught in her blue irises and on her criminal mark. She swiftly covered the bottom half of her face with the hat in her hands and backed away. Her head drooped. Her bangs cast shadows over her eyes; the tip of her Malcolm-scarfed hat trembled in her grip. "S-s-sorry."

I should have been asking more questions, making certain she was the one ruining my destiny. However. I couldn't remove a certain image from my mind's eye: of her lying in the hospital months earlier. Bloodied bandages covered near every inch of her skin. Where it was bare, hairline scratches were visible. Each inhale and exhale of breath was shallow and arrhythmic. Unnatural stillness and silence cocooned her.

To see her now, arms shaking and breaths steady, gave me an odd relief. "I'm… glad to see you've recovered, Rain."

Her arms dropped. "What do you mean? Recovered from what?"

"You were in a coma, so…"

Wide eyes locked their gaze with mine. There was so much light in them. "H-how did you know?"

I breathed in, closed my eyes, and looked to the stars. "It was… the strangest thing. Months ago, I woke up in your hospital room without knowing how I got there. If I remember right, the nurse didn't even know you were there. So. You are doing okay?"

She shut her eyes tight, and her chin quivered when she spoke. "I- I woke up yesterday, and you weren't there!"

The accusation was packed with frustration and sadness. The corners of her opening eyes trembled, and she struggled to look at me. I said, "You wouldn't want me there."

Somehow, someway, I'd ruin everything.

"Of course I would! I mean, we're-" She broke off and shut her mouth. "Friends. We're friends."

She didn't know what happened to 'friends' of mine. But this is how she felt. It was her truth, so… "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. It's good that you're better. Why are you here?"

"I- It doesn't matter. Why are _you_ here?"

I tilted my head, and hair fell into one of my eyes. "To duel."

She placed her hat on her head. "You're breaking your promise."

"Come again?"

"Your promise. You said you would be honest."

Right, and she said lies hurt her. If there was one thing I wanted, it's to not create more hurt. "Since that time we met, a lot has happened. I've done some of the worst things a person possibly could. I even hurt my old team. That's why I'm here."

For a time, her bright eyes shivered in their sockets. There was that intense sadness again like when she left the Satellite. I remembered that day well – she had run away crying and tried to hide it from me. I wondered what could have caused it. It… had to have been me.

"So you feel burdened by guilt? Is that it?"

Feel? No, that wasn't right, but she could never… get that. It's more like the burden was me. I nodded anyway.

She hid her eyes again. "That doesn't explain why you're here."

"You saw the duel earlier. The loser is sent to the mines. I came here because I should be punished, and this is the best way. After all, those who are sent to the mountain will surely die-"

Her whole body twitched, as if flinching back at the statement. She quickly crossed her arms and avoided my eyes. Why would she care so much? Nobody should… They should cheer.

She whispered, "Why have you given up?"

"Given up?" I searched her face but there was nothing, as though she wore a mask. "I wish I could give up, but… there's something in me that just won't lose."

Something at her fault; something related to her voice. I said, "You never answered my first question. Why are you here? Is this your home?"

"Home?" She looked through me, her mind far away. "I don't have a home anymore. This place is- I don't have anything anymore."

Her eyes were empty and lost. I felt as though I was looking into a mirror.

"No way!" It was that kid, the one who demanded I come here and was supposed to be asleep. He ran up to her. "This _is_ your home! I know because… because we care about you! And- and we need you!"

The boy's heartfelt plea only made it worse. She brushed past me and ran off. West turned on me. "Kalin! What'd you do?"

"You did that. I think you made her cry…"

"That was your fault! You're the one who brought it up!"

Yeah. Probably was… my fault, again.

He sighed. "Ever since she's come back, she's been acting all weird and sad. I just want her to quit being so depressing."

"Why don't you ask her what's wrong?"

"Me? It was _your_ fault! _You_ do it!"

"I don't know her that well."

"Yeah, but she's your friend, too! You said it yourself!"

He was eavesdropping…

"Hey, West!" His sister's voice called from the distance. "Get your butt back here or I swear I'll-"

"Ugh. Remember, Kalin, you promised!"

He ran off in the direction of the voice. I didn't think I ever actually promised anything. I shook my head in an attempt to abandon any remote concern. I began to trudge back to my usual spot. At least I'd learned something from the ordeal. Rain was the one.

The one who wouldn't let me die.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Grains of sand dug into my knees. I gripped my temples. The flow of tears still hadn't stopped. The silver sand sea dropped in a decline then spread as flat land forever. The glimmering slopes reminded me of glass. I imagined the dainty landscape shattering into a million shards.

Maroon crawled along my limbs. Scarlet threads wove into the form of a teensy dragon. The semi-transparent being set his paws on my thigh. His long, fluffy tail curled around to touch my other leg.

 _I am sorry you must suffer so_ , the Crimson Dragon said. _If I have learned anything about you, young dragon, it is that strife does not keep you down._

"Y-you don't think so?" I sniffled. "Feels like I spend most of my time bawling like a child."

The lifting of his head bounced his whiskers. _Perhaps an instance of comfort would help._

"Comfort, huh," I murmured. I rubbed my knuckles under my eyes. Once upon a constellation, I had someone I could always run to for comfort. He's the one who taught me to cry when I needed to.

Blue fire sparked in my palm.

"Hey, Rain." The voice from behind made me freeze. The lilt of his accent transformed his sentences into songs: "I know things look rough, but that's when you're at your best! You can pull through. You always do."

Sparkling blue ashes were caught by the desert wind at the voice's origination. They flew up to mix among the cosmos, which shone with brilliance against the purest black of night.

It couldn't have been him. He'd been dead for millennia. The blue fire meant it was Master sending encouragement in his own way. Maybe, though, there _was_ still a way to find the comfort I once had.

Sighing, I fell to my knees. The Crimson Dragon seeped into my soul, and the red markings on my skin disappeared. I interlaced my fingers, closed my eyes, and spoke my heart.

"It's been so long since I've talked to you. I never thought I would forget you- you, of all people! Everything has changed for me. Now I understand how terrible of a person I used to be. Hardly could call me a person, huh. I was a true monster.

"You believed in me despite everything, and that belief changed my world. Now I've met more and more people like you. They gave me faith in myself and faith in humanity.

"I've lost them all. My worst fear was made reality, and now I don't even have you. I'm so afraid I'll fall again. The monster threatens to break me each moment. I'm slipping without my friends. I mean, I almost- I almost killed again. I want so badly to find the light in me, to say I've changed, but… I hold so hard onto hope that it shatters under my grip, time and time again.

"I pray the cycle ends. I pray I'll see you again. And, as always, I pray you are in endless peace. This prayer I offer to you, Ranue."

 _Ranue? Was that his voice earlier?_ asked the Dragon.

The Dark Signer laughed. _Perhaps Rain is holding onto some flirtations beyond her boyfriend, hm?_

 _You weren't paying enough attention,_ the Dragon said. _Towards the end of the Signer War, the young dragon explained Ranue is the name of her brother._

That the Dragon took the care to remember touched my heart. I almost mustered a smile as I pushed myself to my feet, planning to leave for Klaus's place.

But _he_ was there.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kalin was standing on the ridge. I mean, he was just _standing_ there. Er. Okay, I guess I'm not sure what else I expected.

"This is my spot." He walked forward and sat on the edge beside me. The way he moved was so silent. It used to be I could tell if he even walked in the room, but now… he really was like a dead man walking.

"Sorry to intrude," I mumbled, but he must not have heard me.

"Hey, wait." He angled his head back so one brown eye focused on me. "You never told me why you were here."

Why was he asking that question over and over again? I thought about how I should answer him. First, though, I took a minute to really look over my former partner. Starlight shone on his ice-blue hair and brightened his dead eyes. Silver glinted against a crisscrossing of scars on his right hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

He observed it himself. The knuckles had the worst of it, and one long scar scraped down the top of his hand. Seeing them bare and gloveless was odd, I thought. "This? I'm not sure where I got it. Aren't you avoiding the question again?"

"Okay, fine." I wound hair around my finger. "I came here to find my dueling partner. It's been a long time, with my accident and all, but I really want him back. We never lost a duel together, and he made me feel like we never would."

"Who is he?"

"Not anyone you should care to know," I said. "I'm still looking for him. I'm wondering if he even exists anymore."

Kalin's hand moved to grasp his harmonica. "Could be he's in the mountain. Could be I sent him there."

His stare was expectant. Why would he say that? "No, that couldn't be. It's not possible for him to lose to you."

"…Fair enough. So. Is that person Ranue?"

I blanched. "Y-you eavesdropped on me!"

He tilted his head to stare at me with one hazel eye. "No. You pray loudly."

I ground my teeth. "Ranue is my _brother_ , and he's been dead for years."

Kalin breathed in. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about him?"

"No!" Since when did he ask anything like that? Since when did he care about anything other than his goddamned self-

The shine of my Orichalcos pendant caught my attention. I took a few deep breaths. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's alright." He still had that eye trained on me. "Rain… All those things you said. I feel the exact same way."

I was too stunned to speak. Not only had he heard the entire prayer, but he _agreed_ with it? Kalin turned away from me. "I apologize for overhearing. I know it was personal."

"Y-yeah," I murmured, still shocked. I took a tentative step towards him. "Um. Could you tell me what you meant? Why do you feel that way?"

"I didn't pry into your truth. I would appreciate it if you repaid me in kind."

A strand of hair twirled around my finger. "R-right. I know you like your privacy. Sorry. I did have one last question, though – something I was really wondering. I mean, I was worried- are you taking care of yourself? Like- eating?"

The sharp twist of his head and glare he shot my way suggested he might have heard as much depth in the question as I did. He said with force: "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Uh. Right. Yeah. Sorry, again."

"You can repay me by leaving." He turned towards the horizon. "Now."

I was relieved he didn't see the grimace I couldn't mask. My heart sank to my stomach, and my feet had to carry me away of their own accord. My former partner started a beautiful tune on his harmonica.

As my steps hushed through the sand, I whispered to the stars.

"My world is better off with you in it."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Six**

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know what you think about the changing POV, okay? Good, bad, confusing, I want to know it all!


	7. Liar Game

**Chapter Seven**

 _Liar Game_

The blue sky was endless, and the sun beat down on West and Nico's hideout. I kept my hat low to prevent my face from sunburning. I was unable to smile; the frost had returned to my heart.

What was I supposed to do? It's not like I could just tell him. We barely knew each other, and after last night, he probably hated me.

 _The suicide pact is always an option!_ suggested G.

 _Uh, no. I'm not giving up. I'll never, ever give up on my partner._

 _You don't seriously think you can break my curse, do you? I don't lose._

 _You have before. Twice._ She didn't respond. "Guys, I think I'm going to head home for the day."

"Rain, wait," Nico said. "There's something we wanted to tell you."

"…Shoot."

Nico bunched up a portion of her pink dress in her hand and avoided my eyes. "Um, West told me what you and Kalin talked about in front of Klaus's place. Were you really in a coma?"

"Yeah. I was in a runner accident and got hurt really badly."

"No way!" West said. "That's the worst! Are you okay now?"

"You saw I'm 'sick,' so I'm recovering in some ways still. Better than being… asleep, though. Is that all you wanted to say?"

West pouted. "No. I was so excited when Kalin showed up, but he's not like the real Kalin at all. He's a really amazing duelist and has never lost. But- but it's like there's nothing there! Whenever I tried to talk to him, he just wanted me to go away, and same with everyone else. Except you! That was the longest conversation I've seen him have with anyone!"

The blood drained from my face. It didn't make sense why he would. We were perfect strangers. Was I missing something?

Nico joined in. "Another thing is, when you were passed out, we got him to carry you back to Klaus's place since we couldn't. He, um, saw your arm was bleeding, too. I'm afraid of blood and West didn't know how to help. He bandaged you up. Kalin told us not to tell you, though."

My fingers hovered near my wound. Tears built in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. I buried my head in my hands. Nico tugged at my sleeve. "Rain? What's wrong?"

I didn't understand. Why would he act like he didn't care if he went and did something like that? Unless it really was acting, like during the Shadow Duel… I sniffled and wiped at my eyes. "Sorry. I'm not really used to comfort."

"You're weird," West grumbled. "I got it. Kalin was that guy you were waiting for!"

My eyes widened. "Absolutely not! Kalin and I hardly know each other. It doesn't make sense that he would-"

Unless he was bluffing again. That'd be just like him. Even if it's the small chance that's the truth, how could I call it? I told West and Nico I needed to leave. Thinking was difficult with them giving me those sad looks all the time; their stares of pity followed me out the hideout.

"Excuse me."

The woman's voice sounded from an awning by the crossroads. One of her hands held tight to a bundle of flowers while the other ran through her black curls. "May I have a moment?"

I glanced around the empty crossroads, raised my eyebrows, and pointed at myself. The woman laughed. "Yes, you. My name is Barbara. I run the flower shop here, and I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Uh, okay." I stepped into the shade of her shop's sign. Fresh scents wafted from the open door. Happy memories of Martha's garden inspired me to linger closer to the flowers.

Barbara peered around the area, yanked up the low shoulders of her black top, and smoothed out her pink skirt. "First thing's first. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Rain. I, uh, never knew there was a flower shop here."

"It's easy to miss," she said with a sweet smile. "You lived here around a year ago with the old man, right? I remember you running around with those kids."

"That'd be me. Is this about West and Nico?"

She shifted her flowers to cradle them in her other arm. "No. I saw you talking with Kalin last night, Rain."

"S-so what? He came up to me!"

One of her fingers ringed the blossom of a bright red tulip in her bundle. "I see. You two _do_ know each other."

"I never said that!"

Her large, hoop earrings tinkled when she laughed. "It's okay, Rain. I love someone, too. He's been away from town for a long time, and I'm waiting for him."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "You're making an awful lot of assumptions."

"I saw the way you looked at him." She laughed again at my obvious blush. "We're worried about Kalin, Rain. I know you must be, too. He's almost inhuman."

"I wouldn't say that." The first thing he said was how he was worried about me.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you would help us help him."

"Who is 'us?'"

Her eyes thinned, and her smile curled. "Smell these, Rain."

She shoved the bundle in my face before I could back away. They smelled sweet; sickly sweet. My vision fuzzed. I toppled forward and collapsed on the wooden planks.

When I next awoke, my head swam. Realizing I was lying flat on my back, I tried to rise. Sharp pain along my abdomen squeezed a whine out of me. I fell. Not this again…

I propped myself up on my elbows. Sweat beaded my forehead from the effort through agony. Seconds passed. My strength waned. I collapsed and groaned. My focus flicked around the room. I yelped and stammered, "W-what are you doing here?"

Kalin had his chair leaned back against the wall, and those dead eyes lingered on me. "This… is my room."

Another check confirmed the lack of my place's hallway and bookshelf. The single room was empty beyond the bed, table, and chairs. A holstered belt rested next to a leather-bound notebook upon the table, which I assumed were his. Everything was his, so I was lying on…

I crossed my arms over my blushed face. "Why am I here?"

"I was hoping you could answer that. When I got back from my duel, you were passed out there… and someone blocked the door. So. We're stuck in here."

My chest constricted. "Who would do that?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I stared at her. Her face remained covered, and she was statue still. This wasn't a coincidence. Her here, and Yusei calling out to me earlier… Why the hell was he in Crash Town? Tch. It must've been for me, and he'd try to ruin it. She was probably in on it, too. Maybe Yusei did this. I did tell him-

"Hey, um, could you… help me up?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay."

Well, whoever wanted me to care, it wasn't happening. Rain tried and failed to sit up. She attempted it again and again. I kept my gaze on her discarded gun disk, which was left on my table. The fewer attachments I had, the less pain my departure will cause, so…

Her heavy breathing caught my attention. She'd managed to rise to a sitting position. Her legs hung over the bed. Her shoulders were hunched, and her arm was wrapped around her midsection. She noticed I was watching and straightened. "I thought five months would be enough to heal, but apparently not."

I looked back to her disk. How did Yusei even find out I was here? The only person I mentioned Crash Town to was Misty, but she didn't ask about Yusei. She asked about _Rain_.

"Um, I actually… got hurt in a crash while riding my duel runner."

Misty asked like it was crazy that I would leave Rain behind, but why? I hardly knew her. I never even mentioned her to Misty.

"It was pretty crazy. I was in the middle of a turbo duel, actually, my first one."

At the hospital, when I woke up for the first time since I was supposed to be dead… I was holding her hand. What the hell was that about? I mean, it- no, it wasn't nice. Maybe there were several days in the Satellite I wished she'd come back, but everything's different now. Maybe I did have a crush on her, but that was a long time ago, before I-

"I mean, I didn't let the duel end there," she said. "I got back up and-"

"I don't care."

"Oh."

I crossed my arms and looked at the ceiling. What I said to Misty about Rain was right. She's better off without me.

A quiet sound dragged me out of my thoughts. Rain's head was buried in her hands, and she was silently sobbing. Tears spilled through her fingers.

…Goddammit. I scratched my temple. "Hey, don't… cry."

"Y-you're being so mean to me!"

I dragged my chair closer to sit in front of her. "Look, I- I didn't mean it, okay? I just don't _want_ to care."

Her sobs intensified. Shit, nope, shouldn't have said that. I was terrible at this.

"When I woke up, I thought- I thought everyone would be happy to see me again, but no one remembers me. I'm forgotten, and alone, and now you had to go and say that!"

"That can't be right. You're kind of unforgettable."

She cried harder. I grasped my harmonica. Maybe I should've just stayed quiet. "Why would you say that but not be nice to me?"

I sighed. "Don't you get it? The only reason you're stuck in here and having to suffer is because of _me_. If you didn't know me, you'd be fine right now. I'm a walking cataclysm. Everything I touch falls apart in the worst way possible."

Her hands fell in her lap, and she stared at me with red-rimmed eyes. "That's really what you think?"

"No. It's a fact. Back in the Satellite, maybe Team Satisfaction really could have made things better. Instead I went crazy, broke the team up, and got myself arrested. Then, I… I did something far worse."

She did not appear surprised in the slightest. "Back in the Satellite, you also gave me something I thought I'd never have again. You made me happy, Kalin. I'm really glad I met you."

"Yeah, well, that was a long time ago. That person is gone." She giggled, and I thinned my eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Thanks. For comforting me."

"That's not what I was trying to do."

Rain shouted, clutched at her abdomen, and fell forward. I moved immediately, grabbing her by the arms before she could hit the floorboards. She raised her eyes to mine, our noses an inch apart, and – she burst out laughing. "Wowie, I am so convinced."

I let go of her and stepped back. The hell? Catching her was almost like an automatic reaction.

"Thanks for the help." She leaned heavily on my bed. "Way comfier than Facility cots. I swear they just stuffed bags full of hair and called it a mattress."

"…I don't like to think about the Facility."

"Oh, really? I don't think it was so bad. I mean, they gave us windows, at least, so I could see the stars."

"Why would you be looking at the stars while trapped?"

She shrugged. "I love the stars to the point I've memorized all the constellations. Besides, I didn't feel so trapped there. While I had my partner, anyway."

"Partner? The guy you came here to get? You were in the Facility together?" Rain nodded. "That doesn't make any sense. You're a girl, so-"

"Normally we wouldn't have, but hey, I think you know how much those Securities loved to see Satellites suffer. They put us together with a purpose."

"I take it you're not Security's biggest fan, either."

She tapped her criminal mark. "Natural for a Satellite psychic."

Right. Security hunted her for months after she saved me. She already had her mark back then, though. "Did you get your mark for being a psychic?"

"Yeah."

There was a subtle twitch in her cheeks, and one disturbed her criminal mark. I said, "You're lying."

She pouted. "What are you, a human lie detector? I was arrested for helping a fugitive – my partner – in the Satellite. I broke out of the Facility, and I barely made it alive. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

No, but her having the same tell was very useful information. "Rain. Why are you here, really?"

"Uh, to find my partner. How many times you gonna ask that question?"

"And that has nothing to do with me?"

"Nothing!"

A lie. "Are you here with Yusei?"

"Yusei? He's here? I haven't seen him since…"

She mumbled something I couldn't hear, but I thought I caught the words "ice cream." I ran a hand through my hair. "If he doesn't have anything to do with it, why are you in my room?"

"I told you I don't know! Some lady shoved her flowers in my face, and I think they were drugged or something. I guess I hurt myself again when I passed out."

"You were _drugged_?"

She twiddled her thumbs. "Don't get angry, okay?"

"Why would I…" I shook my head. "Rain, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Her fingers brushed my cheek, and I froze. She whispered, "Please don't be sad."

She withdrew her hand in the next moment, blushing. "Um, s-sorry! Uh, hey, so, uh, you're taller. I'm still short as ever."

Rain followed this up with a bout of nervous laughter that sounded oddly familiar. She then gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth. "You smiled!"

"What? No, I didn't."

"Bah! Liar! You totally did!"

Shit. Stop it. I wasn't supposed to… I sighed. "Rain. Let me lose."

Her head tilted. "Huh?"

"I'm going to say some words, and you let me know if you recognize them." I cleared my throat. "You don't have to suffer alone. I'm always with you. I believe in you."

"That's… really nice of you to say."

"I didn't say it. _You_ did."

She tapped the tip of her boot against the floor. "I would remember telling you that."

"I hope you would, because those words haunt me. Every time I try to duel, I hear them in your voice, and the next thing I know, I've won. Every single day without fail, _I hear you_. What's your problem with me? Why won't you let me die?"

"I never said that, or did anything…" Her thick, silver eyebrows pushed inward. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She _wasn't lying_.

"B-but, that's not to say- I mean, I don't think you should die."

"You would if you knew the whole story." Her mouth opened but I spoke first. "I'm death-marked, and that won't change. You find your partner and ditch this town as fast as you can."

Rain stared at me, her mouth set in a thin line. After several moments, her head lowered. "My partner died. I… I want to die, too."

A dusting of silence followed.

Why?

Why couldn't those have been the lies?

"Can I tell you a story, though?" She plopped down on my bed. "I planned it all out before. There was one person I knew would try to get in the way if he found out, so the day before, I said any hateful words I could think of. The painful look on his face was supposed to be my last regret.

"It was really windy that day. When I was standing on the ledge, it was all I could hear. The ground was so far away. I started to step off, but then I heard those words, ones that haunt me like mine do you:

"'Hey, Rain.' I know… that doesn't sound very special, but he said it so casually. His voice has this beautiful tune to it, like he's singing every word instead of just speaking. So with that singsong voice of his, even though he can clearly see what I'm trying to do, he just says, 'hey.'

"I turned around, and he had this smile on his face. He said, 'I was thinking we could have another duel today. You've been improving a lot recently. Oh, and maybe we can practice dancing. I'm not that big a fan of it, but I know you love it. Then I think it would be nice if you would play the piano for me again. I like to close my eyes and imagine the whole orchestra with you, you know. When you're done, I imagine they all take a bow to you, so that's why I take my bow to you with them, even though you call it silly every time. I was thinking maybe you could come back inside. It's windy out here, look, your ears are all red.'

"Naturally, my response was to scream why the hell he was there. He was still smiling, but these tears started to stream down his face. It was… the saddest thing I've ever seen. He said, 'When I think of a world without you in it, this is all I can do. Please come back inside, Rain.'

"And I did, not for any reason other than I couldn't leave him in pieces. No, not him. We did all of those things he said, and he made me smile. All of this the day after I'd tried my damnedest to push him away. Yet. I survived that day, and the next, and you get the point."

I fell into the chair behind me. "Why did you want to?"

Her breathing hitched. She stuttered, "N-not important."

"Was it your partner who brought you back?"

"Nah." Her fingers touched the bracelet on her wrist. "Ranue."

"The prayers, they… make you feel better about whatever you did?"

Her stare pierced through my soul. "Not exactly. Talking to someone who knows is nice, wouldn't you agree?"

I grimaced. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, when I became wrapped up in my own anger and want for revenge, I kind of lost those things about myself. It's like my hobbies were replaced by counting the scars other people gave me.

"So I was wondering about you. Seems like you still like dueling. After it rains, do you think you'd still run through the puddles and laugh? Would you still enjoy playing pranks on your friends? Does it still give you joy to help and protect people? Or did it all go away when you became a Dark Signer?"

I couldn't breathe. My eyes refused to focus, and the blood roaring in my ears drowned out my own thoughts.

"It's okay." Her voice sounded distant and detached. "You don't have to be afraid."

"You _know_."

"Yeah. I know your whole 'story.' While I haven't said your haunting words, they're true. You're not suffering alone, I'm right here with you, and- I don't have much belief left, but you can have it all."

My vision sharpened on her blue eyes. Apathy defined them. "How- why? If you know what I've done, you have to understand what I deserve!"

"When we first talked here, you only wanted to ask if I was okay. You-"

She gasped and clutched at her midsection. I observed her shaking hand and said, "You were in a riding duel accident five months ago, which was when… Rain, you were a part of the war, weren't you? It wasn't just some crash. You dueled a Dark Signer!"

She tucked her hands into their opposite elbows. "Yeah. Devack."

My pulse quickened. "Devack didn't use a runner."

Her eyes thinned the slightest amount. The laugh that escaped her gave me chills. "Okay. Alright, Kalin."

Rain's gaze fell onto me and within burned something I hadn't seen in her before but recognized. The necklace at her throat seemed to glow. "You stole five months of my life away. You nearly killed me. It's your fault everyone forgot me, and I see you in my nightmares."

Each word constricted my lungs further. It couldn't be the truth. I never dueled her. But she was telling the truth, her truth. The way she looked in the hospital was so… broken, and I did that?

She shot to her feet and gripped my collar. The unfettered fury in her expression was as familiar to me as the mark on my face. "You're right. I've kept you alive all this time because _you owe me_."

That look.

That _look_ – the cold rage it conveyed told me she was here for her revenge on me. Her hold on me tightened. Rain leaned over me; I braced myself. She tugged me closer, and-

She _kissed_ me. Every ounce of my tension eased, my heartbeat slowing to a steady thrum matching hers. She backed off slowly and brushed back the hair in my face. "You won't die, not as long as I'm around."

No, I had to for what I did, and especially if I really did that to her – See? I, I _wanted_ … damn her lips were soft, and what was that warmth, like nothing was wrong in the world? No, oh, goddammit- I was such a-

Rain brushed past me and tied on her gun belt. She withdrew a card from her deck, and a green, alien monster materialized beside her. It kicked the door into splinters. Night air spilled into the room. I opened my mouth to say something, but my brain was still trying to process what had happened? And that- she could have left the whole time, but she didn't?

She stopped at the doorframe and glanced back. "I know your little liar game, Kalin. I said my partner died, but I didn't say he was dead."

Then she was gone, one with the starlight and darkness. The tremble of my hands hadn't left with her.


	8. Snake in the Sand

**Chapter Eight**

 _Snake in the Sand_

The spirit of the Dark Signer's laugh bounced around my mind. _Wow! I haven't seen Kalin that confused since the night you flat-out rejected him! Oh, you should have seen how heartbroken he was when he thought you wanted him dead._

I strutted towards the crossroads from Ramon's side of town. Few stars remained visible beyond the reaching fingers of dawn light. I thought, _I had to make sure his whole 'no emotion' act was another one of his bluffs._

The Crimson Dragon said, _It may not have been. Until you._

"Ha, that's… actually kind of sweet of you. I thought you hated him."

 _Don't be mistaken. My opinion of him remains unchanged._

I rolled my eyes as I neared the Malcolm estate at the west side of Crash Town. The white villa towered over me. One guard was snoozing. The other straightened. "D-demon! Good to see you again! Malcolm's been waiting for your visit. Go ahead in."

The grounds were emptier and quieter than my last visit. Three other red scarfs sat at the bar, and Malcolm was playing bartender. Many of the garden's flowers drooped. Chairs by the spare few tables had fallen, and nobody bothered to pick them back up.

"Damn Kessler and his deck," Malcolm grumbled. "Infernities are stupid! Whoever made them should go to hell!"

I took my seat at the bar's end and said, "You can say that again."

"Demon!" He perked up. The waft of his breath told me he was smashed. He poured me one and slid it over. He pulled something from beneath the counter and set it next to my shot. "Found yer hat at the crossroads t'day, hey. Good to see ya again!"

I pulled it on and tugged the brim low. "Thanks."

Malcolm set his arm on the bar and leaned towards me. "So, demon, you'll beat that bastard Kessler for me, won't ya?"

I picked up the glass, tossed my head back, and swallowed. "No."

"Why?" he shouted.

"Because the duelist who just walked in is far more skilled than I could ever hope to be."

Malcolm and his three red scarves whipped their heads to the center of the estate. A man wearing a brown poncho had his gloved hand resting on the gun disk at his holster. His black hair was spiked up, and gold highlights lit their undersides. Yusei inclined his head towards me and said, "Do I know you? You look familiar."

I ducked my head. "No. You don't."

"Who the hell're you? Hey, who let this guy in?" Malcolm boomed. His three lackeys stumbled from their seats and posted up as a wall in front of the stranger.

"Your 'guards' were asleep. My name is Yusei Fudo, and I've come to town to be your duelist."

"You have a lot of guts to waltz in here like you own the place, stranger!" Malcolm said. "I have a proven duelist waiting in the wings. What makes you better than my demon?"

My grip on the empty glass tightened. "I am _not_ dueling for you again."

Not against Kalin. Not there, knowing it'd mean he… no. Yusei being here meant he had a plan to help him. He was smart. He'd figure it out better than I could.

Yusei holstered up against the three red scarves and defeated them all in one turn. Malcolm, stunned, agreed to sign him immediately. I myself couldn't be impressed by what I expected from my former teammate.

My existence went unnoticed by him. I wouldn't want to- to bother or distract him. Yusei'd take care of it. Like last time, he knew best where my partner didn't.

I walked home under a blush sky. The aches in my bones were starting to ease, and exhaustion followed them. I kicked off my boots and fell onto the couch.

The Crimson Dragon's harsh command awoke me. _Wake up, Rain! It's sunset!_

A glance out the window told me he was right. I scrambled up, grabbed my hat, and ran out the door. I stopped beside Nico and West at our corner of the crossroads.

Yusei and Kalin were facing off, and golden light reflected off of Yusei's Stardust Dragon. The Dark Signer said, _Aw, this brings back memories. You slept through that duel too, didn't you, Rain?_

Kalin started speaking before I could reply. "Yusei, don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. You're not just trying to duel me. You're trying to bring my heart out through this duel."

 _At least he's not_ that _dense_ , said G.

"You should give up now. The heart you're searching for is gone. What you see is all that's left of me."

My fingers curled into a fist. Kalin drew his card, and…

He stared at me again. His eyes closed, and he shook his head. Though he had no cards on the field, he passed his turn, and Yusei attacked directly. Kalin lost. My fingernails cut into my palm, and the Orichalcos at my throat shone.

"Finally," he breathed. He did not resist as he was dragged off to the mines. Beads of blood warmed my fingertips. I hoped Yusei's plan was a good one.

"Barbara, hurry!" Yusei shouted to the woman in the crowd. She held a bouquet of flowers in front of her. I recognized her as the woman who drugged me using those flowers. "What are you waiting for?"

"Sorry, stranger." A shotgun barrel appeared in the midst of her blossoms. The gun blasted and Yusei fell backward. "That shock should leave you paralyzed for at least an hour."

…Shit. They threw Yusei in the coffins designating those resigned to the mines. Yusei was smart, but he's also trusting to a fault – a trait we shared. If I would have spoken to him, maybe this could have ended differently. If I…

No. I wasn't kidding anyone. None of this would help Kalin. I observed my bloodied palm. A crack formed in my pendant. That bastard lost on purpose. He gave up, and he lied. That look he gave me – he knew exactly what he was doing to me. He didn't listen to a word I said, which meant he hadn't changed at all.

A grin crept onto my face. He wouldn't have a chance to settle in. He wasn't getting away with lying this time. It would be the last lie Kalin Kessler would tell – one way or the other.

West tugged at my skirts. "Rain, what are we going to do? Kalin and that guy-"

"Don't. Move." He started to protest. I inclined my head towards where an engine roared into town.

"Ramon, hey!" shouted Malcolm. "Did I mention my baby brother Lawton is coming into town? He finished his training!"

Ramon bit his lower lip. This was apparently hard to swallow news on top of his golden goose jumping into the figurative wood chipper. The engine blew into the crossroads and stopped beside Malcolm.

The newcomer had black hair pulled back in a ponytail and a chin held high. He stepped out of a massive combination of a car and a runner. Malcolm met his brother with a warm embrace. The black paint job soaked in the sunset. "Lawton! I've missed you. Can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve this time!"

"You're gonna love this new strategy," Lawton stated. "We'll be unstoppable. I've come to stand by you and claim this town as our own."

Anger painted Ramon's features. "Over my dead body!"

"Oh, perfect. A test dummy."

"What'd you call me? Don't you know who I am?"

"I couldn't forget that ugly mug if I tried," Lawton commented. Ramon, steaming, drew his gun disk. Lawton matched the movements with confident fluidity.

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

"I drew quicker, so I take the first move!" Lawton set five of his cards in the spell and trap zone. "I summon Gatling Ogre and activate its effect! I inflict 800 damage to you for each card in the spell and trap zone. In case you can't count, that's 4000."

Lawton's monster cranked up its minigun. Bullets pelted Ramon until his life counter his zero, and his knees hit the ground. "I- lost? That fast?"

"You fellas got room for one more?" Malcolm said. Ramon was tossed into a coffin alongside Kalin's and Yusei's. Malcolm stepped forward. "Listen up, all you! This town belongs to the Malcolm family, and whoever says different has me and Lawton to answer to!"

West started to speak. I shouted over him with a cheer of my own and my fist in the air. He glared at me but stayed silent. The sky darkened to purple, and the red scarves multiplied as the night went on.

The Friday night soirées from the Malcolm estate became a citywide event. Someone even strung up fairy lights across the crossroads. Malcolm sent members to steal the best whiskey from Ramon's untended saloon.

Malcolm poured me a glass and said, "What'd you know! You were right. That Fudo fella really was a good enough duelist!"

I clinked his glass. "And we didn't have to lose anyone valuable."

"All thanks to my honey!" Barbara slithered into Malcolm's lap. "Smart thinkin', hun."

Her dark eyes pierced me. "Demon. Why should we trust you? I know you and Kalin are close."

"Her and Kalin?" Malcolm's obnoxious laugh made its appearance. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

I downed the drink and smashed the glass against our table. "I hate him. He nearly killed me. I guess I'm supposed to sit over here and pretend you didn't lock me in a room with him. I'll let grudges be so long as you tell me exactly how I'm sure he won't be coming back."

Malcolm pushed her aside. "You did that? You're not supposed to mess with my demon! Listen. Them slaves are locked up tight using remote control electrifying collars. I have a trustworthy man managing every single one from a hub near the spire. S'long as he's up and running, nobody's getting away. You can bet on it."

Barbara brushed down her skirt and cast an angry glance towards someone approaching the table. Lawton said, "What's going on over here? I heard glass breaking."

How had he heard it through all the yelling and engines of those idiots partying? Barbara inched closer to him. Hm. The one she was waiting for – could it have been….

"I was having a chat with one of my best duelists!" Malcolm angled his drink towards me. Some spilled onto the table. "This here's my demon! She won the first sunset duel in my name. Our conversation got a lil' heated 'cause she happens to hate Kessler as much as us."

"Please," Lawton said. "Kessler has no soul. I'm more worried about the other one. Yusei, was it? He strikes me as a fighter. I'd keep an eye on him if I were you, brother."

Malcolm laughed. "Nobody's an issue with you around! If we need to scare 'em more, we'll send the demon after 'em!"

Lawton side-eyed me. "What's with the title?"

"Her Duel Monsters are real, brother!"

"Why should someone dangerous as you stick around?"

I tipped my hat. "I was with you when you were the losing side. Why would I leave now that we're winning?"

"Fair enough," Lawton mumbled. "Pour me one, Malcolm. I need to wind down."

I pushed away from the table. "You have fun. I need to turn in."

They offered good-byes, and I started back towards Klaus's house. West and Nico appeared at my sides halfway there. Nico whispered, "Were you telling the truth? Do you really hate Kalin?"

"Of course I was," I growled. "What're you two so worried about, anyway? This is a good thing for your town."

"No it isn't!" West countered. "It means the mines will be worse, and dad will have a harder time breaking out!"

"As if he ever had a chance in the first place."

West and Nico stopped in their tracks. Nico stuttered, "H-how could you, Rain? Y-you were supposed to be-"

I smiled, waved, and shut the door to Klaus's house in their face. I removed my hat and crushed it against the table. My Orichalcos pendant hadn't stopped shining.

 _Can you hear us, young dragon?_ The Crimson Dragon sounded distant. _Your anger blocked us out. What's wrong?_

"I'm afraid that might happen again very, _very_ soon." I dug through a nearby drawer and retrieved the plain brown bag holding my old clothes. I unsheathed my sword and observed the green Orichalcos. The blood of Sayer and Zeman, the Ape King stained the blade, so I cleaned it. "Sharp enough."

I grabbed my pendant and yanked it away from my neck. The chain clasp broke, and links _clink_ ed on the floorboards. The still-warm Orichalcos rested next to Malcolm's gift. I removed my bracelet and placed it beside the pendant.

 _This just gets juicier and juicier!_ G said. I reached into my old pants pocket and pressed my runner's remote. The motorbike rolled up beneath the stars. I returned the red-scarfed hat to crown my head, straddled my runner, and drove through distant desert. I wound far outside the bright lights in Crash Town. My runner's engine shut off within the mists of a graveyard at the mountain's base.

A path snaked around the mountain's outside. Malcolm's patrolling workers saw my hat and paid me no mind. A small entryway three-quarters to the mountain's tippy top caught my attention because of the blue light filtering out.

Stacks and stacks of monitors like "TV"s covered the wall. A single man with long, plum hair clacked away at a board in front of the monitors. His red scarf was tied around his wrist. At my footsteps, he swiveled his chair around. "What'd you need? Tell Malcolm I'm busy!"

I grabbed the back of his chair and yanked it backwards. He spilled onto the floor. "What the hell is your problem? Let me-"

He tried to reach his chair but smacked into an invisible wall. A bright green, six-pointed star traced on the earth between us. The Seal of Orichalcos was grasped between my first two fingers. "I'll let you out so long as you tell me one bit of info. How do the collars shut off?"

The man kept his back against the Seal's edge. "No way. Malcolm'll kill me if I let that out!"

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and held my card between my lips. I dashed forward, grabbed the man's forearm, and twisted it behind his back. When he yelped, I slammed him against the floor. The song of my saber's unsheathing filled the Seal's bounds. I sliced open the inside of his thigh.

Among the midst of high-pitched screaming, he said, "Fine, fine! If the machine shuts off, so do all the collars!"

My hand released his arm and placed the Seal of Orichalcos back in my deck. "Good boy."

I smashed my hilt against the base of his skull. He ragdolled. I took in the mass of machines attached to the wall. The end of my blade pointed towards them. "Here goes nothing. Insluith, Yrrsil, Rykuix!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"This is all your fault, Kessler," Ramon hissed. He, Yusei, and I were being led inside the mines. "You son of a bitch!"

He finished with a shove for good measure. I lost my balance and fell down an incline. I rolled to a stop next to a conveyer belt. One of Malcolm's guards nearby shouted, "What're you slacking for?"

He slid a card into his open gun disk. Sparks crackled at the collar around my neck. An agonizing shock rattled my muscles. I grit my teeth through it, but the pain pulsed far after it ended.

Someone pulled me to my feet by my upper arm. A man in a blue jumpsuit handed me a pickaxe and pointed to a clump of rock behind me. He whispered, "That one's sure to have Dyne in it. They won't notice you as much if you're finding it."

I raised the tool over my head and cracked into the rock. Veins of amber were interlaced in the pieces left behind. The man behind me said, "Now you hand those to me."

I dropped them into his palms and asked, "Why are you helping me?"

A warm light filled his brown eyes. He dropped the bits onto the conveyer belt and sorted through them. "I recognize you, Kalin. The name's Sergio Vasquez. My kids, West and Nico, talked about you all the time. You're one of their biggest inspirations."

Instead of expressing aloud how terrible of an inspiration I made, I continued my strokes with the pickaxe.

"I'd give anything to see them one more time," he said. "I always wonder how they're getting along without me."

If there was one thing to put him at ease… "There's this one girl in town I know is helping them."

"This may be a long shot," Sergio said, "but do you happen to be talking about Rain?"

Another stroke. _Clink_. No, don't give her thought, don't. "Yes."

"It's wonderful for them she came back. The last time I saw her was the day she revealed those demon powers of hers in the first sunset duel. She only did that to take my place. I'll never forget the last words she said to me. She threatened to kill me if I left West and Nico. Yet the next day I found that red-scarfed hat of hers on my doorstep stuffed full of cash."

Rain? Rain did…

A memory of a soft touch on my cheek: _"Please don't be sad."_

I shook my head and raised the pickaxe again. This right here was my true destiny.

"'Course, we blew through what she gave me in a matter of months," Sergio said. "Without the mines having jobs and the only option being dueling, I had to. I couldn't leave Crash Town. This was my wife's…"

I passed more Dyne to him. His eyes were downcast. He said, "I don't think there's any worse fate in this world than losing the one you love."

 _"My partner died. I… I want to die, too."_

"Break it up, chatterboxes!" We were shoved apart, and a red scarf led Sergio away from me. While the guards were distracted, Yusei slipped into place next to me. Not him, too…

He whispered, "Kalin, look. We can get out through that hole over there."

"I told you already. I'm not leaving. I left it up to fate, and here I am."

He'd ruined everything.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look over his shoulder. He disappeared from my sight. Maybe he'd finally-

The last thing I remembered was a sharp pain at the base of my skull.

I slowly opened my eyes. My head was groggy and the world blurred. My arm was slung around someone's shoulder. I straightened. My collar had miraculously disappeared. "Kalin, you're awake!"

"Yusei? What did you do?"

"I broke us out. Look-"

"You didn't listen. I don't want-"

An explosion at the mountain's peak interrupted me. A piercing scream could be heard from above. I looked up to find its source was Rain, and she plummeted right towards me. Her body slammed into mine. We went barreling down the side of the mountain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kalin and I tumbled far down to the base of the mountain. Mist surrounded us. I'd fallen on top of him; I rolled off, stood, and dusted myself off. I helped him to his feet, but he swayed.

His hand went to the back of his head, and his teeth were grit. I immediately moved to grasp his arm. His coat's sleeve was covered in dust. "You're hurt. Here, let me help."

The Blue Flame swirled around my wrist. He jerked away from me, but the damage was undone. "Maybe don't touch me. What happened to you?"

My hand dropped. "Something kinda blew up in my face, and… it's a really long story."

"How did you get up there?"

"Magic."

"Honesty, Rain."

I was partially honest. "Like I said: it's a long story."

"…Fine. I need to go back."

I followed his line of sight towards the black spire of the mountain blotting out the stars. "You plan to go _back_?"

"I warned you not to try to save me. Nothing you or anyone says can change what I did." The harsh edge in his voice made my heart drop. He stared pointedly at my ribs. "I deserve to suffer alone, I deserve to be alone, and I don't deserve your belief. You're better off without me. It's my destiny to die in that mountain."

Oh, so he deigned himself to be a human with the power to steer fate's course. That wasn't egotistical at all. My hands balled into fists. Cold fury wiped away my thoughts.

There was a voice somewhere screaming to me about how destiny rebelled against being controlled. No man was the absolute authority. _No man._

He continued, "I don't know why you've decided to be attached to me, but you need to let go. When I die, you should be _happy_ -"

I punched him hard across the face. He went sprawling to the ground, held his face, and shot me a fiery glare. "Y-you just- What the hell was that for?"

"I am goddamned _sick_ and _tired_ of being told what _I_ should feel and what's best for _me_. Here's what's going to happen, Kalin Kessler. You're going to stand up, and we're going to duel. If you win, I'll leave you alone like you want."

"And if you win?"

A grin slashed my face. "I just want an opportunity to duel you."

He rose and brushed off his coat. I watched Kalin closely as he walked a few feet away from me. "I'm not sure what you're hoping to accomplish by all this."

My grin widened. "I'd like to see what _destiny_ has in store for you."

I activated my gun disk. He slowly drew his and placed it on his arm. The instant he did, I withdrew the Team Satisfaction cuffs and tossed it to his disk. They _click_ ed into place.

"What- Why do you have a pair of those?"

"Ah, just an extra precaution."

"…For what?"

My fingers intertwined behind my back. I stood straight and raised my chin. "To keep you from running."


	9. Her Fire, His Ashes

**Chapter Nine**

 _Her Fire, His Ashes_

Fog curled around a clearing Kalin and I had created in our fall. We were at the base of the mountain, which he was eager to return to. He had the _good grace_ to accept my offer of a duel – and thanks to the cuffs linking our disks together, there was no backing out. We shouted:

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

I announced, "I'll be going first. I activate the Field Spell, Clock Tower Prison!"

A massive stricture rose from the ground behind me. The spire pierced the veil of mist. "Now I'll summon Destiny Hero – Dunker in defense mode and activate his effect. By sending a Destiny Hero from my hand to the Graveyard, I inflict 500 points of damage."

Dunker threw a shining ball of light at Kalin. He flinched back as the true damage leaked through my anger into my monsters. "I set one face-down and end my turn."

His mouth opened like he wanted to ask something, but he shook his head and drew a card. When he did, the giant clock struck one. I said, "The effect of Clock Tower Prison activates, gaining one Clock Counter."

"I summon Infernity Archfiend in attack position." The glare of his four red eyes sent chills down my spine. The last time I had seen Infernity Archfiend, the shocks of the attack dug up memories of being tortured. Kalin said, "Attack Destiny Hero – Dunker!"

Archfiend electrified Dunker. When Dunker hit the grave, a card in my backline flipped up. "My monster's destruction triggers my trap, Destiny Signal! I can special summon a Destiny Hero from my deck. I choose Diamond Dude!"

"I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn."

Two cards still in his hand. Good. "Mine. I'll start by activating the spell card Field Barrier. This will protect Clock Tower Prison from being destroyed while I activate the spell Heavy Storm, destroying all trap and spell cards on the field!"

A hurricane wind whipped up, destroying Kalin's face-downs and my Field Barrier. I said, "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos and activate his effect. This allows me to bring a 'Hero' monster from my deck to my hand. One last step: I activate the effect of Destiny Hero – Malicious in my graveyard! By removing him from play, I can special summon the same monster from my deck to the field! Finally, I tribute my three monsters to special summon the Destiny Hero – Dogma I added to my hand!"

My monsters transformed into three pillars of black fire. They twisted and melded into a masked giant with huge, bat-like wings. Two wicked blades shot out of its arms. Dogma had a massive 3400 attack.

"Rain… you never told me why you're doing this. You clearly are mad at me. I would like to make an effort to understand your feelings."

Understand? Riiight. This wasn't Kalin at all. "You haven't noticed yet? Look around you."

Surrounding us were several open gun disks shoved into the ground. "Even I can see this place is a graveyard, a memorial to those who have been sent to work in the mines. Sure, they had their shot at life, but they gambled it away, right? Then again, who are you to care? You're only trying to _die_."

"What are you getting at?"

I giggled. "You haven't changed one bit. You can talk about what you want all night long, but what you've done in Crash Town is add to the list of people who are dead because of you. I mean, look at this. An entire graveyard dedicated to your wins! You just couldn't go the easy way, could you?"

"N-No! I was just trying to get what I deserved, but I couldn't lose because you-"

"You think that's an excuse?" I roared. "They say the definition of insanity is performing the same action again and again while expecting different results, sooo you _really_ have not changed."

He buried his head in his hands. The exhaustion in his movements unveiled his inner despair. "I… haven't. This will always be what happens so long as I exist, and why I deserve nothing short of a painful death."

"You're in luck, for I am a dutiful soul! Destiny Hero – Dogma, deliver the pain he so desires! Attack Infernity Archfiend!" Dogma stabbed his monster through the chest and threw the dead body at Kalin. The corpse slammed into him, and he rolled through the dust. I staggered a few step forward due to the taut connection of the wire. His life points fell to 1900. "Turn end."

"I… draw." The Clock Tower struck two behind me.

"Dogma's special ability activates. Say good-by to half your life points!" My Destiny Hero tore forward, breaking the fog around him. Dogma sliced at Kalin, who was still on the ground. He grunted, clutched at his chest, and held himself up with his other arm. His life was at 950.

I would have a chance to care if not consumed by raw fury. "Get. Up."

His breathing was heavy, and he spoke through clenched teeth. "Why?"

"The duel isn't over yet. Don't you want your chance to die?"

"…You're trying to kill me."

The emptiness in my laugh had no end. "If you really believe that, you haven't heard a word I said."

"I've heard everything." He shoved to his feet, still clutching his chest. "In your prayer, you made it clear you have a history as a murderer. You're carrying the burden of guilt, and you hate living almost as much as you hate me. Though I don't remember it, I hurt you, and you want your revenge on me. We're just alike."

My focus drifted up, and I touched my chin. "Huh. That's pretty accurate, actually. Except that… I don't hate you or want revenge."

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you so angry?"

I snapped back to attention and snarled, "Because you're trying to break your promises, and _I won't let you_."

"What promises?" I matched his stare without speaking. He said, "Rain… how did you know about those things I liked to do? I never told anyone, and you were right. I lost it all. I'm hardly a person anymore."

"You're still a great duelist." My eyes flicked to the sand. "And, uh, your harmonica playing is pretty. You actually listen to me, too, so that's a nice change of pace."

He breathed in, and his eyes widened. "Oh, God. Rain, you- God, that can't be right…"

"What?"

He added a card to his hand. "I summon Infernity Dwarf to the field and activate the spell card Infernity Launcher. Once per turn, I can use this spell to discard an Infernity."

Oh, yeah. The duel. He's cardless now. "I'll use Launcher's second effect. When I have no cards in my hand, I can send it to the graveyard to special summon two Infernity monsters from my graveyard. I choose Infernity Beetle and Infernity Archfiend."

What the hell? That card's-

"Archfiend's ability will let me bring an Infernity card to my hand, so I choose the trap Infernity Force, which I'll set now. Infernity Beetle's ability activates. By sacrificing it when I have an empty hand, I special summon two Beetles from my deck!"

Now they're multiplying?

"Since Infernity Beetle is a tuner monster, I'll tune it with Archfiend and Dwarf to Synchro Summon Infernity Doom Dragon!"

I gulped. He wasn't supposed to have a dragon. The Crimson Dragon commented, _Do not spawn any hopes. That thing will_ not _be a Signer Dragon._

 _I know, I know!_

"I activate the effect of Infernity Doom Dragon. When I have no cards in my hand, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and inflict damage to you equal to half that monster's attack. I choose Destiny Hero – Dogma. Infernity Beetle then attacks directly."

The dragon unleashed blue beams of electricity, destroying my Hero and forcing me down on a knee. His other monster charged me with its horn, which I managed to block with my forearm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Her life counter dropped to 1100. I said, "Hey, are you… okay?"

Rain hopped up. "That was nothing!"

Her fire, and the headband on her – Jesus, it's always like looking into a mirror with her. Especially her anger. But with what she said earlier, and what she'd been trying to tell me, I'd figured it out.

Tch. I was still confused as hell. What she just showed me made no damn sense. Why would anyone see me as a-

"I activate the spell card Destiny Draw! This will let me discard a Destiny Hero monster to draw two cards. Now, I'll summon Destiny Hero – Dread Servant in attack position. When it's summoned, I can add another Clock Counter to Clock Tower Prison!" The clock behind her struck three. "I set one card and end my turn."

Why would she play a monster with only 400 attack? She must be planning something, but I had no way around it. I drew, and the clock struck four. A cruel smile stretched Rain's face. She didn't exactly have a poker face. The field must have some ability, and I'd found out what it was sooner rather than later.

"I set one face-down. Infernity Doom Dragon battles Dread Servant." Her monster burst apart, but it didn't seem to bother her. Interesting. Her life counter hadn't changed.

"When Clock Tower Prison has four or more Clock Counters, I take no battle damage. However, now that Dread Servant has been destroyed, its effect activates. I can destroy a spell or trap card I control, so I choose Clock Tower Prison!"

She set up a stall then broke it herself? Had to be some kind of combo.

"Clock Tower Prison's effect activates! When it's destroyed with four or more Clock Counters on it, I can special summon a Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster from my deck!" The clock bonged repeatedly as it sank into the dust. In a shower of light, a wild, masked man dragging chains appeared. "When Dreadmaster is summoned in this way, I can special summon two Destiny Heroes from my graveyard. I choose Destiny Hero – Dasher and Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude! Dreadmaster's attack is equal to the combined attack of all Destiny Heroes on the field, equaling 3500!"

Right. _That_ combo.

"Dreadmaster battles Infernity Doom Dragon!"

"Trap card activate: Infernity Force. Your attacking monster is destroyed, and I can special summon Infernity Archfiend from my grave. I choose not to use his ability."

Dreadmaster was ripped apart by beams of white light from the card in my backline. Rain ruffled her hair and shouted, "I activate the effect of Destiny Hero – Dasher. By tributing a Destiny Hero monster I control, Dasher gains 1000 attack points! Destroy that dragon!"

Dasher blasted through my Synchro, leaving me with 850 life points. The monster's wheel burned the skin of my shoulder. I grit my teeth, my hand hovering over the ache. Her psychic powers were damned strong. Why were they working _against_ her, too? I didn't think that was a characteristic of them…

"When Dasher attacks, he's changed to defense position. I'll summon Destiny Hero – Defender in defense position." The massive monster reminded me of a castle. It had 2700 defense points, much more than Dasher's 1200. "I'll end my turn by setting one face-down."

"My draw."

"Defender's effect activates, forcing you to draw another card."

How annoying… "I sacrifice Infernity Archfiend to summon Infernity Destroyer and set one face-down. Destroyer attacks Dasher!"

Rain's monster was sliced into ribbons. Destroyer gathered crackling black energy between its claws. "Since I'm cardless and Destroyer sent your monster to the grave, you take 1600 points of damage. This duel's over."

A sphere of dark lightning fired towards Rain. A heart-shaped object with one see-through half appeared between her and Destroyer. Half of his damage was cut off. The shocks rattled her limbs, and she screamed louder than any other attack made her despite it being less fatal. Her life points fell to 300. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you-"

"Half Shield." She managed the words through her panting. Steam was rising from her clothes. Her eyes were wide, dark, and empty. "One of your monsters… deals half the battle and effect damage."

"I don't care about the duel," I urged. "Rain, you're obviously-"

"Don't be… an idiot." Some determination returned light to her eyes. "It wasn't the attack. A few memories. That's all."

"I don't think a card game is as important as-"

The full extent of her fury was restored. "If you disrespect me by stopping now, I'll never forgive you. Keep going!"

"…Fine. My Battle Phase ends. I tune my remaining Beetle with Destroyer to Synchro Summon another Infernity Doom Dragon. Its ability will allow me to destroy your Defender." Defender had 100 attack, so the resulting damage was only 50. Rain didn't react to the damage. Her life counter rested at 250. Her field was empty, which was my goal. "Turn end."

She added a card to her hand, and the ensuing grin unnerved me. "This is _it._ I remove from play seven DARK monsters with different names from my graveyard! This meets the conditions to special summon Rainbow Dark Dragon!"

A brilliant ebony dragon slithered into the sky. Iridescence shimmered over its black scales. Rainbow Dark Dragon had 4000 attack points – more than anything in my deck. It roared and unfurled its massive, feathery wings.

The dragon's wingbeat sent a wind tearing through the graveyard. Rain was caught unaware, and her black hat was carried away. She barely caught it. The dash of color on her forehead made me double-take. The headband. The lavender headband I gave to her over a year ago. She was still wearing it under the hat.

"I have one more question, Rain."

"Oh, are we playing this game again? Try me."

I looked her dead in the eyes. "If I'm in your nightmares, if I tried to kill you, if I brought you so much suffering, then why do you love me?"

She flinched. "What the hell gives you that idea?"

"Because you've been very interested in every little thing I do, you have an extremely desperate aversion to the thought of my death, and oh, yeah – you _kissed_ me."

Suddenly gone was the Rain I had been dueling. Her stance melted, her shoulders drooped, and her cheeks flushed. She twirled hair around her index finger. "Um, well, it's true I do have nightmares, but the only time you're in them is if you're dying."

…Huh?

"You did try to kill me. To make me a Dark Signer so I would survive, because you were so sure you guys would win. And you did make me suffer. When you died trying to protect me and lied to hide it. After seeing you die once, I'd do anything to keep it from happening again."

She… saw me die? Then the roommate in the Facility, the one she called her partner was- "No, I was alone! That can't be true, because if you were with me, you would have-"

 _"You know how much those Securities loved to see Satellites suffer. They put us together with a purpose."_

The memory of her voice raised chillbumps on my skin. "They… used us against each other?"

"Tried to," she murmured. "Say, shouldn't I be attacking right about now?"

"Please, I want to know more!"

She stared at her boots. "Why would you believe anything I'm telling you if what you remember is different?"

"Because you're the worst liar in the world, and none of what you said has been a lie. By the way, when I woke up in your hospital room-" I ran a hand through my hair and focused on the dusty earth. "I was holding your hand, Rain."

When I glanced back up, her eyes seemed to be shining. "R-really? You were?"

A small smile found me. " _Yes_. Yes, really."

"That's…" She covered her mouth with her hands. The corners of her eyes sparkled. "Can you imagine, for a sec, what would have happened if I joined Team Satisfaction? We would have become partners to the point where I would gladly use my powers to protect you. I didn't know back then psychics were hunted like you do, but you never told me that truth. You pushed me away and attacked Sector Security so they'd leave my name behind to go after yours.

"I'm a little more stubborn than you realized, though. I came back for you, helped you get away, and got caught myself. That only ended with us both being in the Facility together, where you died. I was able to break out since you sacrificed yourself for me, and the next time we met, it was as enemies."

Enemies?

My head ached. I clutched at my temples as a memory burst forth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was running from Securities with my Team Satisfaction vest on. I led them far away and escaped from sight, traveling by rooftop and moonlight until reaching an abandoned stage. My breathing settled, and I walked through the broken double doors with a smile.

"Kalin! I've been waiting for hours!" Rain was sitting on the stage's edge. Her pout was equal parts adorable and saddening. "Where were you? I was starting to get really worried."

I climbed up and plopped down next to her. "Sorry! Shit pops up, aaand you know how it is."

"You- you're so tired!"

"Huh?" She traced the dark circles beneath my eyes with her thumb, and concern shone in those blue eyes. I said, "No, no, I'm fine. I wanted to hang out with y-"

She grabbed the collar of my vest and dragged me down so I lay with my head in her lap. "You're getting some rest _right now_."

I couldn't. If I went to sleep, if I wasn't working for even a second… What if they found her? I wouldn't be able to do anything-

"Don't worry," she said with a reassuring smile. "If anything happens, I'll protect you again."

Protect me? I shut my eyes hard, battling the burn in my throat. I couldn't let her know, but dammit! She would do that for me again and again, and I'd do the same for her. I would. I… damn, her thighs were soft…

I slept soundly for the first night in weeks. I awoke and she was there, running her fingers through my hair. She smiled at me. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Dawn light filtered through the caved-in dome. "You were here all night?"

"Um, yeah."

"Why?" I shot up and my voice broke. A mask fell upon my face. My expression was blank when I asked, "Why would you do that for me, Rain?"

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. You just looked so exhausted, and I wanted to help because I've been worried about you. I've barely seen you. When I do, you're always busy."

I fell to my knees and rested my hands on her shoulders. "I love you, Rain."

Her worry faded into a smile. "I love you, too."

"I'm fine, really. Well! A lot better since you did that. Thank you, partner."

"I helped?"

"Yeah." I brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. My smile hurt to keep up _._ "I'll see you later, okay?"

"See you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Damn you! How could one slip through like that?_ G shouted. _I'll see to it you never have those memories back, you weakling!_

 _One slipped through?_ Kalin broke into a _smile_ , a wide one I hadn't seen in him. I wanted to join him, but apprehension held me back.

"Rain." The way my name rolled off his tongue, as though it held all the weight in the world, quickened my pulse. "Forgive me if I find it a little hard to believe we were enemies."

"We totally were! I wasn't at all happy you came back!"

 _No,_ said the Crimson Dragon.

"We were at each other's throats the whole time before and during the duel!"

 _Definite no._

"And I never came close to becoming a Dark Signer!"

 _Absolutely not true_ , said the Crimson Dragon and G in unison.

Kalin's smile widened to a smug grin. "Every one of those statements was a lie. Is there something you want to tell me?"

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. It was really crushing, after everything I'd done to give you back your life, to find you trying to throw it away again. I love you, Kalin. I'm so in love with you."

His smile kept steady. "What were the promises, Rain?"

"You… said you would protect me!" Kalin pulled on the wire connecting our duel disks, forcing me forward a step. I dropped my hat. "Hey!"

"No, no, go on."

I peered at his grip on the line. "Um, you said you wouldn't let anything stop you from staying with me."

Kalin tugged me another step closer. "Don't stop there."

"I know it's hard to live with what we've done, but we both swore to forge our own grace beyond the mistakes we made!" Two more steps. "And… and you promised you would wait for me!"

By his next pull, I was a hand's breadth away from him. My arm was forced up due to the strain on my duel disk. There was an inquisitive light in his hazel irises as he whispered, "Is that all of them?"

"One more," I said, my voice lowering to match his. "You promised me all your time."

In one final tug, our bodies flushed, and he dropped his bundle of wire so he could wrap an arm around me. His chin rested on my head, and I was grateful he couldn't see my heated face. "It would be an honor to keep every single one of those promises. I love you, too, partner."

I blinked tears out of my eyes, held him, and buried my face in his shirt. He muttered, "Oh, shit, are you crying? I'm sorry-"

He tried to back away, but I held on tight. "No, it's not like that! I mean, I'm not- I just have a lot of feelings."

"I figured that out," he said.

I sniffled. "That was real smooth."

"I, uh, didn't imagine it ending this way."

"What _did_ you imagine?"

He tipped my chin up and kissed me in an almost hungry fashion. He broke off reluctantly and scanned my face. "I've really, really wanted to do that again."

I tried to say something but nervous laughter broke out instead. His hand rested atop my head, and his smile reached his now-bright eyes. "That's the most adorable thing I've ever heard. Hey, I think we have a duel to finish."

"You still want to?"

"…You _did_ force these cuffs on us."

I smiled up at him. "I happen to know someone who has a trick to break out of them."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I reached for Rain's headband and slipped off the bobby pin. "Lucky for you, huh?"

She gasped. "Where did that come from? Are you really a magician?"

"Oh, c'mon. There's no way you never noticed. It was on there the whole time." The quick blush and lowering of her head answered for her. A half-smile found me as I worked the cuff on my wrist. It popped off in a matter of seconds. "Alright, I need you to hold it far away from you in case I mess up and it explodes."

Rain held her arm out. I peeked beneath her wrist to find the slot I needed. She said, "Why's your face so close to it?"

"I'm just trying to-"

"But you said that if it blows up…"

I gripped her wrist, lifted it above her head, and stepped closer. "I know what I said, but I have to _see_."

I kept an arm's length away while using the bobby pin. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her blue eyes gazing at me and her mouth hanging open slightly. Yeesh. She wasn't supposed to stare…

 _Click_. The pair of cuffs coiled on the sand between us. I slid the pin onto her headband. Rain kept staring. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

Her mouth shut. "Y-you're amazing."

"No."

She stamped a foot on the ground. "Yes! And, and you better not- I mean, I hope you don't…"

"I don't plan on leaving you behind." She started to retort but I held up a hand. "Look, there's no way I can be proud of what I did to you or anyone else. I promised to make grace, but I didn't-"

She took my hand in both of hers. Her eyes shone by the moonlight breaking through the fog. Rain said, "You have to know that you are what you make of yourself, okay? And that means you can be anything!"

An overwhelming confidence fired through me with the wind of a thousand opening doors, as though – as though I really could be anything, and I never, never thought I could find a feeling like that again. I gazed at our hands again, and I met her eyes. The way she _looked_ at me… I couldn't possibly imagine someone who saw the whole of my heart, dark and darker, could believe in me like she did.

"Hey, um, sorry again," she muttered. "I'm still trying to get my temper under wraps. Are you hurt?"

I rubbed the back of my neck to resist the urge to touch my aching jaw. "I'm fine. I… probably needed that from you."

"You don't deserve to be hurt. No one does."

"I like that policy."

"Speaking of which." She walked to where her hat had fallen, tugged the brim low, and said, "Rainbow Dark Dragon attacks Infernity Doom Dragon."

Her dragon shot a beam containing the entire range of gray scale colors, deleting my monster and the remainder of my life points. I braced myself, but the attack passed through me harmlessly like a normal duel. Rain holstered her disk.

"Good game, partner."


	10. Bonnie & Clyde

**Chapter Ten**

 _Bonnie & Clyde_

A shrill scream prevented my response. The kid from Crash Town ran towards Rain and attempted to tackle her. She stood strong at first, but he struck her midsection with his fists. Her face twisted in pain and arm wrapped around her ribs as she toppled. The kid shouted, "Kalin, run! Rain's one of the bad guys, and she hates you!"

I sighed and dropped to a knee beside her. "Are you alright?"

Rain remained flat on her back and yelled, "You little idiot! I was lying! Don't you get it? Someone's always listening in Crash Town, so I lied to you!"

"H-huh?" West's expression collapsed in guilt. "Oh. Uh. Sorry."

"I'm surprised you couldn't tell," I mumbled. I hooked an arm under Rain's back and helped her to a sitting position. Heavy breaths racked her body. "You can rest here-"

Her burning glare gave me pause. "There's no time. We have to make sure everything's running as smoothly as possible with what's happening in the mines."

"…What are you talking about?"

Rain's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't know? All of the collars are deactivated. Isn't that how you got out?"

"Are you serious?" West shouted. "That means dad can escape!"

"Hold on. That's not how I got out. How do you know they…" I thinned my eyes. "What, exactly, was that explosion?"

She coughed into her fist. "I, um, learned from the guy running the place that if a certain machine went down, so did all the collars. The machine. Broke."

"Jesus," I muttered, looking to the night sky. "You're incredible."

"What're we waiting for?" West ran towards the mountain and hauled himself up the side. "We have to go save my dad!"

"Right. Knowing those assholes, they're probably rounding them up like animals. I'm going back!" I shot to my feet. A pull on my duster's tail kept me from moving forward.

"I, um." Rain's hand dropped. "C-could you help me stand?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." I knelt and offered my arm. She held on with all of her weight, and I stood slowly. Her legs were shaking. The sight numbed my heart. I whispered, "It's okay. You've done plenty. I'll take care of the rest. I promise."

Rain released me and took slow, sure steps past the gun disk graves. By the time she reached her destination – a brown-tinted runner – sweat beaded her forehead. She sat sideways on it. "Do me a favor and show them freedom like a true Satellite can."

My focus held onto the palm of my right hand. Satellite, with goddamned Security flexing their goddamned power over anyone and everyone they wanted to. The red scarves in the mines acted the same, whether it was someone like me or someone innocent like Sergio. "Everyone should have their right to true freedom."

"I'll join you when I can," she said. "In the meantime, we'll take a little break from our 'no hurting,' okay? Until this is over, at least."

Her lopsided smile suggested she took many breaks. I returned it, saying, "If you're allowing it."

West hollered, "Hey! What are you guys waiting for?"

I faced the mountain with determination I didn't know I missed. "Hey, partner. Thanks for giving me the best duel I've had in a long time."

"Someone has to keep you humble."

"What did you just say?"

" _Humble_? Don't you know I-"

Quiet laughter spilled through her hands covering her mouth. A smile found me. She offered a meek little wave as her good-by. I clambered up the sharp incline toward the path twisting around the outside of the mountain.

The kid was having an animated conversation with his sister and Yusei. "Then there was this sparkling black dragon, and _wham_! Kalin got totally wrecked!"

"Huh."

"Oh! Hey, Kalin! I didn't realize you'd be… back," he said. "I was just telling Nico and Yusei about what all Rain did! And that she's not evil anymore."

Yusei grasped his own chin. "It's this 'Rain' who's the source of chaos in the mines, then. Kalin, is that the girl you-"

I held up a hand. "Let's _not_ talk about it. The point is, I'm done being a complete jackass. Again."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," my old teammate said.

He was the last person who should've been saying that to me. I said, "Focus on what's important. We're going into the mines to free everyone."

He huffed, no doubt at my stubbornness. "Okay, but you really think this kid should come?"

"I can't exactly stop him."

He pumped a fist into the air. His sister appeared at his side and asked, "Are you sure? It'll be dangerous."

"You know we have to help dad!"

"Then I'm going, too," Nico said. West nodded, grabbed her hand, and ran up the mountain. A rumbling in the distance had me rooted in place.

Engines. I urged, "We have to hide."

Yusei straddled his red duel runner. "I'll distract them while you three go in. I'll find you later."

The kids and I ducked into a tunnel and watched the lights fly by. Nico said, "I knew he'd need his runner. It's a good thing we brought it."

"…Are you sure you weren't followed?" They exchanged concerned looks. "Whatever. Yusei will take care of them. I know where your father is."

West's jaw dropped. "You saw him?"

"Look. We can use this to go faster." Nico pointed at an old mine cart on a set of tracks. The dark tunnel yawning before us breathed hot air and carried the sound of distant shouting.

West hopped in and yelled, "Kalin, push!"

"…Are you always this demanding?"

Nico jumped in beside him. "Please?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it." I pushed it forward until it had enough force to move by itself then leapt in beside them. Squeaking wheels chugged over rumbling rails. Warm air whistled past us and picked up my lengthy tendrils of hair.

Nico and West sat with their backs against the cart. Nico hugged her legs and asked, "What was our dad like? Did he talk to you?"

"Yes." I watched for any sign of light. We rushed through the dark. A curious thrill associated with the sheer mystery of where we were headed rushed adrenaline through me. "He said he thinks about you two every day and wants to see you again more than anything."

The corners of West's eyes sparkled. "Does that mean-"

"Incoming," I said. Light blinded us. Before I could adjust, the cart came to an abrupt halt. The three of us were tossed flat on our backs. I groaned, blinked, and sat up. Discarded pickaxes and metal collars surrounded us. A nearby holler caught my attention. West and Nico started to stand; I held out my arm. "Stay here."

A group of miners were cornered by two red scarves pointing guns at their chests. The miners had their hands behind their heads. One of the red scarves exclaimed, "Don't move or you'll end up like that poor sucker."

He jerked the barrel towards a man twitching on the ground. Though he was clearly incapacitated, I saw no blood on him. They must've been using stun guns. Made sense… they wouldn't want to damage their property.

I strode forward and slung my arm around the nearest red scarf's neck. He struggled against the headlock. I ripped the gun from his loosened grasp. I kept his body as a shield between me and the other slaver. He shot wildly. Two yellow orbs streaked past me. The third struck my shield's chest. I wouldn't be able to hold him with one arm if he were limp, so I fired at the red scarf with my stolen weapon. His hand reached for his shoulder before he collapsed.

"Why do you always have to cause problems, Kessler," the red scarf hissed.

One of the former slaves brushed his hands off on his pants. "Obviously he's here to make it up to his master."

I stooped over the other red scarf, swiped his gun, and threw it at Ramon. It hopped in his hands a couple of times before he fully caught it. I said, "Make yourself useful and get this group out of here."

"What did you say to me? Don't you realize who you're talking to?"

"A loser," I said, "just like the rest of us."

"Why're you helping us now?" asked one of Ramon's companions. He and a few others I recognized while others I didn't. They all pinned me with the same judgemental glare.

…How much of this had I created? "If you don't hurry, you'll be cornered again. We didn't pass anyone in the cavern by the mine cart. It's your safest bet to escape this hellhole."

Ramon didn't need more convincing. The others reluctantly followed. I walked to the top of a nearby hill. West and Nico appeared at my flanks. West babbled, "That was so cool how you-"

"The last time I saw your father, he was near that conveyer belt." I slid down the dusty decline. The guard who'd led Sergio away had been headed towards a cavern opening. "They took him this way."

I peered into the next chamber. The kids were behind me. I hoped they'd stay quiet this time. The group of red scarves appeared to be more in control of the situation than the last.

Two stalked around several slaves, whose wrists were bound by rope. I spotted Sergio among them. Two other slavers were chatting close to my location. One was expressing concern about whether Malcolm would show or not and if the special-tasked runner riders would manage to round up the massive number of escapees.

Whipping the barrel of the shock blaster around the corner, I fired two blasts. Two slavers fell to the dust. I could hear their loud complaints as I dove to a nearby cluster of rocks. Shot after shot whisked over the boulders.

"The backup finally showed! Get over here and lend a hand!"

I peeked above a rock and fired at the newcomer. Disbelief paralyzed me as I worked through what I was seeing. My bullet bounced off of a shiny surface in Rain's hands and into one of the slavers, who fell limp among the slaves.

"You're a damn fine shot, partner!" Rain grinned and spun whatever it was she held in her hands. She strolled to the nearest red scarf. Panic took him over as he aimed at me and clicked away at his empty ignition. She bashed the back of his skull and watched him crumple.

Rain touched the deck at her side, and an alien monster appeared. It passed her one of its swords; she sliced apart Sergio's bonds. He rubbed at his wrists and commented, "That scarf came in handy. You're a regular snake in the sand, Rain."

She was busy cutting through other slaves' ropes. Her monster was working with her, and any people it neared tensed when it knelt beside them. She said, "You're leaving with Kalin and the other two. Go back the way you came, partner. I'll take care of these folks while you save him."

Sergio asked, "What do you mean 'the other two?'"

"Dad!" the kids shouted together and ran into their father's arms. The relief washing over him was plain on his face. It took the form of tears for West and Nico.

"Demon!" One of the fallen slavers twitched his fingers. I guessed it was all he could do. "You're supposed to be on our side!"

"Outlaws chase what they want, sides be damned." Rain cut through more bonds. The already free slaves were helping alongside her, working together to untie their comrades. She said, "Kalin. Why is Yusei dueling?"

"He distracted some red scarves on duel runners who were after us. How do you know he's dueling?"

Her eyes rose to mine, and I swore I saw the color red in her irises for a split second. "Hunch. Get them out of here, please. You can come back later and help out if you feel the need."

"But you-" She glared at me with too-familiar fury. "Alright, alright. I wanted to know, though. How'd you deflect the shot?"

Rain glanced at the blade she'd borrowed from her monster. "I'll tell you later. Time is of the essence, as they say."

For someone begging honesty, she dodged a lot of questions. I approached Sergio. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but we need to split."

"Of course," he said. The children remained attached to him. "Let's go, West, Nico. We'll follow you."

I guided them to the conveyer built, and the four of us clambered up the incline. The two incapacitated guards shouted, "They're in here! Get 'em!"

The faint roar of engines reached me. "Shit. Back in the cart!"

West and Nico hopped in the same mine cart we'd arrived in. Sergio asked, "What's happening? Where are we going?"

"Just push it, dad!" West urged. It was nice to know not even his father was spared from the aggression. He helped me apply enough force to the mine cart for it to move on its own. By the time we jumped in beside the kids, three headlights flickered behind us.

The trio of approaching duel runners gained on us quickly. We ducked into the mine cart, and shock blasts sailed over our heads. I popped up and fired once. A man grunted, and a duel runner skidded out of control. I fired at another but heard a faint _click_. I threw the empty gun at them for good measure but missed.

I dropped to a knee. Nico had her hands covering her head. "What do we do? Now you can't hit them!"

"…I wouldn't be too sure of that."

I hauled myself over the mine cart and leapt at one of the runners. I landed my fist on his cheek and grappled control of his runner away from him. He fell into the tunnel's dirt rolling.

A whip snatched onto my arm. The last red scarf yanked at me, and my grip was slipping. Another runner zoomed past his. He had backup. The jerk of the taut whip had me teetering.

Brakes squealed. The red scarf's jaw crunched against a stiff arm. His whip fell, he tumbled off, and the runner that had stopped sped up to meet me in milliseconds. Passing lights fell upon the rider's black visor, revealing a pair of blue eyes. She loosed a maniacal laugh. "Son of a bitch got totally clotheslined! That was hilarious!"

I wanted to speak but couldn't think beyond the sight of her eyes under her helmet and the terrible scratches on the side of her runner's frame. The horrific sound of metal squealing against gravel drowned out all else. Snapshots in my mind's eye showed Rain falling, hitting the earth once, twice, three times. My stomach dropped.

"Hell-ooo?" Rain's voice brought me back to the present, where we sped through a tight mining tunnel. "Whatever. That's totally fine. Just gloss over how amazing that was."

"Of course it was," I said. "You rescued me. Again. You know how to show up at the right time."

"I got it!" Nico leaned over the mine cart and exclaimed, "Bonnie and Clyde. I got it, Rain!"

"…What is she talking about?"

"Watch out," Rain said, tactically ignoring the question again. "You might want to hop in with them."

I followed her line of sight to where the tunnel was rapidly coming to an end. I leapt off of the stolen runner and clambered into the cart. Nico wore a silly smile and West was babbling about "cool action moves" to his father. Rain was forced to turn brake as we were carried into a circular chamber holding only cart tracks. I doubted they would support her runner if she tried to follow.

I said, "This didn't happen when we took this path before. It led outside the mountain."

"Someone probably changed the tracks," Sergio explained. He pointed to a ripped apart section of track, which would send us falling into the abyss we were spiraling around. Judging by the dark depths, we likely wouldn't survive. "Someone who wanted us to go that direction."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My runner's wheels halted dangerously close to the edge. Pebbles tumbled into the gaping hole leading to the mountain's heart. I watched Kalin, Sergio, Nico, and West round the deep cavern.

Adrenaline exploded from my heart. The ancient energy of the Crimson Dragon known as the crimson spark flowed through my veins; my incisors extended into fangs, and my eyes transformed to red.

The ruby red glow of a sign, the Crimson Dragon's head, sparkled in my mind's eye. The Dragon said, _Yusei is in danger. He requires your aid. I will guide you to him._

I readjusted my runner and followed the Dragon's instructions. He led me down a divergent tunnel. The end held a jagged wall surrounded by lanterns and pickaxes. "What now?"

 _The wall is thin. We will break through._

"As usual, by _we_ , you mean _me_ , don't you?"

Crimson line patterns lit up where my skin was bare. The Crimson Dragon broke free of me and shattered through the wall. I revved along with his flight path. _You can provide your gracious praise later, young dragon._

He retreated into his vessel: my body. I smiled with fangs and pushed my runner to its limits. The Orichalcos energy fueling it allowed me to catch up to the two dueling runners deeper into the tunnel in seconds.

Yusei's red rocket sped beside Lawton's massive, black runner. Yusei called, "I halve the attack of my Drill Warrior, allowing it to attack you directly! Its attack is 1200, 200 more than enough to drop your life points to zero!"

I asked the Dragon, _Why, exactly, does he need my help?_

He said, _Keep with them._

"Not so fast. I can remove my trap, Explosive Wall, from play!" Lawton said. "This removes from play your attacking monster and every card I control-"

Metal screamed against metal. A mine cart merged into our tunnel and slammed into Lawton's runner. He spun out of control and struggled to regain it. Kalin said, "Am I interrupting something?"

He's here. He's here he's here, and there's light at the end of the tunnel. Wait. Why were there only three people in the cart? Where was-

"Demon!" Lawton had broken his focus from the newcomers and was watching me. "Prove who you work for. Use those powers Malcolm praises and take care of these punks!"

I was caught so off-guard by the request a laugh tumbled out of me. "Oh, my bad. I completely forgot you thought I was on your side. Fact is, Lawton, you're surrounded by a team."

This was supposed to be the part where he roared about me being a traitor or fell into despair knowing he was cornered. Instead, he was silent. Contemplative.

The crimson spark alarmed me as he pulled two items from his runner: a lighter and a stick of dynamite. Orange sparks flew from the fuse. "Then you've chosen to go down as a team."

Yusei pleaded, "Don't do this-"

Lawton lobbed the dynamite at us. He braked and watched us with a satisfied smile.

I swore to wipe it away. The Crimson Dragon materialized and carried the mine cart and Yusei's runner in his claws. I swiped the flying dynamite into my hand. The fuse was less than a centimeter and burning swiftly. I turn-braked and threw it back at Lawton. His mouth evened in shock. I was almost happy before the fuse sizzled out too soon.

The dynamite exploded in my face. The Crimson Dragon was forced to return to me as a sudden slam of pain stole my consciousness.


	11. Awake

**Chapter Eleven**

 _Awake_

A cough rattled my ribs. What… happened? The last thing I remembered was Rain. She grabbed that dynamite before it reached us. Christ, was she okay? I scanned my surroundings. The area was misty with particles of debris from the explosion. Daylight created a faint, tan haze. I staggered out of the fog, my entire body sore from the blast.

I spotted a fallen form on the ground, and my heart lodged in my throat.

"Rain? Hey, Rain!" She was sprawled out on her stomach. Her skin was bruised and scratched up, but I didn't notice any blood. I knelt beside her. She wasn't moving, so I cradled her and listened for her heart. Only a faint beat could be heard.

"Rain, you have to wake up! You can't die. You can't die now." No movement; not even a twitch. "Come on. I know you're stronger than this. Wake up, Rain!"

A small sigh passed her lips. Low, shallow breaths slowly became constant. Relief washed over me as her shaking hand reached up and clutched my shirt with a heartrendingly weak grip. Her eyes opened and focused on me.

"Kalin?" Her eyes shut after she muttered my name. Her hand flattened against my chest. "I- I was falling again. I thought I had died. I was so scared, but then… Then I heard your heartbeat."

Her head had lolled against my heart. She said, "It's the most important sound in the world. Thank you. You saved me."

I shook my head, saying, "Why would you do something so reckless?"

"I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't let all of you get hurt. I know I almost died, but I don't regret it."

Sudden anger and pain sprouted in me. "Why the hell would you go throwing yourself into that? After all your talk about promises, you're trying to leave me alone again!"

A memory gnawed at my consciousness.

 _Again._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The cottage door loomed before me. I reached for it, stopped, and dropped my arm. My hands felt naked without my gloves. I had removed them and anything reminding me of what I was. Without them, the series of scars on my right hand were visible.

Let them be.

Just do it, you goddamned coward, I thought. I ran a hand through my hair; longer, too long, but why care? I zipped my brown leather jacket up against the chill. Despite it, the birds were chirping in their perches. Just..!

I knocked on the door. Shuffling came closer and closer, and my pulse heightened with its movement. The hinges whined. Martha stared upon me in shock. I couldn't hold her glare for a straight second. The grass caught my focus, or the trees, or the-

She shoved my chest. "You have some nerve coming here! First you attack those Securities then take it out on Yusei as though it were his fault? How _dare_ you, after all he pitied of you? And dragging poor Rain with you through _your_ mistakes and breaking her heart to boot! _You have some nerve, Kalin Kessler_!"

"Yeah." There was a ladybug in a blade of grass by my shoe. It was more black than red. "Yeah, I do. I won't… take up space; I just thought you should know. Rain's in the hospital. She's in a coma."

I couldn't look at her, but I recognized the shaking in her voice: "Rain? Why? How?"

"…It was me," I said. "She challenged me in Yusei's place. I tried to kill her, and I almost did. She won and saved me instead. It's… all my fault."

Birds sang and children squealed in the distance. All the silence was between us. Martha moved from her motionless state. She wound back and slapped me hard across the cheek. I staggered, and my hair sloshed over my face. My hand instinctively went to the stinging area.

"You're a monster!" she shouted. "I thought- I was stupid enough to think there was finally someone who brought out the good in you, but all it did was make her wind up nearly dead? _It should have been you_!"

Martha fell to the ground and held a hand in front of her mouth. Raw sobs tore from deep within her.

I shifted my weight. My foot had crushed the ladybug when I careened from Martha's strike. Yes, it should have been me. Absolutely. But when Rain had that opportunity, when she commanded her strongest attack, she charged into me instead. She tried to take it upon herself.

Like the dark sign. Like always, everything.

"If it had to be one or the other, it's better this way," I muttered, mostly to myself. "Because she would have to be alone. She would have to worry over me and constantly ask herself what went wrong, what could have gone differently. She'd hate herself and never sleep and wonder why she's even alive. No, if it had to be one of us, I want her to rest. Since it is this way, she'll be okay one day. I know it. I know it, she has to be, she _has_ to-"

Martha's hand on my shoulder distracted me from the ever-growing lump in my throat. Her eyes were ringed red. "If you love her, why would you try to kill her?"

"Because if the Dark Signers had won, we'd be the only survivors. The only way to become one… is to die."

"You wanted to save her?" she said. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Doesn't change how things ended up. I'm a goddamned idiot like you said. I'm here because you needed to know the truth. She loved you."

More tears stained her cheeks. "Take me to her."

"Me? Look, I don't think you want to spend any more time with me, so I can give you the information-"

"I said take me to her _this instant_ , Kalin Kessler!"

"Okay! Okay. One more thing, though. The yellow flowers. She always loved them. Could I-"

"The goldenrods? Of course. Take as many as you need," she said, wiping at her face with her apron.

I stooped next to the cluster of golden flowers and took great care in selecting few, quality stems. A particularly fine pick rested in my palm. My head tilted as I observed its bright petals. Captured sunlight seemed to glow in its veins.

I placed the same flower back into its vase. It had lived here for a week yet hadn't lost any color. I wished I could say the same.

The soft light of morning filtered through the window onto the hospital bed, where Rain slept. The gentle beeps of the machinery had become the rhythm of my life. I had my hands clasped in front of me and head lowered.

"Hi, Kalin!" A young girl wearing a red Duel Academy uniform skipped into the room, her teal pigtails bouncing. She hopped onto the chair next to me. "I wanted to stop by before school. Want a muffin? I brought an extra 'cause I figured you would be here."

I stared at her. Beep, beep, beep. She wrung her hands and broke eye contact. I eased and leaned back. "Nah. Keep it for your brother."

"Oh, Leo's playing hooky today. I tried to tell him not to. He never listens to me. Anyway!" She perked back up and fluttered her eyelashes. "Pleeease? It's blueberry. Real tasty."

I sighed. "You… shouldn't be talking to me."

She pouted. "Don't take Leo seriously. He's just overprotective."

"I know how that feels. He has every right to be."

"I don't think you're bad." She rested her hand over her right forearm. "When Rain's memories came back, I could sense her dark feelings, like she wanted to hate everything. You made all of it go away."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "It was more like she found it herself."

"If she could've done that, I don't think she would have…" She didn't finish the statement, instead allowing her focus to shift. "The flowers are pretty. Where did you get them?"

The goldenrods glowed in the lightening day. "From a friend in the Satellite who had a garden. Whenever we met there, I always found Rain looking at them, so I thought she'd like some."

She tapped her chin. "Do you mean Martha?"

"…Yeah. I was afraid to see her again, but I thought she at least needed to know what happened to Rain. And… I had to apologize, obviously."

She laughed and said, "It's kinda hard to imagine you afraid of her. Or, like, anyone."

I ripped my gaze away from the tiles to meet her gray-gold eyes. "That's because it's the people closest to me I'm afraid of, not the outsiders. Once you're attached to someone, they have ammunition to use against you."

"Um, you know." She dipped her head. "The muffin isn't poisoned, or anything."

For two whole beeps, I was frozen. Then I broke into a laugh. "You're one funny kid. Is that why my girlfriend likes you?"

She smiled with confidence she lacked before. "Maybe! I have to go now, or I'll be late. Bye, Kalin!"

"Later." She had left the blueberry muffin on the table before she left. Once I was sure she was gone, I reached for it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I gasped as the true memory shattered. The foggy canyon brought me back to reality, and the girl in my arms anchored me there. Pain defined her expression. "I'm so sorry, Kalin."

"…No, please don't worry. I'm the one who should apologize for yelling. To tell the truth, I'm just glad you're here, and moving, and speaking."

"Did you remember something?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." I didn't recognize that little girl, and I couldn't remember her name. But she was able to help me when I was so lost, which was because Rain… I held her close, and a longing pain broiled in my chest. I kissed the dusty crown of her head. "Please, please put your safety first on occasion."

Her face went red. "I-I'll keep that in mind. What was it about?"

"Don't worry yourself over it. How about I help you up?" I whispered. She hummed an agreement. I wrapped my arm around her waist to support her. She could stand but relied on my strength. "We'll need to get you somewhere safe so you can rest properly."

"Are you kidding me?" Rage similar to the previous night's crossed her face. "We need to help Crash Town! That asshole Lawton will get what's coming to him when we find him!"

I frowned. "Remember about revenge, Rain."

"R-right, sorry. The town needs us, though. The only way they can truly be free is if we drive out Lawton. He's running the show."

"I understand that, but you were almost dead a few minutes ago. You can't-"

"I've been through worse." She let go of me and took a few shaky steps. "I can do this. I have to do this!"

There it was again. That blazing confidence, and that headband on her – we could practically be twins. Well, if this were a year ago… "If you believe it, then I'm with you."

I know better than to try to stop her, too. When she smiled, her eyes sparkled in the sunlight breaking through the mist. She glanced up. "Looks like I slept in again. Midday already. That's a shame. I do enjoy seeing the sunset. It's gorgeous here."

"…The sunset. The one someone dies because of every day. How could you say that?"

"Implications don't mean anything to raw beauty." Her face twitched, and she scratched at her right eyelid. "Er, anyway, where are Yusei, West, and Nico?"

I should have expected her to see beauty, even here.

Wait, I should have? Weird. Almost like that thought wasn't mine… I rubbed at my neck. "I'm not sure. You were the first one I saw."

"Hey, Kalin!" Yusei's silhouette emerged among the settling dust. "And… Rain, right?"

For some reason, she looked disappointed when he said it. "That's me."

"Are you okay? I saw what you did. The Crimson Dragon wasn't able to protect you."

Crimson Dragon? Was that the red blur? I'd heard about it in legends but always wondered if it was actually real. Even when I was a Dark Signer I wasn't sure. Rain said, "I'm fine. We're going back into Crash Town to take down Lawton. Coming?"

Yusei smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great. Did you see West and Nico?"

"Those kids? No, I haven't. I've been scouring this place for a while now looking for any of you. I don't think they're here." Her face fell grave. The downward curve of her criminal mark over her full cheek made it seem more like a pout, though. The mark really did not suit her.

"Let's just go to town. I have an idea of where they are. I hope I'm not right. Um. Which way is that?" I laughed at her question. It… came so easily. She said, "H-Hey, you don't have to laugh!"

I grinned at her. "Follow close. Try not to get lost, okay?"

She attempted a glare but broke into a smile and walked beside me. I could feel Yusei's eyes burning holes through us, but he didn't ask any questions.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Crimson Dragon spoke to me through my thoughts: _Keep this quick. You can't last much longer on my strength alone, and when it runs out, you'll collapse like you did last time. The damage isn't as substantial. It won't take long to heal, but you have to make sure you clear things up before that happens._

 _I understand. I'll be quick._

 _To be honest, I'm not sure how you survived your act of idiocy in the first place._

 _It seemed like a good idea at the time! What happened to the whole 'my job to protect the Signers' shtick?_

 _Yes, yes, but I agree with what the boy said. You should live your life unshackled by the pain you deign to take upon yourself unnecessarily._

 _He has a name, you know._

 _I do know,_ said the Dragon. _Speaking of which, the Dark Signer appears to be exerting a tremendous amount of struggling effort directed towards him._

 _What does that mean?_

 _Who can say?_

 _You're still no help at all!_ I cleared my throat. "Hey, Yusei, it's really great to see you again. How are you doing?"

His black eyebrows quirked up. "Good."

"Oh, wow, you're so talkative."

A chuckle developed deep in his throat. "You caught me off guard. Normally when I see people I haven't in a while, it's all questions about what they see on the news about me."

Kalin said, "Yeah, Yusei's a bigshot now."

"Woah! You mean, like, _the_ Jack Atlas style?"

" _No_ ," they assured in unison.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He wasn't so bad. Oh, Yusei! There's something I've been waiting to ask you! Do you like ice cream?"

The confusion I gave him was awfully familiar. "Um, yeah, I guess. Don't tell me you're a fan of mine."

"Fan? Aren't we friends?"

"Oh, good," he said with a sigh. "I wouldn't want to break Kalin's heart."

I tilted my head while Kalin said, " _What_?"

"You should have heard him after you visited the Satellite. 'Do you think she'll come back today? No, no, seriously, she's like, the greatest duelist I've met. Do you think she'll join the team? I really hope she'-"

"Shut _up_ , dude!"

I giggled while Yusei kept a steady smirk. I said, "Aw, Kalin…"

"Don't say my name like that! Forget you heard anything!"

"I owed it to her," Yusei said. "Since you two talked, you've been acting like your old self again. Whatever you did, Rain, good job."

I gave him a thumbs-up. Kalin frowned and rubbed at his jaw. Crash Town was in sight, and I recognized my surroundings. "Hey, guys, go in without me at first. I'll meet up with you later."

Kalin squinted. "The last time you said that, you showed up and almost died."

"I, um, this is important. I swear!"

"Our promise."

"…Okay. West and Nico have this little shed north of town. If they're safe, they may have gone there to hide. I was going to check it first then meet up with you two in town."

He nodded. "Don't do anything dangerous."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I dashed around the mountain. The raggedy shack came into view. I thought of how proud West looked when he talked about how his father helped them build it.

The hideout was empty. I sighed through my nostrils and faced Crash Town. They had to be there, and Lawton would be waiting for us. Marching straight down the crossroads may not be the best idea.

Alone, anyway.

I dusted off my hands and headed to the gun disk graveyard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, you've come back from the dead!" Lawton paced ahead of us. The lackeys in red scarves were frozen around the crossroads. The fearful looks they sent Yusei and me said everything. "Looks like that demon isn't here, though. Hell, that blast had to of killed her!"

He laughed as though her death was a hilarious joke. I couldn't wait for her to show up. Resting a hand on my holster, I said, "You'll stand down if you know what's good for you. Crash Town belongs to no man."

"That's where you're wrong! You're standing in Lawton Town, soon to be Barbara Town." He draped his arm over the black-haired woman beside him. I seemed to remember her as the owner of the town's flower shop… and who Yusei explained betrayed him, using me as bait. That reminded me of Rain, who had her pain re-triggered by someone drugging her using flowers.

"Might as well call it goddamned Snake Town. I haven't forgotten what you did to my friends, and what you're doing to your little gang members." The woman, Barbara, had stripped two men of the signature red scarves indicating their status as Malcolm-aligned. They turned on each other for the right to their lives before Yusei and I made our grand entrance. "Want to know something about this ghost, Lawton? There's nothing he hates more than a traitor."

"Ghosts don't scare me. Get 'em, boys!" Though a few stepped forward, many hesitated. "The hell are you waiting for? I told you to-"

"Want to know what a real leader does, Lawton? He doesn't treat his teammates like lackeys. He gets down and dirty with them! C'mon and show me what pathetic skills you have. You win, you can keep Crash Town. You lose, this place is free."

He chuckled. "Why would I take that deal? This place is mine no matter what!"

"Check it out," muttered one of the many gang members. "Lawton's got no balls."

"I don't blame him," joined in another. "Kessler's scary."

Lawton growled, "I'm not afraid of some punk like you! Fine, I'll take you on. Once you're finished, my underlings- that is, my teammates will swarm you and carry you to the mines themselves!"

I started to speak but an anomaly prevented me from acting. Darkness like night's blanket had fallen over the crossroads. A shadow with grand wings appeared in the sun's silhouette. A dragon's roar came from the horizon, and a white blast exploded sand into the air.

Dust particles cast a haze over the crossroads. I heard shouts and running feet. By the time the sand settled, there was a former slave in a blue jumpsuit for every one of Lawton's red scarves. They wore gun disks from the graveyard and locked their chosen opponents into a corner. Lawton shouted, "What the hell is going on here? How did they escape?"

My attention was on the woman approaching from the north, her blue-green boots stirring dust. She ripped the red scarf from her black cowboy hat. Blue fire caught and consumed the scarf, and its ashes floated away on the desert wind.

Lawton's face was stricken with horror. I bit the inside of my cheek to mask my smile. He stammered, "But- that explosion! How did you crawl out of hell, demon?"

She stopped beside Yusei and me, and she tipped her hat. "To tell the truth, hell rejected me. Something tells me you'll die easier than we do."

Lawton stepped back. "You're crazy! This is impossible- it's impossible you survived!"

"The fight's even," Rain said. "What do you say about the deal now?"

Lawton ground his teeth. "I'm not afraid of a demon or a reaper. Scotch! If you want to prove your rightful place as second-in-command, you take the stranger. The dead monsters walking are _mine_."

A man with swooshed blond hair set his gun disk on his arm and glared at Yusei. He turned his back to us and said, "Give him what he wants, you two. He'll see every one of his gang members lose thanks to us."

When Yusei stepped towards his opponent, his back to us, Rain slid closer to me. She nudged me with an elbow and said, "Lawton seems to think we're really ghosts. Do you think he knows exactly how right he is?"

I knew why it made sense for me – having died and all – but why for her? She couldn't mean the same… could she? A sinister grin slashed her face as though she could hear my thoughts. She whispered, "We have the edge. The duelist who fears has already lost."

"How much longer will you two make me wait?" Lawton said. "The soulless reaper was supposed to be quick on the draw! As for the double-crossing demon, I can't say… but judging by how slow you were to get rid of that dynamite, I'd say you aren't the quickest duelist out there."

The anger twitching Rain's features rearranged into a grin. "Demon, huh. I'll be sure you experience real pain in this duel."

"I don't think so." Barbara cracked her whip next to West and Nico, who were tied to a post at the northern corner of the crossroads. "If you harm a hair on his head, these children will pay the price."

"Don't worry," Nico assured. "We'll be fine, and we know you three can win this!"

"Heck yeah!" Though West squirmed against his bonds, his grin was huge. "You guys are the best duelists ever! Lawton's an idiot to even try!"

"I can't wait to crush your heroes. I'll take the two of you on at the same time! Oh, and if you lose? Those kids will be going to the mines with you."

Rain must have forgotten her own advice; fear dragged down her features. I lowered my voice and assured, "It's okay. No need to be afraid. We're winning this… together."

Her breathing hitched. She stood straighter, her panic flushed away. Huh. She didn't take much convincing. She shouted, "We'll take you on!"

"Since it's two against one, I'll be starting off with ten cards! We draw for the turn order on the count of three!" I kept my fingers near my holster as Lawton counted, "One! Two! Three!"

We drew in the same instant, and he was so quick he'd drawn his tenth cards a millisecond before I drew my fifth. I cursed myself and glanced at Rain, hoping she'd performed better. She was still struggling in drawing her third card. _Minutes_ later.

"Um," she whispered, "I'm good at the actual card game part, I swear."

In my mind's eye, I saw the visage of the glimmering, black dragon that'd wiped out my life points.

"I believe you."


	12. RE: Partners

**Chapter Twelve**

 _RE: Partners_

The sunset's deathly glow fell upon the chaotic crossroads, where tens of duelists were locked in combat. Men wearing red scarves dueled freed miners in blue jumpsuits. Yusei was at my back taking care of Lawton's right-hand man. The bastard himself had the dishonor of dueling Kalin and me. Lawton announced, "I have the first turn! I'll set five cards face-down and summon Gatling Ogre!"

This was the setup for the first-turn kill Lawton had shown off before. I glanced at my partner, but he was already staring back. His head was held high. Did he know what Lawton was trying?

I hid my eyes and waited for the turn to run its course.

"I activate the effect of Gatling Ogre! By sending all five of my face-downs to the graveyard, I can deal 800 points of damage to you for each one."

Pick me!

"My choice is Kessler!"

Dammit. The monster cranked up its Gatling gun and fired a volley of bullets. Their white streaks struck my partner square in the chest and knocked him off his feet. His life points emptied.

"Kalin, no!" West shouted.

I saw something more: that wonderful, wonderful smirk on Kalin's face. A purple glow reminiscent of the Dark Signer fires enveloped him. He was back on his feet in a single, fluid movement.

"What are you so smug for?" Lawton hollered. "You lost!"

"It's true I don't have life points, but…" My partner held his scarred hand like a claw in front of his face. A totem-like monster covered in eyes and tinged blue materialized behind him, and it bore the same dark aura. "Who said you needed them to duel?"

"What… the hell? Y-you really are a ghost!"

Kalin thinned his eyes. "This is Infernity Zero, who I discarded my entire hand to play. I won't lose until it gains three Des Counters, one per each 500 points of damage I take. Oh, and Zero can't be destroyed by battle."

I stared in awe at my partner, my ghost. Rage overcame Lawton's features. "I'm not finished yet! I set five more cards face-down and activate Gatling Ogre's effect on that demon!"

The Ogre turned to me, gearing up to shoot. I picked out a card from my hand when Kalin's voice stopped me. "I activate the effect of Infernity Des Gunman in my graveyard by removing it from play. Now, Lawton, you have a choice. If you take a chance, I'll draw a card. If that card's a monster, you take the damage you're trying to deal."

Kalin aimed a finger gun at Lawton. "Otherwise, you can give up the chance and your effect is negated this turn."

The skeleton-masked gunman pressed the cold steel of his revolver's barrel against Lawton's temple. Sweat beaded on his forehead. "I'll cancel the effect. The chance isn't worth it. I end my turn!"

The gunman dissipated, and Lawton released a bated breath. I watched my partner. He protected me, just like- _my_ Kalin.

"Mine, then." Kalin drew a card, the lone member of his hand. He smiled down at it. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"What?" Lawton growled. "Not a monster..!"

"Rain," my partner said in little more than a whisper. "Do me a favor and kick his ass like you did mine."

"O-kay!" I exclaimed. "Watch carefully to keep track, alright? I'll start by activating the effect of The Fabled Chawa. By discarding a 'Fabled' monster, I can special summon it!"

The tiny, level 1 tuner monster wagged its tail. "Now the effect of The Fabled Ganashia activates! Since I discarded it, it gets special summoned back to the field. Next, I activate the effect of The Fabled Nozoochee. By discarding another 'Fabled' monster, I can special summon it, then I can special summon another level 2 or lower 'Fabled' monster. I special summon Fabled Raven! Also, the effect of The Fabled Cerburrel activates. Since I discarded it, with Nozoochee's effect, I can special summon it as well!"

Lawton said, "That's- five monsters all at once?"

"Wouldn't expect any less," my partner muttered.

His support wiped away my doubt. I was struck by a moment of mourning for how long it'd been to duel as a whole. I performed each move with assurance: "I'm not finished yet! I tune The Fabled Ganashia with The Fabled Cerburrel to Synchro Summon Fabled Ragin! When he's brought to the field, I can draw until I have two cards in my hand."

My hand size increased from zero to two. "Next, I'll tune Ragin with Chawa and Nozoochee to Synchro Summon Fabled Valkyrus. Fabled Raven attacks Gatling Ogre!"

"I use my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Lawton said. "Your attack is negated, and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow flips face-down again!"

Bad. He could still use that card as ammo. I said, "Fabled Valkyrus has his attack!"

"I use another trap: Negate Attack!"

"Annoying stall," I grumbled. "My Battle Phase ends. In Main Phase 2, I tune Fabled Raven with Fabled Valkyrus to Synchro Summon Fabled Leviathan!"

The deck's capstone monster resembled an angel with long red dreadlocks and a mighty staff. It had 3000 attack. The Crimson Dragon said, _The ace out in your first turn. You have improved._

 _It helps that I remember how to use my decks. Seriously, I can't believe I forgot how to Synchro Summon._ I slid a card into my backline and said, "I end my turn."

"Finally mine again! I'll start by activating the Equip Spell Double Arms, which will double the effect damage of my Gatling Ogre!" The guy wouldn't let up with his no-skill strategy. He said, "I'll send one of my face-downs to the graveyard to deal 1600 points of damage to you, Kalin!"

"I activate my trap, Dodge Roll, bringing the damage to zero."

"One more time! I'll send another of my face-downs to the grave to inflict more damage!"

"Wrong again," I said. "I activate Trap of Board Eraser, stopping your effect damage again and forcing you to discard."

"Huh… both of you are real lucky today, aren't you?" he growled. "I end my turn!"

He hadn't tried with his last face-down, so it must've been important. Kalin drew. "I activate the effect of Infernity Archfiend. When I've drawn it as the only card in my hand, I can special summon it and bring another 'Infernity' card to my hand. I'll bring Infernity Mirage to the field and activate its effect as well, allowing me to tribute it and bring back two Infernities from the grave. I choose Infernity Beast and Infernity Beetle. Beetle's effect tributes itself and special summons two Beetles from the deck."

His field had Archfiend with 1800, two Beetles with 1200, Beast with 1600. Plenty of firepower to finish the duel. Lawton's remaining face-down worried me, though. Kalin said, "Infernity Beetle, attack Gatling Ogre!"

"I activate Back Attack Ambush! This allows me to special summon Ambush Tokens equal to the amount of attack position monsters you have on your field, which would be four." Four small bush-like monsters appeared, all in defense position. "When they're special summoned, I can tribute as many as I want to deal 500 points to you for each one."

I instantly flicked a card into my grave. "I activate the effect of Hanewata in my hand first! By discarding it, we take no effect damage the rest of this turn!"

"Narrowly avoiding it again! Lucky little shits!" Lawton roared as Kalin destroyed each token.

"I end my turn," my partner said.

"Me again! I'll use the spell card Pot of Avarice to return five monsters to my deck and draw two more cards." Another spell and a trap? Damn. I would've wanted more field presence here. I said, "Fabled Leviathan battles Gatling Ogre!"

"I'll activate the effect of Friller Rabca in my grave first, removing it from play to stop your attack and reduce your monster's attack by 500 points until the end of this turn."

I frowned as Leviathan's attack fell to 2500. He was only able to do that because I forced him to discard. Dammit. I messed up… "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Good! Now, I'll activate Card of Burial Magic! By removing from play three spells in my graveyard, I can draw two cards. Wonderful! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" He gleefully observed his new ammunition. "I activate the effect of Alector, Sovereign of Birds, allowing me to special summon it since Kalin has more than two dark monsters on the field. I tribute Alector and Gatling Ogre to summon Blaster Ogre in defense position!"

The fiend hefted a massive firearm the size of a log onto its shoulder. He tinged blue, showing its 3000 defense. Lawton said, "Impressive, right? Just wait 'till you see its ability! I can destroy one of your strongest monsters and deal damage equal to half its attack power, so… Kalin! You first."

Kalin's Archfiend was blasted into pieces, and he gained a Doom Counter. Why was he only targeting my partner? Lawton exclaimed, "Here's the best part! I can use Blaster Ogre's effect twice per turn! You're finished, Kessler. Destroy Infernity Beast!"

Kalin grimaced, and the sight made my heart drop. I shouted, "I activate the trap Skill Twist! With this I change the target of Blaster Ogre's effect to my monster: Fabled Leviathan!"

My ace shattered, and my life counter fell to 2500. Kalin glared at me. "Rain. That was your strongest monster. Why would you-"

"To be a partner is to share in everything," I urged, "even suffering."

His eyes widened. He muttered, "To share in…"

 _Dammit! Stop fighting so hard, tool!_ shouted the Dark Signer. _You'll never have those memories back. Never!_

My partner was putting his all into coming back to me. Confidence inspired my grin. "When Fabled Leviathan is sent to the graveyard, I can add three 'Fabled' monsters back to my hand from the grave."

"Idiot," Lawton said. "You only saved him one more turn and left yourself weak and wide open in the process. This is exactly why I'm a combat realist! In the heat of battle, you can't count on anyone but yourself."

The Satellite came to mind. The many duels I had won with my partner by my side would have been impossible to fight alone – not for me, not for the state I was in. I said, "You underestimate the power of synergy."

" _Synergy_?" Lawton laughed. "All I've seen is the two of you floundering to stay afloat in this duel!"

"Devil's in the details," Kalin said. "How about an example? I summon another Infernity Beast and tune it with Beast and Beetle to Synchro Summon Infernity Doom Dragon!"

My partner's dragon roared and snapped its pinchers at Lawton. Kalin said, "I know you're new around here, so let me explain its ability. When I have no cards in my hand, I can destroy one of your monsters per turn and inflict damage to you equal to half that monster's attack."

"That won't work!" Lawton shouted. "I activate the trap, Metal Coat! This will prevent Blaster Ogre from being destroyed by card effects! I'm not intimidated by you, Kessler!"

"You should be," I said. "I use the Quick Play Spell Battle Tuned! By removing from play a tuner in my grave – like, say, Fabled Raven – I can give another monster that tuner's attack power! Infernity Doom Dragon gains 1300 attack!"

A silhouette of Raven dropped red-tipped, ebony feathers onto Kalin's field. His Synchro's attack increased to 4300. Lawton stuttered, "Y-you can't-"

"Watch me," Kalin said with a grin. "Doom Dragon destroys Blaster Ogre, and Infernity Beetle attacks you directly!"

Lawton's only monster was blasted into oblivion by Doom Dragon's electric shocks. His life counter dropped to 2800 after the direct attack. Lawton placed his hand on his chest and glared at us. Kalin did not attempt to hide his enjoyment. "I'll leave this for you to clean up, Rain."

"I use The Fabled Nozoochee's effect, discarding to special summon him! Since I discarded The Fabled Cerburrel, he's special summoned, too! Now I can use my normal summon, sacrificing Nozoochee for Fabled Dianaira!"

A muscled, pink monster with bat-like wings soared from Nozoochee's corpse. His 2800 attack was the exact amount needed to finish Lawton off. Behind me, Yusei had defeated his opponent. Cheers rung out from the mineworkers while the red scarves wore downcast expressions. Sweat beaded on Lawton's temples and trailed down to his chin.

"Now, now. We don't _really_ need to finish the duel, do we?" Barbara snapped her whip towards West and Nico, who were tied against a post in the corner of the crossroads. "After all, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"You're right, Barbara!" Lawton laughed, his fear wiped away. "This town already belongs to me! Why should I allow three punks like you to take it from me? What could you possibly hold over me in the first place? I'm too pragmatic to let some _duels_ decide who owns what! Power's in numbers, which you have fewer of!"

"Cowards," I hissed. I took a few tentative steps towards Barbara. Instead of threatening me further, her smile suggested I was less a threat than a buzzing fly. "Let them go."

"Funny for a backstabber like you to say so. I remember you and the old man running away when the town started heating up. I'd say you're more of a coward than any of us!"

She'd stepped closer to me. I spun on one leg and kicked her in the jaw with my other heel. The heel of my boot landed with a satisfying _crunch_. She fell to the ground and didn't twitch. I sliced my blade from its sheath and cut through the rope binding West and Nico.

" _Run_ ," I urged, and they obeyed. I turned to face Lawton and-

He drew his stun gun and shot me. My sword fell from my hands and I collapsed, my black hat tumbling off. Kalin started towards me but Lawton pointed the barrel at him.

"Don't move again or you'll end up like her," he warned as he jerked his chin towards me. I battled the immobility in my limbs to no avail. Lawton stomped his boot onto my back. I cried out, and Lawton crouched beside me.

"Listen up! Rain, was it?" Lawton grabbed my hair and jerked my head up. His breath smelled like rotting fish. "You need to understand that this place is _mine_ now. There's nothing you can do about it. All you've done is hurt my lady, and you have hell to pay. So, whose woman are you? Because I'll kill him!"

I laughed, and the emptiness it unveiled had no end. "I don't _belong to_ anyone."

Lawton growled and kicked me with so much force I rolled onto my back.

 _Rain, you're only making things worse!_ the Crimson Dragon shouted. _My energy is almost depleted, and you can't hold yourself in your condition!_

I thought, _I'm waiting for an opening. I have one final idea, one last chance. I have no idea if it will work, but it's all I have left._

 _Whatever do you mean?_ the Crimson Dragon asked.

 _I'll bring back the one person who can save me against all odds._

G growled, _Don't make me laugh. He's long gone! Give up on him!_

Lawton hauled me up by the front of my button-up. "Don't expect to leave here alive. I'll kill you ten times if that's what it takes, _demon_."

"Ah. That's pleasant news." Confusion flashed across his face, and his grip loosened. I shoved away from him. His back slammed into the dust. I pulled a certain card from my deck and threw it. The monster card sliced through the sand at Kalin's feet.

 _What was that? Was that my- ha! That couldn't possibly work!_ A sense of dreadful shock was shared with me from the Dark Signer as Lawton grabbed me again.

An ear-piercing, enraged scream from the Dark Signer drowned my thoughts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I swiped up the card she'd thrown. It must've been important with the effort she placed in getting it to me. I flipped it over. The card fluttered from my grasp as my face contorted. Purple flames engulfed it.

The Earthbound Immortal.

It couldn't still exist.

Pain lanced through my mind. Lawton yanked her up by the front of her shirt, and she raised her right arm to fight back. For the briefest of moments, purple flashed through her sleeve: the dark mark of the Giant. No, she couldn't have saved me that way. That couldn't be the truth-

The pressure grew greater until I felt like my head might explode. Snapshots raced through my mind's eye. I saw _her_. She helped me to my feet in the Facility when she had no idea I didn't have the strength to do it myself. She shoved me away and told me she would rather see me dead. She kissed me and cried, and I'd never been so worried and relieved in the same moment. She glared me down between Dark Signer fires and said she _never mattered to me_ , and I couldn't stop myself from explaining _she's more than I ever dreamed of_.

She asked me what, exactly, I thought love was – and though I'd never considered the question I knew the answer the instant I looked at her. She used her stolen dark sign to prevent the world's destruction, and beyond my despair of what she'd sacrificed for me I saw a glimmer of hope: what we've done could be used to do astounding things, like she did every day.

As if I would expect any less from my Rain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lawton was holding me by my collar and spitting words in my face. I'd imagine they were colorful descriptions of how I was going to die "ten times." I, however, was focused on G's screaming in my head.

 _That's impossible! How did- How could- THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_

A blur crossed my vision. I thought I caught sight of a fist slamming into Lawton's cheek. Kalin knelt in front of me and caught me in his arms. He whispered into my ear, "I've got you, princess."

Pure joy electrified my heart, and a matching tear rolled down my face. Since I couldn't move, he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me up so I was at his side. Lawton was stumbling to his feet. He wiped blood off his jaw with a fist. My partner fired a burning gaze at him. "I'm gonna kill him."

Panic crushed my chest. "No! We-"

He winked at me. "Got you."

"That's not even funny!"

"I'm _done_ with you two," Lawton spat. He patted his sides then glanced down in confusion.

"Oh, do you happen to be looking for this old thing?" In his other hand, Kalin spun Lawton's stun blaster on his finger. His grin was devilish.

"When did you-" Kalin aimed the barrel at Lawton, who dug something out of his pocket. "Wait! If you shoot, I'll detonate the bombs I've planted in nearly every building in Lawton Town!"

"Let me get this straight," my partner said. "You placed explosives in _your_ property in case anything went wrong for _you_? Damn, and I thought _I_ was a piece of shit."

"A man's got to have backup plans."

"Call his bluff, Kalin," Yusei said. "Take him down before he finds some new way to weasel out of this."

"…As much as I'd like to do that, I can tell that's an honest-to-God detonator," Kalin responded. "We're stuck in a standoff."

Lawton chuckled. "Not for long. My boys and I still have the numbers! Y'all go ahead and… Huh? What are you doing?"

The Malcolm gang members had tossed off their red scarves, which spotted the Crash Town sands like bloodstains. Lawton's right-hand man, Scotch, said, "You don't give a shit about us. You were willing to blow us all to bits."

"It's not like that! The bombs were for all of our sakes!" When none of the residents were moved by his words, Lawton backed away with wide eyes. "This can't be happening!"

"Give it up," Kalin said. He hadn't moved a muscle. "You're washed up. Like I said, Crash Town belongs to no man."

"Damn you, Kessler," he hissed. "Fine. I'll leave town! But you have to give her to me."

"Whatever. Take Barbara if you want. You two deserve each other."

Lawton laughed. A wicked gleam replaced the pride in his dark eyes. "I didn't mean Barbara. You hand that scrappy girl of yours over to me, and we can leave peacefully. Otherwise? Say good-by to 'Crash Town.'"

A familiar anger hardened my partner's face. Beside us, Yusei said, "There's no way you'll take Rain. What do you even have to gain? You can run now and leave this behind."

"I need to have my leverage," he said, the curl of his smile unsettling. "And by the way, I chose her because _I hate you_ , Kalin."

"It'll be okay," I whispered. "I'll come back and find you again."

When his eyes landed on me, his fury softened. He swallowed a deep breath, looked to the darkening sky, and let it go. The gun was at his side instead of pointed at Lawton. In a quiet voice, he said, "A wise woman once said that if we go down, it would be together."

"But-"

"I'll give you to the count of three," Lawton said. One of his hands held the explosive trigger while the other was extended towards us. "One!"

I noticed a shadow in the awning beside him and gasped. "Two!"

West leapt at Lawton's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around his neck, shouting, "Leave us alone!"

Lawton instinctively reached his hands towards West, and-

 _Click_.

Kalin dropped us to the dust. Explosions throughout town billowed black smoke into the crossroads. The ringing in my ears blocked out all sound. Kalin brought me to my feet by lifting from my armpits. My hearing faded back into him saying, "He's running. Hopped on his runner."

"What are you waiting for?"

"…It's more important to be sure you're safe."

"I'm fine!" He released me, and I fell against his chest. He had to wrap an arm around me to prevent me from collapsing further. "Mkay, point taken."

"I don't have a way to chase him, anyway."

"My bag's inner pocket," I said. After a moment of confusion, he reached into the satchel at my side and produced my runner's remote. "Press the one that says 'Gilshu.'"

" _What_?"

"Green! The green one!"

He clicked it, and my runner soon appeared. He returned the remote and glanced around. "Yusei!"

Our teammate approached us while coughing through the smoke. He asked, "Are you two okay?"

"I am," Kalin answered. "I need to ask you a favor, though. Keep an eye on her for me."

"Sure."

I was passed off to Yusei, who supported me with an arm around my shoulders. "Hey! What am I, a ragdoll?"

Kalin grinned while straddling my runner. "I'll be back in a minute with that asshole. I trust you to handle things here, Yusei."

He gave a thumbs-up. I was awestruck.

Trust.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My partner's runner was impossibly fast. Her motorbike outsped the red light of sunset chasing me as I tailed Lawton's black monstrosity of a runner. He had left everyone behind and hightailed away.

I matched his speed, crouched on the seat, and tackled him off his runner. I held him down, and fear blackened his beady eyes. Lawton shouted, "What the hell? They told me you were less than nothing! They told me you had no soul!"

"I didn't. Someone decided to share hers with me, and you hurt that someone. You're lucky, Lawton. Used to be I'd kill you for that. You can come peacefully, or…"

"Or _what_?"

I whipped out Lawton's stun pistol and pulled the trigger. He went limp and shouted insults at me. I grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him to town, muttering, "It's never peacefully."

One Tetsu Trudge, a higher-up member of Sector Security, approached me. I seemed to remember him from my duel with Akiza. He held out a pair of handcuffs and nodded towards Lawton. "Yusei filled us in. We'll take him from here. Nice work!"

I offered a nod and brushed past him; when I did, I swore the Security shivered. Rotting in the Facility meant Lawton would be far away from us. That's all that mattered, not how much I wanted to kick his ass.

It was nice to have my priorities straight again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Crimson Dragon said, _Ah, young dragon. I don't think we've ever shared happiness like this. Still, your well of time is drying up. Soon we shall both crash._

 _Let's treasure the moments we have. When I pass out, will it take another five months?_

 _No. I mentioned before that the damage you've taken isn't as substantial. You just need some rest. Doesn't that sound nice?_

 _Oh! A warm bed, you mean? With some- Hey, wait! I can't go yet!_

"You okay?" Yusei asked. "You're swaying a bit."

"Um, maybe I should sit down."

"Sounds good." He led me closer to a still-standing building – the flower shop – and lowered me next to one of its posts. The group of town members and miners who had been watching were chasing after each other, leaving the crossroads empty. "I know how getting hit with one of those feels. Barbara told me she wanted to help Kalin, but it was all lies."

"Ah! She did the same thing to me," I said. "Thanks for helping us, anyway."

"How'd you get through to him? Every time I tried to, he…"

I managed to sit up straighter. "I'm kinda in a similar place. Sometimes it takes someone who relates."

"Rain, Yusei!" West came up to me. I'd almost forgotten about him. "That was _so cool_! You and Kalin make the best team ever, and Yusei took that guy down so _fast_! Plus, you saved us with that awesome sword-"

"My saber!" I remember that it flew out of my grasp when Lawton shot me. "West, could you-"

"Already done!" He slid it into my scabbard.

"Thanks. Why did you attack Lawton like that? You could've gotten seriously hurt."

"Yeah, I know, and because of me…" He glanced at the smoke-stained sky and twisted his shoe into the sand. "But you guys were so awesome with how you tried to save the town, and I just wanted to be brave like that."

"It was very brave," Yusei said. "What happened to the town isn't your fault. I have the feeling Lawton would have done it no matter how things went. That's the kind of person he is."

The thought of what he would have done to me in my current state inspired a racking shudder. "He… sure is."

Yusei lifted his head and peered at the front of town. "I think I hear Sector Security. I contacted them earlier about what was happening. Rain-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine."

He leveled his stare on me, those royal blue eyes unmoving. "I'll send someone over here right away."

"No one believes me," I sighed as Yusei left.

"You can't even move, Rain," Nico said. She lingered behind her brother. "Lawton roughed you up pretty bad. You were lucky Kalin saved you!"

West exclaimed, "Heck yeah! He's been acting like the real Kalin, the one who saved the Satellite! I bet he'll take down Lawton in no time!"

"That's not happening."

The voice had come from our right. Barbara had risen again, and she stretched her whip between her hands. With a _crack_ , it slithered forward and wrapped around my neck.

West and Nico rushed her, but she shoved them away with ease. Her sole target was me. I struggled to move but could only wiggle my fingers and toes. The whip constricted, air escaped my lungs, and the world flickered.

Barbara was tackled to the ground. Her weapon loosened on me and dropped. I swallowed gulps of air with wheezing breaths. A blue-haired woman cuffed Barbara's wrists and shouted, "By order of Sector Security, you're under arrest!"

From the dust, Barbara growled, "For _what_?"

"Attempted murder," the Security answered. "And I'm sure plenty else once our investigation is complete. Take her into custody."

Two helmet-wearing officers led her towards the town's entrance. The woman approached me. When she faced me, the dying sunlight caught in her yellow eyes. "Are you alright? Would you like for us to take you to the hospital?"

I tried to answer but was trapped in a coughing fit. I managed to squeeze the answer between coughs: " _No_."

"Are you sure? You seem to need medical attention. What's your name?"

I was slowly able to regain normality in breathing. "Rain."

"That's a wonderful name," she said with a smile. "Rain, my name is Mina Simington. I'm the Chief of Special Investigations with Sector Security. Yusei called us here to clear up the slavery issue, and he asked me to check on you."

"You saved me," I mumbled. "You saved me _and_ you're a Security. You're that lady who worked for Godwin!"

"True. I used to be his secretary. Now, I'm moving up. Say, are you certain you don't want to at least visit some form of infirmary?"

I cleared my throat, checking once again that my windpipe hadn't been badly harmed. "Yes. I just woke up from a coma a few days ago, so I'd rather not go back. Why did you save me?"

"It's my duty as a member of Sector Security. You were clearly in trouble."

"But I'm a Satellite. And with a mark, no less…"

"You're a human being," she said. "The policy of Sector Security is to provide protection where it is needed, no matter who needs it."

Could've fooled me. "You seem nice. Thank you."

"Rain!" Kalin ran to me and fell on his knees, stirring sand. His expression was of mixed concern and pain as he lifted a hand to gently brush my bruised neck. "What happened?"

"Barbara," I muttered. "But hey, get this! A _Security_ saved me!"

My partner side-eyed Mina, who had backed away. She exclaimed, "Y-you're Kalin Kessler!"

"Oh, right. You're that lady who called me a terrorist. Well, I guess…" He rose to his full height and crossed his arms. Mina's teeth were clenched and sweat beaded her forehead. Finally, Kalin said, "I owe you one."

She blinked a couple of times then broke into a hesitant smile. "Uh, y-yeah, no problem. I, uh, don't remember saying that _to_ you. Your charges have been dropped, anyway. I'm… going now."

As she walked away, I said, "You didn't have to be so mean."

Kalin dropped into a crouch and set a hand on my head. His small smile never failed to draw its reflection out of me. "I was just being myself. Which I haven't been. For a while. What the hell happened? Why did I forget the most important person in the world?"

"It's a… long story." A light wheeze corrupted my voice. My head dipped and eyelids fluttered. "Have to tell you later…"

I started falling to the side, so he wrapped his arms around me. "Something the matter?"

"I'm really tired…"

"Right. I can imagine. You take your time, and I'll be waiting for you. I really don't mind."

I followed his advice and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth and safety of his familiar embrace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well, that was fast. Rain had fallen limp against me, so I hoisted her up bridal-style. Someone called my name; West ran up to me, Nico tailing him. "Barbara came out of nowhere and attacked us again! That Security lady took her down no problem, though!"

"Yeah, but poor Rain," Nico lamented. She held Rain's black hat.

"Where can I leave her to rest?"

Nico answered, "You'll want to take her to Klaus's old house, the one we showed you before. We can take you there again if you forgot."

"That'd be great."

They started ahead of me towards the town's entrance. Soon, though, West slowed and walked beside me. "Will she be okay?"

"Yes. She just needs some rest."

"How do you know?"

"I've known Rain for a long time, and she's been through worse."

"Woah, really? How long have you known her?"

I stopped to consider his question. "It's been over a year now."

"Kalin." Nico was smiling up at me. "You really like Rain, don't you?"

"…You insult me. I love Rain."

"You do?" West shouted. "No way! You totally were the one she was waiting for!"

"I guess I was. Unfortunately, I got a little confused. That person you knew yesterday and before wasn't me."

"I know!" West pumped a fist into the air. "After you dueled Rain, you've been like the real Kalin, the one who united the Satellite!"

"You're mistaken. I'm not him, either."

"I beg to differ." Yusei approached me from the pack of Sector Security vehicles. How strange to have seen those flashing lights and not have felt fear. I looked down at the princess in my arms and smiled. How… wonderful. Yusei said, "Barbara and Lawton are being taken away. Ramon and Malcolm have as many chances as you give them – _if_ you give them."

I didn't hesitate. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

That… made my friend smile one of the most genuine ones I'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. "Kalin, I don't know what she did to bring you back, but damn am I glad she did."

Jesus, my jaw still hurt. My girl had an arm _._ "I am, too. Another one for her 'saved my boyfriend's ass' list. I think she's finally catching up with me after all the times in the Satellite."

Yusei's brow furrowed. "What do you mean 'all those times?' She never came back after her one visit, right?"

Huh. I guess I wasn't the only one who mysteriously forgot Rain's existence. Trying to explain would just confuse him. Hell, I was confused, so I said, "Yeah. There's a bit more to it, but I'll have to tell you about it another day. You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I'll warn you I'll likely be very busy."

"You're staying here?"

"Yeah. Lawton had explosives planted in damn near every building in town. We have a lot of work to do, right, West, Nico?" They nodded their agreement. It's the least I could do for the pain I'd caused this town… which I could make right. My partner and I agreed it was possible.

"Kalin?" Yusei gave a thumbs-up. "Under your leadership, this place will soar to great heights."

…Ha. My leadership. Riiight. Well, he's trying so hard for me. That… felt good. He's an amazing friend. "I appreciate your kindness, teammate. If you ever need anything, I'll be here. You can count on me. That's a promise."

"I believe it. The same goes for me."

We said our good-byes, and it was the first farewell in my memory that was sweet with no bitter. Dusk fell in the wake of his exit, and Crash Town was back to its usual silence.

When he was gone, Nico started to giggle. I asked, "What is it?"

"The way you talk about Rain. It's so cute!"

"Cute?"

West said, "That's not the right word at all! He and Rain dueling together was, like, so cool! You both destroyed that Lawton creep! You're heroes!"

"Heroes," I breathed. No, not at all. If he knew the truth, what would he see in me? In us? Well. I didn't want to crush him. God knows why he looked up to me, but I didn't want to hurt him. "Which place is Rain's?"

"This one." Nico pointed towards a small house facing Crash Town's entrance.

"Thanks." I carried her into the house and closed the door behind me. I placed her on the bed delicately. I examined the area around me. Her broken pendant and blue bracelet rested on a table next to the wilted flower I'd left days ago. I couldn't believe she did all of this… for me. I whispered, "You blow me away every time, Rain. Thank you. I owe you everything, and I'll give you everything."

"Kalin!" West burst through the door. "You're taking too long."

"Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

"M-Maybe, but shouldn't you, too? You probably did as much as Rain!"

No, I didn't, but I remembered there was a lot of work to be done in town. If I was going to take care of this place from now on, we'd have to rebuild what Lawton destroyed.

"Well, Kalin? Are you coming, or not?"

I glanced back at my partner. She was peaceful, and comfortable, and that meant I was okay.

So. I shut the door softly behind me.


	13. Glimpse of the Past

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _Glimpse of the Past_

Pain pulsed with my heartbeat. Moonlight filtered through windows flanking the front door. I gripped the top of the couch and struggled to rise to a sitting position. Heavy breaths filled the silence. I buried my head in my hands and wondered when a day would come I'd wake without hurting.

The Crimson Dragon's voice rumbled among my thoughts. _Perhaps you may find such a day when you do not throw yourself into danger. I recommend resting more._

With my headache and the pain on my windpipe? Not happening. Tea would help. Reaching the kitchen required a fair amount of walking, though. I pushed on the soft cushions in attempt to rise. I plopped back down and groaned. My throat constricted, and a mild whistle stained my breaths.

I touched my bruised throat. Dammit. Of course it'd have to happen again.

 _Again?_ the Crimson Dragon said. _When has this injury occurred before?_

The acceleration of my heartbeat had me gripping the nearest pillow and hugging it to my chest. I focused on the feel of the fabric instead of my quickening breaths.

 _My apologies for the pain my curiosity has caused,_ the Dragon said. _Some memories of your time in Atlantis are blocked to me due to the intense fear – the same you experience now._

 _Could you not bring it up again?_

 _If you so wish._

I made another attempt to stand up. My shaky legs gave. Sweat beaded my forehead. I dabbed my skin with my sleeve and clasped my hands together. Guess I was stuck.

A knock sounded from the front door. Weird. Pretty much everybody I knew burst inside unless I locked it. With a wheeze withering my tone, I said, "Who is it?"

"Oh. You're awake." My partner's voice had me wanting to sprint to the door myself. "Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah!" I nearly screamed.

The opening of the front door sent a cool, desert wind through the small house. He gently shut the door behind him. I tried to stand up to meet him, failed, and sank back onto the couch. He sat beside me in the dark. I just sort of stared at him. The many things I wanted to tell him about – I'd forgotten them all of a sudden.

"So, uh," he started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Still not doing so hot, huh? Your voice sounded, well, painful."

My fingers went to the bruised flesh. "I- I can still talk!"

That brilliant, bright smile of his made an appearance, the one I'd fought to find and keep. "Excited much?"

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him against me. My head nestled beneath his chin. He threw an arm around my shoulders and tugged me even closer. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

His soft whisper calmed me: "You, too, partner."

"Aw, what an adorable reunion!"

My sharp intake of breath left my coughing. I let go of him, caught my breath, and glared at the person who'd appeared in the room. Kalin glanced from me to G and back again. The fuchsia glow of her dark sign lit the room.

"That's the Dark Signer," I said, "the wicked god inhabiting me. She's the one who made everyone forget me."

"Wait," he said. "You're that deep voice that would talk to me?"

"You're slow." Her giggle was grating. "That much hasn't changed! Yes, yes, yes. My glorious idea erased memories of Rain to all humans within range. A perfect revenge if I do say so myself!"

Kalin said, "So perfect it took me three days to break."

"Shut the hell up, tool! In time, you'll eat those words!" she roared. She straightened, and her composure returned with her wide smile. "I'm here because I have a very, very special gift for the two of you!"

"I don't want it," I said.

She waltzed forward, and I tensed. "Not even the gift of knowledge? I have some very important memories you two need to share – things he won't tell you that you would love to know! It's courtesy to show you how your Signers really feel about you, Rain."

"Whatever she's talking about," he said, "it's a trick."

"Facts only!" she promised. "After all, you'll be seeing the truth from the tool's memories."

" _What_?" we asked in unison.

G grabbed the collar of my button-up and stared at me with those dark eyes. "Let's take a walk down memory lane, shall we?"

My body was weightless and immobile. A scene of a dark rooftop attached to a brilliantly lit skyscraper played out below me. I couldn't make heads nor tails of what or who I was.

The Dark Signer's voice whispered in my thoughts. _These are my observations of your hopeless boyfriend's time as a Dark Signer. Pay very close attention._

The New Domino City layout buzzed with nighttime life and neon lights miles below the balcony. Huge, clear windows revealed a large party within, but someone was scurrying away from it.

 _I_ was finding solace on the dark rooftop. I wore an Arcadia Movement robe and flitted from shadow to shadow. Weird. I didn't remember being at anything like this. Considering how Sayer messed with my head, it didn't surprise me.

Loud band music prevented the settling of nighttime silence. The stars above were few and far between; their twinkle paled in comparison to the neon glow below.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

I spun around at the voice. Kalin stepped out from the shadows I'd traversed. The skyscraper's railing dug into my back. "H-he sent you here, didn't he? You can't stop me! I'm not going back to him!"

"Who are you talking about-"

Kalin took a step towards me, and my panic broke through its ceiling. I pushed onto the railing and tried to leap off the building. Kalin was quicker. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back onto the roof. I squirmed and kicked in his grip. "Let me go! I'm not going back. I'm never going back to that damned Movement!"

"I'm not here to force you into anything, Rain!"

I paused. I became aware he wasn't even touching me anymore and hadn't since dragging me away from the edge. "H-how do you know my true name?"

"The hell are you talking about?" he exclaimed. The twitching muscles in his face suggested he was juggling many differing emotions. "It's _me_. How could I ever forget your name? C'mon, Rain! You're acting like _you've_ forgotten _me_!"

"You're acting like that blond dude earlier," I muttered. "I'm not sure what you think, but I have no idea who you are."

For a few seconds, he remained statue still. He supported himself with one hand and had the other pressed against his chest. He released a shaking breath and said, "I'm Kalin."

"I'm… Rain. Which you know. Somehow."

"Rain." He said my name with all the care in the world. "Why did you try to… to-"

His focus broke and fell to the ground. My head tilted. "You're really not one of them. Do you know about the Arcadia Movement?"

"That's the place where psychics hide out, isn't it?"

I shook my head and stood up. Kalin copied my movements and spread his stance. I didn't blame him for being concerned after the first time. I explained, "Maybe that's what he calls it, but it's more like an experimentation facility. We're pitted against each other like canines in dogfights. Whoever survives is the winner. If you do, you're treated to a hearty round of agonizing 'testing.' At least, that's what I've put together from the spare few memories that have survived their daily mind wipes. I can't remember the last time someone called me by my name. I almost forgot what it was, to be honest."

His widened eyes captured New Domino's neon glow. "You have to- why can't you break out, or-"

"Like that's possible with their precautions," I said. "No. I'd rather never give him the satisfaction of grooming me for whatever twisted plans he has again."

"He who?"

" _Sayer_ ," I hissed, and I could recall only one other name I'd uttered with more forceful hatred behind it.

"Then we'll just have to get rid of him."

I frowned. "He's insanely strong. Too strong. If I even try- I don't want to think of what will happen to me."

Tears sparkled at the corners of my eyes. Kalin abruptly closed the distance between us. I gasped as he pulled me close, his arms crossed over my back. In a pained whisper, he said, "I'm so sorry, Rain."

"U-um."

He swiftly released me and stepped back. "Sorry. I'm probably just confusing you more."

"Oh, well, uh, that was kinda nice, actually."

The smug smile that stretched my partner's lips was all too familiar. "Is that right?"

I ducked my head so the Movement robes masked my cheeks. "W-well, I don't know! I just have this feeling like- like I know you."

"We know each other _very_ well."

I twirled a strand of hair around my finger. "There was a guy who acted like you earlier, but he didn't ask anything like you did. Actually, he said… he forgot me."

"What'd he look like?"

I held a flat hand high in the air. "Like, really tall. Blond hair, kinda spiky, and purple eyes. Oh, and his clothes were fancy with lots of white. He was an intense guy."

Kalin scowled. "Jack said he _forgot_ you?"

"Jack? That name sounds familiar. Oh! He's who this party is for, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Kalin said, the anger still clear in his voice. "You and he used to be good friends. I'd say he's different now, but he's really not."

I hung my head. "I don't remember him."

"It's not your fault," he reassured, his voice lowering to a whisper again. "None of this is. Rain, please don't… please don't hurt yourself because of something you have no control over. Please stay, Rain."

My lips pursed. "If you're going to say my name like _that_ … Maybe I could. For a little while."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and offered a warm smile. "Would you mind if I stayed with you?"

"Strange that you ask," I muttered. "Most people just kinda do it."

"Like I said: I won't force you to do anything. I'll never forget you, either, as if I could."

I ducked my head. "F-fine. You can stay."

He gestured behind him and said, "We can sit over here if you like. Must be a pain doing all that standing."

"Okay." I followed him, and we sat with our backs against one of the concrete support columns. Darkness enveloped us. If I tossed my head back, I could see the spare few stars in the sky. Instead I observed Kalin with curiosity. I tilted my head and asked, "Oooh, what's that on your arm?"

He swiftly covered the Giant mark with his other hand. "Nothing."

I nudged him with my shoulder. "Hey, hey. It's a tattoo, isn't it? No need to be shy. I have one, too."

His eyes widened, and his hand lifted. "You do? _You_?"

"Yup! Right here." I traced a circle on the skin over my heart. "It has, like, a star inside. Not sure what it means."

Oh, no. Nobody was supposed to know about the scar.

"Maybe you were a star in a past life," he said. I broke into an unrelenting giggle at the thought. "That wasn't supposed to be funny!"

Between gasps, I eked out, "That's- the cheesiest- thing I've ever heard!"

He watched my laughing fit closely, his expression softening and smile widening. The careful consideration and warmth in his gaze was not the sort of expression I expected in a Dark Signer's memories. "You have the most amazing laugh, Rain."

I stopped. Seeing myself blush was an interesting experience, to say the least. I tensed as Kalin draped an arm over my shoulders.

"Whoops! My bad. It's damn near automatic." He started to pull away. I scooted closer to him, so he smiled and kept his arm in place. "You're one sweet gal."

"Y-You're a really nice guy."

He laughed as though I'd told a joke. "Not exactly. But, hey, it's what you deserve."

My breathing went shaky. "That's… not the way I've been living."

"It could be." When I perked up, he continued: "If you want, Rain, I can take you away from all of it. You can come with me, and I'll keep you safe. You won't have to worry about the Movement, or being in pain, or forgetting – you can just be okay."

Shock befell my expression. I sputtered, "Uh, I, uh, yeah. Please. Please save me, Kalin."

What?

No. This had to be some lie. If this happened, then the Signer War wouldn't have-

"Where are you, little puppet?" The marionette himself, Sayer, walked onto the roof. He wore a green pinstripe suit, white tie, and a matching trilby hat to cover his bundle of burgundy hair. When the door shut behind him, it closed off the upbeat music and bright light from within. "Curious. You've made a friend."

"Back off," Kalin barked. He leapt to his feet. "Whatever sick shit you're pulling on her is _done_."

Sayer sighed; rainbow glowed along his golden duel disk. He pulled a card from his pocket and slid it in its activation slot. A blaze sparked in the air then shot towards my partner. It exploded against his chest, throwing him to the ground. I scrambled toward him. Sayer grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. He said, "Look at what you've done now."

Kalin rose up on one arm while the other held his chest. "What… the hell?"

"Here he comes again," Sayer told me. "Time for another."

"No, don't!"

He dropped me to the ground. "Then you know what you have to do. It's time for us to leave."

I cradled my elbow and gazed at Kalin. He said, "Don't let him use me against you. Run if you have to. I'll find you. I always will."

"She doesn't have that option." Sayer's mouth curled upwards. He slipped a different card into his disk. I gripped my temples. My shout broke off abruptly. My arms dropped to my sides. My eyes were dark and empty like a still lagoon.

"The hell did you just do?"

Sayer placed a hand on my shoulder. I remained unmoving. "What you see here is nothing more than a puppet. Her high tolerance for pain makes her a star test subject. You can't make any difference. The marks on your faces tell me neither of you are important enough to be cared for. I could kill you right now and it would be nothing more than a whisper in the wind."

Kalin's deepening scowl transformed into a wicked grin. He swung his left arm forward, activating his disk. "How about we test that, big boy? I'll give you a duel you'll _never forget_."

The dark mark on his forearm glowed violet. Black stained the whites of his eyes, and crimson was injected into his criminal mark. He loosed an insane giggle at Sayer's fearful look. "What's the matter, huh? I thought I was just some nobody!"

"You are," Sayer said. He pushed me aside and returned his cards to his pockets. "Whatever demon you are doesn't make a difference. Psychic power is unbeatable."

The mark on his arm cast a purple gleam onto his dark eyes. "I'll have to introduce you to the shadows."

Now, see, this was more of what I expected.

Before the duel could begin, someone grabbed Kalin's arm. Misty Tredwell's hand covered his dark mark. "What are you doing? There are too many people here, and this is too early!"

"You don't get it," he growled. "This dude is-"

"Sayer, leader of the Arcadia Movement." Her voice was hushed. "Who holds more power than you could possibly imagine. The only reason why your fugitive girlfriend can walk around freely is because of his protection."

" _What_?"

"Hear me out. You'll have a better chance than this once I take out the Arcadia Movement. For now, let's leave."

Sayer deactivated his disk. He said, "Seems the nobody is chickening out. Come, puppet. We have tests to do."

I followed him back inside without words. Kalin started towards us, but Misty's hold on him tightened. "You won't get anything done in there. The instant Sayer's gone, Sector Security would arrest her. Director Godwin has his eye on her. He and Jack Atlas himself spoke to her earlier."

"Tch. It's always goddamned Security. There's no freedom for her in a world where they exist. And I heard about _Jack_." He shrugged off her arm. "The traitor forgot about her."

"You two know Jack personally?"

"Yeah, from the Satellite."

"He's a _Satellite_?"

Kalin crossed his arms. "He's a piece of trash like us. What'd he say to her?"

"Let's see. If I remember right…" Misty quoted, "'Rain, you're here? I swear you were in the- I forgot about you!'"

"He's Godwin's pet, isn't he? He could have saved her at any time. All he had to do was ask. Instead, he… forgot about her?" Kalin shouted, "The hell kind of _friend_ is that?"

Misty's eyes tilted down. "It's okay. Being a member of the Arcadia Movement means she's safe now. They protect psychics, and I would know. Getting to Akiza has proved difficult."

"What he's doing is the opposite of protecting. He's using her with those powers of his. The bastard called her a test subject and praised her tolerance for pain. I can't believe she's been suffering all these months."

Eh?

Misty muttered, "That's not right, because Toby- never mind. What was wrong with her? She looked kind of blank."

"He's screwing with her brain," Kalin said. "She couldn't remember who I was."

"Oh, Kalin," Misty breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"You should have let me kill him."

"Give it some time." She led the way back inside, and the vision shifted. While it did, G spoke to me.

 _It's finally hitting you!_ G laughed _. Jack Atlas could have bailed you out at any time like when he had your charges dropped with Godwin. He let you stay forgotten instead! You'll carry the trauma from the Arcadia Movement forever because of him!_

My heart ached with disbelief. _Jack… he really forgot me?_

 _Don't worry: it gets better!_ Her cold laughter was nothing compared to the freezing of my veins. The scene swapped. Kalin leaned on the side of the dimly lit hall.

"Welcome back," he said with a smirk. Misty trudged past him. "Heh, what happened out there to get you so worked up?"

"I _don't_ want to talk about it." Her voice was grave and ferocious, the same as when I'd first met her.

"Oh, come on." Kalin trailed after her. "I'm guessing things didn't go well with Akiza?"

"She was _this close_ to dying. Twice. First the duel couldn't be finished because the building started falling apart, and next she would have been crushed if your little girlfriend hadn't bailed her out!"

Kalin froze. "She what?"

"She pushed Akiza out of the way. Last I saw, she was still under a pile of rubble."

Kalin grabbed her by her shoulders. "And you _left her there_?"

"If it weren't for her, Akiza would be dead! Why would she sacrifice herself for that Signer? Akiza left her behind, too! Stared right at the dying girl."

Kalin shoved her aside and sprinted away. The view flashed forward to the Arcadia Movement rubble, where Kalin knelt next to the unconscious me. He was wearing his regular outfit rather than the Dark Signer garbs. "Ah, Rain… what'd you get yourself into this time?"

He shoved the stone. In the end, he was able to barely lift it off. He flipped me over, observing my wounds. He lightly traced the cut on my arm. "I can't help you here. I'll need to take you somewhere. You'll be fine, especially since this hellhole is gone."

He lifted me and carried me off, and the vision flashed forward. Kalin was leaving the hospital empty-handed. Someone was calling his name, so he turned and-

Slammed Jack against the brick wall behind him. The street they were on was empty in the dead of night. Kalin's words dripped with malice when he said, "Oh! So you remember me now, do you? Well. It's a little late for that, pretty boy."

"What the hell is the matter with you? First Rain, now you- what happened to you two?"

Jack tried to push him off but Kalin bore down harder, holding his forearm as a bar against Jack's collarbone. "Don't act like you give a shit, Atlas. You turned your back on us and left us to rot. Coming up soon, you'll watch everything you care about fall apart and wish you'd been a decent human being."

"Are you threatening me?" Jack glared down at him. "You're still as crazy as ever."

"You're goddamned right I am," Kalin growled. He shoved him one last time for good measure then backed off. "Stay the hell away from that hospital."

"Why? Is she in there? Kalin!" He was already walking away. Jack didn't follow.

Wait.

If this memory was to be believed, that would mean Jack knew Kalin was alive. He knew at Godwin's mansion, when I broke down about my partner being dead.

Yet Jack hadn't said a word.

 _He put two and two together faster than you could!_ G said. _Why do you think he was so nice to you? It was because he felt guilty! Just wait. It gets better!_

The next portion showed Kalin turbo dueling Yusei, which happened while I was fast asleep. Kalin landed an attack that sent Yusei spinning into the purple flames of the dark sign glyph. Red sparked within, and Yusei's runner burst away. Kalin growled, "What the hell did that?"

Yusei stared at his former leader. "You… How could you do this? I understand to me, but how could you just leave like that? How could you leave Rain behind?"

Kalin's glare bore murderous intent. " _Don't_. _Say. Her. Name_. Because of _you_ , I had to watch her be beaten day after day after day. Because of _you_ , I couldn't do anything about it. Because of _you_ … I lost my will to live. My Rain… because of _you_ , she was better off without me. How dare you speak to me about leaving teammates behind? What was the first thing you did in the City, Yusei? Did you try to save my Rain, or even visit? Or was your first priority your little dragon card?"

Yusei flinched back, and Kalin's wicked laugh followed it. "I knew it! You don't care about her, Yusei! _You_ left my Rain behind. I'm not only here for myself. I'm here for the both of us!"

No. No. Nope. Jack was an asshole for a time; he even admitted it. Yusei, though? I'd never believe Yusei didn't spare me a thought.

G's laughter bounced through my mind. _Your denial will fail you eventually! These memories are all real!_

"Um, Jack?" Leo asked on a hill overlooking the duel. "Why is the crazy dude saying 'my Rain?' It's super creepy."

Jack ignored him and stepped forward, his fists clenched. "Is that the truth, Kalin? She was beaten every day?"

Kalin giggled. "The King speaks of lowly peasants such as us? Of course it's true, and for the both of us! I hope you're not sitting on a high horse up there, either, Jack. You were in the City the whole time. You could have used your pretty boy powers to save her. Did you ever check the Facility? Or were there more important matters than a couple of dying friends?"

Luna covered her mouth with both of her hands. Her eyes shone. "Please say you tried to help Rain, Jack! Please!"

His eyes were wide, and sweat poured down his face. He glared at his own feet. "I never did. I never even thought of her…"

"Well! What a wonderful reunion this is! Nice to know we're all still as good of 'friends' as I thought we were! Ah, if only she were here to take her place by my side."

"In your dreams," Crow shouted. "Rain would never do that."

"Oh? Give me one reason why she shouldn't. You all left us behind! And, oh, Yusei." Kalin thinned his dark eyes. "Let's not forget I'm the only one who fought for her."

Yusei grit his teeth, shut his eyes hard, and lowered his head. "Well, there's an answer! Anything from the peanut gallery? Come on. Give me _one reason_. I bet you've all done the same thing to her. Forgotten about her, tossed her aside, used her! Ah, like you, in red. I know what you did. She saved your life, and you left her to die."

Aki's face paled. "I- I did. I let her down and thought she was dead."

"That was the night at the Arcadia Movement," Luna muttered. "When Rain stayed behind, I didn't think to check on her. I saw Akiza made it out, so I just… left."

"So much caring for dearest Rain in this bunch," Kalin said with a giggle. "You almost ruined her. You're lucky I was there to save her, aren't you?"

"Y-you did?" Aki shouted. "But you're a Dark Signer! You're evil!"

Kalin raised his head and side-eyed her. "A shiny purple mark doesn't make me a bad person any more than a shiny red mark makes you a good one. Quite the opposite, in fact. All of the Signers left Rain and me to die. You're going to call _me_ evil with that staring you in the face? I still haven't heard a reason why she should be on your side."

Beyond the engines, the silence was deafening.

"Maybe Jack, Yusei, and Akiza messed up, but that doesn't mean Rain would become a Dark Signer," Crow said. "You betrayed her, too! You left her in the Facility!"

"You need to work on those listening skills, Crow. I said she was better off without me. The guards were focused on causing me pain, remember? Can you guess what the best way to do that is?"

Luna asked, "What does he mean, Jack?"

"He means…" Jack struggled with the words. "He means they attacked Rain to hurt him, and it worked."

"Ding ding ding!" Kalin said. "We have a winner!"

"You lost me," Leo said. "Why would hurting Rain do that?"

Jack was still staring at the dirt. "Because Kalin loves Rain, and she loves him."

"What? Are you kidding me? Rain and this crazy dude? No way!"

"I hate to say it, pipsqueak, but you're right," Kalin said. "Rain deserves better than all of us."

Luna lowered her head. "He really does love her. What will she do?"

"She's going to become our enemy," Crow said.

 _Every single person was so sure you would become a Dark Signer,_ G confirmed. _Even your big red dragon was terrified of your draw to Kalin. Oh, and don't forget! They didn't have the heart to tell you any of this!_

"Oh, Crow! So quick to lose faith in a teammate! I expected nothing more. You _were_ the first to abandon us. Now, this little blast from the past has been fun, hasn't it? I'm afraid it's all over now. I have the card that will mean Yusei's death in my hand at this very moment. You will _never_ hurt her again, Yusei. Never! I summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

The Crimson Dragon soared beneath the Giant's fist and broke Yusei's runner. His crash was… horrible. Kalin seethed. "Goddammit, Yusei! Mark my words: _I will kill you_! When I do, it'll be slow! In the meantime, enjoy this pain! It's only a fraction of what you caused us!"

Kalin gave chase to the red glow of the Dragon. At its origin, he found me. That was the first time I saw him as a Dark Signer. The time I told him he was better off dead.

G laughed. _Aw, and after everything he did for you!_

For a minute, Kalin just stood there, his hand outstretched towards where I used to be. He clenched it into a fist and thrust it to his side, his face set in a scowl. He stormed back to his runner. The memory skipped forward.

"Kalin?"

Misty filled the dark hallway within the crater. "What's the matter? I figured you'd be happy after your duel-"

He pushed her aside so he could keep walking. She pinned him with a glare and shouted after him about what his problem was. Kalin ducked into one of the rooms towards the end of the hall and slammed the door behind him. He peered around the small room, which contained a bed, chest of drawers, and a vanity with a mirror. He threw off his cloak, removed his gloves, and slammed them on the mattress.

A rough rapping came from outside. Misty demanded, "Kalin! Talk to me!"

He approached the mirror and reached for his reflection. His fingers curled into a fist. Kalin reared back and smashed the mirror into a thousand shards. Tears streamed down his face though he kept his eyes shadowed. Glass opened hairline gashes on his knuckles. Beads of blood bloomed. A longer shard of the mirror had left a lengthy gash along the top of his hand.

Kalin's back hit the wall, and he slid to the floor. He left his cut hand lying open. Tears dripped alongside blood. The door burst open.

"What was that noise-" Misty stared at him in pure astonishment. "Kalin, you- I'll go get help. We'll patch you up, okay?"

I thought, _The scars on his hand… Stars above, he's not supposed to cry!_

G faked a pitying tone. _Aww, what else is a guy supposed to do when the chick he's spent all his time trying to save says he should've stayed dead?_

Misty returned with a first-aid kit and guided him to the B.A.D. Area. They trudged through fog towards the hall of mirrors where I'd found Misty dueling Aki. She sat Kalin down outside of it and removed items from the kit.

"Her siding with the Signers doesn't make any sense if you told her what they did." He remained silent. She used tweezers to pick out tiny shards of glass. Kalin didn't flinch. "I'm guessing you didn't, and of course they wouldn't, either. You have to let her know they aren't to be trusted-"

"Shut the hell up." There was no anger in his words, only emptiness. "Telling her the truth would only hurt her. You don't know how much it stings for every person you thought was your friend to have forgotten about you and betrayed you. I would never want her to feel that. Besides- if I did, I really doubt she would join me, anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Just a feeling," he lied. "So. She's coming for me. I'll win, and she'll become a Dark Signer that way."

"I believe you." She searched his eyes. His hand and fingers were wrapped. "This is where I plan on dueling Akiza. She can't reach the tower without going through here. Do you know where yours is?"

"Duh. I've only waited months for this moment."

"Let's head back, then. I need to give Carly a hand."

"The new kid? Why take such a liking to her?"

"She didn't…" Misty frowned. "She didn't choose to become a Dark Signer like us. She's very confused."

"Tch. She should count herself lucky!"

"Come on, Kalin, have some sympathy."

"None deserved." He hopped to his feet and flexed his bad fingers. Dark stains covered the bandages. "Hey. Thanks. For the help."

Misty folded the first-aid kit closed. "I understand you're prickly toward the term 'friends,' so I'll say we're acquaintances. Agreed?"

"The hell's an acquaintance?"

Her sigh was exasperated, but she was smiling. "Like a friend but more distant."

"Huh. Yeah. Sure."

She smiled in a way that said she thought him hopeless and led the way back to the crater. Kalin pulled his gloves back on. He passed by the candlelit table, but no one was there.

He tugged his hood low over his face and left. A shadow followed him. He exited the crater and wandered the streets of the abandoned Satellite. Dark mists curled at his feet as he rounded corner after corner. Once his hooded stalker followed, he pinned them to the wall of an alley. "Who are you?"

"S-sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Frustration crossed Kalin's face as he let the girl go. Her Dark Signer outfit was traced with orange veins. Kalin said, "You're that new kid. Why the hell were you following me?"

She pulled her hood down. I was shocked to see Carly Carmine's face beneath. I never saw her as a Dark Signer. Her eyes were a startling blue between the black, and there was a small, red mark beneath her left eye. She said, "W-well, Misty told me to find you."

"Listening to her was a mistake." He turned away from Carly.

"No, wait! I have to fight Jack tomorrow, and-"

"Jack's a piece of shit," he spat. "He's so full of himself it'll be easy to get the upper hand. Use his ego against him. Is that all you wanted?"

"You don't understand," she said, waving her hands in front of her face. "Jack isn't like that anymore. I know he used to be a jerk, but he's way better than that. I know because I- I love him!"

Kalin's eyes widened. "So Misty sent you here because…"

"You're going to duel her, right? How? I don't know if I can stand to hurt him!"

"You're thinking about this all wrong." Kalin stared at the gauze on his hand. His voice had lost its earlier edge. "The Dark Signers are going to win tomorrow. Think about it. Even Yusei couldn't beat me. That means the only way for you to save Jack is by making him a Dark Signer, too. We'll be the ones left, right? All you have to do is convince him, one way or the other."

Carly rested both of her hands over her heart. "Can I really do that?"

"Look. If you care about him the way you think you do, the most important thing is having him alive, right? It doesn't matter if you hurt him or he ends up hating you. As long as he's alive and okay in the end, it's all worth it, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I… I need to save him!" Determination sparked in her dark eyes. "Thank you, Kalin. Thank you! You're, um, nicer than you seem. I can see why she likes you."

He scowled and brushed past her. "Don't take it personally, kid."

It skipped ahead. The violet blaze of the Giant's sign ripped through the Satellite. Kalin and I rode between its lines. The Earthbound Immortal's arm crashed down on me. G laughed. _Rain, darling, you can't comprehend how immensely gleeful it made me to have a taste of vengeance on you. Kalin made it all so simple. He was such an easy target, and you fell for every sucker punch._

I would have flinched at my colliding with the ground if I could. I'd give anything to look away. My body was pitiful and broken. Kalin was horrorstruck. He turn braked and stared at me.

"No! _Rain_!" The heartrending cry came from the higher ridge. Crow was on his hands and knees. Leo attempted to comfort Luna through her sobs. Yusei was stone-faced as though he were frozen in time.

When Kalin noticed them, he broke into his insane laugh. "You can save your last regrets. She won't be gone long!"

"What are you talking about," Yusei said, and his voice cracked. "She's gone forever. Rain, our teammate, our friend. How could you?"

"You have no goddamned right to call her a teammate or a friend!" Kalin shouted. "That'd take someone who actually treats her like one, which would be – can you guess it? – _nobody_. So! Couldn't you say she's better off dead in a world that would leave her for worse?"

 _The tool isn't right very often. Hold onto it,_ G said. _They're not your friends_. _Every single one of them abandoned you. The single person you count on wanted you dead and gone. You were better off staying that way. What you think is your happy ending is the complete opposite. The Signers, who let you suffer, got off scot-free thanks to you!_

I could feel my arm and saw the dark sign glowing there. She said, _See, Rain, I was saving you heartbreak. I cursed them to save you from the truth. I didn't have to do anything._

 _Your 'friends' would have forgotten you no matter what._


	14. Mysteries Yet Unsolved

**Chapter Fourteen**

 _Mysteries Yet Unsolved_

The return to reality stole my breath. I gulped in air and took in my surroundings: the moonlight streaming through a window above the bookshelf, the soft cushions of the couch I sat on, and my partner sitting beside me. He matched my shock and pain.

The Dark Signer had her chair leaned back and heels crossed on top of the table. Our despair inspired her glee. "He didn't believe you'd been quite so torn apart by his death, and you thought those Signers were your friends! Really, I did you a favor. You're better off without them."

I peered at my partner. "You saw-"

"Everything after the Crimson Dragon reunited with you the night he died!" G explained. That meant he had to see every moment of loneliness, mourning, grief-"

I shoved to my feet, and blue fire blazed along my right hand. My voice was a hiss through my clenched teeth. " _Get. Out._ "

"Here we go with the tough act again. I know you're all talk-"

My blade was in my palm faster than she could speak. I threw it end-over-end so it sliced past her shoulder. The Orichalcos saber cut through her cloak and stuck into the wooden wall behind her with a _thunk_. Her chair collapsed and her with it, but her cloak remained attached to the sword and wall. "Holy shit! Fine, _fine_!"

G disappeared in dark fire. My dark sign glowed on my arm and faded. I fell back on the couch due to the pain. Kalin hadn't moved. He wasn't surprised or afraid. "Thank Christ that thing's gone. You… weren't supposed to see any of that, Rain."

"Why? So I can pretend I had people who cared about me? So I can keep living a lie where months of my life aren't missing because of Sayer? My 'friends' never even bothered to think of where I was!"

"Listen to me. They're your friends, okay? Think about your last moments with them. They looked past you not sealing the unit so quickly. They never stopped believing in you even though you betrayed them."

The unit. What was wrong with me? For whatever betrayals they had, I'd done the same but ten times worse. Yet, they reassured me and accepted me. I would do the same. The Dark Signer wouldn't get to me. I-

The memory of running into Crow and his disgusted look hit me. I whined, "What difference does it make anymore? They're all gone. Everything I did is gone!"

Kalin's arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me back onto his lap and held me there. Heat crept onto my cheeks. His whisper tickled my ear. "Not true. I'm here for you and with you. I am not leaving your side. And I would _never_ be disappointed in you or ashamed of you."

Disappointed. Ashamed. Those were things I said when I lost to Blister. I said, "You- you weren't supposed to see that, either. I was just in a bad place and not really thinking things through. If you're not leaving my side, I don't see how anything could be wrong in the world."

I swung my knees to sit sideways on his lap and planted a kiss on his cheek. His smile was small. "I know the whole 'losing memories' thing was supposed to be miserable for both of us, but I have to say it. Rain, falling in love with you all over again was an incredible experience."

My eyes widened and throat tightened. I bawled. Kalin set me aside so my feet dangled off the bed. Distress was plain on his face. His hand hovered in the air near me, and he mumbled, "Ah, damn. What'd I do now?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "I mean, I- What you said was really, really sweet."

"You mean you're _happy_? Why the hell are you crying if you're not sad?"

"I- I don't know! Be nice!"

He sighed, took my head in his hands, and brushed away my tears with his thumbs. Kalin breathed in and said, "No."

I frowned. "What do you mean _no_?"

Kalin broke into one of his laughing fits. It was different than before – less movement and more under his breath – but the sound brought a smile to my face all the same. He slung an arm around my shoulder, tugged me closer, and kissed my temple. I relaxed and lay my head on his shoulder. I could feel the rumble of his voice: "So. You woke up, and you were alone?"

"Yep."

"And you decided to find me?"

"Naturally."

"How _did_ you find me?"

"Misty was out of the country at the time, so she still remembered me."

"…Right. Hm, y'know, I still can't believe you punched me."

I wound a strand of hair around my finger. "I can't believe you cried."

"Those two events are completely unrelated." I laughed again but had to stop and grab my midsection. Kalin noticed and shifted away. "Looks like you could use more rest."

"How can you expect me to sleep?"

"You look exhausted," he stated. "There are rings under your eyes."

"For real?" I rubbed my eyes. "But I want to keep talking."

"If you want," he said, his volume low. "Your voice, though."

The slight whistle hadn't waned. I touched my neck and attempted to stand. I stumbled. He shot to his feet and supported me. "C-could you help me to the kitchen?"

He kept his elbow out as we walked the long, dark hallway. I flicked on the faint, fluorescent kitchen lights. One bulb flickered. I hunched near the sink and stove, and I asked him to hand me things: the kettle, the box of tea bags, the cups. While the water boiled, he said, "I've never had tea."

"Makes sense what with the Satellite," I murmured. "It soothes a sore throat."

He tapped the box of chamomile. "Your favorite?"

"So long as it has no lavender, yes." At my gulp, the lump in my throat burned on the way down. "The smell makes m-me sick."

His smile was absolutely precious. "This is great. This is so great. God, I've waited so long for this day."

"What day?"

"When I ask you questions about yourself and you can just answer them!" he said. "You used to say 'I don't know' to everything. Now I get to know you all over again."

The joy the prospect brought him warmed me. "Ask away."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Ah! See? I asked you that once and you said you didn't know! How the hell could you forget your favorite color?"

I giggled and said, "I wasn't sure of much, to be honest."

"That much was obvious." He studied me. "Black's a good color."

"I can see why you would think so." I grasped his leather duster's collar and whispered, "I didn't know you had such a great sense of style. You were too hot already. This is too much for me to bear."

"Cut it oout." He smiled and gently pushed my arm away. "I just… stopped caring. Now that I do, this will take some work. My hair's too long. That has _got_ to go."

"It's not so bad." I rested my cheeks on my fists and stared at the kettle. "Who cut your hair in the Satellite?"

"Martha." He scratched his leg. "She, uh, forced us when we were kids."

I giggled. "Yeah, I can totally see that."

"Next question!" Kalin said. "What's your family structure? You talked about your brother. Obviously, you had a mom and a dad. Anyone else important?"

The kettle whistled. I poured the water into the two cups. "My mother's parents passed away when she was young. On father's side, my grandpa died before I was born. I sort of knew my grandma, but the memories are fuzzy. I think she taught me how to sew. Oh. Um. I have a sister. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

My mouth opened. Closed. "It takes way too much brainpower to explain, and I'm not capable right now. She's family to me, though. I'm afraid you have no way to meet her like you can't meet the rest of my family."

His face fell. "Right. Because it was so long ago. Hey, was what you told me at my place true? About Ranue saving you?"

"Y-yeah, it's true. Not a moment I'm p-proud of."

Chewing my lip helped with the shaking. Damned stutter never let me be. Kalin looked me dead in the eye and asked, "Why did you want to die?"

 _Crash_!

Porcelain shards littered the kitchen tiles. Boiling hot tea pooled, touching my and my partner's boots. It was hard to see beyond my wildly shaking hands held in front of me. In the quietest of voices, I said, "I b-broke it."

He acted quickly by throwing a dishtowel over the mess, soaking it up, and clearing away the sharp pieces with the broom. He winced when he had to pick up the wet towel. Steam rose from the sopped liquid. He tossed the dishtowel in the sink and threw away the broken pieces.

With the problem solved, he started, "Rain-"

I backed away. My lower back dug into the countertop. "I- I'm sorry!"

"Huh? _I_ was about to say that. I shouldn't just ask stuff like that."

An eye cracked open. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be? It's not a big deal. Even if it was, it's not my cup. It's yours. Here, I'll help." He took the remaining teacup and saucer to the breakfast table and chairs in the corner. Next, he aided me to cross the room and sit. It was… strange, how tenderly he handled me.

My shaky hands wrapped around the hot porcelain. The heat didn't affect me. The scent was soothing, though. I whispered, "Thank you. Um. You should try it."

He scooted his chair closer to me. I fought the instinct to flinch away. He raised the cup to his lips. The sip bobbed his Adam's apple. "Woah! That's. Weird. It tastes like flowers smell. Makes sense why you like it, then."

The faintly yellow liquid swirled after he placed it on the saucer. "I haven't thought of it that way before."

"Are… you feeling any better?"

"Everything hurts."

"Happens when you cause an explosion four feet away from you," he said. "Seriously, I'm gonna need you to look out for yourself a little more so I don't have a heart attack."

I took a sip and murmured, "Sorry."

"Haven't let go of the habit, eh," he sighed. "You shouldn't apologize about everything. Hell, you already did about that, and I told you the first time you shouldn't."

The floor where the cup had busted held my focus. I murmured, "I do everything wrong."

"Huh? No, you don't- what's gotten into you? You're acting the opposite of how you've been these past couple days."

My fingers moved to my bruised neck. I started to apologize and stopped myself. I downed the tea. The slithering warmth eased my aching windpipe. "Thinking about things I shouldn't. You guys were right. I need more sleep."

He offered his support again. Back in the entry room, I gasped. "The couch has sand all over it! How am I supposed to sleep on it?"

"In this place, I kinda learned to live with sand everywhere."

"That's just- not acceptable!"

He cracked up. "Dramatic, much?"

"Don't laugh! This is your fault! You put me here in my dirty clothes, and I can't sleep with the sand digging into my skin!"

"I'm _sorry_ for carrying you home," he said. "I'll leave you passed out in who-the-hell-knows-where next time."

"I would very much appreciate it," I said. We shared a glare, broke after a moment, and laughed together. This time, I was able to walk on my own. I entered the bedroom and turned on the lights. The furniture was devoid of decoration, and the tan comforter was plain as they come. "I'll have to use the bed, so I need to wash the sheets."

Footfalls followed close behind me. I guessed he was afraid of me collapsing again, which was fair. He said, "There's been a bedroom this whole time, and you're sleeping on the couch?"

"Look, I- it's a long story!" I swiped off the sheets and replaced them with the fresh pair at the top of the closet. The hanging rack was bare, I noticed. Klaus hadn't left anything.

In the laundry room, I stuffed the dark sheets into the washer. I thought for a beat and threw my dusty clothes in with them. I pulled on a sleeping gown. The silky, baby-blue fabric was soft on my skin unlike the stiff skirt and long-sleeve. I kicked off my boots and padded into the entry room. Kalin was scanning the sandy couch cushions.

When he saw me, he abruptly straightened. His stare rolled down me and stopped. I followed the line of sight. The gown was shorter than my skirt, showing about half of my thighs. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" he said a tad too loud. "Nah, it's really nice. I, er, I'll get out of your hair now."

"What? You mean you're leaving? To where?"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the front door. "Dunno, actually. Lawton blew up my room. Hell, I probably don't have anything to sleep _in_ , let alone _on_."

I held up a finger. "I can make you new clothes. I made what I'm wearing."

He blinked. "You did? That's… amazing."

My fingers went to my bruised neck, and my eyes fell. "Not really. But, uh, you should stay here. You don't have anywhere to go. You should, um, lay with me?"

Kalin picked at his shirt and sprinkled sand onto the floorboards. "I'm afraid I'd cause the same problem you had to fix."

"Martha once told me something really important." I clasped my hands behind my back and smiled. "A mark of caring is making some sacrifices for those you love."

"Sounds a lot nicer than the advice she yelled at me."

I giggled and said, "Please stay. I mean, I really want you to."

"Huh. You could've just said that."

"What? You couldn't tell?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I know better than to assume anything."

"R-right." I grasped his hand between my own and said, "I beg you to-"

"Oh, God, _stop_ ," he groaned, and I grinned. He removed his gun belt, shrugged off his coat and boots, and dropped his harmonica on the table.

He lay beside me, and I curled against him similarly to our cell days. He held me tight, and for the first time since the Satellite, I fell asleep peacefully.

The cold set in during the night.

It didn't make sense. I wasn't supposed to feel cold. Regardless, I rubbed my bare arms. I sat cross-legged on the edge of a bed that wasn't mine. The comforter was a drab gray in color, but the fabric was rich and soft.

 _"Think about it."_

The voice had my heart thumping against my ribcage.

 _"You can't run to your brother for help."_

I wished I could shrivel up like my courage.

 _"You can't scream and cry; no one will come for an outcast."_

My hands clawed at the covers as I tried to push myself away. My body wouldn't budge as though I weighed tons; as though all of me had turned to stone rather than just my heart.

A pair of gloved arms, black like a demon's, pressed into the bed flanking me. His voice reminded me of a snake's hiss and a panther's purr all in one: _"You're not leaving, Rain."_

I tried to scream but there was no air and it was just like he said-

"Rain?"

Crying did nothing, nothing for me but how was I supposed to stop?

"Rain. Rain!"

I shoved whoever was touching me away. From the darkness, I heard a crash and a deadpan, "Ow."

Clarity reached my surroundings: the plain furniture of Klaus's home in Crash Town. The windows behind the bed let in spare moonlight. Silver fell upon my partner, who'd fallen off the bed. No – who'd been _pushed off_.

"Kalin, I'm s-so sorry! I thought y-you were- I mean, I w-was-"

"Nightmares." He sat up on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. "I understand. I probably shouldn't have tried to wake you up. You were… almost like, screaming with your mouth closed. Had me more than a little worried."

I hugged my knees. "S-sorry. It was really scary."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." One of my hands moved to touch my neck. "C-can I tell you something about myself, though?"

"Please."

"Part of my, um, monster powers is that I c-can't feel heat no matter how intense, and it doesn't hurt me if I t-touch it. But." I swallowed hard. "My greatest fear is of being burned. It's impossible, though, so that's… really dumb, right?"

He pushed away the strands of hair in his face. The moon transformed its ice-blue color to silver. "Not at all. Fears can be irrational. Most of them are. In your case, it especially makes sense if it happened to you – before you changed, I guess."

"Y-yeah," I whispered. Think about each word carefully, I told myself. No stumbling or stuttering. Breathe. It's fine. I was fine. "Thanks. Sorry I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you."

I smiled and rested my forehead on my knee. "I should move the sheets. Oh, hey. The first time I tried to use those machines, I thought they were going to explode with all the shaking they did. Nico found me huddled in a corner with my arms over my head."

Kalin laughed and shifted to a more comfortable position, draping his forearm over his knee. "It's a mistake to leave you unsupervised."

"That reminds me of another time! I used the dishwasher and thought it was only natural to use dish soap. The whole kitchen got flooded. I think it was fun, though, with all the bubbles."

He cracked up. "We have a lot to learn, princess."

 _We_ , he said, not _you_. I recalled a time I would've been called a worthless idiot for a similar mistake. I opened my mouth to speak, knowing what I wanted to say, but the words were unable to form.

The nightmare ended, yes.

But his voice persisted.

 _"Coward. You won't tell him. You're too afraid like you always are."_

I released a shaky breath, rose to my feet, and walked through the dark house.

 _"Just a fragile, broken doll too scared to be left alone. You don't have to be, because I'll always own you."_

I moved the wet fabrics from one machine to the other. Sweat dripped down my back.

 _"Him, though? You'll be abandoned. Hell, just wait 'till he finds out you didn't even fight back!"_

My feet tripped over themselves. A pair of strong arms caught my own. Kalin whispered, "Close one."

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

"Like I said: supervision!" I frowned and fell onto the bed. "Uh, that was supposed to be a joke."

"I'm not feeling well. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, would you? You haven't done anything wrong." My breath caught. He sat beside me and gently stroked my hair. The movement of his fingers reminded me I was wearing his old headband. "You're no bother, okay, Rain?"

I flipped over and rested my head on his lap. "Even like this?"

"Eeeven like that."

Focusing on my partner's warmth helped me to find sleep with empty thoughts.

Mercifully empty.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dawn cast a blend of purple and pink along the sand sea. I paced back and forth in front of Crash Town's entrance. The sway of the sign was soft as the breeze.

Rain slept soundly last I checked. I couldn't manage to pass out again after her nightmare. How oddly she'd been acting got to me. Her treatment of the slavers in the mountain and challenging Lawton was the same old Rain I knew. Last night, she'd acted… scared.

Which brought up the other thing. Her greatest fear. The other time I'd seen her act scared and not herself was in that trap Roman put her in. That ghost attacked her, and she said _that_ was her greatest fear. Last night, she said being burned was her greatest fear.

Was there any sense to it? I wanted to ask, but it was obviously goddamned painful for her. I sighed.

Never could figure out what the right thing to do was.

A hot puff of breath on the back of my neck had me spinning on my heel. I fell back on my ass. A giant, red dragon lumbered forward. The bright, yellow eyes left me blinking like I was staring into the sun.

The Crimson Dragon circled me. Its paws stirred dust where they stepped. _Do not feign surprise, Kalin Kessler. We have met, or have you forgotten again the night you tried and failed to kill my Vessel?_

I winced. "I remember. I didn't know you could talk – or that you spoke to anyone besides Rain."

 _I cannot speak. I am restricted to using telepathy. Normally, I would not expend power to speak to others. However. I am aware of the dark spirit's intentions. I would like to learn the information she seeks._

"He means me!"

The Dark Signer version of Rain, the wicked god Ccapac Apu, leaned back against the Crash Town sign. I shot to my feet, spread my stance, and said, "What are you trying to do to me this time?"

"Oh, just asking some questions! Nothing serious, yeesh. Such a scaredy-cat!"

Her snicker had me wanting to attack her like Rain did earlier. "You two are working together on an interrogation? I thought you were supposed to hate each other."

 _We share a mutual hatred, but we are forced to suffer through each other's company because of your mistakes._

The dark god laughed. "There's something we have in common, tool! We both despise you!"

The insane, whooping laughter; the awful, sinister grin; the infectious, uncontainable hatred – they were aspects we used to share. Looking at the thing now, I couldn't believe I really… was that. "I'm sorry, Dragon."

The Crimson Dragon hunched as though to pounce. His growl quaked the sands around him. _You are lucky she cares for you._

"Subtext: he sure wishes he could kill you right now!" The Dark Signer cackled. Not like I blamed him. Hell, I _related_. From one millisecond to the next, the demon's expression evened. She marched towards me. "Kessler. You didn't break my curse alone. No human is capable of that. I know you had help. Fess up. How do you know her?"

"…What?"

"I know you're dumb, but not this braindead!" she roared. The twitching of her dark eyes had me wanting to avert my eyes. "The Duel Monster! How the hell are you connected to her?"

At my confused expression, the Crimson Dragon stepped in. _Kessler. How do you know Rahlin?_

This just got stranger and stranger. "Duel Monsters? Like the things on the cards? Look, other than my cards, I only know Rain. She's half-monster, right?"

The wicked god sneered. "You're lying again."

 _I do not believe so_ , the Dragon said. _He showed not even a flicker of recognition at her name._

"Pointless," the Dark Signer growled, "like always, tool! You're a waste of my time!"

She spun, and the movement of her cape left her as nothing but empty air. I studied the blank space. The Crimson Dragon said, _Perhaps if you consider the mysteries yet unsolved, you will realize what we refer to. In any case, I doubt your coherency and sanity._

The Dragon scattered as thousands of threads. Yeesh. Tough crowd. If Rain had to deal with them all the time, I pitied her. Though. The Crimson Dragon was probably nice to her. Not that he should treat me better. Not that anyone should.

No, the way they acted was the only part of the interaction that made sense. I rounded the outer rim of Crash Town. The rising sun shifted the shadows of the cacti on the flat landscape. Mysteries left unsolved?

…Oh.

There was that one thing.

When I dueled every day, there was that thing about hearing Rain's voice. I'd come to and have won the duel. With my memories back, I remembered _myself_ dueling – the Kalin who had his memories of Rain. It was as though, for a short while each day, the curse was lifted so I wouldn't lose on purpose.

And try my damnedest I did to not die and leave my partner alone. Asking Rain about the matter yielded no answers. She claimed she had no idea what the event meant, and she hadn't lied.

I shook my head and turned back towards Rain's house. Maybe I could ask her more. A flush of peach color sparkled upon the desert. The sign above Crash Town squeaked on its hinges after a harsh wind blowing from the east.

After the rush died down, I heard it: the settled silence of daybreak broken by a low hum. The tune I didn't recognize. The voice I did. I glanced around. She sat far in front of her house at the peak of a slope.

A smile found me upon approach. The dawn reflected off her long, white hair. Something was kinda different. She was wearing a black coat I'd never seen on her. I said, "Hey, Rain, didn't think you'd be up so early-"

Her hums cut off the same time I did as she twisted to face me. Because. Well. So much of her wasn't like what I'd seen of Rain an hour ago. A white eyepatch covered her left eye. The coat was actually part of a professional suit get-up, black tie, white button-up and all. Her right hand lifted while the other clutched a silver cane in its grip. A bright blue butterfly rested on the knuckles, which were covered by fingerless black gloves. Her index finger crooked. She asked, breathless, "You can see me?"

"Er. Uh. Yes?" I said. "You're… are you not Rain?"

Her bushy brows lifted, and her mouth remained slightly open. The expression was a familiar one of Rain's. This person, however, crushed the blue butterfly in her fist. Blue fires ate away at her form until nothing remained but sparkling blue cinders. Azure ashes drifted with the wind into the daybreak.


	15. Haunted

**Chapter Fifteen**

 _Haunted_

Silky bedsheets clung to my bare legs. The sleeping clothes I'd borrowed fit much too large. A steaming cup was pressed into my hands. Those kind eyes assured the hot tea would help my throat.

I touched the bruises ringing my neck. I couldn't stop thinking about it. He was always in my nightmares, but never like this. They always focused around him having control, but never to the point of killing me.

Yet him turning near-murderer didn't surprise me in the slightest.

The quiet screech of a pulled chair dug me out of my thoughts. The boy with the kind eyes sat backwards on the wooden seat. He folded his arms over the chair's back.

"Are you able to speak, Rain?" he asked.

"…Yes."

"That's good. Let's keep going. You can call me Wenn if you'd like. I'm fine with an exchange of first names."

If I'd like. How odd for him to be polite. I supposed he cared for his younger sister a great deal to put up with a monster like me. Saving his sister's life didn't have to mean I owed him anything. He took it upon himself to nurse me back to health.

I supposed, then, I could entertain him. "Okay, Wenn. What would you like to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask about Dru." I tensed. He noticed and quickly said, "Not _about_ him. More about your interest in him. What made you want to take revenge on him in such an intense and irreversible way?"

Silence followed. What could I even tell him? Dru ruined my life in an irreversible way, too? No. He couldn't understand. In a strange and hopeful way, I hoped he never would.

The tinkling of his laughter rung out. The pleasantness of Wenn's voice reminded me of my brother's. "I ask because I remember you being friends. I was in the class above yours, but people always talked about how the Atlantian princess and the Chancellor's son ran together. You had those other two friends, too, right? Abi and Buster. Crazy to think all four of you became outstanding duelists. Oh. My apologies. The three of you became outstanding duelists, and the one became an infamous cheater."

"They're not my friends," I murmured. The daylight streaming through the window swam in the black tea. I peered outside. The tall household had an incredible view of the sea. Turquoise and cyan touched at the horizon. "When I was outcast, they liberally used the privileges in place to allow them to physically attack me."

"Stars above," Wenn said. "That must've been horrible. Is that why you targeted Dru? I can imagine him convincing the other two to go along with whatever they did to you."

The tea was bitter; the tea was delicious. "Yes and no. We became close years later. We were in a relationship."

Those kind, light brown eyes of his widened. "You and _Dru Ilumari_? Why in Timaeus's name would you have a relationship with your bully of years past? Not even that, but the fellow in general. I can't stand spending five seconds in his presence."

Footsteps skipped down the hall. My heart lodged in my throat. The sight of a pair of pigtails calmed me. The young girl, Vivian, marched to my bedside. She placed a pair of dark pajamas on the bed. They were all frayed threads and uneven collars. I'd spot my imperfect creations anywhere. Vivian said, "I fetched you these from your little hut on the coast! I fed your cat, too."

"Thank you."

"Ohh! Your voice sounds better! Yay!" Vivian pumped her fists into the air. "I've been thinking, Rain, and I decided you should keep the card I gave you! Soul of the Pure, remember?"

"I remember."

The girl set her fists on her hips, nodded, and skipped away. She sang a song about the laundry she needed to drag along the washboard. Her older brother, Wenn, cleared his throat. He stared pointedly at the sleeping clothes I'd sewn myself.

"It's a hard and lonely life, being an outcast," he stated.

"Yes."

Wenn tossed his gaze outside the window. It was the first time he broke eye contact. "I'm a people person. If I was cut off from my family and friends in such a way, I imagine I might run to anyone's arms in the same way – even those of Dru Ilumari's."

My brows scrunched. He put that together fast. I supposed he had strong empathy what with him taking care of me. Poor soul having to deal with the rotten curse of empathy.

"We understand each other," I said. "I appreciate you housing me and regret not being able to voice my thankfulness until now."

"There is no need for regret, Rain. Your throat, he- he surely crushed it. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I'll leave you to your peace now."

Wenn tucked the chair back under the vanity. At the threshold, he said, "My imagination unfortunately takes me quite far when you mention a romantic relationship with Dru Ilumari. I would like you to be aware that… Rain, you're safe here. Whatever happened will not again."

At his absence, I peeked into the large mirror attached to the left wall. I could see the reflection of my chest and up. Bruises darkened my throat. My hand moved up to touch them as though of their own volition.

I'd never have safety again.

Steam drifted up from dark tea in a porcelain cup. My lower lip stuck out as I observed the liquid. That memory wouldn't leave me alone. It was this damned ache – the bruises around my neck.

Because of them, I couldn't stop thinking about my greatest fear.

I gulped the bitter, delicious tea and left the kitchen. I'd woken up to an empty bed. The machines in the laundry room were silent. I left the sheets in the dryer, instead opting to put my clothes on. Oh, dammit. My black button-up was the slightest bit tighter. The turquoise leathers went on top.

My palms pressed onto the table in the main room. Ranue's gift of a bracelet rested beside my cracked Orichalcos pendant. I would need a replacement.

There would be plenty with my boxes in the Satellite. I guessed I'd go there. My partner's probably gone. He probably found out, somehow, or it was written all over my face how disgusting and soiled I was, and now I was alone-

The door swung on its hinges. Kalin wrestled it open, grumbling through a paper bag he had clenched between his teeth. He noticed me watching and froze. He took the bag in his hand, flashed an awkward smile, and said, "Uh, hi."

An exhale passed, and I managed to smile. The worry streamed out of me. I embraced my partner, saying, "I feel like I should never let go."

"That'd be nice." He rested a hand on the small of my back. "You still sleep late."

"I haven't changed _that_ much."

"I can dream, can't I?"

I backed off, crossed my arms, and pouted. "I hoped you'd be a little kinder."

The crinkle of the bag he dropped on the table captured my attention. Kalin said, "And to think I picked this up just for you! Though you wouldn't be my Rain without a good amount of sulking."

I stared at the bag and tilted my head. "What is it?"

"…And curiosity," he added. "Does that mean I can't expect the whole 'rushing into bad situations' part to stop anytime soon?"

"Cut it out! What'd you bring?"

"Food," he said. "I mean, it's just something small, so- Uh, why're you looking at it like it grew legs?"

I eyed the _thing_ in my hands. It was sort of like a sandwich. Maybe. "What _is_ it?"

"…It's a burger."

"Bur-ger. Grrr." My eyes were slits as I looked at it. "The meat is… grilled, and it's between bread. That's unthinkable. You do one or the other, not both! Sandwiches are for apples, or lettuce, or… oh, wow, that actually tastes good. What are you laughing at?"

He was pinching the bridge of his nose and laughing softly to himself. "You are _so_ weird. It's great. Alright, I have to go work on-"

"I'll help!" He gave me a look. "W-what?"

Kalin counted on his fingers: "You were discharged from the hospital a few days ago. Yesterday, you were this close to dying. You could hardly move after Lawton attacked you. When you do move, your… ribs."

He couldn't explain further, but his forlorn expression said enough. I murmured, "I could just follow you around and give moral support. Please. I, um, don't want to be alone right now."

He threw up his hands. "Fine."

Before we left, I paused at the threshold. I grabbed the black hat resting on the desk and tugged it on. I tailed my partner to the crossroads. The banging of hammers was the town's new song. He glanced at a few different storefronts, all of which were being worked on.

Kalin grasped his chin and stared at the ground for a moment. He nodded, turned left, and entered a shop whose back end had exploded. The place seemed familiar. Upon entering, I recognized several outfits strewn about – many created by my own hand. I hardly recognized the clothing shop's charred storefront. However, that meant Kalin was here to see…

"Rain!" Charis rushed forward and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Oh, Rain, I was _so worried_ about you! That awful man hurt you and tried to steal you away!"

She held me at arm's length and scanned my stunned look. I muttered, "I thought you…"

She exclaimed, "I didn't mean what I said all that time ago! I hated you were involved in the death duels and didn't show a bit of remorse for sending that man away! I hope you'll forgive me. I've missed you working here."

"Uh. Um. I forgive you. I've missed you, too."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be recovering?"

"Please tell her again," Kalin grumbled.

Charis let me go and stared at my partner. "You're Kalin Kessler, aren't you? You're more talkative now. Thank you for helping the town. And for saving dear Rain! You wanted to know everything I'd lost in the blast, didn't you?"

He was silent in thought for a few moments. He grabbed a clipboard close to him and said, "Yeah. I'll take an inventory rundown."

While they talked, I wandered about the shop. A changing room was tucked into the back corner. It was different than the one I had used; a full-length mirror was attached to the wall. I reached for my reflection. The dark marks on my neck were so familiar. It was as though he had given them to me days ago, not years.

 _"It's just like I said, doll."_ His visage flickered in the mirror. _"You'll never escape me."_

I spun on my heel but the area was empty. I tucked my shaking arms into my armpits and lowered my head. Get a grip, I told myself. The bruises were from Barbara trying to choke me with her whip. Atlantis was over five thousand years ago.

And he was buried with the rest.

"Over here! Rain made these, you know."

Charis directed my partner towards a couple of dresses on display. He took in the craftmanship with obvious awe. The embroidery on the grain-yellow and sky-blue gowns had a sewn garden and flock of white birds, respectively. "Seriously? Seriously. That's unbelievable, Rain."

A kernel of pride sprouted in my chest. I approached my partner and set my hat on the crown of his head. He grasped its brim and let out a mild hum of a laugh. His smile lines wrinkled his criminal mark.

The deepest of my thoughts tickled the back of my mind: if he knew the truth, would he ever look at me the same?

My hand dropped. "I think I- I'm gonna try to rest after all."

"Feel better, dearie!" Charis called.

My partner performed his copy of my shy wave. I returned the gesture. He tossed a wink and said, "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate."

Leaving the shop left me among the workers. If only I could do anything to help. Anything at all. My worst fear's voice chased my exit. _"Ah! Being dead weight yet again I see."_

I broke into a sprint towards my home. _"Yours? Didn't you steal this place by taking advantage of an old man's loneliness?"_

I sat on the porch and grasped my temples. _"You really think that will help? An idiot, as usual. Monstrous, useless-"_

I shot to my feet and shouted, "I'm not useless!"

"Uh, Rain?" West and Nico watched me from near the town's entrance. Nico continued, "Are you… okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm fine, but I need to- I need to do something. Klaus. I owe Klaus for helping me. He was worried, wasn't he? And this is his house. I need to find him and let him know I'm okay."

West's stare drifted upwards. "Hey, that's right! I almost forgot about him. You could even tell him to come back since the town's chilled out!"

"I'm not sure if he'll want to. Who knows what he's found in the City?"

"You could try! It would be nice to have him around. If you're leaving, and Toru's already gone, then we'll be all alone except for Kalin…"

"What about your dad?" They both immediately looked down, their eyes watering. "Oh. Oh, no."

"He died in the mines. He gave his life to save all of us!" Nico burst into tears, West following soon after.

I crouched and built blue fire in my palm. "Want to see a magic trick?"

That caught their interest though they sniffled. A pair of dragonflies formed from the Blue Flame. The first alighted on Nico's head, and the second buzzed in front of West's nose. I earned a couple of giggles.

 _"Absolutely insane! You can trudge up sympathy for them when you've killed hundreds like them and their father! Just like you killed me, doll."_

The insects shattered into crystal shards. The world was collapsing in on itself and every one of my muscles shivered. My empty gaze landed on the scattered blue pieces. "I… broke it."

"It's okay." Nico wiped her sleeve across her tear ducts. "Thanks, Rain."

I couldn't look away from the mess I'd made.

"Sooo… Try to bring Klaus back to us!" Nico said.

My eyes were empty, and my voice was devoid of emotion. "Yes. I need to leave."

West snickered. "Will Kalin even let you leave?"

"Kalin? Nah, he'd never… be like that." I glanced at the blue pieces in the sand. That was exactly why he should have better than a broken mess like me. "Can you guys carry a message?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I held Rain's black hat against my chest as I walked towards her home. The sun had set about half an hour ago. Though I wanted to continue working on my counts, I had to check on my partner.

A shiver ran down my spine as the town's sign came into view. The memory of the ghost nagged at me. I shook my head. Forget about it. I knew about shades. They tried to wear the faces of those you loved to get closer.

The ghost wouldn't trick me. That there was a ghost after me at all had me on edge. Though it was kinda weird the ghost had some details right and some wrong, like the thing with the eyepatch and the suit.

Nopenopenope, I needed to stop giving the ghost space in my head.

"Kalin, wait!"

West ran up to me, followed shortly by Nico. I said, "What's up?"

"Rain wanted us to tell you something."

"Aaand why can't she tell me herself?"

Nico stared at the blinding sand. "She, um, had to go to the City."

"She what? You mean she's _gone_?"

"Yeah!" West was still smiling. "She had to go and find Klaus, the old man who gave her a place to stay. Since she disappeared last year, she knew he'd still be worried about her, so she had to go and see him!"

"So, she just left? Without even telling me?"

"She knew you'd probably be mad," Nico uttered. "That's why she went without saying anything. She left you this, though."

"Her bracelet?" Its sapphire sparkled in her hand as she held it out. I picked it up, examined it, and frowned. She really just… left. With the way she was acting the night before and what Nico said, it was like Rain was afraid of me. Why? She didn't expect me to… hurt her, did she? What had I done wrong this time?

"C'mon, Kalin," said West. "You don't have to be so jealous!"

I glared at him. "I'm _not_ jealous."

They both laughed. "She said she'll be back as soon as possible, so don't worry!"

"I'm not sure. Nothing good's ever come out of her being in New Domino. It's not like I can leave, though. We're in the middle of so many projects." And whatever she felt, chasing after her would never be the right option. I just had to… to hope she was okay. "I'll wait. That's fine. In the meantime, we'll have to come up with a way to get her back."

West jumped for joy. "Hey, I know this really cool prank that- that… dad… would always do."

His eyes watered, and Nico set her hands on his shoulders. I dropped to a knee to look them in the eyes. "Sergio is nothing less than a hero. He gave everything for our sake, and for his, I'm going to take care of you. That's a promise, and I don't break promises."

"You… would do that?" Nico asked through tears.

"Absolutely. You can count on me. As long as I'm around, you have nothing to worry about."

West shot forward and… hugged me. My brows shot up as he said, "Thank you so much, Kalin! You're the best big brother ever! I want… to be as cool and strong as you one day!"

"Big brother?"

"Yeah!" West backed off, and he was no longer bawling. "We're totally a family!"

"L-look, I'm just, I'm more like a caretaker, not a family!"

Nico giggled. "If Kalin's going to be like our dad, that makes Rain like our mom! That means you two have to get married!"

I stood abruptly. "That's not what this is! You're already making me regret you!"

"It's okay, big bro! We'll make up an awesome wedding! We'll duel for who can marry her, and I'll lose on purpose to make you look good."

"I am _not_ listening."

"Aw, look," Nico said. "He's all bashful when it comes to Rain."

"No, I'm not!"

"Ah! He was totally listening," West said. "This is why you're my hero! You're super cool and an awesome duelist, and you do everything to save us and Rain!"

"Please… stop calling me that."

"What?"

"Hero."

"But you totally are, big bro! Hey, you'll teach me how to duel, right? Now that Rain isn't here to distract you we can duel all night!"

"…No."

He was visibly crushed. "Whaaat? C'mon, Kalin! You have to teach me how to win against Rain!"

I smirked. "Tough luck. I have never beaten Rain."

"I bet he loses on purpose," Nico said.

My smile wavered. "Believe me. I've tried my damnedest."

"That's not true," West muttered. "No way you could win _one hundred and thirty two times_ here and always lose against her."

"What can I say? She's the best duelist I've ever met. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait! There was one last thing," Nico told me. "She said that she wanted you to use Klaus's- or, um, her house."

I toed open the door. An empty brown bag rested on the table next to her folded cowgirl clothes, gun disk belt, and green pendant with a crack in the stone.

Fresh sheets were spread on the bed we'd slept on. A few new items were folded on the made bed: two pairs of new pajamas and fresh sets of clothes similar to what I already wore. My forehead creased. I held her hat in front of my face. She would do all of this for me, but…

"Whatever I did, Rain… I'm sorry."

* * *

 **End of Arc Nihil**

* * *

 **A/N:** Woohoo! First arc over! Tradition is to take a lil' break between each arc, so I'll see you in a couple weeks or so!

If you're interested in specifics, the scene from the beginning of this chapter would have taken place fairly soon after Shadow & Flame's chapter 9


	16. ARC1: Runaway

**ARC UNA**

 _Burn Scars, Unseen and Unspoken_

 **Arc Summary:** While training for the WRGP, Rain attracts the unfortunate attention of one of the new Directors of Sector Security. Primo kidnaps her and uses her as bait to force Team 5D's into a series of duels against a brutal mercenary. One win is all they need, but the terrifying truth behind Primo's choice of mercenary leaves their chances running on empty.

 **Characters:** Placido, [Kiryu K, OC], Crow H | **Genres:** Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 _Runaway_

* * *

My runner raced along the bright blue Daedalus Bridge. I had the sensation of soaring over the sea. I wore my one-armed black shirt and khaki cargo pants. The old clothes gave simultaneous comfort and discomfort for their loose fit and revealing of my scars.

 _Wow, Rain, I can't believe you just did that!_ G's annoying voice resounded in my head. _Actually, that was pretty responsible of you. Leaving your lover so you can put an old man at ease. Still – Rain, responsible? Are you sure you're the real Rain? Maybe we should call you something else, like… Storm! So, Storm, how do you plan to find the geezer?_

Afternoon sunshine sparkled on the waves of the New Domino Bay. Puffy, white clouds lingered above the skyscrapers at the center of the city. At the bridge's exit, I opted for the run-down outskirts.

 _What's the matter, Storm? Dragon got your tongue?_

She seemed to believe her own lame joke was extremely funny. G said, _I thought you and Kalin needed each other!_

"We don't need to be around each other, we just need to know each other is okay. He's doing great now, so I am, too."

 _I know your feelings. I see through your lies,_ the Crimson Dragon said. _Your fear is prevalent. Since I cannot see its source, it must be buried within your Atlantian past. Tell the truth, Rain. What's the cause of your distress?_

I bit my tongue. The Dark Signer said, _I take back everything. You're not responsible at all! You're running away from the tool like some coward. Here I thought the murderer you were was someone I could respect!_

"I'm not running! I- I have to find Klaus. It's the right thing to do! A few days to clear my head never hurt anyone, either!"

Parking at a familiar spot let me feel better about leaving my runner in the open. The tall building was an apartment complex squished between an underground duel arena and a club. Why was this place familiar?

 _I believe this is where you met Blister… and Sayer._

 _Right. Thanks, Dragon._ I strolled down the slum streets. Vague memories of fleeing from Securities returned. I stopped at the exact spot I had run out of energy months ago. I tossed a glance back at the complex. Blister's apartment was somewhere in the underground floors if I remembered right.

G cackled. _Hope you weren't planning on saying hello to that stranger!_

"…Hey."

The flat stare given by the pair of maroon eyes had me on edge. The woman toyed with the ends of her powder-blue hair. I said, "Are you talking to me?"

Though her expression didn't change, how she flicked the heart-shaped pendant below her collarbone gave the impression of annoyance. "…Are you Rain, by any chance?"

"Um. Yeah. How do you recognize me?"

Her duel disk, a cherry red model, activated. A moment of silence passed before she spoke, which seemed to be the norm for her. "Duel me."

"Uh, I'm not sure-" She drew her cards and stared at me. I backed away, willed my Chaos duel disk to my arm, and activated it. "Oookay then. Let's do this!"

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

"You can go first," I offered.

"…I summon Wattdragonfly in defense position, place two cards face-down, and end my turn."

She didn't waste any time, did she? "My draw. I'll start off by activating the Field Spell-"

"…I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it."

"Righty-o. I activate the effect of Warrior of Atlantis. By discarding it, I can bring the Field Spell A Legendary Ocean to my hand. I'll activate it again, and this time I also use Field Barrier to protect it." A holographic ocean drowned our surroundings. "Since its level is decreased to four due to my Field Spell's effect, I can normal summon Giga Gagagigo!"

The armored lizard man appeared, wielding a strong 2450 attack that increased to 2650. "Destroy Wattdragonfly!"

"…Wattdragonfly's effect activates. When it's destroyed by battle, I can special summon a 'Watt' monster from my deck. I choose Wattfox."

"I set a face-down and end my turn."

She clutched the lapels of her white jacket over her yellow tube top as she scanned her hand. "…I summon Wattgiraffe. Wattfox and Wattgiraffe tune to Synchro Summon Wattchimera. Attack directly with your effect."

"I activate the Continuous Trap Tornado Wall, preventing battle damage while A Legendary Ocean is on the field!"

Twisting pillars of wind tore across my side of the field. My opponent was less than impressed. "…I set another card face-down and end my turn."

The lady was kind of quirky. I said, "I'll start by summoning Familiar Possessed – Eria in attack position!"

"…Activate Bottomless Trap Hole."

So much for that. I attacked Wattchimera using Gagagigo. The Synchro was destroyed, leaving my opponent with 2750 life points. "I end my turn."

"…I summon another Wattdragonfly, set one more face-down, and end my turn."

She was probably relying on the face-down. I grinned at the card I drew. Soon enough, her backline wouldn't matter. "I sacrifice Giga Gagagigo to summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus! Now, I sacrifice Daedalus to special summon Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus by its effect! I'll activate the other effect of Neo-Daedalus. By sending A Legendary Ocean on my field to the graveyard, I destroy every card on the field and in our hands except for Neo-Daedalus! _Drain the Ocean_ , Dragon Lord!"

Neo-Daedalus swallowed the holographic sea and spewed the water onto the field. Every other card disintegrated into shards caught by the wind. My monster snapped at her empty field. "Neo-Daedalus, direct attack with _Sea Current Strike_!"

Her counter dropped to zero. "…Good job, Rain. He was right; you are good."

"Um, what?"

"…Come with me." She walked away without checking to see if I would follow. After a moment of hesitation, I did. She led me to the entrance of a small garage in the depths of the New Domino slums. "Here we are."

She raised the entrance and strutted in, so I followed her. She set it down behind me. Two duel runners were sitting under fluorescent lighting, and they were hooked into a pair of laptops on a desk in the corner. A familiar face was working on one of them. He said, "Misaki, you're finally back!"

"…Toru. I brought a present."

"Huh? What do you-" He turned and, seeing me, dropped his tools. "Rain!"

"Hi there, Toru."

"You're here! You're really here – Rain, in the flesh! Aaand you look different. Must be those clothes!"

My brows furrowed as I pinched the hem of my black shirt. "Do I look that bad?"

"No, no! I prefer you in them," he corrected as he smiled.

"Is this where you've been since Crash Town?"

"I've been here since I met my friend Misaki!" He pointed to the blue-haired girl. "She's been having some trouble since a memory loss incident, so I've been helping her pull her life together! We met through our shared interests: dueling, duel runners, and the WRGP! Say, Mis, how'd you find Rain?"

"…I saw her walking along. She reminded me of the girl you described, so I asked if she was Rain. She said yes. I dueled her. She was good, like you said."

"For real? You two dueled?"

"Toru… you talked about me?"

"Don't change the subject. How'd the duel go?"

"She got a perfect win," Misaki stated flatly.

"Against Mis? That's possible? Wow, Rain! Now that you're here and I know your skills haven't rusted, you have to join the team."

My head tilted. "Team?"

"Our riding team, of course! We needed three people and were looking for a third, so you came at just the right time! It must be fate!"

I flinched at the word. "Actually, I came here to find Klaus."

"The old man? Oh, I get it! He told me about how you disappeared. Good to see you're back, by the way. I'm guessing you want to see him so he'll stop worrying?"

"Yes, that's exactly it! You've seen him here, correct? That means you might know where he lives, so could you take me to him?"

Toru's mouth opened and shut. "I'll take you to him. _If_ you join our team!"

"I can't! I was only supposed to come back to town to see Klaus."

"Well, this is the only way you'll see him! Plus, what's wrong with a little vacation from that dusty old town? I'm sure they'll be fine without you!"

"You don't understand-"

"Rain." Misaki's deadpan stare bore into my soul. "You're good. We need you."

"See? Misaki knows what she's talking about! We need you, Rain." He smiled sweetly and clasped his hands. "Won't you do it for your old buddy Toru?"

"Um. I guess I could stay for a bit, but-"

"I'll pencil you in for all our daily practices!"

"W-Wait, I didn't-" He grabbed my arm and hauled me out the door. "Toru!"

I ripped my arm out of his grip. The apology he murmured about touching me was obviously half-assed. I followed at a distance. The trash lining the blocks offered a less than pleasant scent as we traversed the slums.

An automatic glass door stuttered before opening. Toru whistled a tune as we entered the poorly lit lobby. A plant on the unoccupied front desk was horribly withered. Inside the elevator, Toru said, "He said it was on theeee second floor!"

The elevator lurched before rising. I contemplated if this would be my last moment. Funny. All the supernatural stuff I'd been through, yet something as simple as an unstable elevator could still do me in. Life was weird.

The doors slid apart. The drab teal carpet had many dark stains. Toru muttered, "Then he said it was the fourth apartment on theeee right!"

He stopped in front of the designated door and knocked. Klaus's grumpy voice came from the other side immediately. "Who is it?"

"Hey, old man, it's me! I brought you something!"

The door flew open soon after he said it. Grumbles tumbled from below the brim of his black cowboy hat. Klaus had become the fish out of water with his cowhide leathers dyed crimson. His chin lifted to observe me, and his jaw dropped. "Rain?"

He lowered his head so I couldn't see his eyes. "Rain… what the heck are you wearing?"

I laughed a bit. "Isn't it lovely, Klaus?"

"Where have you been? How dare you scare me like that!"

"I'm really sorry. It wasn't exactly my fault, but when I finally got to come back, you were already gone."

"You went _back_?"

"That's right. The town was in bad shape, but West and Nico were still there. I'd need to tell you the whole story, but-" He opened the door wider, gesturing for us to come in. The apartment was pretty spacey with two bedrooms and a couch in the living area. We all piled onto the sofa before I recounted the entire story of what happened in Crash Town.

Well, I didn't recount everything; I left out a few parts about Kalin and me.

"Let me get this straight. You, this boy, and the famous Yusei Fudo somehow reformed the town. All by yourselves."

Why did everyone call Kalin that? I cleared my throat. "Right. They're working on rebuilding the damage Lawton did."

"So you came here to get out of working?"

"N-No! I just knew that I needed to find you, since you'd probably be worried… Um. Kalin wouldn't let me work, anyway."

"No wonder! You look beat up," commented Toru. My fingers moved to my bruised neck, and my eyes tilted down. Toru kept laughing. "It's like you lost a fistfight!"

"I appreciate you finding me," Klaus said. "Will you be staying in the City, Rain?"

"Yes!" Toru answered for me. "She's joining my and Misaki's team."

Klaus looked to me for confirmation. I puffed a sigh. "I guess I am."

Toru pumped a fist into the air for his success. Klaus said, "Then you ought to stay with me. I have an extra room, as you can see, so you can sleep here when you need to. You don't already have a place to stay, do you?"

"Uh, nope." Unless I wanted to commute from the Satellite.

"Good, then. Toru, you can leave now. You make me nervous."

"No problem! Rain, make sure you show up at the garage tomorrow morning. You remember where it is, right?"

"Yeah, it's the same place Misaki showed me."

"Great! See you then!"

He ran out. I scratched my temple. "Wait. Did he say _morning_?"

"Don't worry about it. I have to get up early to go to work, so I'll wake you up then."

"Oh, joy," I muttered.

"You ought to go ahead and try to get to sleep. I can tell you're pretty worn out, and you have an early start tomorrow." I walked into the unused room. "Rain. One last thing. Really. Thank you for coming back."

When he met my eyes, it resurfaced a memory of my stay at Blister's. In my time alone, I would sometimes spend hours staring at myself in the mirror. I wanted anything to combat the emptiness my partner's death left me with, but when I stared at myself, I could only see nihility. Klaus's stare matched that.

I had to remember my promise to Charis. "If you want to chat about anything that's happened, I'm here."

He grunted and walked away. Well. I gave it my best shot. I fell into bed; it was soft but cold since I was alone. Falling asleep was the easy part. The tortures awaiting within, though…

My greatest fear never could leave well enough alone.

"Hey, Rain!" I shot up, not used to being woken up by someone else again. Sweat stuck my clothes to my skin. Klaus, oblivious as always, said, "I'm heading out. I'm sure Toru is waiting for you by now."

I nodded at him before he exited. It was almost like my days in past Crash Town. G interrupted my thoughts. _Not really_. _Different setting, different cast, and – this is the best one – now you have to deal with us!_

 _The silence was nice. You're wrong, too. The best one is that I have my partner back._

 _Oh, right! The guy you ran away from like a craven rat!_

Her laugh chilled me. I tucked my arms into my armpits and headed out, noting where Klaus's apartment was. I followed the route Toru took me down the day before to find the garage belonging to my 'team.'

At my knock, an insanely elated Toru rolled up the door. "You didn't leave!"

"Nope. I keep my word." Even though I didn't give it in the first place. There was something about Toru, though. I didn't want to disappoint him – or anyone, really. The thought made me wonder how many messes I got tangled up in because of that. "So, we're supposed to be a riding team?"

Toru grinned. "That's right! A three-person turbo dueling team for the WRGP!"

"The what?"

"…World Racing Grand Prix," Misaki said. "It's coming up in about a month."

"That means we need to train hard since we've only just gotten our team together. I'm sure we'll do well! We have Rain on our side."

"I don't think I'm _that_ good."

"Nonsense! No need to be so humble."

"…Rain. You have a runner, right?" Misaki asked. I nodded. "I'd like to take a look at it. Could you bring it here?"

"Uh, sure, but I don't think there's much you could do to it." I stepped outside and made sure the door was closed before I pressed the remote. After a few minutes, my duel runner came to a stop in front of me. I opened the garage again and led it inside.

"Woah, neat runner," commented Toru. "I've never seen one like it."

"…Me, either," said Misaki. "Do you mind if I check out the inside?"

"Not at all." She peered into the guts of Cirrus 2.0.

 _Cirrus 2.0?_ the Dragon asked. _Do I want to know?_

 _It's to replace my horse, Cirrus!_

The tone of his growl resembled a groan. _Your horse's name was Cirrus, a word for cloud? Rain riding Cirrus?_

 _Don't pin this on me! I didn't name it! New topic: Misaki will probably not understand my runner at all. It takes a lot of study to put the Orichalcos to good use, but once that's done, the stone makes everything easy mode._

 _Easy mode is certainly what you require_ , G chimed in.

"…Rain. Your runner is very strange. I don't think I can perform maintenance when the time comes."

"No problem. I understand how it works. I should be able to fix it if I need to."

"…I won't be able to tune it up, though. I'd like for you to take it for a test drive so I can see your speed."

"Sure. Where do I need to go?"

"Woah there, you two!" Toru said. "Before that, we need to buff out the scratches on your frame! They're awful!"

"…Yes, we can fix it first."

My arm wrapped around my abdomen. "Don't. I'd like to keep them."

"Funny joke, Rain! Your runner looks terrible with them!"

"I don't think so," I muttered with a quivering smile. "Not one bit. I think it's beautiful."

"Whatever, weirdo," Toru said. "There's an old highway people use for test driving. It's east of the famous Memorial Circuit used for the Fortune Cup. You drive ahead of us, and we'll walk."

"I'll do that." I pushed my runner outside then hopped on. East of the stadium? That must've meant it was past the old Arcadia Movement, too. I recalled passing by it when I left the hospital. I pulled on my helmet and zoomed off. The highway was where I guessed it was, so I made it there in no time. I waited for Toru and Misaki.

"Hey, you didn't get lost!" Toru came up behind me, Misaki soon afterwards. "Good work, Rain."

"…Go ahead. Run the course."

Since she considered the race a test, I took risks and maneuvered to the best of my abilities. Sharp curves had my frame nearly scraping the hot pavement. Wind whistled in my covered ears when I dipped for turns. The adrenaline of the ride matched my pulse, and the engine's purr thrummed with my heartbeat.

The roar of an approaching engine stole my attention. I slowed to an ordinary pace for the man, whose face was masked by a black visor. His navy helmet matched his runner. The exhaust pipes were massive. He drove in the exact center of the rode, showing zero regard for other riders.

"Time to duel!" he shouted.

"Uh, no thanks," I said. "I'm here for a-"

The screen attached to my runner flashed, showing the activation of Speed World 2. My brows pushed inward. The autopilot activated, jerking me to the side. My runner and his joined with one of the many duel lanes curling around Daedalus Bridge.

"You hacked me!"

"Prepare yourself!" he explained.

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

The hacker said, "I'll be going first! I summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer in attack position! I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Okay then, I activate the effect of Cyber Dragon! I can special summon it when you have a monster on the field and I don't. I also summon Morphotronic Scopen, a level 3 tuner monster! Cyber Dragon syncs with Scopen to create Light End Dragon!" The bright monster slithered into the sky, shining with 2600 attack power. "Light End Dragon, attack Core Destroyer!"

"I activate my trap, Destruct Potion! With it, I destroy my Ally of Justice Core Destroyer and gain life points equal to its attack." His life counter grew to 5200 as his monster was destroyed. "Next I activate the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel! When one of my monsters is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon it to my field."

A strange white machine monster appeared. It was humanoid and had a bright aqua infinity symbol glowing in its chest. With only 2500 attack, it wouldn't survive a grapple with my dragon. "Light End Dragon attacks Wisel, then!"

"I activate the trap, Negate Attack!"

"I'll set a face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! I activate the effect of my Meklord Emperor, allowing me to equip your Synchro to my monster. Wisel then gains your Synchro's attack strength!"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Teal tendrils shot from Wisel's chest and captured my monster's arms, legs, and wings. Light End Dragon screamed in a high-pitched roar as it was absorbed into the Meklord Emperor's chest. Its attack grew to 5100. "Light End Dragon? Can you hear me?"

"Your Synchro is a blight upon the Earth," claimed the man.

I grit my teeth. "He's an innocent monster, and _you hurt him._ "

"Synchros are anything but innocent! Show her with a direct attack, Wisel!"

"I activate Dimensional Prison! This removes your attacking monster from play!"

"It also destroys your own monster!" Both of them faded, but my life points were unscathed. Meklord Emperor? What a weird monster with annoying abilities. My face twisted in a snarl. That duelist didn't bother to care about my dragon's pain.

I'd teach him to care.

He said, "I summon Ally of Justice Cycle Reader in defense position and end my turn."

"I'll start by activating the Speed Spell, Double Summon! This will let me summon twice this turn, so I'll bring both V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult to my field! Contact Fusion! My monsters are removed from play to Fusion Summon VW-Tiger Catapult!" Tiger Jet and Wing Catapult attached to each other, forming a combined attack plane with 2000 attack. "By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I change Cycle Reader to attack position. VW-Tiger Catapult attacks with Dive Bomb Blast!"

Missiles blasted through his monster and into him. He shouted in agony and his runner wobbled on its wheels. My opponent's life counter fell to 4200. "Turn end."

"I summon Ally of Justice Nullifier and attack your Tiger Catapult!" His life points fell to 3800. "When Nullifier has attacked a LIGHT monster, its effect is negated. I set one more card and end my turn."

"You've left yourself wide open. My draw! I activate Speed Spell – Overboost! This increases my speed counters by 6 for this turn, which puts them at 12. I activate Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down, and finally I'll use Speed Spell – Monster Reborn to return Light End Dragon to the field!"

The shining dragon reappeared on my side, his roar confident. My speed counters were at zero due to the cost of my speed spells.

"VW-Tiger Catapult, attack directly!" His runner wobbled again, and he grunted at the real damage. "Light End Dragon, take your revenge! _Luminae Billion_!"

The glittering dragon spewed a stream of light that struck the hacker head on. He spun out of control and smashed into the side of the bridge. An explosion blasted from his impact point. I skidded to a stop.

Had I just killed somebody?

Again?

I ran to the fire only to find a mess of wires jutting out of the torn apart man. He was a _robot_? The hell was going on here? Sirens stopped far behind me, and a voice shouted, "Hey, you!"

That raspy voice sounded kind of familiar _._ A man in a green Sector Security uniform ran up to me and removed his helmet. "I see you were challenged by the Ghost!"

In response to my confused expression, he pointed to the wreckage. "Interesting to see he was a robot. That's a pretty nasty crash, though. Are you alright? Most people who've fought that thing don't usually come out unscathed. Actually, it's been causing a lot of trouble lately. I'm grateful for your help in taking him down."

"Oh, it's no problem. I was just surprised by how he was able to force me into it."

"Yeah, we've been worrying about that, too! Hey, you seem familiar. Did I perhaps see you in Crash Town? The name's Tetsu Trudge, by the way."

Oh. He was the Sector Security officer who flew the Signers and me to the Satellite to battle the Dark Signers. I seemed to remember him having a grudge against Yusei. "Yeah, I was there. My name's Rain."

"You've been helping us out lately, huh? As I was saying earlier, we're not sure how he forces runners to duel. We're trying to put up more firewalls, but the Ghosts have found a way around every measure. It's giving us in the force a big headache."

He sure talked a lot. "If I run into another, I'll be sure to take him down for you."

He belted out a laugh. "You sure you didn't just get lucky, kid?"

"…Lucky? Maybe you're right. That Meklord Emperor was a crazy monster…"

Trudge blinked. "Woah, woah! Don't take it so seriously! I was kidding!"

"Y-you were?"

"Yeah!" He laughed. "I like you, kid! You've got a lot of personality. Have you ever considered joining Sector Security? We're always looking for bright new faces."

My thoughts drifted to the Satellite. I thought of my partner's fear. I thought of the force leader's smug face when he had Kalin and then me. "No, thanks. Not my type of job."

"You must be entering the WRGP, then!"

"Yeah. I was training when that thing- Oh my stars, I totally forgot about Toru and Misaki! I'll see you later, Trudge! Good luck!" He yelled his good-by as I ran to my runner. I sped back the way I came, pushing my runner to its limits. I rolled to a stop next to my team in mere moments.

"Rain!" They dashed to meet me. Toru's concern was highlighted by Misaki's unchanged, flat expression. "Are you okay? What was that thing?"

"Trudge told me it was called the Ghost, and that it'd been doing the same entrapment duel to lots of different people. He was happy I took it down."

"You didn't answer the important question!"

"I'm just fine. Not one scratch!"

"…Rain." Misaki's stare made my chest tighten. She was either intense or intimidating. Or. Both. "You reached some breathtaking speeds out there. Your duel runner is unlike any other. How?"

"Um… magic?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Does this mean I don't have to do any tune-ups? I'm not the biggest fan of working on improving my tech."

Misaki thinned her eyes but said nothing.

"Well, let's head back! We can talk about strategies and stuff!"

Smoke stained the sky from the direction of the bridge. I spared a glance back at the wreckage; my creation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My boredom surprised me by the heights it managed. Day in and day out, staring at the purple lines crisscrossing below and the twisting of spherical lights above. I tapped my fingertips against the arm of my white throne. The younger boy in the throne opposite me was slumped and pouting with his arms crossed. The older man on the other side of our triangular formation was on the verge of scolding him.

I was at the end of my rope with them. Why work from the shadows as though it's any way to get something accomplished? Watching and waiting was no way to alter the present. Yet here they sat, content to bicker back and forth for ages.

I was not content in the least. I shouted, "Show the status of the Ghost!"

A bubble formed in the center of our seats' view. The hologram displayed the bot I had deployed. It had lured another unsuspecting rider into a duel, but something was awry. Unlike the other failures that had fallen prey to my bot, this duelist did not panic or come close to crashing. She did not respond with helpless confusion when she was forced into the duel, when her Synchro was stolen, or when the damage in the duel turned out to be as real as death.

Instead, she seemed to revel in the reality of the duel's pain. The rider reclaimed her Synchro monster and attacked the Ghost. The sheer brutality of the strike surprised me. My bot smashed against the bridge and exploded. The rider stopped and removed her helmet. Her expression was not of concern or shock. She was stoic as though she had swatted a fly and was disposing of its twitching body.

It was not a total loss; a duelist with strong psychic abilities would provide extra fuel towards the design. I glanced to the circuit below us. My eye widened. " _What_? The duel didn't further the circuit's completion!"

The younger, Lester, giggled. "I bet it's 'cause your precious Ghost is terrible enough to lose so quickly!"

"The length of the duel doesn't matter, you twat," I growled. My eye caught a familiar, neon green color flashing from the duelist's runner. "Is that Orichalcos? Could this be what Antithesis meant when she said, 'Beware the Orichalcos?'"

"The words of Antithesis and Antinomy are the ramblings of insanity," the older, Jakob, said. "God warned us of as much. You must be mistaken, Primo. The circuit was likely furthered and you did not notice."

I pounded my fist against the arm of my throne. "I _did not_ make a mistake! Besides, Antithesis is no longer an issue."

"But Antinomy still is thanks to yet another one of your failures!" Lester snickered. "What was that again about not making mistakes? Your track record isn't backing you up here!"

"Shut up," I snapped. "I will remedy the Antinomy situation as soon as possible. In the meantime, I've prepared a special bot for the 'chosen ones.' Those imbeciles need more testing if they've shown all they have to offer. My plan is a suitable measure."

I observed the overhead footage of the white-haired girl, who appeared to have no particular feelings towards the shifts from life to death.

This bot would have an extra target on its list.


	17. Storm Clouds Gather

**Chapter Seventeen**

 _Storm Clouds Gather_

The days passed quickly. I schemed with Toru and Misaki on their strategies. WRGP duels involved two three-man teams facing off. Each member dueled in order at 4000 life points each. If you took out a member of the opposing team, the next member came out to duel and so on. Whatever cards are left on the field and in the graveyard carried over to the duelist who received the baton.

A day arrived when Toru thought of what was missing.

"Guys guys guys!" He leaned over Misaki and me. We were on the floor beside her covered runner sharing our decks. "I just realized! Our team doesn't have a name!"

"…Okay. What should we call ourselves?"

"Let's be 'Team Toru!'" We loosed exasperated sighs. "Oh, yeah? Why don't _you_ come up with something?"

"…I've got nothing. Rain, you'll need to hatch a better idea than Toru's."

"That's clearly impossible," he scoffed.

 _Come on, Storm_ , joked G. _Can't you come up with something acceptable on the spot? I'd hate for you to have a second curse through a terrible team name!_

 _You gave me all the inspiration I need._ "How about Team Clear Skies?"

"Clear Skies?" Toru frowned. "But your name is Rain. That doesn't make sense."

"That's kind of the point," I said. "It's ironic, yet iconic."

"How is it iconic?"

I smiled. "Things will get better."

"…I like it."

Toru hunched his shoulders. "I guess it's okaaay."

"…Toru. You know it's way better than anything you'd think of."

"H-Hey! Is not!" We laughed. He brushed us off, saying, "One last item on the form! Rain, what's your last name?"

"I don't have one."

"…Rain. Stop being prickly. We all had to write one down. They won't accept the forms without it. If it bothers you so much, just make one up."

I was so tempted to say Kessler, but that would be too confusing for everyone. I bit my lip. "Mm. My name is Rain Orichalcum."

Toru said, "Orichalcum? That's like the card you used all the time. What was it? Oh! The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Misaki tensed. "…You use that card?"

"Yeah. Why? Something wrong with it?"

She thinned her eyes. "…No. Toru, let's go through your Scrap deck again."

While they worked on strategies and improving their tech, I built a brand-new deck in honor of my partner. I'd need all the help I could get in a tournament as large as the WRGP, and he was the greatest help I could imagine. I couldn't stop thinking about him and feeling bad about leaving him alone.

I couldn't leave Toru and Misaki now, though. It'd been over a week, but they said the tournament was a month away, which was three more weeks at least. Plus, who knew how long the WRGP would take?

My greatest fear whispered, _"Hide like the disgusting coward you are. You'll never be brave like a real knight, doll. The monster has to wear a fake face to be loved."_

A shiver rattled my spine. I touched my lilac headband, breathed in, and released. Toru had given us instructions for today; I hopped on my runner and met him and Misaki at an old highway. I was the last to show up. Toru said, "Rain! You got lost, didn't you?"

"Let's just go," I grumbled. I parked beside my teammates' runners. Toru's was a shiny gold color while Misaki's was white with pink accents. On Toru's call, we revved up and sped off at the same time.

Toru laughed. "This feels great! Don't you think we're getting faster?"

"…Not fast enough," Misaki told him. "I'll need to work more on ours. Rain seems fine, though."

"Geez, Rain, you're lucky, not having to work on your runner all the time… Huh? Looks like someone's coming up on us. Woah! Is that _the_ Jack Atlas?"

Jack's famous, large white wheel rolled past us. His runner managed twice the speed Toru and Misaki could reach. The Crimson Dragon said, _Rain. That is not our Signer_. _We cannot sense his mark. It's likely some sort of impostor._

 _Let's check it out._ I raced to meet the faker. My Orichalcos engine matched his pace. "Hey! Who are you supposed to be?"

"What, you don't recognize me?" He looked very similar to Jack, but his clothes were a darker shade. The usual violet of his eyes was stained a deep red. "I'm the King!"

"Tell the truth," I demanded. "I know you're not the Signer of Soaring."

Huh. Feels like I'd normally just call him "Jack." The Crimson Dragon's emotional investment in the matter may have been affecting me. The faker growled, "What? Of course I am! I suppose this means I'll have to show you my true power!"

The display above my runner's disk split in half. The words "Riding Duel" appeared upon the top and bottom, and my opponent was shown as being Jack Atlas. Riiight. More like faker, hacker-

 _I do not sense any sort of aura around him, young dragon. He might be another robot._

The route of the practice track was redirected by the forced autopilot. Once again, I was forced into a dueling lane. This one dipped below the main strip of Daedalus Bridge leading to the Satellite. The _splash_ es of ocean waves met me from our proximity to the bay. I growled, "Great. Just great. You go right ahead."

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

"Perfect!" faker said. "I activate the effect of Power Giant, allowing me to special summon it by sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard. That Power Giant's level is decreased by the level of the discarded monster, though, so that makes its level 5 instead of 6! I now summon Dark Resonator and tune these two monsters to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 _A lifelike replica._ The Crimson Dragon growled. _Make them pay for their blasphemy of copying our Signer Dragons._

"I set a face-down and end my turn. Good luck beating the legendary Signer Dragon!"

"Thanks for the luck. My draw! I'll start off by activating the Speed Spell, Ancient Rules. This will let me special summon a level 5 or higher Normal monster from my hand, so I choose the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" My third ace monster spread its white wings and roared. Blue-Eyes' 3000 attack matched Archfiend's. "Next, I'll activate Speed Spell – Double Summon! This'll give me two normal summons for the turn. My final Speed Spell is Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down!"

The "King" appeared nervous as his face-down, a trap called Red Screen, was destroyed. "I summon both Mist Valley Soldier and Kaiser Sea Horse! Since they're both level 4 and Soldier is a tuner, I'll align their stars to Synchro Summon Avenging Knight Parshath!"

A centaur with Pegasus-like wings stretching out from behind its horse legs thundered onto the duel lane. The fairy waved his wide sword above his helmeted head. "I activate the effect of Parshath, which will let me change your dragon from attack to defense position. Parshath, destroy Red Dragon Archfiend with _Vengeance Blade_!"

The Signer Dragon was felled by Parshath's winged sword, and the fake Jack's counter fell to 3400. "What? It was-"

"Parshath has piercing ability, inflicting the difference between attack and defense even when your monster is in defense position. Now, Blue-Eyes, attack directly with _White Lightning_!"

Electricity climbed up my dragon's throat. The bright white beam burst from his mouth and engulfed the impostor. His cry of agony was louder than my Blue-Eyes' roar.

 _Your Blue-Eyes is pretty tough, Storm! Look out!_ The "King" had spun out of control. I yanked my runner out of the way. The sharpness of the turn left me hitting the ground rolling. An explosion sounded nearby.

My arm ached. I stumbled to my feet and approached the wreckage. The faker was nothing but a mess of melting circuitry. Our duel lane had twisted above Daedalus Bridge's main strip. Black smoke from the destruction corrupted my view of the infinity monument in the bay.

G cackled. _Dearest Storm! You must learn to control your anger. Those monsters understand what you're feeling. They can portray your emotions._

I touched my heart, over which a special scar lay. _How do you know that?_

 _I've been your monster and felt your power!_

 _My apologies,_ the Crimson Dragon said. _The sight of the forged Signer Dragon drew out my wrath. Since we share a heart, you felt the same. You are missing your Orichalcos necklace as well._

Dammit. I'd told myself before leaving I needed to pick up a new necklace from the Satellite. Without the soothing sensation, my leaking fury inspired the true damage in the duels.

If this were a riding duel with anyone else, my emotions could turn the loss fatal.

Wheels screeched to a stop. The real Jack Atlas stomped past me. He wore a white leather riding suit with purple lining. As per usual, he had a regal air about him despite his sparking anger. "He was _mine_ to defeat! How dare you-"

He observed me closer and stopped. "Ah. We've met before, haven't we? In the Satellite."

"That's right. It's Rain, in case you'd forgotten."

 _Ouch, that stings,_ G giggled. _If only he'd remembered you when you were the one in need of help!_

Her words dug deeper into the still-fresh wounds. Jack, uncaring for my shift in mood, said, "You stole my revenge, Rain."

"Revenge isn't pretty." He thought for a minute. I hoped he remembered the Dark Signers, if he was capable of remembering anything worthwhile.

"I suppose you have a point. I guess I'm just irritated because this means I owe you now. They were about to arrest me because of what that abomination was doing in my name." Sirens screamed in the distance. "Ah, there we go. Stay and back me up."

The way he issued it like a command dragged down the corners of my mouth. Why should I after he left me to die? I could walk away now; I could claim Jack himself attacked me and caused the fire. Why _should_ _I-_

 _Young dragon._ The Crimson Dragon purred. _Do not allow her victory. It is our duty to protect the Signers._

 _Duty… You're right._ "Sure. Don't forget, though: you owe me."

He shot me a glare.

Good.

"Huh? Don't tell me you did it again, Rain!" Trudge hopped off his flashing Sector Security duel runner. Today he was accompanied by Mina Simington, the Security who had saved me from Barbara.

"Nice to see you again, Rain! Hope all is well. Your bruises have healed! Excellent! Oh… Hello, Jack!" Blush touched her cheeks. Her smile was saccharine. "You cleared it up, didn't you? I just knew you would!"

This was some crazy love triangle or something, right? Mina was addicted to Jack, but Trudge liked her. Meanwhile, Jack was interested in Carly. The Crimson Dragon said, _Jack and Carly share a passionate love._ _Since the Signer War, though, neither has broached the subject._

 _Then it's not even any sort of recognizable shape_ , I muttered. _Also, please don't say the word 'passionate' again._

 _Passionate_ , the Dragon repeated, _like the opposite of the feeling you had the night you decided to become intimate with a Dark Signer._

 _Oh! I'd say passionate describes it perfectly,_ G said. _From the other side of things, anyway!_

Thankfully, Jack's hand on my shoulder distracted me from their very intrusive conversation. I moved away from his touch as he pointed at the wreckage. "Though I hate to say it, I owe Rain. She took down that thing."

"I'll be damned. You were right, kid! It's just like with the Ghost! Oh, by the way, Rain was the one who eliminated the original Ghost."

Jack's eyebrows lifted. "You should speak to Yusei about it. That card the Ghost uses has been crawling under Yusei's skin."

"Really? I haven't seen him since Crash Town."

Jack cut me a look that seemed eerily familiar. "That reminds me. There's something else I was meaning to ask you about. Our place is in the southeast corner of Fountain Plaza. You should come by sometime."

Fountain Plaza? I'd ask Toru about it. Jack wasn't notorious for being helpful. He told me what time to show up and where in the Plaza he'd meet me. I returned to my runner and rode back to the old highway. Toru was pacing back and forth while Misaki tapped at her runner's screen.

Toru said, "Rain! How are we supposed to train with you always tangled up?"

"I know what to do. One: The Jack we saw was a robot impostor, so I beat him. He was apparently giving the real Jack a bad name. Two: I am perfectly fine other than a small pain in my arm that will probably be gone by tomorrow."

"That's good, at least. Wait! That means you got to meet Jack! _The_ Jack Atlas! That's so awesome!"

"Huh? Oh. We've met before."

" _What_?"

"Yeah. It was during my trip to the Satellite when I got your runner parts. Jack, Crow, Yusei, and Kalin helped me out."

"That was the secret you were hiding?"

I scratched beneath my headband. "Yeah. The whole story is pretty embarrassing… By the time I was ready to tell it, you were gone."

"That's crazy! You know the heroes of Team 5D's personally!"

"I know who now?"

"Team 5D's. They're the top seed for the WRGP! Their lineup is Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan!"

"You mean we'll have to face them?"

"Probably, yeah."

…All three of them? But-

 _I wouldn't worry about it,_ G said. _You'll get knocked out before you even have a chance to face them!_

 _You're a real piece of work._

"…Rain. Stop spacing out. It's weird. Let's head back for now." I nodded and lagged behind my teammates on our drive back to the garage. I parked on the far right. Toru connected his and Misaki's runners to the laptop.

"What are you two doing?"

Misaki was laser-focused on the screen. Toru turned his head slightly to say, "Diagnostics."

Misaki nodded and knelt beside her runner. Toru remained at the desk. Misaki's toolbox was close to me, so I figured I'd hand her what she needed. I muttered, "So… amnesia, huh? I've had it, too."

She stuck a screwdriver deep into her runner. "…Interesting. I woke up next to a crashed runner. I don't know how I got there or why I was driving. I've checked the wreckage again and again but learn nothing new. There was one item, though."

She handed me a folded piece of paper. In bold lettering and all lowercase was a strange message.

 **god has wicked intentions**

"Scary," I muttered.

"…Or cynical," she said. "What I find weird is that it's in someone else's handwriting. I prefer cursive. I wonder if I was different before. Different enough to believe this. Some say handwriting is an extension of one's personality and emotions."

"I see," I said. Misaki exchanged her screwdriver for the torch I held out to her. "Someone gave me important advice when I was struggling. Whoever you used to be doesn't have to matter. The person you really are lay in your base nature, so you become a truer version of yourself without memories."

Sparks flew as she worked. "…Mechanic."

"Huh?"

"…I must have been born a mechanic. I know this, and I love it."

"And Mis is the best one out there!" Toru exclaimed. "Kinda like how you're the best duelist out there, Rain! With me being the best-looking, we have a team of total stars!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I was wondering: where's the Fountain Plaza?"

"It's south of Daedalus Bridge's main strip. Why?"

"Jack wanted to meet up again, so he told me to go there."

"No way! That must be where their garage is! That's so cool!"

"…Toru. Stop being such a fanboy," Misaki scolded.

"I agree. They're just people, after all." Toru almost said something else, probably a rant, but he shut his mouth. Rare. "I'm meeting him tomorrow. I think I should go home for now. My arm is killing me from where I fell."

Toru responded with an irritated tone. "Alright, Rain. See you tomorrow. Don't forget to come by our garage as soon as you're finished."

"No problem." I returned to Klaus's apartment and attempted to mentally prepare myself for the meet tomorrow. It was then that I remembered where I'd seen that look of Jack's before.

 _"Oh, and in case you're wondering, your boyfriend is fine…it was obvious since the cat thing."_

Ah, dammit. Yusei must have told him about me and Kalin. I buried my head in my pillow and groaned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I reviewed the footage of the girl's duel with the Jack Atlas imposter, but I was still confused. Her monster's strength went far beyond psychic abilities. How?

I slapped a manila folder onto the mahogany desk before me. Birds chirped and fountains gurgled in the garden outside the window. I turned my back on them so a shadow fell upon the form. This "Team Clear Skies" wished to enter the WRGP: one Toru Bandaras, one Misaki Elani, and one Rain Orichalcum.

Orichalcum. What a strange name, and no doubt related to the Orichalcos I had heard so much about. I searched for records of her criminal mark from the Facility, but none existed. In fact, the only markers of the woman's life were a five-month hospital stay funded by my very own office – Director of Sector Security – and a spare few wanted posters for her arrest from several months ago. They appeared to have been gathered for disposal then promptly forgotten about.

I dug as deep as I possibly could. Even Satellites had more records on them – birth certificates, transport passes, licenses. She had nothing. Nothing! Was she some sort of ghost? I thought I was going insane until I found the note, a single sticky pasted to the back of Rex Godwin's old drawer.

 _"Subject with white hair, blue eyes, and criminal mark beneath right eye. A Satellite in Arcadia Movement slash New Domino City. Escaped the Facility. Must find for testing. Crimson Dragon?"_

Crimson Dragon. Please. All of the Signers were revealed. The old coot must have put out the woman's warrant before he knew their identities. Still, some connection to that Dragon could explain her over-the-top abilities, especially since the Arcadia Movement didn't have any info on Orichalcum.

Then I found the photograph. The day of the Fortune Cup finals, when the Crimson Dragon appeared between Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, she was standing above the spectators. Rain Orichalcum was watching the Crimson Dragon, and her eyes were not blue.

They were _red_.

Yet she was a ghost. A secret agent of sorts for the crimson entity's will, I supposed. That made her very, very useful. The Crimson Dragon's will was what Godwin failed to account for in his plan. I would not repeat his mistakes.

I paused the footage on the white-haired, blue-eyed woman. The dark glare she gave the Signer, Jack Atlas, was a familiar expression to me. "You will be my new project, Rain Orichalcum."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Toru's directions led me and found a small courtyard with a fountain in the middle. I sat on its edge and gazed into the rippling water. The lull eased my pumping heart; I was reminded of my other half's beautiful afterlife.

Jack's reflection appeared in the water next to me. "You showed!"

"Well, yeah. Did you expect me to ditch you?"

"I figured you might get lost."

Why did everyone say that? I wound a strand of hair around my finger and drummed my fingers on my baggy, khaki pants. "What did you want?"

"I'll take you to the others in a bit, but first, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What's that?"

He sat beside me. "Yusei told me something interesting about you and Kalin."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

He scooted closer. "You know what I mean, don't you? You must be playing dumb."

I side-eyed him. "Maybe, maybe not. Go on and say it."

He looked down, muttering, "No, no, it mustn't be true. Fine, I'll ask. Are you two… dating?"

"Oh, absolutely. Is it so unbelievable?"

He jumped to his feet and stared down at me. He was tall. Scary tall. "Unbelievable? Yes. Somewhat. Kalin isn't the kind of- That is, you don't seem like- Hm. Tell me, Rain. What's Kalin like these days?"

The man towering over me rattled my nerves. I watched the water lap against the ceramic lining the inside of the fountain. "The last day I spent with my partner, he cleaned up a teacup I dropped for me without complaining one bit. He helped me around my house because an injury kept me from walking. I know he hasn't always been the most patient, which I think is what's changed the most about him."

"You speak as though you've known him for ages."

"Yes."

Jack huffed. "That makes no sense. Kalin has quite the colored past since you seem to be unaware."

"The darkness left him with regret and nothing more."

The clenching of Jack's fists caused the taut leather of his gloves to squeak. "Yusei said he had no way to reach Kalin, but once he dueled you, he changed completely. How did you do it? Is that when he told you about- the 'darkness?'"

"I was aware before that," I said. "I can reach my partner because we share a bond in darkness."

"Metaphors with no substantiation. What did you say to him? How are you connected?"

"I can't- explain," I murmured. "One day, I might be able to. I'm sorry I don't have that courage now."

His exasperated sigh had me feeling like a waste of time. Jack waved me toward the southeast corner of the plaza. A small path led to a basement entrance of a clock shop. The roll-up door was like Toru and Misaki's garage. Jack hefted it up and pushed me in.

Stairs led down to the open room; three duel runners covered by white sheets rested next to an impressive computer setup. Crow didn't look away from his work at the desk. He whined, "Aw, Jack's back. Don't tell me you're here to beg for more money."

I couldn't help but laugh. Jack pushed down on my head. "Cease! You'll only encourage him! I assure you that I am financially stable."

"Did the fangirls stop paying, Jack?" I muttered. He pushed harder, and I fell to the floor. "Ow!"

"Huh? Who'd you bring with you?" Crow noticed me as I stood up and rubbed my head. "No way! It's Rain!"

His face lighting up with joy gave my heart the same happiness. The last time we'd met, and the look he gave me… I shook off a chill and silently thanked Master for his gift. "Hi there, Crow!"

Jack pushed me so I'd walk down the stairs next. "Stop- touching me, would you?"

Yusei poked his head out from a room in the corner. He commented, "Be respectful with guests, Jack."

Jack tossed his nose to the side. Yeesh. Why was he throwing such a fit – because I didn't answer his question? I said, "It's nice to see you three again!"

"Hey, yeah! How've you been? What's it been like around your place? Had any good duels lately?"

I backed away as Yusei joined Crow's question barrage. "How's Crash Town doing?"

My palms lifted as though they aimed a firearm at me. "Uh, one at a time, please!"

Yusei took the first opportunity. "Okay, how's Kalin?"

"The last time I saw him, he was very driven – just like his normal self. That was around… a week ago?"

Confusion flashed across their faces. Yusei asked, "You've been in the City an entire week? What about Crash Town?"

"I was forced to join a riding team for the WRGP. Kalin wouldn't let me help with the repairs since I was hurt in the blast, anyway."

"Woah, woah. Forced?" Crow asked. "How does that work?"

"You're joining the WRGP?" asked Yusei.

"That's right. I'm on a team with my friends Toru Bandaras and Misaki Elani. At first, I came to the City because I needed to help a worried friend, but Toru would only take me to him if I joined his team. I'm stuck here."

"That means we could face off!" Jack bellowed. "I can't wait to crush your team."

"Thanks for the kind words, Jack."

"Anytime."

"We'll have to meet your team," Yusei said.

"Right! Toru and Misaki sound interesting," Crow agreed. "We could practice together!"

"That would be fun. Oh, there's this weird thing, though. Toru really looks up to you guys. Can't imagine why."

Jack glared at me, and I grinned. He said, "The real reason I brought Rain here is because she defeated a Ghost. She also defeated the copy of me that was running around."

"You faced a Ghost? Did he bring out that…" Yusei trailed off, either because he could not remember the name or he did not want to.

"Meklord Emperor, I think it was? Yeah, it used one of those. It seems like a pretty strange set of cards."

"You… found a way around it, though?"

"Barely. I got lucky, actually. I guess Synchro Summoning is a mistake against it."

Yusei's expression fell grave. His deck revolved around Synchros, didn't it? I guessed that was what Jack meant. Finding a way around that card must've had Yusei all torn up. "Where are these robots coming from, anyway?"

"Nobody knows," sighed Crow. "Apparently, they find a way around our security as well. It doesn't make any sense."

"I'll be sure to take out any more if I see them."

Crow pouted. "Aw, you're not leaving already, are you? You should stay a while! I was gonna make dinner! You can tell us about what you've been up to since the Satellite. You probably know all about what we've been doing from the news. Oh, and I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything, but I make a mean cup of ramen."

Rah-min. I shut my eyes tight. "I-if you'd have me, I'd love to join you!"

Yusei and Crow smiled; Jack was impassive. Yusei said, "While you're making them, I'll work on debugging the test program."

"Yeah, yeah, go shove your nose in your laptop like always and leave the housewife work to me!" Crow shouted after him. "C'mon, Rain. I'll show you my best-kept secrets."

I followed Crow into the kitchen. He pulled out four cups from a stack of several boxes in the corner labeled "Red Demon's Noodle." He filled them with water and put them in the "microwave," another mysterious machine Klaus had to explain to me. He was always annoyed when I called it "the amazing hotbox." Crow said, "Yusei tried to tell me about Crash Town, but I didn't get it. Can you tell me about the place?"

I described the dry atmosphere, the Malcolm-Ramon dynamic, the stunning night sky, the death duels, the beautiful sunset, and the Dyne mines. "I was curious. Why didn't you come with Yusei?"

"Me? I woulda, but I was caught up with a whole mess involving my duel runner getting jacked. Sorry I wasn't able to see you or give Kalin a hand."

The Crimson Dragon spoke. _Crow Hogan was following a specific path set forth from his Signer Dragon. He had no choice in the matter._

Then… "Jack? What about you?"

A grunt came from the other room. "I was busy."

My focus fell to the floor, and I frowned. Crow clapped my shoulder. I shifted away from him and rubbed where he'd touched. "Don't let him get to you! He's in a mood. I bet it he was tangled up like me but is acting like an ass. Normal stuff."

Jack hollered, "What did you say in there?"

"Nothin!" Crow called back. "You make Crash Town sound a whole lot nicer than Yusei did. Are you missing it? Heh, not as much as you miss Kalin, I bet."

I grasped my elbow. "Y-yeah."

"Ohhh? Is that hesitation I hear? You two fighting? I'm all ears! I love my drama!"

"N-no! We're not fighting! Like I said, I'm stuck here because Toru tricked me. I have to keep my word. But, I-" My partner's gentle touch and comforting words came to mind; when he found out my truth, they would be gone forever. I sniffled. "I do miss him. I miss him so much…"

"Hey, uh, it's okay!" Crow waved his hands at me as though trying to put out a fire. "Hey, hey, check this out! It's my secret ramen booster! You're gonna love this!"

The slam of two bottles on the counter distracted me from burrowing into my thoughts. One was labeled "garlic powder" and the other, larger one was "sriracha." Crow added a dash of powder to the four cups and dumped lots of red sauce into them. He stirred each and thrust one into my hands. The warmth tickled my calluses, and the spicy scent irritated my nose. I took a bite, coughed, slid the cup onto the counter, and dropped to the floor. Crow shouted, "Rain! What's wrong?"

"Stars above! My throat! It's burning! _You fed me fire_!"

Crow slapped his forehead. "Dammit. You worried me. It's just spicy. You should've told me if you wanted it differently."

I clutched at my throat and breathed heavily. "Is this what death feels like?"

"Ugh. Stop over exaggerating! It's not that bad. Drink this water, and I'll make you a weaker cup, okay?"

Gulping down the water didn't help. He handed me a new cup of ramen. Yusei and Jack joined us in the kitchen. Yusei said, "Sorry we don't really have anywhere to sit and eat. We're in the process of furnishing the place."

"After some failed home improvement attempts," Crow grumbled while staring at Jack.

"Humph. At least I try. They could learn a thing or two from me, don't you think, Rain?"

"Um, I'd rather not get in the middle of it." Before Jack could start in, I asked, "What's being famous like?"

"Awful," Yusei and Crow said. Jack showed a smug smile. Yusei extrapolated: "I can't even walk to the store without being stopped and asked for or about something. The instant I hear, 'Is that Yusei Fudo?' I have to keep myself from running."

"For real!" Crow said. "I want to go back to being a normal person with the option for some privacy!"

Jack slurped up some ramen. "They're ignoring the perks. Having a reputation gains one many great opportunities."

"Like for a job, which you don't take advantage of," Crow grumbled. "What reputation are you talking about again? The one that's been through the mud thanks to your begging and your robot's terrorizing?"

Jack glared at him. "You're lucky you make good ramen, Crow. Otherwise, I'd kick you out for that."

"You don't even pay rent, dude! You can't kick me out!"

"Like I said: reputation."

While they argued back and forth, Yusei sighed. "Sorry, Rain. It's always like this. Where were you at before Crash Town? Busy trying to survive in the Satellite?"

"Oh. I was stuck in the hospital, actually." Crow and Jack broke off their argument. At their shock, I added, "Nothing serious! A small accident – that's all."

"Are you doing okay?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, just fine!" I set my empty cup aside. "Thank you for dinner. I should get back to my team."

"Our teams should practice together," Yusei said. "We could learn from each other. If your synergy is anything like you and Kalin had, your team will be one to be feared."

Jack crossed his arms. "I'll prove that wrong by myself. Meet us tomorrow morning at the bay course. We were planning on riding already."

I bet he could beat us easily… They're all Signers and the number one seed. This should help us, though. I was grateful _._ "Okay, I'll bring them there tomorrow morning."

"Awesome!" Crow said. "Can't wait!"

"Me, either," I said. Before leaving, I added: "Thanks, Jack, Crow, Yusei. Thank you for being my friend."

"Try saying so when we meet in bracket," Jack jabbed.

The other two got onto him, which had me giggling. We wished each other well, and I ran back to my runner. The ride to Team Clear Skies' garage was a ten-minute sprint.

Toru was pacing when I opened the door. He said, "You're finally back! How'd it go? What were they like? Did you get me some autographs?"

"…Toru, please. You're suffocating her."

"Hehe, sorry, Misaki."

"We're riding with them tomorrow."

Toru's jaw dropped. "For serious?"

"They said it would be a good idea to train together. They wanted to meet you guys."

"Rain…" Toru's eyes glistened. He fell to his hands and knees in front of me. "Thank you. Thank you!"

"Oh my stars, get _up_."

He popped up. Excitement radiated from him. "Misaki! Let's tune our runners up! We have to impress the legendary heroes!"

She nodded, and they worked on their runners. I hung around and aided them with their tune-ups. Mostly I handed them tools they asked for, but it was better than doing nothing.

They called it quits after a few hours. I said, "I'm going to stay here a while, if you don't mind. Might check up on my runner. It's been a while since I've made sure everything is in working order."

"Don't stay out too late! Klaus will get mad."

"I won't." Toru went home, and Misaki lingered. She tossed her head back as she neared the exit.

"…Be careful."

"'Course." I gave a two-fingered salute, and she left. The way she said that was weird. It's like she expected something bad to happen to me.

 _Trouble usually finds you_ , the Dragon commented.

 _True!_

 _Young dragon, I wanted to say you did well today. I realize being in the company of your old friends while they don't remember your shared experiences must be difficult. I am sure they will find their memories. It will turn out all right. It always has, hasn't it?_

I smiled at his encouragement, and warmth blossomed in my heart. _I could hug you right now!_

 _If I had the energy to materialize, I would._

The sentiment widened my grin. _Thank you, Dragon. I've changed my mind. It's not a working night. I'd rather go home and celebrate with some extra sleep._

Pulses of music from the active clubs flooded the dark slums. I double-checked to be sure the garage door locked. A voice from behind stopped me. "You there. May I have a word?"

I had to pause for a moment to comprehend what I was seeing. The man who'd called was half a head taller than me. He wore a white cloak and a hood over his gray locks. Metal pieces like armor covered his breast and hips over the cloak. Two steel protrusions in the shape of lightning bolts jutted from his hood.

One magenta eye on his left side bore into mine, and a metal contraption covered his other eye. A scar trailed down his cheek from his eyelid. The final item that caught my attention and held it was the gold hilt of a sword strapped to the right side of his waist.

"What do you want?" I asked. I couldn't take my focus off of the blade. My hand instinctively went to my own.

"There is no need for wariness. My name is Primo. As one of the three Directors of Sector Security, I wanted to thank you in person for your help with our bot problem." He extended his hand, smiled, and said, "I would be honored to shake your hand."

A Sector Security Director? Honored? By me? And he's around my age, so he must be something to become a Director. Wow. I mumbled, "Um, yeah, sure."

I met his hand, and his grip was light and friendly. He said, "It's wonderful to see psychics performing positive actions in our fair City. We need more people like you, Rain Orichalcum."

My head tilted. "How did you know I'm- wait, I never told you my name-"

His grin widened. His hand clamped mine in an iron grip, and he yanked me towards him. Pain flared in my neck. The world blurred, and my limbs weighed tons. I collapsed against him. The last of my senses caught Primo's whisper: "Thank you for your cooperation, you gullible idiot."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

 **A/N:** HEY. She may be an idiot sometimes, but she's MY IDIOT. Er, wait

Next chapter will be up this weekend. It's called Snowy Tips of Midnight Feathers, and if you know which character that refers to, you are my most favoritest of all times. ALSO, Kalin's your main character for the rest of the arc.

Have a ball!


	18. Snowy Tips of Midnight Feathers

**Chapter Eighteen**

 _Snowy Tips of Midnight Feathers_

The sun beat down on a boxy white villa. I breathed in and gazed at the bright, blue sky. One of my hands shoved in my duster's pocket and the other grasped the harmonica hanging from my neck. I released the breath and walked inside.

A single man remained in the estate. He tossed back a bottle of whiskey behind the bar. Malcolm tugged his red scarf away from his neck. He patted down his wisps of brown hair and set his palms on the bar. He grumbled, "The hell're you doing here, Kessler?"

"I'm here to offer you a job."

"Hey! Funny! Like I would work for you! I own the mines!"

"You could have. If you didn't stack up so many fines you bankrupted yourself. How long you keeping the house, by the way?"

He slammed the whiskey back. "You came here to rub it in my face, hey? Beating me over a hundred times wasn't enough for ya? Quit wearing the hat. It belongs to my demon!"

I pushed up the hat's tip with my thumb. "Her name's Rain, and she doesn't belong to anyone."

"Demons don't have _names_."

"…I wonder what they'll think of your illegal brewing setup when the foreclosure happens. I really doubt you'll get off with another fine. Think you'll make it in the Facility a third time?"

He spit on the ground. "Didja come here to make fun of me and threaten me, or is there more to it?"

"Like I said: I'm offering you a job. You can make money in honest work as a miner. I don't mind you wasting away here, either."

"What's in it for you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Always could use more hands, as you know. Just understand that if you pull shit like you did with Lawton even once, I'll-"

He flinched back, dropped his bottle, and covered his face with his hands. "Y-you'll kill me?"

"…I'll _fire_ you."

Malcolm straightened, flashed a too-wide smile, and said, "Right right right. I'll consider it. Hey, z'it true what they say 'bout you? Thatchu killed a man in cold blood?"

I dusted off my shoulder and left the estate.

Hints of orange dashed across the sky from the horizon. I held my partner's hat at my side and ran a hand through my hair. Dust and sweat clung to my fingers. I leaned against the porch's corner post and watched the swinging sign.

Satisfaction Town. I wondered if she would notice when she came back. I wondered if she would like it, or care. I hoped it would make her smile. I hoped-

Nico skipped towards Rain's house, sat on the porch, and hummed a tune. "Don't look so down all the time, Kalin!"

"…This is just my face."

"You could smile every once in a while!"

"Sounds like too much effort."

Nico frowned. "You're still pouty 'cause Rain's gone!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Stop. What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything but for you to cook again!"

"Hey! I'm trying!"

"You guuuys!" West ran to us from across the road looking brighter than normal. I didn't think that was possible. "Guess what, Nico? Toru's here!"

Nico's face lit up. "Toru? No way! Let's go see him!"

"…You two have fun."

West shouted, "You have to come, too! Toru says he needs to tell you something!"

I sighed and followed him to the house across from Rain's. West and Nico burst through the door without knocking. Excited babbling came from the other side. The unfamiliar voice took the kids' questions in stride. "The City's great! I'm on an awesome riding team! You're gonna see me on TV!"

Nico said, "Kalin! C'mon!"

I shouldered into the small home. The Toru in question was a blond a tad shorter than myself. At the sight of me, he straightened and grasped the zipper of his half-red, half-white riding jacket. "You're Kalin Kessler, right?"

"Yep."

He stuck a hand out. I considered it a moment and accepted the handshake. "I'm Toru! You're a little less scary in person!"

"…Okay."

Toru cleared his throat and managed a half smile. "Anyway! You're just the man I'm in town to see. Yusei, Crow, and Jack sent me to find you. It's about Rain."

The mention of my partner's name accelerated my pulse. "Rain?"

"Yeah! She talked about how you saved the town with her and Yusei. You're friends with her, right?"

"…Friends?" My fingers ran over her hat's felt. "Riiight. We're… friends."

Goddammit, Rain.

"Good! I'm her friend, too, which is why I'm here. We need all the help we can get becauuuse Rain's been kidnapped."

The hat dropped to the floor. "Rain? Rain is… Why?"

"I'm thinking someone found out she's friends with Team 5D's – Yusei's riding team. She disappeared a couple of days ago, and we found a note in our garage this morning."

He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. I read the inked handwriting. _"I have your friend. If you want to see her again, meet at the DAIMON arena at ten p.m. Be prepared to duel. If you pass the test, your friend will be returned to you. You have five chances in order: Toru Bandaras. Misaki Elani. Crow Hogan. Jack Atlas. Yusei Fudo. If none of you win, you will never see Rain Orichalcum again. Sincerely, Black Vulture."_

"…They're using her to blackmail you into _dueling_? Why?"

"I have a theory!" Toru exclaimed. "This Black Vulture person is trying to figure out teams' strategies before the WRGP starts! Team 5D's is the number one seed, so it makes sense he's trying to get an advantage on them. I'll bet this guy put my and Mis's names in there as warm-ups. I'm gonna kick his butt and save Rain!"

I recalled the last time Rain was in a similar situation. It could be different this time. Black Vulture could've been entirely different from Sayer. Please tell me it's different. "I hope so. I'm going with. I need a ride to town."

"Aw, you're leaving just like that, Kalin?" Nico fluttered her eyelashes at me. "That's so sweet!"

"…You're not coming."

Her face sagged. "But I need to help Rain!"

West cut in next. "I do, too! She needs us!"

"Here's a life lesson for you. When someone says 'no,' they mean it." I swung open Toru's door. "I'll have to find something to ride."

"There's the car Klaus would use," Nico said while following me outside.

West said, "Klaus took his car. Maybe he still has that runner."

"Oh, yeah! The one his son used. That thing was slick!" Toru exclaimed. "He stored it away, though, never to see the light of day."

"Why would he do that?"

Their faces fell. Toru explained, "His son died in a plane crash. My parents died in the same one. He saved it for his granddaughter to inherit, but before he could give it to her, she passed away in a runner crash. I think I have a good idea of where he might have kept that old thing."

He ran to Rain's place and struggled with the bookshelf. I helped him move it away from the wall. He said, "Darn! Nothing. Hm, where else…"

He dragged the couch away from the wall, revealing a set of stairs leading underground. "Yes! This has to be it!"

We went down the cramped, whitewashed staircase to a small cellar. In the center sat a solid black duel runner with arms similar to the ones I'd used as a Dark Signer. Too similar. No. It's smaller. The frame ended in points. That runner was… dead. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable riding it. If what you said is true-"

"It'll be fine as long as you help Rain. That old man cares for her like his own. He even let her stay with him in the City since she couldn't leave!"

I raised an eyebrow. " _Couldn't_ leave?"

"Oh, I made her promise to join my riding team in exchange for telling her where Klaus lives! With her whole deal about 'promises,' I knew she'd keep it! I did her a favor. This town's crazy boring! Right, Kalin?"

I glared at him for a solid minute. His glee devolved to confusion then fear. Once a bead of sweat trailed down his face, I hauled the runner up the stairs. After I'd wrestled it outside, he walked out of the house. He held the helmet out to me. It was black with a purple visor. Seeing the sands tinged violet reminded me of my former helmet. "Say, Toru. Why was she in the City in the first place?"

"It was that old man – the one who gave her a place to stay in Crash Town a year ago. Like I said, he treats her like his own. She went to the City to find him and tell him she's alright. He's sick over her being kidnapped."

"Understood. Thanks."

That weird half smile of his showed up. "Do you, uh, hate me?"

"Not yet."

Toru gulped. "Good? Anyway. You can follow me to the City!"

Nico and West wished us well. Toru pushed his runner – which had an obnoxiously bright gold frame applied through cheap paint – underneath the Satisfaction Town sign. His helmet had white-and-red stripes to match his jacket. He reminded me of some sort of stunt daredevil. The rev of his engine was as loud as I expected it to be.

My hand rested on the dusty, black frame. It was as ancient as I felt. To ride again meant to be closer to what I was. But. My partner needed me, and I had a promise to keep. I pulled the helmet over my head, straddled the runner, and rode in Toru's slipstream.

We passed through new Satellite. Shiny, brilliant, catching the sunset's intense red like a rose petal blizzard in a hall of mirrors. Mourning battled triumph. I muttered, "Doesn't matter where or when we are, partner. We're always having to chase freedom."

My words were as lost in the wind as my efforts were.

The Daedalus Bridge was a blur beneath the wheels. The crystalline blue wasn't the color I would have chosen for it, but my opinion was worthless what with my criminal mark and Satellite birthplace.

Toru guided me through the slums and let me park in his garage. The place was packed with my runner, his, and two others. He said, "This is our team's hub! Impressive, right?"

I peered beneath one of the white sheets to behold Rain's runner. The paint on its right side was scratched. "Not exactly. Her runner isn't fixed."

"Oh, those? We tried to help her, but she said she wanted to keep them!"

My chest constricted. "She… she really said that?"

"Yeah! Called them 'beautiful.' She's one weird chick."

My laughter was breathless. Inner pride wrestled pain. "The weirdest."

Toru slapped the digital clock on the desk, which read nine-thirty. He retrieved his duel disk from his runner, set it on his arm, and replaced the deck with his ground set. He said, "She gave me a ton of advice towards building my deck. It's only fitting I use it to save her."

"…I hope you do."

"Rain's, like, the best duelist I've ever met! Which is crazy with her being a chick."

"It'd be a mistake to think it's impressive just because she's a she."

"I guess, but when I'm thinking about good duelists, guys like Yusei, Halldor, and Jack come to mind!"

I leaned my shoulder against the wall. The fluorescent lights sparkled on every grain of sand stuck to my clothes. I wore a mahogany long-sleeve she had left for me, and its cloth was softer than anything I had found for myself. "I once received valuable advice I brushed off at the time. You can look at a girl and guy side-by-side, and it's easy to say the guy's tougher. There are lots of different strengths, though, and many take more than a glance to see."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it! How do you know Rain, anyway?"

… I was starting to figure out where West picked up his bad habits from. I shrugged my shoulders. "The Satellite. How about you?"

"We were best buds in Crash Town!" He gave a thumbs-up. "Really, we were close to being more… but she wouldn't quit talking about some guy she was waiting for. On top of that, she wouldn't let me pat her on the shoulder or hug her or anything! She's one frigid chick, honestly."

Huh? That didn't sound like her. It could be new. Maybe… that's what I did wrong. Toru rambled on: "Maybe that dude's Yusei! Then it'd make way more sense why Team 5D's would train with us! No, no. Why wouldn't she be on their team? Hey! It could be someone in Crash Town! That'd explain why she wanted to go back! Kalin! Do you know anyone who's her type?"

"…Not a soul."

"C'mon! You're supposed to know people! How can I prove I'm better than him if I don't know who he is?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm sure you're the clear, superior choice, Torlock Holmes."

Jackass.

"Finally! Someone who understands!" Toru glanced at the clock. He put his palm over the central gem of his duel disk and nodded. "Time to win her back!"

Jesus, I almost wanted to cheer against him. I tucked my hands into my pockets and tailed him into the night. The New Domino citizens loitering around the slums at this hour had more than one criminal mark. Toru's fidgeting heightened with each corner we had to pass.

He stopped beside a narrow alley. Marked on the wall nearby in white chalk was a rectangle with an oval in the center. Toru gestured into the pass, saying, "You, uh, you can go in first."

I sighed through my nostrils, rolled my eyes, and shimmied through the thin alley. It emptied into a boxed-in courtyard surrounded by four grimy buildings. A pair of chalk duel fields was traced on the concrete.

Toru's footsteps sounded behind me. "Huh? Nobody's here! This is supposed to be a really popular place for marked people to duel. Er, no offense, Kalin."

…Nope, not touching that one.

"They were coerced into abandoning the premises."

The scratchy, metallic voice rung from the roof of the furthest building. Moonlight illuminated the two white eye sockets and white-tipped beak on the individual's mask. The rest of the person's getup was black as the night suffocating us. A long, black trail of a cloak soared behind him as he fell to our level. The mysterious individual landed in the rectangle for the right duel field's opposing duelist. Toru stepped forward and shouted, "You're Black Vulture! What did you do to Rain?"

Black Vulture swung out his left elbow, separating the front folds of his cloak. The bunch of fabric hanging at his neck appeared to be a scarf, and the glints of silver light showed midnight feathers with snowy tips laced in. Gauntlets ending in points like claws covered his hands and forearms.

That every bit of him was covered coupled with the obvious voice-altering device this person was using told me he wanted to keep his identity a secret. Who would have thought the blackmailing business wasn't the safest one? He said, "You are chasing a ghost."

The corners of my mouth twitched down. Toru shouted, "What does that mean? Is she- is she in danger?"

"If you win, you can find out."

The duel disk on Black Vulture's arm extended in a curved shape. The disk was familiar, but the color scheme was a black mixed with white rather than the usual blue-on-blue-green.

The bastard stole her duel disk.

"You're on!" Toru activated his disk, which had the same cheap, gold paint as his duel runner. Portions of it were flaking.

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

"A small grace: you may take the first move."

Toru swiped a card off his deck and said, "I summon Scrap Shark in attack position, set one face-down, and end my turn!"

"Toru! Kalin!" A couple of people shuffled through the entrance alley. Crow and a blue-haired girl joined me in spectating. Crow wiped sweat from his chin and said, "Good to see ya. Sorry it had to be like this, though."

"…Yeah. Thanks for sending him after me. I'm not sure how to help since I'm not one with a bounty on my head."

"She'll need you. The other day I nearly made her cry by bringing you up 'cause she missed you so much. It was kinda cute." Mixed emotions battled in my chest. Crow pointed to the girl beside him and said, "Oh! This is Misaki."

The girl's maroon eyes focused on me for less than an instant. "…Hi. Is that the Black Vulture?"

"It's gotta be!" Crow shouted. "Hey, asshole! Give us our friend back or you'll be in a world of hurt!"

Black Vulture had been staring at his hand of six cards for the past minutes. Toru said, "Are you in there or what?"

His finger grazed the top of his cards. I took it as a sign of hesitation. "Your monster. I cannot stop thinking about it."

Scrap Shark was a level 4 monster with 2100 attack. Toru puffed out his chest. "Pretty impressive, right?"

"I cannot comprehend why anyone would use it in their deck." At Toru's incited anger, Black Vulture said, "Let me show you. I summon a monster known as Alien Kid and use the Equip Spell, Molting Retreat, on her."

A green-skinned child held a toy yellow blaster. The holographic spell beneath its feet gave it a blue glow. Scrap Shark groaned, vibrated, and exploded into metal bits. Crow said, "Did your monster self-destruct?"

"Uh. Part of its ability destroys it if a spell/trap is activated or if a monster effect activates," Toru said, "but now I can send a Scrap monster from my deck to the grave!"

"So." I raised an eyebrow. "The only monster you summoned was more likely to die before it ever battled."

"This is what confuses me," Black Vulture cut in. "I'll check. Alien Kid attacks your life points directly."

The child pointed its blaster at Toru and fired a yellow beam. With a _ratatata,_ the attack hit home, and Toru's life points fell to 2400. Misaki said, "…Toru. You were supposed to take that card out of your deck."

"It's a good card!" he shouted.

"A stubborn human," Black Vulture muttered. "Original. I set a face-down and pass turn."

"I'll show you," Toru grumbled. "I summon Scrap Chimera! Its effect special summons a Scrap from the grave! Scrap Shark's effect let me send Scrap Soldier, a level 5 tuner! Chimera and Soldier combine to Synchro Summon my greatest monster: Scrap Twin Dragon!"

The debris creating his two monsters clinked together to form a two-headed dragon. The various junk making up the monster hissed steam. Its tail and necks were discarded springs, and its aqua eyes were broken light bulbs.

Toru cracked his neck joints and said, "You're in trouble now! Scrap Twin Dragon's effect will destroy my face-down and send your two cards back to your hand, leaving your field wide open! Use _Mutuclunk Destruction_ , Twin Dragon!"

"Quick Play Spell activate: 'A' Cell Scatter Burst. Alien Kid is destroyed, and Scrap Twin Dragon gains four A Counters. Did I mention Kid also gives an A Counter to each special summoned monster? Scrap Twin Dragon has five A Counters now."

"Doesn't change a thing for your empty field! Scrap Twin Dragon attacks directly with _Twin Destructor Beam_!" Twin Dragon loaded up a pair of deep red beams. Black Vulture withstood the blazing lasers without so much as flinching. His life was at 1000, which was 1400 less than Toru's. Toru pumped his arms. "Take that! I'm getting Rain back no matter what!"

Black Vulture's head tilted. "Who said she was ever yours to begin with?"

"Rain's my teammate! And, more than that! Rain's- She's ours, and you're not leaving without giving her back!"

Black Vulture's hands balled into fists. "I will leave after wiping your life points quicker than a blink of an eye. I expected a skilled duelist, but that was clearly a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Toru said. "I'm winning!"

"Momentum is more than numbers. A fourth-rate duelist like you couldn't comprehend it. I use a spell known as Viper's Rebirth to special summon Alien Kid from my graveyard. I sacrifice Kid to summon Alien Mother. I will use Double Summon and bring Alien Telepath to the field."

A snakelike, black and red alien joined a furry, white monster with four arms and massive blue eyes. The central monster, Alien Mother, snipped the pinchers forming her mouth. Her attack was 2300 while Telepath's was 1600. Toru said, "Ha! It's not enough for my Scrap Twin Dragon!"

"I will test your theory. Alien Mother battles Scrap Twin Dragon." When Black Vulture's monster rushed forward, five green beams shot from the sky and wounded Scrap Twin Dragon. Toru's best monster's attack fell to 1500. Mother tore through it and raked her claw down Toru's chest. Blood dripped through the gaping holes in his black shirt. His life fell to 1600, and his jaw dropped.

Black Vulture said, "I knew a fourth-rate duelist wouldn't check Alien Telepath's text. When she's on the field, A Counters have an effect. Monsters battling an Alien lose 300 attack and defense for each one, and Scrap Twin Dragon had five."

Toru backed up a step. "You're one of those crazy psychic duelists! Oh, God, I'm gonna die!"

"…No, you're not. Get a hold of yourself," Misaki said. "You can do this, Toru. You're prepared."

At his teammate's words, Toru focused on his opponent and not his fresh wounds. "Scrap Twin Dragon's effect activates! When you destroy it, I can special summon a Scrap from my grave. I bring back Scrap Soldier in attack position! At 2100 attack, your monsters are all too weak to battle it!"

"Fine. I'll end my Battle Phase."

Alien Mother howled. Her signal attracted a being from the grave. Scrap Twin Dragon was lured onto Black Vulture's field. Toru said, "What's going on? That's my monster!"

"Was. When Alien Mother destroys a monster with an A Counter by battle, it reappears on my field. Pass turn."

"This isn't over, y'know!" Toru shouted as he drew his card. "I change Scrap Soldier to defense mode, summon Scrap Goblin in defense position and end my turn! It can't be destroyed by battle, so you have no way to deal damage to me!"

"On the contrary. I use the ability of Scrap Twin Dragon."

Toru gulped. "You can't- You can't use my best monster…"

Black Vulture didn't consider stopping. "By destroying Alien Telepath, I return Scrap Soldier and Scrap Goblin to your hand. Do you know what your monster is thinking right now? Scrap Twin Dragon cries oil tears because you let him down. You betrayed him with your idiotic stubbornness, and now you pay the price in kind. Scrap Twin Dragon! Attack directly with- what was it? _Twin Destructor Beam_!"

The red lasers burned through Toru. When the attack dissipated, he screamed and collapsed. His life rested at zero. Black Vulture laughed at his efforts to stand. "What was that about me _not leaving_? You're like a feeble old man! I hope the next of you is more of a challenge!"

Misaki rushed forward, helped Toru up with one arm, and held her duel disk forward with the other. "I will end you."

"Scary." Black Vulture restored his cards to his deck, and his disk compacted. "Except I have the rest of the night off, and I don't care enough to be afraid on my own time. You can meet me here tomorrow."

"You're working for someone else," I deducted. Black Vulture didn't respond, and his arms drifted down to his sides. "That's a yes. Who are you working for, and what do they want with Rain?"

"To use her against us," Toru muttered. "Black Vulture must be a hired mercenary. Rain's a tool to them."

"That's exactly how I would describe her," the mercenary stated. "She's not a very useful thing, either. As for who I'm working for. Hm. I don't think I'm supposed to tell you."

The duel field was silent for a few moments. I said, "You're new to the whole 'blackmail' deal, aren't you?"

Black Vulture backed away a few steps, scaled the gutter attached to the back building, and escaped into the night via rooftop. We were quiet following his departure.

"You can't do it, Misaki," Toru said. He was relying on her to stand. Crow moved to help. "You can't duel a psychic. You heard how many deaths that messed up Arcadia place racked up!"

I said, "Think a little more. Most of the duel didn't involve psychic powers. You did something to set him off. If Misaki keeps her cool, it may not be an issue."

"…Cool. I'm good at that."

"You're saying it's my fault that dude attacked me?" Toru grumbled.

"No, of course not. But. We learned Black Vulture doesn't necessarily have personal investment in these duels, so he had no reason to lash out until you gave him one. If Misaki can avoid it…"

"…I will," she said. "That mercenary seems… goofy, anyway."

Crow said, "Hey, yeah. The hell was that about? Dude didn't know what he was doing!"

"I'm more afraid of who would hound a psychic duelist after us." Toru chewed his fingernails. "Who has it out for us that badly?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I observed the black-clad duelist sitting on the rooftop's edge before me. Black Vulture faced the opposite direction, watching the cityscape. I said, "Excellent work. At this rate, you'll earn him back in no time."

"Are we operating under full disclosure, Primo?"

"Indeed we are. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"When I earn him back," my mercenary said, "I'll kill you."

I laughed at the threat. Sure, Black Vulture was entirely likely to follow through on it. However- "There is so much you do not know. I'll entertain the thought for your sake. Answer me this: who was with Bandaras?"

"Three."

"Fudo, Hogan, and Elani, I assume?"

"Not Fudo," Black Vulture responded. "Some other. None you showed me pictures of. Hair a light blue color, black trenchcoat, and one of those yellow marks on the right side of his face."

I glared at the impassive mercenary. " _Kessler_? Why would he care? He could- no, no matter. Remember what I told you. Whatever they try to convince you of is a patchwork of lies. Win your duels. I want to know how they act, how they react, and if they show any aggression when you overcome them. Watch their emotional responses closely and report to me."

"One more note. They figured out I'm not working alone, but I did not tell them explicitly about you."

"Figured out? You mean you told them?"

Black Vulture's shoulders shrugged. "They simply put two and two together. Do you want them to know who you are?"

"No! That tosses away the whole point of this!"

"And what about who _I_ am?"

"I couldn't care less," I grumbled. "It's up to you. You have as much freedom as you allow yourself."

Black Vulture's laugh held an everlasting emptiness. "You say that while you hold him over my head and treat me like some dog while you throw a 'Beware' sign in the duelist's faces."

"You are no pet. You should know what an honor it is to be hired by someone like me."

"Oh, how _honored_ I am to have to suffer your presence. You may want to work on the hair, by the way. It points twenty different directions."

I growled and touched my gray locks. "Resorting to pettiness will reward you with nothing."

"I feel _very_ rewarded!"

"Prepare yourself for the next duel or something." I smoothed down my hair with my fingers. Black Vulture chuckled, no doubt at my movements. I snapped, "This arrangement isn't exactly pleasant for me, either!"

The mercenary's shoulders shrugged. "I hope to continue the trend. Tomorrow's duel is a nonissue. It will be difficult to mess up what I'm running against her strategy."

"Why do I get the feeling you've been wrong about that before?"

"…I hate you."

I gave a smirk and a bow before I left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At Rain's team's garage, I joined Toru and Misaki beneath the too-bright lights. His fingers remained on the fresh bandages hidden by his black shirt – an unmarked one to replace his ripped tee.

From the looks of the pair, they hadn't managed to snag any sleep, either. Toru pleaded, "Don't do it! That Black Vulture dude will tear you to shreds!"

"…I've made up my mind. Toru. If I were in the same situation, what would Rain be doing right now?"

"She'd be-" Toru sighed, and his shoulders sagged. "In your shoes exactly. She'd probably be mad at me for trying to stop her."

"…I'm angry," Misaki said.

"R-really?" Toru said, observing her stoic expression. "My bad! Don't hurt me!"

"…Kalin," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "Keep him in check. He's still injured. Don't let him run off on his own."

I glanced over at Toru, who practically had tears in his eyes. "Now they're ganging up on me! Where did I go wrong in my friend choices?"

"…Let's go. Black Vulture's streak ends at one. Could have been zero if you'd taken Scrap Shark out of your deck."

"Hey! Why you gotta rub it in?" He pouted as Misaki rolled up the door. I followed her, and Toru lagged behind. Toru kept an arm around his chest. Whenever we approached a person wandering in the dead of night, he would draw closer to us. Misaki rolled her eyes and pulled on his arm, forcing him to walk with her. I had to withhold a smirk.

Misaki blazed the trail into the dueling arena, which was yet again empty except for the black-robed duelist opposite her. Black Vulture tapped his foot. "Oh. You had me thinking you'd given up on Rain. Honestly, I wouldn't blame you."

For someone who supposedly didn't care, this mercenary talked a lot of shit about Rain _._ "So. What do you have against her?"

"I think she's just pitiful. Enough about her. We're burning moonlight."

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

"Take your move," Black Vulture said.

Misaki activated her blush disk and slapped three cards on. "I set a monster in defense position, set a face-down, and activate the Field Spell, Wattcastle. Pass turn."

"Straight to the facts," Black Vulture said. "I like it. I summon Dragunity Pilum. Its effect lets me special summon any Winged Beast 'Dragunity.' I choose Dragunity Primus Pilus. Partisan is now equipped to Pilus, and Pilus's ability equips yet another Dragunity from my deck – like Dragunity Brandistock."

Two dragons, one neon green and the other pale blue, wrapped around the multicolored birdman's arms. Its 2200 attack flashed beside it. The mercenary said, "Pilus attacks your face-down."

Misaki didn't even watch her small monster shatter. "When Wattdragonfly is destroyed, I can special summon a 'Watt' monster from my deck. I choose another Wattdragonfly. Since you attacked a 'Watt' monster, Pilus loses 1000 attack through Wattcastle."

"As an equip card, Dragunity Brandistock lets a monster attack twice. Pilus destroys your next dragonfly."

"…Wattpheasant takes its place. Pilus's attack drops to 200."

Wattpheasant had 1000 attack, a whole 800 ahead of Pilus after the decreases it suffered. Toru said, "Ha! That idiot kept attacking! Way to go, Misaki! You have this easily!"

"How could I have seen this coming?" The mercenary's words dripped with sarcasm. Primus Pilus was sucked away from the field, and the two monsters attached were destroyed in turn.

A bright orange dragon wielding a massive, black axe filled the void left behind. Its 2600 attack exceeded the original Pilus's. "I remove Primus Pilus from the game to special summon Dragunity Arma Leyvaten. By its effect, I can equip Dragunity Pilum from the grave. I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"No biggie!" Toru reassured with a massive smile. "I've seen you take down chumps who big talk a thousand times before!"

Misaki cast a longing glance back. I thought I saw a touch of red on her cheeks, but it could have been my imagination. She said, "Summon. Wattwoodpecker. Wattpheasant attacks directly via its ability. Since it deals damage, I can remove your monster from play until the end of the turn."

Silence settled. Dragunity Arma Leyvaten was untouched, and Black Vulture's life points weren't affected. Wattpheasant bounced off a white shield surrounding the mercenary. White wisps connected the shield to Arma Leyvaten and the flipped-up trap card on Black Vulture's field.

"Spirit Barrier is a Continuous Trap that prevents Battle Damage so long as I have a monster on my side of the field. Since your monsters can't do direct damage, they can't activate their abilities. And since you rely on those abilities, you have nothing in your deck strong enough to defeat my monster."

A bead of sweat rolled down Misaki's face. Toru shouted, "That's not fair! You're only using that card to counter her!"

"The fault falls upon you for being predictable."

Toru started forward. I set a hand on his shoulder. "Don't overexert yourself. We may not like it, but he's right. There's not anything we can do about it, either."

"It's a dirty trick," Toru spat. "How dare you do that to Misaki!"

"I thought you were supposed to be teammates," Black Vulture said. "Yet you have already given up on her. Your turn continues, Elani."

"…Pass turn."

"My draw."

"…Activate Threatening Roar. You can't battle this turn."

The mercenary shrugged his shoulders, and a white-tipped feather spiraled to the cement. "I can wait. Turn end."

"This turn's really important," Toru muttered. "I hope she has something…"

He didn't have as much faith as he let on. It's true Spirit Barrier wouldn't make sense with Dragunity, but the deck was a strong set on its own. Where had I seen it before?

Misaki added a fourth card to her hand. "Summon Wattberyx. Wattberyx tunes with Wattpheasant. 3 stars and 4 stars for 7: Watthydra."

The flopping fish and vibrant bird combined their electrical currents to create a portal. A white monstrosity tore onto the field. Its seemingly infinite heads snapped, growled, and lapped at the air like a dog. Dogs. Lots and lots of dogs. Though it appeared impressive, its attack was only 1500.

"…I use two Equip Spells," Misaki said. "Wattcube twice. Watthydra gains 100 attack strength for every Thunder monster in my grave. I have four."

"For a total of 800," Black Vulture said. "2300 still isn't enough."

"…I'm not finished. I can send Wattcube to the grave to increase Watthydra's attack by 1000 this turn." One of the cubes imploded, and Watthydra loosed several howls at once as its attack increased from 2300 to 2900. "Watthydra attacks Dragunity Arma Leyvaten."

Watthydra galloped forward and ripped the dragon to shreds. Its attached dragon fell with it. Misaki commanded, "Wattwoodpecker has two attacks every Battle Phase. Your field is empty. Spirit Barrier does nothing."

The bird zipped towards Black Vulture and pecked away half of his life points. The life counter sat at 2000. Toru cheered, "Awesome work! You totally pulled through!"

Misaki shared the smallest of smiles. "…Turn end."

Watthydra's attack decreased to 1900 as Black Vulture hesitantly drew. Toru said, "You have him scared and backed into a corner now!"

The mercenary said, "I summon Dragunity Aklys. He special summons a Dragunity from my hand, like Dragunity Angusticlavii, and equips to him. My second action is to use the Double Summon spell card and use that extra summon on Dragunity Darkspear. Angusticlavii and Darkspear align to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight – Barcha!"

Black Vulture's voice doubled, and the second voice was the memory of my partner's feminine tone. The emerald dragon slithered onto the field. I recalled the same monster from a duel over a year ago, when Rain had tagged with me in the Satellite. She'd scooted closer to me, looked up with those big, blue eyes, and asked a tiny, innocent question: _"Um, Kalin, what's a tuner?"_

The memory stole my breath as Black Vulture said, "Barcha has a special ability, but I'm chaining a card before it activates. Aklys allows me to destroy any card I wish since he was sent to the grave. I choose Spirit Barrier!"

"Your own trap?" Toru questioned.

I was barely able to say the words: "She needs every slot for the dragons."

"Oh, goodie! Someone who can foresee demise! Barcha brings back as many Dragon-type tuners as equip cards back from the grave as possible!"

"Did you just say Black Vulture's a-" Toru scanned my appalled face. "Uh, are you okay?"

Misaki tensed as the smaller dragons loaded onto Barcha's violet-webbed wings like ammunition in a chamber. Barcha's attack boosted to 3500 – 300 for every equipped dragon.

"Dragunity Knight – Barcha attacks Wattwoodpecker!"

The Knight gathered a total of six streams of energy and blasted it through Misaki's weaker monster. She covered her face with her arms, and her life dropped to 1500.

"It's alright!" Toru said. "You have another turn and your best monster!"

"No," I said, the sound barely above a whisper. "Brandistock is equipped. Barcha has two attacks."

"Nice to hear one of you humans wasn't born yesterday! Dragunity Knight – Barcha attacks Watthydra for 1600 damage. This duel's a dead end for you, Elani."

Barcha swept its mighty tail to crush Watthydra. Misaki's life hit zero. The holograms sputtered out. She grit her teeth and stared at her own feet. Toru dashed to her side.

I walked past them. I crossed the field to the mercenary, whose empty glare was evident by the way the mask followed my every step. "And what do _you_ want?"

I dug my hand into my pocket and held it out to her. "I wanted to give this back to you."

Black Vulture's head tilted while observing the object: a silver bracelet with embedded sapphire. "Th-that's not mine."

Aaand there's the stutter _._ I sighed. "It's okay, Rain. Take it back, and let's talk about this."

She swiped it out of my hand, shoved up her mask to reveal her face, and shouted, "How the hell do you know me?"

I blinked. I wanted to wipe at my eyes because what I saw was so different from anything I could have expected. Beyond the whole "she doesn't recognize me" bit, which at this point didn't even surprise me anymore. No, _I_ was having trouble recognizing _her_. That was definitely my Rain's voice, and that was certainly her criminal mark. But. "Your hair. It's black. Your eyes- they're gold."

"What's it to a dirty thief?"

I blinked again. "I didn't steal anything. You left it with me."

"Liar," she growled. "I would _never_."

"No, really. I'm trying to tell you the truth. We know each other. Else I wouldn't know about the star tattoo over your heart or the day your brother saved your life."

She flinched back, her face twitching, and a protective hand flew to her chest. A voice from behind me called, " _Rain_? Is that you?"

Toru dashed towards her. "Nope, no, that can't be right. That'd mean yesterday, you were the one who… You're not one of those psychic freaks! You're not actually Rain! You must be her evil twin, or something!"

Rain had _that_ smile.

Some odd half a year ago, Rain lived her life as an amnesiac. It wasn't an ordinary medical condition. Her true self, memories and all, had been suppressed. Rare occurrences brought back the real Rain for sparse moments.

One such incident involved a gang member smashing my skull from behind. Another of his buddies showed up with a switchblade. I swore I was finished.

Then I saw Rain, but not _my_ Rain. The Rain who wore _that_ smile had only one intent. She twisted the arm of the guy with the knife, snatched it up, and sliced their jugulars with two swift strokes.

 _That_ smile only widened when she painted the room red.

Toru was half right. This was Rain, but it wasn't _our_ Rain. This was the Rain who crushed the hopes of her friends and laughed, who wanted the world to end rather than provide anyone happiness, who killed like it was as simple as a snap of the fingers.

I thrust a stiff arm against Toru's chest. He grunted and backed up. "What he means to say is, we don't want any trouble. Is the deal still on – that if we win, Rain comes back?"

"You're in denial," she said. "I'm the one and only Rain Orichalcum."

"I know, but you were also right when you said we were chasing a ghost. As long as the deal's on, we'll keep coming. Otherwise, you won't get your duels."

"Are you making demands of _me_?"

"…Yes." Misaki came to my side and shot her a glare. "Because we were promised Rain's freedom, and you've been free this whole time. What's the point of dueling?"

Rain's eyes shifted back and forth as though reading lines of invisible text. " _That's_ how he got you to- I'm some sort of bait?"

"If you're confused," I said, "you can come with us and we'll explain whatever we can."

She glanced at me, and she wore _that_ smile. Rain touched her deck and spoke with faux sweetness: "Eat concrete."

Dragunity Knight – Barcha materialized above and blasted the three of us. I struggled to rise, and by the time the smoke cleared, she was gone.


	19. Golden Eyes

**Chapter Nineteen**

 _Golden Eyes_

I reached into the cabinet and retrieved a can. I eyed the instructions and poured the contents into a bowl. The sound of footsteps stole my focus. Rain Orichalcum stormed into the kitchen, crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned her back against the wall.

That she wasn't wearing her silly Black Vulture costume had me figuring she didn't want me to play along with the façade any longer, either. I said, "What's the attitude for _this_ time? Did you lose?"

"As if. I won, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing." She glanced at my items. "What're you doing, Primo?"

"A late dinner. Do I need to make one for you?"

Her hand went to her stomach. She tossed her head in the opposite direction. "No."

"Have you eaten today?"

She snapped, "What am I, some child who needs to be watched every minute?"

"Practically," I snorted. She fired a glare I ignored. I prepared my soup instead and brought it to my favorite spot: a white-draped table tucked into the corner. The nook provided the softest moonlight, and the night was the clear kind I adored. I set down my bowl and lifted the spoon. Steam rose from the liquid. I gently blew it away and-

Lips closed on my spoon. My eyes snapped open, and I was frozen in the moment as though time stood still. Rain Orichalcum, and inch from my face, said, "Hey, that's pretty good."

I dropped my spoon, shot to my feet, and slammed my fists on the table. The bowl and spoon rattled. "You said you didn't want anything!"

"I lied."

"That doesn't mean you-" I had my hands held out as though struggling to restrain them from choking her of their own accord. I thrust them to my sides as fists. " _You_ are insufferable. I can't do anything without you finding a way to ruin it. Go find some way to keep yourself occupied."

Her black eyebrows lifted for a moment. A devilish smile danced across her face. She disappeared into the hallway. I was happy to enjoy the rest of my dinner in peace.

I dropped the dish in the sink and hurried to my room. I had to rest up and be sharp for our meeting tomorrow with… wait. I sucked in air through my teeth. " _Why_ are you in my bed?"

She lounged on her side and sifted through a deck of cards. "Sorry, can't talk. I'm occupied."

" _I_ need to sleep! I command you to move!"

"Nah."

I grit my teeth. Fine. She wouldn't listen, but I knew how to force her away. I eased into the bed next to her. I lay on my back, and my shoulder touched hers. She did not so much as flinch away. Her pettiness truly knew no limit.

"They found out who I am," she said.

"What? Elani? How?"

"Not her. The one you spoke of yesterday. Kessler. He walked up to me afterward and called me by my name. He says they won't duel anymore unless you ensure they get what they were promised if they win."

Damned Kessler. He's more like a thorn in the world than a human being, and the same to my side. "I'll take care of him."

"Scoot over."

"If you're uncomfortable, you can always leave _my_ bed."

She flopped down, and her arm hung off the side. "That's fine."

Damn her. I could not comprehend how someone so infuriating could be allowed to exist. Swarming mental complaints kept my mind busy as her breathing steadied in sleep. Though, her rhythm and her contact were strangely warm…

I woke with a start. She was shuddering beside me. A slice of silver light was cast upon her from the window. Her twisted face revealed her swirling nightmares. I was reminded so much of _her_ my heart flipped.

But Rain was the furthest from _her_ possible. Rain was annoying, and intolerable, and infuriating.

I tucked a loose, sable lock behind her ear. The simple touch grounded her in reality if for only a moment, allowing her to get a grip on her mental state.

A sigh passed her lips, and her expression softened. I lay back and closed my eyes. It was for the purpose of my own rest. That was all. She would make a racket otherwise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Fountain Plaza was silent besides the gurgle of the water. Moonlight shone silver against the running fountain. I sighed as I passed it. My drive to Satisfaction Town had cost the entire day. I wished it weren't necessary to tell the mineworkers I would be away for a few days and be certain West and Nico had enough supplies to fend for themselves. I wished I didn't have to be in this City at all, but there were some bright spots. The garage I headed towards was one of them.

"Just the traitor I wanted to see!" The man who'd spoken sat on the bench by the corner, and I wondered why I hadn't noticed him. He wore a blatant white bathrobe. A hood shadowed the top half of his face. His smirk was as weird as his getup. "Kalin Kessler. You wanted this."

He held up a golden device the size of his thumb. I said, "…What's that? And how do you know my name?"

"Not the brightest star in the sky, are you," he commented. "I hope you're not planning on saving your 'princess' with dull wits."

My pulse skyrocketed. "You're the blackmailer."

"There's what I came for," he said. "Orichalcum is quite the subject. The phases of her life include personalities that you could almost call different versions. Consider what I did a rollback. At the moment, she has memory up until her untimely death. Her memories of the Satellite and New Domino City can be restored by destroying this device, which I will do if she loses to the designated duelists. However."

He leapt to his feet, unsheathed the sword at his side, and held its point to my Adam's apple. I didn't move. He continued, "If you attempt to interfere or track me down, I won't just kill you, Kessler. I'll use her to do it."

"…Fine. I was wondering, though. How're you getting her to do what you want?"

His laugh grated my nerves. "Try asking her. She's _very_ talkative!"

He disappeared in a white flash. I released a bated breath. One week. I would love to have _one week_ when everything could be normal. When I wouldn't have to make new enemies. When I could come home to my partner.

Why did she run away?

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and strolled to the corner of the Plaza. I heard the sound of the garage shuttering. Crow dashed along the small pathway. "C'mon, dude! We can't be late!"

"Wait, I need to-" He sprinted into the dark. I sighed and chased him. He was an unfortunate go-getter. I sidled through a thin alley to reach the DAIMON duel area. Crow was in front of me, and his arms fell limp at his sides.

"R-Rain?"

I followed his line of sight and mimicked his reaction. Rain's fist was set on her hip and her golden eyes were half-lidded as though she were bored to death. Her dark braid tumbled over her shoulder. Her black shirt covered both shoulders unlike normal and showed plenty of midriff. Her brown lace-up boots added an inch of height. Her jeans were skintight-

A hand grabbed my shoulder. Crow said, "Dude! You gonna answer me, or what?"

"Did you ask something?"

"Oh, my God. Now is _not_ the time to be drooling over her. Why is she telling me to duel her? Where's that mercenary?"

I cleared my throat and tugged on my collar. It's hot for September. No, just me, probably. "I was trying to tell you earlier. Rain's not herself. She doesn't have memories of you, and she'll do whatever it takes to win. Some guy messed with her mind and is using her to duel you all. If one of you wins, she'll go back to normal."

"But I have to…" He glanced at her. "I have to duel Rain? I didn't want it to be like this. It was supposed to be a fun challenge if we met in the WRGP. I don't- we're not supposed to be enemies, Rain! I came here to beat some asshole, not one of my friends!"

The arm she extended and its matching forearm were wrapped by bloodied bandages. The black version of her ordinary duel disk activated in a sickle shape. "You're still dueling the asshole."

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

After her shout, she said, "You're taking too long, so I'm going first. I activate the Field Spell Zombie World, summon Pyramid Turtle in defense position, set two cards, and end my turn."

"Hah, is that the best I'll get from you, Rain? 'Cause I have an insane combo ready for you, and for that to be your first move is disappointing in comparison!"

She just smiled and thinned her eyes. Crow separated four cards from the other two in his hand and thrust his arm out. "Listen up! This one's gonna leave your head spinning! I special summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn because you control a monster and I don't. Next, I special summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind and Blackwing – Bora the Spear since I control a Blackwing. Then I'll normal summon level 6 Blackwing – Elphin the Raven, which is possible because there's a Blackwing on my field!"

His frontline was stacked with attack position monsters, and their values were nothing to scoff at: 2000 for Sirocco, 1300 for Gale, 1700 for Bora, and 2200 for Elphin. There was the matter of Rain's monster and backline, but Crow could potentially win in his first turn. Rain's lack of emotion was stark compared to Crow's ecstatic pump of his fist. "Bet a newbie like you's never seen a combo like that!"

She dipped her head. The shadow falling upon her eyes darkened her irises to resemble a mire. Weird, so weird seeing those bangs stark black. "Is that right? I'm a newbie?"

"Wellll…" Crow shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just way more experienced. No offense or anything! You couldn't imagine the high-stakes duels I've been a part of. You saw our duel with Godwin, right? It takes the toughest duelists to pull a win like that off. I always know my Blackwings have my back, so as long as I'm using them, I won't lose!"

" _Use_ your Blackwings?" _That_ smile appeared. Rain said, "Interesting. You think your monsters to be tools, yet you expect them to be loyal to you? I hear the opposite. Your monsters lust for vengeance against you."

"Yeah, right," Crow said. "We've been through thick and thin. They'd never let me down! Here we go! I use the spell Black Winged Strafe! By discarding my last card, I can send your monster to the graveyard!"

Pyramid Turtle was shuffled into the grave by a swarm of ebony feathers. Rain was out of monsters. Crow said, "It's a shame this'll be over before it really starts. Eh, scratch that! Elphin the Raven attacks directly!"

Elphin surged forward in a storm of wind. Blinding light from Rain's field beat him back. It originated from her flipped-up trap: Mirror Force. She laughed a little, saying, "Wow. You fell for, quite literally, the oldest trick in the book."

"Hold on! I use Blacking – Zephyrus the Elite's effect in my graveyard! I can return Bora the Spear to my hand and special summon Zephyrus in defense position!"

"Mkay. The rest of your monsters are obliterated."

The light exploded from her trap, destroying Elphin, Gale, and Sirocco. Crow had one card in his hand and Zephyrus in defense position on his field. The cost of using Zephyrus's ability lowered his life points to 3600. Anxiety replaced his earlier hype. "I end my turn."

Rain drew her card, set her hand on her hip, and surveyed the field. "Huh. I feel like I have so much, so much breathing room now, you know?"

"Just go, would you?" Crow snapped.

"Touchy, touchy," she murmured. "I discard Marionette Mite from my hand to take control of a Zombie- or Fiend-type you control."

"I don't have any," Crow said. "Blackwings are all Winged-Beast type!"

Rain gestured towards the purple haze in the air. "You fail to account for Zombie World. All monsters on the field and in the grave are currently Zombie-type. I'll be borrowing your Zephyrus. Those Blackwings you spoke so highly of are proving less and less trustworthy by the second. The gracious Zephyrus becomes tribute for Patrician of Darkness!"

A blue-skinned vampire with elongated ears and white locks cascading down his back pointed a spindly finger at Crow. Its other hand draped its crimson cape across its breast. Rain said, "Patrician executes a direct attack."

The monster leapt at Crow. He grunted and staggered back. Claw marks bled down his shoulder. Sweat dripped down his forehead. Crow's life dropped to 1600. "What… the hell? Why did that hurt?"

"Turn end."

Realizing he wouldn't find any help with Rain, Crow turned his attention to me. I was wincing with him. "She's a psychic. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in time."

Technically not true, but for all intents and purposes, it was a working explanation.

"Shit," he said under his breath. He quickly stood at full height and shrugged off the hit. "No problem at all. I have my secret weapon! I summon Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak and special summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear since I control a Blackwing. Here's a fun tip! Kochi is a level 4 tuner monster! 4-star Bora and 4-star Kochi align to Synchro Summon Black-Winged Dragon!"

The tail of the Crimson Dragon shone on Crow's right forearm. A red silhouette preceded Black-Winged Dragon. Its wingbeats tossed dark feathers, and it loosed a triumphant caw from its yellow beak.

I'd never witnessed his Signer Dragon summoned in a duel before this. It was like an odd hybrid between a bird and a scaly dragon. Its 2800 attack was greater than Patrician's 2000. Rain's gaze was caught on Crow's arm. "You're… glowing?"

I guessed her big red dragon wasn't able to talk her through this one. Crow said, "This is the power of a true Signer! Black-Winged Dragon battles Patrician of Darkness! _Shadow Squall Blast_!"

A howling vortex of black and red ripped through Patrician of Darkness and Rain. The strike left her clothes steaming and her gasping for breath. Rain's life dropped to 3200. Crow grinned and brushed his thumbs-up over his nose. "There's your first lesson on Crow Hogan! I'm always in this, Rain. You can't ever count me out!"

"Here I thought my first lesson was how Crow Hogan plays his combos into simple traps."

"Let's forget about that part, okay? My turn's over!"

Rain had an impassive reaction to her drawn card. "I set Lady in Wight in defense position and pass turn."

"Bahh! Is that it? C'mon, Rain! The way Kalin and Jack spoke about you, you were supposed to be a scary duelist!"

 _That_ smile stretched her lips. "'Scary' has many different definitions."

"I'll show you one! I special summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind! Its effect lets me halve Lady in Wight's defense, dropping it to 1100! I'll attack her with Gale to leave you wide open!"

"Quick-Play Spell activate! Enemy Controller!"

Crow shook his head. "When'd you play that?"

"It's been in my backline from the beginning of the duel," Rain said. "I sacrifice Lady in Wight and can take control of Gale the Whirlwind until the End Phase."

"Uh, why wouldn't you pick Black-Winged Dragon?" he asked.

"It shouldn't make a difference," she responded in an oddly innocent tone. "You claim to care for your Blackwings as loyal friends. You wouldn't attack one just to deal me damage, would you?"

"I'm not falling for your mind tricks!" Crow said. "Black-Winged Dragon attacks Gale the Whirlwind!"

The stream of black and red energy struck Rain's midsection. She doubled over, and sweat poured down her face. Her life counter fell to 1700. At the same time, Crow and I said, "Are you okay?"

She straightened but kept a hand on her abdomen. Through grit teeth, she said, "Just dandy. Your turn over or what?"

"Uh, yeah. You sure-"

"I use Foolish Burial to send Mezuki from my deck to the graveyard. Mezuki's effect activates. By banishing him, I special summon any Zombie from my grave. I choose Patrician of Darkness. I summon Plaguespreader Zombie, a level 2 tuner. Plaguespreader and level 5 Patrician tune together for a Synchro Summon!"

Wisps of pale blue flames darted towards the silhouette of her monster, which contained seven stars. Their trails contained the wailing of perished souls. A mass of decaying, black scales built around the fire. Red highlighted along its body, and one crimson eye shone from deep within its skull.

Rain said, "Red-Eyes Zombie Necro Dragon takes the field. Its passive ability increases its attack and defense by 100 for every Zombie-type on the field and in the grave. Thanks to Zombie World, there are currently fourteen."

Zombie Necro Dragon's attack and defense increased to 3800 and 3400. Crow said, "That attack power… holy hell, that's quite a Synchro."

"Red-Eyes Zombie Necro Dragon battles Black-Winged Dragon! _Infernal Bluefire_!"

The cyan flames from the undead dragon overtook his Signer Dragon and him. He shouted and his knees buckled. Crow's life points dropped to 600. I started towards his side, but something on the field captured my attention. Crow's monster hadn't disappeared. A ring of fiery blue wisps surrounded Black-Winged Dragon, and the Signer Dragon hovered to the opposite field. Crow said, "Wh-what?"

"When a Zombie-type is destroyed by battle while Red-Eyes Zombie Necro Dragon is on the field," Rain explained, "I gain control of that monster. But, you know, I can't say this rightful vengeance was for lack of chances. I don't think the Blackwings are distrustful or disloyal. I think the common denominator is _you_ , Crow Hogan. Your dragon seems to be sick of his enslavement."

This time, Black-Winged Dragon's cry was more like a dragon's roar. Rain snapped her fingers. Black-Winged Dragon fired its twister of crimson and ebony bursts. Crow's life counter dropped to zero, and he was thrown off his feet.

I leapt forward with outstretched arms. The back of his head hit my forearm instead of the concrete. His life counter dropped to zero. "Hey, Crow? Crow!"

No response. Rain paid no attention. She packed up her cards with a blank expression. I said, "I don't understand. You've always cared when someone is suffering. Always…"

She shrugged her shoulders. Her disk compacted. I said, "You must care about something. Otherwise you wouldn't bother dueling us. What are you after?"

Rain brushed dirt off her shirt. "Have you considered I enjoy causing pain?"

Her cheek twitched. "You're lying. I know because you haven't used your powers most of the time. In Misaki's duel, you didn't use them at all."

She rolled her eyes and shook a finger towards Crow. "I have to duel. For a reason. I don't care about anything beyond winning. He just so happened to display a trait I hate more than any other: arrogance."

I guessed I wouldn't be getting any answers about her motivation, so I said, "It doesn't matter. So you've had a tough life. You have a lot of anger and pain. I understand, but it's no goddamn excuse to do this to someone – especially not a friend."

Rain laughed. "'Friend?' Seriously? He respected me so little he fell for the simplest traps. It wasn't that he said I was some loser. He _treated_ me like one. I don't have much experience in the subject, but I don't think that's what friendship is supposed to look like."

"Yeah," I sighed as I set Crow down. "I understand, but part of being a person is making mistakes. Since your friends are closest to you, you get to know their flaws most of all… and they get to know yours."

She tossed her hands in the air. "What's the point if all you do is hurt each other?"

"Because that's the smallest part of having a bond with someone else." I stood and stepped towards her. "Give it some thought. We have stake in these duels, too, and our stake is _you_. We keep coming to help you for no other reason than we care about you."

"You standing by and watching has done so much to prove it," she said with a smirk.

"I'd say so. I want you to know I'm here for you, outcast or not."

She flinched at the word. She looked to the sky and released a deep, defeated sigh. "Fine. I'll bite. How do you know so much about me?"

"You told me everything – just like how you left your bracelet with me. We're more alike than you think, Rain."

Her right hand caught her focus. The black, fingerless glove made her palm appear like an absence among the inky night. "I suppose this is the part where you tell me you love me."

My heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"None of this is new to me." She curled her fingers into a fist. "I'm only capable of hate and no more than a shadow to the world."

"Another lie," I said. "I know who you really are. You're no shadow, and you're capable of so much more. You're a good person. I want to help you."

She focused on me, and her pupils shrank between the burning, golden irises. She snarled, " _Help_ me?"

Green light blinded me. An explosion forced me off my feet, and I landed hard on my back. Intense pressure on my chest forced a grunt out of me. Rain stood over me and shoved her boot down to further crush my chest. Steam rose from the saber she gripped.

She hissed, "My wildest dream is the extinction of your species. That's the long game. I have a simpler way of providing myself joy in the meantime. Since you're so gracious as to _help_ me, you can give me exactly what I want."

She stepped off and sliced her blade along the top of my knee, spurting blood. I shouted and clutched at the deep wound. She watched my pain with a growing smile.

Rain sheathed her blade and strolled out of the arena humming an upbeat tune.


	20. Maximum Chaos

**Chapter Twenty**

 _Maximum Chaos_

I slung Crow's arm off my shoulder and lowered him to the ground. I dropped next to him, nearly falling. My heavy breaths began to lighten. I wiped sweat from my brow and studied the damage to my knee. It's a wonder I managed to bring him back with my fresh limp.

"You've looked better."

Jack Atlas stood with his elbow leaned on his white duel runner. I muttered, "You didn't think to help me?"

"You seemed to have it under control."

I sighed, lay my head back, and stared at the ceiling. "Never change, Jack."

"I don't plan on it. Looks like the duel didn't turn out in Crow's favor. He reminds me of Yusei after his run-ins with the 'Black Rose.' The blackmail letter never mentioned a psychic duelist."

Shutting my eyes helped my headache. "It also didn't mention the person we have to duel to help Rain _is_ Rain."

"I heard my name," Yusei's voice called. I heard a gasp. He rummaged through the desk in the corner and knelt between Crow and me. I peered at the open first-aid kit sitting beside us. "If you need me to-"

"Nah," I said, "I got it. Focus on him. Thanks, Yusei."

He nodded and set to wiping down Crow's scratches. "You didn't take him by yourself, did you? Jack, tell me you helped."

Jack was silent and observing. I said, "Oh, yeah. He was a ton of help. A ray of sunshine on a cloudy day."

"Your sarcasm spoils the ambiance, Kessler."

Yusei shot him a glare. "You were supposed to go tonight since I couldn't. I've been caught up since a couple nights ago I found a crashed duel runner. The poor guy barely survived and is trying to work through amnesia. I thought they'd have an easy time with some mercenary, but… you said Rain did this? Why?"

I spread a bandage over the bloody cut on my leg. The pants leg around it was soaked through. "She's not herself. She's under the control of the person who really sent that blackmail letter, and that guy erased her memories of us. Whoever it is must have a grudge against you. He didn't seem like the nicest person, but he swore she'd go back to normal if you beat her."

"Grudge?" Jack repeated. "I'll bet it's the same person who made the bot used to frame me! If we capture Rain, maybe we can bait this person out!"

"Don't," I said.

"Oh, come on. We used to do it all the time back in the gang days! Is she really your soft spot, or have you lost your cunning? We won't hurt her," Jack assured.

I shook my head. "I'm not saying it for _her_ safety."

Yusei placed the last bandage on Crow's wounds. "I believe you. Be careful tomorrow, Jack. Whoever's holding the reigns of this operation is ruthless. You need to be prepared for anything."

"Like I need you to tell me that. It's just Rain. I will have a simple victory."

"…Crow said the same thing."

"You say that like you think he's better than me." He tossed his head and retired to his room, saying, "Mark my words: it will be simple."

His door slammed. I exhaled and rested my forearm on my good knee. Yusei remained knelt beside me. His gaze carried that shine of concern it always, infuriatingly seemed to. Well. Formerly infuriating. I accepted now that he cared because he did. There's no more to it than it's a part of who Yusei was. He asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Just great." His eyebrows rose. "I don't know what you want me to say. Obviously not well. Why am I even here? I don't make a goddamn difference, especially since she-"

I choked on my own words. Yusei said, "I understand. To be honest, I used to feel the same way about you – like nothing I said could change things. Most of the time, I made it worse."

"Not through any fault of your own," I said, "and if you try to take the blame, I swear I'll-"

He tossed me a smile. "Nice to know some parts of you are still the same."

"Yeah, well, I'm doing the best I can."

"And it leaves more of an impact than you can see," Yusei said. "I can't begin to imagine what it's like to see someone you love to be trapped like she is, and to be hurt by her on top of that. You didn't let it stop you. You helped Crow despite everything. You're the same as you always were. Rain called it being 'driven,' and it's plain for anyone to see."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Thanks. I'm glad we're friends, Yusei."

His smile expressed his agreement. Yusei threw Crow's arm over his shoulder and helped him to his feet. Yusei said, "I'll take him to his bed. If you want, you can stay here."

"Appreciate the offer, but I have somewhere else I can stay. I'll meet you here tomorrow."

He glanced over his shoulder. "Jack can do it. I believe."

And I wanted to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I leaned forward on my white throne and steepled my fingers. "I have good news. The Antinomy situation has been solved."

Jakob nodded, and Lester rolled his eye. I tried to hide my rage. All the effort I'd put into tracking Antinomy down, and this was the thanks I received?

I recalled the other night. I'd been working on adjusting Orichalcum's memory when I received the alert of an odd rider on a coastal highway. I tracked him down swiftly. Antinomy had asked again and again where his partner, Antithesis, had gone. Inspiring his anger was as simple as telling him I had erased Antithesis like I would erase him. It was god's command, after all.

"God is not what you think," he had said. "God has wicked intentions – the opposite of what you've been led to believe."

Yes, sure. God also warned of Antinomy's fried circuits. Jakob was right when he said Antinomy and Antithesis spouted nonsense. First Antithesis about fearing the Orichalcos and next Antinomy about doubting our true intention. I wondered how they became so damaged.

He'd taken off his visor and met my eye. "Wouldn't you say our ultimate goal is to save people, Primo? If salvation is our ultimate desire, why would god request destruction?"

Utter inanity. Destruction was required on the path to healing. Chaos was required in the search for harmony. Sacrifice was required to attain any goal. We could not afford to be finicky about our means to reach our desired outcome.

"You are wrong," Antinomy had accused. "You follow blindly, and it could be the downfall of us all. Think for yourself! We both want to see life sprout and grow! Choose life, Primo!"

I thought of the directive god had issued me: _"Antinomy and Antithesis are suffering from malfunctions. Because of errors in code, they have gone rogue and must be terminated. This mission is of the highest priority. They will target someone very important, and you must not let them take the life of this person."_

"You're hunting someone," I had said. "You are denying life as well."

"How could you know about that thing?" Antinomy had asked. Thing? So his target was not enough to be called a he or she? He'd continued, "I am not after a living thing. I will eliminate a dead thing attempting to steal life from others. It is a disease seeking to spread for the sake of its self-preservation. This is what you are perpetuating, Primo."

"I don't give a damn about your opinion of our methods," I'd growled. "Our intentions are pure, which is why god endorses them. I will see them become reality."

"What you call god is anything but!" Antinomy had screamed back. "That 'god' is not helping, or pure, or whatever else you believe! Your 'god' is immortal because it is actually a-"

His eyes widened, and his runner screeched. He crashed into me. I slammed on the brakes. Antinomy soared off the ledge and into the shallow water off the coast. I glanced in my runner's headlight. A stray cat hissed and fled.

In the present, my brow furrowed. The white lights above and purple lines below spun like my head. Antinomy acted solely for the purpose of saving lives as though he were some sort of hero. What hero would seek to murder an individual? What single person – or _thing_ – could be evil enough to warrant a death sentence from a supposed "hero" who would drive off a cliff to save a mere animal?

There were too many questions and not enough answers. The good news was that individual, who god cared for, would no longer be in danger with Antinomy and Antithesis out of the picture. Antinomy couldn't have survived… could he?

Jakob stroked his long, gray beard. "Did you learn anything about Antinomy and Antithesis's target? Whoever they are could be an ally to us."

"I did not," I said. "Antinomy spoke nonsense about his target being an already dead thing rather than a person."

"More failure from Primo!" Lester laughed. "What a surprise!"

"Failure?" I exclaimed. "I eliminated both Antithesis and Antinomy! How can you call that failure?"

The old man grunted. "You have barely met expectations. I would not exactly call it success."

I grit my teeth. Lester suppressed a giggle. "At least he seems to be finding some success in different parts of life. Who was that girl you were sleeping with, hm?"

My comebacks ran dry with my throat. I stammered, "What, what do you mean? I haven't _slept with_ anyone."

"Oh! So when I walked into your room this morning, the girl laying beside you was some kind of illusion?"

My fingers twitched. "She is no more than a device I am using to test the chosen thus far!"

"A device, hmm? And has she been, say, _useful_ to you so far?"

I shouted, "Quiet _now_ or I'll stab your idiotic little-"

" _Stop_ ," Jakob commanded. I calmed myself at his issue, and the younger did the same. "Our priority is the circuit, not acting like circus clowns. Return to your business."

I sliced my sword through the air, cutting through the fabric of space. I leapt through the tear and into my house office. A possibility was itching the back of my mind. I flipped through various papers, searching through admittances in recent days to New Domino's medical facilities.

A figure sauntered into the room and leaned against the wall behind my desk. My eye twitched. "What are you doing here, Orichalcum? I'll have you know you ruined my pillow and sheets with your godforsaken hair dye!"

She shrugged her shoulders. Not a care for _my_ problems. Of course not. She was happy to be the source of them. Filthy pest. "Lester told me to see you."

Lester. I could hear his screech of a laugh and stupid jokes in my mind: _"Is 'business' what you two are calling it, hmmm, Primo?"_

I slammed my hands on the desk. "Do not listen to anything that little brat says. He has no power to order you around. While you're here, though, I must say I'm surprised you managed to defeat a Signer."

Rain was unmoved. Her usual apathy was replaced by a peculiar anger. Her teeth were grit as she said, "Who is Kessler?"

"He's been bothering you, has he?"

Her head jerked to the side, and her fingers brushed her hilt. "He won't be any more."

I couldn't help but laugh. She attacked Kessler, of all people. It's justice for him to be on the receiving end of her blade, and it's too perfect that marking him for the villain he was came naturally to her. I wondered what he would be feeling. Hopeless? Crushed? Oh, the turned tables made the victory all too sweet. I grinned and said, "He is someone who wishes to be important to you despite treating you poorly."

Her scowl twisted her criminal mark. "That doesn't explain how he knows what he does about me."

"I told you before we began. They'll tell any lies necessary to convince you into giving up."

Rain scanned me. "Who's next?"

I shuffled through files and handed her the one belonging to the Signer of Soaring. "Jack Atlas, former King of New Domino City. He is a strong duelist and has a matching ego. I'd suggest reading up on his history before tomorrow."

"Great," she groaned, "more arrogance. As if I don't get enough from you already."

"I'm confident you'll find victory. Is that better?"

She spit on the floor at my feet and stormed out. I smiled and tapped the report in my hand. A man with Antinomy's features had been admitted to the hospital. He claimed amnesia, and his look was docile. I could eliminate him for good, but according to the information, the lost puppy had been adopted by none other than Yusei Fudo.

If he did hold onto any memories, he would lead me to his "target." If not… he would be the perfect weapon against Fudo. "Ah, Antinomy. You'll turn out to be more useful than scrap metal after all."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack pulled his arms through the sleeves of his white trenchcoat. He adjusted the lapels, attached his duel disk to his forearm, and said, "This is a complete waste of time."

"Don't say that about a friend," Yusei scolded.

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd want to settle your score."

His head lifted. "That duel never happened."

Yusei grasped his own chin. "What duel-"

"We're on a strict schedule," Jack interrupted. His coattail floated behind him as he neared the exit. "I won't wait for you."

Yusei hurried after him, saying, "C'mon."

"Be there in a minute." He shuttered the door closed. In the silence, I released a shaking breath, leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor. I placed a palm over my stinging knee and closed my eyes.

"Kalin? What're you still doing here?" Crow sat cross-legged beside me. "Yusei let me know what happened. Thanks for having my back."

"…No problem." I started to say nothing was wrong. Then I remembered all the problems that particular lie caused. I ran a hand through my hair and said, "I'm afraid. No. I am terrified to go back."

Crow shook his head and slapped the side of his boot. "I'm glad you said it, 'cause I was too embarrassed to. It'd be easy to stand up to her if she were just some baddie like Greiger or Godwin. Rain's always been sweet and quiet. Seeing her psycho _is_ terrifying. She's almost like-"

He shifted his focus away from me. I said, "Yeah. She and I are just alike. That's why I think it's true karma, because I'm sure, once upon a time, I made her feel the exact same way. But."

I observed my scarred hand. But Rain stood up to me easily. She's brave – the very definition – and I was the opposite.

"So… You're giving up?" Crow asked.

"The hell do you take me for?" I snapped. "I'd never, not on her. I just needed some time to think. I was trying to figure out what keeps setting her off, but none of the pieces make sense together."

"Yeah, but Misaki wasn't an issue," he grumbled. "Maybe she hates guys."

"I'm not sure," I thought aloud. It didn't add up with how much she loved her brother. "With Toru, it was something about 'not leaving.' After your duel, she said she hated arrogance- Shit. Oh, _shit. Jack._ "

I shoved to my feet and started towards the door. Crow was hot on my heels. He said, "I'm sure Jack'll be fiiine. He's a tough guy. You shoulda seen him kick this guy's ass who broke into our garage the other day."

"This is a little different from a fistfight."

"Maybe it'll be good for him," Crow commented. "To build character!"

I halted. "…Dude."

"Don't look at me like that! You don't know what he's been like lately! He's way worse than normal!"

I sighed. "I could kind of tell. Just 'cause he's a pain in the ass doesn't mean we shouldn't try to help."

"I dunno what we can do. She'll probably try to kill us again if we get in the way," Crow said. I stepped on my injured leg with all my weight, flinched, and careened. Crow caught me on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"…Yeah." I straightened myself and went on with a mild limp. I couldn't get his words to leave me alone: _"Try to kill us again."_

"Hey, hold on," Crow said. I stopped. He was fidgety all of a sudden and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Kalin, did you… did you really try to kill yourself?"

Silence fell as a curtain between us. I knew I was supposed to be honest, but he already looked so crushed. I opened my mouth. Closed it again. "Sure did."

Crow's body trembled, and his face twisted with his frown. I braced myself for the chewing out.

Crow closed the gap between us and hugged me. He said, "You gotta know we're always here for you, and you're my friend no matter what, and- and I can't even imagine hearing you died for the second time, Kalin. I can't, so, so next time you're feeling down, you come to the City or I'll show up in your wild west whatever and kick your ass for being lazy like you used to do for me!"

I was stiff and murmured, "Are you crying?"

He pushed me away, turned around, and wiped his forearm across his face. "No! No, I'm not _cry_ ing! God! Were you even listening?"

The muscle in my cheek kept jumping. "Yeah. Yeah, I heard every word."

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"…Normally. I got to have that normal for all of ten hours until Rain ran away without saying anything to come here."

Crow flipped around. "That makes literally no sense! She only talked about how much she wanted to be back at wild west whatever!"

"…Satisfaction Town."

He blinked. "You named it that?"

"Well, yeah."

"Dude. That's _awesome_."

I broke into a grin. "Hey, I thought so, too."

"Anyway," Crow started, "why did she run away?"

"Been bashing my head against that puzzle the last couple weeks," I said. "I thought I did something, but judging by what I've heard while I've been here, it wasn't me. For once."

"I'm guessing we can't ask her," Crow said.

I went to reach for my knee and stopped. "Not the best idea. Winning our Rain back is the priority right now, so I say we support Jack as best we can."

Crow spoke in a drawl, mocking voice: "Oh, _I_ don't need support. _I'm_ an original Signer and ex-King, you knowww."

I tried not to laugh. Didn't work. "Hurry the hell up, would you?"

We moved through the alley into the arena. Toru, Misaki, and Yusei stood behind Jack. I glanced to the duelist opposite him, and a black cloud shadowed what little moonlight reached us.

Rain's hands were balled into fists, her teeth were clenched, and a vein throbbed at her temple. Jack laughed at her. He had Vice Dragon in attack position and three face-downs on his field. She had one face-down and a tiny blue dragon. "You really thought I was dumb enough to attack Decoy Dragon after you used Foolish Burial? Please. You're worse than I expected."

"Trap activate!" she shouted. "Birthright restores my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field! Destroy Vice Dragon! _White Lightning_!"

Energy built within her ace monster's throat. It lurched as though its own power was uncontainable. The Blue-Eyes fired a blinding blast. Jack and his monster were consumed. Jack withstood the attack in silence, though the minor singes on his face told a different story. His life points fell to 3000.

"We're too late," Crow said. I was afraid his voice might attract her attention. The realization slapped me in the face; I was _afraid_ of Rain looking at me. Her focus was locked on Jack.

"…Welcome to the party," Misaki said.

"They've mostly been yelling at each other for the last ten minutes," Toru said. "Jack's trash-talking like always, but Rain has said some scary stuff. What happened to you two?"

"Take your best guess," Crow muttered. "Looks like Rain got first blood."

"It's meaningless!" Jack exclaimed. "You make it all so simple, Rain. Watch and learn. I normal summon Power Invader, a 5-star monster, since you control two monsters. I enter my Battle Phase and activate the trap known as Shadow Spell. It attaches to your Blue-Eyes White Dragon, decreasing its attack by 700 and preventing it from changing battle position!"

His trap flipped up, and chains shot from within. They captured the joints and neck of her dragon. She wore an emotion I had not witnessed from this Rain: fear. "No. No, no-"

"At least you're smart enough to see how close the end is for you. Since one of your monsters changed its attack value, I can use my trap: Reaction Summon! I can special summon any monster in my grave. I choose 1-star Synchro Soldier! Since I special summoned a monster during the Battle Phase, I can special summon 2-star Extra Veiler with them! My final trap is called Urgent Tuning, which allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!"

Rain took two shaky steps back. She was watching Jack's trap, Shadow Spell. Jack folded his arms over his chest and wore a smug smile. "You know what happens next. The tuner, Extra Veiler, joins with Power Invader and Synchro Soldier to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Crimson light spilled onto the arena from the sign on Jack's forearm. His three monsters leapt through green portals, and ruby light molded the image of his Signer Dragon.

Rain pleaded with extreme distress: "No, _stop_!"

Four extra chain links shot from Shadow Spell. They wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Their weight forced her onto her hands and knees. Rain stared at them in utter horror, and my heart sank at the sight.

"Finally!" Jack said. "Some fair play for a psychic using her abilities to terrorize others. I was going to destroy your Blue-Eyes. I think I'll keep it in play."

I watched the familiar blankness in her dark, yellow eyes. The rise and fall of her chest was quick, too quick.

"Don't do this, Jack," Yusei demanded.

"Cut it out!" Crow said. He took Jack's other flank and shoved his shoulder. "You're messing her up! You should know more than anyone that retaliation isn't the right answer!"

"I am simply winning the duel. Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Decoy Dragon!" His Signer Dragon gathered a glowing red ball of fire in its fangs. Toru shrieked, and Misaki's hands flew to cover her mouth. Rain's hunched form was unmoving, and the hitching of her breaths was faster every second.

I sprinted forward and dove between her and the attack. It exploded against my back, throwing me onto the concrete. I pushed up to sit on my knees and ignored the agony shooting through my spine or the torn skin of my hands or whatever else in the world. I was close enough, and that's what mattered.

Her hand was warm between mine. I whispered, "Rain."

The swift, wheezing inhales and exhales of breath didn't change. "Rain. Listen. You're hyperventilating. Try to slow down, okay? In. Out. In. Out."

The slight rise and fall of her shoulders copied the rhythm of my words. Light returned to her irises. They focused on the ground, moved to her hand in mine, and rose to my face. Her eyes widened. She tried to jerk her arm back but couldn't because of the chains' restrictions. I let go and leaned back to sit on my calves. She stammered, "Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"You were in trouble."

"B-but I-" She glanced at my knee. Her voice was low and broken. "You were supposed to stay away."

"Like I said: I'm here for you no matter what."

She sucked in a breath. "Why? Why would anyone- It's j-just like he said. I'm a worthless piece of garbage, and I can't even fight back."

"You really should quit that lying habit of yours," I whispered. "You aren't any weaker or worth any less than you were ten minutes ago, yesterday, or the day before. Which is, by the way, not weak at all, and worth an inexpressible amount."

Her eyes shone as she soaked in my words. "I- I don't understand. I was… really mean to you."

Mean was one way to put it _._ "I know, but it doesn't change that I meant every single word I said. So. Time to win your duel, isn't it?"

"Win?" She cast fearful glances to Red Dragon Archfiend and the chains around her hands. "I- I can't. I can't win, or move, or do anything right."

"…Would you mind if I helped you?"

She glared at me. Her features softened. "I- I guess not."

I reached out, grasped her hand, and uncurled the rusty chain from its tight twist around her wrist. The chain snapped away and slithered back into the trap. I repeated the process with her other hand. She observed her freed hands with wide eyes. "H-how did you do that? They were so heavy and tight…"

I picked up the two cards on the ground and handed them to her. "These are yours. You kept them on purpose."

Her eyes darted between the green card and the blue one, and her brow creased. "Yeah, I did. How did you know that?"

"Because I happen to know you're the best damned duelist this world has ever seen, and I wouldn't expect any less of you."

A soft breath passed over her trembling lips. "You r-really think so?"

I smiled in a small way and said, "Yeah. Yeah, absolutely. Go ahead, Rain. It's your turn."

She fanned out her two cards as though to mask her face. Her eyes scanned Jack's field. He'd put a face-down behind his Signer Dragon. She noticed her duel disk listed her life points as 1300 instead of their earlier 4000. "When did that happen? I don't remember feeling anything…"

I kept up my smile, saying, "Don't worry about it. You have a duel to focus on."

She peered at me while drawing her top card. When she saw what it was, her eyes widened. "Did you cheat for me, or something?"

"Hey, yeah, no. Cheating's the lowest of the low."

"But this is exactly what I needed."

"That's all you."

She blinked. "You were kinda supposed to be cheering against me."

"I know. Couldn't keep myself away from your side for long, though."

Rain's unflinching stare made me more than a little nervous. She slowly closed her eyes. "Okay. Okay, Kessler, I'll win this for you. You have to promise me something, though."

"…How do you know my last name?" Her head tilted, so I lay a hand over my heart and said, "I'm Kalin. I'll do whatever you want."

I half expected her to say something like "kill yourself," but she said, "Go back to your buddies and pretend this never happened, Kalin."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Her voice was quieter than the breeze, and that it was meant for no one else but me forcibly extended my smile. I evened my expression, stood on aching legs, and walked away.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow were in a heated, animated argument. Misaki observed the scene with a hand on her hip and deadpan expression. Toru, meanwhile, watched me walk back with his mouth agape. "You just- You- How did- How are you _alive_ right now?"

I stopped between them, stuffed my hands in my pockets, and answered, "Dunno."

His jaw dropped further. "But you- you ran out there like it was instinct!"

"Yeah."

Toru attempted to stammer more questions. Jack's loud voice interrupted him. "You're panicking for no reason. Look! They're both completely fine!"

He held one hand towards me and the other to Rain. She had risen to her knees. Her black, scythe-like disk was held in front of her, and she glared at Jack with fiery determination. "This isn't over, _Atlas_."

She spat his name as though it were venomous. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "What are you going to do now? Leave another weak monster defenseless so I can rip the rest of your life points to shreds?"

Rain slipped her card into her disk's spell/trap slot. Silver and violet branches of metal twisted together to form a portal behind her. The center rippled like a black lagoon. "Let me tell you something, Jack Atlas. I used to be the worst duelist in my entire city. I entered tournament after tournament and met loss after loss. I became infamous for my string of placing in last, and the crowds always cheered for me to _lose_.

"I read about you. Dueling has always come naturally. You were handed an opportunity to become King upon a silver platter. You soared to great heights through Godwin's enabling, and it all came so easily.

"Not for me. I found victory through blood, sweat, and tears. I have learned through the harshest lessons in every avenue of my life. That's why I knew. I knew if I left an opening, you would throw everything you had at it because you thought I was some loser. Unfortunately for you, I'm a _veteran_ loser, so I know the path to victory requires both risk and sacrifice. My spell, Chaos Form, consumes the levels of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Ebony sparks crackled from the portal. A wall of blackness shot forward, consuming Rain and her dragon. I could hear her screams. My worry was slightly eased by the fact that she knew what she was doing. The portal shattered, the energy dispersed, and Rain's field was empty. She was able to stumble to her feet since Jack's trap was gone, but she kept an arm wrapped around her stomach and lurched as though she were in immense pain.

"Astounding," Jack applauded with slow claps. "You got rid of your only monster. Simply a brilliant move."

A shadow fell over Rain's eyes as she dipped her head. She touched her forehead with her first two fingers, and she laughed. Jack snapped, "What's so funny?"

Tendrils of black energy drifted up from the symbols on her duel disk. Dark lightning struck upwards from a ring at her feet. "I'm going to win, and it's all because I tricked your friend into helping me!"

Jack focused on me. "What the hell is she on about?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Toru said. "I thought you actually might have gotten through to her, but she was just using you!"

I didn't take my eyes off of Rain. When she'd made her last statement, her criminal mark had twitched. I sighed, threw up my hands, and said, "Guess I fell for it."

Jack growled, "What's going on here?"

The black electricity on Rain's field darted in and out like a sewer's needle to form the silhouette of a dragon whose wingspan blotted out every star. Her hands dropped to her sides, and her palms faced skyward. She said, "Chaos Form is a Ritual Spell."

The blackness scattered like shadows from streetlights. The revealed dragon was twice the size of Red Dragon Archfiend. Its silver armor resembled hundreds of fused claws ending in sapphire points. Obsidian plates filled glowing, azure spots of its armor; their lack of reflection resembled portals to nihility.

The dragon's lengthy, spiked tail curled about Rain like a snake. Where the dragon's feet touched the ground, the concrete broke apart and floated upward by the monster's sheer power. Bright blue shone through the cracks in the ground, casting its glow onto the entire arena.

Jack exclaimed, "A Ritual Monster? With- _4000_ attack points?"

Rain set a fist on her hip. "I don't like you, Atlas. I kinda hate you, actually. Doesn't change that I _respect_ you as one of the world's best, former King of New Domino City, and savior of civilization as we know it. I am more the opposite of every one of those points. I had to bring in something special to combat you. Really, you should feel honored to experience Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon."

"Not even close!" Jack stepped forward and thrust out his hand. His trap flipped up. Green shackles fired towards MAX Dragon – and Rain. "Fiendish Chain attaches to your monster! It can't attack, use its abilities, or be used for tribute!"

The chains missed their targets, instead smashing into the buildings boxing us in. Dust choked the air from their impact point, and debris crumbled onto the arena's corners. Rain crossed her arms over her chest. Her head tilted to the side, and she wore a smirk. "Oh, no. Did I forget to tell you? Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon can't be targeted by any of your card effects. Its next ability is even better! Here, I'll show you. I use a spell called Intercept Wave! This changes Synchros to defense position!"

Red Dragon Archfiend was forced to its knees. Its color scheme altered to shades of blue, and its display changed to 2500 defense. Rain said, "Now for the best part. Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon has _double_ piercing ability. That means you take double damage for every attack point greater than Archfiend's defense in the event of a battle."

MAX Dragon's 4000 was 1500 greater than Archfiend's defense, and twice that was 3000 damage – the exact value Jack had remaining. His mouth opened, and he stepped back. Rain inclined her head, commanding, "Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon destroys Red Dragon Archfiend! _Maximum Chaos Burst_!"

The monster's black plates opened, revealing tens of laser cannons. Their blue beams interlaced with MAX Dragon's obsidian breath blast. The attack shot through the Signer Dragon and its owner. Jack's life dropped to zero. The result of MAX Dragon's attack left him sprawled out on the steaming concrete, his eyes closed. Yusei, Crow, Toru, and Misaki flocked to his side.

"Hey! Hey, you okay?" Crow slapped his face, but he didn't respond. Yusei grabbed one of his arms and Crow the other.

"Damn," Toru muttered to me. "He probably would have had that, too, if you didn't… oh, never mind. She tricked you. You won't get away with that, Rain! There's no way you'll beat Yusei!"

She was silent, and her eyes were fixed on the cracked ground beneath her feet. Toru followed Yusei and Crow out of the arena. Misaki passed a glance between Rain and me before tailing him.

I neared Rain and said, "So. You lied to cover me."

"I would not allow the dishonor of another paying for my actions." Her voice trembled with her muscles. Her hand moved to grasp her bandaged elbow. "D-damn. That- that hurt…"

"What?"

"Chaos Form," she said. "I- I thought I could make it, but I can't-"

Rain swayed, and I shifted forward to catch her.

"Rain? Hey, Rain!"

Nothing. Her breathing was normal, though. Pulse, too. She was out cold like after we defeated Lawton. I peered around the arena. Nobody else here to help me out.

Testing my leg proved it to be pained but reliable. I sighed through my nostrils and made a silent prayer for Rain not to kill me for this. I crouched, threw her arms over my shoulders, gripped her thighs, and hauled her up piggyback.

No disturbances kept me from carrying her back to Toru's garage. The place was empty. I placed Rain on the floor, rolled out my runner, and boarded with her sitting behind me. I set the helmet on her head. A cold wind rustled the sheets in the room. I removed my jacket and slipped her bandaged arms through its long sleeves.

"To be honest," I muttered while revving the engine, "I hope you don't wake up in time to see this."

I didn't cross many other riders on Daedalus Bridge, and the Satellite streets were empty. I parked across from a familiar cottage, took the helmet off Rain's head, and left it on the seat. I carried her to the front door and had to perform the best knock I could with the toe of my boot.

The door opened in the next moment. "Who in their right mind comes knocking in this hour of the night-"

She broke off, blinked, rubbed at her eyes, and blinked again. I said, "I'm really sorry to bother you, Martha. My friend here could really use your help, though."

Her stare rolled over Rain, limp in my arms, and snapped back to me. She grabbed me by the shirtsleeve and dragged me inside. Martha flipped on the lights and ranted in a hushed voice: "You think you can just waltz in here after everything you did to Yusei-"

"Right. You don't remember. I'm sorry. About everything. I went way beyond messing up, and I'm trying to do whatever I can to make it up to the universe. Starting with this. Do you have any room for her to stay?"

Her mouth set in a firm line. "Well, you certainly have… matured. Use the second room on the right."

Before I carried Rain up, I took my jacket off of her. I threw it over a chair back and tiptoed up the stairs. I pulled the covers back and tucked her in. The lamp gave warm light to the room. I pulled a spare pen from the nightstand, retrieved a small book from my pocket, and wrote the exact number I had planned.

Rain was unmoving. I wanted to stay by her side, to make sure she was alright – hell, I almost bent over and kissed her cheek. I grasped my harmonica. Jesus. I needed to pull myself together before I got my ass kicked.

I twisted off the light, closed the door, and walked as silently as possible downstairs. Martha was leaned against the counter. Her eyebrows were raised. "Who is she?"

"…A friend."

"Uh huh," she said. "You still have goosebumps on your neck."

I touched the raised flesh. "So what? The drive was cold."

"You had a jacket."

I threw the black trenchcoat over my shoulder. "She needed it more."

"The unconscious girl. Who you brought to my house in the middle of the night."

"Yes."

"And she's your friend."

"Yes."

" _Just_ a friend?"

"I'm going to continue ignoring what you're trying to imply and give you this."

I handed her the slip of paper. She gripped it between her fingers, her eyes scanning my handwriting, and gasped. "If this is some kind of prank, you can leave right now!"

"It's a donation."

"How can you even write a check for this much? Is this blood money?" I stuck my hands in my pockets and focused on my feet. "Kalin!"

"No! It's not. I got it for winning duels. A lot of them."

She pushed it towards my face and said, "This should be going towards your future! You need to-"

"Please," I begged, "let me do this."

She held the check close to her chest. When she closed her eyes, their lids shivered. "Thank you. Thank you, Kalin."

"You can repay me by-" I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Just, just give her a place to be safe."

"Of course," she said, and her promise let me sleep soundly.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Twenty**

* * *

 **A/N:** BGM: "Natural" - Imagine Dragons

Chaos MAX Dragon is one of my favorite all-time cards. IDK if I like Deep-Eyes more or naw. Deep-Eyes is so beautiful.

Anyways, cute incoming in Chapter Twenty-One, _Trauma_! Thank you for your continued support! It's been a busy time for me so sorry if I've been quieter than usual! As always, LMK if you need anything from me!


	21. Trauma

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 _Trauma_

Her gray eyes lit up when they noticed me. My stomach coiled at the sight. She brushed her shoulder against mine and, wearing a playful smile, asked, "You sitting around waiting for the world to end again? Get a move on, lazy ass!"

I informed her with minimal kindness that I was _not_ a lazy ass and I was, in fact, performing the task she herself had assigned me. If she were to look with her own two eyes for more than a millisecond, maybe she could tell without me having to-

She grabbed my assault vest, pulled my body against hers, and kissed me. Her tongue ran over her lips afterwards, and she brushed her dark hair behind her ear. My head was spinning and I couldn't break free of the silence she'd forced on me. Damn her for always managing to do that. She said, "You have a nice taste, you know that?"

Yes. Well, I did since she told me the first time and I never stopped chewing the same kind of gum. I wondered if I was addicted to it, or her, or both. She laughed again as though she could hear my thoughts. She pushed a rifle into my hands. "You're shooting today. I know you have my back."

She knew. I had to make sure of the other part, though. I always had to make sure she knew: "I love you."

Another grin grew. Her mouth opened and she spoke, but I couldn't hear the words. I said, "What?"

She spoke again, her agitation noticeable. Once again the silence was unbroken. Panic befell me. "I can't hear you. I can't. Please, say it again. Please say it. Please let me _hear you-_ "

An explosion shattered the silence.

I jolted awake. My hand moved to clutch at my rapid heart. Its _tick_ s were more like a clock than the flesh-and-blood human heart I'd had in the dream. Yes, a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. I was in my bed in New Domino City. The bars of moonlight cast upon the floor from the window told me it was far later than I'd thought.

To my right, my tablet was flickering through Rain Orichalcum's memories. I'd gone over them once before, when I first captured her. There were many mysteries within, such as the fuzzy portions of her Atlantian history before she donned the Black Vulture title.

I had not pulled the memories back up in attempt to tie those loose threads, though. No, I wanted to study exactly how Rain Orichalcum had recovered from her 'partner's' death. From what I saw, it was purely the Crimson Dragon's influence that saved her. The Signers couldn't pull her out of her despair, but they were certainly shoulders to cry on.

So she was at fault for my nightmare.

No, that wasn't fair to say. It was my fault for being curious. I did wonder, though. What if she hadn't had divine intervention? Would she have found a goal to strive for beyond the nihility if the Crimson Dragon had not thrust one upon her? Would she have kept living her pointless life?

 _"I can't give up,"_ she'd thought when considering ending her life in the wake of Kessler's demise. _"He would never."_

It may have been inspiring if he hadn't been the one to come closest to murdering her. Still, the scene inspired a certain… feeling. It was probably because I didn't think she could be more pathetic than usual.

But there was something deeper there, though I did not want to acknowledge it. I shared a part of her, a part chained to the unrelenting desires of our ghosts. _Rain Orichalcum_ and I were alike.

The thought made me sick enough to vomit.

Hold on. Orichalcum. _Orichalcum._ I touched the empty right side of my bed. The vile woman wasn't taking up my space anymore. No wonder it was so cold. As though that was a problem. No, the absence of her annoying habits was a positive if I ever heard one.

Searching the rest of my room proved fruitless. The couch in the living area was empty. I walked through every room and the result was the same. Had she never returned? Perhaps she decided to sleep on a City bench like the hobo she was. I scowled and cursed Blister for his ability to remove the tracker in her face.

The duel records on the tablet showed she had won against Jack Atlas. I would have been notified if there was a different result. I expected her to have attempted to dodge the duel entirely. If she won, why didn't she come back?

I pulled my white cloak over my shoulders and transported to the roofs above the DAIMON arena. The place was barren, though it bore more scars than last time. I leapt to the broken ground and picked up a fallen article.

It was a white bandage spotted with blood – the same she wore wrapped around her arms.

I clenched it in my fist. Orichalcum was always discovering new ways to make my life more difficult. Maybe it was for the best. Wherever she was, she was likely being a goddamned plague of a nuisance like always.

Wherever she was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You're back early," Martha said as she ushered me inside. She was more chipper than usual, which is to say she could be described as "chipper" and not "ready to bite my head off." She continued, "I've been waiting for you so I can ask: can I keep her?"

"…Huh?"

"Your girlfriend! Oh, sorry. Your 'friend.' Look!" Martha gestured towards a brownish, reddish cake in plastic wrap on the counter. "When I told her she was welcome to stay, she insisted on repaying me in some way. She whipped it up right here using real flour, spices, and carrots! I've never seen anything like it. I always use the mixes from the store and only on the kids' birthdays."

I stared at the cake. "How long ago did you eat it?"

"Oh, a few hours."

"So it's not, like, poisoned or anything."

She set her hands on her hips and scowled. "That is _not_ funny! She acted out of kindness!"

"Yeah, but that's not really like her. Well, it is, but… it's complicated."

Martha pulled back the plastic and sliced a piece, saying, "Try it. You won't regret it."

"…Fine."

She watched the gradual shift of my expression to sheer wonderment. "See! See? I told you so!"

"Don't 'I told you so' me! I never said you were wrong, I just wasn't expecting…" The best thing I'd ever tasted. "I didn't even know she could do this."

"It's one of the greatest parts of relationships," she said, "discovering something new about your partner every day."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Please tell me you didn't say anything to her about us being partners."

"I never had the chance." She pointed outside the large, arched window. Rain was sitting in front of Martha's garden at the edge of the forest. She was cross-legged, and her shoulders were hunched. "She's not a conversationalist. Some of the kids tried to talk to her, and they came back to ask me if she was a statue!"

A butterfly came to rest on Rain's head of black hair. "You don't say."

Martha gave me a look. "What's her name?"

"Rain," I said. "It's Rain."

"Well, Kalin," she started while pushing me towards the door, "you go and tell Rain she can be my chef anytime."

"What, you mean- I can't _talk_ to her!"

She tapped her chin with a finger. "It's very chilly out there. I wouldn't let the kids outside for long."

"Really? Do you think she's okay, or…"

A snicker caught my attention. Martha had covered her mouth with her hands. My expression flattened. "I really do _not_ appreciate this right now."

"Kalin! You have no idea how long I've waited for the day you have a soft spot! It's not bad! It's adorable! Your voice went up that concerned octave and everything!"

I glared at her. "Like I said: Not. Appreciated."

She straightened and cleared her throat. "Then I'll tell you something you should appreciate. You have to learn that men and women have fundamental differences. Young women like her especially experience more sensitivity than your boy gangs or whatever you're doing these days. What I'm saying is: you need to be as gentle and supportive as is possible… for you."

Martha's judgemental stare could do nothing to my tiny smile. She didn't remember giving me the damn near exact same speech a year ago – though last time there was a lot more yelling included. She didn't have to know that I'd heard it all before, though. "Thank you. You honestly have no idea how helpful that is."

"Hm. I expected you to fight me on it."

Oh, I did. Nope, I thought, there's no way the kickass chick I found was _sensitive_. I learned from that one quickly enough. Emotions weren't any indicator of strength; they're just a part of us.

I was also sort of a dumbass, so there's that. "Nah, you're totally right."

"Nice to hear you've finally got a head on your shoulders." She opened the door and gave me another push. "You'll be just fine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

This was one confusing world.

Days ago, I awoke to Primo's miserable visage waving Master's card around like a prize. He would look far nicer with a snapped neck, I wanted to say. And I did. _In a different language_.

I kept telling myself not to linger on it, or the lights shining in the city as though all the stars had fallen, or the strange outfits people were wearing. The more questions I asked, the deeper hole I dug myself into. I clung to small pieces of home in an attempt to grasp what little sanity I had.

The note in my hands was one of them – written in _my_ language. I focused on a small passage in the middle, and the symbols curved in my brother's immaculate handwriting: _"If you need somewhere to stay, or anything at all, you can always come to me. I sincerely apologize for what I did and said to you."_

Repeating the words mentally allowed a moment of peace. The serenity of the garden and fresh scent in the air helped. Someone had to break it, as always. I could hear the soft _clink_ above the sweeping fall wind. It was his holster hitting his belt whenever he took a step, and it was, quite frankly, a horrid sound.

I slapped the note shut and said, "Took you long enough, Kessler."

English, Primo called it, rolled off the tongue about as well as oil would. The cowboy-looking dolt sat beside me in similar meditating fashion. Our knees were far too close to touching, so I shifted an inch away. He spoke in the same grating sounds I was forced to. "You were waiting for me?"

He did not look at me. He was watching the sway of the goldenrods. I couldn't blame him. The way they stole the sunlight was breathtaking.

"Yes. I- I wanted to say…" I breathed in, puffed out my cheeks with air, and tightened my hold on the note. "I sincerely apologize for hurting you and your friends. I _may_ have misjudged you, and for that, I am sorry. You… really did help me. I would not leave a debt unpaid, so if there is anything you would ask of me, ask away."

I kept my vision on the waving branches. Out of the corner of my eye, he was watching. His light blue eyebrows had lifted, and he side-eyed my face. I found his attention to be particularly disturbing. It wasn't that he was looking _at_ me but more looking _into_ me and putting together pieces of whatever puzzle he had on his mind.

"Is your idea of 'debts' why you baked the cake?"

"Yes."

His stare kept steady. What, did he want me to elaborate? As if. He said, "It's good. Like, mind-blowingly good."

"No, it's not. I messed up my ratios, so it's too sweet."

"All in your head," he said.

I snapped my stare to him. "Why do you keep doing this- this, assuring? It makes no sense. I attacked you, threatened you, and you respond by rescuing me and bringing me here. What would possess you to help your enemy?"

Kalin grasped the harmonica hanging around his neck and dropped his gaze. "I've never seen you as an enemy, Rain."

There it was again, the way he tacked my name on and said it like it really meant something. I thinned my eyes. "You had my bracelet. You know about my soul mark. You know about the worst day of my life. What else do you know?"

"One hundred and seventy-eight."

My breath caught. He knew my first day's kill count. He knew I'd killed hundreds of his kind when I threatened him, and he knew when he _held my hand_. Not only that, but with a touch so gentle-

I shook my head. "How did you recognize me in the disguise?"

"I'd seen you use the deck before," he said, "and just as well. What's the costume about, by the way? Does the whole 'Black Vulture' getup mean something to you?"

I crossed my arms. "Not worth talking about."

"I think it is."

"Who said your opinion was worth anything?"

He focused on the distance, his eyes darting from leaf to leaf as though placing more puzzle pieces into their slots. "You said I could ask something of you because I helped you. How about I ask you some questions, and you have to answer me?"

Oh, joy. An interrogation. "If that is what you choose to request, I will honor it."

"Honor is pretty important to you, isn't it?"

"Even murderers have their credos, Kessler."

"…It's Kalin," he corrected. "What's your credo?"

"I always repay my debts, and I always keep my promises."

His head fell to the side. "But the debts can have negative connotation, too."

"Yes."

He held up a hand and said, "Okay, okay, I'll get to the real questions now…"

I braced myself. He'd find out about Primo and Master. How could I even explain monsters in this age? Primo said humans and monsters didn't come into contact anymore. Not to mention once I talked about Primo, he'd surely off me… Oh well. There's no way out of it. I just needed to accept-

"So! What's your favorite food?"

I blinked. "Um, what?"

"Oh, y'know, like, mine is a good plate of chicken parm." He shrugged his shoulders. "Though, to be honest, carrot cake is threatening its position. How 'bout you?"

"No, I, I know what you were asking, I just- it's blueberry pie."

"Hm, I see. Do you only bake cakes and pies, or..?"

"Nah, all kinds of things. I can roast, work a frying pan, manage an oven, and do some barbecuing." I grasped my arm. "I'm not very good, though. I mean, my brother taught me everything, and he was way better."

"What you do is amazing in its own right," he said. "Hell, I tried to make chicken, and I burned it so badly it was this little, shriveled up _thing_."

I clasped my hands together. "Failure is wonderful, because as long as you have it, you always have opportunities to learn. It is but a step to the next success."

He grew a small smile. "Too true. Hey, is it true what you said yesterday, about entering a bunch of tournaments?"

"Yes."

"So how long did it take for you to reach the top?"

"How did you know-" I puffed a sigh. "Several months."

"Was there a particular reason why everyone cheered against you?"

"The Shadow," I said. His eyebrows perked up. "Apparently it does not exist in your backwards culture, so I'll explain. The Shadow is a creature resembling a cross between a man and a black vulture. Its visit means you are close to death, and it waits to feed upon your decaying flesh. The mere mention of the Shadow's name would get an Atlantian in trouble. Dressing up like it was beyond taboo, so they hated me. They wouldn't call me 'Shadow,' either. They stuck to 'Black Vulture.'"

"If you knew that, why'd you pick it?"

I observed the bloody undersides of my forearms. "No reason."

"You don't have to lie to me," he whispered. His irises caught all the sunlight like my favorite flowers.

"F-fine. It was because I met the Shadow – on my worst day, the day you said Ranue 'saved' me. What all, exactly, do you know about that day?"

"I know what he said to you," he said. "That's it."

Huh. No wonder he's still treating me like…

I scanned the stained bandages again.

Like I was someone rather than something. I cleared my throat and said, "Well, you know what they say. What goes around, goes around."

He choked on what sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "It's 'what _comes_ around, goes around.'"

"Incorrect," I said. "Because that makes no sense whatsoever."

"Really? That really doesn't make sense compared to yours?"

I stuck out my lower lip. "No, it doesn't."

"Anyway, moving on!" he said with gusto. "What would you say is your dream date?"

Noticing my confused expression, he said, "Like if you're dating someone?"

"A date is a fruit, you dunce. You cannot date someone any more than you can apple them."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the heels of his hands. "That's not what I mean. A date's- It's, like, an outing with someone you're romantically interested in. That make sense?"

"Oh." I frowned and twisted the black locks of hair from the end of my braid around my finger. "I g-guess I'd rather not go on one."

"No answer is still an answer," he said. "Any reason for that, though?"

"Um." I swallowed hard. "Well, I… I used to have a garden a lot like this one. I loved my flowers, and taking care of them, and his idea of a date was to burn it to the ground."

" _What_?" His eyes were wide, and his hand flattened over the chest of his dark green shirt. "Jesus! That's psychopathic!"

I hugged my knees to my chest. "How much longer is this question game?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Rain."

"For what?"

"I have to keep going."

"Mkay…"

"Because I really, really have to know…"

"Just _ask_ already!"

He twisted his torso to face me, draped his forearm over his wounded knee, and asked, "How're you doing?"

I flinched. "What- what does that mean?"

"It means," he said, "on a scale of 'okay' to 'not okay,' where are we at?"

"Um. I, I guess not okay." I wrapped my arms tighter around my legs. "I don't know where I am. It must be far from where I'm supposed to be, because I can't smell the ocean like I could back there. If I can't get back, I have no way to save my Master, and if I c-can't help him-"

Kalin shot to his feet. "If you need to get back to that dueling arena, I can show you the way."

"You can? But… that means I'll go back to dueling your friends and being your enemy."

The long locks of his hair spun when he shook his head. "Not the last part. You have someone who needs you, and I want whatever you want. Besides. Since I brought you here, it's only fair I show you the way back. Your choice is your own. I wouldn't take it away from you."

I stared at my palms. My choice was my own? No, that'd never been true – even if he said it like it was. I was Primo's 'hired help,' after all. More like his slave. "Yeah. Let's go."

I stood, brushed off my jeans, and matched Kalin's slow gait. He said, "Can you really smell the ocean?"

"The salt in the air. It's not here."

"Interesting. We're pretty far inland, but we're on an island right now."

We were walking through a glittering maze of glass buildings. Homes of glass struck me as a huge safety hazard, but I was probably considered some sort of mongrel by the people of this age. Oh, wait. I was by the people of _my_ age. I cleared my throat and asked, "Is the game over now?"

"Sure," he said, "unless there's something you want to ask me."

"There is. It's been bothering me ever since I first saw you. Your shirts, every one of them, have the same issue with this neck lining, the V-shape. They are all off center, and most in different ways. It's like a mistake _I_ would make, so I'm wondering why you would purchase clothing with such obvious issues."

Kalin stopped in his tracks. His fingers skimmed his shirt's neck, and he laughed to himself. His normally small smile was obnoxiously wide. "I thought they were bought from somewhere, but they were actually made by someone very important to me. That makes them perfect."

"I don't think that's what 'perfection' means."

He flashed a massive grin, saying, "We have different definitions."

Kalin led me to the island's edge, where I could smell the ocean again. A wide bridge blue like the sky spanned a large bay. He guided us to a nearby strip meant for walkers only. The other was packed with some cars and many motorcycles, which seemed to be crazy popular. I thought the car would be the invention to catch on, but what did I know?

We were filtered into the throng of people crossing the bridge. Hot bodies brushed my shoulders, which I caved inward in a weak attempt to make myself less noticeable. A thousand mutterings rolled together like a buzzing in my ears. I watched the steps of my brown boots but saw several glances my way out of the corner of my eye. My heart thumped faster and faster. I shoved towards the edge, leaned over the water, and breathed in salty air.

Forearms pressed into the railing beside me. That long, creepy black coat was hard to mistake. I had to admit the leathery scent was nice, though. Kalin whispered, "What's wrong?"

If I were to lie and say nothing, he would probably give me one of those _looks_ again. I scratched at my pumping heart and muttered, "It's not like this where I'm from. There are so many people packed into one tiny place, and it feels like- like they're all looking at me. I felt as though I couldn't breathe."

He considered the glittering waves far below us. The setting sun cast its blush reflection upon them. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm sure it's not because there's anything wrong with you, if that's what you're worried about."

"You're kidding," I grumbled. "Something must make us stick out. They stare at you, too. There's no way you didn't notice. You got even more attention than me."

"Oh." He glanced back at the passing crowd before focusing on a random point in the distance. "I didn't notice. I was only looking at you."

"Um. What?"

Kalin angled his head to look at me, an unassuming expression on his face. His eyes slowly widened snapped in the opposite direction. He covered his mouth with his sleeve. "No way. There's no way I said that out loud…"

I hugged myself and frowned. "I'm really that noticeable?"

He held up his hands as though a sword were pointed at him. "No, it's not for anything bad. The opposite!"

"There's not much 'good' going on here."

He laughed as though I'd told a joke. Kalin broke off abruptly and glanced to the few clouds drifting across the peach sky. "Uh, new question. Any reason for dyeing the hair? It's a pretty drastic change."

"I thought this game was over."

Kalin shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hear me out and try answering a couple."

"…Okay. I wanted to look as different as possible, and it's the best way." I chewed the inside of my cheek. "I used to be… a bit of a doormat, to tell the truth, and I'd like to be the furthest from _her_."

"Hard to imagine," he commented. "While I've known you, you've been more like an unstoppable force when your mind is set on something."

I set my cheek on my fist. "That's because I've given up on trying to be liked."

"Oh! Because you don't have to try at all."

"You should really know flattery won't get you anywhere," I said, carefully ignoring the flip my stomach had done. He smiled like he knew something I didn't. "What do you want from me to be complimenting me this much?"

"You feeling any better?"

My heart rate had decreased over the course of his questioning without my noticing. I supposed it was less like an interrogation than I had first thought, and his presence was oddly calming. "Yeah, I am."

"Want to try again?"

I glanced to the stream of people, which was not any thinner. "I- I'm not sure."

"…I think I know what could help you. Will you be okay on your own for a few minutes?"

I hunched my shoulders and pouted. "Um, duh."

He nodded and merged into the crowd. Panic spiked my heart when I realized I was relying entirely on him in unknown territory. If he abandoned me, I would be completely lost.

I dug my brother's note out of my pocket and read his kind words again. I wondered if he would be proud of my apology. It was really difficult, but I hoped it didn't sound half-assed or anything. Kalin seemed like an alright person. I actually wasn't expecting him to leave me alone. Though it wouldn't be a shocker if he did.

"Hey!" Kalin broke free of the crowd and leaned on the railing to catch his breath. "Sorry it took a little longer than expected. Here."

He handed me a black, hooded jacket. Its outer shell was a sheer, slick material and the inside was ultra-soft gray. I pulled it on, and the plush lining was warm on my raised skin. Though the size appeared a tad long the sleeves fit snugly to my wrists. "Um, is this yours?"

"What? No. I just bought it."

Eh?

"Here, look." He reached over my shoulder and dunked the hood over my head. It covered my eyes and blocked out my surroundings except for whatever I focused on. I lifted the lip of the hood with my thumb so I could look at Kalin.

An idiotic grin spread across his face. I said, "What's your deal?"

"None. It looks cu- uh, nice. You'll blend right in."

"Really? You think so?"

"For sure," he said with his usual, smallish smile. "Let's get going."

He melded into the crowd, and I did my best to keep on his heels. He walked at a brisk pace, though. That was probably normal for him. Curse my short legs. Someone bumped into me. I frowned and held the offended shoulder. By the time I looked back up, Kalin was gone. I wanted to keep moving but I was frozen in place.

A cold claw grasped my pumping heart. I tugged my hood lower in an attempt to block out all the dirty looks I was getting for standing in the middle of a busy walkway like an idiot. Idiot, weak, dumb-

An outstretched hand entered my vision. Kalin was posted up in front of me like a rock splitting the stream of the crowd. I thought he would say something reassuring but he stood there, hand held out, and kept his hazel eyes pinned on me. Somehow that was reassuring in and of itself.

I placed my hand in his. His grasp was tender, and he led me through the crowd without haste. When he noticed I was struggling to keep up, he slowed to a comfortable pace. We wove through smaller streets into less populated areas, but he never let go of my hand.

Kalin stopped beside a thin alley marked by an odd symbol. The dueling arena, I realized. Twilight's purple-navy gradient rippled along the sky. The little light from the horizon shone orange against the odd mark lining down the right side of his face. When he shrugged his shoulders, it lifted my hand with his. "Here we are. If you need to know how to get someplace else, I'll help you the best I can."

He smiled down at me, and his fingers intertwined with mine as though it was the most natural gesture in the universe. I stared at our hands, at him, and back again. I opened my mouth to speak. Instead of words a bout of nervous laughter poured out. My hands slapped over my mouth and heat crept to my cheeks. I backed away a few steps and sprinted away from him and the arena.

What an idiot I was. Idiot, idiot, idiot…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You didn't come back last night. That wasn't part of our deal." I scowled at Orichalcum. "You're supposed to check in after every duel. You're lucky you made it in time for the one against Fudo tonight."

She had the hood of her jacket pulled over her head, and she was staring at her hand. "Sorry."

" _Sorry_? Since when do you respond with anything but a smartass comment?"

Rain snarled, "Did you know one of the greatest places to inflict torturous pain upon a human like you is the inner thigh? Because if you don't, _you will_."

"There she is. Tell me where you were, Orichalcum."

"I had a little accident during the duel and passed out afterwards," she said. "I woke up on some island at some lady's orphanage."

An orphanage in the Satellite? She must've meant the woman Martha. "How did you get there?"

"I don't know." She dropped her stare and pinched the collar of her jacket together. "It had something to do with Kalin. He showed me how to get back here."

" _Kessler_? Why would he bring you back?"

"He said…" Her eyes tilted down, her rage fading. "He said it was my choice."

That couldn't be right. He has always done the opposite of giving her a choice. They have some alone time, and she suddenly has a soft side? Was the 'bond in darkness' Roman failed to account for really so powerful?

No. Bonds were fake. The world was too cruel to allow them to sustain, and it was justice to refuse them to someone as despicable as _Kalin Kessler._ I said, "Since you spoke to him, I assume you figured out the two of you have a history."

"You said to ignore what they said about me."

"Are you?" I asked, and her frown answered for her. "Let me ask, Orichalcum. Do you experience frequent, abrupt pain in your abdomen?"

Her hand went to her scarred stomach. "H-how'd you know about that?"

"And when you're running," I said, "do you experience an uncharacteristic shortness of breath?"

"Um, yeah," she muttered. "With the same pain as earlier."

"Do you find yourself sleeping longer than ordinary, and do you experience an abnormal level of exhaustion when you are awake?"

Rain bit her lip. "How are you guessing all this?"

"They are the direct result of an injury that left you comatose, and I'm about to show you exactly what caused it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I crossed the Fountain Plaza to reach the garage in its corner. I didn't keep a watch on me, so I hoped I wasn't late for the match – if it was even happening today after Rain…

I had a silly smile. She had done her adorable awkward laugh, which only got better every time I heard it. Whatever she'd done or been through, she was still _her_.

And goddamn was she amazing.

An unfamiliar voice from within the garage made me pause. It was… Carly. Carly Carmine, who was a Dark Signer but lost her memories. That meant she only knew me as an insane douchebag, so… I should stay put. Her voice called, "So that girl, Rain, really had a panic attack while you were dueling?"

Jack's distinct grunt responded. "Is that what you call it? She apparently started hyperventilating."

"I know what it could be! I did a report on PTSD in college. If something triggered it, she could have had a flashback. The people I interviewed mentioned the most common causes being trauma from war, abuse, and rape. One lady I spoke to was afraid to sleep next to her war vet husband because of his nightmares!"

Trauma? I thought about the night before she'd run away, when she'd shoved me out of bed in her sleep. She'd said, _"My greatest fear is of being burned."_

…Which didn't add up with her saying her greatest fear was a creepy ghost when we were in Roman's trap. I didn't have a chance to ask about it before she ran away. She mentioned fighting in an army in her past. Could that be it?

"Why's it bothering you so much?" Jack asked. "You should be more worried about _me_. The woman nearly broke my arm!"

"Yeah, but… when I met Rain, she seemed really nice! She was drunk as a skunk, but still! Besides! Yusei and Crow said you were a big ol' meanie to her."

Jack groaned. "I will admit I went a little over the top, but you should have seen what she did to my friends. They could hardly walk. I can only hope Yusei has better luck."

"Is he already facing her?"

"Should be," Jack answered. "He left a few minutes before you got here."

I broke into a brisk walk back towards the fountain. Maybe she would be at less risk of using her powers after today. Regardless, her against Yusei was an even match. He wouldn't assume she was some rookie-

"You're going the wrong way, Kessler."

The guy in the white bathrobe hissed my name like a snake. He had magically appeared behind me. The lengthy sword at his side was not drawn yet. I said, "The blackmailer's back. I was on my way to watch your last duel."

"Orichalcum is not there."

"So what? The deal's off, and you're giving her memories back?"

A corner of his mouth quirked up. "I have a new deal. She wants to duel you."

"…Why?"

"I provided her with some information. You see, I thought it would be cruel to rob her of the truth – in particular, the origin of those scars on her abdomen." My stomach dropped, and it must have been obvious to him. A smile reminiscent of Rain's _that_ smile sprouted on his face. "Here's my new deal: You versus Orichalcum. You win and she goes back to normal. You lose? I can't promise you'll keep your life. She is not exactly ecstatic about some lies a certain Dark Signer told her."

My hand automatically went to my forearm. "How did you know-"

"I know _everything_. Take it as your reckoning, world-ender," he sneered. "She's waiting for you at your tower. I'm sure you don't need a refresher on where it is."

The blackmailer disappeared in a white flash. I couldn't move. My hands trembled. My only option was a- a rematch? At the same place where she almost died- no, where _I_ almost killed her. With what she knew, she'd want to kill me this time.

The goddamned blackmailer left me with no other choice.

I walked to the DAIMON dueling arena, wore my familiar false smile, and spoke to Yusei, Toru, Misaki, and Crow. "Hey, guys. Turns out Rain's not dueling tonight. The blackmailer told me we'd have to wait 'till tomorrow. Sorry you all came out here for nothing."

As I left to find my runner, I felt bad about lying to them. But.

This was personal.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

 **A/N:** Primo's the kinda guy to go around spamming his NOTP fics with flames :')

After next week's chapter we'll be taking a little break. A week or two maybe. You'll find out why. As usual, if you have any private questions/concerns you can PM me and I do always love your comments + support. (◕‿◕✿) You guys are the best!


	22. RE: Honesty

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 _RE: Honesty_

I swept my sword downwards in an arc. A white portal lingered from my strike. I stepped through to find myself at the center of the Zero Reverse explosion's devastation. Satellites reportedly referred to it as the B.A.D. Area. I supposed they weren't much for nuance.

The ground was raw, charred dirt. Six months ago, the sky was blanketed by pollution; today, black storm clouds with yellow lightning crawling among them blotted out the moon.

When the old Ener-D reactor was threatening the rise of the King of the Underworld, five separate units were in need of sealing. Four took the form of towers. Now that the reactor was stable, the towers had risen again.

I stood atop the tower labeled as the Giant, meant to be sealed by Stardust Dragon. Yusei Fudo had done so after Rain Orichalcum stole his duel and defeated the defending Dark Signer, Kalin Kessler, with the power of the Crimson Dragon. I had witnessed that fateful day through the memories I stole from her.

Kessler's dust trail marked his arriving runner. Orichalcum was at the tower's base. After I'd returned her memory of the duel up to the point she'd fallen to the Earthbound Immortal's attack, I asked her if she would rather duel Kessler than Fudo. Her response? _"Hell. Yes."_

I sat with my legs dangling off the tower's tall antenna. It was so high up I doubted they would notice me. I couldn't miss this. Kessler had created the most brutal duel I'd ever seen and gotten off free with some sob story. It wasn't _fair_. A wicked Dark Signer shouldn't have any sort of happy ending or true love, yet Orichalcum took on his deserved tragedy as her own and loved him for who knows what reason.

It was fake, and I would use her to prove it. Their 'new world' was built upon a weak foundation of corpses of lies. I leaned forward and crossed my arms over my knees. Time for it to crumble.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I dropped my helmet into the dirt and walked forward. Rain remained facing the tower. I stopped several yards away from her. "Nice to see you again."

She spun to face me, the sole of her boot sweeping dust into the air, and activated her disk. Her black braid swung with the movement. Her golden eyes were cold. "Cut the act. I know the truth about what happened here."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Yeah, I heard."

"I stopped listening to excuses a long time ago, so don't even bother!"

"…I don't have any." I toed shards of black glass at my feet. "Some pieces of your runner's broken display are right here. This's where you crashed."

Rain scowled, and her arm wrapped around her midsection. It hit me that she hadn't taken off the jacket I gave her. "Real classy to rub my face in it."

I held my palms up. "I want you to know the memories were the complete truth."

She shouted, "So everything that happened today was a complete lie?"

"No. No, absolutely not."

Rain thrust her disk forward and growled, "There is nothing I hate more than a liar."

"I don't blame you. Would you like for me to go first?"

She had _that_ smile. "It's good you know I like to take the first attack. You can keep pretending you're keeping your cool. You have to understand, though. I'm no pushover like her."

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

I did not move in case anything would give away my spiking heart rate. "Her who?"

"That girl you killed in the memory," she said. "Wouldn't be the first time I died because of someone who loved me, and you're just like him."

"…You didn't die, Rain."

"Death has many forms. It doesn't matter if I got back up or not. Every time I give my trust-" She bit off her sentence and clenched her fist. "You didn't deny it, huh. You really love me?"

I said, "My draw. I'll use the Foolish Burial spell card, summon Infernity Archfiend in attack position, set a face-down, and end my turn."

"I should've known you-" Green sparked through the arc of her draw. "I'm going to kill you, you sick bastard!"

I winced at her ferocious shout. "Why does that, in particular, make you so angry?"

"The being of someone who would do it is nothing beyond evil."

I scratched my temple. "Someone who would love?"

" _Yes_!"

"Why?"

She flinched at the question. "You… you're the real psychopath if you can't see why! I activate the Field Spell, The Seal of Orichalcos!"

As the neon green star traced on the ground, I thought that something was very, very off here.

"Next I'll activate Eye of Timaeus! He combines with Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord to create Timaeus, Lord of Darkness!" A cobalt dragon spawned amidst the storm clouds. Its scales stained black, and blue gems formed on its joints and forehead. Timaeus, Lord of Darkness had 2500 attack and defense, and the Seal of Orichalcos boosted that power to 3000.

…She pronounced it right this time.

"I summon Masked Dragon beside him. Timaeus, Lord of Darkness battles Infernity Archfiend!"

Scarlet energy gathered behind Timaeus's blackened fangs. It blasted Archfiend and caught me in the crossfire. I grunted and dropped to a knee. My life counter fell to 2800. Rain commanded, "Masked Dragon next!"

A fireball blasted against my chest, and I landed flat on my already-aching back. Masked Dragon's boosted 1900 attack decreased my life to 900. Rain laughed. "Wow! No wonder Primo didn't put you on that list! This is kinda sad! I set a face-down and pass turn!"

Primo? Oh. The blackmailer. I didn't move from my spot on the ground when I said, "Yeah, I'm unimportant and not very good. But."

I hopped to my feet and did not show the spike of pain through my spine. "But I have to win at all costs. I activate Infernity Launcher and use it to send a card from my hand to the graveyard. I summon Infernity Necromancer, set a face-down, and use Necromancer's effect now that my hand is empty. Infernity Destroyer returns to the field. Next, I'll use a trap known as Infernity Break to destroy Timaeus!"

"Counter Trap activate!" she called. "Dark Bribe negates your trap's activation and forces you to draw a card!"

"…There it is," I said. "I figured you'd put one down since you're using Van'Dalgyon's abilities. That _is_ how those Legendary Dragon cards work, right? They absorb some form of the ability from whatever they combine with."

"You're going to adore how right you are," she said with her curled smile. "Timaeus, Lord of Darkness's ability chains onto the Counter Trap! You take 800 points of damage every time I activate one!"

"It's a good thing your trap didn't force me to draw yet, then," I said. "Infernity Des Gunman's effect activates from my grave. By removing it from play, I give you a choice, Rain. I'll pick up the top card on my deck. If I draw a monster, you take double the damage you're trying to deal me. If I draw a spell or trap, I'll take the damage I was supposed to. Of course, you do have the choice to cancel your ability outright to avoid the risk."

A gunslinger with a skeletal mask pressed the barrel of its gun to her temple. She laughed and turned so it aimed at her forehead. "Oh, I like the way you play, Kessler! Not a real victory without some risk along the way. Go ahead! _Draw_!"

She actually…

I revealed my top card. It was a spell card, and Timaeus glowed crimson in response. The dragon blasted me, I fell to my knees, and my life points dropped to 100.

Rain howled with more laughter. The irony was hardly lost on me. "I cannot comprehend why you would use that card. The goal of Infernities is to ditch your hand. Taking Infernity Des Gunman's ability, normally a risky choice since most decks have more monsters than spells and traps, is the opposite for yours. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you have _more_ spells and traps than monsters. The very nature of Des Gunman is illogical!"

I muttered, "You're better than me, Rain. I knew it then and I know it now."

"Then why'd you bother dueling?"

"Same reason as last time." I laughed a little. "Damn. I really don't learn."

She asked, "What do you mean?"

"…You said no excuses."

Rain thinned her golden eyes. "Fine. Timaeus, Lord of Darkness's effect continues. Since his damage dealing effect resolved, he gains the 800 damage he dealt as attack power."

The sleek, black dragon's strength boosted to 3800. I said, "That's fine by me. I draw because of the effect of your trap, Dark Bribe. I can now activate the spell I set towards the beginning of my turn: Lightning Vortex. By discarding the card you graciously gave me, every monster on your field is destroyed."

She grunted as swirls of electricity tore through Timaeus and Masked Dragon. Her field was wide open. I opened my mouth to call my attack, but the words wouldn't form. I saw her face pale, sweaty, and twisted in pain because of every mistake I made.

 _"I, um… C-could you help me stand?"_

I grimaced. "I end my turn."

"What?" she shouted. "Why the hell wouldn't you attack?"

My arms slacked at my sides. "I- I can't do it."

"What happened to winning at all costs?"

"I thought I would be able to. I thought I could, for what's at stake, but I can't-" My voice broke. I breathed in and looked to the ever-thickening storm. Thunder boomed. "If I call an attack, it'll hurt you, and I can't do that."

Her laugh was empty. "You didn't seem to have any trouble the last time we dueled here!"

"That's right," I said, "and I spend every second of every minute of every hour regretting it. I can't- I won't do it again."

"Then you're disrespecting me as a duelist!" she shouted. "You're dishonoring yourself. You're a weakling!"

"…Don't stop there. You haven't even hit the right one yet."

"The hell do you mean, worm?"

"Above all else…" I sighed and sat in the dirt. "I'm a failure. I wanted to make the Satellite a better place. Instead, I made it worse than ever by tightening Security. I wanted to save you from ever having to go to the Facility. Instead I was like the bait that brought you to it. I tried to save your life there, which only got you tortured on my behalf. Then I find out everything, _everything_ I tried to do made you feel like _I didn't care_.

"I swore I'd be there for you when you recovered, but I- forgot about you? And treated you like worse than a stranger. Hell, I couldn't even die right. I fail at everything I try to do. I don't see why this duel would be any different. I thought I was helping you today, Rain. I thought I could make you feel happy or safe or at least not so alone. It only got you hurt like everything else I've tried to do. I failed again, and I'm sorry."

I managed to look at her despite the crushing, invisible weight on my shoulders. A single tear rolled over her criminal mark. She wiped it away with her arm, muttering, "That's… that's not mine."

Not hers?

"B-because I don't give a shit about all your excuses!"

But someone _did_.

"It's my turn, and I won't throw away my chances like you do! I'll summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4, but he's not sticking around for long. I remove him from play to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The ebony dragon with shiny wings gave me its crimson glare, but my head was still spinning. Shit. I managed to make my partner cry when she's not even really here. Part of her was, though. A different version, the blackmailer called it.

"I use Darkness Metal Dragon's ability. Once per turn, I can special summon a Dragon-type from my grave or hand. I choose Timaeus, Lord of Darkness!"

Another monster spawned on her side. I was lost in thought. That meant this really was a different her. She looked, acted, and even dueled differently from my Rain. But. But why?

"This is it for you, Kessler. You can kiss whatever life you have left good-by. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon battles Infernity Destroyer!"

Tch. As if there's even a point to figuring this out. I couldn't attack, which meant I couldn't win, which meant my Rain would never come back. Even if she did, she'd probably run away from me again. This was what I deserved.

Darkness Metal Dragon gathered a sphere of black energy in its jaws. Infernity Destroyer's 2300 couldn't stand up to its 3300 attack strength. It wasn't that I was going to lose; it was that I never had a chance to win in the first place. Maybe this attack would kill me like she said. Judging by the throbbing pain from the last strikes, I didn't doubt it. It was for the best.

 _"There's no way I'd stand by and watch my partner fall alone."_

The attack blasted against a protective bubble, reflected back, and destroyed both of Rain's monsters. She staggered backwards. "What the hell just happened to my dragons?"

Breathless, I managed, "Mirror Force. I set it on my first turn."

"Why do you bother staying afloat if you have no conceivable way of winning?"

"I figured it out," I said, "and all thanks to you, Rain."

"Figured what out – how to off yourself properly?"

I stood and brushed off my pants. "I really wanted to duel you, Rain, because dueling has an astounding power to show who a person truly is. To be honest, I'm shocked. You're aggressive and lashing out without backup plans. It's not like you're angry – not like before. It's more like you're really, really scared. What do you have to be afraid of?"

She sneered. "Isn't it obvious? You. You killed me and _laughed_ , Kessler."

"Well, see, I thought it'd be that. But. You're still wearing that jacket, Rain. Forgive me if I find it a little suspect."

Her expression blanked. She clutched at the jacket's collar. "I… That doesn't mean anything…"

Her criminal mark jumped. "Like I said: you don't have to lie to me."

"It doesn't make any difference!" she shouted. "I use the effect of Timaeus, Lord of Darkness! I can restore him to my field during the Main Phase 2 by removing a Counter Trap from play in my grave! You're a weakling who can't call an attack, and that means you'll lose."

"Timaeus is persistent, huh," I commented. "Sorry, Rain. I've learned from your bravery, and that means I'm going to win this duel."

"You? Win? You're the one who called yourself a failure. It's impossible!"

"Yeah, but…" I smiled. "You have a habit of making the impossible, possible. I'll have to take a page out of your book for this one. First, I'll use my Infernity Launcher's effect to send the monster I drew to the grave. Next, I'll use Necromancer's effect to special summon Infernity Archfiend from the grave. His ability brings an Infernity from my deck to my hand. I choose Infernity Mirage and summon it now. Mirage can be tributed to special summon two more Infernities from the grave. I choose Infernity Beetle and Infernity Beast!"

"That's… five whole monsters."

"Not for long. I tune Infernity Necromancer, Infernity Beast, and Infernity Beetle to Synchro Summon Infernity Doom Dragon!"

The corners of her mouth twitched down. "It's equal in strength."

"My turn isn't done yet. I use the last effect of Infernity Launcher to special summon both Infernity Necromancer and Infernity Beetle from the grave." With my spell gone, the remaining cards on my field were all monsters: Archfiend, Destroyer, Necromancer, Beetle, and Doom Dragon. I said, "I'll be tuning Destroyer and Beetle together for yet another Doom Dragon. Since I re-summoned Necromancer, I can use its ability again to special summon Destroyer from the grave!"

"Two 8-star Synchros in one turn?" she murmured. "And- so many summons chained together. How?"

I crossed the field and said, "I'm guessing you don't have any counter."

She backed away a step. "What, you're finally going to suck it up and attack me?"

I offered a small smile and said, "I hope you'll forgive me for this, Rain. I'll destroy Timaeus with Doom Dragon's effect and attack with Destroyer and Archfiend."

She braced herself. While her eyes were shut tight, I stepped in front of her and shoved her to the ground. Rain's expression was trapped in utter shock as she fell.

And I finally understood.

I understood why, over a year ago in the pouring rain, my girlfriend had tricked me and given herself up so I'd have a chance to escape. I'd had the same look when Rain pushed me off that awning and ran into Sector Security's clutches. All that came of it didn't matter. Yeah, I could hear my screams through the electrifying pain, but it didn't _matter_.

A pair of warm arms caught me before I hit the dirt. Rain cradled me, and she looked horrified. "Why? Why would you do that for me?"

I attempted to move to support myself. Shooting pains in my back forced me to rely on her. I cracked open an eye and peered at the disk on her arm. The counter was at zero. I laughed a little. "Shit, I actually won?"

"You don't have to rub it in…"

"I didn't mean- Look. Remember when I said you were the best damned duelist of all time? It wasn't a lie. I _never_ thought I'd pull this off."

Her breathing hitched. "Y-you don't make any sense. If you say you love me, why would you take a hit for my sake? Why would you keep trying to help me and be kind to me?"

"What're you talking about?" I said. "You're supposed to do that for someone you love."

"In that memory you did the opposite."

"Yeah, I did," I muttered. "I wanted to win so badly because, if I did, you'd come back as a Dark Signer. We were the only ones who were supposed to survive that day."

Her expression was blank. "If you love me, why would you care if I survived or not?"

"What? That'd be the most important-"

A memory of my partner's voice hit me like a bullet from the dark: _"When someone says, 'I love you,' what do they mean?"_

I said, "Rain. What do _you_ think 'I love you' means?"

"It's like…" She bit her lip. "Like when you own someone and use them for whatever you want."

"That's- that's not even close! Who told you…" My pulse accelerated. "Rain, _who told you that_?"

Rain mumbled, "I'm so dumb. So dumb. I should've known it was another lie like everything else he told me. He's- he was… I loved him in the way _you_ said, but…"

She inclined her head. I thought she was watching the storm, but her eyes were glazed and empty as though she were blind. Sparkles pricked the corners of her eyes. Tears streamed down her face, but she was silent like the dead.

But Rain never cried silently. She would sob or hiccup or sniffle. I held my breath and sat up on my own without showing any of the intense agony. Her arms fell to her sides. I whispered, "What's wrong?"

"You're right," she said. "I'm afraid. I'm terrified of being alone. Always have been. That's why I believed him. I stayed when he almost convinced me to burn my deck. I stayed when he forced my brother out of my life. I stayed when he hit me. So, so when he raped me, I didn't know what else I could do."

My thoughts fled. A cavernous hole opened in my chest. She continued, "That was my worst day, Kalin, the day I wanted to die. I couldn't stand to recognize myself in the mirror I was so ashamed. I let him do whatever he wanted. I- I didn't even fight back. I'm sorry. I am sorry for you, because you've fallen in love with a weak, less-than-human coward who already belongs to somebody else."

"The hell do you mean?" I shouted. "You didn't 'let him' do anything! He took advantage of you – used you, like you said! And you're the strongest person I've ever met, and you shouldn't feel ashamed-"

"Kalin?"

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because-" My voice broke, and it didn't matter how much I wanted to or tried to regain composure. The tears would not stop, so I had to speak through them as best I could. "You have no idea how many minutes, hours, days, months I've spent hoping, dreaming, fighting for you to just be _okay_. That's all I've wanted, because I really do love you. I do, and this doesn't change a thing. You're still the same person you were to me five minutes ago, and it breaks my heart you thought otherwise."

She inhaled a shaky breath, and her tears ended. She held up one of her shaking hands, and I resisted the urge to take it. Blue sparks lit along the trenches in her palm. She pressed it against my chest. Soothing warmth took root and sprouted among my aches and pains. A sigh escaped me as every instance of physical agony faded from my muscles.

She whispered, "I'm sorry I said you were like him. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry I made you cry. You… can stop now."

I swallowed hard. "No, I can't."

Her lower lip trembled. "Well, well you have to!"

"…Why?"

"B-because, if you don't, I'll..!"

She pushed herself forward, wrapped her arms around my neck, and sobbed. I was so stunned I couldn't breathe. Her body, flush against mine, provided all the warmth to combat the storm's winds, and her embrace was unbelievably comforting. I hugged her back, buried my face in her neck, and sobbed with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tragic.

Not the duel, but that the world could be so cruel to Orichalcum. Her truth was part of an inaccessible section of memories. Those bits of her life were clouded and fuzzy. Trauma was a strange beast. I could see that she had nightmares and panic attacks, but I could never uncover their source.

A single selfish act to leave her scarred forever. No wonder she despised humanity. I had grown a surplus hatred for them on her behalf.

I had made an agreement. I wasn't about to rescind. I just thought the situation… contradictory. What did she see in Kessler that made him any different? Humph. Like I wanted to know or would ever believe it.

Failure, he'd said, and he was not lying for once. Yet there she was, clinging to and comforting this… failure. Her empathy truly knew no bounds.

Truly, truly tragic.

To turn away from the facts presented would be kneeling to blind ignorance. Whether I understood it or not, Rain Orichalcum found happiness, even through the Dark Signer's curse and the heavy burden of trauma.

Who was I to steal it away from her?

I palmed the golden thumb drive, crushed it in my fist, and watched the pieces fall from the top of the Giant's tower.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rain let go of me and said, "H-how about now?"

I wiped off my sleeve with my face. Though my throat was tight, I managed to say, "Yeah. Yeah, you did it."

"Well… good," she said, and her eyes were puffy and ringed red. I reached for her and swept the remaining tears from her cheeks. "Um, th-thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

She side-eyed me, blushed, and looked the other way. "I guess I am pretty lucky for the first time in my life. You're sweet… and cute, too."

"Huh?"

Her golden eyes snapped wide open. She clutched her temples and teetered to the side. I caught her like she had for me. She went completely limp, and her eyes closed. I said, "Rain! Rain, what's the matter?"

"She won't answer." I tensed as I met the red eye of the blackmailer in the white bathrobe. Primo, she'd called him. He said, "I am not a liar, Kessler, not like you. You won. After some rest, she'll be back to the Rain Orichalcum you know. She'll also retain her memories of this week."

"Why did you do this?" I shouted, my voice shaky. "Why would anyone-"

"I did not know any more than you did, if you're directing the anger about the discovery you made towards me. He is long dead, and she is all yours." He paused before his departure, tacking on, "If only time could heal every wound."

Light flashed, and he was gone.

Was he telling the truth? I lightly lifted one of her eyelids. Underneath was a crystal-clear blue iris. I heaved a sigh of relief. She's back. My Rain…

I hooked one arm beneath her knees and the other under her shoulder blades. I lifted up my partner. Lightning sparked among the black clouds above. The dirt around us still bore the scars of the Giant's glyph.

I had never considered before today that some scars could be invisible.

I kicked aside the glass from her runner's broken display as I carried her away from the tower, the storm, and the scarred land. I thought aloud, "You're safe now, partner. I'll be sure of it."


	23. We Live and We Learn

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 _We Live and We Learn_

Outside Martha's front porch, I buried my head in my hands. Lantern light spilled through the holes in my hands, flickering on my eyelids. God. I'd never been so tired. I hoped I could have a regular conversation with Rain, finally.

Nope. She'd run away from Martha's. She ran away _again_.

I went back to questioning everything I'd done when it came to my partner. I used to be pretty sure which parts I fucked up and which I didn't. Since what she told me last night – Jesus. I had no idea. Would trying to find her be the right move, or would it be overbearing?

"What are you doing?"

Martha folded her arms. Her silhouette filled the doorframe. I said, "Honest to God, I have no idea."

"Aren't you trying to find your partner?"

"I don't know if I should."

"'Don't know?' You show up in the middle of the night twice – no, three times now so certain of your girlfriend needing help and all of a sudden you 'don't know' if she does?"

I rubbed at the back of my neck and muttered, "It's complicated."

"Ah-ha!" Martha said. "You didn't refute her being your girlfriend this time!"

"I really do not think that's important right now."

"Come now. What girlfriend wouldn't be happy to see her loving boyfriend?" The statement only got me to thinking about Rain's situation again. My expression must've been as pained as I felt, 'cause Martha said, "What's the matter, Kalin?"

I wiped my hand down my face. "Think I'll go looking like you said."

Construction was absent from the Satellite's northside. Decrepit buildings tapered for wasteland closest to the Ener-D reactor, the area I'd dueled around the night prior.

She could've gone anywhere. The hideout towards the west, maybe. There was that worn-down stage she stayed at sometimes. That was further north, so I started towards the wasteland.

The night sky was clearer than any I'd witnessed. Guess the connection with the City meant less smog from the factories. Strange change. Good, hopefully. The crescent moon reminded me of my partner's criminal mark then brought back the night they arrested her.

The worst night.

The abandoned street holding Rain's stage had organic greenery splitting the concrete road. I stepped over a desperate sapling on the way. A pair of doors used to open to the stage. One had fallen in; the other had disappeared.

Rows of audience seating had withered or been stolen. The front and back rows remained. A caved-in dome serving as the center of the roof allowed moonlight to illuminate the front of the stage. Silver glowed on the Crimson Dragon's hide. He sat on his haunches and towered above the front row.

 _Kalin Kessler._ His deep voice reverberated in my head like my own thoughts. _You found her._

"You mean Rain? She's here?"

 _Not exactly. She's not in her right mind-_

A loud chorus of mismatched notes rung out from atop the stage. Rain lifted her hand from the end of the grand piano. "Whoops. I almost fell. Anyway, like I was saying. Y'ever think about the word 'crunch?' It's, like, the _sound_ in the word! But if you tried to explain what crunch is, you'd have to use crunch. Then how do you explain the sound of the word crunch? It'd become like an infinite cycle. Like Russian dolls!"

I blinked several times. "What?"

 _She's been rambling inanity for hours_ , the Dragon said. _She is hopelessly drunk._

"D'aw!" Rain stuck her tongue out and flopped her hand. "That's such a strong word."

"…Please tell me he's joking."

She focused on me, giggled like a madwoman, and fell over. Wow. Out of all I expected, this one didn't exist on the list. Rain supported herself on her elbow, rubbed at her head, and mumbled, "Owwie."

The Dragon said, _Did you not expect that to happen again?_

"Pshhh. You guys act like I've never drank before!"

I climbed onto the stage, saying, "There's a difference between drinking and suddenly being completely smashed."

"Bah! There's not a point otherwise!" She stood and set her fists on her hips. "Let's see when that was. How old am I?"

 _Don't ask me._

"I don't know, either."

"Oh. How long has it been since I died?"

 _You've been living, breathing, and moving since then for over a year. Counting the coma, that is._

She counted on her fingers. "How long was that coma?"

 _Five months. Towards the end of the second month completed a year here._

"Uh. That means I turned eighteen back in the Satellite, and I'll be nineteen on the eighteenth of September!"

"Oh, really?" I rubbed the back of my neck. She was about half a year younger than me. "Birthday coming up soon, huh? We'll have to do something fun."

"Totally!" she said, still smiling. "Anyway, that means it was around… fooour? Four years ago that I tried to drink myself to death!"

The blood drained from my face. "You what?"

"But, just like always, Ranue messed up my plan. Another bottle flew from the crowd and smashed mine to pieces. The stuff went everywhere! Everyone was ignoring me as usual. Not him. He was looking right at me, and he had that same look on his face as you, Kalin."

I covered my mouth with my scarred hand. "Rain, I'm sorry-"

"Don't." She hopped onto the edge of the stage and kicked her legs. "Ranue warned me, y'know. 'You really think after all those days beating you up he suddenly changed? He's lying to you!' I didn't want to believe it. I wanted so badly for him to like me and for it to be real. But, hey, um, Kalin?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think it's right to ask you to forget," she muttered. "If you could keep treating me like you have been, like you never learned any of this, I would like that very much."

My hand fell. "I can do that."

"You've never let me down, you know." Her smile was still wide. "Every time I've been in trouble, or lost my memories, or whatever, you could have done something like that. You protected me instead. When I remembered what had happened to me, too, the first thing you did when you saw me was… to free me. You're the greatest guy I've ever met."

"That's not special, okay? It's normal, and what you deserve."

She giggled. "What a villain you are."

"Tch. Yeah. It's a good thing he's already dead."

She spit out her tongue. "I thought we were all reformed now!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not perfect. There are some things I can't forgive."

She cocked her head. I realized how much I'd come to appreciate her bright, blue eyes. "Sometimes I wish we could go back to those days in the Satellite, when I didn't have to know all my own secrets. Now that they're out, though, I feel… free."

"As the saying goes," I said, "'the truth will set you free.'"

"What? That's not how it goes. It's, 'the truth will bring you mead.'"

That reminded me of the whole, "What goes around, goes around" fiasco, which got me to laughing again. "We're gonna have to work on your phrases."

"Me? You're the one who's wrong!"

"No."

She puffed her cheeks full of air. "See! This is why I hate you."

I lay my hand over my heart and faked a gasp. "You do?"

"W-wait! I was lying! You're sweet and cute and super nice!"

My smile returned. "I know you were lying. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Hey!" I laughed as she lightly pushed me. Her balance left her, and she nearly face planted the floor before I caught her. "Ngh. You're really good at that."

"Why'd you do this, Rain?"

"I don't want to care. Who does?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I feel that. In Crash Town, I would spend a lot of time at the bar. I wasn't a fun drunk, though. Just a depressing one. What'd you have?"

Rain clambered onto her stage, stumbled to the back, and returned with an unmarked bottle. The liquid within was clear. She held it out to me, but the smell kept me away. "Jesus, that's strong. I didn't take you for someone who'd be after the hard stuff."

"I didn't take you for a lightweight," she countered with another spit of her tongue. "Give it a shot, you wuss!"

"What? No way!"

"Bahhh, fiiine. Hey, Kalin?" She rolled the bottle away and plopped down on the stage's edge. I sat beside her and tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear. The moonlight augmented the traces of silver in her blue eyes. She whispered, "The way you look at me hurts sometimes. I don't deserve you."

My chest ached. I took her hand in mine and traced the scar on her wrist torn by the handcuffs Roman trapped her in. "I feel the same way."

"You shouldn't. Here; I'll show you." She kept my hand in hers and led me to the grand piano. Rain shifted the seat and patted for me to sit beside her. When I did, she shimmied the tiniest bit closer so our thighs pressed together. Her fingers settled on the keys, and she loosed a small breath. "There were days I should have been working on my runner or my decks, but I came here instead. I found some old sheet music and I could not get over this song."

I glanced to the dusty book laid bare on the rack. "Für Elise?"

"Yes! I wish I knew what it meant. I think it's a different language. It was written ages ago, but it was the first one in this book, which is only a few years old. According to Klaus. He let me borrow it."

"I'd tell you, but I don't know jack about music."

"What does Jack have to do with it?"

"No, not-" I sighed. "It means I don't know anything about it."

"Um. Your harmonica?"

"That _counts_?"

She patted my shoulder. "You know more than you think you do. You'll see. If you could do me a favor and turn the page when I ask, though, that would be lovely."

"Yeah, of course." She nodded and readjusted her hands. I felt the muscles of her arm tense, but she didn't begin. I said, "Go on, Rain. You can do it."

My partner smiled at me, focused on the sheets, and jumped right in. Her fingers danced with eloquence up and down the keys, at times one crossing over the other. It was a blur to me though my mind was mostly on the music. The tune advanced from a thoughtful beginning to victorious highs to lows like grumbling thunder.

"Turn."

I nearly missed her soft-spoken command and rushed to fulfill it. The song ended much the same as it began, but it had a chipper tone to it I couldn't quite place by the time silence settled.

I shook my head. "Nope. I can't believe it. There's no way you're drunk off your ass right now and managed that. It was perfect, wasn't it? You didn't miss a note."

She laughed. The sharp smell on her breath answered that question. "I didn't. I didn't miss one, but I've also played it a thousand times. I fell in love with it once I was able to sorta play it through the first time. It, um, makes me think of you."

My heart swelled, and a warmth accompanied it. I said, "You shouldn't insult a work of art like that."

Rain met my eyes briefly. Her focus fell, and she pointed across the piano. Her finger was shaking. "He would stand right there and tell me how much noise I was making and how I should really think about getting better at playing. I reached the point I couldn't keep a tempo because I kept wondering if I was doing anything right and why I even bothered. It's hard to breathe when something makes me think of him out of the blue. All of my nightmares are about him. I hear him in the back of my mind telling me I'll never, never do anything right.

"Then I met you, Kalin. You looked at me like I could do amazing things from the very beginning. I was always afraid of you getting angry, but you never did. You just got worried. You actually cared. You have no idea how crazy that was to me. You treated me like a partner and never used me. His voice never went away, but _you_ – everything you've said, all the support you've given me – I hold it so close to my heart I can't hear him over you anymore. I love you, Kalin."

How long it'd been since I'd heard those three words hit me. I wanted to be angry at that asshole but I couldn't stop myself from pulling Rain into a tight hug. What would anger do, anyway? I kissed the crown of her head and whispered, "I love you, too. I love you so incredibly much. You're the world to me and you're worth even more than that."

Her body shook. I backed away to find she was giggling. She snorted, saying, "I did something real silly."

"…Uh huh."

"I thought – I really thought – you'd leave me when you found out. I figured you'd find me disgusting. I ran away 'cause I was so afraid I'd lose you. By being such an idiot, I made everything worse. I'm super sorry."

"It's fine," I said quickly. "Remember what I said: fears are irrational. I forgive you. I won't act any differently around you like you want, and that's not a problem because you never stopped being my Rain."

My partner tilted her head and flashed a bright smile with her closed eyes upturned. Her cheek smooshed up the yellow of her criminal mark. She tossed her arms around my neck and muttered next to my ear: "Can I be yours forever?"

"There's nothing I want more," I whispered back.

"Mkay, mkay. I have a really important question to ask."

"Shoot."

She let go of me. Rain inclined her head to watch the dark blanket of clouds and the spare moonlight breaking through them. "How does Yusei do his hair? I've always been afraid to ask. Would that be rude? My dye was really expensive. I dunno how he manages it."

I broke out a laugh. "I think it's natural."

"What? No way!"

"Honest-to-God."

Her jaw dropped. "That's kinda cool."

"Yep. Bet you didn't know Jack started styling his hair a crazy way to show Yusei up. Obviously it didn't work, but… Uh, Rain?"

Her eyes snapped open and she stammered, "Huh? What? What!"

"You… tired?"

"No!" I raised an eyebrow. She said, "A little."

I pushed up from the piano's seat and offered an arm. She pouted a moment before accepting the help and leaning on me. We plopped down on her cot. She swayed, and I caught her. Rain giggled and said, "This reminds me of the best day ever."

"Which one was that?"

"When you admitted you loved me," she said with a smile. "You never stopped being my angel, either. Could you… could you do me a couple of favors?"

I lowered her so she lay on the mattress and stood at the same time. "Anything."

"I was wondering if-" She gulped. "This is… kinda dumb, but could you… hold my hand? And, and I was wondering if you could play your song again. I know you don't think so, but it's really beautiful."

The ache in my heart paired with a lump in my throat. I dropped to the floor, lightly grasped one of her hands hanging off the cot, and raised my harmonica to my lips. Her grip tightened on me as I played my familiar tune. The chords typically struck me with the memories of my turbo duels against Yusei and Rain. This time, a different set of images splayed across my mind.

In our Team Satisfaction days, I was able to meet the kindest person I had ever known. The day we'd met, when she'd hugged me, I thought it was so… strange. The same weird feeling happened every time she burst into tears. Which was. Often. The Satellite was no place to be so open with affection and emotion. She would learn, I thought.

Wrong. There was one day we came across a dead bird on the street and she broke down crying right there, leaving me to awkwardly attempt to comfort her again. Yet immediately following these moments, she stood up to gangs and Securities at least twice her size with that burning determination in her eyes. I mean, Jesus, she even kicked their ass sometimes. The same girl who more often than not ended up crying in my arms. It was so crazy to me but also made me realize how brave and tough she truly was.

To know she'd harbored such a damaging secret ever since she'd gotten her memories back, to know her one desire was to live and love as though the fact were irrelevant…

No, there was never any doubt. My Rain was the single strongest person to ever exist, period. This Rain, the one who remembered every part of what she'd done, was the same exact person as the one who would cry to me and fight for me every day in the Satellite. After meeting Golden Eyes… Yes, I was sure of it. There was only one Rain, one who remained to be the strongest kindest individual.

There was only one.

Her hold slackened. I finished the song out anyway, and when I stood, she was asleep as I expected.

"She's clung to that 'angel' title for you," giggled the Dark Signer, who'd manifested in the shadows beyond the moonlight. "We both know how fake it is!"

I started to agree with her but recalled what I had done for my partner without knowing. I settled on saying, "Maybe."

"Humph. I know you're a wicked tool at heart. I _know_." A twirl of her cloak later, she disappeared.

"I should be going. I still need a place for the night."

 _Kalin Kessler._ The Crimson Dragon reared up on his hind legs. His bright yellow eyes burned like supernovas. _I finally understand why she remains by you and so easily forgives you but no others. It is because you have always held unquestioning respect for her. Respect, I imagine, is something the young dragon treasures. I was not aware of the extent of her suffering. The dark bond you share once again manages to transcend the fetters of pain and rage._

I didn't know what to say. I thought it was impossible not to respect my partner. I thought our bond was amazing and _not_ dark, but I knew the Dragon held a grudge against me. I didn't blame him. He continued, _I was less than partial to you at first, but you are proving yourself more and more each day. Excellent work._

"…Thank you..?" He faded, and the red glow of his essence merged with Rain. I glanced at her once more before leaving. Starlight shone on the long, black hair tied into her braid. There was a beautiful peace about her – one I yearned would find permanence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I blinked into the blazing sun, groaned, and buried my head into my cot. A shadow fell over me. The Crimson Dragon's looming figure asked, _Headache?_

"Go away." He merged with me, which was oddly obedient of him. I fell out of my cot and walked to center stage. The light filtering in from above burned my eyelids. Judging by the sky's color and sun's position, it was late morning.

"Oh, hey, you're up." Kalin stopped next to the row of worn, red chairs before the stage. A brown bag was grasped in his hand, which hung next to his sagging gun belt. "I, uh, left you some water. Figured you'd need it. I brought breakfast, too."

Next to my bed sat three bottles of water. As much as I hated it, tears streamed down my face. His pants were torn where I'd hurt him. I fell on my hands and knees. "Kalin, I… I'm so sorry!"

He knelt in front of me and set a hand on my head. "Hey, Rain. I love your hair like this. The new outfit's pretty cool, too, but it's honestly a little strange to see you wearing shoes. The boots look very nice, though."

"W-why are you acting like everything's normal?"

"…Do you not remember last night?"

"Last night? Um, I remember that I- Oh. Oh, no. You didn't try to visit me, did you? Did you?"

His smile quirked up with his eyebrows. "Listen. I'm not 'acting' anything. Everything is normal."

"But…" I touched my braid. "You, uh, really like it?"

"Ohhh yeah." He dropped the bag in front of me. The warm, sugary scent of baked goods drifted from the open top. Kalin straightened, brushed off his black leather duster, and said, "I've wanted to tell you that, but I figured ol' Golden Eyes wouldn't take it well. So. Yeah. Nice to have my Rain back."

I clutched the folds of the jacket he'd given me together. My tears stopped. "Um. Thanks. Thank you. Thanks so much."

"Jesus, they're just food and water."

"Yeah," I muttered, peeking into the bag he'd brought.

"…Are you listening?"

"Smells like cinnamon. And sugar. I do love cinnamon. Why's it shaped like a ring?"

"It's a donut, silly."

"Donut," I repeated. "Oh, like dough! Wait, then the 'nut' part doesn't make sense…"

My partner laughed and sat down on my cot. "You have a lot to learn, princess. Maybe I can teach you now that you aren't running away from me."

I choked and broke into a cough. "S-sorry. You know, I'm surprised you didn't come after me sooner."

"It was pretty clear you had some things to work out. I was fine to wait."

"You seem, um, a lot more patient now."

"Waiting on a partner for almost half a year will do that to a person. You know, I think that stayed with me even when I lost my memories," he said, tapping his temple.

"I believe it. You were… _quite_ different in Crash Town."

"Oh, yeah. But I guess no version of me can get out of loving you," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Blush touched my cheeks. "You're such a sap!"

"Always worth it for that look on your face," he said with a wink. "Anyway, from now on, at least have the courtesy to tell me good-by. Toru told me what happened-"

"Toru… oh, no…" I buried my head in my hands. "I need to apologize to everyone. This is so _frustrating_!"

I broke away and kicked at nothing. "I finally find some real friends, but then they all forget about me. Next, I'm forced to revert to my old self and target them… Grr. I want to stab Primo repeatedly in the eye."

"Remember about revenge, princess."

I sighed. "Right. Thanks… for keeping me in check."

"I disagree. Kill him!" The Dark Signer lounged in the shadows backstage on one of my boxes of items from Atlantis. "He deserves it. Because of him, I was stuck in your head for a week. That kind of thing could drive a person insane!"

"Hey! Get off my stuff!"

She rolled her dark eyes and strutted towards me. Slanted light from the broken roof lightened the cyan lining of her black cloak. G observed her nails, saying, "Why do you bother, Storm? You snip-snapped all those threads you worked so hard to recover, and I didn't have to lift a finger this time. Back to being adrift and alone! You're doomed to live your greatest fear."

"Right, right, right." Kalin shot to his feet and ambled to her. "Because the people who showed up to help her night after night knowing only that her safety was on the line will suddenly not care. You might want to work more on your angle."

She scowled up at him. "I'm sure Jack Atlas was oh so worried!"

Kalin shrugged his shoulders. "He showed up. He took time out of the day for her sake. That means he cares."

"Woah," I mumbled through the donut I was munching on.

"Don't listen to this liar!" the Dark Signer argued.

"Because your constant attempts at manipulation are so trustworthy."

I sipped some water. "Yeah, you tell her!"

G shot me a glare. "What are you, the audience?"

"A rather fine one, if I do say so myself," Kalin commented.

"Ugh. I can't stand you two any longer." Violet flames marked her disappearance. The sign glowed the same color on my arm before fading.

"Thanks, partner," I said with a smile.

"Hey. I have your back."

"Nah, I mean… for everything. For taking care of me, even when I was… When I hurt you."

"Yeah, well, you also healed me."

"Oh, yeah…" The Blue Flame sparked along my palm. "I don't think it's as nice when I'm healing what I caused."

"We all make mistakes," he reassured. "And I forgive you, if it wasn't clear. Sort of like what you did when you were supposed to seal that unit. You made it right."

I curled my fingers into a fist. "This time, yes. As long as Primo has my card, though, no more 'superpowers.' My act of kindness left me fresh out, and I can only gather more while I have Master."

"…Who is this 'Master?'"

"He's, uh, what made me a monster. The spirit of Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon merged with my own. He gave me advice and taught me how to use my powers, sort of like the Crimson Dragon. Though I think Master would like you."

He grinned. "What gives you that idea?"

"He always hated my temper, and you help me with it." While he laughed softly, I thought aloud, "You take all this supernatural stuff really easily."

"You may be forgetting I came back from the dead."

I blinked. "Oh. Right."

"So!" He hopped to his feet and held a hand out to me. "If you're done, we have places to be."

I let him help me up. "Where are we going? To travel in my apologies?"

"While that needs to be done, I was wondering if you would be irresponsible with me today."

"That's my favorite thing to do with you."

The deadly smirk of his made an appearance. "You're the greatest partner a guy could dream of. Anyway! There's someone who wants to meet you, and I believe I owe you quite a few dates. How about it, Rain?"

I clung to his arm and grinned. "Pay up, partner."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Our walk was surreal. Though it was one I had made a thousand times before, every circumstance of my life had changed. The smog-stained sky had become unbroken azure. The partner I led by the hand and I were now criminal marked, greatly scarred, and freer than ever.

The cottage was unchanged, but the garden had seen expansion. I could feel Rain's curious stare on me as I knocked on the door. Martha opened it near instantly. "Kalin! You finally show up not in the dead of night, and I see you found your girlfriend. Please, come in!"

Rain's eyes were practically shining as she was led inside her former home. I said, "Good to see you again. Rain here is ready to talk now."

"Good! You need to tell me whatever you did to him, Rain, because he speaks at a normal volume now."

"I get the feeling you're over exaggerating," I grumbled over Rain's giggle.

My partner embraced Martha, which she accepted with a chuckle. Rain's voice was barely a whisper when she said, "Thank you for your kindness."

I leaned a shoulder against the wall. The reunion was sure to be bittersweet, I knew, but better for them to have each other than not. Martha said, "Aren't you a sweetheart? How are you feeling, dear? I checked on you last night, and you were tossing and turning terribly."

"I'm much better now." Rain took a seat at the table. She appeared to be holding back tears. "A bit of a headache, is all."

"Oh! I can fetch some water-" Rain held up the bottle she'd brought to stop her. "I see you came prepared! That gives you all the more time to tell me how you met."

Before Rain could speak, I said, "Over a year ago, in the Satellite. Team Satisfaction helped her out, we dueled for fun, and she won. Damn near same thing happened in Crash Town, except she helped _me_ out."

"Lord knows you need all the help you can get," Martha said. "What happened to you yesterday, dear?"

Rain rubbed her finger against the table. "Well, actually, I was kidnapped. But Kalin rescued me!"

Martha gasped. "How awful! It's a good thing you're safe now, and you can come here anytime you need a haven."

"I appreciate it," she responded, "but I trust my partner to protect me. Hopefully no more bothering you."

"It's no bother! You are just the sweetest thing!"

"That's what I keep trying to tell her," I sighed. "We both have poor listening skills, it seems."

While Rain simmered, Martha's stare darted between us. "She can't be as stubborn as you. Let me tell you, Kalin used to be so hardheaded he once got in a nasty fight with an alley cat!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that cat stole my lucky charm! It had it coming!"

"He lost that fight, by the way. I did warn him," Martha noted. Rain was laughing so hard at this point I couldn't be angry. She continued, "I haven't seen that smile from you in a _long_ time."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. It's time to go, Rain." She was silent while rising from her seat but broke into another laughing fit. "It was a big cat, you know!"

"Right, totally," she said, the words squeezed out between giggles.

"You can't take her yet! Rain! You have to cook more for me! I've been craving another one of those cakes since you left."

Rain clasped her hands together. "I can bake you another one sometime. I, um, can't promise it'll be any good though."

"There's no doubt in my mind," Martha said. "I look forward to it. I'm happy I was able to meet you fully, Rain. Keep this boy in check for me."

"Will do," she said with enthusiasm.

I wondered how many times she'd heard that. I cleared my throat. "I hope you don't mind if we stop by the garden. She loves it."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't!"

The chirping of birds met us upon exiting the townhouse. Rain pulled ahead of me and stooped by a cluster of golden flowers. New additions included a large patch of violets and a new section for ferns, of all things. I followed my partner, knelt next to her, and picked one of the goldenrods.

"Ah! She might get mad."

"I know for a fact she wouldn't." I slipped my hand into my pocket and withdrew the wilted flower from her hospital room. Though dark and shrunken, its relation to the other one I held was clear.

Rain observed the pair with interest. She accepted them both, tossed away the healthy flower, and kept the wilted one. She tucked it behind her ear and smiled as though she had won a prize at a fair.

Dumbstruck, I muttered, "You… know it's dead, right?"

"That's pretty clear for anyone to see."

"But, you… are wearing it so proudly."

"It makes me very proud," she said, her smile unwavering.

Raw emotion struck me; I grasped her cheeks and kissed her, though stealing that smile felt like a crime. Brushing a thumb along her mark, I said, "Goddamn are you just the best."

An all-out grin graced her face this time. "I owe it to you. Where are we going now, partner?"

"…Well, I heard you liked ice cream."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

 **A/N:** I HOPE Y'ALL READY FOR A FEW CHAPTERS OF RAW, UNADULTERATED FLUFF COS I KNOW I AM IN NEED OF IT


	24. United Front

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 _United Front_

I picked at the hem of my orange vest and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. Maybe he wouldn't notice my shaky hands. "Um, hey, Jack! Thanks for meeting me here!"

He dropped his white helmet onto the seat of his duel runner. We were on the Satellite side of Daedalus Bridge. The old, wooden version of the structure reached towards the City beside us. Gray clouds stretched on forever over the dark sea's clashing waves. Jack folded his arms over his riding suit and said, "Am I getting paid for this?"

"P-paid?"

"Well? It's an interview, isn't it?"

"Um, actually, I asked you here hoping we could…" I shut my eyes. "I hoped we could h-hang out!"

"Oh." He sounded annoyed. Great. Way to go, Carly! Jack continued, "Why did you ask me all the way over here? You could have come by the garage."

"You could show me around your favorite places in the old Satellite!"

"Why would I want to be reminded of that dump? It's far better nowadays. Your new job must be keeping you cooped up if you're desperate enough to ask about _old Satellite_."

My fingers clamped down on the side of my glasses. "I didn't know you were listening when I told you about the new gig."

"I am always listening. You said it was a duel magazine. Why else would I think you called me out here for an interview? Team 5D's is a big deal, if you didn't know. Ha! Of course you know." He pointed at the people bustling through the streets. "They keep glancing over here. There's a nervous young boy holding an autograph book to his chest. Think anyone will approach?"

"Uh, wow. That doesn't bother you?"

A smile slid along his lips. "Not one bit."

Wanting to shake off my awe (he was soaking it in, I knew it), I changed the subject. "How's your arm doing? Any better since you lost to-"

"Stop right there," he snapped. "We don't talk about her. I don't know where you got that she hurt me. No. I am absolutely fine."

"But the other day you said-"

"That I'm fine? Why, yes, I do remember saying as much." I rolled my eyes and was grateful he couldn't see as much. His focus snapped to the distance, and fury crossed his expression. For a heart-stopping moment I thought he'd seen after all. He said, "What the hell? Speak of the devil and she shall appear!"

"Huh?"

He jerked his chin in the direction he was looking. "It's Rain and Kalin."

"Rain and who?" I followed his line of sight. Rain stood by the railing blocking off the ocean cliff edge. I recognized her black braided hair from where I was. The color was so dark it made her crescent-like criminal mark brighter. Looked like she'd cleaned up where the hair dye had stained the skin below her hairline. She now wore a slick black jacket. I wondered if she still had those wacky-looking bandages on her arms. They made her look kinda like a mummy.

I shifted focus to the person beside her. Hm. There was definitely something familiar about that blue-green hair, but-

He turned around. My hands flew to cover my mouth. It was Kalin, Kalin Kessler, psycho Dark Signer extraordinaire. "Um, um! Jack! We have to help her!"

His head jerked back as though I'd slapped him. "Oh, right. You don't know. He's quite a different guy now. He mostly sits in corners with brooding silences. Overall, he's a lot lamer."

"That… sounds like you after you lost to Yusei."

He scoffed. "Please, Carly. I was never like that."

"Oookay, whatever you say. You haven't explained what they're doing together!"

"Because they _are_ together. In the romantic sense," he said. "I didn't believe it until he ran up to her during her – panic attack, you said? – and held her hand. He's the only reason she was able to… finish the duel."

"Kalin? Kalin Kessler did that? But, but-" The last time I saw him he was trying to murder Yusei! Maybe he looked different with the whole long hair and cowboy getup, but that didn't mean he'd changed from the crazy dude who wanted to end the world half a year ago.

I scanned Kalin. His hazel eyes no longer had the black outside the iris, and the once-red line racing down the right side of his face turned out to be a yellow criminal mark. He wore a long, black trenchcoat over a dark gray V-neck and black pants. All the dark colors and his stoic expression gave off an intimidating vibe like the last time I'd seen him, though it was in a quieter way like Jack had said. As if a guy like him could change…

His scary aura faded when he started laughing at Rain, who had dropped her ice cream cone. This laugh was much nicer than the… other… one. Rain picked up the cone and shoved it in his face, after which a war broke out between them. They gave it a rest after most of the soft serve decorated their faces.

"That's… they're… cute? Oh my God, Jack. They're actually adorable! I never imagined thinking that about _him_ , but-"

"Carly."

"Yeah?"

"Stop. Since Rain's here, I have a chance to give her a piece of my mind for- Wait a second. She could still be the same one from before!"

"Same what? Jack, wait!" I tried to stop him as he sprinted towards them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I used my coat sleeve to swipe the last bit of ice cream off my partner's cheek. Pouting, she said, "You weren't supposed to fight back. I warned you once before! This must be the alley cat all over again."

"Forget you heard about the cat."

She withheld a giggle. "What was the lucky charm, huh?"

"Oh, God, don't make me explain it. This was years ago, okay? It's not important!" Her eyebrows rose, and her smile pushed to the side and quirked up. I sighed. "…Fine. I'd always wanted to see the stars clearly, but in the Satellite, I never could. So. One day, I found a crash site, probably from an old car or duel runner – though that isn't what I believed back then. I took a small hunk of the scrap metal left behind, polished her up, and told everyone it was from a fallen star. And it was cool as shit until I left it on the sill and the damned cat stole it!"

"That's… so sad," she muttered, "to be without the stars."

"Nowadays I think it's kinda dumb. They were still _there_."

Rain searched my eyes; the light playing off the waves darkened hers to turquoise. The wilted flower from her hospital room remained tucked behind her ear. "I chased after a falling star one time and forged a sword from the metal it left."

"…You're shitting me."

"Absolutely not!" She thrust her balled fists to her sides. "You're just jealous because my story went better than yours!"

I crossed my arms. "Bringing a sword to a catfight would be cheating."

"Oh, so you used _your_ claws?"

I scratched my temple. "It was a huge cat. Like, _this_ big."

"I'm so sure."

Before I could retort, Jack Atlas stormed onto the scene. He shoved a finger into her face and yelled some nonsense about devilish trickery. Rain backed up and covered her ears against his bellowing voice. I put up a hand and spoke over him: "The hell are you on about, Jack?"

"This mind-controlled cretin is tricking you!"

"We took care of the guy who kidnapped her," I explained. "Regular old Rain is back, and I don't think she appreciates the famous Jack Atlas bellowing."

Jack questioned, "Bellowing?"

At the same time, Rain muttered, "Cretin?"

"Oh my gosh! Rain! I'm so glad to see you again!"

Carly Carmine ran up to stand beside Jack. She wore her ordinary outfit of a blue striped long-sleeve shirt, orange vest, black leggings, and sneakers. Swirly-eyed glasses covered her eyes, and a camera hung at her neck. While wildly different from the last time we'd met, they seemed to fit her persona better. I wondered if she thought the same of me. Probably not. She grinned at my partner, who stuttered, "Y-you remember me?"

"Yeah! From the other day at the bar!"

"Oh," Rain sighed. "I actually don't remember."

Carly giggled. "I don't blame you! You were reeeally drunk. Jack kept trying to tell me you were dangerous, but I couldn't believe it! Lookit your chubby cheeks, and you're so small! You're like a lil chibi!"

"Hey! I'm not… Um, wait." Rain cocked her head, and Carly squealed in delight. "What's 'chibi?'"

"It means you're tiny and adorable, like I said! I have to take your picture!" Her camera clinked against the lens of her glasses. "Say 'cheese!'"

"What? Why? There is no cheese here."

I said, "She's telling you to smile."

"Tell me a joke, then!"

I sighed. "Okay, what about the one you tried to tell that Jack-"

I couldn't speak further over Rain's laughter. Carly captured the moment. She said, "Perfect! Look here!"

She flipped the camera. Rain shrieked, "You stole my soul?"

"Try again," I murmured.

Rain blinked up at me. "It's a duplication device?"

"…Nope. It's a picture of you."

"But she didn't draw anything! It was instantaneous!"

I smiled. "Amazing, right?"

"Uhhh." Carly's focus shifted between us. "How do you not know what a camera is?"

I set a hand on my partner's head, saying, "Rain's a little old-fashioned. Crash Town's real different from you fancy City folk."

She swatted at my hand. "Stop picking!"

I laughed a little. Carly's stare was pinned on me. She shook her head and said, "Rain! You just have to let me interview you! I heard you beat Crow and Jack! It'd be awesome to hear from a woman as skilled as you for my magazine!"

Jack grumbled, "You'll ask her but not me?"

"Aw, is somebody jealous I'm getting more attention from his girlfriend?"

Jack balked, and Carly exclaimed, "H-he called me his girlfriend?"

"I _did not_ ," Jack assured.

"Sounds like you two have some personal interviewing you need to get done," Rain said. "In the meantime, you can stay far away from me with whatever questions you're planning."

Carly pushed up her glasses. A glinting reflection temporarily blinded me. She said, "I've got it! Jack and I challenge you two to a tag duel! If we win, I get the interview!"

"…And if we win?" I asked.

"We're going to win!" Rain said. "And when we do, those two have to go on a date!"

I almost commented that I had no reason to duel, but Jack's responsive fury transformed that statement into a lie. He said, "What's your problem? Why would I ever accept such a ridiculous bet?"

Rain side-eyed me. "Check it out, partner. He's chickening out of a rematch."

"Crazy. I guess I can't blame him after the past two times. This is what I've come to expect from him."

"I am _not-_ " Jack scowled. "Fine. Fine! I'm taking the both of you down!"

Carly clapped her hands together. "And I'll get my interview when you do!"

I whispered to my partner, "Are you sure you're up for this? I get the feeling your intensive thinking might be… impaired today."

She stuck her tongue out. "Is not! I'll be fine! Besides. I'll have to deal with a headache no matter what I do. Should I use the same deck from before?"

"You'll need to be more specific."

"The Fabled deck from our duel against Lawton."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, sure. I like that one. How many different decks do you have, anyway?"

Before she could answer, Carly cut us off. "Stop flirting and let's get this going!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _You seem oddly chipper considering the past week, young dragon_ , commented the Crimson Dragon. I was standing next to Kalin and across from Carly and Jack. Gray clouds blanketed the afternoon sky, and the sea crashed against the edge of the Satellite behind us. Runners and cars roared past the nearby main strip of Daedalus Bridge.

I responded in thought: _Nothing has changed for me, Dragon. I never thought I'd say this, but having someone beside me who knows the truth feels… better, if only a little._

 _Ah, yes. You said as much last evening._

 _I did? What else did I admit to?_

"…Rain." I looked up at Kalin. "Now's not a good time to be spacing out."

The Chaos disk materialized on my left forearm. I was surprised to see the black model. Forgot I'd swapped them. "This better?"

Carly waved her arms around. "He-ey! Who's going first?"

"Not me," I uttered.

"Why don't you go first?" Kalin offered.

"Me?" She hummed a happy tune and drew her card. "Ah, sure, why not?"

"Just don't screw up," muttered Jack.

"Of course not!"

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

Carly said, "Um, I'll start by activating the Field Spell Future Visions! Now I'll summon Fortune Lady Light, but the effect of Future Visions activates, forcing it to be removed from play. Light's effect activates, though, allowing me to special summon another Fortune Lady, so I choose Fortune Lady Earth! Its attack and defense are equal to its level times 400, so that makes 2400! I'll set a card face-down and end my turn now."

"I'm guessing I have to go next," said Kalin. I smiled at him, so he sighed and spun the gun disk on his finger before activating it. He drew so swiftly his fingers were a blur. Damn, was he cool.

 _Yeah, right. I bet he's going to lose on purpose… again!_ G giggled. _Oh, remember how afraid you were?_

 _I'm not afraid anymore! My true partner is at my side forever! And…_ I twiddled my thumbs. _He's really, really cool…_

"I'll start by activating Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Future Visions." The dark field dissolved around us, revealing the regular overcast day it was before. The regular throb of a headache my hangover left me appreciating the blocked sunlight. "Next I use the spell Dark Core, discarding from my hand to remove your Fortune Lady from play. I'll also activate Infernity Launcher and use its effect to send a monster to the grave from my hand. I set one card face-down and summon Infernity Necromancer in defense position. Since I have no cards in my hand, I can special summon the Infernity Archfiend I discarded earlier. Archfiend attacks you directly."

"Eek! I activate Scapegoat!" Four fluffy Sheep Tokens popped up on the opposite field. Kalin destroyed one of them.

"All of that in the first turn… You're unbelievable, partner."

He smirked. "Well, I _did_ beat you."

"Wow! No need to rub my face in it!" I frowned. "You're my first loss since Blister."

"Let's not count that one," he said, his voice low and pained.

"Excuse me!" Jack called. "Is your turn finished, or not?"

"Almost. Infernity Archfiend allowed me to add an 'Infernity' card to my hand when it was special summoned. I'll set that card face-down," Kalin said. "Turn end."

"Finally! Since you have two monsters, I summon my Power Invader without tribute." I recalled the muscular purple alien with 2200 attack from my duel against Jack. "Attack Infernity Necromancer!"

Kalin snapped his fingers. "Infernity Force activates. Power Invader is destroyed, and Infernity Destroyer takes the field."

"I knew you'd laid a trap like that," Jack said with a grin. "Trap Eater and Extra Veiler's effects activate! Your trap still activates and is sent to the grave, but I can special summon this monster to my field. Since you special summoned a monster, Veiler joins him! Now I tune Trap Eater, Veiler, and two Sheep Tokens to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Jack's Signer Dragon soared onto the field. I couldn't help but recall the last image burned into my mind of Red Dragon Archfiend being seared by Chaos MAX Dragon. He said, "I set two face-downs and end my turn. Archfiend's effect destroys my token."

"Wow! You totally turned it around!" Carly clasped her hands together. "Way to go!"

Jack crossed his arms, a smug smile on his face. "Please. This is perfectly normal for the ex-King!"

Kalin was staring at me. I muttered, "What is that look?"

"Nothing," he said. "Just… go ahead."

"Alright! I activate the effect of The Fabled Chawa in my hand. By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I special summon him! The monster I sent to the grave, Fabled Lurrie, is special summoned alongside him. Now I tune Chawa with Infernity Destroyer to Synchro Summon Chaos King Archfiend!"

The flame-winged fiend rose from the earth. Its attack and defense were 2600. "Chaos King attacks Red Dragon Archfiend! My monster swaps your Signer Dragon's attack and defense during the Damage Step, leaving him with 2000 attack!"

"So close, yet so far," Jack said. "I activate the trap Prideful Roar! By paying the 600 point difference in attack, my dragon's attack is boosted to 2900."

Their team's life counter fell to 3400, and my Chaos King fought a losing battle. Our counter fell to 3700, and my Synchro was destroyed. "My turn's not done just yet! I activate The Fabled Nozoochee's effect to special summon him by discarding, and my discarded The Fabled Peggulsus is also special summoned! I'll set one face-down then tune Fabled Lurrie and Infernity Archfiend to Synchro Summon Fabled Ragin! I can draw a card since my hand is at one. Next, I tune Ragin with Peggulsus and Nozoochee to Synchro Summon Fabled Valkyrus!

"I'll also summon Fabled Urustos. As long as I have two or fewer cards in my hand, all 'Fabled' monsters gain 400 attack. That gives him 1900 attack, and Valkyrus 3300 attack. I end my turn."

"And theeere it is," Kalin muttered. The recollection of the last time he'd said those words – during our Shadow Duel – sent shivers down my spine. "Jesus. That deck can pull off incredible combos."

"That was insane," Carly said. "You summoned one, and another, and another, and- woah, my head is spinning!"

"It's nothing," Jack said. "You can do better."

"Aw, that's kinda sweet," I murmured. "You wouldn't think he had it in him."

"Okay! I summon another Fortune Lady Light and activate Dimensionhole, removing her from play until my next standby phase. Her effect brings Fortune Lady Dark to my field." The shaded fairy formed from purple particles. Its level was five, so its attack was 2000. "Fortune Lady Dark destroys Fabled Urustos! Now that Dark destroyed a monster by battle, I can special summon a Lady from my grave!.. Oh. I don't. Have any."

Jack sighed. "It's okay. You still have my dragon."

"You mean I can use it?" she gasped. "For realsies?"

"For… realsies," Jack said. "But just this once!"

"Woohoo! Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Fabled Valkyrus!"

I said, "I activate the trap Depth Amulet. By discarding, your attack is stopped dead in its tracks!"

Carly pouted. "Ah, boo. Did you have to go and ruin my big moment, Rain?"

"Yup!"

"Fiiine. I set a face-down and end my turn."

"Mine," Kalin said. "I summon Infernity Beetle and activate Infernity Necromancer's effect to bring back Infernity Destroyer. These two tune together to Synchro Summon Infernity Doom Dragon!"

The brown menace tore into our world. I was so, so happy to be on the same side as him for once and to know he wouldn't be dealing true damage in this duel. His electricity hurt like hell.

"Ewww," Carly said. "You can totally see its brain!"

"Since when have _you_ had a dragon?" Jack asked.

"Well, Jack, while you've been sticking to your same old guns, I've found some new ones." Kalin fired a finger gun at the opposing team. I nearly swooned. "Doom Dragon's effect destroys Red Dragon Archfiend, inflicting damage equal to half its attack."

Jack grit his teeth. " _What_?"

The Signer Dragon shattered, and their life fell to 1900. "Now, Valkyrus, destroy Fortune Lady Dark."

"I activate Dimensional Prison! Valkyrus is removed from play!"

He sighed. "Sorry about your monster, Rain."

"It's all worth it for that look on his face!"

Jack was still simmering. "This isn't over! You won't defeat me again, Rain! I draw, and Fortune Lady Light returns to my field in defense position!"

Both Light and Dark's attack and defense increased with their levels. Dark boosted to 2400 and Light to 400. "I summon Dread Dragon and activate my trap, Rage Resynchro! By sending Dread and Dark to the grave, I can bring back my Red Dragon Archfiend! Its attack is boosted to 3500, and it is destroyed on your end phase. That won't stop it from destroying your dragon now!"

Doom Dragon shattered into a thousand pieces. Kalin was impassive, and the wind left in the wake of its attack tossed his long hair. I found myself staring at my partner for many moments, pulse quickening-

"Rain." The way he said my _name_! "It's your move."

"Uh, I know that!" My cheeks reddened as I drew.

"No way, Jack!" Carly slapped her hands to her face. "You destroyed both of my Fortune Ladies!"

"No, I didn't," he muttered. "I put them to good use."

"Jack!"

"This is a duel, Carly. My moves are performed as the act of an experienced duelist. Each one pushes us towards victory. Don't you understand that?"

"Seemed kind of reckless to me," she muttered. "You're going to leave us wide open!"

"Yes, and I believe in you to pull this out afterwards."

Her eyes sparkled under her swirly lenses. "You… do?"

"Adorable," I called. "I'll almost feel bad about winning! Oh, wait, no I won't. Because you're in looove!"

"Shut up!" Jack shouted. "We're going to win this!"

Carly blushed. In a small voice, she said, "Do we have to win?"

"Of course we do! You want that interview, don't you?"

She stared at me. "Yeah!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Wow. They… really were into each other. Jack didn't remember telling me about his duel with Carly, right? I'd bet she still doesn't have her memories of being a Dark Signer. I wondered if he ever told her the truth that he told me. I wondered if he showed her that card, King of All…

"My move." Rain's voice pulled me back up. "I set one face-down and activate the effect of Infernity Necromancer to special summon Infernity Doom Dragon from our grave. I'll use its effect to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend again!"

"I activate the trap Zero Hole!"

"Huh?" Rain frowned. "When did he place a face-down?"

"You were a little distracted at the time," I said and winked at her.

"I- was not!"

Jack cleared his throat. "Since I have no cards in my hand, all cards on the field are destroyed."

I whistled. "Got any more copies of that lying around?"

"Ha! I'll see what I can do, but only because you're genuinely impressed."

"I end my turn," Rain said.

"Okay, mine!" Carly drew. "I summon Fortune Lady Water in attack position! Attack directly!"

The blue-faced fairy struck Rain, and our life fell from 3100 to 1700. "Yay! We're almost there! I set a face-down and end my turn!"

"I draw. Looks like that victory isn't as close as you think. I summon Infernity Mirage in attack position and activate its effect. By tributing it, I special summon two Infernities in my grave! I choose Infernity Necromancer and Infernity Doom Dragon. Necromancer brings back Infernity Destroyer alongside it. Destroyer, attack Fortune Lady Water!"

"Ah! I activate another Dimensional Prison!"

"I still have Infernity Doom Dragon's attack!" Blue lightning exploded Fortune Lady Water, and their life counter fell to 300. "That's the end of my turn."

"I hope you don't think this is over!" Jack drew his one card. "I set a face-down and end my turn."

"Looks over to me," Rain said. Ha. It's like our roles switched. She's the overconfident one. Of course, she has a right to be, but… My partner commanded, "Attack directly, Infernity Doom Dragon!"

"I activate Red Screen," Jack said. "Monsters with more than 2000 attack cannot perform attacks!"

"Well, damn," Rain grumbled. "Pass turn."

…She hadn't used any abilities. Was that hangover getting to her, or was she keeping that card for a reason? Carly said, "My draw."

"Remember, Carly, you have to destroy my trap this turn or summon my dragon," Jack warned.

She gulped. "Um, I activate Fortune's Future. One of my Fortune Ladies returns to the grave from being removed from play, and I draw two cards. Oh! I activate Pot of Avarice! Five monsters in my grave return to my deck, and I draw two cards!"

That gave her three cards to work with. What could she pull? Carly said, "I activate De-Synchro! Infernity Doom Dragon is returned to the Extra Deck!"

Uh-oh.

"Next I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Red Screen and set one face-down."

Jack… smiled. "You did it!"

"You sound surprised," Rain muttered.

"Don't be like that," I told her. "Okay, my turn. I set a face-down and activate Infernity Necromancer's ability to special summon Infernity Beetle!"

"I activate the trap Torrential Tribute! All of your monsters are destroyed!"

Necromancer, Destroyer, and Beetle shattered. I shrugged my shoulders. "That was a good move, Carly. You may get that interview after all."

She clasped her hands together and rested her cheek on them. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Hey! Wrong team," Rain said.

"I have to give credit where it's due."

"Time to end this duel!" Jack drew. "I summon Mad Archfiend in attack position and attack directly!"

"I activate Dodge Roll. That damage becomes zero."

Jack grunted. "Got any more of _those_ lying around?"

I rubbed at my neck. "Maybe a couple. Go on, Rain. Take the win."

My partner grinned. "Okay! I activate the effect of Fabled Soulkius in my grave! By discarding my two cards, I special summon him!"

Ah, so she _was_ saving that card. A black fiend with 2200 attack flew from a portal. Rain said, "Attack Mad Archfiend!"

It was shattered, and their life fell to zero. Jack bellowed, "Again? That's not possible!"

"Argh, no way! We came _this_ close!" Carly stamped her foot on the ground. "You guys cheated!"

"Of course they cheated," Jack agreed. "Don't they always cheat?"

I just smirked and glanced at my partner, but she had spaced out again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Congratulations, Rain!_ G seemed to be shouting in my mind. _You just forced two young lovers into the most awkward situation of their lives._

 _It's not like they have to go through with it_ , I retorted. _It's better than me having to answer questions about myself._

"Can't you celebrate for a sec?" A hand rested on my head. Kalin used his other hand to place his harmonica to his lips and play a victory fanfare. I giggled and looked up to find a pair of shining hazel eyes staring back at me. His ice-blue hair was so long in the front that, with his head tilted, it fell over one eye. I grinned, reached up, and brushed it aside.

"If it's so important to you." He lightly shook his head with his eyes closed, but he was still smiling. When he did, his harmonica moved with him. He was… lovely.

"And quit staring at me like that."

"L-like what?"

"Rain, please!" Carly seemed to materialize before me. I supposed the hangover affected my perception. And maybe some other things. "Just one question?"

"About what? Your upcoming date?"

She blushed; her complexion reminded me of a porcelain doll. "N-Never mind! But, hey, Rain… for some reason, to me, this feels familiar, y'know?"

I perked up at the statement. "Familiar how?"

"I'm not quite sure," she said, tapping a thoughtful finger against her chin. "Talking to you like this just- it feels like talking to an old friend I haven't seen in awhile. Even though I've never actually met you, I feel like I've missed you!"

She laughed and brushed it aside as one of her crazy intuitions without realizing how deeply her words spurred my heart. I shut my eyes fast and ducked my head.

 _Your betrayers are pretty damned persistent_ , G complained in my mind.

"That's what friends are for," I muttered aloud.

"What was that?"

"Uh, it's nothing!" I glanced up. "You're a pretty good duelist, Carly. Where'd you get skills like that?"

She prattled on about how the cards and her knowledge of them came to her after a strange occurrence at the old Arcadia building, but I knew it was because of her Dark Signer days. I guessed she had been one Dark Signer to lose her memory. "So, um, Rain, what exactly happened last week? Jack told me all about it!"

Jack and Kalin's eyes fell upon me. "One night last week, I was leaving my team's garage when a man approached me. He said his name was Primo, and he wanted to thank me for taking out those robots. When I accepted, he knocked me unconscious and captured me."

Carly's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! That's awful! Did he force you to do those terrible things?"

Kalin answered for me. "Yeah. He used some crazy brainwashing."

He… lied to them to protect me. Jack said, "That's unfortunate. Whatever he did made you positively insane."

I stared at my feet. "I'm sorry, Jack. I hope you're not hurt."

He scoffed. "Me? Hurt by you? Please."

Carly stood by my side. "It's okay, Rain! It wasn't your fault! That guy is a total jerkwad. We should report on this!"

"No thanks," I said, stepping away from her. "I don't want to think about it anymore. I have a hell of a headache."

Sympathy pulled down her expression. "You should go home and get some rest! I didn't know we were intruding, sooo. Jack! We've gotta go. We'll tell Yusei and the others what happened with you, alright? Don't worry about it! Just focus on feeling better!"

However much Jack complained, Carly still dragged him away. I shouted my thanks after them. Waves crashing against the Satellite shore filled the silence they left behind. Someone cleared their throat.

"I guess this hasn't made anything better, huh?" Kalin viewed the horizon. I guessed he was watching me in his peripheral vision. I hid my eyes, and he commented. "Eh, I shouldn't have expected it to."

"It was wonderful to duel by your side again. I haven't had a fun duel in a long while."

"Agreed." He took my hand and led me into the ruins of old Satellite. "Partner."

"Looks like we've still got it, huh?"

"You never lost it."

"Mm, you met me last week, right? I kinda lost it."

He rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I mean. Ha. I must be doing something right if even she could call me cute."

"Oh, you're doing everything right."

I glanced at Kalin, but he was focusing on something past me. The old hideout was behind me. The sun was setting on the water. He uttered, "This looks familiar."

"So it does," I said in awe. Kalin wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close as we gazed at the spectacle. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry brought on by the memory of the last time we had been here together… as enemies.

 _"Your only home is with me,"_ he had said. _"So come on. Let me take you home."_

The words didn't bite like they used to. The truth in them was hard to accept when we were on opposite sides, but now? They were truer than ever. The peace of having my partner at my side erased my past anxiety.

"…Kalin?"

"Hm?"

"Could we go home… if only for awhile?"

He showed that sweet, small smile of his. The sunset lit his eyes and criminal mark like gold. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you ask that."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hearing Jack say "ex-King" is grating, somehow.

I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and is celebrating the holidays! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Next week we get an... interesting guest appearance, aka, Kalin finally makes a friend. See you for Chapter Twenty-Five, _From Stars_!


	25. From Stars

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 _From Stars_

Rain and I parked beside each other at her place. A sprinkling of stars glittered across the night sky's undisturbed cobalt. The pale-faced moon was full; it rose high in the sky, far from the silver sands upon which we stood.

She hauled up a couple of cardboard boxes she had brought from her stage, and I did the same with the matching pair. She said, "Isn't moving great?"

I peeked into the topmost box I carried. "What's in these, anyway?"

Rain shouldered open the door, turned on the lights, and set her boxes down on the table. "My stuff from Atlantis! Some of it, anyway. It'll take a few more trips to get everything, but I'm not in any rush. There's my tools, my favorite sewing kit, some Orichalcos…"

"How does this all still exist?"

"Thanks to the Crimson Dragon preserving it!" She flipped open the top of the box closest to her. "I wouldn't have anything from home if it weren't for him. It's nice to have, like, changes of clothes."

"I bet." I dusted off my hands and smiled. "Welcome home, partner."

She reflected my happiness and observed the room. "Wow! It's so clean in here! There isn't even any sand!"

"…I hate a dirty room."

Her bottom lip pushed up. She held the sides of the boxes on the table. "Um… I can put these in the corner or something."

"No, I didn't mean-" I sighed. "That doesn't bother me."

"Eh? Something was left out." Rain lifted a leather-bound notebook. "Hey, wasn't this at your old room?"

She undid the clasp and opened the pages. I slapped my hand over it, slamming the notes shut. Rain tucked her arms into her armpits, pouted, and looked at the opposite corner of the room. "Well, geez. Sorry."

I picked up the portfolio. It would be silly to ruin trust and openness over such a small collection. But. But it was so goddamned difficult. Yes, I loved her, but to show anyone something so personal…

I thrust it into her hands and said, "Fine, but you can't make a big deal about it."

"Why would I…" She cracked it open, and her eyes flicked over the many landscape papers. Rain flipped through floor plans, concept sketches, and notes. Her head tilted. "What is this?"

"Architectural designs and every note my mother ever made on how to do them. She was a big name architect before Zero Reverse, and what you're looking at are the designs for buildings in the Satellite before the explosion."

Her jaw dropped. "That's so cool! Hey, this one looks like your factory! And this one's like the hideout if it wasn't all busted up!"

"…Yeah. Those… are mine."

"Woah! That's amazing! I didn't know you could draw so well!"

"It's not _drawing_. It's making sure lines are straight and there's enough space… Wait. Don't look at that one."

She'd unfolded the largest of my designs. "Why? This is a bridge, isn't it? Um. Is this _the_ Bridge?"

I leaned against the wall, crossed my arms, and stared at the floorboards. The soles of her boots pattered on the floorboards toward me. Rain grabbed my arms and threw them down to my sides. She said, "You did that? You made it?"

"Look, I didn't _make_ it, and they didn't even want to work with Satellite trash like me, and the only reason it was accepted was because of the duel lanes and because Jack vouched for it-"

Rain tugged me away from the wall and leapt into my arms. I struggled to catch her as her legs wrapped around my waist and squealed, "Oh my stars, you're amazing! It's so pretty, and awesome, and _you did that_!"

"I told you, I didn't- you weren't supposed to make a big deal-"

She kissed me, and I didn't think it was fair that my breath was literally stolen. Rain dropped to the floor. "You're so cool."

I shut the book. "Forget you saw it."

"Aw! You're just mad 'cause you blushed!"

"If you ever bring that up again, I will not hesitate to throw this at you."

She held up her hands. "No, don't! I am innocent! You, um, don't actually mean that, right?"

I sighed. "No. No, I don't."

The door swung open. West barreled through. He stared at me for half a second before focusing on Rain. "You're back! You finally came back! You… your hair's weird."

My partner touched her braid. "Really?"

"Why's it black now? That's the total opposite of you!"

She pouted. "Maybe I should leave again."

West tackled her in a hug. "No way! You can't! Kalin was all boring and sad again without you!"

While my partner gave me a look, I said, "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep," West muttered. "Nico's passed out, but I wasn't able."

"Why's that?" asked Rain.

His shoulders sagged. "I dunno. I just got so bored without you guys here that I thought I'd die of boredom."

"Okay then," I responded, "you should be able to sleep fine now. So. Bye."

"You're trying to get me to go away! I wanna know what happened!"

"…It can wait until tomorrow."

He hollered, "No it can't!"

"Yeah, it can."

"You're being such a jerk!"

Rain giggled. "Don't worry about it, West. I was kidnapped, but Kalin saved me. Everything is okay now!"

"Woah!" West had a fresh shine in his eyes. "You're a total hero, just like last time she was in trouble!"

"…And I told you last time to stop calling me that. I was a jerk a couple seconds ago. Why don't you stick to that one?"

"Quit! I was worried about you guys, okay?"

"Now that you're at ease, you can properly rest."

West's gaze burned through me. He threw up his hands and walked out, saying, "Oh, whatever! I'm going to bed. Not because you told me to! Because you guys aren't worth it!"

"You hear that?" Rain said incredulously. "He doesn't think we're worth it."

"Yet he couldn't sleep because we weren't here. Go figure."

Her head cocked. "Do you think he was really worried?"

"Probably," I answered. "He always seems to mull over you."

"Why would a little kid do that?"

I had to smile at her confused look. "I can't say I blame him. You have a tendency towards trouble."

"That's-" The fiery light in her eyes died down with her comeback. "Well, it's _kind of_ true, I guess. Just- don't act like you're not the same way!"

"Why else would he be the most anxious when we're together?"

She laughed, a sound I'd never tire of hearing. "Too true. Hey, would you want to- I mean, do you… Could you walk with me?"

"I'd be happy to," I answered as we interlaced our fingers together. We walked in silence. The chilly nighttime breeze rattled the signs hanging from distant buildings. Silver stars shimmered in the black ink sky.

Rain stopped. A familiar, curious light filled her eyes. Her hand touched the wilted flower in her hair when she said, "Here we are again."

We were standing atop the ridge I had always visited when my memories of Rain had disappeared. I would always come here to mull over my past mistakes, the same I was planning to do the night I found her there. That moment felt like it occurred years ago rather than weeks ago.

"We've been through a lot, huh," she commented, naturally thinking of the same exact thing.

"I'd say so," I agreed. "Wouldn't give it up for the world, though."

"Yeah?" She smiled. The millions of stars reflected in her sky-blue eyes while she did. God, was she beautiful. My partner. Mine? Unbelievable that she'd choose _me_. "I wouldn't, either."

I sat on the ridge just like I used to. So much had changed. I felt. I felt whole. I felt like me. Rain dropped to the sand and fell against me. Her head lolled on my shoulder. "Hey. I'm kinda tired."

"I'd imagine it's been a pretty rough hangover, huh?"

"Yeah. But, you know? I'm glad stuff like that has consequences. Stuff like that… that people shouldn't do all the time… But-" She broke off into a yawn then continued. "They still do it anyway. Some people don't learn, don't regret… Some of them are greedy, too… But I'm still glad, because they never end well… At least, they never get to have great friends like we do."

"I know I don't deserve mine."

"Nah. You're smart, Kalin. You learned and regretted and all…" She yawned again.

"We should really get some rest. When do you need to go back to New Domino?"

"Never. Hopefully."

A corner of my mouth quirked up. "Hopefully, huh?"

"Don't get a big head or anything," she muttered. She was practically falling asleep right there in my arms. "It's not because I _like_ you or want to _stay_ or anything, I just…"

She shifted onto her knees and buried her head in my chest. "You smell kinda nice."

I laughed and raised her chin to look me in the eyes. "Is that right?"

"Yeah." Her eyes were drooping. "Kalin, I, I'm sorry, again. I love you."

"I love you, too. You don't have to apologize all the time, you know."

"No, I don't think I do know," she responded. "I think I need- to sleep…"

"That's a shame. I was hoping to get a chance to hear about the constellations you know so much about."

She tossed a lazy hand towards the sky. "That one up there's called the big ol' spoon."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're lying, aren't you?"

"Nuh-uh! I know it for sure. Kalin. Are you happy to see the stars now?"

I held her face between my hands and angled it slightly upwards, so the night sky caught as glitter in her irises. "You have no idea how happy I am, Rain."

My partner took my hands away and kissed my criminal mark. "That makes me happy, too. C'mon. I'll show you them some other time. The stars will always be there."

When she said it, I knew they would be.

She stood, almost stumbling. I smiled and helped her back into the thick of buildings in the distance. At her place, she pulled me into bed beside her. I held Rain as her breathing steadied in sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Verdant shades of light slithered through cracks in the earth. My fingers skimmed their rough edges, and warmth reciprocated my touch. I pushed up onto my knees. Reality rippled beyond the green light. Reality? The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the comforting emptiness. The light was a rude interruption. Or… was it?

"You are dreaming, Rain."

The blackness cocooning me scattered, and the neon green lights reached their fingers towards the endless gray sky. Ruins of the Satellite surrounded me. The lights originated from portions of a six-pointed star beneath my knees. The person who had spoken was the woman in white on her matching pearl throne.

"Hello again," she said. "Do you care to recognize me this evening?"

I took in her appearance: the long, white hair spilling down her back and her one blue eye. A rectangular white patch covered the other. She had no criminal mark. Her looks were no different from my dream of her weeks ago, when I first came to Crash Town. We were similar, but I knew she wasn't me. She was my…

"I do now. Sorry about last time. You, um, look kinda different."

She flicked out her wrist and peeled back her coat sleeve. "The same could be said of you. Back to the black, I see."

I shrugged my shoulders. "White on white on white is an interesting choice for a suit. Also, a _suit_?"

"I wouldn't recommend it," she grumbled. "Interesting new face tattoo."

"It's not a-" We stared at each other then broke into laughter. Hers was tamer than mine. "Why are you speaking to me now? And… how?"

"I wish I had time to answer every question. I'm here to tell you that we need to complete this." She pointed to the somewhat-lit star under my feet. "The progress you have made so far is excellent, but we aren't there yet."

"Why? How?"

She folded her hands over her left knee. "To protect our ideal world, you simply need to keep dueling. Use the Orichalcos. That's the most important part towards activating DOMA-REVERSE."

"What do you mean 'ideal world?'"

She rested her cheek on her fist, and her eye was half-lidded. "If they called you 'god,' would you disagree?"

"Huh? Of course I would. I'm not- I'm just…" I lifted my hands and stared at the trenches of my palms. "I'm just a person."

"Mm. I thought so, too. I've since become more… opportunistic."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

She lazily tossed a hand into the air. Her fingertips were disintegrating to ash. "What a shame. Rain Orichalcum! Let us continue advancing towards our ideal world. Until next time, and I can assure you: there will be one."

"Wh-what's happening to you?"

The edges of the ruins were curling upwards like parchment consumed by fire. Smoke choked the air, and ash polluted the green light. A smile played at her lips as she and her throne decayed to no more than stains on a breeze.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Are you awake?"

I glanced to my right. My arms were crossed behind my head. Rain was sound asleep beside me, but I had been having trouble. The too-familiar voice made me double take. It sounded like her, but I must have been hearing things.

"No, you aren't."

I blinked. Wiped at my eyes. Blinked again. My vision darted between Rain and the figure in the hallway. She matched Rain's features barring the eyepatch on her left eye, lack of criminal mark, and still-white hair unbraided. Her black-gloved hands were folded over the curved handle of a cane.

A bright blue butterfly flitted around her, casting sapphire light onto her black suit, skinny tie, and white button-up. The top button was undone, and the collar was ruffled. I fell out of bed. "Y- You- Who the hell- No, you won't trick me! I know you're some kinda ghost!"

"Ghost?" the imposter repeated. I shoved to my feet, spread my stance, and pinned the imposter with an unfriendly glare. Her hand lifted from her cane, hesitated, and dropped. "Uh. I seem to have. Caused distress. I'll leave you to your non-rest, Kalin."

"…What?"

"And don't worry about waking Rain up by accident. She's having another nightmare and won't have a chance to awake for hours."

I glanced to my partner. Her teeth were grit, and her face twitched occasionally as though experiencing pain. The imposter said, "Er, sorry about all this."

She hobbled through the dark, and her steps were not as loud as the heavy falls of her cane. The door shut behind her. I had to blink a few more times and work through what just happened. Ghosts were supposed to be creepy. That thing was, well… awkward?

Goddammit. I left Rain's house and emerged into the star-specked night once more.

The cool sands shifted beneath my bare feet as I chased after the warm glow walking towards the horizon. By the time I caught up with her, I was swallowing breaths.

The ghost person thing halted. The butterfly made rounds about her head, and its flight path left neon blue streaks. When she stopped, she leaned more heavily on her cane. "Oh. You're. Here. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or get off on the wrong foot. Um. That could be a joke, because I have, y'see, a good foot and a bad foot…"

I could only stare at this person who resembled my partner. She did the thing again where her hand lifted with hesitance. This time, she extended it forward. "I'm, uh, I'm Rahlin."

I accepted the handshake, pumped once, and said, "Kalin. So you're not Rain. But you look just like her, except your eye and leg."

"Yes. Something happened to them." Her head dipped. The way her bangs casted shadows over her eyes reminded me too much of my partner. "I don't remember what. Some of my memories are a little muddled."

I cleared my throat. "Sorry to bring it up."

"A-anyway! I'm not Rain. I'm her twin – her sister. We split in half. I'm the pure monster. She's my other half, the human."

"I kind of hoped 'Rain's other half' is what people would call me."

Rahlin's bemused look made me think she wasn't so different from Rain, after all. "Um, what's that supposed to mean? Rain and I are literally two halves, so that's why-"

"Yeah, I know, but I was trying to make a joke."

Her laugh was clearly forced. "A joke! Boy, I thought this would go much worse. I mean, since I've learned so much about you, I was sort of afraid to finally meet you in person. You are quite intimidating."

"…Does Rain talk about me?"

"I'm sure she does," Rahlin said, "but I've never had a conversation with Rain."

"But she's your sister. Sister! Rain mentioned having a sister, but she said I'd never be able to meet you like I couldn't meet the Atlantians. She talked about you like you were dead."

Her hold tightened on her cane. "Yes, well, we _shouldn't_ be able to talk. I'm a Duel Monster who lives in the Spirit World. By all reasonable measures, I should only come into contact with two humans – Rain and Luna."

"But you're talking to me. No, you said you learned about me?" I backed away a step. "Just what are you?"

The butterfly rested upon her shoulder, the flutter of its wings slowing. Her expression appeared wounded and mildly panicked. She closed her hand in a thumbs-up and pointed her thumb at herself. "I'm, well, the Legendary Knight of Destiny. Rain and I used to be a single person, and for the day of the Signer War, the Crimson Dragon allowed us to be the same person again.

"Five thousand years ago, Rain split us into two halves with Shining Nova. My Spirit World self is this old and wizened Knight you probably wouldn't recognize. She has the knowledge existing five thousand years would give someone.

"When I'm in this body, it's… different. I'm young and dumb. This is the body Rain died in. The Crimson Dragon gave her a shiny new one and I kinda got the scraps. Normal for the younger twin, right? Whatever. Beggars can't be choosers.

"So, we exist separately but can both live. Certain equivalencies remain between us. Imagine the old, wizened Knight being influenced by bits and pieces of Rain's knowledge and emotions after she awoke from the Zero Reverse. Rain was quite the different person, I'm sure you know. Watching her little adventure was a fun pastime until she fell into her coma.

"The Crimson Dragon carried a deep desire to keep her mind and heart active by sharing scenes through the bonds she shared with others. He fired these visions along her threads, but since her soul was in such a deep sleep, the Dragon misfired. What was happening to the Signers on the surface was shared with me instead. Their concern grew ever more painful by the moment because I knew I could never help them."

The blue butterfly alighted on Rahlin's finger. Her brows pushed inward as she scanned the insect. "The worst was when the Crimson Dragon showed me you, Kalin."

My chest caved in. Me, after Rain fell into her coma. She saw me when I was-

Rahlin said, "I had to do something. With the help of my friends, I reached out to you with some words. I knew you would think of them as Rain's and was content for you to believe they were forever. You're too smart for that. You found out she never said that."

"The voice," I said, the words a whisper between my clenched teeth. The over a hundred days I'd tried to die were thwarted by a woman I'd never met? No, it couldn't be. "It couldn't have been you."

But the words from the Dark Signer and the Crimson Dragon returned. The Dark Signer demanded to know how I was connected to some Duel Monster, and the Crimson Dragon mentioned Rahlin by name.

"You- Rahlin, you saved my life one-hundred and thirty-two days in a row. Not only that, you helped me break the curse and get my memories back. Rahlin. _Thank you_."

Her eye widened. "I, er, technically you saved yourself! I didn't have strength enough to get you much time every day, but you won the duels easily! I didn't do that!"

I just smiled.

She breathed in. Held. Released. "You're welcome, Kalin."

"Sorry about being scary," I said. "It's nice to meet you, honest. Any particular reason you finally introduced yourself? I remember seeing you that one time before Rain ran away."

"I am something like a ghost to you because I am attached to you as a duel spirit. Our very souls are connected, so I can appear in this realm at will with physical manifestation. But. Only you can see me."

Well, shit. Hauntings in ghost stories didn't usually involve the ghost saving lives.

Rahlin broke into laughter. I said, "What's so funny?"

"The thing about the ghost stories!"

"…I didn't say that out loud."

"Oh. That's, erm, another part of it." She knew what I was thinking? Okay, just had to not think about all those things I shouldn't. Except thinking that only got me to thinking more. Rahlin giggled.

"Don't laugh!" I said.

She didn't stop. "But you are _so_ funny! Anyway, anyhow, I showed up recently because I know you've been having trouble. You learned about Dru- that is, you learned about the abusive relationship, right?

"I know… it's tough for you, and you can't even sleep because of what happened. It's not something I could ever forget, either. What you've given her, however, far outshines it. Take it from me. You've treated Rain so well. You're nothing like him, Kalin. I had to meet you so I could let you know that."

"So you're only here to- to put me at ease?"

Her fist covered her mouth. "It didn't go well, huh. I scared you and made you come all the way out here. Oops."

I grasped my harmonica. "I just- I don't understand. I've never met you, but you've done so much for me."

A smile graced her features. "Perhaps, then, you could do a favor for me?"

"Of course. Anything."

She untied a clasp at her chest and held a long, flat shape out to me. Moonlight caught on the edge, which glinted blue. "Please give this to Rain. Tell her Master will be fine."

I accepted the strange shape. Out of curiosity, I pulled at the shining bit, which was shaped in the form of a curling dragon with outstretched wings. Unnaturally bright white blinded me for a moment. When my senses returned, I realized I was holding a lengthy white sword and its sheath.

Rahlin said, "Pretty cool, right? It's forged from a fallen star."

"Oh, shit," I muttered. "She was serious."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, right. I meant to ask you one more thing," Rahlin said. "If she were to die, what would that leave you?"

I flinched. "My partner will die after living the long, happy life she deserves."

"Sooo, are you in denial about Shining Nova, or what?" At my confused look, she continued, "Oh. Whoops. She hasn't told you, has she?"

"Told me what?"

"Forget I said anything!" Rahlin crushed the blue butterfly in her fist. Blue fire caught and spread along her body. "I really hope she'll have that long, happy life you talked about. I really do."

A pillar of azure flames swirled around her; when the fire dissipated, nothing remained. I observed the sheathed blade held in my knuckle-white grip.

What wasn't my partner telling me now?

* * *

 **End of Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

 **A/N:** forced friendship, of course!

The last time Rain had a similar dream was allll the way back at the end of Chapter Two. I know it's been a while, so here's your reminder in case you thought, "What? When did these two talk before?" & now would probably be a good time to mention that Acid Rain's epilogue isn't actually from Rain's POV! But, you probably put that together already. Rahlin has her own story titled _Under the Apple Tree_ in the YGO section if you're interested.

Next Wednesday, we get some West & Nico antics, chat about two Rahlins, and have a fond farewell in the arc finale, Chapter Twenty-Six, _To Constellations_.


	26. To Constellations

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 _To Constellations_

My hands clawed at the sheets as I gasped awake. My sweat stained the pillow. I was alone and took a few moments to calm my breathing. The soft light angling through the window carried the haze of dawn.

I wiped sleep from my eyes and pattered into the kitchen. A gentle hum emitted from one of the machines. I could never tell what one. I yawned and considered what to do.

"Hi, Rain!" I jumped. Nico was sitting at the table in the nook. She wore her pink dress, and her chocolate eyes were bright. "You're up earlier than usual!"

I poured myself some water and gulped it down. My nerves were jarred. "I had a weird dream. What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Kalin and West said you were back, so I wanted to see you! And… could you help me with this?" She held up a stuffed white bunny from its armpits. Its ears flopped over its golden tiara. Its violet dress and sparkly tutu had a large rip in it. "I made the mistake of letting West 'borrow' her."

"Yeah, sure." I rummaged through one of my boxes in the main room to find a sewing kit. I sat next to Nico and set to repairing her doll's clothes.

"I'm glad you're okay," she commented with a smile. "Where'd you learn how to sew?"

"The basics from my mother. It was trial and error on my own after that."

"She's passed away, isn't she?"

I muttered, "Yeah."

"I know how you feel." She tapped her fingernails on the wooden table. "There are a lot of things I wish I could ask my mom."

"I understand I'm not any comparison," I said, "but know you can ask me anything. Here, she's done."

Nico accepted the bunny with a smile. The rupture was closed up and unnoticeable. "Thanks. Okay, there was something I wanted to know. Has Kalin asked you anything?"

My focus caught on the drip-dripping sink. I rubbed my eyes again. "He asked me a lot of things. It was like he gave me an interview."

"But nothing big?"

"Unless you call my favorite food 'big,' not really," I mumbled. "Why?"

"Ah, don't worry about it! I think he's a real chicken sometimes. He wouldn't even kill a scorpion one time. I told him a good dose of lavender will keep them away, but he hasn't bothered to put any out. He totally flipped when he saw it. It was really funny. I wish you were there."

I grinned imagining the scene. "I can't blame him. The smell of lavender makes me sick. I'd rather kill ten scorpions a week."

"That's dangerous!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "So's being sick all the time 'cause of some smell."

"You two are weird," she grumbled. "Anyway, it looks like you got hurt again. Are you alright? Did somebody do that to you?"

She pointed to my bandaged arms. The inner forearms were bloodstained. I forgot they were visible without my jacket. I said, "Thanks for reminding me. I need to change them."

I peeled back the gauze at my wrist. Nico yelped and covered her eyes. "Stop it stop it! I can't stand blood!"

"It's okay. They stopped bleeding a long time ago." I unwrapped my right forearm. The white-and-red gauze coiled into a pile on the floorboards. Dark, horizontal scars separated puffy, white flesh. Nico cracked open an eye to check if I'd told the truth as I freed the skin of the other arm.

"What happened?" she asked. "Did the guy who kidnapped you do that?"

I shook my head. "It was me."

"You mean… you did this to yourself?"

"Yeah." My hand covered my forearm. "It's… hard to explain how I felt and why I did it. I don't remember what I was thinking. Maybe I was trying not to. Think, that is."

Her face fell. "Why would you want that?"

My breathing hitched. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about _him_ to anyone else. I swallowed air and said, "One reason is that I come from another t- erm, another country. I can't go hang out with my very best friend, chat with my brother over tea, or have my favorite entrée of chicken pie. It's like you people don't even know that exists. And, and when I do try something new, which I have to do a lot, there's a high chance it's spicy and will make me feel like I'm dying! Oh, sorry. I'm whining too much."

"No, I get it! You're all sad 'cause you're homesick!"

"Eh? If I were sick of home, I would not be here."

"No, it-" She slapped herself. "It means you miss where you came from! I didn't know you were from somewhere so far away! I thought you were from the Satellite."

I twiddled my thumbs. "Yeah, 'home' is very, very far away. It was especially bad last week, because I didn't have anyone to talk to. I couldn't ask how the lights know how to turn on at night, how those weird-looking birds way up in the sky fly without flapping their wings, or where all the chickens are."

Nico tapped her foot to the dripping of the sink. "I think you mean planes. They fly people across- wait, what do you mean 'all the chickens?'"

"Oh. Where I'm from, they're everywhere. Well, with hens there's obviously a little more effort to keep them in, but roosters strutted around like they owned the city. I got so used to the squawking and feathers they all kind of faded into the background."

"That's weird. Don't they only crow at sunrise?"

I laughed. "If only! Sometimes I'd walk past an alley, and surprise _squawk_ from behind! I'd jump ten feet in the air if I could. They can be rowdy, too. If you get too close you'll get a pecking or scratching."

Her nose crinkled. "Sounds nasty! Aren't you glad they're gone?"

I sighed. "It makes the chicken pie not as sweet."

"That's awful!" she shouted. "Chicken and pie don't go together, anyway!"

"You are missing out on so much life. It's best with mushrooms, too."

"Mushrooms taste bad."

"Maybe it is you who has no taste."

"Is not!" she countered. "I bet you a whole candy bar it tastes terrible!"

"I have no idea what a candy bar is but I'll take your bet. I'll make one tonight. It'll be the most delicious, most savory meal you've ever had, and the crust will be the puffiest you could imagine."

She crossed her arms. "That means I have to _try_ it."

I peered into the fridge. "And I need to do some shopping."

/\/\/\/\/\/

The distant dawn painted the wide, open sky a sherbet blend of strawberry and orange. The horizon was unblemished by civilization, and my favorite ridge had the clearest view. I had the sword Rahlin had given me as a bar across my lap.

"You're already out here?"

I tossed my head back. West was behind me, and the instant I made eye contact, he broke it. I answered, "Yeah. That a problem?"

"I don't get how you can do it. You went to bed late."

I sighed. "I haven't gone to sleep."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" West set his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest in triumph. "Now you can never tell me to go to bed again, because _you_ don't!"

"…Okay, that's fair."

"Woah, really?"

"No."

He frowned. "You were supposed to be nicer once Rain came back, not worse!"

"Yeah, well, it's complicated," I said. "I almost died. Twice, and she's going through a tough time. I'd just like a day where I don't have to worry about her for whatever reason. On top of it all, she'll have to go _back_ to the City soon."

"Worry? Pffft! That's no different from when you guys destroyed Lawton! There's no way you'd be scared."

"Why do people keep saying that? Do you think I'm some kind of superhuman? No. I get scared of sh- of stuff just like you. I don't know where you got that idea."

When I looked at him, he dropped his defiant glare to his shoes. He muttered, "No way. 'Cause if you were afraid like me, you'd never stand up to people or charge in like you do. When you beat up Lawton, I was so scared after all he did and said he'd do to Rain. But, but you beat him up like it was nothing! It was so cool!"

"It wasn't, and you'd better not-" Once again, the moment our eyes met, he focused on the sand. I thinned my eyes. He always did this when he was guilty. "What did you do?"

"H-huh? I, I dunno what you mean!"

" _West_."

He backed away, and his dragging heels kicked up dust. "N-nothing! I didn't- look, please, please, please don't be mad!"

I sighed. "Just tell me what you did."

West led me to the front of town with his head hung low. He stopped next to where my runner was parked beside Rain's. Curiously, a bucket of paint sat nearby that wasn't there before. I rounded Rain's vehicle to observe my own. Flecks of white paint dotted the frame.

Ringing his hands, West mumbled, "I thought you'd like it 'cause you were always looking at the stars. When I told Nico about it, she freaked out and said I was gonna get in a ton of trouble. I'm sorry."

I scanned the black-specked-white and refocused on West. His hands were trembling and he blinked several times as though battling tears. I smiled, laughed, and dropped to a knee. "Don't worry. I love it. Just make sure you ask before making adjustments to other people's things, okay? Because somebody else may not have appreciated it."

His demeanor flipped. "You like it? For real?"

"Yeah, but keep what I said in mind." I stood and brushed off my pants with my free hand.

"Hey! What's that you're holding? Is that a sword? Bwuah! You have one, too?"

"…No. You'll have to bug her about it if you want to know."

"I'm good at bugging."

"I know."

"Hi, guys!" Nico skipped outside Rain's home. "Kalin! Did West tell you what he did? Oh, he reeeally messed up this time!"

"Shut up!" West shot back. "He already said I didn't!"

They continued to argue back and forth with no end in sight. I left them to it and walked inside. My partner was at the kitchen's corner table. She tapped at its surface and muttered to herself. Her black braid swayed over her shoulder with the movements. Rain somehow failed to notice me standing smack in the middle of the room.

The sight of her so concentrated brought a small smile to my face. "Am I interrupting something?"

She jumped in her seat. "Oh. Hi, partner. Sorry. I was thinking about some stuff I need to get- Um. Kalin? What's that?"

I placed the sheathed sword on the table. "From Rahlin. She wanted you to know your Master will be fine."

"W-what? How did you speak to her?"

"…Apparently she was the 'voice' that saved me during my death days. I'm still not sure why, but she gave up a lot to do it. She said we share a soul or something."

Rain breathed in. "So that's why you can see her! Wow. She's great. She talked to me in a dream last night. I wish I knew. I would've thanked her."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "That doesn't make any sense. She was adamant about the fact that she hadn't spoken to you since the 'split,' whatever that means."

"Eh?" She cocked her head. "But we've talked in two dreams, and one was before I saw you in Crash Town."

"I think I would've been able to tell if she was lying."

"Probably," Rain said, "but the Rahlin I talked to wasn't lying, either. What does that mean?"

"Not sure, but speaking of which… Rain." I met her bright, blue eyes. "What is Shining Nova?"

/\/\/\/\/\/

A distant memory played in my mind's eye. I said good-by to my very best friend and stood by my brother's grave. A sphere of light gathered energy in my outstretched palm.

Shining Nova.

Final, the definition of finality, the end, pain, mortality, infinity, death, life, an ending towards a thousand beginnings. Shining Nova was a million things in one. Shining Nova was a kaleidoscope of sacrifice and victory. Shining Nova…

I asked, "Did she explain it to you?"

"No, but she was shocked I didn't know."

"Makes sense because Shining Nova is really hard to explain," I said, the words tumbling out to mask my relief. "Shining Nova's the third and last of my 'superpowers,' not that it makes a difference so long as Primo has Master."

While I explained, his hazel eyes scanned my face. I wasn't lying. He could see, right?

"…Okay. So. You're up early."

I frowned. "The dream was kinda freaky. I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Looked like it," he said, his voice little more than a whisper. "I figured I should give you some space, so I stayed out."

"Please don't," I said quickly. "I mean, um, I'd rather have you next to me."

He squared his shoulders. More light filled his irises. "That's tough with you rolling around everywhere."

"I- I do that?"

Kalin laughed. "It's _okay_. Clearly I love you despite your obvious flaws."

He winked. I covered my reddening face with my hands. "Cut it out! Did you sleep at all?"

"Who needs it?"

"You're hopeless." He grinned, and I couldn't help but copy it. I pushed to my feet and grabbed the sword from the other side of the table. Oh, how long it'd been since I'd held it. I gripped the hilt and drew it from its sheath. The blade shone a startling white like the stars in Kalin's eyes last night. The edge was sharp on account of Rahlin's dedication.

"Do you really need two?" he asked.

"I smell jealousy!" I sheathed the blade and slung it over my back. The blue hilt peeked over my shoulder. I recalled first arrival at Crash Town. Klaus had given my clothes, Knight's cloak, and sword the meanest looks. "Won't I seem strange with the sword and all?"

"If that bathrobe-wearing bastard can get away with wearing one, I don't see why you can't."

"Bathrobe? Oh! You mean Primo. Hell yeah! I bet I could take him in a sword fight." My partner gave a supportive thumbs-up. I smiled but a realization stole it.

I ran to the entry room and opened the dresser drawer. Within I had stored my Crash Town outfit and Kalin's gift. I rummaged through it and produced the Team Satisfaction vest. He gasped. "You did get it? I thought they would forget and wouldn't give it to you…"

I wrapped my arms around him. "This was the first thing I saw, and it gave me hope. It reminded me that… no matter what, as partners, we can do anything."

He ran his fingers through my hair. His chin rested against the top of my head. "You've never stopped making me feel incredible."

I raised my face, cheeks warming, and kissed him. Time stopped. The world disappeared.

Finally he pulled back, eyes sparkling like gold. "Like I said: incredible."

My bad habit of awkward laughter burst past my lips as thought it had a mind of its own. My partner laughed a _real_ laugh, saying, "Please _never_ stop doing that."

"I, um, can't really control it."

"Even better. Oh, by the way, I brought breakfast again. Almost forgot."

I peered within the bag he had conjured today. A bagel, like Blister had often given me. "How are you getting this stuff, anyway? Do people owe you favors in town or something?"

"It's called 'money.' Did they not have that in Atlantis, either?"

I tilted my head. "But where did you…"

"Is someone forgetting I went on an over one-hundred win streak? I'm kinda loaded, princess." My eyes widened as he put two and two together for me. He grinned, continuing, "Oh, I've managed to impress her again."

"I just, uh, h-hadn't really thought about it!" I pouted while he laughed. "I guess your ego never really went away."

"It absolutely did," he assured. "Again, it's entirely your fault it came back."

"You can take your ego and distract someone else with it! I was trying to put together a shopping list before you bothered me. I'm trying to bake a chicken pie tonight."

"The hell's a chicken pie?"

I grabbed Kalin's shoulders. "You have not _lived_. You will tonight."

"Not the worst thing to hear from a woman."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope, not in the world." He paused before saying, "By which I mean it's Sunday, so I don't have work."

"Oh, fine," I mumbled before the last bite of my bagel. I removed my white blade, slipped on the Team Satisfaction vest, and tied the sheath over it. "You can come."

He gave me a once-over like when we'd first met. I still wore the jeans and black half shirt from my time as Golden Eyes. I hoped the vest complemented them. Kalin smirked and said, "Perfect."

I wanted to smile, but another Crash Town memory assaulted me. The stabbing words repeated: _"So many scars so many scars so many scars."_

My focus drifted to my bare stomach. The crisscrossing marks from where I'd collided with the rocky earth in my crash were plain to see. The bite mark from Regulus on my right forearm was disgustingly jagged. The closed gash from Sayer's attack was obvious on my inner arm, and the patch of skin on my elbow was messily recovered after Aki's thorns.

Claw marks slashed my shoulder from Shadow Duel damage. Dark skin ringed my wrists from my own fury in straining against Uru's handcuffs. The latest included the self-inflicted lines on the inside of my arms. I hugged myself as though trying to shrink away from the world.

"Hey, what's the matter?" The confidence in my partner had disappeared from his now-quiet voice.

"I- I guess I'm a little embarrassed. Okay, more than a little. Someone pointed out the scars, and I'm used to wearing long sleeves."

Kalin's concern slowly shifted to understanding. "The way I see it, they're like the constellations you so love. Even if you were to hide them, you still know of their existence. However. Also like the constellations, they are one small point of the brilliant collection making up _you_. Their permanence means no one, not Primo, the Dark Signer, Roman, Sayer, or whoever the hell else tries to use you, can take them away."

He held up his own pocked hand. "I'm so grateful for that. It's like what you said about our criminal marks. I want them to see. I want to keep this for the sake of never losing sight of what's truly important. The stars are always there, Rain. They're beautiful all of the time, whether we see them or not."

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. He pulled me against him, whispering, "I'm so sorry."

I started to laugh, so he released me. I swiped at my face, saying, "For making me feel better? You're so right. Um, I didn't realize you were a fan of the constellations, too."

"I like the idea of there being light in the massive emptiness and darkness," he said, "and I love the idea of those lights being connected."

His words reminded me of what our friend Yusei said about us: _"There are bonds in darkness just as there are in light!"_

These marks were more to bind us together, and that they were permanent became a joyful thought. I pulled the wilted flower from my pocket and returned it to its place in my hair. "I love you."

He was putting his coat on. The gun belt was around his waist, and his shoes were on. "You too, partner. You really do look damn fine, if you didn't hear."

"Not a flirt, he says," I joked, but his compliment swelled my heart more than I cared to admit.

"Just stating a fact. C'mon." He took my hand and led me outside. The light hurt my eyes at first; I had to steadily adjust before I could see anything. He murmured, "Been awhile, huh?"

"I'll say." Crash Town wasn't familiar anymore: the light reflecting off of the sands, the dry atmosphere, or the sand whipping up in the desert wind. The sun-bleached cobblestones of Atlantis came to my mind. They'd ended red and black with blood.

An oddity caught my eye. Kalin's black runner was splattered by white bits of paint. "When did that happen?"

"West did it this morning," Kalin said. "He acted like he'd committed a murder and thought I'd be crazy mad. It was kinda funny."

I smiled, knelt by the runner, and dipped my finger in the white paint. I traced connections between the stars to create the shape of an oval with a star in the center. "There it is. My favorite constellation: the Eye of Timaeus."

"That doesn't sound real."

"It totally is!"

"Kidding, princess. It's the best one."

I grinned up at my partner. "Absolutely. Let's go! I have a bet to win."

/\/\/\/\/\/

Rain won the bet. Won was an understatement. It was such a dominating victory that Nico struggled to admit defeat. She begrudgingly gave Rain the last chocolate bar left in her stores. Then we discovered Rain had never eaten chocolate, and… everyone ended the night loving something new. Really it was like everyone won. Hell, the two of us even managed to sleep soundly. It was shaping up to be a great week until that guy showed up.

My partner and I were chatting outside her place the morning after. I had work and whatnot. Unfortunately. She was saying how she should go back to the City soon but didn't want to. West and Nico begged her not to so that they wouldn't have to suffer my attempts at creating 'food' any longer. Joke's on them. I wasn't planning on trying again.

That guy came out of nowhere and tackled Rain in a hug. She shoved away from him in a panic. She shouted, "Don't- do that- Toru! I told you I don't like touching! You scared me!"

" _I_ scared _you_?" Toru released and pinned her with a questioning stare. "You have that backwards!"

She sighed. "Sorry… about attacking you-"

"No need to apologize!" He clapped her on the back, and she doubled over. I wondered if Toru had ears or what was going on with the whole 'listening' problem. "What matters now is that you're back, and the show can go on! Seriously, the party is this weekend. We were worried you might not make it!"

"Party? What party?"

"The opening party for the participants of the WRGP! It's a huge deal, and very fancy!"

"What's the WRGP?"

Toru seemed to have forgotten I was standing there. Naturally. "The World Racing Grand Prix! Riding teams of three from all over the world are participating to win it all."

Rain's head tilted. "Will the Directors of Sector Security be at this party?"

"Oh, those three? I'd imagine so, since they're sponsoring the whole event throughout the City. They're pushing everyone to join and making it really easy for people to sign up!"

"Good. I'll go to the party. One of them has something I want."

Toru lit up like a light bulb. "Awesome!"

"Directors," I muttered. "Is one of them-"

"Shush!" she whispered. "I'll take care of it. I just have some questions-"

I asked, "Say, Toru, could I come to this party as well?"

"Well, we _are_ allowed to bring a few guests. Uh, shouldn't you stay here, though?"

"You go ahead and add me to that list," I said, forgetting Toru's plain-as-day disdain and Rain's pout.

"I wasn't planning to stab him, or anything," my partner grumbled.

I wouldn't mind if she did. Now, I wouldn't personally do anything to harm Primo. However. If the fucker showed up dead in a ditch somewhere, I wouldn't exactly shed a tear. I had to admit he was clever in his manipulation, and that made him dangerous. Rain was great and amazing, yes, but she did tend to fall for those sorts of traps more easily than others.

Two's better than one, as I always say. Unless the second is _that guy_ , who hadn't stopped glaring at me. I wasn't sure when or why he had changed to reciprocating my dislike for him. It was sort of nice, to be honest. I said, "I can't wait to be able to hang with you again, Toru."

He crossed his arms and tossed his focus to the side. "It's really far from here, y'know. We wouldn't take it badly if you couldn't come!"

Oh, I bet not. "It's no trouble at all. Anyway. We're rebuilding the east district today, and I need to get back to it. I suppose I'll see the two of you in a couple of days."

When I was a few houses down towards the crossroads, someone caught my arm on the backswing. Rain clung to me, and her eyebrows pushed inward. "I'm… I'm probably gonna leave today."

"Yeah, I figured that was decided."

"I'm really- I…" She grabbed my harmonica, pulled me against her, and kissed me. The force with which she'd yanked me to her knocked the wind out of me in the best possible way. Rain whispered, "I'm really going to miss you."

I laughed. I couldn't do anything else. "Oh, my God. I'll miss you, too, but Rain, you're goddamn incredible. You cannot believe how happy I am you just did that in front of _that guy_."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

I covered my smile with my hand. "You have a great trip, alright, princess?"

/\/\/\/\/\/

I waved good-by as my partner turned back to town. Toru looked utterly dumbfounded when I met back up with him. I couldn't imagine why. As I grabbed the remote in my pocket, I remembered something else that I had to do. I ran inside the house and grabbed my coat. Toru asked, "New riding jacket?"

"Yeah." I smiled down at myself. "My partner got it just for me."

Toru stuck his hands in his pockets. "Could be better."

"Um. Okay," I said. "Where are West and Nico?"

"Here I am!" Nico ran to me from across the road, and I met her embrace. "You're for real leaving today?"

"Yup! And she's ready to be my teammate in the WRGP," Toru said, pride puffing his chest. "You won't be seeing us for a while!"

Nico frowned. "But you just got here! Poor Kalin… he was waiting for weeks."

"Who cares," Toru said quickly. "Bye, Nico!"

Her focus dropped to the sands beneath her feet. "Bye, you guys."

My brow furrowed. "But-"

"Hurry up, Rain! Places to go, Misakis to see!" I reluctantly followed him but stopped at the town's entrance.

"T-Toru, the name!" I gasped, seeing the sign above the entrance to town. He looked at me like I was crazy.

Satisfaction Town.

I ran my fingers along the cream fur collar of my Team Satisfaction vest. Maybe the passing of a millennium couldn't make scars, visible or invisible, disappear. Maybe what didn't kill me didn't always make me stronger, either.

However, every mark and every memory had laced together to create my best self – me, Rain Orichalcum, at this very moment. Months ago, freedom had been an unachievable dream. A week ago, happiness was as fictitious as a fairy tale.

Today, freedom was an everyday reality. Today, happiness was as easy as my smile. Today, satisfaction was a fact of my life.

But it wasn't just me. It was 'us.' There was an 'us,' and that, that made me the most satisfied of all.

I would probably have to find a shorter way of telling my better half that I approved of his name choice.

"Let's get to the City!" Toru chirped, and his voice dragged me out of my thoughts. I would have plenty of time to come up with the short version. "Misaki is probably lost without us!"

I smiled, put on my helmet, and sped off towards New Domino City.

* * *

 **End of Arc Una**

* * *

 **A/N:** I wonder. When was the last time we had a good-by where everything was okay? Like, never? Does anyone know? I have a habit of remembering the bad parts best. Speaking of which, I'm already sick of everyone being so, so _happy_. I need some cynicism I can relate to

(Basically, next arc has lots of Primo)


	27. ARC2: Spirit World Revisit

**ARC DUO**

 _Star-crossed Time Travelers – The Past and Future Intertwine_

 **Arc Summary:** The WRGP arrives, and the stakes couldn't be higher. Rain's team must win if she wants to save the hostage from Primo, who's prepared to throw anything in her way to stop her. Primo is determined to prove his mantra: "to love is to suffer," and Rain's resolve is all too easy to break.

 **Characters:** Placido, OC, Jack A. | **Genres:** Adventure/Romance

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 _Spirit World Revisit_

* * *

Rain Orichalcum was an issue. Under unfortunate circumstances, she was my issue and mine alone. For that very reason, I was standing in the New Domino slums awaiting an important meeting.

Was she worth the constant effort I had put toward her? No. Absolutely not. But her Crimson Dragon could be an unforeseen flaw in the plan so long as my idiotic associates refused to see my evidence that she contained the entity. I required some way to reveal her, contain her, or recruit her, and I had no one to rely on but myself.

I would like to have one day on this planet where someone other than me knew what they were doing. That was too much to ask of humanity, I supposed.

"Hey, hey! You're the guy, ain'tcha?" A huge biker thug stumbled into the alley. He glanced up and down, no doubt studying my apparel. He shrugged his shoulders then rubbed his fingers together. "Dobocle ain't got no quarrels long as Dobocle gets the rewards."

"You've heard of the WRGP, haven't you?" He grinned, which I took as a yes. "Tomorrow night is a party in celebration of the event's opening. I wish for you to cause a disruption, kidnap a certain youngster, and take off. I can't guarantee your safety, but I can guarantee your reward as long as you keep your mouth shut about me. If you so much as _glance_ at me…"

I drew my sword and pointed it at his hulking chin. "You never swallow again."

He nodded repeatedly. "T-Tomorrow night, right? Y-Yeah, Dobocle can do that! I'll be there and take the girl, but where do I go?"

"Drive off anywhere. I'll find you."

I wouldn't. To tell the truth, I wasn't even planning on leaving the event. Someone else would be cleaning him up for me. Someone with anger issues he would have the pleasure of experiencing firsthand.

"Alright, boss, Dobocle is on the job!" I handed him the girl's picture, and he ran off… if you could call that "running."

"Primo!" A shrill voice rung in my ear. "What are you lollygagging around for? I'm waiting for you at the mansion!"

"Contrary to popular belief," I spat back, "the planets revolve around the sun, _not_ your sense of entitlement. I will arrive on my own time."

"Just so long as you're wearing the costume!"

I grumbled, "Fine. Fine, I'll wear it."

The shrill laughter from the other side had me restraining from breaking the earpiece.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Misaki was surprisingly glad to see me back. She wasn't expressive, of course, but I could tell she was happy. It was this quiet sort of brightness that lit up the room immediately when she saw me again. Toru didn't give us much time for a reunion beyond me telling her how much I'd missed her. He exclaimed, "Alright, you two! Let's head over to Bay Parking and practice on that course!"

"Practice already?" I said. A voice in my mind prevented me from complaining further.

 _…Rain._

 _What is it, Dragon?_

"…Sounds good. I'm ready," Misaki said.

"What about you, Rain?"

 _It's the young Signer and her twin. They…_

"I'm afraid I can't today," I told them, understanding the Dragon's warning. "Tomorrow should be fine, but I've got something that I need to take care of since I'm back in the City."

"Whatever," Toru answered. "I guess you don't need practice, anyway. Your runner is fast enough as it is. That thing runs on Ener-D, right?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not exactly."

"More secrets?"

"I'm… sorry, Toru." He sighed. He turned to Misaki and, in silent agreement, left our garage. My eyes flashed red as the crimson spark pumped through my heart for the first time in weeks.

 _Leo isn't in immediate danger. Luna seems to be fraternizing with the enemy._

 _On it! I've missed working with you, Dragon._

A stream of silky, soothing sensations laced with the crimson spark's alarm. _And I you, young dragon. Your strength knows no limits. I am reassured with each passing day I made the correct choice with you._

 _Aw. You're just being nice because you need me to do something for you, aren't you?_

 _You've got that right,_ G commented. My dark sign glowed through my sleeve. _I wonder how they would react if I were to slip up and accidentally reveal you're a Dark Signer! Then you wouldn't be some stranger to them. You'd be some stranger out to kill them!_

Her laugh chilled me. She reminded me that the last time I'd seen the twins was the day before my coma – the Signer war. Luna had been my rock in my lowest times. She wouldn't remember the sadness we overcame together, the card I gave her, or the duel we won through fighting by each other's side. Leo had trusted me to save her. Could I stay true to his request, even if they saw my dark sign and treated me like a villain?

 _Not 'a' villain. 'The' villain you are!_ G corrected. _I'm sure they'll be fine without your help, just like you were fine when they abandoned you at the Arcadia Movement._

The sting of her words bit into my heart. The crimson spark shone through. _Our duty is to protect the Signers, young dragon._

"Yeah," I muttered to myself. "Yeah, okay."

I boarded my runner and followed the Dragon's directions. He guided me out of the slums and towards the heart of the City. The area was similar to where Primo would ask me to return after my duels. I found myself standing before a wrought-iron gate. _You want me to… climb over? Am I supposed to be discreet?_

 _When have you ever been discreet?_

"Point taken," I mumbled as I hauled myself over the gate and plopped down on the other side. The inside was a beautiful estate; the lawns were perfect, pristine fountains ran sparkling water, and beside where I'd landed were a set of grand stone stairs leading up to a mansion. The sight was different in the daytime, but it was certainly similar to Primo's place. I heard piercing laughter on the other side, so I angled my ear towards the sound.

"Thanks for playing the butler, Primo," said the childish voice I supposed had laughed earlier. I tensed at the name. It couldn't actually have been…

"If you call me that one more time, you little brat, I'll make sure you never speak another word."

Okay, yep, definitely Primo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I set down the silver tray resting upon my white-gloved fingertips, folded my hands behind my back, and rounded towards a side door. Within would be the kitchen. I would be passing it for the sake of utilizing our surveillance systems. The boy would surely be coming, so-

An attempt at suppressing a giggle caught my attention. The lilt of the laugh reminded me of _her_ , who plagued and graced my dreams.

No. She was gone. So, who? I peered in the garden and stepped forward. An individual fell out of a finely clipped hedge. Rain Orichalcum pointed at me and laughed. "Oh, my stars! Your _hair_! What a cute lil' outfit you have on, Mr. Butler!"

I clenched my fist, willing rage, but a different sort of heat flushed my cheeks. The black suit I wore was refined, something she would not comprehend. My hair was dyed black and slicked, as was proper. A red ruffle hung at my neck. " _What_ are you doing here, monster?"

She repeatedly slapped her palm against the grass, still laughing. "You- Oh my stars. I thought I would have a hard time not killing you, but you're nothing more than a serving boy!"

"I am _not_ a-" I stopped myself, refusing to sink to her level. "I did not think it was the duty of the Crimson Dragon to stalk the Signers."

Her body froze. "Y-you know about the Dragon?"

"You honestly think I would manipulate your memory without first looking through it? I know everything about you, Orichalcum."

Rain pushed to her feet. She was wearing the clothes she had changed into immediately after I freed her, but now I noticed the vest she wore. It matched those of her old gang, Team Satisfaction. The sight reminded me of Kessler, which re-sparked my fury. I should have learned from Roman Godwin's failure and eliminated him first. She asked, "You've even seen Atlantis?"

"Not quite – though I did witness the Battle of Atlantis and Shining Nova. Your Dragon was correct about them being locked up. After your duel with Kessler, I understand why."

"You _watched_?"

"Every moment." I smoothed down my hair. "I wouldn't want to pry, Orichalcum, but I offer minor goodwill in hoping you are mentally well."

"If I'm… um. Yeah, I am." Relief calmed me. I don't know where it came from. Like I actually cared. Sympathy was worthless. Rain shook her head. "Why am I your enemy? Why did you use me to duel against my team and Team 5D's?"

I thinned my eyes. "Because I know your nature and that of Team 5D's. You will attempt to stop our plans. I wanted to test the waters of what I'm up against. The Crimson Dragon is not a power to take lightly. My only goal was to judge the skills of your Signers, but by stumbling upon you, I discovered a monster far more dangerous."

"What plans?" she demanded.

"To save the world," I answered, "at cost, as all great actions do. Shining Nova teaches us as much."

She snarled. " _What cost_?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said with a wicked grin. "We should be discussing more pressing matters, such as why you won against the famous Signers but lost against a fool like Kessler."

"He's an amazing duelist!" she immediately shouted. A nerve touched. Who would have guessed she was as defensive of him as he was of her? "What are you doing with Luna?"

"Me? Nothing but observing," I said. "My associate, however, is quite interested in her. You're welcome to see for yourself. I would not separate a Dragon from her Signer."

She growled, "Don't touch her!"

"I am not a liar like your 'partner.'" She broke out of her anger for a flash of pain. What a simple weak point… and useful. "I must ask you, Rain Orichalcum. After he passed, do you think you would have survived if not for the Signers?"

"Why…" Her expression was trapped in a questioning frown. "No, I don't think I would have. If you're trying to save the world, we should be working together. Our duties are aligned."

"If only that were true," I said, waving a hand towards her while I turned away. "Chase after them as you will, though they care nothing for you."

"Wait! Primo, what happened to the scar beneath your eye?"

"My role today is not one befitting of battle scars."

"But… scars are permanent."

She slouched as though she bore a great weight upon her back. I said, "Nothing is permanent. Anything and everything can be lost in a blink of an eye."

"Don't I know it," she muttered, "but you can find it again just as easily."

The hope in Rain's eyes was so reminiscent of _her_ that my heart lurched as it hadn't since the day my life lost purpose. I removed my white glove, licked my thumb, and scrubbed away the makeup covering my scar. "I did not expect you to be so calm without your Master."

"My partner wouldn't want me to be angry," she muttered.

"Funny. I expected him to hunt me down as well."

"We're not-" Rain gulped. "He wouldn't, not anymore."

I dipped my chin. "Your idiocy is as plain as the scars you show. Human nature is an unchanging, wicked force we work to counteract at every key point in history. People like you and I have to suffer because of the darkness that is human nature. Your 'partner' will only break you again and again and again."

"Not true," she said. "If you're holding onto Master, you should know better."

"The card you cling to is as faithless as you are at your rotten core. I see the fury in your eyes. You still wish to kill me and retrieve him."

"Of course I do!" she said, the ferocity in her shout making it like a roar. "The only reason you're still living is because of the influence of the humans you seem to hate!"

Her temper was triggered so simply. That information would come in handy. I shrugged my shoulders. "I despise them more than words can express. I know you feel the same. As long as you deny what you know to be the truth, we are enemies. Your card is _mine_."

"You'll regret this."

Her promise was venomous to the ears. I said, "I'm doing you a favor. Using your power on behalf of humanity would be a dire misstep. Even the supposed heroes, the Signers, have betrayed you in the worst ways possible. Don't think I missed those facts. My scars _and_ yours are painful reminders of why humanity cannot advance beyond selfishness. I am preventing the suffering of you and your Master."

"Since when do you care about my suffering? Last I checked, you were trying to cause it!"

Care? I didn't. I never did. And, "I don't."

"But… but you just said-"

"I said _I don't_."

"Um, okay." Her voice was oddly soft. She continued, "The scar looks nice, honestly. And the hair. Seems like you've got that whole situation figured out."

I balked. Did she just..?

Then she fled, no more than a flitting shadow among the garden leaves.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I crept around the shrubbery until Luna was in my sight. She rode a bright pink skateboard and wore a matching helmet. Her duel disk was attached to the skateboard. She was wearing a red Duel Academy uniform that made her look older.

A boy in a matching blue uniform stood next to her. His auburn hair was braided down his shoulder similar to mine but thicker and far longer. He said, "I really want you to keep it. I had it made specifically for you. That's why it fits so well, see?"

I could see Luna's bright red blush from where I was standing. "W-Wow… thank you, Lester! It's beautiful!"

Lester… Why'd that name sound familiar?

"Luna!" Leo burst onto the scene, panting. "Luna, we've _got_ to get out of here. That creep is up to something!"

"Leo. So _nice_ to see you. I have a gift for you, you know." Lester hopped off the blue skateboard that matched Luna's. He passed it and the helmet to Leo. "There. Now you can both play with your friends!"

Leo's eyes were shining. "You're just… giving me this?"

"That's right! I want you both to duel your little hearts out!"

"Wait- hold on! Why would you give me this? I thought you hated me!"

"You're mistaken," Lester said, a glint in his emerald eyes. "It's you who has hated me, from the moment I joined your class. I hope this will warm your heart a little."

"My friendship can't be bought," said Leo with a pout. "But, thanks. Thank you very much."

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Go on, try them out!"

Leo and Luna took his advice. I trailed the trio off the gated area until they reached the highway. I took a different route along the winding sidewalks to have the high ground on them. I sat on a bench to look away from them while I listened. I wracked my brain thinking of where I'd heard that name, Lester, before. Seemed like it was while I was working for Primo.

Ugh. Remembering that I'd _worked_ for him left a bad taste in my mouth.

Lester said, "I've programmed these into the New Domino City network so they are registered just like a duel runner would be. Why don't you try a practice duel against each other to test it out?"

I called my runner as Leo and Luna sped off. When I turned around, the young boy had disappeared. Dammit. When my runner showed up, I hopped on and zoomed after them. My highway followed theirs and crossed above. I merged on. The Crimson Dragon said, _Seems as though Leo and Luna are in a duel… not with each other, though._

I sighed. _I should have done something._

I spotted the sun reflecting off of the pink and blue skateboards. Beside them was another rider: one shorter and wearing an all-white ensemble matching Primo's. The outfit and metal covering his left eye dug up the memory of inside the mansion. That's where I remembered him! He was that annoying little kid who was one of Primo's cohorts.

He screamed, "What are you doing here? I closed this lane! Huh? You're that girl! Primo's 'device!'"

 _…_ Device? I sped up to separate him and the twins. "I'm disappointed I wasn't invited."

He rode closer to me. Through gritted teeth, he said: "You're supposed to be under Primo's command. I didn't think he hated me enough to get in the way of my personal plans. Why did he send you?"

"He didn't. I broke free of him," I said. "Are we dueling, or what?"

"Be careful, Luna," said Leo. "This girl's that crazy one Jack told us about! She's dangerous!"

Luna glared at me and drifted away. "Are you here to hurt us? Are you two working together?"

"Quite the opposite." Jack was such a jerk sometimes _._ "I'm on your side. Regulus can vouch for me. Haven't you seen my cool statue?"

Her eyes widened. "You're the Knight! But if you're a monster, how are you-"

"Monster! Right," said Leo. "That's what Jack called her! Don't trust her, Luna!"

Her gaze shifted between Leo and me. "I don't know…"

"Enough chitchat!" Lester shouted. "I'll defeat you all if I have to! Speed World 2, activate!"

An infinity symbol traced itself on the road. Luna squeaked, and Leo rode closer to her. He said, "It'll be okay. Remember when we beat Devack? It'll be just like that."

'We?' Leo was passed out for most of it, but okay. Whatever. I selected my deck as we were taken into the duel lane. Leo shouted, "You don't worry Luna. I'll take both of them out!"

"Don't, Leo! She's a friend," said Luna.

"Oh, yeah?" he said. "If she's such a good friend, what's her name?"

"She's the Kni-" Luna bit her lip. "You're right… I don't even know her name."

My stomach turned as memories flashed in my mind: Luna offering comfort when I was torn apart by my partner's death; Luna, Torunka, and I, laughing; Luna and I battling the Dark Signer side-by-side. Luna. Luna didn't know my name.

 _Feels great, don't it?_ said G. _You're going to all this trouble for a couple of kids who think you're a monster!_

My heart sank at her words despite myself. I said to myself, _Don't let it get to you, Rain! They're still in there somewhere!_

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

Lester said, "Luna, why don't you take the honors?"

"O-okay. I'll summon Bird of Roses and end my turn."

"Perfect! I summon Absurd Stealer. Its ability changes your monster's attack to zero and Stealer's attack to that monster's defense." Lester giggled like a madman. His monster's counter grew to 1500 while Luna's fell to zero. "Now, attack!"

It exploded through Bird of Roses and blasted Luna with a green beam. The attack affected her with real damage, throwing off her balance. The spirit of Regulus leapt onto the field to help her regain control. Lester seemed to have noticed, too: "What? How did she not..?"

"Are you done or what," I said in attempt to distract him.

"I set two face-downs and end my turn."

Leo cut ahead. "Luna, are you alright?"

She cradled her shoulder. "I don't know. It's like… like the Dark Signer duels. That monster hurt me."

"What? How?" Leo asked.

"Oh, it's so special," said Lester. "I hope you enjoyed the little you tasted, because I'll be hurting the three of you much more in this duel."

Leo and Luna were stunned, so I spoke for them. "We'll be dealing it right back. I'll take my turn now. I summon Miracle Jurassic Egg in defense position and use Speed Spell – Double Summon to sacrifice the Egg and bring forth Super-Ancient Dinobeast! Attack Absurd Stealer!"

The cobalt dinosaur sprinted onto the field, its tiny wings bouncing with each step. Its attack was 2700 and defense 1400. Lester said, "Ah-ah-ah! I use my trap, Exus Summon, to stop your attack. It means Stealer returns to my hand, but I can special summon Sky Core. I then activate Torrential Tribute to destroy all monsters on the field, including Sky Core!"

"I use Speed Spell – Forbidden Lance! For the rest of the turn, Dinobeast loses 800 attack but isn't affected by your trap."

"Clever, clever. Very well. Sky Core's effect activates! All the parts of my Meklord appear!" Five monsters covered his field and combined into one meka. The outermost limbs flapped like a bluebird's wings.

His five-piece monster was like what the Ghost summoned, the one that could steal Synchros. Combined, the meka's attack was 2200. Dinobeast had been lowered to 1900, so I was forced to end my turn with a face-down to defend myself.

"You can all still surrender," Lester said. "My Meklord is my strongest monster, and thanks to her, it's already taken the field! Really, taking the coward's walk is your best option."

"Never!" Leo shouted. "It's my turn now! I activate the Speed Spell, Summon Speeder, to special summon Morphtronic Scopen! I use its ability to special summon Morphtronic Vacuumen and then I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen! I tune Scopen and Boomboxen to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon!"

Leo's ace took to the skies. "You think you're so cool? I got my ace turn one, too! I use Morphtronic Vacuumen's ability to equip Dinobeast to it!"

I blinked. "Wait, what? Why?"

"Now, attack that girl directly, Power Tool Dragon!"

"You idiot!" I screamed as the dragon rushed me. "I activate Mirror Force!"

"I use my own Forbidden Lance to save Power Tool Dragon!" Vacuumen was destroyed, and Dinobeast returned to me. "I set a face-down and end my turn."

"Leo, why would you do that?" I shouted. "We're on the same side!"

"I won't be tricked by you," said Leo. "I know you're working together!"

Lester giggled. "He really is more of a fool than I took him for."

"Leo's a hero," Luna said. "We'll show you together. I use Bird of Roses' effect to bring out Spore and Nettles. I summon Sunlight Unicorn and tune them all together to Synchro Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Luna's Signer Dragon shone in the daylight. Her claw mark of the Crimson Dragon lit on her forearm. Lester said in a low voice, "The legendary Signer Dragon. It will be mine."

I growled instinctively, and fangs cut through my mouth. The crimson spark electrified my veins, and my eyes were glowing red. I ducked my head to make sure Lester didn't notice.

"I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability to special summon Fairy Archer. I activate Archer's ability, which takes 400 life away from you for every light monster on my field!"

Her monster loaded two arrows and shot them at Lester, shaking him and his skateboard. He did not come close to falling. He laughed, saying, "That tickled!"

Luna grunted. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Finally! Back around to me. I activate the effect of Skiel, which allows it to absorb the strength of Ancient Fairy Dragon!" White tendrils extended from Skiel's chest and wrapped around the Signer Dragon, who cried out. Its 2100 attack was added to Skiel's 2200, making a beefy 4300. "Easy! Eliminate Leo's pathetic excuse for a Synchro, Skiel!"

The meka shot a beam through Power Tool Dragon. It shattered and the beam continued, blasting Leo in the chest. He screamed but kept his footing; his clothes steamed.

"Leo!" Luna and I yelled at the same time. Leo's life sat at exactly half.

"He-haa! I did it! I've caught a dragon! And not just any old dragon…" Lester skid over to the ramp and performed a flip on his Duel Board. As he did, his hood fell. "One of the Crimson Dragon's!"

Leo and Luna went slack-jawed. Leo managed, "L-Lester?"

"Pahahah! You didn't know it was me? Idiots, the lot of you! I thought you would be a challenge! I set a card and end my turn!"

"This is why I try not to make friends," I whispered.

Nonono. Stars above, I had to get a handle on the ancient hatred. Damned Primo brought it all back.

 _May as well fall right in!_ G said. _They deserve the hatred after forgetting about you and leaving you to die! Like I said: it's only natural for enemies to treat each other as such. Leo knows it._

"I- I refuse! Now, my turn! I attack Skiel with my Dinobeast and activate my trap, Prideful Roar! This-"

"Does nothing," Lester said. "I activate Trap Stun, preventing it from working. Nice try, though."

Dinobeast charged at the overpowered meka and was tossed aside. The Meklord rushed me, raking my shoulder with its metal claws. I focused on denying the instinct to touch the wound. My life sat at 2400.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked, drifting closer to me.

"It's nothing," I said. "Regulus would laugh if I flinched at such a flesh wound."

She smiled. "It's okay. We're all going to win this!"

"I'm telling you Luna, don't fall for it. That's exactly what they want! It's a trick they're pulling!"

"That's a lie," I spat. "I'm on the Crimson Dragon's side!"

"Luna, Leo, Rain!" Yusei's call caught our attention. He and the other Signers stood on a higher bridge. They must have heard Luna's cry from her birthmark.

 _More like they felt your anger at Lester,_ G said. _Such a ferocious temper, dear Storm!_

 _Details,_ I thought.

 _The devil's in them,_ she said, and her voice was a shrill whisper that sent chills down my spine.

I shook them off and said, "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"I wouldn't be too excited about your friends," Lester giggled. "They have no way of reaching us!"

"We don't need them," Leo said. He frowned at his drawn card. "I set one face-down and summon Morphtronic Datatron in defense position."

"You sure you don't?" Lester said. "It seems like you always need them to bail you out. Look at you now, cowering behind your last monster!"

"Leo can hold his own," Luna said. "I believe in him!"

"I believe more in you," Leo said. "I end my turn and activate Power Break! This returns all equip cards to their original owners and inflicts 500 points to whoever held them."

Ancient Fairy Dragon was freed from the meka and the field. Lester grimaced at the hit; he was down to 2700 life points. Leo said, "Even though I'm not a Signer, I'll give anything for Luna."

"Oh, Leo…"

"Go on, Luna," I said. "It's your turn."

 _Breaking up their moment? Cold!_ G commented.

"Right! I summon Regulus in attack position and activate my trap, Ancient Sunshine! By removing Ancient Fairy Dragon from play, it causes 2100 points of damage to be done to Lester!" Regulus roared like I had never seen before, and the shockwaves knocked Lester back. He barely regained his footing. His life was now at 600. "Now the cost. All cards on my side of the field are destroyed. I end my turn."

"I'm sick of this! I upgrade Skiel Attack to 3 and then 5!" One part of the mekas body was replaced twice, bigger and better. "This upgrade allows me to attack you directly. Any last words, Leo?"

He was sweating. He had nothing – and neither did Luna or I. The Meklord flew at him and we all screamed as it collided, catapulting Leo off the edge of the highway. As he plummeted towards the bay, the Crimson Dragon soared from my body. He caught Leo before he slammed against the water and dropped him with the Signers.

I released a breath I wasn't aware I held. I looked back to Lester – who was staring at me with wide eyes. He said, "That good-for-nothing Primo was right for once in his life?"

The Crimson Dragon returned to me. _He saw, Rain. He watched me leave you._

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told Lester.

"The Crimson Dragon. You're the Crimson Dragon!"

I brushed it off, saying, "Is your turn over yet, or what?"

He paused, regaining his composure. "I set one card and end my turn."

G cracked up. _Nice save!_

"I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted. This brings my Dinobeast back to the field. I'm not done yet, though! I summon Jurrac Gallim and tune him with Dinobeast to Synchro Summon Jurrac Meteor!"

"Synchro Summoning again?" Lester giggled. "You've managed to transcend idiocy!"

"I activate Jurrac Meteor's ability," I said with a grin. "When it's summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field!"

The meteor exploded against the ground, shattering each and every card – including all of Skiel. It felt good to shut Lester up. I said, "Jurrac Meteor's final ability activates. I can bring a tuner back from the grave! I summon Jurrac Gallim, who has an attack of 1200, and attack you directly!"

The dinosaur barreled into Lester, tossing him off of his Duel Board and onto the ground. He slowly rolled to a stop and struggled to rise while Luna and I braked in front of him. Luna rushed towards him. "Oh, gosh! Are you alright?"

She was truly a saint. The red-haired child pushed her and stomped over to me. "I don't know who- what you are, but you will not interrupt our plans again, do you understand? We'll kill you, your family, your friends-"

"I don't have any of those."

" _You will die!_ " White light blinded me, and he was gone.

"H-He really didn't seem like such a bad guy at first," said Luna.

"They never do," I said. I held a hand out to her. "The name's Rain, like the stuff that falls from the sky."

She accepted it. "I'm L-"

Light swallowed us and spat us out in the Spirit World. She lost her grip as she observed her surroundings. The quaint, stone town Luna and I had first met in was buzzing with activity. We stood in front of a statue atop a fountain.

Spirits stopped, stared, and whispered. I turned to see why: the fountain's statue was of me in my Knight armor. Beneath the statue was a plaque. It read, "Knight of Destiny: Creator and Savior of the Spirit World." The undeserved attention and recognition sent a chill down my spine.

I wish Rahlin was there. I thought aloud, "At least it's better than the world being empty."

"Yes, that's right," Luna said. "Wait, how did you know that? And, how can you travel between the worlds? And how did you know that Leo and I needed help, and how…"

"Rain. Luna." Ancient Fairy Dragon descended upon us. "Thank you for your help. Rain, I am so sorry for what has happened. In your time of need, we will always be here."

I bowed. "It is much appreciated."

"What are you talking about? What happened to Rain?"

The dragon craned its neck towards Luna. "Rain has been affected by a dark spell. Those who knew her lost all memory of her because of this – you included. You used to know Rain very well, Luna."

"I… I did?"

A smile tugged at me because of her innocence, but the urge to cry yanked harder. "Yes. Yes! We were best friends. All of the Signers, too."

"What happened?"

I bit my lip. "It's a leftover curse from the Dark Signers."

 _Aw, too chickenshit to admit what you've done?_ G said.

"What do the Dark Signers have against you? You're not a Signer…"

"She is much more valuable." Regulus trotted up to us. "Rain and the Crimson Dragon are the same being. That is why the Crimson Dragon was able to come to Leo's aid earlier, and how Rain knew you were in trouble."

"Why are you telling her?" I said. "It's pointless. Nothing will make sense."

"No, that all makes perfect sense!" She looked into my eyes. "But, that means that you've been all alone. You don't have anyone anymore…"

I smiled. "One very important person did manage to remember me. However, it took something very strong to jog his memory."

"Oh, wow! Can you do the same to me?"

I winced. "It… wouldn't have the same effect."

"Then what can I do?"

"Don't tell anyone what you learned about me here," I said. "It would only make things worse for me. And- believe in me. Please. What you said to Leo about me… Please keep doing that. You don't know how much it means to me to have at least one person standing up for me."

"Yes, ma'am!" She smiled. "I'll always believe in you, Rain."

A tear stained my cheek at her words. She couldn't remember all we've been through but was there for me without question. The light enveloped her, and I was left in the Spirit World. Ancient Fairy Dragon asked, "Are you prepared to return?"

"Not quite. I was wondering if you'd allow me to visit the Gilded Gate."

"Certainly. Regulus, you may guide her."

I followed in the white lion's footsteps. He said, "I'm glad to see you've recovered. Torunka said the Knight was extremely distressed by your absence. I warned him not to use his magic for eavesdropping, but you know how the old coot can be."

"It was a hard time for everyone," I said. "She did something valiant for me, and I wanted to thank her."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Regulus stopped at the edge of town. Grass plains spread towards the sparkling, golden spires piercing the sky as though locking away the sun. "You must go alone from here. I'm sure she'll hear you coming."

"Thank you, Regulus." He bowed before departing. I walked among the plains and longed to be barefoot. I imagined the soil soft between my toes and the blades of grass tickling my shins.

The bars of the Gilded Gate were driven into the ground like stakes, and no vegetation sprouted within their bounds. I wondered if it was meant to be a dead place or a life beyond my comprehension.

A figure sat with her back to me. Her white hair cascaded down her back. Her pale, unblemished face was upturned, and her two eyes reflected the blue of the sky. She said, "You gonna stand around all day, or what? You don't have all the time in the world, Rain."

"Um, sorry, it's just- you look different."

"I'm not sure how you know what I look like up _there_ , but yes, my body is different in that world. I'd almost prefer the Spirit World if they let me out for more than ten minutes to off some problematic monster."

"So… you're still the executioner?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's something to do."

"Oh. Neat." I twirled the tail of my black braid around my finger. "I, uh, wanted to thank you for saving my partner. Thank you so much, Rahlin."

"No need," she said. "I don't hate him. He's alright, is what I mean. Don't keep him waiting for too long."

"I won't," I said with a smile. "I was really wondering, though, if you could tell me about DOMA-REVERSE?"

"Come again?"

"The thing you told me about in my dreams?"

"You're getting more and more confusing, Rain."

I lowered my head. So the woman in the white suit really wasn't Rahlin. "You might have an impersonator running around."

"Yeah, right. Nobody knows who I am. That term is interesting, though. DOMA-REVERSE."

I perked up. "What do you think it means?"

Rahlin stood up and tugged at her coat sleeve. It was a little strange to see her stand with no trouble. "DOMA was the machine Dartz created to erase monsters from the world. DOMA-REVERSE could mean to reverse the action – perhaps ushering monsters back into the world."

"Huh. That makes sense. Thanks!"

"You've been doing too much thanking," she said. "It's only natural for us to have each other's backs, Rain. You can come to me whenever."

"And the same is true for you! Um, through Kalin, I guess."

She tossed up her hands. "I've gotten pretty good at going with the flow. The Knights still call me by your name. I've learned to live with it."

My brows pushed inward. "You… don't bother to correct them?"

"Meh. Changing their minds on anything is too much work."

I laughed, and she joined me. I said, "How are you, really?"

"Working through some memory issues," she said. "I remember Atlantis and being executioner for a time, but there's a hole from there until the Gilded Gate came into existence. Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos were locked into their dragon forms. I don't remember how they were freed, but I think I had something to do with it. I recall sentiments from that time period without knowing how they came to be."

"What sort of sentiments?"

"Well. I don't think people are so bad anymore. I remember a… weird, warm feeling, too, along with the sight of the leaves of an apple tree – but not much beyond that."

I pouted. "Guess we both have to put up with amnesia."

"I'm sure it'll come back in time." Rahlin stepped forward, pressed against the bars, and reached her hand towards me. She whispered, "Thanks for thinking of me, Rain."

I filled the holes between her fingers with my own and squeezed her hand. "Sorry it took so long."

"Think we'll ever hold a conversation without fitting in a 'thanks' or 'sorry?'"

"Unlikely," I said with a smile. She shared it.

"Good luck out there. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Always appreciated!"

Rahlin let go of me and reached into the folds of her suit coat. She produced a spell card and passed it off to me. It was Soul of the Pure, a gift from our very best friend. She said, "Follow the wind."

"And enjoy every second you fly!" I finished. The soothing light of the Spirit World spun around me, and I was restored to the human realm. Rahlin had deposited me beside Team Satisfaction's old hideout, where Kalin had first admitted he loved me. In the waning light of the day, I hugged Soul of the Pure to my chest.

Friendships never died.


	28. A Dance of Fate

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 _A Dance of Fate_

The following days were spent training alongside Toru and Misaki, and the weekend was all about the party. Toru personally awoke me and dragged me to the garage. "You have to wear a dress and stuff! Even Misaki is doing it, and I'm wearing a suit!"

"I don't think it's required…"

"Yes, it is!" He whacked me upside the head. "If I'm wearing a suit, you two are wearing dresses!"

Misaki was impassive regarding the conversation. Her maroon irises seemed to stare through me. "…Rain. Do you have a dress?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "I'll have to travel to the Satellite to get it, but yeah, I have one."

"You'd better hurry up, then! The sun is already setting. You woke up late!"

"I had a long night!" The blast from the past with Luna and Leo hadn't uplifted me like I hoped it would. Night visions came and wouldn't leave; I hardly slept despite the number of hours I wasted trying. "How about I meet you at the event?"

"Do you know where it is?" asked Toru.

"I can find it well enough. I'll find you there, really." I left the garage, hopped onto my runner, and revved towards the Satellite.

 _You're really going to wear a dress?_ the Dragon asked.

 _It doesn't look like I have a choice. Toru would kill me otherwise._

 _But, you… have one?_

 _You don't have to be so surprised! It was made a long time ago, meant for me to wear at my coming-of-age ceremony, but I was ousted before that time._

 _Coming-of-age? Will it be too small?_

 _Doubtful. Coming-of-age is at sixteen years._

 _Why did they create the dress so early?_

 _…Why are you so interested? It was some sort of tradition to make it when you were halfway there. They sewed it so you were supposed to grow into it, and if it didn't fit, there was something wrong with you._

 _I'm sure you won't fit, then_ , said G. While crossing the bridge, I viewed the spiraling gold monument in the center of the bay. It sparkled in the twilight. Its reflection on the crashing waves created the infinity symbol.

 _It's a bit conceited… don't you think? It's like their boasting that the City will remain forever…_

 _Maybe not the City_ , the Dragon explained, _but the connection._

 _I can only hope you're right._ I zoomed through the Satellite and arrived at the stage. I trudged up the stairs, across the wooden boards, and into the mess of curtains backstage. I shuffled through a multitude of cardboard boxes until I found the one containing my old clothes. I pulled out the dress and observed it.

It was teal, reached down to my ankles, and was one-armed. I noticed it was quite low-cut. A pair of lighter teal gloves almost reaching the elbow complimented the colors. The bottom was sliced on the left side from the bottom to mid-thigh for my stride. A darker blue half-cape was attached to the lower back. It would flow behind me as I walked.

I pulled on the dress without thinking too much of it. It fitted my form okay, but I felt exposed and uncomfortable. Why, Toru, why?

I left my clothes and blades next to the boxes. I also took off my fingerless glove and bracelet and put both of the gloves on in their place. I put the bracelet back on my right wrist, but I left the glove off. I kicked off my boots and decided to go without shoes.

 _You look elegant._

 _A compliment? From the Crimson Dragon? My, this is a rare occasion._ He growled but said nothing else. I pulled out a rectangular black box covered in felt. Inside was an Orichalcos pendant in the shape of a teardrop. The chain looped my head like a crown, and the Orichalcos fell in the center of my forehead.

With the finishing touch complete, I rode my runner towards the neon lights of New Domino City. The party wasn't hard to find. I knew it wouldn't be. They always glorified these tournaments. Even when I was stuck with Blister, I could see the ceremonies from miles afar. The one for the Fortune Cup was especially extravagant considering Godwin was using it to lure in the Signers. This event was bright enough to blot out the stars.

 _This tournament is likely a similar trap,_ the Crimson Dragon said, _especially considering how Primo referred to our Signers and us. Keep your wits about you._

 _I appreciate the advice._

 _That's new,_ G giggled.

Toru leaned against a spotlight aimed at the sky outside the massive building's entrance. He hadn't lied; Toru wore a nice black tuxedo. He looked rather sharp. Not that I'd admit it out loud, of course.

"Hey, Rain!" He strolled casually up to me then skidded to a dead stop. "W-woah. You look good. Great! That dress is- I was skeptical, honestly, but wow!"

"Thanks, Toru. You clean up well, too." I might have lied earlier. He blushed at my words.

"L-Let's go ahead. Misaki is waiting." I followed him inside. Large, crystalline chandeliers hung from the ceiling around the ballroom-like area. The walls were made of glass. The room we were in was high above ground level, so you could see most of New Domino City from the circular room we stood in.

Against the back wall was a stage, atop which was an overly enthusiastic band. A busy dance floor was rolled out in the center of the room. Toru brought me to our table, which was towards the back of the floor.

Misaki was already sitting there. Her powder blue hair was in the same fashion as usual, but she wore a sparkling white dress. It reached her knees and had spaghetti straps. Despite the refinery of her clothing, she slouched and lazily rested her cheek on her fist. "You look lovely, Misaki. The dress is beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "I hate Toru for doing this to us."

"Me, too," I laughed. Scanning the table, I realized there were four places set. "Oh. Is Kalin actually coming?"

"Heck if I know," Toru said. "If he said he wanted to come, though, there's no way I wouldn't put his name in. That guy's kinda scary."

I giggled. "You think so?"

"Well… intimidating, at least! When I told him about how I forced you to join our team, he looked like he was going to kill me!" I couldn't help but laugh. Toru said, "Are you two really an item?"

"Yup."

"I don't know how you do it. Do you know what he was like back in the Satellite? They say he was relentless!"

"Aw, he's just a big softie."

"No, I mean, he would like… beat people up!"

"Oh, please! He only went through on his threats half the time!"

Toru blinked. "You… knew him back then?"

I set my hands on my hips and flashed a smile. "You bet I did! Like, this one time, he totally saved me from some guys and did beat them up! He never hurt people without a reason. We- he was helping the Satellite and the people in it!"

"So…" Toru gave the ground a mild kick. "Where'd you two meet?"

"Oh, um…" I twisted a strand of my black hair around my index finger. "We, uh, met at the Facility."

"Huh? Don't they have different ones for men and women?"

"Normally, yeah, but we were extra dangerous and kinda famous for it."

Toru's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!"

"Wish I was," I muttered. "But it's all over now!"

"Was…" Toru gulped. "Was he the one you were waiting for?"

"Yes, he was." Toru's face went tomato-red. I said, "Um, something wrong?"

"He didn't tell me any of that!" Toru's laugh was awkward. "Ah, boy, I bet he really does want to kill me after what I said."

"Eh? What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" he shouted. "I'll go look for him outside. And. Apologize. See you two later!"

"…What were you two talking about?" Misaki asked while Toru scurried away. "Is this about last week?"

I frowned at her. "Yeah. I'm sorry… again. Really, I-"

Misaki shut me up with a stare. "…It's fine, teammate. What matters is that you're back, and we're winning this tournament."

"Th-thanks. Yeah, we're winning it all!" I glanced around. "So, Misaki…"

"…Yes?"

"Care to dance?"

Her expression fell even flatter. I thought it impossible, but the limits were surpassed. "…I don't dance."

"Fine, fine. I'll find somebody."

"…You know how?"

"Oh, yeah. I was forced into tons of lessons when I was younger. I'll forget how when hell freezes over, let me tell you." I shook my head, remembering my old city. It was my _dear_ mother who'd urged me into the practice. A memory surged forth: of her transforming into a beast and my swift disposal of her. A shiver ran down my spine as I neared the dance floor.

"Rain Orichalcum." I whirled around to find myself facing Primo. He wore his black suit, though a black tie replaced the red ruffle that had hung from his neck. Four locks of his slicked raven hair fell over his forehead. His magenta irises were unreadable, but I noted he kept the thin scar beneath his left eye uncovered. "You're looking surprisingly less hobo-like this evening."

"Did I really look like a…" I frowned, glanced down at myself, and shook my head. The happy music and my conversation with my team had me in a good mood I refused to let him ruin. "How about a truce, just for tonight?"

"Funny. I took you for a party crasher considering your skills for ruining, well, everything."

Instead of my usual "ohmystarswhyareyousofreakingmeanallthetime" I asked in a chipper tone: "Care to dance?"

His nose twisted like he'd gotten a whiff of something downright awful. "Forgive me for questioning the fluency of someone who has trouble standing up from their bed in the morning."

I had to resist yelling about how that happened _one_ time. One time! I cleared my throat. "I'm more fluent than a little serving boy could ever be."

"I'm better than you can imagine, you damned pest-" He huffed a furious breath, and his anger settled in a scowl. Primo grabbed my forearm and pulled me towards the dance floor. "We are dancing. _Now_."

"Oookay."

He held a palm up and grumbled, "I'll start easy for your sake."

Our gloved hands touched and held in place; we walked a rhythmic circle around them. I was surprised he managed to keep time perfectly, and our steps matched. He glared at me the entire time and I met his eyes, blue-to-red. I said, "You know everything about me, but I know so little about you. Since we're such close pals, why not tell me about yourself?"

Primo's face twisted again. "If you ever call us friends again, I'll show you why I no longer have any."

I giggled at his threat. "I, uh, think I already know."

He scowled. "You are not the only time traveler in this era. Unlike a certain bumbling Neanderthal I know, I come with a distinct purpose. I originate from a future destroyed by the greed inherent in humanity's nature."

I raised my eyebrows. "So you're here to stop a coming apocalypse?"

"Indeed, and our plan is the only way to subvert this world's certain destiny."

'Destiny' and 'certain' went in the same sentence as much as 'Primo' and 'kindness' did. I told myself not to get angry and to make an effort to understand. I was grateful for all the Orichalcos on me to hold back my rage. "That's not true. Fate does not exist."

"Of course it exists," he hissed. "If it didn't, I wouldn't be here."

"You know about me. You know about Shining Nova," I countered. "Therefore, as long as I exist, there is no certain destiny. That's what I meant."

The song changed to one with a faster tempo, so he pulled me closer in the start of a tango. Our chests brushed. I put space between us, blushing. He was apparently unaware, for he spat, "This fate is beyond your ability, Orichalcum."

"The Dark Signers thought so, too," I said.

"When you nearly delivered the world's end to them upon a silver platter if not for Kessler's reaching out to you?"

I balked. "W-well, if I'd known about Shining Nova before then, it wouldn't have mattered! I could've ended the war before it began, just like I can for you. However-"

Our steps halted. I dipped my chin, kept my stare on him, and said, "I'm missing an important piece. Give back Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, and I'll change your future."

His head tilted the slightest amount. "I would rather you not sacrifice anything. The requirements of Shining Nova would be enough to kill you. You want to live life to the fullest, and our design has the capabilities to give you that option."

"So _now_ he has a heart!"

"Hardly," Primo grumbled, and one of his fists clenched. "I expect you to fully screw it up in pure Orichalcum fashion. Our plan will work, and you will leave destiny be."

"How can I be so sure this plan will go better than all of your others? Your track record's about as successful as mine!"

He glanced around. A smile crept across his face. "How about a deal? My plan against yours. Reign victorious in the World Racing Grand Prix, and I'll return your Master. That's a promise. You place weight on those, don't you?"

I recalled what he'd told me at the mansion, of his plan and the cost associated with it. No doubt his 'promise' had a similar attachment. "I don't trust a promise of yours. What's the catch?"

Primo guided me into a waltz. A mix of emotion broiled in his mauve irises though his expression remained flat. We spun round and round, his left hand on my lower back and the other holding mine. Primo dropped me into a dip, his one arm supporting my entire weight and my braid brushing the floor.

"You should trust me," he whispered. "We're just alike, you and me. The future is a hopeless wasteland like the crumbling Atlantis, and it can all be avoided through a simple sacrifice. The source of the future's ruin is the overconsumption of Ener-D causing a second Zero Reverse, one exponentially more devastating. It can all be avoided if New Domino City, the source of the greed, is destroyed in this era. By gathering Ener-D from turbo duels, we are building a circuit that will erase this City and save the future."

He searched my widened eyes. "It shouldn't be a surprise. This City has made a travesty of you, Orichalcum. Sector Security sought to lock you away forever for nothing more than a born ability. New Domino hunted you for being a 'trash' Satellite walking their clean streets. The Arcadia Movement, meant to protect you, used you for painful experimentation. The Facility and Rex Godwin tortured you for a loss you could not have prevented and for a Dragon you had no wish to fight for. Your own friends tossed you aside for their more important goals. The rotten state of this City is something you have experienced firsthand. New Domino City is the root of the future's ruin, and we will tear it out.

"Have you been paying attention? The passing stares at your scars, the judgemental observations of your criminal mark… they're all around you. This City is not deserving of its existence, not with the way it has treated you. People like you and I will build our new future, one without inbred judgement and hate. If you want to change fate, _trust me_."

He raised me to my feet. My pulse pounded against my chest. The core of my nature, my status as an outcast in every way, shape, or form, was now something I could erase. The agony from Godwin, Sayer, Armstrong, everyone who had ever hurt me in this place could be wiped away to save those in the future from despair.

But.

At Godwin's, I was able to learn that Jack still cared about me, and he used his leverage to help me. At the Arcadia Movement, I had met Aki, who bonded with me over our outcast status and assured me we were more. While on the run because of Sector Security's bounty, I did find haven because of Blister's kindness. While with him, I found unity with Luna, who gave me a smile when I thought I never would again. In the Satellite, the one person to understand what I truly wanted in life was Yusei, who urged Kalin and I to run away instead of standing up to Security.

Sparks lit along my frayed yet strong crimson threads. My eyes flashed red, matching Primo's for a moment. "This City made a believer out of me. This City showed me hope. This City _will not fall_. I'll win your tournament and change fate so nothing has to be destroyed, and the future will be safe."

The Dark Signer laughed. _Funny how inspired you are by those Signers. They left you to die and forgot you existed before I wiped away those memories, you know! They'll leave you behind again and again, just like your partner said. I'd believe in Primo more than the Signers if I were you!_

 _My faith is in my friends. We're a team, and our bonds will not crumble._

 _Why would they be on a team with wicked murderers like us?_

The word "us" struck me. Primo noticed. "You're bluffing, aren't you? You know what they deserve."

"'Deserve?' I used that word frequently," I said, "but now I realize the truth. No single person has the right to be judge, jury, and executioner. I will destroy your design and keep New Domino City safe."

He growled, "Human nature judges itself. That's why the future is desolate!"

"If I believe a monster like me can find redemption, humanity is no stretch."

"Then we are the greatest of rivals." His face twisted into a snarl. "My promise remains, a proof of the trust you _should_ have for me. But you'll find it difficult to proceed in the tournament. Very difficult indeed."

I placed a finger on my criminal mark and smiled. "We're alike, as you said. You can try to stop me, but I aim for something greater. I'll show you the hope this City showed me. I'll show you how to build your own fate."

"Your hope is a farce. Because of the greed, because of the selfishness, _she_ -" His voice broke. The desperation and pain in his expression piqued my empathy. "This world is an unfair, horrid place, and I'll fix it. Whatever you believe, Orichalcum, I will _fix it_."

I whispered, "Please, Primo, what happened to you?"

The sheer anger conquering his features made me want to shrink. "The rotten humans of this place have made the nature of love suffering for the both of us. Don't be fooled into believing anything else, Orichalcum. _To love is to suffer_."

"That's not true! Love is-"

Primo jabbed a finger into my ribs. I was forced to double over because of my still tender injury. The harshness of his voice bit into my deepest doubts: "Kessler is _not_ your partner, the Signers are _not_ your friends, and this City will _never_ be your home. You live in a fantasy, and I will shatter it."

Primo disappeared into the midst of the growing crowd. I struggled to straighten, my ribs flaring.

 _Oh, what drama!_ G exclaimed. _It's nice to hear someone else point out how in denial you are. I'm liking this Primo fellow more and more with every passing minute!_

 _Are you okay, Rain?_ the Dragon asked.

 _…Yes. The pain's gone now._

 _I'm proud of you for finding your resolve against him. Now we know their plans. Excellent work._ I was uplifted until the Dragon finished: _I particularly appreciate the lack of passion this time._

 _Shut up!_ I walked towards our table but bumped into someone by accident. "Sorry- oh. I take it back. I'm not sorry."

Kalin happened to be standing there. My heart leapt at the sight. He looked the same as always yet managed to blow me away each time I noticed him. He started to say something, but just kept scanning me up and down, his expression growing more startled by the second. He stuttered, "You, uh- you look incredible."

"Th-Thanks…"

He grinned and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Your blush is too damn adorable."

I slapped my hands over my cheeks. As if that'd help. He just laughed at me, as per usual. Kalin said, "You never told me you were such a skilled dancer."

"Well I, uh, there are better things to talk about, and-"

"Like how you love to dance with people you hate?"

Heat rose to my cheeks. "I, um, I, he, we, we had to talk. And we did. It was just talking. And moving. To music. Talking and dancing, that's all."

He threw up his hands. "You really know how to make me jealous."

"Oh? Do you want a dance?"

It was his turn to blush. "That's not what I…."

"Come on!" I took his hand, but he wouldn't budge.

"You don't get it. I don't know how. Next to an expert like you, I'd look…"

He gained a sudden interest in the polished white tiles at his feet. I said, "It's easy, I'll show you! Here-"

"May I have your attention please!" A shrill voice sounded over the loud speaker. The voice originated from none other than the clown-like man I'd encountered before. The last time we had met, I threatened his life via a sword to his throat. At the memory, his name came to me: Lazar.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you all to the first ever World Racing Grand Prix. This is one of the many changes that have taken place in New Domino City as of late. Another is the opening of the Daedalus Bridge, which has effectively ended the strife that once existed between the City and the Satellite."

He rambled onwards, but his words sparked a memory, a conversation Kalin and I had once: _"The Satellite wasn't always an island. The accident split us off from the mainland, where New Domino City is. The City does whatever they can to keep us trapped here to rot. Even if there was a way to reach New Domino, Security'd lock you up the second you stepped out."_

 _"Are the people different there?"_

 _"I figure they're more uppity. But… nah. They're the same as us."_

 _"Then why do they treat us differently?"_

 _"That's the million-dollar question."_

Was there really such a meaning in birth? Primo's words drifted back to me. However they made it out to be, I couldn't believe the prejudice disappeared as swiftly as the bridge was built.

"What do you think now, partner?" I asked. "Does being a Satellite mean anything these days?"

He sighed through his nostrils. The main display showed a special duel course for the WRGP finals. He was focused on the corner, where an image of Daedalus Bridge remained.

"It sure does."

I frowned at the sky-blue bridge. "Does anybody else know you had anything to do with it?"

"'Course not," he said. "It shouldn't bother me because it exists and that's good."

"But," I said, "but all the work you put in anyway- I think you're amazing."

He rubbed at the back of his neck, stared at his boots, and said, "Hey, check it out. The Signers are hanging out near the front."

I pouted. He could never accept the simplest of compliments. I figured I'd go along with the subject change this time. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Leo, Luna and Carly stood in their own group. Jack was wearing a ridiculously fancy suit. I had an urge to at least say hello. Then I remembered last week.

"Y'know," Kalin said, "now that you got me to think on it, I liked it better in Crash Town. Nobody cared if you were a Satellite or whatever. All that mattered was whether you could duel or not."

"…At the cost of slavery."

"Details, shmetails."

I giggled. "Hey, do you think… if we went to the Facility now, would things be different?"

"I'm not willing to find out. Let's keep it at _one_ mark on that pretty face of yours, princess."

Pink touched my face. "Whatever you say!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Insofar, the event has been nothing short of a great success." The court jester stood before the three of us following his address to the WRGP's constituents.

"Excellent work, Lazar," commented Jakob, the elder of us. Lester, the younger, giggled beside him.

"Those fools have no idea what's actually happening," he muttered.

"It's rather important that it remains that way," Jakob explained. "They must exert their energy for their own ends."

"…Because humans are selfish beings. It's only possible for them to fight to their extremes if they're fighting for themselves," I said, recalling Orichalcum's own speeches. I still couldn't fathom why she would defend them after stating such facts.

"Funny for you to say," said Lester, "considering how attached at the hip you've been with a certain human!"

"Shut it," I hissed. "As I've said a thousand times before, knowing your enemy is half the battle, and the Crimson Dragon is not one to be toyed with."

"Toyed with? Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" I growled at the jest, and he cackled once more.

"Crimson Dragon? The Dragon may only be called upon by the Signers. Do you not recall correctly, Primo?"

"That's not entirely true. It would be, under normal circumstances, but the Crimson Dragon has a host in this age. During the original war five thousand years ago, the Crimson Dragon was injured. It would have died if not for the fallen hero that joined with the beast. Their combined power allowed them to return to the surface and complete the war, with the Signer Dragons winning. The host was, however, trapped by the leader of the opposing forces for another five thousand years until the most recent Signer war."

"Why have we not heard of this host, then?"

"Because of dark magic. The host, during the most recent Signer war, undertook a dark sign as well as hosting the Crimson Dragon."

"What fool would do such a thing?"

"It was in order to save one of the Dark Signers from returning to oblivion." The screen we viewed the ceremony on switched views. Orichalcum and the previous Dark Signer, Kalin Kessler, stood side-by-side. "The host is the female there. She stands beside the one she saved – the one whose sign she stole."

"Interesting. Go on about this dark magic."

"The spirit of the Dark Signer used its energy to perform a mass memory block upon the people of New Domino City and surrounding areas. This prevented anyone within the areas from recalling any memory relating to the host. That is why no records remain of her."

"If she left so little impact, what reason is there for being wary of her?"

"The Vessel of the Crimson Dragon contributed to the defeat of Rex Godwin and three other Dark Signers."

"You say she was a hero, and that is why she was chosen by the Dragon. Why was this?"

Villain, more like. "The full answer is more complex. The Vessel is the only half-human, half-monster in existence. For this reason, she was the Crimson Dragon's only choice for a Vessel."

"I see." He rubbed his beard. "Do you think god would take interest in her?"

"Hard to say," I answered, "though she does show potential. She defeated two members of Team 5D's and Lester."

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't tell on me!" Lester shouted.

"I made no such swear."

Lester started towards me, but Jakob yanked him back. "Cease at once. What have you done to contain this issue beyond the minor information you have provided, Primo?"

 _Minor?_ I clenched my fist and held out Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon with the other. "In order to impede her, I've taken a most valuable card from her possession."

"A weak and rare play. Our Meklords can overpower it," Jakob said.

"This is not some card! This Duel Monster has gifted Orichalcum the ability to alter the very fabric of reality!"

"She is young and volatile," Jakob huffed. "If the Vessel could have changed the world to whatever she liked, she would have already done it. I'm surprised you aren't aware considering you're the same way."

I spoke through clenched teeth: "We are _not_ alike. The only reason she hasn't used it is because the power – Shining Nova, it's called – comes at self-paid cost. To 'change the world' would be at the price of her life."

"That does not make Shining Nova a problem. She would not sacrifice on behalf of others. Humanity's nature tells us as much."

"Orichalcum is different. She _is_ selfless. Her last use of Shining Nova was to help the Duel Monsters. She split the world into two separate realms – our world belonging to humans and the Spirit World belonging to monsters."

Lester gaped. "That chick did that all on her own?"

"At the cost of her life," I said, "which is why the Crimson Dragon had to resurrect her."

"Sooo… the chick wants to make our lives easier," Lester said. "Tell me again why we aren't letting her? Is it because you can't stand to lose your little dance partner?"

"Bite. Your. Tongue," I growled. "The only guarantees in life are ones you create yourself. Our best bet is the Grand Design's completion. If Orichalcum recovers Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, I wouldn't place my faith in the capability of a narrow-minded halfwit."

"Yet you have waste our time on this 'narrow-minded halfwit.' I am disappointed, Primo. All the work you claim to be doing and what you have to show is a nonissue. I'm sure you'll keep an eye on the Vessel as she participates in the WRGP, though I sincerely doubt she will affect the Grand Design. I am certain my plan – er, _our_ plan, will come to fruition."

Disappointed? _His_ plan? I ground my teeth. Did I not exist? I found the true Crimson Dragon, the one with the power to change fate, and this was the thanks I received?

He'd bite back his words once she proved how much of an issue she could be – which she would, thanks to _my_ plan.


	29. Slaughter to Lamb

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 _Slaughter to Lamb_

The bright, white light from massive chandeliers and high-tempo music couldn't ease my anxiety. The crimson spark pulsed within like an alarm. I trudged near the room's walls, which were made of crystal-clear acrylic. The cityscape below shone like dyed starlight, neon colors twisting and burning.

"You, uh, worried about something?" Kalin asked. I wound strands from my braid around my finger and continued rounding the large room. "Do I need to play hangman to figure out what's wrong? Is there an 'A?'"

"Hangman? Isn't that what you do when someone has committed a very serious crime?"

"No, it's- watch out, Rain!"

I was too slow to heed his warning and bumped into a familiar form. "My bad- Oh! Hi, Yusei!"

He had a perplexed look on his face. "Ah. Hey, you two. I'm glad to see you here."

Despite his words, he didn't look "glad" at all. I said, "If you're worried about last week, I'm sorry about all that. It wasn't the real me. I-"

"No, no, it's not that. We've all forgiven you after Carly told us what happened. Listen, Rain. You defeated a Ghost, right?" I remembered the strange robot I'd encountered over a week ago. It had used a strange card called a Meklord Emperor. Yusei asked, "How were you able to do it?"

I opened my mouth, but the words failed to come at first. "M-My… My brother."

"Brother?" Yusei's brow furrowed.

"Hey, Yusei!" Crow jogged up beside us. "Kalin, Rain! You guys made it!"

 _He_ seemed happy to see us, but I avoided his gaze. "Crow, I needed to… to apologize to you."

"It's no problem!" He exclaimed, clapping me on the back. I touched the afflicted spot and moved away from him. "Carly explained everything just fine, and it's pretty clear you're the good ol' Rain. Anyway, I came by here for-"

"What were you saying about your brother?" Yusei asked. He must have really been stuck on this whole Ghost thing. "I didn't know you had one."

"He- He's passed now. I mean, I… He was a great duelist. That's why I still use his decks."

"I see," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," I scolded. "It's not like it's your fault."

It was mine.

A hand fell on my shoulder. Kalin whispered in my ear, "Ranue would be proud."

"…Thank you," I said. I met Yusei's eyes. "It focuses on Fusion Monsters, anyway. You can't do that, can you?"

"I'm not sure that I can."

"Then you'll have to find your own way around it, or adapt to a new style." The struggle in his expression deepened. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh. Why not try something more fast-paced? Too fast for even a meka to catch."

"Too fast," Yusei repeated. "That… gives me an idea."

"Hey, you." Leo stood behind me. He wore a blue suit and bowtie, and his green hair was pulled up in a ponytail. He was glaring at the floor. "Look. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Jack and Luna told me you're definitely not a monster. Thanks for trying to help."

I dropped to one knee and touched his shoulder. "It's alright, Leo. I, uh, I kind of was a monster last week. Honest mistake!"

I gave him a smile, but he didn't reciprocate. "That guy Lester was so strong. If you weren't there, Luna would've gotten seriously hurt, too. If the Crimson Dragon hadn't saved me, I'd be toast! I feel like… like I can't do anything right. Everyone at school says I suck, and now it's like they're right. I just wanted to prove them wrong!"

"There's your problem," I said. "Here's an example. I used to duel my brother all the time. When I focused my hardest on beating him, I never did. When I started focusing on honing my own strategies and deck builds, I beat him easily.

"Of course, there's one final factor. If you're fighting for someone else, you'll be at least ten times better than when you're not. The same went for the moment you tried to protect Luna instead of trying to… hurt me. So, Leo, if you stop dueling like you're alone and start dueling like you're part of a team, you'll see improvement."

He pouted. "I'm not a part of a team. I'm not even a Signer."

"Last time I checked, a shiny red mark doesn't make you friends with someone," I said. "If you hang out together, have fun, have each other's backs… that's all it is, isn't it?"

His gray-gold eyes sparkled. "Hey, yeah, you're right! Screw the marks! I can have their backs..! Wow, you're really not a monster. I'm super sorry, Rain."

This reminded me of our first meeting, when Leo protected me from a Shadow Drone. I grinned. "No worries. Whatever you think of me, I'll have your back. It's what friends do!"

He looked between his own clenched fists. "I want to be like that…"

"You already are. You have no idea."

A nibble of the crimson spark directed me towards the exit. As much as I wanted to address his curious glance up, I said my farewells and left my former friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rain was speaking to a young boy, and I was doing my best to listen in. Someone tugged on the tail of my trench coat. It was a little girl with green pigtails. She was the Signer… Luna, wasn't it? She visited the hospital often.

"Um, hi," she said.

"…Hi."

"You're Kalin, right?"

"Yes ma'am. You would be Luna if I'm not mistaken."

"You, um, look super different now."

I smiled. "That's what happens when you come back from the dead."

She shivered. "R-right. Um, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you here with Rain?" I nodded. She glanced around then crooked a finger towards me. I knelt closer to her and she whispered, "Are you the one who remembers her?"

I blinked. "You… know about that? Yes, I am. I remember everything."

"The spirits told me. Oh, um, forget I said that. Could you tell me about her? She said we were best friends, but I don't remember her. She wouldn't tell me about herself. When I said I believed in her, she was so sad that she started crying. It was really heartbreaking."

I tilted my head. "To be honest, I was warned by your big red Dragon friend not to say anything. So. I'll leave you with this: you and my Knight over there kicked some serious ass in the Spirit World. You had each other's backs there and in a duel against Devack. I appreciate that. Now, you'll keep this a secret from her and that Dragon, right?"

"Yeah! Um." Her eyes were wide. "That sounds super cool. I wish I could remember like you. How did you do it? I didn't think you knew each other."

This girl started crying during our duel. That was weird. I mean, it was pretty personal, and they were watching… She clearly had a big heart. That must've been why Rain liked her so much. I stood straight. "It'll come back to you. Give it some time."

Luna grinned. "Yeah! Thanks, Kalin! You're not scary like I thought you were."

"Okay…"

"Um, could I ask you one more little thing?" I shrugged my shoulders. She opened her mouth to ask but closed it again. Her lips pursed and trembled. Luna blurted out, "A-are you a real cowboy?"

Her focus was squarely on her feet. A light blush pinked the fair skin of her face. I observed myself and laughed a little. I shot her finger guns, winked, and said, "Hell yeah."

She covered her mouth with her hands, and her face went redder. "I-I'm gonna grab some punch!"

Luna sprinted through the crowd. I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't believe she just spoke to me. The way she remembered it, I was a maniac the one time she met me. She must have been terrified of me, but she did that for Rain.

Maybe… they really were like a team.

"Oh? What was that about, huh?" My partner appeared at my side. The sight stole my breath. I felt out of place next to her. Then she took my hand and smiled at me, and suddenly everything was okay again.

I said, "Have I ever told you that you're a special kind of magic?"

"I don't think I've heard that one before."

"Huh. Have I told you that you look stunning?"

"Mm, I think I _have_ heard that one."

I stepped closer to her. "I don't think you're quite comprehending just how beautiful you are."

She ducked her head, but her blush was obvious. "W-well, you are, too."

"I'm a little…" I tilted my head. "Dusty."

She giggled and kissed my cheek, which brought out that dumb grin I couldn't stop myself from having. "It really is true what they say: a blessing in this guy."

"…Are you trying to say a blessing in _disguise_?"

"What? No, that sounds completely wrong."

"Okay, how does mine sound wrong and yours doesn't-"

Rain suddenly grimaced and turned away. "Oh, no. No, no. No."

"What is it?"

"I, uh, it's a Signer thing. I can tell when something bad is about to happen, and…"

"Are you talking about the red electric slide thing?"

"Crimson spark!" she exclaimed. "It's called the crimson spark!"

"Jesus, no need to _yell_. I'm trying my best to keep up over here."

"Try harder!" she countered, and she dashed towards the exit. I tried harder to follow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We were almost out when I heard the crash.

A huge duel runner burst through the back windows. Spiked wheels rampaged through the pristine room. The runner squealed to a stop facing the way it had come.

"Listen up, pricks!" His booming voice echoed through the hall. "Dobocle ain't lettin' you folks have a good time wifout him, 'ear?"

He held up something in his big, beefy hands. It took me a few seconds to recognize Luna trapped within his iron grip. He kept talking, but I left. I started down the stairs, extremely aware of the single pair of feet following me. Kalin said, "Guess the crimson electric slide never lies."

"Can't you take this a little more seriously?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

I rolled my eyes and doubled my pace. We burst into the open night air at the base of the building. I noticed my runner first, just where I'd left it. Kalin's star-specked black runner was beside mine. I grunted as I heard more glass breaking and a grand holler come from the top of the building behind us. The man's obnoxious runner flew from the top and landed on one of the roads winding from Daedalus Bridge.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Kalin was already on his runner with his helmet on. It, too, was solid black, excluding the purple visor. The last time I'd seen his eyes tinted violet, they were all black besides the hazel iris. I was forced to shake off a terrified shiver, and my hand went to my aching midsection.

 _"To love is to suffer."_

Primo was wrong. He had to be.

"Go on ahead. I can catch up," I said. He did just that as I donned my own helmet and hastened to meet him.

"I know you can go faster," he shouted out when we were beside each other. "I'll be right behind you, don't worry."

I nodded and used the Orichalcos to propel myself forward until I was even with the man. He turned to me and, as he did, a spark of mixed anger and fear brightened his tiny eyes.

"Who the hell're you s'posed to be?" He still had Luna tucked under his arm as though she were a stuffed toy absent-mindedly kept with its child. She wriggled for freedom in vain.

"I'm the slaughter to the lamb," I stated. "Care for a duel, mate?"

"Dobocle ain't got no time for your games, woman!"

"Speaking in third person? How sophisticated! Anyway, my question was rhetorical. You don't have a choice."

 _"Duel lane open,"_ stated the automated voice.

"H-Hey! How'd you-?"

"I decided to take a page from the Ghost's book. Pretty nifty ability, I must say."

"T-This isn't fair! Dobocle is done now… Dobocle can never get away in time. Dobocle oughta ditch the whole enterprise!"

He knew how to use the word 'enterprise?' I shouted, "Dobocle! Let Luna go!"

He glanced down as though he'd forgotten she was there. "Whatever you say, boss."

He released her, giving me a heart attack as she fell over the other side of his runner. Sudden skidding sounds caught my focus. Kalin had caught Luna before she landed, and they were both stopped far behind us. I silently thanked the stars for him.

"You want a duel, lady? Fine!" I was startled to find he already had his cards. I was too focused on Luna to worry about it. I swiftly drew whilst he performed his turn. "I activate the effect of Egotistical Ape! By discarding my Key Mouse, I can special summon it to the field and increase its level by Key Mouse's one! Next I'll summon my Gyaku-Gire Panda and tune it with Egotistical Ape to Synchro Summon Naturia Leodrake! I'll set one face-down before attacking!"

"You can't attack on the-"

"Shut it! You start a duel without rules, Dobocle don't play by the rules!" The giant floral lion attacked, swiping its paw across my backside. Searing pain broiled across my back in three long gashes.

"I don't even need to break the rules to beat you," I mumbled, drawing my card. "I activate Speed Spell – Ancient Rules to bring the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field! I also activate the effect of the Eye of Timaeus, combining it with Prime Material Dragon to create Healing Light Dragon!"

The glittering gold of Timaeus's scales flecked off like powder. Healing Light Dragon had 2500 attack strength. "Blue-Eyes will battle your Naturia Leodrake, forcing mutual destruction! Healing Light Dragon attacks afterward!"

Timaeus breathed molten gold onto Dobocle. I heard him cry out in pain, but I had no empathy to spare after what he'd tried to do to Luna. His counter dropped to 1500. "Turn end."

"Don't think you've won yet! I activate Call of the Haunted to bring Leodrake back to the field! Destroy that dragon!"

I braced myself as the beast charged me, but while my eyes were shut with fear, the attack never came. I tentatively opened my eyes to view a dark knight riding beside me.

"Hope I didn't miss much," Kalin said. I noticed his right sleeve had been torn by the attack. I couldn't see the entirety of the wound since he was riding to the right of me, between Dobocle and I. He looked into my eyes and said, "Finish this asshole."

"Yeah. My draw. I activate the effect of The Fang of Critias! By combining Critias with a trap I can create a new monster, so I'll combine him with Magic Cylinder to create Reflective Dragon!" A dragon with mirror scales flew above me. It wielded 2000 attack points. When he appeared, I noticed that it had started to rain. The steady sprinkle harshened with every passing second. "I end my turn."

"That's the best you can do?" His laugh was cynical. "Leodrake! Finish her! Attack Reflective Dragon!"

"So close, yet so far," I said. "Reflective Dragon has a special ability. Any damage that I would take from an attack is returned to you and doubled!"

" _Huh_?"

Critias threw off the lion. It landed right in my path, breaking apart the road and sending me and my runner flying.

Just before I fell, I heard a muffled, "Goddammit, Rain!"

Another body slammed into mine, and his arms wrapped around me before we impacted with the ground. Well, I would say _we_ , but he forced us to twist so that his back would land on the ground. After one, two painful impacts, we rolled to a complete stop. We lay in silence as the rain fell upon us in sheets. I had kept my eyes shut the entire time. I felt Kalin struggle to shift to a sitting position. His lips brushed my ear, and his breath warmed me. "You need some defensive driving lessons."

"What!" I sat up, grimacing at the aching strain on my bones and the pull of my skin over the ever-deepening claw marks entrenched on my back. Lightning arced through the sky as I faced Kalin. "I mean, I didn't swerve or brake, but I definitely _tried_ to turn…"

His laugh was soft, and it brought out my smile. A realization hit me like the pouring rain: beyond the anger, pain, and worry, he had made me _smile_. Similarly, he was the one to slam into the road, yet he was the first to get up and joke with ease. Kalin was never one to show any form of weakness.

But wasn't that just another lie?

He helped me to rise and kept an arm around my waist to steady me. The rain continued to pour over us as we walked. I could make out the remains of Dobocle's tattered runner. "Kalin… Are you sure you're all right?"

"Battered and bruised for sure, but I only had my skin broken over here," he said, practically screaming to be heard over the rain. He gestured towards his right shoulder, which I still couldn't see. "Your back, though. It's torn apart."

"Believe me, I know, but it'll heal in time." If only I had Shining Diffusion. I was an idiot and let Master get stolen.

"Not enough time," Kalin said. "You need to duel in that tournament."

"I will. I can just wrap the wounds and I'll be fine. I need to get to my supplies. Could you take me to the stage?"

"Right. I hope we don't get stopped or anything. Your monster-"

"Critias," I corrected.

"Sorry, Critias roughed that guy up good. I didn't see him around, and his runner was completely destroyed." Lightning cracked the sky. Booming thunder followed. "It's important to get out of here, regardless. The Satellite should be just ahead from here."

We both trudged onwards to find his statement to be true. As soon as we reached the island, though, my knees hit the ground. Even with support I was unable to walk, and blood continued to pour out of me. I couldn't feel the sticky red substance for myself due to the constant rain pounding against my skin, but I was getting weaker. It was as though the life was being sapped out of me.

Kalin hefted me up, one hand beneath my knees and the other holding my shoulders. "You'll be alright, partner."

"I'm sorry I've caused you such trouble."

"Trouble? I'm glad to help you through all this. I'll protect you no matter what. I just wish you wouldn't put yourself in dangerous situations. It kills the both of us. I can't stand to see you like this, not again."

I recalled when I'd almost died in Crash Town – Satisfaction Town, that is. He'd begged, _"Please, please put your safety first on occasion."_

"It's still my job to protect the Signers, protect my friends, protect this _world_ …"

"I don't think that includes forcing a guy into a duel," he responded. I had no defense against it. Kalin sighed. "You're one reckless princess. We're here, by the way."

As soon as he entered the concert hall, I could feel my blood leaking down my back. I directed him towards the backstage area where all of my supplies were. He dispensed me next to them, so I shuffled through the wide array of supplies until I came to the primary medical supplies box. I pulled a bottle of bright green liquid and gave it to Kalin. "If you could just rub this on my back, that'd be great."

He agreed as I flipped over. What he used was a mixture I knew well. It was liquefied Orichalcos combined with rubbing alcohol and a touch of sunblock in order to give it the correct texture and use. It was crafted to ease pain, block bleeding, prevent infection, and improve recovery speed. We used it quite often during the war. I immediately felt the effects as soon as it was applied to the wounds. A great sigh of relief heaved itself from my lungs as the pain gradually faded.

"What exactly is this stuff?"

I joked, "A miracle drug."

His expression flattened. "You seem to be better."

I beamed. "Put some on your own cuts. It really helps."

He did as suggested and immediately sighed in the same way I had. "Thanks. We ought to get some rest now."

I was surprised at how exhausted the thought of sleep made me. Then I remembered how long the night had been and how the road ahead extended ever further. I said, "That sounds like a great idea… so, you take the bed."

He glanced at the cot, which was too small for the both of us. His answer was to lift me once more and place me on my own cot. He kissed me on my cheek, his lips soft on my criminal mark. "G'night, Rain."

"Just so you know, that's practically cheating."

I heard him laugh as he walked away. "I guess I cheat all the time, then."


	30. When to Strike

**Chapter Thirty**

 _When to Strike_

Ashes rained. I stood atop a broken and twisted wooden Daedalus Bridge from the Satellite. The ruins of my old home spread out before me. The broken bridge overlooked a platform, upon which a six-pointed star was partially lit neon green. A pearl throne sat on the opposite side, but it was empty.

"Pity." The voice came from my right. The white-suited version of Rahlin had her legs dangling over the bridge's jagged edge. "It hasn't moved forward. I was counting on you, Rain. I suppose you'll need more aid than I thought."

I spread my stance and said, "I know you're not Rahlin. I talked to her, and she said she's not you! Who are you, really?"

When her stare rose to meet mine, I felt as though I was peering deep into an endless void. The gray of ashes streaked her hair as though she were old, so old. "My dearest sister. After your conversation with Primo, I thought you could put two and two together. I'll spell it out for you: I am Rahlin from the future… though I have not been called that name in decades."

"F-future? The destroyed one Primo talked about?"

"The very same," she answered. "The Rahlin you spoke to wouldn't know me because she isn't me – at least, she isn't _yet_."

"So, so you and Primo are working together to save the future?"

The corners of Future Rahlin's mouth curled up. The thinning of her eye copied the gesture. "Not quite. Hold your hand out palm up, Rain."

A trio of Orichalcos green lights spun into the air like the weaving of an experienced seamstress. They reached my hand and solidified into three blank cards, which hovered above my palm. Rahlin said, "Three gifts, just for you. When the time is right, they will beg for you to use them."

"Will this help activate DOMA-REVERSE?"

Rahlin pointed a white-gloved finger towards the star. "Using them will help to light the Seal. Once it is complete, DOMA-REVERSE will be ready. I hope to have it prepared at the same time your friend Primo completes his circuit."

"Primo's not my friend," I mumbled. "So, DOMA-REVERSE will combine the realms again?"

Rahlin's eye focused on me. She scanned the three cards, which fluttered into my hand. Her smile curled, and a single instance of laughter rode on her exhale. "That and so much more, Rain, that and _so much more_. We're going beyond saving the future. We will _perfect_ the future."

I asked, "What is the perfect future?"

She waved her hand as though swatting a fly. "The perfect future, the ideal world, the dream come true – it's all the same for you and me. We'll meet again, Rain Orichalcum. The future is within our grasp."

"But-"

She snapped her fingers. The landscape shattered into ashes. I reached for the puffs of decayed matter. My hand passed through as though I had ceased to exist. I was falling, falling forever. I twisted, screaming, and-

Fell face-first to the floor of the stage. I slammed hard into the ground. My back and muscles continued to ache, and I was covered in sweat. Steadily, I rose to my feet.

Three blank cards had fallen to the wooden boards.

I swallowed air until my heart calmed. I still wore the tattered dress, so I hobbled over to the boxes and changed back into my jeans, black half shirt, and Team Satisfaction vest. The jacket Kalin'd given me went on top. I returned the white blade to its resting place on my back as well as the Orichalcos saber beneath it. I made sure to keep Ranue's bracelet safe on my wrist, and the Knight of Destiny fingerless glove fitted onto my right hand. I pulled on socks and my brown boots. The last item was a fresh Orichalcos pendant, since the last one had nearly broken. It settled on the center of my chest.

The trio of cards beckoned. I stood over the blanks. They were future Rahlin's gift. She said I was her ally, and she would always have my back. Always meant always; I had learned as much. I picked them up and decided to keep them in my back pocket, the one opposite Kalin's old deck.

I glanced upwards through the hole in the roof. The light suggested it was only daybreak. An annoying, nasally voice called, "Where are you off to so early?"

The Dark Signer tapped her foot in the shadows backstage. The hood of her black cloak masked her expression. I said, "I'm not sure, but I need to work off some adrenaline. A walk, maybe."

"Aw, what's wrong? Wittwe Wain can't handwe some nightmawes?"

"I saw Rahlin again," I said. "She's future Rahlin – a time traveler like Primo, and she gave me some cards."

The Crimson Dragon asked, _Do you think it's some sort of trap, like Primo's?_

"No. Rahlin wouldn't do that to me."

G giggled. "Haven't you learned yet not to be so trusting? You should know everyone's a traitor, Storm."

"I know myself, and I would never."

"Do you think Ranue would agree?"

I bit my tongue. I started towards the stage's exit. "You are not worth this argument."

"Your tool of a boyfriend won't happy about that." G waved a gloved hand towards where Kalin slept. He was using some of the old curtains as a makeshift pillow.

"Don't lose your head," I mumbled, watching him sleep. Cute. "I'm not going far."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning streaked across the pale, dawn clouds. The darkest clouds had moved across the sea. Puddles littered the streets of Satellite. I splashed through them, my smile spreading; my partner had graced me with this hobby.

Light rain sprinkled from the sky, so I kept my hood up. I kept walking until I came upon a familiar area. I couldn't quite place it until I noticed the original, wooden Daedalus Bridge stretching out over the water.

The memory of this bridge in my nightmare knocked the wind from me. I climbed to the edge. The first time I'd been here, Crow found me and told me about his dream, the one he had achieved. My anxiety melted by the warm memories. I may have been the only one to remember that moment, but its importance was not lost.

Across the sea, the sun rose behind New Domino. Pastel orange sparkled on the water. Purple splashed against the glass skyscrapers like the waves crashing against the shore. The infinity monument shone under pink clouds.

"You're oddly calm." G strutted up beside me. "The World Racing Grand Prix starts tomorrow, your opponents are revealed today, and you've been called upon to save the world once more. Yet, here you stand, a steady smirk slapped on your face as if nothing were wrong."

"With the aid at my disposal, it shouldn't be a problem."

"That's not what I mean." She plopped down on the bridge, her legs dangling over the edge. "Shouldn't you be worried about the cost? The first time, it was death. The second time, it was a dark sign, a five-month hiatus, and the loss of everyone you love. Aren't you worried about what will happen to you?"

I observed the glass city while I thought about the question. The colors were phasing up, orange shifting to yellow. "I never worry about myself. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Her laugh was cold. "If you believed so, you would go along with Primo's circuit."

I said nothing. Her devilish grin was in the corner of my eye, but I kept my focus on the light. She said, "Be honest. You don't care what happens to you. Poor old Rain still wishes to die and rest in peace."

"Not true," I mumbled. "This world is beautiful. The dawn on New Domino, the sunset in Satellite, and the stars over Satisfaction Town take my breath away every single time. My other half belongs in the Spirit World, sure, but I would rather be here. Not only the wonders, but to see them reflected in his eyes…"

"That brings up my other question." G stood and leaned in close. I continued to focus on the horizon. She whispered into my ear, "You're half duel spirit. That suggests there's a card somewhere out there with your mug on it, no?"

"That one's true," I answered, "and it's the best damn card in existence."

She fell over laughing. I just smirked. "Why wouldn't you use it?"

"It calls for the right moment. I've never summoned it, actually."

"I suppose you wouldn't be kind enough to show me?"

I shook my head. "You'll see it eventually, especially considering the task ahead of us."

"Us?"

"Well? We're a team, aren't we?"

She glanced up and down, a look of disgust plastered on her face. " _Team_? You're delusional to consider us on the same side for a second. I put up with you because I have to. Maybe I've seemed friendly lately. I'm _not_. I'm a clever spirit, Rain. I know who, how, where, and – most importantly – _when_ to strike. By the end of your story, I will own you."

Violet flames swirled about the Dark Signer. When they scattered, she was gone. I muttered, "Own me?"

 _I cannot speak to her intentions,_ the Crimson Dragon said. _We must be wary of them in any case. Ah, it seems as though a Signer is in need._

The blaze of the crimson spark captured my attention. "Why so early?"

 _Crow is on the highway. I assume he's training for the event tomorrow, but a dark force is closing in on him. It originates from your realm. A disturbance within is affecting this world._

"Not again… Right. Let's go help Crow." I called my duel runner and exited the old bridge. Looking back, I stated, "Crow'd be the one to deserve my help, after all."

Then a memory hit me, one of Kalin's from his duel with Yusei as a Dark Signer. Crow had said, _"She's going to become our enemy."_

G laughed. _You can't let that go, can you? I don't blame you. Primo and Kalin are so right. That's why I'm saying you should give up on life like you want, Rain. When your tool of a boyfriend inevitably betrays you again, you'll wish you did._

"Kalin won't do that! And, my friends- In the end, they believed in me! After they saw the murderer I am, they all reached out to me. Especially my one black thread, which only ever twined stronger."

 _This way, Rain._ The Dragon guided me to the edge of a highway. Underneath was another intertwining road. A lone rider barreled down the highway beneath me with incredible speed; it was, of course, Crow and his trusty Blackbird. I spotted a strange force following him.

The corrupted spirit was submerged beneath Crow, following his riding path. It raised its arm to reveal a rusty hook above the surface next to the Blackbird.

I invoked the Chaos duel disk and summoned the first monster I found within the deck. Just as it appeared, the black runner flew through the air, Crow along with it. The dark spirit was nowhere to be found.

A white flash blinded me. I heard the sound of his runner colliding with the ground. My sight adjusted to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, midair, holding Crow in its mouth by his collar. He released Crow, who landed lightly. The dragon dropped to all fours and sniffed him tentatively. I smiled, shook my head, and leapt over the railing onto the lower street.

"Don't scare him off, now." The dragon growled at my statement. I scratched behind his head, and his anger was forgotten. " _Someone_ needs to be more careful."

His eyes were unfocused in disbelief. "You saved me?"

"Well, I figured I owed you for almost killing you a few days ago."

"That fall, though. If I'd crashed-" He broke off and shook his head. I figured he didn't want to think about it. I didn't, either, but my arm instinctively wrapped around my midsection. "Those psychic powers sure come in handy. I owe you one, Rain."

"You don't owe me anything. Really, don't worry about it." He opened his mouth to retort, so I quickly asked, "Excited to see who you're facing today?"

"I guess," he muttered. "To be honest, I hope our teams aren't in the same division."

"Why's that?"

"I'd rather face you guys in the bigger matches," he answered with a smirk.

"Right back at you." I glanced back towards where the sun was hanging in the sky and, seeing its changed location, grabbed the small remote in my pocket. "I should probably be heading back by now, so don't die or anything when I leave, alright?"

The three criminal marks on his face adjusted to his grin. "I'll try not to go alone anymore."

I nodded and approached my runner, which had come up behind me. "See you at the ceremony, Crow!"

I sped towards the stage. The morning light made the maze of new buildings in the Satellite a glittering wonderland, but I was happier in the areas that hadn't been renovated yet. Water from scattered puddles splashed underneath me. When I arrived, I decided to park outside. Kalin still slept within.

I cocked my head. This gave me time to get to work, at least.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I awoke to a pounding in my head and a continuous ache spread across my shoulders. I gradually rose to a sitting position. My blurry vision focused on one thing at a time: the wooden floor, the stacks of boxes, and the bright light. I was vaguely aware of someone humming in the distance.

A shiver contorted my muscles. Crossing my arms in an attempt to warm myself, I felt something was out of place. My coat and shirt had miraculously disappeared.

"The hell-? Rain!" I ignored the pain as best I could and hurried to where she sat near the stairs. She glanced up at me. A giddy light danced in her sapphire eyes. The wilted flower was tucked behind her ear where it was absent last night. She held her dress in one hand, needle in the other. My own clothes were lying beside her. The ripped shoulder had been neatly stitched up.

"I fixed it," she stated, having seen my point of attention. "I hope you don't mind."

I grabbed them and threw them on as fast as possible; the cold was getting to me. She giggled. I said, "What is it now?"

"You're blushing."

"For once, I have the right." She laughed. "How did you even-"

"It was the most adorable thing," she said in a singsong voice. "I asked you for them, and you took them off and gave them to me! I guess you were half-asleep. More than half, if you don't even remember!"

She followed up with a high-pitched giggle lasting long enough to break my expression into a smile. "Yeah, well, I hope you _enjoyed_."

"I didn't expect you to be so shy."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "I like my privacy. It was a stretch to show you my place, if you recall."

"Yes. I did, too, but now my very thoughts are under scrutiny." She chuckled to herself. "I guess in Satisfaction Town, Barbara stole away some of your privacy, too."

"Through you," I muttered, but the memory of the encounter heated the room.

Rain gasped. "Blushing again! I must be learning from you!"

"…Jesus, Rain, I thought you were going to hit me or something, not kiss me. I think that's why it came as such a shock when you _did_ hit me."

She spun the needle in her fingertips. "Whoopsie."

"I don't blame you for being angry, you know," I sighed. "Or for anything, really."

Rain stared at the tear in my pants knee. "I can fix that, too."

"…You've fixed enough."

She snickered. "The legendary Kalin Kessler, so shy around his girlfriend!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Goddammit, Rain."

"You say that a lot," she pointed out.

"Can you blame me?"

She grinned. "You're still tired."

"Too true."

"Your back?"

"The worst of all," I muttered in response.

"Get more rest, then," she offered, accompanied by a slight smile. "You need it. Take the cot. I don't need it anymore. I can't go back to sleep."

"And why might that be?"

"Oh, you know. The usual." She went back to humming and sewing as though nothing had happened.

"You seem… chipper."

"Because of the medicine," Rain said. "The Orichalcos is strong stuff. I hope you aren't feeling extra sad. It should still be in your bloodstream. Out-of-the-ordinary depression comes first, then anger, then- no, that last part won't happen. It's different for everyone but in my experience, that's the path it has taken."

"You don't think I'm strong enough to resist it?"

"The Orichalcos ignores strength of will, or else Ranue-" She stared off into the distance. "Promise you're alright?"

"Promise."

She nodded. "Get some sleep, then."

"I can't sleep any as well as you can. You're not the only one with nightmares."

"Fine." She returned her dress and a small box to her storage. "What do you want to do?"

"Well… First of all, shouldn't you be with your team? Considering your matches are revealed today-"

"I'd rather not," she muttered. "I'm sick of the WRGP for now."

"Why's that?"

She fiddled with the end of her braid. "Um, there's kind of something I have to tell you."

That couldn't be good.

She explained everything Primo had told her over the last few days, and how important it was to succeed in the tournament. "Goddamn that bathrobe bastard. Okay, so we'll take today to chill out. Sound good?"

Rain nodded, but her focus was far-off. I said, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Can we hang around the Satellite?"

"Sure. I'll stay close to make sure you don't get lost. Again."

"I never got lost!" she shouted, the light returning to her eyes. "Um. Except for that one time. Oh, and then there was- er. Point taken."

My fingers threaded behind my head. "So. How about a precautionary tour around new Satellite? Lots of pretty buildings."

A grasp on my coat distracted me. She whispered, "The old ones are the prettiest, though."

Her way with words told me exactly where she wanted to go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Where is she?" Toru paced back and forth through the garage. He'd turned at least twenty times since the predicament had come up. "We need Rain for the opening ceremonies! Right?"

"…We don't _need_ her, Toru. It's not required for us to show up as a full team. We can go without her and tell her later."

He flipped around. "But we need to strategize, we need to- We need to stay calm and she's the calmest person I know!"

I approached him and set my hand on his shoulder. His green eyes were wild and bright. "…Don't. I can worry enough for the both of us. Rain is fine. Let's go on without her."

"What happened to her, anyway? Last night, she disappeared!"

"…She's probably sick of this tournament before it even starts, don't you think? After everything that's happened to her because of it… Being kidnapped, and the other kidnapper last night…"

"But but but we're a team!"

"…And that means that we should respect each other's best interest. We'll talk to her later and duel with her in the tournament. I'm sure we can rely on her. She's an amazing duelist."

Toru gave an understanding nod. "You're right, Misaki. Thanks."

A swirl of emotions I doubted I'd ever act on stormed in my stomach. They mixed with my increasing anxiety. I let him go though I didn't want to. Focus on the long drive to the stadium or what groups we could potentially be put in. Anything but…

"Hey, Mis?" Again with the nickname. It was too, too much. "You're an amazing teammate, too. Don't forget it. You have it rough without knowing much about yourself, but you're the one having to support me all the time. Well, well I want you to know we're best buds, and I'm here for ya in the same way!"

Too too too much. I hugged myself around the stomach. I might've thrown up because I was so nervous and maybe I should've said something but I wouldn't because of my cowardice and he would always outshine me.

"…Toru."

"Yeah?"

"…The stadium. Let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rain Orichalcum did not show up. I bet she'd given up before it began. She didn't seem the type to rise above high-stakes, high-stress situations. She would break down and panic or cry, like her duel with Blister, Atlas, or Kessler.

Giving up meant she had no option to use Shining Nova, which meant she wouldn't die. Honestly, it was the best she could choose. The selfishness of the choice brought her closer to the citizens of the City she claimed to love.

Wait. That wasn't right. Rain Orichalcum was selfless. She was selfless to a fault, so why wasn't she here? She had defeated the hired Dobocle, as I had expected, and Jakob somewhat conceded to Orichalcum's strength when he witnessed the wreckage.

But Orichalcum was nowhere to be found.

"What're you over here looking all worried about, hm?" Lester drifted to my side. The crowd mingled around us. We stood at the back of the hall, next to the windows. We were forced into our usual disguises of his Duel Academy uniform and my black suit.

"I am _not_ worried," I snapped.

"Aw, it's about your little dance partner, isn't it?" He giggled at my sneer. "You'll be relieved to know her team is here, and they've confirmed her entry! Guess you've done a good job at scaring her away with your dashing good looks."

I growled, "I will cut your- wait, did you say she's still entered?"

Lester rolled his eyes. "Those two over there, the blondie and the chick with blue hair, are the other two members of Team Clear Skies. They said Orichalcum couldn't make it today, but their full team is in."

"Our bet's still on," I muttered. The blue-haired member of Team Clear Skies caught my eye. "Lester. Does she seem… familiar to you?"

"That one's Misaki Elani, right? Nope. She definitely stands out, though."

"Are you sure?" There was something about her maroon eyes. I could swear I'd seen them before. Rather than half-lidded in apathy, they were thinned in rage. I breathed, "Antithesis."

"Pffft! You reported Antithesis dead, like, two months ago!"

My last sight of her was my final strike in our riding duel. She had the ability to create extreme damage and used it without refrain. Little did she know I could deal it back in turn. My Meklord Emperor sent her spiraling into a forgotten corner of the DAIMON area and crashing into a brick wall. I checked the twists of crimson fire, black smoke, and torn metal to no discovery.

Once again, I was incorrect to assume she passed away. Like Antinomy, she managed to craft a fresh future for herself. I said, "I have to go."

I retreated to my office and found the file of her hospital admittance. Antithesis, like Antinomy, had claimed amnesia. Toru Bandaras rescued her. He gave her the name Misaki. She had nothing else.

Now she was tied to Rain Orichalcum, my greatest enemy. I smiled. Both Antithesis and Antinomy had found new uses beyond their errors. I could let them slip through my grasp for a while longer and let their bonds with Orichalcum and Fudo grow.

However, that meant the potential for placing Antithesis and Antinomy's target in harm's way – the target god claimed was "very important," and who I had the duty of protecting. Humph. Their target couldn't be someone as valuable as hindering the Crimson Dragon's meddling.

Once Fudo and Orichalcum learned the truth… Oh, I couldn't wait to crush them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dark waves crashed against the rocky coast. My legs dangled high above the water. Moonlight glimmered on the sea as though opals swirled in the seafoam. The pale crescent hung above the horizon like a smile, like my criminal mark, like the night the same moon watched Sector Security arrest me.

I linked my fingers together in my lap. "By now, I figured you would hate this place."

Kalin cast his focus to the structure perched above the waters, a relic that once served as Team Satisfaction's hideout. Silver glinted on the criminal mark dashing down his right cheek.

A small smile found him as his eyes fell to the ocean. "Nah."

"That all you have to say? You gotta be smiling about something!"

A swipe of his arm across his face physically wiped away his smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon, tell!"

A corner of his mouth jerked up. "It _shouldn't_ make me smile. But. Nowadays, I have trouble looking at the hideout without thinking about the night we met here."

"Eh? We met here plenty of t-"

"As enemies."

Oh.

My hand moved to my stomach, which tied in knots. Heat violated my face.

 _Oh_.

His stare was pinned on me, and his smile widened. There was something devilish about it that worsened my nerves. I said, "W-well, um, the moon, it, it looks nice tonight, don'tcha think?"

That his grin showed teeth said he was laughing at me for sure. "Yeah, that's about how I feel about that night, too."

I tried to look at my partner. The ache in my back had me sitting stick-straight. I grimaced and bit my lower lip. I cracked open an eye to peek at Kalin. His forearm was draped over his knee. He hadn't known an ounce of the pain he must've felt.

Placing a hand on my lower back, I said, "Your cut was deeper than mine."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hurt like hell."

"But you didn't act like it."

"Well, no. You obviously needed more help, and I didn't want to make it worse by having you worry about me."

I glared at him. "No. Lying."

"It's not- I mean, not _technically-_ " He stopped as soon as he saw my harshening expression. "Okay. Sorry."

"I want to know everything, worry or not. I want your help – that's what being partners is for – but I don't want whatever you think is 'protecting' me. Remember: to share in suffering is a part of it, too. I want to know the sacrifices you make for me."

"Isn't that just… bragging?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Yeesh. Okay."

"Why do you lie so often?"

"It's a Satellite thing. I grew up in an environment that required it."

"So Yusei, Jack, and Crow are the same way?"

"Well, no."

"That means you just lied… again."

Kalin coughed to the side. It was fake. He said, "Look, I may have a bit of a problem. For every time I remember to tell myself to prioritize the truth, it feels like there are ninety-nine times I default to lying, and most for no reason at all."

I said, "You're trying, though."

"A one percent success rate isn't exactly going above and beyond."

"Yeah, but the one can become ten, the ten can become twenty, and… you know. It gets better." I looked to the stars. "We all have things to work on. Like going a week without getting in a duel that ends in an explosion. Or getting kidnapped. As long as you're trying and learning, I'm proud of you."

"Jesus, I don't blame you for getting _kidnapped_ ," he said. "Speaking of which, it'll be great to see you shove it in bathrobe guy's face starting tomorrow."

"I don't know why I even signed up for that tournament in the first place. I… I don't want to fight anymore."

He craned his neck to watch the stars with me. "A little bird told me you were forced into it."

"Yeah, but I could leave at any time."

"Not with the way you are," he explained. "Contrary to myself, you're loyal and dependable. You gave your word."

"You think too much of me."

His hazel eye fell and focused on me. The blue of his long locks was silver by moonlight. "No. I know you. Though I'm insulted you wouldn't include me in your team."

"I- uh- that wouldn't be fair to everyone else!"

There was the deadly smirk again. "Right. I doubt I could turbo duel again, anyway. Not after the last two…"

"It's easier than it seems," I said, "to keep moving forward."

"Maybe I'll have the chance to try again one day. I doubt I'd be welcome on your team what with Toru." Kalin scanned my confused look. "Heh. You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

He slung his arm around my shoulders and joked, "Oh dear, sweet, innocent Rain. Toru is in love with you."

" _What_? You're kidding!"

"…Wish I was. So. No wonder he hates me, right? Though he was nice about it at the party. He apologized for being a jackass. He seems like an alright guy, to be honest."

When he asked me to come to the City with him, when he made me join the team- it was all..? That made too much sense, so it couldn't be a coincidence. I twiddled my thumbs. "You know that, but you're fine with us being on a team?"

He started shaking, so I peeked at him to see him laughing. "I literally just talked about how loyal you are! If he were to try anything, I'd have to be afraid for whatever you'd do to him."

At first, he smiled at my blush. His face fell grave. "Though I did get a little worried when I saw bathrobe guy holding you for… several moments."

I groaned. "There's nothing romantic about dancing! I did it with Ranue all the time. He sucked at it, though. Really, there's nothing there!"

"…From your end," he added.

"Primo hates my guts," I said, "and the feeling is mutual. Seriously, he threatens me in some way or another every time I see him."

"Hey, yeah, he's done the same to me," he said. "Doesn't really change that you're one of the most oblivious people I have ever met."

I choked on any attempts at a comeback. The moon was rising, lengthening its glow on the crashing waves. "I wish I was good at understanding like you."

"You're skilled at it," he said, "but the whole confidence thing is holding you back. Treat life more like your duels and believe in your intuition. You're spot on at least ninety percent of the time."

My conversation with Primo came to mind, when he had easily cracked through every one of my weaknesses. My arm wrapped around my abdomen. "You r-really think so?"

He laughed a little and tucked the hair framing my face behind my ear. I forgot my fear for that adorable crinkle my partner's small smile gave his eyes. "I do, in fact, think so. Can't wait to see you win that tournament, partner."

When he said it, I knew I would make it a reality.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Glad to see you actually decided to show up today, Rain!"

I lay a hand on Toru. I could swear he was literally heating up with anger. "…Calm down."

"Sorry, guys! I wasn't feeling very well yesterday…" Rain gave a sheepish smile. "Could you forgive me?"

"W-Whatever!" Toru shouted. "We're the first ones to duel in the tournament!"

The news shocked her more than I would've expected. She usually stood rock steady. I said, "…Against Team Unicorn. We were just about to head to the stadium when you walked in. Perfect timing."

"Let's get going, then!"

"You're ready on the spot?" Toru asked. I could tell he was nervous; I wasn't spared, either.

Her confident grin gave me hope. "I'm _always_ ready."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Thirty**

* * *

 **A/N:** Next chapter features a riding duel VS. Team Unicorn, and I'll be using Over the Nexus canon elements for this one - similar decks and cards received from the last duelist, that is. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR ACCELERATION. (¬‿¬)


	31. Borrowed Confidence

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 _"Borrowed" Confidence_

The gigantic stadium was blinding white under the afternoon sunshine. Thousands filled the stands, specks of vibrant color moving in an almost hypnotic motion.

"Rain, pay attention!" I tore my eyes away from the seats and to my teammates. Toru's red-and-white riding jacket was zipped up. His blond hair stuck up like he'd been running his fingers through it. Misaki also had her white jacket fully zipped, but her anxiety was quieter than Toru's. Her maroon eyes focused on the concrete beneath her.

I'd left my sleek, black jacket unzipped, showing the Team Satisfaction vest underneath. I wasn't worried because I repeated Kalin's words in my head. I had the wilted flower tucked into his old lavender headband at my temple. If only he didn't have to go back to Satisfaction Town.

Maybe it was a little silly, but I felt like he was still right beside me.

"Say, who's going first?"

"I am," Toru responded. "Misaki, you go second. Rain, you can go last. We'll need you to fall back on."

I smiled. "No problem. Good luck out there, Toru!"

He tried to smile, but it wouldn't come. "I'll do my best."

"…And your best is good enough," Misaki said. "We're a team, remember? No need to act like you have to do everything alone. We're here to help."

"No 'I' in 'team', yadda yadda. I'll get ready."

Toru pushed his runner towards the starling line. In his absence, I mumbled, "He's super nervous."

"…You aren't?"

"Nah, I've been in big tournaments before. We're going to win, guaranteed."

"…Rain. This team is a big deal. They're expected to win the whole tournament."

"I love bein' the underdog."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. Her chair wheeled closer. She said, "They're starting."

We sat level with the track, so we could see Toru and his opponent clearly. Team Unicorn had navy uniforms and bikes adorned with white stars. Toru's shiny yellow runner looked less than impressive next to their official wear.

"The historic first match of the World Racing Grand Prix begins: Team Unicorn vs. Team Clear Skies!" The MC's voice boomed throughout the stadium. Vague memories of the Fortune Cup wafted back to my mind. This… was far more important. The clock's counting down thrummed my pulse. As the numbers decreased, the beads of sweat on Toru's brow increased.

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

The two bikes were a blur as they sped away, Toru's a streak of gold and his opponent's a flash of blue. "Team Unicorn takes the corner! They will have the first move!"

"Guess I shouldn't have blinked," I joked. Misaki remained silent but lowered her head and thinned her eyes ever so slightly. Toru bore down on offense with his Scrap deck, but he couldn't unravel the strategy our opponents were using. Misaki said, "…Deck destruction. Interesting."

"It's Toru Bandaras's turn to draw, but he's out of cards! Breo of Team Unicorn wins by default!" My teammate swerved into the pit area, shame darkening his features.

"I'm sorry… Misaki! I'm counting on you!" Misaki had prepared her runner and was already waiting. I wondered why I hadn't caught her movements as she sped off to catch up with Unicorn Numero Uno. I rested my chin on my fist, watching Misaki and Breo zoom past. Before I knew it, she'd taken down what life points he had left from Toru's offense.

"Awesome work!" Toru scooted forward. The second member of the opposing team zoomed onto the track. He immediately took the advantage over Misaki.

My chair rolled backwards when I stood. Toru's glance appeared pained. I pumped my fists in front of my chest, saying, "We won't lose!"

I pushed my duel runner into position, strapped on my helmet, and hopped on. The MC shouted, "Andre pulls off an incredible combo, and Misaki Elani's life points drop to zero!"

A scratch on my runner's flank was rough beneath my fingertip. This may not have been a life-or-death Shadow Duel for the fate of the world. But.

Primo had made it just as personal. For my Master-

"Now it's all up to Team Clear Skies' last participant: Rain Orichalcum!"

I'd go to any lengths.

As soon as Misaki's runner crossed the pit line, I slammed full throttle into the fray. My heart was palpitating as I approached my opponent. I slowed to match his speed. A smile found me. "Bolstering the team symbol. I respect that."

The boy with auburn hair fashioned into a horn laughed. "I applaud you for just the opposite, _Rain_."

"May the best duelist win, Andre."

"I don't plan on losing!"

"That makes two of us."

He muttered, "The rookie has guts."

Rookie, huh? We'd see who the rookie was. I swiped a card off of my deck. When I did, ghost cards materialized on my field. I recognized them as: "Misaki's leftovers. Thanks, mate."

Two face-downs had been left for my usage: One for One and Mystical Space Typhoon. The two monsters on my opponent's field were Voltic Bicorn at the head with 2500 attack and Playful Possum in defense mode. My speed counters rose to 4, Andre's to 6.

"I'll start off by setting three more cards," I stated, filling up the Spell and Trap Zone. "Next I'll summon Infernity Archfiend in attack mode, enter Battle Phase, and attack Playful Possum!"

 _Infernity, ah? I think I've seen that one before!_ The Dark Signer's giggle was like nails on chalkboard. _Knights are supposed to be honorable, and here you are stealing your tool of a boyfriend's deck!_

I said, "I end my turn."

"I'm not impressed, rookie! I'll start by summoning Scrap Beast, a level 4 tuner! Next I activate Instant Fusion, a Speed Spell which lets me bring the level 5 Flower Wolf to the field at the cost of 1000 life points!"

His counter dropped to 1000. I wondered what could possibly be worth half his remaining life points.

"I'll tune them to Synchro Summon Naturia Leodrake!" The flowery lion burst through a trio of green rings. My memory of the monster pulsed pain in my back. It had 3000 attack, far greater than my monster's. "Bicorn, you attack first!"

The attack struck, dropping my counter to 3300 and destroying my monster. "I activate Rope of Life! By discarding my entire hand, Archfiend returns to the field with an 800 attack point increase!"

He returned as my hand dropped to zero. Archfiend's attack increased from 1800 to 2600. "His effect activates, allowing me to add an 'Infernity' card to my hand."

"Fine by me," he said. "Take it down again, Leodrake!"

"I activate the trap Dimensional Prison, banishing your attacking monster!"

A scowl crossed his face. "Whatever. Just like the rookie you are, you threw away your whole hand focusing on attack strength! You have no options! I set a face-down and end my turn."

"Mine, then!" I drew a trap and immediately slid it onto the field face-down. Infernity Inferno was more likely to hurt than help against deck destruction. "I summon the card I chose earlier: Infernity Necromancer. His ability swaps him to defense position."

"Classic," taunted Andre, "swapping to the defensive so early. After I beat you, learn how to conserve your hand!"

My head rose so sunlight streaked my visor, revealing one of my blue eyes to him. I held up my empty hands. "Because my hand is at zero, Infernity Necromancer's effect activates. I can restore any Infernity in my grave to the field, so I choose Infernity Destroyer!"

The large-clawed fiend bounded beside me. His 2300 attack appeared on my runner's display. My heart panged when I noticed the cracks caused by my crash. But these monsters were on my side now, and so was he.

" _Because_ you have no hand?" Andre exclaimed. "That's the opposite of what the game's about!"

"Watch closely, because this rookie is winning this turn! I activate my teammate's Mystical Space Typhoon! By removing 2 of my speed counters, your face-down is destroyed!" My SPC dropped to 4 as a whirlwind tore through the holographic card beside my opponent. "Infernity Archfiend destroys Voltic Bicorn!"

Archfiend shot a purple sphere of energy towards the teal horse. Yellow and violet sparks intermingled, and a stray bolt struck my deck. Andre said, "Bicorn's effect activates! Since it was destroyed, you lose the top cards of your deck equal to the amount of Bicorn's stars! That makes a grand total of seven."

That provided more options through the grave, but my deck was already down to 25 cards. He knocked me down to almost half. "Infernity Destroyer attacks you directly!"

The strike dropped Andre's counter to zero. Shame darkened his features as he pulled away. A man whose short, black hair spiked up at the front and back soon replaced him. I guessed he was the strongest in the group.

"It's down to the wire!" shouted the MC. His sweeping movements on the giant, spherical screen over the stadium caught my attention. "Rain, final duelist of Team Clear Skies, versus Jean, final duelist of Team Unicorn! Which startling strategy will win: Unicorn's deck destruction or Clear Skies' handless combo?"

The crowd's roar intensified. I focused on my opponent. His thin, black eyes reminded me of a hawk's. "You reaching this point is nothing more than a stroke of luck. Nobodies like you don't belong in this tournament."

"Take your move," I commanded. "I prefer to let skills speak."

He drew his card; my SPC increased to 5 while his were at 9. The only inheritance his teammate left him was an empty field. "I hesitate to call your deck any form of 'strategy.' If anything, it's a piss poor excuse for an archetype."

I ground my teeth. "As if deck destruction is any better!"

"Our legitimate strategy decimated your teammates. Though… they had barely any skill to begin with. Honestly, how can the three of you even call yourselves duelists?" Anger flared while he called his move. I grasped my Orichalcos pendant.

The stone was hot to the touch, overworked by my fury.

Jean said, "I summon a monster in face-down defense position, set two face-down spell or trap cards, and end my turn."

"My draw! I set this card face-down so I can use Necromancer's effect once more. Infernity Beast joins me!" The doglike monster sprinted on all fours to my right. "Infernity Destroyer battles your face-down monster!"

A lavender-colored worm was revealed before Destroyer crushed it. A stinger shot out from its remains, piercing the cards of my deck. Jean said, "Needle Worm's flip effect forces you to send the top five cards of your deck to the grave!"

My deck count fell to 19 – less than half. I said, "Infernity Destroyer's effect chains. When it sends a monster to the grave while I have no cards in my hand, you take 1600 points of damage!"

The fiend crackled red energy between his palms and blasted Jean. He screamed as though the shock truly electrified him as his life points fell to 2400. My pupils shrank. _I_ did that. I…

"What the-? You're one of them, aren't you? You're a psychic duelist!" When I did not answer, Jean went on: "No wonder you have a criminal mark. You're a menace!"

At his words, the crowd shifted from cheer to rage. The Fortune Cup flashed across my memory. Aki had stood up against the same hostility and ridicule. Yusei, too, had withstood hatred as a Satellite.

'The Bridge will fix everything!' What an idiot I was to believe so. Anger festered in my heart. "An Arcadia Movement survivor, in fact! Infernity Archfiend attacks you directly!"

"Trap activate!" The hologram flipped up, showing a graveyard with purple mists curling into the night sky. A mighty horse thundered from the image. Golden lightning bolts streaked his turquoise hide. "Call of the Haunted returns Voltic Bicorn to the field in attack position!"

"Infernity Archfiend destroys Bicorn again." Archfiend's boosted 2600 attack overwhelmed Bicorn's 2500. The red-haired fiend clawed through Bicorn, but one of its crooked, lightning-shaped horns broke off and stabbed into my deck.

"The damage is done," Jean stated with a smirk though his life counter further decreased to 2300. "Seven more cards are destroyed from your deck."

My stack thinned to 12. "The ability won't save you from my last monster! Direct attack, Infernity Beast!"

Beast's green cheeks inflated, and flames exploded from his fanged mouth. Jean groaned as the fire overtook him, leaving his navy riding suit pocked. His life points dropped to 700. I was emotionless when I said, "Turn end."

"I should have known you were one of those Arcadia Movement monsters," he growled. "It's no matter! You can't break me. This is a game of numbers, and while it may seem I'm nearing defeat, you're the one low on time!"

"I'm not breaking anything. I am merely playing a card game."

His hawk eyes burned holes through me. "You know full well what you're doing. My turn! I reveal Speed Spell – Double Summon in my hand to remove 7 SPC and draw a card."

His speed counters fell to 4. "Next, I use Double Summon to bring Bicorn Re'em and Delta Flyer to my field! 3-star Flyer tunes to 4-star Re'em! Ride once more, Voltic Bicorn!"

"What a move!" shouted the MC. Thunder boomed with Voltic Bicorn's pounding hooves along the track. "This is the third time Voltic Bicorn has been summoned, and the second time it has been Synchro Summoned!"

"May as well rename it to one-trick pony," I grumbled.

"Bicorn Re'em was a Synchro material, so its effect now forces you to move the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard!" My deck count was down to 10. With Bicorn on the field, I had spare few draws remaining. Jean shouted, "I'll shatter the central chain in your combo! Voltic Bicorn, eliminate Infernity Necromancer!"

Bicorn stabbed the purple-cloaked sorcerer with its sparking horns. Destroyer, Archfiend, and Beast were still on my side. Jean said, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My draw. My first action will be to remove from play Infernity Dwarf and Infernity Mirage from my graveyard to send the one card in my hand there. Now I-"

"Hold it!" Jean demanded. "Trap activate! Miracle Lotus increases Infernity Archfiend's attack by 1000 and lets you draw a card!"

Archfiend's 2600 attack boosted further to 3600. 8 cards remained to draw, but I could finish the duel before that. "I attack Voltic Bicorn with Infernity Archfiend!"

"I use my trap, Mirror Force. Every attack position monster on your field is destroyed!"

"Shit! I activate Forbidden Lance! Infernity Archfiend loses 800 attack but is unaffected by Mirror Force!" Archfiend's ball of purple energy bounced against an invisible wall, split into thirds, and shattered Beast and Destroyer. A silver lance materialized in Archfiend's claws, blocking the third sphere. My remaining monster's 3600 attack dropped to 2800, and my SPC decreased from 8 to 7. "The attack continues, and Voltic Bicorn is destroyed!"

Archfiend vaulted his lance through the thundering stallion and towards Jean. The spear grazed his upper arm, and he grunted. Jean's life fell from 700 to 400. I said, "Don't count your blessings. The card you let me draw earlier just so happened to be a Speed Spell known as Half Seize! I reveal it to use Speed World 2's first ability. By removing four of my SPCs, you take 400 points of damage! This duel is over!"

Four rays of light twisted and combined on the track, forming a wall of light Jean would crash into. Three beams, one red, one blue, and one yellow, shattered the roadblock. Jean rode between them, and his final trap was flipped up. "My continuous trap, Thousand Crisscross, adjusts my life points to 1000 whenever they would change. This effect can be used up to three times before the trap self-destructs. This is my final defense, _menace_ , and it's unbreakable… because I've been counting. After Bicorn's effect, you only have one card remaining in your deck!"

…What a dumb card. "Turn end."

"Mine! I'll summon Hypnocorn in defense position. Since you have a monster and I have no others, I use its ability to destroy one of your face-downs. I choose the card zone to your right of the middle!" A spiral-horned goat with cotton candy blue fur sprouted and tinged a darker shade of blue. Its eyes glowed pink and fired a beam through Misaki's card, One for One. "Humph. Smart of you to not use that card. You have no hope left. This will be your last turn!"

The crowd shouted their excitement at Jean's coming victory.

"Psychics shouldn't be allowed to duel! Eliminate them!"

"Look at how hurt poor Jean is! Hurry and win before she attacks again!"

"Kick this monster's ass to the curb!"

What a familiar feeling.

This was me.

I-

Infernity Archfiend spun in his midair flight to stare at me with his two pairs of crimson eyes. I touched the lilac headband, which originally belonged to my partner. In the deepest and darkest depths of my heart, he had promised, _"We are more than what they made of us."_

Archfiend twirled closer to my side. Pity defined his monstrous features. I recalled the time I had taken a direct attack from him, and it was so similar to the torture I endured by Armstrong's cruel hand.

I wanted to be more, to transcend beyond the hate, rage, and pain. I would be more. The City could despise me all they wanted. It wouldn't stop me from changing their fate to the best possible, and the first step towards being able to change fate was winning this duel.

Primo would stay wrong. I was not what they made of me.

Resting a palm over my heart, I said, "Jean, I'm so sorry for losing control and causing you pain. My abilities are as volatile as I am, and for that, I sincerely apologize. However. I refuse to let my curse prevent me from enjoying dueling like everyone else!"

"Your apology means nothing to me! You'll have your just desserts when I win this duel and put you to shame!" He basked in the crowd's praise. Then his focus swiveled back to me, and his giddiness dropped. "Why are you _smiling_?"

"Aren't you forgetting? I have one turn left!"

The MC hollered, "Amazing! After a change of heart, Rain Orichalcum of Team Clear Skies is able to smile despite her deck having one card left! Can her last draw break past Jean's stalwart defense? Remember, folks! Even if she destroys his Hypnocorn, his Thousand Crisscross will reset any damage he takes two more times! Everything relies on this draw for Team Clear Skies!"

I placed my fingers on my final card. A bead of sweat trailed down my temple. In a sweep of my arm, I drew my deck's last offering. The entire arena seemed to be holding its breath. The palpable tension threatened to suffocate me as I observed the draw.

"…It's a trap card."

Jean grinned, and the crowd cheered with him. I held the last card between my middle and ring finger. "I told you, menace! This is justice!"

A pillar of fire exploded from the track between us. Its roar drowned out the collective gasp; the spiraling crimson and gold curled into a black armored form. Pure flames traced its spine and flared from its wings.

Jean gaped at the soaring beast. "A monster? _How_?"

"At the beginning of my last turn, I banished a couple of monsters from my grave to send this card there. Now that a turn has passed, Dark Nephthys is restored to my field!"

A cry like an eagle trumpeted from Nephthys' black beak. She boasted 2400 attack points. Jean harrumphed. "A flashy move can't make a difference. My trap will save my life points, and you'll lose the duel without a deck to draw from!"

I raised my flat hand, the final card still held between the fingers. "Here's the thing. I was going to win on this turn no matter what this card happened to be. When Dark Nephthys is special summoned through its ability, I destroy one spell or trap on the field! Break through, Nephthys! Destroy Thousand Crisscross with _Dark Rebirth Cinders_!"

Dark Nephthys whipped its slithering black tail, breaking the trap card into a thousand tiny shards stained black. The dark remains brushed past Jean's appalled face.

"Infernity Archfiend battles Hypnocorn!" The goat bleated in distress before Archfiend's blast reached him. I reached for the sky, and my dark scars captured sunlight. "Dark Nephthys!"

Its neck swiveled, and its head tilted curiously. I commanded, "Don't hurt him."

Nephthys screamed her high-pitched battle cry, wound her wings back, and beat them forward. The fire of her wings' webbing surged forth in a tornado, swallowing Jean and his runner. His life points dropped from 1000 to zero. He did not scream, and the attack did not scathe him.

I skidded to a stop into the pit, trying to ignore the booing and jeering crowd. The muscles in my arms ached from gripping the handlebars. My rapid pulse didn't help matters. I removed my helmet. Through the reflection in the dark visor, I spotted the wilted flower tucked into my lavender headband.

My reflection smiled back at me.

Whatever happened, I'd always have a home.

"You did it!" Toru slammed into me, knocking me off my runner but remaining in his grasp. Misaki was smiling, too. "We won our first match of the World Racing Grand Prix!"

I backed away from Toru to catch my breath. "But, but I-"

"Shush," he demanded. "We're a team! And, you've never used your psychic powers before now!"

"The other week-"

"…Wasn't really you," Misaki finished. "Teammate. You gathered yourself in the end and won it for us. Like you said: your power shouldn't stop you from dueling. Plus, that guy was an ass."

"A total ass!" Toru agreed. "We have your back, Rain! C'mon, let's celebrate!"

"What an upset!" the MC's voice boomed. "Team Unicorn, a participant thought to win the entire tournament, has been defeated in the preliminary rounds by newcomer Team Clear Skies! Congratulations to Toru Bandaras, Misaki Elani, and Rain Orichalcum!"

There was a mix of cheers and boos at this point, though it may have just been Toru's shouts. My grin was steady. "Can, um, we get out of here?"

"…Yes," Misaki answered quickly. Toru was babbling to the two of us the entire way out. We ducked into the inside of the stadium behind our pit. A few other teams lingered around the area. They stared at me and whispered; I flashed them my confident smile. Outside the arena, a huge crowd gathered beyond a gated area fronted by Securities.

"Woah. Check out all the press! No worries, Rain, Mis! I'll push through em." Toru pushed up his jacket sleeve and slapped his shoulder for good measure. Misaki rolled her eyes. As we neared the gate, the flashes and film flocked towards us.

A cacophony of voices shouted my name. "Rain! Was your criminal mark received for actions related to your psychic abilities?"

"Do you believe your opponents will be at risk for crashing and, if so, can you still say you have the right to duel?"

"Do you have connections to the Satellite before Daedalus Bridge's creation?"

"What position did you hold in the Arcadia Movement? Did you have connections to Sayer, who has been charged with terrible crimes including but not limited to murder?"

Despite the obvious accusations in every question aimed at me, my smile did not waver. A familiar voice almost broke it.

" _SILENCE_!"

The crowd hushed and parted like the curtains on a stage before Primo. His outfit was the same as when I had first met him: white robe, metal armor, hood up, and one eye covered by a steel plate. Primo stood beside me while Toru and Misaki shied back.

"As a Director of Sector Security, I have a few statements to make regarding today's match. The World Racing Grand Prix is a symbol of unity for New Domino City. Anyone – _anyone_ – has a chance to prove his or her worth, for our fair City is a place of freedom. The WRGP was built such that any individual in the entire world can duel to the best of their abilities.

"This tournament will not exclude anyone based on preconceived notions such as psychic powers, criminal marks, and birthplaces. To those who disagree: you have the right to your opinion, but any who resort to violence or harassment in expressing that opinion will personally know my wrath. Rain Orichalcum proved herself an excellent duelist today. Nothing more, nothing less. I offer my congratulations to Team Clear Skies."

He extended a hand to me. I accepted, still smiling and not showing my dreadful surprise. He leaned in closer and whispered, "This isn't the first handshake we've shared."

With a chipper tone to match my grin, I said, "I super duper hate you!"

Primo released me. His smile made me feel like a wolf's prey. "I wish you the best of luck against Team Catastrophe in a couple of days. You're going to need it."

Following the threat, he brushed past my teammates without acknowledging them. The path he'd left through the crowd remained, so I rushed through and back to the garage. Toru and Misaki were hot on my heels.

"Wasn't that the same guy you danced with?" Toru asked. "He's a Director of Sector Security? What he said was cool! He stood up for you!"

"…Rain seems to have friends in high places," Misaki commented. "You'll need to stay on the down low, Rain. We'll protect you."

I set my fists on my hips. "I have nothing to be concerned about! You worry over yourselves."

"…Training tomorrow morning," Misaki said. "Bay Parking. Team Catastrophe in two days."

"If we beat them, we move on to the bracket," Toru said.

"And if we lose?"

"You'd know what happens if you were there yesterday… But! I'll explain anyway," said Toru. "If we lose, we have one final chance. Our division has three other teams. We have to win two out of three matches to make it to the tournament bracket. If we win tomorrow, we don't have to duel the last match."

"Who else is in our division?"

"Iii don't remember. Do you?" He glanced at Misaki, who shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. We'll win tomorrow and be done with it." My tenacity brought smiles to their faces. "So, what now?"

"…We're working on maintenance, since Toru lost his race."

"Hey! It's not my fault! Their runners were ultra fast!"

"…Exactly," Misaki countered. "Let's get to work."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The orange of sunset filtered into Team 5D's garage. Jack leaned back in his folding chair and sipped his coffee. When he did, his eyes closed. I wonder what he thought. Maybe it was of me. Then again, he probably hadn't noticed I was here.

"Carly."

Eep! "Uh, hi, Jack! I heard you guys didn't have a match today, so I decided to stop by and see how you were holding up. I don't guess you're nervous because you're… you. It's almost like you'll be King again when you win the WRGP!"

When, yes. I made sure to say 'when!'

"There is a slight concern."

Eh? That didn't sound like Jack at all. "And that is?"

He reached forward and turned on the television set. The Duel Network News channel displayed its top reporter, Angela Raines. Angela. Ugh. The name felt as disgusting in my mind as it was on my tongue. Her blonde hair was pinned up, and she wore a white pantsuit. She looked good, darn her. I couldn't believe she's on TV now. If I were to pass her on the street, I bet she'd spit on me or something. Can't believe I called her friend once.

"The World Racing Grand Prix has become the heart of controversy in New Domino City. The opening match of preliminary rounds, Team Unicorn versus Team Clear Skies, ended in an eked-out win by the never before heard of Team Clear Skies. This is because of their top-performing duelist, known as Rain Orichalcum. Her 'handless combo' overcame Team Unicorn's deck destruction strategy, which was widely feared and expected to make it far into the bracket."

"Omigosh, it's Rain! She won her match! That's great! And, did I hear she used Kalin's strategy? That's adorable!"

"Keep listening," Jack said.

A photograph of Rain appeared on the screen. Her huge smile stretched her curved criminal mark. She was shaking hands with some weirdo with a bathrobe getup. Another picture appeared: a member of Team Unicorn being attended to by a nurse.

"Rain Orichalcum utilized psychic abilities in her riding duel to harm her opponent, Jean of Team Unicorn," Angela explained. "Her power was reminiscent of Akiza Izinski's duels in the Fortune Cup, which also caused casualties. Experts are questioning the legality of psychic powers and whether those marked as criminals should be allowed to participate in the WRGP or tournaments period. This, of course, would affect the most popular team in the WRGP: Team 5D's. Their main crew includes two duelists with criminal marks – Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan – and a psychic duelist on backup – the aforementioned Akiza Izinski."

"Whaaat? Did Rain really hurt that guy?"

"She did," Jack said, "but at the end of the duel she sincerely apologized and explained her emotions got out of control. None of the stations are reporting on that, though. Here, pay attention to this part."

"One of the tournament organizers explained the future of the WRGP regarding these matters. We have exclusive footage of a speech he gave to gathered members of the press attempting to interview Rain Orichalcum."

A shaky video played of the guy in the bathrobe talking about freedom in dueling and threatening anyone who targeted Rain. After complimenting her, the man shook Rain's hand. Angela flashed on the screen again. "The man speaking was Primo, one of the three Directors of Sector Security."

"Primo! That's the name of the guy who kidnapped her! And now he's… and she? Um, I'm confused."

Jack shut off the television. "I am, too. I'd like to have another chat with our friend Rain."

"Do you have room for one more?" Akiza leaned over the railing leading towards the exit. Her bright red riding suit revealed a looot of her bust when she did. I almost blushed for her, but I guess she wasn't aware. "I have a feeling Rain could use some friends right now. If she was really at the Arcadia Movement like she said, I'd very much like to meet her."

"Please _stand up_ ," Jack said. Ah, what a gentleman! "Fine, you can come."

"Come where? We were supposed to be training today!" Crow appeared from behind the three duel runners in the garage, which were covered by white sheets. "Are you bailing on me, Akiza?"

She straightened and responded, "Don't you want to see Rain? You're the one who told me about her being psychic!"

"Oh, boy! It'll be like a party!" I exclaimed. "Would Yusei want to join?"

"Nah, he and Bruno are in his room working on some computer program. You know how they can be when they get sucked into working on something," Crow explained. "I doubt he'll see sunlight until our match tomorrow."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with. I know where their garage is."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴**

psst... Valentine's fic tomorrow in 5K Culture Shock if y'all like some of that Kalin/Rain


	32. (in)Famous

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

 _(in)Famous_

"You sure this is the place, Jack?" I asked. He, Akiza, Crow, and I were gathered at a folding door in the DAIMON slums of New Domino City. Jack explained on the way Toru had shown him this place with a lot of pride in the fact that Jack was listening. I was surprised Jack had listened, period. He was usually one to wave away fans, but this was when Rain had gone crazy.

"Yes, I'm certain." He tapped his knuckles against the garage. A moment later, a girl rolled up the door. Her shoulder-length periwinkle hair was riddled with split ends, and the curls on her head were droopy. Her maroon eyes were blank, and when they passed over me, a chill tickled my spine.

"…Crow. Hey. Who'd you bring with you?"

Crow rubbed at his scalp, messing up his spiky, orange hair. "Hey, Misaki! This is Jack, Carly, and Akiza. We wanted to speak to Rain and you guys about what happened today."

"…You may be disappointed," she said, "but come in."

Akiza and I exchanged confused looks before following Crow and Jack inside. The place was mostly bare except for three duel runners, a computer desk in the corner, and a tool shelf. The furthest one's sheet was slightly removed, revealing half of Rain's bronze runner. The one beside it was fully covered. I guessed it was Misaki's.

Another man was wrenching the guts of a yellow duel runner, which was closest to us. "Who was it, Misaki? Oh- oh! H-hey, you guys!"

The tools dropped from his hands when he noticed the guys. Crow said, "Hey, Toru! How's it hanging? Nice work in the match today!"

Toru wiped oil stains off on his black pants. "Thanks, but I was less than impressive. We owe it mostly to Rain. I bet you guys will do way better! Your team is sooo awesome. Oh, hey! You're Akiza Izinski, right? Wow! It's so nice to meet you!"

Akiza lightly shook his messy hand. Geez, this guy had even more stars in his eyes than me when I met Jack! Well, okay, maybe not…

"…Who are _you_?" Misaki's glare bore into me again.

"I'm Carly Carmine! I'm a reporter, but mostly a friend of Jack's!" Friend. Ugh. "I'm Rain's friend, too. Where is she?"

Toru raised his eyebrows at his teammate. "Misaki didn't tell you?"

Her expression flattened. "…They didn't ask."

Toru rolled his eyes, walked to the other end of the garage, and gestured for us to follow. On the other side of Rain's runner, where the sheet had been half removed, the psychic duelist herself was asleep using the bunched-up cover as a pillow. She was scratching at the left side of her chest, and her brow was furrowed.

Toru said, "She's done this a couple of other times, too. One minute, she's helping us, and the next… yep, that's Rain for you. It makes a lot more sense after what West told me. Apparently she woke up from a five-month coma a few weeks ago. I'm guessing she's still recovering in some ways."

"Oh, how terrible," I lamented. My stare rolled over her curled-up form. It was pretty adorable. I cleared my throat. "Should we be talking about this right in front of her?"

"She's a suuuper heavy sleeper," Toru explained. "Seriously, this one time we had to drill a part of my frame, and she didn't even move!"

Akiza stepped forward. "Was her coma – could it have been related to her being a psychic?"

"Nah, she explained to West it was- well, here. Let me show you." Toru removed the rest of the sheet from her duel runner. On the right half were the most terrible scratches I had ever seen. Cracks corroded the screen above the disk.

"Damn. Must've been a terrible crash," Crow said, "and she's already dueling again. Must be tough for her to- Jack, what're you doing?"

He knelt next to Rain, grabbed her shoulder, and commanded, "Wake up!"

She screamed and shot up. Sweat covered her skin. "Stars above. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Guests are here to speak to you. You were being rude."

Crow sighed and tossed his hands up. "I'm sorry about him, Rain. We were wondering how you were doing after what happened with the crowd and news and all."

"I was having a _very_ nice nap until someone interrupted me!"

"Be nice, Jack," Akiza scolded. "She needs rest. Are you okay – mentally, Rain? Oh! My name's Akiza, by the way."

Rain's hands flew to her mouth, and she looked like she might cry. "Aki! It's so good to see you again!"

"Again? Did we meet at the Arcadia Movement? I might not remember you. I was honestly not the friendliest person back then."

"Putting it lightly," grumbled Jack. I slapped his arm.

Rain's arms dropped. "Yeah, at the Movement. Right. Sorry, Aki. I've probably made things harder for you by losing control today…"

"I completely understand. In fact, that's what I came here to say. You're so brave to say what you did about having the right to duel, and I want you to know I support you- um. You okay?"

Tears were streaming down Rain's face. She sniffled, saying, "I-I'm just really, really happy to hear you say that."

Akiza started to laugh. "That makes me happy, too! Say, how were you able to keep up that smile of yours? Back at the Fortune Cup, I… did the opposite."

Rain touched her headband and wiped off her tears. "Um, someone once taught me how smile against all odds. I owe it all to him."

Next to me, Crow nudged Jack and said, "Remember when he'd be up against a gang, back to the wall, and pull out that same smile? Jesus, it pissed people off. You look just like he used to, Rain, vest, headband, smile and all. It's insane."

Jack responded, "I agree, but stealing a deck is a little far."

"I didn't steal it!" she immediately countered. "I made my own! He doesn't even have a Nephthys!"

"Uh, who are you guys talking about?" Akiza asked.

I answered, "Kalin! Rain won with his same strategy in the tournament, and she's wearing that adorable Team Satisfaction uniform he gave to her!"

" _Seriously_?" Toru said. Both he and Akiza looked cross. I guess she still wasn't over the whole tried-to-kill-Yusei thing. Not that… any of us were. Except Yusei, oddly. Toru continued, "Did you guys trade outfits and decks before or after you were in the Facility together?"

"Together?" Jack muttered. The stares he and Crow gave Rain had an odd mix of pity and confusion.

"Th-that's not important!" Rain said. "What did you guys come here for?"

I said, "We were kinda wondering why you were being all buddy-buddy with your _kidnapper_. Seriously, why did Primo go from that to protecting you and praising you in front of the entire City?"

" _Huh_? The Director's the one who made you go crazy and attack us?" Toru said. "Wait, you _danced_ with him! The guy who kidnapped you!"

"…Rain." Misaki glared at her. "You have some explaining to do."

She sat cross-legged and clasped her hands together. "He's a terrible, awful person. He's trapped someone very dear to me. I have to keep up appearances, and if I win the WRGP, he'll give that person back."

"It's just like Kalin said!" Crow exclaimed. "You really are in a hostage situation! We have to break this person out!"

"That's not possible," Rain said. "I'm just doing what I can to win the tournament and not throttle Primo whenever I see him."

"I had no idea so much was on the line for you," Toru said.

Her head dipped. "I didn't want to put you under more pressure or have anyone worry over me. Sorry. Now there's the added strain of keeping my power under control."

"I can help you," Akiza said. "I've learned some great ways to keep my power leashed-"

"Like Yusei?" Rain asked.

Akiza's reddening cheeks matched her riding suit. I couldn't suppress a giggle. "Cut it out, Carly! Yusei has nothing to do with it!"

"That's as much of a lie as saying you guys roller-skating wasn't a date!"

"It wasn't! For the millionth time, he was teaching me how to turbo duel!"

"Whaaat," Rain said. "You guys went on a date? And, you're turbo dueling now?"

"Yes, I _am_ turbo dueling," Akiza said. "I passed my exam with flying colors and am a substitute for Team 5D's!"

"On a duel runner Yusei made for her," Crow commented.

"Wow, congratulations! You're so awesome!" Rain clasped her hands together and rested her cheek on them. "You guys could be, like, a super turbo dueling tag team!"

"Of love," I added. "I can see it now! Their team name could be 'The Scrap Metal Rose!'"

Rain grinned. "That's a good one."

"Stop teasing me!" Akiza shouted. "You're just like Luna and Leo! If you keep this up, I'm leaving!"

"…You all seem to be very close," Misaki said. "…Maybe you're on the wrong team, Rain."

"No way! Rain belongs with us," Toru said. "Did you guys come here to try to steal her?"

Jack raised his chin. "Ha! Please. We don't need budget Kalin. We have me."

Rain fumed. " _What_ did you call me?"

"Maybe we could test your emotional control in a duel against Jack," Akiza pondered aloud.

"I am _not_ suffering her powers again. I believe she has it under control judging by the end of the duel. Team Unicorn's campaign against psychics is merely to save face from their massive upset. Their sponsors were threatening to pull despite their long string of tournament wins. You made their stakes soar ever higher, Rain."

Jack had a lot of experience dealing with these situations in his history as King. I remembered all the rivals he gained through his massive win streak. He's truly a king, ex or not, and now he's using that knowledge to help her. I knew he was nice! I knew it!

"…Good to know," Misaki said. "Are you done? We have work to do, and you're taking up space."

"Misaki!" Toru scolded. "But, uh, I would like to spend as much time training as possible now that we know what Rain's fighting for."

"We'll leave you to it," Crow said. "It was nice talking with you all!"

"Indeed. We have much to discuss," Jack said, eying Rain.

What's that about? "Good luck in your matches!"

"Good luck to you guys, too," Rain wished.

Misaki closed the garage behind us. The walk was silent most of the way, which surprised me. Jack and Crow were exchanging strange glances. Finally, I said, "What's going on over there?"

They were silent for several moments. Crow broke it. "Toru said Rain and Kalin were in the Facility together. If that's the truth, Rain must know a lot more than she's letting on."

I re-angled my glasses. "Why does-"

"Rain knew he was a Dark Signer, and he said she was similar," Jack said. "But we never told anyone about the Dark Signers, and I sincerely doubt Kalin told her."

Akiza's eyebrows scrunched in. "If they know each other that well, he could have admitted it to her."

Jack said, "What she knew about him was not something passed on through a simple explanation. There's something she's not telling us – something big."

"Why do you think so?" I asked.

Crow looked me dead in the eyes, his gray irises stormy. "Because the Facility is where Kalin died."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I whistled a tune and walked with my hands in my pockets towards my team's garage. The DAIMON slums were unusually empty. I guessed it was because of the WRGP matches happening today. Toru, Misaki, and I would have to leave as soon as possible-

"Are you Rain Orichalcum of Team Clear Skies?"

The man who'd asked was standing in the middle of the road with his arms crossed over his white collared shirt. There was something familiar about the long, dark green bangs falling over his glasses, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I said, "Yeah, that's me. I kind of have somewhere to be."

He smiled and said, "Sorry if it's any trouble! I was just wondering if I could get your autograph!"

My autograph? Woah. I thought everyone hated me. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

He swiftly closed the gap between us and handed me a pen and small book. When I pressed the ink to the blank paper, he said, "Could I show you a neat trick?"

"Huh? Okay."

He pulled out a pocket mirror and held it slightly above and far away from my head. The way it caught the sun drew my eyes to it. He said, "See this? Keep your focus right on it!"

I did. His arm was rising in a slow arc. Drowsiness fell over me, probably from the sunshine. I was trying to watch the mirror but the higher it went the harder it was to see. I tried to lift my head but there was a weight there – or was he forcing it down? No, it must have been I was too exhausted. I couldn't feel anything beyond the glint I saw. As it became harder and harder to watch the mirror, everything else was lighter.

"You can't hear or see anything beyond me," he said in a soft voice. No qualms there. He sounded perfectly reasonable. "Listen and do exactly as I say, Rain Orichalcum. _Blank_."

My mind emptied of thoughts and processes. My limbs fell limp, and my shoulders slumped. I was aware of what he was doing and saying but not quite comprehending what he meant.

He laughed to himself and adjusted his glasses. "Sayer taught me how gullible you psychics can be. You'll be useful in finding out how the most dangerous monsters in the world tick. Once the experimentation is finished, you'll give me a chance to find out what a psychic looks like on the inside."

He grasped my upper arm and pulled me down the street away from my team's garage. I followed his lead without resistance. At the end of the road, another person rounded the corner and-

Slammed his fist into the man's cheek. His glasses hit the concrete and cracked. Distant sounds of a tussle reached me but I could only watch the emptiness in front of where he left me. A pair of crossed fingers entered my vision and snapped.

I collapsed on the ground and blinked several times. A migraine split my skull. I rubbed at my temples and mumbled, "What… happened?"

"And here I didn't think it was possible for you to look more pitiful than usual."

I glanced up at the unmistakable voice. Primo stood beside a still man on the ground, whose arms were forced behind his back and wrists were locked in handcuffs. I said, "That's the guy who asked for my autograph."

"You are so perpetually ignorant it is almost charming," Primo said. "He baited you into falling for his hypnotism tactics. Koda is known for his psychological manipulation and hatred of psychic duelists. Sector Security has been trying to put a stop to his underground psychic slave trade since the Fortune Cup. As it turned out, your showing in the WRGP was enough to bring him to the light of day."

"So, you… you used me to find him?"

"Why do you have this horrid idea that everything happening is in some way related to your personal experience?" he said. "Koda has been on the Most Wanted list for months. The instant he was spotted in the DAIMON area, it was my duty to hunt him personally as a Director of Sector Security. I prefer to be more hands-on than Godwin."

I observed the limp form of Koda, and memory struck. He was the duelist in the Fortune Cup whom Aki had harmed with her powers. He'd really gone on to start a campaign of capturing psychics? And… that could've happened to me? It would've been like the Arcadia Movement all over again. I gulped. "Thank you, Primo."

"Don't thank me for doing my job," he snapped. "As I said, it was _not_ personal, Rain Orichalcum. Though I do admit this aligns with my public promise. As any honorable person treats an oath, it applies in both private and public – even if the outcome happens to benefit my greatest enemy."

I glanced around the still-empty street. He could have left me to rot… like my friends did once upon a time. I said, "You have a Knight's honor. You're selfless."

He grit his teeth. "As I have told you before, it falls upon _me_ to fix every issue this City creates. The barren future is my burden to cleanse despite its cause not being related to me in the slightest."

"Is that why you're so angry all the time?"

His features darkened. "You could not comprehend how frustrating it is to witness all the humans enjoying their lives of sin without realizing what they are costing the future. This generation is the heart of the future's ruin, but they don't experience any of the backlash. No, the death and destruction befalls _me_ and everyone _I_ know."

His expression wiped for an instance of pain. He corrected himself: "Knew. Everyone I knew."

My heart lurched. "What's the future like?"

"Rubble from horizon to horizon. I could lie to myself and say there was one human for every ten square miles of desolation. It was not so, Rain Orichalcum. There was no one else. The loneliness you fear the most is the nature of the future we are headed toward. I would wander, and wander, and wander, but after she was gone, there was… no one. I know what you meant about the loneliness, Orichalcum. It is more suffocating and crushing than claustrophobia." He tossed his focus to the blue sky and muttered, "Though, honestly, I have had the same feeling when walking in the middle of the largest crowds here in New Domino City."

I recalled my first day awake from my coma, when I had the same sensation walking through the massive crowds. Back at the party, he'd said we weren't so different, and he was right. Primo said, "So, yes, I suppose I am angry. That this world has no inherent fairness and that the duty to create it has been thrust onto me makes me furious."

"Fairness?" I asked.

"Every action should have its consequences in the proper time frame," he said. "Say, for example, your 'partner.' He never had his appropriate suffering of loss like you struggled to survive through. He lives on unaware and unburdened by the fact that his selfishness created the single most painful event possible: the loss of who you love the most. Can you really say that's fair?"

I thought back to what happened when Satisfaction Town was Crash Town. "I wouldn't say he's unaware or unburdened."

"Then you're fooling yourself, as usual." Primo hauled up Koda. "Watch yourself, Orichalcum. You'll need it today."

"W-wait!" I called. He had his back to me and didn't turn, but he did stop. "If you ever feel lonely, you can always talk to me."

He tossed his head back, and his eye was wide. He laughed a little. "You will regret saying that after today's match."

"Yeah, well, well your threats hold about as much weight as a feather!"

He scowled. "When I follow through on it, you'll eat those words."

"Says the guy who just rescued me!"

He turned back towards me, fury conquering his face. "I did not _rescue_ you. I did my job. You're closer to a negative side effect of a necessary drug in this situation."

"It must be an addictive drug," I muttered, "what with your obsession with me."

"I am _not-_ " He spoke through clenched teeth. His eye twitched. "Is getting on my last nerve some sort of sport you've trained for?"

"I can give you my autograph," I muttered.

He held up his hands like he wanted to shake me. "It's worthless, you pint-sized punk! You'll write some wingdings and try to tell people that gibberish is your name!"

I glanced down at myself, and my eyebrows pushed inward. "Pint-sized? Aren't we almost the same height?"

"No."

The amount of venom he managed to inject in a single word was impressive. I said, "I just thought-"

"Shut it," he hissed. "I appreciate you reminding me of your putrid presence. I had almost forgotten _why_ I don't bother with you."

After his usual white flash, he was gone. I wondered why _I_ bothered trying to be nice to someone like him. He was probably planning some untraceable way to kill me so I wouldn't be a problem to him.

I thought again about what he had done. Thousands of years ago, another Knight had fought for a future she had lost hope in. He didn't believe in the future, either, so why was he still working on his "design?" My reason had been Ranue's last wish. What would Primo…

 _"The single most painful event possible,"_ he had said. _"The loss of who you love the most."_

Could our catalysts be the same? If that was true, who, and why?

"Rain!" Toru and Misaki ran to me from the direction of the garage. Toru said, "What're you doing over here? We're going to be late for our match if we don't hurry up!"

"R-right. Sorry! I'm coming!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I stood high above the arena on the crest of an awning. Below, the vast crowed roared their displeasure at the entrance of Team Clear Skies. Next would be the most important match of the day. For me, anyway. Not that anyone else mattered.

The masses around Orichalcum were ravenous. If any of them were to physically attack her, I would relish my chance to follow through on my very public promise to retaliate against a worthless mortal. I watched her movements with an eagle eye.

"Having fun, Primo?" I stayed silent as Lester waltzed up to me. "Your special friend is up next. After her stellar performance the other day, I'm sure she won't have any problems. Not even against someone like you, eh?"

He laughed, as per usual. I said, "I have a special trick up my sleeve for today."

"How many times do you have to test one person?" he grumbled.

"The purpose of a test is to see a pupil pass," I said. "Aiding her for what I have planned will take as many tests as possible in the time frame allowed. When she succeeds, I'm not failing. I'm winning alongside her."

"Pffft! Why'd you set up a bet if you plan to lose?"

"By the end of what I have in store, the bet won't matter," I said. "Right now, it's important for her to strive to become stronger."

"You want your _rival_ to be hard to beat?"

I nodded. "Because by the end, she won't be an enemy. Rain Orichalcum will be our ally."

"You want her for an ally? I thought you hated her!"

"Oh, I do," I grumbled. "Her insufferable personality doesn't change the undeniable fact she is inherently powerful. I can put aside my petty grievances for the future."

Lester said, "What does it matter if _she_ hates _you_? There's no way she'll join us as long as you're a part of 'us!' Plus, she's all buddy buddy with Team 5D's and her teammates even after the stunt you pulled!"

"She can easily be manipulated into changing her mind," I said. "Besides…"

 _"If you ever feel lonely, you can always talk to me."_

"She doesn't hate me," I said.

Lester faked a sad sigh and said, "Your bed must be _so_ cold without her."

I tried to shove him off the arena edge. He giggled and teleported away before I reached him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"The lineup today is… drumroll, please!" Neither of us offered one. Toru shrugged it off. The jitters from our first match were absent from him now, replaced by pure, unadulterated thrill. "Me, Rain, Misaki!"

Second. Oh, joy. The confidence I had yesterday was crumbling. An itch on the back of my neck said someone was watching me. I kept looking behind me. Besides the spectators in the stands, nobody was there.

I wound a strand of hair around my finger. The black tendril soaked up the sun. My lips pursed. I longed to go back to my natural hair color. The thought had me remembering Primo's warning about our opponents today.

I'd _said_ the threat meant nothing, but to be honest, I was just trying to get under his skin. His jabs were stabbing like his finger the night of the opening party. My hand moved to cover my stomach.

Toru's energy helped, but not much. He trash-talked Team Catastrophe and perfected the first rider. The MC boasted about Team Clear Skies not taking a scratch, which incited jeers from the crowd.

The second rider, Hermann, appeared wholly uninterested with the duel as Toru decimated half his LP. Toru whooped and punched towards the sky. Hermann didn't bother checking his drawn card.

"Say your prayers, kid."

"Sure!" Toru exclaimed. "Hallelujah for an easy round!"

Hermann's brow darkened. "I summon Hook the Hidden Knight!"

A black puddle slithered from Hermann's shadow. The darkness expanded to capture Toru's golden runner. A glint of sunlight caught on metal rising from the shadow.

The screech of metal on metal reverberated throughout the stadium. The hook tore down Toru's vehicle. The runner skidded away, leaving Toru to slam into the track rolling.

I wrapped an arm around my stomach and shouted, "Toru, no!"

"Toru Bandaras has suddenly crashed!" shouted the MC. I scowled, scrutinizing the grin on our opponent's face. I looked back at Toru, who pushed himself off the ground. "What's this? Toru is now pushing his duel runner! If he makes it back to Clear Skies' pit, Rain Orichalcum will be able to take over!"

Awe overtook me. A squeeze on my shoulder took me out. Misaki said, "…Show them their trick won't work twice."

Since I couldn't manage words, a brief nod spoke for me. I pushed my runner into the marked-off area for passing the baton. From there, if I looked to my right, I could see the opposing team. They were elated by the crash.

My Orichalcos necklace began to shine. I had to hold it back for-

I glanced down at my deck and swapped it out for another. What's important was supporting my team like Toru. _Not_ vengeance. He wanted the win more. That's why he was coming back despite the pain.

I placed my helmet on my head and straddled my runner. Toru was close enough now that I could see each wince crossing his face per step. He crossed the line slowly.

"Toru," I said. He didn't look at me, but I knew he heard. "I'll finish this. Let Misaki take you to the hospital. Believe in me."

"Always do, Rain."

The engine revved. Wheels squealed. I caught up to my opponent in an instant. The MC boomed, "Team Clear Skies vs. Team Catastrophe continues thanks to Toru's heroics! Rain will take over Toru's position versus Hermann!"


	33. Not in My Eyes

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

 _Not in My Eyes_

The sight of my opening hand was soothing beyond belief. I closed my eyes, angled my face to the endless sky, and whispered, "This one's for you and your belief, Ranue."

"Saying your prayers?" Hermann, Team Catastrophe's second rider, smirked. It twisted the criminal mark trailing down from his left eye. Another formed a triangle on his forehead just below his short, purple hair. "Just forfeit. You'll end up like your friend if you don't."

"You are the only one walking the coward's path."

He threw his head back and laughed. "I'll be giving the crowd what they want when I make you crash!"

I bit my tongue to keep from saying I'd already survived one crash, and that duelist's skill was far beyond what he could comprehend. Toru's leftover cards appeared on my field as I drew my sixth card. My opponent had 2000 life points, a single monster, and a face-down. The monster was Hook the Hidden Knight.

My SPC counter was at 4 while his sat at 0. My field held an attack position monster known as Scrap Goblin with zero attack points. It was unable to be destroyed by battle, but if it was attacked while in defense position, its ability sent it to the graveyard at the Battle Phase's end.

"I'll start off by putting Toru's face-down to good use: Speed Spell – Smashing Ground! The monster on your side of the field with the highest defense is destroyed, and since there's only one…" The infected monster was sent to the graveyard, and my SPC dropped to one. My opponent cursed. "I summon X-Head Cannon and attack you directly!"

"Trap activate: No Entry! Your monsters are changed to defense position."

Both Toru's Scrap Goblin and my own monster were rendered unable to attack. I said, "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"I summon Black Salvo and use its effect to bring Mechanicalchaser to the field! They tune together to Synchro Summon Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 'Burei'!"

The samurai spawned midair, and its red cape fluttered in flight. Hermann said, "I'll use its effect to change your Scrap Goblin to attack position and target it for attack!"

The shogun palmed several knives and tossed them at Goblin; they phased through him and to me. Two sliced along my right forearm, crisscrossing over the scar from Regulus's fangs. I grit my teeth as my counter dropped to 1400. Hermann laughed. "Guess the darkness is more than the little psychic can handle! Give up, kid. I wouldn't want to see you score any more scars."

"You're not the first one to try to convince me to fold. And, no, it didn't work for him, either."

 _But he came so, so close!_ G said. _I think it would have worked if your Dragon hadn't stepped in!_

 _I provided minor encouragement. The young dragon would have found victory in any case._

I smiled at his uplifting comment. "Is your turn over yet?"

He thinned his eyes. "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

My heart skipped a beat at my drawn card. My SPC increased to 3, his to 2. "I activate the Speed Spell, Double Summon! I summon Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Cannon. Contact Fusion! X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank are removed from play to Fusion Summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

Ranue's three-piece weapon of destruction burst onto the field beside me. Its many barrels showed off its 2800 attack points, 200 more than Burei's. My brother always beat me with this card. The weight of his legacy was light as a feather.

"Amazing!" shouted the MC. "Rain Orichalcum's strategy has completely flipped from her handless combo! This different deck involves Fusion Monsters and Contact Fusions! Will it be enough to overcome Team Catastrophe's position swapping strategies?"

Easily. I exclaimed, "XYZ-Dragon Cannon attacks 'Burei'!"

A stream of energy sliced through the opposing monster. His counter fell to 1800. The attack did not hurt him. "The hell? Ain't you supposed to be a psychic?"

Sunlight swirled in the sapphire adorning my bracelet, a gift from Ranue. I said, "Sure am. I switch Scrap Goblin back to defense position and end my turn."

"I activate Labyrinth of Nightmare! At the end of each turn, all face-up monsters change position!" Scrap switched to attack and XYZ to defense. Great. Stellar, even. He said, "I summon Mechanicalchaser and attack Scrap Goblin!"

"Trap activate! Waboku prevents battle damage and my monsters' destruction this turn."

"Lucky set," he spat. "Turn end."

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect activates! For every card I discard from my hand, I can destroy a card on your field! I discard my two remaining cards to destroy both of your monsters and end this duel! XYZ-Dragon Cannon! _Cannon Firestorm_!"

XYZ's direct attack blasted his life points to zero. Once again, Hermann did not take physical damage. He swerved into his pit and was quickly replaced. The MC boomed, "Hans, final duelist of Team Catastrophe, is now entering the field! This duel is down to the wire!"

My new opponent's dark blue locks framed his face. His single criminal mark squiggled like a lightning bolt on his right cheek. "No hard feelings, ay, chica?"

I said nothing. He raised his eyebrows and drew his cards. The MC shouted, "I have an announcement! Misaki Elani, third duelist in Clear Skies' lineup, has left to take teammate Toru Bandaras to the hospital. Rain Orichalcum is now the final member of Team Clear Skies, making this a battle of the last riders!"

"Your teammate bailed on you? Not very kind of her."

"She did not leave because she was afraid. She left because she knew I could handle a bottom tier team with an even worse scramble of cards you dare to call a 'deck.'"

He smirked. "Nice spunk, but I've only got 1400 to reduce to zero, chica."

"And I've only got 4000."

"Ay, but you don't have a trump card like we do."

"You can spray perfume on garbage," I said. "Plain to see it's still garbage."

His face twisted in a snarl. "I'll show your punkass we ain't garbage! I summon Inpachi and attack Scrap Goblin!"

Since Goblin was in defense position, it was only destroyed after Hans ended his Battle Phase. He said, "I set two cards and end my turn."

Labyrinth of Nightmare carried over from his teammate, so his monster swapped to defense position while mine changed back to attack. I drew. My SPC increased to 7, his to 6. "First, I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down! By removing 6 SPC, I can draw two cards!"

I lagged far behind my opponent with 1 SPC left, but I had gained ammunition. "I discard once to destroy Labyrinth of Nightmare! XYZ attacks Inpachi, and I summon W-Wing Catapult in defense position before ending my turn."

"I activate another Labyrinth of Nightmare at your End Phase! Your monsters swap positions!"

Stars above and hell below. All that for him to have another? His smile at his draw unsettled me. "Heh! Good luck with this one, chica. I summon Hook the Hidden Knight in attack position."

Its hologram didn't appear. My pulse quickened. The roar in my ears blocked out the announcer and the shouts of the crowd. I closed my eyes to concentrate, focusing on the source of the infection. It was…

I palmed my Orichalcos blade and shot an energy blast down. Green exploded against a hook rising toward my runner. The rusted weapon retreated into the ground. I sheathed my sword with the peace of knowing a feral monster won't attack where it's punished.

"The hell? How'd you-"

"Garbage! I shouted, my voice still shaky. "Weren't you supposed to prove me wrong?"

"Attack W-Wing Catapult!" he commanded. The evil beast leapt from the road and ripped apart my jet. The attack continued, and the Hidden Knight slashed my right shoulder. My elbow warmed as blood ran over it. 1100 life points remained. With a grin, he said, "I end my turn."

At my draw, my speed counters went up to 3 with his at 8. My eyes widened. "I summon V-Tiger Jet and activate my trap, Call of the Haunted! I use it to recall W-Wing Catapult to the field so I can combine the two. Contact Fusion! VW-Tiger Catapult breaks the sound barrier!"

The two planes, one yellow and one blue, soared side-by-side and connected. The pair became a single fighter plane with 2000 attack. "That's not all! I combine VW-Tiger Catapult with XYZ-Dragon Cannon to create VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

Electricity oozed from the massive mech's cannons as though its own power was uncontainable. I smiled at the memories of my many losses to it. "Once per turn, I can remove from play any card on your field. Your tainted Knight is out of the game! _Hyper Destruction_!"

The infected monster was sucked into a sparking dimensional vortex. The portal ripping him apart inspired his scream. I commanded, "Direct attack! _Ultra Cannon Firestorm_!"

Ranue's ace monster fired a massive beam of energy, which swallowed Hans and his runner. His life sat at 1000, 100 less than mine. When I ended my turn, VWXYZ was forced to swap to defense.

"This isn't over, chica. This isn't over! I summon Black Salvo and use its effect to bring back Inpachi! Now I'll tune them together to Synchro Summon another Burei! I'll activate his effect to change VWXYZ to attack position!"

As if it mattered. My monster had the higher attack. He said, "I activate Speed Spell – Silver Contrails, taking off one of my SPCs and giving my monster a 1000 point attack boost… enough to destroy VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

My teeth grit as my best monster was destroyed, and knives shot towards me again. By some grace I never imagined receiving, they struck my runner instead, adding more scratches to the frame. My life fell to 500.

"Breathtaking!" shouted the MC. "Team Catastrophe's Hans pulls off a Synchro Summon and skillfully utilizes a Speed Spell to turn this game around!"

My opponent said, "Who's garbage now? Turn end!"

Well, that confidence was short-lived. I drew with trembling, bloodied fingers. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I summon Nanobreaker and attack with Burei!"

"I activate Return from the Different Dimension! By paying half of my remaining life points, I can bring back as many monsters that were removed from play as possible!" My life counter dropped to 250. "Return, XYZ-Dragon Cannon, VW-Tiger Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank!"

"Tsk. Destroy X-Head Cannon!" It was blasted apart, but I was relieved to still be in the race. My team, my Master, and my City were counting on me. At his turn end, all of the monsters on my field were removed from play again per Different Dimension's effect.

The entirety of my will drove my draw.

I took off my helmet. The wind whipped strands of black hair free from my braid. I said, "There's something that's been bothering me from the beginning of this duel, Hans."

"Ay, chica. Your buddy's crash was a stroke of poor luck."

"No, not that. You said you were the only ones with a special trump card. I have to say there's nothing I hate more than a liar, and you tripped that wire."

"It wasn't no lie!" he shouted. "Our trump card's won all our duels so far! This one's no different! Pass turn so I can end you!"

A smile stretched my lips. "Cyber Eltanin's ability activates from my hand. By removing from play all LIGHT attribute, Machine-type monsters in my grave – like the X-Head Cannon and VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon you destroyed – I can special summon Eltanin. He gains 500 attack for each removed monster."

"Y'call one weak monster a trump card?" Hans jabbed. "That won't even save you another turn!"

"Ability activate!" I shouted. "When Cyber Eltanin is special summoned this way, every other face-up monster on the field is sent to the graveyard!"

"The hell?"

" _Constellation Siege_!"

White laser lines connected Hans' monsters. Cyber Eltanin set off the blast, chaining explosions across the track. My opponent's field was empty. I said, "Finish him, Eltanin! Direct attack with _Draconis Ascension_!"

The cluster of cyber dragon heads gathered black energy in their infinite mouths. Uncountable beams shot through Hans and his runner. His life points dropped to zero.

Despite how much I hated him and how satisfying it would be, he wasn't harmed by the attack.

The MC announced, "Another turnaround win from newcomer Team Clear Skies thanks to smart monster play from Rain Orichalcum! This time of victory is also a time of worry. We send our thoughts to teammate Toru! May this victory keep him in good spirits, and may we see all three members of Team Clear Skies in the final bracket!"

I stopped in my pit. No one was there to greet me with hugs and cheers this time. I turned my attention to Team Catastrophe's pit. The three members were exiting the giant steel doors leaving the pits. After a split second, I followed. When I passed through the same doors they left through and didn't see them in the hall, I broke into a sprint.

I burst onto the small concrete courtyard marking the entrance for teams. Team Catastrophe was far in the distance entering the New Domino City slums. I tore through the gathered press, pushing and shoving as necessary. After I made it to the other side, I had to take a few deep breaths to calm my rapid heart. Some still shouted my name as I dashed towards the slums.

The street was abandoned. The bricks on either side were the color of blood, and grass stabbed through cracks in the pavement. I dashed past a persistent daisy, grabbed Hermann by the collar, and introduced his left cheek to my right fist.

He staggered back a few steps, confused, but his gaze came back into focus as he ran towards me. I ducked beneath his blow and jammed my shoulder into his stomach. He doubled over, and blood dribbled from his split lip.

I unsheathed my saber. Both of my hands gripped the hilt and aimed the sharp tip towards his chest. I well and truly would have thrust it forward if my blue bracelet had not caught my eye.

My blade lowered as I observed the three of them. His teammates, cowards they were, had backed away and were watching the scene without lifting a finger. I guessed they hadn't missed the dried blood on the sword. I held the edge to his throat. "The infected card. Drop all the copies you have."

I kept my eyes pinned on his, and I could hear his hands fumbling and the scraping of the cards as they fell from the deck on his arm. "Th-That's all of 'em, I swear."

The edge of my blade faced the other two. They immediately threw their own cards to the ground. There were three for each of them, nine in total littering the ground.

Hermann stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept walking. While Team Catastrophe left, I gathered the cards, tore them to scraps, and stuffed the remains in my back pocket. Hermann muttered to Hans, "Jus' like the Director creep with the fuckin' _sword_. Them two're no different."

My arms went limp, and my brows pushed inward.

No different?

A gruff voice in my mind said, _Young dragon?_

 _Yeah?_

 _I was locked out of your mind the moment the duel ended. Your anger was like a heavy fog._

G said, _Did you kill them? Please tell me you killed them._

 _No. I almost did. I remembered Ranue, and I didn't. I used his deck because I knew that would happen. I hurt one of them and got rid of those cards, but I didn't kill them._

 _You wanted to!_ G said.

 _I can't deny that. I can't change who I was – and still am, for the most part. But I didn't go through with it. I remembered him, and I didn't. I'm going to the hospital now._

 _Excellent work, young dragon. You have come far._

Stopping on the verge of killing someone did not strike me as an accomplishment.

 _Strides forward are to be celebrated,_ he said.

I shook my head. _I appreciate your support, but…_

There was nothing else to say. I was out of the slums and walking through a grassy park. From the bronze statue of Rex Godwin, I remembered the area from when I first awoke from my coma. That meant the hospital was northward.

Toru and Misaki mingled out front. Toru was covered in bandages, but he looked cheery. I glanced around, spotted a bench, and slid into the seat. I shut my eyes and lowered my head. _He's okay. Thank the stars, he's alright!_

 _You will not speak with them?_ the Dragon asked.

I observed my right arm, which was covered with blood – a mix of mine and Hermann's. _I'd rather not. I'll see them for the next match, but I don't want to speak to anyone right now._

 _Why not?_

 _I'd rather not have to explain…_ My gaze returned to my arm. _Anything. I don't want to be angry anymore. Being around Toru may set it off._

 _Do you truly believe yourself to be that uncontrollable?_ the Dragon asked.

I pulled a note from my pocket. My anger issues started when I was outcast. I would use the Blue Flame for vengeance on my bullies. Ranue would beg me to stop, that it wasn't me, to hold onto my heart.

The Atlantian symbols were perfect form. Ranue had the nicest handwriting. The note started, _"Hey, Rain."_

I almost shut it right there. Imagining his voice saying those words brought up more emotions than I was capable of containing. I cracked open one eye and read on. My brother's words allowed peace to settle over my heart. I exhaled a deep breath.

Someone sat to the left of me. I averted my eyes for fear it would be my teammates. "Y'know, Rain, I never really saw you as a team player. Even as a gang member, you were more of the lone wolf type."

I fell off of the bench. " _What are you doing here_?"

Kalin smiled. "Charging in all alone? That's the Rain special right there. Seeing you here, watching your teammates be buddy-buddy from afar… doesn't really surprise me."

I kept staring. He cleared his throat. "Alright, fine. I had to come back. Do you know why?"

"I asked _you_ why!"

"Yeah, but you can guess."

I frowned. "I didn't steal it. They're completely different."

He stretched his arms over the bench's back. "Oh, no, I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm _honored_. See, imitation is the greatest form of flattery. I am very flattered."

"Shut _up_ , you egomaniac!"

"Should you really be saying that to someone you owe a victory to?"

"I don't owe you-" He watched me seethe with a steady smirk. "Would you stop getting on my nerves? Don't you have _work_?"

"Don't I owe you all my time?"

"You said you couldn't-"

"You didn't need me when I said that," he countered. "I gave everyone the day off. I can do that sort of thing, y'know. I'm the manager."

I puffed a sigh. "Must suck for them. I know how difficult it is to be under your supervision."

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent delegator," he said, "and giving a day off is pure proof I'm different now."

"So what'd you say, huh? 'My girlfriend stole my idea, so I need some time to rub it in her face'?'"

Kalin whistled. "You should write speeches. You're very inspirational."

"I can't write." At his astonishment, I elaborated: "The Crimson Dragon did some weird thing with his power that reprogrammed my brain to English, but it only included spoken and reading comprehension. I only know how to write Atlantian letters, like the ones on my duel disk."

 _I'm afraid the Zero Reverse struck you before that particular process finished. Since then, my abilities have been used on more vital strokes such as keeping your reckless self alive._

 _Which I appreciate!_

"Well, that's fine," Kalin said. "I can teach you."

My expression went blank. "Why are you really here?"

He stared at me for a couple of moments, his smile escaping, and moved so he sat to my right. He held my bloodied right arm and started to wipe away the crusting mess with his shirt. "Did you kill any of that team?"

"You were watching?"

"The match? Please. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Nice job, by the way. I left early because I wanted to talk to you. Lost track of you, though. Ton of people out there. Since I guessed you'd come here next, I just waited."

"Like a lamb to the slaughter, huh," I muttered, and his eyes softened.

"Not like that at all." My shoulder and elbow were clear, so he started on my forearm. "Now, answer me please."

"No. I only hurt the one who… you know. Then I ripped up the copies of the card that crashes."

He raised his eyebrows. "Impressive. I really should have let you do the threatening to other gangs."

I watched his hands at work. "I guess I really am scary."

He stopped and looked into my eyes. "Oh, totally. Eyes like a rabid bunny."

"H-hey!"

Kalin laughed and wiped off the last of the blood. "Look at that. Perfection. Might want to wrap the cuts sometime soon, though."

"Thank you," I whispered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't rely on you to clean yourself up, can I?"

I thought of my lack of control and what the Dragon had said about being locked out. "No."

"You're not supposed to agree with the jokes. You'll break the game that way."

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I… I had Ranue. His advice helped."

I showed him the note's face. He said, "Oh, so that's what that is. I thought it was some kind of drawing. It's important to you, huh?"

My eyes scanned the perfect writing. "Extremely."

"D'you… want to talk about him?"

"No," I said. "I mean, I can answer any questions you have or read the note to you. I don't really feel like just… talking about him, though. I know it's been a long time, but it still feels fresh. Him being gone."

"That's fine," Kalin said. "I'm glad he was able to help. This is probably bad to say, but I'm sort of glad you kicked those guys' asses. It's not really my thing anymore, but it's nice to know you have it covered."

"Have what covered?"

"That aggressive fire of chasing down what you want no matter what," he explained. "I'm trying to be a bit more passive and work on my judgement. Like, say, ignoring how much of a dream it'd be to punch bathrobe guy in the face."

"Would that really be so bad?" He gave me a look, and I giggled. I took his hand in mine. "Kidding. Don't get me wrong, but I think we should work on getting at least some of that fire back in you."

"Uh." I winked at him, and a corner of his mouth jumped. "Ha, I think you've got it covered… for the both of us. But, hey. If you ever reach a point where you need me to fill in, I'll be ready."

I smiled sweetly. "So, did you come back to be my angel again?"

"God, no," he said. "I came back strictly to revel in the flattery. Hey, that reminds me. You going to see your teammates, or what?"

"Them? No, no. I can't…" I buried my head in my hands. "I changed my mind. I don't want you here. Go home."

"Home is where the heart is," he said. "So I must be a hobo. You move around too often."

"You're the cheesiest."

But I was smiling. He stood and offered a hand. I took it without faltering. He asked, "They aren't _in_ the hospital, are they?"

"No. Why?"

"I'd rather not go back in there."

"You didn't have to visit much, did you?" He remained silent. I said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It was my fault."

"It wasn't just-"

He stopped and trained one eye on me, its hazel bright between his criminal mark. I twirled a strand of black hair around my finger. "Mkay. Did anyone else visit?"

" _Everyone_ visited."

"Even Jack?"

"Even Jack," Kalin answered. "I was able to meet that friend of yours, Blister. 'Course, I had no idea who he was at the time. He had some guy with him. Thinking back on it, I guess it was his pal Aero."

I gasped. "They made up! I bet they're in the WRGP, too!"

"Speaking of which." A glint caught in his eyes. "You're famous again, princess."

My finger lingered on my chin. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that today! Well, being hated is kinda normal for me."

"Rain…" He looked to the sky's empty blue. "Of course you didn't notice. Why did I expect you to?"

"Quit it! What happened?"

"Since you didn't use your powers today despite the other team clearly hurting you and your teammate…" A small, gentle smile lit up his face. "Everyone was cheering for you. You're a total hero."

"Huh? But, I-"

He squeezed my hand. "I know I play around a lot, but let me say something. You're the quickest learner I've ever met. Seriously, when I found out you had to literally figure out your decks as you went and _still_ won, I was blown away. So. It makes complete sense to me that once you make a mistake, you never make it again. You did mess up the other day, but hey, it won't repeat.

"Oh, and one more thing. For you to use my strategy in front of thousands of people with so much on the line for you _and_ kick ass with it… I don't think I've ever felt so proud in my _life_. I'm so goddamned proud of you, and then I saw you wearing that headband and vest. It kinda hit me in this crazy moment, like, holy shit, you feel the same way. For _me_. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

My blush harshened with every passing word. I attempted to respond but nervous laughter tumbled out. Kalin laughed and said, "Christ, you're wonderful. I love you. No, more than that. I- Rain, I-"

He suddenly went quiet. His hand lingered near his back pocket, and sweat beaded his forehead. I tilted my head, asking, "What're you so nervous for all of a sudden?"

"Nothing!" he shouted. "Look! Point is, you're famous in a good way! For the first time. It's great!"

"Does that mean people are going to bother me?"

He crossed his arms and side-eyed me. "They'd better not."

"Aw, look at you trying to act all tough after pouring your heart out."

"Yeah, well, you'd better savor it, 'cause it's not happening again – _especially_ since we're on our way to Toru."

I pouted, shoved my hands in my pockets, and hid my eyes. "Be nice."

He laughed again then lifted my chin to look him in the eyes. He whispered, "Let's have an agreement. You cut your bangs and I'll get a haircut."

"Tempting, but never. Never ever."

His smile faltered then returned. "Can't blame me for trying."

I reached up and brushed a bit of hair out of his face. "Hypocrite."

"It _is_ a two-way deal." He held the end of my bangs between two fingers. "Just this much."

"Nope." He moved just the tiniest fraction of an inch downwards and raised an eyebrow. "Never in a million years."

"It's possible!"

I grinned and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. "Sorry, but it's just not happening."

"Unfortunate," he said, pulling me closer and lowering his head so his lips brushed my forehead. "I didn't want to go a million years with long hair, but alas. The extremes you drive me to."

I had to laugh but stopped as he drew away from me. "Which reminds me. We came here to find your teammates but you keep distracting me. It's our partner missions all over again. Honestly, how did I get anything done?"

I grinned and set my hands on my hips. "That's my job! Oh, there they are! Toru!"

My partner kept up to my sprint with ease. Sigh. Never could turn the tables on him. Toru glanced up, confusion twisting his features. Finally, a smile. "Did you win?"

"Sure did! Thanks for leaving, Misaki. That was the boost I needed."

"…How well did you do?" she asked.

"She came extremely close to losing a few times," Kalin said. I dug an elbow in his ribs. "Ow!"

"Oh. Kalin. You're here," Toru said. "How's Crash Town?"

"Nice to see you, too. Just wonderful! It's Satisfaction Town, by the way." Toru answered with unassuming silence, so Kalin continued, "How you feelin? Quite a fall you took out there."

"The doctor says I'm fine. I can even keep participating in the matches!"

"Are you sure?" Kalin and I asked at the same time. After my crash, the only way I was able to keep going was because of…

 _My power,_ said the Crimson Dragon, _but remember the other sources causing your coma, such as Devack's strike, Uru's explosion, and your impact with the ocean._

 _Yeah, but…_ "Your ribs, Toru?"

"Pffft. I'm way tougher than that. Only a couple were bruised. It wasn't too bad. I'm fine, I swear! Next up is the main event, and no way are we dropping out!"

"We'll win it all," I said. He grinned.

"…How did they make Toru crash?" Misaki asked.

"Oh, it was- Here, I'll show you." I reached into my back pocket and showed the scraps of cards. By accident, I'd included my three blank cards from future Rahlin. "Ah, whoops. I didn't mean to-"

An iron grip clamped down on my wrist. Misaki's stare was that of death. "Where did you get those blank cards?"

Her sudden intensity forced me to gulp. "Um, I had a weird dream about them. When I woke up, they were next to my bed."

She didn't break her glare away from mine. I wanted to shrink away. Toru waved his hands between us. "Woah, woah! What's with the harshness, Mis? Rain's had a rough day already!"

Misaki reluctantly let go. I returned the cards to my pocket. Her focus never left me. I asked, "Are you okay?"

"…Sorry, teammate. I remembered something. I'm a little shook up. I didn't mean to scare you. Forgive me."

"Yeah, of course," I said. "What did you remember?"

"…Nothing."

"Rain! _Rain_!" Running up to me was none other than my good friend Aki. She said, "What you did today was so amazing, and I wanted to-"

She abruptly broke off when her stare landed on my partner. "Kessler."

He considered her. "Izinski."

"...What are you doing here? And why is there blood on your shirt?"

Kalin observed the stains he had stolen from me. He shrugged his shoulders. "Same old, same old. I'm here for the sake of my wonderful girlfriend."

"Rain, you- and _you-_ " Aki's stare darted between us and widened with every turn. She huffed and stood stick-straight. "Well. I wanted to tell you. What you did today. Was nice. And if you want to do more training and exchange advice. We can."

She shot an angry glare at my partner and added, "Alone."

Aki left the scene without giving me the chance to respond. Misaki commented, "…She does not like you, Kalin."

"Astute observation," he said. "I'm not her biggest fan, either."

"Uh, why _do_ you have blood on your shirt?" Toru asked.

"Mine, actually," I mumbled while pointing to my scabbed wounds. "Those guys didn't hold back with whatever dark power they had. It was different from psychic powers."

"Wasn't it a wonderful treat?"

I tensed at the voice. Primo approached my group with a steady smile. Toru shouted, "Stay the hell away! We know what messed up crap you're holding over Rain's head!"

Primo gave him an unamused once-over, shoved a finger into his chest, and watched him slowly topple. Misaki held a hand to her forehead and shook her head. She knelt to help him while Primo stepped closer. "Seeing you two again brings back such warm memories."

My partner held his fists at his sides. "Agreed."

"I must say I'm impressed," Primo said, his focus solely on me. "You went above and beyond my expectations in this particular test."

Realization settled like a chill upon me. "It was _you_. You gave them those cards!"

"Very deductive. The crash target misfired. Unfortunate, but it doesn't make much of a difference when someone has already done that work for me." Faster than I could react, Primo palmed his sword and swung. The flat of his blade smacked against my midsection. Stars exploded behind my eyes. I dropped to my knees, coughing.

As the blackness streamed out of the edges of my vision, I focused on two close figures. Kalin gripped Primo by the front of his robes and sneered at him. Primo's smile was unchanging. "Didn't you hear Orichalcum today? There's nothing she hates more than a liar. Oh, I bet that hurt for a pathological one like you, Kessler."

Kalin's snarl twisted further. He froze. His eyes closed, and he breathed in deep. My partner released Primo and stepped away, his expression neutral. He walked away without looking back. Primo said, "And there he goes again. He's the walking embodiment of it, Rain. Love is suffering. I bet you can't even stand up."

I pushed to my shaking legs. "Kalin!"

He didn't turn. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and his head was lowered. Primo said, "What a prime example of a partner. Honestly, you should have listened when he said you were better off without him. Though, how you believe a word that comes out of his mouth is beyond me."

I couldn't speak or see or hear anything other than the sight of him, farther and farther away.

"Well! Good luck in the main bracket, Team Clear Skies," Primo said. "I hope it will bring Miss Orichalcum further into the reality we all see."

My teammates watched him leave, but I was still caught on the opposite direction. Misaki said, "…I'm seeing a trend here. Many dislike your boyfriend."

"Can you blame 'em?" Toru said. "He was about to kill a Director of Sector Security! Like, geez, I never thought I'd feel _worried_ for the guy holding hostages! Rain ought to stick with us. By the way, the main event starts in two days. Tomorrow, once all the duels are done, a bracket will be generated to show who's facing who! The time off will be plenty to train for- Hey! Where are you going?"

I sprinted after my partner. Painful stars flashed with the pounding of my steps and I battled for breath. I stepped at an awkward angle. My weight careened towards the ground, and-

He caught me. Like always. Somehow. "You doin okay there, princess?"

He said it so easily, casually. I yelled, "No! Y-you just- left me, and they kept saying awful stuff about you, and _my foot hurts_!"

"Well, that's not good. Looks like you twisted your ankle." He glanced around and, in a quiet voice, said, "There are a lot of people around, but if you want me to carry you, I will."

I burst into tears and wrapped my arms around his neck. Before he could ask why, I sputtered, "Th-they call you crazy, and evil, and scary, but I've always known – this, this is who you are."

"…You also wouldn't have hurt yourself if you didn't chase after _me_ in your condition."

"W-well, I'm the kind of person where I'll always find some way to end up like this whether you're included or not. And don't listen to Primo! He's just an asshole who wants to get under our skin and knows exactly how to do it!"

"I know," he said. "I had to leave before I did something I would regret. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Y-you can repay me… by carrying me."

His considerate stare upturned with his smile. He lifted me and whispered, "I'll patch you up as many times as you need, okay? I seem to remember promising no less."

I blinked my remaining tears away. "Y-yeah, I understand."

"By the way. I _was_ crazy." He ended my retort before it began with his wink. "Crazy for you."

"Oh, my stars, that's _so_ dumb, like, the worst thing I've ever heard." I wanted to continue to groan but he had a grin on his face I couldn't look away from. I kissed his cheek. "You're an idiot."

"Another addition to my long list of titles."

The people around us were staring, staring like my friends had at me when I couldn't untangle myself from a villain; I hardly noticed beyond how grateful I was for what I had in my arms.


	34. The First Blank

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

 _The First Blank_

I fitted my helmet on my head and pushed my runner out of my team's garage. We were supposed to ride as a trio. Misaki never showed, so Toru called the whole practice off to go look for her. I figured she was mad at him for trying to ride in his condition. I had other plans, anyway, so I was sort of glad he cancelled.

The Daedalus Bridge was the same blue as the sky. I raced across the central strip to reach the Satellite. My jacket fought off the fall chill. I glanced to the coat's shoulder, which I'd had to stitch up after the attack from Team Catastrophe days ago.

My runner jerked to the side. The screen lit up, displaying the words: "Duel Lane Open."

"Stars above. Again? I don't see any other riders-"

A shadow passed over the sun. A runner soared from a highway crossing above and glided onto my lane. The sleek, crimson runner had a perfect balance on its single back wheel. The rider's hair was dark blue like the ocean in a storm, and a reflective green visor masked their face. They wore a bulky, red-pink riding suit. "Rain Orichalcum!"

"Oh, great. Another weird-ass person shows up who knows my name. What is it this time?"

"Have you truly been hand-picked by god?"

I puffed a sigh. "When you speak, are you seriously expecting me to understand the crazy you're spewing, or is it more like firing a bullet into the dark?"

"You act innocent," the mysterious rider said. "I know who you are. You are she who becomes humanity's downfall."

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

My screen lit up, displaying the opposing duelist's name as… Vizor. Very helpful, duel system. Very, very helpful. "How about you go first?"

"I was planning on it." Vizor drew _her_ – my best guess from the voice – sixth card. "I summon T. G. Catapult Dragon! Its effect allows me to special summon a level 3 tuner from my hand. I choose T. G. Jet Falcon!"

An orange-veined dragon soared on wide wings beside a bird of prey. They twirled midair, crossing flight paths, and green rings surrounded them. Vizor called, "My monsters sync to create T. G. Hyper Librarian! When T. G. Jet Falcon is used for a Synchro Summon, you take 500 points of damage!"

A shade of her monster flew forth from the white-robed Synchro and phased through me. My life energy was sapped, and a sudden wave of exhaustion crashed over me. My counter fell to 3500. Vizor said, "I can also draw when a Synchro Summon occurs while I control T. G. Hyper Librarian. I set two face-downs and pass turn."

This lady wasn't messing around; she'd Synchro Summoned without it costing her barely anything. "Okay, I summon Blizzard Dragon in defense position and use her effect. Your Hyper Librarian can't attack or change battle position until the end of your next turn! I set a couple of face-downs and give it back to you!"

"How unimpressive," she said. "I thought you would be a force to be reckoned with! I summon T. G. Cyber Magician! Its ability allows me to tune it with a monster in my hand for a Synchro Summon. I choose T. G. Rush Rhino! Cyber Magician and Rush Rhino tune to Synchro Summon T. G. Wonder Magician!"

The mechanical beast's stars aligned with the small magician's, creating level 5 Wonder Magician, who had 1900 attack. "By Hyper Librarian's ability, I can draw again. Now, Wonder Magician destroys Blizzard Dragon!"

A blast of magical energy broke apart her frozen wings. I was glad to come away unscathed. Vizor said, "My turn's not over yet. T. G. Wonder Magician just so happens to be a Synchro Tuner monster!"

"…A what what?"

A corner of her mouth curled upward. "It means my two Synchro Monsters can tune together to create a monster more powerful than any you've ever seen."

"But- but it's still the Battle Phase! Even if that crazy ability _did_ exist, you couldn't-"

She shouted, "Here's your introduction to the limitless power of Accel Synchro Summon! T. G. Wonder Magician and T. G. Hyper Librarian shatter the sound barrier with a clear mind!"

The sheer sonic speeds she reached buffeted my runner. A force like an explosion rattled me, and she disappeared for milliseconds before reappearing with a brand-new monster: a green meka with wide, silver wings and a burning yellow blade. "T. G. Blade Blaster is my Accel Synchro Monster, and it plans on ripping you to shreds!"

"Woah woah woah! You can't attack with that thing! Like I said, Synchro Summons can't happen during the Battle Phase!"

"Time for a lesson, ancient monster," Vizor said. "Accel Synchro Summons can occur at any phase during either turn. Learn or be left in the dust."

"Uh, shit, well, I use the trap Torrential Tribute!"

"Weak. By Blade Blaster's ability, I can cancel your trap's effect by discarding!" Dammit. That's why she was stockpiling cards. She said, "T. G. Blade Blaster attacks you directly!"

Her Accel Synchro Monster rocketed over my empty field, aimed his sword at me, and fired. Searing pain sizzled every inch of my skin. I screamed and spun out. I regained control a foot from slamming into the edge of the bridge. My life counter dropped to 200. "All the stars. Th-that hurt more than any attack I've ever…"

Vizor was grinning. "This is for the future you destroyed. My duty is to eliminate you for the sake of the world. Your evil will send the land spiraling towards ruin."

"You've got the wrong girl!" I shouted. I stared at my trembling hands. It was like a Dark Signer duel. If I lost this… I'd be dead. I didn't have anything. I was going to die.

"Listen. You need to call this off! I don't know what you're after, but I'm trying to do the opposite of destroy the world!"

A glint caught on something in her fist. She tossed it to me. It was a large Orichalcos pendant bearing the six-pointed star of the Seal. She said, "Recognize it?"

I gulped. "This was my father- my patron's."

She pointed an accusatory finger at me. "That symbol and the Orichalcos come together to create mass devastation. The substance is a wicked infection."

"Not true! I use the Orichalcos for anything but! The Orichalcos wants no different from any other being: to live!" I… wanted to live. "Please understand. I'm not the one you're after. You're another time traveler, aren't you? Primo told me greed caused the destruction!"

"Primo knows nothing," she spat. "You are the source, and I will eliminate you."

She wouldn't budge. What could I do? I didn't have anything strong enough I could possibly summon this turn. Even if I did, she had two face-downs. I thoughtspoke a plea: _Crimson Dragon? Can you help?_

 _I have no power left,_ he lamented. _I'm so sorry, young dragon._

My heart thumped and grip tightened on my handles. I had to think. My Blue-Eyes wouldn't be strong enough. Nothing was. I was dealt a bad hand. What if she's right? What if I _was_ the source of the future's ruin? Wouldn't be the first time… I sought the light, but was there no hope for redemption?

Was I doomed to be the source of evil forever? That made Vizor the hero and me the villain. I would always be…

I glanced to my deck. Maybe if I folded, it wouldn't hurt as badly. Maybe if I gave up…

I should. I should give up.

The Seal of Orichalcos symbol shone bright green from my patron's necklace. The star traced beneath my duel runner and shot a pillar of green light upwards to scatter the clouds. My spirit broke away from my body and landed within a vision.

The woman in the white suit leaned on a silver cane in a garden. The leaves and flowers were blue crystal like my creations from the Blue Flame. Future Rahlin picked a tulip, held it in front of her mouth, and closed her eye. A gentle breeze passed over us. The crystals tinkled like a hundred chandeliers.

"Remember this place," future Rahlin said. "This is our peace, Rain. We deserve our existence as much as any other. We will no longer allow anyone else to convince us otherwise."

"How can you say that?" My voice broke. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die here, Rahlin!"

The _thunk_ s of her cane approached. She rotated my wrist, placed the stem of the crystal tulip in my palm, and wrapped my fingers closed. "Peace, Rain. Believe in your place in this world. Believe, and remember our blue crystal garden. Every dream, every wish, and every hope has an opportunity to grow if you tend to it. So long as you allow her to shatter your convictions so easily, your garden will suffer the same fate."

"My place… in the world?"

I thought of the New Domino sunrise, the Satellite sunset, and the Satisfaction Town starlight. I thought of the warmth of my partner's arms. I thought of the laughter of my friends. The tulip in my hand lit neon green. The same color spread throughout the garden. Future Rahlin smiled at me. "There you are, Rain. We belong in this world. This is a belief we share."

The garden's peace settled onto me. The fear of death and anxiety of loss was cast away. I repeated, "We belong."

Wind whipped around me. I breathed in. I was back on my runner, riding alongside Vizor. The Orichalcos light was gone, and the pendant was back to normal. However, where I was holding the crystal blue tulip, a card was in its place – one of the blanks from my back pocket.

It wasn't blank anymore.

I tossed my patron's necklace over my head and said, "I use Speed Spell – One for One. I send the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand to the grave to special summon The White Stone of Legend from my deck. I'll summon Kuriboh beside The White Stone and, finally, I'll use my trap Birthright to return the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field!"

"Summoning them in attack position?" my opponent questioned. "It's a good thing you've given up. You're doing the world a favor."

"The world will have to put up with me for a little longer! I'm using these three monsters for a Synchro Summon!"

She laughed to herself. "A card like that doesn't exist."

"Learn or be left in the dust," I repeated with a smile. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Kuriboh tune with The White Stone of Legend to Synchro Summon Orichalcos Dragon!"

The large pendant around my neck cracked into sections of the star. They glowed and shot towards the Blue-Eyes. The Orichalcos attached to his scales and froze over it like a casing of ice. The infection frayed in sharp points like frosted icicles trailing down the dragon's back. His jaws cracked apart, revealing sharp, jagged teeth. Orichalcos Dragon's roar carried the hiss of the Great Leviathan. The Seal of Orichalcos shone on his forehead, and a matching symbol appeared on mine.

Vizor's hands were trembling. "Y-you really are- no! That Dragon will not kill me again! I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device! Orichalcos Dragon returns to the Extra Deck!"

My dragon flipped and slammed its tail onto the trap card. The hologram flickered out of existence. I said, "Orichalcos Dragon cannot be removed from the field by card effects, whether it be destruction, removal from play, or return to the Extra Deck."

She sucked in air through her teeth. "It's not strong enough. Orichalcos Dragon has 3000 attack points, and T. G. Blade Blaster has 3300!"

"You've neglected Orichalcos Dragon's second ability," I said. "So long as he's on the field, every one of my face-up monsters gains 500 attack points."

Vizor flinched as my Synchro Monster's attack increased to 200 more than hers. She said, "You can't do this again!"

"I don't want to do anything to you," I said, "but I won't stand by and let someone else take away my place in the world! Orichalcos Dragon attacks with _Emerald Soul Lightning_!"

A thousand facets of the Orichalcos armor glowed from the verdant energy within my dragon. Power gathered within his chest. Orichalcos Dragon lurched back and fired a beam of pure green electricity. The dancing of sparks reflected neon green off the bridge, the ocean, and the infinity monument. T. G. Blade Blaster could not withstand the sheer ferocity. Vizor's shouts were lost in the explosion caused by her monster's mechanical death. Her life counter fell to 3800.

Her visor cracked, showing a single, maroon eye.

"I will not allow this to happen!" she shouted. "This is for the future of everything! _You will fall!"_

Vizor shoved her runner into mine. Metal on metal screeched like a buzz saw. I attempted to right my runner but hers was larger and more powerful than my own. We spun ninety degrees and catapulted off the edge of Daedalus Bridge. I was thrown off my runner. I clawed towards it but the air currents carried me further and further away. The waves were hundreds of feet below us. When I hit them, there was no surviving. I screamed in vain as I fell. The whistle of the air past my ears echoed my cries. I batted at the air with my fists like a chicken trying to fly. I tried anything, _everything-_

A red rose petal brushed the skin of my cheek like a mother's soothing touch.

The world wasn't spinning; the wind stopped screaming. I was suspended in midair by a smooth, black tendril. The gentle growl of a dragon vibrated the appendage holding me. I glanced up to see the sky spotted red by a cloud of rose petals.

Black Rose Dragon stared back at me. The Signer Dragon held my runner, Vizor, her runner, and me. She dropped the four items onto the Satellite concrete. I sank onto my shaking legs.

"Rain! Are you alright?" Aki knelt in front of me. Her lipstick-red duel runner was parked behind her, and she wore the matching helmet. Beyond her teal-colored visor, her eyes showed concern.

I hugged myself and sobbed. "Thank you thank you so much for saving me, Aki. Thank you thank you thank you…"

Her red-gloved hand moved towards and away from me. In the end, she patted my shoulder arrhythmically. I sniffled and wiped my forearm across my face. I said, "S-sorry. You don't have to worry. I was just really scared. That duelist was trying to kill me."

Aki glanced back to Vizor's prone body; she appeared to be unconscious. Aki said, "Is this because you revealed yourself as a psychic?"

"No. No, she said I was doing something wrong by existing."

"Then it's no different," Aki said, her expression unreadable. "No one has the right to decide which traits can exist and which can't."

"But what if-" I gulped. "What if I really am dangerous? What if I shouldn't be here?"

Aki leaned forward and embraced me. "Don't listen to those kinds of people, Rain, the kind who hold anything we've ever done over our heads. I've never killed anyone with my powers, and I've had full control over them for a whole six months. You won't hear that from the public. I'm a cold-blooded killer in their eyes. You have as much of a right to exist as I do. Sayer and the Arcadia Movement are things of the past, but that's okay because we don't have to hide anymore."

I was bawling and she kept holding me because she cared and I wasn't sure why she would and I should stop because I'd ruin her riding leathers but oh, stars above, I never thought I'd have to miss her this much. Aki said, "It's okay, Rain. It's okay."

"This looks like a fun reunion."

I broke off in a startled hiccup. Primo stood over Vizor's limp form. Aki released me and said, "You're the kidnapper. You were the one behind this?"

Primo laughed. "Is that the title your little group has given me? No, Akiza Izinski, I had nothing to do with this minor malfunction. I appreciate you finding my lost android for me. Antithesis choosing to force you into a duel was strange, though."

"She wasn't trying to duel me!" I shouted. "She was trying to kill me!"

Primo's smirk slacked. His magenta eye widened slowly. "You? Antithesis' target… was _you_?"

"Y-yeah! I knew you didn't like me, but I didn't think you were trying to murder me!"

"No, you don't understand. I- I'm supposed to-" He grit his teeth and looked to the sky, his exasperation clear. "Why, oh why did it have to be _you_ , Rain Orichalcum? How did you survive?"

"I…" I showed him Orichalcos Dragon and the two blanks. "All three were blank until that duel. This Dragon saved me from losing. Aki saved me when Vizor forced me off the bridge."

"Three," Primo said, his voice like a wheeze. "You have three? And that- that's god's card."

My brow wrinkled. "Um, I'm not sure what you-"

Primo tried to step towards me, but Aki stood in the way. She held her arm out to separate us. Primo rolled his eye. "I am not trying to- oh, whatever. Rain Orichalcum! Listen to my words and do not lose them. If you find yourself in this situation ever again, call my name. No matter where or when you are, I will be there to protect you."

"Protect? But, but you-"

"Don't," he growled. "I can assure you I am as unhappy with this arrangement as you are. However, I would not let my attitude towards you get in the way of my directive."

Primo threw Vizor over his shoulder. "Remember, Orichalcum. Call my name if you are targeted again."

He unsheathed his sword. Primo, Vizor, and her runner disappeared in a flash. I placed a finger onto the cool Orichalcos of my father's necklace. "That lady was a robot? And he said… protect me? He's the last person I'd think to call in a crisis. He'd probably want to be there so he could laugh at me afraid, and miserable, and scared…"

"I wouldn't believe anything he says," Aki said. "I'll bet he's trying to confuse you to keep you from winning. He could have set this up as a scare tactic."

"Could be," I muttered. I dropped my father's necklace into my jacket pocket and observed my three white cards. "He acted like these cards were really important."

Aki scanned the blanks. "They are. Yusei and Jack had the same kind of cards, and they turned into very strong Synchro Monsters. They only had one of those blank cards, though."

Primo acted like me having three was incredible. He referenced 'Antithesis.' Was that Vizor's real name? Why did she want to kill me? Ugh. Every day I got more and more confused. I wished I could talk to future Rahlin whenever I wanted. I bet she would explain everything.

But she was there when I needed her. That's what counted, right?

"I'm guessing you don't want to go ahead with our training," Aki said. "You probably could use some rest. Your legs are still shaking."

My hands fell upon my quaking calves. "Um, m-maybe we could just talk? About something normal?"

Aki relaxed on the concrete beside me, removed her helmet, and said, "Okay. You wanted to chat about keeping emotions under wraps, didn't you? How are you managing them right now?"

I touched my silver bracelet. "Sometimes, when I remember my brother or my partner, I can control my power. Most times, though, I don't."

"I see. Is that bracelet your token?"

"My what?"

"A token, like an item to remind you of yourself." She touched the silver hairclip holding her bangs back. "This is mine. It tames the worst of my abilities. Actually, it was a gift from Sayer."

Her shoulders hunched. I said, "Um, yeah, my bracelet kinda is the same. Are you alright?"

"I don't know if you heard, but Sayer passed away. I miss him dearly every single day. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without him."

His name made my blood boil, but I did my best to hide it for her sake. "You couldn't control your powers when he was around though, right? What's made the difference for you?"

"Mental training," she said. "Whenever I feel myself getting angry – like a heat rising in my brain – I stop and think of my calmest place. Once I go there mentally and take a few deep breaths, everything is okay again. It's never failed me."

"What's your calmest place?"

"The ocean of his eyes," she said immediately. She balked. "Forget you heard that."

"Ohhh! You're talking about Yusei, aren't you? He does have pretty eyes."

"No! N-no, he doesn't!" she countered. "I mean, he does, but that's not what I was saying- well, it was, but it's not _important_!"

I wound the end of my braid around my finger. "Sounds pretty important to you."

Aki pursed her lips. "I'm going home."

"No, wait! I was kidding! Do you have any ideas for calm places?"

Her hands fell to her lap. "I'm not sure. It's a very personal thing. Can you think of anything that always calms you down?"

I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the blue sky. What was it Rahlin had said? _"Peace, Rain. Believe in your place in this world. Believe, and remember our blue crystal garden."_

I imagined myself sitting among the frozen, azure landscape. I recalled the sweetest dreams the Crimson Dragon had gifted me; a black cat purred in my lap, and my brother laughed beside me. The place was silent, though, too silent as though a storm was approaching. I filled the silence with my favorite song: the one my partner loved to play on his harmonica.

A hand on my shoulder carried me back to reality. My eyes snapped open to behold Aki's smiling face. "You're not shaking anymore, Rain. Did you find it?"

"…Yeah." I placed both of my hands over my heart.

I'd found my garden to tend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"The Vessel of the Crimson Dragon has been influenced by Z-ONE?" Jakob questioned from his white throne. I sat on mine across from his. Lester was cross-legged on the third and final throne. The crisscrossing lines below us were making excellent progress.

"Yes. She received three blank cards," I reported.

"Three? That's not even fair!" Lester shouted. I was silent. "Hm? What's your problem, Primo? I expected you to say something like, 'It's hardly an issue! Our power is far superior!' Et cetera, further gloating, et cetera."

My grip on my knees tightened. I struggled with the words: "Rain Orichalcum is Antithesis and Antinomy's target."

Lester's green eye widened. When he finished absorbing the information, he burst into a fit of cacophonous laughter. "The chick! Who's your 'greatest enemy!' The one you hate! You have to be her _bodyguard_!"

He doubled over, kicked his legs out, and couldn't stop laughing. I scowled. I knew this was coming, but I had to tell them. Jakob stroked his beard. "A connection with god explains why she was given more power than us or the two chosen Signers. This is an issue, and you were right to call her as such, Primo. She could prove to ruin our plans after all."

"It's not so grim as you might think," I said. "Rain Orichalcum is a different force from us and the Signers. In truth, she teeters on the defining line between hero and villain. We all believe ourselves heroes, but she is willing to take necessary costs. She's like us. I'll prove it. Recall what you said about Antithesis and Antinomy's target being a potential ally, Jakob. By the time I'm through, those three cards won't be working against us; they'll be by our side."

"How do you plan to sway the Crimson Dragon away from her sworn Signers?"

I waved him away. "She is fickler than the Dragon. You shall see. I have it completely under control, though I did not expect to have to act this early."

Lester giggled. "More attempts at seduction? Isn't that against some bodyguard code?"

I pounded a fist on my throne. "I am _not_ \- Open your ears. I have more than mere words. I will snip her threads in the simplest way possible: by unveiling her true nature."

"Pffft. What makes you so sure she belongs with us, anyway?"

"Her first revealed blank was Orichalcos Dragon."

Lester nearly fell off his throne. "You're kidding! Why would Z-ONE give away his own monster? D'you think… does that chick know who Z-ONE is?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Jakob said. "No one has seen what lies beneath the mask. Z-ONE is an enigma for a reason. I imagine Orichalcum is the last person Z-ONE would tell."

Lester gasped. "What if Rain _is_ Z-ONE?"

"Don't be daft," I spat. "Rain Orichalcum is not immortal."

"Oh, yeah! That's why it's your job to be her savior! Don't forget to hold her hand while she's cowering in fear from the rogue androids!"

He cracked himself up. Only himself. Over the course of his cackle, my face heated. He laughed more, probably thinking I was somehow embarrassed by the thought.

I wasn't. I felt shame.

For once, Rain Orichalcum hadn't nearly died because of her own idiotic tendency to throw herself into danger. Antithesis had been at large because of my mistakes. If it weren't for the lucky break of Akiza Izinski's presence, Rain Orichalcum would be dead.

The thought of her infuriating existence being extinguished on my fault… should not have made me feel as ashamed as it did.

I was not quite as prepared as I would have liked to be, but I had to act as soon as possible. Once I was finished, she would be by my side, and I could assure her safety. That included the unfortunate circumstance of tolerating her goddamned sass, but it was my directive.

Why, oh why did it have to be _her_?

I sliced through the air with my sword. A white portal opened as though I cut through the fiber of reality. I leapt through, leaving the thrones behind. The final matches of the preliminary rounds had begun. I visited the stadium once my preparations were complete. Down on the track, Team Ragnarok was dueling Team Catastrophe, now useless without the card I'd gifted them.

No. They were already useless.

Ragnarok and Unicorn were meant to be the two teams in this pool to reach the final bracket. Clear Skies had ruined this prediction, instead joining Ragnarok in the finals. Orichalcum spoiled every expectation.

But not mine. I had always known what she was capable of. I knew how she would react and advance, and her predictability would be her downfall. What was it Kessler once said? "The truth will set you free?"

We would see what the truth within would free her from.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

 **A/N:** MKAY BOYS N GIRLS LADIES N GENTS BUCKLE UP 'CAUSE I GOT A LOT TO TELL YA.

First of all, forget canon from here on. We going WAYYY off the rails. Second, this is the last author's note until the end of the arc (about 3 chapters away). That's why I'm trying to get all this out of the way now. Third, there's going to be a fairly long break after this arc compared to others, at least 1-2 months worth. Again, that's still about a month away from this update. _I_ won't be going anywhere (and Apple Tree will be updated), so you can still message me with any thoughts or concerns. I'll try my best to reply to reviews, too. I'm letting you know now so you won't be afraid this story is being abandoned forever or something. It's not until it's finished. Fourth and finally, the details about the original card introduced in this chapter are below. It's basically Seal of Orichalcos in Synchro form.

Never forget that I love you guys! Thank you so much for all the support, whether it's favs, follows, PMs, and/or especially reviews! v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ Do you have any ideas on what the plan is? Orrr what all the reveals in this chapter could mean? (Z-ONE? What is that anyway, psh...)

* * *

 **Orichalcos Dragon**

10-Star, DARK Attribute

[Dragon/Synchro/Effect]

[3000 ATK / 2500 DEF]

1 Tuner + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + 1 or more non-Tuner monster(s)

If this card would be removed from the field by an effect (Quick Effect): you can negate and destroy that card. All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. You can summon monsters in Spell/Trap zones. While you control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters, your opponent cannot target your monster(s) with the lowest ATK for an attack.


	35. Shared Last Breath

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

 _Shared Last Breath_

"It's been three days since I've seen Misaki. I've checked her apartment, her favorite restaurant, the crash site where she lost her memories…" Toru paced around the walls of our team's tiny garage for the millionth time. I wondered how he hadn't created a trench in the floor yet. "I'm starting to get really worried. Maybe she got into another crash! What if I check the hospital? Yeah, I'll walk there!"

"Should I go with you?" I asked.

"Nah, we need to split up on this! How about you check the hospital in the Satellite? It's pretty new, but if Misaki was on that side of the bridge and anything happened, she'd be there."

I nodded. "Was she acting any differently before she disappeared?"

He scratched at the sprouts of blond fuzz on his cheek. "A little. She's usually quiet, but she pays attention to everything. The day before, though, it seemed like her mind was always on something else. She wouldn't even work on our runners."

"Any idea what she was thinking about?"

Toru shrugged his shoulders. "Anytime I ask her what's on her mind, she says 'nothing.' It's pretty much how a lot of our conversations go if I try to talk about her at all. She likes listening to me talk. It's kind of nice, actually."

He slumped, and a shadow fell over his features. "I didn't think I'd miss her this much. I have to go find her. We'll meet back up here tonight."

I confirmed and boarded my runner. Toru sprinted towards the City. On my way to Daedalus Bridge, a trio of riders zoomed past me in the opposite direction. There was something familiar about the navy runners and similar-suited riders. I pushed it out of my mind and sped on.

Gray clouds rapidly gathered above. Sapphire lightning spiraled towards the storm's eye. Thunder boomed, and I felt its vibration in the seat of my runner. I could swear the sky was empty blue until a few moments ago.

"Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator! Attack!"

Eh? Was someone dueling? But I wasn't anywhere near a duel lane-

A tunnel of ferocious winds ripped across the road. I grit my teeth as the air howled around me. Breathing became a greater and greater struggle. "Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher!"

A monster flew at me from my right. I couldn't see the duelist beyond the cyclone. A giant squid wrapped its tentacles around my body. I wanted to fight back but I needed to _breathe_. Massive, black needles extended from the squid's mechanical maw. The monster dragged me closer with its tentacles to impale me.

Red marks glowed along my pale skin. An earth-shattering roar scattered the choking wind and spooked the attacking squid. The Crimson Dragon soared over me. He smashed his tail against Enemy Catcher, squashing it against the Bridge. He caught Cyclone Creator between his razor-sharp teeth and ripped it to shreds.

I caught my breath and tried to steady my heart rate. I glanced to my left and right. Two of the navy riders from earlier – twin versions of the Ghost robot I'd defeated weeks ago – rode alongside me. I thought, _Thank you, Dragon._

The Crimson Dragon soared higher. _There is no time for thanks. There are thousands of the robots. They move through the highways of New Domino City like an infectious disease through blood vessels. The City is in an active state of Battle Royale, a lawless duel mode created for brutal attacks as you experienced. A few Signers are caught in the mess and require aid as you did._

Screams and sirens howled with the storm winds, which carried the metallic taste of lightning. Explosions lit up the horizon like spurts of wildfire. Calm settled over my rigid muscles as I removed several cards from my deck. The reckless destruction and chaos formed a familiar atmosphere. _Which Signers?_

Their souls tugged at our threads as the Crimson Dragon's response. I released Critias, Timaeus, and Hermos in dragon form and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I instructed Critias to defend Jack, Timaeus to defend Yusei, Hermos to defend Crow, and Ultimate to protect Aki.

 _What about your tool of a boyfriend?_

 _You are the last I'd expect to be concerned, G, but I'm fairly sure he can handle himself_ , I answered.

 _No, he can't_ , said the Dragon. He folded his wings against his body and rocketed away like a missile towards the Satellite.

 _Since when does the Crimson Dragon care about Kalin?_

 _Who cares! I want to know why you're not running away like you should be._

 _Because only one person could be behind this._ I said, "Let's find Primo, that bastard."

I yanked my runner into a U-turn. The two Ghosts chasing me attempted the same maneuver and crashed into each other. In a matter of seconds, ten more Ghosts took their place. I called for my Blue-Eyes to erase them with White Lightning. Ten more replaced them through the fires of their explosions. My dragon spat energy again and again, but the waves were endless. Whenever one came close, I did my part in drawing my blade and slicing through its circuits.

A silver runner slammed into mine. Rough fingers groped at my neck. I tried to pull away, and-

 _Snap!_

Primo's runner drifted away from me. He held the broken chain of my Orichalcos pendant in his hand. His grin betrayed his wicked intentions. Hatred coiled around my heart, and anger crowded my thoughts. "What the hell did you steal my necklace for?"

He tossed it to the wind. "I wanted to ask you, Orichalcum. How do you like my method for achieving the Grand Design?"

"You're ignoring our deal!" I shouted. "This was your plan all along. Was our agreement all a lie?"

"I'm oh so sorry," he said in the most insincere way possible. "What are you feeling, Orichalcum? Betrayed? Vengeful? Angry?"

I growled, "Every one!"

"You should be appreciative," he said, his smile widening. "I haven't touched your precious Satisfaction Town. I'm debating moving there, though. Would you enjoy it, watching your young friends Nico and West perish? Let's not forget about your traitorous partner – you could watch him die again in an explosion more devastating than the Zero Reverse. Maybe I will alter my Design to reach a fraction larger."

" _You wouldn't dare_ ," I warned.

Primo laughed. "I could. I have all the power, Rain. You see, I _am_ the judge, jury, and executioner. Every life exists only as I will it."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed. "You and your army have about as much power as I have in my pinky! No one will die by your hand today!"

"Prove yourself, Rain Orichalcum." He drew his sword and pierced a compartment on his runner. His body changed shape and became one with the machine. "Prove your greater worth against mine!"

Ice frosted over my heart and spread to my limbs. My fury settled to an uncaring, glazed stare. I sighed in relief. "Oh, Primo, I have to thank you."

"What for?"

"For showing me you're not human." My head tilted. "This is a Battle Royale, you know. No rules. I'll grant your wish. I'll show you my greatest strength."

Primo's smile was oddly satisfied. "I've longed to meet this version of you, Orichalcum. I knew the woman who looked down on the world from a bloodstained throne was not gone. She just needed to be… released. Meklord Emperor Wisel to the field! Attack the murderer!"

A white, humanoid meka spawned above him and boosted towards me. My Blue-Eyes did his best to block the attack. The floods of Ghosts were overrunning him. Lasers burned holes in his wings, and Wisel stabbed through his chest. I grasped at my own, feeling the attack in my soul. Wisel tossed the Blue-Eyes' limp body onto the road.

"What a pitiful monster you've chosen for an ace," Primo said. "Look at him, trampled and forgotten. That reminds me of another monster – though the face she wears is better at hiding it."

A heat of rage clouded my thoughts. "I'll show you the truest ace I own, and you will regret the day you ever touched my dragon. I activate Speed Spell – Legend of Heart! The three Legendary Knights soar to my field!"

Using my Knights meant retracting Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias's protection. I did not care about anything outside of Primo and me. "I activate Legendary Knight Critias's effect, absorbing Mirror Force and using it to decimate your pitiful army."

The black knight sent a wall of rainbow energy towards the herd following us, creating a mess of explosions in our wake. "Now I'll activate Legendary Knight Hermos's effect, utilizing the effect of VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon to remove Wisel from play!"

Hermos sliced the meka in half. It disintegrated to ash like the Orichalcos Soldiers had on the edge of my blade. Primo only laughed, cruelty laced within. "I'm not impressed, Orichalcum! Where is she? Where is the woman who killed hundreds to bring the Great Leviathan into existence?"

We were on the main highway. It led towards the ring monument in the center of the City.

Infinity it would be.

"I combine Critias, Timaeus, and Hermos to call upon the infinite power of the Legendary Knight of Destiny! Unite and become one!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Are you sure what you're doing is right?" I asked. I stood in the grand gardens within the Gilded Gate. Butterflies formed of azure fire flapped around us in a flight path tracing the infinity symbol. I was within one ring, and Rain was within the other. Her Orichalcos pendant was missing, and I sensed her cold fury. "You're angry, Rain. Why don't you hold off until you are thinking more rationally?"

"I didn't come here for a lecture." Her words were clipped, and her irises blazed like pyres of blue flames.

"You are my elder. The decision is yours in the end. I'm just pointing out that… every time we act without the Orichalcos's influence, we regret it forever."

"This is for the sake of protecting, Rahlin, not in the spirit of causing pain."

My brow furrowed. "Can you promise that?"

She said nothing and held out her hand. I gulped and touched my palm to hers. The blazing blue butterflies accelerated, and their neon traces blurred into a solid infinity symbol.

Sparks crackled from our point of contact. The world flickered between the true realm and the Spirit World. I shared Rain's fury, hope, fear, love, hatred, and sadness. The lines blurred between which feelings originated from me and which were from her. Azure blazed across my vision, and I lost myself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The world slowed. Rain Orichalcum's runner skidded to a stop, and she was no longer riding. Her three Knights had combined into an orb of blue energy. I swore I was seeing double. _Two_ Rain Orichalcums were within the sphere.

Blue lightning cracked open the sphere like an egg. The visage shattered, leaving behind a brand-new Knight in armor similar in fashion and color to Orichalcum's duel runner. The Knight's cape of black velvet fluttered though no wind stirred it. She held the hilt of a white blade in her hand. The display on my runner crackled. It showed the purple card, Legendary Knight of Destiny, and its attack and defense power: ∞.

She swiped at my tire as I zoomed past. I was forced to separate from my runner as it wiped out. I leapt off the soon-to-crash vehicle and landed on steady feet. The point of my sword aimed for the Knight's chest. She was steps away and closing the gap fast. Her mouth was set in a thin line below her helmet, and her eyes could not be seen behind the black visor.

All I needed to do was survive a few more minutes against a historical murderer of hundreds. Simple, really. I said, "Rain Orichalcum! I know you are not invincible. You can preach towards being a monster, but you have every weakness a human does!"

"I am not Rain Orichalcum." When she spoke, her voice echoed as though two people were talking at once. She gripped her hilt with both hands and sliced upwards. Her blade cut through mine like butter. Half of my sword clattered against the bridge. Despite myself, I swallowed a rather large lump in my throat. The Knight did not notice. She pulled off her helmet, and her curtain of black hair fell over her shoulders like a drape of shadows. There were some… differences between her and the Rain Orichalcum I knew. Her criminal mark had disappeared. Her right iris had the pupil filled in with blue, and a green, six-pointed star marked the eye.

"Because of _you_ , I attacked my friends. Because of _you_ , my teammate suffered the same crash I barely survived. Because of _you_ … I hurt my partner. That will not go unpunished. You are not enough aware of your mortality, and thus, you shall be but rust upon my blade."

Engines roared towards our location. Just a few more seconds. She said, "There can only be one, Primo. I am the judge."

She batted my broken weapon out of my hands with her own. I backed away, but she followed my steps with impossible swiftness.

"I am the jury."

The Knight of Destiny kicked my legs out from under me. I tried to scramble back, but I hit the guardrail. Gray waves clashed hundreds of feet below.

"I am the executioner."

The Knight shoved her blade through my midsection. Sparks and oil leaked from the wound. I opened my mouth to speak, but a racking cough broke out instead. She left her blade in me and smiled.

I smiled back. "I'd say the duel is finished, wouldn't you?"

"What-"

The Battle Royale system shut off, effectively ending any ongoing duels. Azure flashed away, and Rain Orichalcum was left in place of the Legendary Knight of Destiny. She rubbed at the criminal mark on her cheek and, seeing me, gasped. Rain jerked her sword out of my gut. "Gosh, are you okay-"

"Rain?"

She twisted. Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Akiza Izinski had gathered at the base of the Infinity Monument. Fudo continued, "So… that message we received was the truth. You're really a murderer?"

Rain stepped back. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

I had to keep myself from laughing as Jack Atlas bellowed, "Cut the act! We know you've lied to us more than you've told the truth. We dug up a video labeled 'true memories,' and it showed _you_ talking to Roman Godwin and us about how humans should be wiped off the face of the earth! You've been our enemy this entire time!"

Of course they found the video I dangled in front of them like a carrot on a stick, and of course they weren't clever enough to realize where it came from. Humans were oh so predictable – just like Orichalcum's easily incited anger.

"I don't understand," Akiza Izinski lamented. "This is brutal. The other day, though, you acted defenseless. I'm all for forgiving the past, but how do we know you feel any differently now?"

"That's the thing," Crow Hogan joined in. "We don't. Rain has lied to us from the moment we met her. She lied about how she met Kalin, for starters. They really met in the Facility, which is where he became a Dark Signer! That footage could only exist if you met Roman Godwin, so you had something to do with the war. What all aren't you telling us, Rain? Is that even your name?"

Her black-stained blade hit the ground. "Listen, I- I can explain everything, I just-"

"Well, aren't you all a happy bunch!"

Lester's voice was clear. He and Jakob had appeared atop the gem crowning the infinity ring. Yusei Fudo called, "You're the one who attacked Leo and Luna! Who are you supposed to be?"

"Forgive us for failing on introductions. I am Jakob," said the old man. "This is Lester, and there is what remains of Primo. A fine consequence for his rash actions. I assure you that none of this was according to our plan."

"What plan might that be?" Yusei asked.

"To save the world, of course! And your City here will be a small sacrifice to do it!" Lester's shrill voice managed to transcend the annoyance of the pain of my wound. He explained the goal of the Grand Design and how we planned to fulfill it.

Once he was finished, I said, "I'm sure this is unnecessary. I explained everything to Rain Orichalcum weeks ago, before the WRGP began. Surely she explained it to you if you are all such good friends."

Four glares turned on her. Crow said, "You didn't tell _us_ , the _Signers_ , the protectors of the world, about what was at stake? Do you want the City to be destroyed?"

"Clearly she does," Jack added before Rain could speak. "Isn't it obvious? She's working with these time travelers. I bet she's one of them. This was some setup to convince us Rain is on our side, but they didn't take into account the footage we discovered. You thought we'd be too stupid to put together all the lies you've told, didn't you?"

"No, I- I wasn't trying to lie or hide anything!"

"Then why didn't you tell us the truth?" Yusei begged. "We want to be friends with you. We want to help you!"

"Because you wouldn't believe me," Rain said.

"Excellent work," Jack yelled. "Now we won't believe _anything_ you tell us."

Akiza stepped forward. "Why wouldn't we believe a friend?"

"I can explain everything," I said. "Unfortunately for you Signers, you have been duped. Rain Orichalcum is destined to be your inherent enemy. I'll show you why."

Rain turned to me with apprehension. "Wh-what do you…"

I pulled her beloved Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon from my pocket and held it sideways. "Show your dark sign or I will destroy the card."

"No," she whimpered. "No, please, don't-"

My fingers twitched. She reached forward with her right arm. The violet shine of the Giant's symbol lit up her forearm. Her eyes shifted to black. Red filled her criminal mark like a bloody scar.

Akiza Izinski's hands flew to cover her mouth. Yusei Fudo was stiff with shock. Jack Atlas bellowed nonsense in rage. Crow Hogan was the one to shout the facts. "Rain's- you're a Dark Signer!"

"It all makes sense," Yusei said. "You worked with Kalin, and you still have a grudge for him. You've been plotting against us from the second you met us."

"No. No, please, I just wanted-" Rain fell to her knees. "I just wanted to save him. That's all I wanted. You weren't supposed to forget me. It wasn't supposed to end this way. I just wanted him to _live_."

I crawled forward and whispered, "See, Rain? A selfish world punishes selfless actions. But… the world can always change."

"What are you two whispering about?" Crow asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack exclaimed. "They've been working together the entire time! The kidnapping was a ploy!"

"Please say it's not true," Akiza said.

"It's not, it's not!" Tears ran over Rain's crimson criminal mark. She looked to me with desperation in her dark eyes and whimpered, "Why did you do this to me?"

I said, "Because I-"

My vision was flickering. The fluids running out of my wound would soon run dry, and I would shut off. I muttered, "I love you, Rain Orichalcum."

Her dark eyes widened. Amidst her surprise, I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulled her towards me, and pressed my lips to hers. The last of my life force leaked away. My final moment was encapsulated by an incredible warmth, sensation of happiness, and intense closeness I swore I'd never know again. There was a problem, an error, a flaw in the plan.

Because my last words spoken were meant to be a lie.

It was supposed to be a _lie_

 _-static-_


	36. Ghosts

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

 _Ghosts_

A large, red Dragon loomed over me. Its blood-red glow washed over Rain's stage, where I stood with arms crossed. I was hoping to visit her today, but she was absent. I said, "Hello."

 _Hello._

"…Any reason for the honor of your presence?"

 _You cannot leave._

I thinned my eyes. "What is she doing?"

 _New Domino City is currently under a massive, chaotic attack by thousands of robots. Everyone outside is in danger, as would you be if you were to join them._

"So. You don't want me to try to protect her."

 _I am afraid it would only make things worse._

"Why should I believe that?"

 _I do not lie, Kalin Kessler._

I set my fist on my hip, closed my eyes, and looked down. "You know… I've seen Rain's memories. You've lied to her."

 _While it may seem so, I did not speak lies. I did withhold the truth about you._

"That I don't blame you for," I said, holding my other hand in front of my face, "but that's still technically lying, isn't it?"

 _If you believe it to be so. Even if you try to leave, I would stop you._

"You should really know by now that wouldn't keep me from trying." He bared his fangs. "That is, it _used_ to wouldn't keep me here. You're right, Dragon. If I went out there now, I don't doubt that I would be hurt… and that would hurt her. I'd say there's no need to babysit me, but I doubt you would buy anything I sell."

He lowered his head and stared at me with one bright yellow eye. _I misjudged you._

"No, you didn't. You have every right to judge me as your enemy."

 _You eased my young Signer's heart. I felt that, Kessler._

My eyes widened, and my hand dropped to my side. "You know about that?"

 _Indeed. Young Luna was torn apart by Rain's sadness, but you stole that away. Then you saved her life. I see it all, Kalin Kessler. You went against my command in order to aid a young girl you hardly know. You continue to impress me._

"Tch. I'm not trying to impress you. Keep your eye on that vessel of yours, would you?"

He raised his large head towards the cloudy sky. The Crimson Dragon loosed a high-pitched whine I'd never heard from him. _Young dragon! What is this- this pain? What has happened to our threads?_

"…Care to explain?"

 _She is in need. Find us at the place you saved her life in your darkest days._

The Crimson Dragon scattered into a red glow that sparkled into the storm. I sighed. Why the hell did he have to tell me in a riddle? Dumb Dragon, thinking he had to corral me. I didn't care if he was impressed. He said it like it meant something. Was he forgetting I was his mortal enemy? Was he forgetting that the little girl was afraid of me? All of them were; all of them still should be.

…Forget him. He said Rain was at- what did he mean? The crater? The other place I saved her life while I was a Dark Signer could be the Arcadia Movement rubble. Which one? Goddamn Dragon. Why didn't he just tell me?

Something slammed into the stage rolling. I spun on my heel. I almost uttered my partner's name, but no. This person had white hair and wore a professional suit. A silver cane had rolled with her, hit my shoe, and stopped.

I hazarded, "Rahlin?"

A groan passed her lips. She pushed up, and her bangs masked her eye and patch. The blue butterfly normally accompanying her was sitting on the floor. Its wings struggled to move as though it'd been hit by a rainstorm. "Who- Kalin? Where am I?"

"This's Rain's stage in the Satellite." I knelt and passed along her cane. She gripped the black handle. I hadn't noticed the intricacies the last time; silver dragons reminiscent of the Blue-Eyes' spiraled up as patterns.

Rahlin blinked at the sun, sat with her good leg crossed, and held her cane as a bar across her lap. "This is the place where she plays that lovely melody – the one like butterflies."

What a way to describe it. The high notes definitely brought something soft to mind. She'd played the song plenty of times for me back in the Team Satisfaction days. I said, "Yep. There's the piano."

She touched the leg. "Okay. That's good. I'm me. I'm here."

"Did something happen?"

"Rain," she said. "She was so angry, the heat as intense as a migraine. Do you know the feeling? When the fury is so strong, your thoughts refuse to form, and the hotness in your head is enough to be painful."

"Unfortunately," I said, "I know exactly what you mean."

"That is how Rain felt about that person with the gray hair." Bathrobe dude had something to do with this. Naturally. "Now, she's in incredible pain. I'd explain what occurred, but I believe the story is hers to tell."

Bad, bad, bad. Must've been. I said, "Do you know where she is now?"

"Yes. I can take you." She pushed onto her cane. Her shivering muscles had me restraining from helping. The blue butterfly scrambled to crawl up her pantleg and, halfway up, fell onto the ground again.

"You, er, can just tell me."

Her blue eye scanned my face. "I wish to help. I knew I should have stopped her. I shouldn't have bent to her will. I am partially responsible. How dishonorable…"

I rubbed at the back of my neck. "I'm sure you're not to blame, whatever it is."

Rahlin hunched over her cane. She wiped sweat from her brow with her knuckle. "You're a kind person."

"Why the hell does everyone keep saying that?"

Her smile was miniscule. "You have a partner to find. I'll tell you exactly where she is."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A vast, red glow fell upon the wreckage of the Arcadia Movement Building. The Crimson Dragon crawled among the debris. I was sitting on my knees in front of the chunk of rock I'd been crushed by months earlier. The wind raised chillbumps on my skin; I'd left my coat on the seat of my runner.

 _Young dragon?_ he asked. His voice carried the wavering of concern. _What has happened? Your threads with Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Akiza Izinski have broken. Your despair pulses like a black heart._

A storm breeze blew through the ruins. The cream fur collar of my Team Satisfaction vest tickled my cheek. My loose, black locks tossed to the side. My braid had broken, and I hadn't bothered to repair it.

"I am a mistake."

The Crimson Dragon merged with me. The crimson spark pumped from my heart in an attempt to soothe me. I muttered, "Thank you, but I… I don't deserve your help or to be a part of you."

 _Why would you say that, young dragon? I believe you to be a hero._

I swallowed hard. "I'm the furthest from a hero."

 _Please, Rain. From where does this dark feeling originate?_

"You don't get it," I said. "I'm not the vessel you should have. I'm- I'm closer to a real Dark Signer. I mean, when I was speaking to Primo, I sounded just like he did."

 _He who?_

"He- he…"

"Are you talking about little old me?"

"Kalin?" I faced the voice and froze. Horror paralyzed me. Standing across from me was… my partner as a Dark Signer, black eyes and red criminal mark. My legs gave out and my heart fell with me. He was grinning, but it was so dark. I whimpered, "Wh- wh-"

He closed the distance between us. I scrambled back and flattened against the block of concrete that had almost killed me. He dropped to a knee in front of me and I couldn't look away from those _eyes_. For the longest time he scanned my face. "Oh, Rain…"

The way he said my name sent chills down my spine. My lungs shrank. He said, "You realize what's happening, don't you? You're becoming _me_. Your abandonment and lust for vengeance is tearing your heart to shreds. You know it, too. Everyone has left you behind, forgotten about you, and left you to die. Do you know what your 'friends' are saying right now? 'That monster is our enemy.' They're right, you know."

"M-monster?"

"I didn't want to believe it, but." He sighed. "Rain. You lied to me, you ran away from me, and you made me afraid of you. You broke all of our promises. Do you know how much that hurts? No. You don't care. I thought we were supposed to be partners. You've betrayed me like everyone else, Rain. I know you. You're a monster."

"N-no, I-" I shut my eyes. "Y-you're just another vision! It must be Master sent you to test me!"

He grabbed my forearms and roughly dragged me to my feet. My heart stopped. He whispered, "I'm very real."

I tried to speak. A weak whimper broke out instead.

"You know what you have to do." His breath was hot on my ear. I was shaking all over and it wouldn't, couldn't stop. "You have to die. If you don't, with your power and temper? You'll kill us, Rain. Everyone would be better off with you dead."

He released me, and I collapsed. Bruises spotted my forearms where he'd held me. Internal screaming filled the silent void of my mind.

A roar pierced the emptiness. The Crimson Dragon materialized above me. He opened his maw and snapped at the Dark Signer. Violet flames flurried in the wake of his disappearance.

The Dragon curled around me. I fell back against his belly, and he nuzzled my cheek. _Do not allow the wicked spirit to fool you, young dragon._

"W-w-what are you talking about," I said. "I should die I'll hurt them I'm not worth-"

 _Rain_ , he said, his voice like a purr. _Peace be. Would your true partner ever speak injustice of you?_

"My t-true- M-my…" I looked the Dragon in his eyes. "D-did you just call him my partner?"

 _I would not stay my tongue and see the Dark Signer punish you so,_ the Dragon said. _I work with you, young dragon. No matter what storms we may weather, we shall always stand steady._

"D-do I look like I'm standing steady to you?"

He nudged my torso with his head as though offering it. _One cannot be steady without support._

I sniffled. I wrapped my arms around his snout and cried. He remained still, his eyes closed, and let me. My thoughts rang out like a scream: _I'm sorry! It was all my fault! I fell into every trap like the bad-tempered idiot I am! They know I have a dark sign, and they think I'm they're enemy. They all- my friends hate me._

 _Not all_ , the Dragon said. _I remain by your side, young dragon. Remember when you first awoke from your coma, and you mourned for your threads? They repaired all the same. This is but another trial. All can be mended._

"Th-thank you," I muttered. "Thank you, Dragon. Is there any way… D-do you think you could make me a promise?"

 _What of?_

"Would you stay by my side," I said, "no matter what?"

A gentle rumble resounded from his body. _As it was with the world's beginning, young dragon, I remain by you through stormy weather and clear skies._

I sucked in a deep, shaky breath. "I'm… I'm still proud. At the end of every day, I'm proud to be your Vessel."

I swore I could feel him smile.

"Rain!"

I let go of the Crimson Dragon, and my legs folded. It was Kalin's voice in the distance. He tore towards me and fell to his knees beside me. It was my Kalin, the one with whites of his eyes, long hair, and bright yellow criminal mark. His eyes tilted down with his concern as he looked me over. "What's wrong? You're… shaking really badly."

Fear bit into my heart. I scurried back from him. My shoulder blades touched the Crimson Dragon's scales. He purred, _Remember, young dragon._

I straightened and wrapped my arms around myself. "I'm s-sorry."

Kalin didn't move from his spot in the Arcadia rubble. "What happened? Why are you so afraid?"

"I- I saw a ghost."

The storm wind strengthened, and my grip on my own arms tightened. Kalin approached me slowly, removed his duster, and draped it over me. It was still warm. "Ghosts can't hurt you."

I held my arms out, and they trembled. He followed my gaze to the bruises and traced them, his touch gentle as the brush of a feather. His voice was pained when he whispered, "Who did this to you?"

He was so kind… How could I have been dumb enough to fall for that trick? Every trick. "I made a mistake, and I let the Dark Signer get to me."

"The spirit?" He frowned. "Rain, I'm so sorry."

I sucked in a deep, shaky breath. "My angel is here to save the day again."

"Ironically, I don't think that name has fit since I died." His smile was small. I could tell he was still worried. I pulled his coat closer around me.

"That's not the way I see it." I lowered my head. "I wanted to apologize again for lying to you and running away. I should've known better. I should've known that you would have my back no matter what."

He threw up his hands. "You've made it up to me already."

"I wish I have," I said, and tears pricked the corners of my eyes. "I- Primo set up a trap for me today, and I fell right into it."

He took my shaking hands and held them tight. "So that's what this is about. Tch. I'm guessing he was the cause of the robopocalypse."

"Y-yeah." I avoided his eyes. "When I found out he was a robot, too, I went all out on him."

"He was a _robot_? What the hell is going on around here?"

I bawled and buried my head in my hands. "Primo- he showed the Signers one of my memories, where I betrayed them. Then he forced me to show them my dark sign, so they all think I'm their greatest enemy."

My partner scowled. "What a goddamned dirty, low-brow play. Like he'd pull anything but. That's fine. It was probably a heat of the moment reaction from them. We can explain how he's been pulling shit like this-"

"That won't work, either," I murmured. "They think I'm working with him."

"What? Why the hell would they think that?"

"B-because…" I shut my eyes tight. My muscles trembled again. Kalin interlaced his fingers with my own, but nothing could fight off the fear in my wildly beating heart. "When they were considering it, Primo told me he loved me and kissed me. I w-was so shocked I c-couldn't even speak, and that just made everything worse for me, he made everything _so much worse_ -"

My partner's hold on me loosened. I whispered, "Are you mad at me?"

"What? At _you_? Of course not, Rain. It's such a fucking awful thing to pull on his part, especially since he knows-" Kalin stopped. "Did you… have a panic attack?"

"Y-yeah." I gulped. It wasn't because of the contact. I panicked because I thought I'd killed Primo. I thought he was gone forever because of my rage, and his last action was still somehow passionate. It was, and after I'd attacked him no less. "I passed out, and when I woke up, everyone was gone. So I came here."

He scanned me and whispered, "Are you calmed down now?"

I clasped my hands together. "Y-yeah. The Dragon helped. A lot."

"You too, huh?" he said.

"What?"

"Oh, nothin.'" He shifted so he sat next to me and slung an arm around me. His missing coat gave him a very different look. His shirt was a maroon V-neck, one I'd made for him, so without the tall collar of his duster I could see his whole neck. I lay my head against his shoulder. "Rahlin led me here."

"Rahlin? Stars above, I treated her horribly, too. After she saved you and gave me the card and… I'm so sorry."

My partner chuckled. "You two're family for sure. She was saying all the same, about how it was her fault and how she was just worried about you."

"R-really?"

His smile calmed me. "Yep. Yeah, really. What's next on the agenda?"

"I guess I should visit my team. The WRGP finals are next weekend. I can't let this set me back."

"It won't," he said, and his confidence lightened my heart. "You ready to leave this ghost town?"

"Yeah." I stood steady on my feet. Kalin's coat was still over my shoulders, and I hadn't slipped my arms into the sleeves. When I moved to take it off, he stopped me.

"I have a feeling you're going to need it more."

"I, uh." I smiled and interlaced my fingers with his. "I believe you."

We started towards the DAIMON slums. We were headed down the brick walkway when the light exploded. It consumed the City, and once it cleared, the sky was blue and there was no smoke in the distance. My partner exclaimed, "Rain!"

I glanced up at him; fear twisted his features. "Is something wrong?"

He heaved a sigh. "No. That light felt like when I forgot you."

I thinned my eyes. "They must have done something. Look. Everything's gone, even the storm. That chaos isn't here anymore. This isn't right."

I broke into a brisk pace towards my team's garage. I pushed up the shuttered door to see Toru and Misaki sitting beside the monitor in the corner looking bored. Toru leapt up at the sight of me. "Oh! Rain! Wow, I haven't seen you since Crash Town!"

"What're you talking about?" I murmured. "We need to talk about the WRGP finals."

"WRGP? Oh, yeah," Toru said. "Mis and I wanted to enter, but we never found a third person willing to join us."

"…Nice to meet you, I guess," Misaki said.

"I've heard all about you, though!" Toru exclaimed. "You shoulda seen how hyped I was when I saw my best buddy Rain made it on the famous Team 5D's, and you guys are all the way at the finals!"

My heart sank through my stomach. "What are you…"

Kalin brushed past me and asked, "Could you pull up the bracket for the finals?"

Toru's eyebrows lifted. "Who are- uh, yeah, sure."

He brought it up on the monitor. In the place of Team Clear Skies was a name I'd never seen before: Team New World. The three main riders were… Lester A., Primo A., and Jakob A. On the opposite side of the bracket was Team 5D's with the listed names as Yusei F., Jack A., and Rain O.

My heart exploded. My expression was blank when I said, "I'm very sorry to have bothered you."

"Huh? You don't want to catch up? It's been, what, a year? It's great to see you, Rain!"

"No," I murmured. "I'm glad to see you, but I'm on a very strict schedule. I apologize. I'm so sorry, Toru, Misaki. Good-by."

Kalin closed the garage behind us. I was grateful for it, because I didn't have the energy to. Everything I did, every move I took, every draw, every attack, every win, every loss… Everything we created had been erased?

"I suppose some explanations are in order!" The young, auburn-haired boy – Lester, I recalled – appeared before us in his blue Duel Academy uniform. He said, "After our little, erhem, run-in with you and the Signers, we made the executive decision that the only true way to decide on our futures is to directly face you three chosen! Chosen being those of you who received blank cards – you, Fudo, and Atlas. Therefore, we made some minor adjustments to the past. That way, Primo's attacks on the City were undone, and we replaced your team with ours! You'll be dueling with those Signers instead."

"I don't- I can't." I shook my head. "They don't want me on their team."

"Oh, so they were serious about all that 'hating you' spiel?" Lester giggled. "I can't believe Primo did something right for once! I know you must be _so_ worried about your love, so I'll let you know: we're fixing him up. He'll be like new in a matter of hours!"

"Leave him as scrap," I growled. "He's ruined everything!"

Lester lifted onto his tippy-toes and whistled. "Didn't look like that between you two from where _I_ was standing."

A blush dusted my cheeks. Maybe I didn't push him away immediately, but it was only because I was surprised. I expected him to taste like metal or oil, not anything pleasant like the cinnamon spice flavor belonging to him. I was shocked. That's all. That was it.

The Crimson Dragon growled. _I cannot believe this is happening again._

 _What? What are you talking about?_

"If you're looking for a team," Lester said, "New World has open slots! You did earn your place in the finals, after all."

"So that's it," I murmured. "Primo did this all to try to convince me to join your team. It's not happening."

"Hmmm? Oh, Primo had nothing to do with this. You did sort of break him, so he couldn't provide any input on the best course of action to take!" Lester laughed maniacally. "Actually, it was my idea to replace your team!"

"You little shit," I growled. "I'd say it's in your best interest to change it _back_."

His gasp was fake. "Here I thought you'd be grateful to be included on the best-known riding team in the world! Well, if you want to fill out an application for Team New World, you can go to-"

I reached for the hilt of my saber. Lester yelped and teleported away. Feeling the heat of my rage, I breathed in deep. I visited my blue crystal garden like Aki had taught me. Aki, who now thought of me as an enemy. I arose from the depths of my imagination mournful rather than calm. I hadn't remembered how to stay calm when it counted. I let Primo anger me. I failed.

"Damn," Kalin said, "their plays are getting dirtier. All that work you put in… I'm so sorry, Rain."

"I have to go see them," I said, my eyes fixed on the dirty concrete beneath my feet. "I have to visit Team 5D's."

My partner said, "Want me to go with you?"

I hugged onto his arm, muttering, "Please."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Fountain Plaza was dead silent. I stopped next to the fountain, and Rain watched me toss in a coin. She said, "What was that for?"

"To make a wish," I said.

She blinked. "Um, why does giving water money help that?"

"You've never heard of-" I laughed. "Eh, it doesn't. We just like to believe it does."

"So… what was your wish?"

I snapped my fingers and quoted what she'd told me in the Facility: "To go home and live a happy life."

She flashed a grin, and I reflected it. As she led me toward the corner of the plaza, I heard the ghost of voices. Jack bellowed, "This isn't fair – no, more. This is _impossible_. They can't possibly- aren't there officiates who can fix this?"

Yusei spoke up next: "The officiates are the ones who pulled this. They're edging us towards creating a team with the three of us that have blank cards."

Jack scoffed. "Why would I be on a team with that lying monster? Time and time again she stabs us in the back then plays it off like she's 'helping!'"

Rain walked in. Jack, Crow, and Yusei stood beside their duel runners, which were covered by white tarps. Daylight spilled into the belowground garage through a single window. Rain stepped into the stream of light. "Is this a bad time?"

"You got your time travel buddies to hack you onto our team," Crow said. "Newsflash: it's not happening. Our team's Yusei, Jack, and me and that's _not_ changing! There's no way we're teaming up with a double-crossing Dark Signer!"

"Yeah," she whispered, "I figured."

"Calm down," Yusei said. "From what we know about the blanks from mine and Jack's, they're incredibly powerful. They could be useful assets to take down the Meklord Emperors, which have given us trouble thus far. We should hear Rain out. If we all can work together, we could be an unstoppable force."

Rain flinched. "You only want me because I could be useful?"

"What, did you think we were _friends_?" Jack spat.

"It doesn't matter," Crow said. "She's more of a liability if we add her to the team. What'll happen – she'll throw the match for her best buddy Primo? She'll find a way to attack us with those psychic powers again? Besides, nothing's stronger than a Signer Dragon."

Yusei said, "Hold on, you two. We need to take the most logical course of action and-"

" _Stop_." Rain scowled. "I've heard enough. Just like before, you don't give a shit about _my_ fate. You come running as soon as something greater is involved. I appreciate the honesty this time, at least."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Crow shouted. "Last I checked, we haven't run to you or needed you for anything!"

"So when I prevented your crash the other morning, that changed nothing?" Shock overcame his harsh expression. "I won't make the mistake of calling any of you 'friend' again. You're right. I'm a wicked villain, and I don't belong on your team. I don't want to be on a team with you and I don't want to save this hellhole of a City. I cast aside my duty to protect you _Signers_. You clearly don't need it."

She stormed out of the garage. I wanted to speak, but I could only sigh. Jack roared, "And what the hell are _you_ doing here? Two traitors visiting in one day!"

Yusei placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack shrugged it off. I said, "You're making a bigger mistake than you think. I'll try to explain the best I can. I was told not to, but I don't see any other way to show you… you're shooting yourself in the foot here."

"Explain what?" Jack asked. "How your girlfriend is cheating on you?"

I'd never come closer to saying 'fuck it' and walking away. I was too afraid of what could happen to do that, though. At the very least, I couldn't let bathrobe guy _win_ in any capacity.

I explained the Crimson Dragon's relationship with Rain, that her dark sign was stolen from me through his power, their loss of memory because of the Dark Signer, and what they saw from the true memory was Roman's attempt to turn her against the Signers.

I said, "And that last point is really important. Roman explained to us once why it was so important to influence the Vessel of the Crimson Dragon. He said that if the Vessel and the Signers are ever on the opposite sides of a conflict, the Signers would lose their power. What she just said can't be good for you, because duty is, like, the most important thing in the world to her. For her to throw it away… she must be in a really bad place right now."

"No way. I don't believe it," Crow said. "Rain doesn't have any markings. I've never felt connected to her in any way like I do the Signers. If she had the Dragon with her, she'd have shown us by now. That'd be, like, a get out of jail free card right now."

"Yeah, see, the Crimson Dragon's the one who told me _not_ to try to explain any of this." And I was starting to see why.

"Like the Crimson Dragon would choose her, anyway," Jack grumbled. "She's not exactly the pinnacle of heroism."

"And you are?" I commented. He shot me a glare.

"That would explain why she has a blank card, and why Primo has targeted her since he met her," Yusei said.

Crow sighed. "I don't know about the Crimson Dragon part, but I do feel bad. I let my anger get the better of me. I dunno, just- seeing my name wiped off the team after everything I'd done? It hurt. She helped me out, too – I don't think I'd be able to do all that riding if she hadn't."

"Don't tell me you're falling for this drivel," Jack spat. "It's obvious he's lying to us as per usual."

"…Excuse me?"

Jack clicked his tongue and rolled his shoulders. "I understand you'd like to be on the team again, but this is a weak attempt."

" _Me_? Jesus, you're a-" I breathed in deep and looked to the ceiling. The sky was limitless beyond the bounds of the basement. "Okay. I won't bother any longer. I guess your big red dragon really doesn't lie."

I left, and no words were sent after me. Jack appeared indignant, Yusei pitiful, and Crow doubtful. I really did hope nothing else went wrong, but damn did they make it difficult.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _The Dark Signer's seeds of doubt inflict you,_ the Crimson Dragon said. _If you fall prey, you allow the wicked spirit victory._

 _I've been curious, Dragon. Does this new threat concern you in the slightest? The world is not in immediate danger and neither are your Signers. Do you consider these three Directors your enemies?_

A low growl rumbled my thoughts. _My nature is that of hope, young dragon. The time travelers are beings of utter hopelessness similar to the Dark Signers, and they seek to plant their disparity wherever possible. Our Signers will inevitably be a target due to their hopeful nature, as will you. I believe the three Directors see you as a potential breeding ground for despair. I believe they seek to manipulate you. I believe it is working._

"What do you know, anyway?" I snapped.

 _Please, young dragon. I know it is not the best of days, but know I am on your side._

"I…" I pursed my lips. _Yeah. I'm sorry._

 _It will turn out for the best,_ he assured.

I hoped he was right, but I could only hope. I straddled my runner without my helmet and sped tens of miles faster than reasonable. The hiss of the wind whipped my wild, black hair. I turn-braked at my stage too quickly and tumbled off my runner. My arms and legs sprawled out. I breathed and wondered why I did.

I clutched my partner's jacket closer around my shoulders. He was always by my side. My partner.

But not _always_ -

I pushed to my feet and entered my stage. To question the greatest person to exist, I must've really been in a bad mood. I retrieved a new Orichalcos pendant from my boxes. Once it settled on my chest, serenity soothed me. A wave of exhaustion crashed with it.

I climbed onto my cot, curled into a ball, and used Kalin's jacket as a blanket. Thankfully, sleep soon found me. I dreamed of Vizor chasing me off Daedalus Bridge. I dreamed of Primo holding his sword to my neck and whispering his declaration of love in my ear. I dreamed of my partner. The stars sparkled in his eyes, and he took my hand and told me everything would be all right.

I awoke peacefully. It was late evening when I rolled out of my cot. I looked to the darkening sky as I thought about what to do.

"Good evenin'." Kalin sat on the edge of the stage. "When I made it back, you were already asleep, so. I let you."

"H-hi." My dream came to mind, and I saw his coat still draped over me. I blushed.

He grinned with confidence. "Hello! Sick? You look kinda feverish."

"No, not at all."

The fall winds howled outside. Crashes of construction rang throughout the Satellite. Kalin said, "Not so talkative now, huh?"

"Not exactly. I would be gearing up for the WRGP finals right now with Toru and Misaki. Instead, I've lost every friendship. I don't have anything left/"

Kalin hopped to his feet and walked to me with his hands behind his back. "Hey. It's the last night of the weekend, so I have to go back tonight. Could I take you to dinner first?"

My eye twitched. "Wh-what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I understand how you feel, but it's the way things are. You're allowed to be sad. I'm not gonna stand here and _let_ you, though."

"What makes you think you can-" I watched him, standing there with his small smile, and I cracked one of my own. "Oh, dammit, I love you."

"You, too," he said, his grin widening. "So, uh, dinner? You should wear the coat, by the way. It looks amazing on you."

I passed the duster to him and winked. "Better on you."

He laughed and took my hand. "We have all night to argue. C'mon."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I folded my hands and covered my mouth. New Domino City's glow cast an array of neon colors upon my white gloves. A giggle beside me grated my nerves. Lester said, "What an interesting way to use your new body, Primo! I didn't realize you were so attached to the butler persona."

"…I would like to not be noticed yet. My plan worked perfectly."

"Even the part when she ripped you to shreds?"

"Especially that part," I said. "Now there is only one more thread to deal with."

Lester laughed. "How can you 'deal with' anything of hers? Didn't she prove how invincible she is?"

"Yes, and that is why she will be our strongest ally," I said.

"Ally? Seems like you want her for more than an 'ally!'" Lester laughed. I remained silent. He said, "Eh? This is the part where you're supposed to get angry."

"Supposed to," I repeated. "If only everything could be foreseen."

Lester huffed and slouched in his chair. "What're you all think-y for?"

When I closed my eyes, I saw her. I heard her voice: _"The scar looks nice, honestly. And the hair. Seems like you've got that whole situation figured out."_

My hand glanced over my smoothed, black hair. I'd left my scar uncovered like she suggested. A spare few raven locks fell over my forehead. Supposed to. I wasn't supposed to feel so alive. I wasn't supposed to love every pump of my pulse.

But.

"There's one final issue to resolve," I said. "I let my cynicism blind me to a fact I was recently reminded of. Some bonds are strong enough to not be shaken by the most tumultuous of natural disasters."

"So, what? One measly bond is keeping her on their side?"

"You have no idea how much I long for this bond to be measly," I muttered. Across from where I sat, bright light spilled from one of the finest restaurants in New Domino. How the hell Kessler managed that was beyond me. The pair looked ridiculously out of place in there. Laughing. Laughing, as though what had occurred today was a joke. "This, however, is an unbreakable bond in darkness."

"Unbreakable!" Lester hollered. "That's so unlike you! You're always so confident in winning everything!"

"I am pragmatic," I said. "I'm saying so because attempting to break this bond would be the wrong angle to take."

Lester giggled. "So what's Primo's next big plan, hm?"

"To target the foundation. Even the strongest-looking structures crumble if the very bases they are built upon have cracks."

Lester considered me for a moment, his green irises sparking with captured neon. "I don't get how something 'unbreakable' could be built on cracks."

"Because that was a lie," I said. "One of many."

"You didn't become a liar, did you?" he accused.

"Oh, no. The lies aren't _mine_."

"Then who're you talking about?"

"Not your concern," I stated. "All you need to know is that you'll have a new ally to bother instead of me."

"What makes you so confident you can convince the all-powerful knight without getting broken to pieces again?"

My lips stretched into a smile. I should have been happy because it meant I had a path to victory. Instead it was foolishly giddy smile I should have tried to hold back. No, I couldn't because she had breathed life into me.

She'd kissed _back_.


	37. Breakup

**Head's up! This chapter is a double feature, meaning it's twice the length of a normal chapter! This chapter is the arc finale!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 _Breakup_

* * *

The stars above Satisfaction Town led my way home. Rain's place would be empty, unfortunately. I'd offered to bring her back with me, but she wanted to spend some time with her "erased" team. I wondered if she had tried to make up with the Signers, too. I kicked up dust on my way to the porch, swung the door open wide, and froze.

Primo sat within the abode. His hand was clamped on the shoulder of an unconscious West, and his sword dug into West's throat. "Hello, Kessler. Let's take a walk, shall we?"

"…Leave him out of this."

The moonlight spilling into the room fell over his white hood, casting a shadow upon his face. "I will, so long as you obey every command. Outside, _now_."

My right hand balled into a fist and nostrils flared. I took a few steps back. My focus remained on him. Primo hauled West up and moved outside with me. The blade at the child's throat did not move an inch despite Primo's stride. He led the way to the town's entrance sign. I stopped a few feet away and asked, "What do you want?"

Primo leaned against the wooden post. His head angled upward so starlight caught on his smug smile. "I have some questions. If you answer any dishonestly, the boy will pay your price."

"An interview? Are you here to offer me a job with Sector Security?" I slipped my hands into my pockets. "I bet I'd make a great officer, what with my skills for corruption."

A slight laugh escaped him. "I've been wondering, Kessler. Do you regret killing that officer?"

I stared at the sand. A breeze tossed grains onto my boots. "Yes. Absolutely. It wasn't even on purpose."

"It wasn't. Right," he mocked. "Tell me how you know when she's lying."

"…You'll have to be more specific."

"Don't play games with me," he growled. "You know exactly who I'm referring to."

I tapped underneath my right eye. "She has a tell. You watch her criminal mark closely when she makes a statement. If you see a twitch, she's lying. Simple, right?"

His expression evened. "Interesting. I'm surprised you noticed. Is that why you love her, Kessler? A pretty face? A nice body?"

"…You're joking," I said. He was unmoving. "Look. I can't lie, right? I mean, obviously, I noticed those first, but they're only a small part of it."

His hand tightened around the gold of his sword's hilt. "I'm waiting for the rest."

"Why?"

"I am asking the questions," he seethed. "If you do not respect my authority, you will see the boy's blood."

He had quite the god complex. I scratched my temple. "You've seen her memories, right?"

"Correct."

"Then you know already. It's so much more than just saying 'I love you' or whatever. Since I met her and saw the unbelievable shit she accomplished, I've respected her more than anybody I've met. Every time we duel, I'm playing extra cautious compared to normal. When we're together, I'm paying extra close attention to the way she treats people because I want to learn from her. I want to _be like_ her. So, yes, I love her. It's impossible for me not to. She's the greatest person to ever walk the earth."

"And you've told her all of this, have you?" I balked. He laughed out loud at me. "Of course you didn't, you- no, you know what? I don't even have to insult you. You do all the work yourself, Kessler. Thank you for telling me what I already knew."

I grit my teeth and scowled. "Which is?"

"Your lie of love," he stated. I saw no good coming from arguing with him. He stood straight, resulting in him being a head shorter than me. "Turn around and get on your knees."

I thinned my eyes. "Why? What is this about, really?"

He drew the edge of his blade along West's cheek. A bead of blood trailed down his face and dropped into the sand. "I issued a command."

I winced and did as he told. My anticipation heightened with his closing proximity. The fury in his whisper set me on edge, but I didn't move for West's sake. "I hope you enjoyed your last day with her, Kessler."

He slammed his hilt against the base of my skull, and all went dark.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I kinda hoped I could train with you guys. Like, we could be a riding team all our own." In our garage, Rain ran a thumb over the top of her black, fingerless glove. She wore a strange, brown vest, half shirt, jeans, and a lavender headband. Her riding jacket was thrown over her shoulder.

I sat at the computer working on simulations but had stopped for her arrival. She had wheeled her odd duel runner in here and started this speech to Toru and me. He was very excited by her appearance. "I'm not really a part of Team 5D's. Sorry if this is confusing. I know we're late for the WRGP, but I'd be honored to be a part of your team!"

"Hear that?" Toru elbowed me then winced. How unaware was he still of his condition after his freak riding accident? I needed to keep on him. He was like a child. "Rain would rather have us over the famous Signers!"

"A red mark doesn't make them important," she said. The words came out clipped and huffy. Seemed there was drama beneath the surface.

"…We can train," I said. "There are always more tournaments. There's always the future."

She tensed. "The future. Yeah. Sign us up for whatever you can find-"

A harsh knocking on the garage interrupted her. Toru immediately rolled up the door. "Jack Atlas! What are you-"

The ex-King shoved past Toru, grabbed Rain's arm, and dragged her outside. He bellowed, "We have official business. _Do not follow_."

He slammed the garage shut, and the purr of his fine engine faded into the distance. I said, "…What was that about?"

"Not sure." Toru stared at the closed door. "I don't like it, though."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What in all the stars are you doing?" I shouted. Jack had hauled me onto his one-wheeled, white duel runner, sat in front of me, and was driving down the New Domino streets at the height of his runner's speed. I crossed my arms around his chest and held on for dear life. _He_ was wearing the helmet. Jack curved into a turn so sharply the wheel nearly careened. I screamed and tightened my grip on him.

"Stop that! I can hardly breathe!"

"Hell no! I'll fall!"

He turn-braked into an empty alley. Steaming skid marks blackened the pavement behind us. He stood, dragged me up beside him, and dropped his helmet. Jack glowered at me and said in a harsh whisper, "The idiot jester visited me earlier. Lazar. He had a message from one of the Directors – your friend Primo – for you and me, no one else. He showed me a picture of Kalin and Carly and said if we want them to remain alive, we have to show up to this factory _alone_. I don't like you, Rain. I don't trust you, but we have to work together for their sakes."

"Primo," I muttered, breathless. "Primo has-"

"A chronic kidnapper, it seems. Before we go in, agree you won't do anything stupid. I won't have her hurt because of you."

I scowled. "You think I want that? You think I want either of them to- why? Why did he do this?"

"We'll find out, I'm sure." Jack paused. "Whatever he asks of us-"

"I'll do it," I said immediately.

"Then we're in agreement." Jack approached a metal door and tapped a combination into its accompanying number pad. A _beep_ sounded. He held it open and gestured for me to follow.

We crept through darkness. I followed Jack's steps, which he took loudly. I was reminded of our Team Satisfaction partner missions. He never was the sneaking type.

Bright light blinded us. Massive, industrial lighting flickered on one-by-one to reveal an empty warehouse floor. The steel roof was hundreds of feet above us past a few crisscrossing catwalks. Skylights revealed the overcast sky. Faded marks on the floor showed many items had been stored here, and for a long time. I spotted Sector Security logos on the walls. There was a single control room high above where Jack and I stood.

"No one's here," he said.

"Brilliant minds gathered here today." Jack and I whirled around at the voice. Primo held both his hands flat, palms up. In his right hand sat a pair of swirly-eyed glasses, and from his left hand dangled a harmonica on a string. "You two will follow my instructions exactly _or else_."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I groaned and sat up. I rubbed at my eyes and reached for my nightstand. My hand passed through it. The blurry area was blank. This wasn't my bed, either. It was far… scratchier. Where was I?

Oh, right. I "borrowed" a Sector Security uniform and tried to dig up more info on the three Directors. Jack explained their end goal, so I knew there had to be more to them. I had broken into their main headquarters in the center of New Domino and was rummaging through offices. Then something _clang_ ed against my "borrowed" helmet, and all went black.

The gray Security jacket and pants were dirtied now. How long had I been out? Was I in a cell? I swung my legs off the bed. The dingy lighting was tinged green, casting a verdant glow upon the walls-

I froze. Someone was leaned against the corner. Not just anyone. Though the distance was blurred without my glasses, I could pick out the clash of his bright yellow criminal mark with his silvery blue hair. "K-Kalin Kessler?"

"…Carly Carmine."

The words were stoic, emotionless. His arms were crossed over his chest. I said, "What's going on here? Were you the one who captured me? What do you want with me?"

His eyes flicked to mine as he regarded me. My pulse pounded; could he still have some kind of grudge, after all? He might be working with the Directors. Maybe they sent him to figure out what I know then off me if it's too much! Or off me no matter what…

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. He broke away his stare. "Primo threatened my kid, questioned me about my girlfriend, then knocked me out. When I woke up, I was on the floor, and you were there. The door's locked. I'd suggest you give it a try yourself, since you don't trust me."

The black slab of a door was in the corner opposite him. I twisted the knob and, sure enough, it stuck. "Uh, wait. You have a kid?"

"No," he immediately said at increased volume. He cleared his throat and continued, "He and his sister are orphans, so I take care of them."

My mouth dropped open. " _You_?"

He wouldn't look at me. I scanned him further. Grains of sand spotted his black duster, pants, and tan shirt. The belt at his waist held a holster. I said, "Y-you have a gun?"

"…My duel disk, remember?"

I recalled the day Jack and I had tag dueled him and Rain. Yes, he had drawn the firearm and set it on his arm. I closed my eyes and blew out a sigh. When I looked up, one of Kalin's eyebrows was raised. "What's that about?"

"…I expected you to be afraid of me," he said, "but I didn't realize I was quite so terrifying."

My lungs constricted. I didn't think I was being obvious _._ "Clearly you're just another victim!"

If he was telling the truth, but this could be some sort of act! Kalin said, "I wouldn't trust me, either. So. I planned on staying in this corner, unless there's somewhere you'd be more comfortable with me being."

Comfortable? Weird. I told him he was fine where he was. I peered under the bed, tore up the sheets, and ripped off the pillowcase. Nothing. I glanced at Kalin, but he was staring at his boots. "Um, I figured you might be trying harder to get out."

That's it! He must've been working with them. He said, "This isn't the first time I've been trapped. Speaking of which, you working with Security now?"

"Uh, no. I just borrowed this uniform to do a bit of snoop work. Then I kinda got caught, and… here I am."

"Didn't learn from the last time you tried to pry into a New Domino powerhouse, did you?" My face scrunched in confusion. He continued: "Oh, right. Forget I said anything."

"Hey! What do you know about me?"

"Nothing much, but now that I know you're not a Security small fry, I'll gladly work with you to break us out of here."

"What makes you think I'll work with you?"

His focus fell again. He whispered, "Absolutely nothing. You… shouldn't be trapped, though."

There was a sudden sadness about him. His eyes went dark and blank. The guy's kinda all over the place. He's the opposite of what he was before. I didn't even notice he was here! He's like a ghost. But he's being weirdly… considerate?

A sudden ache pounded in my head. I saw a twirl of a blue-lined cloak in darkness, and Kalin's voice said, _"Don't take it personally, kid."_

Huh? That was weird. It was almost like a memory, but I've never talked with him one-on-one with him like this, have I? "How, exactly, do you plan on getting us out?"

His arms dropped. He reached for his chest, but his hand stopped and fell. Actually, was there something there before? He said, "Carly, do you happen to wear any hair pins?"

"Uh, yeah, I have a couple of bobby pins. Why?"

"If I could borrow one and get near that door…" He raised his chin. "I can get us out of here."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The sight of Primo skyrocketed my pulse. He was fully repaired like Lester had promised, but he looked… different. His black hair was slicked back, and he'd kept both of his magenta eyes revealed. The scar beneath his left eye was darker than usual. He wore same black suit and tie from the WRGP opening party.

Primo strutted past us and tossed the glasses and harmonica to Jack and me. I struggled to catch Kalin's precious instrument, and Jack had no trouble swiping Carly's eyewear out of the air. I said, "Primo, I-"

He held up a finger. "Atlas. Clamp the manacle attached to the floor on your left ankle."

Jack observed the steel chain on the factory floor. He stuck it on his ankle without question. "Now what?"

"It's a good thing the late Director Godwin taught you how to be an obedient pet," Primo said with a smirk. Jack grimaced and his fist clenched, but he said nothing. Primo detached his gilded hilt from the sword at his side. He set it on his wrist; the infinity symbol on the pommel split in half and emitted a turquoise semi-circle. "Now, we duel."

"Hey, wait!" I said. "What about me?"

Primo glanced to me, and his composure flickered. "You do whatever your heart desires, Rain."

Rain? Not my last name, or my full name – just Rain? What the hell was… I shook my head and willed my duel disk to my arm. "I'll be dueling, too."

"You two are a team, then?" Primo asked.

Jack scoffed. "Not in this lifetime. What are the stakes?"

A pang followed my memories of teaming up with Jack in the Satellite. Primo said, "If you manage to win, I'll tell the winner where your loves are. If not, I'll happily leave you here to rot, Atlas."

"What about _her_?" he yelled.

Primo considered me. "You would rather her be chained?"

"I'd feel safer," he said. I frowned and dropped my stare to the toes of my boots. It was fair for him to say. It made sense. He said he didn't trust me or like me, and I should have listened.

"She should be your last concern!" Primo's words were harsh but his expression was almost sad. "You have the might of a Meklord Emperor to overcome!"

"Are you meant to be a challenge?" Jack asked. "Your little scheme won't earn you any recognition. You're merely the latest in a long string of people who want to be me. You won't go down in history. You won't even go down as memorable. You'll just _go down_."

Primo chuckled. "There's the ego I brought you here for. Tell me, Atlas: why do you believe I want to 'be you?'"

"You're trying to prove yourself by winning against me," Jack said. "You want to be a world-renowned duelist by riding the label of 'defeated Jack Atlas' like Yusei did."

"And that's why Yusei is world-renowned?" Primo questioned.

"Obviously."

Primo grinned. "What if I told you this duel isn't about you at all?"

"I'm supposed to believe that from the guy who specifically created a robot copy of me?"

"Oh, you must be right," Primo said. "I summon Wise Core in defense position, set two face-downs, and pass turn. Show me what you can do, Jack Atlas."

A bead of sweat rolled down my chin. If Primo was being honest – which he always was – and this wasn't about Jack… did he mean me? But Primo didn't ask me to duel. Could he be referencing Kalin or Carly?

Jack's long arm swept out the draw of his card with regal grace. "I special summon Vice Dragon since you have a monster on the field. I'll sacrifice Vice for Strong Wind Dragon! Because I sacrificed a dragon-"

"Nothing happens," Primo interrupted, "thanks to my Torrential Tribute trap. All monsters on the field are destroyed. Wise Core's ability activates! By dying to a card effect, I can special summon all five pieces of Meklord Emperor Wisel!"

White flashed along his five monster zones. Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier spawned alongside the central form of Meklord Emperor Wisel. Carrier's 800, Top's 500, and Attack's 1200 combined to define Wisel's 2500 total attack power. Wisel Guard's 1200 defense created the entirety of the meka's defense points. The five pieces formed a humanoid meka, and a spiraling infinity symbol blazed in its chest. A silver blade like Primo's was attached to its left wrist.

"Big whoop," Jack yelled. "I haven't seen the Meklords you speak highly of win _once_! Even Yusei defeated them on his first attempt, and he uses Synchros like a crutch!"

"But Yusei struggled with them," I pointed out. "They're nothing to take lightly."

"I would take her wisdom to heart," Primo said. "You will see the Meklord's infinite victory today against none other than the Crimson Dragon."

The Dragon growled in my mind. Jack nearly matched it. "You have nerve to belittle a god like the Crimson Dragon."

"You have nerve to think you're gifted by a _god_ ," Primo countered.

"Is that what this is about? Some sort of test? Now I understand why you included a Dark Signer," Jack said. "The Crimson Dragon never failed against the wicked gods, so he certainly would not falter against _you_. I set two face-downs and end my turn."

"Well, 'Dark Signer?'" Primo asked with a mocking lilt. "What do you have to offer?"

I stared at my hand of six cards. "I summon Phantom Skyblaster in defense position. A Skyblaster Token is special summoned beside him. I'll set a face-down and end my turn."

"That's _it_?" Jack said. "It's like you don't even want to save Kalin!"

I flinched. "I just- I don't have-"

"Enough of your excuses," Jack spat. "I'd almost feel bad for Kalin if he weren't who he is."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sounds like there's some friction between the opposing team," Primo mentioned.

"We're not a team," Jack and I assured in unison.

"That makes this so much easier," Primo said. "My draw! The Meklord Emperors have unlimited power. I'll show you. I upgrade Wisel Attack from its base level to three and finally to the maximum of five."

The blade on Wisel's wrist elongated and split into a pair of knives glowing with bright green energy. Wisel's total attack increased to 3300. "Here's the great bonus ability, Atlas. Attack level five allows every point of damage Wisel deals to double. Let's see your Crimson Dragon swoop in to save you now. Wisel attacks you directly!"

"Trap activate!" Jack bellowed. "Monster Baton-"

One of Wisel's knives shot forward. Monster Baton broke into pieces. Primo laughed, saying, "Once while attacking, Wisel Attack negates your trap! You're helpless and hopeless, Jack Atlas!"

"Once," I repeated. "He's neither! I use my trap, Attack Guidance Barrier! Your Wisel's attack is changed to my Phantom Skyblaster, and he gains 600 defense!"

Horror befell Primo's expression. "Rain, no! You have to take it back!"

"I can't…" My brows pushed inward. "Why?"

" _Wisel deals piercing damage_ ," he urged. I took a quick count: Wisel's 3300 minus my Skyblaster's 1400 was 1900 damage. Wisel's ability doubled all damage, so I was about to take a hit of… 3800 to my 4000 life points.

Wisel spun forward and stabbed through Skyblaster. The meka twirled in the air, lifting the broken Skyblaster and slamming him down with all the weight of Wisel right onto me. The shadow of the attack consumed my own. I watched with wide eyes like a deer in headlights.

The squeal of metal replaced my screams; the impact knocked the air from my lungs. Tons of weight crushed me against the factory floor. My vision shut off. The agony flaring in my bones numbed with my slowing heartbeat.

Tick, tock.

…Huh?

Tick, tock.

The odd rhythm recalled my attention from the encroaching void. I gasped in air, and breathing caused a sharp pain in my chest.

Tick, tock.

I coughed and opened my eyes. Bright light assaulted me. There was a strange weightlessness about me. A pair of arms held me up, and I was pressed against a warm body.

Tick, tock.

My sight adjusted to a pair of concerned, magenta eyes. Primo – _Primo_ – held me against him. The sound that'd brought me back to reality was the tick-tocking of his clockwork heart. In a harsh whisper, he said, "Say you're okay, Rain."

"Um. I'm okay?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm just kinda confused."

"I am, too," he murmured. "Jack Atlas has done nothing but belittle you and assault you, verbally or otherwise, since you've recovered. There is no conceivable reason for you to protect him."

"It doesn't matter who he is. I c-can't stand by and watch someone get hurt knowing I could have done something about it. That's why, before we started, I was trying to say- I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lost my temper and hurt you."

"After all I've done, the first thing you wanted to tell me was an _apology_?"

"Y-yeah."

His mouth trembled, and his eye twitched. "Rain, you- _You_ are-"

Insufferable, Neanderthal, idiotic…

"Precious," he said.

Eh?

Primo said, "Your selflessness, your caring, and your compassion are so precious, Rain. If only there were more people like you in this world – I wouldn't have to hate people. I wouldn't have to fight for a future I'm hopeless in believing will change."

"I'm not-" I coughed. "I'm not any of those. I keep messing up."

"I wish making mistakes weren't a part of life, either," he whispered. "You recover from each one with incredible grace. There was never a challenge I expected you to fail. You strengthen with every trial, and your potential is limitless."

Warmth sprouted in my chest, and its source was his sincerity. No one had ever… said anything that nice to me before. "D-do you really love me?"

He grit his teeth and tossed his focus to the side. "That's what I just _said_ , you idiot!"

Now that was closer to normal. "Y-you said love is suffering-"

I coughed again. The corners of his eyes tilted down, and he held me closer. The ticks of his heart marked the passing seconds I spent in his embrace. "It truly is. Your smartass comments, your annoying stunts, your infuriating jokes – you give me hell, and I love every minute of it, Rain."

Heat rose to my face. I doubted I could speak if I wanted to. Primo said, "Here's what we'll do, Rain. We'll stand up and keep going. As long as we have life left and someone to fight for, we will not stop."

I observed my life counter, which rested at 200. I flexed my fingers, and there was pain in the joints. "What if I can't?"

He growled, "If you continue to disrespect yourself, there will be punishment."

"Th-there will be?"

Primo eyed me. He steadily rose to his feet and brought me with him. I had to spread my stance to keep from rocking backwards. He kept a supportive arm around my shoulders. I was grateful for my jacket and jeans, which covered my inevitably bruised skin. I could feel my face swelling already.

"Well?" Jack stood across from us drumming his fingers along his crossed arms. "Can we continue, or are there more pity parties in need of throwing?"

"Excuse me for assuring your tag partner didn't die," Primo snapped. "Which she nearly did on your behalf, if you didn't notice."

"For the last time, we aren't on a team," Jack said, "and I didn't need anyone's help, least of all a Dark Signer's! Why should I care if my enemy lives or dies?"

I clutched at my sinking heart, and I couldn't hide my despair. A set of cards entered my downcast vision; they were my fallen hand in Primo's outstretched palm. His expression was solemn. "Will you be fine on your own?"

"I, uh, I think so."

"I need a _yes_ or a _no_ , Rain!"

"Uh, y-yes!"

He briskly crossed the field and activated his hilt duel disk. My vision doubled for an instant. I swayed, shook my head, and steadied myself. When I re-focused on the duel, Primo was staring at me. He appeared ready to spring. Jack called, "For God's sake, get on with it! I'm ready to beat you and leave!"

"Attack Guidance Barrier ended my Battle Phase," Primo said, "so I place one card in my backline and end my turn."

"My draw," Jack announced. "I use the Call of the Haunted trap to restore Vice Dragon from the grave. I summon the tuner Flare Resonator beside him."

"Wait," I muttered. "Jack, you're not supposed to Synchro-"

"I Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" His crimson sign blazed on his forearm with the rise of his Signer Dragon. Archfiend breathed hellfire, and the flaps of his wings tossed cinders. "By Flare Resonator's ability, Red Dragon Archfiend gains 300 attack power – enough to equal your Meklord. Archfiend battles Wisel!"

The first of Primo's face-downs flipped up. "Wise G3 upgrades Wise Guard to level three! In this form, your attack is redirected to Wise Guard, and its destruction is prevented once per turn!"

Wisel's defense bumped up to 2000, and Red Dragon Archfiend's burst of fire bounced off harmlessly. Jack said, "Your monster is doomed either way. Red Dragon Archfiend's ability destroys all defense position monsters when I attack one!"

The egg-shaped Wise Core appeared and shattered. Wise Guard 3 remained attached to Wisel. Jack simmered. " _What_? That monster was in your grave!"

"My trap, Convert Ghost, changes the target of your Signer Dragon's ability to monsters in my graveyard instead." Primo smirked. "Your 'god' isn't so powerful, after all."

The Crimson Dragon commented, _Be on your guard, young dragon. He has something planned for us in this duel._

 _What are you talking about? He's the one who's been helping me! Your Signer has hurt me more than anyone!_

 _And all through Primo's machinations,_ the Crimson Dragon said.

 _I'm not so sure._

The memory of G's voice rung in my mind. _"I didn't have to do anything. Your 'friends' would have forgotten you no matter what."_

 _It's happened again without fail,_ I thought. _They're so quick to turn on me once I show an ounce of compassion towards an enemy. Isn't that what a hero is supposed to do – care about every life no matter what has been done with it? What makes your Signers deserve their shiny red marks, Dragon?_

The Crimson Dragon growled. _You are letting their dark seeds of doubt grow, young dragon._

 _I'm not hearing any reason not to._

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn," Jack said.

I looked to the factory's high ceiling. The light through the windows was fading.

I would blot it out. "Mine. I play Cards of Consonance, discarding White Stone of Legend to draw twice. I'll get to add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand. I discard that Blue-Eyes to special summon Hardened Arm Dragon. I tribute it and my Skyblaster Token to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

The Giant rose from hell. Catwalks crashed to the floor around us. My dark sign cast violet light onto my pale, sweat-covered face. "A Field Spell is required to sustain the wicked god's abilities, so I'll activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

The six-pointed star tossed neon green onto the factory walls. Apu's attack increased to 3500. It could attack directly without being stopped by spells or traps, and monster attacks couldn't target it. Jack sneered. "Who will you be crushing today, Dark Signer? Do you actually care about Kalin enough to attack Primo, or is having revenge on me more important?"

"I…" My right hand tightened on my partner's harmonica in my pocket, and my left hand went to my midsection. I threw the instrument over my head so it dangled in front of my chest. I was watching the Giant. "I set a face-down and pass turn."

"What?" Jack exclaimed. "You could have dealt a huge blow to either of us! Why would you do nothing?"

"Because she has empathy, you circus clown," Primo said. "Rain has known the dark god's attack, and she barely survived. She doesn't want either of us to suffer the same fate."

Jack bellowed, "Why do you insist on giving me 'protection?' What makes you think I want or need it?"

"I'm just trying to do what's right," I muttered.

"All you've done is _wrong_!"

"Enough infighting!" Primo demanded. "It's my turn, and I'm using Meklord Emperor Wisel's ability to absorb your Signer Dragon's strength!"

Turquoise tendrils reached for Red Dragon Archfiend. The space around Jack's dragon twisted, swallowing Red Dragon Archfiend in a dimensional hole. Jack said, "My trap, Dimension Switch, removes my monster from play."

"And I use Threatening Roar!" I shouted. "You can't attack him this turn!"

Jack's glare was murderous, and Primo's held confusion. Jack said, "You were in no danger."

"Why, Rain?" Primo asked. "Is the Crimson Dragon forcing you?"

"No," I muttered. "No, he can't do anything like that. I just- I can't do it, not to my teammate. I know what I said earlier, Jack, but I can't let it go. I still see you as a teammate and a friend."

"We never were either of those! I don't care what bullshit you or Kalin spew! Do you know what you've done while you've known me, Rain? You went batshit insane and attacked my closest friends without remorse. They're the ones I care about, and you used your powers on them without so much as flinching. The 'compassion' you're boasting is all some act."

Primo swept his arm out. "What gives you any right to say that, Atlas? Everyone has conveniently looked past your betrayal of the 'friends' you talk about in the Satellite. How can you spit on Kessler and Orichalcum for the same reasons you've been forgiven?"

"The situations are entirely different," Jack said.

"You made me feel better, Jack." Tears welled in my eyes. I sank to the floor. "You were always so helpful to me, but ever since I woke up, you've been so mean. I've never forgotten what you said at my darkest time: 'Whether our road takes many twists and turns is irrelevant. The important point is where it takes us in the end.' I always thought, no matter what I went through, it was okay because I had my friends back. Now, though, I… Why, Jack?"

My voice broke and squeaked. "Why did you forget me?"

Jack's violet eyes widened, and his pupils shrank. He clutched at his temples and screamed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I snatched my cuff out of the air. Smoke billowed from my opponent's duel disk. Honestly, these peons were far too easy. What did Kalin take me for? I started towards where he should've been dueling the opposing gang's leader.

Crow intercepted me. His single criminal mark jumped with his eyebrows. He nudged me and said, "Jack, you have to see this."

Crow dragged me to a connecting alley. Kalin had knocked down the other leader and was whaling on him. Kalin's fist was bloody, and the other guy begged for mercy. I asked Crow, "What the hell is going on?"

He pointed towards the end of the alley. That new girl, Rain, was crying and holding onto a cat. Crow said, "The dude kicked the cat."

"Kalin hates cats."

"Yeah, but he doesn't hate Rain," Crow said. "Watch!"

Kalin ran to her side while the gang leader fled. The cat scrambled away, and Kalin… _hugged_ her. I said, "What's he doing?"

"He's comforting her," Crow said, "'cause he totally loves her! You owe me five cups of ramen!"

I observed the pair, him cradling the back of Rain's head as she sobbed. I sighed through my nostrils. "Oh, goddammit. _Fine_. How the hell'd you call it? Kalin's not the type to fall into this."

"Nobody thinks they are until it happens."

"And what makes you an expert?"

Crow shrugged. "I watch a lotta dramas. You can drop your payment off at my apartment!"

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Do you think that's why he invited her on the team?"

"Uh, no," Crow said. "Have you _seen_ her duel? She kicked the leader's ass a couple minutes ago."

"And now she's crying."

"Girls are weird, dude! Point is, she can hold her own."

"Considering she hasn't been captured like another bird I know, I'm inclined to agree with you."

Crow snapped, "That was one time, dude! One time!"

I smirked and started home. I'd have to gather up ramen from my stores, and no thanks to Kalin Kessler. Everyone had their soft spots, and no doubt Rain was the softest person I'd met. The way she cried openly, sniffling and sobbing without caring who heard, was awful to watch. I didn't blame Kalin for doing his best to put a stop to it.

I'd do the same thing.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about, Jack?" Yusei asked. We stood a few feet apart on Godwin's finely clipped lawn. The sunset's orange washed over us, and the Satellite was tinged red on the horizon.

"I have reason to believe Kalin is a Dark Signer."

"Kalin would never do something like that," Yusei asserted. "Besides, you heard what Rain just said in there. He… he's gone, Jack. Like you said, she wouldn't lie about him. Kalin's dead."

Yusei's eyes watered. My fists clenched. I couldn't believe that idiot Kalin would leave them in pain like this. Who the hell did he think he was? And the way he spoke to me- "He's not dead. I saw him. Rain said she watched him die in the Facility, but I ran into him weeks after that. She's not lying about him dying, and I'm not lying about seeing him. The only way both could be true is if he came back as a Dark Signer."

Yusei faltered. "Why- why would he?"

"Think on it. You heard what Godwin said to Rain. She was tortured in the Facility. I imagine Kalin puts all of that blame on you for turning him in."

"I was trying to help him," Yusei whispered.

"Not from his perspective," I said, "and I believe we'll be hearing that perspective sooner rather than later."

"What about Rain?" Yusei asked. "If you're right, she'll be crushed. She has no idea. Why wouldn't he tell her?"

"He did try," I said, "just at an unfortunate time. It was while she was a part of the Arcadia Movement, when Sayer brainwashed her."

"You mean like after the Fortune Cup when she didn't recognize me?" Yusei asked. "How do you know all this?"

I swallowed. "Because I met her back then, too. She didn't recognize me. I was so shocked because I'd forgotten she existed."

"Jack- you mean you- All that time she was brainwashed, you could've helped her like you did today, but _you-_ " Yusei stepped forward and slammed his fist into my cheek. I stumbled back and grasped the swelling area. "I can take you betraying me, Jack. I can recover, but you left Rain when she needed you the most! That's not what a friend does!"

I grimaced. "Can't you see I'm trying to make it up to everyone? I'm trying my best, Yusei!"

Yusei shook his head. "What'll happen when they meet again? Godwin told us the Dark Signers are evil, but wearing the face of someone you love…"

"You're not seriously doubting _Rain_ , are you?" I asked. "She'll do what's right. I don't expect her to stray for a moment."

"You're right." He nodded, but it was small; the turmoil remained on his face.

I said, "When I see him again, I'll kick his ass."

"C'mon, Jack, we're not supposed to-"

"Isn't it what friends do for each other? Sometimes they need a little bit of help pulling their head out of their ass. I'm no exception."

Yusei sprouted a small smile. "I have this crazy feeling everything will turn out alright, one way or the other."

I reached my hand into the folds of my trenchcoat and grasped Carly's broken glasses. I hoped Yusei's instincts were right.

* * *

"Where are you going?" I called after Kalin. The clasp of his Dark Signer cloak clinked when he turned back to me. We were on the edge of the crater he'd led us to. He'd told us Roman Godwin, the Dark Signer, would be waiting for us here; the other Signers had followed his directions and began their descent.

"I'm taking the opposite entrance," Kalin said. "If something happens, he won't see me coming."

"You expect something to happen," I said. "Roman was telling the truth, wasn't he? About Rain being a mass murderer?"

His hazel eyes fell, and his mouth twitched with his struggle. "I've never told anyone this, Jack, but I got jumped in the Satellite one time. It was in another gang's hideout. The guy and his buddy were about to kill me when Rain stopped them. She knocked the guy down, stole his knife, and I swear she killed both of them in less than two seconds. I'd never seen her so, so _angry_ , and she's been acting the same way the past hour. She snapped out of it, though. Didn't remember a thing and went back to her normal, bubbly self."

I recalled the day I'd watched Rain torture a man and nearly take his life using her psychic powers. I said, "I believe you. What's the plan?"

"The hell do you mean 'what's the plan?'" Kalin shouted. "I'm the biggest fuck up on the planet! I don't have a plan! I'm just trying to do something right for once in my life!"

I grabbed him by the shoulders and said, " _Do it_ , then. You snapped her out of it before. Do it again."

A sudden panic befell him. "You don't get it. During her duel with Misty, Rain made it clear killing's her answer to everything. She didn't look at me like I was any different from a goddamn fly. I'm some annoyance to her."

"What happened to you saying you know her better than anyone else?"

"She's different with her memories. She doesn't care about me, and I don't blame her. I-" He buried his head in his hands. "I fucked up so badly, and I seriously thought I was _helping_. I'm such a goddamned idiot…"

I shoved him. "You really are if you've convinced yourself she doesn't care. Yeah, you fucked up, and she chased after you to rescue you. How is that equal to her 'not caring' in your eyes?"

He breathed in sharply and looked at his blank right forearm. His eyes lit up like he'd reached a realization. He muttered, "She cares too much. Whatever happens down there, Jack, whatever Roman tries to sell, don't buy it. Rain might try to act scary, but she's no different than how she's always been. You have to believe me. She's no different."

I remembered the girl from the Satellite, the one who'd broken down crying with the cat in her arms. "Of course she isn't, and you'll save her again."

Kalin's face fell. "I never could before."

I pushed him towards the crater. "You will. _Now_."

"Jesus, fine!" He paused before leaving. "Thanks, Jack."

Hm? No "pretty boy" this time or low-brow jabs? I smiled. "You're very welcome, leader."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The dark sign of the Giant burned on my arm. The wicked god roared in rage. I pressed my hand over it. What was happening?

"I forgot _everyone_!" Jack bellowed. "I thought by going to the City, I'd have a chance to sneak the rest of you over. I thought I'd be able to make your lives better, but everything was so easy in New Domino. Under Godwin, I could wake up every day and not have to worry about a thing. I'd never had that before in my life. I became addicted to laziness.

"When I saw you again, Rain, that all came crashing down on me. I forgot every one of my friends for my easy life. Let me swallow my pride and say: I'm so sorry. Ever since we were on Team Satisfaction, I've thought of you as the most loyal teammate of them all. I never once thought you'd join Kalin. That's the truth. I was always grateful to you for reaching out to me when no one else did. You never treated me differently when I betrayed Yusei, either. I've thought of you as a great friend, Rain, and I'm sorry I never said so before today."

My breathing hitched. "Y-you remember?"

"I would never let a Dark Signer keep me down," Jack said. "I remember everything. The way I've been treating you – none of it is real."

"Give me a break!" Primo shouted. "If it's true he conveniently remembered you at this very moment – which I doubt – does that excuse all the toxicity he's spewed at you? With or without memories, he's still Jack Atlas. I bet he's only apologizing now because he remembers you carry the Crimson Dragon."

I grasped my shoulder. "So what you're saying is… that he had his memories the whole time?"

"That could very well be true," Primo said.

"What the hell are you listening to him for?" Jack yelled. "We're teammates!"

"Do you think that's some magic word to repair your friendship?" Primo asked. "You broke her trust recklessly and without heed for the consequences. The belief you preach having for her faltered easily. You've been pushing that she's your enemy this entire duel. You said you didn't care if she lived or she died."

"That wasn't me," Jack urged. "That was because of your manipulation!"

Primo kept his stare steady on Jack. "I revealed the truth, yes. The breaking your 'friend's' heart had nothing to do with me. Not caring about her pain was all your nature, Atlas. You only started to consider her because you remembered she had done things for you. That's not friendship. It's indentured servitude."

A thousand needles pricked my chest. My tears poured faster. Jack tried to step towards me, but the chain on his ankle forced him to stay put. He said, "Please don't cry, Rain. None of us can stand to see it. That's how much we all care about you. Don't believe him. This is what he wants."

"I speak in absolute truths," Primo said. "Rain knows it more than anyone. Unlike those she claims to be her 'friends' and 'partner,' I haven't lied to her since I met her."

Jack glanced at me. "You wouldn't seriously believe our enemy over _me_ , would you?"

"But it _is_ the truth," I whimpered. "You said it was because I reached out to you and stood up for you, but you never did the same for me."

"I did!" Jack said. "At Godwin's was where it began, but it doesn't end there. I'll show you! I use my trap, Dimension Switch, to return Red Dragon Archfiend to the field! Since my Signer Dragon is on the field, I can special summon the level 1 tuner Red Nova! I'll summon Dark Resonator, a level 3 tuner, to complete my set. These three monsters fall in sync!"

"What?" Primo exclaimed. "Two tuners _and_ the Signer Dragon!"

Jack pounded his fist against his heart, and flames caught. "Bear witness to the blazing soul of Jack Atlas! Red Nova, Dark Resonator, and Red Dragon Archfiend tune together to Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon!"

A pillar of fire swallowed Red Dragon Archfiend. Within the searing flames, the dragon's wings doubled, its crimson plating hardened and extended, and a gem the color of Jack's eyes formed at its chest. Three monsters shone within the amethyst's facets: Flare Resonator, Dark Resonator, and Red Nova. Red Nova Dragon's 3500 attack increased to 5000.

Jack said, "For every tuner in my grave, Red Nova Dragon's attack boosts by 500 points. Now for my trap, Red Cocoon! As long as this is equipped to Red Nova Dragon, your monster can't use its ability to change my attack target. Your Meklord Emperor is as good as cinders, Director."

My tears stopped for my awe. "That's like a… a next level Synchro."

Jack smirked. "Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"Very," I agreed.

"Before you meet your end, Director Primo, I demand you tell us why you brought us here."

I muttered, "To try to turn us against each other."

"No, no," Primo said. "You had that sufficiently covered before I kidnapped the two former Dark Signers. It's because we all have something in common. The three of us know what we stand to lose."

"What do you mean?" I said.

Primo entered a more relaxed pose. "I'll start with you, Atlas. Carly Carmine was how you learned to regret and recover from that regret. You didn't have to be King anymore; you just wanted to be _her_ King. Quite the beautiful story."

Jack snarled, "How do you know that?"

"When you realized she was dead," Primo said, "did all your potential deflate?"

Jack's tense muscles quaked. "Yes. Yes, it did."

"And you, Rain," Primo said. "When Kessler passed away in your arms, did your feeling invincible die with him?"

I swallowed, but my throat was still dry and raw. "Yes."

Primo nodded. "Atlas, you confuse me most of all. You know what you have to lose, yet you keep her at arm's length."

Jack spoke through clenched teeth: "Don't you think that's _why_? Now that I know what pain exists, I know I couldn't survive it twice. If she were to die again – hell, if she were to even leave me, I wouldn't know how to live."

"But she loves you," I said. "If you told her, she'd be so happy, Jack. Isn't that what matters most?"

"Her? Love me?" he said. "What a joke. I'm worthless and broke without my title."

"That's never mattered to her," I urged. "Love is so much more."

Jack clenched his teeth and said, "What is this really about, Primo? What are you getting at that we all have in common?"

My eyes widened as I remembered what Primo had told me the day we danced. _"Your hope is a farce. Because of the greed, because of the selfishness, she-"_

She.

"Primo," I said, "did someone you love pass away, too?"

His arms lowered. The composure fled from his expression. His mouth twitched down wildly, and his eyes squinted. His voice was softer than the breeze: "She was a treasure. Eurea was my treasure, and you are the first person I've met who rivals her compassion, Rain. That's why it doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense why it was _her_ and not _me_! Why the hell do I bother trying to save a world that would extinguish the life of a living angel? Why should I care about humanity's fate when it's their fault she died in the first place? _Why wasn't it me_? Why, why-"

Black tears ran down Primo's face. He dropped to his hands and knees, and his tears dripped to the floor. My heart lurched, and a hot tear ran down my cheek. Jack was unmoved. "That doesn't explain what the point of all this was."

"Because I can't fucking take it anymore," he said. "I can't stand by watching you let your beloved struggle because she believes you don't care, Atlas. You should be making her feel loved for as long as you feasibly can. And, Rain, I can't watch your lie of love any longer."

"Wh-what do you mean lie?"

"I'm sorry," he said, and it sounded like a plea from a starving man. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you, Rain. Here's the truth. He doesn't truly love you. He only loves you out of pity."

My heart shattered. "He what?"

"Don't tell me you're buying his bullshit, Rain!" Jack bellowed. "You know it's not the truth! What would Kalin say if he were here?"

"I- I don't know," I managed. "He's not. He's not here."

"Just like all the times when you needed him most," Primo said. "He only stays with you because he's obligated. Like Atlas said, they cannot stand to see you in pain, so they treat you like you're made of glass. I know better. I'm so sorry, Rain. I know it hurts. I know, but I think you deserve the truth."

My thoughts blanked as though a void had consumed me. A few words drifted up from the endless white.

 _"For every time I remember to tell myself to prioritize the truth, it feels like there are ninety-nine times I default to lying, and most for no reason at all,"_ my partner had said.

No. That had to mean I was the one truth. It had to be, and damn the chances. Because, if not, then what was it all for? I was – some way for him to feel better about what he did? It was between trusting the person who'd lied to me the most and the person who never had. That sounded so much easier in my thoughts than my feelings made it out to be.

But it happened once before. Ranue, who was always by my side, had warned me about _him_. I believed in what I felt instead, and I never recovered from that mistake.

I really should have learned then not to trust in my feelings.

What had Primo promised?

 _"Don't be fooled into believing anything else, Rain. To love is to suffer_. _Kessler is not your partner, the Signers are not your friends, and this City will never be your home."_

He said he spoke in absolute truths, and he was right.

"I'm sick of your nonsense," Jack exclaimed. "You know fully well Kalin loves Rain. You've been the one 'breaking her heart' since you kidnapped her! You've been trying to use her since then! I'm putting a stop to it. Red Nova Dragon attacks Meklord Emperor Wisel!"

"Jack, no!" I shouted. I ran to the Signer, and my tears splattered on the factory tiles. Primo was on his hands and knees, and his black tears continued to stream down his cheeks. "Please don't attack- don't hurt him!"

Jack shook me off. "Fly on, Red Nova Dragon! _Blazing Soul Strike_!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack Atlas's advanced Signer Dragon gathered flames between its blood-red fangs. I'd lost the will to attempt to dodge the strike. I couldn't stand. I couldn't even lift my head. Maybe if Eurea were here. She'd kneel beside me with her silly, beautiful smile and joke, _"What're you laying around for, ya tub of lard?"_

Her voice existed only in my memories. Nothing in the past, present, or future could change that. She was the one who could stand up and fight for a better world. The hole in my chest was simultaneously my greatest weight. Why, why did it have to be her?

Red Nova Dragon launched a solar flare towards Meklord Emperor Wisel. My meka melted. The impending, intense heat would burn me to a crisp. Whatever. I couldn't save Eurea. What made me think I could save the future? There's no point. A world where people like Jack Atlas were lauded as heroes could not be saved. There was no hope – not in the future, not in the present, and not in the past.

A skid sound caught my attention, and a shadow fell over me. I wasn't able to look up until I heard a high-pitched, heartrending scream. Rain Orichalcum fell to her knees before me. Her blue eyes were ringed red, and steam rose from her body. Regardless, she reached forward and embraced me. She whispered, "It's okay. You don't have to cry. Everything will be okay, Primo."

No. No, it wouldn't be, because she was in so much pain that she was shaking, but she ignored it all for my sake. Me. I was supposed to be her greatest enemy. We were supposed to be rivals. I wasn't supposed to feel this way ever again.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered back, "You're my hero, Rain."

Noticing my recovery, she backed away, heaving breaths. She tried to stand and stumbled. I got to my feet for her sake and offered my support. Her eyes sparkled with her gratitude. She flipped around and drew one card from her deck, increasing her hand to two.

"I summon Chaos-End Master, a level 3 tuner. Next, I'm using Monster Reborn to return your Vice Dragon to my field. The pair tune for a level 8 Synchro monster, who requires a LIGHT tuner!"

The pair of monsters merged in the green portals and tinged blood-red. Maroon markings inked over Rain's visible skin, darkening her neck and hands. Ghostly crimson drifted up from her and threaded together.

"Synchro Summon: The Crimson Dragon!"

The "god" himself coiled around Rain and me. A mixture of red, black, and gold made up his hide. Jack Atlas's sign shot into the sky. Four more red lights shattered through the panes of the factory roof. Ruby reflected off the falling shards of glass from the full glyph of the Crimson Dragon on Rain's back.

"I know what a hero looks like," she said. "A hero champions forgiveness and empathy. A hero does what is right regardless of his or her personal tastes. A hero lives for duty. I know the truth now."

Red sparks crackled from Jack Atlas's duel disk. Red Nova Dragon squealed. The glyph on Rain's back was slowly disintegrating. The crimson in her irises was halfway drained like an ocean of blood under a blue sky. She crushed her open hand into a fist. "You Signers are _not_ heroes."

Red Nova Dragon fractured into a thousand tiny, red spheres. Jack Atlas held the source of the crimson electricity, which was his Red Dragon Archfiend. The card fragmented into red shards and scattered into nothing. The glyph on Rain's back had suffered the same fate, and the birthmark didn't return to Atlas.

"Your field is empty," Rain said. She pointed a finger at the former Signer. "I attack you with my Earthbound Immortal and The Crimson Dragon, and my team wins the duel."

Her team. Us. Rain and me. I saw Atlas's appalled face, and a smile stretched my lips.

There was hope after all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Click_. I pushed down on the door handle, and it swung open. Carly said, "Wow. You did that fast, Kalin."

I peered outside and glanced to the left and right. Nothing. We were on a long, dark hallway. Light filtered into the hall's opposite end, which was hundreds of feet from us. "There's a way out."

Carly grasped the doorframe and leaned beside me. "Hmm? I can't see anything."

"It's right th-" I stopped. "You mean your glasses."

"Oh, heheh," she said. "Silly me."

A crash shook the building, the second one since we started our escape attempt. This one was paired with a scream that set my heart racing. I muttered, " _Rain_."

"Huh? Was that her? Hey! Where are you going?" I was sprinting towards the light as fast as possible. "I- I don't know where I'm going! I can't see!"

I stopped in my tracks and threw in a mental curse for good measure. I ran back to Carly, grasped her hand, and raced down the hall. She stumbled over her feet and words at first but caught on quickly, though I never quite understood what she was trying to say. It was hard to hear anything over the roars of dragons from the other side of the wall, and the repeat of my partner's pained scream in my mind.

I reached the door and twisted the handle. It didn't budge. I bashed my shoulder into it once, twice, three times-

I crashed into a massive room. Twisted steel had fallen from above. A crater of cracked floor rested beside the still form of Jack Atlas on his knees. A manacle was attached to his ankle. The huge, industrial building was empty and silent besides us three.

"Jack?" Carly said. "Is that you?"

I knelt next to him and used Carly's hairpin to unlock the chains. He said nothing. His shivering gaze was focused on the floor. I said, "What happened? I thought I heard Rain."

"You did." His voice sounded raw. I'd only heard him like this one other time, and it couldn't mean anything good. "She's gone."

"…What do you mean?"

"She left with the Director, Primo, and she took my sign and Signer Dragon with her. I did everything he wanted, Kalin. I turned Rain against us. I remembered everything – her on Team Satisfaction, her at the Arcadia Movement, and her dueling Director Godwin – and I still couldn't recover our friendship. Primo knew. He kept you two away because he knew I'd be vile to her when I'm so worried about Carly and blaming Rain. He knew Rain would need you, and you wouldn't be here."

"So- so what? I'm too late?"

"I'm sorry, Kalin," Jack said. But Jack wasn't supposed to say sorry, ever. His voice wasn't supposed to be so quiet, and he wasn't supposed to look defeated. "Rain's gone."

Carly dropped to her knees beside Jack. She placed her hands on her thighs and whispered, "Hey… What's the matter, Jack?"

He lifted his head, pulled her glasses from his coat pocket, and gently slid them onto her face. A tear spilled from his eye. He pulled her into a stiff embrace and said, "I love you."

As she blushed and attempted to comfort him, I walked to the other side of the factory. Scorch marks blackened the ground, and drops of oil were behind them. Jack was breaking down. My partner was gone. What happened?

Rain?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I sat with my feet dangling over the stadium's awning. Thousands were gathered for the World Racing Grand Prix's finals bracket. The opener was a long-anticipated matchup between Team 5D's and Team Ragnarok.

Team 5D's strategy was sloppy. They had nothing to overpower the might of Team Ragnarok's incredible gods. Of course they didn't. An hour before the match, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Feather Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon had abandoned them. Their crimson marks didn't shine. Their bonds didn't overcome anything.

Team Ragnarok won.

Team 5D's was knocked into the loser's bracket in their first round. One more loss, and they would be out of my hair forever. A sharp laugh sounded beside me. Lester said, "Didn't see that coming! The Crimson Dragon sure is a letdown!"

"No. The Crimson Dragon is astounding. What you see down there aren't Signers. They're only human."

"Worthless humans, huh?" Lester cackled. "They must be if they lost to you! Who would've guessed you'd win for the first time in your life?"

"Don't you have a match to be preparing for?"

His nose crinkled. "And you _don't_?"

I gestured towards the giant screen overlooking the stadium. It displayed the upcoming teams, their members, and their match. Lester's jaw dropped, and his emerald eye sparkled.

 **TEAM NEW WORLD**

LESTER A.

JAKOB A.

RAIN O.


	38. ARC3: The Woman in White

**ARC TRES**

 _An Ivory Throne and the Weathering Time Wrought_

 **Arc Summary:** Carly's plan is to show Rain that New Domino City is worth saving. Then the Signer Dragons will come back, and Team 5D's will climb the loser's bracket to win it all! Maybe… hopefully. At distance, the woman in white seethes beneath the surface; their petty games waste precious time. An ark she alone watches is shattering the sky inch by inch.

 **Characters:** Carly N, Aporia, OC, Kiryu K. | **Genres:** Adventure/Friendship

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 _The Woman in White_

* * *

I yanked back the parking brake of my van and hopped out. Sand, dust, and dirt caked the outside. Eugh. My butt hurt from the bumpy ride here. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise! Now my many dents and scratches wouldn't be as noticeable, and I wouldn't be reminded of my insurance premium as often.

Tumbleweed rolled by as I approached the small town. The sun touched the horizon, and the sea of sand reflected its flaming orange and red. Woah. I thought Yusei was kidding about the whole "wild west" deal. I scanned the sign above me. Satisfaction Town. Yep, this was the place.

I hesitated. Coming here was something I had to do. I'd rehearsed questions and speeches tens of times, but I found my feet planted in place. I had no idea how he'd react or if he'd care. If experience taught me anything, he'd probably be furious right about now and plotting his revenge.

"Miss?" asked an adorable little girl in a pink dress from a nearby porch. "Are you new here?"

"Yes!" I said. "This might be a long shot, but do you know where Kalin Kessler is?"

Her lips pursed. "Yeah, I do. You don't wanna see him, though."

"Eh? Why?"

A young boy burst out from the nearest house. He shouted, "'Cause Kalin's being a meanie butt!"

The girl sighed. "Don't listen to him. I'm Nico, by the way. That's West. Nice to meet you."

"Uh. You, too. I'm Carly."

"Carly!" West said. "You're from the City, right? Your clothes are weird enough. Please please please tell me you know Rain!"

I jumped in place. "She's why I'm here! Have you seen her lately?"

His shoulders slumped. "No. That's why Kalin's all grumpster."

"I'm guessing that means you haven't seen her, either," Nico lamented.

"Unfortunately," I said. More unfortunate than these kids could know. Eh, I bet they didn't care about New Domino City. "Is something wrong with Kalin? Could I talk to him?"

"That'll be tough, but sure. I'll take you to him." Nico guided me deeper into town and took a right turn. She pointed inside the swinging doors of a building marked "Saloon." She said, "Good luck. You're gonna need it."

Nico walked away. She struck me as old for her age, and I wondered what caused it. Her warning spiked nauseating panic in me. The saloon didn't sound very populated, so I could potentially be facing a one-on-one with the crazy dude… again.

I gulped and entered the building. Like I suspected, it was empty besides him. He sat with his cheek resting on the bar, and his ice-blue hair fell on the opposite side. A few items were scattered on the tabletop: a knife, a cut lime, an empty shot glass, a lit lantern, and a deck of Duel Monsters cards with a purple tie around it. His eyes were wide open. He was either dead or sleeping with his eyes open.

"…What're you doing here, Carly?"

"Uh, oh, um, hi!" I wore a toothy grin and stepped towards him, still keeping a good amount of space between us. "How are you?"

Kalin straightened with difficulty. He pinned his stare on me, and his hazel irises caught the firelight. Seconds passed. He didn't speak. My anxiety heightened. "Don't bother asking me questions you don't give a shit about the answer to. You're not here for me. You're here about Rain for your City."

I blinked. "Um. Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"The last time we met, you treated me like I would kill you any second. The only reason you would visit me is if you needed something. I'm guessing Jack isn't taking the loss of his shiny red mark well."

"Well, er, no," I said. The bleak memory of the gloom in Team 5D's pit was painful. "None of them are. They lost their first match. The only way they can face Team New World now is if they win every match to meet them in grand finals. I think getting Rain back is their best option. They're good duelists for sure, but it's like a… morale thing? They kept talking about how the Crimson Dragon must have lost faith in them. Jack's even worse. He hasn't left his room since the loss. He's convinced it's all his fault."

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

This was a mistake. He didn't care about how they're feeling! "You should talk to her! If anyone can convince her back to our side, it's you!"

His eyes widened. He closed them and shook his head. "Once upon a time, that would've been true. That bastard Primo undid it all. His trap was perfect. Every fucking thing I did for her- _Everything_ -"

His voice cracked. He dropped his head on the bar. "Listen. I know you love New Domino City and the Signers. You're here because you're trying. I respect it, but I'm a waste of time, Carly. I'm not a fix. I'm a part of the problem. Primo used my own words against me, things I should've told Rain, but I- I never did. _I never did_. She believes the Signers never thought of her as a friend and I only loved her out of pity or guilt or whatever the hell bullshit he came up with. Whatever we say or do to win her over will loop back around to that belief. We're hopeless because Primo set us up so we can do nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Kalin's shut eyes shivered. I said, "But… doesn't _she_ love _you_?"

"Unlikely." He tossed an object at me, and I struggled to catch it in the dark. It was the deck with the purple tie I'd spotted on the bar. "I found that at my house. It's my old deck. When we were at the Facility, she escaped one night to get it back for me. She's had it with her until now."

I tapped my chin. "If she could escape, why wouldn't she…"

"Because I couldn't," he said. "I was too weak. I was dying."

Dying. From what Jack explained about Primo's, Rain's, and his duel, Kalin died with Rain. He said it broke her. How could they go from that to Rain leaving Kalin and his deck behind? And how could we change it back? Kalin had laid his head on his crossed arms. It sounded like he'd given up like Team 5D's. "Um. Don't you want to get back at Primo?"

"What?"

"Y'know, like, don't you want revenge?"

His laugh was the most cynical I'd ever heard – yet I still preferred it over the one I heard from him in his turbo duel with Yusei as a Dark Signer. Chillbumps rose on my skin. "My girlfriend leaves me, so you think in my mind, the best course of action is to hunt down the only guy she trusts? Honestly, if I could feel anything, I might be flattered by how much of a jackass you think I am."

"Gosh," I muttered, "you don't have to be a jerk about it. Those kids were right about you being grumpy."

"Shit," he said. "I have to do something about dinner. It'd be so much easier if- dammit. If only she were here. If only I'd asked her, but I wasn't brave enough. What the hell am I supposed to do with her birthday present? What the hell am I supposed to do at all?"

His face fell. My confusion got the best of me. "I don't understand. I thought you'd be mad and blaming someone else. You just seem… really sad? Which is the opposite of what you used to be?"

"I also used to sacrifice souls to the underworld or some shit," he said. He pushed to his feet. "I'm just trying to take care of two kids and live with the fact that I did everything wrong when it comes to my partner. Scratch that. Ex-partner."

"Live with it?" I said. "You mean you're not going to do anything?"

"Didn't you hear me? I _can't_ do anything."

I thrust my fists to my sides and shouted, "What about New Domino City? We can't all give up on it! Rain wouldn't let the City be destroyed without caring, would she?"

"Don't ask me what she wants," Kalin said. "Every time I think I know, I'm wrong."

"Oh, c'mon! You need to have more hope! Maybe it'll be tough to convince her to like you guys again, but isn't there at least some way to show her the City is worth saving?"

"She'll think the Signers are using her to get their marks back," he said. "Unless…"

I held my fists in front of my mouth and hopped up and down. "Unless, unless?"

"There's a chance _you_ could do it," Kalin said. "You don't necessarily have a stake with the Signers or personal guilt towards her. If you're careful about it, you might convince her to change her mind. She can be kind of gullible, and she lets her guard down easily."

"Then it makes sense why Primo was able to get her to swap sides," I muttered. "She dueled for Team New World in Primo's slot, and she was scary good. She used this crazy powerful card called Orichalcos Dragon and destroyed the team they were against."

Kalin didn't look surprised in the slightest. "So what's Primo doing? Celebrating?"

"I'm not sure. Nobody's seen him since the, uh, duel."

"He'll show up when you try anything with her," Kalin said. "Best of luck, Carly. I have to figure out the food situation. You can stay for dinner if you'd like, but I'll be honest: you probably don't want to."

I rubbed my grumbling tummy. "Then you're coming back to the City with me, right?"

"What? No."

"But, but I need your help with Rain! You know her better than anyone else, so I'll need your advice, Kalin."

"It won't help. I don't know her well at all," he said.

"Yes you do! When I saw you two, I actually thought…" I scratched my cheek. "You two were pretty cute. So I'm not letting you give up on her!"

" _Cute_?" He squinted. "I'm not giving up on her. I'm just not harassing her. If Rain has finally found a way to make herself feel happy and accepted, the last thing I'd want to do is take her away from it."

"You can't seriously believe she is with the creep who kidnapped her!"

"You're the one who said she was cute with the guy who tried to kill her."

I balked and stammered, "W-well, she's very forgiving! That means we have a chance to win her over, and you're going to work with me to do it!"

"Why would you want to work with a crazy jackass?"

"Er, about that. You do seem. Different. When we were stuck together, you were actually pretty… nice." He didn't leave me behind even though it was so important to him to reach Rain. When he took my hand, too, he was surprisingly… gentle?

I reached in my bag, walked up to the bar, and slid a picture next to the lantern. The captured moment in time was Rain bursting out into laughter. She was holding her gut and facing Kalin, who had a small smile. I said, "I didn't show you guys the picture I took of the two of you the day we tag dueled. I was a little afraid of you. The way she acted with you and you with her, though, was so adorable I couldn't help myself. Jack said Rain didn't look happy when she left. If we work together, I think we can change it back to this."

He was still and silent, his gaze fixed on the photograph. My pulse raced. I'd messed up, hadn't I? The picture was a terrible idea. He would probably yell at me about how I shouldn't have brought it out and it made him feel worse.

Kalin… smiled. He smiled at the photo and rested his cheek on his fist. He noticed me staring and wiped at his mouth like he had a sauce stain. When his hand moved away, the smile was gone. "I'll strike you a deal. You make dinner for those two kids, and I'll go with you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Leaves crunched beneath the soles of my boots as I crossed the Fountain Plaza. Carly led the way. She was babbling about how Team 5D's garage would be disparate from its usual, cheery atmosphere. I neglected to tell her it hadn't been "cheery" any of the times I'd visited. I wondered if I'd been the influencer of that. Yes, probably.

Carly halted in front of the door. She adjusted her glasses and her orange vest. She patted down some black locks and kicked her sneakers against the ground. She tucked some hair behind her ears and muttered something to herself.

"What're you doing?"

"Eep! S-sorry! I was just making sure I look, er, presentable?"

"You said Jack hasn't left his room in a week. Why do you bother when he doesn't?"

"Because it matters to me!" she exclaimed. "Who said it was for him, anyway? Hey! Why do you look so skeptical?"

"No reason," I said. "Far be it from me to tell you why you do what you do. Can we go in now, or do you have some makeup you want to-"

Carly slammed the door open. The two figures in the place – Yusei and an unfamiliar face – were startled by the crash. She announced, "I'm back! I brought Kalin!"

"And a heart attack," I muttered. "I hope it's okay I'm here."

"That's fine, just- Carly, please open the door a little more slowly next time," Yusei said.

"You see?" she said. "They've become buzzkills!"

"No worries!" The uplifting tone originated from the guy I didn't recognize. "My pulse has already decelerated! That means you only took away two seconds, which is approximately 8.03 times ten to the _negative_ tenth power percent of my lifespan! A negligible amount lost in comparison! By the way, in case you want that exact number, it's zero point zero zero zero zero-"

"Bruno…"

"Yeah, Yusei?"

"I don't think any of us wanted to know that."

Bruno grinned. "Sorry! I'm still learning. Hey, who're you? My name's Bruno! Nice to meet you even though we haven't yet but we have now because it just happened!"

His mouth ran so quickly my head was spinning. He had offered his hand. I shook it. "Kalin."

"Kalin? What's that?"

"His name," Yusei said. "He doesn't talk much, not that he has room to. Bruno is a new friend of ours. I found him at a duel runner crash site, and he's been having trouble recovering his memories ever since. He's an incredible mechanic and a member of our team. Not that it matters much, since Team 5D's won't exist after we lose in the next round."

"Chin up!" Bruno said. "From now on, we'll be facing someone else who lost! That gives at least a twenty-five percent increase in our chances of winning, theoretically!"

Yusei's head dipped. "The Signer Dragons are gone, and so are Jack's and my upgrades on them. That's an exact zero percent chance of winning in any case."

So this was what Carly meant about low morale. "What about the Fortune Cup? You made your run look like a breeze, and Jack had Stardust Dragon until the end."

"I was on level playing field with the other duelists back then. The WRGP has the best in the world, not just New Domino City. Besides, the team that defeated us – Team Ragnarok – they were chosen by gods of their own, and their gods didn't abandon them."

"They talked so much shit, too!" Crow stormed into the room, his expression cross. "They said we 'weren't worthy,' and we'd only lose if we faced Team New World! They said the Crimson Dragon knew the truth, and that's why he left us. I think Jack knows more than he's letting on. He still hasn't seen the light of day."

Had Jack not told them because he thought they wouldn't believe him, or could he not own up to it? I said, "I'll bet he's struggling. The weight of self-blame can be an unbearable cross."

"We're here for him. I should remind him again," Yusei said.

"Your girlfriend didn't have any trouble," Crow said. "She's probably having a party with her Director buddies for our loss. Are you here for the same reason? Rubbing it in our face?"

Carly slid between us and waved her hands in Crow's face. "Ix-nay on the elationship-ray!"

Crow blanked. "What?"

"I think she's trying to tell you not to talk about my relationship," I said, "which is weird, since I don't have one."

"Oh." Crow toed the floor. "Breakup, huh. Sorry, dude."

"No, that's not what happened!" Carly said. "There wasn't a breakup! We just need to talk to Rain."

"You have unfortunate timing!" Bruno said while angling the monitor he and Yusei were watching towards us. "Team New World is in the middle of a match right now! Yusei and I were watching it when you burst in. Rain's on the field at the moment!"

The stadium was displayed from an overhead view. A crystalline, green dragon flew alongside Rain's runner, which had a new, white paint job. The MC shouted, "Team Machina's Aero falls without scratching Team New World's Rain! Can Team Machina's final rider, Blister, take out Team New World's two remaining riders?"

"This is what I mean," Yusei said. "Without the Signer Dragons, we don't have powerful enough cards to combat Team Ragnarok's god Synchros, Team New World's Meklord Emperors, or Rain's… well, that."

The dragon roared as though it had heard Yusei's plea. A familiar rider met Rain's pace. I said, "Blister. Blister and Aero. They're on a team in the finals. Their first rider – is that Bolt from the Facility?"

"Yeah, they all became good friends," Yusei said. "How do you know them?"

"I don't. Not very well, at least, but Rain does. She's… not acting like it, though."

The rider did not acknowledge Blister's presence. She surveyed the field and played her cards with no spare words. Blister's attempts to destroy her Synchro, Orichalcos Dragon, were all foiled.

The card was new to me. Carly's descriptions fit the bill. Its unrelenting power tore Blister's deck to shreds. Rain's powers left him with pain proportionate to the life points he lost. She wouldn't do that to Blister, though. What had really happened during her and Jack's duel to turn her into a different person?

Rain stopped in her pit, and the camera focused on her removing her helmet. My pupils shrank, and my throat tightened. I dashed forward, slammed my hands on the desk, and stared at the screen. "That's not Rain."

"Um." Carly's voice held concern. "I know she looks different and you really miss her, but it's still Rain, Kalin."

"No, it's not." I stepped aside and shook my thumb at the figure on the screen. She had long, white hair, and a patch blocked her left eye. Her white suit was in pristine condition. No criminal mark scarred her face. She was forced to walk with a silver cane.

"Curious."

A woman had appeared in the room, one whose features matched the person on screen. Her suit was black, though. Rahlin Orichalcum said, "I suppose Rain was right about an impersonator of me running around. Well, not _running_ , per se, but… oh, look at me. I've done it again."

No one else in the room acknowledged her presence, words, or the chuckle she followed them up with. Right. I was only one able to see Rahlin. I asked Yusei and Bruno, "How can I talk to her?"

"If you go to the stadium now, there's a chance you could catch her!" Bruno said. "Good luck beating the press, though!"

"Hey, what do you mean about her not being Rain?" Yusei said. "Kalin! Where are you going?"

I was sprinting out the door. Carly said, "Wait up! We're supposed to do this together!"

The haze of confusion in my mind overwrote their protests. There were two Rahlins. Rahlin had been dueling for Team New World. Nobody had seen Primo since the duel, and they hadn't seen Rain, either. They mistook Rahlin for her. No one else knew about her existence.

"But I'm not lonely! Let's get that straight, okay?" Rahlin commented. She appeared paces ahead of my path and struggled to follow me with her injured leg. I shortened my pace so we could walk together. "Sorry for slowing you down."

"No, it- it's fine," I reassured. By the stadium's back gates, the crowd was screaming questions at a trio walking through a path created by Security. The second Rahlin was the last in line behind that little boy who'd asked Rain to join Team New World and an older man I didn't recognize. The kid and man had an outfit similar to Primo's white robes and metal pieces on their faces. The kid's contraption was over his left eye, and the man's was like a mask over his mouth. They stared straight ahead at the Securities escorting them.

The woman in white, however, was watching the sky above the stadium.

I shoved to the front as she passed and called, "Rahlin!"

The ice her glare delivered could freeze a man in a desert. Her iris was a lake of blue within a black outline. I guessed her lack of pupil was a small marker of her inhumanness. I glanced to the Rahlin beside me, and she shared the trait.

The white-suited Rahlin approached me. She was in no hurry judging by her slow movements. Her chin was raised, and though she was shorter, it gave the impression that she was looking down on me. Her thinned eye unveiled a broiling hatred beneath the surface. The anger leaked further through her tone: "Why does a human like you know my true name?"

The fury and dread dripping from every word was so unlike the Rahlin I knew. "Are you faking being Rahlin? I have the real one with me."

Her nose twisted in disgust as though she was flabbergasted she had to explain a simple concept at the cost of _her_ time. "I _am_ the true Rahlin Orichalcum. We exist at the same time because I originate from the future."

"My future self? Woah," my Rahlin commented. "I wonder why she's intimidating in her angry way. I can't imagine being like that anymore. Could you ask her if she remembers fusing souls with you?"

I did, and future Rahlin laughed. It was high-pitched, lasted too long, and made me feel small. "With a human? I would sooner leap into a volcano!"

"Ask her if she remembers The Domino Incident or any feelings from it."

Future Rahlin sneered at the question I repeated. "The longer you feign owning greater wisdom than mine, the further you extend my plans to show you the infinite stretches of your ignorance and insignificance."

"Wow. She's. Um. She has a lot of pride," my Rahlin said. "Once again, I can't fathom having a personality like she does. She's missing important memories, which makes her like the old Rain. She despises humanity."

"That much was obvious," I muttered. "Why are you working with the time travelers if you hate people? They're trying to save the world."

A smile stretched her lips wide, and her eye thinned. "As a wise dragon once said, the truth has many different angles. Let me test yours."

Rahlin's white-gloved finger shoved into my chest. A bright green light erupted. She swiftly drew her hand back. My Rahlin was clutching her forehead and grimacing. I said, "What the hell was that?"

"Our existences are tied by fate. I have no memory of this, and it is not accounted for. No matter. What is your name, human?"

"Kalin," I said. "Kalin Kessler."

"Kalin Kessler." Her hands drifted back to her cane. Her full weight leaned on it, and her head drifted to the side. "I suppose there is no way around it. I will have to spare you."

"Hey!" The child, Lester, skidded between Rahlin and me. "You're that guy who was with Rain. What're you doing messing with our android?"

"Android?"

"Sent from god to fill Primo's spot while he is preoccupied," the old man said.

"…Rahlin isn't an-"

In the background, she pressed a finger to her lips. Her eye curled up like her smile. If she was keeping secrets from them, were they really working together? Who was the "god" they referred to? And, most importantly- "Where is Rain?"

"Oh, boohoo. Who cares?" Lester said. "For all the world knows, this is Rain now!"

"What? They can hear-"

I paused and observed my surroundings. The hounding press was frozen. A white fog had fallen over the area. My Rahlin tilted her head. "Their control over time and space is… incredible."

"These idiots can't hear anything!" Lester hollered. "Leave our android alone, or else!"

"I will if you tell me where Rain is."

"Isn't it obvious, you dunce? Rain is with Primo!"

"She is the reason why we required a replacement in our team," the old man explained. "Primo is dealing with her."

I said, "What do you mean dealing with her? And I want _answers_."

"We do not have any to offer," the old man said. "Primo didn't tell us. He said he wouldn't be participating for a few rounds because he'd be busy with Orichalcum, but he'd take care of our Director of Sector Security duties."

"You seriously have no idea what he's up to?" I asked.

Lester laughed. "Why don't you try asking him? I'm sure you two get along well!"

"Where the hell _is_ he?"

"Not sure, but I wouldn't worry!" Lester pointed at my face and smirked. "He always has a way of finding you."

Right. My criminal mark. That's how he showed up wherever I was in the past. So my only way to find Rain was to catch his attention and draw him out. The old man said, "Is this enough for you to cease your interference?"

I glanced to the future Rahlin. Her finger hadn't moved away from her unnerving grin. I said, "Yes. Yes, it is."

The white-suited Rahlin snapped her fingers. Despite her gloves, the snap echoed through the streets like the crash of a falling skyscraper. Green flashed at her wrist. The roar of the crowd returned, and the sunshine was no longer scattered by mist. The trio continued their walk without acknowledging me. The current Rahlin was at my side. I asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it was a weird headache all of a sudden. What do you think Primo meant when he said 'dealing with her?'"

"Nothing good," I said. "What did you mean about your future self 'missing memories?' I thought you had forgotten things, too."

She leaned more heavily on her cane. "Timaeus explained to me that I freed him, Hermos, and Critias in an event known as The Domino Incident. That's when I gained the ability to exist in your realm in this body and, well, found a new opinion on humanity. Dartz did his best to wipe my memory of the incident, but he couldn't erase all of the ways my heart changed as a result of it. However, _that_ Rahlin… it's as though she forgot everything, even the way we felt. Do you know of a memory wipe capable of that, Kalin?"

"What? No. I wouldn't begin to know how that works. Is it, like, magic?"

"Machinery could work as well," Rahlin said with a nod of her head. "Magic and science are closer than you'd think."

That sounded incredibly wrong to me, but she was the ancient one. The crowd was streaming away, but one person made a beeline to me. I said, "Hey, Carly."

She stamped her foot on the ground and puffed through her nostrils. "You left me behind after I was the one who brought you here! What happened? Did you talk to Rain?"

"Sort of. I'll explain it all when I talk to Jack in a minute."

"Jack? But he's…"

"Take me to him," I said.

"Er, oookay. He's kind of a bum right now. Just warning you."

"I completely understand," I said. She looked me up and down, shrugged her shoulders, and led me back to Team 5D's place. Bruno cheerily greeted us, and Yusei asked what went down. Carly had already pointed me to Jack's room. I ignored the other two and pushed inside.

Jack was sprawled out on his bed. His sleeveless shirt, though black, was unable to mask all the grease stains it carried. He grunted at the light from the open door. Patches of yellow fuzz spotted his chin. He growled, "Close the door, Kessler!"

I did. The room was dark except for a single monitor playing reruns of WRGP matches. A nearby fan stuttered the blue light falling upon Jack's face. He said, "You look like hell."

"Me? Really?"

"Don't act so surprised," he said. "It's not like I expected her leaving to improve your already poor attitude. You smell like tequila and depression."

"You smell like beer and piss."

"Fair," he said. "Why'd you bother coming out here? We can't do anything."

"…Your girlfriend convinced me. Primo and Rain are nowhere to be found, and I'm going to find them."

Jack scoffed. "Rain's in the WRGP. She was there just today."

"That's Rain's twin. Our Rain is wherever Primo took her."

"Don't say you're deluding yourself," Jack said. "He didn't kidnap her this time. She went with him willingly and treated him like more than a friend. To go on expecting them to be anything less to each other would be a mistake, Kalin. I'm telling you for your own good."

"If there's a chance she's in trouble," I said, "I won't let it be. So here's the plan. You're going to get off your ass and explain to your team why their marks are gone – and, most importantly, that there's a chance to get them _back_. The key is Carly. Once I find Rain, Carly can open up her mind to wanting to save New Domino City. As long as you don't make it about you and focus on the City instead, Rain might come back."

"And you're finding Rain how?"

"All I have to do is coerce Primo into showing me."

Jack grinned. "Tell me you have plans for that bloody bastard."

I dusted off my hands. "Don't you worry yourself over it. I know how to catch a Security's attention. In the meantime, get a shower, dude. And take the trash out every once in a while. Like, Jesus. Being in here makes me want to shoot myself."

Jack waved a hand in the air. "Didn't you already want to do that?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point."

"Fine, fine! I'll do what I can."

"That's all I ask." I opened the door, and it bumped against something. I ignored the ensuing whines and closed the door back. Carly rubbed her aching head, which had no doubt been pressed against the door. I said, "You get all that?"

She pinched her reddening nose. The result was an altered pitch of her voice. "Erm, yeah. How'd you know I was-"

"Well! I'm off. Work to do and all that."

"Kalin?" she asked. "What're you gonna do to Primo?"

I imagined she was less worried for him than scared of what I was capable of. I said, "You have nothing to be concerned about. The only wound I plan on making is to his pride."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I gripped the bottle of ginger soda in my hands and left the store. This was my third visit in a week, and it was starting to get tiring. I sliced my sword through the air, stepped through the space between, and landed in my Sector Security office. The large window behind me overlooked New Domino City's central vein of skyscrapers, the most dominant being the Tops – a massive apartment complex where the well to do nested.

I slammed the soda on the desk and watched the bubbles rise. New Domino City. Its fall could not come soon enough. Well, it was currently _fall_ , the season, but I meant…

I sighed and rubbed my aching head. I was being driven insane, and all at the fault of Rain Orichalcum.

My fingertips rested upon the scattered forms on my desk. So much to sign, so much to do. The work of three was left to me. Dueling would be easier. I was supposed to be in the WRGP, but that idiot Rain had to blow it. I yanked open my drawer. She was a pain, and now I had to-

What was that ticking sound? An object rolled to the front of the drawer. My brow furrowed. The odd, crisscrossing wires and bits of metal gave it away as… a homemade _bomb_. I dove beneath my desk, closed my eyes, and shielded the back of my head with my hands.

With a hiss and a puff, smoke filled the room. I coughed and tried to rise. My head bashed against the underside of the table. I grunted and moved back. I threw the smoke bomb on the ground and smothered it.

The bottle on the desk had fallen over and was hissing. I reached for it too late. It exploded, launching sticky liquid all over the papers and carpet. I banged my fist on the table and screamed, "Dammit!"

As if on cue, the sprinklers above spurted water. I sat on the floor, my teeth grit. Someone would pay for this. Someone would pay very dearly indeed.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

 **A/N:** Howdy, ladies 'n' gents. Missed y'all. (✿◠‿◠) I wanted to drop a reminder about Rahlin.

The **current** Rahlin is visible only to Kalin because Legend of Heart fused their souls to prevent his death after he lost his memories (from Acid Rain's epilogue).

The **future** Rahlin (or, White Rahlin) has only appeared in Rain's dreams until this chapter. I know it's been a minute, so I hope this is a nice refresher. Updates happen on Wednesdays as per usual. Can't wait to see you next week, and thanks for reading!


	39. Into the Void

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 _Into the Void_

Moonlight glinted off the running water crowning the Fountain Plaza's trademark. I whistled as I strolled by. I reached for my chest and faltered. The harmonica left more of an impression on me than I'd realized. Hopefully, wherever Rain was, she was getting better use out of it than I would.

" _Kessler_!"

The voice came from the corner, where Primo had appeared in a flash. His sword was in his white-knuckle grip. He looked more… normal than usual. His face wasn't a mesh of metal and flesh, he had two red eyes, his hair was slicked back, and he wore a suit and tie. Water dripped from his clothes. I raised an eyebrow. "You get caught in a storm, buddy?"

"Don't play dumb!" He shoved his blade towards me. It was only the twentieth time I'd been threatened with one. Estimated. "I got your gift of a smoke bomb. Why the hell did you attack me?"

I held my palms up. "Little old me? When have I, Kalin Kessler, ever bombed a member of Sector Security?"

"You are goddamned agitating," he growled. "You have no idea what you've done. I won't let you get away this time. You're facing the full force of my wrath, Kessler."

"Oh? But how could I, who is frequently referred to as idiotic, have pulled off a stunt like that?"

"I-" His anger broke off for an instance of confusion. "I don't know. How did you do it?"

"Y'see, I'm not a criminal or a terrorist." I snapped my fingers. "I'm a magician. Who would never admit to a crime. Which he didn't commit, by the way."

"I'll make _you_ disappear!" Primo shouted. He positioned himself to charge me, and I braced myself. He paused, his eyes unfocusing, and sheathed his sword. "I don't have time for this or for you. I have all manner of things in the world that are relying on me. Maybe you have the lackadaisical spirit to forget your responsibilities to chase your vengeance on me. I do not have the same grace."

I spun my duel disk on my finger. "Not even time for a simple duel? And who said this had anything to do with vengeance?"

"Because you're Kalin Kessler," he hissed, "and you do not change. What do you want from me if not revenge?"

"I want to know where Rain is."

"She is where she wants to be," he said. "Or is that not enough for you? Humph. It isn't. As always, what matters to you is what _you_ want. Your love is closer to possession, and it is a lie."

I dug my pinky into my ear and observed what I'd found. "Oh, no, please, go on about what I feel. I love being told that. Whoops! Was that loving a lie, too?"

Primo removed his suit coat, threw it over his shoulder, and rolled up the sleeves of his soaked button-up. "I'll duel you, Kessler. When I win, you swear to leave her alone forever."

He smiled at my shock. I said, "Who gave you the right to gatekeep her?"

"Gatekeep? It's far simpler. I want to see you miserable and hopeless," he said. "I have laid out my terms. You can take the deal or not. You win and I'll take you to her. I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish. If she wanted to see you, she would have by now."

"If she can," I said. "If you allowed her to."

Primo laughed. "That's what this is about? No, Kessler, I'm not holding her hostage. You have fooled yourself into believing she needs your protection from everything. No wonder she doesn't think you respect her."

My chest panged. I shook my head and said, "I'll take your deal."

"Excellent. Tomorrow at noon. We meet at the monument's base and ride from there."

I caught on one of his words. "Ride?"

"That is generally a requirement for a _riding duel_ , you troglodyte."

"No, I can't- It has to be a standing duel. I can't turbo duel. The last time I did was when-"

"Oh, my sincerest apologies." The statement dripped with sarcasm. "Am I supposed to feel sympathy for _your_ attempt at murder? You take the deal, you ride. No substitutes, Kessler. I'll be waiting on my runner tomorrow."

He stomped away from the plaza. I was frozen in place. I didn't even have a turbo deck. Well, I did, but it was old and not a shred of past I wanted to touch. I could salvage parts from it, but that wouldn't make a full deck.

I looked to the stars. They were hard to spot with the mess of New Domino City's night lights. I mistook passing airplanes for shooting stars.

"What're you standing around here for?" Crow crossed the plaza and tapped his foot. "You just got challenged to a duel, didn't ya?"

"You heard?"

"C'mon, dude!" he exclaimed. "The Kalin I know wouldn't stand around feeling sorry for himself after taking a bet! He'd be prepping and shit talking about how trash the other guy is! What the hell happened to you? He made you look like a total wuss!"

I muttered, "Jesus. Who pissed in your cereal?"

A storm built in his gray eyes as he crossed his arms. "Jack just got finished telling us what happened with Rain. I'm not exactly happy about it. Plus, those Ragnarok guys really got under my skin. Who do they think they are? We're the ones who saved the world. Where were they when the Dark Signers were a problem? Ugh. I'm ranting again. It's been so high-stress, man! My delivery job's swamping me, Team 5D's next match is in a week, you're our opportunity to see Rain again… and I find you acting like you've given up already!"

I watched the running fountain. "You wanna go shopping for cards with me?"

"Huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You seem like you could use some time away. I was looking a little lost because I need to build a turbo deck. I haven't had a riding duel since- you know. I'd like to make a mostly new deck, if possible."

His expression lightened. "Oh, dude, I am so there! I have a guy who can hook you up- here, I'll show you! Follow me!"

And suddenly Crow was back to his usual, energetic self. I guessed the loss had affected us all in different ways. Working together with someone else to build a deck wasn't something I'd done in a long, long time. The camaraderie it brought, turning a personal item into a group effort, made me as happy as I remembered being when Crow and I were on the same squad.

"Alright, what's your runner's top speed looking like?" he asked once my deck was in suitable shape.

"Not sure. I don't think it really matters since we're just dueling-"

Crow slammed his fist into his open palm. "Here's the plan! Tomorrow morning, you'll bring your runner into our garage. I'll work on it myself if I have to. We're leaving that asshole Director Primo in the dust, got it?"

A thumbs-up later, I confirmed, "I hear you."

"Speaking of which, why's it always the goddamned Directors who're the big bads? Aren't they supposed to be screened more than anyone else?"

"I stick to assuming every Security is out for the worst."

"Huh," Crow muttered. "Y'know, I was thinking about becoming a Security."

"Good," I said, and his jaw slacked. "That means I wouldn't have to put in the effort of changing my assumption about you. Rogue or cop – there's not much difference, right?"

He shoved me, but he was laughing. I smiled with him. We parted ways, and the next day, I brought my runner to his garage like he'd said. The first words out of his mouth after scanning my runner's innards were, "Damn this thing's old!"

"Yup."

"I know what would help!" That Bruno guy appeared out of nowhere with his regular grin. "Let's use the new program!"

"If you're okay with it," Crow said. "It's yours, so, yeah."

"Are you alright with me installing the program and a new CPU, Kalin? It'll allow you to reach breathtaking speeds via improving the cylinders'-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Crow said. "Kalin's not really a runner mechanic or a programmer. He won't know what you're talking about."

"Oh! I got it! More of the 'consumer' type, eh. Do you have any techie hobbies, Kalin?"

I wasn't sure why, but I felt insulted. "No, not really. I'm fine with whatever you do to the runner, by the way."

Crow flopped his hand while Bruno knelt beside my duel runner. "Ah, you can tell Bruno about the bomb thing! Kalin makes bombs. Hell, I bet that's how you got Primo to be pissed enough to duel you!"

"Literally anything pisses him off," I said. "The best way to make a touchy person mad is through a minor inconvenience. Which is exactly what I did to him. No more, no less."

Crow elbowed me and smirked. "I don't hear any denying! You totally used a bomb!"

"Yeah, well, that's not important."

Laughter poured out from beneath my runner. Bruno said, "Sorry, I just- it's so funny to imagine that happening to Director Primo!"

"Eh?" Crow said. "I didn't know you'd met him."

Bruno rolled out from the shadow of the runner and slid into the seat by the computer. "I think I have. Once. Maybe. It's weird. Memory stuff."

His statements were uncharacteristically short. Crow spoke before I could. "Did you get a memory back?"

"No, not really. Hey! The program and CPU are installed! You're good to go, Kalin! When's the duel?"

"Noon."

"Oh! We finished up just in time!" Bruno smiled and said, "Go get 'em! Mind if I watch?"

Crow said, "We are _so_ watching, dude."

"Apparently, I don't have a say in the matter," I said. I reached for the helmet on my seat and stopped. I reached down and picked up a paper on the floor. It had an odd message in cursive handwriting.

 **god has wicked intentions**

"Did someone drop this?"

Crow glanced at it, but there was no recognition. Bruno's blue eyebrows hopped up. He took the message from me. "That'd be mine! One of the only things I have left from whoever I was. Sorry to bother you with it!"

"You've never shown us that before," Crow commented. "What's it mean?"

"I dunno! I know it's from somebody important, though! Whoever wrote this wasn't me."

I thought for a beat. "Who do you think-"

"No time!" Crow said. He pushed me towards my runner. "Bruno later! Director now!"

I glanced to the clock. 11:58. I slammed my helmet on my head, rolled the runner out, and drove through the plaza.

Holy.

Shit.

My heart raced at the sheer mph I was able to hit after whatever Bruno did. It was hard to imagine Crow, Yusei, and Jack rode like this _all the time_ – and took the tight corners in the WRGP stadium, no less. No wonder they hadn't lost an opening race yet. I felt like the wind would tear the skin from my face.

I stopped beneath the infinity monument at twelve o'clock sharp. I glanced to where I had braked to see if it left flames or some shit because oh, my God. A voice to my right said, "You look like a dumbstruck caveman who's discovered fire and burned himself with it."

Primo leaned against a silver runner. Curiously, it had two front wheels. Large exhausts covered its one back wheel, and aqua lights were embedded into them. A navy suit and tie with a powder blue button up replaced his soaked clothes. I said, "You're looking a lot drier today."

He scowled. "This duel will be a swift end to your partnership. You should have taken what I said about your last day with her to heart. Alternatively, you can leave now and salvage what little dignity you have."

"Nah, I'm good."

My nonchalance somehow made him angrier. I was joking earlier when I said anything would piss him off, but I was starting to think I was right. He dunked his gray helmet on his head, which had the same violet visor mine did. "We're racing for the first turn."

"No," I said quickly. "I mean, you can have it."

His smirk was dark. "You make this too easy."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I guided Kessler to a duel lane. Well, _guide_ might be misleading. He sped in front of me and lagged behind me wildly as though his throttle was the reigns of a rowdy steed. He was always finding new ways to make himself look like a goddamned halfwit.

 _"Duel Lane Open."_

I took the first draw, and our speed counters increased to 1. "I summon Wise Core in defense position, set two cards face-down, and end my turn."

Kessler drew his sixth card, and our SPC count grew to 2. "I'll start off with placing two face-downs. I play Speed Spell – Contract with the Void at the cost of my two speed counters. I can discard the rest of my hand and special summon one of the discarded Infernities. I choose Infernity General."

A fiend wearing heavy armor flew onto the field. He hefted a massive sword in his hands, and a crimson cape fluttered with his flight. "2700 attack on your first turn? You're joking!"

He snapped his fingers. "Funny, right? Here's another good one for you. Since my hand is empty and one of the cards I sent to the graveyard was Infernity Queen, I can pick a monster on my field… and it can attack you directly. Know which one I'll pick?"

I grit my teeth. "I activate Speed Spell – Lightning Rod, removing my two SPC to destroy Wise Core!"

"Huh. Thanks."

"It wasn't for you, stupid idiot!"

He whistled. "Your insults are getting more and more creative. Do you have, like, a dictionary just for them?"

"Shut up, you mangy maggot!"

"Now _there's_ a good one."

Lightning crashed through Wise Core. The five pieces of Wisel filled my monster zones. "Since Wise Core was destroyed by a card effect, I now have my greatest monster on the field. These five monsters combine to create Meklord Emperor Wisel!"

"…The thing about direct attacks is that it doesn't matter if you have one monster, or five, or anywhere between. That's sort of the point of attacking directly."

"I know how the game works," I growled. "My trap, Divergence, swaps your attack to a monster of my choosing. I select Wisel Guard!"

Infernity General targeted and sliced through Wisel's midsection, wiping out one of its parts and removing its 1200 defense. Kessler said, "Okay then. I end my turn."

I drew my hand's fourth card. Our depleted SPC increased to 1 apiece. I said, "I summon Wisel Guard 3 since the destruction of Guard left an open slot. Next, I'll tribute Wisel Attack to special summon Wisel Attack 3. Meklord Emperor Wisel attacks Infernity General!"

Wisel's wristblade doubled in size, and its total attack and defense increase to 2900 and 2000. The white meka boosted forward, and its sword raked against the bridge, tossing orange sparks. Wisel spun in a somersault and sliced Infernity General in half. Kessler's life points fell to 3800. Either he was too dumb to use his pair of face-downs or he was planning something. If I stuck to the former assumption, I was sure I wouldn't be disappointed. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Kessler drew, and I found myself hoping it was a card he couldn't get rid of. His handless combos were damned annoying. He threw it onto his field and said, "I summon Infernity Bishop in defense position. Infernity General's effect activates from the graveyard. While my hand is at zero, I can banish him to special summon two level three or less Infernities from the grave. Their abilities are negated while on the field. I'll choose Infernity Queen and Infernity Avenger."

As the queen soared on metal wings alongside her robed servant and a tiny, duel-wielding fiend, I wondered if he had wanted me to destroy Infernity General. He said, "Infernity Avenger is a one-star tuner. He, three-star Queen, and four-star Bishop align to Synchro Summon a special monster of mine."

A roar quaked from hell. The Synchro portals opened on the ground between where we rode, and massive, silver claws ripped it open wider. A dragon soared into the air on batlike, maroon wings. Ruby gems stared from its joints like bloodshot eyes. The dragon's eyes glowed like molten lava. The mix of bloodlike scales, silver claws and teeth, and black breath streaming upwards like miasma – this monster's aura screamed murder. Its display showed its attack and defense at an even 3000.

I sucked in air through my teeth. "What _is_ that?"

"This's Void Ogre Dragon. I take it you're a fan, too. I've gotten pretty attached to him." His dragon roared as though expressing a similar sentiment. Kessler had a steady smile. What, did he think I was afraid? He had Synchro Summoned, which was always a fool's folly. He said, "Void Ogre Dragon battles Meklord Emperor Wisel!"

Void Ogre Dragon's mess of toxic, black breath deflected off my monster's defensive capabilities. I said, "Wisel Guard 3 redirects any attack you make once per turn, and once per turn, it cannot be destroyed. You're looking more like you picked the wrong dragon. I use the Echo Mirror trap card! Since you attacked my defensive monster and did not destroy it, I can draw a card. If it's a monster, you take damage equal to its level times 300."

I swiped a card off my deck, smirked, and revealed it to him. "Wisel Attack 5 has five stars, meaning 1500 damage. I really must thank you for Synchro Summoning like the dolt you are, Kessler."

Wisel Guard opened and shot a volley of green bursts at his dark runner. His life points fell to 2300. Perfect. He was almost down to half, and I was unscathed. He was impassive when he said, "Turn end."

"I do love it when you humans carve the path to your own demise," I said with a grin. "Your inevitable nature is your own downfall. Meklord Emperor Wisel's ability activates! Your Synchro attaches to Wisel, and it gains your dragon's attack!"

Aqua tendrils shot from the infinity embedded in Wisel's chest. The sound of flapping pages caught my attention. The Bishop used to Synchro Summon Void Ogre Dragon floated above him. He thrust his hand forward, and a white bubble cocooned Kessler's dragon. Wisel's absorption failed against the shield. Kessler said, "Huh. Looks like my monster stopped your ability. Kinda rude, wasn't it?"

I growled, "What the hell is happening?"

"Oh! I must have forgotten to mention," he said. "As long as Infernity Bishop is in the grave and my hand is empty, I can make one of my monsters unable to be targeted by your effects and unable to be destroyed by battle."

He had an infuriating slant of a smile. I said, "That's not fair! Those goddamned monsters are untouchable in the grave!"

"Maybe they would be vulnerable," he said, "if you didn't spend your entire deck investing in a single mega monster."

I ground my teeth. "It doesn't matter if your Synchro can't be destroyed. I can still deal you damage. I advance Wisel Attack 3 to Wisel Attack 5! In this form, every instance of damage is doubled! I'll use the Speed Spell – Rapid Shotwing on top of that, boosted Wisel's attack by 200 for each of my SPCs!"

Wisel's blade split and glowed bright blue. Its overall attack reached 3300. A yellow aura surrounded the meka, further increasing the attack power to 3900 for the turn. "Meklord Emperor Wisel attacks Void Ogre Dragon!"

My monster stabbed through Void Ogre Dragon's chest, and Kessler's life dropped to 500. The Bishop appeared, and after his mutterings, the gaping hole in Kessler's Synchro closed. "Those damned abilities have done nothing for you in the end. Trap activate! Explosive Blast! I can send up to three Machine-type monsters that didn't attack to the grave, and you take 400 damage for each one. Wisel Top and Wisel Carrier are destroyed. Say your good-byes, Kessler!"

Void Ogre Dragon soared forward and smashed my trap to pieces. The trap didn't destroy Wisel Top and Carrier, and his life remained at 500. Kessler grinned, saying, "Good-by."

My eye twitched. " _What_?"

"Right. I may have neglected to tell you. So long as I'm cardless, once per turn, Void Ogre Dragon can negate your spells and traps. And every time he does…" The ruby gems on Void Ogre Dragon shone crimson, and its miasma breath thickened. Its attack increased to 3500. "My Synchro gets a nice 500 point boost."

That made no sense. He could have used that ability last turn or on my Speed Spell. Why didn't he? An incapable duelist like Kessler couldn't have baited _me_. No, he was likely so scared he forgot. It didn't matter that his Synchro was stronger than Wisel now. He had no way to break past Guard 3. I said, "Turn end."

"Mine, and I'll begin by playing Speed Spell – Southern Stars at the price of two SPC. I can increase the level of any monster on the field to ten. I'll choose your Wisel Guard 3." A ring of rainbow-colored stars surrounded my Meklord Emperor. Kessler said, "Next I'll activate a Continuous Trap known as Follow Wing. It equips to a Synchro of mine, like Void Ogre Dragon."

The blood-red dragon flew faster than either of our speeds. Four golden wings like a butterfly's sprouted from its spine. They lightened the dragon's hide and accentuated its yellow eyes. Void Ogre Dragon's dark aura mixed with the wings of light was an odd sight. "Now I'll be targeting your Wisel Guard 3 for attack. By the effect of Follow Wing, Wisel Guard 3 is instantly destroyed since its level is higher than five."

Void Ogre Dragon flapped towards my field with its six pairs of wings. Swirls of gold and crimson ripped through the guard. Wisel was down to four parts and had no defensive power.

Kessler said, "I'm not stopping there. My second trap, Lineage of Destruction, gives Void Ogre Dragon another attack since a defense position monster of yours was destroyed. My hand is at zero, so Infernity Queen is about to escort my dragon for two direct attacks. Since your hand and backline are empty… I'm guessing you're not stopping this one."

My eyes were wide. Those two face-downs – he'd saved them from the beginning. He _was_ baiting me into throwing whatever I had at him before revealing what he was capable of. The way he played was actually…

Smart.

His face betrayed no emotions as he said, "I'll take that as a yes. Void Ogre Dragon attacks twice with direct damage! _Infernity Chaos Burst_!"

The Queen appeared from the grave and cast a portal. Void Ogre Dragon transported behind me and fired his black stream of miasma. My life dropped to 500. It reared its head back and fired a second time, leaving my life points at zero.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

 **A/N:** Kalin's deck here is much closer to his manga counterpart's. Further down this arc there are more manga cards to appear in duels, though there will not be a duel for a while.

ALSO, new cover, focal being White Rahlin. This one's by Yuna (Twitter) / JuliTTah (dA). I'd love to hear your thoughts on it :D The full is here: imgur -dot- com/a/bcbytul

Next Wednesday, some talking, some truth, some lies. See you then!


	40. Burn Scars Ever Tender

**Chapter Forty**

 _Burn Scars Ever Tender_

Primo screeched to a stop outside the Fountain Plaza. He'd been quiet since his loss. I was prouder than I expected to have silenced him. He removed his helmet and stepped off his runner. I said, "Is this the part where you tell me she was under our noses the whole time?"

His face twisted in a snarl. It did that a lot. "I have to go to the store, _again_ , because of your…"

He stopped there, his mouth twitching. Primo patted down his pockets. His eyebrows shot up. He glanced at me for an instant before his focus dropped to his own feet. "Can I… borrow… a couple of dollars?"

"…Seriously?"

"I left my wallet at home," he snapped, "and this is of vital importance."

I thought for a beat about him being touchy with the person he was asking to borrow money from. He was true to himself, at least. I pulled out my wallet and gave him a couple of notes. He thanked me, took them, and ran across the busy street. I wondered if this was some way for him to get out of the bet. The next minute, he reappeared with a green bottle of soda. I said, "For that? Really?"

He shot me a sour look and boarded his runner. "Follow close."

Primo merged onto a highway above the throngs of people in the inner city. He drove to New Domino City's heart, weaving between skyscrapers reflecting the azure sky and sparkling sunshine. The highway crossed into a residential area. Primo flashed a card to a buzzer, and a set of wrought-iron gates opened. He parked outside the gardens of a grand mansion. He pulled off his helmet and commented, "If you don't close your mouth, you'll catch flies, Kessler."

"…I just wasn't expecting-"

"I understand," he said immediately. "It's nothing close to your Satellite or my apocalyptic future. I hate it. It feels nothing like a home, but it's 'a point of our position as Directors of Sector Security.'"

He said the last few words as though he were mocking someone. He waved me towards the wide staircase leading towards the front doors. Inside was a sizable lobby. He walked briskly into the kitchen and pulled something out of the freezer. I followed Primo up a spiraling staircase and through a maze of hallways. He opened one and nodded inside.

Slats of soft light fell upon the lone bed in the room. Rain was curled up in a sleeping gown and holding tight to a stuffed lion while she snoozed. The door slammed behind me, and I flinched. Primo said, "Of the ninety-six hours she has been here, she has slept for forty-eight of them."

"Oh," I muttered. "Aren't you being kind of loud?"

"Please. It would take an earthquake of 8.0 or above to maybe, _maybe_ wake her. Are you going to have the chat you beat me for or not?"

"I don't know," I said. "With her asleep, maybe I should just… let her."

Primo rolled his eyes, tucked the items he held beneath his elbow, and grumbled, "You two are impossible."

Faster than I could act, he lifted a pillow far above Rain's head and dropped it. Rain twitched, pulled it away from her face, and blinked. "Mehh. Don't tell me I passed out again…"

Her stare lifted to meet Primo's. He handed her the ice pack he'd brought. She took it, and her brows pushed inward. "I don't still need this, do I?"

"Breathe in deep," he commanded.

Rain swallowed a long breath. After a moment, she abruptly cut off and grasped her midsection, a look of pain flashing down her features. She dropped her focus and held the ice pack to her abdomen in defeat. Primo held the green bottle out to her, and she accepted it with curiosity. "Wuzzat?"

"A ginger soda. You said your stomach was upset."

"…What's a soda?"

"Just drink it," he growled.

"What if I don't want to?"

"It'll help you, you damned ingrate!" he yelled.

She giggled. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"Don't thank me." Primo gestured towards me and said, "Kessler got it for you. You have a visitor, by the way."

Rain lit up when she saw me. The sight made me smile in spite of myself. She said, "Oh! Thank you, Kalin! Um, sorry I haven't been able to talk. I had to go to the doctor right after the duel 'cause I got hurt really badly. Again."

"…How badly?"

"Two fractured ribs," Primo reported, "which would ordinarily be a nonissue if it weren't for a previously unhealed injury in the same area. As it is, a week or two of rest and minor activity should be satisfactory for recovery."

Rain grinned and said, "He knows so much because he's my nurse."

"I am _not_ a nurse," he growled.

"He's not the gentlest of them," Rain murmured.

"I'll show you 'gentle!'" Primo exclaimed. He grabbed a pillow and walloped her upside the head. She squealed, and a feather rested on her nose. " _You_ deal with her. Meanwhile, _I_ will enjoy my time away from this pest."

He slammed the door on his way out. Rain was wearing a silly smile and hugging on her lion. "How're you doing, Kalin?"

I thought about my spiral in the last few days, but… she didn't have to know. "I'm fine. Happy to see you again for sure. Everybody's been worried about you."

She pouted. "I can imagine why they'd be worried about me, what with the Crimson Dragon making me matter now."

Debating wouldn't help, so I said, "Carly was actually looking for you. She wouldn't stop asking about you. I think she wanted to spend some time together."

"Carly? Um… I guess I could. It is kinda boring having to sit around all day. Or… sleep."

I recalled the sight of her in the hospital, and my chest panged. "How're you feeling?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's like when I first woke up from my coma. I wanted to sleep all the time and my injury would randomly act up. It is a little worse this time, but I'll live."

"Is Primo making it worse? I mean, is he trying to keep you here?"

"Whaaat?" Her head tilted. "When I said he was my nurse, I wasn't joking. He comes in here, like, once an hour. If I'm asleep and he thinks I have a fever, he'll wake me up to take my temperature. He'll yell at me if I twist in the way the doctor said I'm not supposed to. If he thinks I need anything, he goes right away to pick it up. The other day I said it was hard to sleep without something to hold because the pillows are so fluffy. He demanded to know my favorite animal and showed up with this adorable lil' lion like an hour later."

I stared pointedly at the soda in her hands, the one he'd swallowed his pride and asked to borrow from me for. I said, "Him? Really? Are you- are you comfortable, though?"

Rain broke her stare away from me and buried her chin in the stuffed lion's mane. Its brown hair masked her mouth. "This is the first time in a long time that I feel like I'm not burdening anyone."

"What?" I said. "You've never been a burden, Rain."

"I wanna believe that, but…" She squeezed the lion tighter and further lowered her head. "If I mattered like I thought I did, I don't think you would've been fine without me. So either you were better off, or you were lying earlier… again… Whichever answer it is, I don't really want to know."

My heart ached as though a void had taken its place. I'd told myself to be honest, and I should've learned. Instead all the lies, from the smallest white ones to the gaping untruths, had come back to bite me again. Yet another mistake for my overflowing bank – and why did I expect any different?

"I'm sorry," I said, and it was all I could say.

Her eyes tilted down, and she said, "I can't know if that's the truth or not…"

I couldn't stop my own grimace, and I ran a hand through my hair. Why did I come here? Why did I think I could help when I only make everything worse? Even though I loved her in a way I couldn't imagine feeling for anyone else before I met her, she would never believe me telling her that. She wouldn't believe anything I said, and for good reason.

"…That guy doesn't make you feel like a burden, does he?"

"Primo? Nah. If he didn't care, he'd kick me out and not bother. That's who he is. I just… I can't for certain say the same about anyone else." She pulled something from the bedside table and tossed it to me. It flashed in the air. I caught it and recognized it as my harmonica. She said, "Sorry I couldn't get it back to you before now. You, um… don't have to worry about any promises you made or anything. Really, you don't have to worry about me at all anymore."

The instrument caught my eye again. "If you've felt like a problem, Rain, then I'm at least happy you've found somewhere you don't – because it isn't true. It isn't. Take the time to yourself you need, okay?"

She looked up at me with those big, blue eyes. "Yeah. Okay."

"Bye, Rain."

"Good-by, Kalin."

I shut the door behind me and followed Primo's path back to the entrance. Outside the mansion, I spotted him sitting at a metal table surrounded by blossoming carnations sporting every color of the rainbow. As I neared him, I realized his head was rested on his folded arms on the table. I said, "Uh…"

He jolted awake. His red eyes swiftly targeted me. "Oh. You. This is for you."

Primo nodded towards a couple of notes resting on the table, so I guessed he was trying to pay me back. "Don't worry about it. I was just wondering how I'm supposed to get out of the gate."

His eyes widened. "You mean you're not taking her with you?"

"…No. I… messed up, like usual."

He was still, silent, and struck with shock. Birds sang in the nearby trees and it felt as though they should not be. Primo said, "How in the hell did you mess _that_ up?"

"Don't give me that shit. _You're_ the one who put it in her head that everything I say is a goddamn lie."

"Well, I learned from our duel that you at least have a modicum of intelligence. It's not as though you went up there and lied to her again, is it?" A corner of my mouth twitched down. He shot to his feet. "No. You _did not_. That's it. I knew it was the truth. There is no way you, as smart as you are, would lie to someone knowing her history of associating with a sociopath and not have malice behind it."

"What- hold on. What're you talking about? Sociopath? What's that?"

"You seriously don't-" He looked into the gardens and breathed in deep. "How can I explain… You understand that Orichalcum has extreme levels of empathy, which allows her to have pity for and stand by struggles that she may not even have experienced before? Yet she is able to find understanding by, how many put it, standing in the shoes of another. We call this empathy."

"…Which you were quick to take advantage of," I said.

He snarled, " _No_ , you will _not_ compare me to _him_. My priority is the _truth_ above all else, _not_ getting what I want. It would be easier to take the route Sayer did and use brainwashing, but it would not be _right_. A sociopath like Sayer wouldn't care, but he's not the one I'm talking about.

"Sociopaths are the opposite of empaths. They lack the ability to see from another's perspective and understand how their actions affect others. They only know their desires and how to reach them. A sociopath is smart enough to comprehend societal expectations and wears metaphorical masks to get along with people. They fool them until they can dominate their new 'friend' or 'lover' into getting what they want. Then they toss the used person to the wayside – because they can't see people as more than objects.

"Tell me, Kessler. Who has Orichalcum associated with that strikes you as having sociopathic tendencies?"

"You better not be accusing me," I said, my teeth grit. "I know I've messed up before, but I'm not completely careless."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about _you_. I understand you aren't a sociopath, but-"

A storm of struggling sadness rolled over his expression. He stared at the table, his eyes twitching down. "I can't believe you would love someone and continue to lie so recklessly knowing what Dru Ilumari did to her."

"…Who are you talking about?"

His stare landed on me and shifted to surprise. "You don't know his name? He's the Flame."

I set my forehead in my hand and shook my head. "I don't know what that means."

"You're playing dumb," he said. "I do not believe for one millisecond that you know nothing pertaining to the tale of the Shadow and the Flame."

"Shadow," I muttered. "That's what people would call Rain in the Satellite, right? Is that what you're talking about?"

His ruby-red eyes were wide as saucers. "You can't be serious. You've never asked her why she learned to play duel monsters? Or her tournament history she referenced? Anything about her first real friend, her very best friend, Vivian Havika?"

"Look, I- I don't _like_ to pry."

"Oh, so it's just that you have the emotional intelligence of a squirrel," he grumbled. "Asking about the person you love isn't prying! It's showing you care about them enough to learn how they work!"

"Are you going to explain anything anytime soon?" I asked. "Or are you going to keep yelling at me?"

"I'm angry because I owe you an apology," he said. "You weren't aware of the context I assumed you were. One could argue that ignorance is worse, and while it would certainly make things easier for me, I don't follow that line of thinking."

"So what the hell is it that I don't know, huh?" I asked with more than a little bite. Primo fidgeted with his sleeve. He removed his gloves and placed them on the table. "What're you waiting for?"

"Knowing the importance of the truth doesn't make it any easier," he whispered. Primo grasped something from the seat tucked under the table beside him. The cold metal of his tablet fell into my hands. "You'll want to believe it's fictitious nonsense. You'll want to brush it off and believe no real person like him could exist. It is not so. Plenty like him exist, and knowing it makes this world that much harder to fight for."

He tapped the screen a few times, and a video popped up. Primo said, "Best of luck."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I remained inside while Kessler learned about the absolute slime of a man who once went by the name of Dru Ilumari. I twisted the faucet on and watched the coffee pot fill. His was an existence I longed to forget. The memories from Rain originally had him blocked off, but the purge lifted soon after her loss to Kessler. I thought that meant she had spoken about those memories.

Incorrect. I had pushed for a skewed truth. I was the dishonorable one. I dropped my elbow on the countertop, rested my head on my arm, and gazed beyond the window above the sink. Minutes later, a pair of feet shuffled into the kitchen. Kessler rubbed at the back of his neck and stared at the tiles.

"Sorry," he said. "I broke your tablet."

I nearly laughed. "That's for the best, honestly."

"It has to mean something good," he muttered to himself. "If the reason why she doubts herself is a person, another person can undo it, too, right?"

"That's optimistic of you," I commented. "I very well bet you could. Why don't you try again?"

"What? No. I can't now, but- what day is today?"

He was speaking frantically, so it took me a couple of seconds to register what he asked. I glanced at my watch. "Monday, September 10th."

"Next week, then. I'll be back next week."

"Are you sure? I could talk to her right now, and I'm sure she would listen to you."

"Nah, I have something planned already, and I'm sure she'll- wait." He lifted his head to meet my eyes. "You were just trying to keep me away from her forever, and now you're trying to help me?"

I reached within the folds of my coat and tossed him a small slate. "I have since seen the error of my ways."

He stared at the plastic object, which was a key to opening the mansion gates. His fingers closed around it. He stepped towards the exit and turned back around. "No, I can't- I don't get it. Who _are_ you?"

My focus returned to the world outside the window. "In the future I come from, vegetation is as rare as an oasis in the desert. One day she spotted an orchid growing through the concrete, and you should have seen how her eyes lit up. We moved on from it, but I went back and picked it for her. Do you know what her response was? 'You are a fucking idiot.'

"Though the man who did that is dead and gone, I've never lost what that moment taught me. It is a folly of humanity to forget the big picture for snapshot desires. I can't trust myself to avoid falling into that trap over and over again, so I made an agreement. I would follow orders from someone who knows better. I am given a directive and I follow it. That is the beginning and end of my story."

"…Directive?"

"An order. The one given specifically to me was to defend whomever happened to be targeted by a pair of rogue androids seeking assassination. Their target just so happened to be one Rain Orichalcum."

"They're trying to _assassinate_ her? Why?"

"They believe her to be the root of humanity's future decimation," I explained, "but we know it to be New Domino City."

"So you're protecting her? What happened to your speech about her being able to defend herself?"

I sighed. "As much as I crave for it to be so, the androids are stronger and sneakier than anticipated. One has attacked her already, and she avoided death through a miracle. The Signer Akiza Izinski rescued her."

He covered his mouth with his hand but his eyes betrayed his shock. I supposed he couldn't _always_ be a skilled liar. "So she's always in danger?"

I ground my teeth. "Do _not_ insult me. As long as she places trust in me, I can protect her. I've already defeated the rebels once. I know them. I know how they operate. I know how to shut them down. That's why I was given this directive. Everything I did was for this."

"Everything, huh," he murmured. "You left my old deck at my place, didn't you?"

"The Archfiend deck?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes. She asked me to dispose of it. She said it was her belonging and she wanted to cast off an old burden to forget the pain of your death. I couldn't bring myself to throw away a perfectly good deck, though, so I thought returning it to you was the best option."

He tensed. He pulled his harmonica out of his pocket and observed the shiny object. "I'll be back next week like I said. In the meantime, a friend of hers wanted to visit. I'll be giving her the key."

"As long as it's not a Signer," I hissed.

"She's not."

I rubbed my temples. "Goddammit. A whole week? With _her_?"

Kessler tossed his hands into the air. "Why bother acting like you don't like her?"

"Because it's not by _my_ choice," I snapped. "She's more like a train wreck I can't look away from – a gigantic, impossible _mess_ of a human being I'd rather not have to spend more than five minutes with, much less a week."

Kessler _laughed_. He didn't even make an attempt to muffle the sound. Before he left, he said, "You really are a fucking idiot."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Forty**

* * *

 **A/N:** Though the earlier chapter was 'Breakup' in name this one has the romantic break ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I thought about including a Dru scene this chapter, but I'm sick of- er, I mean, I'm sure his character has gotten across by now! If you want to know more about him you can always check out Shadow & Flame. This arc revolves much more around the "found family" trope, so you'll be seeing more friendship building than romantic relationships. As always, thanks for reading!


	41. Z-1

**Chapter Forty-One**

 _(Z-1) Everyone has their own noble causes._

* * *

 **./cycle3182**

* * *

Lightning arced through the clouds in the vein of a spider web. The flash illuminated the rain pouring into the depths of the crater. I had collapsed against the old Ener-D reactor. My arms were spread, and my palms faced upward. Water soaked through my clothes and leaked from strands of hair stuck to my face like stray tears. The lifting of my chest with my breaths was shaky and heaving.

Footsteps echoed from the metal walkway. Violet shone. My heart clenched. _It_ lounged on the reactor's control panel and had a horrific half-smile. The dark sign reflected in its black eyes, the color broken only by the hazel ring in the middle.

"Beautiful day for acid rain, don'tcha think?" It spoke with a casual tone and topped the question off with a giggle. "Your utter failures provide quality entertainment."

My fingers twitched. I didn't have the energy to clench my fist.

It ran its hand through its ice-blue hair, which was slick with rainwater. Water bounced off its blue and black cloak. "Are you ready to face the truth yet? You're hopeless. Thousands of losses later, you're here to feel it all crash over you again. There's no chance. No answer. No victory. Accept it. You can't save her."

I curled my fingers into my palm and slammed my fist against the reactor's metal. "I. Will. Save. Her."

It laughed and swept its arm towards the dead reactor. "Your name is forgotten. Your actions are lost. You feel nothing. Why hasn't it hit you that your purpose has no meaning? You were right when you said you're no different from these machines. Dead. Lost. Rusting in the rain. Know who cares about them and what purpose they serve now? No one and _nothing_."

"No, I… I'm different. My purpose is…"

"Given to you by someone who could not care less about you," it said. "Your purpose is meaningless."

I grit my teeth. "I know better than to listen to you. Wicked gods operate on trickery. That's the only way you got to Kalin in the first place!"

It scoffed. "Simpler, actually. He chose to die. I gave him an additional choice. I can do the same for you. You don't have to suffer when it ends. You can drift away from your eternal struggle right now with no consequences."

My limbs weighed tons. My heartbeat slowed. Ice crawled from my heart.

Green blazed from my right wrist. My eye focused on my bracelet. Fire rushed through my veins. My left arm ached as I lifted it. "I defy your ending."

Air hissed through its teeth. "Say it another three thousand times and see where it gets you. Remember my words, heartless machine. I'm changing eternity. By the end, you'll be the cause of her demise. After all, _my_ true love is designing cruel twists of fate."

"I would _never_ ," I growled. "Fate may change, but I will not."

I pressed my hand over my bracelet. Green flashed, and eras bent.

* * *

 **./cycleend**

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dust bunnies whizzed through the slanting sunlight in Team 5D's garage, which was empty besides me and Jack. He was thankfully cleaned up now and back into his white trenchcoat. It was nice to see him back to normal. I smiled and said, "So, you told everyone the truth about Rain?"

"Yes."

"Are they mad at you?"

"…No," he said. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Back in the Team Satisfaction days, whenever anything went wrong, I, Crow, and Kalin would always start pointing fingers at each other. Rain and Yusei were left to try to extinguish the flames. Yusei ended up creating a new rule: no playing 'the blame game.' Instead of it being us against each other, it's us against the problem – that problem being Director Primo."

"They don't see Rain as a problem?"

"She's a part of the team, too. It took us too long to agree on that. Too little, too late." Jack set his hand on his right forearm and said, "That was all a part of his plan. Wouldn't be the first time I've played right into a Director of Sector Security's hands."

I hopped to my feet. My rolling chair skidded across the floor. I put on the best smile I could muster. "It's okay! We can fix this! Us against the problem right? Just like last time, everything's gonna turn out alright!"

"Carly…" Jack gave me a longing look. After a minute, he closed his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if it was worth everything we had to suffer through."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Before he could answer, the garage entrance rolled up. Kalin set it down after he entered. Rain wasn't with him. I said, "What happened? Where's Rain?"

Kalin held a key card out to me. "In this huge, inner city mansion. Use that to get past the gates. You can go at any time and see her."

I took the card and blinked at it. "But, but what about you?"

He was walking away. "I'm going back to Satisfaction Town."

The shuttering of the door snapped me out of my trance. I stuck the key card in my pocket and ran outside. Kalin was already halfway across the Fountain Plaza. "Hey, wait!"

He stopped but didn't turn around. I ran to him and took a moment to catch my breath. He said, "What?"

"I just- I want to know what happened! You saw Rain, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Aaaand?"

"And now you have a way to see her, too, like you asked," Kalin said.

"Yeah, but- but why didn't she come back with you?"

His hand grasped the harmonica dangling from his neck. "It's complicated."

"Do you… want to talk about it?" His stare answered for him. I said, "You can't leave yet. I still need your help!"

Kalin held out his hand with all the fingers up. "Five minutes."

The sudden time limit caused all the things I wanted to know to magically disappear from my brain. "Uh, um, uh. Uhhh."

"Four."

Oh, no, this was bad! What was I going to ask him? Something about Rain? Oh, yeah. "Can you tell me about Rain? No, wait, that's too broad. Can you tell me some things she likes?"

"What, so you can cheat and suck up to her an easy way?"

"Pffft, nah!" Something told me he didn't buy my defense. "I just want to be a good friend to her! That's what she wants, right?"

"Then you can figure her out yourself, as friends do."

I clasped my hands together and begged, "Please! I just want to know some facts before I can go in so I know what I can have some conversation points! Stuff like where she's from, or-"

"Oh." His focus was far-off and startled. "There is one thing. One very big thing that is very important to understand about her."

"Yeah, yeaaah?"

His mouth opened and shut again. "This is going to sound crazy."

"Crazy is my job!"

I managed to hold his several moments long stare this time. He said, "Rain was actually born over five thousand years ago in a city called Atlantis. She was sort of frozen for all those years and protected by the big- by the Crimson Dragon. She is the age she looks but she knows next to nothing about what life is supposed to be like nowadays. Like, she didn't even know what a soda was when I saw her yesterday."

My jaw dropped. _Thousands_ of years? It did fit the Crimson Dragon's five thousand-year credo, and Rain definitely was… different. I remembered when we talked at the bar and she had no idea what Valentine's Day was. "Isn't Atlantis a legend from a storybook?"

"A very real one," he said. I kept waiting for the punchline. His hazel irises were unwavering. Great. "But here's the good news. She loves learning new things about our culture. As long as you pay her back in kind, you'll get along fine."

I scribbled down notes. "What else, what else?"

"…Well, she loves animals, she hates big crowds, she's an amazing seamstress and cook, she plays piano really well, and she cares the most about making sure everyone around her is safe and happy." His head lifted for a moment. He tacked on: "Unless she's angry. As in genuinely loses her temper, not mad in the pouty way. If that happens, you're better off running."

My pen raced over the paper. My hand smudged some of the ink when I moved to the next line. "But after what happened, she doesn't care anymore, right?"

"She does. She thinks we thought of her like something we had to take care of. Like a chore. Rain believes she's doing us a favor by cutting herself off. You can add in your notes that she doesn't value herself in the slightest."

My pen was frozen. "That's… sad. But she took the marks, and they haven't come back. Does she think the Signers are better off without them?"

"No, I think she's genuinely pissed about them for that part – or at least at Jack. So." His eyebrow rose. "Good luck with that one. Time's up, by the way."

By the time I finished writing everything he'd said, he was beside his runner. I said, "Could I tell you something, Kalin?"

He was sitting sideways on the seat with his helmet on. "I said time's up."

"Yeah, but- I wanted to say that I'm, like, ninety-nine percent sure she still likes you! So, so don't give up, 'kay?"

His unnerving stare had me fighting the urge to shrink away. He said, "Next Tuesday."

"Huh?"

"I'll be back that day. 'Till then, it's all you. Don't get the idea that the entire weight of the City is on your shoulders in the meantime."

"But it is!" I said. "The matches are this weekend! If Team 5D's loses-"

"They were duelists before they were Signers," Kalin said. "What I'm saying is… don't worry over it. She'll know if you're worried, and she'll worry with you. Take a deep breath. Have some fun. That's what New Domino City's all about, right?"

I breathed in and out as he suggested, and it pushed away the panic. "Yeah. Yup."

"Really… you don't have any need to worry," Kalin said. "Rain's a hell of a lot of fun. It's her nature."

I looked over him, and he was so ready to leave and yet not. I said, "Are you sad?"

Kalin _smiled_. The sly quirk of the corner of his mouth brought light to his eyes. He said, "No, I'm not. Gotta say I hate having to be patient, though."

"Huh. Why next Tuesday, by the way?"

"It's the most important day of the year."

Weird. There weren't any holidays or anything special. Just a random day towards the end of the month. He was still smiling at me. "Um, do I look funny or something?"

Kalin's head dipped a tiny amount, and his smirk grew. "I should warn you, since I've heard this has become a problem…"

Beads of sweat formed on my temple. "Y-yeah?"

"Try not to fall in love with her," he said.

"W-what? That won't happen!" Why was the way he looked at me making me suddenly doubt everything? "You're just messing with me!"

Air hissed in through his teeth as though he was faking being wounded. "Wish I was, Carly. Wish I was."

"Stop joking!"

"Well! See you next week," he said.

"Oh… oh yeah," I muttered. "Thanks for coming out here and helping, Kalin."

Rather than responding, he started up his engine and was gone in the next second. I had to wonder how Rain did it. Right when I start thinking he could be sort of, kind of nice, he went and did something like that. Then again, she's the same person who stood up for her own kidnapper.

Huh. Maybe it would be easy!

I… hoped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rose blush dusted the clouds as I walked to the mansion. Orange rays stretched from New Domino City's sparkling skyline. The thought of the suffocating crowds made me want to scream. I was ready for a nice, relaxing day at home.

I opened one of the front doors, and _she_ was standing behind it. Rain Orichalcum smiled at me. "Welcome home, Primo! I hope you had a wonderful day!"

My eye twitched. "What the hell do you want?"

Rain gasped, and her hand flew to her chest. "Nothing more than to wish you well, and what do I get in return? Such hostility? A proper nurse would pay more care to my emotional fragility."

"I am _not_ your nurse you negligent-" I couldn't think through the rest of my words when I noticed what she was wearing. "Is that my shirt?"

She glanced down at the white collared button-down. "Oh, well, all of my shirts were dirty."

"And your first thought was to raid my closet instead of _washing them_?"

Rain twirled a lock of her black hair around her fingertip. "Yeeees? I mean, I don't know where anything is in this place…"

"You could have asked me to wash them! You could have- You- _Why_ are you wearing my shirt?"

She grasped the hem. "I think it looks pretty nice on me. Don't you?"

I would not admit she was right on my life, even if it was the truth. "If you don't return my property this instant, you'll be sleeping on the street tonight!"

"So you want me to… take it off?"

"No!" I shouted immediately. "No, I hadn't thought that one through, and my God you are such a headache. Migraine, really. You've upgraded."

She smiled as though she had accomplished something. "Hey, so, um, I was wondering if I could go for a little walk."

"This isn't a prison," I said. "Do whatever you want."

"Well, I was wondering if…" She tilted her head and grinned. "Would you go with me?"

"What? No." There was no conceivable timeline where I went out there again today. I would not witness the hordes of people-

"Oh." Rain's head drooped and her expression with it. "Okay."

No.

No, don't.

Don't say it.

I grumbled, "Fine, I'll go."

Goddammit. This woman. Rain instantly lit up with a bright smile. "So… Where are you taking me?"

"You're making me figure it out? Why do I have to do all the work?" She was just smiling, her eyes upturned by her stress-lacking joy. Damn her. Though, I couldn't help but recall how days ago she was the opposite: exhausted, in pain, and her despondency transparent. My expression softened, and I said, "How about the port?"

"Perfect! I can see the ocean. Do we have to drive to get there, or-" I unsheathed my sword and sliced through the air. I nodded at the shimmering portal left behind. Rain said, "Is that, uh, safe?"

"Of course it's safe, you nag. I do it all the time!"

She placed a finger on her chin, leaned towards the portal, and peered into the wavering air. "So, do I walk through? Or is jumping better? Or-"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her forward. She yelped one moment and was gone the next. I stepped after her and sheathed my sword. We were in an alley near a popular string of piers. Rain had one hand on her stomach and the other against the alley's stone wall. "I- I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Oh, please. You're just being dramatic. It's all in your head."

"You're an awful nurse."

"For the last time, I'm _not-_ " I held my breath for a few seconds and released. I moved to Rain's side and patted her on the back twice. "There. Better now?"

"Th-that's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it?' What were you trying to extort out of me?"

"Extort?" she said. "I wasn't… Um, how about we walk this way?"

I followed her out of the alley and muttered, "Interesting how swiftly you recovered."

Rain shot me a sour look and dashed ahead. She skipped beside the railing and watched the waves crash against the rocks marking the shoreline. White seagull feathers flitted in the sea breeze.

I folded my hands behind my back and followed at a slower pace. The orange flare of the sunset on the water was nice, I supposed. I couldn't help but feel constantly annoyed by the many people taking up space nearby, though.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Rain posted up in my path, held her hands as fists at her sides, and frowned at me. "What have I done now?"

"Why do you look so uptight?"

"Oh, _I'm_ sorry. Did you not realize that was a prominent trait of mine?"

She pouted, reached forward, and squeezed my shoulders. I felt strangely violated. She cooed, "Calm dooown. Relaaax. You c-"

Her eyes caught on my neck. I said, "Can you please stop touching me now?"

Her arms retreated. She pointed at my collarbone and said, "Wuzzat?"

"What are you on about- oh. You mean my headphones. I never took them off after work because you ambushed me."

"What… what's a… head… phone?"

My smile curled up. "This magical device lets you properly ignore the world around you. It blocks out all external sound and plays music of its own right into your ears."

"Wow. That sounds perfect for you."

"Nice to know someone understands." I went to put them back around my neck and stopped. "Would… you like to try?"

She hopped in the air and said, "Yes!"

Rain stood still and looked deep into my eyes. The sunset darkened her irises to cobalt. I stepped closer to her and slipped the headphones over her ears. I fumbled for the associated device in my pocket and played whatever song happened to be next.

Her hands moved to hold the headphones. Her eyes widened, and the orange sunlight sparkled in them as it did on the waves. Rain breathed in, her smile growing, and she-

She started _dancing_. Passersby glanced her way but she paid them no mind. Feeling firsthand and secondhand embarrassment, I turned towards the sea – whatever I could do to not be associated with that lunatic.

Rain shoved her way into my personal space, grabbed hold of my hands, and pulled me along with her. She twirled me into whatever impromptu routine she had conceived. I wanted to break away for my own good but she looked so, so impossibly _happy_ that I went along with it for her sake.

She laughed with a special kind of delight as she placed the headphones around my neck. "You get to do that all day?"

"W-well," I said, "not _that_ , specifically."

Rain giggled. "I know, silly!"

"And- and you shouldn't be doing that, anyway! You might make your condition worse!"

"Uh-huhhh," she said, her smile unchanging. "It was fun though, right?"

I perfected my posture and straightened my tie. "No. It was humiliating."

She snickered. "Hey, um… thanks for this, Primo. Really."

I studied her. The violet tinge of the approaching night on the horizon behind her complimented the wild, black hair tumbling down her shoulders. I loosed a breath and allowed my shoulders to sag an inch. "Are you feeling any better, Rain?"

"Lots!" she said. "Oh. Um, there was somewhere else I was wondering if we could go…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I yanked back my van's parking break. It was reeeally embarrassing to have my gross old van parked beside the luxurious gardens and fountains outside the mansion. And, mansion? What? How did Rain nab that deal?

While walking up the stone steps to the entrance doors, I felt as though I should have worn my formal dress. Well… "formal" dress. I raised my fist to knock and hesitated. All my anxieties whispered at the back of my mind: this wasn't the right place, I would get in trouble, Primo would kidnap me, Rain was actually crazy and would kill me…

 _Creak_.

I wasn't proud of my tiny scream, so I'd just forget about it, okay? The door opened by itself. Actually, it was already open. A brush of the wind was enough to ease it further. Or it was a ghost. People lived here, right? Please let there be people here.

"I'm hazarding it went well?"

I slapped my hands over my mouth. The male voice came from inside. I brushed the door further open with my shoulder and tiptoed into a fancy entrance hall.

"Great, actually! I just had to let Klaus know I found a different place to stay, and he had no reason to worry. It was kind of important to tell him what with the disappearing and, um, getting kidnapped I tend to do."

The more she spoke, the more I recognized her voice. I glanced around for a good vantage point to get a look at who was talking without being seen. The male voice said, "Right. I… sincerely apologize for that whole ordeal and especially for the trauma it incited."

"Oh, we're all good! I mean, I pretty much paid you back by buying all those drinks on your credit card, anyways."

"No, I want you to know that I'll do whatever I can for the potential psychological damage- You did _what_?"

I peeked around a corner. The room was a living area with a pair of couches and a large television over a fireplace. Rain was holding up her gloved hand to hide her laughter from the black-haired guy in a suit glaring daggers at her. He held up his hands as though he wanted to strangle her and said, "Those cards have limits, you insolent buffoon! I've been rejected at _vending machines_ because of you!"

"Wow," she said, "even an inanimate object rejects you."

Fury crossed his face. The scene was so comic to me I couldn't hold in a laugh. The man turned on his heel and exclaimed, "Who's there?"

I shimmied into the living area with an awkward smile and an even more awkward wave. It was like I had no idea what to do with myself all of a sudden. The instant Rain spotted me, her mouth dropped open. She sprinted across the room. I braced myself. Was this it? The end? The cold embrace of death?

Rain tackled me in a hug. Warm. Very, very warm. She said, "Carly! I'm so glad to see you!"

At her cheery disposition, I forgot all my worries. Actually, I… couldn't remember the last time someone was so happy to see me. It was a really, really nice feeling. "Um, hi there, Rain! I got a special invitation to see you!"

The man directed his red-eyed glare at me, and my insides froze again. "I don't believe that invitation included you waltzing in here unannounced."

"Don't mind him," Rain said. "He's just the butler."

"What the hell did you just call me?" He gathered his composure. His hand glided over his slicked black hair. "I am Primo, one of the three Directors of Sector Security."

"You?" I said. "You're? You are? _You_?"

"Oh, great," he said. "She's broken."

"Nonono, I just, um, you look a lot different from when I saw you on TV!"

Rain gasped. "Primo, she complimented you! You'd better thank her!"

"How was that a- now, what exactly are you trying to say about how I looked before?" he asked her.

Rain placed her hands on my arm and said, "Stop yelling! You're scaring her!"

"I wasn't even yelling yet!" he yelled. "Please, _please_ take her away from here, Carly Carmine."

"H-how do you know my full name?"

"I do like to study up on the people I find breaking into my private office," he said. A shiver ran down my spine. He was the one who knocked me out and locked me in with Kalin.

An awkward laugh tumbled past my lips. I said, "Well, uh, this time the door was wide open!"

Primo once again directed his anger towards Rain. "You left the door open?"

"Technically, you opened it," she said. "We teleported back directly inside, so… how could I know?"

"Oh," he said. "Right. My mistake, then."

I glanced between them. Their relationship, whatever it may be, was strange for sure. I said, "Rain, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the museum with me!"

"Museum," she repeated, and her head cocked. She looked to Primo.

"Why do I have to be the one to explain-" He huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's a building focused on displaying and teaching ancient history. She's asking you there because she knows you belong in one of the display cases, Orichalcum."

"Nononono!" I shouted. "That's definitely not why, Rain! I thought you might find it interesting!"

She didn't seem offended, though. She looked up at me with pure curiosity in her blue eyes. Primo, meanwhile, was laughing at me under his breath. He totally set me up for that one… Geez, what a jerk. I'd take Kalin over him any day. At least Kalin's not screaming all the time.

Rain said, "I'd love to! How should we get there?"

"Uh, I could drive us."

Rain brushed her shoulder against mine. "You suuure you don't want to take my super cool duel runner?"

"That'd be faster, I guess."

"Perfect!" Rain said. "I'll go refuel it and wait for you outside!"

"Wait, Rain, I-"

I heard the door shut behind her. I gulped. It was just me… and him. Primo's sharp stare kept my core frozen solid. He leaned over the table separating us and spread his fingertips on its top. He said, "There's something you have to understand before you go. Are you listening, Carly Carmine?"

I nodded. It was tiny. Really, really tiny. He said, "Rain… is still recovering. She's already been out once today, and she's barely left this place since her accident. What I need for you to be careful of is that she does not find herself feeling lightheaded in an area with hard flooring. I know the museum in particular likes to use hard tiles for some godforsaken reason. I suppose they see the place as an enlarged bathroom. What I'm saying is, keep a close eye out for her."

"O-oh," I said. "Is that all?"

Primo's eyes darted between mine. I was thankful for my glasses. Otherwise I would probably feel like he could see right through me! Except I already felt that way. He lowered his head. All of a sudden, he looked conflicted and… sad. He said, "She'll continue acting as though everything is fine, so I'm sure she'll cling to you nonetheless. Above all else, be trustworthy."

Huh? Did he say "act?" I shook my head and grasped the sides of the camera hanging from my neck. "I'm good at that! It's kinda my job."

"Jobs don't mean anything. I'd never touched a pair of handcuffs in my life before this one. Now I do it every day."

"Um, isn't the Director supposed to do stuff like paperwork and delegation?"

"I'm not that sort of Director," Primo said.

I gulped. "Can I leave now?"

"Oh," he said. "I need you to tell Rain something."

"Yeah?"

He turned away and said, "She'll need another helmet for the both of you, so tell her she can use mine."

Primo left the room. My head was spinning. What was with those two? When they were in the same room, all they did was argue. The moment she left, all he did was worry about her. Whatever. That Negative Nancy wouldn't soil my plans.

I left the mansion and had to find Rain via her runner's headlights in the dark. I delivered Primo's message. She thanked me, retrieved his helmet, and gave me hers. I frowned at it. It was scratched up like half of the frame on her duel runner. Back when we first saw those scars, I never could have imagined that Kalin was the cause of them.

"Is something wrong?" Rain asked. "You look sad."

"Oh, I was just wondering… shouldn't you buff out the scratches?"

Her focus drifted to the cracked screen beneath the handles. "I… should, shouldn't I? Meh, that's for another day. I'll drive and you tell me how to get there."

I sat behind her and had nowhere to hold on. I reached forward and held onto her abdomen. Rain grunted and stiffened. "N-not there! Just hold across my chest, okay?"

"What?" I said. "I- I can't do that!"

"Oh, my stars, don't make this weird, Carly!" she snapped. "My ribs are injured, so you have to cross your arms over my chest! _There's nothing weird about it_!"

"O-okay!" I yelled back, and I hugged her across her chest. She kicked off, locked her thighs to the frame, and revved the engine. We sped off. The force knocked me down the seat, and my body flushed against hers. I had nothing but my vest and long-sleeved shirt, so I expected it to be chilly. Rain was… warm, though. Like, abnormally warm. I was snuggling with a space heater.

"Where are we going?" Rain hollered over the wind.

I had completely forgotten about the directions. She was quite the distraction. I shouted the turns as we reached them. We skidded to a stop outside the museum's bone-white columns.

I ran ahead and babbled about the exhibits that were open at the moment. After paying the fare, she was drawn to a tablet in the back of the hall. I explained it was from Ancient Egypt and depicted the origin of Duel Monsters. To my surprise, Rain pointed out that the three rectangles on the tablet displayed the Egyptian god cards. I asked where she'd heard of them, since they were out of style nowadays. She said it was from an old friend and left it at that.

The next lobby had a large group gathered around a museum guide. He was describing some of the everyday life aspects of ancient civilizations. I think he was talking about Rome at that moment, but it was hard to focus because Rain kept interrupting him.

"Um, actually," she started into her fifth interjection, and the whole crowd glared at her. She stood her ground; I'd give her that. "The raised aqueducts were more about preventing water contamination than they were for giving more space in the city."

"Excuse me," the guide said. "Where is _your_ history diploma from?"

Rain crossed her arms over her chest and upturned her nose. "I have no idea what that is, sir."

"Can you please escort this troublemaker out of here!" he said. A pair of black suits grabbed her arms and moved her squirming form to a more suitable location: the exit. Rain dusted off her arms as though the men had somehow dirtied them. I waited a moment before drifting to her side.

Her expression was set in a firm pout. We walked into the cold night side-by-side, our shoulders brushing. "Um, sorry it turned out that way."

"Whatever!" She threw up her hands. "They don't know anything, anyway! All they can do is guess! I was actually there! History. Psh. Who needs it if it's all a bunch of lies?"

Sudden sadness dampened her mood. She sat on a fountain's edge, and I joined her. "What's wrong, Rain?"

"Do you…" Her stare dropped to her knees, which were pressed together. It was the first time I'd seen her lose confidence all night. "Don't you think the truth is the most important of all, Carly?"

I tried to imagine what it was like to be in Rain's position. She felt betrayed by everyone she knew, even the guy she loved the most. To always be on edge, wondering if what anyone says is the truth or not, and to hear even the experts have the wrong idea about where she comes from…

Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. Bringing her here may not have been the best idea. "I'm sorry, Rain! I thought this would be fun and maybe you'd discover something! This was all a big mistake!"

Her warm hand fell on my shoulder. She smiled at me. "It was really fun spending time with you, Carly. That's the important part, right?"

"H-huh? You think that?"

"Yeah, absolutely!" Rain said. "I actually wasn't asking for my sake. It's for yours. So, I want to know: do you value the truth above all else?"

"Well, yeah. I'm a journalist. It's part of the job. What do you mean for my sake?"

Rain met my eyes. Her pale face was stark by her framing black locks and bright yellow criminal mark. She said, "There's something I have to tell you – something everyone has been hiding from you. I'm sorry I've played along with them. I know better now. You deserve to know the truth, Carly."

"Truth?" My voice was like a squeak. My grip tightened on my knees. No, there's no way everyone would keep something from me. I'm not important, anyways. It couldn't be anything big. Besides, Jack would definitely tell me if it was.

Rain covered my hand resting on my knee with her own. I forced myself to lock gazes with her again. Her eyes were soft in sympathy. She said, "I'm sorry. I really am. I know you had no choice, but… you were a Dark Signer, Carly."

My hands quaked. The shaking spread to my fingers and torso and legs and everything, everything. No. I was _not_ one of those black-eyed freaks who wanted to end the world. I would know. There's no way I would _forget_ -

 _"_ _Don't take it personally, kid."_

I gasped. My eyes shot open. That was Kalin, Kalin as a _Dark Signer_ , and he assured me I was doing the right thing. Dueling Jack was the right thing. I dueled Jack as a Dark Signer. I was… I… Not only that, I _died_!

Something squeezed my hands. Rain's fingers interlaced with mine, and her warmth was reassuring. She whispered, "You didn't do anything wrong, okay? Like I said, you didn't have a choice… You didn't."

Tears streamed down my face. A sob tore from me, and I fell into her arms. Rain held my head against her chest as I cried.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Forty-One**

* * *

 **A/N:** the song she hears: **All My Friends - Madeon**

because of course robot boi listens to EDM


	42. Aporia

**Chapter Forty-Two**

 _Aporia_

A paved roundabout enclosed a gurgling fountain. I gazed into the water and hyped myself up. No crying. Me? Cry? That was so not me! I hadn't done it on and off for the past ten hours or anything, nah, definitely not.

With a breath deep enough to puff confidence into my chest, I approached the mansion. The door wasn't ajar this time, so I waited for someone to notice my knock. A minute later, Director Primo opened it. My false pride fizzled out. He said, "I appreciate you _knocking_ this time, Carly Carmine."

The sting from his comment didn't reach me due to my lack of emotional energy. At least my glasses kept him from seeing my puffy, red eyes. He'd probably make fun of me for it. Primo opened the door wider and said, "We were about to have lunch, if you'd like to join us."

"Okay…"

One of his black eyebrows hopped up. He showed me the way to the kitchen. Rain stood on her tippy toes and gazed into a pot of water on the stove. She wore a tan-colored camisole with a pair of white shorts today. My tears had probably messed up that fancy button-up from the day before. I asked, "Um… Whatcha doing, Rain?"

She leaned further over the pot without acknowledging me. Primo said, "It's a lost cause trying to hold a conversation with her while she's focused like this. Oh, and do try not to think too hard about what she's doing. If you find you can't help yourself, there is an abundance of walls in this house you can bash your head against when the absence of logic gets to you."

"Is she… cooking?"

"That's what she calls it," he said. He took a seat at the high bar and reached for a steaming cup of coffee on the countertop.

I remained standing and said, "Aren't you supposed to be hunting bad guys or whatever?"

"I was forced to work at home today because a certain _squatter_ in my home was clueless about how to use a present-day washer and dryer," he said, his glare focused on Rain's back.

"Huh," I said. "What she's wearing today is kind of… uncharacteristic."

"We cannot all have the boldness to wear the same exact outfit every day," Primo said, eying my clothing.

My nose wrinkled. "Why are you so-"

" _The time is now_!" Rain shouted, startling the both of us. She grabbed a bag of pasta and dumped the noodles into the water. She twisted the stove to a higher intensity and set a fist on her hip. Her other hand twirled a wooden spoon. "You are doomed now, noodles! Ahahah- oh, hey, Carly! How are you feeling?"

Watching her silly disposition fall for my sake made me want to put on a brave face, but I just couldn't do it. "Um, not so well. I couldn't sleep last night, and I feel like I… can't talk to anyone else yet."

Rain swiftly closed the gap between us and pulled me into a tight hug. I stiffened. I embraced her and burst into tears again. She rubbed my back as I hiccupped and tried to thank her.

"Well don't let the goddamned pasta overcook, Rain."

She let go of me to smack the back of Primo's head with her wooden spoon. He doubled over and grasped the now-tender area. Rain said, "You be nice or else!"

She dashed to the stove. Primo grumbled something under his breath, and his eye twitched. He spoke louder: "What happened to you, Carmine?"

"Ah, um, don't worry about it," I said. "I just… learned something I should have known all along."

His fingers curled around his coffee mug. "I'm assuming you mean your stint as a Dark Signer."

My throat tightened. "H-how do you know about that?"

"Through Rain's memories, if you're thinking she told me explicitly," he said. "Now. Perhaps you feel as though your reality is crumbling beneath your very feet. If you think on the past, however, have any of your friends treated you differently since the Signer War?"

I stared at my sneakers. "No, not really. Not even Jack. He should hate me, shouldn't he?"

He took a sip and set down his mug. I noticed he took it black. Considering his personality, I wasn't exactly amazed he could stand the bitterness. He said, "Rain there is a Dark Signer, too, and for much the same reason as you. I do not believe there is anything inherently wrong in having a will so strong you defy death itself for those you care about. My purpose in this time resembles the sentiment. The people you surround yourself with understand your nature and forgive your mistakes. For that, you should be grateful."

"Grateful?" I asked. "But they- they hid the truth from me!"

"I am familiar with the Signers' misguided attempts at 'protection.' I am not trying to speak of any relationships other than yours with yourself. If those who saw the worst part of you have already forgiven you, it may be easier to consider passing the same judgement.

"But it's, like, ending the world!" I exclaimed. "That's crazy bad! It's- no, it's _evil_."

Primo laughed. "Do you sincerely look upon that time and recall your end goal as being the world's destruction? Or was it something more personal? More often than not, humans forsake the forest for the trees."

"I…"

I recalled a vision. Hellfire burned the landscape, and the Earthbound Immortals razed the world beyond the horizon. That was the majority of the dream – nightmare, I meant – but I was only focused on one thing.

The King sitting beside me.

I burst out, "That's still wrong, though! It is! It's so, so wrong!"

His dark red eyes bore into mine. "There is nothing wrong with loving someone."

"It was definitely more than…" My voice's volume decreased with my confidence. "…that…"

But was it?

Rain placed a giant, white bowl on the bar. It was filled to the brim with long, flat noodles bathing in creamy, white sauce. She slid three smaller bowls next to it and filled them up. In a singsong voice, she said, "It's reeeadyyy!"

Primo accepted his and closed his eyes. "I appreciate it."

Rain beamed. She pushed a bowl into my hands and said, "It's pasta."

"Um, I can see that."

"What? You know about pasta? I learned about it, like, three days ago!" she said.

"And you're already making it?" I asked. She nodded. I was starting to feel like a guinea pig. A certain someone's red-eyed glare behind Rain said I had no choice in the matter. I quickly took a bite. "Woah… this is actually really good!"

"W-what do you mean _actually_?" Rain whined.

Primo scoffed. "Don't bother with her. She's showing she lacks refined taste."

"I do not!" I hollered. "I just, uh, I didn't know you could cook! And Primo was badmouthing the way you do it!"

Rain was crestfallen when she looked at Primo. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's true. It is completely illogical that your wacky methods produce such magnificent results."

"Aw," she said. "That's so sweet!"

"I-is it?" I asked.

Rain clapped her hands together. "Welp! I'm gonna take my clothes out while you finish up."

She hummed a tune as she walked away. I gobbled up the rest of the noodles and reached for a second helping. I tried to ignore the judgemental laugh beside me. "You look like a starving peasant."

"Cut me some slack. I haven't eaten since… since I found out," I mumbled. "Didn't she tell you to be nice?"

He choked on his coffee. "She's right. My apologies."

I finished my pasta in peace. Rain came in a few minutes later wearing the same jeans and brown boots I'd seen her in yesterday. Her white shirt had a long sleeve on the right and a strap on the left shoulder. Her bare left arm showed a plethora of scars, which I averted my eyes from. I said, "Lookin' good!"

Rain gave me a startled look and dropped her stare. "Th-thanks."

She sat next to Primo at the bar and started on her pasta. I said, "So… it's just you two here?"

"For the time being," Primo responded. "The other two have the WRGP to focus on."

"You mean that old guy and the little kid, right?" I asked. He nodded. "How do you know them, anyway?"

"Even if I were to answer you, you would not comprehend it."

"Hey!" I shouted.

"It's not an insult. It's a fact."

His lack of laughter or smirk told me he was being truthful. That further piqued my curiosity. I asked, "You can't even try?"

He gave a low grunt. "It's time I'd rather not waste."

"But… but you're just sitting here!"

"Right," he said. "I should stop doing that, too."

He pushed his chair away from the bar and walked out of the room. I frowned and shook my fist in his direction. Jerkjerkjerkjerkjerk. Total and complete jerk! Rain hopped up from her seat and said, "Okay! Are you ready to go?"

I grumbled an affirmation. We left the mansion, and I told her we could walk to today's destination. She wanted to know what I had planned, but it was a surprise. Rain asked, "Is there a reason why you're so grumpy?"

"I just don't get it!" I burst out. "I don't get how or why you put up with a guy like that! He's so mean and disrespectful all the freaking time!"

Rain's head tilted. It was kinda, sorta adorable. "You mean Primo?"

"Yes!"

She glanced around the empty sidewalk as though making sure we were alone. We walked along an overpass. Runners and trucks roared down the highway below us. Puffy, white clouds drifted through the blue sky. Rain said, "He helped you feel better about your secret, right?"

…Dangit. She was right. The cocky meanie jerkface convinced me out of it. How was someone like him so darned convincing? Rain noticed my hesitation and smiled. "I know how he comes off, but that's not really him. After all, he's been helping since I lost the…"

A shadow fell over her blank eyes. I asked, "Lost what?"

She snapped to attention. Her bright smile restored. Guess this is what jerkface meant by her "act." Rain said, "Anyway! My mantra is that no one is completely evil. Everyone believes they're doing the right thing for the right reasons. As long as I keep that truth close to my heart, I can find a way to empathize with and forgive anyone or anything."

Forgive! I beamed. There was totally a chance for her to make up with the Signers!

She mumbled, "It's what he would have wanted. I mean, that's what I keep telling myself."

"Huh? Do you mean Kalin?"

Her face twisted as though she was in pain. "N-no. I was… thinking about my brother."

"Oh! I had no idea you had a sibling! Well, other than your twin. Kalin mentioned her. What's your brother like? I'd love to meet him! I bet he's a real treat if he's even half as sweet as you are!"

Rain grasped her elbow and blinked several times in quick succession. "He's dead."

I had a sudden urge to throw myself into the traffic below me. Rain said, "S-sorry. That was really blunt. I didn't mean it like that. Don't feel bad or anything. You didn't know."

Couldn't stop me from wanting to stuff my own shoe in my mouth. Yeesh. Everything kept going from bad to worse to miserable. "Oh, oh! I've got it! You'll love where we're going next!"

Her head lifted a little bit. "You, um, said it was a surprise."

"Sh sh! Forget about that! We're headed towards…. Drumrolldrumrolldrumroll…" I threw my arms high into the air and exclaimed, "The animal shelter!"

Rain blinked at me. "Wuzzat?"

Seriously? Siiigh. My arms dropped. "It's a place where stray animals are taken care of until a nice person adopts them to take care of for themselves. Y'know, like dogs and cats?"

Rain clutched at my shirtsleeve. Her eyes had stars in them. "C-cat?"

"Erm… Yeah?" I pointed to the building. "You go in and down the right hallway, okay? Someone will be waiting for you. I have to, er, go to the bathroom. I'll meet you there later!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I poured fresh water into a dog's cage. Luckily, he was napping right now. He was a golden retriever mixed with something bigger and clumsier, and I'd had to clean up spilled water from the cage five times today. I couldn't stay mad when I looked at that sleeping face, though.

"Hey. I know it's almost your break, but could you feed the cats before you go?"

Ugh. I couldn't say no to _her_ face, either. Most of what she did was sit at the front desk and play on her phone, so someone had to make sure the poor things didn't starve. God. I couldn't believe she was the one getting paid.

I tucked a cup under my arm and hefted up the giant bag of cat food. My hip pushed the door open since I couldn't. It was a typically slow time, but a girl was peering into a kitten's cage. Her long, black hair was sort of familiar, and… was that a criminal mark?

The bag hit the floor. Rain spun to face me, and her blue eyes widened to match mine. She said, "Aki? What're you doing here?"

"Hey there, youngblood," I said with a smile. "I volunteer here on the days I don't have classes. I'm glad you're here. There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

She wound a strand of hair around her finger and pressed her other hand onto the cage. The kitten mewed and gnawed at her. Rain said, "What's that?"

"I wanted to thank you." Her face angled towards me. The yellow lighting caught on her criminal mark and in her blue eyes. I continued, "This is the first time in years I've been able to wear short sleeves without gloves. I don't feel nervous going out or dueling… I'm not some kind of freak anymore, and it's all thanks to you."

I held up my bare right forearm. Rain's focus darted between it and my pink t-shirt, which was long enough to cover the belt loops on my capris. She said, "You're, uh, welcome?"

"Oh, and I wanted to ask you something." Because there was no way that bitch of a receptionist would lift a finger for me. "Do you happen to have an extra tampon lying around?"

"Stars above," she muttered. She reached into one of her brown boots and pulled one out. "Yeah, of course. Are you okay?"

"Now I will be! Thanks so much! Here, follow me and we'll keep talking." She trailed me into the bathroom and had this awkward look when she realized where I was taking her. She was a funny one. I sat in the stall and she leaned against a sink outside. I was so, so happy to have someone to talk to other than the bitch out front.

I said, "Thanks again, Rain. Swear to God some months I barely notice it and others I gush like a waterfall. A waterfall month's a bad time to be forgetting my shit at home. Do you always keep one on you?"

"Yep," she said. "Mine tends to be, uh, spontaneous and irregular."

"Damn, that sucks."

I heard her pace over the tiles. She said, "You don't feel weird about asking someone? I mean, I would. Not that anything was wrong with it! It just seems like a touchy topic to most people."

"It shouldn't be. All us girls have to suffer. Why should it have to be in silence, too? This reminds me of the time at Duel Academy when I was in middle school. They said everyone had to wear clear backpacks because someone posted an anon threat about bombs or guns or something. All the guys made dumb icky faces when they saw pads or tampons and made stupid jokes. The staff just gave us notecards to slip into the backpack to cover them up, as if _that_ would help. Y'know what I did? I took mine and drew blood waterfalls on it so they'd know exactly what I was 'hiding.'"

A giggle spilled into my stall. I smiled. Rain said, "The first time I had mine, I was wearing a white skirt. My brother screamed like a girl and passed out. I stopped talking about it forever 'cause I was afraid of him freaking out again."

I threw open the stall door. Rain's chin rested on her hand, and her fingers splayed over her mouth. I pressed on the soap dispenser and turned on the faucet. "Guys are weird. Nothing's scary about a bit of blood."

"You, um…" Rain scanned me. "Seem really different."

I smiled down at my bare forearm. "You lifted my curse, Rain. I can finally be myself."

She had a blank, faraway look. I didn't want her to feel obligated to speak so I waved her towards the exit. We returned to the cat cages, and I started on filling the bowls. She said, "Can I help?"

I'd forgotten what it was like to have someone else around who was willing to do something. Just hearing her say those words was a burst of euphoria. I gave her a cup and said to be sure not to let any of them out. She took care of one side, and I sped through the other.

She had done a quarter of her cages by the time I was finished with mine. Rain appeared to be attempting to give them all perfectly equal rations to little success, and the squirmers kept trying to sneak away while she measured. I laughed to myself and helped her out.

Once we finished, I carried the bag of food back. I clapped my hands together. All the good boys and girls had been walked and were napping. The cats and kittens were munching happily. It was finally time.

I side-eyed Rain. I said, "Hey. It's my break. I'm taking an extra-long one I've planned for a few months. Want to come with?"

She tore her gaze away from a kitten. "H-huh? Me?"

"Nah, I was talking to the cats."

"Oh. Sorry."

I laughed. " _Yes_ , I was talking to you! I'm getting a tattoo today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with!"

Her black brows pushed inward. "Why would you want me to come?"

"You're good company and a total lifesaver to boot. 'Sides, it's nice to have a friend to chat with while it's happening. Takes my mind off the pain at least a little bit."

"…Friend?"

What had her hung up on that word? "Yeah. We are, aren't we? Oh. Sorry about all that stuff when the Sector Security Directors attacked. Jack let us know what happened, but I thought it was pretty suspect the whole time. You always struck me as an innocent little cutie."

"W-what?" she stammered as she blushed. "I'm not- I mean, I don't- I'm- uh-"

I grasped her wrists and beamed. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch. "You'll go with me, right?"

Rain looked to where we touched. "Um, I, um, yeah?"

"Awesome!" I winked and whirled around while her cheeks reddened. Served her right for making fun of me and Yusei. I grabbed my red jacket from the hanger by reception and didn't bother saying bye to the bitch. Rain did, bless her heart. She really was a cutie.

I defaulted to speed walking down the sidewalk. Rain had to do a half-sprint to catch up with me. She had short legs, huh? I forced myself to slow down. Rain asked, "What kind are you getting?"

"I'll have to explain first. I get dragged to a lot of my dad's formal events. Oh, he's a senator, by the way. My mom makes me wear dresses with a slit that goes all the way up to my hip. These're the kind of sexy gowns models wear and she puts me in them for some stupid reason. Stupid because ninety-nine percent of the people at the events are crusty old dudes and their wives. I catch the perverts leering at me all the time. It's disgusting. I'm getting a black rose on my thigh so I can open the slit and give them a little reminder of what they're dealing with."

"Woaaah," Rain said. "That's… really, really cool…"

I raised my eyebrows. She was genuinely impressed. The touch of pride she gave me added more spring to my step. I made it to the parlor right on time for my appointment. I strutted in, greeted the artist I'd vetted, and sat down for prep. Rain averted her eyes and blushed when I pulled down my pants. What an absolute angel.

I grit my teeth and held my chin high. It hurt like hell but no use showing it. And of course, of course a damned cramp would start up at the same time. Fuck periods. Who needed children, anyway?

"Aki? Hey, um…" Rain had to speak louder than the buzz. "What's your favorite kind of ice cream?"

" _What_?"

"Your favorite kind of ice cream!" she shouted.

"No, I heard you, it's just a really random question! Butter pecan, I guess?"

"That sounds really good! Let's go get some later!"

"It's the middle of fall!"

She stared at me. Her mouth hung open. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

I laughed out loud. "You ever thought about getting a tattoo, Rain?"

"Me? Um, I sort of have one already, but… it's complicated. I guess I haven't thought of getting one for fun."

The tattoo artist spoke up. "You can check the book by you for some of my best work. Let me know if you find something you like."

"I've heard he's great at card art, since I know you're into Duel Monsters," I told Rain. She flipped through the pages. I watched the flicking of her blue irises to take my mind off the stinging on my left thigh. Rain's hand stopped. Her eyes lit up. "Find something you like?"

She turned the book around and pointed. I didn't recognize the monster but had to admit the art itself was beautiful. The artist said, "Good choice. That's an old favorite. I had someone flake on me after this, so you can get it right now if you want."

"You don't have to, though," I said abruptly. "It's a big decision, I know, so it's fine if-"

Rain set down the book, held her fists in front of her chest, and said, "Yes, please!"

After her procedure, we picked up the healing lotion the artist recommended and got ice cream like Rain suggested. I thought it'd be weird with it being cold outside. Nope. Great as always.

Rain was giving my ice cream a suspicious look. I said, "What?"

"What are those… those brown things?"

"The pecans." No recognition flashed in her expression. I said, "They're nuts."

"What's so crazy about them?"

"No, not nuts like-" Air puffed from my nostrils. "Nuts! Like almonds? Peanuts? Anything?"

She shook her head. "Never heard of them. They can't be good, right? They're brown. Brown is a gross color."

I held out my ice cream cone to her. "Try it."

Rain stared at it. She opened her mouth wide and closed it on the whole of the ice cream. I kept myself from screaming. I didn't mean for her to take _that_ big of a bite. She was like a freaking dinosaur.

"Ohhh, that _is_ good," she said. I guessed she didn't notice the ice cream all over her nose. I giggled and kept that little fact to myself. Once we were finished, we walked back to the shelter. A familiar face waited in the lobby. Rain said, "Carly! Where have you been?"

"I- I got caught up! Where did you two go?"

"Huh? You two are together?" I asked.

"N-not like that!" Carly shouted.

"I… didn't mean it like that?" I said. She was suspiciously touchy about it.

Rain said, "We got tattoos."

"Woah, cool!" Carly said. After a moment, she continued, "Wait, you, Rain? Seriously?"

"It's precious," I said, "but she'll have to be a little risqué to show you."

Carly's complexion darkened to a tomato red. Rain was too busy laughing to notice. I smiled and said, "Why don't you help me close up, Rain?"

Rain followed me around while I did my last check. When we reached the cats, she kept peering into the same kitten's cage from earlier. I said, "Did that one catch your eye?"

"Huh? Sorta. I just was wondering why its legs are so short, and its eyes are kinda bulgy."

"Oh. The little guy was born different. It's a real shame, because animals with disabilities have a hard time being adopted – even as kittens, which usually have no trouble finding a home."

I could swear there were tears in Rain's eyes. I almost felt bad, but… it was the truth.

Then she turned to me with a pose of striking determination.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You adopted a cat?" I shouted at Rain. She tapped her fingers on the travel cage she'd brought back to the mansion and whistled as though she were the most innocent criminal in the world. "You can't just bring home a cat, you irresponsible brat!"

"But," she begged, "but look at how cute she is."

"It doesn't matter! Pets are more than 'cute' objects! They are commitments, which I suppose I should not expect you to comprehend! God knows _I_ will be the one who ends up having to take care of the damned thing!"

"Nuh uh! Look! I brought bowls and food and a litter box and everything! I can take care of her!"

I closed my eyes and folded my arms over my chest. "I'll believe it when it happens. Which it won't."

She pouted at me. "Name her."

"What?"

"Name the cat, Primo. If you say you're the one who's gonna take care of it," she said, pushing the tiny, fuzzy animal into my hands, "name her."

I blinked at it. The thing had stumpy legs and bug eyes. It had the calico pattern and green irises. I said, "Ah. I know just the one."

Rain grinned. "Yeah, yeah?"

"Stupid."

Her face fell. "H-huh?"

"Its name is Stupid."

"First of all, she's a she, not an it! And, and second of all, you can't name her that!"

"Oh? But you said I could name her. Are you rescinding your offer?"

She puffed her cheeks full of air and glared at the floor. "I'll… I'll call her Stu."

"And I'll call you Ra."

"Don't do that!" she shouted. "Gah! Fine! Stupid is here to stay!"

Rain put down the food and water bowls, filled them up, and set up the litter box. Stupid squirmed in my hand. I placed her on the floor and watched her hobble after Rain.

She stood up from her squat. There was a blank, faraway look in her eyes. I said, "What's your problem?"

She swayed. I sprinted forward and caught her. We fell back onto the floor. Her head lolled on my chest. Distressed mewing accompanied the sound of my own rapid heartbeat. "Rain? Speak to me!"

She twitched. The shadows cast by her eyelashes darkened her irises. "How… did I get down here?"

"You fainted," I whispered. "You shouldn't push yourself if you aren't feeling up to it."

"N-no way," she muttered. "I was… totally fine. It just was kinda hot and hard to breathe, but that happens a lot."

"When it does, make sure you stop and sit down. You're still recovering."

Rain made a face. "It's just… a waste of time…"

"It cannot be a waste so long as it is necessary for you. Stay here. I'll get you some water." Her head lowered. I didn't miss her crestfallen expression. I grabbed a bottle from the fridge and passed it to her. "You can take your time. With your condition, you don't need to be rushing any-"

She guzzled the whole bottle as if to spite me and crushed its empty vessel in her fist. "I'm fine."

I stared at her. She stared back. "Were you born stubborn, or was it an infection that bloomed with your growth?"

"I'm not stubborn."

"That counterargument should net you a foothold in politics."

"Huh?"

"Forget it," I said. "Are you finally turning in for the evening, or will I have to spend more time around here to prevent you from cracking your skull?"

She glanced around the floor. Her hands held onto each other, and the corners of her eyes tilted down. The kitten rubbed against her leg; Rain stroked her with her index finger. "I, um… there's somewhere else I wanted to go."

"You're like a generator for horrid ideas."

"Please. It's… I wanted to take you somewhere."

"Why would you want to take _me_ anywhere?"

She held her clasped hands in front of her chin. Light caught where her eyes had been swimming before. They thinned ever so slightly as Rain begged, "Please?"

My chest ached, and my mouth twitched. "Where do you even want to go? It's late. Most places are closed."

"That doesn't matter. It's outside."

"Then it'll be cold."

"I won't be."

She had me there. I sighed. "I can take you there, but we can't stay long. Your cat will get anxious."

Rain was already placing her back in the cage. "We won't be long at all."

My sword sung against its scabbard. I faced away from the bar and aimed for empty air. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"…I have to be able to take you there."

"Let me use it!"

"You can't use it! I have to be holding it!"

She stood up, rolled her shoulders back, and marched to me. Her hand brushed my wrist and wrapped around my sword's hilt. Her fingers crossed over mine in a lattice pattern. "How about like this?"

Warmth spread to my hand. She was smiling like she had already accomplished something. The sweat that had beaded her pale face was cleared away. She gasped. "You're so quiet all of a sudden!"

"Shut up," I hissed. "Yes, this will work. You have to envision the place you want to go."

Her grip tightened. "Okay."

"You have it?"

"Yeah."

"Then we swipe up."

"Together?"

I nodded. She shifted closer so our shoulders pressed against each other. Her muscles tensed, and I followed suit. Our intertwined arms lifted in an arc. A portal sparkled in front of us. Rain's mouth fell open. I said, "You can let go of me now."

She hooked her elbow in mine, smiled, and pulled me through with her. The nighttime chill nipped where my skin was bare. We had transported to a long stretch of concrete walkway connecting the museum to the shopping district. Our area was still and silent. Noise pulsed from the nightlife down the path. Neon signs screamed colors, and the museum was not spared from their green, blue, and pink splash. The psychedelic mix reflected in Rain's eyes.

"Not that way. Over here." Rain walked towards the museum, her arm never breaking free of mine. She dragged me onto a bench with her and pointed at something. Her hair fell over her shoulder. Vague remnants of the City lights colored her dark locks. She scolded, "What're you doing?"

"What?"

"You're supposed to be looking down there, not at me!"

"I wasn't looking at you!"

She rolled her eyes and again pointed to the right and left of us. Pools of water still like black mirrors surrounded the bench. The neon colors wavered on the water's surface like spilled oil. The curved sickle of the moon reached us through New Domino City's light pollution and floated in the colorful sea.

"During the day, the fountains are running," she explained. "I like it a lot better when they're turned off at night."

"…Why did you bring me here?"

Rain blinked at me. She hugged her legs and fell to the side. Her head landed in my lap. I nearly jumped off the bench. She said, "I wanted to tell you something."

"Does it have to be done like this?"

Her visible eye locked on my face. Her mouth quirked up and her criminal mark with it. "I know it must be really tough, and stressful, and difficult, and I know you must feel like you're all alone in what you're going through. I thought I should tell you it's fine to take time to relax and say there's beauty in our world even if you know it will be gone someday. Instead of focusing on the time that's running out, you can just appreciate it, Primo."

Black tears pricked the corner of my eyes. No, it was impossible that she had done this for _me_. She was the one who had to be taken care of. Why would she risk her health in an attempt to alleviate _my_ stress?

Because she was Rain.

I wiped the back of my hand across my eyes. I said, "Thank you. You're correct. Thank you very much, Rain."

"Oh. I, uh, guess it didn't help much if I made you cry, huh?"

"It's not that kind of crying," I assured. "Actually, I'd like to tell you something, too."

Her eye focused on me again. I breathed in to speak. The words fled. I shouldn't say it. I shouldn't have even brought it up, because he was dead. He had been foregone for the future. I could not be him anymore. I'd sworn to give up everything, everything for this. Letting him go was a finished process.

Any other night, it would have been true.

"Rain. I have to tell you. My name… is Aporia."

Her eyebrow rose. "You've been going by a code name this whole time? Huh… your name sounds more like a… name. Pfft, sorry, that sounded dumb. I'm just trying to say I like it.

"Aporia."

Air fled from my lungs. The way she said my name, _my_ name, like each syllable had its place to fit and belong, and the way she smiled after saying the whole string – incredible. She would go on thinking she had done no more than expelled a breath to particular notes of our language. I could not let that be, because she returned to me an unimaginable sensation. It wasn't supposed to exist because I was some stand-in, something to be used for a purpose and nothing beyond, but _she_ -

My hand lifted, hesitated, and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She glanced up, surprised by the touch. It was unlike me and maybe I should have stayed my hand. I couldn't keep her from knowing, though. I couldn't stop myself from admitting that…

"I

feel

real."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Forty-Two**

* * *

 **A/N: What's playing?** Lights (feat. Trove) - Dabin

these chapters will be giving more slice of life vibes than what I normally put out. I'm not very experienced in the genre, but I hope they're able to entertain nonetheless!


	43. Aporia II

**Chapter Forty-Three**

 _Aporia II_

I paced back and forth in front of the kitchen counter and wrung my hands together. There was another mob I had to calm today. This time, the press was hounding us about the validity of foreign teams in the WRGP – did they have the proper visas? Were the products in their duel runners legal? Was there thievery afoot, and was that why the Synchro dragons saw no use?

Insolent masses. They were hurt by their hometown heroes' first round loss. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Good morning, Aporia!"

My breath fled. My shoes squeaked on the tiles as I turned towards the living area. Rain sat on the floor and leaned back on her hands. She looked at me upside-down and had a silly smile. Something about the casual way she said _my_ name terrified me and relieved me at the same time. As the calm settled over me, I said, "Good morning, Rain. Hold on. Morning? Since when are you- what are you doing up?"

"Oh! Wellll… I can't move."

My heart rate spiked. "Did something happen!"

"Nah, I- um, look here."

She pointed to her lap. I walked closer and peered over her. The kitten slept in the crook of her thighs. "And why didn't you, say, _move the cat_?"

"That would wake her up."

I wiped my hand down my weary face. "Right. Yes. Of course it would. A tragedy upon the world, it would be."

"A lil' dramatic," Rain muttered, touching her chin, "but yeah, it's true. Anyway! You look nice! What are you up to today?"

"Press conferences that are testaments to humanity's prideful nature."

"That sounds complicated."

"Yes, well, I'm good at making it _sound_ that way," I said. "They're meetings that are standard fare for my position."

A shout cut her off her response. "Primo! It's your turn to walk me to school!"

Lester strutted into the room wearing his typical blue uniform for the Duel Academy. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the floor. "And you'd better get a move on, or I'll be late again!"

" _You_ late? I have a meeting in half an hour! Walk yourself!"

"You know I can't do that!" he shouted immediately.

"Um…" Rain rested her head on her crossed arms and watched the ceiling fan rotate. "I could take you. Duel Academy is close to the place I'm supposed to meet Carly today, anyway."

I squinted. "I thought you couldn't move."

The cat stretched in her lap, its eyes shut. "Oh, yeah…"

I rolled my eyes and crouched in front of her. My hand reached toward her as I said, "There's a simple solution, you know."

She flinched back from me. "W-what are you doing?"

I grinned and reached for her thighs. She scooted back, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. I leaned forward and snatched the kitten from her by the scruff of its neck. She blinked, saying, "I thought- I thought you-"

The cat dropped to the tiles, shook out its fur, and ran its tongue down the length of its back. I brushed some hair off my jacket and said, "Doesn't feel the best, does it, Rain?"

She shouted, "Don't do that! I was- I got scared, and you- you're mean!"

"Yes. Now you can stop shoving your way into my personal space." She stuck her tongue out. Classy. I said, "Have fun with the child today. I'm sure you'll get along well considering your similarities mental age-wise."

"Hey!" Lester shouted.

Rain's brow furrowed. "Why is that an insult to _you_?"

I didn't bother to excuse myself before I left. They wouldn't hear me over their argument, anyway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The tips of my fingers pressed against each other. My drooped head tilted from one side to the other, and my pigtails swayed with it. "Um, Leo, I'm not so sure this is a good idea…"

He marched down the sidewalk with obnoxious steps, lifting his knees high. A wide grin was plastered on his face. "Sh, Luna! I have it on good authority skipping class today is the right thing to do!"

"Whose authority?"

"Uhhh, Yusei!"

"That doesn't _sound_ like something Yusei would say." I turned on my heel. "I'm going to school."

"Luna! This is really really really really _really_ important! It's for Team 5D's, so it's way more important than stupid school!"

I rolled my eyes. "What could we do for Team 5D's, anyway?"

"Oh! It has to do with- with-" He twisted his torso and shadowed his eyes with his hand. He pointed with his other and said, "With herrrr- _him_? What is _he_ doing here?"

Across the street, Rain was grinning and walking alongside a very grumpy-looking Lester. I cringed at the sight of him. He had on his blue Duel Academy uniform like Leo's, and his long, auburn braid fell over his shoulder. The look was charming to me before he revealed his true colors in our duel.

"It's a wonderful day to be walking," Rain said.

"You don't have to talk to me," Lester said.

"I mean, it's no trouble."

"I was trying to get you to stop talking in a nicer way."

"…Oh."

Leo charged across the street and slammed Lester with his shoulder. Lester crashed into the pavement. His school bag fell at Rain's feet; judging by her expression, she was as shocked as I was. Leo shouted, "Cut it out! You're not allowed to bully Rain!"

Lester cut him a look of distaste. "I'm tolerating her fine without your input. What are you doing out here, anyway? Are you trying to be late, too? Makes sense with your track record."

Lester stood, smirked, and brushed off the side of his jacket Leo had dared to touch. Leo retorted, "I'm not late that often! We're not even going today! Luna and I are taking Rain to the theme park."

Rain glanced up from lifting Lester's school bag. "I'm going where? Huh. I don't know why you guys would want to go anywhere with me."

Lester yanked the bag out of her hands and threw it over his shoulder. "Please. Luna's just trying to suck up to you."

I sprinted to their sidewalk and said, "That's not true! Leo's been trying to convince me out of going to school all morning, and I wasn't buying it! Um, it is good to see you again, Rain. Since the Spirit World, I haven't really-"

"Yeah yeah reunions whatever," Leo said. "Are you coming or not, Rain? We need to ditch the buzzkill as fast as possible."

"I won't be ditched!" Lester exclaimed. "You're taking me, too!"

Rain appeared at a loss as her eyes skimmed over the three of us. "I was… supposed to be meeting Carly."

"Right!" Leo crammed his hand in his jacket pocket and passed a photograph to Rain. I sneaked a peek. It was Leo and Carly together, and Carly had signed the photograph with a message for Rain to have fun. "This was all totally her idea!"

Rain grasped the picture between her thumb and forefinger. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

I scratched my other hand. "Missing school means we could get in a lot of trouble…"

"I think we have a quiz today," Lester mumbled.

"Who cares?" Leo said. At my and Lester's stares, he grabbed Rain's wrist and shouted, "You guys are wusses! Rain and I are gonna have lots of funnel cakes and ride all the rides without you!"

"You're not even tall enough to ride most of the rides," I said.

"I am not a wuss!" Lester shouted. He took off his school uniform jacket and stuffed it in his bag. "I'm going."

Lester held his bag over his shoulder in stylish fashion, but despite his cool posture, the pressure between he and Leo was fiery. I watched Rain. She was sweating as though she was caught in the flames. I stepped between the two, keeping my eyes on Rain. "I'll go with you, Rain."

"Me?" she muttered. "Um. Don't you, like, hate me?"

"No way!" I said. "You helped us when we needed you. Like in the Spirit World, you're my friend! At least, if you think so, too… A-anyway, someone needs to keep these two dorks in line!"

Leo and Lester shouted, "What'd you call me?"

I started down the street in the opposite direction of the Duel Academy. One day off wouldn't kill me. Probably. I smiled despite my anxiety and said, "How're you doing, Rain?"

"Me? I'm alright. I've been sleeping, mostly – er, trying to recover from an injury."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" I said. "You weren't the one dueling in the WRGP! It was your twin, right? She's kinda scary."

"Scary? You think?" Rain muttered. "I guess I have had some… unnerving moments with her-"

Leo busted between us and said, "Sooo, Rain, you're from, like, a million bajillion years ago, right? Betcha never seen a theme park before!"

"Million bajillion?" she asked. "What number is that, exactly?"

"Some made up fantasy he created because he's utter trash at mathematics," Lester commented. "Trust me. I've unfortunately been his partner before."

"The correct number is five thousand years," I said, "like the Crimson Dragon. Is that right?"

Rain nodded. "And no, I never have been to a theme park. What's the theme?"

"Amusement," Lester said. "It's largely a useless waste of time."

Leo pushed him out of the way. "Nuh uh! It's super cool! There's a bunch of fun rides, like roller coasters and shooting games and the best one of all, the water ride!"

"The Ferris wheel, too," I added.

"That's lame."

I rolled my eyes. "I think you'd like it, Rain. They stop at the top, and you can see the whole city."

She smiled and said, "I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"You'll find out!" I said in attempt to get her excited. She seemed more confused than anything, though. Lester walked far behind us. He was quieter than usual. "Um… you're from the future, right? Have you ever been to an amusement park?"

"No."

Following his clipped response, he trained his stare on the pavement. I'd never gotten a shoulder so cold. Rain dipped into the conversation, saying, "If there's one thing I've learned about this City, it's that the food is amazing! We'll have that to look forward to no matter what!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Geez," Leo commented, "you shouldn't have come if you're gonna be a fuddy-duddy about the whole thing."

Before Lester could snap back, I exclaimed, "We're here!"

Bright balloons on flagpoles drifted in the breeze. The curling pathways towards the turnstiles were quiet and empty. A bored employee in white-and-blue striped overalls admitted us, no questions asked about our ages. I was terrified someone would call us out. Did they not care? Maybe it was more about having customers.

Leo dragged Rain to the water ride first. He bragged about how we were going to get completely soaked and pulled Rain into the front seats. Since it was two to a row, I was left alone with Lester. I said, "So, um, is it true you're a robot?"

"Yes."

"Well, um, the point of this ride is to get wet. Will that… hurt you?"

"What? Absolutely not," he said. "That'd be shoddy workmanship."

I mumbled a noncommittal agreement. The log-shaped ride cut through the water. I tried to tune into whatever Leo was telling Rain. Lester side-eyeing me stole my attention instead. He said, "Why did you come, really? I _know_ you're not the type to cut class."

"Rain seemed really uncomfortable," I said. "I thought she could use a friend."

Lester scoffed. "She doesn't think of you as a friend. Don't you know? She's the reason why your birthmark is gone, and she's why your friends lost their match."

The ride _thunk_ ed into place at the base of the rise. A belt carried us uphill as I bit my lip. "Jack said Rain and the Crimson Dragon were connected, but he said she took the marks because Primo told her to."

"Wrong," Lester said. "She did it because she doesn't think she's your friend. The reality is I'm closer to her than you are!"

I frowned as he giggled. I hadn't seen Rain since the Spirit World, but I thought I made it clear I had her back. Kalin told me we used to be close. What would make her believe otherwise?

We were at the peak. Sunshine spilled on the sparkling waterfall, and our log tipped over it. Leo shouted, "Throw your hands up!"

He grabbed Rain's arm and lifted it with his. She raised her other in the air, and I joined them. We all screamed on the way down. We hit the basin at the bottom with a massive splash. Rain and Leo were laughing; their clothes were soaked through. I peeled off my wet Duel Academy jacket as our ride came to a halt.

Lester leapt over me to get off the vehicle like a cat out of a bath. He wrung his hands around his wet braid. Water spilled to the floor as though he'd poured out a bucket. " _Why_ did I let him talk me into coming here?"

"It's the best one!" Leo hollered to Rain. Their clothes dripped, but their smiles said they didn't mind. "Let's go again!"

"I'd like to go to the Ferris wheel now," I said.

Leo started to protest. Rain held up a finger. "Everybody gets their turn."

He groaned, "Fiiiine."

On the way to the Ferris wheel, Lester continued to grumble about his wet hair and Leo pouted about having to leave the water ride. I skipped ahead of them to where Rain led the pack. "It's two to a car, so do you think we could sit together?"

"Huh? Oh. Sure."

The wheel was pure white, and I always spotted it on my way home at night because the theme park angled colored spotlights towards it. I was used to rainbows splashed on it. Today, I had to blink through the sunlight it reflected. The carts were enclosed seating areas with windows on all sides. Four people could squeeze in, but I would rather be alone with Rain. I waved her towards the open car.

"Aw, what?" Leo said. "I don't wanna be stuck with _him_!"

"I could use the time to beat you in a duel again," Lester said.

The door to our bucket closed before Leo started yelling. Rain grabbed her seat with a white-knuckle grip as the Ferris wheel turned to let Leo and Lester onto their cart. I said, "It's okay. It's totally safe. I've been on it a thousand times."

Rain's hold relaxed. "Sorry. I'm probably not making it the best experience with you having to worry about me."

"No, it's totally fine! It's something friends do for each other, right?"

I made sure to put plenty of emphasis on the "friends" part. Rain shifted in her seat. Her gaze was locked out the window, and her body angled away from me. Rain murmured, "I… don't have any friends…"

"We aren't friends?" I squeaked.

Her eyes tilted down. "I didn't mean it like that. It's not specific to you or anything, I just… I haven't had friends before."

"Huh? Not even when you were little?"

"Well, I had a group of three other kids I hung out with – a girl a couple years younger than me, a guy my age, and another guy a year older than me. We would hang out and have fun together, but… something bad happened to me when I was nine. After that, they all turned their back on me or… made my life worse." Her laugh managed to be sad. "The older guy – I always had a massive crush on him, but he ended up being the one who treated me the worst. Since them, I don't know what it means to have friends or how to be a friend."

"That's not good," I muttered. "But, um, I never had friends growing up. I'm still sure of what a friend is supposed to be! Those other kids weren't friends to you. My mom calls them 'fairweather friends.' They're not willing to support you when the going gets tough, but they're always there to celebrate."

Rain hummed. "I like that term. I do not think you are one of those, Luna."

"I don't think you're one, either! You helped us when Lester… is _he_ your friend?"

"Nah. Like I said: I'm a friend to no one. I don't know how to be that."

"You have all the pieces," I said, "you just haven't put them together. It's like with the kids you hung out with when you would all have fun, but when the bad times come, you all double down on hanging out. Friends don't leave each other out to dry."

Her brow furrowed. "What if I'm the one who caused the bad times in the first place?"

"Um. That's… difficult, but friends learn how to forgive each other. Everybody does bad things every once in a while. If you feel bad about it, I'm sure you could get over it together!"

The Ferris wheel shifted upwards. Our cart crawled towards the sun. Soft light spilled into the carriage, sparkling on Rain's yellow criminal mark. She moved her hand to brush her dark hair away from her neck. "In that case, you should know it's my fault your mark is gone."

I gulped. My blank forearm was bare to the sunlight. "I… I can't hear or see the spirits anymore. Ancient Fairy Dragon is gone. It feels like a part of me is dead. I don't think it's your fault, though. Jack told us the story. Primo tricked you."

"That's what you think?" Her eyes slid to meet mine. Her eyelashes splayed a comb of shadows onto her dark blue irises. "That's not it at all. I mean, right after it happened, I regretted it. I couldn't stop crying, and Aporia – Primo, that is – told me to do what I felt was best, even if it meant giving the marks back."

"Director Primo?" I said. "Um, the way Jack described him, he was really cruel… like Lester."

"As my Master once advised me," Rain said, "'the truth has many different angles.' He calmed me down. I tried to fix what I did, but… it wasn't possible. The crimson spark was gone. I couldn't hear the Crimson Dragon anymore. Wouldn't surprise me if he left us for good because of what an idiot I was…"

"Y-you mean the Crimson Dragon is _gone_?"

Rain hugged herself. Her bangs fell over her eyes. Her shoulders twitched. Her hand flew to her mouth as a sob tumbled out. A stream of tears dripped down her fingers.

I scooted towards the edge of my seat. I reached forward and set my hand on top of Rain's lowered head. She broke off her crying into a hiccup. Her red-rimmed eyes found mine through the cuts in her black bangs. I rubbed her head and said, "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Why?" she whined. "I… I screwed everything up for you- again."

I patted her, smiled, and said, "It's what friends do."

Rain sniffled. "You shouldn't have me for a friend."

"You can say it all you want, but I won't let it stop me. There are more important things to talk about, anyway. Look. We're at the top." I took my hand back to point towards the cityscape spread below us. Rain forgot her tears for her awe. Sunshine glimmered on skyscrapers and lakes alike, and patches of green parks broke apart industrial clusters.

"It… it's beautiful," Rain said. Her throat sounded less clogged.

"This is why it's my favorite," I said. "When I was little, my dad took me up here all the time. He's not around much anymore, but it still makes me happy to ride the Ferris wheel and think of him."

"You love your parents, huh?" she asked. I nodded, and she smiled. "That's great. Did something happen to them?"

"Nah, they're just… away for work. A lot."

She rested her cheek on her fist. "It must've been extra tough for you having your condition and your parents being gone on top of that."

"Um, yeah," I said, "but how did you know about my heart problem?"

She glanced at me, startled, and forced herself to stare out the window. Her solemn expression unveiled a world of pain. I wondered what I'd done horribly wrong. She said, "It was something you told me before. You've forgotten."

"You mean the curse?"

"…Yeah."

"Oh," I whispered. "You said this – with the Crimson Dragon – has happened before. What was it you were talking about?"

"When I first woke up in the Satellite, I'd lost my memories of who I was. I got them back during the Signer war. Roman Godwin took advantage of that opportunity to lure me into handing the Dark Signers their victory on a silver platter. He nearly succeeded, too. In those moments, the Crimson Dragon didn't speak to me. He showed up after I made the right decision."

I hopped up from my seat. "Then this could totally be another one of those! He's not talking, but that doesn't mean he's gone forever! He's just waiting for the right time to show up, I just know it! The Dragon has a bad habit of doing that, anyway!"

Rain hadn't found any hope with me. "If he can talk and he isn't, that'd be like torturing me. This may sound crazy to you, but the Crimson Dragon – if there was anyone I could call a true friend, it'd be him. It's a little unfair, though… He's forced to be with me…"

"Maybe something is keeping him from talking to you!"

"Maybe," she mumbled.

I sighed. She was obviously sad. What could help? If I just kept talking… I cleared my throat. "What's talking to the Crimson Dragon like? I saw him as some all-powerful, mystical god! Is that how he comes across?"

"Not really. He was always giving his opinion on what I should do when bad things happen. He constantly reminded me how it was my duty to protect the Signers, even though I never signed up for that job. When I met you guys, it wasn't a problem, but he was such a nag before that. I mean, he wasn't the one actually _doing_ it. We got along better the more time we spent with each other. I don't mind his advice anymore. It was nice, actually, having someone who cared enough to give it. Without him, it's…" She hugged her knees to her chest. "Lonely."

I giggled. "You don't talk about him like the rest of us do. You sound like I do when I'm thinking of my dad!"

Her mouth formed an "O." She said, "Is that what it's like? I never had a normal relationship with my father, so I wouldn't know."

"It's true! Sounds like you two are part of a family." Our carriage stopped at the bottom and opened. I skipped outside and waited for Leo and Lester's cart. Rain's steps were slow, and her eyebrows pushed inward. "Something the matter?"

She scratched her arm. "Doesn't family mean you share blood?"

"It doesn't have to mean that," I said. "Like with the Signers! We all became so close, I think of them as brothers and sisters. Whether the Crimson Dragon is gone or not, I'm thankful to him for bringing us all together – including you, Rain!"

"Me?" she breathed. "We don't have blood ties. Sisterhood is beyond friendship, too."

"If you won't believe you're a friend to me, it's what I'll have to do!"

Her eyes widened, and rose blushes dusted her cheeks. She whispered, "I- I definitely am not a good friend, but I think I was an alright sister. My brother and I always had each other's backs, and my sister… I wish I could talk to her. When I do, I try to make sure she knows I'm here for her."

"It's no different for a close friend," I assured.

"Anyone can be family," she muttered. "You… really mean it?"

"I mean it." I tucked my arms beneath my folded, wet jacket, smiled, and said, "So let's have some fun today, okay, sis?"

She flinched back as though I'd slapped her. Leo and Lester's cart halted at the bottom of the Ferris wheel, and the door slid open. Leo stormed out, shouting, "I don't care about your stupid Mekwhatever! It'll never be as cool as Synchros!"

"Synchros are so last century." Lester snickered, saying, "Your poor listening skills must be the secret behind your negative dueling record."

Leo shouted a disagreement and started towards Lester. I skidded between them and said, "Isn't it your turn to pick, Lester?"

His green eyes thinned with his smirk. "Okay. I want to go on _that_ one."

Lester pointed behind us three, so we spun around to follow his line of sight. The attraction was a larger-than-life loopedy-loop roller coaster. Leo stammered, "Uh, uhhh, I, uh, think that one's more for the big kids."

"The claim of a coward," Lester said.

"Am not!" Leo snapped. "C'mon, Rain! Let's go right now!"

"Um, I'll probably…" Rain gulped. "I'll stay on the ground for this one."

"And I'll keep an eye on her," I said.

"Fine. Whatever," Leo said. "I didn't need you guys, anyway!"

We passed pretzel carts, janitors, and balloon vendors on the way to the ride. Lester's smile remained as he said, "Do you know what the ride's name is? I saw it on the way in. It's famous in New Domino for how terrifying of a drop it has. That's why they call it… 'The Bone Cruncher.'"

Leo's whole body cringed away from Lester. His expression was horrified, and he shouted, "This is it! My last day on Earth! I thought it'd be facing down a Dark Signer, a time traveler, or something else cool-sounding. Instead it's… it's… The Bone Cruncher!"

He blinked through his fake tears and said, "Huh, that does sound pretty cool, actually."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not gonna _die_ , Leo."

"Painlessly, at least," Lester added. He strode to the ride operator and said, "Us two will be riding."

The teenager working peered at them before squinting at the warnings printed on his machine. "You two're gonna need an adult with you. I'll only letcha on if she goes, too."

He shook his thumb at Rain. She balked. "Welllllll, guess we aren't going!"

Lester scoffed. "Can only imagine what Primo would say if he was here."

Rain stared at her feet. Her muscles tensed. She puffed her cheeks full of air. Her fingers curled into fists, and she shouted, "I'm going!"

I wondered why that of all things was so effective on Rain. The closer to the rocket she came, though, the more despair befell her expression. Leo sat beside her wearing a similar terrified face. Lester was clearly relishing the whole thing as he slid into the third and final seat of the front cart on the rocket.

The safety bars lowered, the carts _ka-chunked_ forward, and the rocket clicked upward towards the peak of the massive drop. I shielded my eyes from the sun as I watched them go. "Um, mister? They're gonna be okay, right?"

The dude laughed. "Oh, totally. That chick didn't even have to go but she looked so terrified I couldn't help myself."

"That's not nice!" I shouted.

"Yeah, but listen."

The coaster rolled over the apex and tore down the mountain. A trio of high-pitched screams shattered the midday peace. The astronomical speed of the rocket made it hard to track as it spiraled around the loopedy-loop. The pavement rumbled under my feet. The coaster came to a stop.

The three riders were pale-faced and stricken. The safety bar lifted. No movement followed. The operator whistled. "Heyo, little dudes. It's time to go."

Rain was the first to shift. She nudged Leo. He and Lester reminded me of zombies as they left. Rain had more light in her eyes. She held her fists in front of her chest and said, "That. Was. _Awesome_!"

She finished with a happy little hop that brought a smile to my face. The guy working the ride commented, "Eh, you made me feel a little bad about what happened, little girl, so I'll give y'all a special treat. Normally you're s'posed to pay for these, but…"

He tossed three green shirts their way. I peeked at Rain's. The text read: "'I survived The Bone Cruncher.'"

The three looked between each other, and they threw the t-shirts over their heads. Rain said, "Okay, it's my turn now! We're hitting up all the best food carts!"

She hummed an upbeat tune as she strolled through the theme park. I stuck to my brother's side. His teal bangs had blown back and stuck to the crown of his head. I said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" he said immediately. "It was, uh, intense."

"I don't see how _she_ brushes it off so quickly," Lester said with a scornful glare shot Rain's way. His hair had ripped free of its braid. Long, auburn locks tumbled to his waist. He thinned his eyes, saying, "Why are you looking at me like that? Oh. Want to put your jacket in my bag? Must be a hassle to carry it around."

"Um. Sure." I handed him my jacket and glanced around for Leo to see if he'd witnessed the unbelievable thing I had. He was running ahead with Rain and pointing at the vendor's wares.

"You have to get the kettle corn! And funnel cakes, like ten of them! Cotton candy for sure, and…"

"They're excitable," Lester said.

I had the urge to hug my jacket to my body. Since it was no longer in my possession, I settled with wringing my hands. "Um, sure are. For Leo, I think it's because coming here reminds him of when we were little. Our parents would take us here all the time."

"Hm."

He set his fist on his hip and stared off to the side. My hands wrung tighter. I could at least try to keep the conversation going. "So, um, what's your family like? Do you guys do stuff like this?"

Lester was silent. His arm slacked. His shaking lips parted and clasped again. He whispered, "My parents are dead."

I sucked in a breath through my teeth, and my hand flew to my mouth. Rain had turned towards us. Her eyes shone as though she were on the verge of tears. And, Leo-

Leo rammed towards Lester and shoved a cone of cotton candy and an ICEE into his hands. Lester snapped, "What do you think you're doing you braindead moron-"

"You _gotta_ try these, bro," Leo said. "For real, they're, like, tastier than anything you've ever had. Oh, and we _have_ to wear these shirts to class tomorrow. We'll make everyone look like wusses compared to us."

"You mean," Lester muttered, "together?"

Leo puffed his chest, grinned, and said, "Heck yeah!"

I figured Lester would say, "No way that would ever happen in ten millennia" or something equally pompous. He was glancing at the brightly-colored objects in his hands with the softest expression I'd seen from him. "That'd be… yeah. Let's do that."

Leo stuffed popcorn into his mouth. With a muffled voice, he said, "You gotta try that one first."

Lester sipped the ICEE Leo recommended. His emerald eyes lit up. "This- it's unbelievably good."

Leo stabbed me with his elbow, saying, "I got the best of the flavors! White cherry!"

I rolled my eyes. "He's wrong on every level. Coke is the best flavor."

"We got that one, too," Rain said. She handed Lester the brown-tinted, cold drink, which he tried next.

"I should've seen this coming," Lester sighed. "Luna knows best."

"No way!" Leo protested. "You're just saying that to get on her good side! You gotta be! Tell me white cherry's the best, bro! You gotta!"

Lester shrugged his shoulders. Leo's desperation had no effect. White tears of defeat streamed from Leo's eyes, and Lester giggled at them. I never thought I'd feel relieved to hear that laugh. He wasn't the nicest person, sure, but I wouldn't wish something so terrible on anyone. I offered a silent prayer of thanks that my parents were alive, wherever they may have been.

A squeal spooked us three. Rain was munching on funnel cake and appeared delighted beyond words. Her eyes were closed, and a satisfied hum came from her throat.

"I always thought it was strange how you people manage to be carefree despite what you've suffered through," Lester said. He placed a dab of cotton candy on his tongue and let it dissolve with a smile. "It makes a bit more sense getting to know the company you keep."

"I thought I was a 'fool' or whatever!" Leo said.

"Who said it's any different now?" Lester turned his attention to me and said, "At least one of you knows how to be perfectly pleasant."

Heat crept to my cheeks. "Um, thanks…"

"And _you_." Lester stared at Rain. She blinked and pointed to herself. "Thanks for taking the time to walk me to school… and putting up with me nearly ruining your fun day."

"It was nice having you along, though," she said with a smile.

"Are you lying?" Lester said.

"Uh, I hear I'm not very good at that, actually…"

Lester grinned. A faraway look conquered his face, and his smile faded. "I really am sorry for what I did to you. All three of you. I apologize, Rain, Luna, Leo. Rain, if you'd like, I can at the very least give the other Team Clear Skies members back their memories of your time together."

"R-really?" Rain asked.

Lester scratched beneath his wet, windblown hair. "Yes. You're good people. I don't see why else you'd worry about me when I'd treated you poorly. You don't deserve any of it."

"Hey, everybody messes up sometimes!" Leo said. "Like, when we first met Yusei, we toootally thought he was a scary robber guy who would steal all my sick Jack Atlas merch."

"Leo," Lester started, clearly at a loss, "you have a heart. That's really all I can say about you."

"Woah, thanks!" Leo said. "You're a pretty good friend, yourself!"

"…Friend?"

"Uh, duh. We're gonna wear the matching shirts and everything!"

Shock overtook Lester. A moment later, he smiled. "Guess it's as simple as that."

"Awesome!" Rain said. "Now we can form an alliance and pull pranks on Aporia together! Uh, whoops. I meant Primo."

Lester's ICEE hit the ground and sloshed onto the pavement. "How… do you know that name?"

"Oh, he told me. Sorry I kinda spilled the secret."

"No, it-" Lester sounded like he was choking. "I, it surprises me. That he'd tell you. It makes sense, I guess. It… Luna. Would you tell me more about your visits with your parents?"

I smiled and walked by his side. I talked about father's rides on the Ferris wheel with me, mother's favorite teacup ride, and their favorite part: the fireworks show. It wasn't possible since we hadn't come at night, but I described it to him the best way I could. Lester was quiet the whole time, even when Leo intervened to correct me or add some details, like the super cool actions figures father would buy him every year. I hoped it wasn't making him sad. He didn't show any response other than the occasional hum to let us know he was listening.

At my last description of my favorite fireworks, the sparkly purple ones, Lester halted in his tracks. He said, "I think I like this place."

"Huh?"

"Rain!" Lester called. She turned on her heel and peered down at him. He tried to speak and failed at first. In a surprisingly timid voice, he said, "Could… uh… could you call me Aporia, too?"


	44. Aporia III

**Chapter Forty-Four**

 _Aporia III_

The mansion was silent as a crypt. I pushed open the kitchen side entrance and threw my suit coat over my shoulder. I massaged the bridge of my nose and watched the security cameras in the footage room. Nothing was parked out front, so I assumed the house was empty.

I hauled myself up the stairs, tossed my coat beside my desk, and dropped into the chair. The stack of papers to be signed was higher than before. My head leaned back. I shut my eyes and groaned.

I leaned forward, and my feet hit the floor. Complaint time was over. I scribbled away at the documents.

 _Meow._

My hand paused. I'd nearly forgotten about the kitten. Whatever. It was lost without Rain here; that was all. I kept at the papers.

 _Meow_.

My eye twitched. My chair spun with the momentum of my leaving. Down the hall, I glared at the bottom of the staircase. The kitten mewed at the sight of me. It scrambled an attempt up the bottom stair, failed because of its stumpy legs, and collapsed backward.

Unbelievable. Orichalcum was miles away yet she found ways to get on my nerves. I walked down the stairs, scooped up the kitten, and deposited at the top. At least it would leave me in peace.

I returned to my chair and went back to signing, the ballpoint gliding across the paper. Brief scans confirmed which needed full signatures, which required initials, and which had to be stamped.

Something patted my leg. Buggy green eyes pleaded at me. I said, "She spoiled you. I refuse to do the same. Go away."

I continued my work on the papers. The pressure on my leg didn't go away. I didn't care how long it took. The thing would learn not to come to me. One of its paws moved away. Finally, I thought, but it returned to a spot higher on my leg. I glared down at the kitten. When our eyes met, it mewed.

Perhaps body language would speak better. I sat back and folded my hands in my lap. The kitten backed away and crouched. It attempted a leap onto my knees. By gross miscalculation, it faceplanted onto the ground by my foot instead.

"…You're true to your name, Stupid."

Its mew was more desperate. It reached up my pantleg as far as its stumpy arms allowed. My mouth twitched down. I huffed a frustrated sigh, picked up the calico by the scruff of its neck, and dropped it on my lap. The priority was getting work done. It was just to stop the damned thing from bothering me. I continued my signatures.

After the occasional stamp, I returned my left hand back to its resting place on my knee. Something pushed against the heel of my hand. Stupid shoved its furry face into my hand without my permission.

"How the hell are you so similar to your owner?" I growled. The kitten's purr vibrated against my fingers. Its fur against my skin was softer than I'd first realized. I scratched beneath its ear. The way its eyes shut when it leaned into my touch resembled a bright smile. I dropped my pen and stroked the kitten's back with my freed hand.

The door to my office flew open. Rain stepped in and announced, "I'm hooome-"

Her jaw dropped, and her hand flew to cover her mouth. I flattened my hands on the desktop and said, "It's not what it looks like."

Rain pointed and shrieked, " _You love her_!"

"No!" I shouted. "God, no, I've never heard a worse lie, and why are you in here, anyway? Leave. I'm trying to work without Orichalcum and somehow-smaller Orichalcum ruining it."

Rain crossed her arms and pouted. "That's not her name."

I dropped the cat on the floor, saying, "Right. Here is Stupid, and the waste of space in my doorway is Stupid _er_."

"Th-that's not even a word!"

I spun the pen in my fingers and said, "Try a dictionary once in a while. It'd do you wonders."

"Well. That settles it," Rain said. "I'm going through with it."

"Going through with what?"

She snickered to herself and stole down the hall. At least she wasn't my problem anymore.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I raised my fist to the folding garage door. My arm faltered. I stared at my sneakers, and my mouth spasmed. My shoulders squared and my feet spread apart. I banged on the door.

"Come in." My stomach dropped. The voice was he, _him_ , the man himself. I rolled up the door. Jack Atlas peered up from his coffee, his violet eyes sharp beyond the rim. The cup clinked against the saucer. He sat sideways on his duel runner. The rest of the place was empty, though Akiza's runner rested in the open with tools beside it. I wondered why they were working on it. Jack said, "Carly."

Nothing, not even a twitch of emotion in his expression. Why would I expect otherwise? He remembered what I hadn't until Rain told me. He'd always known and hid it from me. How could he? Why would he?

…Whatever. I shouldn't waste any more time trying to figure him out. He hid how he felt, and he was content with that… no matter what it meant for me. God, all the times I tried to see if he was interested, asking him to hang out or whatever, all that being nervous – pointless. Wastes of time. Embarrassments.

Ugh… Why'd I feel so tired? So, so tired…

"I think I'm going to take some time to myself," I said.

"You mean like most of the day every day? I wouldn't steal away your solitude."

"No, I… I didn't mean it like that…"

"Then what _do_ you mean? And why do you keep looking at the floor?"

I forced myself to meet his eyes. He still showed no emotion. A few days ago, I would've been crazy excited to hear him say something like that to me. Today I was wondering why he never acted happy to see me and why, why didn't he tell the truth?

I said, "The other day, you told me you loved me and I felt the same. Now I'm not so sure. I'm taking time to myself to figure some things out."

"I see," he said. Nothing changed besides him staring into his coffee instead of at me. He wasn't asking why. He wasn't telling me he loved me for sure. He wasn't even sad. I was about as important as that coffee cup was to him.

Less, probably.

I walked out. He didn't say anything else. Once upon a time I thought there was more to him. I swore he was a caring and kind person beneath all those layers. I was disillusioned. If I was being honest, I was probably just desperate to have something special about me… and he was it.

Real special, I thought as I left his silent garage alone. The last thing I needed right now was to be alone. That road led to crying into a tub of ice cream on the couch. My first thought went to… them. Yeah, they'd work.

I pressed my phone to my ear and listened to the ring: once, twice, three times-

"Hello?" chirped a female voice.

"Hi, mom!"

"Oh my gosh! Carly! It's so great to hear from you!"

"Is that my Carlybug?" asked a distant voice from the other line. Dad must've been pushing his way to mom. I imagined their cheeks pressed together as they chattered into the phone. Dad said, "Hey there! How's everything in the big city?"

"Oh, y'know, it's… boring! Same old, same old. How are things at home?"

"Same old, same old," mom parroted. "Your dad taught Charlie how to shake! Your nephew is asking for shakes so much I'm afraid the puppy's little arm will fall right off one day!"

They burst into laughter, and it brought a smile to my face. I wished I could go home and see the lab pup. I doubted I could afford a train ticket on top of rent. "At least they're good friends. I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too, honey! Oh! Your sister's here. I have to start on the food!"

"Thanks for checking in, Carlybug," dad said. "Can you visit anytime soon?"

"I'll do my best," I said. "Could you, um… if you have time, do you think you could call me back later?"

"Of course, honey!" mom said. "Talk to you then!"

 _Click_. My mouth wriggled. They didn't have time for me. They had their own lives to lead… I wasn't special… but there was someone, wasn't there? Someone who treated me like I was…

No. I couldn't! Today was her day with him. I couldn't get in the way of them. I shouldn't.

But…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Outside my door, Lester stood on his tiptoes and whistled a stray tune. I threaded my arm through my coat jacket and said, "What is it this time? You need me to walk you to school, or have you finally learned the way?"

"You have to take me today."

I snapped, "You're lucky I have time or you would've been late again."

"Quit yapping and c'mon."

I tossed a glance to the mirror on the far wall and adjusted my tie before leaving. Lester passed the doorframe to the kitchen and quickened his pace. I followed after him. The instant I crossed into the kitchen, he shouted, "Now!"

A clamor rung above me. Water splashed all over my hair, shoulders, and clothes. A large pot _bang_ ed onto my head. The worst was the horrid smell accompanying the item. I tore it off and glared at Rain and Lester, who were doubled over and laughing. I threw the pot at them. They dodged right before it made its mark. I shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you two? Goddammit! Now I have to change, and I'll probably need a shower for- what _is_ this smell?"

"Oh," Rain said with a fake gasp. "I may have cooked pasta again and left the water it boiled in lying around in a precarious position. My mistake, really. Too bad."

My eye twitched. "I. Hate. You."

Lester giggled, saying, "You're the one who was dumb enough to fall for it! You didn't think twice, did you?"

I started to snap at him. Something odd distracted me. Their shirts were the same shade of green, and the writing matched. I said, "When did you two become best friends?"

Lester said "acquaintances" at the same time Rain said "yesterday." I growled, "If you take your newfound relationship out on me again, there will be consequences."

"What does that mean?" Rain whispered to Lester.

"It means he'll yell at you a bunch."

"But he always does that."

"Yeah, so it's not really a threat."

"Shut up, you two!" I shouted. "Do you have any idea what you've ruined for me? How much time it'll take to fix what you've destroyed? Of course not. You can't see the harm beyond your petty pranks. What absolute trash you are."

The doorbell rung throughout the house. Lester said, "That's gotta be Luna and Leo. See ya."

I was taken aback as he made his departure. "Luna? The youngest Signer? She came _here_?"

"Yeah," Rain said. "They're all walking to Duel Academy together."

I shook my head and blinked. "What?"

Rain stared at me. "What?"

"God, you are no help at all. Why don't you ever contribute anything positive? Is your life goal to be a consistent nuisance?"

"If I'm good at it," she said, "why not?"

"I'll show you why not!" I exclaimed, but the clock on the wall beckoned. "Dammit. I have to hurry and wash up because of your idiotic idea of entertainment."

"Have fun!"

"Shut up."

She kept smiling. "I'm supposed to go to the beach today."

"It's the middle of fall."

"Doesn't bother me," she said.

A _crash_ rung throughout the house. We jumped. Feet sprinted towards us. My muscles were taut as the person approached. I relaxed the instant I spotted the intruder: Carly Carmine. She said, "Uh, sorry. The door was already open, and I might have tripped on the steps…"

I sighed to myself as Rain embraced her. What a lost cause those two were. Rain said, "I missed you yesterday! Oh, and if you're wondering what stinks, it's Aporia!"

"Don't say it like it's _my_ fault!" I shouted. "You dumped your filthy pasta water on me!"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Rain said. "I made chicken parmesan, and I wanted you to try it!"

"But it's the morning," Carmine said. "Hold on. You said you hadn't even heard of pasta. What's with the sudden interest in it?"

"I wanted to learn how to make chicken parmesan, but since I'd never made – what's it called? Italian! – before, I thought I'd try a different dish first."

"And where does the interest in chicken parmesan come from?" I asked.

Rain balked. She stammered failed answers, and her face went red. My eyebrow lifted. Odd hang-up for her to have, and I didn't care enough to understand the source. Rain said, "A-a-anyway, I thought we were supposed to meet at the beach!"

Carmine was downcast. "Uh… I was thinking we could walk together."

"Why'd you want that? It'd be easier for you if-"

"Isn't it obvious, you negligent nitwit?" I said. "She's sad and she wants you to fix it."

Rain touched the tips of her fingers together and smiled. Carmine appeared horrified. Rain said, "Well, that's all you had to say! I'm gonna go get ready!"

Carmine faltered on attempts to speak to Rain before she left the room. I was wringing disgusting pasta water out of my tie. I expected Rain to clean up the floor. If she _didn't_ -

"Why'd you have to say that?" Carmine snapped. "It- it's not even true! I'm not using her like that!"

"Venting to a friend isn't using them," I said. "Do you know how relationships work?"

"I had a girlfriend in high school," she muttered. "That chick was a total ass, though. When I tried to vent to her she told me to stop wasting her time."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why are you venting to _me_? We're not friends."

"Yeah," she grumbled, "And you're an ass, too."

I scoffed. "At least I can embrace who I am."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Rain ran into the room wearing an absurdly large sunhat and a coverup. "Look, look! I got one of those big floppy hats and everything! It took a lot of time to find a swimsuit to fit, but… um… what are you mad about?"

Carmine shook her fist in my direction. "That guy's a jerk!"

"I did nothing more than speak the truth."

The stink eye didn't suit Carmine. Rain's look was odd, though. I'd expect her to start in about how I shouldn't "bully" or however she refers to my disposition. Rain was cool and collected. Her sly smile concerned me. I said, "What are you planning?"

She said, "I'm sure you'll be fine without them for a day."

"Without what?"

She held up her hand. My favorite headphones were caught in her grip. The instant I moved, she grabbed Carmine's hand and ran off. I sprinted after her, slipped on the pasta water I'd wrung out of my tie, and fell to the floor face-first.

I pounded my fist against the tiles. God _damn_ her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rain was still laughing as we rode down the highway on her runner. The pair of headphones around her neck was like her badge of triumph. She broke off abruptly and said, "Sorry, Carly! I got a little caught up in my own thing…"

"It's awesome," I said. "That jerk dishes it but can't take it."

Rain giggled to herself again. "Um, anyway, did something happen today?"

"…I talked to Jack. We're… not really a thing anymore, if we ever were."

Her body stiffened. It was strange to be able to feel her whole body against mine. We were on her runner the same as the night we went to the museum. My arms were crossed over her chest since she complained about her ribs again. It was all so… soft. Warm, too, just like before. I knew she was wearing a swimsuit beneath her thin coverup, so how was that possible?

I thought it was odd earlier, but it was nice to be able to hold someone. Not only that, but she actually asked how I was and acted worried. No, it was more than an act. Someone worried over me. Someone… Rain _cared_ about me. My hold on her tightened. I buried my face in her neck. The wind caught my hot tears.

The runner rolled to a stop. Sand caught in the breeze. Waves crashed in rhythm. My sobs were discordant in comparison. Rain was quiet and still. I choked on tears. She leaned back and whispered, "It's okay to let it all out. Don't forget to breathe."

I concentrated on my intake of air. Seconds later, my composure returned. I wiped my fingers beneath my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Th-thanks for being patient."

"It's fine. My brother taught me how when he would always do the same for me," she said, "and it's only natural to feel this way after losing someone so important."

"He- he wasn't that important!"

"My mistake."

"Okay, he was," I muttered.

"Is…" Rain dropped her hands in her lap. "Is this why you couldn't make it yesterday?"

"Mhmm," I lied. "I hope you were able to have fun without me putting a damper on the mood. Guess I'm doing it anyway…"

Rain got up from her runner and dragged me with her. "Then we're going to have a great time today and not think about it! Okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled. "I brought you because there's a band playing on the beach today."

Rain's head tilted. "Band?"

"The kind that plays music?" Her brow furrowed further. "Y'know, like guitar and drums and singing!"

"We had lullabies for the sea god to not smite us," she said.

"…Let's call this a learning experience," I said. Wind skimmed the foamy water and sparkling sand. Sailboats and fisherman dotted the horizon with white sails. Colorful towels were spread in front of a sandy stage built on the dunes. I placed my orange one towards the back.

"Why aren't you wearing a swimsuit?" Rain asked.

"Uhm, I never learned how to swim."

"Want me to teach you?"

She pulled off her coverup. Her black hair spilled free of the fabric, cascading down her bare, pale shoulders. The black bikini top clung to her chest, and the bottom piece was fashioned like a miniskirt. She smoothed a dollop of sunscreen over her navel. The heat rising to my mind was screaming yesyesyesyesyesyesyes.

My rational self was a little bit louder in the back, and it said to keep Rain around for when he got here. Having him and her interact was most important.

She tied up her hair in a ponytail and asked, "Could you get my back?"

" _Yes_."

Oh, God, that was so enthusiastic. Was I a creep? Yeah, probably. I rubbed the sunscreen on her back, and she yelped. "What'd I do?"

"Sorry," she mumbled, "it's just kinda cold."

Damn, that was… really cute. I tried to think of not cute things as I spread the lotion on her hot skin. Like sharks in the water. And blood. And how the muscles between Rain's shoulder blades-

"Done!" I shouted too loudly.

"Thanks," she said with a sweet smile. She pulled her big, floppy had over her head and looked towards the stage. "Woah, look! The band is here! Hey, wait… is that-"

The drumbeat kicked in. A guy with scraggly pink hair leaned his mic forward and shouted, "Who's ready to have a good fuckin' time today?"

The crowd screamed. I noticed it was mostly girls, which I guessed was to be expected for a band made up of four shirtless dudes. Rain was focused on the bassist; his spiky orange hair and triple criminal marks were unmistakable. A large, black shark tooth necklace dangled at the center of his chest. Rain tugged down the sides of her sunhat and murmured, "You d-don't think he'll notice me, do you?"

A shred of a chord on the electric guitar kept me from answering. The lead singer said, "We're Winds Under Black Wings here to tell ya: life's a beach!"

The crowd roared as they started into their first song of the set. Rain's shoulder brushed mine. She leaned towards my ear, and her hair tickled my neck. "Um, Carly…"

"Yeah?"

"When he says 'life's a beach…'"

"Uh huh?"

"Does that mean life is sandy, sunny, and fun all the time?"

"Missing the mark a tad," I said. "He means the opposite."

"Why does he think the beach is bad?"

"When he says 'beach,' he doesn't mean 'beach.'"

"Wha?"

"He's really saying-"

The singer broke into a piercing high note. Rain covered her ears. I'd forgotten concerts were brand new to her. She wouldn't be used to the insane volume. I gestured towards the headphones she'd stolen from Director Primo – Aporia, whatever his name was. She pressed them over her ears and gave an appreciative smile.

A group of girls ran to the front of the stage and threw their hands towards the sun. I was fine at my spot in the back beside Rain. She bopped her head to the beat and never stopped smiling.

The band broke off for a mid-set break. Rain tugged down her headphones as the crowd flocked around the band members leaving the stage. The lead singer shoved through a group of fans and stormed towards the water. I guessed he needed a refresher after the workout of a performance he was giving.

Then he stopped to point at Rain. "Ex _cuse_ me. What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

She clammed up. "H-huh?"

"Tsk. Do you have any idea how _distracting_ and _disrespectful_ it is for you to be listening to music during a life performance? God, what are you, like, thirteen? Do you even know how the world works?"

I shot to my feet and tried to move him away from her. "It's not like that! She just has problems with-"

He gave me the head-to-toe and tossed his nose in the opposite direction. "Not your problem, priss ass."

"What'd you call me?"

"Jolon." The singer spun around. Crow Hogan glowered at him. "Who're you bothering now?"

He threw his arms towards Rain and said, "This chick's had headphones on the whole time!"

Rain's face was tomato red. She wrapped her arms around herself and murmured, "H-hi, Crow."

Crow was wide-eyed for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Rain! And Carly, too! 'Sup? Glad to see ya! I'm guessing it was too loud, huh. Makes sense. There's no way you coulda been to a concert before since you're-"

"You know each other!" Jolon shrieked. "I knew it! I knew you all were working against me! Plotting to throw me off my groove and steal the lead singer slot!"

Crow rolled his eyes. "Dude, if I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times: _nobody_ wants your spot. You-"

Jolon clutched at his heart. "What is this? The pain of betrayal? I feel it as a stake… oh, oh, everything's going dark, and-"

His eyes shut, the back of his hand went to his forehead, and he collapsed backward. No one made a move to catch him as he fell into the sand. Crow set his fists on his hips. "No worries. This's a regular thing. How you two been?"

I grasped his shoulders and said, "You were _amazing_!"

He laughed and rubbed the crown of his head, stirring his spiky hair. "Hey, thanks! Anything in particular make you wanna come out today?"

"Oh! I just heard you were playing today, and…"

I glanced at Rain. She uncrossed her legs, stood up, and handed a cold bottle of water to Crow. She held out her closed fist, extended the thumb and pinkie, and shook it. I guessed she'd picked it up from the crowd. She said, "Stay hydrated."

Crow was stunned. After a moment, he burst out laughing and accepted the bottle. "Damn am I glad to see you like this again! I swore- I was really worried you were pissed at all of us."

Rain scrutinized Crow's blank right forearm. "S-sorry."

Crow scooted next to her, cupped his mouth, and whispered, "To be honest, I'm a little relieved…"

I balked. What was he _doing_?

"I used to have this idea that mark made me somebody. Like, I was just some Satellite trash before it, but everybody treated me like some god afterward. There was this little voice in my head telling me I'd be nothing without it. Now, though… I'm still me. I mean, that card's gone, but I don't feel any different! I feel kinda better about myself, actually."

I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. This wasn't according to the script! He wasn't supposed to affirm her decision! Why did my dreams always crumble?

Rain's relieved smile somehow soothed my panic. "That's silly. The mark's because you're a great person. It's not to turn you into one."

"Yeahh, you and Yusei can _say_ that, but I didn't _feel_ it until…" He shook his head. "Anyway! D'you have a favorite song? Bet your favorite part was always me wayyy in the back."

"I, uh, don't have any idea of what does what."

A lopsided grin lit up his face. He swept out his arm as though every spotlight in the world were aiming at his stage. "I'm in the back keeping the slick beat with the drummer. The lead guitarist, Muffy's what we call him, he's shredding to keep the main melody. And, Jolon… What he does isn't so important."

Jolon experienced a miraculous recovery and leapt to his feet. "Oh I'm suddenly feeling a lot better and actually hey my role is _the_ most important of them. Music's gotta have words. Lyrics. Poetry, really, I'm a poet and I write all the songs."

"After I write the chords," Crow murmured.

Jolon flashed Rain a grin. "We're selling CDs afterwards, little lady."

"What's that?"

"Yeesh. CDs are already outta style? What are you, seven?"

"They've been out for years, dude," I said.

"Can't blame him for being behind on the times," Crow said. "Dude's like thirty-"

"Uh shu shu shush, what is that, the sound of fans calling? I must go!"

He sprinted away fast enough to stir a heap of sand into the air. Through coughs, I asked, "What's _wrong_ with that guy?"

"Eh, he's a classic attention whore, is all. Y'get used to it. It's kind of a running joke at this point."

"Attention what?" Rain asked.

"Y'know Jack before Yusei beat him?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Ohhh." Rain smiled and steepled her fingers. "Do you ever sing?"

"Pfft, with Jolon around? Nah. I do backup with the other guys sometimes."

"I'd love to hear you, sometime."

Crow glanced around before whispering, "Stick around afterwards. I'm a lil' rusty on acoustic, but I'll do my best for you, alright?"

Rain grinned and giggled. I smiled, too. It hadn't exactly gone the way I'd wanted, but at least they were friendly with each other again. Crow apologized for having to zip since their break was over. Jolon took his place at the mic and was explaining his deep inspiration for the next song. Rain took my hand in hers and said, "Let's dance up there, okay?"

"W-what?"

"They look like they're having a ton of fun up there jumping around and dancing and stuff, so we're gonna do that, too."

"I- I just- I'm not really sure about-"

She was already dragging me towards the crowd. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, but even if we were just spinning in circles with her warm grip on my forearms, she laughed like it was the greatest thing.

And I'd never had this feeling before, like, like everything was going _right_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A calico cat flicked papers off my desk with its sashaying tail. I grit my teeth as it stepped forward and mewed at me. I growled, "What is your owner neglecting you for today, Stupid? I saw her runner out front. I know she's here."

The kitten stepped towards me, its paw landing on top of my stack of papers. It reached up towards me with its other arm. I sighed, hooked my hands beneath its armpits, and lifted the kitten. "Let's find her."

The tiny animal seemed to relish its time in my hands as I neared the office door. Outside, white robes whispered against the tiled floor. I peeked through the crack in the door. Jakob was taking the stairs to the roof. I'd been meaning to ask him his thoughts on the WRGP, so I followed.

The mansion's flat roof was built for teatimes, and the green outdoor furniture decorating the area reflected that. A blaze of red and orange flared from the horizon. Jakob's robes reflected the setting sun as he approached the railing at the opposite end of the roof.

A fall wind carried golden, crumbling leaves and disturbed the long, black locks of the girl already at the ledge. Her ankles were crossed and her elbows pressed into the rail. I considered calling out to them both. Too much of me was curious to see how this would play out.

The old man's boxy frame was massive compared to Rain's petite outline. The pair was black against the intense light of the sun's half-disk. I could hear Jakob's raspy voice from the stairs. "The sunset never changed."

Rain glanced up at him. She did a double-take and, startled, stood straighter. "Ah, I see what you mean. The sunset is as beautiful as it was five thousand years ago."

"Beautiful is not how I would describe it," Jakob said. "The sunset is a reminder of the end. Like the passing of days, every facet of life has its dawn and dusk. The daytime had its singing birds and the nighttime had its buzzing cicadas. My times of wandering the silent sunsets were my reminders humanity had reached its end."

Rain clasped her hands behind her back. "In my last life, I died at sunset. The beast responsible for my death was large enough to blot out the sky. When it fell, the sight of the orange sky reflected on the waves took my breath away. I don't think of how painful my death was when I see the sunset, though. I'm grateful to have my last sight be something breathtaking, and I'm grateful so many others have been able to witness it since then. Implications do not mean anything to raw beauty."

Jakob's head turned. "How is it possible for you to keep a positive outlook?"

She angled her grin towards him. "Small things. Back then, it was a chance to make my brother laugh every day. Now, it's more like getting to hold the kitten, being able to help Carly, or even – this may sound silly, but – keeping Aporia company so he doesn't get lonely."

My chest tightened. She considered that? For me? She _looked forward_ to that?

"Aporia?"

Jakob's voice was quiet enough to fall under the sweep of the wind. Rain said, "Mm, sorry. That's what Primo asked me to call him. Lester, too."

Jakob's head dipped. "Would you also refer to me as Aporia?"

The whites of Rain's eyes caught the sunset's flare. She started into a small laugh. "It may get confusing, but I'll call you what you want, Aporia."

Silence settled between them. Jakob said, "Thank you, Rain Orichalcum. I have not held a true conversation about my feelings in… hm. Never, perhaps. I appreciate you taking the time to listen to an old man's ramblings about his hopelessness."

"It's no trouble," she said. "Life feels like an endless circle, sometimes. We'll break out of the funk. I say it because I have before. It's like a- a roller coaster! Have you ever seen one of those? They're amazing! There are loops, and when they're over, you start on a whole new exhilarating path!"

Jakob… _chuckled_. "That is quite the perspective. Thank you for sharing."

I dashed down the stairs. I collapsed in my chair, dropped Stupid the cat in my lap, and grasped my temples. The cat blinked up at me. Its pink tongue stuck out of its mouth. I said, "What the hell is she doing to us?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter Forty-Four**

* * *

 **A/N:** Since apparently it has to be said, attacking other commenters in any way, shape, or form is _unacceptable_. Give opinions on my story choices and writing all you want, and constructive criticism is welcome as I always say! Bashing another reviewer?.. There's too much hate in the world, so I choose to foster a kind and respectful environment

I wanted to give a shout-out to you guys who are respectful in your interactions, like Wyvernium, UndercaringUnderpaidNarrator, Ethan Kironus, Blacktiger, TheWinterComet, LeahRoseB, JohnJoestar, RepentMF, Kiryu Ray, LilFireFox, really ANYONE whose given me feedback/advice/etc. You guys have all helped me both to improve and also kill my horrible imposter syndrome with your critical and/or wholesome comments. I know I've said it a bunch but I'm grateful for you all.

OK, sorry 'bout the rant. Felt like I needed to clear that up. Any ideas on who Carly's gonna stick Rain with next? The plan does seem to be working so far... maybe not exactly in the way she wanted, though :D


	45. Easily Coerced

**Chapter Forty-Five**

 _Easily Coerced_

Rain's screams echoed throughout the empty mansion. I sprinted to her room and threw open the door. Through heaved breaths, I asked, "What's the matter?"

Her damp eyes met mine. "Aporia! I got sunburned!"

My eye twitched. "You goddamned village idiot! I was actually worried! Quit your useless whining over nothing!"

"But it _hurts_!"

"Cry me a river."

"You're the worst nurse of all time!"

"For the last time, I am _not_ your nurse!"

Rain groaned and fell back onto the covers. A _mrrf_ sounded from her landing point. She yelped and shot back up. Stupid the kitten crawled out from beneath the blankets. I grumbled, "Now you've nearly squashed the goddamn cat."

"It wasn't- I didn't know he was here!"

"Your poor lying skills strike again. Stupid can't climb by himself. You would've had to bring her into bed with you."

"W-what are you, a detective?"

"Yes," I said. "Next is the case of the stolen headphones."

She held Stupid out between us like it was a cross to a vampire. "You wouldn't hurt an innocent animal, would you?"

I thinned my eyes. "What do I have to do? Beg?"

Rain cradled the kitten against her chest and said, "I'm apparently going to someplace called an 'arcade' this evening."

"You didn't… are you trying to change the subject?"

"I've never heard of it," she said, "but Carly said it's tons of fun. It has games and stuff. Most games I used to play involved picking someone in the group and chasing them around with a stick."

"My _headphones_ , Rain."

"Of course, I was always the one picked, but I bet there's more entertaining things nowadays," she muttered. "Say, what do you have to do today?"

"Me? Ah. More meetings."

"Are you nervous?"

"I do not get nervous," I said. "I get annoyed."

Rain giggled. "That sounds right. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Wallowing in self-hatred, I suppose."

Her joy dampened. Her hand grasped her upper arm. The volume of her voice didn't break a whisper: "Um, are you… Do you have any more trust in yourself, Aporia?"

Air hissed in through my teeth. I swiftly regained composure. It didn't matter that I couldn't get that crying, broken image out of my mind; it mattered that her concern should never, ever be for _me_.

 _That_ _moment_ was less than history and silent as a secret. I could tell by her minuscule willingness to broach the subject that she understood its taboo nature. What occurred immediately after our defeating Jack Atlas wasn't to be acknowledged.

I scowled and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She knew that I knew. I wasn't about to crack. Her focus dropped to the comforter, and her fingers sank into its soft downy. "Do you think… Could I take you somewhere new tonight?"

"I'm guessing I don't have any choice in the matter."

"Of course you do! You always do!"

That meant no. Rain placed Stupid on the covers. The kitten had trouble navigating the foreign land of the lumpy blankets to reach me on the other side. I let her sniff my hand as I said, "I overheard your conversation with Jakob last night."

"Aporia," she corrected.

"Yes."

"And you are also Aporia."

"Yes."

"And Lester is Aporia."

"…Yes."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really get it, but I'll do my best to call you what you like."

The kitten rubbed her tiny head against my finger. Words echoed in my mind. I wasn't supposed to bring anything related to _that moment_ up. Yet. The image wouldn't leave me alone. Tears had marred her eyes as she had said, _"I have no idea if I did the right thing. It just makes the black hole in my chest worse."_

And here she was now, making these efforts on my behalf. I asked, "Do you think you're a good person?"

"Um… I don't think so. I mean, I mess up a lot…"

I whispered, "I think you are."

A small gasp passed her lips, and her blue irises brightened. I averted my eyes and said, "I have… some free time now, if you'd like to do breakfast."

"Sure!" She stole away into the closet. She emerged in a summery outfit of white shorts and a pink t-shirt that lightened her blush. My missing headphones were around her neck.

I didn't really care.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rain and I passed over the busy highway. The sun peeked over the horizon. Navy and violet buried its light. Rain asked, "Um, Carly, what'd you mean by… 'video game?'"

I adjusted my glasses with a grin. "It's like, you take a controller and control someone else inside the game and you can do stuff like shoot people with guns without it having any real-life connotations! What do you think?"

Her head tilted. "I have no idea what any of those words meant."

"It's okay! You're going to find out! We just have to cut through the plaza-"

I bit off the end of my sentence. A massive, quiet group gathered in the Fountain Plaza. The shops had been cleared out and the tables put away. Rows of chairs sat flanked an aisle, which ended at the fountain. A bride and groom grasped hands and gazed into each other's eyes while the priest read behind them.

"Is this a funeral?"

I clamped my hand over Rain's mouth and dragged her back. "Quiet! They're in the middle of a wedding ceremony!"

She scoffed. "You must be joking. Wedding? Where's all the color?"

"What's a wedding to you, then?"

Her focus drifted upwards to the scattered clouds catching the last of the sunset's red. "At our weddings, the women wear the blue of the sea and the men wear the blue of the sky. It's representative of a union where the woman lifts the man to break infinite barriers like how the sky stretches on forever…"

"Ouch," I muttered. "Thrown into the support role."

"Anyway," Rain said, "before the ceremony, a sword is forged for the freshly created family. The main ceremony involves both man and woman holding the sword. The master of ceremonies holds a white veil in front of them, which is symbolic of the horizon keeping apart the sea and sky. Together, the man and woman swipe the sword to break the horizon and merge. They seal the union with a public kiss."

She finished her explanation with a gentle meeting of her palms. I said, "That's pretty romantic, actually."

"As weddings are meant to be! Not _this_. Look at how stuffy they are. Where's the fun? The partying? The sword battles?"

"…I was with you until that last point."

Rain crossed her arms and said, "I'll have to show you a _real_ wedding, someday."

I smiled. "Bet you'd look beautiful in a wedding dress."

She flinched back. Heat flushed her cheeks. "I- hold on! I didn't mean _me_ get married, I just meant-"

"Aww, look at you all flustered at the idea!"

She pushed my face away. "Stop it!"

"You were so into the idea earlier!"

Rain puffed her cheeks full of air and loosed a long sigh. "When I was a kid, I had a whole dream wedding planned out. The guy it was with, though… he turned out to be more of a nightmare. Imagining being stuck with him forever spoiled the whole thing for me."

I blurted, "You shouldn't let some douchebag ruin your dreams!"

She flinched at my outburst. "It's not that I don't want to anymore. It just became an 'if it happens, it happens' instead of something I _really really_ wanted. And, well, I'm okay with that."

"Don't let anyone crush your dreams!" I shouted. "Especially not some stupid ex!"

Rain blinked. "Are you okay?"

My phone buzzed in my back pocket and played the tune of the 8-bit theme song version of my favorite kid's TV show. I blushed and hoped Rain wouldn't recognize it. Wait, what was I thinking? Of course she wouldn't! And, why should I have been… embarrassed…

I unlocked the phone without realizing it was a video call from mom and dad. They both were far too close to the screen, so I could only see half their faces. Mom said, "Carly! Oh! I didn't know you were with company! Who's that? She's cute! She reminds me of your girlfriend from high school-"

I ended the call and held the phone screen against my chest. The thin line of my mouth wriggled, and heat rose to my cheeks. A finger tapped my shoulder. I didn't dare turn around. "Um, Carly, why are old people bothering you?"

I flipped around and stammered, "G-gosh, I dunno! Probably some weird spam call! Crazy how they get your number nowadays!"

My laugh was forced and disgusting. Rain shrugged. "Well… sorry that happened to you."

"Me, too," I grumbled. "Let's take the back way to the arcade."

The establishment was quiet as weekday nights tended to be. A bored-looking woman pointed us in the direction of where I could exchange money for tokens. I loaded up and dropped the pile into Rain's cupped hands.

"Is this the currency exchange? Reminds me of the money we used in Atlantis-"

"No, no, no!" I said. "You can use this to play the games!"

"But you have to go through currency exchange first?"

"Um, yes?"

Rain squinted at the gold coins, which had years past lost their shine. "That's ridiculous."

"You're about to find out how much it's worth it." I gave her a little push towards the rows of machines. "I'm running to the bathroom first, so you can get started without me!"

I sprinted to the back hall before she could protest. The lights in the stairwell flickered on when I opened the door. That no one had been here made me giddier. I took the steps two at a time. The top was a small balcony area usually reserved for parties. Over the edge, the whole arcade floor was visible. I rested my arms on the bar and watched Rain.

A few timid glances around the empty place later, she started towards the machines. The corner past her had air hockey, skee-ball, and basketball hoops. She poked at the air hockey handle. It moved an inch across the dark, lifeless game. Why had she gone to the one game in the entire arcade that required two people? Like, God, it looked so sad, and I was starting to feel kinda like a jerk for leaving her alone.

Rain scanned a row of the regular arcade machines. She neared one with a pair of orange, plastic rifles. Well, at least that one didn't _have_ to be played with two people. She tucked a couple of coins into the machine. The cycle booted up with a rousing, "GAME START!"

I grinned and leaned further. She didn't grab the gun, though. She just… stared at the screen. Her eyes went glassy as they reflected the green grasses and blue skies in the hunting game.

"You're, uh, supposed to shoot them."

Rain flipped around at the voice. I wasn't surprised in the slightest. Everything was falling into place. I wished I had some popcorn to munch on while I was up there. Rain stammered, "Y-Y-Yusei?"

He offered a little wave and matching smile. His coat was thrown over his shoulder. In place of his usual shirt, he wore a black wifebeater that showed off his tanned skin. The low lighting in the building made the golden highlights in his hair nigh unnoticeable. By the screens, though, his blue eyes were bright as ever. "Hey, Rain. You're looking a little lost. Tell me what's happening."

"Well, I- I- I was here with Carly, and she had to go to the bathroom, so I-" Rain dipped into a bow. "Yusei, I'm so sorry!"

"Why that all of a sudden?"

"B-because you…" She sniffled and stared at his forearm.

"Remember: it's us against the problem. Tell me about the problem, Rain."

"I lost the Crimson Dragon," she said in a quiet voice. "I let you all down."

Yusei considered her, downcast expression and all. "You didn't. It's more like you started a revolution in us. Akiza is acting like the person she was inside all along. Crow's not doubting himself. Luna can't stop talking about how you two are sisters. I broke past the struggle I've had that I need to use my Signer dragon in some way all the time – it was my crutch when it shouldn't have been. I forgot my principle of treating all cards equally. I appreciate the reminder you gave me. But…"

"But?"

"I'm still afraid to duel," he said. "I'm afraid of letting everyone down again."

Rain frowned and tucked stray hair behind her ear. "That's how I feel all the time."

"Then cut a deal with me."

"Eh?"

"I come here every Thursday for a specific reason," Yusei said. "I've constantly felt the weight of the world on my shoulders. I gave myself one night a week to let go of any stress and have an unburdened mind for a while. Care to join me?"

Her slumped shoulders straightened. "Yeah. I like that idea. Are we trying this one?"

"This one doesn't strike me as being your speed." He munched on some red licorice and kept it hanging from his mouth as he spoke. "The point of this game is to shoot the animals."

"Shoot them?" she shrieked. "Why would anyone ever want to-"

He dropped a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Relax. Point of this place is fun. None of it is real. If you take it like it is, you'll have a bad time."

"So…" She gulped. "No animals are actually dying."

"Zero. Wanna try it out? I like this one. Helps improve the reaction speeds. Improving your quick-thinking skills is a great way to keep up your game."

Rain side-eyed the machine, which was now displaying a leaderboard. She grasped her shoulder and murmured, "D'you think we could do it together?"

"Yeah, of course."

If that wasn't the most adorable thing. Yusei slipped four coins out of the pocket of his jeans to spot both players. He propped the plastic gun against his shoulder and aimed down the sights as though it were real. His movements were a blur as the game went on.

A clatter distracted him. I had to take off my glasses and rub my eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving me. Rain had somehow managed to get her legs tangled in the cord attached to the rifle. Yusei, dumbfounded, could do nothing but watch.

"I- I dunno how it happened, honest!"

A corner of his mouth lifted with its matching eyebrow. Yusei freed Rain from- well, it was more like he freed the gun from Rain. "I'll show you how to hold it properly."

"Mkay."

Yusei stood behind her and adjusted her arms like a puppeteer. He angled her elbow and curled her hand around the faux trigger. His fingers skimmed down her other arm, which she straightened. He patted his own shoulder as an example. Rain shifted the rifle so it sat the way he had explained.

He rounded her and held up his hands with his fingers extended as though he were an artist framing a portrait. "Yep, you have the stance perfect. Nice job. You're a quick learner. That's a great trait to have."

"Thanks!" Rain said, beaming.

"Yeah. Don't forget to keep yourself from being stiff. It's a balance that takes time to learn, but you'll get it in no time. Ready for a real round?"

Her confirmation was resounding. Yusei inserted the four coins again. This time, Rain made… an effort. She didn't do nothing, at least! At the end of the match, she pumped the rifle into the air. "Yesss! I did it!"

"Sure did," Yusei said. Bless him. We both knew he did ninety-nine percent of the work, but he was letting her have her bliss. He bit on another string of licorice.

Rain asked, "Wuzzat?"

"Oh, it's candy. Want to try?"

She sniffed it and gave it a curious look. Those things didn't have smells. They were like chewing plastic. She gave it a munch, choked, and immediately spit it into her hand. "Eugh! How! How do you _eat_ that?"

"Tastes are tastes," he said with a shrug. She sprinted towards a trash can, tossed the remains, and guzzled water from the nearby drinking fountain. The candy was bad, sure, but her overreaction was her dramatic side showing. "Think this'll help?"

He offered a soda. She ripped it from his grip and sucked it down. Rain heaved breaths as though she had been drowning. " _Yes_. Thank you."

Yusei rocked his drink back and forth. Ice rattled. "You drank it all."

"Yeah- oh. Uhhh… s-sorry."

Yusei laughed a little and tossed the empty cup. "No big deal."

"You seem to brush things off easily," Rain muttered.

"First of all, it's just a drink. Second of all, anger's not me."

"I wish I could be like you. All of my worst mistakes have happened because of anger."

In the midst of their conversation, Yusei moved to a new cabinet and clicked away at a round of Pac-Man. "Being emotional is also a strength, though. Passion ignites the perseverance for practice. If you could turn off all emotion, would you?"

"No, of course not!" She stared at the toes of her boots. "Um, but if you'd asked me a few days ago – right after it happened – I probably would have said yes."

"Volatility is what makes us human."

"Funny," Rain said with a little smile. "You don't strike me as very volatile."

"Not so much on the surface, no. A few days ago, I'd go to my grave dueling my heart out. Today, I'm afraid to touch my deck."

Ohhh no. I wanted to go down there and hug him myself. Rain said, "But, but you have to be the best duelist out there! You can't quit! You said earlier you found your principle again! Shouldn't you, like, test it out? Or something?"

Yeesh. She was not convincing. At all. Yusei's expression fell solemn. "Sorry, but it's not anything like that. It's Jack."

At the same time, Rain and I responded with an "Eh?"

I dropped to a crouch and covered my mouth with my hands. Gosh, that was dumb. I hoped they hadn't heard. Rain must not have, because she said, "What does _he_ have to do with this?"

"That's why I was trying not to bring him up." Yusei sighed. "I know you're not happy with him, but it's the truth. Jack's my best friend. We've always driven each other to improve and build upon those improvements. He was the perfect competition. Seeing him in his current state… I can't duel knowing he's fallen so far down. Jack's my inspiration. I don't know what to do to help him, either. He's like Kalin. They'll go through hell and only tell us once they've made it to the other side all on their lonesome."

The slams of Yusei's joystick had stopped in the middle of his speech. I had my back to the balcony and watched the flickers and splashes of faint light on the ceiling.

"If they wish to suffer in silence, let them."

I nearly jumped up from the floor. Rain's voice was so much darker than anytime I had heard it. Yusei said, "C'mon. That's not like you."

"The way they treat our efforts of breaking through to them shows how much respect they have for us."

"That's not right, either," Yusei said. "They have their own demons to slay."

Silence followed. I peeked over the railing. Rain frowned at a faraway wall, and Yusei watched her with pleading eyes. She shifted to a grin and said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to add stress to your happy place. I appreciate you spending time with me and the honesty about your trouble dueling."

"You're buying me another soda before you go, right?"

Rain balked. Yusei broke into a laugh. He patted her back and moved to the shooting game they played earlier. Before Rain headed towards the exit, she did leave a replacement drink on the machine. Yusei was so hyper focused he didn't notice her placing it.

I sprinted to meet her at the doors. She said, "You take a really long time in the bathroom."

"Um, burrito for lunch. I've decided we should split, anyway!" I pushed open the door, and a rush of cold air raised goosebumps on my skin. Rain brushed past me. Her warmth stayed the chill. I swiftly shut the door behind us and tried to stay close to her. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I'd say so." Rain never looked away from the night sky. The red eyes of airplanes winked at us in passing. "Carly, do you ever worry about Jack?"

"These days? No. What about you?"

"I shouldn't."

That was a packed answer. It was unfortunate Jack was a Signer she needed to reconnect with for the sake of Team 5D's – no, the whole City! Petty relationship problems were wayyy low on the priority list. I said, "You care about everyone, huh?"

"It's always caused bad things to happen to me." I tried to think through a retort, but she spoke before I had the chance. "Dammit, it's getting late. I have something important I need to handle. Thanks for tonight!"

Rain sprinted off. I watched the dark, cold sky alone. I considered what she had told Yusei. Worrying was emotional energy spent on people you cared about. There was no sense in using it on someone who clearly had no reciprocation.

So why had Yusei's words about Jack pricked panic in me?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rainbow lights marched on a white Ferris wheel. Jets in the concrete spurted pillars of water to the quick beat of the song on the loudspeakers. Flags whipped against their metal posts in the crisp fall wind. The half-moon in the sky resembled a too-happy smile like the one on the face of my companion. Rain said, "What do you think, Aporia?"

"This is awful." Her expression deteriorated into a pout. I said, "What did you expect? There are far too many people."

"You don't think it's pretty at all? We could try the Ferris wheel. See the night lights."

"I don't do well with heights."

"You don't do well with anything!"

"You knew this before you _chose_ to bring me here!"

Rain frowned at me. She held out a plate in one hand and a fork in the other. The item on the plate appeared to be a tangled, doughy mess. She said, "Try this. It's funnel cake."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"It looks disgusting! Why is there _flour_ sprinkled on top?"

"It's sugar! Just try it!" I angled my face away from her. She stabbed a portion of cake and held the fork out to me. "Say, 'Ahhh!'"

She tried to shove it closer. I smacked the fork out of her hands, and it bounced against the ground. She watched the event unfold as though it was the death of a dear friend. Rain directed a furious stare towards me, held up the plate, and blew on the funnel cake. A cloud of sugar rushed towards me and clung to the skin of my face. I coughed into my fist and grumbled, "The hell is wrong with you? Now I look like some goddamned clown!"

"Yeah, it's not any different from usual, really."

I snarled and held up my hands as though restraining from throttling her. She kept up a silly smile. "You better have a way to fix this!"

Her grin was conspiratory. She shuffled closer and squeezed my upper arm. I nearly yanked it away, but her grip tightened and pulled me closer. Her parted lips met my cheek. Her warm, wet tongue slowly trailed upward. Rain let go and backed away. She licked her lips and commented, "Sweet."

I couldn't think through a response or open my mouth to speak or move period. My cheek was still hot where she'd touched it, and it was the only warm part of me. She gave a gentle gasp. "Oh, no. Did I short circuit you?"

My hand clapped over my cheek as I said, "No! No, that's not something that happens!"

"It's not?"

"I, I, I don't _think_."

Rain grinned and held out a napkin. "This should help."

"You had this the whole time?"

Her shrug and bright smile were the most innocent actions in the world. I accepted the napkin and stared at it a few solitary moments, wondering what my life had become. I wiped my face clean, bundled the dirty napkin, and threw it in the trash. She did the same with the fallen fork. Rain asked, "Are you having fun yet?"

"…I don't know."

She took my hand in both of hers. Why did she have to be so, so _handsy_? Rain asked, "Then what would you like to do, Aporia?"

 _Go home_ was what I wanted to say. That'd wipe away the excitement replacing her typical loneliness, though. I sighed and bowed my head. "The thing with the pirate ship that swings back and forth, I guess."

"Ah! That one looks great!"

She dragged me forward with her. It was fine, I supposed. I wouldn't call it _fun_. I hated to admit it, but seeing her vibrant and joyful did make going for the evening worthwhile.

Not that I'd ever expend the breath to _say_ it.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Forty-Five**

* * *

 **A/N:** One Signer left.

Back to duels starting next chapter. Any guesses on who they'll involve?


	46. Z-2

**Chapter Forty-Six**

 _(Z-2) I exist to defy gods._

* * *

 **./cycle1025**

* * *

Rain was making a mistake.

I knew it, yet when I lifted my finger to tap her shoulder, incredible weight fell upon my hand. When I opened my mouth to speak, my throat tightened as though I was being choked.

Rain exclaimed, "I accept your challenge!"

The blaze of the violet fires intensified. Their casting on the clouds shone brighter. We were at the center of the arena built to house the World Racing Grand Prix. The symbol of the Giant had cracked and crashed the stands. Purple caught in Rain's sapphire irises as well as on the Dark Signer opposite her. The wicked god's hood was drawn, but it was clear from the white hair spilling down its shoulders that it shared Rain's appearance.

A shaky breath passed my lips. I couldn't watch; not again.

Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu tore through the gates of hell, crashed through the earth, and reached its arm up to swat the clouds. The wicked god formed a fist and smashed Rain.

The impact left a crater in the ground. I stumbled to its edge and fell in. My body rolled to a stop near Rain's. I crawled forward. Her skin was dark via bruises and broken bones. I gathered her in my arms. Her head lolled on my chest. Her eyes barely opened. Breaths were inconsistent and shallow. Her low, broken voice squeaked, "You? Why are you here?"

"For you," I whispered. "It's not supposed to go this way."

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm so sorry. I thought I could win."

"You didn't know. It's not your fault. Don't be afraid. It can be fixed."

Her empty eyes attempted to focus on me. She whimpered, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Her grip slackened. Pulse weakened. Eyes shut. Breathing stopped. Her body went cold with the extinguished Blue Flame.

"Wrong again." The Dark Signer stood atop the lip of the crater. Her dark cloak swirled around her. She strolled towards us as though it were a sunny day.

The wicked god yanked Rain's body from my grasp. "Make your empty promises again and again. Fate cannot be undone. This thing is _mine_."

Seeing her body defiled made my stomach roll. I bore the scene with a grimace and redirected my stare towards the cracked ground. I clasped my hands together. The blood she had coughed stained my bare fingertips.

"Why?" I muttered. "All she ever wanted was to help. She took the actions she believed would lead to the best result for those around her. Why would fate twist selflessness into an ending so dark? And why is it still so painful to witness?"

"Ah, interesting! You know what would prevent the pain?" The wicked god threw Rain's body at me. I grunted and fell back. "If you _gave up_. You'll end up worse than her if you don't."

Rain's lifeless blue eyes stared at the black clouds. I rolled the eyelids shut with my shaking hand. I cradled the back of her neck with the tenderness of an old friend. "The world won't lose you on my watch."

My bracelet emitted a trio of holographic circles around my wrist. I exclaimed, "I defy your ending!"

An explosion of green light swallowed me.

* * *

 **./cycleend**

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My heart clenched as I knocked on the Team 5D's folding garage. I fought hyperventilation as footsteps neared the door. The person who rolled it up was none other than Crow Hogan. I heaved out a breath. He said, "Hey, Carly. You okay? Didja sprint here or somethin?"

"No, nothing like that! Can I come in?"

"Sure. We're having a team meeting, though, so you may have to wait if there was anyone in specific you were trying to see."

His eyebrow hopped up as though insinuating something. He may have been right, but I acted offended anyway. Inside, the whole of Team 5D's was gathered. A projector displayed the members of Team Machina, their next opponents.

Everyone paid Crow and I no attention when we returned. Jack slumped in a folding chair. When his violet eyes found me, they darted away in the next instant. I dropped my focus to my feet. How was I supposed to talk to him?

"As I was saying," Bruno uttered from his spot beside the projector, "based on Team Machina's previous performance, I believe we're capable of defeating them even without the Signer Dragons. Our engines have them beat in the speed category, too!"

"I'm done listening to this nonsense." Jack stood and slinked off to his room in the corner. "You can count me out."

Yusei called, "Jack, wait!"

He slammed the door shut. Yusei sighed. "I can't. Even if we have a chance, I can't do this without him…"

"We have a thousand-percent chance because Rain is totally on our side!" Leo said. He was sporting his Team 5D's hat and jacket bearing all the primary colors. "The dragons will come back in no time!"

Bruno piped up to add: "A thousand-percent chance is statistically impossible."

"The dragons haven't," Crow said, "and there is one person I'm certain Rain still has beef with."

He glared towards Jack's room. Luna shifted from one foot to the other, and her pompom rustled with the movement. "Um, let's not focus on Rain too much. For all we know, the marks aren't even in her control! Let's do our best without thinking on it!"

"If that's true, the Crimson Dragon decided to leave us behind," Yusei said. "Besides, even if we win in this round, we have no hope against future competitors without our best cards. Those are the facts."

The slap of a palm rattled the projector. Bruno jumped back from the menacing figure frowning with her eyes closed. Akiza announced, "If you let some red marks and sparkly cards get you down, you have no place on this team. Anyone who gives up before the round begins should leave this garage _right now_. The door's over there. Anyone else can be on the team with me."

"You're taking the reins, miss Izinski?" Bruno asked.

"For the last time, it's Akiza, and yes. I'll even be the anchor. Pressure's off, ladies and gentlemen. Who's riding with me?"

"Count me in!" Crow said. "This's what we needed! The gloom 'n' doom is so not us! Let's bring back the hype that got us started in the first place!"

"Anyone else, or are we riding as a duo?" Akiza asked.

I looked to Yusei. The battle brewing behind his eyes was clear in his conflicted expression. Sheer sympathy urged my hand into the air. "I could… try… I guess?"

"That's that," Akiza said. "Bruno, put us in for Carly first, Crow second, and me third."

Oh. Oh, God. What had I done? I'd never even been in a tournament before, and she threw me on there! What was she thinking? What was _I_ thinking? I had to fix the team and fast. I rushed to Jack's room and jiggled the handle that little bit to undo the lock. I shut it behind me as he glared at me. "How did you get in here?"

"Uh, just, can we talk, please?"

He buried his head in his hands. He looked so… tired. "What is it, Carly?"

"I know you feel bad about the thing with Rain, but you have to at least ride with your team!" And not me, please…

"That's not-" He dragged his hands off his face. "There's a different reason why I can't ride."

"Which is?"

He grumbled, "Something I'll handle myself."

Oookay, closed topic. "Um, besides that, I need you to go somewhere tonight. It's really important."

He looked me up and down. "I'll need a ride."

Woah. No questions asked. That was weird. A ride? Normally he wouldn't stand for any less than his fancy duel runner. He was certainly different, but it was kind of… nice. "I can do that. I'll be here at six o'clock sharp."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My fingers brushed the front of my duel runner's frame. Dull gold sucked in the sunlight. I ignored the scratched half as best I could. My other hand went to my aching abdomen. The pain hadn't waned, but I'd done my best to hide it and have a good time anyway.

I was convinced the wound would never recede.

"Rain?" Lester appeared behind me in his blue Duel Academy uniform. He grasped the long strap of his school bag across his chest. He said, "Haven't seen you alone in a while."

I splayed my fingers against the runner's hood. "Yeah. I'm riding on my own for the first time since the accident today."

Lester giggled. "Hope you're out of Primo's sight before he chews you out and yanks you back in!"

"I don't think he would. He wouldn't mind… He's at a meeting already, anyway, so he has no way of knowing."

"Scandalous!" he squealed. "I've heard it's bad taste to hold secrets from your lover, though."

I winced. My heart dropped a thousand feet. Judging by the falling of Lester's mischievous grin, he noticed, too. He mumbled, "I was kidding. Don't take it so harshly. I'm sure Primo doesn't see you that way, either."

"I wasn't even thinking about Primo," I murmured. A question lay in Lester's stare. Answering it would be a tragic mistake. "Sorry. Have a good day at school, Aporia."

The use of his name struck him as it always seemed to for all three of them. I wondered why but was too afraid to ask. It struck me as a heavy subject; I couldn't bear the weight in my condition. His expression evened as he headed towards the front gate, where he would meet Luna and Leo. "Thanks, Rain."

I breathed in, exhaled, and boarded the runner. The perfect fit of the helmet on my head was a small comfort. Clenching my legs to the flanks was more difficult and inspired a tingle of pain in my midsection, but I could manage. I could.

The purr of the engine hummed with a fresh rush of adrenaline I had missed. I left the mansion's gate at an ordinary pace. The skirting of wind past my skin raised goosebumps despite me not feeling the cold.

I smiled and drank in the sunshine as I turned onto Daedalus Bridge. Its cyan was refreshing. I removed my hands from the bars for a moment and let autopilot guide me; my arms spread out as though I was a bird soaring over the sea.

"Duel Lane Open."

"What?" I breathed. I grabbed the handles as my runner drove itself into a twisting road off to the right of the main strip. On either side, holographic monsters locked in combat. Why was _I_ here? The ones who had attacked me before were working with Aporia, and now he…

A crimson blur raced ahead of me. The sheer speed whipped my hair to the opposite side. I brushed it down with a cupped hand and squinted at the rider far ahead of me. The red runner model matched _hers_. His indigo hair stuck up in all directions. Sunlight reflected off a pink shade masking his eyes. My throat dried. I looked to the screen on my runner for confirmation of my fears.

The rider's name was listed as "Vizor."

"Are you-" My voice was a pitiful squeak. I cleared my throat as best I could and asked, "Are you here to kill me?"

"You are a wise demon," he said. His voice was deep and rich with loathing. "I know you are familiar with my partner, Antithesis. I will not find the same fate. I am Antinomy, and I will see you fall for the future's salvation."

He spoke with utter conviction as Antithesis had. I knew better than to try to talk him out of it. My eyes pinched shut. Why? Why did this always happen? I try my best to lay low, to stay out of everyone's way, to let them be happy, and it never made a difference; I would still ruin everything.

 _"Peace, Rain. Believe in your place in this world."_

Future Rahlin's words rung clear in my mind. I said, "Bring your best. I'm not falling without a fight."

"A pitiful fight this will be," he scoffed.

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

He filled his hand with five cards and drew his sixth without asking. Our SPC grew to 1 apiece. "I summon T. G. Cyber Magician. Synchro Summon! T. G. Recipro Dragonfly!"

A spellcaster and sword wielder fused together within the green rings. I said, "Huh? You only had one on the field!"

"Cyber Magician can be tuned with a monster in the hand," he stated. A fluttering insect spawned in defense position with a mere 300. "Card set and turn end."

His first turn was at least less insane than what that woman had pulled, but I couldn't count him out yet. I was thankful for the defensive options in my hand for whatever he managed to break out in the future. I said, "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 and destroy your Dragonfly!"

The Synchro shattered, and a machine took its place. "T. G. Metal Skeleton can be special summoned when a Synchro is destroyed. Dragonfly's ability allows me to draw."

I shuddered at the thought of what the power of a single draw could allow his deck to do. "I set two face-downs and end my turn. Horus levels up to six!"

The bronze dragon's attack power increased to 2300. His monster's 1100 attack power wasn't close to touching it, but I wouldn't be surprised if that changed drastically.

"My draw," he said. Antinomy had four cards in his hand. I chewed my nails. "I decrease Skeleton's attack by 1000 to special summon T. G. Gear Zombie. I next normal summon T. G. Catapult Dragon and use its ability to special summon T. G. Cyber Magician! Now! Double Synchro Summon!"

My eyes widened. _Two_?

"The tuner Gear Zombie falls in sync with Skeleton and Catapult! T. G. Hyper Librarian! I call upon thee!"

The monster spun his staff in his fingers before aiming it at my dragon. Hyper Librarian's 2400 attack beat Horus by 100. Antinomy said, "Again! T. G. Cyber Magician tunes with the T. G. Rush Rhino in my hand! T. G. Power Gladiator soars onward!"

The large warrior hefted up a glowing shield and sword, and the monster's attack power was 2300. "By Hyper Librarian's ability, I draw for the Synchro Summon. Battle Phase begin! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian eliminates your Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!"

The white-robed monster reached out its spindly fingers. Yellow energy crackled from them and zapped Horus. Bronze feathers frayed. The blast continued and jolted me. My teeth chattered from the electricity. Antinomy called, "T. G. Power Gladiator executes a direct attack!"

The Gladiator lifted its blade as though he took the "execute" order very seriously. I gulped and shut my eyes. The flat of the blade slammed against my back. I wheezed instead of screaming because the wind was knocked out of me. My ribs pulsated. Tears stung the back of my eyes and throat. I blinked, and they sparkled in my slipstream. My life points had fallen to 1600.

"It does not end."

I observed his stone-cold features. "W-what?"

"Trap activate. Wicked Rebirth. At the cost of 800 life points, T. G. Recipro Dragonfly returns to my field," Antinomy said. A stream of pink drained his life force. He did not move a muscle. "Dragonfly is a Synchro Tuner Monster. I utilize the capabilities of Delta Accel Synchro Summon!"

"Three whole Synchros," I muttered. "Antithesis never did anything like that."

"This power comes from the purity of my very soul," Antinomy. "I strive for a greater future without the judgement and death you work towards in your deceitful machinations. I break free of the chains you tried to place on me! _I break free_!"

After his intense scream, his runner flickered out of view. An explosion of force rocked my runner. I attempted to right myself as a glowing wave of blue energy formed alongside my stride. Aqua rings increased speed and crashed into one another, forming Antinomy and his runner. His three Synchros had disappeared in place of a single one wielding 4000 attack power. The black meka with orange highlights hefted a spear whose golden blade outsized me.

I shrieked, "I discard to activate the Rainbow Life trap! Anything that would decrease my Life Points this turn increases them instead!"

Antinomy grunted. "You could have used that when I attacked."

"Please don't attack," I whimpered. "Please, please, not again, please. I already won't recover, I know, I just- no more, _no more_ …"

Tears streamed down my cheeks. My shaking arms had the handlebars in a white-knuckle grip. Antinomy said, "This mask you wear cannot fool me. It is a fact you are the dead thing striving to end the world I know and love. I will not allow life's decimation from your twisted desires."

I cupped my face and sobbed. Rahlin had to be disappointed in me. I hadn't been dueling like she'd asked, and I'd convinced myself I should hide away from the world. I didn't even have a way to summon her gift this time. I was a rotten failure for her.

Like a worthless coward, I was terrified. The fleeing thoughts and quaking limbs were undeniable. The agony pulsing with my heartbeat heightened my desire to jump off the bridge or give into defeat. Either way led to my death. It was only a matter of picking my poison. It was even more hopeless than luh-

Than last time.

Last time.

I drew in a rickety breath. I said, "Aporia."

Antinomy gasped. "How do you know that name?"

I grit my teeth. My intake of breath hissed through my teeth. I spoke louder: "Aporia?"

"Are you trying to call for help?" Antinomy said. "It's a useless effort. No one can reach you, and it's impossible, wherever he is, for him to hear you. I'll show you how hopeless it is!"

Antinomy jerked his runner towards mine. The horrifying flashes of Antithesis forcing me off the bridge came to mind. I screamed at the top of my lungs. " _Aporia_!"

A bar of white light formed between us. A bright flash blinded me, and my sight returned to a silver runner ramming into Antinomy's crimson cycle. Aporia's charge threw Antinomy off his angle towards me. My opponent righted in his path parallel to mine.

"Rain!" Aporia's red irises were darkened by the violet tinge of his helmet's eye guard. His eyes held the tilt of concern. "Rain, are you okay?"

I sniffled and whimpered, "N-no."

He extended his open hand towards me. "Jump."

"Your appearing makes no difference!" Antinomy assured. More emotion leaked through his words now. "She's still locked in the duel. There's no escape for her!"

Aporia laughed in his confident way that chilled me. "There _absolutely_ is, but I'll entertain you, Antinomy. Rain. Gather your deck and jump. We'll show this scrap metal why bothering you was a mistake."

I stared at my shivering legs. The only thing keeping me going was my runner's autopilot. "B-but I-"

"I'll catch you."

Despite the low volume, I heard every ounce of his surety in the words. I managed to release my death grip on my runner. Shaking hands collected the cards on my field, in my graveyard, and the rest in my deck. I met his eyes again. He offered an almost imperceptible nod. I crouched on my seat, built what little courage remained in me, and leapt across the lane.

He caught me in his arms and held steady until I scrambled onto the seat behind him. I instantly latched onto him, my arms crossing over his chest. He mumbled, "Rain. The duel."

I revealed the deck in one hand and the stacks in the other. He plucked them from my clutches and placed them where they belonged on his field. He said, "Why are you so afraid?"

My hold on him tightened. "I-it- it's- it _hurts_."

His eyes slowly widened. They thinned with his snarl in the next moment. "He won't be attacking you again. _Ever_."

I shut my eyes and prayed for it to be true. Aporia whispered, "This may sound ill-advised, but I recommend you remove your helmet and return your runner home."

I did as he asked. He removed the headphones around his neck and handed them to me. They were warm from their place atop his collarbone. I put them on, wiped a few spare tears away, and buried my face in the back shoulder of his suitcoat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Aporia!" Antinomy shouted. "I nearly didn't recognize you! You're looking oh so… human."

His jab had no effect. I was focused on her shaking body behind mine and her warm, unsteady breaths on my neck. I tried to get a sense of her field but at the same time I could not overcome how broken she seemed.

Antinomy said, "I'm surprised Z-ONE allows you to use your former name. Is the freedom it resembles not too much of an extension to your leash?"

Why should she fear someone like him? She was _Rain Orichalcum_ ; she was not supposed to be afraid. She was meant to laugh in the face of fear, not hide – much less behind someone like me.

"Look at how worried you are," Antinomy said. "I never could have dreamed Aporia himself speaking in dulcet tones, and to our greatest enemy no less. How have you allowed yourself to fall into its trap?"

"Finish your turn, defect."

"Why won't you listen?" he shouted. His composure scattered by his irate tone. "That thing you protect wants the opposite of what you think! Life will be forfeit if you continue on its path!"

"I'll assume that means the turn is over and I can draw."

His growl laid the undertones for his words: "Card set and pass turn."

I lifted the top card of her deck. Skimming the descriptions of her cards gave me a mild idea of how it could work together. Antinomy said, "You have to understand. This is for the good of us all. It's tricking you, Aporia. I'll prove it."

"The only trick pulled here is the one on yourself," I said. "Here we are again with you pouring all your resources into a boss monster I could wipe away with one card."

"I'm not facing you," he said. "I'm facing _her_."

"It's as simple to defy in any deck!" I exclaimed. "First thing's first. Trap activate! Fiendish Chain restricts your monster's ability and prevents it from attacking! Where you would normally be able to prevent my summons, that option is no longer available to you!"

He kept his expression unreadable. I said, "This is what you get for counting on Synchro Summoning. I'll show you a more tried and true method with this Speed Spell: Advanced Ritual Art!"

My speed counters dropped from 4 to zero. "With the cost out of the way, I can send any Normal Monster from my deck to the grave to Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster from my hand. I choose to send the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard!"

Black sparks flew from the blue card in my hand. It startled me enough to nearly drop it. I slapped it onto the monster zone and said, "Meet your equal: Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

A bolt of dark lightning struck the field between us. The massive, glowing dragon roared upon its entrance. Its 4000 attack equaled T. G. Halberd Cannon's. I said, "Chaos MAX Dragon battles Halberd Cannon!"

"I use my trap!" Antinomy exclaimed. "Synchro Deflector-"

The dragon's shoulder cannons open fired, reducing the trap to ashes. "MAX Dragon's ability prevents targeting and destruction from your effects. The attack continues!"

The two monsters grappled, claws screeching against metal and weapons tearing flesh. Both crashed against the bridge and broke apart. The field was empty. Antinomy said, "Now that Halberd Cannon is off the field, Fiendish Chain no longer affects it! Its ability beyond the grave can activate! When Halberd Cannon leaves the field, I special summon T. G. Blade Blaster from my Extra Deck!"

The green monster boosted in on rocketing feet and metal wings. Its 3300 attack was nothing to take lightly. Antinomy said, "Your doubt of Synchros will lead to your defeat, Aporia. Their power doesn't die out so easily as yours did!"

"What inspires you to believe my turn would end there?" I asked. \

He spoke through grit teeth: "What more could you possibly-"

A white feather brushed his nose. His head lurched back as more whisked by. The feathers formed a flurry and soared upwards. Their iridescent trails marked the arc of a pure, full rainbow. Indigo bled into the other colors as midnight sparkles.

The feather storm spun in a tornado and fell into a drift. They unveiled a circle of light. Five wings sprouted from the ring, and gems at the joints glowed azure. The swish of a long, elegant tail tossed diamond dust into the sky. Claws shining like sapphires reached towards the sun, and an elongated head trumpeted a cry of victory. The rainbow's symphony of colors danced in every facet of the dragon's eyes.

"When a Blue-Eyes on my field is destroyed," I said, "I can special summon Deep-Eyes White Dragon from my hand."

My speech lacked any of the venom or vigor it did before. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the magnificent, angelic dragon flying over New Domino City's bay. Its soft, white feathers reflected the wavering rainbow, and its movements rained sparkles on the sea.

"Do you like it?"

The gentle whisper of a question crawled into my ear. Rain's tears were gone. A splash of the multicolored sky shone in her irises. I said, "I think it's beautiful."

Her shaking lessened with the smile she managed. I said aloud, "Deep-Eyes White Dragon's first ability inflicts 600 damage to you for every Dragon-type with a different name in my graveyard! In this moment, there's Horus LV4, Horus LV6, the Decoy Dragon discarded for Rainbow Life, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon! That makes five total, resulting in 3000 damage!"

Light gathered in the ring atop Deep-Eyes' back. A grand beam shot down to engulf Vizor, lowering his life to 200. I said, "Next ability. I can choose any Dragon-type in the graveyard and have Deep-Eyes attack become equal to that monster's. I'll choose MAX Dragon's, meaning 4000!"

The crisscrossing azure beams from MAX Dragon's cannons lit up Deep-Eyes' rainbow scene like a laser lightshow. Antinomy begged, "Aporia, please! You don't know what you're doing!"

"I have every state of my rationale dedicated," I said, "and I can assure you I am not being tricked by Rain. In fact, it was your ideals that guided me here, Antinomy. I was wrong, and you were right. All life _is_ precious – whether it's a human being like Rain, or a tiny creature who cannot even climb on its own, or anywhere in between. I would not see any of them harmed. That is precisely why your hunt for her ends here and now."

"You?" Antinomy breathed. Brilliant light from the dragon above slanted onto his visor, revealing one of his gray eyes. " _You_ changed your mind? Could it really be that she's not…"

"Deep-Eyes White Dragon attacks T. G. Halberd Cannon!" I declared. " _Iridescent Wingblade_!"

Rainbow energy gathered in the center of the five wing ring. The attack fell as a pillar onto Antinomy's monster. The force of the blast knocked him off the Duel Lane and sent him hurtling towards the ocean.

Deep-Eyes White Dragon tucked its wings against its lithe body and dove to catch him. The monster carried him towards the Satellite-side shore and dropped him. Deep-Eyes dissipated after rescuing him. The rainbows and feathers left with it.

I was flooring it towards the City. "Do you need to visit the doctor again? Are you harmed in a serious way, or-"

"Home," she said.

I continued on the path halfway between a safe speed and one to get her there faster. We passed the mansion gates in minutes. I threw my helmet to the ground as I got up from my runner. She hadn't moved. I muttered, "Fine, I'll do it."

She threw her arms around my neck and held tight as I lifted her from beneath the knees for the piggyback carry. I hauled her inside and lowered her onto her bed. "Do you need water, or- I'll get the ice pack, too, and-"

" _Stop_!" I halted my momentum. She begged, "Please don't leave me alone."

"You want me to keep watch?"

Rain held the sheets up to her chin and offered a hand to me. The fingers still shook. My forehead creased as I put my hand in hers. Confusion turned to shock as she gripped my wrist and pulled me down next to her. She curled against me, bunched up my shirt in her hands, and rested her head on my chest.

Rain sobbed. Her whole body twitched with the wail. Her tears dampened fabric and wet my skin. I had no idea what to do beyond remaining perfectly still. She hiccupped and said, "Th-thank you."

"For what?"

"You showed up and saved me."

"Yes, because-" It was my job. While that _was_ true, it wasn't the whole of it. I cleared my throat. "I'm glad you're safe."

She sniffled. "I never want to leave this place again."

I grimaced. It wasn't a good sign, but it made sense for what had happened to her. Now was hardly the time for arguing anyway when she was overcome with raw emotions – specifically fear, which wiped out rationality.

"Would you stay?"

I looked down at her, but she had her face buried in my jacket. "What?"

"Here. For a while, I mean."

"Why would you want-"

Her hand crept up my chest and undid one of the buttons. I was frozen in place. She slipped her hand in and flattened her palm over my heart. Her wrist gradually slackened, and her breathing found steady rhythm.

From nurse to pillow. Excellent. I sighed and rested my head on hers. The least she could do was pay me back in kind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the evening, I burst through the mansion's front doors and hustled through the lobby. I stopped in the kitchen after finding the rest of the first floor empty. The only person present was Director Primo. He sat with his face pressed to the bar and his hands covering the back of his head. I said, "Um. Where's Rain?"

His hand flopped down. The lifting of his head was a struggle. Dark circles outlined the underside of his eyes. They were bloodshot, and it was hard to notice due to his red irises. "Rain's… resting."

The Director's voice was softer than usual. That felt yucky to admit. "Did something happen?"

His pupils shrank. "Listen here. I don't- I do not _like_ you. I do not like people. That's my whole- my entire- what's the word? Dammit, I, I don't _know_."

"Yeesh. D'you need a hug or something?"

" _No_ ," he said at higher volume. "I don't _like_ being touched. I'm sure of it. I'm sure. Am I? I don't…"

He dropped his head on the table and groaned. " _I hate everything_."

"Um," I mumbled. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure you don't like me! So there's that."

He sighed through his nostrils. "No, you're fine, Carmine. Are you here to see her?"

Wow. Something big must have happened for him to say _that_. Guess big meany jerkface saw the light. Seeing him like this deeply unsettled me, though. "Yeah. We have big plans tonight!"

"I'm afraid she can't make it."

Panic spiked in me. If she didn't, and if I had to duel tomorrow… "Please don't keep her here! This is really important, and she was super excited about it!"

He rubbed his temples. His expression fell into weariness. "It's been a horrible day for Rain. The door to her room is open up there, if you insist on seeing her."

I sprinted up the staircase. Whatever the problem with him was, I'm sure she would come. She had to! I skidded to a stop outside the single door cracked open and flung it open. I started to shout her name but my mouth snapped shut when I realized what I was seeing.

Rain was sprawled out on the sheets. Her closed eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were wet. The rises of her chest said she was in a deep sleep. I walked to her bedside and leaned over her. She was peaceful now, but why had she been crying? I just wanted to-

I bent closer and kissed her cheek. Her warmth was made stark by the cool, metallic taste of her criminal mark. I swiftly straightened and placed my fingers over my lips, which were now wet by the tears I'd stolen from her face. God. That was wrong, right? That was totally wrong. What was I thinking? My cheeks pinked as I left the room. At the base of the stairs, someone said, "What's your problem?"

Director Primo stared at me from the kitchen. I stammered, "N-nothing!"

"Did you wake her up?"

"Nah, I didn't. It seemed like she'd been crying. What happened?"

His focus fell to his palm. "Rain was attacked today."

"Attacked? Did she get hurt?"

"Physically, she'll be fine," he said, "but I imagine she will have some difficulty overcoming the fear."

"Oh, gosh, that's terrible! Poor Rain- um. Hey, I think one of your buttons came undone." A furious blush reddened his face as he snatched his shirt shut. I couldn't stop myself from asking, "What's that about?"

"Yes, well, she, she apparently gets very, very clingy in crisis situations." He tacked on a grumble: "Besides being clingy _all the goddamned time_."

My first thought was that I needed to get her in a position like that. My second thought was a scathing critique of how horrible I was for even considering something so awful on poor Rain. My third thought was why I would even want that in the first place. The point was to reunite her with the Signers. Nothing more.

I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy, though. There wasn't any point to the feeling. No way was Rain seriously into this guy. No way. Nothing about him was exactly _desirable_ , right?

 _Meow_.

A kitten pawed at the staircase. Director Primo hopped down from the barstool and said, "You'll want to see her. She needs you more than ever."

He scooped up the cat and whisked it upstairs. I blinked. Him. And the cat. It was so _weird_. Then again, he acted differently from the Sector Security Director I knew when it came to Rain. I guessed there was something… romantic… about someone revealing their true nature or even changing for the better on behalf of whoever they cared about. If nothing else, it made her feel special, right?

As I slid into the driver's side of my van, I sighed. I'd always dreamed of someone treating me that way. Too bad the dream died in a fire and shriveled up.

I parked at the base of the skyscraper and took a long, long elevator ride up to the top. He was leaned against the railing. I said, "Sorry, Jack."

When he turned towards me, a chilling wind tore at his trenchcoat. As per usual, he showed no emotion. "What's the matter, Carly?"

"I was trying to get Rain to come here tonight so you guys might make up. That way, you'd have no trouble in the match tomorrow. We got really unlucky, though, and she's too sick to go anywhere."

"Rain? I thought you asked me here because you-" Disappointment flashed down his face but was gone in the wink of a star. "Tomorrow shouldn't be an issue. You're dueling, aren't you?"

I laughed. Then it dawned on me. _I was dueling tomorrow_. My laugh transformed into a shriek. "I don't even know how to drive a runner!"

"Would you like for me to teach you?"

I thinned my eyes. That was considerate and selfless of him. Had Jack Atlas left the building? "If you have the time, I guess."

"I'll make the time." He strode past me, and the elevator _ding_ ed. "By starting gunfire, you'll be the best damned rider out there."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Darkness stretched on forever. The faint red glow from my body was the only color in the realm. It highlighted the black chains locking me down. High-pitched laughter enticed a growl from deep within my throat. The being appeared before me in a wisp of smoke. The dark sign glowing on its arm threw violet light, and it was brighter than my crimson.

"You're so close!" the Dark Signer mocked. That she used my Vessel's voice as her current mask made the words cut deeper. "Your claws came back. Your lower body lit up not long after that. Your head made its return, so you're back to thinking and moving around! One might think you complete. It's such a shame, really. What's a Dragon without his wings?"

I bared my fangs. It would not have the pleasure of my irate words.

"In the end, I place the blame on you," the wicked god said. "You chose Jack Atlas despite his egotistical nature and ignored all your chances to exist apart from Rain Orichalcum. You deserve to be in this prison."

The wicked god was a fool for assuming solitude and silence were states of being I feared. This existence and waiting were the essences of my very purpose. Wait I would. I had not lost faith in the chosen for the span of a breath.

Let the darkness stretch on; my light would always be at its heart.

"Your perseverance is not eternal," the wicked god said. Its lowered voice brought it closer to its true self. "The bonds will continue to prevent you from communicating with and influencing the Vessel or the Signers. You will realize the threads are unraveled forever, and your light will extinguish. The Crimson Dragon will be but a memory."

The god could stay reckless and cocky. I had learned a different lesson from The Nameless Hero's four thousand theses: the importance of biding my time.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Forty-Six**

* * *

 **A/N:** BGM: Beautiful Creatures (feat. MAX) - ILLENIUM (for Aporia/Primo in denial, of course)

Soo who's ready to see the most cursed Team 5D's lineup of all time in action?


	47. Bloodstained Bullet

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

 _Bloodstained Bullet_

A soft, yellow glow fell onto the sheets from the window. Rain was awake, but her blue eyes were blank and empty like a mire. The kitten snoozed at the foot of the bed. I set a glass of water on the nightstand and asked, "How are you feeling?"

She hugged her large, stuffed lion against her abdomen and buried her face in its mane. I spoke but stumbled, and the words came out as a low-pitched hum. I wrung my hands and said, "Today is the next round of WRGP matches. I have a rare few hours of freedom, so I was thinking of going with Jakob and Lester, if only to watch. My name isn't in the lineup, so I can't officially _duel_. But…"

She hadn't moved an inch. I mumbled, "Team 5D's submitted an interesting lineup. Carly Carmine, Crow Hogan, and Akiza Izinski. They seem to be grasping for straws at this point. To be honest, I'm interested in seeing how they perform."

Nothing. I shifted my weight to my other foot. When I was about to start on another ramble, she muttered, "Aporia."

I froze. "Yes?"

"I think I'm a horrible person. I wanted to stay away so I would stop causing problems and burdening everyone, but all I did was mess everything up _more_. I'm trying my best to make others happy and hoped it would make me happy, too. That doesn't work anymore. If disappearing can't help, I don't know what will. I don't…"

"Sounds to me like you need to embrace the fact that you are a charming, liked person, and others want you around for no reason beyond they enjoy your company."

Her muffled voice said, "That doesn't make sense."

"Why not?"

"Because I- I don't like me."

"You need perspective. Think from your friends'. Why do you think they want to see you?"

"For the marks."

"Okay then, why do you think I go places with you?"

"Because it's your job. Because of Antithesis and Antinomy."

"If that were the end of it," I said, "I would likely keep you locked up in this room as all your friends expected of me. I would certainly not visit areas of this accursed city – least of all _populated_ places – with you."

One of her eyes was visible through the lion's brown fur. "Then why?"

My brow creased. I had told myself an uncountable number of times I would not speak these words. But. But her, lying there- "Rain, you are a special sort of person. I could be in the most hellish situation yet still appreciate the experience because of your presence. It's for nothing more than your personality, which is a feeling plenty others share."

"I… I had no idea. I mean, you don't ever smile or anything."

"Smiling isn't in my programming."

"Um. Is- are you joking, or?" I held her stare. Her body shook. After a worried moment, I realized she was laughing. "You're funny. I like being around you, too."

The option of denying that truth was officially six feet under, so I sighed and asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Meh. I think I'll just try to rest."

"Then you can keep these today." I dropped my headphones and associated device next to the cat.

"Th-thanks…"

I eased her door shut. In the hallway, I swiped my sword through the air and stepped through the portal. An instant of whiplash stunned me. Loud cheering replaced the mansion's peace. Bright light assaulted me from above as opposed to the dark ceilings.

"What is it today?"

The question was in Jakob's masked voice. Lester responded, "Looks like a bullet. It just gets creepier and creepier with her. Are you sure she's not malfunctioning?"

My sight adjusted to a barricade behind the team pit. I rounded the corner to see Lester and Jakob huddled together. I said, "You look like a pair of gossiping old hags."

Lester started to argue back. Jakob said, "Patience. He has no way of understanding. We are discussing the nature of the android sent to take your place. She has a certain unnerving way of acting."

I snorted. "Please. It has the appearance of Rain. That's impossible to take seriously."

"Actually, it makes it ten times worse," Lester whispered. "Rain has the 'lovable idiot' vibe, but _her_?"

Lester shivered. I raised an eyebrow. He wasn't one to show fear. Jakob said, "You have not been introduced. Why not speak to her yourself?"

He gestured towards the long table attached to the pit's glass window. The woman in the white suit had one leg crossed over the other at the knee. She grasped her tie, and her other elbow rested on the table. Her chair was swiveled towards us. She was grinning and watching, and her one eye curled upwards in a smile all its own.

I approached her. They were being ridiculous. It was just a "Rain replacement." There could not be anything scary about something meant to be Rain Orichalcum.

As I walked closer, a glint of gold caught my eye. A high-caliber bullet rolled over her fingers. She performed the sleight of hand as though she'd toyed with the instrument of war a thousand times before. The bullet piqued a memory, but I pushed it out of my mind as I stood in front of the android. I said, "For what you're meant to be, you don't resemble Rain much."

For a solid minute, she held my gaze with that smile in her eye. It was as though some part of her laughed at me. "I do not recall Aporia Midlife having such a high horse."

I grit my teeth. "That's quite the accusation for someone you've known less than one hundred seconds."

Her head drifted to the side, and her bangs casted slices of shadows over her eye. The metal bullet twirled forward and back again. "You may not know me, Aporia Midlife, but oh, do I know you. It does indeed require a high horse to see the people of this world as but pawns on your chessboard."

The moving of the bullet halted, its tip clenched between her middle and second fingers. "What a shame it would be if you turned out to be another piece on the board."

I could not breathe.

The bullet was the exact caliber she had used. It had the same, small dent towards the tip, and it was dull and shiny in all the same places as the last time I'd seen it. The most important matching detail was the dark splatter of blood at the bullet's base.

It was the last shot Eurea had fired.

The android flicked the bullet away like trash. "But, oh, who am I to say? I'm the incorrectly created bot. My duty is to follow my directive. Well. Here I go."

She took a cane from underneath the table, struggled to her feet, and hobbled towards the runner awaiting her. The instant her back was turned, I dove towards the bullet. I gazed at the details. Yes, this was definitely it. But how? And why would she have it today of all days? Did she know I would be here?

The back of my neck itched. I glanced towards her. She sat sideways on the runner. Her chin lifted high. The dark blue of her eye cut through the few splits in her thick bangs. Her smile thinned her pupilless iris.

I averted my eyes and closed my fist around the bullet. I hastened back to Jakob and Lester. Lester laughed. "What did I say? I told you so! You had to test her anyway! Dolt."

Jakob shuffled closer. "What did she say?"

"She…" I held my shaking fist close to my chest. "I need to be alone."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack pushed one side of my runner towards the arena. I was helping from the other side but, to tell the truth, he was doing most of the work. I muttered, "It's crazy how you guys just have something like this lying around."

"You're mistaken," he said. "We spent all night putting this together."

"R-really? For me?"

"You _are_ representing our team," Jack said.

Right. The team. It's not that I was special or anything. "Well, thanks anyways."

"Don't forget what you learned from riding Yusei's runner," Jack said. "Keeping yourself streamlined is very important. Do not allow anyone else intrusion on your thoughts – not the audience, not the opponents, and not even your friends. You'll need the headspace for your stratagem."

"Um. With all the cheering and everything, doesn't it get hard to focus? Oh, God, what if I forget everything the instant I get up there?"

"You won't."

"How can you just say that?"

He stopped to look me in the eyes. "We've dueled together. You won't, Carly. You know what's important. You always have."

For a split second I thought there might be double meaning to his words; maybe he knew that I knew. I brushed away the idea. He was probably indebted to me because I was dueling in his place. Nothing more than that… no way…

An attendant checked us into what would be our pit later today. To my surprise, the stadium was already chock full of fans. My heart palpitated. "I thought we were here early!"

"We are," he assured. "You have time. You won't have to ride anytime soon. This is for the match before yours."

"Who's up?"

"Team New World and Team Taiyo."

"Oh! That means Rain- No, wait. It's Rain's sister."

The woman in the white suit rode atop her colorless runner with perfect posture. She was apathetic to her speed as though she had all the time in the world. Her one eye never focused on her opponent; she played her cards and crushed Team Taiyo's life points as though her only enemy was the numbers themselves.

The MC shouted, "Yet another perfect sweep from Team New World orchestrated by Rain Orichalcum!"

"She doesn't seem like Rain," I said. "She's… scarier."

"From all I've learned, blood ties mean little in the end," Jack said. "Rain handles duels with respect. This person treats them like chess matches against a toddler."

"Yeah, but she also makes them look like they are."

"What're you guys talking about?"

Akiza's voice was muffled. She drifted towards us and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth. Its red was as deep as her leather riding suit. I was taken aback by her appearance for a moment, so Jack had to answer for me. "We were discussing Rain's twin's performance."

"Her twin, huh," Akiza muttered. "Gives off the evil vibe, has an eyepatch. That's some freaky soap opera shit."

"It so is!" I exclaimed.

"Hm? This your runner?"

"Oh. Yeah," I said.

"Cute. Fits you."

I scanned its lean frame. The body was a bright tangerine shade, and its highlights were silvery white. "Actually, yeah. Those are my favorite colors and everything, right down to the tone."

Jack sniffed. "I _told_ him."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said. "They're calling for your team. Any last prep you need?"

"I, uh, don't think so."

"I'm here!" Crow dashed from the back door into our pit. He doubled over to catch his breath. "I'm here, I'm here. I made it!"

Akiza said, "Better late than never. Where's your runner?"

"I brought it last night."

"Check to be sure," Jack said. "Duel runner thievery is a common spite these days."

"Yeah, yeah, alright! Off my case!" Crow said.

An officiate called, "Team 5D's to the starting line!"

Jack and Crow were still discussing the runner while approaching where we had them stored. Akiza said, "You're up. Good luck."

"Y-you think I'll do okay?"

She said, "You're really overestimating that team."

Yikes. That wasn't anything to be said about _me_. I cringed as I pushed my runner onto the field. There were only, like, thousands of people watching. No biggie. No biggie!

I boarded and glanced at the guy beside me. His runner was a massive, hulking _thing_. No way was it aerodynamic enough to outpace me. I grinned. I could do this. I totally had it in the bag!

"Team 5D's versus Team Machina begins! Your duelists today are Carly Carmine and Bolt Tanner!"

Most of what I heard from the crowd was confusing shouts of who this chick was or where Yusei had gone. I gulped. I knew I wasn't exactly a fan favorite from my reporting, but it still stung. I mean, seriously? Nobody? I had an article in a dueling magazine!

"On your marks, duelists! Three!"

I gripped the handlebars.

"Two!"

Sweat rolled over my chin and down my neck.

"One!"

The entire audience shouted in unison:

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

A gunshot rang through the air. I slammed on the gas and rocketed along the track. Bolt and I were neck-and-neck. I hugged my body to the frame of the runner like Jack had taught me, and it glided into the curve gentle as a dream. I rounded the corner giddy and laughing.

The MC shouted, "Bolt Tanner of Team Machina takes the corner!"

What? Seriously? The gigantic wheels rolled far ahead of me. How did I mess up so horribly? Ugh.

"Nice try, girlie, but your speed's just not enough!" Bolt said. He drew his sixth card, and our speed counters bumped up to 1. "I summon Jirai Gumo in attack position, set two face-downs, and end my turn!"

That was it? My riding may not have been, er, professional, but I was sure my dueling would be. He did say… He…

"My draw!" Our speed counters increased to 2. His arachnid had an impressive 2200 attack. It wouldn't last long! "I summon Fortune Lady Light in attack position and use Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! This'll special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand. Fortune Lady Water, you're up!"

The blue-faced woman danced with the waves. I added two cards to my hand, bumping the size up to five. "When she's special summoned while there's another Fortune Lady on my field, I can draw two cards. Now, I'll use Speed Spell – Star Force to remove Fortune Lady Light from play! Her level times 200 gets added as attack to Fortune Lady Water!"

Bolt laughed at Water's now 1400 attack. "What is this, amateur hour?"

"Light's effect activates! I special summon any monster from my hand, like Fortune Lady Earth!"

The orange-robed lady spawned and adjusted her glasses. Her 2400 attack displayed on the large screen overhead next to Bolt's appalled face. Big dummy thought he could laugh at me. I said, "I target Jirai Gumo for attack with Fortune Lady Earth! Afterwards, Fortune Lady Water goes in for the direct attack!"

Earth zapped him with her staff and Water splashed him with a conjured waterfall. His life fell to 2400. I grinned and resisted the urge to boast by crossing my arms. I'd seen Jack do that a lot, but I wasn't so brave. "I'm setting a face-down, and there's my turn!"

Bolt swiped the top card of his deck. Our SPC increased to 3. "I summon Ushi Oni for use as tribute! Special summon! Giant Ushi Oni!"

A bull's head ripped out of a blue spider's body. Its 2600 attack was greater than Earth's. Badbadbad. Bolt continued, "My trap, Call of the Haunted, will bring Jirai Gumo back from the grave! Your monsters aren't long for this world. Giant Ushi Oni battles Fortune Lady Earth!"

"Slip of Fortune!" I shouted.

Bolt's forehead creased. "What?"

Oops. I'd forgotten the buttons. I pushed the one beneath the spell/trap zone, so my trap flipped up. "My trap, Slip of Fortune, negates your attack and removes Fortune Lady Earth from play until my next Standby Phase!"

"Since you activated a trap, you're now caught in my Spiderweb Castle!" Webs stretched across his field from his Continuous Trap. His monsters hung from the silk. "I'm not stopping, either. Jirai Gumo attacks Fortune Lady Water!"

A large coin appeared on the field. It tossed and landed on tails. Bolt cursed as his monster gobbled up mine. My life counter fell to 3000, and his dropped from 2400 to 1200. I said, "Um. Why did you take damage?"

"Anytime Jirai attacks, a coinflip decides if I lose half my life points or not."

"Th-then why'd you attack?"

"Don't question me!" he roared. "I don't care what anyone else thinks! It was my first card and _it's good goddammit_!"

"Okay, okay! Gosh…"

"I set a card and end my turn."

I drew a fourth card for my hand. Our SPC went up to 4. I said, "During the Standby Phase, Fortune Lady Earth returns to the field. Her ability activates! Every one of my Standby Phases, her level increases by one, also increasing her attack by 400 and dealing 400 damage to you!"

Power streamed into Earth. Her attack and defense increased to 2800. A portion shot off to strike Bolt, knocking his life points down to 800. Bolt said, "Doesn't matter. If you attack, Spiderweb Castle cuts the number in half!"

"Not for lo-ong," I sang. "I summon Fortune Lady Wind! When she's normal summoned, I can destroy as many of your spells and traps as I have Fortune Ladies on the field! Aaand what are the odds the number is the exact same?"

A torrent of wind ripped through Spiderweb Castle and his face-down, which turned out to be Mirror Force. Dodged a bullet there. I said, "Alright! It's all in place now! I'm gonna take you down this turn using this little diddly doo: Speed Spell – Diffusion Wave Motion! By paying 1000 life points, a level seven or higher Spellcaster can attack all your monsters once each! Fortune Lady Earth is now level seven, so I think I'll go ahead and pick her!"

A glowing, turquoise ball hooked into Earth's staff. Its mixture of green and blue swirled in the reflection of her glasses. I said, "Fortune Lady Earth attacks- oh, wait. He said before I beat someone to do this… I'm putting a face-down before entering my Battle Phase, _then_ Fortune Lady Earth attacks Giant Ushi Oni and Jirai Gumo!"

Earth twirled her staff. Cataclysmic lightning ripped from the portal she created. It struck through Oni, lowering Bolt's life to 600. The next tore through Jirai Gumo and Bolt; his life point counter dropped to zero with a disheartening buzz. He didn't seem disheartened at all, though. He was grinning and shouting, "Hey, you're pretty good, little lady!"

He wheeled into their team's pit, and out rode a more serious looking guy on a green runner. The color was dulled, and duct tape marked portions of the frame. The MC shouted, "We're now onto Blister, Team Machina's second rider!"

"Sup," he said.

"Uh, hey."

"My go, isn't it?"

"H-have you not done this before?"

He laughed a little. "I feel rusty every time. Hope you understand. My draw!"

He drew his sixth card, and our speed counters boosted to 5 apiece. "Alrighty! Think I'll start off with a special summon, here. By discarding monsters whose level adds up to eight, I'll bring out the ol' reliable: Machina Fortress."

Scraps were flung onto the track. A colossal tank rolled onto the field and aimed its barrel at me. I gulped. "2500 attack? And it's that easy to summon?"

"Hey now," he scolded, "everything's got a cost. I still have my normal summon, so let's go with Machina Sniper. Okay, this should work. Machina Fortress and Fortune Lady Earth are gonna dance."

"Er, well, that won't work… for you, that is. Her attack is 2800!"

"Speed Spell – Shrink." He flipped the green card onto his field like a blackjack dealer. His SPC fell to 3, and my monster's attack was cut to 1400. I yelped as Earth turned into a chibi version of herself. The tank blasted her to ashes. My life points fell to 900. "Right, right, I'll attack that other one of yours, too. The defense one."

"Wind?"

"Yeah, that."

The sniper shot her apart. Why did I speak up, again? "W-well, I use Enlightenment! It'll let me special summon two Fortune Ladies from my hand next Standby Phase!"

Blister shrugged his shoulders. Our speed tossed his lengthy white collar. "Face-down and turn end."

I drew my second card. "With Enlightenment, I special summon Fortune Lady Light first and Water second. I can draw two cards through her effect. I'll be using Speed Spell – High Speed Crash next! I destroy a card on my field to do the same to one on your field! Light and Machina Sniper go bye-bye!"

"Y'okay there, Carmine? That monster was the worse one."

"Fortune Lady Light's effect," I said. "I can special summon a Fortune Lady from my deck. I choose Fire! Being brought out by a Fortune Lady procs her ability, letting me destroy your monster and inflict damage to you equal to its attack power!"

His tank melted, and the sludge rained on him. Blister's life dropped to 1500. I wanted to do a giddy little dance. I was winning twice in a row! "Now that your field's clear, I attack you with Fortune Lady Water first!"

"Mirror Force."

My monsters and hopes shattered to itty bitty pieces. I wanted to cry. I had that in the bag! And that was the same exact trap the other team member used! Stupid me. Stupidstupidstupid. "I end my turn."

He observed the lone card in his hand. His head rocked back and forth. "Speed Spell – Pot of Avarice."

His SPC fell from 5 to 3. He was far behind me now versus my 7. He said, "Right. Perfect draws. I summon Machina Soldier, and its ability special summons the Machina Sniper in my hand. Sniper'll attack you directly!"

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't!"

A corner of his mouth quirked up. "Sorry. It doesn't work like that up here. The attack continues!"

Gunfire peppered through the last of my life points. I had to round the track before pulling into the pit. The ride of shame, I coined. Crow gave me a shout of being awesome before tagging in.

I rested my helmet in my lap and frowned. I still _lost_. I wasn't expecting to blast through everyone, but I couldn't help thinking about what I could've done better. I shouldn't have attacked; I shouldn't have held onto that card. A sigh passed my lips.

Another face entered my visor's reflection. I glanced up to Jack. "I… didn't think you'd stay."

His lavender eyes searched mine. They angled upwards with his smile. "You did better than I've ever done in one of these."

"H-huh? Hey! You don't need to lie to try to make me feel better!"

"It's not a lie," he said, "and I should hope I wouldn't have to uplift you after a stellar performance. Although… I understand. Defeat stings. Being on a team after dueling alone takes adjusting."

"A team," I breathed. I watched Crow summon a storm of Blackwings and tear through Blister because I had forced him to use all his resources. Team Machina was on their last rider, Aero, after a single turn.

"Altogether, you're something to be reckoned with," Jack said. "I hope you can find pride in that."

I glanced to Akiza. The smirk she wore said she understood all along how well this would go. "I couldn't hope in anything until you showed me the ropes. Thanks, Jack."

"I was merely taking one for the team."

"Oh. Right. Ha."

"That was a joke," he said. "It's no trouble. I should hope we're still _friends_ at the very least."

Woah. He said those last words as though he was actually… hurt? But that couldn't be right. "Yeah, we are. Friends."

Crow shredded through half of Aero's life points before running out of steam. Akiza was prepped to go when he landed. Crow threw his arms around my and Jack's necks. "Woo! This's easy! Akiza's gonna rock their world, and we'll have the win in the bag in no time! What was everybody so worried for?"

"Uh," I mumbled, "You sure? That guy's monster is…"

Aero had Machina Force on the field, which had 4600 attack and 4100 defense. Crow flopped his hand. "Pshh. She'll take care of that thing easily. Watch!"

Akiza said, "I use Speed Spell – One for One to special summon Copy Plant! Since I discarded Dandylion, I gain two Fluff Tokens! I summon Wall of Ivy with them and use Copy Plant's ability. Its level changes to another of my Plant monsters, like Wall of Ivy! Level two Copy Plant and Wall of Ivy join with the two Fluff Tokens to create the level six Synchro, Splendid Rose!"

A blonde woman twirled onto the field in an elaborate ballet routine; the roses that served as ruffles at her ankles tossed crimson petals into the sky. Her thorny whips flowed behind her movements like deadly ribbons. Her 2200 attack was not half of what Aero's behemoth had, though. Akiza said, "I use Speed Spell – Riryoku! Your monster's attack is halved, and Splendid Rose gains that attack!"

Splendid Rose increased to 4500 while Machina Force was at 2300. Akiza said, "Splendid Rose destroys Machina Force!"

"This is great!" I exclaimed. "If the attack goes through, we win!"

"His face-down," Jack said.

"Speed Spell – Rapid Shotwing!" Aero said. "Machina Force gains attack equal to 200 times my SPC, bumping it up to 4300!"

Rose's thorns shattered the monster, but Aero was hanging in there with 1800 life points. Akiza said, "You didn't think that'd save you this turn, did you?"

"Huh?"

"Splendid Rose's ability activates!" she shouted. "My removing from play a Plant in my grave like Wall of Ivy, Splendid Rose can battle again with halved attack strength. That's 2250, by the way."

Aero's pupils shrank. His hand and field were empty. Aki threw her arm out to conduct her monster's strike, which landed home. Aero's life dropped to zero. I leapt into the air. "We did it! We totally did it! Team 5D's won their first loser's bracket match!"

"Yeah, but…" Crow rubbed at his skull, ruffling his orange hair. "Didja have to bring up the loser's bracket again?"

"Uh. Sorry!" Akiza rolled into the pit with her head held high. I tackled her in a hug. She pushed some space between us. "Youdidityoudidit! We're still in this thing!"

"Have a little more belief there, Carly," Akiza commented.

My mind went back to what Kalin said: _"They were duelists before they were Signers."_

I was focusing on those darned red marks too much. I giggled and said, "I don't know what I was worried about!"

"Probably the fact that you had no idea how to drive a runner less than twenty-four hours ago," Jack said.

"C-can't I have my cool moment?"

Crow laughed at us while Aki and Jack gave their cool smiles. That feeling Jack was talking about – of relying on them and being reliable – sprouted pride in my chest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You're home late. It's weird to see the other two show up before you," Rain said. I strode past her crouched on the floor and tossed some documents onto a table. She placed the top back onto the litterbox and said, "So, um, it's crazy how such a tiny animal can make so much poop."

She forced a laugh. I stared at the files and spun a pen. My other hand would not leave my pocket, which held the bloodstained bullet. Rain asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I am keeping myself busy," I said. "Speaking of which, I was wondering if I could borrow your duel runner."

"Eh? Mine? What for?"

"Bait. There's a ring of runner thieves I'd like to draw out and discover the source using your recall function."

She folded her legs in a crisscross. Her eyes followed the grooves between the tiles. "I'll agree on one condition."

"And that is?"

Rain met my eyes. "I have to go with you."

I stopped myself from blurting out the question of what happened to her wanting to stay inside forever. If she was feeling brave, the last thing I wanted was to snuff it out. We would be together, anyway, which meant nothing bad would happen to her. "I accept. Be ready in ten minutes."

"Wait, we- we're going tonight?"

"Yes."

She grimaced, hopped to her feet, and ran to the staircase. At least she was acting like her usual self. Stupid rubbed against my leg. I knelt and patted her, much to her purring satisfaction.

"Okay!"

Rain heaved breaths. Jeans and a black tank top replaced her sleeping gown. Her arm wrapped around her midsection. I said, "I'll ask this once. Are you certain you're up for this?"

She swallowed a deep breath and nodded. It was all I needed. She refueled her runner, and we rode side-by-side to the DAIMON slums. I watched from a rooftop as she glanced over her shoulder and roller her runner into an alley.

Her runner would be impossible to resist, especially under the cover of night. I waited for her to emerge from the alley's mouth so we could take watch together. Even if they found a way to steal it without us noticing, her runner's self-driving function would lead us to them. They were trapped either way.

I frowned, wondering what was taking so long. I dropped to the streets and headed towards the alleyway.

Headlights flared to life. Her runner roared past me. The thug driving wore a grin, and his hand that wasn't turning the handlebars had a firm grip on a blindfolded Rain's bound wrists.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The kidnapper dragged me off the seat of my runner. The zip tie on my wrists was impossible to break. My legs folded, and I sank to the floor.

A rough hand grabbed my upper arm and yanked me to my feet. The blindfold prevented me from seeing him, so I knew him by the hiss in his voice and the stench of his words.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself, Orichalcum. You're here because you're valuable. Otherwise, you'd be dead 'cause you know too much. If I get to thinkin' you're too difficult, though, my mind can change easy." His grip tightened and twisted enough to be painful. "Walk."

He pushed me forward, but I fell again. The shaking in my legs was too much. He clicked his tongue. "I'll make this easier for the both of us."

A fist slammed into my stomach. I cried out and collapsed to the side. Intense pain flared from my ribs as though I was being crushed every second. Tears stung my eyes and wet the blindfold.

He threw me over his shoulder despite my shrieks of agony. _Boom_ s of thunder rumbled the sky. Their sound became more muffled as the kidnapper walked on. I guessed we had moved inside. He threw me onto the ground. I shouted, and my tears were obvious in the cry; I hated myself for letting them show.

"I'm a busy man, so I'll send others to look after you," he said. "You'll figure it out I'm sure, but I'll let you know: there's no escaping."

I clenched my teeth to reduce the shaking in my jaw. The movement of my arms was further restricted by a post between me and my wrists. I rested my forehead on the post and tried to breathe.

Help from monsters wasn't an option. My fingers couldn't reach my deck to materialize them because of the zip tie. The Crimson Dragon was gone. I could call for Aporia again. He told me to say his name if I were in a situation involving those androids again, but… it was worth a shot.

Steel squealed on hinges and smashed against the wall. I jumped. A voice said, "Serious? Hostages? Ain't that dangerous?"

"Do what boss says," another responded.

"Must be lotsa cash involved if he's willing to take the risk," a third chimed. "Huh? Hey, is that…"

"Shit," the first said with a hint of laughter. "It's that WRGP chica who nearly slit my throat with a fuckin' _sword_!"

I grimaced. I hadn't recognized their voices at first, but I was sure of their identities now: Team Catastrophe. I shouted, "Ap-"

A hand clamped over my mouth and jerked my face upward. The close voice said, "Not so scary now."

I tried to speak through it. All that could be heard was a weak squeak. The trio laughed at me. A switchblade _click_ ed open. He said, "Always wondered if psychics bleed red."

Frigid metal pressed against the hot skin of my neck. The twitching of my mouth was as wild as my pulse. The pressure waned. After a moment, I realized why: the pounding of feet sprinting towards us.

"How the fuck are you-"

The _crack_ of knuckles colliding with jaw rung out, and the sheer impact sent a brush of air towards my face. A scuffle broke out. Grunts and punches harmonized as the chorus of battle.

After a few _thud_ s against the floor, the only sound left was heavy breathing. Someone approached me. The knife touched my wrists. I drew in a shaky gasp. The blade swept upwards, and the zip tie fell. I stumbled backwards and ripped the blindfold off.

My lungs emptied, and my body trembled. " _You_?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I doubled over in some godforsaken corner of the DAIMON slums and pressed my hand against the wall to steady myself. The bastard had gotten away with her and her runner. I'd let it all happen right in front of me. Really, I should have known better than to allow Rain out of my sight after what happened last time.

My fist pounded into the wall. If she was doing this to find agency in her life it would only worsen her mental state. I had to do something. I'd scour the whole goddamned City if required.

Once my breath was sufficiently recovered, I retrieved a special pager and earpiece from my pocket. I flicked through the channels in use. God, their technology was archaic. After _finally_ locating the correct channel, I barked, "Report!"

"O-oh!" a feminine voice said from the other line. "D-Director Primo! I didn't realize you were interested in-"

" _Report_ ," I repeated.

She cleared her throat. "This is Officer Simington and Officer Trudge of the Special Investigations Unit reporting in. We are currently on the trail of a ring of duel runner thieves and have it on good authority that our location in the Satellite is close to their base of operations. The civilian who provided the information has ignored orders and barged in already."

"I will rendezvous shortly," I said, already opening a portal near their pinged area. "Who is the civilian?"

She spoke the name softly, but it was not one I could mistake.

" _Him_?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter Forty-Seven**

* * *

 **A/N:** Taking bets on who you think it is

Wanted to let everyone know my current YGO!DM story Under the Apple Tree will be completed this Saturday. I **highly recommend you read UtAT** because certain aspects do tie into this story. Not required, of course, but bits in the future will hold more impact if the context is known


	48. Prayer from a Heart of Roaring Flames

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

 _Prayer from a Heart of Roaring Flames_

The black t-shirt and jeans he wore were more casual than what I was used to seeing on him. It reminded me of the old days. The switchblade he'd used to cut the zip tie remained in his right hand.

I threw up my arm, my disk appearing in a green flash. "D-don't try to come any closer!"

He dropped the switchblade and held up his palms. "Rain, I'm trying to get you out of here."

"I can find the way myself."

Weariness and sadness mixed in his expression. I scanned the room. The three Team Catastrophe members were passed out on the floor. The swelling bruises on their faces told the story of what happened. He said, "I came here because I saw that thug dragging you in. I know how to get out if you'd follow me."

"And I'm telling you I'll make my own way."

"Rain. I know we're not exactly friends anymore, but I swear to God I'd always help you before I hurt you."

"You've proven that to be a lie too many times already," I said, "and I don't think we ever were friends, Jack."

"Right," he said, "and that's why I rushed in here."

"That's only because I'm useful!" I shouted. "You don't want your mark to be gone forever!"

Thunder boomed. The lights flickered out, but I made sure he saw my snarl before they did.

"I know that's what you believe," he said, and I didn't miss his careful avoidance of whether it was the truth or not. "It's important for now we set it aside and escape."

I stormed past him and out the door. He followed closely and hissed in a whisper, "What do you think you're doing? You're not taking the correct path!"

My feet kept on. Jack said, "I know we've had our differences, but you should have learned from everything we've been through that digging a deeper grave for yourself is what you achieve through vengeance. Turn around, Rain."

"No." His replies stopped, but his presence didn't. "If this is the wrong way, why are you following me?"

"The same reason I'm here in the first place: to ensure your safety."

I snapped, "I don't need your help!"

Lightning cracked the sky. The flash illuminated Jack, who had his finger to his lips. He glanced around the area, which appeared to be the corner of a warehouse. Large cargo containers prepped for shipping separated us from the bulk of the building.

"I don't care if anyone hears or comes for us. For all I know, this is some big ploy to force us together. I'm not falling for it. I know your type, and the last thing I'll allow is for you to tell me what to do."

"What is it you think 'my type' is?"

"Obsessed with power, always thinking you're flawless, and…" I set my jaw. "Seeing other people in the world as dolls at your disposal."

"You- that's really how you see me, Rain?" I had no response. The silence and darkness thickened. Jack said, "I know a simple apology could never be enough – which is why I have been trying to act to make up for it – but if I have made myself appear so inhuman, I must apologize."

"Inhuman," I breathed. "I knew a human just like that. Like you."

"Allow me to set the record straight. You seem to have the idea we are the most different people on the planet, but the truth is deeper than the surface. I'd wager we hate ourselves in equal amount."

"H… hate yourself? You?"

"I'm not stupid enough to be blind to all the mistakes I've made," he said. "Rain. You know how every time you look in the mirror, you aren't looking at you as a whole; your eye is instead drawn to the imperfections, like those bags beneath your eyes that never seem to disappear, the shoulder that slumps more than its counterpart, or your ears that are too large by base standards?"

I cupped my ears. "Um. I haven't noticed those yet."

"Because I wasn't talking about you," he said. "We all have our insecurities, Rain. It's part of being human. The difference you can't get past is in how we choose to deal with them."

"Uh." I twiddled my thumbs. "What's an insecurity? Sounds like what this place is since you broke in here so easily."

He chuckled. "No, but good guess. It's an aspect of yourself you have distinct lack of confidence in."

"It… it's impossible for that to be you."

"That's because my idea of covering them up is drawing attention to the parts of myself I imagine are worthwhile," he said. "I figure if I'm loud and bold enough, no one will notice the rotten parts. No matter how many times it fails, I keep hoping it works. Just another one of my shortcomings, I suppose."

"But. But nobody expects you to be perfect. That's not how people work. Why would you try to make anyone to see you that way?"

"I cannot hold myself to any standard below the highest."

I gulped. "You don't think that's unreasonable?"

"It's not something I think on," he said, "it's the way I am. As much as I'd like to believe anyone can become what they please, I can't shake what's ingrained in me. Change isn't something I can promise, which is why I won't ask you to forgive me."

I hugged my legs and dropped my chin on my knees. "You sure you aren't just stubborn?"

He laughed a little. "Not quite. I know myself well. That's the end of it."

"You're the only one," I said. "Even when we were on a team together, they treated you like some mythical creature."

"I preferred it that way. Letting someone in closer allows them to identify my weaknesses. I'd rather those stay unknown."

I thought for a beat. "But you just told me-"

"Yes," he said. "I'm trying to be more like you."

"Like _me_? But I'm- I-"

"At first, I thought your openness with emotions and flaws idiotic, to say the least," he said, "but I have witnessed your growth and empowerment through them, whether it be your Shadow Duel against Kalin, your overcoming Roman's trap, or your victory against Godwin using your stolen dark sign. Not telling you how much I have come to respect you was a mistake, and that is one I can apologize for. I won't be making it again."

The flash of lightning sparked in the tears at the corners of my eyes. Jack's solemnity lightened. I sniffled. I should have been wondering if he was lying or not, but I couldn't get over how heartfelt the shiver in his voice had been as though the words themselves were difficult. "That was actually really nice…"

"Hm. I'm surprised you'd even listen to what I have to say."

I said, "It- it's not like I don't want to forgive you. I don't want to dislike you, either!"

"Of course not," he said. "Someone who knows our weaknesses tricked the both of us."

I muttered, "No, that's not right, either. It's not like we were on good terms before that duel and it suddenly changed."

"Yes, but before it I saw you as a stranger who assaulted my closest friends," he countered.

"Even if someone's an enemy to you," I said, "I don't think the answer is to treat them as terribly as they may treat you."

His breaths were weighty. "Though it is hard to accept, you are correct. Any sort of vengeance accomplishes nothing but adding more vitriol to a world already filled to the brim. In concept I accept it, but in practice it is a different story."

"You can stay level-headed if you remind yourself of the consequences," I said, "like the Dark Signers."

"Why pretend to be vague when we both know exactly who you're talking about? Kalin-"

" _Not him_ ," I assured. "I told Carly about what happened, and she remembered everything."

Thunder rattled the sky. Light rain pattered against the windows. Jack said, "So that's why."

"It's not right to keep a secret from someone without giving them the choice of knowing or not. It's not right to take any choice away from her! Why would you hide it for so long?"

"When you were in the hospital, I made the decision to tell her. Then the curse happened. Once my memories came back, it was too late. I failed my team. I failed the entire City. I didn't want her to be another person for my involvement to muck up. Every time I started to speak – to her, to anyone – I was paralyzed."

My hands clenched, bunching up a portion of my jeans. "That happens to me a lot."

"I have noticed," he said. "That's why I find it astounding how easily you dash to the rescue of anyone in need. Your selflessness is valiant and enviable, though I'm sure you've heard it before. I'm too busy trying to protect myself. I can't handle pain well like you."

"Stars above, you found me after I'd seen Kalin again – when I thought he was dead. I don't handle it well at all."

"I'd say so. When I found out about Carly, I took it out on the people around me instead."

I recalled a couple of vague memories of him yelling at Yusei. "Maybe you could try talking to people. Like this. It's better than burying it all and leaving everyone to guess what's wrong."

"You think it would help?"

"I know it would."

"In that case, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"What, exactly, twisted your perception of me enough to see me as this evil, inhuman _thing_?"

Breathing became a chore, and it wasn't the fault of my aching ribs. I opened my mouth to speak and closed it again. The sloshes against the warehouse worsened with the storm. "I… it w-was… b-because of-"

A loud _bang_ startled me. A metal door further down our corridor had been slammed open. The ferocious winds tossed remnants of the storm tossed inside. My heart lodged in my throat. A thread of lightning revealed the culprit. A splotch of a dark scar marked his bald head. A trio of criminal marks on his right cheek trailed down his chin like a wound from a rabid animal's claw. A single mark on his left cheek led upward and dotted beneath the corner of his eye.

I shot to my feet and backed up. My shoulders bumped the container behind me. A _bong_ rung through the building. A beam of light rotated towards us. Jack and I shielded our eyes. The guy said, "There ya are. So a rat broke you out, and none other than Mr. Atlas to boot. Here to take back your prize, ex-King?"

His voice raced shivers down my spine. He was the one who had kidnapped me and left me barely able to walk. He shouted, "She's right out here, Atlas! Come take a look!"

"Wait. Prize?" I murmured. "Does he mean-"

Jack started down the corridor. I kept a hand on my midsection as I limped after him. Stepping too hard on my right foot forced an intense jolt of pain. Raindrops pelted Jack at the open door, and lightning illuminated his scorn.

Jack's white runner was wrapped in steel cables and suspended from a crane above the raging ocean. The thug laughed louder than the intense storm. "I knew targeting a runner from someone famous as you'd be potential trouble, so I opted for some insurance! I'll cut you a deal, though. The chick's more valuable. You can have the runner back if you hand her over."

I bit my lip. His runner was really, really important to him. Maybe if-

"Rain." The weariness had returned to his expression. "You wanted honesty. Losing so much – my sign, my runner, and above the rest, the woman I love, all in a short span of time has left me feeling powerless. I came here in an attempt to reclaim at least a shred of it. I'm much more grateful to have found you instead."

"I'm guessing all that whispering is you making your choice!" the thug shouted. The black box in his hands must've been the crane controls. "What'll it be, kiddos?"

Jack breathed in. "I-"

"Counteroffer!" I shouted. "We challenge you to a duel! Whoever wins can take both!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack said.

"A two-on-one? What evens the odds for me?"

"You can start with ten cards!"

Jack hissed, "Rain, you're insane! The runner doesn't matter! We should be escaping!"

"No! I know how important it is to you!"

"They can be rebuilt!" he said. "It's just a machine, Rain! Don't-"

My duel disk flashed at my arm. The sickle extended. The thug laughed, saying, "I like the spunk! Fine! I'll take your bet, kiddos. Oh, and I've got back up on the way, so don't even think about trying to scam me when I win."

Jack snarled. I wasn't sure if it was directed at me or the other guy. His disk flared to life with rainbow energy. An awning extended from the right and left of the door to the warehouse; I was beneath the right and Jack the left. Syd used a suspended shipping container as protection from the pouring rain. A sweep of wind tossed water onto our boots. Jack said, "We'll make this quick for the petty thief."

"Ay!" he shouted. "The name's Syd Barlow, and it'll be the last one you ever hear."

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

The chilling comment before his exclamation left me reeling. I didn't protest when Syd said, "I'll be going first! First up's the Block Dugout Continuous Spell. This nifty card prevents your monsters from attacking so long as I have more total levels in monsters on the field than you.

"Now to build up my army! I discard to special summon Dark Grepher in attack position, and I'll be using his other ability to discard and send a monster from my deck to the grave. The monster I discarded, Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, is special summoned to my field in defense position. Finally, I'll use my normal summon for Assault Wheel in attack position!"

Of his trio of monsters, Grepher had 1700 attack, Beiige 1300 defense, and Assault Wheel 2300 attack. Their levels totaled 12. We were supposed to match that in one turn? And we started with half the resources he had… Syd said, "I'll toss a couple of face-downs into the mix. Which of you's takin the first crack?"

Jack watched me. He appeared far more confident in the situation than I did, but after what he had told me, I wondered if it was part of the façade. Nevertheless, I believed in his dueling skills more than mine. I said, "You go ahead."

Jack nodded. "The obvious answer is to throw everything I have at you. I begin by normal summoning level 5 Power Invader, which is possible because you control two or more monsters. Now, I'll be using Polymerization for a Fusion Summon!"

Eh? I'd never seen him use a fusion monster before. Large chunks of rock floated in the air and merged together. Jack said, "Large Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem combine to form Multiple Piece Golem!"

The resulting monster resembled a walking fortress with sizable boulders for fists. Its 2700 attack beat everything on Syd's field, but its level was only 7. I murmured, "Damn. Your monsters only add up 12 levels. You can't attack…"

"Check again," Jack said. "Block Dugout prevents attacks if my total levels are _less_ than his, not _less than or equal to_."

"He's got me there!" Syd said. "I can tell who the real duelist on your side is."

I grit my teeth and glared at him. Jack commanded, "Multiple Piece Golem attacks Assault Wheel!"

A trap flipped up on Syd's field, and a torture device rolled towards Jack's field. It captured his fusion monster and tied down its limbs. Syd laughed, saying, "S'long as your monster and my trap, Nightmare Wheel, are on the field, Golem can't attack and you'll be paying 500 LP each of my Standby Phases."

"The Battle Phase is not over," Jack said. "Power Invader destroys Dark Grepher!"

His monster leapt forward. Lightning cracked the sky, giving a snapshot of Power Invader's rippling muscles. The alien punched through Dark Grepher and knocked Syd off his feet. His life counter fell from 4000 to 3500. Syd hissed, "'Course fuckin psychic would do me dirty."

"I- I didn't mean to-"

"No one would blame you for being angry," Jack said, and the affirmation was comforting. "I set one and pass turn."

A crash of thunder followed my draw. Jack had suggested going all-out against Syd's stallish setup, so I would follow his strategy. "I use the Ancient Rules spell to special summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand. I'll summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 and perform a manual level up by using Double Summon and sacrificing him for Horus LV6!"

My Blue-Eyes matched Syd's 8 total levels on his own. I said, "Blue-Eyes attacks Assault Wheel!"

Syd's second trap flipped up. It was another Nightmare Wheel, and it stretched my dragon's body. I shied back as four yellow rings matching the ones locking down my dragon's claws flew towards me. They attached to my wrists and ankles like cuffs. I managed to stand my ground. I wasn't strong enough to break the bonds. I couldn't play my cards or finish the duel or do anything right and because of me he'd lose his-

"Remember last time, Rain."

Rainwater poured down Jack's face as he stood before me, a result of him having to cross to my awning. He stepped forward, pulled my wrists towards him, and crushed the energy cuffs in his hands. I said, "Uh, th-thanks…"

"No panicking," he said. "We are here to win, and that is the end of it."

"I just-"

He crouched and yanked apart the bonds at my feet, forcing the energy to dissipate. The Blue-Eyes remained trapped, but I was free to continue my turn. Jack said, "When I say that's the end of it, _that's it_."

"Uh. R-right!"

Jack stood where his left shoulder brushed my right – though it was closer to his elbow because of our height difference. He said, "I'll stay right here."

"Gotta say," Syd shouted over the rain, "least your psychic powers are balanced. Nice t'know we both have some risk."

"Sorry," Jack said, "but by principle, you are the only duelist at risk."

"Scuse me? Have you seen my field compared to yours? You're bluffin."

"As it so happens, I did sneak a lie in there," Jack said. "I am not sorry in the least. Give him a taste of why his bet's likelihood is on the slim-to-none side of things."

I exclaimed, "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 battles Beiige! When I end my turn, since Horus destroyed your monster, he levels up to 8!"

Horus's 2300 attack increased to 3000, matching my incapacitated Blue-Eyes. Syd had his single monster on the field compared to our high-levels, meaning his Continuous Spell was rendered next to useless.

Syd huffed. "S'what? I'm s'posed to be spooked by a big chicken? I got somethin' better. My draw. The Nightmare Wheels drain 500 from the lot of you, putting us all at equal counts. No worries. It'll change soon enough. I summon Dark Bug, and its ability special summons Dark Resonator from my grave. Resonator's a nice lil' tuner, so. Synchro Summon! Dark Bug, Dark Resonator, and Assault Wheel tune together! Show 'em real power, Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"

Ethereal blood-red dragon heads snapped up the three Synchro Materials. A duo of gulps rolled down two solidifying necks into a single body, and the dragon heads extended from the shoulders.

A scar of lightning unveiled the monster's grotesque face. Two large, yellow eyes glowed above a misshaped mouth. Crooked fangs pointed in all directions. A tail snapped back and forth as though in rage. Arms beneath the dragon heads lifted up to praise the cataclysmic storm. Beelze's scales drank in the darkness and glimmered in the night.

"Beelze is a beaut of a card, don'tcha think?" Syd asked. "See, the thing about him is he can't be destroyed – not by battle or card effects."

"That thing?" I croaked. It had 3000 attack and defense _and_ it couldn't be destroyed? "Th-that's insane!"

Jack folded his arms, and his skin brushing against mine caught my attention. He said, "Remember: no panicking. When you see a boss monster, ignore its strengths. Pinpoint its weaknesses and identify your win condition."

Okay, it ignored destruction, so battle was a poor route to take. If there were a way to negate its effect like with the Forbidden Chalice card in my deck, that was an option. Then there was the obvious solution of…

"Let's wind it up!" Syd exclaimed. "Since you were talkin up the big chicken, I'm sending Beelze after Horus first! Battle!"

Poisonous purple power gathered in the monster's three jaws. My eyes tilted down as I observed Horus. He would at least be able to cause mutual destruction with his attack power if it weren't for Beelze's unbelievable ability. As it was, I'd let him down.

"Trap activate!"

I blinked. The shout had come from Jack. His card, Half or Nothing, forced Syd to choose between battling with halved attack strength or ending the Battle Phase. The burden on me lightened. No way would he destroy Horus now.

"Ight," Syd said, "I choose half."

Beelze shot its violet beam, which met Horus's fiery black breath. Jack's trap siphoned off Beelze's strength. Syd's Synchro fought a losing battle, and his life points fell to 2000. Horus loosed a victory screech.

The soul power Syd had lost stained magenta and streamed into Beelze's body. Its attack increased to 4500. "Neat thing, here. Any damage I take while Beelze is on the field is added to his attack. Two cards set and turn end!"

I swallowed hard. It was stronger than any of our monsters. Jack nudged me with his elbow. "Win condition, Rain. Remember our unseen advantages. We have two turns to his one. My turn! I set two cards and pass to Rain!"

Those two cards were his entire hand. Normally, I would swap my monster to defense and end my turn. His words struck me. Working together wasn't the Jack way of doing things, so for him to admit we need to do it in order to win meant something.

It meant he had a plan. I said, "I enter my Battle Phase!"

Syd laughed. "Then you're a special kinda crazy!"

A trap flipped up on Jack's field. Green chains shot from it and slithered around Beelze, locking it in place. Its attack lowered back to 3000. "Fiendish Chain negates your monster's ability and prevents it from attacking!"

"Meaning I can destroy it," I said. "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 kills the unkillable! Dark Flame Pillar!"

Horus trumpeted a war cry and built fire in its maw. A quake nearly knocked me off my feet. Something rolled through the dark and tackled Horus. It levitated into the air. I shouted, "No! Another one?"

"What can I say?" Syd said. "Nightmare Wheel's my favorite. Gotta run three of em. Startin' with ten cards gives me a whole fourth of my deck, too, so it's not like you didn't bring it on yourselves."

My face fell as I observed my two dragons stretched in pain on the torture devices. "I couldn't do it. I'm sorry. I summon Exploder Dragon in attack position and pass turn."

"Plenty more chances," Jack said. "We have time. His only monster can't attack."

"Yeah, that won't be lasting for long," Syd said. "First up: after I draw, you take damage from the Nightmare Wheels!"

We winced as our life drained away. I fell to 2500, and Jack's stopped at 3000. Syd continued: "I special summon Jester Confit through its effect and normal summon Sinister Sprocket! Beelze, Confit, and Sprocket tune together, fulfilling the requirements of a DARK tuner and two or more monsters! Here! We! Go! Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons!"

Beelze's heads chomped on Sprocket and Confit. Beelze increased to colossal proportions; the chains shattered, and Jack's trap disappeared. The glowing eyes on its chest doubled in size, its necks lengthened, and its tail slithered further. Beelzeus' attack and defense were a beefy 4000.

"In case you're wonderin', this one can't be destroyed, either," Syd said with a smug smile. "Hey, you gave me a great idea, though. I'll use a nice trap card called Fiendish Chain. Heard of it?"

The green metal cocooned around Exploder Dragon and tightened on his body. I grimaced. Without his ability negating battle damage, one attack would off me.

"Copycat."

I glanced to Jack. "What?"

"Not you," he said. "Him. Sinister Sprocket. Jester Confit. Fiendish Chain. Those are my cards."

"You ain't runnin' some kinda monopoly on em, Mr. Atlas!" Syd shouted. Anger tinged his voice where he was cool and collected earlier. "Fine. You hit the mark. I used to look up to ya, Mr. Atlas. You ran the show like a real king. That was before the Satellite trash took over and you showed up against Godwin runnin' with em like a pack of rats.

"I targeted you for a reason. I knew it'd be easy, Mr. Atlas. You proved you weren't some king. Power's earned by those willing to do what's necessary. You're squishy. Worthless. Pitiful. Proved it by running with your team of scummy Satellites and _losing_!"

Syd followed up with laughter. I said, "S-stop."

"What was that?" Syd asked.

"I told you to stop it! Jack changing from when he was King was a good thing, not a bad one!"

"Heh. Y'say that, but the two of you are cowerin' where he woulda been powerhousin' before. I used to look up to Mr. Atlas. Now _I'm_ the King. Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons! Attack Exploder Dragon and eliminate the Satellite trash! _Beelzeus Genocide_!"

Gems on the monster's body glowed like a thousand yellow eyes in the dark. The mouth on its chest opened wide. The depths of its maw swirled in an incomprehensible mix of darkness like the far reaches of hell. Intense light churned and exploded forward. I shivered behind my tiny, chained dragon.

The attack swerved, charged through Multiple Piece Golem, and swallowed Jack in its intensity. My breath caught. His last trap was active beside him: Attack Guidance Armor, which he had used on his own monster. His life counter dropped from 3000 all the way to 1600. The attack dissipated. Burns pocked his skin. Despite the damage, he stood rock steady.

"J-Jack?" I managed. "Are you okay?"

His head dipped, and he side-eyed me through his wet, blond bangs. His lips spread in a wide smile. "No. No, I'm not."

Jack lurched. Every one of his muscles gave at once. He dropped to one knee. His face twisted. I crouched beside him and said, "It's alright! Win condition, remember? Because of you, we're both still here! We can work together, and, and, and thanks. Thanks for doing that for me. I appreciate you saving me from the kidnappers earlier, too. Sorry I didn't say so. And that guy's totally wrong. You're not trash or worthless or any of those rotten words."

Jack was shaking. His hand moved to grasp his shoulder, and it was made apparent he was _laughing_. "Rain, he's said worse about you. What compels you to stand up for me, of all people?"

I muttered, "Because you said you felt powerless, and it was like he just wanted to make it worse and didn't care. You're not powerless, either. Look at all you've accomplished. Look at how far you've come."

His grin was unwavering. "It was simple to learn, you know. When I was King, winning was empty for the regret of never forgetting the look of betrayal on Yusei's face. Being on a team is fulfilling. Winning is a great feeling because of the pride on _their_ faces, not mine. For the same reason, I refuse to lose because I could not see them crestfallen. I appreciate the help, Rain, and I am sure of myself in that I'd rather be who I am instead of being _him_."

"Take your lil' hero moment or whatever the fuck," Syd said. "Just makes you both easier to finish off! I'm ending my turn!"

Jack drew his card. "Nothing. That's fine. You'll win this."

"Don't say that! You're still in this. I need you!"

He crooked a finger for me to come closer. A flash of lightning sparked in his violet eyes, which his stern expression thinned. "I'm not sure what has you believing you are a worthless person. It's clearly something deep-rooted and painful, so I will not force you into explaining anything.

"However. It may sound crazy to you, but those things you see in the mirror are passed over by everyone else, and those things you hate about yourself are loved by others. You were terrified, but you shoved that aside to stand up for me. _Me_ , knowing all you do about me.

"Your worth is far beyond a stupid duel runner, a birthmark, or even our team winning. I've been broken because I couldn't believe I'd let myself cause so much strife for someone I've always thought of as one of my greatest friends. You can't see how great of a person you are from your angle, but that's fine. I'm never letting you forget it again."

My throat was tight and salty tears slipped down my cheeks. Syd's voice was a rude interruption. "Hey, Mr. Atlas! What's the matter? Can't even stand 'cause of the trash's powers? Classic. Teams'll always implode with you involved, Mr. Atlas. You're too heavy a carry, even for the good duelists!"

His laughter was louder than the storm. Jack said, "Pass turn."

Syd's whoop only continued. "I knew it! Didn't set a card or anything! Pfft- I'd say how the mighty have fallen, but let's be real. Your win streak was a setup by Godwin, anyways! It was all fake! Every last part of your 'kingship!'"

I straightened and drew in a wide arc. I slapped a card on my disk. "Summon: White Stone of Legend."

Syd laughed and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Monster weak as that in attack? Seriously? You've completely lost it!"

"Not quite." My duel disk unclasped from my arm, and I placed it on the ground next to Jack. I said, "I can hear his voice now."

"Wha?" I spun on my heel and walked towards the warehouse doors. "Hey! We had a deal! I'm sendin' my guys after you again if you try to chicken out!"

My feet carried me further through the sloshing rain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I attempted to stand, stumbled, and fell to my knee again. Damned psychic powers were strong. I twisted my neck to view Rain. I supposed she'd decided I was lying after all. That was how my heart-to-hearts tended to end.

Rain paused and spread her stance. Had she changed her mind? The sheer hope in the thought surprised me. I shouldn't have wanted her to stay as much as I did, but those reluctances were feelings I had to release.

It was all out in the open now. I liked her. I wanted her to stay. She decided otherwise. The sting ached, but better for her to know than not.

Better I be the one hurting.

"Turn around, bitch!" Syd screamed. "No running from this!"

Rain tossed her head back. A crack of lightning lit her grin.

"I am not running."

Fire blazed to life. Orange sparks licked the air. Water hissed against flame, and steam flooded the ground. I shielded my eyes from the blaze with my forearm. The flames spurted from the earth itself and raced around the port in a circle. I shouted, "Rain!"

"No use," Syd said. "She's gotta be burning alive by now, and thanks to her own psychic powers."

My brow furrowed. The way the fire had come to life was similar to a night of war several months ago. This blaze wasn't causing destruction, though. The memory gave birth to a mad idea.

I stretched my arm towards the flames. Fire licked my fingers. Instead of raw pain, a kind warmth found me – one I had known before. I glanced out from the awning and up to the sky. The red flare reflected against the black clouds: the full glyph of the Crimson Dragon.

Rain dropped to her knees among the flames. They clung to her skin, hair, and clothes without leaving scars. Maroon marks on her pale face, shoulders, and arms pulsed with a bright, red glow like a slow heartbeat. Fangs protruded from her kind smile. Her hands clasped together. Rain said, "White Stone of Legend tunes with Horus LV8 and Exploder Dragon. With one LIGHT tuner and two monsters, I call upon the legendary power of old."

The flames leapt from the ground and spiraled into a pillar from her place of prayer. Cinders sparkled around her, leapt towards her duel disk, and formed a white-hot rectangle. A trio of humongous green rings formed as a column towards the sky. Their color tinged red. Rain's eyes shot open, and their irises shifted to crimson. Her whisper echoed across the bay like the shouts of thousands. "Synchro Summon: Akakiryu of the Sacred Flame."

A tornado of pure flames ripped to life on the pier. Gold and red blended like a blazing autumn. Black clouds scattered, and rainwater evaporated. Fiery wings extended from the twister. A lengthy, skinny tail whipped from the phenomena, and the fire scattered from the dragon's body. Akakiryu opened its mouth, revealing a bright, yellow tongue matching the startling color of its eyes.

Rain pushed to her feet, reached out her fist, and lifted her index finger. "Ability one. Upon summoning, all of your spells and traps are destroyed. _Ignite the Sacred Flame_!"

The blaze returned to the earth, tearing through Syd's backline. The remaining Block Dugout and Nightmare Wheel shattered. Rain's Blue-Eyes White Dragon was freed from its torture. Syd said, "So what? A fancy light show don't mean nothin'. You got 3000 attack, which don't match up. Even if it did, Beelzeus here can't be destroyed."

Rain extended her middle finger. "Ability two. By deducting 1000 attack from Akakiryu, I banish one monster on the field. Beelzeus is judged not fit for this world by the strength of a god."

"Not so fast!" Syd said. "I discard Effect Veiler from my hand to negate your monster's abilities!"

Rain's ring finger popped up. "Ability three. Once per turn, I negate an ability that targets Akakiryu and banish the offender. _Sacred Cinder Disarmament_!"

Akakiryu spit a flare into the sky. It landed on the ghostly Effect Veiler, locking it in a fiery bubble. The sphere closed to crush the monster. Rain said, "Ability two continues! _To Sacred Ashes_!"

Beelzeus shied back from the intense heat of Akakiryu. The dragon flapped its wings forward. A pair of flame tornadoes approached Beelzeus. The twisters spun around the black dragon. Beelzeus attempted to flee the encroaching fire to no avail. The tornadoes captured Syd's Synchro. Their ferocity enticed a pained roar from Beelzeus. Akakiryu's attack spiraled faster before dissipating with nary a whisper.

"Shit," Syd said, "the hell kinda card _is_ that?"

I found the strength to stand. "A dragon who does not lose."

"Akakiryu's current attack is 2000," Rain said, "equal to your remaining life points. Direct attack! _Blazing Crimson Flight_!"

Akakiryu unfurled its wings. A golden flare danced to the tips. The dragon's cry deafened the quaking thunder. Akakiryu dove onto Syd and skimmed the ground, leaving the bay ablaze. His holler could barely be heard over the roar of the flames.

A slice caught my attention. Akakiryu cut down my runner and held it in his two claws. He lowered it to sit on its wheel beside Rain and curled around her. Black ashes from the destroyed monsters clung to her sweaty skin. Her criminal mark glowed with the golden reflection of Akakiryu's light through the dirt.

Rain beamed at the glowing monster. She leapt towards its snout and wrapped her arms around it. I was taken aback. Instead of worshipper and god, she embraced Akakiryu like a daughter to a father. Much to my surprise, the dragon shut its eyes and leaned into it.

With a chuckle, I said, "Welcome home."

Rain staggered away from him and gave a two-fingered salute. Akakiryu's head dipped in acknowledgement to us both. Its golden and crimson fire slithered into the marks on Rain's body, and the dragon disappeared. The markings glowed a moment before fading. The second the light extinguished, Rain collapsed.

I dropped my duel disk beside hers and limped to her side. She was out cold. The torrent was washing the ashes away. I had to get her out. My runner would work. I leaned heavily on its frame and observed the controls.

The sound of sprinting feet alarmed me. I flipped around to see Syd charging us with a lead pipe in his hands. Burns pinked his skin. I braced myself to stop his assault.

Something tackled him from the side. His face slammed into the pavement. Director Primo twisted his arm behind his back and barked, "You're under arrest, maggot!"

Chains slinked when he cuffed Syd's wrists. I was halfway between stunned by his presence and preparing myself for whatever vitriol he would spew at me.

"Jack!" Mina approached me with Trudge. She handed me my white leather coat and said, "That was incredible. It was the Crimson Dragon, right? It's been so long since I've seen him."

I unfolded my coat and threw it over Rain. "Too long."

"Oh, it's that Rain Orichalcum again," Mina said. She laughed to herself. "She's always managing to find trouble, huh? Good thing you were able to help, Jack."

"And, er, sorry for taking so long to reach you," Trudge said. "The warehouse was difficult to locate and even harder to navigate in the dark. The big ol' dragon helped to light up the place. The Director broke into quite the sprint when he saw it."

Hmph. I'd bet he did, because the Crimson Dragon was meant to be dead to the world. After wrestling Syd into submission, he dashed to Rain's side. The Director reluctantly put his hand on Rain's shoulder. I said, "Don't bother. She's out, as her escapades tend to end for her."

His head lifted. Lightning flashed, revealing his widened red eyes. "Is she okay?"

 _That_ was his first question? I gave a curt, affirmative grunt. He turned and said, "Simington! Trudge! Round up whoever you can find. We're taking them all in."

The two officers snapped to attention. Trudge said, "Y-yes sir!"

"Wait!" I called. "What about Rain?"

Director Primo's eyes flicked from her to me and back again. "You'll take care of her; I'm sure."

My brow furrowed as I scanned the departing trio. Had he given up on her because his goal of eliminating the Crimson Dragon was foiled, or was there something more happening? The way he said he was sure – it was as though he bestowed an honor unto me.

I crouched beside Rain and lifted her. My birthmark was still gone despite the theatrics. My body ached from the pain of the duel. My runner would surely be rusted and damaged.

And that was okay.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Forty-Eight**

* * *

 **A/N:** BGM: Brighter Side - WILD (for bonus wholesome feels)

I will be updating this Saturday with Chapter 49. The extra update is because I want to post Chapter 50 on Wednesday, July 31st, my birthday. Why? Because Chapter 50 is assured to bring you much joy and I'd like to make EVERYONE happy that day

Special thanks to Wyvernium for giving Akakiryu (from Crimson Dragon's JP name) a look and helping me tinker the abilities and semantics! I created him as what I wished Ultimaya Tzolkin or Duel Link Dragon could have been - more than support! I also expanded upon Syd's canon deck and story to give Beelze/us an appearance.

Below is the description of the original card appearing in this chapter:

* * *

 **Akakiryu of the Sacred Flame**

12-Star, LIGHT Attribute

[Dragon/Synchro/Effect] [3000 ATK / 2500 DEF]

1 LIGHT Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. [Ability Name: Ignite the Sacred Flame] Once per turn, if this card is targeted by your opponent's card effect (Quick Effect): you can negate and banish that card. [Ability Name: Sacred Cinder Disarmament] Once per turn, you can deduct 1000 ATK from this card to target one monster on the field; banish that target. During your next Standby Phase, this card's ATK becomes its original (printed) ATK. [Ability Name: To Sacred Ashes]


	49. Polite Ghost

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

 _Polite Ghost_

An unreal world set out before me. Pale columns flanked the hallway. Limestone tiles underfoot emitted no echoes as I walked. Blinding flashes shone off the archway ahead as though reflecting sunshine, but there was no sky in this realm. The columns continued upward into an endless white haze.

Though my steps were silent and my clothes did not rustle, sound did exist in the realm. Pure, clear notes from a string instrument serenaded me. The music pulsed from the chamber ahead. My pace hastened as I approached the source.

Past the archway, a glow blinded me. I shielded my eyes to continue on. I almost bumped into a raised section of the floor. As my vision rose, it caught on the first color I had seen.

Green sprouted on the stage before me. The stem led to a yellow burst of soft blossoms. A tulip, I realized. The oddness of this world was shown through the lone flower having taken root in wooden, white boards; reality would not allow such a feat.

My attention was next drawn by the figure sitting beside the tulip. The woman drew her bow across her violin's strings, and her fingers danced their pressure at the instrument's lower end. Her professional suit and long hair fit the logic of this world through their lack of color. A matching eyepatch covered her left eye.

I spoke. The word was soundless as the rest of my actions in this realm. The woman's hands froze. Her one eye opened. The iris's blue was brilliant like a crystal lake beneath an unbroken sky. She set her bow and violin across her lap as perfect parallels.

"What do you seek?" she asked.

"My name is Sherry LeBlanc." The statement nearly thickened and stuck in my mouth upon exit. My own voice shocked me. For this unknown reality, I was certain it was gone forever.

"Is Sherry LeBlanc what you seek?"

"No."

"Then the information is of no relevance. State what you seek."

My unwavering stare clashed with hers. Emotions were as colorless as the world. The question had an obvious answer, after all. "My parents. They were killed twelve years ago."

"A pact with god will bring them back."

The woman's expression betrayed nothing. I said, "I've searched and searched. Death cannot be undone."

"Your mind and means are limited." She cast her arm behind her. "With time on your side, the possibilities are limitless."

An ivory throne rested where she had gestured. What I first thought a stage was a dais. I questioned, "Is this the time god's realm? Why am I here? Is this all a dream – a nightmare?"

"By making a pact with god," she said, paying no mind to my questions, "you gain what you seek by fulfilling your end of the bargain. A god is bound to pacts they create. Time will bend to fulfill your wish."

"What must I offer?"

"If you accept the pact, you become god's slave. Are you willing?"

I muttered to myself, "For my parents, to undo the pain? Yes. Anything."

The woman raised her chin. "A trick question. We are all slaves to time's passage. To fulfill the pact, you will be called upon at the right moment. Your choice determines your past, present, and future when the time comes."

"When? Where? How?"

"Only god knows," she said.

"Where is this 'god?'"

The woman's mouth remained shut for seconds dragging on and on. Her hand moved to the tulip. In a single, fluid motion, she plucked it from its surreal roots.

A trio of green rings surrounded her wrist. They looped from their static position to capture the tulip. The woman's other hand twisted as though opening an invisible jar. The rings spun in place. The flower's bright petals rapidly browned. The stem lost rigidness. Dark petals peeled and twirled to the ground.

The woman said, "To god, you humans live, wilt, and die in the blink of an eye. Your existence does not hold enough meaning to warrant god's presence."

"Yet this 'god' requests my aid."

"Be honored."

Resisting a snarl was difficult. My face twitched with the effort. The woman threw aside the wilted flower, and the rings disappeared. She held her palm forward. Light gathered in the shape of a rectangle. Her hand dropped, and the rectangle fluttered into my hands. I started, "What-"

"A sign of god's promise. Whether or not you accept the pact, the promise remains in your possession."

"Are you one of god's chosen?" I asked. "What is it like?"

Her eye's focus darted between mine. The woman in white said, "Time's ebbs and flows make victims of us. At our best, we predict and work around it. What if it were the opposite? What if time was yours to reign?"

"If it were so, I would save my parents. I would follow my father's dream and make the world into a wonderful place free of strife."

The woman's mouth curled up, and her eye thinned to be a smile on its own. "Every human desires their own world to control, but under their rule, reality hurtles towards destruction."

The violin tucked beneath her chin, and she yanked the bow across the strings for a piercing collection of mismatched notes. I clapped my hands over my ears. Slices formed in the columns and walls. White dust wheezed from the wounds. The structures collapsed, and the limestone floor cracked.

The unreal world crumbled. I fell into the white void. The dais, woman, and throne were untouched. If my screams were not silent below the melodies of her violin, I was sure she still would not care for my fate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The infinite darkness in the plane of Rain's heart cracked. I spread my wings, and golden light spilled into the breaks. Shattered chains lay dark and broken near the tip of my tail.

"Whatever." The Dark Signer crossed her arms and thinned her dark eyes. They reflected the violet light of the sign of the Giant on her arm. "Celebrate while you can, Crimson Dragon. The ultimate outcome will not change."

 _Seven words._

"Oh? He finally speaks!"

 _Become accustomed to the taste of defeat._

Its face twisted in a snarl, curving its red-stained criminal mark. "You haven't let go of your false hope yet? This isn't 'the one,' Dragon. There isn't a 'one.' Everything is orchestrated to be against your favor. She lost, and that means you will, too."

The wicked god could toss out whatever worthless drivel it liked. Thanks to The Nameless Hero, I had found the answer. The dark spirit did not have to know; my hope would take root in satisfied silence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I rubbed at my eyes and sipped my latte as I entered the Team 5D's garage. I mumbled, "Geez, why do you guys decide to have meetings so early? There's a whole rest of the day-"

The garage was empty. A head of blue hair peeked from the kitchen. Bruno said, "Carly! Hello! Couldn't help but overhear. The meeting is for Tuesday morning. Today's Monday!"

"Ah, great," I murmured. I shook the coffee cup. Half-empty. No going back to bed now. "Hey, so, um, everybody said you disappeared for the match. What happened?"

His eyes glazed over. "Nightmare trouble. Made me oversleep on the most important day. But it's fine! I'm working on making it up to the team by fixing up Jack's runner!"

Bruno gestured towards Jack's Wheel of Fortune. What looked like ashes blackened sections of the banged-up frame. "Yikes. What happened?"

"Oh! Jack's runner was stolen by this huge gang of duel runner thieves! They've been at large for a couple months now! Jack was their biggest target. He tracked them down with the Special Investigations Unit last night, and I heard Director Primo himself performed the arrest! If you want the details, you'll have to ask those two about it."

This guy always overwhelmed me when I tried to talk to him. "Those _two_?"

"Yeah, they've been sniffling and giggling all morning! I can hear 'em from all the way in there. Whatever they're doing sure must be fun! Oh, wait! You meant the _people_. I'm talking about Jack and Rain!"

I nearly dropped my latte. Jack and Rain. The two I'd been trying to reunite the past week. They got together on their own? And they were in his room. Alone. Together? An odd fear sprouted in me. I marched to his door and hesitated. I shut my eyes, threw it open, and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Carly? Something wrong?"

Rain's voice was more… nasally than usual. I opened my eyes. The pair were sitting on Jack's bed in the corner of the tiny room, and their legs dangled off the side. They huddled under a large, fluffy blanket.

Rain held a steaming mug in her hands and Jack had one sitting in his lap. Cards fanned in his grip. The pair's cheeks and noses were red; a box of tissues sat close by and a nearby trash can was filled to the brim with them. I said, "What's happening?"

"Following an adventure involving pouring rain in the middle of fall, we seem to have both caught a bout of the cold." Jack sniffled. "Nothing serious, but if we must be quarantined, why not together?"

"Oooh," Rain said, "what about an Effect Veiler of my own?"

"It's a solid option. I despise how it specifies 'opponent's Main Phase,' though."

Rain pouted. "Me, too."

"Waitwaitwait! You two are all buddy buddy now?"

Rain flashed a grin and gave a thumbs-up. Jack was busy glancing between two cards as though comparing them. This was what I wanted all along. They were reunited! Friendship! Better chances for New Domino City!

So why did I have the urge to haul one of them out of this room instead? I tried my best to shake it off, my tone still came off annoyed: "You two taking medicine or what?"

Rain held up her mug and Jack pointed at the contents of his. Jack said to her, "Akakiryu would be a wonder against the Nordic gods with its banishment abilities. They all proc from the grave after destruction, and each have their own protective effects."

"Those are Team Ragnarok's cards, right?" she asked.

"Correct. They're up against Team New World later this week. I doubt they'll do well. Nothing can save them from the Meklord Emperor's abilities, no matter how much they talk up their gods. For the record, they talk up their gods a lot – along with a good helping of talking down others. If it weren't for the goal of Team New World, I would want to see Ragnarok fail miserably."

"That's kind of petty, don't you think?"

"I never claimed to be anything else."

She laughed, and he chuckled with her. It was like I wasn't even there. "Guess I'll come back later."

"Carly," Jack called. The serious look of his returned. "When I've recovered, there's something I'll need to discuss with you. In private."

I gulped. He'd spoken the words like they carried the weight of death. "Er, yeah, sure. In the meantime, you two feel better."

And quick, I wanted to add, but I didn't want to be mean. I didn't. I closed the door behind me after they said their good-byes. I sighed and wondered what to do with myself. These days, it was all I ever wondered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A sparrow chittered and picked a stick from the bush beside our outdoor table. It soared to a nearby magnolia, which was shedding its large leaves. The sparrow stuffed the twig into its nest.

A _bang_ on the table startled the sparrow into the cloudless sky. I gave the guilty party a deadpan stare. Nothing could dampen his energy, though. His huge grin had a certain infectious quality I had a hard time fighting. He spread out his arms. His dog tag necklace swayed and caught a drop of sunshine.

"I can't wait! Why is she taking so long? I feel like I haven't seen her in forever! The whole situation was horrible. I can't believe she had to go on without me. Us. Without us!"

I rolled my eyes. Toru removed his red jacket, tossed it over his chair, and sat on the seat backwards. "We should go ahead and order for her so she won't feel like she has to pay. What does she like again? Oh, God, do I know?"

"Did you ever know?"

"I'm sure I did!" he countered. "It's that memory block at play again."

"…The whole point of this is that it was lifted. She and Lester said so."

"Yeah, but how can we trust it completely? The freak messed with our brains!" Toru frowned at the table's surface. The cloth covering it was a white-and-green chevron pattern. "I can't believe they swiped our spot in the finals after all we did. It's not fair."

"…Less stress."

"That's all you care about?"

I sipped on my lemonade through a bright pink curly straw. I liked how it was the same color as my pendant. Toru's response was an overdramatic sigh. I was beginning to see how "overdramatic" defined everything he did.

Cute.

"Toru! Misaki!"

Rain and Toru embraced in a mutual tackle. Toru had quite the performance with his fake tears, which he had told me about ahead of time, and Rain never ceased to exhume giddiness. Rain approached me next. She was trying her best to be respectful. I skipped it by standing and hugging her. "Missed you."

She wiped at the corners of her eyes. Guess the sentimental part of her hadn't changed. The memories quirked up the corners of my mouth. I'd missed them in a way I hadn't realized.

"I'm so sorry about our team," she said. "It was my fault for being a target."

"Don't even with that!" Toru shouted. "Here's what you're gonna do. Whatever team you're on, you carry our torch to the top! The Clear Skies name rides with you!"

She bunched up her jeans in her grip. "I just wish you guys could, too."

"…Things will get better."

They stared at me. Rain said, "What?"

"…That's what you said when you named us. Things will get better. There's another part to that, though. It has to get worse before it can get better. We're on the dip into the sky-high rise."

Toru pounded his fist into his hand. "Heck yeah! Misaki's right! Setbacks are setups for greater heights!"

"Y-you think?" she said. "Gosh, you guys are more confident than before."

"…Like I said: less stress."

"Misaki's totally glad you bailed her out!" Toru exclaimed. "She wasn't invested in the WRGP at all!"

"…You crashed."

"Huh?"

"You crashed," I repeated. "I didn't like that."

"Yeesh! No need to be so intense!"

But he was blushing. I liked that.

Rain said, "It's sorta nice not having to worry about dueling. I've been out for a few rounds because of an injury of my own. I'm… not sure if I'll be back."

"You hafta!" Toru interjected. "Uh, health first, obviously, but you hafta! The torch, Rain!"

"I know, I know! I just- I've gotten less confident while you've been gone instead."

"…Worse before better," I said. "Hurricane before the clearest days."

"We're here for you now, and we'll be cheering for you no matter what!" Toru promised. "Also, tea or coffee?"

Her eyes darted between us. She whispered, "I missed you."

"Don't make it all sad," Toru grumbled. "This is a good day. A great day! Team Clear Skies is reunited, and some dumb robots aren't tearing us apart ever again!"

"…And." I sipped from the curly straw. "Rain will win the WRGP."

She visibly gulped. Toru threw his arms in my direction, saying, "So it is written!"

"S-so it shall be. I guess. Hopefully."

"Before today, I never thought that line could be delivered so uncertainly," Toru said with a stroke of his chin.

"Tea!" Rain blurted. "I prefer tea!"

It took Toru a moment before he realized she had answered his earlier question. He showed her the options, and she decided to give bubble tea a try. I knew she wouldn't be disappointed. Toru blabbered about our plans for mini golf later and how he swore to defeat my top score. Rain would be dragged along whether she liked it or not. Luckily, she did. She had no idea what golf was, though. I couldn't wait to see her punt one towards the clouds.

The day ahead was a nice change of pace. Didn't think I'd miss the camaraderie of being a team. The giddy grins, the overdramatic tears, the constant conversation – I wouldn't trade it for the future.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The hard floor flared pain in my knees as I glared at the cat. My black coat and tie were on the ground next to me. I placed my palms on the tiles and said, "There's nothing _wrong_ with the food. There's plenty of it. There is no logic behind your dissatisfaction."

Stupid's tiny tail twitched. _Meow_.

I slammed a fist on the ground. "How the hell am I supposed to read your mind? All of your needs are met!"

The rustle and tumble of the cat's food in its bag stole my attention. Rain filled the half-full bowl to the brim. The kitten hunched down and started in on the food. I shot to my feet and pointed an accusatory finger at the animal. "That shouldn't make a difference, you cretin! The former amount was perfectly acceptable- wait. Rain. You're back."

Her smile upturned her eyes. She was in the same black tank top from the previous day. "Sorry I'm late to feeding her. You were right about ending up being the one taking care of her."

"It wasn't by your fault," I reassured. "How are you feeling? Were you hurt?"

Her hand moved to her abdomen. "Yeah, but I'll live. The worst thing right now is I woke up with a headcold sort of, but it went away after medicine. Guess it wasn't a sickness after all. I actually- uh."

Her stare dropped to her feet. "After getting kidnapped, the one who saved me was Jack. I woke up at Team 5D's place."

"Yes, I know."

She gasped. "R-really? Did you see the…"

"Crimson Dragon? Yes. Hearing him again must have improved your mood."

Her head lolled. "I can't hear him still. He was there, but- wait. I thought you would hate it if he showed up again."

"My goal is to follow my directive in keeping you safe. Even I misstepped and failed in that regard. I'm not attempting to control your life in any way. Your choice of friendships or alliances are yours. I merely want you to remember to call on me in any time of need and know I will be there. Otherwise, I implore you to do what makes you happy. Whether that happens to involve me in any role besides protector isn't so important."

She searched my eyes. "Does that mean you like Jack now?"

"Please. I hate everyone."

In a singsong voice, she said, "That's not what you said when you were dueling Antinomy!"

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" I snapped.

She faked a pout. "You wouldn't be even a little sad if I didn't come back here every night?"

"It would be a welcome refrain!"

Rain gasped. "All this from the guy who loves me! Tragic."

"About that." I buried my hand in my pocket. My fingers brushed the cold metal of a bloodstained bullet. "That was not an admittance I should have made. It was an incorrect assessment of my feelings. Though I did not mean it as a lie, I apologize for misleading you. I… was reminded of her. That was all."

"Oh. That's fine. I mean, I don't exactly feel that way about you, either."

I shot her a glare. " _Excuse me_?"

"Do you not take rejection well? You do seem to be the type."

"What are you even- you _licked_ me, you mongrel!"

Rain shouted, "You grabbed the cat off my crotch!"

"Because all you do is go to lengths to make me uncomfortable!" I yelled. "And don't try to say you don't! You just confirmed it!"

Her lips pressed together and trembled. Her hands clasped together. She breathed in, and Rain laughed. She broke down in a fit of giggles. Her hands lifted, and she showed me her palms. "You caught me."

"…Well," I said, "you are forgiven so long as you don't do it again."

"Fair enough." She twiddled her thumbs. "Say, Aporia?"

"Yes?"

"This means we'll be the best of friends, right?"

I scanned her. She had a tight grip on her hands, and she watched me through her thick, black bangs with her head dipped as though she was afraid to hear my answer. I scoffed and said, "It's about time."

"Time for what?"

"For you to finally say something reasonable," I said. "I thought it would be years before it happened. Today has turned out to be quite the record breaker."

Rain raised her bright, blue eyes to meet mine. An angelic smile graced her face. She hopped up, dashed forward, and embraced me. I was frozen in place. Begrudgingly, I returned the hug. "Be sure to have plenty of rest. I swear, if you do not hydrate, I will find you and there will be consequences!"

"Okayyy!" she whined while backing away. "Good night, Aporia."

"Sleep well, Rain."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Bump_.

I shot up swallowing breaths. Sweat clung to my skin. I threw off the covers and scanned the room. Not a shadow out of place. I called, "West? Nico?"

Another _bump_ sounded from the kitchen. I jumped out of bed and headed there, my muscles tenser and tenser with every step. I flicked on the lights and paused.

It took me several blinks to register what I saw. The person sitting on the floor continued rubbing her head without acknowledging my presence. I said, "Rahlin? What are you doing here?"

She laced her fingers through the white hair on her scalp and spoke through an expression of pinched pain. Her blue butterfly pal perched on her shoulder, its wings fluttering in slow motion. "Oh, Kalin, I'm sorry. I had this horrid craving for tea that wouldn't go away. I thought I could quietly satiate it if I visited your world. I was disoriented by, uh, forgetting my leg doesn't work and took a little tumble."

I sighed and held out my hand. Rahlin accepted the help. I led her to the table in the breakfast nook. She fell onto the chair. Her hand grasped her black tie while the other held onto her forehead. I asked, "What kind of tea would you like?"

"Don't concern yourself. It's late here. You should be resting."

"Trust me: I won't be sleeping."

Her head tilted. "If… you would like the company, I'll stay. And- chamomile, no lavender."

I tossed a mug filled with water in the microwave and shuffled around items in the kitchen cabinets. Rain had left some of that here. I was sure of it. A giggle sounded from the corner. "What's so funny?"

"The _microwave_?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Something the matter?"

"No. I appreciate your time," Rahlin said. "What is keeping you up tonight, Kalin?"

I picked up the box of individually wrapped tea bags. A kind, herbal scent lingered around them. "Tomorrow is the day I go back to the City to see Rain, because it's her- you know. I- I'm- Christ, I'm so nervous."

The microwave _ding_ ed. I plopped in the tea bag and slid the steaming mug to her. She wrapped her gloved fingers around it and asked, "Do you not have a plan?"

"Well, yeah," I said. I dropped into the seat across from her. "Just, being honest about the heavy stuff has always been difficult, and I know I have to come clean about everything."

Rahlin's eye focused on my hands. "You've been shaking."

"Tch. Yep. I thought you were some kinda home invader."

Her mouth curled downward. "Have you eaten today, Kalin?"

My heartbeat accelerated. I did my best to not show it. "Some."

She shook her head. "You're hopeless. I know everything you do, yet you try to hide the truth."

"I…" My head fell into my palms. "I'm sorry."

Silence followed. I risked a glance at her, expecting disappointment, but she wore a knowing smile. "When I didn't know much about you, I expected you to be the type who didn't care about what other people thought. Your pride and fear of embarrassment shocked me. I've wanted to tell you something, though. Pity isn't to be feared. Pity is a grace."

"Pity's from people who are glad they're better off than you."

"Not true!" Her index finger popped up. "Pity is a sign they care for you and can now support you in your struggles."

I grimaced and stared at the floor. "You don't understand-"

A clatter on the table interrupted me. Her silver cane rattled until reaching a standstill. Rahlin leaned forward, set her elbows on the table, and rested her cheeks on the heels of her hands. "Being unable to walk on one's own accord does tend to impact the pride."

I stared at the cane. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her, to go anywhere and always attract pitying stares. I ran a hand through my hair and told myself what a terrible thought it was to have.

"It's not so terrible as you might think," she said with a smile.

"Goddamn," I said, "I always forget you can hear."

She giggled, and the blue butterfly fluttered into the air. It circled the crown of her head as she said, "It's not bad because those feelings come from you wishing it could be different for me. I'd be lying if I said I never had that wish. Those feelings lead you to go out of your way for me, too, which I am grateful for. I'm not ashamed of accepting that help. I'm happy to know a person as good as you, who would spend time on me. You see? A good person pities and helps because they care."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not convincing me I'm a good person anytime soon."

Her clasped hands dropped onto the table. Her gaze fell to them. The butterfly sat on her drooped head. "I know. But, but Rain's a good person, too. You believe that. I want you to understand she won't think any less of you for the truth. All that will change is she will do her best to help."

"…Even if you're right, it's difficult to convince myself."

She scoffed. "If you can't believe the person who loves you the most wouldn't accept you as she always has, you need to work on your confidence. Oh! I've got it! A brush up on the style could work wonders. I'm not saying the nerves will completely go away, but it's worth a shot."

"What are you saying?"

"You could try some work on, you know…"

She waved her hand up and down, gesturing towards my whole body. I frowned and picked at my shirt. "Shit, I didn't think I looked terrible, but the more you know."

Her expression fell into panic, and she waved her arms in a frantic motion. "Nono, I didn't mean it like that! Don't feel bad or anything! It's just- I mean, you keep telling yourself things like 'gosh I need a haircut,' or 'darn I should change up my wardrobe sometime,' with harsher language of course, and this is not even mentioning the food problem… I'm trying to say: isn't it about time you were true with _yourself_ and acted on those thoughts? Eh? Why are you laughing at me?"

"I know you weren't trying to insult me," I said, my grin remaining. "Didn't realize my ghost was a life coach. See the irony there?"

"That's a dumb joke." Despite her words her smile peeked above the lip of her mug. "I'm only here for the horrid microwave water tea."

"I'm kidding, anyway- hold on. _Horrid_?"

She snickered into the awful tea. "Now the glove is on the other hand!"

"That's not even how the saying goes!"

Rahlin cleared her throat. "It's not horrid. You could try boiling the water next time, though. I bet you've never seen a tea kettle in your life."

Tch. She may have been right. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing. Wait. She smiled because she knew my thoughts, anyway. Goddamn cheating ghosts.

"Okay, okay," I started, "I appreciate the advice. Being able to talk to someone about it _is_ nice. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. If she'll even listen to me."

"She will."

Rahlin had spoken with such surety as though uttering a simple fact of life. The pit in my stomach remained. I tapped my finger on the table to the same rhythm as the dripping sink. I muttered, "Do you think you could help me?"

"Hm?"

"Would you…" I folded my arms on the table and rested my forehead on them. I swallowed the lump in my throat and practiced the words in my head. "Rahlin, would you help me work on myself?"

Her mouth formed an "O." She said, "I don't exactly have it all together myself."

"You look like you do."

She glanced down at her suit coat, and her fingers lingered on the lapel. "I could help you with looking the part, I suppose. I'll do whatever I can to help. Call on me anytime."

"That's kind of you," I said. "So. Any reason behind the sudden desire for tea?"

"It calms me down."

"Where's the stress from?"

She considered the swirling liquid. The chamomile's smell improved the house. "I've had horrid nightmares ever since our encounter with my future self. They aren't frequent, but their content is… haunting."

Wood creaked as I leaned forward. "What's in them?"

Her hand moved to her wrist as though to grab something there. She settled for ringing the blank skin. "I would rather not relive it, but I appreciate your concern."

An attempt at a subject change would do well, I thought. "I didn't realize you slept or had need for sleep. Not something I've considered before, I guess."

"Oh, yes. I get worn out, especially if I take a visit to this world."

"What do you do for fun in the other world?"

"Fun? I'll try a spar or two. The violin intrigued me, so I learned a few songs there. Oh, and I took up singing after a while."

"Bet you're good at carrying a tune."

She looked to the white light on the kitchen ceiling. "No one else has ever heard. The other knights lose themselves in the worlds and landscapes built from their imaginations for years at a time. In truth, I picked up singing so I would not forget the sound of my own voice."

Rahlin's eye widened. "S-sorry. I shouldn't have said something that would strike such pain in your heart. Remember what I said, Kalin. I am not lonely."

Her gloved finger scribbled on the tabletop. Instead of me, she watched whatever she drew in her imagination. I said, "If you ever are, I'm here anytime, too. Even in the middle of the night for teatime."

Rahlin's face lit up. She covered her mouth with her hand, mumbling, "You should be resting up for your big day. You'd better not keep her waiting."

"'Course not. Just a little longer to- to think." I shut my eyes and lowered my head onto my forearms. Having an ally who knew all my secrets was more comforting than I had imagined. The fear of being backstabbed was replaced by a feeling of security. The warmth of the emotion washed over me and pulled me into sleep.

A poke on my shoulder awoke me. I grumbled a complaint and buried my forehead further into my arms. West hollered, "Wake up! I'm hungry!"

"Feed yourself," I murmured. "I'm not a cure for laziness, bud."

"It's your _job_ to-"

West broke off into a giggle. He pulled on Nico's shirtsleeve and gestured toward me. They both laughed at me. I pushed up from the table. There wasn't drool or anything. "What the hell- er, heck are you laughing at?"

Nico swayed back and forth. In a singsong voice, she said, "You're a pretty girl, Kalin!"

She pointed at my right temple. I glanced to the reflection in the glass pane of the painting hanging above the round table. My hand moved to confirm what I saw. A portion of hair had been tied into a braid.

They broke into more giggles. I scowled and said, "Rahlin!"

She appeared in the same seat as last night. Her appearance was more transparent than usual, and atop her head, her blue butterfly's color was not as bright. Its wings sagged like Rahlin's expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. After you fell asleep, the idea struck me. I thought you might like a physical reminder that I'm here if you need me. Honest, I really thought you might like it."

"I do now that I know it's sincere. I thought you were playing a prank on me." Her head tilted, so I explained, "A prank, like something done for the sake of drawing ridicule onto another."

"Um?" Nico asked. "Why are you explaining pranks to that empty chair?"

But I saw Rahlin there, her eye lost in the distance as she thought. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would embarrass you. I'm so sorry."

I shoved the chair closest to me under the table. "This is a gift from a dear friend of mine. Do you have some kinda problem with it you want to take up with me?"

West stammered, "N-no! You don't gotta get so angry and scary all of a sudden!"

"Okay," I said, "you can stop poking fun at someone else's hard work and do some yourself. Food's on you today. I'll leave cash. I'll be back late tonight, probably."

"You'll be gone all day?" Nico asked. "Where are you going?"

"City."

"What for, though?" West said.

"It's an important day."

"Tuesday?" he asked.

"No, silly! He means his day off. Pretty sure he's never taken one before," Nico said.

"It has to be something more than that!"

While they argued, I took my leave. They didn't notice. The apparition at my side did, however. Rahlin said, "Um, you really like it?"

"Hell yeah. Love it."

Rahlin's smile was a giddy sort I didn't expect from her. She talked with me about what we should do in preparation, and she seemed excited to be helping. As we walked to my runner, it was no trouble slowing down to her pace.

No trouble at all.


	50. Stars Reconnected

**Chapter Fifty**

 _Stars Reconnected_

A pair of blue birds chirped, chattered, and chased one another through the darkening sky. Crisp leaves fluttered in the breeze and painted the walkway to the mansion red and gold like the sunset blazing on the horizon. I shifted my weight and tapped the toe of the other sneaker on the ground.

I nodded to myself, adjusted my camera, and entered the large house. Clinking and clanking rang from the kitchen. I followed the sound and scent of bubbling marinara.

Rain heard me coming and turned away from the various pots and pans on the stove. She wiped her hands on her red-spotted apron, which read, "Kiss The Cook." A wide grin lightened her expression. "Carly! Hi! You made it just in time for dinner!"

"Chicken parmesan? Again?"

She clutched at the apron. "I-is it bad?"

"No! I'm just kinda surprised you've made it so many days lately! Um, uh, that apron's new! Where'd you get it?"

Rain smiled at it and grasped the stained brim. "Oh! I borrowed it from Jack."

"Jack has an apron? _That_ apron?"

"Yeah! He said it's for when he cooks."

"He only makes instant ramen, though." As I said it, I realized how true to his personality it was. He could be cooking cup ramen or Thanksgiving dinner. He would need an apron because he was Jack Atlas. "Anyway, I have good news. Today's a special day!"

Her eyes lit up and she leaned forward as though expecting. I said, "There's a spectacular place I'm taking you tonight!"

"Because?" she asked, the light in her irises intensifying.

"Because, um, of a surprise? I wasn't the one who planned it, sorry."

The light extinguished, her head fell, and her shoulders drooped. She muttered, "Right. I mean, I- it's not like I could expect you to know."

"Know what?" I asked. Rain curled a strand of black hair around her finger and faced away from me, but I could see her lips curled in a firm frown. "If you want, we could do something fun with the two of us instead! How about th-"

" _No_." I nearly jumped through the ceiling at the forceful command from Director Primo, who had appeared in the hallway. A tiny kitten squirmed in his hand. His red-eyed glare cut through me as he said, "You are _not_ ruining this day."

"Eh?" Rain said. "Are you guys working together on whatever's happening today?"

"Absolutely not," Primo said. "Today is, in fact, about neither of us, contrary to what a certain selfish brat may attempt to convince you of."

"Hey!" I shouted. "That's not what I'm trying to- it doesn't make me a-"

He walked past me, saying, "If you manage to compose a sentence, you can speak to me in the garden."

I glared at him as he left. Rain said, "Don't take it personally. Insulting is just how he communicates!"

"It's more about what he was communicating, which was _very_ personal," I grumbled. I pushed up my sleeves. "I'm going out there!"

"Hey." Rain twiddled her thumbs. "Try not to fight, okay? Especially today, it would mean a lot to me."

What did she mean by today being special? Kalin said to keep their meeting as a surprise, so there was no way she already knew. I gave her a weak agreement and left the mansion.

The sun was but a memory. Its violet remnants scattered from the horizon. Starlight had no chance through New Domino City's light pollution. The only illumination was the spare light from the kitchen windows.

Leaves crunched underfoot as I marched towards a shadowy silhouette at the garden's edge. Director Primo scowled at the gate surrounding his property and stuck a hand in his pocket. He watched the kitten explore the environment. I said, "What's your problem?"

"You. If you try to ruin today for her on your own selfish agenda, I'll drag her there myself."

"I don't have any agenda!"

"I heard you offering to take her somewhere else. Why in the hell are you trying to keep her away from him?"

I thrust my fists to my sides and shouted, "M-maybe I'm afraid of losing someone I love! Is that so wrong?"

Director Primo faced me. I'd never seen him so emotionless. It was kinda creepy when I compared it to how over-the-top he normally was. He said, "You believe you love Rain?"

"Believe? That's… kinda patronizing. I do love her!"

"What aspects of her?"

"She, uh, she's kind and she takes time to listen. Obviously, she's cute, too, but mostly the first things!"

His eyes thinned. "Anything specific?"

"She has this amazing love for animals like with your kitten. Her cooking is great. She doesn't have much pride in herself, and while it is bad for her, it's also good because she's open to learning and experiencing new things!"

"Mhmm," he said, still not moved. "And you learned this how?"

"Because of when- because… 'cause Kalin told me."

"Finally you speak logically," he said. I winced. "Reconsider whether what you feel is love or a shallower need for attention."

"Gosh," I muttered, "Harsh."

"On the contrary. I believe you do have someone you love but refuse to embrace it and the tumultuous past behind it. The more you run from the truth instead of communicating through it, the more you make yourself miserable. Most importantly-"

He scooped up the cat from the ground and walked back towards the mansion. When he passed by the kitchen window, I caught his annoyed expression. He said, "I won't have my friend be denied her relationship for the sake of being your _second choice_."

"I'm taking her!" I called after him.

"Yes, you are."

His words carried a threat. I wasn't sure if my shiver was from him or the cold. I waited a few seconds for him to go inside and hoped I wouldn't run into him again. After tonight, maybe I wouldn't have to put up with the jerk anymore.

What I hated the most was how he always had a point.

I eased the front door closed. In the kitchen, Rain pouted at the now-cold food. Director Primo hadn't even wanted any, she lamented. I'd lost my appetite, too, but I couldn't stand to see her sadder. I told her she should wear something nice. Her wonderful, beaming smile served as my gift as she skipped upstairs.

My mouth twisted downward as I observed the chicken parmesan. I forced a bite. Darn, was it tasty… I finished it within minutes. Rain returned wearing her normal jeans and brown boots. I guessed fancy for her was all in the upper half, because she had a turquoise blouse on. The puffy sleeves had sparkles laced in.

"Ready!" she said.

"I guess I am."

Concern highlighted her features. She took my hand in hers. "Let's have fun, okay?"

Fun? Not at all. But it wasn't about me. To love, to be selfless, to see her where _she_ belonged most… I gently retracted my hand and shook my head. "Yeah, Rain. Let's."

She smiled, and I knew it was for my sake. Rain was a saint. We took her runner, and I gave her directions towards the location as per usual. She shot the building a peculiar look, which I guessed was because of its shape. It had a domed top, and the circular walls formed a wide cylinder.

At the front doors, I grasped the large, black handles shaped like a planet split in half and threw them open. A toasty lobby welcomed us. I rubbed my hands over my upper arms. Not bringing a jacket was a big mistake. A large sign above another set of doors past the lobby read, "Celestial Theatre."

"What is this place?" Rain breathed.

The man at reception cleared his throat. "My apologies, but the entire seats have been bought out except for-"

"Two," I said. "I know. I have the other ticket right here. Have a great time, Rain."

Her brows pushed inward. "Just me? But who's…"

There was a knife twisting in my gut tighter and tighter the more I forced my smile. I gave her a little push towards the theatre. "Go on, Rain. He's waiting for you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I stumbled towards the Celestial Theatre's double doors. Carly urged me forward, but I noticed the inward tilt of her eyebrows. Asking why she was sad was a lost cause, though. Nobody wanted to tell me anything.

The attendee accepted my ticket, opened a door, and gestured for me to enter. The door closed behind me. My sight took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. Sparkles on the ceiling caught my eye. I craned my neck and gasped.

Millions of stars shone on the dome-shaped ceiling. Instead of New Domino's foreign sky, the arrangement of the stars and constellations was just like back home. The display was projected from a stand in the center of the room. It was the only illumination in the room, so I started towards it. Once my eyes adjusted to the light level, though, I noticed the person in front of the light with their back to me. I stopped and called out, "Um, hi?"

A wave of nostalgia knocked the air out of my lungs when he turned to me. A splash from the projection lit up his face and reflected off his metallic criminal mark.

"Hi," Kalin said, but it was breathless; for a solid minute, all we could do was stare at each other. His ice blue hair was cut short again. A small braid hugged his right temple. Sunglasses with reflective blue lenses crowned his head. A brown leather jacket replaced his usual black duster. His trusty harmonica rested against the chest of his tan V-neck.

"Um." I gulped. He was mesmerizing. At the same time, there was a growing pit in my stomach. I thought I'd be sick and I had an urge to run away but I couldn't, not from him, I mean, I couldn't even look away from him. "H-hi."

He laughed and it was an awkward little thing, which struck me as very much unlike him. "You already said that."

"W-what're you doing here?"

His smile dropped, which I hated to admit was a shame. He rubbed at the back of his neck and watched the toes of his boots. "I know it may not be the best idea, but I couldn't let this all go to waste. I hope you don't mind at least letting me give this to you."

He held out a velvet black box and said, "Happy birthday, Rain."

I was finally able to look away from him for the box. My thumb ran over the dark felt. My heart raced, and it was all I could do to lessen the shaking of my hands. "How could you know? I never told anyone…"

"You did but, eh, you were drunk off your ass at the time." He finished off with a wink that caused my stomach to coil. His eyes widened as though startled at his own actions. He went back to rubbing his neck and averting his eyes. "Anyway. You should open it."

Holographic light flashed against a gold chain. When I lifted it, a series of tiny, rectangular plates dangling from the bracelet clinked against each other. Black stained the gold. I squinted. The plates were engraved with familiar markings. I sifted through the two leftmost dangles.

 _Hey_

 _Rain,_

My breath hitched. I scrolled through the rest of the plates. They had the rest of the letter word for word and matching his elegant handwriting. My body trembled but my fingers would never release the gift I'd been given.

A copy of the note my brother had left me before he died.

"You mentioned how important it was to you, so I might have, well, snuck a picture of it and had this made up. I thought you might like an easier way to have it with you always."

I clutched the chain. Tears welled. I shut my eyes, and they streamed down my cheeks. Kalin half-reached for me in the panicky way he did when I cried. I blurted, "Thank you! Thank you, this, this is the most thoughtful, most precious gift I've ever gotten."

His smile made a grand return. "I could help you put it on, if you want."

The bracelet pooled in his open palm after I dropped it to show my wrist. Though he had no obvious trouble with the clasp, I noticed he was shaking, too. "Did you think I wouldn't like it?"

"Nah. I mean, it's a gamble since I have no way of knowing what it actually says, but I'd never believe Ranue would leave a mean note. It's more I'm not good in unpredictable situations."

I blinked. He didn't give a vague answer or go for a subject change. His fingers glanced my wrist after securing the bracelet, and the touch sparked lightning through my veins. He lowered his gaze again. The sight of his hazel irises past his thick eyelashes was captivating. He murmured, "Rain…"

"Yeah?"

Kalin lifted his head, stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, and cut me a side-eye. "You're staring."

An intense blush violated my face. "Y-you look really nice!"

He exhaled a little laugh and said, "You, too. I like the hair up style."

My hand moved to my ponytail. I had forgotten I'd pulled it up. I'd forgotten a lot of things all of a sudden. The faux stars caught my attention again. "What is this place?"

"Nobody told you?" he asked. At the scrunch of my eyebrows, he shook a thumb towards the projector. I followed him closer. Constellations sparkled on a black, spherical object. "Right here, you can pick a part of the world, and you'll see the night sky from that location."

"Eh?" I said. "Eh? Ehhh?"

"Somethin wrong?"

I pointed and said, "This is the world? Like, our planet?"

"The one and only Earth."

My head tilted as I stared at the sphere. "I always thought it was, like, a disc. I dunno. I always looked at the horizon and how flat it looked, and I figured there was a point you could reach where you'd fall off."

"If you tried that, you'd keep going and going until you reached the place you started."

"Woahh," I said, my eyes wide. "That's why the stars changed from home. It's not that they're different. I'm just in a faraway place."

He nodded. "I hope I was close. Took some digging to hazard a guess at the area you lived."

I scanned the ceiling. "Yes, the stars are right, but the lines for the constellations are all wrong."

He failed to choke back his laughter. At my pout, he waved his hands between us, saying, "Here, here. I'll let you fix it."

The connections disappeared. The sight reminded me of the night sky above the roof of Dartz's palace. Distant gull caws mixed with my mother's lullaby in my memory. I blinked and focused on the projector in front of me, grounding me in the present rather than the past.

His eyes hadn't left me. I said, "Who's staring now?"

Kalin didn't avert his gaze or act embarrassed. Instead, he tilted his head with a small smile that crinkled his eyes. With a wealth of emotion in a single word, he uttered, "Guilty."

"Y-you can't just _say_ that!"

He faked a gasp. "And here I showed up ready to tell all. It's getting hard to keep up with what you want."

"You know I was- I- wait, you want to tell me things?"

Dim lights around the dome flashed on and off. Kalin glanced to the side for a moment and held out the black box. "It'll have to wait. For now, there's a show to watch."

My fingers wrapped around the velvet as my mind wandered elsewhere. Where could a show be? With the darkness, watching anything would be difficult. My curiosity was piqued. I followed him to the theatre seating.

The empty rows reminded me of the man out front, who'd said the place was bought out for the night. That he'd planned this for weeks, including the bracelet he'd had made, didn't make sense whatsoever. I chose a seat towards the back. He slid in beside me. I glanced around the dark area, but nothing was happening.

A creak came from Kalin's seat. He had leaned far back and had his head resting on his crossed arms. I followed his stare to the ceiling. My jaw dropped. The night sky on the ceiling had been a projection on the ceiling, which was a concave screen.

The display showed a disc-shaped cluster of stars. A deep, masculine voice played with the recording: _"Space. The final frontier."_

The show took a stroll through the universe. The voice explained the nature of stars, the nebulae between them, and the structure of the Milky Way.

The life cycle of stars was shown, and the colors knocked the breath out of me. The mist-like nebula prior to a star's birth was an incredible violet and magenta mixture. The supernova upon a large star's death was a psychedelic explosion sourced from a shade of aquamarine, and its remnants were yellow and red woven into the expanding force like spider silk.

Our sun was the next focus. The close-up view was insane. The flaming surface broiled, their red, black, and yellow constantly shifting like sloshing lava. A solar flare leapt and curled back into the fiery mess. The voiceover explained solar storms, and the screen revisited Earth's sky.

Seafoam and lavender lights danced over the orange of the rising sun. The aurora borealis, it explained, and a note was made about how destructive forces and beautiful sights were often hand-in-hand when it came to cosmic phenomena. The same creators of aurora could cause power outages and interfere with important signals.

But oh, how could a stunning view not come at cost?

The sun kept on its rise, casting gold upon snow-packed roads and evergreen trees. The voiceover said the depths of space were infinitely vast, and we had made nary a dent in discovery of "the final frontier." The scene faded to black, and credits rolled.

"Woah," I breathed. "I didn't realize we were so… small. What of that did you already know?"

"Fuckin' nothing," he said, but his smile was wide. "Science is way over my head. That's one of those subjects I leave to the smart people."

"It's so crazy," I muttered. "The stars are, like, gas? And they're so far away. Everything is unimaginably far away. If I was any closer to the sun, though, I'd burn up. The sun _is_ a star! It's all so crazy. I had no idea people nowadays were so aware."

"Yeah, it's insane. With the science shit they took men to the moon. Hell, there're people orbiting the planet right now in the International Space Station."

I kicked down my legs to sit up straight. "What? You mean you can _go into space_?"

"Well, not just anyone, but yeah. It's possible." My mouth was open and I had no feasible way of closing it. Kalin wiped his hand through the air as though revealing a placard, saying, "Rain Orichalcum, Astronaut. Has a nice ring to it. You could do it, y'know."

"Astronaut?"

"That's what they call space explorers."

I observed my clasped hands. "That's such a cool name!"

"Mhmm," he agreed. "This was a nice reminder of how much I don't know. It's good to keep an open mind, huh."

"Yeah, but it's amazing, too!" I said. "Like, in Satisfaction Town, when you're looking at the night sky, you can see the other side of the whole universe."

He was in his same position, arms crossed behind his head and eyes on the skies. "I'll tell West that next time. Maybe it'll get him to stop acting like he owns the world because he figured out what seven plus eight is."

I laughed, and it brought his grin back. He said, "Hey. You feelin any better with that condition these days?"

My hand went to my midsection. "No. To be honest, I haven't since it happened. I think, at this point, the 'aftereffects' have become a part of my life. I'm as better as I can get, I mean."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"It's not like it was just you," I said. "Everything I got myself into would catch up eventually, right? Ugh. I didn't expect it'd be this difficult to admit out loud."

"You haven't told anyone?"

I twiddled my thumbs. "Not before now."

The ceiling display had returned to the night sky above my home. The low lighting made it difficult to track his expression, but he cracked a smile for a split second. Where did that come from? He said, "Truth hurts."

"I thought it was supposed to set you free."

"Those aren't mutually exclusive."

I shrugged. "When you're right… hey, wait. _You_ were supposed to be the one admitting things to _me_."

"A few things, yeah," he said. "Well, depending on what you want to know."

I gripped his chair's armrest and leaned towards him. "Everything."

"Anything specific you want to ask first?"

The stars shimmered and winked as though the ceiling was a window to the past. In my mind, I drew the lines to the Eye of Timaeus constellation myself. I said, "Why did you ask me to join Team Satisfaction?"

"'Cause you're cute," he said, "and I ain't even ashamed of that one."

Heat crept to my cheeks. I protested, "H-hey!"

"Hey," he responded, tacking on a two-finger salute for good measure. "What's next?"

"Have you ever dated anyone else?"

His eyebrow lifted. "When I was seven, this girl at the orphanage told me she'd give me a chocolate bar if I kissed her. That count?"

"And you _did it_?"

"Christ, you're right," he muttered. "I'm a whore."

"Th-that's not what I-"

He laughed a little. "I know, I know. What else?"

My fingers threaded together. I watched him instead of the stars. "What were you planning on telling?"

Kalin crossed his ankle over the other. His eyes were unfocused as though he was somewhere else. When he spoke, his mouth didn't move much; I was close enough and was familiar enough with his way of talking that I understood anyway. "The Facility was rough."

"Yeah."

My tone could've sounded less sad. I bit my lip and tried to listen instead. He said, "I… haven't been able to eat since then."

"Huh?"

"I don't know. I'll try to eat something, get one or two bites in, and I freak out. Like I need to save it. What if something were to happen, and I would need it later? Then it'd be gone. So I just don't eat it. I can tell myself how irrational it is a thousand times and it won't change a thing. I have nightmares about dying most times I sleep. All that's been able to help is keeping a loaf of bread under my bed as a 'just in case' deal. Made the nightmares less frequent, anyway."

My lungs refused to work. The times he'd brought me food and when we went out together, I'd never seen him take a single bite. He claimed he had before meeting up with me, so it was the same as when we were in the Facility. Earlier, I'd noticed his hands shaking. What if it wasn't from being nervous like I thought? The fear he must've been carrying on his lonesome brought tightness to my throat. Tears stung the back of my eyes as they built and rolled to my chin.

I sniffed, swiped my arm across my face, and held my breath. I blinked several times and stared at my lap. Kalin said, "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying not to cry. I mean, I know that's why you didn't tell me, so I shouldn't-"

He laughed softly. "That's not why I didn't tell you. I know you're gonna cry no matter what I do because you're you. For the record, that's not much better. You look like you're pouting. Intensely."

I swallowed a shaky breath. "Then w-why didn't you tell?"

"Same reason you said earlier. I didn't want it to be real. I wanted to be able to keep telling myself it's normal or there's nothing wrong with it no matter how much it clearly wasn't. That's just how fear works. Be real nice if it could fuck right off."

I thought about when I was paralyzed in the duel with Antinomy and the hundreds of times like it. "Sure would be."

"Hey," he said, "it's not the end of the world. Too bad this means I have to get off my ass and actually work on it, though."

I shot up from my chair and shouted, "You better! You better, or else-"

He held up his palms like a gun was pointed at him. His eyebrow was raised as he waited for me to finish. My fists unclenched. I had nothing. I wasn't a part of his life any more, not really.

Even if I wanted to be.

A sigh came from him, and he laid a hand over his chest. "You shouldn't work up my heart rate like that, Rain. You're killing me."

"Sorry."

"I complain, but I appreciate it, really," he said with a lopsided smile thrown in.

"No, I- I'm sorry. I probably made it worse and more stressful with you always having to take care of me."

Kalin dropped his arms and sat forward. His glare pierced my core. "You can't say that. After what I've done tonight and all I've put into being honest, if you seriously still think I've always been some babysitter to you… well. I may just have to do something about it."

The way he spoke made it seem like a very real threat. His head dipped and I didn't even want to know what that smile meant. At the same time, I did. "D-do what?"

Something launched towards me. The object hopped in my hands a few times before I managed a sure grip on it. The item was a tiny black box. Instead of felt like the last one, the surface was hard and shiny. Kalin said, "I had one last thing to admit to you."

"Yeah? What's this? Do I open it?"

"I've had it forrr." He counted on his fingers and gave up. "A few weeks. Quite a few. Anyway, I should've let it go because what ifs are torture, but I couldn't. I really couldn't."

My hold tightened. "What _is_ it?"

"Remember when we met up after your WRGP duel against Team Catastrophe?"

"Mhm."

Scarlet flushed his face, and his hand moved to the back of his neck. My pulse increased by a thousand percent at minimum. "That day, I came damn near close to going down on one knee and asking you to marry me right there. I chickened out, though."

I blinked. I glanced to the box in my hands. I blinked again. He wanted to ask that, and he had this for, for a _long_ time. That made no sense. I mean, that's forever. With me. Pretty sure anyone would call it a daily hell. Right?

 _Right?_

Kalin was watching with a steady smile. It couldn't be a lie, because the evidence was in my hands. The evidence that he'd been carrying for…

My shoulders hitched. A bout of nervous laughter tumbled past my lips of my own accord. The room seemed pretty hot all of a sudden. I couldn't stop my dumb laugh from keeping on. I broke off abruptly.

And I fainted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The stars in the sky were faint by the City's disruption. A distant skyscraper had blinking green lights at its peak, so I focused on those instead. I swiped to open the mansion gates, parked, and scanned the area.

Primo glanced from bush to bush. I strolled towards him and said, "Hey."

He looked over his shoulder for less than a second. "What do you want?"

"Can I leave her somewhere?"

He did a double take, no doubt at the girl I was carrying. "Same room as last time."

The curling stairway inside didn't seem to take as long to climb. The covers in her room were messy, but tucking her in was worth the effort. Back outside, I watched Primo dive and eat dirt. I said, "Somethin' the matter?"

A grunt answered. He stood, brushed off his pants, and pointed to the other side of the bush. "Stand there."

"Alright, now what-"

He dove towards the bush again. A shadow scurried towards me. It skidded to a stop, and a pair of buggy, green eyes shone in the night. Primo hollered, "Grab her!"

I picked up the kitten by the scruff of its neck. "Didn't realize they were so slippery."

Primo sighed in relief as he stood. " _Thank_ you. If you'd like, you could keep her. For the sake of charity."

I squinted at the cat. The little thing squirmed in my grip. "What? I don't even like cats."

"Charity for me, not you. I don't like cats, either," he grumbled, but he took the animal from me and immediately hugged it against his chest.

"Last time I was here, you said you didn't like Rain, either. How'd that one hold up?"

He barked, "Shut up, Kessler."

I flashed a grin and left before he could yell at me more. He seemed more interested in the cat, anyway. I crossed the Daedalus Bridge and parked on the other side.

The time was too late to be heavily populated. I leaned my elbows into the railing with my back to the ocean. Sea breeze shifted my shirt off my skin. On this side, the stars were more visible. I reached into my jeans pocket and held a glasses case out to my right.

A gloved hand accepted it. Rahlin's head tilted. Her blue butterfly flittered around my shoulders. "Oh? For me? Really?"

"First, thanks for all your help. Second, it's your birthday, too. That's how twins work, right? So. Happy birthday, Rahlin."

She had this little smile and balanced the case on her fingertips. "Aw. I appreciate it. How'd you get this without me knowing?"

"Eh, I asked you to check on shirt sizes for me at the time, so I hoped you'd be busy."

"You sneaky beaver," she jabbed. She flipped open the case using her thumb and forefinger. Rahlin picked up the pair of dark shades. "Eh? What's this?"

"Figured you could use it to complete the whole 'secret agent' look you got going on."

"Secret agent?" she muttered. The glasses fit perfectly, though it looked a tad goofy with her eyepatch behind one of the lenses. Blue from her butterfly reflected in the black frames. Her jaw dropped as she viewed the sky. "It- it's so dark!"

"That's kinda the point."

"Oh." I started into a fit of laughter. The glasses folded in her hands as she smiled. "Thanks!"

"You're very welcome," I said. "Hey. I think you were right about that confidence thing."

"Are you sure you feel that way because of how you look," she asked, "or because of how she looked at you?"

"Does it matter?"

Rahlin beamed. "Do you think it went well?"

"Everything went exactly like I expected it to, so yeah, it went perfectly."

"Really? Including the way it ended?"

"Especially that. It's Rain. It always ends that way."

Rahlin stared off into the distance. "Hm. I hadn't thought about it that way, but you're right. Do you th…"

I waited for her to keep going. Silence did. Rahlin watched a particular spot in the sky far above the horizon. I followed her gaze. A silhouette went upwards from the earth and sideways in an upside-down "L" shape. The more my eyes adjusted, the more I could make out the details. I said, "Guess they're using it to work on the Satellite rebuilding. Oh, it's a-"

"Construction crane," she finished.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

A chilly wind passed. Goosebumps raised on my arms and the back of my neck. Didn't miss that when I had long hair. Though the wind influenced Rahlin's sleeves and tie, she kept still as a statue.

A cloud passed over the moon. The green lights were far behind us. Rahlin's eye slit. Her lashes shadowed her iris. The moon found a gap, and silver shone on a single tear trailing down her cheek.

I straightened, reached for her, and hesitated in minor panic. I asked, "What's wrong?"

Her eye snapped to me. "Nothing."

"You're crying."

Rahlin swiped her knuckle beneath her eye. The glisten wet her black glove. Her white brows threaded together. She murmured, "Not again. I do not feel sad. Today has been a wonderful success."

"Yeah."

Maybe I should have kept my concern from showing. She sighed, reached into her suit coat's inner pocket, stopped, and dropped her hand. Waves crashed against the Satellite's rocky shore. "You don't have to worry. I'm alright. Truly."

The warmth of her smile disguised no bluffs I could call. "Long as you're sure."

She placed both hands on her cane. Her butterfly came to rest atop them. "What's your plan now?"

"Back to Satisfaction Town."

"That's it?"

"That's it," I said. "If she wants me to, I'll hear from her."

"Will she?"

"No way to know for sure," I said with a shrug.

"You are smiling like you do know for sure."

I hissed in air through my teeth as though wounded. "But who can say, really?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Morning burned my eyelids. I pushed myself up from the sheets. The lion stuffed animal cuddled up next to me, and Stupid the cat curled by my feet. I shook my head. When had I gotten back to the mansion?

The previous night returned to me in a flood. I jolted upright as embarrassment flushed my face. He'd gone to all the effort, and I went and passed out on him. I buried my face in my hands and slouched back on my thighs.

Something slid off my shoulders. I glanced behind me. A brown bundle of fabric had landed on the covers. The clump unfolded as I lifted it. The leather was the soft kind, and the gold-colored zip sparkled like the bracelet he had gifted me. The jacket carried his scent.

Panic bit my heart. He'd brought me to this room, and he left this on me. It was only courteous to return it to him. However, that would mean looking in the eyes of the guy who watched me laugh like an insane person and faint at the idea of being asked for marriage. Simple. No problem at all.

I stuffed my face into the jacket and screamed into its fabric.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Fifty**

* * *

 **A/N:** BGM: Don't Think Twice - Hikaru Utada (as chosen by RepentMF)

...

( ^▽^)


	51. Just Returning a Jacket

**Chapter Fifty-One**

 _Just Returning a Jacket_

A pair of crows flapped through the overcast sky. I paced back and forth. Half my nails had been bitten to their stubs already. The crows settled on the railing atop the mansion's roof and cawed. Their cries were reminiscent of alarms. I tried to listen to the running fountain instead.

Louder and louder the crows grew. I ground my teeth and shut my eyes. The fountain wasn't enough to drown them out. I spun on my heel to face the fountain instead, hoping watching the water would be more effective.

I froze. _She_ sat on the fountain's edge. I said, "S-sorry! I didn't realize anyone else was out here. You're Rain's twin, right? You're an amazing duelist! I've always wanted to interview you! What's your name?"

The gray sky made her appear ashen, and her white suit wasn't doing her any favors. A silver cane rested beside her crossed legs. Her white-gloved hands folded over her knee. Her one blue eye appeared unfocused as though she looked through me instead of at me.

Greeeat. Just great, Carly, you went and made it awkward for everyone! I resisted smacking myself in the forehead and kept up my stupid grin instead. The woman said, "Read my fortune."

"Huh?"

"My fortune," she repeated with a hint of agitation. "I would like you to use your deck to read it."

My fingers fidgeted near my pocket. I hadn't read a fortune in a long time. Who was she to ask, anyway? I never told anyone about my fortune reading hobby. My desperation for anything to ween the awkwardness won out, though. I pulled out my Fortune Fairy deck, shuffled, and flipped over the top card.

"Lucky!" I chirped. "Hikari is the greatest you can get! It means all your dreams will come true!"

Her smile thinned her eye in an unsettling way. She said, "A true fortune pulls three, does it not?"

I gulped, pushed Hikari forward with my thumb, and flipped another card on top. The next Fortune Fairy wore a green dress, and the wiggle of her eyebrows made for a silly expression. "Hu means there will be some turbulence on the way towards Hikari's happiness."

"And?" the woman in white asked.

The third and final card was a spell card. Its art showed a violet diamond-shaped object with a girl suspended inside. A mixture of black and white lightning struck the diamond and the girl within. The title was "Malefic Resurrection." I said, "This wasn't in my deck-"

My heart lodged in my throat. Black like thorny vines infected the woman's face. They pulsed as though worms crawled beneath her skin, and their origin point was her eyepatch. The card fluttered from my grasp. Her face instantly reverted to its regular, pale shade. She bent over, picked up the card, and surveyed the art. "That it was not. We cannot _all_ have a say in our futures."

"Wha- what- are you okay?"

She reached into her suit coat and handed me a piece of paper. "Give this to Rain."

The ink on the paper was in symbols that meant nothing to me. "But are you-"

The fountain's edge was empty like when I had first arrived. The crows atop the mansion had disappeared, too. I turned in circles trying to figure out where she had gone with no luck.

I sprinted towards the mansion and burst through the front doors. The rooms were empty except for the kitchen. A barstool was pulled out, and the person perched on it had me resisting a shriek.

"Something wrong?"

Rain's innocent tone compared to her creepy twin snapped me out of it. I took a few seconds to find my breath. Normal, regular Rain was here; she hugged a brown jacket. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and I needed to act like it. I scanned her again and said, "Woah."

"I-is that a good or bad 'woah?'"

"Good!" I swiftly clarified. "Your hair is amazing!"

Her finger twirled a black lock, which dangled from her ponytail. The ends curled into ringlets, and her bangs were cut shorter. "Thanks. The lady said they would look good on me, and I was too afraid to say no."

The mundane conversation slowed my heart rate. What happened outside was a result of too many nights without enough sleep; that was all. I said, "Blessing in disguise. Your twin was outside, and she asked me to give this to you."

Rain's brows pushed inward as she read the message. "She's right. I need to be dueling, but today… I know. I'll take care of it as soon as I get back."

"Where are you going today?"

A blush blossomed on her cheeks. "Um. I just kinda have to give Kalin his jacket back. That's all."

"The way you say it makes it sound like that's not all."

Her harshened blush reddened her whole face, and she tightened the coil of her arms around the jacket. Yeesh, she made it so obvious how much she liked him. I might've laughed if I could let go of my last tinges of jealousy. At this point, I was numb and wished the feelings would leave me alone.

Someone else laughed for me. Director Primo strolled through the kitchen. A kitten was draped over his right arm, and he held a cup of black coffee in his left hand. As he passed, he muttered, "Idiot."

"H-hey!" Rain shouted. "Stop calling me that!"

"It is undeniable as long as you are made nervous by someone who so obviously cares for you."

"H-he does?"

"Idiot," Primo said. "I'll be certain the cat is taken care of while you're gone."

"You don't know I'm going anywhere yet!"

"If you don't, I'll kick you out."

Rain was horrified. Her pleading stare was beaten by a certain red-eyed, murderous glare. I said, "Uh, you really should go. If anything else, I know those two kids will be excited to see you again."

"West and Nico? I figured they'd be glad without me bothering them what with school starting."

I approached her and took her hands in mine. Judging by the pristine state of her nails, she'd had work done on them, too. I said, "Trust me when I say I know what it's like to have insecurities eating away at you. Believe in what you see instead of what that little voice is telling you. Those kids were heartbroken because of how long you'd been gone."

A smile lightened the nerves in her expression. "You sound just like him."

"Who?"

"Jack. He gave me similar advice. I shouldn't let it leave my mind so easily. Thanks for the reminder." Rain hopped down from the chair. "I'm going!" " _Finally_ ," Primo groaned.

She waved her good-by as she scurried out the door. Once again, it was me and the Director. I said, "Um, I think we have a pretty nice Good Cop Bad Cop routine going!"

Primo placed his mug on the bar and asked, "What did the fake Rain say to you?"

"W-what?"

"The fake Rain in the white suit. She's an android meant to take Rain's place in the WRGP. I receive alerts whenever the gate is opened and was suspicious when nobody entered the mansion, so I checked the cameras. I saw you talking to her. Why did you panic?"

If I told the whole truth, he'd think I was insane. I explained reading her fortune and the note she asked me to deliver Rain. He asked, "What did the note say?"

"It wasn't in any language I knew. Rain reacted by saying something about needing to duel."

"And what was the card that had appeared?"

"Malefic Resurrection."

"Malefic?" Primo asked with wide eyes. "When would she have been able to come into contact with _him_?"

"Who are you talking about?"

He waved me away. "It is of no concern to you. Whatever got under your skin, try to forget it. That woman is nothing but a fill-in. Once her duty is complete, she will disappear."

The phrase "under your skin" had me fighting a shiver. "Okay. Thanks, Director Primo."

"Aporia," he corrected. "My name is Aporia."

"Aporia." The way the name rolled off my tongue had more weight than his other name. "Is there a way to have control over your future?"

He wrapped his hands around the mug. There was a battle in his expression as he watched the steam rise. "We hope, more than anything, that there is. Unfortunately, Carly Carmine, hoping is all we are capable of."

His tone was like a desperate plea. I thought about the fake Rain. She had spoken of the future as though its script rolled out before her. They were on the same side, though. Why did they speak of the future so differently?

"Oh, goddammit," he grumbled.

"What now?"

Aporia's eye twitched. "She stole my headphones again."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Clouds tapered for blue sky. Sand tossed as a haze behind my runner. Cacti were the sparse vegetation in the desert. The instant I stepped off my duel runner, dust and sweat caked my skin. I fanned myself as I walked beneath the Satisfaction Town sign. I'd taken my ten-gallon hat for granted.

The two houses flanking the primary road brought back memories. Toru's was on the right, but he was long gone. I approached the house on the left. The red paint on the door was faded to pink and chipping. I eased the door open and padded into the living area.

The room was cleaner than it ever was when I had lived there. The bed was made, and the area was clear of clutter. The bookshelves had nary a speck of dust. A stack of boxes in the corner caught my eye. I gasped. They were some of my things I'd brought from the Satellite; I'd forgotten about the items.

The kitchen was as spotless as the first room. The fridge was depressingly empty, but the pantry had plenty. The sink held a lone, dirty teacup. The counters were clean beside it. I peeked into the laundry room next. The clothes in the dryer seemed like they'd been left there for a while. I folded them in a stack because it'd drive me crazy otherwise.

The bedroom was pristine as expected. A single pillow stacked behind the rest was the flattest of them. I fluffed it and returned it to its place. An empty cup sat on the nightstand, which I thought uncharacteristic. Then I saw what it covered.

The photograph was of Kalin and I wearing ridiculous smiles. The memory struck; it was the day we tag dueled Jack and Carly. I remembered the joke and doubled over laughing again.

"Who's in there?" a high-pitched voice shouted. "I ain't afraid to shoot!"

"Cool the trigger finger, West," I called back.

"Rain?" a pair of voices exclaimed. West and Nico sprinted into the bedroom. After a few seconds of shocked silence, they tackled me into their embrace.

"I figured you guys would be in school."

West jabbed, "Happy to see you, too!"

He wiped tears from his cheeks. Nico chuckled, saying, "It's a holiday. Apparently, today was the first day of the Dyne Rush years ago that got Crash Town – now Satisfaction Town – settled!"

"Kalin didn't give any of the mine workers the day off, though," West mumbled.

"That sounds like him," I said.

"But, but he took the day off yesterday!" Nico said. "He was gone the whole day, too! Now you're here. It can't be a coincidence. Was there something special about yesterday, Rain?"

"Not too special." I pulled the jacket off my shoulder. "I'm just here to return his coat. He left it when he visited."

"That's the only reason why?" West whined. "You're not staying?"

Nico stood on her tiptoes and stared at the blank wall. "Kalin would be reeeally sad if you left without speaking to him. Just saying."

"Yeah!" West shouted. "And if you make him sad again, I'll beat you up!"

I laughed in my awkward way. My gaze locked onto empty air. "I know I should, but when I think about actually doing it? I'm so nervous I'm gonna throw up five times."

"Ugh. What is it with people and being afraid of Kalin?" West said. "I could never be scared of a guy who can't even make a peanut butter 'n' jelly right."

"Because other people don't look at him that way at all!" Nico countered. "When they look at Kalin, I bet all they see is that _face_ he makes. You know what I mean? The one where he…"

Her expression shifted to one of great intensity. West made a couple of excited whoops that said he knew exactly what she was referencing, and his face matched hers in ferocity.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I know. He does it when he's trying to intimidate people."

"Why's that, like, all the freakin' time?" West asked.

"I don't think he wants to get along with many people."

Nico sighed. "That's why we need you around. When you are, he'll smile more than sometimes, and he actually talks about, er, anything."

West nudged my hip with his elbow. His eyes sparkled, and his smile was far too sweet. "Hey, Raaain? It's getting pretty far past lunch, and I've gotten awfully hungry."

"Oh? Do you want me to make you something?"

" _Please_!" Nico clutched at my shirt. I resisted the urge to scuttle back. "We've missed your cooking so so so much!"

My head tilted. "I didn't realize it was that important."

"It _is_!" West shouted.

"Not that Kalin's or Dad's was bad," Nico said. "Yours is just that good!"

I twirled a strand of hair around my finger and couldn't stop my smile. "Th-thanks. I guess I could whip up something, I dunno. Think Kalin would mind?"

"You didn't seem to care about what he thought when you were stomping around the place."

"West!" Nico scolded. "He wouldn't mind! She's the one with permission to use Klaus's house in the first place!"

Klaus. Kalin. West. Nico. They and many others I had come to know in the brand-new world the Crimson Dragon had resurrected me into. Was the impression I left on those I'd met a good one? Had my existence enhanced their lives, or was I a black mark?

All my life, I'd defaulted to the latter. My father convinced me it was so and Dru cemented it as fact. What Jack said had stuck, though. The angle at which I viewed myself was not what everyone else saw. The lens of my worldview was stained by the handful of terrible people whose words I couldn't let go of.

Yet when I reunited with the people who had come to know me, they had all welcomed my existence with the warmest of smiles.

I set off for the grocer's market. West and Nico babbled about their experience in school. West lamented that his teacher hated him, and Nico claimed it was because he acted up. West called her a tattle-tale. On the way back from the market, they were still arguing about who was the tattliest taler because of the time West ratted her out for clogging the toilet. As the stove warmed, Nico listed moments baby West stunk up the grocer's market because of his full diaper, seemingly to embarrass him. West hollered back about how he would make her a tattliest taler badge at school.

All the while, I couldn't stop grinning. My heart ached with how I'd missed them. I said, "Soup's ready."

"Tomato!" West said. "You gotta make grilled cheese, too."

"What's that?"

"Cheese cooked onto bread, so exactly what it sounds like," Nico said. "Even Kalin can do that."

My hands went up and down as though they were weighing scales. "Cheese? And bread? You eat that, but the cheese is melted _onto_ the bread. I never considered-"

"I'm _hun_ gry," West whined.

I retrieved the sliced bread and cheese, which was one of the few items in the barren refrigerator. It couldn't be as simple as bread and cheese, could it? There had to be something else. Butter. I'd learned they used butter in everything nowadays.

"It's so good!" Nico said. "How do you do it?"

"Uhh. Secret?"

She shrugged and went back to munching. I walked down the hall to the living room and unstacked my boxes in the corner. The items within brought back ancient memories: a costume sown together with black feathers, a book called _The Art of Human Torture_ , and poorly crafted clothing from when I first started sewing.

The fabric I searched for was buried deep. I recalled stuffing it down there after a certain nosy best friend of mine had gotten curious. The white had held up, the cloth soft as ever.

"Ohhh, that's pretty!" I nearly jumped at Nico's voice. She leaned over me and whispered, "You better wear it. You're gonna make Kalin so happy."

My hold tightened. "You r-really think so?"

"I know so," she assured. "How about you go ahead and eat, and I'll help you into this later?"

"I can't eat."

"Why?"

"I'll throw up."

She laughed like I was joking and cut off when she realized I wasn't. "Don't worry, Rain!"

"Easy for you to say." I mean, _I_ was the one who embarrassed myself enough to want to die. Ha-haa.

Nico grasped my shoulders. "Pull it together! You're gonna do fine, alright? We'll help."

My hand lingered on the jacket hanging off my shoulder. I needed all the help I could get.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The sunset painted the sky and sands an orange-pink blend. I hooked my thumbs into my pockets. Jesus, I needed a shower. Sand, a. k. a. God's worst creation. I toed open the door to my home.

West and Nico watched me enter with dropped jaws. My eyebrow lifted. "What?"

"Y-y-your hair! Your glasses! Your clothes!" Nico exclaimed.

"What about 'em?"

West thrust his arm towards me to point in a dramatic fashion. "You're the leader of Team Satisfaction!"

"Well, yeah, once upon a time."

"No! I'm saying you're finally like him again!"

"That's not a good thing," I muttered. They were hot on my heels as I walked to the kitchen. The scent of gas hit me on the way. A pot and skillet sat on the stove. "Did you guys burn something?"

They fidgeted, Nico by twirling her braid and West by twisting his shoe into the floorboards. Nico said, "We, um, tried to make something ourselves instead of just doing the microwave food. Try the soup!"

"Yeah, no, I'll pass."

West perked up. "It's _really_ good!"

"Since when would you admit something your sister made was good?"

He scratched his jaw. "Uh, uh. Uhhh."

"What are you hiding?"

"Actually!" Nico cut in. "We're kinda frazzled because Ramon came by earlier, and you know how he is."

Life would be sweet if I never had to spend another second with that egotistical fucker. "What'd he do?"

"He asked if you were here. When we said no, he kicked the post outside and said to tell you there's too much noise at Malcolm's place."

My hand went to the back of my neck. "I'm sorry if he scared you. I'll go check it out, and I'll be making sure he knows to _never_ pull that again."

"I wasn't scared!" West shouted. "Not one bit!"

Nico shot him an aggravated look. If they were about to break into one of their arguing sessions, I didn't want to be around to hear it. I left the kitchen for the exit. A tug on my shirt stopped me as I reached for the door. Nico asked, "Are you going to Malcolm's?"

"Yeah."

She held up a crystal bottle. The top was spiked like a pineapple. A brown liquid sloshed inside. "Could you try this on first? It's cologne."

"Where the heee… heck did you get cologne?"

"I spotted it in the market today! Please try it. I had to use all my allowance to get it."

"Why cologne? And why now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because there's this boy at the schoolhouse I want to take me to the dance and I want him to be fancier than the others and I'm seeing him tonight and I don't know how long you'll take and I have to know _now_ if this smells the way I like and I can't wear it because there's no way I'd get caught smelling like a _boy_ and-"

" _Okay_ , okay, fine."

She did a giddy little shake of her arms and gestured for me to be on her level. I dropped to a knee. The cap hid a spray nozzle, which she used on my wrist. Nico moved my arm to smear it across my neck. I mumbled, "What-"

"It's the proper way," she said while repeating the process with my other wrist. "You'd know if you had any class."

"Jesus, I thought I was signing up to help, not get demolished by words."

Nico clapped the bottle shut and scolded, "It's true! You'd better try to at least act like you have some!"

"What did I do wrong _now_?"

"Nothing." Her arms folded over her chest, and she sniffed high into the air. "Yet."

My glance darted between my shiny wrists. "Do you like it or not?"

"Of course I _like_ it." She stomped back to the kitchen. I blinked, once again wondering what I'd done to piss her off. Kids were weird. I pushed outside and tried to forget them; wouldn't do me any favors with the man I'd soon have to deal with.

A cloud of the musky scent she applied followed me. It reminded me of some kinda wood, but I didn't exactly care to know the details. I scratched my neck. Malcolm wouldn't take me less seriously 'cause of it, would he? Goddammit. I prayed I wasn't walking into another disaster.

Remnants of the sun scattered violet on the horizon. The rest of the sky settled in the navy and starlight I was used to. On my way to the crossroads, I saw a few miners I knew. They grunted in passing. That was all I got and gave in return, so we pretty much had the perfect relationships if I said so myself.

The left side of town had been darker since Malcolm "lost" the mountain. His words, not mine. Soft light drifted upward from the courtyard in his massive villa. I didn't hear anything yet, but I was sure I'd discover the source of the noise complaint soon.

Paper plastered over the door. Large, printed words said Malcolm was out of the building until November. What? Nico made it sound like Ramon was mad because Malcolm was the culprit. It must've been squatters causing trouble or some equally annoying shit. My expression soured. I bashed the door open with my shoulder, fully prepared for whatever mess I'd have to clean up today.

Fairy lights crisscrossed above the courtyard. The tables and chairs around the area were upright instead of their usually fallen state. The decrepit bar had been arranged and cleaned well enough to reflect the lights and stars beyond.

Scanning the courtyard revealed no individuals besides the lone girl in the middle. The instant I stepped onto the grass, she turned. The curled ends of her dark hair bounced against her summery white dress. The top half wrapped up her chest in a toga like fashion while the bottom skirt floated above her bare feet. A braid crown decorated her black hair. The ruby red painted on her parted lips highlighted her astonishingly bright irises. She hugged my jacket to her stomach.

"U-um," Rain said. She stared at the blades of glass by her feet, but her eyelashes did little to hide her sapphire eyes. "Th-this is yours."

I was rooted to the spot. I tossed a glance over my shoulder. The door was shut and the courtyard empty except for the two of us. I muttered, "No way."

"Huh?"

I shook my head. "I've had this dream before, and I'm still not entirely convinced this is real."

Her steps whispered across the grass. Rain eased my folded jacket over my shoulders, gripped the ends, and tugged me a step closer. My heart skipped a beat. Her bright eyes surveyed me up and down, and she said, "How about now?"

"If I say 'no,' will you do more?"

She bent over in her laughter. I managed a smile, too. Rain righted herself to say, "It's not _you_ , okay? I had to get a little closer because you just so happen to smell pretty nice right now."

Hot damn. Nico was out there being the best wingwoman she could. I'll bet she was mad because she thought I'd piss her hard work away. I went to thank Rain for the compliment. The words fled as she flicked her head back to shift a lock of hair out of her face. Her black curls tossed over her shoulder, showing more skin. Her focus landed back on me. "What're you so shy for all of a sudden?"

"If you could see what I'm looking at, you'd be speechless, too."

Rose colored her cheeks. Her hand hovered in front of her mouth as though it could shield her whole face. The shiny reflection from her nails stunned me for a moment, because it struck me I was on the lower end when it came to effort put in. I unfolded my jacket and shrugged it on. She said, "Kalin?"

"Yeah?"

Her smile was beautiful. "I'm really happy to see you."

Fireworks exploded inside. Outside, I returned her smile and said, "You have no idea how elated it makes me to see you here."

"Really?" she said. "When you busted the door down in came in here, I thought I was in trouble or something."

"Oh, you're definitely in trouble."

She balked. "H-huh?"

"Yeah, well, you did kinda bail on me last night." My smile widened with her harshening blush. "Gotta say, though, you showing up in a white dress is a real power move. I respect it."

Her hands bunched up the skirts of her dress. "I'm not- it's not- where I come from, we don't even wear white to weddings! You have it all wrong, okay? It's nothing like that!"

The words went up in volume and pitch as she kept on, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little. Rain crossed her arms over her face and said, "I'm gonna go die."

"I'd say that's pretty dramatic, but how could I expect less from you?"

"I, um. I'm sorry."

"What for this time?"

She lowered her arms so they wrapped around her stomach instead. "For letting others blame and punish themselves as a result of my insecurities getting the better of me. I wish I could see what you guys do in me, but I'm learning to take your word for it."

"…I can understand why it'd be difficult to take me at my word."

"I mean, I-" She stared at her toes. "I definitely believe you now."

It was as though a wind had gusted through and given me all the confidence in the universe. "So. You'll believe me every time I remind you of how spectacular you are to me, right?"

An absentminded finger rested on her lips as she asked, "Spectacular? Me? I dunno, that seems like a strong w-"

I hooked an arm around her waist, pulled her onto me, and kissed her neck. She melted in my arms as my mouth slowly shut against her skin. Her sweat clung to my lips. I whispered, "You seemed like you could use a reminder."

"Um," she whispered back, "c-could I get another one of those?"

I grasped her cheek. My smirk probably wasn't doing any favors for her apprehensive demeanor, but hell, I couldn't stop it. Besides. Why would I deny her what she had so kindly asked?

Before I had a chance to act, Rain threw her arms around my neck and dragged me into her kiss. Her thick hair was silky on my fingertips. Her back arched, further pushing her chest against mine.

"Hey," I said, mostly in a desperate attempt to come up for air. "Thanks for bringing my jacket back."

She tucked some stray hairs behind my ear with this little lipstick-smeared smile on her face. In the sweetest tone possible, she said, "Shut up."

And she kissed me again. When it ended, I had to laugh. She wiped her inner forearm over my mouth, and it came away stained red. She covered the lipstick marks with her hand, and her bright eyes flicked up to mine. "I think I will accept your frequent reminders."

My heart swelled and my grin with it. I shook a thumb towards the door, saying, "I got a few reminders at home, too, if you're interested."

Her smile curled up. One of her hands grabbed my elbow and the other grasped my wrist. She pulled me towards the exit. I said, "Uh, y'know, I was, uh, joking."

The grass rustled beneath our movements. She winked and I think it sent me to another universe. "Sure you were. No, I'm taking you because _I_ have something to show _you_ in _my_ house."

"Uh. Yeah, yeah. Right."

I opened the door for her. Rain's stare lingered on me as she went past. As a result, she missed a step down from the villa and careened towards the sand. I jolted forward to help. A certain visual left me frozen in place.

"Dammit," she grumbled as she pushed herself up from the ground. Her knuckle rubbed away some dirt from where she'd faceplanted. Rain glanced to me, did a double take, and shouted, "W-what are you blushing at?"

I rubbed at my mouth. I stared at the boards beneath my feet but was sure it did nothing to hide how wide-eyed I was. She stomped up, gripped the open flaps of my jacket, and yanked me down the stairs. Rain demanded, "What _is_ it?"

My hand dropped. I leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear: "That's a nice tat you got beneath your ass."

She stiffened, her face flushing. This was one of those moments I'd be sure to commit to memory. She stumbled over her words several times before having any ounce of composure. "I-i-it's a symbol! It's a ring with the five angel wings like one of my favorite monst-"

"No worries there," I said. "I know _exactly_ what it looks like."

The corners of her mouth twitched down, and she buried her reddening face in her hands. I said, "Hey…"

"H-hi."

I held in my laugh. It must've been all she could say. Poor gal. "You seem like you could use a hand."

"Eh?"

I hooked my arms underneath her knees and shoulders to scoop her up. She yelped and held onto my neck. I said, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

The word was a quiet, small thing riding on her exhale, and it was accompanied by her smile. I held her closer as I walked. Moonlight transformed the sand into stardust.

Dust coughed behind my steps as I traversed the crossroads towards the town's entrance. Rain's house was dark and empty. She flicked on the hallway lights with her toe. Her sense of accomplishment was plain on her face. Goddamn was she cute.

I lowered her onto the bed. She pulled me on top of her and kissed me again. I rolled to the other side. "Hey, hey! I can't have my shoes on here! Sand'll get all over the sheets!"

Rain giggled. "You haven't changed a bit."

The way she spoke through her smile said she thought that was some way, somehow a _good_ thing. I wouldn't question her crazy. I'd run out of pajamas, so I hit up the laundry room. The clothes I'd left in the dryer for a, uh, sad amount of days were folded neatly on top. For a solid minute, I was stunned. I knew she was the culprit, but that it was the first thing she did when she came back…

"Are you okay?" she asked the instant I crossed the threshold to the bedroom. "You look sad."

"Nah, I'm not sad."

I plopped down back-first on the mattress. She curled against me, and her pleasant warmth leaked into me. My breathing paused. Her hand was on my ribs, so now she knew exactly how prominent they were. Her expression fell. She shut her eyes tight and wrapped her arms around me.

In a matter of moments, the rise and fall of her chest reached the rhythm of sleep. I always wondered how she managed that. I picked myself up to shift her arm out from under me. Otherwise, she'd wake up with a hell of an ache.

"God," I murmured to myself. The pillow I'd fallen back on was fluffier than normal. "You're a handful, huh?"

Her snoring answered. I grinned and rolled onto my stomach, hoping to join her soon.

Chirping awoke me. I swore I'd only fallen asleep seconds ago. I slapped the alarm and shot upright. My hand went to the back of my neck. "Sorry. I completely forgot about-"

The other half of the bed was empty. I squinted at the sunrise spilling through the blinds. Shit. It was totally a dream, wasn't it?

A _bang_ from the kitchen had me jumping to my feet. I sprinted towards it. A horrified Rain had her back to a large pot in the sink. She said, "S-sorry! That probably woke you up… I'm so sorry."

"Not a problem," I mumbled, my mind elsewhere. "Why're you up? It's, like, the morning."

Rain waved her hand towards a plate on the breakfast table. "I made chicken parmesan!"

"Uh. It's seven a. m."

"Why does everyone say that?" she grumbled beneath her breath. "I know it's your favorite, so I was trying to make it before you had to leave."

"I… said that once a long time ago. How do you know anything about Italian, anyway?"

She grinned, gripped the wooden spoon behind her back, and teetered left and right as though dancing to a song only she could hear. Actually, that got me to notice the headphones around her neck. Rain said, "I remembered, and I learned."

I dropped into the chair and ran a hand through my hair. "Y'know I- I'm not gonna be able to finish it all."

"I know." She hugged me from behind and clasped her hands in front of my chest. Her cheek pressed into mine, and she whispered, "I love you, partner."

With shaking hands, I grasped her forearms. Tears built in my eyes and cascaded down my criminal mark.

My partner just smiled, patiently holding me all the while.


	52. Z-3

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

 _(Z-3) Fate enjoys working in lovely little ironies._

* * *

 **./cycle1377**

* * *

It was just like Rain to smile at the firing squad. The Satellite Security force leader raised his arm into the air with a shout. The line of Securities in front of him raised their rifles to their shoulders and aimed down sights at Rain.

Muttering stole my attention. Yusei, Jack, and Crow sat in the front row of the crummy bleachers. Two Securities flanked the Team Satisfaction trio. They were forced to watch the execution for the benefit of fear. Don't follow in Rain or Kalin's footsteps, the act said, or meet a horrid fate. The symbol would have been powerful if they had managed to catch Kalin, but as always, Rain made the perfect distraction for his escape.

I slumped and rested my cheek on my hand. Even from the back row I could see the insanity in her eyes. All the effort I'd put in was for another dead end.

Roman Godwin had not been an easy duelist to defeat, especially considering his Dark Signer abilities. It was hell convincing him to agree to a duel for Rain's memories. If her memories returned early, there was no conceivable way for her and Kalin to fall for each other.

Wrong. No matter the circumstances, Rain and Kalin fell in love. If he died before they met in the Satellite, for example, they would meet and flee together while she was an Arcadia slave and he was a Dark Signer. As fate foretold, she would still defeat him and steal the sign of the Giant.

That was always the problem. The damned dark sign. I cursed the wicked god under my breath as the Securities cocked their weapons. On the squad leader's next call, whatever was left of Rain would be splattered on the wall behind her.

"The self-proclaimed Rain Orichalcum faces execution for the following charges," the squad leader said. "Firstly, the Satellite mandate stating all psychic duelists are to be indefinitely detained. Secondly, the actions leading to the escape of at-large fugitive Kalin Kessler. Thirdly, the deaths of at least thirteen Sector Security members known at this time. Your last words serve as pleas against your guilt."

Her grin was hardly changed by her uttered statement: "Fuck you."

The squad leader's mustache wriggled with his growl. His shoulder jolted to give the order to shoot.

An explosion threw me from the bleachers. Rifles rattled against the concrete yard. The firing squad rolled on the ground, and the squad leader swatted at the fire consuming his scarf. Yusei, Jack, and Crow hit the deck. The Securities guarding them covered their heads with their hands.

Smoke choked the air. Despite my blinking, teary vision, I saw them. Kalin had Rain's hand in both of his own, and he pulled her towards the hole his blast had created. The shock on her face told me this wasn't the plan at all; she accepted death.

Ridiculous. Death never stopped their love. Nothing did. He put on his trademark smile and reassured her that yes, this was real, and they were getting out of there. Kalin whisked her away from certain demise.

I sighed. They would continue their path of anarchy through murder of Sector Security. This wasn't the ending I wanted, even if it managed to dodge the result of Rain receiving a dark sign, which I doubted it did. In the cycles where Kalin had no reason to become a Dark Signer for the sake of revenge, he still chose to become one for the sake of seeing her again.

Stupid, stupid love.

Green circles surrounded my wrist. This wasn't who they were meant to be. In the other cycles, their love always built towards them becoming better versions of themselves, not… this.

I rested my hand over my bracelet, whispering, "I defy your ending."

* * *

 **./cycleend**

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Everyone, listen up!" Bruno slapped a metal extending pointer at the projector screen, which rippled from the impact point. Two headshots popped up next to WRGP reels. "Tomorrow, we face Team Sherry. They've made it this far in tournament despite having only two members. The anchor duelist, namesake Sherry LeBlanc, has 8000LP from the start to make up for the handicap."

Bruno gestured towards the bottom headshot. The green-eyed, blonde-haired Frenchwoman appeared fierce. More than. Sherry was really, _really_ hot-

An elbow nudged me. Akiza scolded, "Pay attention, Carly!"

My awkward giggle covered for me. Hopefully. Up front, Bruno said, "Winning here would mean reaching loser's finals to face whoever falls short between Team Ragnarok and Team New World. Let's not forget a round of applause for the duelists who won for Team 5D's in the last match! Everyone, give it up for-"

"Let's not," Akiza interjected.

Bruno took it with the same cheeriness as always. "Okay! I was trying to take attendance before we got into discussing the lineup. Yusei, Crow, Leo, Luna, Carly, Akiza- oh! Jack's the one missing."

"Don't you get by now he doesn't care anymore?" Crow grumbled. Yusei was crestfallen.

A muffled voice sounded from outside the roll-up door. "We can't just walk in. We're late!"

"Please." Jack's bellow was unmistakable, but I couldn't place the other, meeker person. "It's the best time to make your appearance."

"Just seems kind of disruptive," the other voice responded.

"Oh, fine."

A kick rattled the metal door. I nearly leapt from my seat. Everyone stared at the garage. The other voice scolded, "Jack!"

"What? Now our entrance is announced proper." The ex-King himself shoved up the door. A blushing Rain covered her face with her silver scarf as though it could stop us from seeing her. Jack said, "Oi, everyone! Rain here bought me a Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee!"

Crickets. Finally, Crow asked, "So?"

"So! Put us in for Rain riding first, me second, and you as the final."

He walked off like it was simple as that. My head spun. Rain glanced between our group and Jack a few times, gave an apologetic smile, and ran after him. Yusei tripped over his chair sprinting after them. A split second later, I followed.

We discovered Jack and Rain sitting by the fountain together. He sipped from his coffee cup with eyes closed, and she mumbled something while sifting through a deck. Yusei said, "Hey!"

"Hello," Jack said. Rain offered a half-hearted wave. I noticed she wore the old Team Satisfaction vest the guys used to sport. Guess she returned that jacket back to Kalin in the way just about everyone expected.

"What's happening?" Yusei asked.

"I was answering Rain's question of what deck she should use against Team Sherry until I was interrupted."

Yusei hazarded, "You're back, then?"

"To drinking the quality I should have been all along, yes."

"To dueling," I blurted. "You'll seriously duel in the WRGP again?"

Jack took a long, long sip. "Yes."

Was the dramatic pause really necessary? I sighed. He was Jack. Of course it was. Yusei's joyful smile lifted my spirits, at least. He said, "Okay. Okay, that's great. There's a problem with Rain joining, though. Although she hasn't been the one dueling, her name is officially on Team New World's roster."

"No worries!" Rain said. "I have a good friend who would be happy to take care of that for me!"

"He can be happy?" I mumbled, knowing full well who she was referring to. "Wait a second. You bought Jack coffee, but there's no way you could have money on your own. Did you use..?"

Laughter forced her to snort. Pleasure was plain on Jack's face. "On the Director's dime, eh? Now it is all the finer."

"Hey, hey!" Luna ran to us and took Rain's hand in both of hers. "You're joining us for real this time, sis?"

Rain nodded, and Luna did a jump for joy. Leo pushed her out of the way and, ignoring her glare, said, "I'll need your shirt size. Do you wear kid hats? Are you more of a pompom person or would you rather some Team 5D's kicks?"

"Eh?"

"Merch!" Leo shouted. "You gotta rock the Team 5D's logo and colors all over your body!"

"A-all over?" Rain stammered.

"Cool it, spaz." Akiza tugged Leo back by his ponytail. "Grab youngblood here a hat and a jacket. Those'll suit her just fine."

Leo saluted and was off in the next second. Luna rolled her eyes before following him. Crow strolled towards us with his arms crossed behind his head. "'Bout time you got this guy off his ass, Rain. You're spotting the coffee from now on, right?"

Jack sniffed. "Don't bother with him. His tastes are nowhere near refined enough to comprehend the difference between a proper roast and that of a peasant's."

Yusei placed a hand on Crow's shoulder before he could start anything. Yusei said, "At least this way I know things are back to normal."

"Hell yeah!" Crow threw in. "Let's all go to dinner to celebrate! I know this great karaoke bar where-"

"No thanks," Akiza said instantly.

"Yeah, she gets shy when it comes to her great singing voice," Yusei said.

I thought her glare would vaporize him on the spot. He took it all in stride, though. Really, they went well together. It reminded me of what Yusei said about Jack challenging him, but with Akiza it was obviously in a different way, heh.

Rain cleared her throat. "Sorry, I can't stay the night. I said I'd be back in Satisfaction Town. Speaking of which, I need to talk to Ap- to Primo before then. I'll see you all tomorrow for sure, okay?"

"You _can't_!" Bruno made a beeline for Rain. "Your runner will surely require maintenance because it's been weeks since it was last involved in a WRGP match. You're our first rider, thus, it's my duty as the team mechanic to give you the tools to propel you across that finish line first!"

"There was a reason for the lineup I chose," Jack said. "Rain is first because her runner is leagues faster than anything we could achieve through ordinary means. Rain and only Rain has access to a resource known as the Orichalcos, an absurdly powerful and versatile substance. Even if Rain allowed you to observe her runner, I doubt you would understand what you saw."

Rain exhaled as though grateful someone else explained for once. Yusei, however, appeared nervous. "Now you've done it…"

"You _have_ to let me examine this miraculous substance and the runner using it! If it's truly as incredible as you say, imagine what we could create by-"

Bruno kept going. And going. And _going_. Akiza leaned over to say to Rain: "Now's the part when he's distracted enough for you to escape."

Rain risked a step away, tried another, and bolted. I laughed to myself. Bruno would keep going until he was blue in the face despite Yusei's gentle, concerned comments.

I adjusted my glasses. My hands froze in the middle of the action. Jack was staring at me. I had no idea how long he'd been at it. The memory of him asking to meet with me bubbled up.

Now wasn't the time, was it? I gulped and hoped not, but deeper down, I prayed for it to be so.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ink bled into paper. My pen glided to the next sheet. The movement was automatic. My mind could be mush for the thought this work required. I returned back to the first stack. My pen stuck. Stupid had caught the clip on the cap with her tiny claw. My eyes thinned. "How are you up here?"

A shadow on the plush carpet of my home office moved. Rain shifted her weight and said, "Sorry for interrupting, but you looked like you needed it, Aporia."

I angled the pen away, and Stupid leapt after it. Her stubby legs tripped over my papers, scattering them. She got the damned pen, though. I sighed, saying, "My brain will rust before long if I keep doing this."

"R-really?"

"No."

Rain twirled a lock of hair around her finger, and her other hand held something behind her back. "Weeeeell, do I have a proposal for you!"

"Uh… huh."

"Uh huh! Here's my plan. You use your authority to swap me back to Team 5D's like it was supposed to be. That way, you can duel your heart out and be fulfilled again! Plus, I'll throw in this free bottle of nice, crisp oil!"

She presented it on her palm like a prized jewel. I squinted at the can. "Why oil?"

Her hand made a hesitant retreat, and her victorious pose crumbled. "D-do you not… Lester told me… Aporia, I mean, he- oh, never mind. Forget I said anything."

The dejected drooping of her head was something I'd become accustomed to. I said, "Your first mistake was taking advice from that cretin. Your proposal stands well on its own. A mutually beneficial agreement is simple to- wait. _You_ want to be a part of Team 5D's?"

Her happiness snapped back in an instant. "Mhmm! I remembered why we had all become friends in the first place. Those connections never disappear, even if they dim at times."

"Hmph. If you go back, we'll become the greatest of enemies again."

"With you as my bodyguard."

"Er, yes."

"And my nurse."

"Sort of, but-"

"As well as cat co-parents!"

"If you could never say that string of words again-"

"Most importantly," she said, "great friends."

"Listen!" I shouted. "My caring for you doesn't sway my mission from its path. For the sake of the future, the City must meet its demise. This is not for personal reasons. It simply must be in order to prevent tragedy."

She steepled her fingers and wore a silly grin. "As long as we're still friends, Aporia."

"…Then we have an understanding. I'll have to make some past adjustments as was done when we added Team New World to the bracket. Lester and Jakob will have to know. And-"

The pen dropped from my trembling grasp. Rain practically dove for it. With concern shining in her eyes, she asked, "What's wrong?"

I snatched the pen back and tried to even my expression. "I remembered I have to interact with _her_ again. This is good. I will never have to see her again."

"Who?"

"Someone I hope you never have the displeasure of speaking at. I'll hold the discussions this evening, and it should be cleared up by tomorrow." I snarled at the paperwork. "These shall make for an astounding bonfire. Like I have said, the only guarantees in life are those you create yourself – as I will for the future."

Rain clasped her hands behind her back and hummed an upbeat tune as she neared the exit. She said, "That won't be a problem."

"Those who have not experienced the future can easily brush away its desolation."

"No; it will not be." Rain stopped at the open door. Her mouth was a thin line, and her chin lifted. "Because I am going to defeat you."

She left. Ordinarily, I would have called back some banter. Not in hell nor heaven would she best me in a duel. While that may have been true, the way she had spoken held sheer confidence I'd never witnessed in the true Rain Orichalcum. She was consistent in her self-doubt revolving dueling. The surety in her statements said volumes about the conflict.

Like it wasn't about a duel in the slightest, and whatever it was, she had already won.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The garage had calmed down since Rain left. Yusei, Crow, and the twins were off to check out a new structure deck release. Akiza had an essay she procrastinated on due tomorrow at the Duel Academy. I think she was trying to get money together to coerce someone into writing it for her. Leo offered one of his friends, so Akiza was tracking him down.

I was trapped between Jack and Bruno, who begged him to spill the beans about Rain's duel runner. Jack stretched his arm past Bruno to pat his covered duel runner. "Is she ready?"

"Huh? Oh, the repairs are complete, but I was wondering what the Orichalcos can-"

"Good. Carly and I are taking it for a test drive."

I stammered, "W-we are?"

"When Rain comes back," Jack told Bruno, "you can drill her about the runner."

"Oh! When will she be back? Listed in year, month, day, hour, minute, second, millisecond optional. I need to pencil that in on the calendar."

Yeesh. What a punctual guy. Jack tossed the tarp off his Wheel of Fortune. Powder blue accents decorated the white frame. Bruno pratted on the choice of color matching Team 5D's primary logo, the necessity of adding parts, and how not everything could be salvaged from the old runner. Jack said, "No excuses necessary. I like it."

Bruno's surprise said this was new from Jack. I, for one, appreciated the positivity. It was easier on the rapid beats of my poor, poor heart. Jack pushed the vehicle towards the exit. Bruno followed him with two items: the refurbished helmet and the new one with a blue stripe on top. Jack said, "Carly's pick."

"Mine? Oh, heh, thanks! Um. I like the stars on the new one."

"Thank you thank you! I stuck 'em on myself, and made sure they were perfectly in the middle using an instrument called a-"

"Good-by," Jack said.

"Hey, bye! Where are you two going? Could I join later? I don't have much to do ever since your runner has been fully repaired, and make sure to send diagnostics on the engine-"

Jack tugged my arm until I was behind him on the seat. He sped off the instant my butt landed. Bruno was calling more instructions after us. I spoke above the wind: "Um, wow. He talks a lot."

"Yes, well, he is not the first amnesiac I have met with no sense of personal boundaries."

I giggled. "Was Rain really that bad?"

"It takes a special kind of oblivious to ask the ruthless leader of Team Satisfaction for a hug."

"Aww! Don't you think it's even a little bit cute?"

"In honesty, I do not, nor have I ever, viewed either of them in that light."

"What light do you mean? I could swear you guys all seemed to have this sort of, er, respect for each other."

"Romantic love is always mutual respect," Jack said, "but mutual respect is not always romantic love."

I watched the cement pass beneath the wheel at dizzying speeds. "Now that you say it, that makes perfect sense. I- ha. I guess it's 'cause hardly anyone respects me."

"A tragedy I'll change."

My heart skipped a beat. "Huh?"

"Hold on," he said. "The next turn tends to be tight, and I can't trust myself to take it any other way."

My arms wrapped around his broad chest. His shoulders flexed as he hauled into the curve. I shut my eyes and clutched at his riding suit; the white leather captured his heat, which was soothing. The bumpy slums gave way to the gliding of the wheel over Daedalus Bridge. I said, "Where are you taking me?"

"Satellite."

"Why?"

Jack didn't answer. It'd be crazy to expect one. As if _I_ was the crazy one. Um. I wasn't, right? Within minutes, we were speeding through the Satellite reconstruction. Jack dodged the base of a construction crane and raced deeper into the island. Clean streets and buildings shifted to the desolation the Satellite had been known for.

The gothic architecture of the building raised my hackles. The way the dark spires attempted to pierce the sky bothered me. The decrepit state of the building further heightened my nerves. It was haunted, wasn't it? Totally haunted.

Jack entered the building with such ease, he must have sought the ghost's embrace. I stuck close by. Because, y'know, I'd have to protect him if anything went wrong! Yup. That was totally it.

My fingertips glanced the camera around my neck. If I was going down, it'd at least be with a ghost pic worth a pretty penny. Maybe I could knock out a hundredth of my student loans when I died. It's the little victories.

Jack walked down an aisle flanked by pews. Crimson banners and curtains decorated the tall room. Gold weaving trimmed the red carpet beneath our feet, and holes pocked the fabric. Sunlight found its way inside through the shabby roof.

A trio of stairs led to an empty throne. Its scarlet and yellow matched the carpet and banners. Jack placed his hand on the chair's arm and exhaled as though he had held it in for far too long. "You asked me, once, about my favorite places in old Satellite. Here we are."

Gosh, that'd been all the way back when we tag dueled. He'd kept it in the back of his mind that long? My camera clinked against my glasses; I snapped a candid of Jack with his hand on the throne.

"I hope you aren't planning on sharing that," Jack said. "I'd rather my sentimentalities not be made public."

"Oh. Um. The reason for visiting old Satellite was for the article I was considering, so…"

He stepped towards me. Had he gotten taller? I knew he was already up there, buuut… Jack said, "I respectfully ask that you keep this _personal_."

"Like just between us?"

"Just us," he confirmed.

Sunlight pooled at my feet from a hole in the roof. I shifted my feet so my toes tapped together. This wasn't happening. Nahhh. Jack would never share a private moment with me. On purpose.

Wait. A few days ago, he gave me riding lessons. He, him, the one and only Jack Atlas. The runner was custom made in a small amount of time. I thought the time spent with me was a necessary sacrifice he made for his team, but what if I missed the mark?

I thought about his remark on the duel runner. Jack had noted my _favorite colors_.

"Carly," he said, "are you holding up alright? I know it's not an area you're used to, but I didn't expect you to fall ill."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your face is red. Have you caught a fever? Are you experiencing an allergic reaction?"

"No! No, not at all. It's a little stuffy in here, okay?" His cool, violet stare betrayed nothing. All I could do was pray he bought it. I said, "You should show me more places around here."

He grasped his shoulder and rolled it around in its socket as though preparing for a pitch. "Mkay, I could show you where Rain lived."

"Nah, I don't really care about that. I meant the places _you_ loved."

The easy way his smile spread made me miss this, miss him, miss everything. I followed wherever he went and held onto every word he said – as he had for me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As I listened to Rain tell her story about how she'd be in the WRGP on Team 5D's, my sense of time slapped me with realization. Felt like yesterday when she was up there as Team Clear Skies. To the world, that team had never existed.

Whatever. I'd always remember.

"Hey, Kalin," she whispered to me while West and Nico argued across the table about whether Jack or Yusei was better. Jack was cooler, so he won out, West said. Nico, meanwhile, claimed Yusei's heroism and humility made him the perfect man. "Do you think soup would do you well?"

"I'll try anything."

Her smile was bittersweet. She twisted the stove on and scolded West and Nico for not even considering Crow, Akiza, or Carly. They asked who Carly was, and I laughed some.

 _Thunk_.

My gasp had the others in the room staring at me. The faint blue light at the end of the hallway answered all my questions, though. I said, "I'm gonna grab some fresh air first."

The front door was wide open. Sand kicked up behind a silver cane in the distance. Rahlin paused atop a ridge facing the far-off New Domino City. Dusk left the details black minus the purple sky. I said, "The least you could do is shut the door when you're done haunting me, y'know."

The more I watched her, the more I realized she was sterner than usual. Her eye fixated on the distant skyscrapers. The blue butterfly settled still on her shoulder as though made of crystal rather than living cells. "My apologies."

"You… okay? I was trying to kid."

"Kalin. Are there any rules to being a Dark Signer?"

"Rules? Iunno, like, be dead, fight your Signer, and be sure there are proper sacrifices for your Earthbound Immortal. I think? Where'd this come from?"

Her index finger rested on her bottom lip, and her stare lowered as she thought. "Sacrifices… I'm concerned. My dreams are becoming more detailed. Have you ever considered how a single changed action in your history could drastically shift the path you took?"

"Me being a Dark Signer," I said. "I mean, I… wonder all the time what it'd be like if I'd stayed dead like I should have."

Rahlin tilted her head towards me, her brows pushing inward. "I'm very glad you didn't, Kalin."

"So. What's this about your dreams? Nightmares, I guess."

Her eye returned to the New Domino sky. "They're like visions of the past, almost. I don't know why I'm there, though; they're events I was never present for. I don't know whose body I'm inhabiting. Whenever I wake up, I'm filled with a deep pit of dread seemingly impossible to crawl my way out of. Then there's, well, _that_. As the days pass, it grows. Or maybe the sky is shrinking. What a hopeless thought…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know," she said, "that _thing_ in the sky above the City."

"Like a cloud, or something?"

Her mouth slacked, and the white of her eye was wide. "N-no. No, Kalin, now is not the time for joking. Please tell me you can see it."

"I really, truly, honestly see empty sky above New Domino City."

Her lost, helpless expression was heartbreaking. The butterfly scurried into the air with rapid flaps of its wings. Rahlin murmured, "What is happening to me?"

"Hey, c'mon, don't panic. Breathe. What do you see, Rahlin?"

"I j-just-" Her eye shut, and her grip tightened on her cane. She pleaded, "I don't want Rain to suffer such a horrible fate."

My chest tightened. I tried to ask more, but a call from behind interrupted our conversation. I said, "West? What's the matter?"

He sprinted to me and, through quick breaths, asked, "Why are you out here talking about Dark Signers?"

Tch. This kid. Eavesdropping. All the time.

I said, "Because-"

Nah. Quit it. I couldn't choke up now. That'd throw away all the progress I'd made, which was as good as tossing out what I loved most.

So. I breathed in, looked him in the eyes, and said, "Because I was one."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lester slouched over homework in the breakfast nook. His emerald eyes skimmed the lines of printed text. The chair squeaked as I pulled it out and sat beside him. I said, "Why do you bother?"

He clapped the textbook shut. " _Some_ times I would like to pretend to live an ordinary life, Primo. What do you want?"

"I'm searching for the android sent to replace Rain in the public eye."

Horror dragged down his features. "W-why?"

"To explain she is being released. Rain is returning to the WRGP."

His sigh of relief appeared to relieve thousands of pounds from his shoulders. "She's on the roof. She's spent hours there every other night since she's been here. Careful, though. The last time I came across her, she had-"

Lester choked on the word. I asked, "What?"

Fumbling beneath the table soon revealed a scorched panda bear toy. Lester sniffled, saying, "I-it's… the last gift dad brought back. He had it on him when- when they-"

"I'm sure her intention is to remind us of our purpose." My reassurances were swift at his welling black tears. "Perhaps she was created with minimal tact, thus, she is unaware of how she comes across."

" _Please_ ," Lester begged, "make her go away."

His desperation worsened my nerves as I ascended the staircases. The way to the roof was dark by the night. The woman in white stood by the balcony. Her inclined head faced the sky above New Domino's heart.

Unfathomable dread oozed from her and infected me on my approach. I resisted the urge to fidget as I neared.

"Aporia Midlife."

Her advance acknowledgement of my presence set me further on edge. The android hadn't turned, so there was no conceivable way for her to know who had approached. I said, "Your services are no longer required."

"Yes."

The way she spoke irked me in a difficult to explain way. I walked in front of her and asked, "How do you know Paradox?"

"I do not."

Her focus hadn't moved from the night sky. My eye twitched. "I saw the card you had Carmine pull. Any Malefic card should belong to Paradox."

"Perhaps I have met him in a lost memory."

My teeth grit. "If you have something to hide, at least be wiser about it."

"Whether you accept my truth or not has no bearing on me. If it so bothers you, take solace in my departure from your riding team. My directives can be achieved from anywhere – and they will be."

"And just what are your directives?"

The android freed a lock of white hair from her eyepatch band to flutter in the breeze. "A symphony finds harmony because each section functions individually. A first chair violinist could not follow her beat if her ears are open to the pianist's melody; if it were so, they would tangle each other in chords."

"My mistake," I grumbled. "I was under the impression we were allies. Here you are telling me nothing and refusing to look me in the eye."

"Oh, Aporia Midlife," she fawned, "you would not look away either if what I witness was available to your comprehension."

"And what is it you are witnessing?"

The upward curl of her eye mimicked her smile. "Why, god's ark, of course."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Fifty-Three**

* * *

 **A/N:** Since our third "Cycle" section was in this chapter, I have some questions: What do you think they're all about? Whose perspective do you think they're from?

Next chapter we're into the WRGP bracket with 5D's vs Sherry!


	53. Crimson Family

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

 _Crimson Family_

Masses clustered at the front of the riding duel stadium. The nerves of all those people waiting to watch me was nothing I wanted to be used to. The teammate accompanying me, however, basked in the attention. Jack whooped at the crowd. Once they recognized him, they broke into cheers. I wanted to shrink away into nothing.

Jack laughed in a haughty way. "Ours is the sole match today. This crowd is here for us and us alone."

"U-um, aren't you forgetting the team we're up against?"

He snorted. "Up-and-comers with no fans other than those who blindly support underdogs. Team 5D's is the biggest name in the tournament. Now, you're a part of it, too, as you should have been all along."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Rain," he said. "To the back entrance. We can reach our pit from there, though I'm sure you remembered."

"Why didn't we go straight there?"

Jack gestured towards the still-wild fans. I pouted, tucked my hands beneath my armpits, and ducked my head. Rows of Securities guarded the pit entrance. A blonde woman shouted complaints in a language I didn't recognize. A large man in a tuxedo murmured calming words. Nothing dampened her fury.

"Oi," Jack said, "what's the holdup?"

The man bowed. His voice was mighty deep. "Our apologies. Sector Security must run a second screening of my lady's passport, as has become custom to our attempts to enter our pit."

"Every time!" the woman complained in English. "We go through this _every time_. They treat me as criminal because why? I am French? Ridiculous. Your country is full of waiting, waiting, and more w-"

Her rant broke off when she spotted me. I wish it hadn't. Despite her angry tone, her accent gifted an enchanting lilt to her words. She said, " _You_. You are god's servant."

"Eh?"

"The dream," she said. "We met in the white world. The violin? The tulip? The throne?"

"Sorry, I don't understand. I have no idea who you are. It's, uh, nice to meet you, though! My name's Rain."

Her thinned, green eyes pierced me to the core. I could swear she was fixated on one of my eyes. She reached into the sleeve of her riding suit, which was a blend of cream and maroon padding. A spell card filled my vision. I had to back up a step to be able to see what she had shoved towards me.

Within the card art, white streamed out of an open doorway. Violet rippled around the threshold, and the more I looked at it, the dizzier I became. The card's name shone gold: Z-ONE.

"Do you know this?" the woman asked.

"I've never seen it, but it's… captivating."

Jack stepped forward. "Being an ordinary spell card, it will be approximately as much aid for your turbo duel today as your mind games shall. Let us pass, Sherry."

Her firm frown was at a sharper angle than any I had witnessed. She pretended to yawn, and when her hand went to cover her open mouth, only her middle finger was up. "Always a pleasure, Atlas."

Jack passed the security barrier with no trouble, and I was right behind him. Sherry's glare transformed into intrigue when I passed. My curiosity urged me to go back and ask more. I shook my head in attempt to clear it. Today, she was our opponent. Jack was right; I shouldn't let her in my head.

The Team 5D's pit was a place of festivity. Homemade banners with childlike drawings hung from the glass panels facing the track. Red, yellow, and blue streamers lifted when a wind passed by.

Leo and Luna were the first to meet us. They were decked out head-to-toe in Team 5D's merch. Luna wore a cheerleader outfit, and Leo donned the trademark hat, jacket, jersey, and sneakers. He pushed a hat and jacket into my hands. His was more colorful where mine was black with the primary colors and logo as accents.

"The size should be right," Leo said. "Let me know if anything's off. Oh, and if you're wondering, Kalin said you'd like the dark versions better."

"When did you talk to-"

Leo was already running off to babble at Bruno about his jacket having oil stains. Bad for the brand, he scolded. Aki drifted to my side wearing her typical red riding suit. "Yo, youngblood. You don't have to wear 'em. I'll get the scamp to be quiet about it if you want. Hell, these people tried to get me into a _cheerleader_ outfit."

Yusei lifted his head from his duel runner off to the side. "It's for team spirit. The more fans we have, the more inspired we are, and wearing the merch spreads the word!"

But when Aki wasn't looking at him, he gave me a wink that said he hadn't told the whole truth.

"Rain! Hey!" Bruno appeared at my side. His hat and jacket were the bright colors like Leo's. His gray eyes lit up whenever he spoke. "I've been checking out your runner. I didn't touch anything because everyone kept telling me not to, _but_ I'm bothered by the scratches on your frame. The engine and fuel aren't in my realm, what with the Orichalcos, but the least I could do-"

"Leave them," I said.

Bruno started on a counterargument. Jack spoke over him to say, "Respect what another values, and you will find yourself making more friends."

"If I could just understand-"

"You got a few hours to hear that explanation? 'Cause by the clock on the big screen, you have ten minutes 'till race time." The voice had come from our right, and despite the serious tone, it didn't fail to inspire my smile. Kalin said, "You two sure know how to make time. I had a shift today and I still made it here before you, Rain. How'd you manage that?"

I tried to speak but Jack was quicker. "We had coffee."

"It was bad."

"Don't bother with her blasphemy," Jack said.

Kalin folded his arms and sighed. I was grateful the sunglasses sitting on his nose hid a fraction of his disappointment. "You're joking. Half an hour before match time you'd still sit there until it's finished?"

"Well, uh, Security doesn't let you bring anything in but water," I pointed out. "Jack said it couldn't go to waste."

"Jesus," Kalin grumbled, but he was laughing. He and Jack clasped arms. "Glad to see you back in it."

"Quite. Now tell me how you of all people made it past a Sector Security checkpoint."

"Yusei called me to explain I could use this entrance because- oh. That's right. You two just got here. You haven't seen _the list_ yet."

"Eh? What list?" I asked.

A colorful blur barreled past Kalin, who made no attempts to hide his annoyance. Toru, wearing a full riding suit with Team 5D's colors, thrusted a paper into my face. I picked it out of his hand as he said, "Check it out check it out!"

The crisp paper was folded as though it had been in a letter. The top read, "Team 5D's Roster" and listed mine, Jack, and Yusei's names. Next was the "Team 5D's Pit Crew," containing Leo, Luna, and Bruno. The rest was a listing of "Team 5D's Substitutes." Akiza Izinski, Crow Hogan, Carly Carmine, and…

Toru Bandaras, Misaki Elani, Kalin Kessler.

I blinked and flipped the paper around. It wasn't a prank, right? No, because Toru and Kalin were admitted in. The only way they could have been added, though, would be if…

A note was on the bottom of the backside. In fine black ink, the message said, "Have fun. -Aporia"

A shoulder brushed mine. Carly said, "It doesn't make any sense to me. That's not like him at all."

My trembling lips spread in a smile. I hugged onto the letter. "It is. It is absolutely like him."

"…Who do you mean?" Misaki stared at us from a faraway rolling chair. She had a dark Team 5D's hat like mine on backwards, and some of her light blue hair stuck out of the hole. "We talked about the 'Aporia' person earlier. Nobody knew them. You two do?"

"Whoever they are should've broken the rules to add me despite the age limit!" Leo said. Kalin pulled the list from my hands. "If they can find a way to add Rain, anything's possible, right?"

I couldn't tell if Toru's tears of happiness were fake or real. He said, "I'd like to meet them, give them chocolate, bow to them, kiss their hand-"

Kalin smacked the list with the back of his hand. "It's Primo, isn't it?"

Toru balked. Everyone was watching me. My finger brushed the headphones around my neck, though my silver scarf masked them. I said, "You got it."

"Uhhhh." Toru's smile was too wide. "Let's all forget what I said, okay?"

Misaki rested her face on her cheek and commented, "Yuck."

"Forget, I said! _Forget_!"

Crow threw his arm around my shoulders. At one point, I would have flinched away from the friendly touch. Change was a kind thing. He said, "There's no reason to ever doubt ya, is there?"

"Thanks," I whispered. If I said it any louder, I feared I'd get too emotional.

"Rain?" Bruno asked. "They're calling for you at the starting line."

Already? I wound some of my hair around my finger. I hadn't looked through my deck one last time. I'd brought it, right? My heart twisted. I hadn't put it in my black box, so it couldn't appear through the Chaos duel disk. Had I really done something so stupid?

"Relax." My partner took the jacket and hat from my hands. He held the coat up behind me so I could fit my arms into the sleeves easier. After the coat hugged my black t-shirt, he let go to squeeze my shoulder. "With all the best duelists in the world on the same team, losing is impossible."

The thought that powerhouses like Jack and Yusei were there to back me up was comforting. I said, "I'm just kinda gutted because I left the deck Jack and I worked on together at home."

"…D'you mean the thing sticking out of your back pocket?"

Sure enough, it was there. In the midst of relief washing over me, I realized something. "How'd you spot that?"

"The eye is drawn there naturally."

"H-hey!"

He shrugged, and his grin didn't even bother being the guilty kind. Yusei said, "Last call, Rain!"

I hustled to my runner, slid my helmet on, and kicked off for the track. The waiting duelist was boarded on a fancy, black runner resembling a thin limousine. Its rider was the tuxedo-wearing man from earlier. His dark helmet proved to make him more intimidating.

The MC announced, "Our loser's bracket semi-finals match begins! Team Sherry faces off against hometown heroes Team 5D's!"

The shouts in our honor were deafening. Their energy was inspiring like Yusei mentioned. The overhead monitor slashed in half, showing me and my opponent: Elsworth. A large countdown overlaid the images.

The crowd joined the MC in exclaiming, "Three! Two! One!"

 _Bang_!

* * *

 **"** **DUEL START!"**

My runner zipped forward. Elsworth kept stunning pace despite the odd shape of his vehicle. I slammed on the accelerator into the curve; my frame glanced the road, but my runner held without falling.

I crossed the finish line a meter ahead of him. The hollers at my victory rushed exhilaration through my veins. The tails of my silver scarf flapped behind me. I raised the scarf to my nose in attempt to hide my massive grin. I drew the five cards for my hand along with a sixth for the first move. Our SPC increased to 1. Going second was courteous, Jack had explained, but going first forced the opponent to fly into the spider web you had so carefully crafted.

"I summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari in attack position, set one, and end my turn." A cobalt-skinned ox with rippling muscles smashed his metal fists together. His 1600 attack was nothing menacing, but for the plan, he'd do.

At Elsworth's draw, our SPC bumped up to 2. "I summon Shiranui Spiritmaster. Its normal summoning allows me to special summon from my hand: Shiranui Samurai!"

A man in traditional red robes and white face paint knelt to pray to a flaming sword, and an armored samurai appeared to take up the blade. Spiritmaster and Samurai had 1500 and 1800 attack. Elsworth commanded, "Shiranui Samurai attacks Gladiator Beast Dimacari!"

Samurai's flaming sword bounced off a bubble projected by linking metal shields. I said, "Since I control a Gladiator Beast, my trap, Defensive Tactics, reduces battle damage to zero and prevents destruction."

"Very well. I set-"

"At the end of your Battle Phase, since Dimacari was attacked, I return him to the deck to special summon a different Gladiator Beast: Lacquari!" An orange tiger with humanoid form leapt to my side. A ring of fire blazed around her chest. Her 1800 attack increased to 2100. "Since it was special summoned by another Glad Beast, Lacquari gets a nice boost."

"Understood." He burst with personality, huh. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Mine, and I'll be attacking Samurai with Lacquari!"

"Trap response: Shiranui Style Swallow's Slash. By tributing Spiritmaster, I destroy two cards on the field. I decide on Lacquari and my other face-down. Now, I must banish a card from my deck. I choose Shiranui Squire, and upon banishment, I may discard from my hand and draw one."

He had to destroy one of his own cards to get rid of my monster, so that was a small win, at least. I said, "I'll summon Glad Beast Hoplomus in defense position, set two, and pass."

A rhinoceros knelt, tinged blue, and guarded his horn with his forearms. His 2100 defense was beefy enough to let me feel safe. At Elsworth's draw, our SPC reached 4.

"Shiranui Samurai effect cost: I banish the discarded Shiranui Spectralsword to increase Samurai's attack by 600. I normal summon Shiranui Spectralsword Shade and tribute to fulfill effect cost. I may special summon two banished monsters, such as Shiranui Spectralsword and Shiranui Squire."

I chewed my thumbnail. I'd never considered a deck that would banish on purpose for effects; removal from play was typically the counter to Zombie-types, but his were a special sort. Elsworth said, "Synchro Summon! Tuner Spectralsword Shade with Squire creates Shiranui Samuraisaga!"

The woman in pink wrappings grasped the hilt of the golden katana; the azure spirit possessing to the blade held its open palm above the woman's head. The ghostly blue fire formed a spire and phased out to reveal a copy of Samurai wielding a haunted katana. Samuraisaga's 2500 attack flashed on the jumbo screen attached to the arena's upper stands along with the spherical holographic display above the center of the track.

"Shiranui Samurai battles Gladiator Beast Hoplomus."

"I use Speed Spell – Shrink!"

"From the grave, I banish Shiranui Style Success to prevent Shiranui Samurai from being the target of effects. Your spell resolves to no end."

I bit my lip. That trap was the one he had destroyed earlier, but it served him better from the graveyard. He had put a lot of foresight into that move. He said, "Through Samurai's ability, your monster is banished. Samuraisaga now attacks your life points."

The paranormal shogun possessing the blade commanded the user of its blade like a puppet to perform the attack. My counter dropped from 4000 to 1500. A mixture of gasps and jeers came from the crowd. Elsworth spoke plainly as always: "I set one face-down and end my turn."

"Mine." My SPC increased to 3 after the cost from Shrink, and his was at 5. With the three cards in my hand, the only way to perform was at great risk. I glanced to the pit; Leo and Toru never stopped screaming their lungs out. My smile returned.

"I summon Glad Beast Darius and special summon Test Tiger. By sacrificing Test Tiger, I can return Darius to the deck and special summon a different Gladiator Beast as though Darius's ability had done it. I choose Gladiator Beast Secutor!"

The green-skinned lizard hopped up with a confident smile. The cannon attached to its armor dropped, but panicking hands returned it to its rightful place. His grin was restored in an instant. Secutor had 400 attack. I said, "Secutor battles Samuraisaga!"

The confused grunt Elsworth gave was the first emotional response I'd gotten from him. I said, "Now I'll be using another Defensive Tactics! No battle damage and Secutor isn't destroyed; however, after the Battle Phase, I can return Secutor to my deck and special summon two Glad Beasts. I'll take Bestiari and Equeste!"

The half-human, half bird Bestiari soared beside me on seafoam wings alongside a galloping centaur. "Bestiari's ability can destroy a spell/trap. I choose your face-down. Equeste allows me to add a Glad Beast to my hand, so I'll take another Lacquari. Afterwards, I'll be fusing my two monsters together! This Contact Fusion is conducted by returning Equeste and Bestiari to the deck as material!"

Equeste phased into a white silhouette and merged with Bestiari, transforming him into a beefier monster with larger armor and wings. The red plumes on his helmet doubled in size. "When Gladiator Beast Gyzarus is special summoned, I can destroy any two cards I choose. I'll be wiping away your Samurai and Samuraisaga!"

Gyzarus tossed his arm forward as though commanding a legion of troops. Ferocious winds tore through Elsworth's pair of monsters. The MC exclaimed, "Stunning! Rain put it all on the line with a weak monster's attack but managed to convert it into a field wipe! How will Team Sherry respond?"

"Turn end," I said.

He drew a second card for his hand. "I pay the cost of three SPC to use Speed Spell – Dragon's Mirror."

His runner lagged behind mine with his SPC count being 3 versus my 4. I said, "Huh? All your monsters have been zombies! Dragon's Mirror specifies Dragon-type!"

"For the Fusion Monster," he explained, "not the material."

Oh. Oh, no. What sort of dragon required zombie materials? I went back to biting my thumbnail. Elsworth said, "I banish Shiranui Samurai and Shiranui Samuraisaga in order to Fusion Summon Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon!"

Well if that wasn't the scariest name. Black wings blotted out the sun, and a body red like the underside of skin crawled out from beneath the track. Blue souls wisped around its bone-white forearms and claws. Its wail drowned out the stands, and its 3000 attack would drown Gyzarus.

The shade of Samuraisaga appeared behind Gyzarus and stabbed him in the back. My monster's attack dropped to 1900. Elsworth said, "Upon banishment, Samuraisaga may decrease an opponent's monster's attack by 500. I enter my Battle Phase in order to strike Gyzarus. Attack: _Soul Crunch_."

Nethersoul blasted Gyzarus with the white-blue flame of consumed spirits. My life decreased to 400. After the attack, Gyzarus' attack dropped to zero. A shade construction of my monster appeared on Elsworth's field with the original 2400 attack Gyzarus had.

Elsworth said, "Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon cannot destroy other monsters through battle, but by battling them, he drains their power and clones them through a Dark Soul Token."

"Amazing!" the MC shouted. "Elsworth counters with a Fusion Monster of his own, once again making Team 5D's chances slim! Is his fearsome dragon unstoppable?"

"Not at all!" I said. "Since the Battle Phase is ending and Gyzarus was attacked, I can return him to the Extra Deck and special summon two Gladiator Beasts from my deck! I choose two Glad Beast Murmillo!"

A bright blue fish man swam alongside my runner. Its 800 attack was nothing to his monsters, but: "When Murmillo is special summoned through a Glad Beast ability, I can destroy a monster! Since I have two, I can use it on Nethersoul and the Dark Soul Token!"

A pair of water jets ripped through the slithering, undead dragon and the soul it had captured. The rejoicing from the crowds was deafening. Elsworth slipped a card face-down onto the field and said, "I end my turn."

At my draw, my SPC bumped to 5 with his at 4. "I summon the Glad Beast Lacquari I retrieved and use her as the lynchpin for another Contact Fusion. The two Murmillos combine with her for Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!"

Power streamed into Lacquari, attaching more armor to the tiger's body and gifting her a spear and shield. She twirled it in her fingers as her 3000 attack was displayed on the overhead screens. I said, "Speed Spell – Rapid Shotwing will boost her attack by the number of my current SPC times 200, equaling a 1000 increase!"

"I play Speed Spell – Book of Life!"

"By discarding, Heraklinos negates the activation!" I said. His calm, collected expression cracked. "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos attacks you directly!"

My monster danced forward a couple steps, leveling her spear. Her weapon perfectly made its mark through the speeding Elsworth. His life points fell from 4000 to zero.

The fans were up out of their seats. I was beaming and couldn't hold it back if I tried. The next rider caught up within seconds. Her golden hair trailed behind her. Her silver runner was shaped like a knight's steed with a crimson mane and tail. Her maroon helmet matched the accents of her riding suit, and the metal attachment beneath the orange visor was reminiscent of a medieval knight's mouth guard.

The jumbotron screen cut in half to show my life points to her 8000. The MC said, "Team Sherry is now on their anchor duelist, Sherry LeBlanc! She is the final rider, and thus is allowed the 4000 life points their final member would have! Will Rain Orichalcum be able to make a dent in Team Sherry's powerhouse duelist?"

She had been silent and gazing into my eyes. "You are not aware like _she_ is. You are a pawn in the grand scheme. But, I? I will exceed. I summon Necro Fleur and play Speed Spell – Chaos End. This can be played if seven or more of my cards are removed from play. From the carried over banishments from Elsworth, I qualify. Every monster on the field is destroyed."

My hand was empty, so Heraklinos' negation wasn't an option. My monster and hers shattered. Sherry said, "Ability trigger. Necro's destruction special summons a Sorciere de Fleur from my deck."

A saint blossomed onto her field. The fluttering of her orange, yellow, and red collars captured her curly, navy hair like layers of flower petals. A red rose sat upon her staff. Sorciere's 2900 attack was more than enough to finish me. Sherry set a face-down before saying, "Declare attack to finish the pawn."

Sorciere fired a swirl of pink magic. The dead sound effect of my empty life counter buzzed across the stadium. I averted my eyes from the stands as I steered towards the pit.

Jack waited aboard his Wheel of Fortune. His posture was off. I realized as I parked that he was holding his fist out to me. When I pounded, I noticed the pride in his expression. There was not an exchange of words between us, yet he had wiped out the instance of shame from the loss.

The MC announced, "Introducing the man who needs no introductions, the ex-King of New Domino City, Historic Savior of the World…"

My friend.

"Jack Atlaaaas!"

High-pitched screams formed the chorus of his ride out. In the meantime, I walked towards the pit. The team welcomed me back with nothing but smiles. Leo and Toru tried to talk over each other about how they loved my move with summoning Gyzarus. Bruno wouldn't stop complimenting my speed. Misaki threw in a comment about my runner, so Bruno swapped to talking to her.

Aki patted my back and mentioned that the scarf suited me; she claimed it added flare to my skillful takedowns. Crow said I had paved the way for Jack's imminent victory, and Carly added he wouldn't have an ounce of confidence if not for me.

Through tearful eyes, Luna glanced around the gathered group. "This is amazing. We can support each other through anything now. The whole family is together!"

Air wheezed out of my lungs. Family. I glanced around thinking if they would feel the same way, and I knew the answer was yes. Warmth blossomed in my chest.

"You're steadier."

Kalin folded his sunglasses onto the collar of his V-neck. His stare bounced back and forth between my eyes. I said, "What do you mean?"

"A few weeks ago, I'm sure a loss would have left you crushed," he said, "but here I am not having to do anything. It might come off like you and Jack came back to the team as your old selves, and everything is fine and dandy again. That's not it at all, though. You're different people. Hell, we _all_ are, but you two the most. You're a lot more like him, and he's a lot more like you. To make it even better, neither of you believe that's a bad thing."

"Well, yeah!" Carly cut in. "It's about damn time they appreciated the good things about themselves and each other!"

My partner peered down at me, saying, "It _is_ about damn time, huh."

"I am different," I muttered. I lifted my stare to watch the screen displaying Jack. The past couple months, we were hardly more than at each other's throats. Today, I was thinking more on the moment when I had faced my partner in a Shadow Duel and Jack was in the same position. The Crimson Dragon allowed us a moment to speak during the duels. We were despairing and destroyed and facing impossible odds.

But we had smiled for each other.

"I feel…"

He had always been the first one to stand up for me, like when Godwin had tortured me and Uru had tried to use me against the Signers. In the past few days, he reacted to my panic with calm logic. Win conditions, angles of positive traits, and why I should have been going first my entire dueling career were simple explanations from him that would stick with me forever.

He'd finally started to drop his guard and relax, letting emotions guide him more and more. His strong voice and words had become my mantras to fight off self-doubt and negativity. When I was nervous about confronting the team again, he said he'd handle it, and when he was nervous about being alone with Carly again, I said he'd handle it.

Handle it he always would. Thanks to his help, I was back to being surrounded by all the people I loved the most. My family.

"I feel fulfilled."

Kalin jumped a step back from me, and Carly yelped. Misaki peered at me through the gap between Bruno's abdomen and crooked elbow. She said, "…Rain. Your hand's kinda on fire."

Flames cocooned my right palm. The mixture of red and gold was one I had seen in another's hand once before. On a day that felt like centuries ago, he had slammed his fist against his chest to attack someone I thought he shouldn't. On the monitor screen beside Misaki, Jack gave his flaming hand the same look of confusion I was.

He zoomed by the pit. Our eyes met. Time slowed. His fiery fingers curled into a fist. Mine copied the movement. The spark in his violet eyes was greater than the flames.

Jack bellowed, " _Blazing_ -"

"- _Soul_!" I finished.

We pounded our fists against our hearts. Sacred fire leapt from my body into the sky and spread its wings. The Crimson Dragon soared high into the azure, and clouds dispersed. The gong of his roar was a delight to the ears. The crowd, teams, and duelists watched his flight in awe.

Jack didn't let it distract him. "I play Speed Spell – Angel Baton since I have more than 2 speed counters. I draw twice and discard once. By tossing a monster, I special summon Power Giant at a level less than the tossed monster, which was one. Next, I'll normal summon Barrier Resonator. Level one Barrier Resonator and level five Power Giant tune to create Red Rising Dragon!"

The Synchro, though crafted of flames, was recognizable by silhouette. Luna said, "Isn't that…"

"His Signer Dragon!" Leo exclaimed. "It's gotta be!"

"None of them are level six, though," Aki said.

Yusei had returned from prepping his runner. I wondered if he decided he wouldn't need it. He said, "Nah, you guys, this is only the beginning."

Jack said, "When Red Rising is Synchro Summoned, I target a 'Resonator' in my grave and special summon it. I choose the Force Resonator I discarded for Angel Baton!"

A teeny fiend with red eyes crackled electricity onto Red Rising Dragon. Jack said, "Synchro Summon! Level two Force Resonator with level six Red Rising Dragon! I call upon you, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"That's it!" Bruno exclaimed.

"…Plus an adjective," Misaki said.

An explosion introduced the new dragon. Its scarlets were brighter and blacks darker than the former Red Dragon Archfiend. Its horns and claws were silver to the original's ivory. Its 3000 attack and 2500 defense matched, though.

"It's… different," Carly said.

"Evolved," Kalin corrected.

"Ability activate!" Jack declared. "During Main Phase 1, I have the option of destroying all other attack position monsters on the field. _Crimson Hell Burn_!"

Hot Archfiend slammed his fist into the earth. Heat seared the field from the cracks left behind. Sorciere screamed at her destruction. Jack said, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend attacks directly!"

"Not with my trap!" Sherry said. "Floral Shield negates the attack, and I may draw!"

Her hand size increased to four. Jack set a face-down. "Turn end."

She drew her fifth. Her SPC was all the way at 7 with Jack's at 8. Sherry said, "Speed Spell – Speed Fusion combines monsters in my hand or field for a Fusion Monster! The Sacred Knight's Spearholder and Horse of the Floral Knights in my hand combine to create Centaur Mina! Following, Fleur Synchron blooms to the field! Fleur and Centaur dance for a Synchro Summon! Defend me, Fleur de Chevalier!"

A red-caped knight sprinted alongside Sherry. The silver armor matched her runner. The large, pink plume tossed petals with its movements. Chevalier's 2700 attack wasn't anything to Hot Archfiend. Sherry said, "Set one and pass turn."

Her hand was empty. Jack said, "I see. You're hoping your monster's ability to negate anything in my backline coupled with whatever trap you're hiding will save you. It won't work. I'll overpower you and win in this turn."

Sherry sniffed. "You've forgotten my 8000 life points."

"No," Jack said, "I have not. I normal summon Red Resonator, which allows me to special summon another monster like the Mad Archfiend in my hand. Synchro Summon! Level two Red Resonator with level eight Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! I draw from your sheer power, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane!"

Hot Archfiend grew large, silver scythes from his forearms. Sinews laced through his wings as though they were muscles on their own rather than webbing. Jack said, "Bane can sacrifice one monster for something greater. I tribute Mad Archfiend to special summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend from my grave!"

The original dragon spawned from Mad Archfiend's chest. Crow exclaimed, "He's got two of 'em now! How much further is he gonna go?"

"I'll be using an ability in my grave," Jack said. "By banishing Red Rising Dragon, two level one tuners are special summoned from my grave. In specific, Barrier Resonator and the Synkron Resonator I discarded to special summon Power Giant turn one."

"Geez." Toru slapped his hand to his forehead. "He's not gonna Synchro Summon _again_ , is he?"

"Synchro Summon!" Jack bellowed as though hearing his words. "Level one Barrier Resonator, level one Synkron Resonator, and level ten Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane! I call upon the end of the world! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!"

Balls of fire like meteors rained from the Crimson Dragon's hide and surrounded Bane. Four arms broke free of the lava-like egg the monster had become. King Calamity roared upon shattering the prison. His arms lifted to flex his muscular form, and his wings flapped to show their new, shiny scarlet. King Calamity's 4000 attack boasted on anything summoned in the duel thus far.

"Upon King Calamity's Synchro Summoning," Jack said, "you cannot activate cards for the rest of the turn. Whatever is on your field, in your graveyard, or in your hand no longer has bearing on the state of the duel. You are powerless to witness your defeat.

"I suppose I'll start putting that into motion as well. First: Assault Spirits, a Continuous Trap I'll equip to Hot Red Dragon Archfiend. Its activation cannot be negated because you cannot use the abilities of your cards. Second: Battle Phase begin. Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity battles Fleur de Chevalier! _Crimson Absolute Break_!"

Ruby energy streamed into King Calamity's chest, and he surged through Chevalier. Nothing could save Sherry's Synchro from melting. Her life points fell to 6700. Jack said, "King Calamity's next ability now triggers. Upon destroying a monster, you take damage equal to its attack. _Hell Calamity Meteor_!"

A single flap of King Calamity's wings hurtled burning boulders towards Sherry. Her life counter dropped to 4000, half of its original number. Jack announced, "Third and final: Hot Red Dragon Archfiend attacks directly. Assault Spirits triggers, and I discard a monster to add its attack to Hot Archfiend's. By tossing Dark Tinker, Hot Archfiend's attack is now 4000."

"Exact and to the point," Yusei said beside me with a smile. "Can't expect any less from him."

Jack shouted, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! End this and carry us ever skyward! _Absolute Judgement_!"

A stream of hellfire consumed Sherry and her runner. Her team's life counter hit zero. The crowd went wild. The Crimson Dragon's glow cast over them. Jack's Wheel of Fortune reflected the Dragon's hide as he pulled into the pit. He tossed aside his helmet and strode to me.

Jack pulled me into a close embrace. The beats of his heart were rapid, and that my ear was pressed against it told me again how short I was compared to him. Jack said, "He's back for certain. I know because you spoke none of those words about us aloud, yet I _felt_ every one."

I gasped and pulled away. The Crimson Dragon remained curled in the sky. "You… think?"

"I believe."

I giggled and hopped from foot to foot. "You did it."

" _We_ did it," he said, "and it's about time we all did some celebrating!"

The proposal was met with cheers all around. Crow started in on the best restaurants and brought up karaoke again. Akiza voiced her disapproval, which caused others to vote for the karaoke – Yusei enthusiastically so.

"Guess I don't have to get home anytime soon," Kalin said. "West is probably still locked in his room. Nico wanted to come, but she decided to stay with him just in case."

"He's taking it that badly?" His response was to shift his focus and rub the back of his neck. "It'll be okay. Once he's ready to talk about it, I'm sure you'll reach an understanding."

"…You sure have a lot of hope."

I pressed the tips of my fingers together and smiled. "I sure do."

A roar stole everyone's attention. The Crimson Dragon tucked his wings against his body and fell towards our pit. I spread my stance and battled my urge to flee. The Dragon crashed onto me, and the sacred fire scattered around us.

 _YOUNG DRAGON._

"C-Crimson Dragon? Is that you?"

 _I CANNOT SPARE THE ENERGY FOR MANY WORDS, SO KEEP THIS STATEMENT:_ _ **YOU HAVE**_ _ **ONE**_ _ **TRUE ENEMY.**_

And he was gone, his scarlet and gold dispersed into nothing. The glow hadn't disappeared, though. It now originated from five crimson marks on the Signers' forearms. I wanted to focus on the Dragon's warning, which had engraved the five words into my mind's eye, but the mood was too joyful to break. There was some trepidation around but mostly jittering excitement.

"They're back." Carly had to shut her mouth with her hand. "They're back, they're back, they're _back_! It worked! We have perfect chances, no, _stellar_ chances! The City'll be okay, everyone's so happy, and, and-"

Jack grasped her cheeks and kissed her. "And all thanks to you."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Fifty-Three**

* * *

 **A/N:** BGM: Gemini (feat. WILD) - Xan Griffin

I hadn't planned on using the manga vers of the Signer Dragons 'till Duel Power came out and I opened up Hot Red King Calamity. WHAT A BALLER CARD. So I had to use it in story and, yep, that's how it came to be. What can I say? I'm a simple woman :)


	54. The Ark's Catalyst

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

 _The Ark's Catalyst_

My fingertips fit into the metal, dark green tabletop's lattice. The black tea in the mug beside my hand was boiling hot. Once it cooled, I hoped the caffeine would aid my focus.

The Fountain Plaza's trademark gurgling calmed me, at least. Puffy, white clouds swam in sunshine. China clinked. The man in the seat on the other side of the table sipped his coffee.

"Can I ask a question?"

Jack said, "So long as you cut out the unnecessary advance question in the future, yes, permission granted."

"Are we family?"

A blue jay twittered and flapped from tree to tree. A small, stolen egg was caught in its beak. Inside the café, silverware clanged against plates. The other outside tables were empty.

"Yes, I would say so." At his answer, I did an excited little forward scooting of my chair. Jack added, "Though with you doing things like that all the time, you'd be the excitable puppy of the group."

"H-hey!" I shouted. "In that case, you're the cat!"

"Why?"

"Because you spend most of your time acting like you want nothing to do with us. Once in a while, you come around to give and accept affection when it's convenient for you."

A low hum was his initial response. "Well. That is. Painfully accurate."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her again. "Hey. Another question: why does the waitress keep tearing up when she comes over here?"

"Because she fancies me and is not taking my kissing the love of my life on national television very well."

"Oh. You don't think she, like, spat in your coffee or-"

"It is a tad saltier than usual. Perhaps a few tears landed in it."

Not a flicker of emotion from him. I gulped. He was cutthroat when it came to his fans. Then again, "fanatic" was the full term; wouldn't surprise me if he had dealt with some real psychos in the past.

"Jack!"

A blue-haired woman in a professional suit hurried across the courtyard. Her heels clicked on the pavement. I wondered how she managed to achieve the speed she did in them. Jack said, "Mina."

"Oh! You're the lady who always helped me out! Hi! Um, I'm Rain, in case you didn't r-"

"Yeah, hi," she handwaved. "Jack. Maybe you should rethink what you did yesterday. I know I'm not your assistant anymore, but an official relationship can be harmful to your career."

Jack sipped his coffee and commented, "To think I was enjoying myself a few seconds ago. Don't you have a job to be attending to these days?"

You'd think Mina had been stabbed through the heart. She stuttered through an apology and farewell. Jack hadn't acknowledged her twice. I said, "Stars above, you could let them down more easily."

"It was not my choice for them to attach themselves to me," he said. "Why should I spend the emotional energy on their personal problems?"

"Empathy?"

He groaned. "I'll _try_. I am in advance bad mood at the moment. Our opponents today are Team Ragnarok, who put us into loser's round one. They're cocky, Swedish freaks."

"I don't see why you'd sandwich a compliment like 'sweet' between two insults."

"No, not 'sweet.' Swedish. They're from the country Sweden. They have ridiculous, pompous accents."

"Like yours?"

"Don't test me, Rain," he warned. I giggled and started into my tea. A few gulps later, it was gone. "It's as if you don't bother to enjoy it. What's the purpose of a warm drink on a cold day if you don't take your time with it?"

Black debris caught on the bottom of the white cup. "I needed the energy."

"Trouble sleeping?"

I clutched my knees. "Yeah. That woman, Sherry, acted like she had met me before. The Crimson Dragon spoke to me for the first time since our duel with Aporia. Um, Primo, that is. Against Syd, his voice was indistinct as though he was far away from me. Yesterday, it was crystal clear. He said he wouldn't be able to talk, but I needed to remember that I had one true enemy. One. I have no idea who he's talking about, though."

Jack said, "The answer is still to defeat Team New World. They are our direct rivals."

"There are three of them, and they don't feel like enemies to me. I thought about the two had been targeting me, but again, there are two of them."

"What about the time travelers as a whole? He could have meant a single entity."

"No, because I'm sure at least one of them has my best interests in mind," I said, thinking of my sister. Aporia was my friend, but he made it clear how high of a priority his design was. My sigh betrayed my frustration. "Why does the Dragon always have to be so cryptic?"

The blue sky brightened the amethyst of Jack's eyes. He watched a passing cloud. "Perhaps a god cannot comprehend the level of simplicity our human minds tend to be."

"That's not how he treated me. I just wish I had some idea of how it all fits together."

"As it is with the Crimson Dragon and the karmic destiny he oversees, I assure you the answer will unfurl in time. For now, why don't we discuss our opponents for the day? Do you have a plan of what deck to use?"

The Chaos duel disk flashed onto my arm. "I was considering-"

The clinking of plates and utensils silenced. Jack's stillness was unnatural. The birds' songs were missing, and the fountain water froze in time. Fog crept through tree branches and a thick layer blocked the sky.

My chair fell backwards upon my jolting to my feet. The clock behind the café's counter stuck in place; the red seconds hand lingered between two ticks.

"You have an item that belongs to me, Rain."

I flipped around and spread my stance. The sight of the woman in the white suit had me laxing. Future Rahlin rested upon a bench with her back to the highway underneath. A sparrow paused in flight above her head. I said, "You scared me, Rahlin. You… wait. You're here. This isn't a dream. You're _here_."

Her blue eye scanned me up and down. "As we have grown closer to accomplishing our goal, I gained the option of treading your world's ground. Now, Rain, pass me the Orichalcos pendant."

"Oh. You mean…" I walked towards her and pulled the large, starred necklace from my pocket. The jewelry had once belonged to our father. I asked, "This one?"

Green blazed upon her touch of the pendant, and the color melded her iris into turquoise. A trio of rectangles appeared above the six-pointed star. Orichalcos Dragon and the two blank cards hovered in front of me. Rahlin tightened her grip. A pillar of light captured the middle, blank card. When the green dissipated, vibrant artwork and black text filled the face.

Rahlin grasped my wrist, turned my hand over, and placed the cool metal of the Orichalcos necklace in my palm. A sweep of her arm scattered the rectangles into stray sparkles. "There. He will be of some assistance, no?"

"Um. Yeah. From what I saw, he was… incredible." Rahlin smiled, and her eye copied the gesture. I said, "I hope you're more comfortable now. I mean, since you've been walking in my world, does it feel like a home to you?"

The disdain crossing her face was shocking in its intensity. "If you breathe in your coffin, does it become your bed?"

"W-what?"

Rahlin shook her head. "Keep towards our mission, Rain. We will see the fruits of our work soon. Your cooperation is, as always, appreciated."

"Are you-"

 _Tock_.

The sparrow continued its path through rays of sunshine. A group in the café laughed. The waitress spilled a drink on the floor, causing the party to break off for gasps. Cars and runners beyond the empty bench rushed down and up the highway.

My sister must have kept an awfully tight schedule. I longed for a day to share some ice cream with her and have a good talk. At this point, I wondered if she would ever have the time.

"What happened?" Jack's stare whipped between me and the empty, fallen chair. "One second you're sitting and the next you've teleported there. Have you mastered magic?"

"No, it was- ah. It's complicated." I freed my deck from its slot and sifted through my Extra Deck. As expected, a bonus Synchro awaited me. "I know exactly which deck I'm using."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The kitchen clock's _tick_ s were slower and slower by the passing minutes, I swore. My foot tapped as though it could make time faster by its quick beat. I sighed, took off my sunglasses, and ran a hand through my hair.

Nico flipped a page of her book, saying, "You could be a little more patient, Kalin."

"Not the first time I've heard it," I mumbled. "It's so hard to figure out what the right thing to do is. I lie, bad things happen. I tell the truth, West starts killing himself."

"He'll come out," she said, not bothered in the slightest. "He did this when mom died, too. Dad would leave some hot ramen and cold water by the door, and it'd disappear by the next morning."

I returned my sunglasses to the crown of my head. "He was a smart guy. I'm jealous."

Nico dog-eared her current page and closed the book. "I was watching Team 5D's match yesterday and saw something really interesting. The Crimson Dragon – he was the one leading the Signers, right?"

A card caught between my index and middle finger. Anything to pass the time, honestly. I tried to flip it onto the next gap between my fingers without using my other hand. It fluttered onto my leg. "Yep."

"When he appeared yesterday, it looked like he came from Rain and went back to her."

"Yeah. Her and the big red dragon are like-" I crossed my fingers. "That."

"Kalin… You said you were a Dark Signer."

I tried to balance a card on the bridge of my nose. "Right."

"The Dark Signers and the Signers fought, which means you and Rain were on opposite sides. Did you… Did you two-"

The card dropped. I caught it midair. The face showed the bright orange Infernity Archfiend art. At the sight, the memory of a heartrending scream from my partner resounded in my mind. "Fight we did."

The cover of her book hit the wooden floorboards. "I thought- I thought you loved each other!"

My deck rested between my palms. My closed fingers created a cage. "We did, and we both thought we were right. Rain was. Me, though, I was too stupid and stubborn to see it 'till after I did something terrible to her."

"W-what did you do?"

"She crashed," I said. "During our duel, I attacked hoping it'd kill her. She crashed, survived, and stood back up to win."

The horror plain on her face wasn't anything new. "W-when she first came to Crash Town, all those days she passed out, all the time she was in the hospital…"

"All my fault."

She kicked the book at me and sprinted out of the house. A gloved hand caught the book midair. Rahlin had appeared in a kneeling position, and the blue butterfly clung to her knee. The book flipped open on its spine resting in her palm. Beyond the sunglasses on the tip of her nose, her eye skimmed the paragraphs. "It's a love story."

"That's all she reads."

"In any circumstance," she said, clapping the book shut, "it's no way to treat literature _or_ you."

"Tch. It's what I deserve and you know it. This is life for people who make mistakes as horrible as I have."

She hugged the book to her chest. "The facts do not make it any less painful for you. You've changed. I don't see why you continue to punish yourself. Instead you withhold the positive lights, like how you being a Dark Signer allowed you to reach Rain and prevent civilization's destruction in the end."

"Details."

"Now _I_ want to throw it at you."

My smile was halfhearted. "How're you doing? You were kinda freaking out last time I saw you."

The butterfly stirred, and Rahlin hummed. "I have come to accept I do not understand what is happening. Attempting to figure out what it all means would drive me to insanity. Yesterday, I heard the Crimson Dragon when Rain did. I had never heard his voice before then."

"The big red dragon, huh? What'd he say?"

"I'd imagine the same as whatever he said to Rain. The words were: 'possession requires death.'"

"What's that have to do with?"

"…Are you trying to drive me closer to insanity?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Sorry. That's a weird thing for him to say, though. I'll ask Rain about it. Speaking of which, it's about time to leave if I want to make the match."

Dust had gathered on my jeans from the wheezing of the book. I patted them clean as I stood. From her spot on the floor, Rahlin said, "Kalin?"

"Yeah?"

The butterfly brushed past my hair. She said, "You are always acting as though you have so far to go despite how far you have come. It may not mean much from me, but I'm proud of you. From what I see, your road of redemption does not stretch much further."

The path was never-ending in my eyes. Rahlin taking a moment to say otherwise, though, was… inspiring. I turned to thank her. Nico's book rested upon the empty floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A pair of fine Sector Security workers mumbled over my passport and shone a special flashlight over the text. My weight shifted from foot to foot as I waited.

A hummed tune drifted from behind me. A girl bounced up on her tiptoes and back down again to the beat of her song, which I guessed originated from the pair of headphones beneath the folds of her silver scarf. They were almost unnoticeable through the black hair tumbling onto her collarbone. Her fingers picked at the cream fur lining her brown vest.

I said, "If this is anything like the last rounds, I'll be a while. You should go ahead."

Addressing her seemed to startle her; she regained composure through pressing the tips of her fingers together and smiling. It was a pretty cute gesture. "I'm fine to wait!"

"Huh. If that's the case, we have a few minutes." I extended my hand towards her and flashed my best smile. Not having my riding vest on over my collared black shirt brewed excess confidence. "My name's Brave!"

Her grip was dainty, and the shake she returned was gentle. "I'm Rain."

"Rain! Fits you well," I said, being sure to focus on her crystal blue eyes. By her unchanging smile, she must've been unfazed. That got me to recognize her. She had dueled for Team 5D's in the last round before the return of Jack Atlas. "What're you queued up for? Checking in for the pit crew?"

"Nah, nothing like that. I'm dueling for Team 5D's."

I laughed. She didn't join me. Whaaa? As far as I knew, their Crimson Dragon had returned. Team 5D's would surely pit their Signer Dragons against the Aesirs. Putting in the random chick with the weak Gladiator Beast deck would be throwing the match.

Unless.

When I closed my eyes, whispers promising madness and wisdom projected visions of paradise and dystopia across my mind's eye. The first path danced upwards in glimmering rainbow and the last in shades of green; they clashed like the crisscrossing Northern Lights.

The view of the world was altered through my Rune Eye. The purple mark slashing through my left pupil revealed the mystic beyond the naked eye's approach. The most notable change was the _thing_ breaking the sky to pieces. Halldor had warned us to ignore it for our own sakes, though.

For the Signers, the Rune Eye showed a red haze around their right forearms. The Crimson Dragon may have disappeared for a time, but the scarlet fog never left their side. Rain was different. The red aura jumped in shades from her whole silhouette. At her forearm, a purple glow pulsed. The most curious anomaly was the bright green threads. Thousands of the hair-thin strings were connected to an odd shape on her right arm. They extended towards the _thing_ in the sky.

"Are you okay?" Rain asked. "You look kinda worried all of a sudden."

I shut my eyes and thought about nice things. Puppies. Happy, smiling puppies with those sloppy, adorable, pink tongues hanging out of their mouths. The whispers ended. I beamed at Rain. "I'm okay! Thank you for your concern! Say, Rain, could I ask you a question?"

Her head tilted. "What is it?"

"Did you know that Team New World winning the WRGP will cause the end of the world?"

"…Why do you believe th-"

Sprinting distracted her. Crow Hogan skidded between me and Rain. He shouted, "Don't let his trickery get to you, Rain! This guy's one of the Team Ragnarok assholes who rubbed the Crimson Dragon disappearing in our faces!"

"Our assessment of you in specific has turned out correct since you have been replaced in Team 5D's lineup."

Halldor strode towards the three of us. The ice white of his hair and riding vest paired well with the frost blue "eyes" below the vest's shoulder pads. The full design of the front of the riding suit resembled a wolf's face. I'd be able to show mine off, too, if Sector Security's "extra screening" didn't take centuries to complete.

"Great," Crow muttered, "now Mr. Know-It-All is here."

"My dear." Halldor spoke curtly when directed at Rain. His amber eyes never left hers. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Halldor of Team Ragnarok, your opponents today. We as an organization are chosen by members of the Scandinavian pantheon of gods.

"A strong component of our beliefs is the ability to soothsay. The end of the world, or Ragnarok as it is denoted in our language, is fast approaching. We have been given visions of Team New World at the heart of the decimation for a reason. It is our destiny to defeat them and yet again avoid Fimbulvetr – the call to the coming of Ragnarok – as we have done in the past.

"The other members of your team have shown their true colors. When their god abandoned them, they lost hope instantaneously and had substitutes fill in. We are best equipped to defeat Team New World in our current state. If you would be so kind as to hand us the win without hassle, it would be appreciated as an alleviation of stress for our true final battle."

I had zoned out like halfway through like I usually do with Halldor's speeches. The girl had been listening the whole time, though, her big eyes drinking in the information. Crow swatted his hand through the air, saying, "Don't give his pretty monologues any thought. He's just trying to-"

"I understand your plight," Rain said. "However, there are a few holes in your story. First of all, your plan of defeating Team New World to thwart them will not work. Their design is fulfilled by duels taking place in New Domino City, so you would only propel them closer to their goal. Second of all, you are not in the best position to defeat them. You lost to them yesterday. History tends to repeat itself. Third of all, we have the Signer Dragons back, the Crimson Dragon fueling us, and a secret weapon to unravel Team New World's design. I will have to politely refuse your proposition."

Wow. Sounded like I just got roasted in the nicest tone possible. Crow's brows shot up as though Rain had surprised him as much as she had me. Halldor was icy as ever. "You are mistaken. We underestimated the power of their Meklord Emperors."

"Then consider today your test on if you can treat enemies as equals," Rain said, "for enemies we are."

"Understood," Halldor said. "We will meet on the-"

I clasped his shoulder, winked my left eye, and twitched my head towards Rain. His bright blue Rune Eye shone within his gold left iris. The next time he blinked, the Rune Eye was gone. "I see. You, like Yusei Fudo, carry a destiny of destruction."

"Not this again," Crow grumbled. "Yusei's dad never did anything wrong. He was trying to help people with his research. Even if he did, that doesn't mean Yusei's at fault."

"If that is your impression, your companion carries the weight of thousands of faults," Halldor said. "She has a dark mark hidden on her arm."

Dark mark? Like those Dark Signers, who tried to end the world? The violet swarming around her was similar to the fires from the T.V. broadcasts, but the Dark Signers had all been defeated. Halldor must've struck gold, though, because Crow and Rain paled like a ghost had breathed ice on their necks.

"'Secret weapon,'" I mocked. "What a lie. I'll bet she's in cahoots with the Team New World bunch."

Crow stuck his hand into his jeans pocket with his thumb sticking out. He shook his head in a disappointed kind of way, and the expression curved his three criminal marks inward. The zippers of his brown jacket clinked against their metal. "Doubting Rain will be your last mistake."

"We'll see who's the mistake," Halldor countered. He showed his passport to the Securities, and they waved him on.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I shouted.

A Security noticed my cry. "Oh. You've been approved for a while. Go on ahead."

I swiped my passport back without hiding my annoyance and matched Halldor's pace. I said, "What do you think about all those attachments to Rain? Weird, huh? I never had heard of her before the Team Sherry match!"

"The red is confusing, but the dark mark and the connections tell a story," he said. "Rain Orichalcum is a catalyst for the looming dark mass crashing through the sky."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Team 5D's pit was too high stress. Leo ran around shoving merch at everyone. Luna followed to scold him for not being polite. Yusei and Bruno talked miles in minutes about the duel runner statistics. Jack had demanded to ride first in the way his voice carries across the whole City. They had no choice but to give in, so they were testing the limits of his engine. Toru was bugging me to try to help them for the sake of the team.

No, thanks. Too much stress.

Toru went off, saying _he_ would help them instead. Cool. Jack and Carly were on their own in the corner. Aki hadn't shown up today. Crow and Rain weren't there yet, so I had some wonderful moments to myself.

Then he decided to sit next to me. Great. Just, just great. Kalin's elbows pressed into the long bar behind his rolling chair. He watched Bruno, Yusei, and Toru work as he said, "Yo."

"…Hi."

That was that, no useless small talk or anything. Toru's constant stream of complaints about this guy weren't well founded. It was a rare treat to find another person who appreciated silence as much as I did.

Rain and Crow's entrance further riled up the mood. Rain was alerted she wouldn't be the starting rider, and she appeared a tad relieved. When she asked why, the stomps of the one and only Jack Atlas stopped anyone from answering.

"Team Ragnarok is a personal battle for Yusei and I," Jack said. "This is a reclamation of our pride after they spit on us in the first round. Their first rider, Dragan, dueled me when I was under Godwin. He lost on purpose on Godwin's orders and acted as though the throwing away of his pride was _my_ fault. Dragan made sure to shove my face in his victory our first match. I plan to pay him back in kind."

"Rigging matches is just like Godwin," Carly said. "He had ways of pulling everyone's strings. I'm so glad he's gone."

Crow nudged Jack. "You shoulda seen Rain telling off that smartass white-haired dude. She did it all polite and everything but damn, they had no way to recover."

Rain smiled and flashed a peace sign. The movement reflected sunshine off the jewelry at her chest. I froze. Gears turned in my head. I shot to my feet, hurried to her, and asked, "Where did you get that?"

To my surprise, the exact same question had been said at the same time by Bruno. He was on Rain's left and I was on her right. Crow had shied back and Rain looked like she wanted to with him. "Um, it's my sister's – passed down from our father."

The pendant perched atop her fingertips as she explained. Her smile was strained. My hand approached the bright green gem as though it had a mind of its own. Bruno had a matching jerk of his arm.

A spark of electricity jolted my and Bruno's fingers. A memory played behind my eyes.

Utter desolation left the flat land riddled with the debris of miles and miles of broken concrete, bent steel, and shattered glass. A single figure wandered the wasteland. A white cloak closed over their broad shoulders, and a metal mask covered their face to protect their eyes and cleanse their breaths.

The figure poised over a gap in slabs of concrete. A woman clawed at the massive rock crushing her abdomen. She reached towards the figure, begging, "Help me! I can be one of the survivors! Please, please help. I knew there were others. This doesn't have to be the end for us. We can _survive_ past the explosion; we can build a new world!"

The white cloak parted. An arm wielding a revolver aimed at the woman, who stared into the dark depths of the gun's barrel. The figure fired a bullet between her eyes. Blood cascaded down the bridge of her nose as she went limp.

The garbled and crackling voice of the figure said, "I must waste time with too many of your kind already."

A gasp I couldn't help attracted the figure's attention. My fingers dug into the upper arm of my companion, whose gray eyes were empty. He called, "God..? It is you. But why… why?"

"Now. This _is_ a shame," Z-ONE said. "You would have been such useful androids."

The return to the present had me fighting to hear past the rush of blood in my ears. My shoulders shook. Rain rocked me back and forth. I read her lips: "Are you okay?"

"…Yes. Sorry to space out on you."

Bruno was in the same trance, and Yusei snapped in front of his nose to no result. I caught Bruno's forearm in a death grip and dragged him away from the others. Once I was sure their attention dropped from the scene we'd created, I unfurled the balled-up paper in my pocket. Bruno lit up when he saw it. He showed a matching, scrawled note.

 **god has wicked intentions**

Antinomy snatched me into a tight embrace. "You're okay, partner. You're okay…"

I was slow to return his hug. Antinomy was the physically affectionate type. My stiffness wouldn't let up for anything, though. His voice was shaky when he said, "We made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"Rain wasn't the right target," Antinomy whispered.

"Why would Primo's directive be to protect her, then?"

"It is likely Z-ONE predicted our mistake, clever beast that it is." Antimony parted from me, but his hands lingered on my shoulders. He kept his volume low. "This is our secret. Z-ONE will surely be here for the finals tomorrow. Until then, we act as we have been, 'Misaki.'"

I returned to my neutral expression, and my eyes slid towards Team 5D's. They were huddled around Jack as he regaled them with a tale about a member of Team Ragnarok: Dragan. I said, "Even if Rain isn't the target, she's important to god. She must play a role in all this if Z-ONE would designate a bodyguard for her. Eliminating her is still the best route."

Antinomy reached for the bridge of his nose. His hand faltered and fell as though a memory had halted the movement. "No. Primo would find a way to protect her. He did when I targeted her. Besides, Rain is not an enemy. In her current state, she is more likely to be against god's plans."

"…She wouldn't have a chance against Z-ONE."

He tapped his finger beneath my chin. "Chin up, remember? Positivity is the name of our game. There is a way to stop the erasure, and we will."

"…Antinomy."

"Yes?"

"…Why did Primo not deactivate us?"

His gray eyes searched mine. "During our duel, he had changed his mind. He was an ends-over-means sort of guy. If you could believe it, his mind opened, if only a little. He admitted all life is precious. On top of that, he and Lester both are looking far more human these days. When they arrived, however, the intent of their designs was to be as far from human as possible. Aporia has changed."

The massive monitor above the stadium's track displayed the remaining bracket. I said, "Yet he remains on Team New World."

"Think about it. His design won't kill anyone. The impact was created to destroy New Domino City and nothing else."

"…As far as he knows."

"Yes, as far as he knows," Antinomy repeated. "Recruiting any aspect of Aporia is a dead end I've been down, though. God convinced them we're malfunctioning, so they ignore whatever we say."

The pink heart pendant was smooth on my palm. I wrapped my fingers around it and felt as though the same was happening to my heart. "Tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said, the confirmation riding his exhale. His stare towards the festive Team 5D's pit held longing. They were collected around Jack boarding his runner and sending him off with well wishes. "Let's try to enjoy today, Antithesis."

The MC's clear voice boomed across the stadium. "Today today today! The rematch between two legendary powerhouses begins now! Team 5D's versus Team Ragnarok – Jack versus Dragan! In three, two…"

I tried to lose myself in the energy of the team and crowd for the day.

Forget it would be my last.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Fifty-Four**

* * *

 **A/N:** The duel became a behemoth and had to be split into 2 chapters, so I'll post them both next week! Expect the first part on Tuesday and the second on Thursday!


	55. For Fun

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

 _For Fun_

My thumb pushed up the lip of my teamster hat so I could see the track. Luckily, they'd given me a spot in the front so I could see. Luna was on my left and Leo on my right. He commented, "The hat does wonders for you!"

I tried not to linger on what _that_ was supposed to mean. Kalin pressed his crossed arms atop my head as though I was some railing he could lean on. Ignoring my shoves at him, he said, "At this point, I'd be surprised if there was someone in this city Jack _didn't_ have a history with."

"Hey!" Carly shouted.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said. "Jesus. Do me a favor and watch the race so I don't have to feel like you'll stab me the second I turn around."

I managed to throw his arms off me and heaved a breath. Behind me, Crow commented, "Rain, why aren't you paying attention?"

When I turned, I'd made it pretty obvious I wanted to scream. I found the two of them already laughing. I couldn't stay mad at that. A light blush of embarrassment spotted my cheeks as I watched the track again.

The brush of a leather jacket tickled my arm. Yusei observed Jack's posture. He said, "Times like these make me wish I could remember what you could, Rain. The good old days – and you being a part of them."

My fingers interlocked. "That's okay. We're making plenty of new ones."

I earned a smile. The MC was on his countdown, and the referee aimed his gun at the sky. At the trigger's pull, our shouts joined with the crowd's:

* * *

 **"** **DUEL START!"**

The whip of wind from the racers had me holding onto my hat. Dragan's longer runner shredded into Jack's, and the aggression threw orange sparks. The pair reached the corner for a photo finish. On the screen, the judges declared the victory in Dragan's favor as a matter of millimeters.

Dragan slashed the top card off his deck. The jumbotron cut in half on the diagonal and clashed Jack and Dragan's names and faces. With Dragan's draw, their SPC was at 1. The deep, rich voice of Jack's opponent was capable of matching the ex-King's trademark bellow. "I summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts in attack position, set two cards face-down, and end my turn!"

A ram with white fur and gold horns clopped on the track beside Dragan. Its 1200 attack was not the impressive level I expected. To be honest, I figured a team of their caliber would find a way to pull insane combos every turn.

"Humph." Jack clapped his cards into his palm. "Fool me once, I'd say, but you haven't. We both know you claimed your win over us for one reason and one alone."

"Go ahead and use your special dragon. It'll make as much difference as it would have if I didn't throw my duel for the credit of the false king," Dragan countered.

Luna tugged at my jacket sleeve. "You weren't here last time. Dragan talked about a special trap card that could have won against Jack in the duel Godwin rigged. It's like a crown, and it changes your monster's attack to equal the attacking monster's. Then, if the attacking monster is destroyed, the opponent takes damage equal to the attack power."

"With all the high-power monsters in Jack's deck, it could spell trouble," Yusei said. "There's no way Jack wouldn't be prepared this time, though. Dragan's making the mistake of assuming he's an idiot pet of Godwin's, which he never was."

Woah. For Yusei of all people to say he never was…

He was right, though.

"Special summon!" Jack said. "Vice Dragon takes the field since you control a monster and I do not. I summon Dark Resonator, a level three tuner, and sync it with level five Vice Dragon! Synchro Summon! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The scarlet gleam of Jack's wing mark reflected off his green helmet visor. The masses cheered for the flight of his new Signer Dragon. Dragan was unimpressed. "They praise you for the same moves again and again and again. I say you're a broken record, false king."

"Then you should pay more attention, thrower." The insult opened an obvious wound for Dragan. Jack continued, "Today marks the third summoning of this monster."

"What's that mean? It looks the same and sounds the same, just like you despite how changed you claim to be."

"I'll show you how changed I am! Ability activate! Every attack position monster on your field is destroyed, and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend alone can attack!" Dragan's face contorted in shock as _Crimson Hell Burn_ roasted his Tanngrisnir to a crisp. Jack commanded, "Direct attack!"

A sphere of hellfire exploded against Dragan's runner. His life dropped from 4000 to 1000. Jack jabbed, "What do you know? Times _can_ change. Set two and pass."

Dragan drew a fourth card and eyed the SPC counter, now at 3 apiece. "You have a Synchro, meaning I can special summon the level four tuner Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts. Speed Spell – Summon Speeder can be activated since my SPC is more than three, and it special summons Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts from my hand. I'll summon another Tanngrisnir with them and align the three for a Synchro Summon!"

A flash of lightning preceded a clap of thunder. Gray storm clouds spiraled around Dragan's field. The Synchro wore them as a robe, and cracks of lightning crafted his cape.

The god crossed his brawny, dark-skinned arms over his chest, which was broader than five of me put together. The insane storm from the god's core corrupted the jumbotron's display, and I could barely make out the 3500 attack shown.

"Kneel before Thor, Lord of the Aesir," Dragan shouted. "Trap activate! Nordic Relic Mjollnir allows Thor to attack twice, and you receive 1000 damage from any monster who has the misfortune of falling to Thor's hammer!"

The god lifted its arm. The song of soaring steel rung as a weapon flew towards his grip end-over-end. The massive handle fit comfortably in his hand as though it had belonged there all along. Dragan called, "Thor! Attack Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Eek!" Carly said. "If this goes through, he's a total goner! Did he go a little too aggro? C'mon, Jack, pleeease have something…"

Her clasped hands reached for the sky, and I wondered what god she prayed to. I learned about more and more every day. Thor flung his hammer towards the Signer Dragon. Carly covered her eyes.

A resounding slice drew my focus to Jack's field. Hot Archfiend cut in half. Vice Dragon and Dark Resonator materialized on his field in defense position, and Mjollnir smashed into Dark Resonator. The hammer bounced off the monster's tuning fork, and Dark Resonator giggled.

Jack said, "The trap Tuner's Mind reverts Hot Red Dragon Archfiend into its materials and shifts your attack towards the tuner used. Dark Resonator cannot be destroyed once per turn."

Dragan slammed his fist against his runner's frame. "Thor attacks Dark Resonator with his second strike! You take 1000 damage from the destruction!"

"Yes!" Carly exclaimed. "I knew it! What did I say?"

"Something about him losing this turn," Kalin responded, and she smacked his elbow.

On the field, Mjollnir rung true on its second sweep. A zap of lightning hit Jack to lower his life points to 3000. Dragan said, "I end my turn."

"Finally I can eliminate you and wipe your pettiness clean," Jack said. "I have learned in my life revenge sets you down a dark path. Humble yourself, Dragan, because I'll set your path ablaze for you. The Continuous Trap, Descending Lost Star, restores Hot Red Dragon Archfiend to the field. Normal summoning Chain Resonator also special summons a 'Resonator' monster from my deck, such as Net Resonator. Level one Chain, level three Net, and level eight Hot Red Dragon Archfiend fall in sync!"

His palm faced the sun, whose light stole through the canopy of Thor's storm. Green strips spiraled upwards in a pillar. Jack bellowed, "Fall as a meteor, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!"

Heat crashed down through the spire of the Synchro Summon. Cinders battled lightning, and the clashing of forces generated bright orange electricity. Jack said, "For the rest of this turn, you lose the option to activate any card in your possession. Before the Battle Phase, I set two cards face-down. King Calamity battles Thor! _Crimson Absolute Break_!"

The swarm of crimson glowing around King Calamity rivaled the god he served. He charged Thor, and they locked hands in a grapple. King Calamity's extra set of arms provided the muscle needed to overpower the thunder god. King Calamity swiped Mjollnir from Thor's hands and bashed his head in with it. Jack's Ultimate Signer Dragon tossed aside the legendary weapon like trash and beat his fists onto his chest with his victory cry. Dragan's life points fell to 500.

Thor's remains split into miniature meteors hovering as they awaited orders. Jack said, "When King Calamity destroys a monster by battle, you take that monster's attack as damage. _Hell Calamity Meteor_!"

The flaming remains struck Dragan, lowering his life to zero. The whoops from the crowd drowned out whatever his last words to Jack were. He pulled into Team Ragnarok's pit as soon as possible.

The red-helmed rider out next was identifiable by his playful smile. Brave's likeness appeared onscreen with 4000LP to Jack's 3000. Brave said, "Yo! That's what you people say over here, ya? Yo yo yo!"

"Get on with the duel," Jack grumbled.

"Ugh! You're no fun. The duelist after this turn should be, though! I'm up!" When Brave drew, the trap card left by Dragan appeared on his field. His and Jack's SPC increased to 5. "O. K.! I summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar and set a couple face-downs, 'cause this'll be it for our matchup, Atlas-man! Your King Calamity only protected it the last turn. Free game now! Ljosalf attacks Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity – ooh, mouthful, but wait till the next one! – and I activate the Nordic Relic Brisingamen trap!"

Yusei squeezed my shoulder and mumbled, "You need to be ready."

I nodded and moved towards a pair of rectangles painted on the ground: one for Jack's return and one for my leave. All eyes in the pit were on Jack's duel, so I was surprised when fingers brushed mine. My partner tossed a wink my way, whispering, "You got this, princess."

A grin found me as I went to move my runner. On the track, a golden crown formed on Brave's seafoam-colored, cloudlike monster. The emerald at its clutch glowed and forged a King Calamity copy out of flames. Ljosalf's power equaled 4000. Brave said, "Mutual destruction, but hey! You get to take all 4000 of that attack as direct damage! Ha boy, I can't wait to rub it in Dragan's face that Iiiii got to use his trap and heeee didn't!"

The fiery King Calamity clone raged through Jack, reducing his life to zero. He did not address Brave as he swerved into the rectangle beside my runner with exact precision. Jack held his hand to me. I leapt up and slapped it with all my might.

"Hurry!" Crow urged. "You still have to catch up to him!"

I scrambled to board my runner, fit my helmet over my ears, and zoomed out the gate. Brave's pace was leisurely. Matching his speed was no trouble. He called, "Yo, yo, Rain!"

"Uh. Yo." I drew my sixth card. The two traps Jack had left behind were in my backline, and Vice Dragon in defense position made up my frontline. "Okay, I'll swap Vice Dragon to attack position and attack with him!"

The purple monster breathed a stream of yellow energy onto Brave, lowering his life to 2000. A trap flipped up in his backline. A drop of liquid gold fell from apples hanging above Brave. His life restored to 4000. The liquid gold expanded and shapeshifted into the form of Vice Dragon.

"No free damage for you!" he said. "The Golden Apples restores my life and special summons a Malus Token with the same stats as your monster! Whatcha gonna do now, Dark Signer?"

I winced at the name. The small display embedded in my runner had cracks as scars from a duel with a true Dark Signer. I said, "Please… please don't call me that."

"Agh! What's with you? This's supposed to be the part where you get all riled up and swear to defeat me! Now I just feel all bad. Sorry, Rain! I won't call you it again! I'm kinda wondering, though. You, er, you don't seem like a bad guy at all. What's up with all those attachments to them you have?"

"…I'm… I've been told I have too much empathy," I said.

His stare dropped as though the statement had struck him. "Yo, Rain."

"Yo?"

Brave flashed a grin. "Let's have a duel that'll knock em outta the park!"

I shook my fist with my thumb and pinkie extended like I had at the beach. The gesture had him doubling over with laughter. I said, "I summon Flamvell Guard in defense position and place one face-down. That's all for me."

"Okay! Keep your eye on the ball as you people say, because I'm summoning Mara of the Nordic Alfar!" A black puffball floated along behind him. Two red eyes hovered over a mischievous grin. "Mara's special, because it'll let me Synchro Summon with two other Nordics in my hand as the materials. Level two Mara, level four Alviss, and level four Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar combine!"

Lavender smoke flooded the track. I coughed into my elbow and gripped the handlebar with my free hand. The clearing of the fog revealed my route rapidly approaching the concrete wall supporting the stands. I swerved back onto the track at the last second. My pulse refused to decelerate. "My autopilot… _I_ didn't turn that off!"

 _Boing_! A puff of smoke followed the obnoxious sound effect. A green-skinned sorcerer pointed and laughed at me. His long nose bounced with his giggle. He fell backwards in his floating position and continued laughing. The monster's pointy purple hat dropped, so he scooped it up and dropped into a bow for me.

"Sorry!" Brave called. "Loki's thing is sorta kinda being a trickster! Oh, this is Loki, Lord of the Aesir! Give him a yo!"

"…It's not funny," I grumbled.

Loki skedaddled to the other side of Brave and dropped to the fetal position in fear. Brave said, "Welp, you've gone and spooked him now."

At 3300 attack, he shouldn't have been the one trembling. Brave said, "Battle Phase begin! Loki attacks Vice Dragon!"

"Waboku!" I shouted. "This trap prevents monster destruction and battle damage!"

"Doh!" Brave shouted, clutching his abdomen as though I'd shot him. "What a play! What a save! What a… oops!"

Purple smoke wafted across my field. I coughed again, and when I looked up, my trap was gone. "Eh?"

"Loki's best trick!" Brave said. "When attacking, he negates your spell or trap once per turn! Continue with the attack! _Vanity Blast_!"

A puff of smoke later, Loki was at my back. Sparkles swirled about his fingers like ten gaudy rings. He counted up with the lifting of his fingers, and on the last pinkie, a cloud of green and purple magic rushed Jack's dragon and me. My counter dropped to 2700.

"Next trick: clearing the field! Malus Token destroys Flamvell Guard!" Brave said. The Vice Dragon clone swiped my lone monster out of existence. "Aaand a face-down. That's all for me!"

I was starting to hate how upbeat he was. At my draw, our SPC boosted to 8. "I'll summon Exploder Dragon-"

"Nope! Bottomless Trap Hole removes the lil guy from play, and I'll chain Dromi the Sacred Shackles with it!" Golden chains clamped to Exploder Dragon's ankles and wingjoints before he was sucked into the nether. "When a monster if yours is taken out of the game, Dromi deals damage to you equal to the difference between that monster's attack and my Divine attribute monster, like, oh, Loki here!"

The god giggled and stretched its gnarly green arm towards me. Black spheres laden with sparks ripped across the track, leaving my life points at 400. My fingers twitched despite the damage not being real. I said, "I set one card and pass turn."

"Eh? For real? That's it? I wasn't expecting much but you're still somehow less. No offense, it's just, you're not a Signer or anything special. Er, uh, anyway! Enter Battle Phase-"

"First," I said, "I discard Effect Veiler to negate Loki's abilities this turn."

A flurry of angel feathers had Loki swatting with his long fingers. Brave eyed my heavy backline. He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever! Loki, Lord of the Aesir attacks directly!"

Streams of primary colors dove into a pale stone. Magic siphoned through the stone and reached a wall formed from rainbows. The attack split into rays, which leapt into my body. My life counter increased to 2050.

"Errr. What just happened?"

"I chained two trap cards to your attack," I said. "First, Rainbow Life changes all damage to a life point increase this turn at the cost of a discard. Second, Ray of Hope halves the damage from your attack."

"Yo, Rain! That's a bad yo, by the way! You just halved the amount you could have regained!" I nodded. Brave said, "Ooookay, since attacking with my token will give you more life, I'll set a face-down and end it there."

The primary colors scattered from the stone, which was a blinding white. I said, "At the end of your Battle Phase, Ray of Hope special summons a level one tuner from my hand – The White Stone of Legend!"

"Yep, mhmm, okay, don't really see what you'll do with that. It's your turn already."

I grinned at the card I drew. Our SPC increased to 10 each. "Okay! I'll win in this turn by being the support my best friend needs!"

Brave and his god busted out laughing. The rider's hand waved as though to pat the faraway god as he said, "Wait, yo, I think she's serious!"

Before the match, Jack, Yusei, and Crow had detailed the abilities of the Aesir monsters. They revived during the End Phase in an endless chain, but there was one weakness: the WRGP rulings. When a duelist loses, the phase immediately changes to the Draw Phase of the duelist who receives the baton. So long as the gods were destroyed and the duelist defeated in the same turn, their abilities wouldn't bring them back.

Bruno had said, "And I was the one who figured that little loophole out after the last duel!"

Thank the stars for him. I announced, "First I'll play Debris Dragon, which can special summon a monster from my grave so long as its attack is 500 or less. Flamvell Dragon meets those requirements! Second, I'm using a spell card known as Monster Reborn!"

Because of Monster Reborn's cost, my speed counters dropped all the way to zero. My runner lagged far behind Brave's as a result. He draped his hand over his exhaust to holler, "Did you say what you're reviving yet? Kinda hard to hear you allll the way back there."

"I'm taking your Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar!" I shouted with all the vigor I could muster.

"My own monster," he lamented to Loki, who nodded with sad eyes. "How could she do it to me?"

"Keep up that pout, because it doesn't end there! I'm dishing vengeance by using Ljosalf as material for Jack's trap card, Rage Resynchro! Debris Dragon, a level four tuner, adds up perfectly with Ljosalf's four levels to restore a very special eight-level monster in the grave. Revive with a snarl, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Hot Archfiend tore apart the earth and crawled from the hellish cracks. Black wings tossed cinders. The Signer Dragon's 3000 attack increased to 3500 by the trap's effect. I said, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's ability now destroys every attack position monster on your field! You're wide open!"

A single wingbeat had Loki gripping his hat. The Malus Token was destroyed with no resistance, but Loki was teary-eyed for a minute before relenting. Brave stretched and yawned. "I was excited for like two seconds. Raaain! The ability says only Hot Red Dragon Archfiend can attack, but _you_ said you'd win this turn! It's okay. Reading is hard, especially when it comes to English."

"You thought I was attacking so soon? Oh, _I'm_ sorry," I said, though my sarcastic tone couldn't attain his level. "Like I said: support role. To start, I flip my Continuous Trap Birthright, which can special summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard!"

The white-scaled beauty roared with a fine row of fangs. Brave said, "Hey! Cheating! I never saw that dr- uh, huh, Rainbow Life discard. Carry on!"

"Carrying on! White Stone of Legend is on my field, and Flamvell Guard was special summoned from Debris Dragon! The requirement of two tuners plus the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is met!"

"That's, uh, specific," Brave said. "Which can't be good for me!"

"Synchro Summon!" I exclaimed. "Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon!"

The Orichalcos from my pendant jolted towards the Blue-Eyes like metal to a magnet. Flamvell and The White Stone dissolved by the green glow. The Orichalcos molded over the dragon's scales like a time lapse of creeping frost. Spikes like icicles pointed in a column down its spine.

The dragon's roar doubled. A loud _crack_ like rams butting heads deafened me for seconds, and a second neck rose from the Synchro's shoulders. Its lips split with difficulty for another roar. The jumbotron displayed the monster's 3500 attack, which was up from the original version's base 3000.

"It's cool 'n' all," Brave commented, "but it's not gonna be killing me this turn."

"Not directly." A corner of my mouth lifted. "Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon's first ability! Every monster on my field gains 500 attack points!"

The Seal of Orichalcos materialized above the dragons' eyes. Deuteros and Hot Archfiend boosted to 4000. Brave broke into an ecstatic grin. "Yo! There it is! The fire _and the flood_. Oh! And you're _Rain_! Funny, right? It was on purpose!"

Unfortunately, I had to admit I laughed, but I swore only for his delivery. I glanced over the field. The sole reason for my win was because of Jack's two traps – Ray of Hope and Rage Resynchro – as well as the Signer Dragon himself.

But my pride wasn't hurt. In fact, I was happier than I'd ever been creating a combo on my own. I pounded my fist to my heart and exclaimed, "Call it victory number two for the King! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! Direct attack!"

The bright orange of Hot's eyes melded with the Orichalcos green. Fire leapt from his bite. The next time his jaws opened, a stream of heat blasted Brave's life points from full to null. The salute he gave on the way out was rousing. "Keep it up, Rain! Crow was right about you!"

"This match is heating up!" the MC shouted. "Literally! Can someone _please_ bring me a fan? Alright, the match! Team 5D's is sitting pretty with Rain at 2050 life points! Team Ragnarok has fallen to their last rider, Halldor, who never had to take the field in these teams' initial clash! Does Halldor have an ace up his sleeve, or is this duel over? Let's hear it, folks! Do you think Team Ragnarok will make a comeback?"

A few sections of the stadium threw up rousing cheers. The MC said, "Who here thinks Team 5D's will settle the score?"

The screams to our favor could have broken the sound barrier. I resisted covering my ears as a white runner accelerated ahead of me. The silhouette of a wolf was painted black on the flank, and the "R" team logo embedded in the animal's chest. The spoilers attached to the vehicle glimmered gold. The trail of Halldor's silver hair over the back of his seat reminded me of my scarf. His amber eyes were as piercing as the last time they'd met mine. He said, "Hail."

Somehow, the softness in his voice was intimidating. "H-hail."

"Forget Brave's antics. He tends to lose the plot when the stakes rise."

"I dunno, I think duels are meant to be fun."

"Then you are as foolish as he is." Halldor palmed the top card of his deck, causing his SPC to increase to 11 and mine to 1. "Summon: Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant! Ability ignition! At the cost of two discards, two level four tokens are special summoned! The three monsters align like the planets for a Synchro Summon!"

My eyes widened. "Eh? Already?"

The stadium rumbled. A grand, golden spear tore the distant, stormy skies asunder and split the sea in half. Shafts of sunlight spilled onto the fresh waterfalls in the New Domino City bay. A massive form blocked the sun. The movement of a large arm rustled the red cape upon shoulders as broad as the sea. The god retrieved his shining spear, and its point disappeared into the clouds.

The god's flowing gray beard cascaded down his chest. Not a follicle was out of place. A scar peeked over his dark eyepatch. The intensity of his remaining eye made me want to crawl away to a dark place, and yet I was sure he would see me even there.

"Odin," Halldor announced, "Father of the Aesir!"

"Odin," I repeated. The name weighed heavier than any I had spoken. His face was stern as any father in my imagination. Odin's 4000 attack strength matched both dragons on my field.

"Your awe is acceptable," Halldor stated. "Odin, Father of the Aesir targets Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon for attack! _Heaven's Judgement_!"

Black clouds spiraled over the stadium and split. A column of light seared Deuteros, who dissolved into nothing. Odin's presence disappeared in a similar manner. The remains of the storm transmitted a foreboding that the god would not be long gone, however.

"Set one and enter End Phase. Ability trigger. Odin, Lord of the Aesir is special summoned from the grave. Rage Resynchro chains to destroy the special summoned Hot Red Dragon Archfiend." The final stipulation of Jack's trap snatched his Signer Dragon back into the grave.

The blowing of a horn resounded throughout the City. The culprit was a man atop Odin's shoulder. Halldor explained, "The trap I sent to the grave for Valkyrie's ability can now activate since a Divine attribute monster was special summoned. After two more of my End Phases have passed, my monsters will be removed from play and my opponent will take damage equal to their added attack power."

That would be 4000 exactly, so if I lost without getting rid of Odin, Yusei would be in trouble. I drew the only card for my empty hand. My SPC was at a sad 2 compared to Halldor's 12 maximum.

I slipped a card into the spell/trap slot. "Turn end."

"Hm. The little you accomplished was a result of the Signer's actions. Why you are included on Team 5D's remains a mystery."

"You have no idea what it means to be a part of a team."

He laughed in my face. I ducked my frown to hide it behind my scarf. Halldor hadn't seemed haughty _before_ the duel. He said, "Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw gives me the opportunity to draw two since my speed counters are at max and yours are less than six. Speed Spell – Pot of Avarice is also a draw two for returning five destroyed monsters to my deck."

Was he planning to do something with all his plus ones? His hand was at six cards total. Halldor announced, "Summon: Tyr of the Nordic Champions. I set one face-down before entering my Battle Phase. Send your last words as silent prayers for Odin. Direct attack! _Heaven's Judgement_!"

The eye of the storm opened, and Odin's ray blinded me. The flatline of my empty life counter said enough. I steered back to the pit to pass the baton to Yusei. My arm stretched towards him but the intended high five was weak as my morale; my fingers were bent. His answer was to clasp hands, curl his fingers into mine, and give a reassuring squeeze. As his red cycle zoomed on, a burst of energy reinvigorated me. I'd done everything I could, and he'd finish Halldor.

He would.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Fifty-Five**

* * *

 **A/N:** Slight change - I'll be posting Friday instead of Thursday. Also, now is the time to note the WRGP rules used here are from the Over the Nexus game rather than the anime

Below is the description of the new original card appearing in this chapter:

* * *

 **Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon**

10-Star, DARK Attribute

[Dragon/Synchro/Effect]

[3500 ATK / 3000 DEF]

2 Tuners + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

If this card would be removed from the field by an effect (Quick Effect): you can negate and destroy that card. All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. You can summon monsters in Spell/Trap zones. While you control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters, your opponent cannot target your monster(s) with the lowest ATK for an attack. During your End Phase, gain 500 life points for every monster you control. When your opponent attacks (Quick Effect): you can tribute a monster to negate that attack.


	56. Rose Ballad to a Sonic Verse

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

 _Rose Ballad to a Sonic Verse_

Rain curved into the pit and passed the baton to Yusei, handing along her graveyard, banished cards, and the single face-down she had left. Leo positioned his hat to be higher on his forehead. He said, "They've put in good work so far. Yusei'll finish it!"

"Mhmm."

"Hey, Luna."

"Yeah?"

"I…" His head lowered, and his hat shadowed his eyes. "I wish I could be out there…"

"I know, but…" I smiled. "We're a part of things as much as they are! We serve a purpose being here and supporting them!"

His mouth curled down into a pout. "It could feel more like that. I dunno. It seems like there's no difference whether we're here or not… We're just some stupid pit crew."

"You really think all the work goes to waste?" I said. "You think all the drawings, the streamers, the excitement, and the colors don't reach them? Leo, the only reasons the signs came back was because we were able to feel like a big ol' family again. The things we do aren't small at all. We make this place a home away from home!"

His chin lifted. Halldor and Yusei zoomed by. Rain approached the pit appearing dejected. At the sight of us, she lightened into a grin. Jack caught her in a headlock. "Your combo was incredible!"

"R-really?" she asked.

Jack scoffed. "I don't waste breath."

"Oh, yeah," Leo muttered. "We lost before because we were all sad. Team spirit _is_ important. You think I'm helping?"

I smiled and nodded. He grinned, puffed his chest, and said, "Yeah, of course I am!"

He ran towards Rain and dogpiled praise onto her. She accepted it with a blush. I went to join them. A blue butterfly fluttered in front of my path. I halted and wondered how a butterfly would be attracted to the loud stadium.

A blue trail left by its flight led me to a girl watching us from afar. She kinda looked like Rain used to with her long, white hair, but an eyepatch blocked her left eye. She wore the sort of professional suit my mom did. The blue butterfly rested upon her hands, which grasped the handle of a silver cane.

A soft, glowy aura surrounded her form. I wrung my hands as I approached her. She focused on the huddle of Team 5D's members behind me. I stopped a foot from her and said, "H-hello!"

The woman in the black suit kept looking at the people behind me. I cleared my throat. "Hi! C-can you hear me?"

Her head angled down. She pointed at herself, which urged the blue butterfly into flight. I giggled and said, "Yes, you. Are you a duel spirit?"

"Indeed. How are you able to see me?"

I tugged my sleeve to reveal my claw birthmark. "I'm a Signer of the Crimson Dragon, and one of his gifts was to let me communicate with duel spirits. I haven't been able to until my mark came back. I'm Luna!"

"Rahlin," she said.

"Um, so… Do you know Rain?"

She blinked with an apprehensive look as though unable to shake the surprise of the conversation. "My sister."

"Oh, yeah! You're like the lady that was in the tournament! That's awesome! My brother and I are twins, too!"

"He's the one you were comforting," she stated.

"Uh… yeah. He has big dreams and tends to be impatient about them. I'm content just being here with everyone, though. Why are you here? You must be attached to Rain like I have Kuribon, right? Are you just watching?"

"Um," she said. "To question one and three, yes, I'm here to observe. To question two, no. Rain can't see me. I'm attached to Kalin's soul."

My jaw dropped. I spun to look at him. He was watching us but averted his eyes as though to pretend he hadn't been. "O-oh."

"Why are you blushing?"

"W-what? I am not!" Her flat expression worsened my embarrassment. I whispered, "He, um, he saved me one time. At the WRGP opening party, I got kidnapped. The guy threw me off his duel runner. Kalin caught me. He's-"

I bit my lip and lowered my voice. "Don't tell Akiza 'cause she'll get mad, but he's kind of a hero of mine."

"Ah. That's sweet. I have always seen him as self-loathing with legs, but I suppose my connection adds bias."

"Huh? He doesn't come off like that…"

She nodded. "He's an expert at hiding. To act as though the feeling is unfounded would be hypocrisy from me. I feel guilt for something I've done though I do not remember doing it."

I tried to meet her eye, but she focused on Rain. "What do you mean?"

"In the Spirit World, there is an area called the Gilded Gate," Rahlin explained. "When my consciousness exists in that realm, I am trapped there. Your connected monster, Ancient Fairy Dragon, explained I had to be locked away because I almost caused a horrific event to pass. My memories of the event are lost, however."

"Oh, gosh. You must get lonely!"

Her eye flicked to me. "I am _not_ lonely."

"Okay, okay! S-sorry! I hope you'll keep visiting us, Rahlin!"

Her white brows knit together. "Why?"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon told me about the heroic knights in the Gilded Gate, so…" I bowed to Rahlin. "It's an honor to meet you and have you here."

"S-stand up!" The blush had passed to her. "I'm not a knight, not truly. You shouldn't make a fool of yourself bowing to a dishonorable ghost."

"I see you the way I choose. Rain's my sister, too. That makes you a part of our family, and that's what you'll be!"

The focus of her eye darted between mine. "You have an apt way of speaking. I follow your lead."

The cane rattled against the ground. I tensed and reached for her. The intense shaking in her left leg hurt my heart as she lowered herself onto her bad right knee. From her kneel, she stated, "Thank you for saving my world, Luna."

I couldn't think of how to respond. The blue butterfly landed on her head, and her body faded into white sparkles. The cane by my feet had disappeared with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack still had me in a headlock, and I caught a whiff of his sweaty riding suit. I cupped my nose as Leo said, "You were so great out there! I'd never think of just being the assist to the team instead of showing off myself to win!"

Jack released me. "Keep it in mind. That's what being a team is all about."

Leo fell quiet as though his mind had to digest the words. The MC shouted over the mic, "Amazing! Team Ragnarok's Halldor sweeps Rain's pair of powerful monsters in a single move and eliminates her in the next turn! We're down to a brawl between both teams' anchor duelists! The winner of this matchup makes it to the World Racing Grand Prix Finals! Team 5D's Yusei versus Team Ragnarok Halldor! Duel!"

Cheering drowned out whatever I tried to think. Yusei had drawn, and his speed counters increased to 4 against Halldor's 11. Halldor had Odin and Tyr in attack position on his field. Odin's attack was 4000 and Tyr's was half that.

Yusei flicked a card into the graveyard slot, saying, "I discard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron. I'll summon Level Warrior and tune the pair together for a Synchro Summon! Levels five and three align for eight stars, and the cosmos birth Stardust Spark Dragon!"

"Spark?" I muttered, my head tilting. Jolts of yellow electricity darted from Level Warrior to Quickdraw, zapping them into clouds of gold stars. The sparkles swept into a curtain, which a dragon's flight parted. Yellow trailed Stardust's soaring silver scales. The purple muscles from Stardust's chest to navel were marked by new symbols, which glowed yellow.

They were words in my language. The two on the chest were copies of the word "bravery," and the symbol above the dragon's navel represented "brilliance." Stardust's eagle-like cry was a treasure I had missed. Its 2500 attack and 2000 defense matched the normal version.

"I'll be using Stardust Spark Dragon's ability on itself, first and foremost," Yusei said. "Afterwards, I'm entering my Battle Phase. Stardust Spark Dragon and Tyr of the Nordic Champions battle! _Shooting Phoenix Assault_!"

Spark clenched his fists before loosing a raging breath laced with golden stars. The strike engulfed Halldor's warrior and lowered the duelist's life to 3500. Halldor shouted, "Trap trigger! Brave's Nordic Relic Laevateinn destroys your monster, which destroyed one of mine this turn. Your ace monster fell right into the bait, Fudo, because nothing can be activated in response to Laevateinn – not spells, traps, nor monster effects."

A massive sword catapulted towards Spark from Brave's last face-down. The steel point threatened Spark's throat. The tip cracked against an iridescent bubble guarding the Signer Dragon. Inch after inch of blade crumbled upon meeting the shield.

"So your team saved a special trap just for me. I'm honored by your dedication. However." Yusei's smirk was like a trophy of triumph to Halldor's horror. "While the effect would have countered the regular Stardust Dragon, Spark is different. _Sonic Barrier_ was the ability I used after Spark's summoning, and it prevents the destruction of a card of my choosing once!"

Leo busted out laughing. "Look at that dude's face! He can't believe it! These new dragons are _awesome_!"

"He was so smug against you, Rain," Luna commented. "Yusei's gonna keep showing him what for."

"Pfft. If you ask me, Rain got the most entertaining duelist out of the bunch," Toru commented.

"…Focus," Misaki said, her nails tapping against the steel bar.

"I'm placing a face-down and ending my turn there," Yusei said.

At Halldor's draw, he was again at max SPC while Yusei had reached 5. Halldor said, "I'm playing another Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw, which is another draw increase. My second trap reveals itself now: Odin's Eye. I have the choice of viewing your hand or one of your face-downs. Let's see it, Yusei. What are you hiding that you just placed?"

The card was unveiled as Graceful Revival, which could special summon a level two or lower monster from the grave in attack position. Halldor touched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "That won't do you any good, will it? I play Forbidden Chalice. Stardust Spark gains 400 attack but cannot use its ability to protect itself. Odin, Father of the Aesir attacks Stardust Spark Dragon!"

The dark clouds parted for Odin's Judgement. A trio of saints in light blue robes sheared the shine from the heavens away from Stardust Spark Dragon. Yusei said, "The Waboku trap prevents damage and destruction. Since it doesn't target, Odin doesn't have the option of negating it. You were so focused on me you passed over this perfect face-down due to your doubt of the duelist who placed it. Thanks to Rain, I'm keeping my dragon on the field!"

Kalin stared at me. "How many copies of that card do you have?"

My giggle betrayed my nerves. "I really, really like it. Most of my decks have one."

"Fitting that's what you left for him," Crow said. "It's his style all the way, too."

"Hey, heyyy!" Leo cut in. "Why didn't you use it to buy yourself another turn?"

Crow smacked up the front of Leo's hat. "Haven't you paid any attention? I thought you were trying to learn about dueling! The Gjallarhorn trap activates after three of Halldor's End Phases. If Rain bought herself another turn then lost, Yusei would only have one turn to work with to handle the instant loss that thing can deliver."

"He's right," I said. "I assumed its potential was maximized with him rather than me."

"Must be hard to admit about one of your favorite cards," Toru commented.

Misaki slapped his arm. "…Learn to be a team player like Rain. She'll be able to relax more and carry you less when we're on a team together again."

"Yeesh, okay, I got it!" he protested.

Halldor boomed, "If setbacks are mountains in my path, moving them is a simple feat. Trap ignition: Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir. I add one Nordic monster to my hand. I choose Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent and special summon it to your field!"

"Wait, did he say _Yusei's_ field?" Carly commented. A snake thicker than a tree trunk slithered onto Yusei's field and formed a ring around him by biting his own tail. Jormungardr tinged cobalt to indicate being in defense position.

"3000 defense and attack!" Leo exclaimed, his gray-gold eyes sparkling and pigtail bouncing. "He gave Yusei a powerhouse for free!"

"I wouldn't get excited if I were you," Halldor stated as though hearing Leo. "If Jormungardr is changed to attack position, you take 3000 direct damage. Enjoy the view, Fudo."

"He now has one less monster zone to work with," Jack said. "He'll have to play around the lockdown carefully. Then there's the matter of…"

Halldor said, "I end my turn. Gjallarhorn counts up to two. At three, my monsters are removed from play, and you take the total attack as damage."

Bruno said, "Odin by himself is 4000 already, and with the hand Halldor has built up, he could summon whatever he wants on top of that. Yusei has to do something about it in this turn, or else Team 5D's is out of the tournament."

"No!" Carly squeaked. She scrunched the hair at her temples in her balled fists. "If that happens, Ragnarok will lose against Team New World again, and New Domino City will be gone forever!"

Jack set his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe and remember, Carly. Yusei has been in this situation before, and he's pulled a win out of the proverbial hat every. Damn. Time."

"Lie! Lie lie lie! He didn't against Team Ragnarok the first time, and he didn't against-"

Sunlight reflected off her lenses as she spun to direct her glare towards Kalin. He grasped his right forearm, and his disposition dampened to downcast. My heart hurt for him. I stole Carly's attention through the grasping of her cold wrists. "We're here because we chose to believe."

Her hands dropped. Stray sunlight revealed her brown eyes beneath her swirly lenses. Carly yanked a deck out of her purse, shuffled with shaky hands, and flipped over the top card. "Ah! Divine! That's the best fortune you can get! It means the heavens themselves smile upon you!"

A god glowered at us from across the bay. Assuming divinity wasn't in our favor because of him was a mistake. Odin was one of many pantheons; the Father of the Aesir was but a drop of freshwater in a sea.

Divinity was everywhere.

"My draw!" Yusei said. "You may think your serpent a curse, but I see it as a gift. By removing it from play, I can special summon D. D. Sprite from my hand! I'll summon Tuningware and use the pair as materials for a Synchro Summon! Level one tuner Sprite and level one Tuningware create Formula Synchron!"

A racecar zoomed behind Yusei on the track. By Formula and Tuningware's effects, Yusei drew twice, bringing his hand to four. He continued, "I'll use the Graceful Revival trap you already knew about to special summon D. D. Sprite back to my field. Next, I'll discard a level one monster so Big One Warrior can join us. These monsters are for the Synchro Summon of another level two Synchro: Assault Blackwing – Sayo the Rain Hider in specific!"

"That's the card he asked to borrow!" Crow said. "Oh, my boy has somethin' _big_ planned!"

"Now for one last Synchro Summon," Yusei said, "using every monster on my field, and Formula Synchron as the lynchpin Synchro Tuner!"

"Synchro… Tuner?" Halldor repeated. "Three whole Synchros in a single maneuver?"

"Delta Accel Synchro Summon," I whispered. The memory of Antinomy's strategy should have raced shivers down my spine. Swelling pride overcame fear.

Yusei shouted, "By the clambering of stars and paving of comet trails, we build the road to our brightest future through you: Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon!"

Yusei accelerated past Halldor at mind-blowing velocity. I swore the scarlet of his runner disappeared before my eyes a few milliseconds, and when he returned, a dragon of blinding brilliance accompanied him.

Sifr Divine soared with wings upon wings; the quadruple appendages sparkled with the rainbow's array wherever the sun could spear through the cloud cover. Sapphires the sparkling blue of Yusei's irises glowed at the dragon's forehead, chest, and knees. Sifr Divine clenched his fists, bulging the dark blue muscles beneath his pearly white biceps.

"4000 attack," Luna said, and her shortness of breath proclaimed her awe. "Yusei can match Odin!"

"Only that," Jack said, his arms firmly crossed. I wondered if anything could impress him. "Let's see what the evolution can manage."

"Forget the god. I'm more worried about that trap card," Crow said. "This better be the ace up the sleeve the MC was talking about."

Yusei announced, "I enter my Battle Phase and target Odin, Father of the Aesir for attack with Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon! _Shooting Nova Blast_!"

Turquoise energy with unrivaled glow spiraled around Sifr Divine's shoulders, crafting mage circles whispering of unimaginable power. Sifr Divine thrust his chest forward. The gems along his body shone the same color as the incantations. A matching circle slowly drew itself upon the split sea beneath Odin's feet, glimmered, and exploded in a pillar of light. When the energy dissipated, Odin was but a memory.

"Your monster faces destruction as well!" Halldor countered. " _Heaven's Judgement_!"

Sifr Divine roared. Upon the opening of his mouth, I expected the eagle-like cry the original Stardust sported. Sifr Divine's cry was like the ringing of thousands of harmonious bells. The symphony soothed my nerves, my doubt, and my shame.

The storms that had gathered as a result of the Aesir divines' summonings scattered. I drank in the full sunshine with a smile. Yusei said, " _Sonic Verse_ , Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon's second ability, negates destruction once per turn. My Battle Phase is over. I set one card and end my turn."

Halldor laughed. "Yusei! You worked so hard for your dragon and it has not paid you back in kind. The same can be said of the monster's master, the Crimson Dragon, can it not?"

"The Crimson Dragon works in mysterious ways as gods tend to," he responded, "but work he does."

"Save the conversation to your third-place trophy," he spat. "At the End Phase, Odin returns despite your nonsensical attempts at disruption."

The bay split once again. A flash of yellow caught my eye this time. Sparks darted between the tear like a sewer's needle repairing a busted seam. Golden sparkles filled the bay and left it repaired. The leftover power raced to Sifr Divine and clustered in his wings.

"Where is Odin?" Halldor growled.

Yusei's smirk was one I'd never forget. "Once per turn, when you activate a monster effect, I can negate that effect. Afterwards, I destroy any card on the field of my choosing. And, you know what, Halldor? I think I'm picking your Gjallarhorn! _Sonic Shine Reversal_!"

The yellow sparks culminated in a beam directed at Halldor's lone trap. The hologram shattered into a million shards. Silence followed from Halldor, Yusei, the announcer, and the crowd.

Leo was first to break his trance for a whoop. The rest of us followed after one-by-one. On our lead, the viewers shifted from oohs and aahs to resounding applause.

Through a pinched expression, Halldor managed, "Draw."

"At your Standby, I play Speed Spell – Summon Close!" Yusei said. His SPC dropped from 7 to 4 as a result, and Halldor had hit the max again at 12. "I discard and draw, and throughout this turn, you can't special summon!"

"Unbelievable!" the MC shrieked. "Not only has Yusei Fudo of Team 5D's Synchro Summoned a match made in heaven against the Aesir Synchros – he's also shifted the momentum so completely that Team Ragnarok is now the team under lockdown! Can Halldor recover?"

"Options," Halldor murmured. "Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw, the last copy in my deck, is a plus one. Speed Spell – Shift Down is another. The final is Speed Spell – Pot of Avarice. I summon Mara of the Nordic Alfar, set one face-down, and pass turn."

Carly spit a mocking load of air. "And this guy's supposed to be a professional. All those cards and he didn't do anything with them!"

"To be fair, Yusei kinda kept him from it," I said. "He might still have something left."

"No 'might' about it," Jack corrected. "His air of superiority hasn't been wiped out quite yet."

"My turn!" Yusei called. "My speed counters have reached five, meaning I can play this card: Speed Spell – Fallen Synchron! I choose a monster in my Extra Deck and Synchro Summon it by removing from play materials in my graveyard! Quickdraw Synchron, Big One Warrior, and Tuningware are out of the game!"

Luna counted on her fingers. "Um, that's only seven…"

"From and for the one closest to my heart!" Yusei exclaimed. "Synchro Summon! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!"

Red rose petals spiraled around Sifr Divine, who flew with them in a midair waltz. The flower flurry took shape as a blossoming dragon, whose golden glow matched Stardust's sparks. Rather than the usual WIND and FIRE, the two Signer Dragons shared the LIGHT attribute.

Carly clasped my forearm and sputtered, "Oh my God oh my God! Them! The two of them! It's _so cute_!"

I nodded with a little giggle to harmonize with hers. Yusei said, "Enter Battle Phase!"

"To your demise," Halldor added. "Trap ignition: Urgent Tuning. Since I couldn't Synchro Summon on my turn, yours will have to do. Mara of the Nordic Alfar tunes with two monsters in my hand: Tyr of the Nordic Champions and Garmr of the Nordic Beasts."

"All three are from each of their focuses," Crow said. "Mara from Brave's, Garmr from Dragan's, and Tyr from his own. This is his last homage to his teammates."

"He acted as though he didn't like them earlier," I commented.

Jack huffed. "His whole dueling persona is an act."

"Synchro Summon, the threading of heavenly light!" Halldor said. "To prevent Ragnarok, to savor the world and its pleasures for years to come – aid me! Ascension Sky Dragon!"

The air above Halldor wavered like heat off pavement. Sunlight gathered in ribbons of rainbows. The transparent beast within the ribbons swam through the sky like a dolphin. Silver fins trimmed in gold appeared first. Sky blue claws caressed the iridescent strips fluttering in Halldor's slipstream. The rest of the invisible monster was unveiled starting from the tip of a white tail to the end of a pearl snout. Ascension Sky Dragon's neck extended to rustle a golden mane.

Halldor fanned out the five cards in his hand and aimed them towards the Synchro wading through the sky. "Ascension Sky Dragon's attack is equal to my hand times 1000! Your Divine Dragon cannot stack up to mine!"

"Not in the attack department, no, but it won't make a difference because of the wisdom from Divine Dragon's closest companion." Black Rose Moonlight Dragon synchronized her flight in an orbit around Sifr Divine. A storm of petals flurried through Sifr's flight path and rushed through Ascension Sky Dragon. Yusei said, "When you special summon a level five or higher monster, once per turn, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon returns that monster to your hand – in this case, your Extra Deck. _Rose Ballad_!"

Rose Moonlight's cry was like a chorus of flutes, clarinets, and windchimes. Sifr Divine joined in her song with his bell-like call, and the result was a breathtaking concerto. Rose petals scattered into the crowd. Ascension Sky Dragon had disappeared.

Halldor spoke, choked, and tried again: "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Yusei said. "Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon attacks directly! _Shooting Nova Blast_!"

Electric sparks danced along the pale streaks of a moonbow from Rose Moonlight's trail. Sifr Divine appeared among them, his velocity higher than my comprehension, and crashed through Halldor. A shower of rose petals crowned the dropping of his life counter to zero.

Halldor's disposition settled into the calm, collected person he was before the duel began. With closed eyes and a satisfied smile, he said, "Good game, Yusei Fudo."

Yusei responded with a nod and pulled into the pit the first chance he had. Carly screamed her head off with the twins. Jack and Crow muttered to each other with little shock in their tones. Bruno and Misaki looked on with brewing apprehension. But where was…

When Yusei parked and removed his helmet, the team swarmed him. By the downward twitch of his mouth after his glance around, he was missing his someone, too.

"WOW!" exclaimed the MC with a firm hold on his obnoxious toupee. Scarlet petals decorated his black locks. "An incredible showing from Team 5D's Yusei Fudo, from the usage of a never-before-seen Synchro Summoning method to the appearance of the infam- er, the famous Black Rose's ace monster! The results from today show the sheer trust and strength of bonds within the Team 5D's infrastructure! Will it be enough to take down the undefeated Team New World? Find out in the World Racing Grand Prix Final Match tomorrow!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter Fifty-Six**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ascension Sky Dragon is a manga card first, so I used its source manga ability (attack being hand size x1000 instead of x800.) We're four chapters out from the end of the arc! Whew. This arc has been the longest by far. See ya next Wednesday, and thanks for reading!


	57. Z-4

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

 _(Z-4) I refuse to allow fear to dictate my actions._

* * *

 **./cycle1984**

* * *

Wind skittered across blades of grass, brushing their dark green stalks to catch silver moonlight. Branches of the oak tree to my left swayed to nature's rhythm. The towel beneath my hands and backside owned a pleasant pattern of checkered blocks colored white as cream and blue as midnight like the sky above.

Grass rustled beneath the towel as a man dropped to his knee beside me. He placed a brown basket next to my foot. Floodlights from the building far behind us created the backdrop for his silhouette. Six pointy tufts of hair stuck up around his skull. He said, "I know it's not the most conventional time for a picnic, but you'll be glad you trusted me when it starts."

"I see."

He cleared his throat. "You pull off the lab coat. I usually don't wear mine outside of the reactor chamber. Too much being called a nerd in high school showing its scars. I think white might be your color, though."

"White is not a color but rather the absence of."

He laughed as though I had told a joke instead of stating a simple fact. "The other researchers talk about how you're 'intimidating' or 'unapproachable,' but I don't see any truth in it. You're great! But, hey… don't you ever get lonely?"

"…Lonely?"

"Yeah! I hope it's not too forward to ask. If I didn't have my wife to come home to or my friends Roman and Rex to chat with on the job, I'd go insane. Do you have, er… Don't you have someone you love?"

My hands folded over my right knee. They appeared absent in the night by my black gloves. The question was innocent enough. He couldn't comprehend a lifestyle like mine. He was surrounded by a system of support from the day he was born. It was a dream I hoped all members of his kind could one day experience.

But for myself? My rules forbade the bonds he treasured. If there were no rules, I still would have no clue what that word meant. I said, "No. I do not 'love.'"

"Geez." He laughed a little. "You're starting to sound like a machine."

I lifted my chin to take in the moon's full face. "Does a machine wish?"

He grasped his chin as he thought. "In my opinion, no. Machines are built to accomplish a task. They have no sentience. Do you have wishes you would like to share?"

"Yes. First, however, a question for you."

He sat back with his palms behind him and fingers facing back towards the research facility. The pose matched mine. He asked, "What's that?"

"Do you pity me, Dr. Fudo?"

"No! At least, that's not why I ask to spend time with you! I'm not here because I feel sorry for you. I genuinely enjoy your company. Please believe me when I say so. I know you don't get along well with others, but I appreciate you. And as I've said before, you can use my first name-"

My held-up hand stopped him from continuing. "I take no offense. I desire honesty. When you make your attempts to consider everyday life from my point of view, do you experience sadness?"

A tiny rocket whistled into the distant sky. The following explosion drizzled into nestles of silver sparkles. The bright reflection caught in his wide, sapphire eyes and the golden highlights in his dark hair. A breeze bothered his locks out of place and shifted the folds of his loose, black shirt. He admitted, "I… suppose so, yes."

I nodded. "I pity you, too."

"Me? What for?"

Another firework burst into flecks of crimson, violet, and emerald. Fudo wore his typical critical thinking expression, where his brows pushed inward and curled his nose in an intense manner.

Instead of pretending to be his chess opponent, I gazed at the spectacle in the sky. The next rocket bloomed into a turquoise bouquet of flares. The _boom_ hit us a moment later.

"Because of my wishes," I mused as the wind whistled through the grass one last time. "I wish you could live long enough to meet your son. I wish he, you, and your wife could live and grow as the supportive little family you should have been. I wish you could see him become as brave, brilliant, and morally apt as you are despite growing in an environment meant to quell those features. I wish I could save you, Fudo, but I cannot save anyone."

In the light of the next firework – a burst of white whizzing like fireflies – the smoke of the remains was visible, and the wind carried the desolation towards our location. Fudo watched me with more shock than intrigue.

"What do you mean? My son isn't due for another month. You talk like you know the future but you- have you… Did you complete your blueprint?"

"Years and years from now," I said. "I completed it on the day the world ends. I thought I could prevent the Zero Reverse and save you. I thought I could make the world a better place. I thought I could make any sort of difference, but it doesn't matter what I do. The world always ends."

"You…" His tone wavered, and his swallow was difficult. "You shouldn't give up. We can all make a change in our world, no matter how small. A flap of a butterfly's wings today can cause a hurricane down the line. Chaos Theory doesn't have to be all negative, though. You can create positive change. Never stop believing."

I could tell him I was approaching two thousand changes. They resulted in the same ending or worse. I asked, "How do you have such immediate faith?"

"Because it's everything I believe in," Fudo stated. "With the Ener-D reactor, with our prototypes, with _everything_ – I believe we have an impact on our future. We can make our futures better. Your bad ending is never guaranteed."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

An explosion of red and white filled the sky. The brief flashes transformed night into day for sparse milliseconds. I said, "Because of this choice, neither of us are with Roman Godwin as he tends the reactor on his lonesome. Earthbound Immortal Uru strikes. Without you or me present, he loses his battle, succumbs to the darkness, and causes the Zero Reverse a month early."

An earthquake split the ground behind us. Fudo leapt to his feet and was thrown down in the next second. The building behind us erupted into a pillar of rainbow Ener-D.

I held up my arm, and a trio of green rings from my bracelet surrounded my wrist. The best I could do was see how this changed the future. It wouldn't. It never did.

Clenching hands on my shoulders tore my focus away. Fudo's eyes reflected the growing tragedy behind us. He said, "No matter what happens, I know you can change the world. The possibilities are endless, and you _will_ find the answer. I don't care what happens to me. I believe you'll find the brightest future for my son. I believe in you, Z-ONE."

A kernel of warmth found root in my chest. I'd forgotten whatever this feeling was. I'd forgotten feeling.

But I would never forget my wishes.

My fingers placed the appropriate amount of pressure onto my bracelet as the explosion fought to consume us. I murmured, "I defy your ending."

His world was foregone for whatever future I could construct.

* * *

 **./cycleend**

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pockets of sunlight found their way through the drawn blinds. Dust whisked about in the light trails like tiny bugs. I watched their flight with the eye that wasn't blocked by the sheets of my futon.

Clothes scattered around the floor. All the t-shirts and dresses I was excited about wearing turned out to be useless. Any happiness I had a chance to obtain fizzled into ashes.

I shut my eyes and buried my face into the wet pillowcase. Believing my existence would improve was a sham I shouldn't have fallen for again.

A knock echoed throughout the dorm. I remained still and prayed for them to go away. Moments later, the knock repeated. A voice I hadn't expected called, "Akiza? Are you in there?"

My bare feet met cool carpet. I wiped beneath my eyes with the heels of my hands and approached the door. I opened it a crack and peered at Yusei. He wore a black sweater and khaki shorts. It must've hit that time of the year, when it could be freezing or below and this man would be out there in his shorts claiming his legs never got cold. The small familiarity almost enticed a smile out of me.

"I missed you today," he said. "I was hoping I could give you a couple things, at least."

Part of me wanted to shut the door and keep the warmth in. The rest considered how he must have come here right after their match for the time he made. I widened the crack without speaking, and he walked into my door room. I shut the door behind him and twisted the lock shut.

Yusei plopped down on the futon. He hadn't paid any attention to the mess or the fact I was in a dirty grey workout shirt and maroon gym shorts. His focus was on my pillow.

So I sat on top of it. I said, "Since you're here so early, I'm guessing you beat those Ragnarok dudes so badly they started crying in Swedish."

"No, it was pretty close. What does crying in Swedish sound like?"

"Lots of hvorks." It was nonsense, but he laughed anyway. I said, "Mkay, oil stain, cough it up."

"What?"

"You said you're here for a delivery, yeah?"

He slung around his backpack, which was the single-shoulder style. He retrieved a trio of items in careful plastic wrap. The first he unfolded was a chocolate bar. The rare flavor, my favorite, had a strawberry tinge. He brought out a single, red rose to pair with it. "To celebrate."

"You should be celebrating with the team."

Yusei grasped my wrist to place the rose and chocolate in my palm. "I'm fine right here."

In my dirty ass dorm? Yeah, right. I cleared my throat. "If you're staying, I guess I'm obligated to split it with you."

"I can leave if you don't want me-"

I dropped my hand onto his knee and smiled at him. "You should know by now I'm kidding when I talk like that. I'm fine to share. What's the last part of your little party bundle, huh?"

His apprehensive appearance infected me with its anxiety. My hand fell away from him. I asked, "What _is_ it, Yusei?"

Yusei peeled back the plastic. A white card nestled in the green folds: Black Rose Moonlight Dragon.

His gifts escaped my grasp and hit a pile of t-shirts on the floor. I shot to my feet. "No. _No_. Take that goddamned cursed _thing_ away from here. You know, you _know_ that's why I gave it to you in the first place. I never want to see it again!"

I screamed the last word like a banshee. I heaved and wondered when the heat jumped a hundred degrees. Yusei was pained but kept calm in his place. "I used her today. She won us the match, Akiza. You won us the match. Everyone was cheering for you. I thought you'd be watching. I… I thought you might be proud, but that was ridiculous of me to hope. I'm sorry. I added more unwanted attention."

My hand instinctively covered the damned claw mark on my right forearm. He used my card. He relied on my Signer Dragon in a WRGP title match. Yusei counted on me, and I hadn't even shown up.

" _I'm_ sorry," I murmured. "I shouldn't yell. I thought I was finally free of being some freak who will never belong and I could be happy. When they came back, everyone acted like it was such a good thing. I can't…"

The useless clothes on the floor defined my life's meaning. "I can't ever leave this place."

"I see," Yusei said, and I realized he had never glanced away from my face. "Would you mind if I kept visiting?"

"Huh?"

Yusei explained, "You'll get cabin fever if you're cooped up in here all alone. I could come by, bring whatever you need, and keep you company if you want it."

"Okay, I guess." This was weird. He wasn't supposed to approve and offer to help. What was he getting at, really?

"Everyone else will want to see you, too, though," Yusei continued. "They'd get jealous with me hogging your time. We could set up a video camera so you could have your time with them, too."

"I'm sure they hardly noticed I missed today-"

"And all the reporters have been begging us to talk to you about your Signer Dragon's massive impact on the game, so maybe we could prepare a way for you to communicate with-"

"Okay, I get it!" I exclaimed. "I know I'm not the hermit type, and maybe I was being overly dramatic, but dammit! I just wanted the mark to stay gone! That's all I wanted!"

I collapsed on the futon and buried my head in my hands. The _clack_ of breaking chocolate and scent of strawberries had me peeking at him. He was munching on a square of the treat he'd brought for me. Yusei noticed me watching and offered the rest of it.

"Ugh. You already bit off it. That's practically kissing with the saliva exchange." I glanced away from the bitten chocolate and had to keep myself from smiling. "And stop smiling like that's something you want, dork. It's not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"…You'll get tired of me." The words were less than a whisper amidst my exhale. "I'll have this breakdown again and again and agai-"

His fingers found the holes between mine. "And I'll reassure you as many thousands of times as it takes. One day, you'll know the words without me having to speak. Even then, I'll be right there. You're not tiring. Never. Being beside you – whether you're smiling or crying – I'd do it for centuries, because right here is where I'm fulfilled to be."

Tears welled in their ducts and overflowed. I hugged my knees and fell sideways so my head rested on his thigh. I whimpered, "Is… it alright if I lay here for a while?"

"Perfectly fine."

"And- and later maybe we could go to that match."

"Whenever you're ready, of course."

"And maybe we could go together."

He said, "There's no other way to go."

I watched how my tears stained his stupid shorts instead of my pillowcase. I sniffled and said, "I think I love you."

He laced his fingers through my hair and said, "I love you, too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My flat hand shadowed my eyes as I left the arena at a brisk pace. In all the commotion with Yusei, they hadn't noticed me leave. I would congratulate him later. For now, I had to locate my partner.

The stadium's back entrance opened towards a large, grassy park, which was populated by parents and children. A screen above the stadium displayed what was happening within. Currently, reruns of highlights from Team New World played to hype up the next match.

I stopped near a sculpture of Rex Godwin in his typical regal pose. The statue's bronze stare wore the mask of kindness I recalled from my meetings with him before the Shadow Duel. Graffiti covered his likeness. I lamented his passing for a moment. He'd meant well and found success despite everything he went through. If only he could be remembered for those moments instead of the darker ones.

The old Arcadia Movement was nearby. Construction workers hollered over machinery clearing the rubble. The land had finally cleared for purchase according to Aporia. Whatever took its place would improve upon the former establishment, I was sure.

"Excuse me!"

Behind me, a young girl no older than seven jiggled her weight from foot to foot. The adult accompanying her, a man with sprouts of gray hairs in his beard, showed an apologetic smile. Her sneakers squeaked at every footstep as she ran towards me. She hooked her thumbs beneath her overalls and asked with a whistle from her missing teeth: "Can I get a picshure with you, Rain?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

She made a silly pose towards the man holding the camera. I remembered what Kalin had told me about pictures just in time to smile. The man gave a thumbs-up. She spun on her heel and tapped on my duel disk. I moved my arm back instinctively. "I shuper hope I can be a famoush duelisht like you someday using cool cardsh like dragonsh instead of the dumb girly cardsh all the guysh try to tell me to ushe."

"W-well," I murmured, "as long as you're using what you like and don't forget all cards have merit."

"What'sh a merit?"

The man grasped her hand. "Thank you, Ms. Orichalcum. My daughter really looks up to you. C'mon, sweetie, let's stop bothering her."

The girl said, "'Kay, bye!"

Her father led her away while showing the photograph. I sighed. I was back to being famous. If I could inspire people like her to duel, though, maybe it wasn't all bad.

A lap around the park later, I gave up on Kalin being in the area. Next was closer to the Daedalus Bridge's main entrance. I had to cross the DAIMON slums on my way there. These days, I paid closer attention to any shady characters crossing my path. The streets were all but empty, though.

The slums spit me out on the edge of the City facing the Satellite. If I looked back, I could see the Facility perched over the sea. I never looked back, though. The bay and the infinity monument caught my eye instead. In the clear day, the gem atop the monument sparkled like a diamond ring.

I paused. He was there, leaning on the divider between the sidewalk and ocean far below. The sea breeze rustled his short hair. Despite the cut he'd gotten, his icy blue locks retained an unkempt look that brought a smile to my face.

Whenever he caught me unaware, he always did something sly like sliding into the seat next to mine or sneaking up on me. How could I return the favor? Maybe if I-

"Hey, partner."

"Dammit," I murmured past my bit lip. He tossed his head back, and his eyebrow hopped over his shades. I answered by tackling him into my embrace. His hand moved in a natural reflex to cradle the back of my head. I said, "You disappeared on me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't shake the feeling I don't belong around that crew, not with how much they've seen of me. It was hard enough last time with Akiza glaring at me the whole time. After Carly said what she did today, I couldn't stick around. It kinda hit me all at once, how much I shouldn't… be there."

I leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He managed a miniscule smile. "Thank you for being there to support me even though it's difficult."

"Tch. C'mon. It's not just you. They're my friends, too, and… fine. You're welcome."

I clasped my hands behind my back and grinned. "What'd you come here for?"

"I thought about going back to Satisfaction Town, but with West and Nico hating me and it being the weekend, there's no point. I wandered and ended up watching the Bridge."

A hum rumbled my throat. "The Bridge, of course! The Bridge you made. The one you drew yourself. Your Bridge. That Bridge!"

"No, _no_. I told you not to say anything like that! Some of the people who built it died working on it! Way more went into creating Daedalus Bridge than a dumb drawing."

I swatted him. "It is not a dumb drawing! It is your excellent work!"

"Okay, okay! Jesus, I didn't think it was possible to bully someone with positivity, but you break my mind every day in one way or another."

I grasped his forearm and dragged him in the direction of the foot traffic path for Daedalus Bridge. "You should tell me about it and why it is the way it is."

His pace was lazy compared to my excited pull. "What? Why? I'm sure it's boring for anyone who's not into that kind of-"

My glare cut him off. He sighed, removed his sunglasses, and ran his hand through his hair. "Alriiight. Only for you, though. Okay, partner?"

The walkway wasn't too busy, but the roads were backed up with cars and runners trying to squeeze between them. Most of the walking folks gathered around the center of the Bridge on the opposite side of ours, which faced the infinity monument. The devices they held up had me guessing they were trying to take pictures.

We passed beneath the first of two massive archways. Kalin explained the most widely-used method nowadays in design was regular suspension bridges. Their massive steel cables dipped and connected both of the arches. Daedalus Bridge was a cable-stayed bridge using fan design, though. Its cables "fanned" out from the top of the support arch and directly distributed the weight by linking to the bridge itself.

He said his mother's notes went into extensive detail on the advantages and disadvantages of different bridge types. When the Zero Reverse separated the Satellite, the channel of water between the island and the mainland also created a wind tunnel between two seas. I could tell why he'd folded his sunglasses against his collar instead of wearing them. I had to hold tight to my scarf with the screaming winds. Suspension bridges were more susceptible to sway from the air pressure, so the cable-stayed type would give passersby more peace of mind.

"Hey, Kalin," I said. "Do you ever miss your family?"

"I don't think you can miss what you never really had," he answered, "but I do wonder about my mom a lot. I wonder if she would be proud. Then I remember all the shit I've pulled, and I'm sure all it'd take is her seeing my criminal mark to know she wouldn't be."

I took his hands in mine, and our fingers interlaced. "Please don't say that. The bad things we do don't erase or override the good. I was just thinking today about Rex Godwin and how everyone's remembering him as some demon, but I think of the dream he had for his brother's sake."

Kalin said, "Y'know that guy, like, tortured you."

"No, not exactly," I responded. "In the end, he made the right choice."

"…Giving a lot of benefit to doubts, I guess."

My hands squeezed his. "If someone has the right ends but not the most moral means, they're halfway there. It's not as though they're stuck that way forever. I think it's about time to start giving ourselves credit for how far we've come instead of getting bogged down by where we've been."

He offered a gentle half smile. "You have a way with words, you know that, Rain?"

"Oh. R-really?"

"Well, I'm just trying to give credit where it's due."

Minor heat touched my cheeks. "Um, th-thanks."

He tossed a wink my way, which inspired my silly grin. He said, "Your lil' speech reminded me of someone else, too. You have some kinda plan cooked up for him tomorrow, don't you?"

A simple nod served as my answer. He laughed and said, "I can't wait. Say, do you think, uh… I was gonna try to talk to West and Nico. Would you… go with me?"

"Yeah, of course! I have to be back before dark, though."

"Damn," he muttered, "I don't wanna rush you. You have enough to worry about what with tomorrow. How 'bout I try it myself tonight and leave you to it?"

"No, it's okay! I don't want you to have to do it alone!"

When he eyed me, the sunlight caught in his hazel irises. "I'll have you know I'm never alone thanks to a certain ghost of mine."

"Oh!" I clapped my hands together. "How _is_ Rahlin?"

"Er, ups and downs. She's helped me… a lot. I'm really glad to call her a friend. She's had nightmare troubles lately, though, and she's always had memory issues. She even asked me if I knew about a memory wipe able to get rid of everything, even feelings. I'm clueless. I wish there was a way for me to help her even a fraction of how much she's done for me."

I considered the issues. "What kind of nightmares?"

"She tells me she doesn't want to revisit them by telling."

I pouted and tried to think of a different angle. A gust rolled through the channel. I moved to grasp my scarf and managed to trip my crossed heels over each other. A cold hand stopped my backwards momentum long enough for me to right myself.

When I turned to thank whoever had saved me, however, nobody was there.

"She says you might want to watch your step," Kalin commented.

"Y-you mean- that was-"

"Crazy, right?" he said with a smile.

"If she's here… c-could you tell her I love her?"

His focus moved behind me for a moment. "No need to worry, partner. She hears every word."

I held up my fists in front of my chest, excited to tell her more, but a loud voice from the distance stopped me. "Raaain! Yo, yo, yo!"

The "yo"s in his weird accent were unforgettable. The Team Ragnarok dude with red hair fashioned like a dragon's head strolled up to me. I said, "Brave! Hi! Good match today!"

"You mean _great_ match! You seen the amazing dragons Yusei used? Like, wowie! Never thought Halldor's lockdown would be countered so, eh, perfectly is the word! Whew. I'll never forget Odin's storms, Yusei's stardust, and Akiza's roses to finish it all. The two of us are going down in history for being a part of that duel!"

"You think?"

"I do, in fact, think!" Brave said. "Yo, who's this here you got with ya?"

I grabbed my partner's arm and yanked him into the conversation, much to his dismay. I said, "This is my boyfriend, Kalin! He built this whole bridge!"

"I did not build it."

"He designed this whole bridge!"

"That's amazing!" Brave exclaimed. "Another one who'll go down in history!"

Kalin moved his arm away from my hold to grasp his other forearm. "Not really. Since I'm a Satellite and have a criminal mark, my name was wiped from everything."

"That makes for an even greater story!" Brave said, somehow becoming more excited. In a faux deep voice, he continued, "The mighty and humble Kalin, he who worked for the best of his society knowing his contributions would not earn him any fame."

"It's… not like that at all."

"Yeah!" I said. "On top of what you said, he's also a total hero who adopted two kids when their father passed away."

"Can you not?" Kalin said.

"The noble Kalin opened his home to all." Brave kept up his baritones for proper dramatic effect. "A proper Viking's funeral is reserved for he who connected the severed lands and offered rest to the weary."

"Am I even here?" Kalin asked.

"Yo, yo!" Brave pointed at Kalin's belt. "That's one of those exclusive gun disks! Are you a real-life cowboy?"

The twang he put in the last word made me laugh. Kalin shrugged. "I guess."

Brave asked, "Can I hear your yeehaw? I've always wanted to hear a true one! I love Westerns!"

"Yeehaw."

"Aw, that wasn't nothin!" Brave said, still adding the fake twang. "Come awn, Kalin, I can take it!"

"Yee-fucking-haw."

"Yes! That's it! That's the authentic American experience right there!"

"This isn't America," Kalin said.

Brave was already on the next subject, though. "Rain, Raaain. You got a big match tomorrow. I hope you're relaxing. I bet being in finals is streeeeessful."

"Thank you for reminding me. I really needed that."

"Aw, I wouldn't sweat it if I were you!" he said. "You use Blue-Eyes. Those don't have to count on Synchro Summoning like our decks and your teammates' do! You can just use them without the Orichalcos Dragons!"

"Actually, it doesn't matter what deck I use."

"Wow wow! Is that trash talk I'm hearing?"

I laughed a little. "Nah, it's not anything like that. I have a plan that I just know will work. It's not entirely dueling related, though. The gamble is kind of similar, but I'm sure it'll pay off!"

"Gamble, eh…" Brave's eyes drifted to the infinity monument. "Yo. If I've learned anything during my time with my team, it's to believe in yourself and have all the fun you can. Life's only got so much time. I'll be cheering you on all the way, Rain Ori."

"I… I really appreciate that. And, um, thanks. For the amazing match."

The improved adjective brought a huge grin to his face. "Yeah, yo! Tomorrow's will be even better! Good luck! Great seeing you again! Before I go…"

Brave stood between us and snapped a photo of our three faces. He said, "I'm gonna send this to you after it's all over. This picture will be worth millions by then!"

"Rain, Brave, and some guy?" my partner questioned.

"No, you American cowboy! Rain, Brave, and Kalin, a trio of heroes!"

He scampered off while looking at the picture as though it was solid gold. I smiled and said, "I like him!"

"He's something," Kalin said. "Like Crow but ten times worse somehow."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

Kalin was smiling, though. "They're alright, I guess."

"Oh, so, I was wondering… you said the Bridge is fan design. Does that mean there are others?"

"Shit, you were actually listening?" At my pout, he said, "I'm kidding. Yeah, there's…"

Mono, harp, and star designs with the others. He also explained the pair of arches were the support columns, and they had different kinds of arrangements. Across the world, more inventive designs had sprouted up, like an arch built from the water curving above the bridge with the cables then attaching from the free object to the bridge edges. A dream of his was to see them all.

It made me so happy to hear, and I wanted every one of his dreams to become reality.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I opened the cabinets and peeked for what kinds of tea we had left. I got a little curious after Rain and Rahlin's love for the stuff and might have developed a liking for it myself. Anything to calm the nerves, really.

Dusk settled outside. I checked that the window was shut tight to prevent any more scorpion infestations. It might've been the loaf of bread under my bed attracting the damned things, but I wasn't about to get rid of it.

"They still won't talk to you?"

Rahlin had appeared in the corner of the kitchen. Rather than the usual spot at the table, she held her knees against her chest in the corner. I said, "Nah. Their house is locked up tight. Well, their dad's house, technically, but nobody has dared to touch the issue of legal belongings after what happened. Too much else hell being raised with readjusting the mountain to be fair work for that issue to be swept up."

"Huh… that's interesting. Everything in your world is constantly changing. Mine is far more traditional. Whenever I leave the Gilded Gate for an execution, the layout is the same."

"Well, there's some comfort in that." Rahlin responded with a light hum. By the faraway look in her eye, she hadn't really heard me. "Something wrong?"

"She said she loved me."

"Yeah. You're sisters, right?"

"I thought love was for what you two do," Rahlin said. "A physical relationship, like with the kissing and hugging and whatnot."

I shook my head. "Love's a lot simpler. Everyone's got their definition. Me, I know I love someone when I would have their back no matter what. I feel that way about you."

"That's… surprising. I'm sorry to say it's unrequited. I don't exactly know how to love or what is it to me. I'm more like a-" Her fingers absentmindedly wrung her wrist. "A machine."

The boiling water in the pair of mugs I'd prepared cast steam towards the ceiling. I caught some with my hand to stave off the chill. "I don't buy it. It may take you a while to realize what it is, but I'm sure you've felt it. Think of Rain."

Her face twisted as though she was trying to hold in tears. "My apologies for worrying you. I had a- a sad dream this time."

"What about?"

"I was in the body of someone meeting Yusei's father, the scientist who worked on the original Ener-D reactor. They spoke of the world ending, and worst of all, they acted as though the inevitability of despair was a normal motion of their life. The person I inhabited… had no emotion. I keep wondering how close to that I am. I keep wondering if- if that person is me."

I knelt in front of Rahlin and held the cup out to her. She finally met my eyes, and I hoped she saw how simple the answer was to me. "Nightmares mean less than you think. Usually, they're just signs of stress, which makes sense with the WRGP and all the shit that happened with Rain and the signs. You're as normal as any person I've met. Never thought I'd say that to a ghost, but it's the absolute truth."

She wrapped her hands around the mug and sniffed the steam. Her blue butterfly perched on the edge. Her lips quirked up. "I want to keep smiling. Whatever a machine is… I don't want to become it."

"You're lightyears from that."

"A lightyear is a measurement of distance."

"Yeah, well, you know what I mean."

She giggled, and her butterfly took off into the air. "Thank you, Kalin."

"You're welcome. If you'll excuse me, I gotta rest up so I can scream enough when my girlfriend kicks bathrobe dude's ass."

"Tomorrow will certainly be… interesting for what she has planned."

"Got any hints for me?"

Rahlin said, "No, but I would call him Aporia if I were you."

Whatever that meant. I shrugged and headed to bed. I wanted to forget the moments on the Bridge, because they'd made me weirdly happy and proud, and I really, really shouldn't feel that way. Not me, not ever.

Brave was a crazy guy, calling us heroes. He and Rain could make the cut by the end of things. They changed minds and hearts with their dueling; my only superpower was hurting those I loved most.

I counted up by twos to help me fall asleep, fully prepared for another nightmare about Shadow Duels.

A flash of direct light swayed back and forth, highlighting the blood vessels in my closed eyelids. My arms were too heavy from my grogginess, so I couldn't shield my eyes. I was forced to blink over and over until I could adjust to the harsh luminescence. Lightbulbs arranged like spider's eyes shone from a white, metal device. A white-gloved hand swiveled the attachment so the light landed on my chest.

The ceiling was spotless white tile. I thought the lines between them were gray, but they turned out to be white grooves whose shadows played color tricks. Oddly, the floor was the same design.

 _Ding_!

The white-gloved hand had flicked a scalpel. I attempted to focus on the person's face. A white surgical mask covered the bottom half of their face, and safety goggles protected the upper half. Through the clear acrylic of the goggles, I managed to spot a blue eye and a white eyepatch.

The more my vision adjusted, the more I could see of her. The woman sitting on the high stool was Rahlin, but not exactly; her suit was dove-white like everything else. The Rahlin from the future said, "You've finally located your consciousness. Good."

Her flat tone didn't make anything sound "good." I asked, "Where the hell am I?"

"My dream, though you won't be for long. I made an astounding discovery about you, Kalin Kessler. I understand our souls are attached. Your monster 'friend' betrayed you, however. She linked the requirement of her existence to your physical heart." I could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "Truly, I will have to thank her. I won't have to preserve all of you; just the one organ."

At her words, I came to realize my chest was bare and my arms and legs were immobile because they were strapped down. I wished I could admit in honesty my shudder was because of the cold alone. I knew what she meant. I _knew_ it, but I still found myself asking, "What in the everliving fuck do you mean?"

"I mean I am cutting your heart out," future Rahlin explained as an unfeeling fact. "You have no reason to fear. The pain and screams will be forgotten upon your death."

My pulse accelerated to the point of roaring in my ears. This wasn't happening. The nightmare would end. I'd fallen asleep in my bed. I remembered that much. I couldn't be here. I wasn't here.

And I believed it all until the cold scalpel cut into the skin beneath my collarbone and blood pooled around the metal. I screamed and struggled against my bonds in vain. The cut deepened.

 _Drip_.

Future Rahlin stopped. Her head angled to view her shoulder. A splat of black marred her white suit. She raised her focus, and I followed her line of sight. Black like ink dribbled through the grooves in the tiles and dripped like rain.

"Hm," Future Rahlin said. "No matter. You cannot stop me forever. I will appear in every dream until I free his heart."

The dark flood crashed through the ceiling. I broke free of my bonds and dropped onto the floor. I swallowed breaths and frantically searched for the woman in white, but the room was dark and empty. I was back in my Satisfaction Town home.

"Are you okay?"

Rahlin appeared crouched on the bed. Her black-gloved hand reached for me. I scrambled away until my back hit the wall. She flinched back and lowered her head. My chest ached. I bundled my shirt in my fist.

The skin underneath was wet with blood.


	58. But I Would Give It Up for You

**a·po·ri·a** /əˈpôrēə/ _noun_ :

an expression of real or pretended doubt or uncertainty especially for rhetorical effect; a logical impasse or contradiction

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight**

 _But I Would Give It Up for You_

* * *

The doorbell rang. The sound would not faze me had the current time not been 9 p. m. the evening before the WRGP finals match. Lester glanced up from his deck, which was spread out on the breakfast table. "Who's here this late?"

My chair squeaked back. "I'll check the feed."

Lester scampered after me. Tapering his curiosity must have been a tall order. Upon reaching the surveillance room, he was dumbfounded by the footage. "Has she lost it? Doesn't she know what tomorrow is?"

I was numb to the antics. "I'm sure she does, and we'll soon discover her purpose."

"You're letting her in?" he asked.

"Yes," I admitted with a sigh, "I am."

The entryway was dark, so I flicked the inside and outside lights on. Lester lingered in the hallway. When I started to open the door, he disappeared. Rain offered a bright smile and said, "Hey, Aporia!"

"What in God's name are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to hang out with you and Stupid."

"Knowing full well we're facing each other head-to-head tomorrow in an intense WRGP finals match to decide the fate of New Domino City and the future, you came to the opposing team's house to 'hang out?'"

Rain nodded. Her smile kept up. "Pretty please?"

I grumbled, "Yes fine come in."

As she walked past, I spotted my headphones tucked in the silver scarf around her neck. Their absence was hardly noticed, which surprised me. It used to be I couldn't survive a day without them.

Rain noticed my line of sight. Her fingers glanced down the length of the scarf falling over her shoulder. "Look! Not a single loose thread or anything. You're awesome at this! Have you made anything else?"

My eye twitched. "I don't appreciate you treating my achievements like a child's drawing on the fridge. No, I have not worked further, and you better not have told anyone I made that."

"I haven't mentioned it," she said. "Um, I wasn't trying to undermine you or anything. I seriously think it's amazing because, when I was starting out, I couldn't have done anything perfectly."

"You lack the natural skill I have."

"You're right about that," she said, her cheery disposition never changing.

Tossing my focus to the side, I tacked on, "You have excellent skills at instructing, however."

She lit up. "Oh? You think? I've always thought of myself being terrible at explaining things. Figured I'd be a horrible teacher."

"No, because the most important aspect in teaching is patience, which you have a wealth of."

"Aw, that was really nice!"

I thinned my eyes and asked, "Now why the hell are you in my house?"

Rain pressed her fingertips together and muttered, "Um, I was thinking we might could visit somewhere, if you had the time."

Her head bowed as though she feared my response. I smoothed down some unruly black locks atop my head. The gel I used had an abhorrent tendency to wear off the longer the day went. I said, "Considering I no longer have to perform mind-numbing duties during daylight hours, I happen to have the energy for whatever dreadful adventure you have planned."

"Perfect!" she said, and her voice squeaked with her excitement. Rain drifted to my side so our shoulders touched. The hiss of a blade leaving its sheath startled me. The flash of the golden infinity symbol embedded in the hilt sparkled in her palm.

"Excuse me!" I protested.

"What?"

"You didn't even ask permission!"

She gingerly placed the flat of the sword into my hands and asked, "Could I borrow that?"

My eye twitched.

She paid the gesture no mind and locked her grip around mine. Together, we lifted the sword, sliced the fabric of reality, and observed the white portal left behind. Before passing through, Rain warned, "Watch your step!"

The bounds of her imagination were inconceivable, so I didn't bother trying to brace myself for wherever she was dragging me. Upon exiting, a harsh wind buffeted me. I clutched the collar of my suit coat together and waited for my sight to adjust to the darkness.

The tough acrylic beneath my shoes echoed my steps. Rain sat upon the edge of the circular object. I stood where her shoulder touched my knee and gaped at the scenery.

The black sea splashed far below against Daedalus Bridge. Hundreds of winking headlights and scarlet brake lights flickered across the strip. To the left, New Domino City spurted neon into the starless sky. On the opposite side of the Bridge, the Satellite's luminosity was sparse in comparison.

I picked up my foot. The odd shape was the gem atop the infinity monument, meaning Rain had brought us to a bird's eye view above the New Domino Bay.

"Look," she said above the wind, "you can see all the City's colors in the clouds."

The activity of the nighttime districts was bright enough to transform the clouds in the sky into a white haze catching the neon reflections. I spotted the Ferris wheel in the cluster. Its white and rainbow mix matched the clouds.

"Isn't it incredible?" Rain asked.

"It's more likely those aren't clouds; they're piles of smog that crawled over from the Satellite," I said. "Am I supposed to enjoy a view that reminds me of the multitudes of idiots ruining the world?"

She pointed in the direction of the Satellite and said, "Aporia, look!"

I squinted at the dark island. "What am I supposed to be seeing-"

Rain wrapped her arms around my torso. My heart dropped as I realized what direction she pulled me in. She kicked off of the monument to fall with me in her grasp. Wind howled past my ears. The neon lights captured in the ferocious waves' seafoam came closer and closer. We spun midair so my back threatened to break against the sea. We passed the Daedalus Bridge, and I could hear the shouts from the duel lanes above the roaring wind.

My fingers struggled to reach my hilt. I battled intense air pressure and barely found purchase. I swept my blade, and the tip of my sword skimmed the water as a portal opened.

Rain and I tumbled onto the floor of the mansion instead of impacting with the sea. She rolled off me. It took a moment to register that she was laughing, and she had been the whole time.

"What in hell or heaven were you thinking?" I shouted. "Did you think? Do you ever think? You have no idea how close you came to dying, you two IQ gorilla!"

She laughed with no end in sight. The kitten must have heard her outburst. Stupid sprinted to Rain and licked her hand. Rain scooped the animal into a gentle embrace and giggled into her fur instead. Rain said, "That was fun!"

"Shame," I said. "I now have a funeral to attend."

"Oh? For who?"

"Your last brain cell," I growled. "It must have died up on that monument."

"C'mon, Aporia! It's like flying!"

"Falling isn't flying! I swear your mind is the equivalent of a disposable camera. I'm never going anywhere with you again!"

"What about the tournament tomorrow?"

Rain had sat up, and Stupid rested in her lap. I wondered how she was capable of taking such a risk without the slightest anxiety afterward. It seemed unlike her – or maybe she had changed.

I cleared my throat and said, "You have a team to go with."

"Would you mind if I stayed here and went with you?"

"Why would you want-" She kept up a warm smile. My shoulders drooped as I said, "Yes, sure, fine. You can use the same room as usual, and take the cat so she bothers you instead of me."

I slung my jacket over my shoulder, rubbed my knuckle beneath my eye, and started towards the stairs. A small voice stopped me: "Hey, Aporia."

"Yes, Rain?"

Her smile was upside-down because of her position on the floor. She shot her arm forward to give a thumbs-up, but from where I was standing, it appeared to be a thumbs-down. Rain said, "Let's have a great time tomorrow!"

A part of me wondered if she was trying to insult me by not taking me seriously. Most of me noticed how great in a mood she was despite the incoming war. I released my dread with her.

"Let's."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I sprinted in place and squealed to the blue sky. "Today's going to be awesome awesome awesome! A duel for the history books! You guys are gonna crush those robot freaks and throw them back into the scrap heap!"

Jack did not share my enthusiasm. He dug in his pockets for his wallet. We were stopped at the Security checkpoint to be approved to enter the Team 5D's pit. They talked about how recognizable we were, but the WRGP rules required identification.

I blew a kiss to catch his attention. That earned a smile. He said, "Yeah, yeah, we're winning. Let me find my runner license. I swore it was in this pocket."

A voice from further down the walkway had me grimacing. "Generally skydiving involves physical insurance such as parachutes."

"Counter!" Rain said to Aporia. "You _are_ the physical insurance!"

Even from far away, his snarl made me want to locate the nearest bush to hide in. Rain took it with a graceful grin. I muttered to Jack, "They're here together? She's on our team, he's on the other, and they came to the match _together_?"

"Rain does have a tendency of fraternizing with the enemy, if you don't remember," Jack said. "It's not a bad thing, either."

"It's not, like, weird to you?"

"They look like any other pair of friends to me," he said.

"How can you say that? After everything that happened, after everything he did to her, after everything? No, no way it can just- be okay!"

Jack stopped his search to watch the sky. His amethyst eyes reflected touches of azure. "The past may be static and frozen like photographs. The now does not have to be."

"So- so you forgive him?"

"That's not what I said, but I suppose anything is possible. Just look at us. Carly," he said.

A blush pinked my cheeks. Anything _was_ possible. My little moment shattered when Aporia's rant started up again. He had reached the checkpoint with us and hollered, "What the hell are you waiting for? Are you blind? This is obviously Atlas and Carmine. Let them through! You people are so dense I wonder how the Earth doesn't spin out of control with all of you on it."

Aporia threw in an extra glare at Rain and tacked on, "Though I suppose some are denser than others."

She smiled as though he had gifted her a compliment. In the meantime, the Securities scrambled to open the gate for us, saying, "Yes, of course, Director Primo!"

Jack entered first. I waited for Aporia and Rain to go ahead. Him being behind me gave me an icky feeling. With his history, I wanted him in my sight whenever possible.

Aporia sported his regular outfit of a black suit and tie. Rain wore a white shirt that had her left shoulder uncovered. Black headphones peeked out of her silver scarf. Her jeans tucked into her brown boots. Her braided black hair swung with her steps, and his was slicked back.

She spun on her heel to face him, and from this angle I could see the curves of her bright yellow criminal mark beneath her blue right eye. She held her hand out to Aporia. Scars lined the inside of her forearm like barcodes. Rain said, "Good luck!"

Silence followed. Aporia considered her for a few moments. She didn't move an inch. He clasped her arm. "Good luck."

Rain pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. His hold on her slacked. A gleam shone in his red irises. He closed his eyes, dipped his head, and turned away.

After he was a considerable distance towards his pit, I dashed to Rain. "What'd you say to him?"

She winked at me, saying, "Sorry. It's a secret between best friends."

Geez. They were a weird bunch. I could never understand them if I tried. I followed her to the Team 5D's pit, which had somehow outdone the festivity from the last match. Leo and Toru waved around a pair of massive flags embroidered with Jack, Yusei, and Rain's faces in chibi style. Luna performed her cheer routine, and they managed to convince Akiza to wear the uniform with her. The Black Rose was happier than I'd ever seen her.

I glanced around to see everyone here. Everyone! The MC called out five minutes to start. Me, Jack, Luna, Leo, Bruno, Toru, Misaki, Akiza, Rain, Kalin, Yusei, and Crow huddled together.

Yusei told us, "Different lineup today. I'm going first, Jack's going second, and Rain is our anchor. We think Rain has the best chances against the Meklord Emperors because of her variety of options and her knowledge on the other team."

Knowledge was an understatement. Rain said, "I'll do my best!"

Bruno said, "Everyone, I'll be performing last minute diagnostics and I suggest you take the same failsafe by doing a check of your decks! Today's our last day as a team! Let's make it count! Break!"

The members scattered. Leo and Toru broke into a fight over a megaphone. Luna attempted to extinguish the flames with little success. A single glare from Misaki stopped them. I was stuck on what Bruno said, though. Why was today our last day as a team? He was more of an always-look-ahead type.

"Huh? There's another Synchro."

I turned my attention to Rain. She and Kalin sifted through her deck. He plucked the card she had mentioned and said, "Hey, yeah. You haven't used this one yet."

"Are you doing okay?" she asked. "You look kinda…"

I could see what she meant. His eyes were sunken. His mouth twitched down. "It's a really long story. I'll have to tell you afterward, okay? I'd rather pay attention to the duels right now."

I nudged into their conversation, saying, "I totally get it! I couldn't sleep last night, either!"

Rain tucked the new card back into her Extra Deck. "Speak for yourselves. I slept like a kitten."

"Er, don't you mean like a baby?" I asked.

"Absolutely not! Babies are always waking up and screaming their heads off! Kittens sleep for hours during the day and look adorable doing it."

"Adorable," Kalin repeated. "I understand why you use the term now."

"Sh-shut up!" she shouted at him.

Kalin laughed it off. Crow snuck up behind the couple and threw his arms around their necks. Kalin was forced to stoop down to Crow's height. Crow said, "What're your bets on? I'm thinking Yusei's nailing the sweep."

"It'd be downright silly to bet against Yusei!" I said. "Hope you weren't planning on making much money that way."

"Can I place a bet against bathrobe dude out of spite?" Kalin mumbled.

"Uh oh," Rain said. "He's going first."

I followed her focus. The jumbotron showed Yusei's red cycle next to Aporia's silver one. The MC boomed, "Today today today! The WRGP approaches the thrilling conclusion! Can you feel your heartbeat, folks, because mine's pumping in every inch of my body!"

"Mkay, did _not_ need to know that," I said.

The MC continued, "Team 5D's is up against Team New World! Team 5D's is coming from the loser's bracket, so even if they topple Team New World's perfect record, they have to snag one more win in a sudden death scenario! The last rider of Team New World will enter a re-duel against whomever won for Team 5D's if that occurs. In sudden death, the winner takes all!

"Who's ready to make history? On your marks, riders! Three!"

Yusei and Aporia hunched closer to their frames. My fists clenched so tightly my fingernails dug into my palms. The MC said, "Two!"

The arena was deaf, and the anticipation was palpable. The MC shouted, "One!"

In a raging torrent of sound, every voice in the City lifted:

* * *

 **"DUEL START!"**

Yusei rounded the corner in record time. His Stardust Spark Dragon soared on his first turn. Aporia responded by destroying his own monster to special summon his Meklord Emperor. Yusei had the perfect trap to hide Spark from Aporia's grasp, but it couldn't stop Yusei from taking a big hit in the life points area.

"Delta Accel Synchro Summon!" Yusei shouted. "Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon! I select Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity for attack, which will shatter every piece!"

"Activate trap: Wise G3," Aporia said. "By sending Wise Guard to the graveyard, I upgrade to Wisel Guard 3. Guard 3 redirects your attack to itself!"

Yusei said, "Sifr Divine negates your monster's effect, and I can destroy one card on the field! I choose Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity!"

"My second trap is triggered," Aporia countered. "Convert Ghost shifts the target of destruction to a monster already in my graveyard instead, removing Wise Core from play."

"Sifr's attack continues," Yusei stated. "Wisel Infinity will be destroyed!"

"Trap three!" Aporia shouted. "Divergence can change the attack target to a different Machine-type. I choose Wisel Guard 3, who isn't destroyed once per turn!"

Yusei had his usual poker face, but I was biting my nails. He said, "I set one card and end my turn."

Aporia had no hesitation with his move. "Forbidden Chalice negates your monster's effects, and you have no way to negate the spell. I activate Meklord Emperor Wisel's special effect! I can equip your Synchro to my monster, and it gains Sifr's attack!"

Aqua tendrils shot from within the robot's chest and locked Sifr's wrists. The Synchro cried out to no avail. Aporia's ace monster sucked the dragon into the dark depths of the infinity symbol on its chest. Wisel's 2500 attack increased to 6500. Aporia said, "Fudo, you fool. Synchro Summoning is always a mistake, even with fancy decorations. Wisel attacks directly! _Siphoned Stardust_!"

A blast like a comet trail from Wisel's chest dropped Yusei's life points to zero. He swerved into the pit, and Jack zoomed out in the next instant. I said, "Jack will make a dent! I know he will!"

"Think of it this way," Crow said. "Yusei forced the dude to use three whole trap cards in one turn. He's burnt out. Jack's got all the resources on his side."

"The curse of the big ol' boss monster," Kalin added. "Crazy as it is, though, he still has one face-down left."

Rain was quiet. Her hands clasped together as though in prayer. I wondered who for. I scolded myself; of course it was for her teammate! At the start of Jack's turn, Aporia's last trap flipped up. The art showed two screaming men.

"Discord," Aporia announced. "As long as this Continuous Trap remains on the field, neither of us can Synchro Summon."

" _What_?" Jack bellowed.

"One couldn't help but notice the summon climbs you performed in your last duels," Aporia said, "and it's not as though _I_ plan on Synchro Summoning."

"You're as much of an underhanded bastard as last time," Jack growled. "I special summon Vice Dragon in defense position and play Speed Spell – Extra-Foolish Burial. For 5 SPC and 1000 LP, I can send a monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard. I cannot set cards for the rest of the turn, however. I'll pass turn."

"So boring," Aporia said. "A Signer Dragon can't save you from the grave. Wisel clears the field again!"

Jack's draw had hesitation I never thought I'd see from him. He slid two cards into his spell/trap zone, placed a monster on the field in face-down defense position, and ended his turn.

"Excellent. I have the perfect card to keep you from stalling, Atlas. I send Wisel Attack to the graveyard to special summon Wisel Attack 3 then 5! Wisel now inflicts piercing damage, and all dealt damage is doubled! Oh, and this time?"

Aporia thinned his eyes. "No one can save you. Attack, Meklord Emperor Wisel!"

The meka sliced apart Jack's only monster. With Wisel's 7300 total attack and the doubled power, nothing could have stopped his loss. Rain walked towards the pit with a neutral expression. If I was her, I'd be crying. I tailed her so I could meet Jack. "Hey, are you still sure your plan will work?"

She pulled her helmet over her head and placed her hand on my shoulder. Rain's smile was angelic. "Everything is going to be."

"Um? Okay? Great? Fine?"

"No," Rain said, "that's it."

With that, she boarded her runner and sped off. Jack stood from his and grumbled, "Bloody bastard. I left Rain what I could, but who knows what she can accomplish. We let her down."

"Hey, heyyy!" Toru butt in. "Have a little more faith! Do you remember the odds Rain's beaten before, or what?"

A memory spurned. During my Shadow Duel with Jack, the Crimson Dragon had used Rain to interrupt the vision I had created to coerce him. It was a simple method of displaying Rain in her toughest Shadow Duel. She'd crashed from an attack by Kalin's Earthbound Immortal, and her state was broken and pitiful.

50 LP remaining, Rain pushed herself up on arms shaking like tree limbs in a hurricane. She flashed a smile then like she had now. That spurred an idea. I glanced around the pit for him.

Kalin had his arms crossed behind his head. His relaxed body language said nothing was wrong in the world. He caught me staring, my mouth agape. Kalin asked, "What?"

The other team members exhibited whatever nervous habit they leaned on, like Luna fiddling with her pigtails or Toru dragging down the skin of his face. Which was as gross to witness as it sounded, by the way! Bruno and Misaki had excused themselves, saying they couldn't stomach the rest of the match. I said, "You don't look worried at all!"

"Should I be?" Kalin asked.

"He hasn't taken a single point of damage!"

Kalin stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. Crazy how I dueled him a couple weeks ago and he had zero respect for whoever his opponent happened to be. Now, he's adding in cards just to counter people. Almost like he sees people as _people_ now."

"Er, I guess he comes off as the stick up his ass being a little less far up, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Mmm. I saw Rain's deck for today. There were some suspicious cards in there."

"And?"

"And, well, I don't think she's here to duel."

I asked, "Wha?"

On the overhead monitor, Rain beamed, saluted her opponent, and said, "Hello, Aporia!"

The lilt she decorated his name with transformed it into her own little song. He groaned, "Hello, Rain."

She drew. The screen slashed in half at the corners, showing Rain vs. Primo with both at 4000 life points. The MC shouted about Team 5D's being on its last legs with Team New World looking invincible.

"Aw, shut up, dude!" Leo hollered at the announcer above the track. "You just wait! Rain'll have an amazing turn and wreck 'em!"

"Okay!" Rain exclaimed. "I summon the White Stone of Legend in defense position and end my turn."

Shell-shocked was the only way to describe how I felt. That was it, huh. Brick after brick after brick, Team 5D's and New Domino City was finished. I looked to the side. Kalin wore an easy smile.

"You know it's over, right?"

"It's always a mistake to think so with her."

Aporia shouted, "I attack you with-"

"Ability activate!" Rain said. "I discard Effect Veiler during your Main Phase 1 to negate a monster ability. My target is Wisel Attack 5!"

"You can't prevent my attack!" he said. "I'm destroying your monster!"

The pale rock shattered, and a card ejected from Rain's deck slot. She said, "I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand when White Stone hits the graveyard."

"Whatever," Aporia growled. "One more turn. I pass to you."

Rain nodded at her draw. "I use Speed Spell – Ancient Rules to special summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack position. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"That's it?" I exclaimed. "She's still gonna take, er, like, uh, 8600 points of damage when he attacks!"

Kalin shrugged. "I know she comes off like someone who has no idea what they're doing on occasion. If there are two things in this world she understands, it's dueling and people. When she says she has a plan, I wouldn't doubt her on my life."

Aporia didn't bother seeing what card he had drawn. "Meklord Emperor Wisel attacks the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"I activate my trap card, Waboku!"

The white meka stabbed through the trap with its wrist blade. Aporia said, "Once per turn during my attack, your trap is negated and destroyed by Wisel Attack 5. Good-by, Rain."

"Nonono!" I nearly pulled my hair out. "Nooo! That wasn't the answer at all!"

"I chain my second trap!" Rain said. A glimmer of hope eased my heartbeat. When I saw what it was, the throb returned. A blue and red door appeared in front of her and Aporia's speeding runners. "Changing Destiny. Your attack is negated, and you have a choice. Either deal half the damage the attack would have dealt to me… or regain it as your own life points."

I muttered, "That card's the one he- nah, it couldn't mean the same. He can still wipe out her life in one move! She used the traps in the wrong order!"

"I'm not sure that's the case," Kalin said.

Aporia's scoff broke my hopes into itty bitty pieces. He stated in a factual manner: "Well of course I-"

He faltered, his confident demeanor cracking. "I…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _"Thank you for saving our beautiful world."_

Those were the words Rain had whispered before we broke apart for our respective teams. As if. Believing her statement true in the current moment would mean abandoning my principle of following the directive given by the higher power: Z-ONE. I didn't know best. Z-ONE did.

Yet every time I looked to the red door, my voice refused to work.

The blue door was different. Its distraction took me to a moment in the past. Three weeks ago, Rain Orichalcum chose me over the Signer, Jack Atlas. Her skin had been darkened by bruises and swelling rapidly because of the attacks she had taken on his behalf.

The signs and Signer Dragons had scattered to the wind. She'd finished the duel of her own accord, but she was barely able to walk. I'd teleported us to an alley near the closest medical facilities.

Rain wouldn't budge. She'd curled into a ball and sobbed. I'd wiped the black tears away from my cheeks and said, "Please, Rain, please. You have to visit the hospital."

"Primo," she eked out through her tightened throat. "Primo, I have no idea if I did the right thing. I thought it was, but the look on Jack's _face_ … it wasn't satisfying or anything. It just makes the black hole in my chest worse."

"If you feel that way," I'd said, "why don't you undo it?"

"I can't!" she'd shouted. "He's not here anymore. The Dragon. He won't talk to me."

"That could be your problem. If he is your advisor, you should follow his wisdom."

"It's never been like that," she'd murmured. "He's more like another friend, and he was always supportive. I wouldn't take his word as law. I'd rather make my mistakes and figure it out myself, so… I guess, in that way, I did what was best."

My brows had knit together. "You have access to a higher being with vast knowledge and choose to ignore his advice?"

"Even if he is always right and I don't know it, what's life if I have the right answer all the time?" she'd asked. Her assertions had been ridiculous, but at least her mood had calmed.

"What's life?" I'd murmured. "A free one without the weight of guilt, because you'd never have to see someone else pay for your mistakes. No mistakes means no pain. That's why my existence is defined by my directive from god."

"But…" Consternation had twisted Rain's face as she sat up. "But what about _your_ choices?"

"I have none. If I did, I'd fail the world. Again."

A shiver had wracked her upper body. She'd clenched her crossed calves. Tears spilled over her criminal mark. "With all your focus on the truth, you can't even trust yourself?"

"Stop… stop crying."

"No," she'd said, her voice raw. "I know you probably don't care. I know it's likely you don't even like me one bit, or you do hate me after all, but you have to understand that I care about you. You're the most trustworthy person I've ever known, and it rips my heart out to hear you doubt yourself so much you can't even trust yourself."

"It's not doubt!" I had shouted. "I do _not_ have self-doubt!"

"What is it, then?"

I'd faltered. "I don't know how. How can I perform actions myself when there is always someone who knows better? How can I be sure I'm making the correct choice without guidance?"

"There's not always going to be rules to follow or advice to take," she'd said. "I have to follow where my heart takes me more often than not."

I'd gestured at her bruised body and snapped, "And see where that gets you."

She'd held my stare unflinching. "Yeah, and I would rather be this way than miss out on all the beauty in the world waiting for my instructions. You can make your own actions. You can decide for yourself. Your world is up to you!"

All the beauty in the world, she had said. What about this world could be beautiful? What I had told her during the night we danced at the WRGP opening party rang truer with the passing days.

* * *

 _"This world is an unfair, horrid place, and I'll fix it."_

* * *

I thought of the day we'd walked along the string of piers. The dashes of sunset on the New Domino Harbor weren't anything to write home about. If anything, it reminded me of the putrid smells this place could produce. Was I supposed to find some water enchanting?

* * *

 _"This world is an unfair, horrid"_

* * *

The spot by the museum was a perfect example of noise and light pollution. The laughter of passing groups and reflection of neon on the nighttime water had made me wonder, though.

If Eurea had been there – would she have looked around the shops with the same bright eyes as when she saw the flower breaking through the concrete? Wouldn't those lights have been even more beautiful reflected in her eyes?

* * *

 _"This world is"_

* * *

Eurea was gone. Her life was a memory and less. Rain shared traits with her, but the same could be said of any two people. Rain was despicably infuriating.

However. The trips had been for my sake. She said as much the night I told her my name. Despite my negativity, she dragged me to an amusement park. Her smile survived everything I did because she knew I cared about her and she cared about me, too. She promised it was okay to spend time on recreation because otherwise I'd become a machine, and I never considered I could be more.

* * *

 _"This world is a beautiful, fantastical"_

* * *

To admit I felt real like I did and to acknowledge I had come to enjoy my life in this time period treaded dangerous territory. The danger and risk, she claimed, were what defined life in its optimal state.

My risk, then – my path to my greatest life – was to say my impact here had changed the future enough. If I could believe my work placed us on an alternate timeline, New Domino City could stay. That would require denying my self-doubt and admitting I had accomplished something.

Impossible. Unimaginable. Inconceivable.

 _"Thank you for saving our beautiful world,"_ she'd stated as though the merit had already been recorded in history books.

But.

What if I had?

If I had, I could admit the City's night lights were spectacular. I could say I had the time of my life at the amusement park, and I could relent that falling off the monument was more thrilling than terrifying. I could say I hoped to visit more places with Rain. I could admit I loved the goddamned cat and never wanted to see her or her home harmed.

For all the beauty in our world, perhaps I had.

* * *

 _"This world is a beautiful, fantastical place, and I leave it in your capable hands."_

* * *

What had Rain promised?

 _"You can try to stop me, but I aim for something greater. I'll show you the hope this City showed me. I'll show you how to build your own fate."_

She said she would defeat me, and she was right.

Maybe I could tell her I hoped, more than anything, for the future we built to contain the chance for us to become dearest friends again.

The exact words weren't required to convey those feelings.

So I said:

"My choice is to increase my own life points."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What a twist!" the MC exclaimed. "Rather than cutting off Team 5D's remaining life points, Primo chooses to increase his own! What could be the reason behind his choice? The WRGP victory was in his hands, and he gave it away!"

I smiled at my friend. His neutral expression betrayed nothing, but I was sure he finally, finally heard me. Aporia said, "I end my turn. It's my third End Phase since Discord's activation, meaning it is destroyed. Do your worst, Rain."

"O. K.! I'll place a face-down first then summon Magna Drago. I activate the ability of Yusei's Level Eater in my graveyard! By reducing Blue-Eyes level by one, I can special summon it! Magna Drago, Level Eater, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon fall in sync!"

The Orichalcos soared from my pendant onto my dragon, frosted over its scales, and transformed him into his Synchro version. I said, "Orichalcos Dragon's attack increases to 3500 from his own effect, but I'm not stopping there! Jack's first Speed Spell, Riryoku, halves Meklord Emperor Wisel's attack and adds the total to my dragon! I also use Yusei's set card, Speed Spell – Final Attack. At the cost of another two SPC, Orichalcos Dragon's attack doubles!"

Wisel's total attack dropped to 3650 while my monster's increased to 14300. Changing Destiny had left Aporia's life points at 8300, meaning one attack could wipe him out. He had Wisel Guard 3's ability to use.

Something told me he wouldn't proc it.

"Orichalcos Dragon battles Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity!" I exclaimed. "Carry us towards our future! _Emerald Soul Lightning_!"

The attack struck home. Aporia watched me through the bright green stream from my monster. The tilt of his crimson eyes defined his tender expression. The MC shouted, "What is happening here? Primo chooses not to use his monster's defenses! His life points have hit zero, and Team New World is onto its next rider: Lester!"

"Well," I breathed, "that settles it."

"Settles what?" Aporia asked.

"You've got to be the worst duelist I've ever seen!" I shouted. "You had, like, three whole chances to win and you blew them all! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're more than just colorblind! Wow, I am _so_ much better than you."

"I'm not colorblind you braindead-" The tenderness fled, and Aporia's eye twitched. "This was meant to be a special moment for me, and you have to go and ruin it with your piss poor excuse for trash talk!"

But when he pulled away, he was laughing with me.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Fifty-Eight**

* * *

 **A/N:** the name of this chapter is inspired by the lyrics from **Beings by Madeon** , which I highly recommend c:


	59. The Inventor and the Chained Creation

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

 _The Inventor and the Chained Creation_

A puffy, white cloud drifted between us and the sun. The shadow fell upon the stands in the WRGP riding stadium. Gasps and shouts rung out. Around the Team 5D's pit, every face was shock-stricken.

Director Primo – Aporia – _gave up_ against Rain. He had the strongest lead anyone could ask for and victory handed to him on a silver platter. I couldn't imagine him, of all people, losing on purpose in a thousand years on the basis of his stupid pride.

I said, "Can someone explain what just happened?"

"I can assure you we're just as lost as you are, Carly," Jack responded.

Kalin tapped his temple and said, "Do some digging. You were with them the most. If any of us would know, it'd be you."

"Er… I guess Director Primo _was_ different around Rain, but not in such a drastic way."

The MC boomed, "Team New World sends out their second rider! Can Lester make up for his teammate's slip, or will Rain continue the comeback for Team 5D's?"

A 5D's chant rippled through the crowd. A little kid rolled onto the track. He rode a newly designed duel board, which was like a skateboard version of a duel runner. With the child's auburn braid, blue Duel Academy uniform, and standard model duel disk, he reminded me of any old schoolkid.

"This'll be a cinch!" Leo punched his fist towards the sky. The cloud moved aside to allow the sunshine to pour on. "Rain already beat Lester once! No way he'll take her out while her Signer Dragon's out!"

"Actually," Luna said, "Rain's not a Signer. That's not her Signer Dragon."

"Aw, I know, but some of us want to act like part of the cool kid's club!"

Toru knelt down to whisper to Luna: "Do you think Scrap Dragon could be a Signer Dragon?"

"I… don't really make those decisions," she admitted.

Akiza pushed them apart. "Pay attention! Rain has Orichalcos Dragon on the field, the face-down she placed last turn, and the face-down Jack left for her. Primo didn't leave anything for Lester."

"He starts with a full hand, though, and Rain has an empty one," Yusei added.

Lester drew the top card of his deck to fulfill Yusei's prophecy. Lester glared at Rain. "Whatever you did to Primo won't work on me! Unlike him, I know how to follow the rules!"

"That's fine," Rain said with her sweet smile. "If a true duel is what you want to fulfill the life you never lived, I'll give it to you, Aporia."

His eyes widened. He shook his head and stared at his hand of cards. "I summon Sky Core and play Speed Spell – Tribute to the Doomed! At the cost of one discard and one SPC, I destroy any monster on the field. I'm choosing my Sky Core so I can special summon all five pieces of Meklord Emperor Skiel!"

Where Wisel had humanoid shape, Skiel was more like a bird in flight. Its attack added up to 2200. The monster flapped its sky blue, mechanical wings in its path alongside Lester. He said, "I use Skiel's ability to absorb Orichalcos Dragon!"

Azure tentacles approached Rain's dragon. She shouted, "I flip my trap, Synchro Separator! Orichalcos Dragon returns to the Extra Deck and splits into the materials used to create it: Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Magna Drago, and Level Eater! They all must be special summoned in attack position!"

Lester clicked his tongue. "Skiel destroys Level Eater! I set two traps and end my turn."

Rain winced as her life points fell to 2400. After a moment, her brow furrowed. "Um, you told me they were traps."

"Yeah, because it doesn't matter if you know!" Lester shouted. "You can't do anything about them! Even if you could, I wouldn't let you!"

"Of course not," she said, her smile returning. "You're an inspiring duelist."

"How can you say so after I lost to you?"

Yeesh. The kid had as much of a complex as Primo. Rain's head tilted, and the slant of light on her dark visor lit up the blue eyes beneath. "I'm certainly not winning now, so… I admire someone who learns from their classes and puts the new knowledge into practice."

"Th-that's not why!" he shouted. "I- I don't even care about school!"

"God," I muttered, "guess he's not one for honesty."

Movement beside me distracted me. Luna had tugged on Leo's hand to grab his attention. She said, "I think I'm starting to get it. Remember how, the last time Lester dueled, he was all freaky looking?"

"Wish I could forget," Leo grumbled.

"Now he's more like us. From what Rain's saying, he wants to be like us. If they're from a bad future, he never had a chance to live like we do. Team New World is here because they think destroying the City is the only way they can give future kids that chance, right? But Rain's saying… no, she's showing they can have the life they want without destroying anything!"

"I don't really get it," Leo said. Luna frowned at him. "I'm not into sci-fi, okay? I'm not good at all the time travel mumbo jumbo!"

"The future's up to them, dummy! By being here, Team New World already made a different future!" Luna sprinted to a spot near the track. She cupped her mouth to shout: " _Lester_! It's okay! We can keep walking to school every day, and we'll go to see the fireworks tonight like you wanted! Everything's okay because _you're here_! You're a hero!"

The jumbotron focused on his face. His green eyes unfocused. "The fireworks? You really think I'm a…"

Rain swiped her card off her deck. "I summon White Stone of Legend and use Level Eater's ability again! Blue-Eyes White Dragon's level drops to seven, and Level Eater is special summoned in defense position! Now I can tune Blue-Eyes, White Stone, and Magna Drago together to Synchro Summon Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon!"

Her dragon returned with a second head this time. Its attack was a 3500 boosted to 4000 by its own effect. Rain said, "Another Blue-Eyes is added to my hand from White Stone's effect, Now, Deuteros Dragon attacks Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity!"

"W-wait," Lester said. The intensity in his voice had extinguished. "I… With Skiel Guard, I can negate an attack."

"Will you?" Rain asked.

His arms dropped to his sides, and he smiled at the sun. "Nah, I don't think so."

The dragon's attack tore through him and his monster, lowering his life to 2200. My jaw dropped. "Wha- huh? _Huh_? I don't understand!"

"Because it's painful to admit," Jack said. "The answer is simple yet difficult. Rain found it first: they're the heroes, not us."

"No. Noooo, because they're mean and rude and weird robots who act nothing like heroes! They've been the bad guys the whole time!"

Akiza shrugged. "Sure, they caused conflict, but they were leaving an impact. Sometimes you gotta be the asshole everyone needs."

"And through Team New World growing as individuals," Yusei said. "They learned people can change and the future with them by doing it themselves."

I scratched the crown of my head. "Gosh, when you put it like that, it sounds… inspiring."

Rain said, "I end my turn. At my End Phase, I gain 500 LP for each monster on my field, taking me from 2400 to 3400."

Lester drew and, without looking at the card, said: "Hmph. Turn end."

"What's this?" the MC shouted over the loudspeakers. "Lester passes his turn without doing anything, yet his hand is full of cards! What has left Team New World crumbling?"

Rain grinned at her opponent. "Thanks so much, Aporia."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "You're coming to the fireworks, too, got it?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said. "Deuteros Dragon attacks directly!"

The screen swapped from Lester's empty life counter to a view of the MC, who rubbed at his widened eyes. "I can't believe what I'm seeing! Team 5D's Rain Orichalcum has swept back against Team New World, who have reached their last rider!"

I broke into a cheer with the crowd. Kalin was right the whole time. I flipped around to tell him so. His expression gave me pause. His hand flattened over his heart, and he appeared horrified. "Um. Something wrong there, Kalin?"

He backed away a step. His legs quaked. "She's _there_."

His eyes focused on a point beyond the divider separating Team 5D's pit with Team New World's. I leaned to the right to see whatever spooked him.

My heart raced. The woman in the white suit, Rain's twin, perched on a tall chair towards the back. She looked unfathomably bored – like always. I asked Kalin, "Did she do something creepy to you, too?"

His grip on his shirt tightened over his heart. He murmured, "Carly…"

"Yeah?"

"Please," he begged, "tell me not to run away."

"Er… don't?" I said.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a shaking hand. I tried to ask more, but the ongoing duel distracted me. The final rider for Team New World, an old man named Jakob, entered the fray. His long, gray beard fluttered in the wind with his white robes. His small, black eyes gazed at Rain. A metal mask marked with a sideways infinity symbol covered the bottom half of his face, making his mood tough to read.

Come to think of it, Lester and Primo used to have the same robotic attachments. They'd gotten rid of them. They really were just people like the rest of us. I wondered if the old man understood, too.

"Lester was meant to use these traps," Jakob said. "Rain Orichalcum. Your tending for the sprouts of hope has inspired growth into the most pleasant greenery."

"Thank you for noticing, Aporia," Rain said. "Gardening was one of the few things I did right in my life, I think."

"Show me as well," Jakob said, and Rain nodded. "Summon: Grand Core, defense position. Set: one. Pass: turn."

"My turn!" Rain shouted. She had 11 SPC, and Jakob hit the 12 max. "Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon attacks Grand Core!"

"Trap activate," Jakob said. "Lester's Twin Vortex destroys your monster and mine."

"When Deuteros is targeted by an effect that would remove him from the field, that effect can be negated, and that card can be destroyed!" Her Synchro shredded the trap with its claws. "The attack continues! _Emerald Duo Implosion_!"

Deuteros spat a pair of glowing, green balls. Their energy leaked into Grand Core. The monster's form shrank, collapsing in on itself until nothing remained.

"Er, I thought he was supposed to get his killer mech thing from that card," I said.

Jack responded, "Only if it is destroyed by a card effect, which Rain negated."

"I'm summoning Exploder Dragon in attack position, placing a face-down, and ending my turn," Rain said. "I gain 500 life points at the End Phase for every monster on my field. I have Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon, Exploder Dragon, and Level Eater. The 1500 boost brings me to 4900."

Jakob drew, and at Standby Phase, both duelists hit 12 SPC. He said, "Summon: Grand Core. This Speed Spell spurns the final battle: Offerings to the Doomed. By skipping my next Draw Phase, I destroy a face-up monster. Grand Core is gone!"

"Replaced by?" Rain asked.

"Meklord Emperor Granel," Jakob explained. His Meklord steamrolled the field on two wide, tank-like legs. Its top half was humanoid like Wisel with its infinity symbol embedded in the chest. Its left arm ended in the open barrel of a cannon, and the other arm resembled a hammer's head.

Rain's head tilted. I wondered how she managed such an innocent motion in a dire situation. "Why does it have zero attack?"

"Now that it is summoned, its passive ability activates," Jakob said. "Meklord Emperor Granel's attack is equal to my current total life points. The trap I set last turn will assist: Aegis of Gaia."

"That's… an extra 3000LP," she said.

"Which could have been more if Lester and Primo had followed the plan. Alas – plans change," he said. His monster had 7000 attack points, though, so I didn't know what he was complaining about. "Battle Phase begin. Meklord Emperor Granel attacks Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon."

Rain suffered a massive hit of 3000, dropping her to 1900 life points. She grit her teeth as a bright aqua net fired from Granel's cannon. Jakob said, "When a Synchro is destroyed by battle, they are attached to Granel as an equip card. Your monster then fights for me as a monster during the Battle Phase only, though it cannot direct attack. I choose your Exploder Dragon to end the duel."

"Eek! She summoned that 1000 attack monster in the wrong position!" I shrieked. "What was she thinking?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "You seriously don't know this trick by now?"

"Huh?"

"Exploder Dragon's effect activates!" Rain shouted. I take no Battle Damage, and both monsters are destroyed!"

"Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon's effect prevents the destruction."

"Then the effect destroys Exploder Dragon, and I take no damage," Rain said. I wiped sweat off my brow and sighed in relief. Jakob ended his turn with a couple of set cards, so it was Rain's draw. "I'll be using the third effect of Speed World 2! By removing 10 SPC and revealing a Speed Spell in my hand like Double Summon, I can destroy any card on the field! I choose Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon in the spell/trap zone!"

I'd have been lying if I said I wasn't questioning her choice. She said, "Now, I can use the last set card left from my teammates: Jack's trap, Descending Lost Star! I special summon a Synchro in my graveyard in defense position with its defense lowered to zero. Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon is back!"

The twin-headed monster loosed a double roar. Rain said, "Next, I'm summoning Flamvell Guard and tuning the little dragon with the Level Eater still on my field! These two create Formula Synchron, a Tuner Synchro Monster!"

"Like what Yusei used," I murmured. The Tuner Synchro matched its namesake: a formula racecar.

"She's going to Accel Synchro Summon!" Yusei exclaimed. His excitement was rare and infectious. Green sparked along Rain's bronze runner. She, her dragon, and the racecar flickered out of existence. I blinked, lifted my glasses, and rubbed my eyes. Rain's runner exploded back onto the track with a three-headed version of her Synchro soaring above her. This iteration had 4500 attack, which increased to 5000.

"Welcome the brand-new Orichalcos Tritos Dragon!" Rain said with a grin.

Jakob closed his eyes. "No; I refuse. My Counter Trap, Solemn Judgement has the omnipotent ability to negate any summon. It may cost half my life points, but the steep toll is well worth it to show you how your hopes culminate."

The hologram of Rain's Accel Synchro Monster fizzled. Electrifying cracks spread through the card's art with a disheartening crackle. Jakob's life points and his monster's attack fell to 3500.

"Aw, come on!" I said. "She went to all that work and had the cool effects for nothing!"

"Strange," Jack said. "The cracks aren't touching her actual monster…"

Orichalcos Tritos Dragon's trio of roars were triumphant. Its spiky tail maimed the Solemn Judgement trap. Rain exclaimed, "My hopes are a little stubborn! Orichalcos Tritos Dragon's Synchro Summoning cannot be negated! I begin my Battle Phase and target your Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity for attack!"

"I activate Convert Ghost!" Jakob said. "The target of the attack is changed to-"

The trap electrified and shattered. Rain said, "Nothing. Orichalcos Tritos Dragon has the additional effect of negating the activation of any spells and traps as I will it. My attack is unfazed! _Emerald Neutron Soulcrack_!"

Three mouths cracked apart. The sky shifted to green from Tritos's gathered light. The trio of beams spiraled together and combined into a single, massive stream of power. Steam rose from Jakob's Meklord. His life points and the monster's attack had dropped to 2000.

Jakob chuckled. The sound rattled my nerves until I noticed his upturned eyes as though in joy. "Granel cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn, but… I must say, Rain Orichalcum, I have not felt hope until I considered the vision of your victory during that attack."

Rain smiled back, saying, "It's not over yet, right? I end my turn!"

"And I end mine," Jakob stated.

"Even him," I muttered.

"Orichalcos Tritos Dragon attacks Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity!" Rain shouted.

The boom of the MC was intense enough to force me to cover my ears. "Absolutely, incredibly, unconstitutionally craaaaaazy! Team New World's Jakob forgoes every ability and hands the win to Team 5D's Rain! Will the outcome change in _sudden death_?"

"Yes! Yesyesyes!" I clapped my hands and jumped. "He'll just give up like all the other times! You were totally right, Kalin! I shouldn't have doubted her!"

Kalin's focus was squarely on Team New World's pit. He stumbled backward, and since he was so far behind the others, I was the only one who noticed. I knelt beside him. "Hey, for real! Tell me what's the matter!"

"What are they _doing_ over there?" he choked out. "What happened to them? How did she…"

"Huh?" I asked, squinting at the newcomers in Team New World's pit. "Is that Bruno and Misaki?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The bubbling lightness about me was an unnatural feeling. I wondered if humans experienced it often, but I had no memory of this feeling when I was human. The warmth was enough to make one smile.

Not that _I_ would.

At my side, Lester grinned at Jakob and Rain's first duel. He said, "Hey, Primo. We're going to see the fireworks tonight. You should come."

"…I heard." I folded my arms over my chest. "I suppose I could spare the time."

The two duelists whisked past on the track. The blast of wind caused by Rain's Accel Synchro Summoning left the tails of my suit coat flapping. Lester snickered to himself. "Clear Mind is required to achieve that method, right? No problem for Rain! She doesn't have anything going on up there!"

"You'd be surprised."

His auburn brows lifted as he observed me. "I figured you'd be the first to agree with me on that!"

"I have to admit." I adjusted my tie and smoothed down my hair. "She outplanned me."

Lester watched Rain and Jakob zoom by again. He said, "I never thought we'd be happy to lose."

"Me, either."

On the field, Rain conducted her Accel Synchro Monster in battle, and the result was a brilliant turquoise blast. Jakob gave his turn away. Because of who he was, I knew he would arrive at the true answer like we had.

"So, we can keep going to school like friends," Lester said. "We can all hang out. We don't have to fight anymore or be angry at the world or be anything but happy. I didn't think this kind of ending was an option before them – before they showed us."

"We can be human," I breathed. Lester's emerald eyes expanded and sparkled at the realization.

 _Thunk_.

A cold voice demanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

My pulse outpaced the speeding duelists on the track. We spun to face her. The Rain replacement android leaned upon her cane. A highbacked chair was behind her. She must have been sitting there the whole time.

I squared my shoulders. "We made our choice."

Her mouth and eye twitched as though she desired to exhibit a snarl but could not manage it. She settled for grasping the bridge of her nose with her white-gloved hand.

"Listen to my story, Aporia Midlife," she commanded. Her hand remained touching the space between her eye and eyepatch. The passing of Jakob and Rain brushed her thick, white bangs over her fingers. The deadpan chirp of Jakob's life points reaching zero rung throughout the stadium.

I dared not take my eyes off the android as she wove her tale.

"Once upon a constellation, an inventor required more time in the day. Regularly delivering checks to the power company, landlord, and water company was a hassle. The inventor created a robot to manually carry the checks to the company. One month, however, the robot did not return home. The inventor found the robot in a storm; the rain rusted its joints and soaked the check.

"The inventor's response to the new issue was to give the robot basic intelligence. With the ability to think of solutions to issues like rain, the robot could deliver the checks without hassle. Thus, months passed without issue.

"A year later, the robot once again did not come home. The inventor located the robot through an installed chip. The robot had a note written out asking questions such as, 'What is my purpose? Does life have meaning? Why do I deliver these slips of paper?' Now, Aporia Midlife, I have a very important question for you.

"What was the inventor's response?"

"…To answer the questions," I said.

The android lowered her hand to fold it over the handle of her silver cane. "Wrong. The inventor brought the robot back and uninstalled the intelligence added."

"Why?" Lester shrieked. "That's killing it!"

"Incorrect," the android responded. "The robot did not have life, so it cannot be killed. The robot was a being created for a purpose. Look at what you've done. Your circuit is millimeters from completion and you're sabotaging the very design you were created to fulfill."

I shook my head. "We're different now. We're more than mere machines created for a simple purpose."

Her nose twisted in her snarl resisting fashion. "You have no idea what it means to be a machine – to toil day after day after day for your given purpose with no explanation of why, how, or when. You have the gift of so much more liberty. Of course you are not a machine. You are far worse; you couldn't survive the workload with your fleeting dedication."

"God isn't the same. Z-ONE would see us reclaiming our human self and share our happiness," I said. "Z-ONE would be proud!"

Her head lolled to the side. All the contempt in the universe broiled in her thinned, pupilless iris. "I am nothing but disappointed."

Air hissed in through my teeth. " What-"

A pair of blue blurs shot towards the woman in white from behind. Antinomy and Antithesis charged her. Antinomy swung for her legs, and Antithesis targeted her neck with a switchblade.

The woman in white's eye sliced to the side. Black webbed across the fair skin of her face from her eyepatch. She dropped her cane, spun on her heel, and smashed Antinomy's face into the concrete midleap. The earth cracked and wheezed dust. The woman in white's other hand snatched Antithesis' wrist. Bones snapped, Antithesis cried out in pain, and the switchblade clinked against the ground.

Inky black dripped down the arm holding Antinomy. It spread down her clothes as though her suit coat, too, was a part of her skin. Her expression was neutral as always, but her blue eye blazed like a pyre.

"Aporia!" Antithesis cried out, her maroon eyes pleading. "We were wrong about Rain! It's _her_. She's tricking you! She pretends to be god, but she's a monster trying to-"

"Phase 223-060," the woman in white stated. Antithesis went limp, and her eyes fell dark. The android, monster, god – I didn't know what to believe anymore – dropped Antithesis. Antinomy was out cold.

She picked up her cane. The instant she leaned on it, the black receded to its place behind her eyepatch. She sighed in a bored sort of way. "Shame. Add a dash of free will, and all of a sudden the androids decide to rebel their purpose."

Lester murmured beside me, "The cane. She didn't even need it. That black stuff… what is it? What is _she_?"

I could hardly form words. "She is Z-ONE."

The woman in white's eye curled to mimic her unnerving smile. Antinomy had called her a dead thing attempting to steal life from others. The immortal god I had followed, the monster Antithesis had feared, and the android who resembled Rain while being nothing like her – all were the same individual.

"What are you talking about?" Lester said. "No way she could be- no! You're not-"

"I am the absolute authority," the woman in white stated. "You have disappointed me. Free will was my gift for you to react and adjust to your environment properly. You abused my gift. My new, issued directive is to retract it."

The bubble of happiness popped. Dread and desperation stabbed my heart. I started, "Please, you _can't_ -"

"The definition of absolute is in your data banks, not that you've put them to proper use," she said. "Execute order 11037-626."

 _-static-_


	60. Crescendo

**Chapter Sixty**

 _Crescendo_

"Sudden death!" the MC exclaimed. "Both duelists shuffle their graveyards into their Main Decks and Extra Decks! Afterwards, each send the same amount to the graveyard that was there before!"

I tucked the cards into my duel runner's Main Deck slot. The automated shuffling process began. At the end, the random selector pushed sixteen cards forward. As I placed them in the graveyard, I considered how my deck was now a mixture of mine, Jack's, and Yusei's.

The duel would be a test of true teamwork. A scratchy, metallic voice said, "Do not concern yourself, Rain Orichalcum."

Jakob hadn't touched his deck yet. I asked, "Why?"

"As soon as I am able," he said, "I will choose to fold. We can watch the sunset on our new world together."

Warmth spread through my chest and my smile grew with it. "I appreciate the work you've done, Aporia."

The announcer exclaimed: "The duel begins! Jakob takes the first move since he was last duel's loser!"

Jakob's large hand hovered over his deck. "I…"

His face contorted. Green danced in his black eyes. His body froze like a statue. I said, "Are you okay?"

Bright green coated in lines of code swirled about him and his runner. I passed Team New World's pit, and two matching glows from the area leapt into Jakob's sphere. Primo and Lester's runner and duel board sped onto the track of their own accord. They merged into the sphere, which gradually took the form of a larger duel runner with three additional sidecars up front.

Light scattered away from the rider. The massive man opened his pair of dark red eyes. Black sliced down from the underside of his eyelids. Crimson bangs framed his face, and his long, spiky, gray hair whipped in the wind; the style reminded me of Primo's former cut. A large, green gem was embedded in his forehead. A dash of sunlight unveiled the circuits beneath. Like Primo's older form, his body fused with his duel runner.

"I am Aporia!" the rider announced, and his voice boomed across the City. His usual voice sounded as though a robotic filter altered it. Aporia's likeness appeared on the overhead monitors. "I come to free the future from destruction through the fall of New Domino City and its Ener-D reactor! Through this one path, I can prevent the future of my three despairs!"

My friend was looking too serious, so I said, "Hey, look at you! You're finally tall!"

Aporia stared straight ahead. His eyes were blank. My smirk dropped. As he spoke, scenes of a ruined city displayed on the jumbotron. Aporia explained, "As time goes on, the popularity of Duel Monsters explodes. More Ener-D reactors are developed throughout the world to generate the necessary fuel for the future generation's relentless turbo dueling.

"Their greed was insatiable. Overconsumption forced the reactors to spin in reverse and develop protective measures on their own. Their answer was to spawn masses of genocidal robots – Meklord Emperors – who hunt down the greedy, abusive beings.

"The Meklord Emperors targeted every human being. There was no escape."

Aporia cast his large, gray hand towards the screens. A scene played of Lester running beside an older man and woman – his parents. The gold of Meklord Emperor Granel flashed in the sky. The meka fired its cannon. Lester's mother shoved him away. The beam swallowed them, and an empty crater remained. Lester reached at the burning landscape and wailed in despair.

"'We have armies,' you must be thinking," Aporia said. "True. Though it was difficult to scramble together reinforcements without the regular energy source because the reactors were offline, we did put up whatever fight we could."

My breath caught. In a desolate building, Primo as a flesh-and-blood human aimed down the sights of a rifle beside a woman with black hair pulled into a ponytail and gray eyes. That was _her_ : Eurea. She punched his shoulder and teased his aim. He started to bark back in his usual way but stopped the instant he met her eyes.

An explosion broke them apart. Meklord Emperor Skiel flew away from the area. Horror struck Primo – Aporia's expression. He dove towards the rubble left behind and dug until his fingernails cracked and bled.

He choked on tears. Her hand was visible among the debris.

"Thus," the current Aporia said, "my fate was to wander alone. For years I scoured the remains of the world, but no one else survived."

The image shifted to a frail and thin Jakob walking through the wasteland the world became. His passing steps decayed into a shuffle. The silent falling of snow dusted the bald crown of his head. Beyond the snowstorm, he watched the sunset through the fog.

The broken city was quiet as a crypt.

 _Bang_!

"…Or so I thought," Aporia continued. On the screen, Jakob lit up. He shuffled as fast as possible towards the noise. A large figure in a white cloak had fired a revolver. When they turned towards Jakob, the orange light of sunset shone on the metal mask covering the bottom half of their face. "I met god, and his promise will save the future. One more win will summon god's ark!"

"One more," I breathed. "The circuit is that close to completion?"

Aporia ignored my existence again. "I will defeat my opponent and pave the path towards New Domino City's destruction!

* * *

 **"** **DUEL START!"**

I flinched at Aporia's bellow. The screens flashed to show me against him with 4000 life points each. This wasn't right. It wasn't the Aporia I knew, and I could stop the duel to prevent the circuit. The WRGP wasn't important. I reached for my deck.

Fog rushed into the world. A blue haze settled over my vision. My brow furrowed. The wind wasn't tearing at my clothes, and the sounds of the engines had silenced. The observers sat still in their seats; my teammates had likewise been frozen in time.

A hollow sound followed by a pair of clicks swiveled my vision towards Team New World's pit. Future Rahlin moved in front of the bar. She had placed an oblong box on the table, freed the locks, and flipped open the lid. A pristine violin white like her suit rested inside. She fitted the instrument beneath her chin and raised the bow. The green gem in her silver bracelet glowed.

Her blue eye focused on me. Future Rahlin mouthed the words. I knew them like I knew my own heartbeat.

 _"_ _One"_

 _"_ _More"_

 _"_ _Duel."_

Future Rahlin drew her bow across the strings. Time flowed. A haunting melody drifted through the air. Bright white lines crafted a grid beneath my runner's wheels. They formed a raised path, carrying me and Aporia into a track towards the blue sky.

I gripped my handlebars and yanked them back towards the stadium before I drove too high. No luck; the autopilot wouldn't budge. I peered at the white track below. What I thought a grid turned out to be bar lines similar to a sheet of music, and as future Rahlin played, her notes appeared on their respective measures.

The track she performed spiraled above the City. The increasing altitude further ached my intake of air from my spiking anxiety. I observed my hand of cards and took heart in my teammates cheering me on from below.

One more duel.

Aporia drew his sixth card. Our SPC increased to 1 apiece, which appeared on my runner's cracked display. He said, "I set two cards and pass my turn to you."

"I discard to special summon Yusei's Quickdraw Synchron! I summon Jack's Small Piece Golem and have them fall in sync! I'll be Synchro Summoning the Hot Red Dragon Archfiend in my Extra Deck!"

A streak of crimson soared from the earth to my sky. The flare expanded into Jack's Signer Dragon. The flame of my friend's Blazing Soul engulfed my fist. I shouted, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend attacks directly!"

"I activate my trap, Meklord Emperor Creation!" Three cards in Aporia's hand transformed into gold, blue, and white gems. "By discarding Wise Core, Sky Core, and Grand Core, I special summon a Meklord above all others!"

The trio of gems spun to craft the silhouette of a monster resembling Aporia himself. Bright green nuclei similar to the spirals within the original Meklord Emperors glowed in the new monster's shoulders. A red symbol pulsed within its chest like a heart. The natural 4000 attack the monster boasted could overcome Hot Archfiend's 3000.

"Meklord Astro Mekanikle will end your hopes for New Domino City!" Aporia exclaimed.

"I don't understand," I mumbled. "What happened to you, Aporia?"

"My story was displayed for all to see."

"I knew it already," I said. "You told me. We talked about everything, and I thought we had finally reached an understanding. I swore you believed in our future."

"Your future is desolate," he spat.

He was like a broken record and nothing close to the Aporia I called my friend. I frowned at my field. "I cancel Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's attack. During my Main Phase 2, I use Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's effect! Attack position monsters on your field are destroyed!"

"Not by my trap, Infinity Wall!" Aporia shouted. "Destructive card effects are negated this turn!"

I shook my head. "I set a face-down and end my turn."

He drew, and our SPC increased to 3 each. Aporia said, "Effect activate. By discarding a Meklord upgrade card, Astro Mekanikle gains that card's effects this turn. I'll be adding Wisel Attack 5!"

"And I'll discard Effect Veiler to negate every one of Astro Mekanikle's abilities, including the added ones!"

"Fine. Meklord Astro Mekanikle battles Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"I use the effect of Yusei's Synchron Believer in my hand!" I shouted. "I special summon her in defense position to negate your attack!"

Aporia's eye twitched. That was like him, at least. "Your hand is empty. This turn is your last. I play Speed Spell – Aurora Draw to draw two cards. I set two face-downs and end my turn."

I drew the single card for my hand. "I summon Debris Dragon, which special summons a monster from the grave with 500 or less attack. I choose White Stone of Legend! Next, I special summon Yusei's Level Eater by decreasing Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's level by one! White Stone and Level Eater tune together to Synchro Summon Formula Synchron!"

The formula racer sped ahead of my and Aporia's pace. I said, "I'm using the effect of Yusei's Quillbolt Hedgehog in my grave, which special summons itself next to a Tuner monster. Finally, I special summon Level Eater again by dropping Hot Archfiend's level to six!"

"Five monsters?" Aporia stated. "Don't say you're foolish enough to perform another-"

"Synchro Summon!" I shouted. "Level 4 Debris Dragon, level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog, level 1 Level Eater, and level 1 Synchron Believer become 8-star Stardust Spark Dragon!"

A second pair of crimson wings catapulted upward from the surface of the world. The sunlight transformed them to gold as they curled around the four monsters. The crimson electrified, and Stardust Spark Dragon flew alongside our musical path. Glimmers of yellow sparkled in the Signer Dragon's slipstream.

"Formula Synchron is a Tuner Synchro Monster," I said. "It'll become the catalyst for an Accel Synchro Summon with Stardust Spark Dragon!"

I steadied my breathing, closed my eyes, and lost myself in my sister's song. The crystal blue garden, the place of peace Future Rahlin showed me, sprouted in my mind's eye. Cyan petals flurried over a dark landscape. The world fell silent. A sensation like floating lightened my limbs. Sound exploded back into existence: the scream of the wind, the shriek of the engines, and the roar of a shining dragon.

"Give Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon your warmest hello!" I said. The new monster wore pure gold armor where the normal Stardust donned pearl. Violet gems offset the brilliant yellow of its four wings. Chronicle's 3000 attack and 2500 defense matched Hot Archfiend's. "Now, I'm using Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's ability to destroy Meklord Astro Mekanikle!"

Mekanikle shattered. I said, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend attacks directly! _Absolute Judgement_!"

The singe of the Signer Dragon's blast didn't bother Aporia one bit. "I chain two Continuous Traps: Infinite Aura to gain a counter for every 100 damage taken and Cursed Synchro to prevent all Synchro Monsters from declaring an attack!"

I grit my teeth. Chronicle couldn't attack anyway due to Hot's effect, but his trap would hurt in the long game. "I end my turn."

Aporia drew, increasing our SPC to 5. "To begin, I play another Speed Spell – Aurora Draw to draw twice. Next, I use Speed Spell – Takeover! By destroying Infinite Aura, I regain every life point I lost! Speed Spell – Aurora Draw allows me to draw twice again. Speed Spell – Overboost will increase by SPC to 11, and Speed Spell – Monster Reborn restores Meklord Emperor Astro Mekanikle to the field!"

Him and his damned luck, I thought. Our life points returned to an equal 4000. Aporia exclaimed, "Meklord Astro Mekanikle's effect! I attach a monster to Astro. I choose… Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon!"

"Chronicle's effect!" I countered. "By removing from play a Synchro in my grave, Chronicle isn't affected by other cards for the rest of the turn! Astro's effect is useless by the power of _Sonic Guard_!"

"Against Chronicle," he said. "Astro Mekanikle absorbs Hot Red Dragon Archfiend instead!"

Red tendrils snapped towards the Signer Dragon, capturing its wrists, ankles, and wings. Hot Archfiend disappeared into the depths of the meka. Astro's attack increased to 7000. Aporia called, "Battle! Meklord Astro Mekanikle attacks Stardust Spark Chronicle Dragon! _Siphoned Hellfire_!"

Green code swathed blazing flame from the monster's chest. An invisible wall blocked the blast. A trio of blue-robed women whispered behind me. I said, "My trap, Waboku, prevents damage and destruction."

"You think it can save you?" Aporia questioned. "At my End Phase, Astro's effect activates! By sending an equipped monster to the grave, you take damage equal to its attack! Suffer for your sins!"

A blazing silhouette of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend rushed me. Pain like thousands of needles scraped my skin. I screamed into the flames and hugged myself. Once it dissipated, I looked to Aporia; he was expressionless.

"Y-you're not him," I growled. "He would never. If this is what it takes to bring him back, then so be it."

I sliced the card off my deck. "I play Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have two or more SPC, I can draw twice and discard once! I'm discarding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I added to my hand last turn for White Stone of Legend's ability. Next, I'm playing a Speed Spell since I meet the requirements of 5 or more SPC: Fallen Synchron! I choose a Synchro in my Extra Deck and remove the required materials from my graveyard. Yusei's LIGHT 1-star tuner Effect Veiler, my 8-star Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Jack's 3-star Small Piece Golem!"

"Level 12?" Aporia asked. "What…"

I thrust my arm towards the sun. "Synchro Summon! Akakiryu of the Sacred Flame!"

Crimson rings appeared in a pillar formation in the middle of the spiraling, symphonic track. Future Rahlin's song reached its crescendo. A massive tornado of fire roared to life within the red rings. The spinning blaze tossed cinders into our slipstreams. A wingspan to shame the vastness of the seas spread from the fiery column. Heat scattered from Akakiryu's form.

Aporia laughed. "Misplaced effort for a monster too weak to challenge Astro Mekanikle. Even if it could, my trap prevents Synchros from attacking. You've made the wrong choice yet again."

"Ability one!" I shouted. "Upon Synchro Summoning, Akakiryu destroys all of your backline! _Ignite the Sacred Flame_!"

A wave of red, gold, and black flames rolled over Aporia's Continuous Trap. I said, "Now, I'm playing Stardust Shimmer! By removing 5 SPC and banishing materials from the grave, I'm bringing back a Dragon-type Synchro! I banish Vice Dragon, Nitro Synchron, and Synchron Believer for Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Chronicle soared upwards, and Jack's Signer Dragon was birthed from the trail of stardust. Aporia chuckled at the glorious sight. "I want to tell you about Astro Mekanikle's final ability, Rain Orichalcum. Even if you use Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's ability to destroy Astro Mekanikle, I can banish a Meklord piece from my graveyard to prevent the destruction. Thanks to the sudden death rules, my pool to banish is practically limitless. I allowed Astro Mekanikle to be destroyed last turn so I could see your pitiful hope razed like the world would have been."

I grinned. "Why would I use Hot Archfiend's ability? If I did, I wouldn't be able to win this turn!"

"It's hopeless," he said. "No Synchro on your field is strong enough, as it should be. Victory with Synchros is impossible. What you see as evolution is greed polluting the world. I'll take the world to a bright future."

"Mother Nature dies every autumn, yet spring restores her all the same," I said. "I use Akakiryu's second effect and target Meklord Astro Mekanikle!"

"The ability prevents destruction!"

"Akakiryu is a god," I said. "His power exceeds destruction. By losing 1000 attack until my next Standby Phase, Akakiryu of the Sacred Flame removes Meklord Astro Mekanikle from play! _To Sacred Ashes_!"

Akakiryu tore through the meka. The sheer temperature melted the steel into a dripping silver mess. Aporia's field was empty, and his awestruck expression inspired my smile.

"First," I called, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend proves you wrong! Direct attack with _Absolute Judgement_!"

Archfiend ripped through 3000 of Aporia's life, dropping him to 1000. I pointed two fingers at him, saying, "Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon attacks directly! _Shooting Shine Blast_!"

The brilliant gathering of energy outshone the sun. Chronicle fired an explosion of gold like a shower of shooting stars. The world was darker for their light as they struck home, dropping Aporia's life points to zero.

I dropped my arms by my runner's sides and watched Akakiryu of the Sacred Flame, Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon, and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend soaring with crimson, gold, and black streaks. We'd done it – all three of us. The static of their heartbeats set into a rhythm with mine along the crimson spark from their threads.

 _Crack_.

My breath caught. The blue sky segmented into shards from harsh, white fractures. Future Rahlin's violin notes dipped into a finale. The track matched by curving into a sharp decline towards the stadium. I stared at Aporia, who watched the sky and laughed.

"You've done it!" he exclaimed. "You completed the grand design with your own two hands!"

Future Rahlin's symphonic pathway deposited us back onto the stadium track. Cannons shot confetti and the MC shouted for Team 5D's victory. I turn braked, tossed my helmet aside, and dashed to Aporia. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You were an ally all along," Aporia said. Holographic green rings surrounded him and his runner. The outer ring lowered as the inner lifted, capturing Aporia's form in a green cylinder. The rings closed again. Aporia had disappeared.

The sound of breaking glass rung from the sky. The fractures thickened and exploded. A volcanic blend of red, yellow, and black like an inverse sun dropped from the hole. The dark color mixture unfurled to reveal an object as large as the City. Clusters of dilapidated architecture pointed downwards from the sky like the claws of an encroaching dragon. The _thing_ swallowing the sky blocked the sun, draping an endless night upon the land.

The cheers to our glory rotted into screams of horror. My knees hit the track. My lungs shrank. I fought for air by taking tiny and tinier breaths. Black spots filled my vision.

Darkness enveloped me.

Horrific nightmares plagued me. Orichalcos Dragons chased me through Atlantis, their hot breaths on the nape of my neck. Kalin as a Dark Signer murdered me, and civilization crumbled around my corpse. Everyone I loved perished in a brilliant rainbow explosion from the Zero Reverse.

The vision halted. I blinked into bright viridescence. My body hovered over a six-pointed star. Gravity lowered me until my feet touched the Seal of Orichalcos. Bleak ruins surrounded me like the object that had broken the New Domino sky.

Like the first time I had visited this place in a dream, I spotted my favorite places in Satellite destroyed: my stage, Yusei's subway, Jack's theatre, Kalin's factory, Crow's apartment, and the Team Satisfaction hideout. The old Daedalus Bridge, which Rex Godwin had attempted to build, stretched from distant debris. Its crooked supports and rotten boards showed the weathering time wrought.

A pearl throne rested at the head of the Seal of Orichalcos. Misaki and Bruno's backs leaned against the arms of the throne. Their heads lolled and their eyes blanked like a pair of discarded toys. Blue sparks flew from Aporia, who rested against the throne's back.

The same green cylinder that had stolen Aporia away materialized on the throne. Future Rahlin appeared from the motion. A smile played at her lips. "Rain. I'm so proud of you."

"What are you talking about? Why are Bruno, Misaki, and Aporia here? What is this place?"

"This is the Ark Cradle," she said. "The grand design came dangerously close to failing. However, since your victories perpetuate both the design and DOMA-REVERSE more than any other, you managed to clinch it out. I couldn't fully trust the androids to do it themselves. Attaching you was the greatest choice I made. Who can you trust but family? Our ideal world will become reality in a matter of hours, and so much of it is owed to you."

"DOMA-REVERSE," I muttered. Relief washed over me. "Right. You're behind all this. It's not about the City or anything. The Spirit World and the human realm are combining again. That's all…"

Future Rahlin reached behind her throne, retrieved her cane, and walked towards me. The Seal's brightness increased when she entered the ring. She leaned towards me. Her eye thinned. "I thought you were joking. I offer you one last chance to piece the meaning together for yourself. What is DOMA-REVERSE, Rain?"

DOMA-REVERSE. Dartz created DOMA to eliminate every monster on the planet. DOMA-REVERSE meant the opposite. Future Rahlin claimed combining the two realms was a part of DOMA-REVERSE. She also said there was "so much more" to it. The way she spoke of this world in its current state – she glared at passersby as though she would sooner spit on them than befriend them. The terms she used to describe the post-DOMA-REVERSE land were the ideal world, the perfect future, the dream come true.

My fingers curled into my palms, and my throat tightened. A thick fog blanketed my thoughts. The best possible outcome for _this_ Rahlin, and for who she believed me to be…

"Y-you want to k-kill them all," I said. "DOMA-REVERSE will kill everyone!"

Her joyous laughter bounced off the barren landscape. "There you go! The Ark Cradle's collision with the Ener-D reactor will create a rupture large enough to allow every monster to pass into this world from the Spirit World… after DOMA-REVERSE sucks up all that energy and uses it to erase humanity! The Zero Reverse will be a brush of a feather in comparison to _my_ design.

"The initial prototype wasn't strong enough. Too many humans survived like cockroaches from a nuclear fallout. The survivors who found me called me 'god' and followed my orders like disgusting mutts because of my immortality. Oh, I wish I had a chance to tell them they sacrificed their human consciousnesses and traveled through time all to work towards eliminating the very race they desired to save. Can you imagine the delectable despair?"

"Y-you…" My body trembled. "Everything Aporia strived for, everything he lost, everything… You corrupted _everything_. Now, everyone will- No. No, please. Please, you have to stop it! This isn't what I want. I love my friends. I love my partner. I love Aporia, too. I don't want them to die. You can't do this!"

She caressed my cheek. "It's time to stop letting other people convince us of what _we_ want. Your pain, betrayal, and disappointment has been no different from Atlantis. We will finally have our happy ending, and we will see it through."

"This isn't a happy ending!" I shouted. "Not for me, and not for you! It would take you getting to know just one person for you to see everything you've been working towards is wrong!"

A sharp sting prickled across my cheek, and my head jerked to the side. Future Rahlin shook out the white-gloved hand she'd slapped me with. She didn't seem angry. She seemed frustrated and so, so sad.

"Snap out of it. I have not survived five thousand years of solitude for you to tell me _my feelings_ and _my beliefs_ are inherently wrong. I have not suffered the crushing loneliness we both fear for an eternity only to meet you, the one person who's supposed to care, and find _you don't even recognize me_. I have not worked for centuries to discover my greatest dream is somehow _wrong_. No, I can't hear this from you. We're supposed to be best friends, sisters, family."

A tear rolled down my stinging cheek. "I didn't- I didn't know you were so lonely. I just- I'm telling you. There's another way. The ideal world isn't what you think it is!"

"Oh, but it is. Don't be afraid, Rain. You won't be taken by DOMA-REVERSE. We will find the world we always wanted. A world where we can be…"

The vision flickered like static on a monitor. I caught bits and pieces of what she said.

T _ _ _ T _ E _ F _ _ E V _ _

Future Rahlin smiled back at me. Her eye widened to an unnerving degree. She spoke again, and the world fuzzed like a cracked computer screen.

T _ G E T _ E _ F O _ E V _ R

When my sight cleared, a hole had appeared in the Seal beneath my feet. The blackness below had no end. Future Rahlin watched me fall. Her grin was too wide for her face. She shouted after me. The dream shattered into a thousand shards shaped like teardrops. Her voice was like a whisper in my ear.

TOGETHER FOREVER.

* * *

 **End of Arc Tres**

* * *

 **A/N:** bgm - **Magia (English Cover) by AmaLee**

ARC4 begins next Wednesday

Here are the details for the original card that appeared **last** chapter:

* * *

 **Orichalcos Tritos Dragon**

12-Star, DARK Attribute

[Dragon/Synchro/Effect] [4500 ATK / 3000 DEF]

1 Tuner Synchro Monster + "Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon"

This monster can only be Special Summoned by Synchro Summon. This card's Synchro Summoning cannot be negated. If this card would be removed from the field by an effect (Quick Effect): you can negate and destroy that card. All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. You can summon monsters in Spell/Trap zones. While you control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters, your opponent cannot target your monster(s) with the lowest ATK for an attack. During your End Phase, gain 500 life points for every monster you control. When your opponent attacks (Quick Effect): you can tribute a monster to negate that attack. When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card (Quick Effect): you can negate that effect.


	61. ARC4: The Eye of an Angry God

**ARC QUATTUOR**

 _The Azure Butterfly Tangled Alone in the Web of Timelines_

 **Arc Summary:** [A single life or death decides reality's fate upon the Ark Cradle.] I just wanted to save her. [If the Signers fail to stop the Ark, humanity will be erased.] I didn't mean- The sky wasn't supposed to fall. Please, you have to believe me! [The timelines hinge on whether they discover their true enemy's identity.] I just wanted her to stay alive. [The price is her 3946th death.]

 **Characters:** Dr. Fudo, OC, Z-ONE, Aporia | **Genres:** Family/Adventure

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-One**

 _The Eye of an Angry God_

* * *

The foyer of the white world opened before me. This time, my steps echoed through eternity. I passed through the columns, beneath an archway, and halted at the base of an ivory dais.

The lack of the woman in white's presence relieved me. A comforting person graced the throne instead. My father smiled from his kingship and said, "Hello, Sherry."

"Papa!" I rushed to clamber atop the dais. My shoulder bashed an invisible force. I pressed my palms against it. "What is this?"

"My apologies, sweetheart," he cooed. His eyes tilted downward. "We cannot have direct contact until the timelines change enough. Your world is on track to destruction. So long as my existence here influences you, however, we can find a timeline where I never died."

"Yes. Yes!" I assured. "Anything for you, Papa!"

Heat itched my pocket. I retrieved the Z-ONE card from my last visit to the white world. Papa said, "When you awaken, Sherry, play the card in your duel disk. You'll be taken to the Ark Cradle and fulfill your duty to the future there. Do we have an understanding?"

My hold on the card tightened. I spread my stance. "We do, Papa. I will not fail you."

He rested his cheek on his fist and smiled. His form flickered. I instinctively reached for him. My hand passed the barrier the instant Papa disappeared. I climbed onto the stage and rushed the throne. Nothing remained.

A breeze passed by. The wall behind the throne rustled. My brows scrunched. The wall turned out to be perfectly crisp curtains, which the wind had disturbed. I pulled one aside and stepped backstage.

"Oh. Hello."

My sharp intake of breath echoed louder than my footsteps. The woman in white sprawled in the shadow of the white throne. At least, she had the appearance of the woman in white besides her suit coat, pants, tie, and gloves being black. Handcuffs locked her wrists to the shadowed floor.

"S-salut," I responded. "Are you trapped here?"

"It would seem so," she said.

"You do not know?"

She leaned back so her shoulders rested against the throne. "Erm, I did once. It's been so long I forgot why or how I'm here. I'm sorry I do not have more answers for you."

The cuffed woman was _sorry_. I shook my head. She must not have been the arrogant woman in white though their appearances matched. I asked, "What is your name?"

"I don't remember that, either."

I scanned her again. "There is a letter in your coat pocket."

She glanced down at the white paper peeking from the coat folds. "Ah. I've never read it because I have no way to reach it. If you'd like, you could read it."

I snatched the paper and unfolded it. I flipped it around, pointed, and said "What is this?"

Her blue eye scanned the note. The words "Save Rain" had been scrawled an uncountable number of times across the sheet. At the center, a bold number in pencil had been erased and rewritten by the gray cloud of lead remains surrounding it.

"Huh," she said. "Three thousand nine hundred and forty-five. 'Rain' is a name, is it not? I may have heard it before, but everything is sort of fuzzy for me."

I stared at the number myself. "Rain is a woman I have met. She is a duelist connected to the Crimson Dragon. Her looks are similar to yours if you had no eyepatch and your hair was noir in color. Ah, black. My apologies."

"Crimson Dragon," the girl repeated. A weighty breath passed her lips. She lifted her head. "Yes, I remember this. I wrote to not forget. I do not think there is any way for me to escape the subconscious, but please hear me. You cannot let Rain die again."

"What-"

The _crash_ of a lightning strike swept the curtains apart. Rapid bolts of violet electricity split the wooden boards of the stage before the throne. The endless white haze of sky blackened.

A voice with unfathomable depth said, _"She is too aware. Her existence must be erased."_

A massive hand descended from the sky. I backed away a few steps and realized even a sprinting speed would not take me far enough away to escape being crushed.

"You're alright. Don't panic." The trapped girl held my wild stare. She was comfortable in the hopelessness as though it was a home to her. She said, "It's only a dream for you."

Only a dream.

The force of the hand's movement brushed the hairs upon the crown of my head out of place. I shut my eyes and repeated the girl's calm words: only a dream.

When I opened my eyes, the fan in my bedroom ceiling spun above me. I scrambled out of bed, slammed my duel disk onto my forearm, and placed Z-ONE onto the field. A burst of green light transported me away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Rain? Rain… Rain!"

I awoke screaming and pounding my fists against whoever had me in their grasp. My palms flattened against his warm chest. Kalin hadn't dropped me despite my onslaught. Concern tilted his eyes. My screams dampened to sobs, and I nestled my face into the soft fabric of his shirt. "S-sorry, I'm sorry, I…"

His fingers stroked my hair. He whispered, "What happened?"

"Rahlin- Rahlin is behind everything, and Aporia- Aporia is…" A sob eked out. I couldn't speak through my burning throat. My lips trembled. If he was here, he'd beg me to stop crying. If he wasn't being used like a puppet, he'd scold me for not taking my victory with grace. He'd yell about how much of an idiot I was being for breaking down over him.

Why, why was it so painful to miss that – like a twisting knife in my heart?

Through my tears, I shouted, " _Aporia_!"

My partner cradled me close as I cried. His chin rested upon the crown of my head, and his arms held tight to my trembling torso. Breathing steadied. My lungs quit their crushed sensation.

My senses restored. The area around us held a pair of rows of white beds with crisp sheets. I sniffled. "Where are we?"

The lifting of Kalin's head was weary. "The hospital ward in Sector Security Headquarters."

"S-Sector Security?"

"Not because we're in trouble," he assured. "The stand-in Director asked Team 5D's here to go over whatever the hell is happening. I brought you here to have a nurse check you out before they evacuated. The guys upstairs wanted us to join as soon as possible because we're under a time limit."

"What time limit?"

"Twelve hours until the thing in the sky crashes. More like eleven and a half by now." My breaths quickened. He grasped my cheeks, and I met his hazel eyes. "C'mon, Rain. In, out, in, out…"

I copied his rhythm until the panic eased. "There's no time, there's no time. I have to tell them what's really happening."

"It's her, isn't it?" Kalin asked. The depth of the dark circles beneath his eyes spurned my heartache. "The Rahlin from the future. What's she planning?"

I swallowed. The lump burned on its way down. "To erase mankind if we don't stop it."

His hand went to his heart. "That's what she meant by 'spare.' Dammit. I should've known. I should've done something instead of being so afraid…"

"Afraid of her? Why?"

"She…" Kalin's mouth twitched down. He bit his lip as though it were the bullet. "She showed up in my dream, and whatever happened in the dream happened in real life, too. She- she's trying to cut my heart out, and she said she'd never stop trying."

My hands flew to cover my mouth. "Wuh… why would she do something so awful?"

"Hell if I know why she does any of the creepy shit she does," he said, "but this one has something to do with me being connected to Rahlin. She said she'd have to spare me. Maybe she only lives as long as I do. And if that's the case-"

"Don't even say it!" I shouted. My mind scrambled for something, anything to argue back. "I just know there's more to this. Why is our Rahlin – the real Rahlin – willing to do anything to save you while the other one doesn't care about anyone? We can't say they're not the same person, because you just said the current and future versions have the same soul – the soul that's fused with yours. So… so something's messed up, and I'm going to figure it out!"

"In eleven hours."

"Y-you don't have to bring that up." Tears built in the corners of my eyes. "P-please don't. Please say we're making it out of this alive."

"…I'm sorry." Kalin buried his head in his hands. "I have to be honest. I can't promise anything. I don't know what'll happen to us, Rain."

My fingers trembled. Tears dripped on them. I croaked, "No. Nonono. If I j-just… If I go back to sleep, can I wake up and joke with Aporia again? Can I tell Misaki how much she means to me? C-can't I have back the sister I love?"

A warm hand clenched mine. Something cool met my palm. My partner retracted his hand, saying, "Rahlin wanted to give this to you. She says it means something."

I scanned the card. The rainbow shine and pleasant art soothed me. "What does it mean? Isn't this card crazy rare?"

"Yeah. She's not sure what it means. She… wants to say sorry."

"D-don't!" I exclaimed to the empty air. "I know it's not you. I know it's not… Okay. Okay, I'm ready. Where do we need to go?"

Kalin nodded to the doorway. I hopped to my feet. He rose slowly and stumbled. I caught his elbow, but he had already straightened. My eyes tilted down, and I looped my arm through his.

"C'mon, Rain," he complained. I nearly started in on a rant about how he couldn't refuse my help. He stopped me by saying, "People see us like this and they'll get ideas. What, do you want 'em to think we're dating?"

"A-are we not?"

"Well, we are, but… you don't want people to _think_ that, do you?"

Thanks to him, I found myself laughing in spite of it all. "I love you."

He tugged me closer and planted a kiss on my temple. I did whatever I could to bury the thought screaming about how much I would miss this. We stepped forward together, and I instead focused on how grateful I was because it would be impossible to move forward alone.

As we waited for the elevator, I considered the haunting silence of the building. The empty elevator didn't even play music. The way up took no time at all. A _ding_ opened the doors to a large, open floor packed with Securities. The sight of them had me frozen in place.

"In the back," Kalin whispered.

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Carly, and Toru gathered behind rows of Securities monitoring consoles. A short man in a red coat stood in front of them with his hands folded behind his back. The group watched the larger screen I couldn't see from my angle.

I hugged the furthest wall upon my approach and hoped nobody would notice immediately. They kept their eyes on the screen. Yusei gasped. "That- it's Sherry!"

"The transmission is from the approaching object," the short man said. I recognized his violet hair and white face paint. He was Godwin's old assistant – Lazar. I thanked the stars this fill-in Director would have no memory of the time I threatened him.

"Accept it," Jack demanded.

The blonde Frenchwoman we'd faced in the WRGP appeared on the screen. A white riding suit with black patterns replaced her maroon leathers. "By now, you know the Ark Cradle and her dangers. Approach if you dare. The god of time says those who step upon the Ark without being in his service face death."

"God of time?" Crow questioned.

"Z-ONE," Sherry answered. "If you ascend the Ark Cradle, you die by Z-ONE's hand."

"Bullshit!" I screamed. All attention fell upon me but didn't dampen my raging fury. "They could be on the Ark or on the opposite side of the world. Your 'god' would still kill them!"

Her cold, green eyes scanned me. "Rain Orichalcum. God requests your presence. Alone."

"No," I breathed. "There's no way I'd face her alone. You have to believe me. If the Ark crashes, you'll die, too! Every human will! Z-ONE is tricking you!"

Sherry sniffed. "A pawn as ever. It makes no sense, god picking you. Come if you will and find your demise."

The feed blipped off. Luna asked, "Is that true..? The Ark Cradle will kill… everyone?"

"Not true," Yusei said, "because we're stopping it."

"Hollllld up," Leo said. "The whole point those time travelers tried to make was that destroying the City would stop everyone from dying! Why're you saying the opposite, Rain?"

"Because Z-ONE fooled them," I explained. "They were all lies to disguise the Ark's true purpose. In eleven hours, every member of mankind will die unless it stops."

Crow's pinched face said he'd do anything to make it not true. "How'd you figure this all out?"

"…Z-ONE told me. Z-ONE is Rahlin, and she can influence dreams to speak to you or do much worse."

Carly shouted, "Arrrgh! I always knew there was something off about her!"

"Yeah. Baddie turns out to be bad. Shocker," Aki added.

Luna cast a horrified look towards the corner. Kalin shook his head and told her, "Not that one, chief. That's the good one."

My brow furrowed. She could _see_ Rahlin. I blinked. Of course she could. Rahlin was a duel spirit. The future version, however, was a flesh and blood Duel Monster in our world. How had she changed from…

"First thing's first," Jack said. "How are we getting up there?"

"None of our flying vehicles work," Lazar said. "They all rely on Ener-D, which the Reverse Ener-D from the Ark Cradle prevents. Do you know of any other methods of flight?"

Aki and I had the same idea. We reached for our decks. Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Black Rose Moonlight Dragon materialized in the room. Lazar shrieked and covered his head with his arms. Nice to know he hadn't changed. I reached for my Blue-Eyes.

My hand passed through his snout. My stomach coiled. "W-what?"

"It won't work." Luna frowned. "Something's blocking the Spirit World."

The screen covering the wall showed the encroaching Ark Cradle. Future Rahlin mentioned it would create a rupture to allow the Duel Monsters back into this world. That must have been the root of this.

"We're doomed!" Lazar hollered.

"Shut up," Jack hissed. "There has to be another way."

"I dunno, man!" Toru said. "The little guy kinda sounds like he knows what he's doing! Shouldn't we be leaving the City?"

Carly said, "Didn't you hear? It doesn't matter where we go! We're all gonna die!"

"Everyone, _stop_ ," Yusei said. His command had everyone's mouths snapping shut, thank the stars. I couldn't handle any more despair. "What's that on the screen?"

Lazar spun around. "Hm? Another transmission! It's Team Ragnarok!"

Harald's face appeared. Screams rippled through distant crowds evacuating New Domino. Dragan pushed a begging man away from them. Harald glanced to the screen. "Meet us outside, Team 5D's."

The screen minimized. Crow said, "That's _it_?"

"That's it," Aki said, and she started for the elevator. Yusei followed; one by one, we filtered inside. We rode down in utter silence. Anxiety thickened the air. I thought I might suffocate before we reached the bottom floor.

The way everyone tore out of the elevator must've meant they felt the same, choking atmosphere. I never let go of my partner; we walked out together. I had to take a few moments to catch my breath again. The Ark Cradle filled the sky. Its mess of gray debris was definitely closer than when I had defeated Aporia. I kept my focus on anything else.

The Team Ragnarok trio caught my eye. They waited in front of their runners which, to my surprise, sported working engines. Brave noticed me and sprinted forward. "Yo, Rain!"

It surprised me how energetic he still was. "Um, yo."

"Yo! I'm glad to see you up and at 'em! I got worried with all the driving to the sky then dropping like a bag of rocks once the Ark showed up."

"Worried? What's with you?" Dragan said. "You know she's the one who caused it."

I stared at the ground and clenched the thighs of my jeans in my fists. Brave said, "Duuuuude. It's obvious to anyone that- Rain. Rain, you didn't know your duels brought down the Ark, did you?"

I sniffled and shut my eyes. Tears flowed down my cheeks anyway. I covered my eyes with my elbow in a useless attempt at keeping anyone from seeing. I whined, "No, I didn't know, and I can't believe she tricked me, too. _Me_. I loved her, and we were family, and- I should've given up and stopped and, and…"

Brave smacked Dragan upside the head. "Look what you did!"

"Me? The hell do you mean? You're the one who said-"

Brave shoved him away and placed his hands on my shoulders. He wore a pleasant smile. "You couldn't have known, and they gave you no choice but to duel. It isn't your fault! We're making it so your team can drive up there and kick whoever's ass is running the show! Which you're going to do, yeah?"

"I- I don't know if I can."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "That's not the script! Now's the part where you jump into the air, strike a pose, and shout, 'Yeah!' Try it again!"

I wiped away stray tears and pumped an unenthusiastic fist towards the dark sky. "Y-yeah."

Brave sighed. "We will work on the acting skills when you return, Rain."

"W-what if I don't?"

"Don't what?"

"Return."

Brave spat air and flopped his hand. "Silly American. I said _when_ you return."

My tears stopped. "You… um. I'm not American. How are you so sure?"

"Because you are in America."

"No, no! About the other thing."

He winked, and a pink symbol lit up his eye. "Believe me: you have nothing to worry about. Anyway, we were here about Bifrost! You can drive up the Rainbow Bridge we'll make to board the Ark Cradle!"

"Brave!" Harald called behind him. "Time to go. Say good-by."

But Brave said, "I'll be seeing you later."

Team Ragnarok took off towards Daedalus Bridge. The rest of Team 5D's headed towards Fountain Plaza, but I wasn't sure why. Carly poked my arm. "They need to check out the runners. The white-haired guy said they're making some magic bridge."

"Kinda amazing, huh?" Kalin said. "Everything being like it is, Brave was still the exact same."

"Yeah," I murmured. "Wish I could be more like him."

"Braver!" Carly said. Kalin shot her a glare, so she tossed up her hands. "How could I let it pass by?"

I tried to smile. A hand gripped my shoulder. Wrinkles around Toru's green eyes augmented his frown. "This is where we split. I haven't seen Misaki since the final match. I have to find her."

"Misaki is…" I gulped. "I saw her up there. Misaki's on the Ark Cradle, Toru."

"What? No, that can't- that's impossible! I swore I saw her, and… That was a dream! You said it was a dream. She's not _there_. She's somewhere I can find her and see her again and tell her how much she means to me. Right?"

My lips shut. "I- I hope you're right."

He held something out to me. The Orichalcos pendant, a large gemstone passed down from my father, gleamed despite the lack of sunlight. Toru said, "I found this on the track. Snatched it up since I figured it was yours. We're gonna duel together again, Rain."

"You think?"

He nodded, and it was a small thing. "Hey, Rain… remember back in Crash Town when we talked about our dreams?"

"Sure," I murmured. "You said you wanted to be a turbo duelist in the City."

"Yeah. Now that I've been here, now that I've seen this craziness, I'm thinkin' your dream was the right one." Toru observed the encroaching Ark Cradle. "At the end of it all, I'm here wishing I could settle down with the folks I care about."

My fingers wrapped around the necklace. The other day, my sister had used this to help me like she had when I needed her most against Antithesis. She showed me the blue crystal garden and promised me a place in the world.

How twisted those feelings of solidarity had become.

I threw the necklace on and wished with Toru. My friends, my family, my partner – I just wanted an ending where everyone could turn out okay. "I know what you mean. You'll find her."

"Here's to hoping. See ya, Rain."

"…See ya."

Toru sprinted into the crowds evacuating New Domino. I ran to catch up with my team, who had reached the garage. My runner parked beside Jack's, Yusei's, Crow's, and Aki's. Leo and Luna's duel boards leaned against the wall. I asked Carly, "Where'd yours go?"

"Oh, heh, I may have left it at the WRGP stadium by accident. Before the runners stopped working, I rode back with Jack because I was scared. Er, because _he_ was scared!"

"No luck," Yusei said. "Rain's is the only one that works because it runs on Orichalcos. We don't have any alternative fuel. Your sister may get her wish after all. You… might have to go alone."

Jack struck the keyboard with his fist. Yusei jumped. "There must be some other way. We are _not_ forcing her to go alone."

Crow picked up his helmet. "Ragnarok was driving, right? I'll ask them if they have any extra fuel."

"Luna! Our duel boards don't _need_ to be active, right? They can work like regular skateboards! We'll ride them to the top!"

"Er, they don't work so well going uphill," Luna said, "but I like how you're thinking. Whatever lengths we have to go to…"

"I'll work on some rewiring, then," Yusei said. "If we can make electricity work temporarily, that'll get us there."

Their efforts warmed my sore heart. Sparks set it to thumping. The birthmarks sparkled on their arms and threw red all over the room like a fresh coat of paint.

The light soaked into the gathered vehicles. The rainbow glow of the Ener-D shifted to red. A distant dragon's roar sounded in my mind, and the illumination dissipated.

Yusei smiled. "Looks like we have a crimson miracle to work off of. Ragnarok told us to go to old Daedalus Bridge in the Satellite. Let's get there as fast as possible."

We coordinated to pushing our runners outside in an orderly queue. Mine came up last, which worked out because I was refueling while the others left. A hand on my shoulder stopped before I could reach for the handlebars.

"Guess this is good-by," Kalin whispered.

I glanced around. There wasn't any way for him to come with us, but… Brave's words stuck with me. "For now."

His weak laughter pained me. "Alright. Alright, I'll make you a deal, partner. You come back in one piece, and I'll have a very important question to ask when you do."

 _When._ I smiled, and I wouldn't have been able to manage a confident sort had I not learned from him. I had no idea what he intended to ask; he seemed to need the support, though. "Deal!"

He squeezed my hand and backed away. I kept my fingers intertwined with his until the distance forced them to separate. It seemed as though all the warmth in the world left with his touch. I couldn't keep up the smile afterwards. I ducked my head and pushed my runner outside with the others.

Yusei, Aki, and Crow zoomed off. Leo and Luna bickered about helmets; Leo begrudgingly snapped his on, and they followed. Whispers drifted from the corner, where Jack's white Wheel of Fortune remained.

Carly wiped away a tear with her knuckle. Jack boarded and sped towards the bridge. I shifted my runner towards the correct angle. Carly said, "Good luck up there."

"Could I ask something of you?"

"Huh? Uh, sure."

"If something happens to me, could you take care of Stupid?"

"Of what?"

"The cat," I said. "Aporia is gone – all three aspects of him. If I don't come back, either, there's no one else who knows about the cat."

She grasped her camera. "He's really gone?"

"Y-yeah. Rahlin… did something to him. He's not himself, and I don't see her letting that change. Or anything change. He's gone."

Her mouth curled down. "Gosh, Rain, I'm sorry. By the end, you were right. He was a good person underneath it all. On top of that, your sister – there's no knowing what she's capable of or even what she is. But, um, yeah. Yeah, I'll take care of the cat."

My nod was weak. Carly caught me in a hug. She murmured, "In a way, it's like you're saving him, right?"

"R-right." I broke away, said good-by, and straddled my runner. She offered a small, disheartened wave as I drove off. I weaved through crowds to catch up with Jack in the Satellite. We stopped beside the old Daedalus Bridge together.

Yusei announced, "Whatever Team Ragnarok planned should be happening soon."

The last time we had gathered like this – me, Jack, Crow, Yusei, Aki, Luna, and Leo – we had prepped for a very different war. I pressed my fist to my chest. I wished the Crimson Dragon could console me now like he did then. However, I could take heart that I would be surrounded by my true family no matter what happened.

"Oi, Rain," Jack said. "I'm saying this once. We will not allow anything to happen to humanity, and we will not allow anything to happen to you. I believe I speak for all of us when I say we will go to any lengths to stop the Ark from crashing."

"A-any?"

"Any!" Crow shouted. "This ain't the first baddie we've taken down! No matter how many times they try to stomp us out, we'll keep coming back!"

I grimaced. "I wish I had that determination. I just… any time I have to face someone I care for, like Kalin, or Aporia, or Rahlin, I always – I falter."

"Then like the last war, I'll be there when you need me most," Jack whispered.

My breath lodged in my throat. He was talking about our moment during my Shadow Duel with Kalin and his with Carly, when the Crimson Dragon allowed us to speak. I wouldn't have survived without him just like I wouldn't have made it all this way without support.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Together."

A burst of color lit up our path. Glimmering red, yellow, orange, green, blue, indigo, and violet spread forward in a strip and spiraled upward. The rainbow bridge rained sparkles in its trail towards the Ark Cradle. The dark, colorless, blocked sky was forgotten for Team Ragnarok's brilliant creation.

"On my mark!" Yusei said. "Three! Two! One!"

The roar of revving engines filled the air. My thighs hugged my runner's flanks. I forgot the lost sky and the dying land for my vehicle climbing the rainbow path. I sped ahead of the rest, leading us towards the Ark Cradle.

The proximity to the Ark allowed me a better view. Clusters of buildings pointed downward toward their matching New Domino City counterparts, making me think they were mirrors of each other. Something told me Rahlin would love the irony of destroying them with their own beloved City. I shivered.

But hadn't I been just as evil once upon a time?

All members of Team 5D's reached the base of the Ark, which was flat in a disc shape. Rainbow Bridge Bifrost broke apart once we reached the top. The typical Ener-D glow, an iridescent shimmer, emanated from a dome in the center. Our group kept on the path spiraling towards it. The psychedelic Ener-D shone from beneath our wheels, its intensity increasing the closer we came to the middle.

I screeched to a stop in front of the dome. The others followed suit behind me. I asked, "Where do we go from here?"

Screams answered from behind. I flipped around. A hole had opened where my friends once waited, and they fell into darkness. I tore off my helmet and leapt towards the ground. I shouted, "Guys? Are you okay?"

"They can't hear you."

My heart raced miles in milliseconds, and my fingers trembled in earthquakes. I stood upon shaking legs and faced her. An array of rainbow cast upon Future Rahlin's white suit from her spot in front of the dome. Her blue eye seemed brighter than any other light.

I curled my shaking fingers into fists. "I- I'm here to stop you no matter what! You don't know it, but what you want is wrong, always has been wrong, and always will be _wrong_!"

"Yes," she said, and her lack of emotion compared to last time stabbed my heart with icy panic. She approached me. I realized her hand that wasn't using her cane held something else shining silver.

"The humans down below are currently piecing it together, so allow me to explain it to you. The Ark Cradle is made up of four gears, each attached to certain individuals assigned to guard them. When the assigned guard or guards are defeated, the gears shut down. All four stopping will cause the Ark Cradle to fade to ashes."

Future Rahlin stopped inches from me. "I am the guardian of the fourth and final gear – the central Destiny Gear. It will not stop until my heart does."

"Your h-heart?"

She reached for my hand. I was too stunned to try to avoid her touch, and if I tried to move back, I would fall into the hole. A warm handle fitted in my palm. I looked down to find a revolver in my grasp.

She moved my hand so the barrel pressed into her forehead. "Pull the trigger right now and the Ark Cradle will fall."

My wrist shook. I supported the barrel with my other hand. The revolver refused to steady. Tears blurred my vision of my sister, her expression neutral. I thought of her, the real her, who had saved my partner and handed me Soul of the Pure. The spell card held incredible meaning to the both of us – that we _mattered_.

My arms dropped. I sobbed. "I c-can't. I can't do it to you! I d-don't want you to die!"

"You will repeat your mistakes and follow your flaws until your life is forfeit," Future Rahlin stated. She snatched the revolver back. "It's not the pain you deserve, and I can free you from it. I give you time to rethink your decision as you traverse the Ark. Yusei is on the platform farthest from you. Akiza and Crow are to your right. Jack, Luna, and Leo are on your left. Make your choice of who to support or do not choose. If you reach me and still oppose me…"

She aimed down the sights at me. "I won't hesitate."

Green shone at her bracelet, and the matching color cylinder stole her away. I wiped my wet face dry. She'd kill me. She was going to kill me, after everything, _everything_ -

I shook my head and told myself to stick to the present. I had to jump down and pick who to help. Yusei was alone, right? He would need someone; at least the rest had each other.

A voice from behind chilled me. "Why should you have to choose?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter Sixty-One**

* * *

 **A/N:** In my big ol' MSWord document, where I got this fic stored, this arc begins on page 666. Ain't that a fun fact?

It's OC tober! Usually I would have out bonus content with one-shots and whatnot during this month. Instead this year, I am going to be updating on both **Wednesdays and Saturdays for the next three weeks!** Chapter 62 inc this Saturday!


	62. Z-5

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

 _(Z-5) May we meet under the sunburst sky again._

* * *

 **./cycle1996**

* * *

 _"_ _Don't you have someone you love?"_

Why had Fudo gone and said that?

Twelve cycles later and I still couldn't shake the words. Was love so important? I'd never known the emotion. I lost feeling around cycle five hundred. Perhaps I'd known before the cycles began; it'd been so long that those memories had slipped away lifetimes ago.

What did that make me? Fudo called me a machine. I said I didn't feel, but that comment left a sting. I wore flesh. Blood flowed through my veins. I may not have been human, but I was no machine.

Yet the title seemed to stick. My life had become the motions of the cycles. I'd killed without remorse to see what their deaths would change. Whatever personality or hobbies I once partook in had been lost for the sake of memorizing Rain's timeline.

I wasn't a person. I was a machine. I had not anyone I loved.

All the same, I continued on to defy her ending.

I rounded a crater in the dead of night. The dark sign of the Giant shone against the Satellite's clouds. That meant Kalin was busy with Yusei, so the wicked god possessing Kalin had no way of interfering.

A faint glow from the old Ener-D reactor drifted up from the depths below. Visiting the crater while the Dark Signers occupied it had never panned out well. I hoped choosing this moment would leave them busy enough to not notice me slip in.

My throat tightened. The only route to the mid-level within the crater, which held the information I required, used a metal staircase attached to the side. Stairs. Goddamned stairs.

I shook my head and stood on the top step. A crippled leg hadn't stopped me before. It shouldn't. I lowered my good leg onto the next step. Easy peasy, see? My heart had no reason to thump.

I leaned on my cane and dragged my bum leg down. The foot caught on the top. I let go of the cane to reach for it without thinking. My body careened for the metal stairs below. My head banged into a lower step. I cried out as my mangled self tumbled down the rest of the stairs. Bruises thrummed pain across every inch of my skin.

Tie-dye lights burned my shut eyelid as I finally rolled to a stop. I tried to breathe through my clenched teeth. Agony flared through my skull. Thoughts refused to form in my groggy mind.

"Intruding here will be your last mistake."

My vision couldn't focus on the woman who had spoken. Her dark dress must have been that of a Dark Signer. Bile rose in my throat. I swallowed it down and tried to push myself to a sitting position. My elbow caved. I collapsed backward with a grunt.

"Huh? You already done in? Oh. Oh, God. You're Kalin's girlfriend, aren't you? I nearly didn't recognize you. Let me." Firm hands lifted my shoulders, allowing me to remain upright. The woman asked, "Can you walk? I can help you to get water."

"I c-can't."

"Take more time down here, then, and we'll-"

"No," I said. "I can't walk because I am physically disabled. One of my legs doesn't work. I fell down the stairs and have no idea where my cane went."

In the midst of her silence, my eye managed clarity. Her green irises were bright between black pupils and sclera. Misty Tredwell, Dark Signer. The shock escaped her. She shot to her feet and scoured the area. Misty marched to the metal walkway suspended over shifting waves of Ener-D. Her steps echoed throughout the deep, empty crater.

She passed me my cane. Standing was a painful and difficult effort. I stood all the same. Misty held out her hands as though wishing to aid my struggle. The Dark Signers well and truly never were cut out for their jobs.

"I am here for a document," I said. "I won't bother you afterward."

"You're not here to see Kalin? He's not here right now, but he would be devastated if you left without-"

"He does not know me," I stated.

Her face fell. "So your mind didn't make it unscathed either. I knew your accident at the Arcadia Movement was bad, but I didn't think its impact would be so horrible."

"What are you talking about?"

Misty waved her hand up and down. "Your eye, your leg, and now you not even remembering Kalin. The last time I saw you, you weren't like this at all. I was angry with you for saving Akiza until I realized it meant I had the chance of erasing her myself, so… consider my help thanks in return."

The details often escaped me. Misty saw Rain at the Arcadia Movement the night it fell to her and Carly's glyphs. However: "I am not Rain. You could call me her twin."

I expected shock; she showed curiosity instead. Misty stepped towards me and grasped my chin. I couldn't back away. If I tried, I'd fall again. She murmured, "No criminal mark. The future I read in your eye is different from hers, too. Yours is… like nothing I've ever seen before. I see hundreds – no, _thousands_ of pathways entangled like a ball of yarn. Is that someone trapped inside, or-"

I jerked my chin down. "As I was saying, I wish to recover an old document from one of my coworkers unimpeded."

"A deal it is," Misty said. "Answer my questions and you can walk the halls freely."

If only I could shoot her to save time. Alas, a Dark Signer could only die by losing a Shadow Duel. I had to retrieve the blueprints before Kalin came back and the wicked god saw me. "Fine. If you could take me somewhere to sit for this interrogation, that would be peachy."

Misty motioned me towards the dark catacombs. She grabbed a candelabra from the wall and guided me deeper. She chose a specific room whose cluttered desk gave me pause.

No recognition showed in her features. I asked, "Why did you pick this room?"

"None of the others pass by the offices, so we're alone here."

The offices no one cared about? Not even the one belonging to the one and only Professor Fudo?

 _"_ _Don't you have someone you love?"_

A grimace flashed down my expression. I fell into a sturdy chair as Misty placed the candelabra on the desk. She turned towards me and leaned back. The heels of her hands pressed onto the desktop. "I'll start simple. What's your name?"

I'd swear she was mocking me if she had any way of knowing the truth. "I have no name."

"The deal won't go through if you lie."

"It's not a-" I caught my chin in my hand and lowered my head. I had suffered enough failures to understand humans never took a stranger at her word. How could I prove it to her? I glanced around the room. "Ah. When I worked here, I went by 'Z-ONE.' Check the second drawer from the bottom on the left and you will find exchanged correspondence including this name."

Misty rounded the desk and checked the specified location. Candlelight danced upon the printed memos. She said, "Z-1 to Fudo. Oh… you pronounce it Z-ONE like the word instead of the letter and the number mashed together. Hold on. Fudo? Isn't that Yusei's family name? He's been here?"

"Not him," I said. "His father was my coworker."

"Aren't you and Yusei the same age?"

"It may appear so. Looks can be deceiving. For example, the ordinary person may not realize I am speaking to a reanimated corpse."

Shadows shifted on her face with the intensity of her glare. "If you are aware of the Dark Signers, what's made you brave enough to wander into our lair?"

"The gold in the dragon's den: Fudo's personal research. The blueprints for a very important invention are in this room. I'll take them and be on my way."

"Blueprints for what? Another Ener-D reactor?"

"While the reactor was the primary development, individual researchers had personal projects." I adjusted my sleeve. Firelight swirled in the green gem on my bracelet. "Fudo strove to create a machine capable of making dreams indistinguishable from reality. His wish was to allow the ordinary, overworked citizen an opportunity to control the free time lost in sleep for additional hobby and family time."

Her trimmed dark eyebrows lifted, and amusement brightened her dark eyes. "Seriously? _That's_ what he expected people to use a dream machine for?"

"I see his childlike idealism as a reflection of his pure intentions rather than naiveté."

"I suppose it's wrong of me to speak ill of the dead," she said. "What are you wanting to use it for?"

Our gazes locked. I had never convinced anyone of the truth of my nearly two thousand timelines trying to stop Rain Orichalcum from dying with a dark sign. Misty Tredwell would be no different. The "dream machine" as she dubbed it had the potential to open up new possibilities. That was the plain and simple of why I wanted to develop Fudo's idea. If only it was plain and simple to her.

"Fudo was a dear friend of mine," I explained. "I no longer have the option of speaking with him, and I have always longed for a way to change the past and save him. This is my way of continuing his memory. When all is said and done, I hope to pass it to his son's hands once I engineer the blueprint into reality."

Misty sighed, locked her fingers together, and stretched her arms up. In the midst of a small groan inspired by her loosening muscles, she said, " _That_ will be difficult to allow."

"Why?"

"Yusei Fudo is our enemy. I can't in good conscience let you walk out of here knowing you're trying to make an asset for him."

Hm. That was a logical conclusion from her. Surprising considering she chose to become a Dark Signer, though that could have been because of manipulation. I would have to manipulate right back.

"Why would he be _your_ enemy?" I asked. "Perhaps it is in the best interest of the wicked god possessing you. As far as I know, you are to rightfully avenge your younger brother by eliminating Akiza Izinski. How is Yusei involved?"

Her eyes thinned. "I am not _possessed_. Those Shadow Drones Roman controls are beneath us. We pull the strings."

"The wicked god Ccarayhua – the Lizard, yes? – loves for you to be a dedicated worker. The second you change your mind and your goals misalign from the god's, you lose your free will. Your contract with Ccarayhua means you are not a person. You are a puppet, a tool. The god uses you to walk this realm and inflict additional psychological damage upon your designated Signer. The god takes advantage of you."

"…Even so, even if the nonsense you spout is the truth, I don't care. I want to kill Akiza for my brother. I'm fine with walking the earth for that purpose and fading away afterward."

"And Yusei does not intrude on your conflict," I said.

Her eyes danced between my remaining one and my eyepatch. She picked up Fudo's nameplate from his desk and blew off some dust. "Say. Why didn't you die in the Zero Reverse like he did?"

I winced. The memory of blinding colors, searing flesh, and lost screams haunted me. The Zero Reverse had caught me out more than once. I was an immortal Duel Monster. I could be killed by means other than aging, but apparently it would take more than an explosion. This was yet another aspect of myself she would not understand.

"I'm a coward. I found out about the instability. Fudo attempted to right it. I ran away to save myself."

The tilt of her eyes suggested sympathy. "So you're feeling… guilty, huh? You're trying to do what you can to fix it. I… understand. I completely understand where you're coming from wanting to turn back time. Here's my last question and you're free to go. If you could turn back the clock, what would you change?"

My mouth dried. I wrung my bracelet around my wrist. "If every piece could fall perfectly into place, I would _save everyone_. Fudo wouldn't die. Rain wouldn't die. You wouldn't have to suffer. No one would. If I could, I'd save the world."

I hobbled past Misty and collected the blueprints. The nameplate rested in her hands. I observed Fudo's calculated handwriting and said, "I can't, though. I can't do anything right."

She set the plate on the desk and searched my face, perhaps trying for comforting words. I didn't want to hear them. I adjusted my bracelet to leapt through time to a place I could work alone.

Always alone.

 _"_ _Don't you have someone you love?"_

I pressed on my bracelet. A flash of green stole me away. "I defy your ending."

* * *

 **./cycleend**

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Dark Signer peered into the gaping hole upon the Ark Cradle's base. My friends had fallen into it minutes ago, and I had to choose who to help. The last person I thought would make a suggestion was _her_. G, I used to call her, shorthand for Giant. She hadn't spoken to me in weeks.

The hood of her blue-accented cloak cast a shadow over her dark eyes. The rainbow Ener-D lit up her face from below despite the hood. Her criminal mark matched mine barring color; hers was red to my yellow. I'd nearly forgotten what she looked like. She was meant to resemble a Dark Signer version of myself, shown by the purple mark of the Giant on her right forearm, but her hair remained white unlike my dyed-black locks.

I spread my stance. "What do you want?"

G crossed her heels and yawned as though the world wasn't ending in a matter of hours. "Get it together, Storm. I'm not here to get in your way. This whole 'Ark' nonsense is bad business for a world that should be mine. _Will_ be. I still don't like you, but it's in my best interest to lend a hand here. The three of us can tackle a section each."

"Three?"

She pointed behind me. I shrieked at the second clone of me staring at her hands as though they weren't hers. This one had my black hair and same clothes, but her irises stained red and incisors extended to fangs. G said, "That there's your Crimson Dragon free to walk in his own vessel."

"Crimson… I-it's really you, Dragon?"

The Dragon balled his fists and glared at G. "You didn't have power capable of this before. How many timelines have compounded for you to use energy solely to spite me?"

G set her hands on her hips. "Like! I! Said! This Ark Cradle? Horrible for the world I want. This is for _our_ benefit."

My neck swiveled back and forth between them. "Eh? Timelines? Power?"

"If only we had _time_ to explain!" G cackled. I hadn't missed that laugh. At all. "Oi, god-dragon. You pick first. Clock's ticking."

Her grin curved her criminal mark in a disturbing fashion. The Dragon stared at the hole. He said, "Leo. Oh, and Rain – remember what I told you. You have an important decision coming up."

He leapt into the dark towards the left. The Dark Signer shook her head. "Old coot always spouting mindless drivel. Oh, this'll be _fun_. Later, Rain! Don't die!"

G hopped towards the right. Her cloak flapped with her fall. The violet from her dark sign illuminated her exhilarated grin. I felt like I had amnesia again. Nothing made sense, and I had no idea what the hell was happening.

The Dragon referenced what he told me. Did he mean the one true enemy? I glanced around the empty Ark Cradle. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Even then he had tried to warn me about Rahlin's true intentions. The Dragon didn't want me to hesitate despite her being family.

However, the same day he had warned me, I learned the truth about family. Blood meant nothing. Bonds were everything. I swiped my forearm across my eyes, boarded my runner, and sped into the dark below.

I followed Yusei's skid marks. My friend needed me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Fog flooded the area. I protected my eyes with the crook of my elbow. Shadows flitted across the corners of my vision. A disguised beast rushed forward and raked claws across my rose-colored duel disk. I grit my teeth as my life points fell to 2800.

The indicator told me my turn had arrived. I wiped sweat from my brow. Where had Crow and Sherry gone? I'd cried out their names enough times already to no response. I was hesitant to keep swinging with what little information I had. Duels were normally crystal clear to me. I couldn't be confident without something as simple as sight of the field. I set a couple of cards and ended my turn.

"Spell activate! Twin Twisters! I destroy Sherry's Ecole de Zone Field Spell and set card!"

Weird. That was a girl's voice, not Crow's. Its pitch was too high to be Sherry. I hazarded, "Rain? Is that you?"

A pair of typhoons ripped across the field. The mist scattered. I observed the monster who had attacked me earlier. Its black feathered wings said it could only belong to one duelist. Crow gaped at me. Sherry's life points remained at an untouched 4000 while we had attacked each other. His 2500 was a little less than mine.

"Akiza? I thought I was dueling-" He directed a glare towards Sherry and growled, "You tricked us!"

Sherry didn't pay us attention. Apprehension broke her stone-cold demeanor. She pointed past us. "Who are you?"

My heart twisted. The woman who had broken the illusion resembled Rain, but she wore the robes of a Dark Signer. Black filled her eyes outside their irises. A purple mark shone on her forearm – the same Kalin once bore.

"R-Rain?" Crow called.

"Not Rain," I stated. "Rain would never choose to look like that. She hasn't before. Why start now? It could be like what happened to Misty when her Earthbound Immortal controlled her."

Her smirk didn't match the shaking of her head. "Classic idiot Signers! I bail them out, and their first act is to point fingers at me! Fine. I'm not Rain; not quite. Doesn't change that I'll help you take down blondie."

Sherry scowled. "An army couldn't keep me from Z-ONE's promise! Since you destroyed my set card, Z-ONE, its ability activates! I choose to banish a Field Spell in my deck – Soul Binding Gate. Z-ONE becomes a Field Spell with the same abilities as the banished card, and Z-ONE cannot be destroyed!"

A blinding doorway appeared behind her. Streams of black and white poured from the frame. Black twisted into dark double doors, and white formed the ivory bones of a skeletal being merged with the gateway. Sherry explained, "Any monster summoned with attack less than my life points is destroyed, and we all take 800 damage upon destruction in this way."  
I longed for my old Black Rose Witch mask; I couldn't prevent my grimace. Monsters in my Main Deck and Extra Deck had nowhere near 4000 attack. Sherry could whittle us down since her life points outpaced ours. I was lucky to still have Twilight Rose Knight on my field, and Crow had Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn. We had defenses without summoning and didn't need to take damage yet.

"Sure!" The Dark Signer giggled. I tried not to look at her. She was Rain and yet not like her in the slightest. "I summon Phantom Skyblaster, and its ability special summons a token with it!"

Both monsters shattered instantly. The skeleton in the Z-ONE Field Spell's jaw descended. Four red beams shot twice from its maw. Jolting pain rattled my bones, and my life points dropped to 1200. Crow had fallen to 900, and Sherry matched the Dark Signer with 2400.

Sherry had doubled over with Crow and me. The Dark Signer did not show signs of pain. She dusted off her shoulder and said, "Set two and pass turn."

The indicator pointed to Sherry. She threw a card onto her monster zone without looking. "Summon: Necro Fleur. Zero attack points."

The flower withered, and her Field Spell fired. I fell to a knee as my life points dropped to 400. Crow had a mere 100. We locked eyes, and I'm sure he saw the same pain in mine as I did in his. Sherry and the Dark Signer had 1600, and this time Sherry kept the statuesque stance despite her agony.

"Sorciere de Fleur is special summoned," Sherry said. "2900 attack points. Direct attack upon the Dark Signer!"

"Depth Amulet negates the attack at the cost of a discard," the Dark Signer responded.

Sherry clicked her tongue. "Sorciere's effect activates. I special summon a monster from your graveyard – Crystal Rose Spirit! The monster is destroyed, and the two Signers are out of the Battle Royale."

My stolen monster broke into glass pieces on the white floor. The skeleton's maw opened. Red gleamed deep within its empty eye sockets. I watched my crimson sign instead, which outshone the copied Soul Binding Gate. Instead of pulsing with a shared emotion of helplessness, the Crimson Dragon's claw mark shared a sense of confidence.

A card in Crow's backline flipped up. "Chaos Life! Any players who would lose the Duel have their life increased by the amount instead!"

I copied his smile. Our life points, mine at 1200 and his at 900, beat theirs at 800 apiece. Sherry dropped to ground from her spell's laser. Through grit teeth, she growled, "Turn end."

Crow drew for his turn. The Dark Signer said, "Easy. I know you have plenty of Blackwings with little attack power. Summon one and we're done here."

Crow looked between Sherry struggling to stand and the nonchalant Dark Signer. "Call me crazy, but I don't think Sherry is the enemy here. I special summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind and tune it with Sirocco the Dawn to Synchro Summon Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon!"

The crimson glow of his tail sign intensified. Dark feathers stormed through the green Synchro portals, making the entrance of his new Signer Dragon. The black tips of its red feathers were accentuated by its silvery tail. Darkrage's 2800 attack couldn't take down Sorciere's 2900, however.

"Stupid Signers being stupid. What else is new?" the Dark Signer asked. "You're supposed to use Gale to cut Sherry's monster's attack power and end her."

"Like I said… that's not the right move. I'm setting a face-down and ending my turn there."

The Dark Signer fumed. I thought to myself what Crow hinted towards. Was he trying to steer Sherry back to our side? In that case, why not defeat the Dark Signer himself? Perhaps he slotted himself into a support role instead. I'd follow his lead. "I summon Blue Rose Dragon and tune it with Twilight Rose Knight! Synchro Summon! Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!"

Pale shades of a moonbow reflected off the white tiles from my dragon. The rose petals swirled in a gentle and controlled motion as my powers and emotions had come under my steady hand and heart. No setbacks; only trust. "I place a card face-down and end my turn, too."

The Dark Signer spat at the ground, complaining, "Why did I expect them to be anything but an obstacle? I'll have to kill her myself. I play Monster Reborn! I've discarded a couple of monsters, and one of them is very, _very_ special to me. Rise from hell, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

A pair of earth-shaking heartbeats resounded from the brown _thing_ hanging in the air. Violet exploded from it. The wicked god, the Giant who had nearly murdered Yusei months ago, towered over us. Its 3000 attack belittled all others.

The god's massive hand hovered over Sherry's field. She balked at the large shadow it cast. "Y-you're from the dream. It was _you_. You're here to kill me?"

The Dark Signer's grin answered. Sherry remained paralyzed within the darkness. I stepped forward. A blizzard of red petals swarmed the Earthbound Immortal. "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon's ability sends your special summoned monster to your hand! _Rose Ballad_!"

"What the hell?" the Dark Signer shouted. "I'm halting the Ark Cradle's gear! Why are you fighting your own interest?"

"Not if it kills Sherry," I said. "I can't. She's never meant us harm. Besides, I know better than to trust a Dark Signer. You will always be my enemy."

"So many 'nevers' and 'always' from you crimson-stained dolts," the Dark Signer grumbled. "I play Call of the Haunted to restore Double Coston from the grave, and guess what, chump? It serves as _two_ tributes for a DARK monster. I sacrifice Double Coston to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

Sherry collapsed on her backside, her green eyes wide as the Giant tore into our world again. The Dark Signer reveled in her fear. "Since you've never had the pleasure of witnessing an Earthbound Immortal's power, allow me to explain its abilities. They are active because you so graciously have a Field Spell – an indestructible one at that!"

In the midst of her outburst of laughter, she didn't notice the white feathers falling upon her monster. Her dark eyes about bulged out of their sockets. Crow said, "I'm discarding Effect Veiler to negate those abilities!"

"And I activate Rising Energy!" I said. "By discarding for cost and choosing a face-up monster, that monster gains 1500 attack until the end of the turn. I select Sorciere de Fleur!"

"For… me?" Sherry murmured.

The fists at the Dark Signer's sides shook as though she restrained herself from strangling us herself. "Fucking braindead Signers! Fine! I'll eliminate all three of you!"

Crow held her fiery glare. "As long as we're working together, that won't happen."

"Yeah? Your _bonds of friendship_ are stopping the increasing momentum of the Ark Cradle?" One of her black eyes squinted. Her grotesque insanity nearly made me flinch. Crow stood steady. She shouted, "You started the stupid game. You win the stupid prize first! Ccapac Apu destroys Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon!"

Crow's mouth curved up at a corner. "And what a prize it is! You're the first to experience Darkrage's ability! I'm triggering Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite's ability from the grave! By returning a card on the field to my hand, like my set trap, I can special summon Zephyros. He deals 400 damage to me as the cost. That chains Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon's ability!"

"By damaging _yourself_?" the Dark Signer questioned.

"Any damage would do, but it's nice to be in control of my own destiny!" he said. "When I take damage, I send the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard. If any are monsters, Darkrage gains 400 attack points."

The Dark Signer thinned her eyes. I grinned. 400 would put Darkrage at 3200, beating out Apu's 3000. The cards fluttered in Crow's grasp like the tricks of a practiced blackjack dealer. His confidence oozed through my crimson sign.

"Look. At. That!" He smacked the small stack of cards. "Three whole monsters. Signer Dragons don't lose to wicked gods. Try again next time. _Black Fury Avenge_!"

The red in Darkrage's feathers blazed, and the monster's attack increased to 3200. Darkrage shot a beam of crimson blended with black towards Ccapac Apu's approaching fist. Streaks of purple flames ripped through the Earthbound Immortal's body. The wicked god crumbled limb by limb. The Dark Signer's life dropped to 600.

"Goddamned fools can't keep the plot." Her eye never returned to its proper width. I couldn't look at her face. "Turn end."

Sherry pushed herself to her feet. She rocked back. Her foot slid back to steady herself. "Sorciere de Fleur attacks the dark demon directly!"

A firework blossomed from the monster's staff, burst in the air, and rained cinders on the Dark Signer. She held up her arms as the attack buffeted her cloak backwards. Cuts formed along her body. Violet fire leaked from her insides. As she faded to nothing, she said, "It was just a dream, Sherry."

A dull tone rung out. The indicator showed the Dark Signer's life at zero. A similar noise sounded a second later. I gasped and looked to Sherry. Her flat hand covered her deck. The Ener-D powering the large gear behind her fell dark. The spin slowed to a stop.

"Ambition can be blind," she said. "My apologies. My father would not have wished this for me. I will go with you and try to make Z-ONE understand. In loving memory, I do this for my parents. It is all I can do."

Sherry observed the holographic art of the Z-ONE spell card. I frowned as I thought of Rain's creepy twin. Something told me she wasn't the type to be convinced.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I fell back on my ass, and the back of my head _bang_ ed against the highway's guardrail. I shouted a curse and held the stinging area. Black spotted my vision. Jesus. I hadn't made it half a mile. No way was I reaching Satisfaction Town to make sure West and Nico were okay.

Not that they'd speak to me, anyway.

"Take it slow. On top of being exhausted from avoiding sleep, your blood sugar is low. You'll pass out if you keep trying. It'd be better if you ate something substantial, but…"

But I couldn't do that. Rahlin sat on her knees next to me. The concerned threading of her brows urged me into wanting to stand back up. I couldn't if I tried. "I'm sorry."

She gazed at the Ark Cradle. The ashen sky dulled her iris to gray. "Me, too."

I started to speak up, to say anything to comfort my friend, but nothing sounded right in my head. I knew she was the real Rahlin. Rain knew it, too. What the future version wanted made zero goddamned sense.

"What is that?" she asked.

My torso twisted so I could look at the Ark. A series of screens encircled the bottom and displayed the group of Signers falling into a hole. Future Rahlin confronted Rain, and Rain couldn't shoot her. Z-ONE explained the different routes and which Signers were on each. The Dark Signer and Crimson Dragon made their first appearance together in who knows how long. The trio split to help the Signers.

"Z-ONE is so sure of their failure that she is showing the happenings within the Ark for all to see and hear," Rahlin said. "How cruel. She's more despicable than Dartz and cleverer in her manipulation than my patron."

"And nothing like you."

Her head lowered. "I… hope so. Something's bothering me, though. Why is the wicked god aiding them?"

The screen showed the Dark Signer bailing out Crow and Akiza. "Guess the Ark Cradle doesn't fit into the vision of whatever world the Earthbound Immortals want."

"…Huh?"

"Somethin' fishy about what I said?"

"No, not you," Rahlin said. "Akiza. She said the Earthbound Immortals could _control_ their hosts."

I thought back to the double duel, when I had fought Akiza and Rain battled Misty. Once Misty learned the truth, she tried to fold. The dark god didn't let her. "Yeah. Never happened to me because I didn't try to give up on my duels."

"I don't understand."

"What part?"

"Rain," Rahlin said. "If Ccapac Apu has the option, why doesn't it possess Rain?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Strength of will or some shit?"

"Misty Tredwell does not strike me as weak-willed."

"You got me there," I relented. "Maybe it doesn't gain anything from doing it."

"The wicked god has everything to gain. If it possessed Rain, it could use Shining Nova."

"Right, you mentioned that when we first met. Rain said she couldn't use it because Primo – Aporia – took her card. What would the shiny dragon do for the Dark Signer, anyway?"

Rahlin's brows lifted. "She didn't tell you? Shining Nova grants wishes at cost. It's powerful enough to change reality as we know it. For example, the world split into this realm and the Spirit World through Shining Nova. Rain and I became separate beings through that same usage. The cost was a most painful death for Rain. Imagine what a being of pure chaos such as Ccapac Apu would wreak with a single use."

"Death? You mean she'll die if she uses it?"

"It could. Ever since learning of its exponential cost, she sees Shining Nova as a last resort. If it's a small wish, she could scrape by with broken bones. If it's something large…" Rahlin watched the Ark Cradle. "If she decides it's the only way…"

"We can't let that happen!" I shouted. Future Rahlin said the Ark's function tied to her heartbeat, and her life is supposedly linked to mine. If I-

"Don't even think about it," Rahlin said. "Remember. Rain can't use Shining Nova. Aporia has Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, and he's under Z-ONE's control. I was asking because of the Dark Signer. Rain has had access to Shining Nova while having a dark sign. Why wouldn't the god possess her back then?"

I wracked my brain. Unfortunately, I'd interacted with the trio often before Rain went AWOL. "Uh. Back when it was still Crash Town, the Dark Signer said she could exist apart because of Rain's connection to the big red dragon. Maybe he protects her from it."

"Big red- what? Oh. You mean the Crimson Dragon. Wait. The Cr… The _Dragon_. He spoke to me, and he said- he _said_ -"

The pitch of her voice increased as her stutters went on. "He said what?"

"He-" Rahlin's eye widened as she looked to me. "Kalin, look out!"

Metal _crack_ ed over my skull. The world went dark.


	63. Z-6

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

 _(Z-6) I will never forget the kindness you shared with me._

* * *

 **./cycle0699**

* * *

 _Beep_.

The elevator ascended. My stance was rigid. The other man in the elevator pinned me with his icy blue stare. Rex Godwin said, "Understand you are as much Mr. Atlas's assistant as you are mine. Accept any orders he gives you."

"Understood."

I had learned to hold his gaze despite the undressing feeling it forced. He said, "The other candidate for your job showed up dead at the docks. I thought it mysterious and convenient, though obviously you were the first suspect and must have been cleared."

Yes, and he must have been the one to do the clearing. Godwin wanted an assistant like him; he desired someone by his side willing to have their hands dirtied for the sake of greater justice. I asked, "Do you find the revolver to be a respectable weapon?"

"My level of respect is determined by how fast the wielder loads the bullets in the chamber," Godwin responded.

What a cheeky bastard. Why couldn't a solution lay in the cycles where he and I didn't have to interact one bit? The elevator _ding_ ed. The observatory deck above the Memorial Circuit offered a bird's eye view of the oval track.

The man in white leather lounged on a pristine cream couch. Dirt from his boots marred the fine cushions. His head rested on his forearms crossed behind his head. His blond, spiked hair glowed in the sunshine spilling from the floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Mr. Atlas," Godwin said. Jack did not acknowledge him in any way. "Before we watch the match today, I was hoping to introduce you to my new assistant – and, by extension, yours."

"I've already got Mina," Jack stated. "I don't need any more dogs-"

His purple eyes widened the instant they landed on me. My finger was already pressed to my closed lips. Godwin glanced to me, and my hand retreated before he saw the gesture. Jack received the message. His lazy posture returned. "As I was saying, one dog is enough."

"Yes, of course," Godwin muttered. He strode to the window, and I followed. "Who is it today? Ah, your person of interest: Yusei Fudo. His opponent is the Greiger fellow with the duel runner it took two trailers to haul."

He chuckled to himself. No one shared his amusement. I caught Jack peeking at me. I wondered if his false reality was collapsing in on itself. I stated, "It appears 'Satellite's Shooting Star' is falling."

Godwin dipped his chin. "Indeed, but the duel is never over until a victor is called to the stands."

As was fated, Yusei Fudo found victory against the odds. The Signers were true wonders, but wonderment fled from my soul by cycle one hundred at maximum. Fudo's opponent turn braked and soared into the sky. He triggered the trap installed on his runner. A spike from his tire's decorations catapulted towards Rex Godwin. The spike shattered the observatory's glass. Godwin braced himself to catch the weapon.

I kicked Godwin's shin. The minor distraction stopped him from defending himself. Greiger's spike maimed Godwin's face. Blood splattered across the carpet, and drops trailed down my shiny, black shoes.

"What the hell, Rain?" Jack leapt up from his position on the couch. "You came all this way to kill Rex Godwin? Do you know what you've done? They'll never let you out of the Facility _if_ they let you live!"

"Hm." I toed the corpse. "You and I are the only ones here. Who says I had anything to do with this? For all the public knows, Greiger killed Rex Godwin like he wanted."

"Kalin must've rubbed off on you," Jack seethed, "because you're certifiably insane."

"You're mistaken. I am not Rain."

He scoffed. "You're joking. Some silly disguise like walking with a cane and wearing an eyepatch to get in here won't fool me!"

My eye's focus darted back and forth along the splats of blood as though I could read the timeline in their dark reflections. "I can't have you blaming Rain for this. By this point, she's with the Arcadia Movement, but she'll reach Godwin's mansion eventually. When she does, she'll be captured and sentenced to death instead of Godwin being there to search for the Crimson Dragon."

"What the hell are you on about?"

I raised the revolver and aimed it between Jack Atlas's eyes. He stepped backwards. My aim had become unmatchable. The bullet extinguished his life quicker than Yusei's lap around the track.

Returning the weapon to its concealed holster, I glanced around the room. I'd attempted a few of early Godwin death pathways. Never Jack, though. Sheer curiosity led my hand to adjust the holograms from my bracelet. I transported forward in time to the night of the Signer war.

Black clouds blanketed the sky. A distant tower pierced them. The dark sign of the Giant blazed upon the earth below my ridge. A masculine voice cried out, "How could you!"

On a lower hill, Yusei dropped to his knees. Tears sprinkled the barren ground. He screamed, "How could you kill her, Kalin!"

"Huh? Can someone explain what happened?" The Sector Security officer, Trudge, had asked the question to the two twins riding in his car. Luna had broken down into tears.

Leo managed to say, "Rain… folded… she gave up. She fell over like that because she lost a Shadow Duel. She didn't take damage, so it's like… like-"

"Her heart stopped!" Luna shrieked.

I frowned. Jack Atlas's presence _was_ important. During Rain's Shadow Duel, he provided encouragement by being in the same predicament she was suffering. She needed him.

The puzzle grew ever more complex as the number of cycles increased. I pinched the bridge of my nose. What was the point? Someone like me could never discover the solution. I was one girl. How was I supposed to keep track of every goddamned branch, every goddamned detail, every goddamned time Rain _died over and over and_ -

"Miss?"

I straightened. Luna had climbed to my ridge. She rubbed at her eyes and sniffled. She said, "Um, I hope this isn't rude, but you have this… the… Um, are you a duel spirit?"

Despite her pain, she tried her best to be polite. What an odd human. "Yes, I am – though a bit more. I have full physical presence in your realm."

"Y-you… um, you look a lot like my friend, Rain. She had a connection to the duel spirits, so I was wondering. Are you Rain? Like… brought back to life?"

"No. I'm sorry I'm not her."

"Th-that's okay." She sniffled. "Do you know her? Are you family? Are you here to save her?"

"We're family of sorts, I suppose. I was here to save her. I've already failed."

Luna wiped tears from their ducts. "Wh-what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name," she repeated.

"Why do you care to know?"

"I know it's painful and… sad when bad things happen, but Rain taught me we can share in them and come out better. I'd rather keep living what she showed me. My name's Luna, and I can be your friend."

Her friend died before her eyes, yet she stood here reaching out to me because of Rain? I shook my head. "I have no name, not that I can remember, and I cannot have friends. Bonds are against the rules."

"You mean you don't have anyone? Doesn't it get lonely?"

I scanned the little girl. Her hands clasped together as though she prayed for me. I shook my head. "Loneliness does not factor into the rules."

Luna lowered her head. Her pigtails drooped. "I'm… sorry you couldn't save Rain. I want to save a bunch of people, too. My brother and I are Signers. We have to battle the Dark Signers Jack and Carly, but I don't feel ready at all. Crow said it was easy after he beat his Dark Signer. I'm just… not so sure I can make it through a duel."

Hm. Jack became a Dark Signer with her, and Leo and Crow gained the lost signs from Jack and Rex. Crow I expected, but Leo was a new breed. I murmured, "Luna."

"Yes, Miss?"

"Does Rain truly believe it's possible to bounce back from tragedy in improved form?" Luna nodded. I asked, "Do you also believe it, with the full of your heart?"

"Mhmm, because we're able to reach out to each other and lean on each other!"

"What if… there is no one else?"

Her gray-gold eyes considered me then moved to Rain, who had passed away in this timeline because one of her strongest bonds had been snapped. Luna said, "If I didn't have anyone else, I'd never have made it out of the house, let alone save the world."

"Save the world," I repeated.

On the dueling field, Rain's fingers twitched. Purple blazed on her right forearm. A dark sign to match Kalin's brought her back from the dead. Her criminal mark glowed violet like her sign as she busted into a laugh.

"What's happening?" Yusei asked.

The false Rain pointed at me. "Why don't you ask that time traveling monster behind you?"

"I'm sorry, Luna," I muttered. "I am lonely, but rules are rules for a reason. Growing close to anyone would only make it more painful for me to fail them and see them die six hundred and ninety-nine more times."

Millions of questions raced through her eyes. Before she had a chance to ask, I adjusted my bracelet to reset the timeline. I whispered, "I defy your ending."

A green splash whisked me towards cycle seven hundred.

* * *

 **./cycleend**

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I strode down a dark hall. Slashes of crimson across my vision explained the pain Luna, Leo, and Jack experienced. I sighed. First the troubling nature of the Dark Signer's exponential power and now this. If only the Nameless Hero broke free of the cruel prison.

A pair of doors high as the sky blocked the way. One cracked open. I slipped through. My inept human eyes had to adjust to the altered light level. Ener-D from the spinning cog threw every imaginable color onto the all-white interior. **  
**A horrific mesh of man and machine defended the gear. Aporia's bottom half combined with a mechanical fortress. The Field Spell altered the bland room into a hive of circuitry.

Sweat trickled down the faces of the trio opposing Aporia. Manacles locked their ankles to the floor. Devices glowed red over their hearts. They must have been the source of the shocking agony I shared earlier.

The real Aporia would never have been so cruel. At least Rain wouldn't witness the false machine wearing her friend's face inflict suffering upon her family. Leo drew. The lone monster on his field, Morphtronic Staplen, couldn't match the attack of the three monsters on Aporia's field. Leo had two set cards. "I end my turn."

Luna's fingers shivered on her drawn card. Her gold eyes skimmed her empty field. "I- I end my turn."

"Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress's effect activates!" Aporia shouted from his machine throne. "You have zero Machine-type monsters on your field at the End Phase. You lose 100 life points!"

Luna cried out as the heart injection zapped her. Her counter dropped from 200 to 100. She teetered and dropped. Leo leapt towards her. The fetter on his ankle halted his momentum. He reached for his sister's arm. Inches kept them apart.

Ticks sounded from Luna's counter. Leo's expression collapsed in horror. Her 100 life points dropped one by one. 99. 98. 97. Leo shouted, "W-what's happening?"

"I told you at the beginning," Aporia said. "Your life points are tied to your life force. Loss equals death."

"Her heart condition. The pain's too much. She won't survive." Leo sobbed and tried to reach her again. Leo squeaked, "I swore I'd protect you. I screw up every time. I can't do anything right!"

"I summon Clock Resonator in defense position!"

"H-huh?" Leo said.

The monster sprouted on Jack's field. Aporia shouted, "The Continuous Trap Level Cannon deals damage equal to the summoned monster's level times 200!"

The artillery attached to the fortress blasted the Signer of Soaring, dropping his life points to 100. Electricity struck his shaking muscles. He fell to a knee and said, "Pass turn."

"Jack!" Leo exclaimed. "Why would you summon a monster? Now you'll lose!"

"Look closer," Jack said. "Fortissimo's burn triggers if you have no Machine-type monsters. Clock Resonator fulfills the requirements."

Luna's life points decreased. 84. 83. 82.

"S-so you… you're barely holding on?"

Jack Atlas dipped his chin. "We're in this together. I have no lack of thinking myself a failure. We are more than the sum of our parts. To fight on behalf of others and to rely on their potential opens up endless possibilities. This duel is _not_ over."

Leo glanced around their depressingly blank fields compared to Aporia's stacked board. Leo shoved to his feet. "Yeah! Hear that, hunk of junk? We're not going down anytime soon!"

I smiled. My fangs poked the flesh of my chin. Gentle creatures, humans were, yet their resilience was unmatched. Aporia said, "You refuse to acknowledge your abandoned hope. I will reintroduce you. I play Boon of the Meklord Emperor. I draw one for every Meklord I control, currently three: Meklord Army of Granel, Meklord Army of Skiel, and Meklord Army of Wisel!"

As he drew, I wondered if the true Aporia remained conscious somewhere in the cold android. He said, "Since I control 3 Meklords, I special summon Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk!"

A turquoise nucleus spawned in front of the fortress. Golden scraps slithered together to form the mechanical dragon's body. Its initial zero attack increased to 4600. "Asterisk's attack is the sum of my other Machine-type monsters' power."

I glanced at Luna's life points. 61. 60. 59.

"Hey! That's a level 10 monster!" Leo protested. "You should be taking 2000 damage from your Level Cannon!"

"Meklord Army of Skiel negates effect damage exceeding 1000," Aporia explained.

Leo ruffled his own hair. "Why does this guy have an answer to everything?"

"Skiel attacks Clock Resonator!" Aporia commanded.

"Nuh-uh!" Leo said. "My trap, Block Lock, redirects that attack to my monster! Morphtronic Staplen's defense position ability doesn't let you destroy it, neither!"

"Meklord Army of Wisel's effect applies piercing damage to Skiel," Aporia stated. The electric ripples hardly affected Leo. His 3200 life points fell to 3000.

Leo set his fists on his hips and beamed. "Perfect! Staplen's next effect! It changes to attack position, and I can change the positions of the monster who attacked and another! I'll pick, hmmm, Granel!"

Skiel and Granel tinged blue. As a result, Astro Dragon Asterisk's attack power decreased to 1800. Jack said, "Because they're not in attack position. Astounding move, Leo!"

Tears appeared to threaten Leo as he looked to the Signer of Soaring. Aporia's bellow dragged them out of the moment. "Meklord Army of Wisel attacks Morphtronic Staplen!"

The sparks left Leo's teeth chattering. "S-S-Staplen's attack position ability! Wisel loses 300 attack points, so Asterisk does, too!"

Aporia growled, "Enough of the pecking away at my power! Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk attacks you directly! _Infinity Nemesis Stream_!"

Alerts beeped and red caution signs hovered above the machine. Astro overheated, and a flaming beam fired from its heated nucleus. The attack swallowed the young boy. His screams sounded from within the laser. Dark splotches marred his fair skin. His left eye squinted as though he couldn't open it. Leo's life counter fell to 1100.

"Set two and pass turn," Aporia stated.

Leo smiled. "N-nice."

"You're clearly in pain," Jack said. "What do you mean 'nice?'"

"He was so mad at me he didn't attack you guys and knock you out of the duel," Leo said. "He's… still like Lester, kinda. I wish… he was here… This is for you, Lester! My draw! I use Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress to special summon my Machine-type monster, Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

"Level Cannon's effect!" Aporia shouted.

The shot lowered Leo's life to 300. Leo said, "I summon Morphtronic Lantron!"

The level 1 monster triggered Level Cannon again, dropping Leo to 100. All three players had 100 LP to Aporia's 3200. Leo said, "I play Double Ripple! I choose a Synchro in another player's Extra Deck that matches mine in level and materials. If I send the right materials from any field to the graveyard, I can special summon both monsters in face-up defense position!"

Jack shouted, "If you do that-"

"I'm sending Clock Resonator and Morphtronic Boomboxen to special summon Power Tool Dragon to my field and Ancient Fairy Dragon to Luna's!" The Signer Dragon and her defender soared to the field. Ancient Fairy Dragon's eyes tilted down as she observed Leo. Level Cannon aimed for him and fired. In the wake of the attack, Leo said "You guys are the Signers. This is the best I can do – push you forward. I can't protect her. Ancient Fairy Dragon can."

The explosion rattled him. Electricity crawled along his limbs. He collapsed, and his life counter his zero. Jack murmured, "Leo…"

Ticks sounded from Luna. 33. 32. 31.

"It'll be okay," Leo assured. "She'll get up. Ancient Fairy Dragon c-can…"

The gadget over his heart buzzed. Leo fell silent.

"Leo!" Jack shouted.

I stepped forward.

"You!" Aporia said. "You're the one who ushered the Ark Cradle into the world! There is no need to advance on my location. I have the duel under control."

"Rain," Jack said. "You- we may need your help. Leo is already…"

I knelt in front of Leo and grasped his shoulders. "The time has come to awaken, young one. Whether you believe it or not, _you are needed_."

"Wha?" he murmured. "Too tired…"

"Stand up. You haven't lost yet."

"I… no. My life points-" His eyes opened fully. "You mean Lantron. Lantron's ability- if my life would reach zero, its roulette plays. If I get green, I get 100 life points back!"

Leo accepted my offered hand and strained to stand. He leaned on me for support. Red and green blinked on his monster. The spin cycle slowed. Red. Green. Red. Green. Red.

Green.

The monster's lamplight shone on Leo, increasing his life back to 100. Leo looked me in the eyes. "Thanks. If you hadn't woken me up, I might never have."

"No; I am certain you would have managed on your own. You have an incredible power, Leo. The despair piles on and on. Your belief never waned under the pressure."

His little Lantron hopped up in glee. A small smile lit up his face. "Thanks, Rain."

"Ah," I said, "I am not Rain."

"Huh?"

I whispered, "I'm the Crimson Dragon. I came to see you, Leo. Through the sea of agony my Signers suffered, your hope cut through the raging waves and touched my heart."

Crimson blazed from his right forearm. Red traced the outline of a turnip-shaped heart. Exhilaration rushed through him. He stood on his own and smiled at his arm. His other hand held it up like a trophy. Tears spilled down his cheeks.

Red streaked from all directions. The birthmarks I'd gifted the children of the future combined on Leo's back. My full glyph displayed on his white jacket. "My sixth chosen, Signer of Heart: the ever dependable and brave Leo."

His shivering smile expanded into a grin. He leapt into the air as though to punch the sky.

Luna's life points decreased. 11. 10. 9.

"Please say there's something you can do," Jack begged. 8. 7.

"I tune Morphtronic Lantron with Power Tool Dragon!" Leo shouted.

6\. 5. 4.

"Synchro Summon! Life Stream Dragon!"

I transformed into my draconic form. My tail whipped around to crack Power Tool Dragon's armor. The yellow metal chipped. Sections crashed to the floor. The living, breathing dragon beneath, a brown-skinned monster, stretched its four wings and roared.

3\. 2. 1.

"When Life Stream Dragon is Synchro Summoned," Leo explained, "all players' life points that are less than 2000 become 2000!"

Brilliant swirls of lush gold bestowed new life unto Leo, Jack, and Luna. Cuts, burns, and bruises faded under Life Stream Dragon's healing. Luna's 2000 life points did not tick down. Her eyes opened. She murmured, "Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

I shrank into Rain's form. Fairy Dragon alighted in front of her Signer. _"Good morning, Luna."_

"Did you save me?" The dragon directed her snout towards Life Stream Dragon. Luna gasped. She noticed her glowing mark and brilliant, dancing, joyous, crimson reflections from two others. The chain locking her to the floor clinked as she tried to run to her brother. "Leo! You're a Signer!"

"Yeah yeah yeah! It's so cool! I have a dragon, and I did the thing, and, and…" He squashed against my torso. Rain had me well-versed in humans' odd expressions of physical affection; I hugged him back. "Thank youuu!"

"Rain's here!" Luna said. "Are you joining us?"

"Not Rain," Jack said. "The Crimson Dragon given flesh. I would be honored to duel beside you."

Luna gaped at me. Leo saluted as though I was some sort of military general. Jack kept his fist over his heart. I said, "Your humility is a kind grace, but I must decline. I am not needed. You children have the duel under control."

"Blasphemy!" Aporia shouted from his mechanical throne. "You are far from victory. Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk's ability! You take 1000 damage for Synchro Summoning!"

"Ah ah ah!" Leo waggled his finger and spat out his tongue. "Life Stream Dragon prevents any and all effect damage! Your stupid dragon can suck it! You're facing three whole Signers now!"

"I understand your belief in us," Jack said, "but I want to say, for the rest of my life, I've dueled beside a benevolent god."

I held my hand as a claw towards him. Flames gathered in his palm and left a gift. "Desire fulfilled."

"What?" Leo hollered. "What'd he give you? Er, she. Errrrr…"

" _Your turn_ ," Aporia shouted.

"Okay, okay, fine! Life Stream Dragon battles Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk!" Stars lit Leo's eyes as he exclaimed, " _Life's Beauty Howl_!"

Leo's Signer Dragon unleashed a roar to rock heaven's gates. Asterisk shied back. Its tentacles latched onto Army of Skiel and tossed it into Life Stream's attack. Skiel shattered, and Aporia's life points fell to 1800.

"Astro Dragon's ability deflects destruction onto another Meklord," Aporia said. "The conditions are met to activate Cursed Synchro, a Continuous Trap that prevents Synchro Monsters from declaring an attack!"

Leo slapped his forehead. "Aww! You ruin all the fun! I place a face-down. Your spell card – Lock-On Laser – doesn't deal its usual damage thanks to good ol' Life Stream Dragon! My turn's over!"

"Hey, Crimson Dragon?" Luna mumbled. "Is Lester in there somewhere? We tried to talk to him, but Aporia wouldn't acknowledge us. I really wanted to see the fireworks with him… I really did."

I gazed at the machine merged with the Ark Cradle's gear. "I'm afraid your opponent is a show of Z-ONE's sadism and no more. Perhaps your friend can hear you. If that is the case, he understands the lengths to wit you care for him."

"That's what I want to believe," Luna whispered. Her eyes closed for a moment. She exclaimed, "Listen to us, Lester! We're gonna shut down the Ark and get your life back! I use Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability to destroy the Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress Field Spell and add one of my own to my hand. _Plain Back_!"

Fuchsia pulsed through the Signer Dragon's fluttering wings. Shocks of the glow fired through the circuitry infecting the landscape. Lovely shades of emerald flushed over the tile floor, replaced the dull grays. Two pillars floated on either side of the field.

Luna said, "The Synchro Monument Field Spell has a neat effect. During the summoning of a Tuner or the Synchro Summoning of a Synchro Monster, the opposing player can't activate any effects!"

Metalworking from Aporia's crumbling Field Spell _dink_ ed against his shoulder. He snarled and pounded his fist against his bright green duel disk. Luna responded with a sweet smile. "I'll end my turn there."

"Trap activate!" Jack bellowed. "Descending Lost Star returns a Synchro from my grave in defense position, reduces its defense to zero, and negates its effects. I choose Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! I'll be normal summoning Dark Bug. Its ability special summons a level three tuner from the grave, such as Trust Guardian!"

The miniature monster flapped forth on angelic wings. Leo said, "Dude. That card's not like you. At all."

"A gift from Yusei." That he uttered the statement with pride held all the meaning in the world. "Synchro Summon! Level 3 LIGHT attribute Trust Guardian, level 1 Dark Bug, and level 8 Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Twelve?" Luna asked.

"Er, I could swear his guy needed two tuners," Leo said.

Jack exclaimed, "Akakiryu of the Sacred Flame!"

Fire licked my fingertips. The heat spread down my arms and consumed my clothes. The drapery of flames spiraled and incinerated my vessel. Wings sliced from the fire tornado. The cinders birthed me.

"You again," Aporia growled.

"When Akakiryu is Synchro Summoned, he destroys every spell and trap card on your field," Jack said. " _Ignite the Sacred Flame_!"

"I activate Chaos Infinity-"

"You can't!" Luna countered. "Synchro Monument prevents it during a Synchro Summoning!"

My tail swept across his backline, sizzling cards to ashes on the way. Level Cannon, Lock-On Laser, Cursed Synchro, and the face-down Chaos Infinity hit the graveyard. Jack said, "I'll activate Akakiryu's second ability. I banish one of your monsters and lower Akakiryu's attack power to 2000. I'll select the attack position Meklord Army of Wisel! _To Sacred Ashes_!"

An explosion of heat razed the white meka. Jack pointed at Aporia's poor excuse for a dragon. "With no other attack position monsters, Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk's attack is a lonely zero. Akakiryu targets Astro for attack! _Blazing Crimson Flight_!"

I roared and surged forth. Asterisk melted upon my approach. I crashed through Aporia's systems. The attack separated him from the gear. The android fell into the black heart of the Ark Cradle. The gear halted. I lingered above the hole I'd created.

If Rain had been here, she would cry.

I felt much the same.

With the fetters broken, Leo and Luna dashed to each other and embraced. Their tears wet each other's faces. Luna shouted, "I want him back! Bring him back!"

Leo said, "He just wanted to see the fireworks…"

Jack packed up his cards and deactivated his duel disk. "Let's keep moving. Others may need us."

"Wh-what?" Luna said. "I know you didn't like Primo, but can't you at least give us a minute?"

"Director Primo? He was a complete asshole. An asshole who took care of one of my best friends, took the time to place my family on the same team, and passed on his chances to be petty to believe in the future instead. I respect Aporia, which is why I can't stay here. I must act. If I don't, the future he deserves could be in danger."

Leo's jaw dropped, and Luna's eyes shone. Leo broke away and sprinted in Jack's direction. After a sniffle, Luna followed. Through their thoughts, I said, _Good luck, Signers._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I grasped my aching head. A whining sound bothered my eardrums. The landscape burned my sight. I blinked several times to get a feel for it. White. White everywhere. The rows of columns reminded me of stacked bones. Fog gathered in the sky.

The music increased in volume. I stood but didn't hear the scraping of my shoes against the tile. The sound muted like I wore noise cancelling headphones. The blaring melody drowning out all else was a dark shredding of a violin's strings.

Well. No other choice. The walls closed in behind me, and the other way led towards the source of the music. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked through the empty hall.

The instrument's tones expressed sadness in their rises and dips. I hastened my pace. The violinist's song came closer and closer. I threw open towering double doors.

My heart stopped.

A risen stage like Rain used to call home served as a base for a white throne. The violinist lounged not in the seat but rather on top of the throne's high back. The woman in white lowered her instrument. Her back was to me.

"I am not so cruel as to take away your choice. Free will is all you humans have. I give you an option, Kessler."

She tossed her head back. Her long, white hair fanned out. The focus of her blue eye over her shoulder skyrocketed my pulse.

"Do you choose to make this difficult?"


	64. Together

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

 _Together_

I hunched close to my runner's frame. The wheels glided over a narrow track. Iridescent Ener-D glowed from the floor in a zipper pattern. I leaned into the sharp curve of the corridor. The obsidian walls and ceiling reflected the multicolored floor.

The hallway emptied into a large, white disc. Stars sprinkled the dark sky beyond. Yusei stood on the edge, his red runner parked beside him. I braked behind him and hopped off. The floor rumbled. I took slow, sure steps upon the shaking ground towards my friend. "Yusei!"

He acknowledged my approach with a nod. Something held his attention beneath the trembling disc we stood upon. I joined him near the edge and peered over. A gigantic gear spun below.

"Lazar contacted us with analysis of the Ark Cradle," Yusei said. "Shutting down the three outer gears opens the way to the central gear. Stopping the middle will halt the Ark Cradle."

"Just like Z-ONE told me," I murmured.

His black eyebrows lifted. "You spoke to Z-ONE?"

"After you all fell, she showed up and made me pick who to go with. She explained the gears, their defenders, and how-" The back of my throat burned. I shut my eyes. "She's the guardian of the middle, and it'll stop if she d-dies. She gave me a gun but I c-couldn't. I couldn't kill her. I'm so sorry."

I broke down in a crying fit all over again. He embraced me, and I sobbed into his shirt. In his typical, calm voice, he said, "Don't apologize. You yourself explained Z-ONE's trickery. She split us apart for a reason. We're all going to find a solution – together. Understand?"

I sniffled, backed off, and wiped under my nose with the back of my hand. "Y-yeah."

He nudged me with his elbow. I was sure his smile was purely for my sake. "Thanks for choosing me, Rain."

"W-well, like you said: we can do it together." I took a few deep breaths like my partner taught me. "Have you seen this gear's defender yet?"

"I've been here for quite a few minutes and haven't seen a soul."

Engines revved below us. A white pathway formed from the gear, wound upwards, and ended above the disc. A pair of runners rocketed onto our platform. The familiar shapes had me grabbing Yusei's arm and hiding behind him.

Antinomy and Antithesis turn braked past our runners. Yusei spread his stance and said, "You're Vizor! Rain, the guy on the right taught me how to Accel Synchro Summon!"

"He _helped_ you?" I shrieked. I tried to handle my volume when I next spoke. "They both tried to kill me. They're the whole reason Aporia had to be my bodyguard. I think they found out Z-ONE's true intentions, and they wanted to get rid of me because they assumed I was Z-ONE's past self."

Yusei tossed a confused look over his shoulder. "Then why are they helping Z-ONE now?"

"The androids are based from real people but are Z-ONE's creations," I said. "If they had the option of acting for themselves, I'm sure they'd fight with us. As they are…"

Yusei nodded. "It's not the Vizor I interacted with."

The turbo duelists' staunch positions aboard their runners bothered me. They were stiff compared to their animated challenges whenever they forced me into a duel lane. I understood they weren't themselves, but to such a dire extent…

Both moved at the same time in matching motions. They removed the thick, dark glass masking their face below their helmet. Yusei and I gasped in unison.

"Misaki?" I exclaimed.

Yusei muttered, "Bruno?"

Antinomy's gray eyes and Antithesis' maroon irises identified them as our friends. I said, "S-so the ones hunting me, the ones working under Z-ONE, the androids were-"

"Right beside us the whole time," Yusei finished. "Bruno! Why are you doing this?"

"I am Antinomy," he said.

"I am Antithesis," she said.

Together, they exclaimed, "We are to defend this gear with our lives!"

"It's not like him at all." Yusei's fist clenched. "He was always full of energy, never stopped talking, and constantly wanted to help. If he has wires instead of veins, you couldn't tell. You wouldn't peg him robotic for a second."

As Bruno, he babbled about anything and everything with record speed. I recalled everyone's jokes when he took an interest in my runner. As Antinomy, he wasn't a cheery fellow, but he showed the same strength of passion Bruno did.

I met Misaki's empty stare. She was quiet like her typical self. Her muted laughter and silent blushes towards Toru came to mind. The determination my friend exuded was absent from the poor replacement.

"It was as hard to accept with Aporia as it is now," I whispered. "Our friends are already dead."

Horror befell Yusei's features. When he spoke about Vizor, he seemed ready to make a necessary sacrifice. Antinomy's true identity rocked him to his core. Yusei muttered, "The time we spent working together, developing programs, investigating the Directors, upgrading our tech, figuring out his amnesia, all-nighters to figure out that one last bug no matter what – it all meant nothing?"

The countless hours I'd shared with Misaki throughout the World Racing Grand Prix returned to me in a flash. She'd dealt with my kidnapping and going insane, and she scolded me for apologizing for the ordeal. After their WRGP memories returned, she'd radiated such happiness upon seeing me again. Tears welled in my eyes.

Silk brushed my skin. I grasped one of the hanging ends of my silver scarf. Aporia made this for me – an Aporia with character, not the caricature that stole his place at the end of the WRGP. In the same way, this Antithesis and Antinomy…

I strode past Yusei and placed my helmet on my head. I said, "I know what Misaki would have wanted, so I'm shutting down this gear for her."

"It's what has to happen," Yusei said, "but that doesn't change how difficult it is. Just like with Kalin, I have to look into my best friend's eyes knowing what winning means."

I touched my gold bracelet, a gift from Kalin. My success against him was only because of the support of those around me. I said, "If you start to feel that way, look at me instead. I'll be right beside you."

Red shone from his forearm and washed over the white disc as though a field of carnations blossomed before us. The crimson thread linking us shared his bittersweet resolve. We boarded our runners. Antithesis and Antinomy took the lead.

The sweeping white pathway appeared again as though by magic. It wove through the stars in the cosmic sky. Antithesis and Antinomy surged onward. I trailed behind Antithesis, and Yusei rode in Antinomy's slipstream.

The temperature increased. Sweat rolled down my hot skin. Antinomy gestured towards our right. The track wound around a burning landscape like the solar system's sun I'd seen in the astronomy show. A solar flare leapt over our runners and splashed back into the molten star. If it were real, I was certain I'd be burnt to a crisp.

"The large star is dying," Antinomy explained. "A black hole will crush the loser."

"Erm, that's not how I understand black holes as working," I murmured. The Ark Cradle would be the least of our worries; a real black hole could erase our whole planet at minimum.

"Is this how you choose to waste the time you have left?" Antinomy questioned.

"N-no! Who's going first?"

"Me!" Antithesis palmed the top card of her deck into her already drawn hand. Our teams' SPC increased to one. Yusei and I would share a field and pass control of the board. Antinomy and Antithesis were in the same boat.

"I summon T. G. Catapult Dragon. Its effect allows the special summoning of a tuner like T. G. Striker! I'll special summon T. G. Warwolf since a monster was special summoned and T. G. Booster Raptor since I control a T. G. monster!"

"Four monsters already." I bit my thumbnail. "Here come the Synchro Summons."

"Level 2 Striker tunes with level 3 Warwolf for T. G. Star Guardian!"

The robotic monster zoomed forward. Its paintjob and form matched Bruno's – Antinomy's runner, and his pink visor mimicked Antinomy's dark glass. It tinged blue, and the display showed its 2200 defense. Antithesis said, "When special summoned, Star Guardian returns a T. G. in the grave to my hand. Guardian's second ability can special summon from the hand, so T. G. Striker returns! I tune level 2 Striker with level 2 Catapult Dragon and level 1 Booster Raptor!"

A bulky warrior accelerated through the green Synchro rings. The armored monster hefted an axe to show off its 2300 attack. Antithesis said, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"No Accel?" I asked.

"Fishy for sure," Yusei said. "How are you feeling about your opening hand?"

Good, but the emotions shared from his sign whispered of confidence overcoming mine. "You go ahead."

Both teams increased to two SPC. Yusei observed his drawn card with passive interest. The jolt of excitement shared with me said he was keeping up a poker face. "Since you control monsters and I don't, I can special summon Unknown Synchron. I discard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron! Now, I summon Junk Synchron and use its ability to special summon the discarded Quillbolt Hedgehog! Level 2 Quillbolt and level 3 Junk tune for Junk Warrior!"

The oldie's white scarf fluttered in space like my silver one. The sight dug up memories of Team Satisfaction and Yusei busting through heavy hitters with this warrior. Yusei said, "I use Quillbolt's ability to special summon it alongside a tuner. Next time it leaves the field, it's banished. Level 2 Quillbolt and level 5 Quickdraw fall in sync to create Shooting Riser Dragon!"

The soft glow of starlight emanated from the new monster. Its wings were wide and flat like an airplane's. The cobalt gems in its kneepads, claws, and crest reminded me of Yusei's eyes. Its 2100 attack couldn't rival either Synchro on our opponents' field.

"I trigger T. G. Star Guardian's ability!" Antithesis called. "During your Main Phase, I can Synchro Summon using this tuner! Accel Synchro Summon!"

Antithesis' body hugged her red frame. She disappeared from sight. A couple seconds later, she surged back onto the track. The sonic wave left behind had me correcting my runner's altered direction. The same massive, green mech she'd summoned last time flew alongside her. T. G. Blade Blaster's 3300 attack dwarfed Yusei's monsters.

"Are you done?"

Yusei's unfazed question visibly cut her. Antithesis said, "Continue your turn."

"I activate Maxx 'C' in response. Your special summons on this turn grant me a draw, so I'll be taking my first one now." His hand size increased to three. "I discard a level 1 monster to special summon Big One Warrior. By tributing a Warrior-type, I can special summon Turret Warrior! Level 1 Unknown Synchron tunes with level 5 Turret for Stardust Charge Warrior!"

The humanoid monster's color scheme matched Riser's. Its 2000 attack did nothing for him, though. Yusei said, "When Charge is Synchro Summoned, I can draw. Next, I'm paying the cost for Shooting Riser Dragon's effect by sending level 6 Double Delta Warrior from my deck to the graveyard. Riser's level is reduced by Double Delta's, dropping Riser all the way to 1. Can you guess what happens next?"

"Oh, oh!" I exclaimed. "Level 5, 6, and 1, so you must be going for a Delta Accel Synchro Summon!"

"That… wasn't supposed to be for you, Rain," he murmured.

"S-sorry."

"But you're correct!" Yusei shouted. "The tuner Synchro, Shooting Riser Dragon, connects the stars of Junk Warrior and Stardust Charge Warrior! The cosmos divides as curtains for the ultimate being soaring through: Cosmic Blazar Dragon!"

Shimmering stars cascaded from the infinite space above. The silver waterfall split. A gorgeous dragon floated from them on pearl wings, whose webbing fluttered like waltzing ghosts. Appendages sharp and long as halberds protruded from its elbows and knees. Its plum-colored chest glowed like scattered nebulae. The three green rings indicating its Synchro Summoning lingered around its body like a cocoon. The dragon's roar, soothing and melodious like a harp chord, vibrated the dying star.

"4000 attack bests 3300," Yusei stated. He punched his fist forward. "Cosmic Blazar Dragon battles T. G. Blade Blaster! _Firmament Gravity Collapse_!"

Existence itself crumpled upon Blade Blaster. The intense force of gravity destroyed the monster with an audible _crunch_. Antithesis and Antinomy's life counter lowered to 3300. I couldn't close my mouth if I tried. Yusei's dragon was one truly deserving of awe.

"Blade Blaster's ability special summons its materials from the grave!" Antithesis said. "Star Guardian and Power Gladiator return!"

"I draw twice because of Maxx 'C.'" His hand went back up to three; all that and Yusei was only depleted to half of his starting resources. "I'll set two face-downs and end my turn there."

"Awesome!" I cheered. "Turn one and you've already set us up with an unstoppable monster!"

Yusei uttered, "But now it's…"

"My move," Antinomy stated. "I reduce Power Gladiator's attack by 1000 to special summon T. G. Gear Zombie and special summon T. G. Drill Fish since its matching archetype has field presence. Level 1 Gear Zombie and level 1 Drill Fish combine for T. G. Recipro Dragonfly!"

The insect whizzed past. I gulped. This meant his aim was surely to Delta Accel. He said, "I normal summon T. G. Screw Serpent, which brings back T. G. Gear Zombie. The pair sync together for T. G. Hyper Librarian! Now, Star Guardian and Power Gladiator combine! I Accel Synchro Summon T. G. Blade Blaster!"

Antinomy flickered out of existence and returned with the powerhouse Yusei had gone to lengths to destroy. "Hyper Librarian's ability allows me to draw. I'll flip Antithesis' trap, Descending Lost Star, to special summon Star Guardian from the graveyard. The tuner Synchro T. G. Star Guardian captures the stars of T. G. Hyper Librarian and T. G. Recipro Dragonfly! Delta Accel Synchro Summon!"

His disappearance and return to reality created a blast of force that brushed my hair away from my sweaty neck. The red glow from the massive star reflected off T. G. Halberd Cannon's orange armor. Its 4000 attack matched Cosmic Blazar Dragon's.

"Second trap flip!" Antinomy said. "Assault Mode Activate! T. G. Halberd Cannon is sacrificed to special summon T. G. Halberd Cannon/Assault Mode from my deck!"

The monster squatted. Its spear hovered and combined with its shoulder cannon. The laser blade separated into a ring. Six panels fanned around the ring and hovered in circles around it. Power surged from Halberd Cannon's body into the weapon. Its attack power increased to 4500.

"Assault?" I breathed.

"It unlocks certain monsters' latent abilities," Yusei said. "We need to be careful. An activated monster will have more capabilities than any you've faced before."

"T. G. Halberd Cannon/Assault Mode targets Cosmic Blazar Dragon for attack!" Antinomy shouted. " _Assault Machinize Barrage_!"

"Cosmic Blazar Dragon's effect!" Yusei countered. "By banishing it until the End Phase, I can skip to the end of your Battle Phase. _Macrocosm Sanctuary_!"

Blazar blipped out of existence. A section of space warped with it. Antinomy's smile chilled me despite the star's extreme heat. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Blazar returns!"

"Halberd/Assault's Quick Effect! Once per turn, I negate a summon, destroy the monster, and destroy all other special summoned monsters! _Extreme Summon Close_!"

Blasts of energy peppered Yusei's field. Blazar cried out in pain and faded into glimmering remains like the carcasses of stars. Yusei winced. Antinomy flipped his hand towards me. "Your turn, human."

 _Human_. They didn't bother to identify us. No, Z-ONE didn't bother. She wanted this to hurt as much as possible. I grit my teeth and swiped the top card off my deck. Both teams' SPC boosted to 4.

Antithesis and Antinomy had the Accel Synchro Monster, Blade Blaster, with 3300 attack. That one could negate spells and traps targeting it. Antinomy had a single card in his hand to discard if I tried it. T. G. Halberd Cannon/Assault Mode could negate a summon and destroy potentially every other monster with it. The once per turn restriction was my key. I had to bait him into using it at the right time.

"Okay!" I said. "I'm going to get my one Accel Synchro Monster on the field this turn, too!"

Antinomy laughed. Yusei said, "Rain, if you try to-"

"I know what I'm doing! I use Speed Spell – Angel Baton to draw two and discard one. Speed Spell – One for One is next. I discard White Stone of Legend from my hand and special summon a level 1 monster from my deck – another White Stone! The one in the grave adds a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand! Speed Spell – Ancient Rules special summons that Blue-Eyes. The next effect is in my grave. For Angel Baton, I discarded Glow-Up Bulb. Once per duel, I can send the top card of my deck to the graveyard and special summon it. I'll be using my normal summon now on the level 2 tuner Magna Drago!"

My favorite, white dragon flew beside a small plant and pale rock. A miniature ruby dragon flapped quickly to keep up with the larger dragon. "The final piece is Yusei's Level Eater, which he discarded for his Big One Warrior! I can special summon Level Eater by decreasing Blue-Eyes level by one. Glow-Up Bulb and Level Eater are both level one, so they're the perfect materials to Synchro Summon Formula Synchron!"

The brightly-colored racecar followed in my slipstream. Its ability let me draw, increasing my hand size to three. "Next up is some double tuning! White Stone of Legend and Magna Drago are the tuner materials alongside the required Blue-Eyes White Dragon for Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon!"

The green mineral shot from my pendant onto my dragon and infected its scales. A second head grew from its shoulders. I said, "Formula Synchron and Orichalcos Deuteros Dragon next! Accel Synchro Summon!"

I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. This was the easiest part. At least, they made it look easy.

* * *

Something brushed my cheek. A lovely song sounded from ahead. I opened my eyes. Bright blue petals from the blue crystal garden caught in a flurry and swirled around the dark sky. The garden was the place my sister advised me to visit whenever I needed to find peace; she brought me here and gave me my first Orichalcos Dragon.

A spot of white filled the void ahead. Future Rahlin dragged her bow across her violin. She played above a white throne, forgoing its seat to perch atop its high back. Her body was angled towards me, and I could spot the green glow of her bracelet.

"I took your words to heart," I said above her melody. "I remember our blue crystal garden. I remember what it represents: we matter, _every single one of us_."

She lowered her instrument. The delicate violin dangled in her grasp as though she couldn't care less about its fate. The bright blue petals floating past augmented her blue eye. "You lack understanding."

"No, that's you!" I said. "My friends – no, my _family_ taught me!"

"In that case…"

The softness in her voice gave me hope. She tucked the violin beneath her chin and gently rested the bow upon the taut strings. Her eye opened, and the pupil's intense color burned like a raging wildfire. "I will rip out those festering tumors you call friends one by one."

My heart skipped a beat. She jerked the bow downward. A cacophony of horrid notes pierced my eardrums. Every individual blue petal sliced in half.

* * *

I struggled to swallow breaths. Her words had shriveled my lungs. I took in my surroundings: the track through the stars, and the imploding sun threatening to crush the duel's loser.

"Why do you bother dueling if you can't achieve the simplest measure of Clear Mind?" Antithesis accused. Coming from her, the words ached.

"Rain, what happened?" Yusei asked. I glanced up. Deuteros Dragon remained next to Formula Synchron, meaning the Accel Synchro Summon had failed. I grimaced.

"I always focused on a place Rahlin showed me to reach Clear Mind before," I said. "The garden is corrupted now."

Yusei's eyes moved as though reading lines of text visible only to him. He nodded to himself and extended his hand to me. "Try again. This time, hold on to me and focus on that instead."

I stared at his arm reaching towards me. Was it so simple? He had done this more than I had, and Yusei was the most trustworthy person I knew. We clasped forearms. His mark of the Crimson Dragon, the head, lit at my touch. I shut my eyes and squeaked, "Accel Synchro Summon?"

* * *

A knuckle tapped the crown of my skull. "Hey, sleepyhead."

I picked my head up off my crossed arms. The view enticed a sharp exhale from me. Blush and tangerine danced on glittering waves. Black birds flapped towards the sunset on the horizon.

The person who'd awoken me was none other than Yusei Fudo. Rather than his current clothing, he wore his Team Satisfaction vest. I was in the old outfit I'd worn around the Satellite.

"I figured you knew this place. I don't remember you ever being here, but the truth past the Dark Signer's curse is that we stood here together once upon a time."

I observed the area. A map of the Satellite spread out on the lone table. The view of the sunset was past a fallen wall of this building's second floor. "The hideout? Is this the place you always envision for Clear Mind?"

He shook his head. "I haven't ever before, but I chose it now for a reason. A lot of bad things happened with Team Satisfaction. I'm sure you feel the same way I do about it anyway. Rain, in the depth of our hearts, we still love this place and wouldn't exchange those months for the world."

Here, I met my partner and my three best friends. I learned how to have a modicum of confidence, and Yusei taught me a person's purpose didn't have to be a gigantic, life-changing, world-altering dream; it could be as simple as enjoying life with those I loved.

"Not for the world," I repeated with a smile.

* * *

A surge of green outshone the dying sun. Orichalcos Tritos Dragon roared in triumph. I grinned at Yusei, released his arm, and said, "Thank you. Thank you!"

He patted his forearm and said, "Together, remember? Keep on with your move. You were just about to shut them down if I recall correctly."

"Not even close!" Antinomy exclaimed. "All that work for nothing! T. G. Halberd Cannon/Assault Mode's Quick Effect negates the summon! _Extreme Summon Close_!"

He balled his fist towards my monster. Halberd Assault readied, aimed, and fired. The energy knives bounced of Orichalcos Tritos Dragon's hardened scales. Antinomy shouted, "How?"

"Orichalcos Tritos Dragon's Synchro Summoning can't be negated!" I announced, allowing the pride my partner taught me to leak through. "Its second ability increases the attack of monsters on my field by 500, boosting Tritos to 5000 attack!"

"Not when I discard Effect Veiler," Antinomy said. "Tritos can't activate its effects, and its attack power equals Halberd Assault!"

I said, "I enter Battle Phase and attack Halberd Assault with Orichalcos Tritos Dragon!"

"A trade I'll take," he said.

"I play Speed Spell – Battle Tuned! By removing from play a tuner from my graveyard, Tritos gains that monster's attack! I choose the Debris Dragon sent to the grave by Glow-Up Bulb, increasing Tritos to 5500!"

"Trap activate!" Antinomy exclaimed. "Miracle Locus attaches to Halberd Assault and boosts its attack by 1000 also, and you draw a card!"

I turned my face away and whined, "No! The exact same?"

Both monsters shattered in their attacks. Antinomy said, "Halberd Assault's last ability special summons back T. G. Halberd Cannon, ignoring summoning conditions!"

I frowned up at the monster. All I'd done was downgrade it. He still had two monsters capable of wiping out our life points: Halberd Cannon and Blade Blaster. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't summon because…

My head tilted. "If it ignored the summoning conditions, you can't negate summons because Halberd Cannon had no Synchro Materials."

"Correct," Antinomy said.

My fingers danced along the three cards in my hand. "I play Speed Spell – Overboost to increase my speed counters by 6, taking us to 10! That'll allow me to use Yusei's face-down, Speed Spell – Fallen Synchron! I can Synchro Summon by removing materials from the graveyard! I choose level 1 LIGHT tuner White Stone of Legend, level 5 Turret Warrior, and level 6 Double Delta Warrior!"

"A level twelve base Synchro?" Antithesis questioned.

"I Synchro Summon Akakiryu of the Sacred Flame!"

A roar sounded far behind us. Red crawled along the white track. Akakiryu soared onto the scene. The materials for his summoning sizzled away into nothing. "Upon Synchro Summoning, your backline is destroyed! Your last card there is useless! _Ignite the Sacred Flame_!"

Akakiryu smashed the holographic card with his tail. "Next, I'm using _To Sacred Ashes_ to banish a monster on your field by reducing Akakiryu's attack by 1000!"

A flurry of fire incinerated T. G. Halberd Cannon. Antinomy said, "When Halberd Cannon reaches the graveyard-"

"You didn't hear me! Akakiryu _banished_ your monster!" I roared. Antinomy went stick-straight for a moment. "I use Speed Spell – Burial from a Different Dimension at the cost of three SPC. I can return three banished monsters to their owners' decks. I choose Cosmic Blazar Dragon, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Debris Dragon for our grave."

Shades of the monsters slithered into the pile above my deck. I said, "I'm setting the last card in my hand and ending my turn there. At End Phase, Overboost drops our SPC to one."

Antithesis sped ahead of Antinomy as she took the helm. When she drew, her SPC increased to 5 while ours reached 2. "Enter Battle Phase!"

I bit back a curse. Since she had a card in her hand, I couldn't use my face-down on her monster. Antithesis said, "T. G. Blade Blaster attacks Akakiryu of the Sacred Flame!"

Blade Blaster stabbed through Akakiryu's chest. His flames sputtered out, and my life points dropped from 4000 to 2700. Misaki – no, stop it, _Antithesis_ set the last card in her hand. "Turn end."

Yusei drew a second card for his hand. "I use the trap I set last turn: Ghoul Summoner. I can special summon any Synchro in my grave, so I pick Junk Warrior. Ghoul Summoner's second effect has a couple of costs. By discarding, I can special summon another Synchro, but I take damage equal to that monster's attack. I'll pick Formula Synchron!"

The racecar zoomed underneath one of Yusei's first monsters. Our LP lowered to 2500 since he took Formula's 200 attack. Yusei continued, "I summon Synchron Explorer. Its effect special summons a Synchron from the grave like the Jet Synchron I sent this turn. Finally, I special summon the Quillbolt Hedgehog Rain returned to the graveyard! Level 1 tuner Jet falls in sync with level 2 Synchron and level 2 Quillbolt!"

A sleek aircraft rocketed onto Yusei's field and transformed into a humanoid warrior. Yusei said, "When Jet Warrior is Synchro Summoned, I can return a monster on your field to your hand! I choose T. G. Blade Blaster!"

"Blade Blaster's effect!" Antithesis said. "I banish it until the End Phase!"

"I was hoping you would! I use all three of my SPC to play Speed Spell – Shining Rebirth! The beginning of this card's resolution starts with targeting a Synchro Monster in my graveyard. I choose Cosmic Blazar Dragon. Shining Rebirth, a gift from Akiza, Synchro Summons that monster in the graveyard by sending the materials on my field to the grave! She's paving the way for this Revival Delta Accel Synchro Summon!"

"Revival?" Antithesis murmured. "That's possible?"

"Stars don't blaze cold!" Yusei cast his hand upward. The waterfall of stars poured on. I swore I saw a single rose petal mixed among them. Cosmic Blazar Dragon split the falls and floated into our realm again. "Cosmic Blazar Dragon attacks directly!"

I stared at my white-knuckled grip. If the attack went through, Bruno and Misaki… No. No! Antinomy and Antithesis. They and Aporia were already gone. Dead.

"My trap, Reanimation Wave, halves the damage!"

My inhale hissed through the gaps between my teeth. She was still in it. She wasn't dead yet! Yusei opted not to cancel the effect with Blazar's ability and deal damage, dropping the other team to 700 life points.

Antithesis said, "I special summon a Synchro Monster from the graveyard with a level less than your attacking monster's. I choose T. G. Hyper Librarian in defense position."

"I end my turn."

"At End Phase, Blade Blaster-"

"I banish Cosmic Blazar Dragon to prevent the activation, leaving your monster in the banished zone!" Yusei said. I released my held breath. He'd stopped the mega monster's reappearance and used their own trick to lock it away.

Weird nothing was happening, though. I said, "Where's Cosmic Blazar? Isn't it supposed to come back during the End Phase, too?"

"It triggers at the same time End Phase does," Yusei said. "Blazar won't be back until the next End Phase."

"B-but we're wide open, and there's still-"

"No worries," Yusei assured.

And I believed him.

"I draw!" Antinomy announced with a sweep of his arm. Our SPC increased to 1 while theirs hit 7. Antinomy scanned his hand with a firm frown. "I swap T. G. Hyper Librarian to attack position and attack you directly!"

The monster reached its scepter forth. White beams shred across our side of the track. Our life points fell from 2500 to 100. Yusei didn't flinch. I absolutely did, but I kept my eyes on him instead. Antinomy said, "Set two and pass."

"I draw for turn-"

"At the beginning of your Main Phase, I use Call of the Haunted to special summon T. G. Star Guardian from the graveyard!" Antinomy exclaimed. "T. G. Star Guardian's ability tunes it with Hyper Librarian on your turn, Accel Synchro Summoning T. G. Blade Blaster!"

Antinomy and his navy runner disappeared from the track for the third time. He exploded back into existence with his monster in attack position. The setup was obvious bait. With counters like Blazar's nullifying ability and my set card, I had no trouble.

He was floundering. I didn't think I'd ever see the Vizors in a position like this. Sweat poured down their faces. They knew they'd lost yet refused to admit defeat. Yusei was right. I couldn't imagine Bruno and Misaki being like them.

They weren't my friends at all.

In a low tone, I said, "Cosmic Blazar Dragon attacks T. G. Blade Blaster."

"Speed Spell – Limiter Removal!" The last card in Antinomy's backline flipped up. Steam screamed through the thin creases in his Machine-type's armor. Blade Blaster's 3300 attack doubled to 6600.

Blade Blaster's size cut in half. Cosmic Blazar Dragon's crushing force closed on the last line of defense. Antinomy and Antithesis' life points dropped from 700 to exactly zero.

"What?" Antinomy shouted. "What happened?"

Past debilitating weariness, I said, "Speed Spell – Shrink. I set it on my last turn. For the only two SPC I had, I cut your monster's attack in half, meaning it had its original attack."

The star collapsed. I couldn't look at Antinomy and Antithesis' shocked faces anymore. Yusei called out, "Bruno! We'll build the future you should've had all along!"

"Z-ONE," Antinomy muttered. "I failed Z-ONE."

As their team's half of the track faded into nothing and the black hole's all-consuming gravity stole them away, I couldn't help but feel like everything was my fault.

"It's alright, Rain." The remnants of solar flares reflected orange off the tears staining Yusei's cheeks. "The gear stopped, the path ahead is open, and… they'll have a better life. They won't have to remember. I'll always hold our friendship dear, but it's for the best they don't ever have to know how they were used as tools."

I thought on how much Misaki would despise being used. Anyone could've known that by her rebellious spirit. Not that the android we'd fought was Misaki. Not really.

Misaki died.

"Rain, look out!" Yusei shouted.

An object collided with my runner. The frame tipped over, and I fell into the endless sea of stars. I gazed into the black hole and screamed. This was it; the one and final end.

Something clamped onto my wrist, and I jolted to a stop. My breath escaped me as I observed the cleared surroundings. Instead of starry black, clutter and debris marred a gray landscape. I spotted a six-pointed star lit neon green and a white throne far, far below. Closest to me, the old, wooden Daedalus Bridge reached for a bleak gray sky.

I stared at my wrist. Future Rahlin held me suspended over the center of the Ark Cradle's base – where we were trying to reach, and where she had shown me in my dreams. The arm holding me didn't so much as shiver as though I weighed as much as a slip of paper. Her other hand supported her cane.

"Have you changed your mind?" she asked.

I made the mistake of looking down. My head spun. "Y-you saved me."

"Answer the question."

"I- no. Rahlin, please! I have to stop the Ark because people aren't-"

She dropped me. I flapped my arms to find any sort of purchase. Nothing but meters of empty air kept me from splatting against the miles of mangled concrete and steel below.


	65. Z-7

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

 _(Z-7) I just wish I could remember what they are._

* * *

 **./cycle3829**

* * *

"Don't make this for nothing! Don't stop, don't come back! Just _run_!"

A block of rubble the size of a car crushed Rain's lower half. Akiza Izinski sobbed. Sayer's broken body remained in the Arcadia Movement lobby. Parts of the roof crashed around Akiza. Rain's shouts reached her. She spun and sprinted away.

I dragged Sayer a few feet to the left. A higher floor broke off from the architecture and crashed towards the base floor. Cement and steel flattened Sayer. I sat on the debris. Sayer's early death typically had beneficial effects down the path. Combined with Rex Godwin's currently deceased status and Roman Godwin's early defeat, I hoped new pathways would open.

A purple, glass object in the shape of an arachnid rested in my palm. It glowed like Uru-possessed Roman's eyes had. He bet it on a Shadow Duel and lost – the only way for a Dark Signer to die. I'd gotten lucky in the card game this cycle. Most times I lost and began a new cycle before dying to the Shadow Duel.

Breaking it returned Rain's memories of Atlantis. Of Ranue. Of me. I wondered when best to restore them. Waiting and watching events unfold with the new changes should've sufficed for now.

"Who are you?"

The question directed at me exponentially heightened my pulse. I was supposed to hide before Kalin got here. I tugged my hood lower. "I wanted to help Rain. The block's too big for me to move, though. I was just saying my good-byes, I guess."

"I-is she dead?"

His pained expression shattered me. I looked at him more directly and said, "No! No, I'm saying it because I can't help her. If you're quick enough, I'm sure you could reach a hospital with h…"

His eyes widened like he recognized me. My heart palpitated. I hadn't kept my hood low enough. I was stupid to try to console him. Normally it wouldn't be a problem. People mistook me for Rain all the time. They didn't know she had a twin.

Except for one being, who absolutely knew me and my purpose.

A sickly violet glow filled his eyes and criminal mark. His worried expression shifted into a mocking grin. The wicked god crossed its arms behind its head as though not a worry in the world plagued its existence. "Funny running into you here, rusting machine!"

"I am not a machine."

My shaky voice didn't deliver on certainty. The god snickered. Kicking aside Sayer's shoe, it said, "Interesting choices you're making this go 'round. The Dark Signers aren't the same without Roman pulling the strings. Devack tries. None can quite fill Uru's shadow."

"You don't take the reins?"

" _Me_? I intervene as little as possible. Like I've said: your failures are entertaining." Its smile grew. "As for Kessler, making him leader of anything is a great way to watch it fall to pieces."

I flicked my hood back. "Not true."

"Got a soft spot for the guy who's forced you into about four thousand lives?" the god mocked. "I was thinking you weren't on the level of braindead Rain is. Guess I was wrong!"

Its laughter grated. I faced away. The god would doubt Kalin for eternity. Why use my energy to argue? The Earthbound Immortal said, "Hm hm hm! You're betting on this part. Kalin saves her every time, buuut _he_ 's not here right now."

My heart sank. "No. No, if you do nothing when he's supposed to rescue her-"

"She'll die!" Through a disturbing grin, the wicked god said, "What a horrible ending."

My cane clattered to the ground, and I fell beside it. I crawled towards Rain, pressed my palms against the concrete slab crushing her, and pushed with my good leg. No movement; not even a millimeter. I grit my teeth and shoved with more fervor.

The eked-out victory against Roman, the sneaking into Godwin's ranks, the breaking into the Arcadia Movement – was it all to be more pointless months wasted?

My body quaked with my efforts. I murmured, "Wake up, Rain. Wake up and touch your deck. Your monsters can save you. Wake up and call upon your Crimson Dragon. Wake up and- and- please _wake up_ , Rain. Rain? Rain, please, Rain…"

I sank to the ground. My hand flopped beside hers, still and dirty and bruised. The god howled with laughter at us.

My fingers found hers. I squeezed her warm hand and whispered, "Please don't hate what I've become."

I pushed to my knees. I took a deep breath. I rose to stand on both feet.

"What the hell?" the wicked god exclaimed. "Your face..!"

I plunged my fingers into the fallen debris. The rock spat dust in protest, but it was like digging my hands into loose dirt to me. I crushed my grip tighter and tossed the slab aside like a thrown pillow.

Screams filled my mind. I clapped my hands to my ears despite knowing it made no difference. I fell to the ground beside Rain, rolled to my side, and hugged my knees to my chest. My eye shut. Inky black pooled around me like spilt blood.

By this point, I could pinpoint the agonized cries of each monster tortured for the sake of my resurrection. Stardust Dragon. Rainbow Dragon. Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Cyber End Dragon. Red-Eyes Black Dragon. For every use of my power, I heard them. I didn't want their pain. I didn't ask to become this.

Why did so many others have to suffer for my thousands of failures?

"Just what the fuck _are_ you?" the wicked god said.

The episode passed. I counted my breaths to force my heart to slow. I grasped my cane and struggled to stand. My form didn't so much as sway, and I glared into the wicked god's glimmering, violet eyes.

I stated, "Accost me. Belittle me. Ridicule me. I will not quit until her ending is defied and you are rotting in your Nazca line prison."

The Earthbound Immortal snarled. Its mouth evened in the next second. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why bother saving this world?" it asked. "In your first life, you learned how cruel humanity is. In your second, you're suffering because people make the same mistakes no matter how the timeline shifts. Why do you care about saving them?"

I reached into my suit coat. The tip of my index finger brushed a card close to my heart. Raindrops fell from the sky. "This world is beautiful. The world's end isn't caused by evil people. It's your twisting their selflessness and innocence for your own ends. You can't fool me. There may be rotten humans unable to be saved, but there are none so wicked as you."

"You sound like Rain," it stated. "Did you also despise the humans once upon a time?"

"…I changed."

The god clapped its hands together. "Our game's been fun, heartless machine, but fun can't last forever! Nothing can. We'll be having our last cycle soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I finally found the perfect one." The rainstorm intensified. Lightning sparked a gleam in the wicked god's black eyes. "Your weakness."

"What w-"

Its cloak flowed behind its spin. As it left the Arcadia rubble, the Earthbound Immortal said, "You might want to give the poor girl a hand sooner rather than later."

The threat stayed with me. I had a plethora of weaknesses. What had it learned tonight that left an impact? I scratched beneath my wet hair. It was right about Rain. The hospital was top priority. She needed treatment.

I grasped her wrist, pulled her up, and kept her body leaned against me. The feat seemed impossible considering I had one leg to work with. Impossible never stopped me before. I slowly left the lot. Raindrops soaked my suit. My cane landed on fallen debris at a bad angle. I tumbled to the ground, and my knee slammed into twisted metal. I bit back a cry of pain.

"Where?"

The uttered word rode on a wheeze. Rain's eyes barely opened, and rainwater poured down her face like unstoppable tears. "Where… am I? It… it hurts… why can't I… breathe?"

I managed to lift myself up. I tried to sit on my injured knee, winced, and fell again. Rain didn't move. The storm raged. I said, "Can you hear me? We can make it. A little farther now."

"Y-yes. Can you… tell me why breathing is… so hard?"

A wheeze withered her words. I hadn't saved her quick enough. Her time crushed must've been enough to damage her lungs. I stood with my cane despite the pain and pulled her along. Her wobbly legs said she wouldn't last long. We reached the outside of the Arcadia Movement.

I guided her with my touch on her elbow. Her steps were slower than mine. Her feet pointed in odd directions when she walked. She stepped on her own foot and toppled to the ground.

"Rain?" I said above the storm. "It's a few feet ahead. You can see it there, the awning with the shining green sign. You can reach it. I'll help, okay?"

"I c-can't…" Her limbs were oddly still. Rainwater sloshed around them. "I c-can't see anything. It's pure dark. L-let me stay here. I'll try to… breathe."

I dropped to my aching knee. If she suffered blindness, what was it? A concussion, or worse? If oxygen was somehow cut off from her brain…

I gathered Rain in my arms. Her head rested on my shoulder. I spoke close to her ear so I could keep my tone gentle and volume adequate. Raindrops left trails on our pale skin. "If you think really hard, can you see things in your mind?"

"I… think so."

"How about your partner? Can you envision him for me?"

"Kalin?" she murmured. "Yeah, I see him."

"Now imagine a place where you can see all the stars," I said. "No smog, no clouds, no lights. No worries ahead and all strife behind. Do you see a place like that?"

"I do," she said, her voice weaker than last time.

"You'll have to tell him about the constellations."

Rainwater cascaded over her shut eyelids. She said, "I wish he was alive."

"He will be," I promised. "He'll survive, and you'll teach him all the lines between the stars, and you'll live the happiest life you ever dreamed. You'll grow your garden and dance with your partner and you won't die. You're not dying on me. I'll never let that happen – not until you've lived the life you want."

"Hey…" The rain nearly drowned out her voice. "It's… cold, don't you think?"

Her head lolled. I held her scalp with my shaking fingers. I fought against my tightening throat to say, "Awfully cold."

Her body slacked. I watched the bright green of the hospital's entryway. The gem on my bracelet matched the color. Raindrops pelted me. I set my sister's body on the pavement and touched my wrist.

No matter how many tries it took: "I defy your ending."

* * *

 **./cycleend**

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I swore I was drowning. The white walls seemed to be caving in on me. I couldn't look away from Future Rahlin's blue eye watching me from over her shoulder. She sat atop the white throne, her hands gripping its tall top.

My legs were like lead. I'd never known terror like this. Back in the Satellite, being afraid of Sector Security capturing Rain made me always want to be active. The fear I experienced in the present seemed to stop time.

The inevitability crashed over me. She had all the power. This was her goddamned _world_. She was like some god swatting an unfit creation. I had no control, no options, and nowhere to run.

That's where the fear came from: the fact that I couldn't act even if I wanted to.

A speck of anger remained because of what she said. I had a choice, she claimed, yet she made it obvious I didn't. She knew I was afraid and wanted me to be. Future Rahlin turned it into some joke anyway. Rain wasn't kidding.

Cruelty defined Z-ONE.

I pressed my hand to my forehead. Z-ONE. There _was_ an option I had against Z-ONE. I said, "We're connected, which means I can die and take you with me."

Future Rahlin shifted towards the right to scan the room. "Let's consider how you might accomplish such a feat. You could try holding your breath. Your body would shut down before dying and intake its required oxygen while unconscious, making my operation easier. You could bash your head or neck against the edge of the stage. The chance of dying or ending unconscious are equal. There are drastic measures such as snapping your own neck. You won't perform any of those."

"Why wouldn't I?"

She placed her violin and bow in the throne's seat and tugged down the white glove on her right hand. Amusement played in her eye. "Because you are a coward."

Fury inspired the balling of my fists. My answer had never been to run away and hide. I handled my shit whatever consequences there would be for me. "Coward" was the last thing anyone'd say about me.

Future Rahlin dropped from the throne. Her right leg folded upon landing. I straightened my posture, fully prepared to defend myself after her insult. Then she _stood up_ and _walked forward_. Whenever she stepped with her left leg, black shocked down her left half in a pattern like lightning.

The grotesque changes in her appearance messed with my head. She had to be the furthest thing from human, whatever she was. I had to fight or kill myself. I had to.

But she was right. She was fucking right.

I was too afraid to move.

The silver cane twirled in her fingers. A spin later, a white sword with a pale blue hilt replaced the object. Half the lengthwise blade stained black like her body and suit. The sight only horrified me more. I could only stare at my feet and wait.

The footfalls ended. At first, I thought the blood roaring in my ears drowned them out. I peered up. She had stopped on the risen edge of the stage. Her black-marred face angled towards the ceiling, and her eye thinned.

I heard it, too: the faraway chorus of swaying bells.

Sunshine sheared through the white haze. Blue bled over the sky. Green grasses swept over the white tiles. The transformed landscape stopped at the stage. A calming breeze passed through. The emerald fields and azure skies stretched on forever behind me. The song of the bells originated from a gray stone tower miles away.

"I've been there," Future Rahlin murmured with her eye on the sky, "haven't I?"

I followed her line of sight. A speck of a shadow in the sun grew larger and larger. The falling individual became clearer as they neared the surface. A black cape whipped from their shoulders. Bronze armor similar to Rain's duel runner frame glimmered in the sunlight.

The knight crashed into Future Rahlin. The pair tumbled across the colorless stage. They rolled into matching, crouched positions ready to spring. The knight's helmet had been knocked off in the scrap.

My Rahlin glared at her future self. A green star brightened her left eye. "You don't have anything to worry about, Kalin. It's _your_ dream, not hers!"

"He can make no changes," Future Rahlin said. "His fear overrides his control."

"The fuck is happening?" I asked.

"It's all a dream!" the knight, Rahlin, exclaimed. "This is a creation in your head, and if you get a hold of yourself, you can control it instead of her!"

I knew from last time the dream thing was probably true. Standing here, feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin and the thrum of my heartbeat, I couldn't say it for sure.

Future Rahlin's sword changed back into a cane; she stood and used it as her support. "You waste time as though unaware of how precious a resource it is. He desires death."

"I've seen your memories. I know you like Kalin, and I know you love Rain," Rahlin said. "Why is this the answer you came up with?"

"What memories?"

"Of all your timelines. I've seen- I watched Rain die… so many times. With the Crimson Dragon's help, I've figured it out. I put together why you've been trapped in repeating cycles.

"'Possession requires death,' he said, and he was talking about the Dark Signer. When Rain dies, she can be possessed. That's why you've been doing whatever you can to prevent her from getting the dark sign in the first place. If she dies and the wicked god takes over, it'll warp reality into a hell on earth with Shining Nova. So why? Why does Kalin have to die? Why is the Ark Cradle the solution?"

As I experienced ten kinds of shock, Future Rahlin made the most human motion I'd seen from her: the slightest tilt of her head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Air tore at my clothes as I fell through the sky. The sea of concrete ruins forming the Ark Cradle's base approached swiftly. I recognized a collapsed and dilapidated version of the subway tunnel Yusei called home in the Satellite. The metal formerly supporting the asphalt stuck out like daggers inviting my fall.

I shut my eyes and hugged myself. My thoughts screamed over the wind that it wouldn't help. The air ripped my tears from their ducts. My pulse pounded. I didn't even know who I was supposed to pray to.

The howling wind stopped. I cracked open an eye. My body hovered meters above the mess of concrete and metal. I laughed like a madwoman at the miracle. I twisted in the zero gravity to look away from the Ark.

The state of floating ended, and I entered freefall. I slammed into the debris below. A loud _crack_ filled my mind from my impact with the ground. Pulsing pain and warmth sprouted from my upper right arm and left calf. I struggled to lift my head and assess the damage.

A whine escaped me. Shrapnel stabbed through my skin, and hot blood poured from the wounds. I tried to move my right arm. It refused to leave the metal. I used my other hand to yank my shoulder away from the shred of steel. I cried out as blood spurted from the open wound. I took a minute to breathe and repeated the process with my left calf.

My shaking hands ripped the fabric of my shirt to serve as makeshift bandages. They soaked through in seconds. The flow seemed to be slowing. I hoped. I rested my forehead on my knee and sobbed. How was I supposed to walk? How was I supposed to do anything?

Distant voices reverberated from beneath the old Daedalus Bridge twisting towards the sky. Red flashed in my mind's eye. My fingers brushed the gold bracelet on my wrist. For my brother, for my partner, and for my crimson family, I couldn't stop here.

I grimaced as I moved my wounded leg to flat earth. Any pressure on my left leg spiked agony. I limped around the maze of broken asphalt towards the voices. I recognized the areas from the dreams where Future Rahlin spoke to me.

 _"We will finally see our true world, and you will help me build it, Rain,"_ she had said in the first dream. To think I'd known about the device of humanity's destruction all the way back during my first ever visit to Satisfaction Town. I knew I was gullible and stupid sometimes, but I swore she'd be the one person I could always trust.

Jack was right. Sharing blood didn't make someone family. She was just another puppeteer using me the whole time like Sayer or Roman.

A mangled pathway through the desolation brought me to the green, six-pointed star. A white throne imposed from across the Seal of Orichalcos. Rainbow outlined the outer circle. An opaline array lit up the bleak sky. From the sparse light, I spotted the final gear spinning beneath the Seal.

"Rain?"

The group gathered to the left of the Seal lifted my blood-soaked spirits. Jack had spoken first; Aki, Luna, Leo, Yusei, Crow, and Sherry of all people joined him. The way the relief washed over them at the sight of me and how they instantly rushed towards me brought a smile to my face.

Leo sprinted ahead of the rest and ran smack into an invisible wall. The bounds of the Seal kept us apart, and a tall slab of concrete blocked our other route to connect. I dropped onto the knee of my wounded left leg and flattened my hand on the transparent wall the Seal created. I said, "H-hey."

"I got worried when you fell," Yusei said. "Can you not stand?"

"Um. There's pain in my arm and leg, but I'll live. How about you guys? Have you seen Z-ONE?"

Aki touched her deactivated duel disk. "This place is a ghost town. We're okay, but Sherry wanted to-"

"More than okay!" Leo's cheeks pressed into the invisible wall. "Rain! Rainrainrain I'm a _Signer_! Thanks so much!"

"You are? That's awesome!"

"You didn't know?"

I shook my head. "The Crimson Dragon's very secretive about his marks. But, hey, you've got a dragon now!"

"He used it to save us!" Luna said.

Jack crossed his arms and nodded. "It was very heroic. You're straying from the point. Akiza was trying to let Sherry speak."

When Sherry stepped forward, the Orichalcos green and the Ener-D rainbow glow reflected as a dizzying mixture on her shiny black and white riding suit. Her lovely accent rung through her words. "A Dark Signer attempted to silence me, but I do not know why."

"The Dark Signer did _what_?" I asked.

"Attempted assassination twice: first in a dream and second in our duel. If the two Signers had not saved me, au revoir – that is, the final good-by. I apologize for becoming tangled in my wants. I will convince Z-ONE of what I learned."

Future Rahlin wouldn't listen to a word a human said. I focused on the rest instead. "Why would the Dark Signer target you?"

"That's what has us all kinds of confused," Crow said. "She's not a Signer or anything. What's the demon got against her? It was the Dark Signer for sure, though, because it even referenced the dream Sherry talked about."

Yusei said, "How about you tell us about this dream?"

Sherry described the white throne room, her talk with Future Rahlin, her interaction with her father, and her experience with the handcuffed regular Rahlin. She finished by stating, "The kind one in the black suit told me it is important you do not die."

The current Rahlin hadn't conveyed the same. If she had, Kalin would have told me. Was the one in the dream the Rahlin I knew? Sherry described her differences from Future Rahlin to a T. Maybe it all meant nothing. With the importance of dreams lately, I couldn't think that with certainty.

I twirled a strand of my black hair around my finger. Rahlin here, Rahlin there, and none of it made any sense. One tried to kill me, and the other seemed desperate to keep me alive. Add in the Dark Signer's involvement and I didn't have a clue.

"No luck figuring it out, eh?" Jack said. Guess I hadn't done anything to hide how I felt. "That's fine. For now, we need to stop the Ark Cradle."

My lips pursed. Yusei spoke when I couldn't. "That will be difficult. To stop the final gear, Z-ONE would have to die."

Sherry questioned, "A god can die?"

I spoke through grit teeth: "Z-ONE is no god."

"Correct."

Her voice rattled me. She lounged atop the back of the throne like in my vision. Instead of her white violin, she held a tablet. The LED screen brightened her blue eye. Future Rahlin never looked away from the screen. "If my godhood was factual, I would be bound by the laws of the universe to fulfill my oath. As it stands, I do not owe Sherry Leblanc a delivery on any promise."

"You _are_ Z-ONE!" Sherry shouted. "You lied? My papa and mama, the reason for being here – none of it was real?"

"Also correct," Future Rahlin said. "Timelines where your parents are not killed certainly exist. I do not care to shift them into being the main strand. You'll be dead in two hours, anyway."

" _Two_?" I shrieked. "Lazar said-"

"He believed a report sent to him anonymously because it was what he wanted to believe," she said. "Humans often forgo the obvious for the desirable."

Leo banged his fist against the invisible wall. "We challenge you for this gear like the others!"

"Why would I bother with your petty card games when I've won?" Future Rahlin's tablet dissipated into small, green squares, which scattered like fireflies. Her nonchalant tone shifted to serious when her stare landed on me. "You are here to serve as witness to execution."

"But now's the part when you're supposed to get all cocky and challenge us," Leo whined. "Like the creepy Godwin dude and Lester!"

"Plans whose predictable and egotistical devisors ruined their own success." Z-ONE threw out her arm. "You stand upon a century's worth of research and engineering. I am no fool. I will see my work's fruition."

Aki gaped at the ground and said, "You _made_ all this?"

Crow piped up. "Yusei said you have to die for the Ark to fail!"

"Indeed. The test for this gear has already been failed."

"What?" he said.

"Rain had her opportunity to end my life," Future Rahlin said, "and she chose to let the Ark Cradle continue."

I stared at the ground instead of meeting my friends' eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't kill her."

"Rain didn't want the Ark to keep going!" Luna shouted. "She just didn't want you to die! Why won't you listen to someone who loves you enough to make a choice like that?"

"Love," she repeated. "Rain. Do you know whose execution we are gathered for?"

I swallowed. The lump in my throat didn't move. Jack said, "Don't tell me- your own _sister-_ "

"Rain Orichalcum. For the tainting of your spirit caused by the corruption natural in humanity's midst, you have been deemed unfit for the new world. You face execution. What do you say in your defense?"

Those were the executioner's call for last words. My limbs quaked. She was really going to kill me. Jack bellowed, "Like hell we'll let you lay a finger on Rain!"

"Interesting how you swear to guard the woman who doomed you. Stand in the Seal, Rain. You deserve an honorable death."

I pushed up with my good arm and limped into the circle. The Seal's bounds didn't affect me. Aki said, "What are you doing? Walk away!"

"I can't." My voice broke on the second word. My aching leg gave out. I fell onto my hands and knees. "My dueling brought the Ark into the world. My choice didn't remove it. It's all my fault. It really is. I should be executed."

"Why the hell are you buying into her nonsense?" Jack yelled. "She tricked you. _You_ told us about how she tricked everyone. Why are you bowing like an agent to this false god? We know you're not, and we're your _real_ family."

My mouth wriggled. A tear streaked down my criminal mark. "It can't make any difference. I can't kill her. The Ark can't stop because I can't do it. I failed."

"There's never a single solution," Yusei urged. "Think of every route to an answer you can and don't forget: we're here, too!"

Another answer?

The _thunk_ s of Future Rahlin's cane came closer. The green light brightened when she entered the Seal of Orichalcos. The cold steel of her white blade kissed the back of my neck. "Again: what do you say in your defense?"

Another answer another answer another answer. The Signers and Sherry attacked the Seal's bounds. I couldn't run. Even if I managed to get away through my wounds, Future Rahlin would drag me back. Jack and Crow bashed the invisible wall with their shoulders. Luna prayed to the Crimson Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon like during our battle in the Spirit World.

I shut my eyes. There had to be something. I wasn't alone, Yusei assured like when he held my hand so I could achieve Clear Mind. My friends had my back.

If I wasn't alone, if my friends could always, always be relied upon…

"The dead refuses her lingering statement," Z-ONE said. The sword lifted in the air.

"Aporia," I whispered.

The upward arc of the blade halted. "Peculiar choice."

I said, "Aporia."

"Ah," she said. "My assessment proves correct. You have become too human if you ignore the facts and expect him to appear now."

I screamed with all the air in my lungs. " _Aporia_!"

She swung her sword downward like the dropping of a guillotine. Metal screamed against metal. Orange sparks flew. Future Rahlin's blade raked down the length of another and bounced against the floor instead of decapitating me. Her face contorted in ghastly shock, and she stepped back.

The Aporia I knew, the friend I'd once called Primo, knelt in front of me with the flat of his blade held up as more a shield than a weapon. He wore his regular suit and had not a black hair out of place.

Z-ONE demanded, "How do you defy your creator?"

I'd never heard her voice reach such a high volume. Aporia answered calmly. "When I am given conflicting directives, it is _my choice_ what to follow. I choose my initial directive; I choose to protect Rain."

"Choice?" she hissed. "You merely found a loophole. You have no choice!"

Aporia rose to his full height, keeping his hilt in his tight grip. "Test your hypothesis. Command me to stand down."

A convulsion started up between her eye and mouth.

My heart filled to the bursting from Aporia's miracle. I'd wanted to tell him thousands of things when I thought him dead. Now that he was back, I could hardly work up the strength to talk through my smile and my tears.

His expression remained neutral as he reached into his shirt pocket, produced a card, and offered it to me. His focus stayed pinned on Z-ONE. "Congratulations on winning the World Racing Grand Prix, Rain."

My eyes widened. The iridescent sheen over Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's artwork brought back the memory of our deal. At the time, I'd been furious at him and wished him dead a hundred times over.

I looked up at my best friend and whispered, "Hey, Aporia, want to see a magic trick?"

He glanced back. His sternness broke for an instance of confusion. Keeping my smile up, I wiped away my tears and reached for my card.

The instant my fingers touched Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, a flurry of blue flames danced outward from my position. The crashing waves of fire at our feet solidified. Thousands of blue crystal flowers sprouted upon the Ark Cradle's base.

The force of wind carrying the flames tossed bright blue petals into the sky. My friends gaped at the spectacle. Even Future Rahlin gazed up at the spinning petals, captivated by their beauty.

Aporia held up his open hand. A single petal landed in his palm. His taut stance laxed the slightest amount. "You get your powers back, and your first act is to… plant flowers."

"I had a lot built up, so it's not a waste, really. Using it like this always calmed down West and Nico. I thought the blue crystal garden might help relieve the tension."

He grasped the soft petal between his thumb and forefinger. "Rain."

"Yeah?"

"You're not dying," he swore, "not on my existence."

I pushed up with my unwounded limbs and wrapped my arms around his chest from behind. He staggered forward like I'd stabbed him. I whispered over his shoulder, "I missed you."

"I was gone for approximately six hours."

"The worst six hours ever."

"Now isn't the time for arguments," he snapped. "What's the proper course of action? No, before that – what's the current situation?"

I kept my volume to a whisper. "I need your help. I want to duel her, but I don't think I can do it alone."

"Duel Z-ONE? Why?"

"There's still so much I don't understand, and my partner said dueling draws out a person's true nature."

"Hasn't she made her nature clear?"

I kept my eyes on Future Rahlin. Swirling petals from an updrift settled in her palm. She adjusted her fingers to shape the petals into a lotus blossom. Her mouth opened as though amazed at her own creation. The flower floated when she took her hand away. She touched a curled tip.

Black infected the blue crystal. Shocked, she swatted the item away. Glass shattered on the ground. She frowned at the obsidian remains, and the blend of sadness and distress reminded me of when she'd told me how lonely she was.

"My sister is still in there," I said, "and I'm going to figure out what happened to her."


	66. My One True Enemy

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

 _My One True Enemy_

Blue petals drifted through the sky above the Ark Cradle's base. I added my reacquired Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon to my deck. Beside me, Aporia refused to take his eyes off Z-ONE. The Signers and Sherry watched from outside the Seal of Orichalcos, which trapped us three.

"Rahlin!" My call dragged her attention up from the black flower broken into pieces. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"You would waste the final moments of mankind, whom you claim to love, on a simple card game?"

"Um, duh! For the gear, like I said!" Leo hollered.

The turquoise lever on my disk swung open, and the card zones sliced out in the shape of a scythe. I said, "There are zero stakes on this duel. Aporia and I challenge you together. You can begin with 8000 life points-"

"I refuse your handicap," Z-ONE stated. A duel disk matching mine except for its black paint materialized on her wrist. I couldn't mask my shock; it was the same version Black Vulture used. Future Rahlin strode toward her throne. Her disk activated on her arm supporting her cane. "If you choose the game to be your last rite, far be it from me to deny you."

"I don't understand," Sherry said. "Why do you choose this? What do you accomplish, Rain?"

"Trust her," Jack and Yusei said at the same time. Their faith filled me with unstoppable confidence. Their birthmarks splattered red over the Seal, shifting the reflection off Z-ONE's white suit from ghastly green to warm crimson.

I murmured, "Aporia?"

He hadn't released his sword, which he gripped in a battle-ready stance facing Z-ONE. "What?"

"Let's work together, okay?"

His red eyes flicked to mine. Aporia reluctantly sheathed his weapon, detached the golden hilt, and set it on his wrist. A holographic, emerald field emitted from the wrist dealer. He clicked his deck into place. "My nature doesn't lend itself towards teamwork."

"C'mon. It'll be like when you used my deck. You were perfect with it on your first try. This won't be any different."

His neutrality faltered for a grimace. "You have too much belief in me."

"You pulled off a miracle to save me! Of course I believe in you, Aporia. Because we're in this together, I'm not afraid anymore."

"You should be," he warned, his fear plain. "She's-"

"My sister," I finished.

Aporia grumbled, "It doesn't end with me, then. You have far too much belief in _everyone_."

I nodded to the woman before the white throne. "You can go first, Rahlin."

She pinched the top six cards in perfect amount and fanned them out. She folded four between her pinkie and ring finger and used her index and thumb to push the other two into her spell/trap slot. "Set one and activate Mystical Space Typhoon. Z-ONE is destroyed. Trigger graveyard effect. Z-ONE activates with the effects of a Field Spell I banish from deck. Target Malefic World."

A doorframe melded with the floor. The wooden double doors creaked open. A stream of white burst upward and spilled down like a tsunami. The milky substance rushed past my feet and out of the Seal, leaving sparkles in the air. The liquid solidified into skyscrapers enclosing the area in a circle. Black windows reflected a fuchsia haze.

"More of the archetype given to Paradox," Aporia said. While I gasped at the height of the buildings, he glared down Future Rahlin. "Though, they _were_ given by Z-ONE. Now it makes sense."

"Special summon for cost," Z-ONE stated. "Banish from deck: Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Conditions met for Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Attack position selected."

An arcane circle like the Seal of Orichalcos but with different words etched into the outside spawned. Black stained the green. Red-Eyes Black Dragon was dragged up as though from another dimension.

The dragon cried out as the black circle zapped it. Portions of its wings, horns, and snout melted into dark goo. Shades leapt from the circle and filled in the dragon's lost limbs, but the new attachments were mismatched; the silver decorations didn't belong with the dragon's pure black scales.

"What're you doing?" I shouted. "Can't you see you're hurting it? I thought you had compassion for monsters!"

"Turn end," Future Rahlin said.

I drew. My breath caught when I saw the card: the gift from the true Rahlin through Kalin. I immediately slipped it into the spell/trap slot face-down. I struggled to meet Z-ONE's eye. There had to be something I could understand about her. "You built the Ark Cradle, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you… recruit people to help, or-"

"I work alone," she said.

"But- but something as massive as this-"

"Would require an artist, a scientist, an engineer, an architect, and a technician" she stated. "All to wit I am appropriately qualified."

I couldn't hide my shock as I scanned the area. "It's so much. I mean, it would take-"

"Decades of development, which doesn't take into account the design phase. Time is my infinite resource." She flicked out her wrist. The green glow of the Seal of Orichalcos below caught in her bracelet. "I can turn back the clock as many times as necessary to accomplish what I desire."

Luna said, "If that's true-"

"What can we do?" Leo said.

I knew, I _knew_ it wasn't what the real Rahlin would ever want. "I summon Totem Dragon in defense position and end my turn."

Aggression was clear in Aporia's draw. "I summon Wise Core and play Lightning Rod to destroy it, summoning all five pieces of Meklord Emperor Wisel!"

"Ever the blind fool," Z-ONE said. "You realize the Meklord Emperors were not acting on the defensive desires of a machine gone out of control. I created them for the _purpose_ of genocide when the initial DOMA-REVERSE fell short."

"I was created with similar purpose," he said, "yet here I stand against you. Wisel battles Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Wisel sliced the dragon in half. The arcane seal at its feet sputtered out, but the black ink remained. Future Rahlin's life fell to 3900. Aporia said, "I set one card and end my turn."

"Draw for turn," Z-ONE stated. "Banish from deck: Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Special summon post condition: Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack position."

The same black circle appeared within the Seal of Orichalcos. This time, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was subject to the painful transmogrification. His agonized roars pained my heart as his face melted. "Stop it!"

"The screams ceased to bother me long ago," she said. "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon battles Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity."

Aporia shouted, "My trap, Wise G3, upgrades Wisel Guard! The third iteration alters your attack target and prevents its destruction!"

The white mech made it without a scratch. Future Rahlin said, "Set two. Turn end."

"My draw! I sacrifice Totem Dragon, who can be used as two tributes for a Dragon-type, to summon the real Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Next, I'll be using One for One to discard and special summon Kuriboh. The discarded Glow-Up Bulb returns by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard, and Bulb just so happens to be a tuner! The three monsters fall in sync for Orichalcos Dragon!"

"The card I gave you, my way of reaching out to you, the symbol of my _worry_ for you – you have the audacity to use it against me?"

I aimed my index and middle fingers as a revolver towards her. "Orichalcos Dragon attacks Malefic Blue-Eyes Dragon! _Emerald Soul Lightning_!"

The verdant burst of breath split as though striking an invisible wall. Z-ONE said, "The trap Waboku prevents the damage and destruction."

Though her tone was calm, the twitching of her face said otherwise. The trap she used preoccupied me. I placed it in every single one of my decks. We were similar. At least, we should have been similar. "I end my turn."

Aporia was watching me when he drew. I nodded. The conflict in his expression didn't wane. "I… use Meklord Wisel Infinity's ability and target Orichalcos Dragon."

"And leave her defenseless," Z-ONE commented. Aqua tendrils dragged my Synchro away. Wisel's attack increased from 2500 to 5500. "Some protector you are. Aporia. How does it feel knowing you are the root of the future you lament?"

"Everyone here knows exactly whose fault it is!" I exclaimed.

She chuckled, freed a lock of hair from her eyepatch band, and continued as though I hadn't spoken. "You placed hefty blame upon humanity as a whole, citing their greed, when it was you and your naivete that killed Eurea."

Aporia's widened eyes glued to the floor. Shaking racked his shoulders. He looked so… lost. In the quietest voice I'd heard from him, he said, "She's right. I've been such an… idiot."

I grasped his upper arm and begged, "Don't say that. Please don't say that! This is just more of her being cruel! There's no meaning to it!"

"Isn't there? I learned about dueling from watching Aporia and assumed this was part of the process," Future Rahlin said. "My mastery of manipulation is not quite as high as his. If so, I could sway Rain easily. I'm not willing to sink low enough."

"Leave him alone," I whimpered.

"Why? I'm giving him a dosage of the fairness he desires from the world. You call me evil and look upon him as a hero, yet we have performed the same deeds."

Jack Atlas's voice boomed, "Bullshit."

Z-ONE actually looked to him. Jack continued, "Aporia may have done manipulative things. He at least had valid reason and made amends. You speak from a place of inflicting pain. Aporia acted out of necessity for a higher purpose, and _you_ are nothing like him. I could never respect you, someone truly evil, as I do him."

"Respect?" Aporia murmured.

Future Rahlin cast her arm towards the spectators. Green glowed at her wrist. "You have lost your entertainment value."

The cylinder transported the group away. My face fell, and I took a step towards the empty space the Signers and Sherry used to occupy. "What did you do with them?"

Her smile curled up. Aporia stood straighter, saying, "She didn't realize the value of camaraderie, likely because she's never known it. Wisel attacks Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon! _Siphoned Soul Lightning_!"

A beam like my Synchro's attack burst from Wisel's chest. The Malefic monster withered within the light. Z-ONE's life dropped from 3900 to 1400. She said, "Quick-Play Spell triggers: Malefic Resurrection. Requirements are Z-ONE active on the field and the destruction of a Malefic monster."

Aporia muttered something about oddly specific conditions. I was lost in the card art. The spell displayed white and black lightning striking a violet diamond. The translucence of the purple object allowed a peek into the individual within, who I swore I recognized. The top-down view showed the floor, which was marked by the same black, arcane circle that had surrounded the Malefic monsters.

"Malefic Resurrection allows for the special summoning from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

Aporia thinned his eyes. "What monster?"

"Upon special summoning," she continued, "I pay all my life points. My controlling this monster prevents me from losing the Duel so long as it is face-up on the field. The monster cannot be destroyed by spells nor traps, and when attacking, effects cannot activate. The other conditions prevent me from controlling other Malefic monsters, prevent other monsters I control from attacking, and destroy the monster if there is no face-up Field Spell. I am forced to skip my Draw Phase each turn. Do you understand or shall I repeat?"

I gulped. "I… have a really bad feeling about this."

"We can't destroy the Field Spell because Z-ONE can't be destroyed," Aporia said, "and its attack can't be stopped. On top of that, we can't win unless we find some way to destroy this monster. What have you created, Z-ONE?"

Future Rahlin unlatched her duel disk and tossed it to the side. She stood over the goop left behind by the Malefic monsters' summonings. She dropped her cane and held out her left hand. The dark slithered upward as though alive and gathered in her palm.

"I know it," I wheezed. "I know what monster it is."

The black, oily substance dripped down her left half and hardened into armor. She grasped her own left cheek and pushed her hand upward. Her fingers dug beneath her eyepatch band, peeling it off.

"What? What _is_ it?" Aporia demanded.

The distorted versions of the other monsters gave away what she truly was. I couldn't look away from the transformation. The dark hole where her other eye should have been leaked black smoke. Her fingers raced through her hair, leaving the inky liquid on her white hair. The half she touched instantly shifted to black and floated as though underwater.

Her armored, left leg bent so she could pick up her silver cane. She twirled it in her fingers, and it became a white sword I knew too well. Half the pristine blade stained black.

My voice couldn't rise past a whisper. "Malefic Knight of Destiny."

The attack and defense power of the monster hovered on the display as though it could hear me: ∞.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mirthless laughter drowned out the ringing bells in the distant, blue sky. Future Rahlin rose to her full height without difficulty. My Rahlin, the Legendary Knight of Destiny, kept a careful pose against Future Rahlin's relaxed air.

"I did not expect for you to be so desperate," Z-ONE said. She swept her hand up her face, casting off her eyepatch. Black flames blazed from the darkness where her eye socket should've been.

Neither Rahlin nor I could resist our horror. Z-ONE held out her palm. The half-white, half-black sword hovered above her grasp. She drew her hand back, stopped, and shoved it forward.

The blade shot in the same direction and impaled Rahlin's gut. She stumbled back, her fingers barely finding purchase on the hilt. Her knees gave. The blood drained from her face, and red soiled the pure white dais.

"Your lies can't save you or him," Z-ONE stated. Rahlin collapsed.

"How- how can you even do that? She's you! If she dies-"

"Not dead." Z-ONE watched Rahlin's body crack into shards and drift into the wind. "Destroyed for a time as monsters do."

"You can't just ignore what she said!" I shouted. "If Rain's really in danger, and her dying means the Dark Signer gets a wish… we're all fucked, including you!"

She brushed off her shoulder and retrieved her sword from the ground. "No; it does not matter."

"Why not?"

Her dark and burning absence of an eye still seemed to glare at me. Z-ONE said, "Whatever happens outside of this dreamscape has no bearing on your inevitable fate, Kalin Kessler."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Infinite attack," Aporia breathed. "Then there's no way. It can't be beaten."

A _slice_ rung through the air. From one millisecond to the next, the Malefic Knight of Destiny had moved behind Aporia. The black half of her blade touched the back of his neck. He froze, his red eyes wide.

"I could kill you," she said, "but why let my hard work go to waste?"

The bottom half of Meklord Emperor Wisel crashed to the ground. Aporia's life points dropped from 4000 to zero. The Malefic Knight of Destiny marched back to her side of the field, saying, "You can't stop your execution twice, Rain. Turn end."

"Rain," Aporia said, his composure returning, "don't look so afraid. You're still in the duel, and you've learned more about her. Now's your final opportunity. What is it you think you're missing?"

I stared at my friend instead of the impossibly strong monster we faced. The fear clouding my thoughts scattered as I focused on his determined expression. He'd lost and been used, but Aporia shrugged it off easily. His bravery infected me.

I swiped the top card off my deck. The three cards in my hand were exactly what I needed. "I play Dragon Shrine to send a Dragon-type from my deck to the graveyard. Since I picked a Normal monster, I can send another! Next, I'll be playing my Dragon's Mirror. I can Fusion Summon by banishing the materials from the graveyard, and now I have all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons there! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon rises!"

The three-headed beast's silence was uncharacteristic. A crack like an earthquake split the dragon in half. The fractures lengthened and connected. The leftmost head drooped and withered. The rightmost cracked and crashed to the Seal.

Luminescence brighter than the sun poured from the broken scales. The white armor shattered away. The newly birthed dragon stretched his wings, shedding light upon the godforsaken landscape. Shadows skittered from the brilliance of Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

"The Shining Dragon." The statement rode on Aporia's exhale. "Shining Nova. Shining Nova can destroy her and the Ark, and you can prevent her option of turning back time with the right wording. You can undo everything!"

"And die," Z-ONE added.

Whatever. The hesitation in her stance meant the warnings about my death were to prevent me from using Shining Nova. She knew it was the only flaw in her plan. Aporia's miracle brought Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon back, and she couldn't account for it.

I faced my palm towards the earth, my hand resembling a claw. I announced, "I invoke the power of Shining Nova."

Light gathered as an orb between my fingertips. The sheer force had me supporting my elbow with my other hand. The luminescence left my surroundings as pure black – except for the Malefic Knight of Destiny, her blue eye ablaze.

I didn't want to kill my only family left. Of course I didn't, but she left me no choice. So what if I died. At least the suffering we wrought would disappear with us. I considered how I needed to word the wish.

My arm trembled. I didn't want to kill anyone. Couldn't I word it so that wouldn't happen? I hadn't killed in years. I wasn't that person anymore. But what other option did I have? The Ark Cradle connected to her heartbeat. She made the choice herself. If I could erase the Ark from ever existing somehow…

If I did, she would still exist; she would turn back time and bring about this horrible ending again. Shining Nova's cost wouldn't allow me a chance to stop her a second time. This was the only way. I had to do it. I had to erase my sister and die alongside her.

The collected light from Shining Nova intensified. I held my grip tighter as it threatened to consume me. I had to think quickly. To erase Rahlin from ever existing? No. The true Rahlin I knew didn't deserve to pay for her future sins. After all, the last time I'd seen her, she tried to make me feel better by-

My lungs flattened.

I crushed my hand into a fist. The gathering light cut off and streamed into nothing. Aporia said, "What are you doing? We don't have much time left!"

"Yusei was right. There are always more solutions," I said. "Aporia didn't leave me defenseless like you claimed, Z-ONE. I still have one card on my field – the one I set at the beginning of the duel."

"Am I to believe this single card can turn the tides more than the all-powerful Shining Nova?"

I set a fist over my heart. "Yes, because someone close to me allowed me to borrow this very valuable card. Rahlin gave it to me hoping it'd help me stop you, because you're everything my sister is not."

"You mean the current era Z-ONE?" Aporia said. "They're that different?"

"Rain is corrupted enough to ignore presented facts for the sake of foolhardy belief," she stated.

"You're the foolhardy one to doubt her belief," Aporia countered. "It brought me back and kept Rain alive."

Her snarl could live forever in nightmares. "The worthless heap of scrap metal saved her a few extra minutes. Your belief and rejection of rationality can't save the world, and that will never change!"

My eyes closed.

Change.

The stray energy from the near activation of Shining Nova rained a white shimmer, which reflected off the crystal flowers. The beauty in the still-living world kept her scorn from singing me. I thrust my hand forward, whizzing the sparkles like fireflies. I announced: "I activate Change of Heart!"

The heavenly Normal Spell's art displayed a half-angel, half-demon woman. Her hands folded underneath a heart floating in front of her chest. The left half tinted purple while the right was a brilliant yellow. The world seemed brighter after its activation.

Future Rahlin's arms slacked; her sword dangled in her grip. Her shock was different from her fury at Aporia's miracle. The sheer wonder in her eye expressed a sense of longing.

"Change of Heart swaps control of your monster to me. Since your life points are at zero and you no longer have a monster preventing your loss, you lose the duel."

Her legs lurched forward, and her expression made it clear the movement wasn't of her own volition. The instant she crossed to my field, the armor on half her body and darkness attached to her absent left eye dissipated. She dropped to her knees as her normal self; even her eyepatch returned. Her eye, shivering in its socket, never left Change of Heart.

"Is it… important to you?" I asked.

She lifted her hand, fingers trembling. Z-ONE reached into her white suit coat. Rustles followed. Hands quaking, Future Rahlin revealed the same exact Normal Spell. The rarity matched. A protective sleeve kept the card safe from the weathering time wrought.

"You kept it," I said, "all this time."

"All this time," she repeated as though a mantra. "Don't… ask me why. I'm sure, I'm sure it means something. I'm certain it matters, yet I feel nothing when I see it."

"You can't _remember_ ," I said, her words triggering the past.

When I met with the Rahlin I knew in the Spirit World, she'd said, _"I recall sentiments from that time period without knowing how they came to be…I don't think people are so bad anymore."_

On Daedalus Bridge after defeating Team Ragnarok, Kalin had told me, _"She even asked me if I knew about a memory wipe able to get rid of everything, even feelings."_

As a matter of fact, I _did_ know a method of memory erasure I'd seen everyone I knew suffer from.

"This… is not the Z-ONE I know," Aporia said.

"This is Rahlin, and she's being used against me by my one true enemy."

Aporia's brows furrowed. "Who else is there?"

I told Rahlin, "I know you wish you could remember, and that's a wish I can grant. I invoke the power of Shining Nova and request to erase all memory blocks, including _the Dark Signer's curse_!"

The dark sign of the Giant glowed on my right forearm in protest. A rough hand gripped my shoulder. The Dark Signer hissed, "What do you think you're doing? If you don't destroy her, the Ark Cradle will never stop!"

The luminescence in my palm intensified. A _crack_ sounded. I glanced down in alarm. The Orichalcos pendant once owned by Dartz was breaking by Shining Nova's power.

The Orichalcos shattered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Crack_!

The loud sound rung out from behind the white throne. The jangle of metal against metal followed. Future Rahlin snarled, saying, "A whole pantheon of gods must despise me for there to be so many interruptions."

She stomped towards the throne and tossed the white curtains aside. They crumbled to ashes as though her touch had set them aflame. While she was distracted, I observed the landscape behind me and considered where I could run. The speed she showed against my Rahlin warned she'd catch me no matter what.

The bell tower in the distance was promising. Its _bong_ s hadn't stopped since my Rahlin's arrival. I stepped towards it. A cheery voice stole my attention. "I'm free!"

A confused Future Rahlin stared at a different Rahlin leaning heavily on the side of the white throne. The one in the black suit had manacles attached to her wrists, but their fetters had broken.

Future Rahlin said, "What-"

The regular Rahlin dove toward her with a gigantic grin on her face. Future Rahlin's back slammed on the wooden boards. By the time she hit the ground, the black-suited Rahlin had disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

Z-ONE clawed at the dais surrounding the throne. She dragged herself to the side and struggled to flip over. The blade of her sword stabbed into the wood. She clutched at her forehead, her mouth convulsing. Future Rahlin gripped the sword hilt and slowly rose to her feet.

The weapon transformed back into her cane, which she relied on. Her eyepatch regenerated. Heavy breaths filled the silence the stopping of the bells left. She hobbled back to the white throne.

Future Rahlin fell into the seat. She loosened her tie, tossed it over her head, and draped it over the armrest. Her fingers hooked beneath her gloves and removed them one at a time.

She slipped her arms out of her white jacket, folded it, and dropped it beside the rest. The loss of the tie and unbuttoned top of her shirt revealed a metal pendant at the center of her chest. A weary sigh escaped her, and she slouched. "I give up."

"You- huh?" I said.

An azure butterfly skittered across my vision. I watched it alight on an object to my left. My brow raised. A large, plastic chess piece – the white knight – had fallen on its side. Red stained a hole in the middle of the horse-shaped piece as though it suffered a bloodied wound.

When I looked up, the environment had changed. The level grass stretched onward in place of the dais. Instead of the throne, Future Rahlin rested upon stone, which ringed a large plant. Because of its position and her height, I looked _down_ on her.

I scanned the articles of clothing she'd removed and glanced up. Sunshine spilled through waving branches, which bore fruit. The fresh breeze relieved the sweat staining my skin. A mixture of shadow and light danced on the woman in white under the apple tree.

She wore this, this _smile_ – a gentle lifting of the corners of her mouth, a slight upturning of her eye rather than curling up, and warmth and care shining in her iris. The sight left the worry streaming out of me despite my thoughts that this was all another elaborate trick.

Rahlin rested her cheek on her fist and uttered, "I said I give up, Kalin."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Crack_!

Shards of Orichalcos plinked against the floor. I glanced down, but my surroundings had faded for pure dark. Ruby light flowed from my body. The Crimson Dragon curled around me. In a soft coo, he said, _I knew you would make the correct choice, young dragon._

Gentle green like a thriving emerald forest drifted up from the pendant. The freed energy threaded together to form a scene around me.

"I exist to defy gods."

The familiar voice had me spooked until I spotted her. Rahlin – the Rahlin I knew – stood in her black suit in a stadium packed to the brim. The three Egyptian gods floated above her opponent, a guy with insane, tri-colored hair.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon soared above Rahlin. Light gathered in his scales. She tossed her black-gloved hand towards the sky. "Ability activate! Through dissimilation will the world be born anew! _SHINING NOVA_!"

Blue flames eviscerated her opponent's field. She wasn't looking there, though; Rahlin studied the path of the departing Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, whose light cut through the sky.

The scene decomposed into empty black. I spotted swaying white hair far ahead. Rahlin walked down an empty street, one hand on her cane and the other skimming the wall. The hand on the wall phased through a section. She passed through the fake meant to disguise an alley. A large Orichalcos crystal sprouted at its dead end.

She dropped her cane and flopped into a sitting position. Rahlin said, "I finally found you, Rain."

I peered at the figure frozen inside the crystal. Me, months or years ago; I had no way of knowing when this happened. Rahlin continued, "I did what you asked. Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias are free. I'm in a dilemma, though. Wish you were here. You'd just… go do it because it's the right thing. I dunno. I figured I'd free the knights and bail because that's all I was here to do. Now, I'm tangled."

Rahlin retrieved Change of Heart from her inner pocket and observed its iridescence with heart-bursting fondness. "I know what to do, and I also know it's the opposite of what I want. Ugh. I sound like a child. I just wanted to speak to you before I go. I have no way of knowing when or if I'll see you or anyone ever again.

"I love you, Rain, and I'm certain on the meaning of the word now. I had to let you know before I- well, before I leave. Whenever you and your red dragon reach your time, I'm sure you'll find out the same things I did about humans. I'm sure you'll learn what love is. I might not be there for when it happens, so just keep this in your back pocket for me, okay? I absolutely love you, Rain."

My sniffles did nothing for my tears. The scene faded. Dripping resounded within a cavern. Torchlight tossed warm illumination onto a floating object: the violet diamond from Malefic Resurrection's card art. Rahlin in her black suit was suspended within.

A figure knelt beside her. His first two fingers brushed a seal drawn in chalk around the diamond. The Atlantian words etched into the seal described a different sort of ritual than the Seal of Orichalcos; the circle spoke of revival, strength, and immortality.

The man stood. A half black, half white mask disguised his features. Blond hair cascaded down his back, and purple locks framed his face. He placed two cards across from each other on the new seal: Z-ONE and Malefic Resurrection. He evenly spaced Malefic versions of monsters along the circle. Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Stardust Dragon. Rainbow Dragon. Cyber End Dragon.

He unfurled a scrap of paper and read off the Atlantian words within the seal. The written word filled in with black energy when spoken. When the chant completed, black zapped the diamond.

The crystal shattered, and the freed Rahlin fell.

 _Are you ready?_

The Crimson Dragon materialized between me and the frozen memory. I asked, "For what?"

 _Now that you've broken the curse, I can show you what happened to her,_ he said. _Are you prepared to witness the tragedy that befell the one and only Rahlin Orichalcum?_

I peered past him to Rahlin. Her face was pinched as though in pain. My hands balled into fists. "Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Sixty-Six**

* * *

 **A/N:** The duel scene with past Rahlin is from _Under the Apple Tree_ 's chapter ten, Wings of Light! Next chapter is absolutely MASSIVE. A real chonker. 'Round 12k words, the longest individual chapter I've ever written. Chronologically, it begins soon after the end of UtAT **  
**

This'll be the last Saturday posting of this fic; Wednesdays only from here to the bitter end. Happy OC tober and thanks for readin'!

Below are the descriptions of the original cards appearing in this chapter:

* * *

 **Malefic Resurrection**

Quick-Play Spell

This card can only be activated while "Z-ONE" is on your field and a "Malefic" monster you control is destroyed by battle or opponent's card effect. You can special summon 1 "Malefic Knight of Destiny" from your Deck, hand, or graveyard.

* * *

 **Malefic Knight of Destiny**

12-Star, DARK Attribute

[Warrior/Effect] [∞ ATK / ∞ DEF]

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Malefic Resurrection." When this card is Special Summoned, your life points become 0. As long as you control this card, you cannot lose the Duel. This card cannot be destroyed by Spells and Traps. When this card attacks, effects cannot be activated. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. You must skip your Draw Phase each turn.


	67. Z-0

**This chapter is a double feature, meaning it's twice the length of normal chapters!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Seven**

 _(Z-0) I love you_

* * *

 **./cycle0002**

Shattering glass awoke me from my slumber. I collapsed on my hands and knees. Violet shards plinked on the cobblestone floor. I tried to stand. Liquid wet and thick like blood squeezed out of the skin of my left leg. Screaming dragons resounded in my mind.

I dropped to a fetal position, covered my ears with my hands, and yelled with them. The pained roars continued on. The sticky substance pooled around my body.

Finally, the screams ended. I came to my senses to find black like oil puddled around my torso. Through the hole in the back of the glove on my left hand, black in my veins showed through my pale skin. My face twisted in disgusted horror.

Metal clattered against the stone floor. A silver cane with dragon carvings rolled towards me. It _clang_ ed to a stop when it collided with a large Orichalcos pendant, which had once belonged to my father.

I sat back on my ankles and rubbed my aching head. The cane had a vague place in my hazy memory. I touched the leg that had reacted strangely. My eyebrows lifted. I gripped my calf but didn't feel the pressure. As a last resort, I smacked my left thigh. Nothing. I did the same to my right, which caused a faint sting.

I lifted the cane and was forced to lean on it for support as I stood. No screams or dripping black this time. The oil-like substance had slid off my clothes. I struggled to move away from it, useless leg and all. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the dark puddle on the stone floor surrounded by purple glass.

A couple of spell cards in the palm of an outstretched hand entered my downcast vision. The names were normal – "Z-ONE" and "Malefic Resurrection" – but their artworks were blank.

The instant I touched them, my heart ached as though a stake had been driven through it. Black and white energy streamed out of my right and left wrists. The cards sucked in the energy, and their artworks faded in. "Z-ONE" showed rushes of white streaming out of a doorway. "Malefic Resurrection" painted a scene of a person in a hovering, violet diamond electrified by the monochrome sparks.

A flat rectangle materialized from my beating heart. I screamed in pain as it shot out of my chest and fluttered towards the floor. A hand snatched the card and flashed its face towards me. It was an effect monster: "Malefic Knight of Destiny."

A raspy voice spoke: "You are lucky, girl. God has taken pity on you. Welcome back to life – your new life as an immortal monster."

My shaking fingers accepted the card. It wasn't just a card. It was my new body. I was like my old patron Divine Serpent Geh: a fully-fledged monster in a monster's body walking the earth like a human would.

"A shame we had to restore your life based on your prior existence in this realm. Otherwise, your eye and your leg would be fixed."

I focused my eye on the man speaking. A half-white, half-black mask covered his face. Blonde locks with purple highlights framed his mask, and his yellow hair flowed as a river down his back. A blend of green and white formed a portal behind him. I said, "W-what? I'm sorry, so many things are happening and I- I'm confused about all of them."

"As destiny would have it, you play an important role far in the future. One day, you shall be an orchestrator of humanity's salvation. These documents should explain everything."

He passed me an envelope and a manila folder. The letter had symbols of the Atlantian language reading, "For You." The folder's tab was labeled "Z-1."

I broke the seal on the letter. The handwriting was my own in the Atlantian language. I scanned the message: "We have endless opportunities, but I believe in you to make this the final one necessary. Humanity's decimation has always been a troublesome feat. I was a hair's breadth away last time. I'm sending Paradox to you with my latest design. Do not feel the need to pretend to attach yourself to him. He is one of our tools. He will say you are meant to save humanity because you have fooled him into helping you do the opposite.

"Our last attempt left humanity on the verge of extinction but not eradicated. This time, we will not fail. It will take time to procure the resources, gain the knowledge, and build the designs I am sending you. We have all the time in the worlds.

"You are no doubt curious about your resurrection. Paradox gathered Malefic Energy from duel monsters with strong bonds throughout time. The ritual for immortality was different from that which stole Dartz's vessel. I spare the details, but the Malefic Energy altered your molecular structure to prevent decay and provide strength in times of need.

"The algorithm is not perfect. Usage will cause you to hear the screams of the monsters tortured, which was the only way to gather Malefic Energy. The 'black ink' will leak from you upon usage of the Malefic Energy. I suggest using it sparingly.

"There is an important rule you must follow. For your purpose, it is imperative you do not form bonds with anyone – especially Rain. Every individual you meet will die in your lifetime. Emotional damage holds you back from your purpose.

"It could take a hundred years or a thousand. You can do it.

"Sincerely,

"You."

I folded the letter closed. The man – Paradox – had not moved. I peeked inside the manila folder. It was a thick file of hundreds of pages labeled in the Atlantian language. The header page of the first invention read "Time Machine." The second read "DOMA-REVERSE." Red squiggles and exclamation marks smudged the DOMA-REVERSE header page. That must have been the incomplete invention.

My brows pushed inward. I gazed up at Paradox's masked face, which was at least a foot above my own. I said, "I don't know what changed for her, but… this isn't something I want to do anymore. I can't remember why, but – I changed."

"You would say no to saving humanity?" he questioned, the volume of his voice rising.

"No, not that part."

I couldn't bring myself to tell the whole truth. He'd clearly gone to a lot of trouble to give me life. I slapped the folder shut and held it at my side. The purpose may have been murky, but I could change that. If I built the time machine, I could use it to do something good. That would at least make up for whatever horrors I had once planned to unleash on the world – and had in another timeline.

A paper fell out of the space between the folder and the envelope. Paradox picked it up for me. I plucked the messy, several-times-folded note from his fingers. My heart sank at the sight of it.

 ** _SAVE RAIN_**

The English message was scrawled on every inch of the paper, and each phrase was written more hastily and desperately than the last. The hundreds of repeating lines centered around a number, which seemed to have been erased and re-written a multitude of times: 3944.

I flipped it around and asked, "Does this mean anything to you?"

He averted his eyes. "God requested I not look at the documents."

"God?"

"He whose ingenuity has a chance to avert future decimation," Paradox said. "He built a device that allows leaps through time and devised a plan to alter the timeline. I imagine you are a piece of that plan as I am."

The god he talked about wasn't… me, was it? I mean, I wasn't a "he." The letter from myself did say I had "fooled" Paradox, though. If the demeaning language was anything to go by, my future self did not think highly of him. Did I really become cocky enough to call myself god?

I wouldn't allow that to happen. My eye tilted down as I observed the paper again. My hold tightened on the manila folder. "I'll begin work as soon as possible. Oh, and I wondered… what's my name?"

"Your name? God did not supply me with the information. Is it not in the documents? My directive is complete, so I shall return to god's castle posthaste."

A green flash stole Paradox away. The portal behind him must have been my way out of the dungeon. My lips pursed as I glanced at the blueprints. Maybe my name was somewhere in there.

If only I could remember.

* * *

A trio of knocks rung from my door. I said, "Enter."

The tall man filling the doorframe folded his umbrella. Water dripped from his raincoat, and his usually spiked hair clung to his forehead. He swept black bangs away from his sapphire eyes. Streaks of gold shone in his locks. He said, "May I sit?"

"No."

"Oh," he murmured. He scanned my desk. Papers splattered about the top. I had my hand over a sketch held in an open manila folder. His irises danced about the documents with frivolity.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Ah! I realized the other day we have been on the same research team for years, and I don't know your name."

"I would prefer to keep it that way."

"We don't have to be hostile. We're working together! Here- my name is-"

"Fudo," I said.

"That's my last name…"

"And it is what I refer to you as."

"So…" He peeled off his raincoat, hung it on the coatrack, and took the seat in front of my desk I had specifically told him not to take. "What do I refer to you as?"

"Nothing. Forget my existence."

He laughed. My expression didn't change. "I like to get to know my coworkers better than that. We're in a life-changing project together. I'd like to think of us as friends."

"I'd like for you to not think of me."

He laughed again. "The front desk secretary did say you two have a running joke where you tell her a different name every day. I thought she was kidding."

"I do not joke, and I do not kid."

"You're telling me your name yesterday wasn't Matilda, and now your name isn't Patricia?" Fudo asked with a fake, higher-pitched tone.

It was not important to tell him I had no idea what my name was anymore. It started with an "A," I thought once, or maybe an "I." A vowel, certainly. Every answer I came up with sounded more and more wrong.

Fudo gasped and shot up from his chair. "Your degree! Your name must be on- huh? Z-ONE?"

He referred to the piece of paper hanging on the wall. I'd suffered mind-numbing years for the doctorate. Their systems required a name input. I said, "That's nothing."

"No, I saw that somewhere before! Here!" He pointed to the manila folder on my desk. I resisted a snarl. Curiosity made scientists, not nosiness. "That's a personal project of yours, right? I have a few for my hobby time, too, like a machine that would theoretically allow dreams to be influenced from the outside similar to a virtual reality experience."

Once again, I gave no indication of caring for his blathering. Regardless, he continued, "If you're embarrassed, don't be! Plenty of people name their creations after themselves. I had to convince Roman and Rex out of naming the Ener-D Reactor the Godwin Reactor!"

He laughed again. I envied his ability to entertain himself. Fudo said, "I like the name. Z-ONE, the end of the alphabet and the beginning of the numerical system. It gives a sense of refreshing the world! The old made new, and the new made better! I believe that's what the reactor will do, too. What do you think?"

I blinked. "Refreshing the world? You believe that's possible?"

"Absolutely. That's what the reactor is all about. My children and yours will have the brightest future imaginable because of the work we put in today." He placed his flat hand at the corner of his mouth and whispered, "Speaking of which, you haven't aged a day since I joined your research team years ago. I've gotten these nasty crow's feet. What's your secret? Good gene pool?"

My head tilted. He gazed into my eye. His sly smile dissipated, and his hand fell. He opened his mouth with concern in his eyes as though to apologize. Before he did, I said, "I had never considered that pronunciation."

"What?"

"You say 'zone.' In my mind, I figured it 'zee one.' I chose the name because I am my work. Nobody knew before today."

He busted out laughing. "That's dedication! I can see how you became a project manager! In an official way, I'd like to say it's nice to meet you, Z-ONE."

"…Yes."

His chuckle gained awkwardness. "Er, when the others warned me about how much of a robot you are, I thought they were joking. Say! You should join me and the wife for dinner sometime. She's on maternity leave so I can't guarantee us having the choice of restaurant!"

Fudo laughed at his own joke. The lightheartedness was a massive change of pace from my normal routine.

It was nice. "Okay."

His jaw could have fallen off and hit the floor. "Really?"

The rules forbade forming bonds, and the silence of my life was kind and snug. I sniffed. A robot, they called me. Fudo had gone to the effort and ignored their assumptions.

I could break the rules this once.

* * *

Fudo and his missus spent half the dinner arguing about baby names. It was quite entertaining, like observing a close tennis match. Fudo refused to compromise on the first name "Yusei." His wife neared tears explaining how she didn't want her first and potentially only child to have a full Japanese name – Fudo's heritage, not hers.

Fudo offered her full range on the middle name. The waterworks began. No one gave a shit about middle names, she claimed. Why should Fudo have control over the first _and_ last name? Her wails attracted the pitying stares from other tables. They changed to shock when Mrs. Fudo dumped the info about their trouble conceiving and how she wasn't sure it would be possible again.

I sipped my wine and wondered if all friends were this interesting. She excused herself to the washroom. Fudo set a stack of notecards on the table.

He said, "Sorry you had to see that. She wasn't this way as early as a month ago! I've had to put my foot down because we agreed on a boy's full name when we were dating, when we got married, when she first got pregnant, a couple of months ago – I could go on. I hope you don't think me cruel. Her mother tells me she went through the same sort of breakdowns when she was pregnant."

I swirled my finger about the rim of the glass. "Are you nervous?"

"Incredibly!" He grabbed a loaf of bread from the basket in the middle of the table and wrapped a napkin around the right end. "I've taken so many courses on classic diapers I can tie one in my sleep. We have to use classic because her mother insists, and her mother won't stop with the horror stories about running on two hours of sleep for ten _months_. I really hope she was just doing something wrong."

Fudo had swaddled the bread in a napkin diaper as though the loaf had a bum. The thought elicited a juvenile smile from me. He pointed at me. Bread crumbles fell out of his mouth as he yelled, "Not a robot! I knew the guys were full of it."

"Being a father is more than changing diapers." My stern expression tightened his posture. I finished, "It means those crow's feet will finally suit you."

He blinked. Blinked again. Laughed in an unending fit. "Z-ONE! You're a true, honest friend. You should come around a few weeks after the baby comes. Please?"

Guilt gnawed. "It's a promise, but…"

"But?"

I picked up the check. They were about to gain plenty of expenses; let this not be one. He also had plenty to worry over. I'd tell him. I'd give him a few weeks, and then I'd tell him.

* * *

Documents fanned out before Fudo. I couldn't admit the truth myself. I could only watch his reaction as he realized what the records meant. His stutter was painful somehow: "Th-these must be falsified."

"They are not. The researchers above your position wish to keep the reality of the tests in the dark."

"Roman would never-" He paused, and when he spoke again, the volume of his voice lowered. "I'm supposed to believe the reactor I dedicated my life towards is going to explode? And _nobody told me_?"

"…I'm sorry. There are odds of the reactor being stable."

"Five percent." His eyes shone. "Five measly percent. The other tests predicted ninety-nine and nine tenths percent."

I stared at my folded hands. Why did seeing his hopelessness hurt so much? "I understand it's difficult to believe. I implore you to run the simulations yourself."

Fudo huffed and stood from his chair. "How can you spend years on a doctorate and this project only to turn a blind eye on the reality of it exploding?"

"The candid truth is I use this position to access certain materials for my personal project. I want to make the world better in my own way. Many have been silenced upon learning the truth of the Ener-D Reactor. I did not want to join the list. In short, I am a coward."

Anger darkened his brow. "Show me the personal project."

"What?"

"I don't believe you're a coward for a second," he said. "What's the project, Z-ONE?"

I stared at the "Z-1" file. If I showed him, he would think me a ridiculous dreamer. I had the proof that in the future, I succeeded in completing the project. Nobody else would understand.

The same coil around my heart that had inspired me to tell him the truth in the first place returned. My lips pulled back from my teeth as I worked up courage. "The ability to travel through time."

Understanding settled on his face. His anger disappeared so swiftly I wondered if it had ever been real. His eyes scanned the documents again. Fudo nodded. "I won't ask you to get involved. I'm going to do whatever it takes to shut down the reactor before it spins out of control. Finish your project. When you do, I want you to build the best world possible for my son."

"You… haven't even met your son yet."

"Family is the strongest and most important bond in the universe," Fudo said. "I've wasted my life on a failure of a project. I want him to have every opportunity to succeed no matter what goals he chooses."

If the strength of bonds could birth ambition so mighty, I wondered what I could have accomplished if I hadn't been alone all my years. I swept up the documents, grasped my cane, and started for the door. "We will confront Roman."

"Didn't you hear me? You should-"

The door slammed open. I didn't regret the force I used or his shock. "I would like to continue being your trustworthy friend and making up for my cowardice."

His smile brought me elation.

* * *

Ten years.

I hobbled out of the hospital. The cluster of skyscrapers at New Domino City's heart had grown taller and greater in number since my working days. The streets were the same but the small businesses, food carts, and a few major chains had rotated out.

My desired location was a lonely lot towards the sea. A Sector Security Facility loomed nearby. The sound of the waves was strange to me. The inlet had formed after an event called the "Zero Reverse." What a horrible yet fitting name.

I watched the cement pass beneath my slow steps instead of the island, the "Satellite," across the sea. The ground shifted to soft grass. I passed rows of headstones. A. B. C. D. E. F.

My mouth dried. The two Fudo graves rested side-by-side. I split my bundle of white tulips in half and laid them on both. I remained on my knees. From the psychological studies I read on occasion, I knew this sensation.

Grief.

English exhibited the feeling well. The pronunciation rode on the exhale like a weary sigh. I thought about my purpose and how I should continue on. In theory, Fudo's death should become a motivator for the time machine.

Yet it was not so. I could not tear my mind away from him. I shouldn't have been a coward. I should have gone to lengths to shut down the Ener-D Reactor before Fudo found out the truth. I should have leaked the tests to the media or done something, anything.

In the blinding colors from the reactor's initial explosion, he had reached towards me. Knowing him, the final action was an effort of protection – or perhaps a final good-by.

Why had _I_ lived? Right. I was a godforsaken immortal monster. It would take twenty gunshots and more to put me out of my misery. Why? I hadn't asked for this. I didn't want to be a black-stained monster navigating centuries of loneliness and _grief_ , God, why did grief exist? Who created such torture?

If there was a God, why had it chosen to punish me?

A letter poked my shoulder from my inner jacket pocket.

 _"_ _Everyone you know will die in your lifetime_ ," the letter had advised. Fine. I understood. I learned my lesson about avoiding bonds. Could the grief leave me alone?

…Please?

It took eight months. Eight months of barely eating and staring at my projects with no idea of what to do. That had never happened before. I knew how to advance, but every time I held a pen, my mind blanked. Voices in my head told me I wasn't worthy to create anything or help the world.

They said it should've been me who died in the Zero Reverse.

After eight months, I figured out how to proceed. I left my prototype in a security vault at the original Ener-D reactor complex. Fudo's "dream machine" attempts would be in the same area. I could save the prototypes in his memory. The physical reminder would keep him alive in my mind no matter how many centuries came to pass. Procuring the time machine prototype would also recover the years of work I had lost.

I struggled to my feet with my cane. The blaze of ambition in my soul was something I hadn't felt in years. The fire from a bond, Fudo would say.

I touched the letter in my breast pocket. Bonds were worth eight useless months. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Spider silk hugged my chest and bound my arms. I did not attempt to wriggle against the tight trap because I knew hopelessness and held her close. Dozens of red eyes glared at me from the ceiling.

A candelabra floated towards me. Its illumination spilled onto its carrier: a man in black robes with red designs. His eyes were black outside the iris. I recognized the man and his dark eyes. He was the culprit behind the Zero Reverse. "Roman? Why are you so hellbent on killing me?"

"Your words are useless. My host is far gone. You speak to Earthbound Immortal Uru bound to flesh." Uru grabbed my chin and turned my head in various directions. The flame's warmth tickled my cheeks. "Yours is a putrid face I could not forget. You are not destined to awaken for another seven years. Where is the Crimson Dragon?"

"The Crimson Dragon is patron to Rain Orichalcum, of whom I am not," I said.

"Am I supposed to believe you are a convincing lookalike?"

I shifted my arms. The fabric of my suit coat stuck to the glue-like spider silk. "Rain is not so foolish as to charge into the lair of her patron's deathsworn enemies alone. I am here for two prototypes of machines. They are near the old reactor."

Uru thinned his dark eyes. "I have a better use for you, faker."

He snapped his fingers. Three giant spiders crawled along the spider silk, leapt at me, and sunk their fangs into my skin.

The darkness was everlasting.

My limbs were numb or nonexistent.

I could think. I wondered if an immortal's death differed from a human's. I wondered why the sensation was like drifting on the ocean waves. I wondered if I was going anywhere or if there was anywhere to go.

Light burst down from above. A dragon's cry pierced the forever silence. Stardust shed from the four wings of a soaring monster. Its light blessed my skin, and feeling returned to my body.

I clawed at the pavement as though it was air for my drowned self. My nail cracked when it hit the road. I pushed myself to my knees. Several people expressed confusion around me, and others pointed to the sky. A grand temple towards the center of New Domino City had risen to touch the blanket of black clouds.

A nearby screen attached to a large building flickered on. A helicopter rounding the temple zoomed in on a familiar green symbol: the Seal of Orichalcos. The man at the temple's apex was the former researcher Rex Godwin, but his eyes were black where they should have been white. The camera shifted to whomever had the displeasure of facing the Earthbound Immortal.

My lungs flattened.

Rain's long, white hair and dark knight's cape fluttered in the wind. Her eyes shone crimson like her new patron. The gilded spark of a criminal mark slashed down her right cheek.

A lightness lifted my heart. I wanted to make a comment about the new face tattoo. Maybe she would smile. Maybe she'd ask me how I'd been. Maybe we could talk, and maybe she would be someone who _understood_ -

 _"_ _For your purpose, it is imperative you do not form bonds with anyone – especially Rain."_

My mouth set in a thin line. The too-steep price of grief forced my attention away from my sister. I wrapped my fingers around my cane and hobbled away from the scene. I closed myself in my apartment and started on the time machine. The prototype loss was a setback but not by much. My purpose was most important. I could do good, too. I was capable.

There was not anyone to complain to about the annoying drip in my bathtub bothering me night after night. There was not anyone to discuss how difficult it was to keep the photograph of Fudo and me on my desk face-down. There was not anyone to confide in about how painful it was to keep quiet when a stranger showed interest in me and also how painful it was when no one showed interest at all. There was not anyone.

I wasn't excited to see her. I hadn't felt an emotion like that in years. I flipped open the manila folder, loosened my tie, and tapped my pencil against the documents.

A goal and a way to reach it was something to be envied. I wasn't missing anything. The instructions didn't bother me. I was a strong woman, after all; I had to be in order to accomplish the task bestowed upon me.

It didn't matter that my real name was lost forever, everyone I knew and would come to know would die in my lifetime, and I couldn't even tell Rain nor Fudo about it.

My mouth quivered and throat tightened. I wiped my arm across my mouth. Outside the window, a glowing red dragon soared towards a bright new future. I scolded myself for being foolish. I should've been happy for the world surviving.

Not thinking about how there was not anyone to comfort me.

* * *

Rainbow light splashed against the walls of my apartment. I rubbed a thumb against the dark, deep circle beneath my eye. My shaking arm released my cane, and I collapsed in my recliner.

"Done," I said to not anyone. "It's done."

Ener-D pulsed through a round base. The finished prototype was my first attempt. It worked well enough, but it consumed too much energy and would force me to lug around the clunky, disc-shaped object. The idea came to infuse Orichalcos with the Ener-D. My personal tastes demanded that no invention was worthwhile unless it was portable. Silly perhaps but it was my preference all the same.

I picked up the advanced version: attempt two. The machine resembled a bracelet with a shining green gem embedded in the silver band. Touching the Orichalcos produced a holographic menu.

Since this version was created as a test, I used the Atlantian language and form of timekeeping for the era selection. I figured it could be dangerous if the invention left my hands. No one else could navigate since my language was long lost.

After rigorous trialing, I could finally say it was complete. Huh. Maybe I'd pop some champagne and sleep more than seven hours. Afterwards, I could plan how best to use it. If a timeline went awry, the machine had an option to reset actions to the base timeline – the one I currently had lived through.

For… so long. Alone.

I grunted as I stood up. I needed that damned champagne.

The television in the kitchen shifted from a Red Daemon's Noodle commercial into a massive stadium beneath the sunshine. The sunny day surprised me. My curtains had been drawn for weeks, so I must've mistaken the bathtub's awful plumbing for rainfall.

"Welcome, one and all, for the match you've been waiting for!" The MC's bowtie bounced with his hair. I wondered how he had the energy. How anyone did. "Who's ready for the match between the kings and queens of dueling? Two powerhouse teams meet for the first time! History is made today! The World Racing Grand Prix Finals begin! Team Clear Skies versus Team 5D's!"

Huh. Clear Skies. That was Rain's team. Not that I should have kept up with it, but… I still thought of her as family. I'd watched all of her matches. I didn't know what her personality was from the broadcasts, but she had a sharp duelist's wit. A part of me hoped to speak to her someday. The price of bonds argued against the desire.

On the screen, the mic fumbled and the camera angle lowered. The MC's eyes widened as he stared offscreen. "Orichalcum is- what? Are you sure?"

The broadcast cut away to a news report. A blonde woman clapped away a makeup mirror and held her hand behind her back. Her face was ashen, and her black pantsuit didn't help. A picture of Rain's visage appeared on the right side of the screen.

The journalist, Angela Raines, said, "Rain Orichalcum, anchor duelist for Team Clear Skies, has reportedly been missing since last week's tournament duel. Today, a sting operation in an underground trafficking ring identified her body."

My heart lodged in my throat. Her _body_?

"This slavery ring focused on psychic duelists. Orichalcum made herself a target in the WRGP preliminary rounds when she revealed her psychic abilities. Her kidnapping allowed authorities to track down the parties responsible. Regrettably, they did not arrive in time to save her. Koda, a high member of the Most Wanted list, was apprehended at approximately-"

I shut off the power and met my blank stare in the dark screen's reflection. My thumb hovered over the TV's buttons. A sense of grim reality washed over me; that arm wasn't mine, this wasn't real, and none of it could be.

The wounds of grief reopened as though they never healed. Grief over a family member I'd never properly met. Was life nothing but surviving from one mental fallout to the next?

I had to act. That was my mistake last time. Surely they would hold a vigil in her honor at the stadium. I set the unopened champagne bottle on the counter, grabbed my cane, and left the apartment.

Black clouds swirled in the sky. Odd. Had the sunny sky in the broadcast been a production trick? I hobbled from my apartment, which rode the line between the DAIMON slums and central New Domino. A block passed, and I reached the park outside the back of the WRGP stadium.

Wind picked up and bent the thousands of blades of grass to their darker sides. My steps whispered through the green. A gathered group between me and the stadium grabbed my attention. Normally, I wouldn't give any human a second thought.

The crimson shining from their forearms gave me pause. I recognized Team 5D's from the promos. The younger Fudo, Yusei, served as the group's forerunner. By the numerous successes and praises the announcers showered him with, he must have been living out his dreams as his father wished.

Now, panic widened his eyes. He stepped forward. I could barely make out his voice over the wind: "What are you doing, Rain?"

…Rain?

Color in the black sky dragged my line of sight upwards. An earthquake rocked the ground. I gripped my cane with both hands to keep myself up. Purple fire ripped through the surface. Distant skyscrapers collapsed. A glyph shaped like man shone on the clouds.

And her voice, unmistakable: "Rain is dead."

The woman in the dark cloak perched atop the shoulder of Rex Godwin's bronze statue. Her white hair fell over her shoulder. Cyan outlined her robes, and black replaced the white in her eyes. Strokes of red made her ordinarily yellow criminal mark resemble a bloody scar.

While the technicalities of her appearance matched Rain's, the inhuman smile slashing her face unmasked her. The _thing_ said, "You can't comprehend what joy it gives me to see her pathetic life snuffed out. I've waited for this day since the moment she stole me from the useless worm.

"See, Signers, the Earthbound Immortals and Dark Signers operate under certain rules. We prefer to choose dead humans as our vessels because it gives us the option of possession. It can be full time, like with Roman Godwin, or when necessary as in Misty Tredwell's case."

The dark god was the same sort of being who corrupted Roman, ruined Fudo's dream, and murdered my last and only friend. A young girl with teal pigtails stammered, "Y-you mean you… y-y-you're using Rain? Rain r-really d-died?"

"A gory, painful death, too!" The wicked god laughed. "I've taken plenty of time planning today. I know my wish down to the semantics!"

"Wish?" questioned a woman with red hair.

As the dark god explained the specifics of Shining Nova and its potential to bend reality, I tapped the shoulder of a young man with spiky red hair. Tears shone in his gray eyes. He said, "R-Rain? Is that you?"

I pressed my finger to my lips. The horrifying thought of an Earthbound Immortal's envisioned world captivated the others, so they didn't turn. I said, "I'm her sister. May I ask why Rain has a dark sign yet had not died?"

"Her sister," he repeated, "but you didn't know about- oh. You must have come because you heard the news. I'm so sorry. I'll try to explain. Rain had this guy she loved more than anyone. Kalin. They were crazy about each other, a whole bunch of shit went down in the Satellite that led to 'em going to jail together, and Kalin died there. He became a Dark Signer. Rain found out she's the Crimson Dragon's… wait. Do you know about the Crimson-"

"That part I understand."

"Yeah, so she was with the Crimson Dragon. She fought him in a Shadow Duel. The loser always dies in one of those. The Dragon let her take his dark sign instead of him dying."

"Where is he?"

"The Crimson Dragon? If we could figure out how to make him show up when we need him, maybe we could stop… this."

"No. Where is this Kalin?"

Crow's mouth set in a firm line. "Dead. He- he killed himself months ago. Rain was in a coma, the Earthbound Immortal over there wiped out all memory of her with some kinda curse, and he couldn't handle what he did when he was a Dark Signer. He used some place called Crash Town to do it.

"Rain spilled all this after she recovered, hunted him down, and found out what happened to him. God… to think they'd both end up like this. She was one of the sweetest people I'd ever met, and Kalin – he was a best friend of mine. I know being a Signer is about stopping the Earthbound Immortals from fucking the world up more, but seeing this is…"

Tears streamed down his face. I'd never witnessed such despair. The wicked god leapt down from the statue. Her palm faced the ground. "I invoke the power of Shining Nova!"

Her smile widened. The holy light reflecting on the wicked god's dark eyes was a defilement I refused to allow. I looked to Rex Godwin's likeness. He oft preached on the static nature of fate. I recalled Rain laughing in his face and outlining the fate she and the Signers built themselves.

Chunks of dirt and rock lifted from the earth itself. The Signers attempted to move towards the wicked god. The sheer power of Shining Nova's activation blew them back. Her cackle rung out.

I hadn't known Rain, but the nature of her ending irked me. Why should she pay a price for her selfless actions? I never expected the world to be fair, but I hoped it to be more than downright cruel.

Perhaps… that was my new goal. Perhaps, with my invention, I could find the brightest world and converge all timelines upon it. The other endings would be my memories and mine alone. The reason I worked tirelessly, the evil I sought to counteract – was this the magnum opus my life carved itself towards?

A trio of holographic, green rings haloed my wrist. I scrolled to select a date and time as a sea of light raged to bathe the universe in darkness. A solution existed. I just had to find it: the world where Rain never became a Dark Signer. A world that wouldn't see its end here.

A world where Rain lived.

"Oi, sister," I whispered. "You'll be fine. I defy your ending."

I slapped my hand over the bracelet. An array of Ener-D and Orichalcos cast rainbows of shades of green. The timeline shifted. My body went into freefall.

 **./cycleend**

* * *

 **./cycle0003**

Cold metal touched my fingertips. The revolver in my hand refused to steady. I'd use my other hand, but I had to hold my cane, too. I knew the man was nothing short of evil. Killing betrayed my credos. My experiments always had failsafes. A life could not be recreated; a murder could not be undone.

The last time I killed was thousands of years ago in Atlantis, and centuries passed before I made peace with how despicable I once was. I gulped and lined up the sights. I was simply testing a utilitarian approach: a single life to prevent the world's end. The time machine served as the failsafe. That worked, right?

Rain walked down a DAIMON alleyway. A single man blocked her way. He asked, "Are you Rain Orichalcum of Team Clear Skies?"

She said, "Yeah, that's me. I kind of have somewhere to be."

"Oh! Sorry if it's any trouble! I was just wondering if I could get your autograph!"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

 _Bang!_

A bullet crunched against alley wall and clinked against the pavement once, twice, three times. It rolled to a stop beside Koda's shoe. Red dripped beside it. He collapsed. Blood puddled around his head.

Steam rose from the barrel of my revolver. Rain's hands flew to cover her mouth. Her eyes shivered in their sockets. Mine did the same. I did that. _I_ did that. I killed-

Rain's head whipped around in her search for the culprit. My throat tightened. I returned the revolver to its concealed holster, fixed the time period on my bracelet, and leapt forward to the day of the WRGP finals. Further adjustment allowed me to appear at the stadium.

The dark sign of the Giant swirled in the black clouds. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu's arm crashed down on the center green between the tracks. Static flickered on the jumbotron. The screen cleared, and a collective shriek rung out. Rain collapsed in the center of a large crater. Cuts and bruises marred her skin. A dead tone like a flat lifeline rung from her zero life point counter.

"I told you!"

The Dark Signer version of Rain crouched on the crater's edge and grinned down at her. The Giant's symbol glowed on her forearm. "You're weak. You can't beat me! You _lost_ , you're _dead_ , and _your world is mine_."

I grasped my tie. The ending didn't change if I saved her life. The wicked god challenged her this day anyway. Rain was destined to lose. Saving her would mean preventing her from ever receiving her dark sign.

The Dark Signer shoved her face into the camera. "Welcome to your new world! Or, I guess I should say… Farewell to your world. I invoke the power of Shining Nova!"

I would need to study further back in her life and note the details of what led to her Shadow Duel. I reached for my bracelet and whispered, "I defy your ending."

 **./cycleend**

* * *

 **./cycle0164**

Dissipating green deposited me on a grimy Satellite dock. I retrieved a piece of paper and a pencil from my pocket. I'd lived long enough to understand how rusty my memory could be. I couldn't afford to forget my purpose, so I kept around a physical reminder of my ultimate goal.

I erased the former number, one hundred and sixty-three, to note the shift towards a new cycle. Under one hundred and sixty-four, I copied the tiny English mantra: "Save Rain." The scribbles hinted towards insanity, but I knew better. I stuffed the paper into my pocket and journeyed through the Satellite.

Dark-robed men and women sermonized on hope and the evils of the Crimson Dragon in every plaza I passed. Morbid curiosity drew citizens to the soapbox speeches. Earthbound Immortal Uru's spiders crawled down and infected the unsuspecting Satellites, transforming them into zombie-like cattle for the Dark Signers' sacrifices.

Theirs was not the fate I cared to change. I walked through the dark streets to an abandoned stage. Moonlight slanted from the caved-in roof. An empty cot rested on the stage, and a duel runner was not far from it. I sat on the lip of Rain's stage and waited.

He entered while muttering to himself. When he finally lifted his head, moonlight reflected off his yellow criminal mark and the whites of his wide eyes. His hands flew from the pockets of his leather jacket as though he wanted desperately to reach out to me. "R-Rain? Is that you?"

"No," I said. "Rain is my sister."

He paused and stared, no doubt examining the obvious differences between me and Rain. He said, "You shouldn't have bothered coming here. Rain is gone."

"I'm here to see you, Kalin."

His head ducked, and his mouth set in a firm line. I'd learned he knew how to make himself appear menacing when needed. "How the hell do you know my name?"

"Rain told me all about you."

Kalin's mouth slacked. "You mean you-"

"I managed to free her from the Arcadia Movement," I said. "I could take you to her if you fulfill a small request for me."

"Which is?"

The Chaos duel disk on my forearm activated. "Shadow Duel me."

The dark sign on his right arm flared to life as though hearing me. Crimson clouded his criminal mark. Black replaced the whites of his eyes. He said, "You know? Why would you _want_ that?"

My expression did not change. "Deal?"

"I- I can't," he murmured. "You- you're her family. I couldn't do that to you or her. Besides, seeing her- it's not that important. Just knowing she's safe…"

Ugh. If only he was a genuinely bad person. Antagonizing him at least would not make me feel as guilty as it did. All the same, I said, "You assume she's safe?"

He shot me that trademark glare and snarl combo of his. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"One way to find out."

"Tch. Before I agree to anything, you have to tell me why you want a Shadow Duel."

"…Because that mark you wrongfully choose to bear _in every goddamned timeline_ – that mark has to go. There's a chance you can be saved after I win, but your _mark_ must be snuffed out."

"Mark? Timelines? What're you-"

He shouted and clutched his temples. Violet glowed from his criminal mark. Dark mist swirled about Kalin. I gripped the edge of the stage. This was _not_ according to plan – as if anything was.

Kalin sprinted forward, grabbed me by my collar, and held me in the air. I gasped for breath. He seethed, "It's _you_. You're the little pest who keeps multiplying the timelines whenever I get my best ending."

I choked out, "Y-you're- aware?"

"I'm a _god_ , you immortal dunce. I exist across every universe and every timeline."

So this was _it_ , the wicked god, the Dark Signer – Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. Kalin was under its control… and Rain would be, too, if I didn't prevent it. The wicked god sniffed and dropped me. "You're a mystery. Whatever. I'll kill you right here."

It grinned and smashed my skull against the stage. The wooden board broke under the force. I cried out as I crumpled. It reached for me again. Its hand stopped, and it laughed.

"That should've killed you. You have that same stupid perseverance Rain does. Say, time traveler. Every timeline I destroy compounds my power further, which will be realized once you finally give in and allow them to intersect. If you give up now, the world will be mine. The more you go on… the universe, the multiverse – who knows when I'll stop? Knowing the truth, will you quit now?"

"N-n-never."

It leaned forward, crossed its forearm over its knee, and grinned. "Oh, I _like_ this game. I think I'll let you live. I'll have a great time laughing at your failures. Fate is set in stone. Let's see how long it takes you to realize it."

I stared into its dark eyes. My head swam, but I did my best to make my hatred known. This attempt was dead. As long as the wicked god was wise to my existence and goals, I couldn't target Kalin as a Dark Signer. The wicked god would always possess him and prevent the Shadow Duel. That meant he would still meet Rain again, and she would take the dark sign… again.

I said, "I defy your ending."

Its brows lifted as I slapped my hand over my bracelet.

 **./cycleend**

* * *

 **./cycle1673**

The Satellite's grimy streets and smog-stained sky were quiet. I knelt beside Rain's still body. The Zero Reverse had knocked her out years ago as fated. I helped her into the arranged helicopter.

The rotors spun faster and faster. The image of an out of control clock came to mind. The pilot took us on a route to the Tops, an apartment complex in New Domino City's finer districts. The Signer twins Luna and Leo lived there.

I dropped Rain on the roof. Her story would begin in a different spot than any I'd tried before. I studied the changes: instant attachment to Luna and Leo, minimum interaction with strangers, participation in the Fortune Cup, and eventual unity with the Signers.

The flaw of this cycle became clear early on. I continued my observations regardless. The night of the Signer War, she battled Devack with Luna. Yusei defeated Kalin. Possessed Roman returned her memories at exactly the wrong time, and Rain threw away the fate of the world.

My largest issue lay in that moment. I watched the happenings from atop the crater. She spat vitriol at Roman and the Signers. Roman released her from her handcuffs and disappeared. Rain searched the crater for him, her demeanor like a rabid animal's.

Yusei crossed the bridge to meet her at the old Ener-D reactor. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "C'mon! We're friends, aren't we, Rain?"

She whipped out her saber and drove it through his gut. My mouth twisted, and I averted my eyes. The slice of her tearing her sword out of his body whistled up the crater. Screams followed. She spouted nonsense about the evils of humanity and sprinted towards the remaining Signers.

Herein lay the most difficult problem. Rain required a strong bond with Kalin and for him to be at the crater. That was accomplished by her stealing his sign, but the world's end locked the instant she made that choice. He knew evil and he knew her; he was the only way to prevent this tragic massacre of a cycle.

I'd attempted to remove Rain from the situation entirely. I'd dropped her in France one cycle. Uru always located her, which suggested he had some sort of marker on her from the beginning. He used her as the final trap in those cycles, and this ending happened again.

The bloodshed ceased. Rain, bathed in blood, heaved breaths. She lifted her head to watch the King of the Underworld approach the temple across the sea. Without the Signers, the King would reach his master, altering reality towards Rex Godwin's twisted desires. Rain murmured, "Good riddance."

I shook my head. I had to keep her _and_ Kalin alive – no matter what. I applied pressure to my bracelet and muttered, "I defy your ending."

 **./cycleend**

* * *

 **./cycle2511**

Static crackled from the walkie-talkie. _"We're in position. Fire when ready."_

The Facility's swaying spotlights blocked out the stars. I gazed at the waning half-moon instead. The surf of the nearby inlet separating the City from the Satellite soothed me. My fingers tightened on the detonator in my hand.

"This timeline will be the one," I whispered. I flipped up the safety and mashed the bright red button.

Explosions pocked the outer walls. The smoke and debris whistled upwards like black fireworks. The walkie-talkie relayed the chaos within: Alarms sounded. Feet stomped through halls. Finally, a report. _"All cell blocks opened. Front gate unlocked. You're good to go."_

I stepped forward and slid open the metal gateway. The door to the inside whined open of its own accord. Low emergency lighting welcomed me. Freed prisoners brawled Sector Security officers. I strolled by. A woman in a professional suit like me could be a ghost for all they cared.

The elevator worked on the backup generators, and I planted the bombs to avoid damaging its function. I rose to floor four. The doors slid open to reveal a tall inmate ripping a baton from an officer. I walked past without second thought.

Cell 4-27 nestled at the end of the corridor. The nearby spaces were silent and unoccupied. Ruby lights spun, blinking my shadow upon the wall. Distant shouts drowned out my stuttered steps.

The sliding door remained shut. I rolled it open. Sobs poured out. Fear stopped me from looking within. I mustered what little courage I had and stepped forward.

Rain cried on the floor alone in the cell.

The months of preparation, the guards I'd killed to have replaced, the sleepless nights I'd spent guiding the bomb planting were wastes of time. Kalin was already dead.

Why did I bother? I'd failed thousands of times. A few seconds could mean the difference between a solution and a loss, yet I never made it in time. They died every cycle.

But I had to keep going. I had to for the world. The fate of reality relied on me, but its weight on my shoulders made it ever more difficult to trudge onward. I lifted my trembling hand. The words barely tumbled past my lips: "I defy your ending."

 **./cycleend**

* * *

 **./cycle3263**

Lightning arced through the sky. Blue lights flashed on a runner in pursuit. The pair of fleeting Satellites backed into a corner. I pulled my revolver and shot the rider. The Security tumbled off his runner, which skidded towards the two men in the alley.

"You… you killed him!" Yusei Fudo shouted.

"Who are you?" Kalin Kessler asked.

My hood was low enough to shadow my features. The pouring rain helped. I said, "You two had an idea of where to run away. _Do it_."

"I'm not running away!" Kalin shouted.

"It's all we can do at this point," Yusei argued. "You have to understand-"

"I've explained my top priority, and I'm not leaving her to get caught!"

"Halt!"

A pair of Securities sprinted towards them. In the span of two of their steps, I'd shot them both in the heart. I fitted three new bullets into the chamber. I clicked the revolver and aimed the barrel at Yusei. "Leave the Satellite with her or he dies."

Yusei's hands were up, and fear lit their eyes. Yusei said, "It's what you should've done all along!"

"You don't get it!" Kalin shouted. "It won't work! Security chases us to the ends of the earth! There is no escape! No freedom!"

I fired.

Yusei fell, and Kalin caught him. His screams of grief and disbelief were lost in the rain. It didn't matter. I'd already lost this round. I wanted another go at the route where Kalin and Rain attempt escape to Crash Town.

The first time, Kalin died on the trip through the desert and Rain returned to the Satellite to be arrested, which led to the rest of the timeline being the same. The second time, I gave them supplies; when they reached Crash Town, Kalin died in a fight trying to prevent Rain from being raped by a group from Ramon's gang. Rain escaped back to the Satellite. Same end result.

I wanted the Crash Town timeline to be the endgame. I always could see her and Kalin being happy there, somehow. It was so difficult to set off, though. Why did he have to be such a thrice-thousand damned idiot?

I adjusted the time slots on my bracelet.

"I. Defy. Your. Ending."

Neon green outshone out the Sector Security lights.

 **./cycleend**

* * *

 **./cycle3943**

The latte had never tasted sweeter.

Finally.

 _Finally._

The prison break reached success. Kalin and Rain both escaped, and my contact guided them and instructed them to hide out in my old apartment. I didn't have anywhere to live, but that hardly mattered.

I marked down the necessary formulas for this route to become successful. The aftermath and changes caused by the prison break were important. Surely it wouldn't cause major disruption to the rest of the-

An emergency newscast took over the daytime television in the café. I set down my mug and leaned forward. The image displayed the Crimson Dragon soaring over the Fortune Cup stadium. Where I was now, the Fortune Cup hadn't happened yet, though.

The journalist adjusted his black earpiece and said, "Reports state a Satellite broke into the City last night and dueled none other than the King of Riding Duels, Jack Atlas. No harm has come to the King thanks to the quick response of Sector Security. Officers have been on high alert after the recent destruction of New Domino City's largest Facility. Due to the act of domestic terrorism, Sector Security opted to shoot the invading Satellite on site."

Yusei. They killed Yusei Fudo when he first arrived. He was supposed to go to the Facility, duel Warden Armstrong, and win freedom. He was meant to win the Fortune Cup, which brought the Signers into first contact.

The brush of my fingers on my bracelet was hesitant. I could see which probability tree this cycle ended on. I prayed to whatever god tormented me to choose mercy just once. I transported to the night of the Signer War.

The ominous sign of the Giant glowed on the black clouds. Two runners sat side-by-side within, one bronze and one red. Rain said, "I won't let you do this! We're all supposed to be friends!"

"This has nothing to do with you!" growled the Dark Signer, Yusei Fudo. "I'm here for _Jack Atlas_. You know what he did, Rain. He stole the runner I put years of work into, my favorite card, and my chances of escaping the hellhole that is the Satellite. Then he gave the command to have me killed."

"That's not what happened!" Jack exclaimed. He watched from a higher elevation. "Yusei, listen to me-"

"I won't hear a word out of your mouth," Yusei responded. "I'm here to duel."

Kalin placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. Nothing was off about his appearance, so I supposed this timeline did accomplish Kalin's survival. He said, "You know it won't work, man. We just have to watch and hope."

Heavens above and demons below. I'd never witnessed a scene so backwards. Rain and Yusei dueled for the Giant tower. Similar to her and Kalin's duel, she barely scraped out a duel after crashing.

And when she won, she stole the dark sign from her friend Yusei.

My body went numb. I remained on the same timeline and shifted forward in time. Like in most timelines, Rain lay comatose on the hospital bed. Kalin had passed out with his knees on the floor, head beside her abdomen, and hand in hers.

I dropped into one of the chairs and stared at my shaking hands. I didn't know what to do. I'd exhausted so many options. I was sure of the prison break path, but it turned into a dead end. I knew I had to keep going, but I couldn't think-

"I'm surprised you're idiotic enough to try."

The wicked god leaned in the corner and observed its nails. It had Rain's appearance in the current moment. It said, "Seriously. Fate decided Rain ends up with me. If there were levels of pointlessness, trying to prevent her taking the sign would be the highest.

"…I do not trust you."

"Do you even know what trust is?" The wicked god giggled. "Professor Fudo trusted you to be a good person once upon a time! Know what you did with that? You killed his son or watched him die hundreds of times without lifting a finger! You relished in the opportunities it created. In the first cycles, you couldn't stand to murder. Nowadays, you don't blink! I'm impressed, machine."

"Machine? No. I may not be human. My blood might be black. My heart beats all the same."

The Dark Signer's grin dropped. "In principle, you are a machine. You act towards a purpose with neither reason nor hope. You are mechanical in working your tree of probabilities. The actors in the scenarios do not matter. The result does. Those without empathy are either evil or robotic."

I struggled to hold its stare. It bothered me when the wicked god spoke seriously instead of mocking me. Each word stabbed. I stumbled through my defense: "I feel. At some point, a part of me held dearly to… I don't remember. Something to do with honor. I think. I don't know, but I still _feel_ it. I know I'm not heartless because I have these feelings. Maybe they don't burn like they used to, but they exist. A spark in my soul says it is my _duty_ to see this task complete."

Duty. Air escaped my lungs. I thought I had lost the word. Why was duty important to me, though? And honor?

It laughed. "Why act like you feel anything? No! After everything, I'll bet you look at those two and feel hatred. You won't admit it because you're too stubborn to let me be right!"

Hate Rain and Kalin?

How could I?

They may have been misguided at times, but in the depths of their hearts, they did what they could for the ones they loved. Seeing how they persevered through suffering by finding strength in others… it was inspiring.

But I had not anyone to draw strength from.

 _"_ _Don't you have someone you love?"_

The question's sting hadn't faded due to the fact that I did not, I never did, and I never would.

I had to prevent the world's destruction. I was a machine, no more than a thing operating towards its intended purpose. Those feelings were made up. The wicked god was correct. It wasn't about saving Rain. I didn't even know who she was; I'd never held a conversation with her.

"I have the answer."

The wicked god's head lifted. "Oh?"

I adjusted the trio of rings.

It wouldn't matter. I was a heartless machine, so it wouldn't…

"I defy your ending."

 **./cycleend**

* * *

 **./cycle3944**

Rain tiptoed through a decrepit school building. She tossed a disgusted look at her bare right foot and shook something off it. She called out, "Hii! I know somebody's there! I heard calling for help when I passed by."

I hobbled out from the shadows. The hood of my heavy trenchcoat was drawn low. She watched my slow approach with a growing, bright smile. I raised my revolver and aimed between her eyes.

Her head tilted, and her smile didn't wane. "Ohh, what's this? It's shiny! Um, oops. I'm supposed to do the introduction. I'm Rain of Team Satisfaction! And saving's the game! No, wait, I messed it up…"

My arm faltered, and the gun lowered. She had no idea what it was. Of course she didn't, because-

"So, um, anyways, how are you doing?"

"What?" I asked.

"Well, like I said! I'm here to help! Looks like you have some trouble with walking. I could help you somewhere. Oh! Do you need help carrying something since your hands are full? Or, um, do you need someone to talk to? I'm a real good listener."

"T-talk to?"

"Mm, yeah. You do seem pretty sad."

"Sad? I'm not- I don't get sad."

Her finger touched her bottom lip, and her brows pushed inward. "Umm, sorry for saying, but it's your… I can see your mouth, and it's really trembling. When that happens to me, it means I'm about to cry."

The quivering of my mouth intensified and spread to my arms. "I'm n-n-not- It doesn't m-mean anything! I'm here to k-kill you!"

Her hand dropped from her mouth. "Ah, no… your voice is all shaky. I can barely understand you. Ohh, I know! When I get like this, it always helps if I get a big ol' hug from someone!"

Eh?

Rain dashed forward with open arms and caught me in her embrace. I stiffened. I had to push her away no matter how warm she was or how that same warmth was now blossoming from my heart in way I swore I had forgotten.

It was a part of the rules. Through all my attempts, I had made sure to keep those rules. If not, my purpose would never find fulfillment, not among such petty distractions.

The shivering in my limbs had to stop. Bonds would only hinder as they did with Fudo. I didn't know Rain. I'd never even met her. She meant nothing, just pull the trigger, _pull the goddamned trigger._

"It's okay," she cooed. "Everybody gets lonely sometimes."

Lonely?

How could I possibly be lonely?

I mean, I had all of my not anybody by my side.

Why was I so

 _"_ _Every individual you meet will die in your lifetime."_

lonely

My cane and loaded revolver clattered against the tiles as I wrapped my arms around Rain. Tears streamed from my eye and sobs stumbled like hiccups. She had no trouble holding me perfectly upright. Her palm gently patted my back, and she whispered, "It's okay. It's alright. Everything's gonna turn out fine."

I choked on the word first and tried again. "R-Rain?"

"Mhmm?"

"I w-wanted to say-"

The passing milliseconds further tightened my throat. She whispered, "It's okay. You don't have to speak or explain yourself or anything. I know it gets hard, especially for someone like you."

"You have to know!" I shouted through my tears. "Rain, Rain, you have to know, even if you forget another thousand times, even if I fail an extra million times, you have to know: you're worth every second."

Her hold slackened a tiny bit. "Huh?"

Behind her back, I touched my wrist to adjust the time. "I love you."

Brilliant green flashed me forward. I collapsed yet again in a chair in Rain's hospital room. She slept soundly. I wiped a tear from my chin. Another took its place.

"Huh."

The Dark Signer sat in the light of the windowsill. Its black eyes met mine. "I guess you aren't a machine, after all. You were right. It would have saved the world. Too bad…"

I slammed my fist against the chair's armrest. "I know there are solutions. There is one where Rain can live. I know it. I won't give up until I find it. It doesn't matter if it takes so long I forget how to feel or I lose myself again. Time will never take my love for my family. Love transcends."

"I have to hand it to you." It raised its chin. "I never expected you to find a _solution_ , much less come so close to acting on it. Guess this means I'll have to pull the ace, after all."

"…Ace?"

It held up its flat palm. Black fire built and flickered in its hand. "You were entertaining before this _hope_ and _love_ garbage. I'll have to finish you off. Killing you would be too merciful. Instead, I'm going to use you to eliminate Rain."

My upper lip twitched. "I'd never betray her."

"Yes, you as you are wouldn't."

"The hundreds of years I've lived have hardly changed me. What makes you think you can?"

A smile played at its lips. "Memory is an interesting toy to play with. Completely erase certain parts, and it's like you become a different person."

"My memory is untouchable."

"You might think so because I've let you go free!" the dark god said. "At first, it was a mystery why my curse didn't erase your memory of Rain. You were within range! If the memories were lost, you never would have gone to check on her in the first place.

"I put it together when I saw you throw a two-ton cement block as though it was paper. You're not like Rain. You're one hundred percent monster. My curse specifies altering human memories in its range. So! Today, I'm adding a special clause just for monsters!"

I snarled. "What kind of clause?"

It beamed as though awaiting this moment. "They'll forget their feelings of love from past lives."

The feelings? If I lost them… If I never changed, then the original blueprint, DOMA-REVERSE…

I shouted, "Th-that won't work!"

It pressed its hands into Rain's mattress. Its grin curled up. "You wouldn't be the first to doubt one of my curses. You'll stick around to find out, won't you? It should be happening about… oh! Now."

A violet bolt of lightning struck outside.

I swiftly scrolled through the time leaping options. "Nononono. I defy your ending. I _defy-_ "

The breeze of darkness approached. I slammed my palm over my wrist.

 **./cycleend**

* * *

 **./cycle3945**

I groaned and rolled over. My back was killing me. I rubbed at it as I sat up and blinked at the sun. Birds raced back and forth through the sunlight. No, not birds… they were… flying motorbikes? Where _was_ I?

I reached for my cane. A manila folder had fallen beside it. The label read Z-1. That was my name, right? Z-ONE. I flipped through the files. The listed time machine blueprints matched the bracelet I already wore. When had I made it? "When" was beginning to become more and more important. When I tapped it, the three selection haloes appeared as described. Since the instructions and numbers were from my language, it must have been mine.

The next set of blueprints were infinitely more complex. DOMA-REVERSE. Its impact and use of Ener-D had the potential to kill all human life in the span of a nanosecond.

I scooted forward. A couple of letters fell from my suit coat. The first one held instructions, and the second was a slip listing the number 3944 and repeating the phrase "Save Rain."

"I see," I muttered. "So I have failed once before, and this is what she wants me to do. That's my purpose. I'll free the planet from the wicked humans – just for you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I crushed the hand reaching from the rubble under the sole of my boot, aimed my revolver at the begging eyes clinging to life, and pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang over the wasteland. My face twisted in a snarl. My voice was garbled by the mask over my mouth: "They cling to life like cockroaches. I blast again and again, yet they persist. You will help me to sniff out the rest and eliminate them."

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon behind me shied away. I slammed my cane into the ground. "You do not defy the absolute authority. If you refuse to obey, I will make you."

I cast my hand towards the dragon. Orichalcos from my pendant soared towards it and crawled over its scales like an infection. It roared and thrashed. The Orichalcos did not cease. Neon green flashed at its eye. The dragon calmed.

"Are you a god?"

My eye could just see the speaker past the lip of my white cloak's drawn hood. An old man with a long, gray beard watched me. "I heard a gunshot and came in hopes of finding another. You tamed that dragon. What are you?"

Puzzle pieces fit together in my head. My smile curled beneath my mask. The Malefic Knight of Destiny card materialized in my hand. Black energy shot from my left wrist and white from my right. The force buffeted my cloak and caused the old man to hold tight to his makeshift cane. I turned towards him and dropped my cane out of his vision. Black drifted up from my left hand like smoke. I walked towards him on my own two feet.

"As a matter of fact, I _am_ a god. Time is mine to bend. I was considering gathering the remaining humans and shifting the course of time leading to your demise – so long as you follow my every command. We will recreate the world as it is meant to be."

 **./end**


	68. cycle0001

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

 _cycle0001_

A shimmering bubble formed around Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. Its wings unfurled, and the brilliant monster soared into the sky. A flare of blinding light casted the shadow of the Ark Cradle across New Domino City.

Rain's master plummeted like a meteor, bright and burning, and collided with the Seal of Orichalcos encasing the central gear. The bubble exploded. The light grew, encapsulating the Ark, the City, the Satellite, and beyond.

Flashes of images played in my mind's eye. The woman named Z-ONE, whom Rain called her sister, was not someone I knew well. The events playing out separated her from the cruel, false god I fought to dethrone. The woman's quiet determination set her apart from Rain, also.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's light faded. All traces of the duel disappeared. Z-ONE was on her knees. Rain collapsed into a crying mess. Her hair had changed back to its natural, silvery white. I guessed she had seen the same images as me. Z-ONE's mouth set in a firm line. Her thick, white bangs shadowed her eye.

The Dark Signer version of Rain blazed into existence behind Z-ONE and kicked her to the floor. Z-ONE grimaced at the boot in her back. The Dark Signer laughed. "What is it you called yourself, worthless machine? A _god_? I can't _begin_ to explain how much I revel in you acting high and mighty. Look at all you've accomplished! You nearly got to execute her yourself!"

Z-ONE's body twitched beneath the crushing force of the Dark Signer. I sprinted forward and tackled the demon. I shoved her face into the acrylic floor, beneath which the gear spun. She growled, "The hell, tool? You're siding with your greatest enemy now?"

I kept the wicked god's wrists and neck pinned. My attention moved to Z-ONE. Her arm clawed forward, gripped the floor, and dragged herself forward. She crawled onward, her unimaginable struggle clear as the quaking of her limbs. She stopped inches from Rain.

Z-ONE pushed herself up. A few deep breaths composed her. She gathered her sobbing sister in her arms. Rain's tears dripped over her shoulder. She kept a reaffirming hand on the back of Rain's head. Rain's response was immediate and forceful; she wrapped her arms around Z-ONE and held her tight.

"I don't want you to be lonely!" Rain cried out, her sobs jerking the pitch of the words up and down. "You- you did all of that for me, and I almost… I'm sorry, Rahlin! I love you, too!"

Z-ONE's – rather, Rahlin's hand glanced up Rain's forehead, brushing back her now-white hair. Rain peered up at Rahlin's knowing smile. "Brave face. We're here together now, and we haven't lost yet; not even close."

"Cocky rat will be decayed by timeline's end," the Dark Signer growled. She fizzled into purple flames. Cinders slipped through my fingers. I dusted off my coat as I stood. The Seal of Orichalcos dimmed, meaning we were free to go as we pleased.

The ivory throne towered over me. I considered how godhood could never befit the woman in the vision. Rain saw through the Dark Signer's curse. If she would have used Shining Nova in the way I urged, the world would be finished.

Rain Orichalcum had to be the smartest individual I'd ever met.

Rahlin's index finger hopped and dipped like a conductor's baton. Movement among the crystal flowers caught my eye. Inky black butterflies fluttered into the air. The colorful reflections made the butterflies appear azure.

The insects' flight captivated Rain. Tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes, but her sobbing ceased. She untangled herself from Rahlin and sat back on her thighs.

"There a few tasks I need to ask of you. Are you listening, Rain?"

She sniffled and swiped away the tears with her knuckles. "Y-yeah."

Silver flashed as Rahlin moved the green-studded bracelet from her wrist to Rain's. I wondered why she would allow the time machine to change hands. Was she laying the burden of the cycles onto Rain herself?

"Everything will turn out fine. I need you to fulfill a very important role for me, though. Paradox is set on accomplishing my resurrection. After I remove the Ark Cradle, I'll need you to go back and stop him. And… this is personal and not necessary; if you could free me, leaving me as my human self, I could live out a very happy life indeed. I humbly request that you defy my ending."

Rain clutched at the bracelet as though her life depended on it. She gave a brief, firm nod like a soldier's confirmation. Rahlin peeled off her white jacket, saying, "I saved the most important for last. Are you ready? I need you to remember these words forever."

Rain held onto her own knees and gazed all her attention onto Rahlin. She draped her coat over Rain's shoulders and retrieved a slip of paper and a pencil from the inner folds. Rahlin erased the timeline number 3944 and updated to the current 3945. The "save Rain" mantra clouded around the number.

"I have watched you consistently forgo your own health, safety, and mental well-being without thought. I have witnessed timelines where the Dark Signer successfully convinces you that loneliness and worthlessness go hand-in-hand, and you take your own life. I am familiar with your consistent self-doubt and self-loathing.

"My patron once taught me that immortal beings must keep handy a physical reminder of anything important they wish to remember. We do not share the trait of immortality, but I believe this to be true for any being. Keep this, Rain. If you ever doubt your innate worth, look to my note and understand you're worth every second."

A fresh flood of tears cascaded down Rain's face. She clutched the note to her chest. Rahlin's head tilted. She fetched a bundle of crystal blue flowers. The blossoms latched together one-by-one at Rahlin's touch. She built an azure crown of flowers for Rain and slipped the beautiful ornament onto her head.

After her work was complete, Rahlin twisted and met my eyes. She reached towards me, asking, "Would you please help me, Aporia?"

Slow, hesitant steps carried me towards her. If my experiences with Rain had taught me anything, it's to recognize far more brewed beneath the surface conflict of others. That I was about to aid the woman who ruined my future still had my hand struggling to touch hers.

The Dark Signer didn't alter her personality. She merely changed her path into one utterly possible for both Rahlin and Rain: a creature capable of mass death and destruction. Yet. Rain had grown to shudder at the idea of murder like I had learned to care for the consequences of my actions.

I clasped Rahlin Orichalcum's forearm and pulled her to her feet. Her left half leaned heavily on me. She made a quiet, gentle request to be taken to the white throne. She asked I lower her before the throne's armrest so it supported her back.

"Thank you," Rahlin wished. She reached for the seat of the throne to retrieve her white violin and bow. "I realize what I am about to say may mean nothing from me, being what I've become. Aporia, you fulfilled your duty wonderfully. You protected her so many times where I never could. You discerned right from wrong, keeping an open mind and heart. I'm proud of you."

I wanted to be angry and spit about how everything was her fault. She wore this smile, though, a cheery and wholesome grin that said the world would turn out alright. "How are you so certain of this timeline, Rahlin?"

"Think it through. We originate from further down this timeline. That is because, when the wicked god threatened me with the curse, I made a mistake in my haste. I transported to the _future_."

The gears clicked in my head. "In that case, what was it? What was the solution?"

"Hm. I suppose I can spoil the surprise for you since we won't be around to see it." She crooked a finger for me to lean in closer and whispered the key facts in my ear. "Thanks to that, we're in the one true timeline. We've reached cycle0001."

"You're joking," I scoffed. "Well. I suppose every dog has its day."

A smile lit her face. She tucked her violin beneath her chin, and the smile dropped. A black butterfly reflecting blue fluttered over her shoulder. Wind passed through, tossing sapphire petals into the sky. Her white hair flowed with the breeze. She set her bow across the violin. The azure in the backdrop augmented her pupilless, sky-blue eye.

Her eye closed, and she dragged the bow across the strings. Her fingers moved with the notes and melodies to decide the pressure at the instrument's other end. After a second chorus, she lowered the violin.

The throne rumbled, separated into three sections, and flipped into a control panel. Hundreds of switches, buttons, and nobs jutted from the all-white furniture. Rahlin struggled to rise and look over the controls. She placed her hand over a plastic cover, which protected a large, black button.

"All projects require failsafes," she said. "At least I did not forget that."

"It recognized the song," I said. "Your inventions are… incredible."

"You are too kind, Aporia. I always did want to become a scientist like my brother." She cast a sad look towards the gear. "I regret all this time was not spent on creating something he would be proud of."

"I'm sure, knowing the circumstances, he would find it in his heart to forgive you."

Her mouth opened slightly. Her lips spread in a smile, and her eye upturned. "I suppose this will be good-by for all three of us. Treasure the moments you have left with her before the Ark disappears and you with it. I know I wish I had with my friends years ago."

"Rahlin."

When she looked to me, the curiosity designing her expression made me wonder if she was so different from Rain after all. I said, "Despite the circumstances, I must say I am grateful for the chance to have met the true you."

She extended an arm towards me. "It's been an honor, Aporia."

I shook Rahlin Orichalcum's hand. She flipped open the plastic casing. Her palm hovered over the black button.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A dragon's roar smothered the ringing of the distant bells. Crimson wings enveloped the area. I was suspended in a vision like a real dream, not one of Future Rahlin's creations. I watched the one and only Rahlin try again and again and again to stop Rain from dying with a dark sign to no success.

Yet the Rahlin in white I saw after the scattering of the memories kept up the same, warm smile. I stepped towards the apple tree. "You- you're really her, aren't you? That was you, and the goddamned Dark Signer…"

"An apology would be an insult with all I've done to you," she said. "I'll simply say it brings me true joy to see you've made it this far, Kalin."

"Only because _you_ saved me." I smacked my forehead and kept my hand there. "Jesus. You. You're both the same person. But. But that didn't happen to me all the other times. I would always…"

Rahlin pressed the tips of her fingers together. "You are not dead now, and that is what matters."

"What changed?"

"I am normally resurrected as an immortal being," she said. "This timeline has shifted; in the far past, my resurrection is prevented. Thus, I am in the Spirit World during Rain's coma. I hear you and save you from there. Does that make sense?"

I scratched beneath the sunglasses sitting atop my skull. "My head hurts."

"I am sorry for how difficult it is to comprehend and keep track of. If you'd like, I could explain in a different way, or-"

"It's fine! Should you still be here? Doesn't Rain need you? I mean, isn't she in danger?"

Rahlin grinned at the sun beyond the apple tree's branches. "There is no reason for panic. Everything will turn out fine. You two have a long, happy life ahead of you."

A couple of vibrant green leaves twirled down. The azure butterfly flittered through them. I grimaced at the sight. "How am I supposed to believe that after seeing Rain die so many times? If it's written in the cards…"

"The story they tell can change." Rahlin's smile was easy. She fawned, "Oh, Kalin. You _do_ have that glow about you."

I glanced down at myself. Nothing stood out. "Huh?"

"I can't explain anything else." She leaned back on the heels of her hands and drank in the sunshine. "Every time I reach this part, I wish to stay a little bit longer."

"Why? What's happening?"

"The Ark Cradle must die," Rahlin said, "and I with it."

"That's seriously the only way?"

"Calm. I'll be with you, remember? Well, not _me_ , but just as well. I do wonder, though. Death is a mystery I never quite uncovered the secret to. Where does the consciousness go? Perhaps it is better left unknown. Life is better with its dashes of mystery."

I threaded my fingers behind my head. "Yeah, well, speak for yourself. I'm still over here wonderin' what has you so happy at the end of the world."

"A true knight never lets go of hope." She unclasped her necklace and held it out to me. "Could you do me a favor and pass this down to Yusei Fudo? The legacy rightfully belongs to him."

I accepted the item. The frosty steel of the pendant resembled an eye. Its only color was a tiny, gold orb embedded like the eye's pupil. "And this is?"

"Invented by his father," Rahlin said. "Not finding a way to save Fudo is among my top two regrets."

"What's the other?"

Rahlin frowned at the spot beside her under the apple tree. "I never told the person I loved good-by."

"Is there anyone I can tell for you this time? Y'know, so you don't have to regret anything else."

"No, but…" Her voice softened in each passing word. "If you are kind enough to oblige a monster like me, there is one final act I would like to share with you."

The pearl white of her violin materialized in a grid shape before the details filled in. I noticed the change incited heat in the necklace I held. I dropped it into my pocket. Rahlin asked, "Would you play with me, Kalin?"

My hand went to my harmonica. "That'd be more of a disgrace to your playing than anything."

"I respectfully request that you never speak in such a way about my friend ever again."

I gaped at the woman who had sworn to carve my heart out of my chest. It'd be easy to let the fear take over and only remember her as that. I wasn't some coward, though. "Thanks. Thanks for everything you did for Rain and for me. I know the Dark Signer messed you up, but I'm grateful, Rahlin."

Her smile was bittersweet. "One last song?"

"One last song."

She led into the melody, and I kept along as best I could. It took me a few notes to realize the song was her own rendition of the tune _I_ always played back in Crash Town. After that, I could match her perfectly.

I opened my eyes and stopped. The environment had changed. The blue sky became a starless night. Airplanes blinked their path through the sky. The sea of lights in the city below was a wonder to behold among the dark of night.

Wind tore at our place high in the sky. Rahlin sat upon the edge of the construction crane and continued into a new song. I couldn't stop thinking about how detailed this area was compared to the other false dreams. The white throne room was missing its sky, and the grasslands with the stone monolith had no other structures dotting the landscape.

The incredible view had everything down to the glowing advertisements, speeding cars, and ships skimming the bay. Hell, I started to wonder if I was still in a dream. Rahlin's song hit its gleeful crescendo and dipped.

The last note held less force than the others. White consumed the edges of the world and encroached upon our location like a photograph thrown into a fireplace. Rahlin was still as a statue, her eye wide.

Her eye closed, and her body faded to ashes.

The white rushed forward and swallowed my vision. I was forced to cough. An ache pounded in the back of my skull. I pushed myself up and glanced around. No other person was in sight. The rising highway in the real world had a clear view of the Ark Cradle. Its edges were turning to ash like Rahlin had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wait!"

Rain limped towards me as fast as possible. Aporia moved to support her. The swiftness with which he acted suggested it was second nature to him. Rain broke away from him to hug me again.

"I swear I'll save you," she said. "I'll make a better ending for you no matter what!"

"I know you will," I assured. "You have to let go, Rain. There isn't much time left. The Ark Cradle has to disappear."

"I don't want you to," she whispered, her tightened throat squeaking the words.

Brushing back her hair didn't entice her to move away like last time. I kept my hand atop her head. "You care for me, don't you? If you love me, please allow me to do the responsible thing as is my duty; please let me go, Rain."

She backed away and wiped at her wet eyes. "I- I'm sorry, I just…"

"We'll see each other again," I promised.

It wouldn't be my current self, but I knew she would defy my ending. She straightened and offered the two-fingered salute. The sign represented a last farewell between comrades. I returned the gesture.

Aporia convinced her to give me space and took her to the other side of the gear. I reached for the black button. Death's chilly embrace beckoned. My hand halted.

The cold cage around my heart must have been fear. My stomach roiled at sprouting doubts despite their illogical nature: what if this wasn't cycle0001, what if the solution is incorrect, what if what if.

But I was living proof against the doubt, though I wouldn't be for long. Why, then, was it so difficult to go through with the decision?

Crimson streaked through the air. A warm hand lay over mine. Air hissed in through my teeth as I met a familiar pair of warm, brown eyes tilted by a smile. His fair skin and silver hair were semi-transparent like some sort of ghost. Ryo said, "The infinite beauty within the diversity of humanity is worth any sacrifice."

The line was from the letter I'd written my brother. How did he…

Another hand fell atop his, joining the pile. Its nails were finely manicured. Mai said, "You make this decision with unrivaled confidence."

My heart swelled with the strong emotions of the person I once was. A third hand fell over ours, and its skin was darker than the rest. I gazed up at the prince with the wild hair. The golden decorations befitting a king – a pharaoh – sparkled in his elaborate robes. He smiled in a comforting way and said, "When you reach the afterlife, I hope to see you there."

I removed my hand and placed it back on top. The duty and honor of signing off fell to me – to reclaim the name I had forgotten, the name Rain returned to me.

"My name is Rahlin Orichalcum, and I bid you farewell."

All four hands pressed down on the black button. The spike of pain in my chest spread to my arm and numbed. The central gear of the Ark Cradle slowed to a stop. I careened to the side. The three friends surrounding me vanished.

I spent my last breath believing I hadn't seen the last of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The crimson spark nibbled at my emotions. Rahlin glanced around as though seeing spirits. I said, "Did you do something to her, Crimson Dragon?"

A low growl like a hum rumbled my thoughts. _I spent a modicum of energy offering the Nameless Hero the peace she deserves._

"Nameless Hero?"

 _I am a god as well, young dragon, so I also served as witness to her nearly four thousand theses._

"Does that mean you know it? Do you know the answer – why she was so content to give up this cycle?"

His presence withdrew from me. I sighed and hung my head. Beside me, Aporia scoffed. "Keep the facts straight. Everything you hear the dark god attached to your forearm also hears. If he knew, he still wouldn't tell you."

"Is that why he hasn't been speaking to me for weeks?"

"Why are you asking me?" he snapped.

"Hey! Y-you're supposed to be nice now!"

"I didn't sign any contract."

The quaking ground cut off my retort. The gear halted, and the downward movement of the Ark Cradle stopped. Rahlin's eye closed. She fell to the side. On the way down, cracks formed in her body. Her skin, muscles, bones, and organs shattered to ashes. My gasp caused a stabbing pain in my throat. I took a step towards her before realizing nothing would be left.

I hugged the white jacket she'd given me around my shoulders. A tear rolled over my trembling lips. Aporia said, "The Ark is disappearing."

Ashes stained the horizon. The edges of the Ark Cradle crumbled like Rahlin had. The sight reminded me of all my dreams, where I'd fallen through the sky. Panic seized me. "If it disappears, I'll fall and die! Dying m-means…"

"Please." Aporia crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his fingers on his forearm. The red of his eyes was remarkable amidst the blue blooming in the landscape. "You're being dramatic."

"W-what? I just found out the world's gonna end! I think I have a right for once!"

"'For once?' She finally admits it."

"Cut it out!" I shouted. "Why aren't you worried? What about your future?"

"My future is in no danger," he said. "We are at the crown of the tree of probabilities. Rahlin Orichalcum would not make a dire mistake. Do you doubt her?"

I twirled my hair around my finger and noticed it was white. Shining Nova must have changed it back. "No! I mean, that's not what I'm trying to say! I'm scared, okay?"

Aporia lifted his head. "May I be honest with you, Rain?"

"Aren't you, like, always?"

"Soon, I'll disappear like Rahlin," he said. "I understand it will build a better future for myself and others. My suffering and despair will be forgotten. These past few weeks were but a small shard of my life, yet I wish I could keep the moments we shared into whatever lives still await me."

"Oh." I couldn't prevent my sadness from infecting the word. Aporia would vanish with the Ark Cradle. This time, there wasn't any coming back. I'd never see Aporia again.

Or…

"I'll find you," I swore. "Aporia, whenever you come to live again in the future, I'll find you. This'll be the timeline. It has to be so we can meet again!"

My wild and desperate plea didn't crack his neutral expression. Aporia stepped towards me and righted the folds of the silver scarf I'd taught him how to knit. He took a device out of his pocket and pressed it into the palm of my hand. A song played from the black headphones around my neck.

For the very first time and for the very last time, Aporia smiled. He said, "I can't wait to be friends with you again, Rain."

He turned away from me and my trembling lips. The wind harshened, whipping the tails of his black suit coat and dark locks of hair. In the next moment, he was ashes in the sky.

I should've been worried over the last of the Ark Cradle crumbling around my feet. I could only keep my hands over my massive grin – the precious gift Aporia'd given me.

The Ark Cradle vanished. My feet gave. My body plummeted towards the New Domino City streets far, far below. I kept Aporia's device and Rahlin's note tight in my grip. I tied Rahlin's white coat around my waist.

I flipped around spread-eagle, embracing the air, and soared toward the future.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Sixty-Eight**

* * *

 **A/N: What's playing?** The last song he chose is, of course, **Goodbye to a World** by **Porter Robinson**

We are three chapters from THE END. Any guesses as to how this timeline will go? Think Rahlin's right about this one being different?


	69. Satisfaction

**!NOTICE! This chapter is a double feature, meaning it's twice the length of normal chapters!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Nine**

 _Satisfaction_

* * *

Air tore at my clothes. Wind screamed in my ears. I fell like a meteor, bright and burning, as my Shining Dragon had moments ago. The New Domino skyscrapers approached my open arms rapidly.

Something would happen to stop my collision with the pavement. Something _had_ to according to Rahlin. My pulse heightened. Aaany minute now. I passed the skyscraper's roof. My dark reflection in the windows plummeted alongside me. Would be real nice if the Crimson Dragon were to show up now. I fell past a bridge. The meters separating me from the ground were diminishing awfully close to zero.

A force slammed into me from the side, and a warm arm held me in place. The oppressive scent of burning rubber corrupted the atmosphere. He held me as we fell off his runner and hit the street rolling.

Kalin kept me in his shaking arms. Stray light from streetlamps reflected off his criminal mark. He murmured, "It's you. It's really you. Holy shit, Rain, I'm so glad you're okay."

"You saved me," I said, astounded to be in my partner's arms again. I pushed to my feet and dragged him with me. We were near the bridge, and mist leaked from the bay. Ash sprinkled like rain. I twirled Kalin around and laughed like it was the most beautiful sight. Because it was the most beautiful sight. "We made it! The Ark Cradle's gone!"

I stepped wrong on my hurt leg and careened. He caught me before I fell further. "Take it easy, partner. Can't celebrate yet."

"How'd you do it?" I asked.

He pointed to a section of the Daedalus Bridge twisting above us. His finger trembled. "I drove off of there. I had to time it just right, but I- I did it."

"Stars above! You're like a superhero! That's _so_ _cool_!"

Kalin knelt to pick up his fallen sunglasses, blew ashes off the lenses, and placed them atop his head. "You wouldn't say so if you saw me stuck with Rahlin again. Same thing happened to me as to you, though. Her memories came back. She was her real self again before I watched her, uh, fade."

The silver bracelet snug on my wrist caught the winking streetlights. "I'll need to save her. I have to-"

My wounds protested. I crumpled. He dropped to a crouch and laced his fingers in mine. "Hold your horses there, princess. You need to recover. Going now would just put everyone at risk. Let's get you out of here."

A _crash_ sounded in the distance. He pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked to where his runner had fallen. The flecks of white paint and lines between them as a constellation on the black motorbike brought a smile to my face. Another _boom_ exploded from the skyscrapers around us.

"What is that?" I asked.

Kalin stopped. His eyes were empty. "…Shit."

A dark silhouette lounged atop a streetlamp ahead. It shifted its arm, which bore a glowing sign. The purple light reflected in its black eyes. Violet flames ripped through the earth, tearing apart sections of the Daedalus Bridge. The foundations of the City cracked beneath the symbol of the Giant.

The Dark Signer leapt onto the pavement and strolled forward. The grin plastered on its face inspired my snarl. "Well, well, well! Here we are again at timeline's end. It's nice to have the air clear for once! You already know how much I want you dead."

"The whole time, you…" My hold on my partner tightened. "Everything you did was to kill me or to convince me to kill myself. You wanted me dead from the minute I won the duel against Kalin."

The wicked god observed her fingernails. "Don't take it so _personally_. I may hate you, but I hate that cold-blooded sister of yours more. She's a real pain in the ass. You, though? You fall easily and accept my challenge every time like the gullible idiot you are."

Her left arm stretched out. Fire jumped from the dark sign and forged a duel disk; the design resembled a demon's wing with a blue gem embedded in the center. "We arrive at your guillotine again, Storm. You can accept my challenge! Or. Ha. There is no other option."

Fear set my heart to thumping. The dark sign locked us in. I had no escape, and I'd lose like all the other times, and the world would end-

Kalin said, "That's not how this story will end."

The gall with which he spoke blew me away. The Dark Signer glanced up. "Huh. I forgot you were here. You must've missed the four thousand timelines or so where you didn't change the _story_ at all. I'm dueling Rain in a Shadow Duel."

"Wrong." He twirled his gun disk on his finger, activated it, and said, "You're Shadow Dueling _us_ , and when we win, it's one more god to bury."

The Dark Signer growled at him. I mumbled, "Um, what? We're doing this?"

"Well, yeah. We can't go anywhere else, and if anything goes wrong- you _do_ know how to use that thing, right?"

So he was… faking it? I touched the bracelet Rahlin had given me. "Er, yeah?"

"I'm gonna need a bit more, Rain," he said. "This is important."

I tapped the green gem. The interface was simple enough to figure out. "Yeah!"

"You're seriously adding this dead weight to our duel?" the wicked god asked.

"My other half," I said. "It's a two versus one, so you can have an advantage like 8000 life points. I don't care. I've only made it this far and grown as much as I have because we're partners, so that's how I'll duel!"

"And how you'll die." The Dark Signer flicked out her wrist. Rainbow Ener-D flared to life like veins in the duel disk. The violet flames surged. The dark sign of the Giant shone on the black clouds above. "My draw! I summon Infernity Beast in attack mode and set three cards face-down."

"Want me next?" Kalin asked.

"G-give me a second." I pushed off of him, stumbled, and fell. He reached for me but I held up a hand. "Side-by-side, okay? Trust me."

A bead of sweat rolled down his face. He held his hands straight by his sides as I rose to one knee. I couldn't stand. My Chaos duel disk appeared and shuffled my deck. I drew the top five cards. "Go ahead. I'm ready."

"Perfect!" the Dark Signer said. A spell card flipped up on her field. "I didn't say my turn was _over_. I play Exchange!"

She waltzed toward me and waved toward herself. "Give me the Seal, Storm."

"How do you know-"

"You always have the Seal." I hesitantly held the card out. She snatched it from my grip and fanned the two cards in her hand. I picked one. The Dark Signer activated the Seal of Orichalcos on her way back to her side. Her Infernity Beast increased to 2100 attack. "I end my turn."

When Kalin drew his cards, a sweeping grace replaced his usual, muted movements. I thought of something he had told me during the WRGP, something about his fire. I asked, "Are you okay?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I cut Rain a glance. "I have my chance to face my demon properly. I'm just peachy. I discard a level 5 or higher DARK monster to special summon Dark Grepher, and I'll use him as tribute for Infernity Destroyer! Battle with Beast!"

"The trap Depth Amulet prevents your attack so long as I discard." The Dark Signer's giggle was grating. "You haven't changed, Kalin. You want to hurt me for what I've done. You want revenge."

"Simpler." I lifted my chin. "When Rahlin comes back, I'm gonna be able to look her in the eye and tell her she can rest easy. After all the work she's put in, it's all I want."

"Hm, right! Slipped my mind that you two are buddy buddy this go around!" The wicked god tossed a hand in the air. "Must've forgotten about that when she was cutting your heart out."

Rain winced. I didn't. "I'm setting a couple cards and passing turn."

"Okay, my draw," Rain said. The weakness in her draw was obvious. This duel had a time limit. The torn parts of her shirt wrapped around her arm and leg were already soaked. Huh. I sorta passed over the detail earlier, but her hair had changed back to its natural white. "I activate Ancient Rules to special summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Blue-Eyes, attack Infernity Beast!"

"Seriously? My trap, Infernity Force, destroys your dragon. It also brings Infernity Archfiend back to my field, which I discarded earlier. Archfiend's ability will let me add an Infernity to my hand since my hand's empty. I'll pick Necromancer!"

Rain clutched at her heart in response to dragon's death. From the white dragon sprouted a purple-robed fiend. Rain said, "I summon the White Stone of Legend in defense position and set one face-down."

"Yeesh. I figure there being two duelists would at least make the duel entertaining this time. You're as sad as the machine."

"Rahlin is no machine!" Rain countered.

"Oof! Soft spot, huh?" The Dark Signer faked a gasp. "But, but Rain! The idiotic robot swore this timeline was the one, and here you are challenging me again! Your moves haven't even changed from the other timelines!"

"They… haven't?" Rain squeaked.

I said, "I'll make sure to bring that up when you lose anyway."

The wicked god ground her teeth. "You need to be taught your place. I summon Infernity Necromancer in defense position and set a card. Infernity Archfiend attacks Infernity Destroyer! Their attack power matches, so they're both destroyed. Your field's empty, Kessler. Ready for a dose of fire?"

"Nah, not really. I use Infernity Reflector! This trap'll bring back the monster just destroyed when I discard my whole hand – all two cards of it. Get this! You have the honor of taking 1000 damage from it, too."

I snapped my fingers as my monster sizzled back into existence. The rising flames like a reviving phoenix singed the Dark Signer on the way, lowering her life to 7000. The Dark Signer growled, "Infernity Beast battles White Stone of Legend!"

"I add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand when it reaches the grave," she said.

"Next phase!" the wicked god called. "I'll use Necromancer's ability to special summon an Infernity from the grave since I have no cards in my hand. Archfiend's back with a vengeance, and it'll let me add another Infernity from my deck to my hand. I choose Infernity Dwarf, and my turn ends there! As it's meant to be."

Rain skimmed the top of her cards with her index finger. Her frown was firm. "She knows everything I'm going to do…"

"Even so," I said, "you're not alone. I draw! I'll set one and attack Infernity Beast with Infernity Destroyer!"

"Depth Amulet's still active, tool," she spat. "I discard to prevent the attack!"

I flipped my hand over to my partner. "Do your thing."

"My move," Rain called. "I'm combining Legendary Dragon Critias in my hand with the trap you gave me through Exchange: Dimensional Prison! They create-"

"Critias, the Dimensional Warden. 2200 attack and 1600 defense," the Dark Signer said. "Keep on singing the song and dancing the dance. He'll attack and remove from play any monster with less original attack before damage calculation. Take your pick. It changes nothing."

The consternation on Rain's face infuriated me. Goddamned Dark Signer acting like she knows everything. I said, "Fuck up her chain and delete Necromancer!"

"O-okay. Critias attacks Infernity Necromancer! _Dimension Rip_!"

The black dragon's flight cleared the mist. Cracks formed in the cement when it leaped towards the Dark Signer's field. Critias's claws glowed fuchsia. He ripped a hole in the fabric of reality, which sucked Necromancer in. The Dark Signer had Archfiend and Beast left.

"Huh," she commented. "Normally it's Beast."

A glimmer of hope brightened Rain's sapphire eyes. "More will change. I end my turn."

"Right, right. Wonder what I'll draw next. Oh! What a surprise! I tribute Beast and Archfiend to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand. I can special summon a level 2 from my grave with his effect, so welcome back Infernity Dwarf!"

"Dark Tuner," Rain murmured. "Th-that means…"

"Synchro Summon!" the wicked god roared. "Negative 10 levels on Nightmare Hand combine with the regular 2 levels of Dwarf! The shadows part to invite Hundred-Eyes Dragon to the field!"

Black stars winked and aligned. Tens of purple eyes stared from the fog behind the Dark Signer. All at once, the eyes rolled in their sockets to look at us. The dark dragon roared, scattering the mist to unveil its body. Hundred-Eyes' 3000 attack increased to 3500 via the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Show Storm what a real dragon looks like," she said. "Attack Critias! _Infinity Sight Stream_! Hundred-Eyes gains the abilities of all DARK monsters in my graveyard, so Infernity Beast will prevent you from activating spells and traps to save yourself!"

A mixture of violet and black gathered as an orb in front of the dragon's gnarly mouth. It reared back and fired. I dove in front of my partner. The beam seared my skin. I grit my teeth and bore the pain. Rain's life dropped from 4000 to 2700, and her only monster was destroyed.

Rain tugged at my brown leather jacket's sleeve. She whined, "Why? Why would you do that?"

"You can't even stand up." I tried to make it sound like less of a plea, but it didn't work out. "I have to protect you."

Her concern softened. The Orichalcos green shifted her irises to turquoise and reflected off her crown of crystal blue flowers. "I'm sorry. She knows my every move. I'm not of any good use."

"Quit lying. You demolished her most important monster. She coulda special summoned from the grave again and added to her hand. You broke up her whole combo. We're ending this timeline shit _together_."

My blazing conviction spread like wildfire to her. "Right. Partner."

"Are you two quite done?" the Dark Signer asked. "It's your turn, tool."

I said, "Gettin' impatient, huh? Can't wait to lose?"

"Here's something you might remember: you don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

A chill prickled my spine. They were the exact words I said to Yusei before our Shadow Duel. Rain pulled at me, whispering, "This is time you should be using to kick her ass."

"You're right, as always. My draw!"

"I'm surprised a pathetic duelist like you can take a hit!" She giggled. "Wonder whatever happened to that guy who'd go all out and destroy whoever'd lay a finger on his gal. You've gone soft, Kessler. You've lost everything that makes you… you. Without the darkness, you'll always be empty."

"First you say I haven't changed at all. Now you say I'm too different. I'm starting to think you're the one who's lost it," I said. "I summon Infernity Randomizer in defense position and set one face-down. I activate Randomizer's ability. Since I have no cards in my hand, I'm going to draw. If it's a monster, you take damage. If it's a spell or trap, I take damage."

She chuckled and threw up her hands. "So now you stoop to relying on luck. I can't believe I ever thought you could beat a Signer."

I swiped off the top card, held it between my index and middle finger, and aimed them like a gun towards the wicked god. "Fortune favors the bold! Infernity Archer's got six stars, meaning you take 1200 points of damage!"

Randomizer spun forward and shot at the Dark Signer. She clutched at her chest; her LP lowered to 5800. She growled, "Luck and chip damage. Nothing substantial. You still can't do anything about my dragon!"

"Sometimes war must be fought in attrition," Rain said. "I activate my set spell, Return of the Dragon Lords! Blue-Eyes White Dragon returns from the grave in defense position. My turn ends there."

"Huh. Maybe I will miss the machine a wee bit," the Dark Signer said. "She at least made a worthy enemy; she was the only one with a brain between all of you. I owe Ranue for the scientist inspiration. The machine stupidly multiplying the timelines made my incoming victory all the grander."

Through grit teeth, Rain growled, "Don't speak his name."

"Aw, did I hurt poor little Rain's feelings? I'm surprised you never saw through his ploy. He was using you up 'till the very end. Ranue's final wish was solely to manipulate you into saving the person he _really_ cared about: his fiancée. He never loved you, only her."

" _You take that back_!"

"Can you really blame him? Who could love someone who has no human heart? Maybe that's why you and Kalin connect so well! Neither of you have hearts."

I laughed. "I have it on very good authority I do, in fact, have a beating heart."

Rain's bushy white brows pushed inward. "Should you really joke about that?"

"Oh yeah. Rahlin's my friend for sure."

"I'm sick of seeing that smile on your face," the Dark Signer hissed. "I set my drawn card and attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Hundred-Eyes Dragon! Since my hand is empty, Infernity Dwarf's ability in the graveyard allows for piercing damage!"

The breath blast left me stumbling to my knees this time. Rain's life points fell to 1700, but her dragon remained. She said, "Banishing Return of the Dragon Lords prevents his destruction. Since the destruction is after your attack, it misses the activation prevention from Infernity Beast's effect."

"Yet you're that much closer to your inevitable death," she stated, the violet flames catching as a gleam in her black eyes. "I end my turn."

The aches and pains couldn't keep me down. I wanted my grin to piss the wicked god off again. "I set a card and release Infernity Destroyer for Infernity Archer. Its nifty ability lets it attack directly when my hand's empty!"

A green armored fiend sprung onto my field. The arrow notched on its massive bow was reminiscent of a lance. The massive arrow ghosted through Hundred-Eyes Dragon and grazed the Dark Signer, breaking the skin of her shoulder. She clutched the wound. Blood oozed through her fingers. Her life fell from 5800 to 3800. "What the hell, Kessler? Where did you get that card? I've never seen it before!"

"Yeah, well, some of us don't stay stuck in the past with the same deck they already lost with," I said with a snicker.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" she roared. Ohh, the sweet gratification. "You can't accomplish anything! Chipping away at my life points can't prevent Rain's death! My dragon will raze the future you so hope for!"

I snapped my fingers. "Show her, Rain."

"O-kay," she responded with a grin. "My draw! I activate Polymerization to combine the Blue-Eyes on my field with the two in my hand. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon takes the field! Don't get too attached, though…"

The three-headed monster cracked and fell apart. Glorious wings of light tore through. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon was born again. The warmth of the light managed to be more pleasant than the sunshine above Rahlin's apple tree.

"Shining Burst activates!" The ghost of Critias, three Blue-Eyes, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and the White Stone of Legend surrounded Shining Dragon. Its attack rose to 4800. "Show her the shining future, Master. _Shining Neutron Blast_!"

Blinding light shattered the opposing dragon. The Dark Signer was thrown off her feet in the wake of Rain's awesome monster. Her life fell from 3800 to 2500. "That's my girl."

"Oh, no," Rain muttered. "She's…"

The light dissipated. The Dark Signer was laughing. "I've seen your future, monster, and it's all darkness. The death of Hundred-Eyed Dragon brings a very special card to my hand, and before you end your turn, I activate Fires of Doomsday!"

My heart stopped. Two black flames lit the Giant's wicked grin. "Look at you two. This is how I like you. Utterly hopeless. I set one face-down and sacrifice my two tokens to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

The earth shook, and I was thrown to the ground. The blue-veined blob of darkness rose from the water behind the Dark Signer. The Giant dwarfed the infinity monument.

There was a peculiar difference to its design. Thousands of green strings wrapped around its right arm and kept a person suspended from its fingers like a puppet. Though the figure was an obscured silhouette, I had a good idea of who it was meant to represent.

"W-why is its attack power so high?" Rain asked. The air near knocked out of my lungs when I saw the usual 3000 was bumped up to 6945, which increased to 7445 through the Seal of Orichalcos.

The Dark Signer's tone held every one of her wicked promises for the world: "You know _exactly_ why."

Rain clutched my hand with her quaking fingers. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "What do I do?"

"Don't ask like that," I said, but my voice was shaking, too. "It's not over yet. Everything'll turn out fine."

"No it won't." The Dark Signer stretched her arms towards the sky. "Ah, the savory taste of vengeance! And look! The supposed heroes are here to witness your final moments."

"The hell are you on about now?" I asked.

"Rain? Kalin?"

The Signers gathered above us on the bridge I had driven off of. Luna said, "The Crimson Dragon showed us how you saved Rain. It was so cool!"

I said, "You need to get out of here. The Earthbound Immortal might destroy that bridge."

"Haha, good one! He doesn't want you all here because he can't admit how they've just lost."

"A Shadow Duel," Jack said, "like the timelines the Crimson Dragon showed us. You saw the vision, too. You must have. Why would you accept a challenge knowing the outcome, Rain?"

The Dark Signer giggled. "It wasn't her for once! No, you can thank the tool for this duel. Makes sense! Kessler's consistently been my most valuable ally!"

She howled with laughter. Akiza said, "You mean we're too late? We can't protect her?"

"As if you ever could."

"I don't believe it!" Yusei said. "If Kalin started this, he must have a plan!"

"You _say_ that, but he's the one who harbored enough hatred to take the dark sign in the first place." She grinned at me. "He's the one who kickstarted all the cycles. It all comes back to you, who created the most wicked force in the universe."

Yusei countered, "The guy who worked tirelessly to see Daedalus Bridge finished, who changed Crash Town and its warped system into the honest Satisfaction Town it is today, and who fought to make the Satellite the best it could be is not evil. Kalin's a good person."

"'A good person?' You've got to be kidding me!" The dark spirit laughed. "He's not a good person. I've seen everything that spirals in the shadow of his heart. Hatred, thirst for revenge, pure selfishness, and, oh, emptiness. So much emptiness. He'll be less than human before he's a 'good person!'"

I grimaced. I wished to say with confidence that the all-consuming emptiness I'd known during the Crash Town days disappeared. I could only wish. Crow shouted, "What are you doing, dude? Yusei's the one telling the truth, not the Dark Signer!"

"It doesn't work like that," Rain said. "We're not gonna wake up one day and be okay with what we did. We have to _earn_ back our right to exist. It may take erasing the thing I caused to break the sky, or… killing the demon he created."

"It's true," Akiza said. "Sometimes the only way to truly conquer your inner monster is by staring her in the face."

"Oh?" The Dark Signer cupped her ear. "Is that so, monster number two? What a grand idea – staring _him_ in the face."

She snapped her fingers, and dark fire swirled around her. It spun away in a swirl of purple sparks. Standing in her place was…

Me.

The Kalin Kessler that visited me every night in my nightmares. The one with the black eyes and blacker heart. My heart sank through my stomach, and I almost let my legs fall until I remembered I had to support Rain.

"Kalin? Hey, look at me," she said, but I couldn't look away from _him_.

"I can't believe you're still hanging onto her," he said. "You can't seriously look at her and think you deserve it, can you? You're a ticking time bomb. How long will it be until you hurt her again, and again, and again?"

"Don't listen to it," Rain urged.

"But…" I clenched my fists at my sides. But that's the truth. That's not the Dark Signer. It's my own thoughts repeating themselves.

"Give up already. You corrupt everything you touch. As long as you stay with her, as long as you act like you have friends, you're dragging them down with you. Must be true what they say! Misery loves company!" The cruelty in his laughter – my laughter – stole my breath.

"Kalin, please!" Rain gripped the front of my shirt. My harmonica dangled in front of her nose. "That thing is trying to confuse you. I know who you are, Kalin. I _know_ , remember?"

"Yeah? I know him, too!" the wicked god said. "He's the one who accepted my dark sign about three thousand times regardless of the consequences. He's the reason for everyone's suffering and the world's consistent end; he's the reason why Rahlin Orichalcum's tree of probabilities withered. Oh! And that's why Rahlin hated you the most, Kalin."

Rahlin, my friend, who'd gone to such lengths to save me? It had to be true. I always took the dark sign like the stupid and selfish person I was. I wanted to win to help her. Should've known. I'd already screwed it up. I couldn't do anything right. Me being here just made it worse.

I was staring through Rain, my eyes empty. She lost her strength and fell. I didn't move. Across the field, the Dark Signer laughed. "See? He's paralyzed! He knows I'm telling the truth! His existence is a blight on the world. If he hadn't betrayed you all, none of this ever would have happened! Z-ONE, Aporia, Antinomy, and Antithesis could have lived happy lives!"

"No way!" Rain shouted. She pushed herself off the ground and fell again. "You caused this. Kalin didn't do anything!"

"We all saw Z-ONE's timelines," called Yusei. "You're the one who designed this pain. Because of you, my friend, Bruno… And you- you've killed Rain!"

"Close," he said with a grin. "I may look like him, but the guy who's caused her death the most is on the other side of the field. This duel, too! I have my Earthbound Immortal on the field, which means her fate is sealed."

"Even if I lose, the duel's not over," her shivering voice said.

The Dark Signer cast his arm towards his god self. "Let's say my wicked assistant beside you finds the will to keep on. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu will attack you. Take it from someone who's witnessed this a few times before: no one survives an attack from the powered-up god. That leaves you with two choices. He could take the attack for you. You still lose the duel, and he won't be able to continue. Therefore, the duel is lost by default. Otherwise, you take the physical force of the attack. You die, I get your body, and I use Shining Nova. Either way, I win the universe when I call my direct attack."

"P-please, Kalin," she begged, "please say you have something."

Even if I could speak… no. My one face-down was a Normal Spell irrelevant to the situation, and my monsters were too weak to do anything.

Just like me. I mean, I…

I got my partner killed. Rahlin trusted me. I failed her. No wonder she hated me. Everyone should.

Rain slid back. The Dark Signer took a step forward. "Not so brave without your partner, are you? I know you haven't forgotten that feeling: the utter hopelessness inspired by my attack. Signers! Witness the fall of your Crimson Dragon! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack!"

The shadow of the Giant's fist fell upon her. She released a weak cry and tried to crawl away. This… I did this. All of this was-

Mine to fix.

The Earthbound Immortal's attack left a crater in the ground. I lay at its center. The crushing attack shot pain through my spine. Rain sat at the crater's edge unscathed, a tear tracing down her criminal mark.

My eyes shut. I'd known death before. It was like a- a fading away where everything numbed, my chest being the last. My aching head and agonized spine would be memories into dust soon.

But.

But there was this weight on top of me, and it wouldn't go away. I heaved a breath and pushed up. Something fell to the side. The Dark Signer roared, "What the hell? That's impossible. _Impossible_. It's _never_ happened before, not for anyone!"

I clutched at my forehead. My blurry vision adjusted to an individual laying in the crater beside me. The details of the monochrome shape slowly sharpened. Rahlin, my ghost, lay beside me. Her chest neither rose nor fell, and her eye remained shut.

Tiny shards lay beside me. Rahlin held the pair of sunglasses I'd gifted her for her birthday. The lenses smashed to pieces in the attack. I grabbed her shoulders. "Hey."

The back of my throat burned. No way. No way I'd seriously convinced myself she, of all people, hated me. She was the only one by my side when no one else could be. "Hey, Rahlin?"

Cracks formed in her body. Shards of her drifted into the air like any other destroyed Duel Monster in the card game. I couldn't look away from the fallen sunglasses left behind. Tears streamed down my face.

"You're _kidding_." The Dark Signer seethed. "Her. Again. How does the godforsaken machine always find a way to stall the timeline's end?"

"Oh, no…" Luna wiped at her own tears. "No, no, no. She really is a knight. The bravest knight I've ever seen. Poor Rahlin…"

Leo said, "I don't get it! What does she have to do with this?"

"You can't see her because she's a duel spirit," Luna said, "but she softened the blow for Kalin. She saved his life."

"Please don't cry." The quiet voice came from behind me. Rain held her hand to me from the lip of the crater. My bones were afire and I reached for her despite them. She helped me to sit beside her. Every movement burned. She ran her thumb over my cheek, wiping away my tears. I noticed the life counter on her duel disk read zero. "She gave us another chance. You can win, partner."

"I'm no partner to you. I've only held you back and hurt you. I… ruined everything. I'm not making anything better. The longer I live, the worse I make the world." I stared into the empty crater. "I'll never earn back my right to live."

She spoke to me but the words were infinitely far away. Silence settled. When I looked up, the environment had faded for empty darkness like when Roman captured Rain. I muttered, "Here is home."

 _Is that so?_ asked a deep voice. _How do you figure that?_

"This is where I always end up."

 _I agree with you, Kalin Kessler._ The darkness at my feet shattered. Light exploded through and consumed the floor. _Welcome to the eve of redemption._

"Is that some sort of joke?"

 _Your actions have not gone unseen. They deserve reward._

"Then this better be a swift trip to hell."

 _Allow me to show you few of the many who would disagree_. A white sphere appeared in front of my harmonica. A beam shot from it and displayed the silhouettes of West and Nico standing upon the dunes of Satisfaction Town. They watched the Ark Cradle approach New Domino City.

"D-do you think they're alright?" West asked.

"I don't know," Nico answered.

"They have to be!" he shouted in his usual way. "They gotta, because if they don't… Kalin will totally think I hate him forever. Rain's gotta have her chance to live here again and be happy 'n' peaceful like back in the day when Toru was here. Then Kalin'll be happy, too, like the days after Rain wore that white dress, and they can finally stay that way, and what if they're never coming back? What if they're just the next people to leave us all alone?"

He sobbed and hugged his sister. She said, "Don't think about that, West. Think about… what will you say when you see him again?"

He rubbed beneath his runny nose. "I- I got really mad because I thought he was the leader of Team Satisfaction! And, he still is, but… they're not supposed to be the same, the good guys and the bad guys. My dad was a good guy and Lawton was a bad guy. There's not supposed to be two in one."

"Don'tcha think people can change, West?"

"Huh?"

"It happens in my books," Nico said. "The bad guy meets someone special, and over time, they change. The things that used to be important to them become different. And, you know? When I think about it, those guys have a harder time than the ones who were good from the beginning because they start to feel really bad about what they did."

West's eyes widened. "Then the stuff he was talking about in his duels all the time in Crash Town-"

"They were because he felt bad about being a Dark Signer." Nico looked back up to the Ark Cradle. "I didn't notice it at the time, but when I talked to him about it, he seemed… really sad."

"Oh, no!" West grabbed his hair. "He already felt bad and we made it worse!"

"It's okay. When he comes back, we'll tell him how much we love him, okay? And how we're glad he's here no matter what's in the past. All he's done is take care of us. We wouldn't have known he did anything bad if he hadn't told us."

"When he comes back," West repeated, watching the Ark Cradle.

I said, "What are you trying to prove here? They'll never stop looking at me differently. It'll never be the same because of what I've done."

 _Your reputation precedes you,_ the voice said. The ball of light at my chest cast a line in another direction. A boy and girl sat in the slums of the Satellite. They wore shiny duel disks.

The girl said, "Was it really a duel gang that gave you these?"

"Not just any gang! It was Team Satisfaction! Kalin and that girl destroyed Team Golem! They saved me, but they had to destroy my disks. Kalin grabbed some new ones no problem! He did that just for us!"

"The hell did you just say, kid?" A hulking shadow leaned against a wall in the background. "That Team Satisfaction is made up of punks. If they could take down Team Golem so easily, why would they help you? They woulda been taking more than your disks."

"Team Satisfaction is different! They're saving the Satellite! They're heroes!" The boy and girl spun in a gleeful dance. The man walked away, and another orb of light formed. A white line chased the man as he met with someone I recognized.

"You're saying that Team Satisfaction is trying to _save_ the Satellite? Damn, dude. With those powerhouse decks and exploding cuffs of theirs, I figured they were coming to steal our stuff. We're just trying to protect this place. Hell, they can have it."

"No way," I uttered. "That was the gang leader that surrendered their Sector. Was it really because I…"

 _You know not how your actions affect those around you. What you've done has touched lives for the better._

"Tch. You found a few lucky hits. That was so long ago, before-" A new connection shot from the orb at my chest. This time, the swarm of light showed my silhouette. I was wearing my Dark Signer outfit and rested my head against the metal door of an abandoned building. "Wh-what the hell? How do you know about this?"

The past me charged the door with his shoulder. I barreled through and beheld a green machine. The device's counter ticked down. A spiral cord extended from it. I followed it with my eyes to see Yusei writhing in pain in the corner. A mechanism on the end of the cord had shot into Yusei's heart. I yanked the wire, pulling it out of Yusei and spraying bright green liquid across the room. The machine dissipated, leaving behind a card: Psychic Trigger.

Yusei doubled over and swallowed breaths. "Jesus! That maniac Sayer attacked me! I thought I was dead for sure!"

"Yusei." I stared at the floor. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? Saving my ass again?" Yusei grasped my shoulder. "You don't have to say anything. You scared me for a while there, but we're teammates to the end. We're still going to save this place."

The sphere at my chest brightened. Another wire shot from it. I saw myself driving over the new Daedalus Bridge in the rain. Lightning flashed, showing the form of a person flying towards me. I caught them and skidded to a stop.

"Let me go!" squealed a high-pitched voice. I set Luna on the ground. "Hey. You actually- oh! Kalin! Holy crap, I thought I was going to die! That guy just threw me into the road! But, you, you saved me. You're my hero!"

Yet another beam shot from my orb. This one showed Misty Tredwell in her apartment overlooking the city. She'd passed out on one of her couches. Her hands clawed at the leather, and she shot awake. "What- where?"

She slowly took in the city skyline. "What have I done?"

Her knees hit the floor, and she sobbed. "Akiza. I caused Akiza so much suffering, and she had no fault. Why? Why am I back? It doesn't make any sense! Why-"

Misty bumped the large table in front of the couch. It disturbed a handwritten note resting on top. She gingerly picked it up and read aloud, "Dear Misty. I know this seems surreal, but we've been given a second chance at life. For all our mistakes, for all our pain, and for all our lost, I'm so grateful. The longer I live, the more chances I have to make the world a better place!

"This is going to be tough for us, but what hasn't? I'm ready to walk in the light and not have to hide my face. Let's take our second chance and do great things. Sincerely, Kalin Kessler."

A tear stained the writing. She held it close to her, saying, "Our second chance. If he can walk in the light, I think that I can, too."

Another line fired from the sphere. Unlike the others, it shot straight up. I saw Rain sprinting along the shore without looking back. The Facility served as the backdrop. The moon above the prison illuminated her escape. Finally, she collapsed against the wall separating her from the water. The Satellite was dark across the bay.

"There's nothing for me anymore. Nothing. This world would be better off without me." She looked down on the water. "I should end it all. I should…"

Rain raised her head high. She pulled a deck out of her back pocket. It was _my_ deck, the first one I'd made. My old headband was wrapped around it. "What would he say now? Ugh, what am I doing? I can't give up. He would never!"

"No," I said. "No, there's no way that happened. That can't be real!"

 _It is real,_ said the voice. _All of this is real. You saved these people with the light of your actions. Because of you, that light was able to spread._

The light beams became connections between two spheres. Those orbs spread outward, linking thousands upon thousands of lights originating at my orb. I said, "You don't get it. Even though I did all of this, the web I've created through hurt will always be greater."

 _Did you not listen to me? I have seen all of your actions. I do not make mistakes. I see your truth, Kalin Kessler. The emptiness you so fear is a result of you denying the purity of your own heart. So long as you hold on to the past and refuse to accept who you are, you will never be whole._

" _That_? No, no. I feel empty because of what I've done."

 _If that were correct, how could you write the note to Misty? How could you support Rain the moments Uru locked her away in her own darkness? How could you rebuild the lost lives of Satisfaction Town?_

I looked down at my own orb then stared at the thousands of others. "Have I really done that? I really helped all of these people?"

 _I do not lie. I see you for who you are, Kalin Kessler, because you are one of mine!_

My right forearm burned as though fire licked its skin. I grunted and pulled back the sleeve of my shirt and jacket. Bright red light burst from the symbol of an eye marked on my arm. "This is- you're the Crimson Dragon?"

His ruby, serpentine body slithered into the dark before me. He laughed. _Well, Kessler? What are you waiting for?_

" _What?"_ The hate-fueled voice was one I knew all too well. I was sitting on the edge of the crater caused by the Giant's destruction. The Dark Signer screamed, "That's impossible. _Impossible_! The Dragon would never choose you. This must be- some trick! _You_ were _me_! You can't be a Signer!"

"The eye of the Crimson Dragon," Rain said. Even she was gaping.

"Didn't you do this?"

"No. I thought he hated you. What did he say?"

I laughed like the big red dragon had. I ran my hand through my hair and kept laughing. Honestly, I never thought I'd know fulfilled joy like this. I'd made a positive impact on the world like I'd always dreamed, like my mom would've wanted, like I tried and failed to do so many times.

It was right there all along, and it took the goddamned Crimson Dragon slapping me in the face with it to realize.

"No way," Leo shouted. "This is totally awesome! The whole gang is together now!"

"Shut your trap, pipsqueak," the Dark Signer snarled. "I have my Earthbound Immortal on the field, or did you forget? This duel isn't over. Being a Signer can't change your fate, either, Kessler! You're still a detriment to the world! You'll find only emptiness waiting for you!"

"Hey, this is for you," Rain said. She held out my old purple headband. "I, um, always keep it with me. Just seems like a good time to give it back to you."

The Dragon's visions were fresh on my mind. Her words eased my heart. I said, "You do the honors, then."

I bowed my head, and she tied it on. She grinned. "That's where it belongs, for sure. Oh, and these! You dropped them when you saved me."

She added my sunglasses to crown my head. Not a scratch on 'em. Amazing. I grasped the side, saying, "If you'll 'scuse me for a minute, I have a duel to win."

When I stood, the pain washed over me again. I shook off the lightheadedness and rounded the crater. The eye mark on my forearm hadn't stopped shining. The Dark Signer glared at me. I threaded my fingers behind the back of my head. "Y'know, I don't think blue is really my color."

"Wipe that smug look off your face. Your partner is gone. You're alone. The Crimson Dragon couldn't save her. Her special Shining Dragon couldn't even save her. Rahlin couldn't save her. You know who especially couldn't save her, though? _You_."

My smirk remained. "I have saved her, actually. I've lost count at this point. When I win this duel, the number of times will be something like infinity plus one."

"Not according to the timelines!" the demon roared. "This _wasn't in the timelines_!"

"What's written in the cards can change," I said, repeating Rahlin's mantra. The wind knocked out of me. That thing she said. That _thing_ …

"No. I refuse to believe it. It's impossible a braindead moron like _you_ is the solution."

 _"_ _You do have that glow about you."_

I observed my forearm while thinking of Rahlin's words. The difference in this cycle she relied on, the reason she was so at ease, the peaceful way she could depart this world – that was me?

In that case, the ease I longed to deliver for my friend…

I'd already done it.

"That's riiight! The cycles end with me. You did a good job of distracting me from myself, but that's all over now." I pointed towards the Dark Signer. He had his hand over his heart as though my truth had physically hurt him. "I'll never lose sight of my stars again. I still stand beside my team, and they stand by me. I survived, and your ending is defied here."

Crimson light flared, sparkling over the ashes raining down. I flinched as it flashed over me. "Okay, that was weird."

"It's the full mark of the Crimson Dragon," Rain called. "It's on your back now!"

"Yeah, okay, what the _hell_ does that mean?"

"It means you're about to do something amazing!"

"I don't need a mark to tell me that. My draw!"

"I activate Roar of the Earthbound!" The Dark Signer's trap flipped over. He had another face-down and Ccapac Apu on the field, which had 7445 attack points. "As long as this is on the field, you'll be punished for attacking with a monster that has attack power lower than my Earthbound! No more sneaky chipping with your direct attacks! Archer is useless!"

"Who said I was going to use Archer? I duel with style. I summon Infernity Necromancer in defense position and use its ability to bring Infernity Beetle back from the grave!" Now I had Necromancer, Archer, Beetle, and Randomizer on the field. "Beetle and Archer tune together to create Infernity Doom Dragon!"

"Do you know what the Crimson Dragon said to us once, tool? When you summoned it, he said, 'That thing will never be a Signer Dragon.' I'm seeing more and more truth in his words now! I activate Forbidden Chalice! Your dragon gains 400 attack but can't use its ability to destroy Ccapac Apu! Even if you found a way around Apu's abilities, no monster in your deck is strong enough to combat it. Your girlfriend's indestructible Field Spell and your 'friend' supplying power through failed timelines made sure of that! What? Why… Why do you still look so smug?"

"Oh, no, please. Continue. I have plenty of time to listen to more speeches about my own hopelessness and emptiness." He snarled and said nothing. "Oh, goodie. You may remember me saying that I like to duel in style. What better way than by using my Signer Dragon?"

"Your Signer Dragon is powerless!"

"You're a little slow, aren't you? The Crimson Dragon doesn't lie. This isn't my dragon."

" _What_?"

"I'll activate my face-down, Blaster Cartridge! This Normal Spell sends the top four cards of my deck to graveyard and lets me draw one card. I activate Infernity Launcher! When I have no cards in my hand, I can send it to the grave and bring up to two monsters back to the field. I only need one: Infernity Avenger!"

The dual-wielding fiend grinned at the Dark Signer. "What are you playing at? Why would you only bring a tuner back when you already have one?"

"Because my dragon needs two tuners alongside a level 8 DARK Dragon-type Synchro. Woo, what a mouthful. Avenger, Randomizer, and Doom Dragon align to Synchro Summon Constellation Dragon!"

Dark wings sliced through Doom Dragon, and a slick dragon as black as the night sky birthed from its corpse. Within the darkness sparkled millions upon millions of stars, and all were connected. The shimmering constellations on its scales constantly shifted like a sea of stars. The dragon had no eyes; it growled at my opponent regardless. Constellation Dragon boasted 3200 attack and 3200 defense points.

"Your fancy new dragon can't touch me, Kessler! It's not even close to being strong enough, just like you!"

"You should make a career out of speaking too soon. Constellation Dragon's effect activates. If it's Synchro Summoned while I have no cards in my hand, I can banish every other card on the field face-down."

The Dark Signer stepped back. "Th-this can't be happening."

I snapped my fingers. " _Nebulae Explosion_."

Constellation Dragon soared through the ashes and fired at the Dark Signer's feet. Its beam was a sparkling mix of black, navy, and purple. A wall of energy shining like the cosmos consumed Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu and the Dark Signer's Continuous Trap.

"This changes nothing for you, Kalin. Nothing! Even when I'm gone, you'll never be able to live with yourself!"

I was already walking away. I knelt by Rain, who gushed, "That dragon is so awesome! Oh, my stars, how you did that, it was so cool, and you-"

I lightly grasped her shoulders. "Before you left, I said that I had something very important to ask you."

"You can't ignore me, Kessler! I'll find you in your nightmares. I'll tear you apart from the inside out!"

"Um. Right. I almost forgot. What is it?" I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. When I backed away, her eyes were wide. On my walk back to the Dark Signer, I fished a small, black box out of my pocket and tossed it back to Rain.

The crimson light of my sign washed over the glass buildings as I approached the Dark Signer. He took a step back. Another. My dragon loomed over him. I said, "Fold."

"You'll never be- what? Did you just tell me to forfeit?"

"That's right."

"The hell happened to you, Kessler? You lost everything because of me. Everything! Everyone you know suffered damn near four thousand times because of me! All you have to do is command one more attack!"

"Forfeit. You have no chance."

He grabbed my shoulders. I didn't flinch. He said, "Think of how satisfying it will be, just to take one hit!"

"That's not the satisfaction I fight for."

He backed away. Fear contorted his features. "Who _are_ you?"

"Me? I'm just a Signer doing his job."

The contorting of his face didn't influence me one bit. His hand hovered over his deck. His fingers trembled. "Your starlight burns."

The wicked god folded. A pillar of black fire swallowed him, and the dark sign disappeared. Black clouds dispersed. Dawn light shattered the ash-stained sky. The sun's orange light shimmered against the sea.

I released a shaky breath. That light would never burn me. I belonged here.

I raised my focus. The remains of the Ark Cradle had settled onto the bay. The sky was cloudless and unbroken. The Satellite smog that had once suffocated me and the blinding, neon lights that had once trapped me were absent.

Just clear, clear skies.

"Kalin!"

Rain stumbled beside the crater trying desperately to reach me. I ran to her and caught her when she fell. Tears streamed down her face but she was smiling. The brilliant dawn shone on her crystal blue crown of flowers. She interlaced her fingers with mine, the bump of a cool ring on her fourth finger.

"Yes," she said. "Yes!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter Sixty-Nine**

* * *

 **A/N:** Every member of Team Satisfaction has now defeated a Dark Signer! I will be over there partying to **Mr. Blue Sky** by **Electric Light Orchestra** **ヽ(^◇^*)/**

This chapter is why I started posting fic. I'm always writing but posting what I make leaves me a nervous wreck. This right here was the first chapter I finished and actually felt proud of :D I hope you have enjoyed the journey, too. Really to anyone making it this far I am grateful to the extreme.

The next two chapters are pretty much wrap-up and fluff; then? The end!

Below are the descriptions of the original cards appearing in this chapter:

* * *

 **Critias, the Dimensional Warden**

8-Star, LIGHT Attribute

[Dragon/Fusion/Effect]

[2200 ATK / 1600 DEF]

The Fang of Critias + Dimensional Prison

At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster with less ATK than this card's original (printed) ATK: Banish that monster.

* * *

 **Constellation Dragon**

10-Star, DARK Attribute

[Dragon/Synchro/Effect]

[3200 ATK / 3200 DEF]

2 Tuners + 1 non-Tuner DARK Dragon-Type Synchro Monster

When this card is Synchro Summoned while you have no cards in your hand, you can banish all other cards on the field face-down.


	70. For All the Gold in the World

**Chapter Seventy**

 _For All the Gold in the World_

Noonday sunshine sparkled in the bluest of skies. The trail of my partner's black runner kicked up dust. Green cacti dotted the flat, sandy landscape. I wrapped my arms tighter around his abdomen. He'd demanded I wear the helmet as usual. I imagined his sunglasses didn't offer quite the same protection for the speed we were going.

Kalin spoke over the whistling wind. "I have to, like, talk to people?"

"Yup!"

"Nah, nope, don't like that," he said.

"Aw, c'mon! I'm so excited to see everyone again now that the curse is gone and they remember me! Like Martha, and Blister, and and…"

"I understand," he said. "It's not like I won't _go_. I'm just not much of a party person. You'll have to stick by me."

I hugged onto him tighter. "Of course, husband."

"Hey!" he yelled immediately. "You can _not_ call me that yet. You'll give me a goddamn heart attack."

I giggled. "But I can finally get you to blush."

"So that's karma, huh," he muttered. We slowed to a stop beneath the swaying Satisfaction Town sign. A tumbleweed rolled towards the crossroads. Kalin hopped up first, and I placed the helmet on the space he left.

Sweat stuck my hair to the back of my neck. Where the sun kissed my skin, the sweat instantly evaporated. I'd forgotten how draining the environment could be.

The wounds beneath the gauze on my arms and legs may have also contributed, though. We'd swung back by the ward in the Sector Security building. Lazar, the new Director of Sector Security, had the courage to refuse to evacuate. Thanks to Shining Nova, he remembered our few encounters during Godwin's reign.

He didn't hold them against me, though. He thanked me for what I'd done for New Domino City; apparently large displays around the Ark Cradle showed what happened to anyone within sight. Lazar offered assistance in any form if I ever needed him in the future. It was kinda weird. I'd gotten used to Sector Security Directors threatening me.

Kalin held a hand toward me. I grasped his forearm and upper arm. Pulling myself up was a struggle. His other hand lifted as though he wished to help, but he seemed too afraid to touch a bruised or cut spot. I stood steady on my feet and said, "I'm good."

"Uh… huh. I'll stay close."

I hugged onto his arm, saying, "I approve!"

That earned a smile. He kept his steps slow for me. We approached the small, wooden house on the left of the town's entrance – our house. He pushed open the door and held it for me. My first action in the tiny living area was to dig through my stacked boxes in the corner. They held preserved items from Atlantis.

I uncovered a glass frame. The rim was turquoise adorned with sky-blue swirls and spotted by white pearls. I blew off the dust. Once upon a time, the frame would have held my certificate for completing the coming of age ceremony. I popped out the glass, retrieved a piece of paper from the white jacket wrapped around my waist, and smoothed it out. I fixed the frame with the paper perfectly in the middle.

Three thousand nine hundred and forty-five timelines, and I'd never forget I was worth every second.

"Huh. We need to hang it up. Gimme a second," Kalin said. He disappeared down the hall and returned with a toolbox. A couple of nails later the frame hung above the bookshelf.

"It's crooked," I said.

He squinted. "Goddammit."

"It's fine." I smiled. "We should be getting ready for the party, anyway."

He groaned. "Don't remind me. Think I'll wear this. Thoughts?"

His arms spread. I observed his rumpled shirt and laughed. "Sure!"

"Yeesh. You're too nice, princess."

My smile didn't wane. "I need to do a lot of things. Shower, change, make of list of things to get from the City, and, and…"

"Take your time."

"I can't! We'll be late!"

Kalin shrugged. "It's our party."

"That'd make it even worse!"

He laughed and said, "Alright, alright. Holler if you need anything."

The door shut behind him. I loosed a sigh and approached the small, round table in the corner of the tiny room. My silver scarf pooled on the surface. I placed the black headphones and paired device beside the article. It just felt like they belonged in my home.

In the bedroom, I hung Rahlin's white coat up and tucked the green-studded bracelet into the pocket. There would come a time to help her. Kalin was right, though. Going in my condition would only endanger myself.

A laugh reverberated in my thoughts. The Crimson Dragon said, _For you to reach that conclusion, you truly must have changed, young dragon._

Red shone from the bed. A tiny, ghost-like dragon rested upon the tan comforter. Awe overtook me. "You're here. You're speaking to me!"

 _My sincerest apologies. The wicked god trapped me for a time after your duel with Jack Atlas and Aporia. I could not expend the energy to break free or communicate. I required it to crown the two new Signers._

"I see," I muttered. "Why didn't you tell me about Rahlin earlier?"

 _The wicked god would hear our conversations, and I could not predict how she might twist your expectations. Also, telling you which action to take has never resulted in the action I suggest._

"Oh." I laughed and scratched my temple. "That's… true. I'm so happy to hear from you again!"

I dove onto the mattress and embraced him. The little dragon didn't even squirm. He nestled into my collarbone. _Seeing you alive brings me exceptional joy, young dragon._

"Me too! And you and my partner, and-" I squealed with happiness. "How'd you know it would be Kalin?"

 _I am not omniscient,_ he said. _I could not predict the swerves of this cycle any more than the Nameless Hero. Unlike the other timelines, I witnessed Kessler's actions firsthand. I did not know the future, but I did know him._

"That's actually such a nice thing to say!"

The teeny dragon's eyes closed. _My energy is expended. I must fade for a time._

"Get your rest," I murmured. "We've earned it."

I could swear he smiled before his essence bled into me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

My shoulder leaned against a post on the front porch. My fingers wriggled. I pushed back the sleeve of my right arm. The dark red mark peeked out. I swiftly returned my sleeve. Nope. Still wasn't a dream.

A comforting thought.

I dug into my pocket and held the necklace from the dream in my palm. Giving it to Yusei slipped my mind in the moment. Whatever. I'd see him again, and I wouldn't forget.

A shriek pierced the blue sky. Nico and West sprinted from the crossroads to the front of town and ogled my runner. West said, "They're back. They're back, they've got to be back, they-"

His wild stare landed on me. He and his sister tore towards me. Their distress said the Crimson Dragon's vision must've been real. I dropped to a knee and met their embrace.

"I'm s-sorry!" West sniveled. "I d-don't hate you or anything and and and I'm glad you're here!"

"I know," I whispered. "I love you, too, buddy."

He bawled harder. Nico sniffled and backed a step away. "S-sorry about throwing my book at you."

"Don't worry about it. Got something to tell you. Our friends are throwing Rain 'n' me an engagement party tonight. Wanna come?"

Her jaw about hit the sand. "You- you finally did it! She said yes!"

"Yep. I'm betting she didn't wholly think it through."

Nico pouted and shoved me. Got West to laugh, though. He said, "Wait! Your friends? Like, Team 5D's? The Signers? If they're gonna be there, I have to go!"

"This isn't about meeting famous people!" Nico scolded. "It's about Kalin and Rain!"

"Eh, mostly for her. Now that the curse is gone, they're trying to scrape together all the folks Rain has missed talking to."

"Huh? Curse?" Nico asked.

"Didja see the big giant light from the City and all of a sudden remember some things you had forgotten? That was a curse, and Rain erased it."

West gasped. "Yeah yeah! I all of a sudden got this crazy brain blast about Team Satisfaction. I remembered their fifth member, the shadow! _Your_ shadow."

"Tch. Not the shadow sh- crap again. Don't act like it's some mystery. You know her name."

"Huh? You mean that was _Rain_?"

"Rain was on Team Satisfaction," Nico muttered to herself. "That makes a lot more sense, especially the whole business back with Crash Town."

West exclaimed, "Bwah, that's awesome! She was, like, your bodyguard, and she still is!"

"What? She was- _is_ not."

"Uh-huh, yeah, yep," West said. "That's why she gave herself up to Security for you!"

Nico squealed, "That's so romantic!"

"No, it's not! It was awful! How'd you even hear about that?"

"Oh my gosh, West!" Nico said. Ignored again. Great. "We can't go to New Domino City like this! We need to head home and clean up!

Nico grabbed his arm and yanked him away despite his protests. She seemed to have it under control, so I just watched them go. Laughter beside me grabbed my attention.

A black-gloved hand covered her mouth but did nothing to disguise her giggle. The sunlight slanting onto the covered porch sparkled on her silver cane. Rahlin said, "Romantic! What a way to consider the situation!"

I gaped at her. She noticed me, and her joy fell for apprehension. I just… She was standing there in her suit like nothing bad had happened to her. Like she hadn't taken a killing blow for me.

I stepped towards Rahlin and squeezed her in a bear hug. She laughed, saying, "Kalin! You're not getting sentimental on me now, are you? What I did isn't even a sacrifice to a monster like me."

My thoughts on the subject were clear to her. She sighed. Her cane clattered to the ground. Rahlin hugged me back. She said, "You, too, are a treasure."

And, seriously, why bother hiding how happy I was? I scooped up her cane and passed it to her before retracting my support. She folded her hands over the handle and returned my smile. I said, "I'm gonna need you to be my best man."

"…Forgive me, but I do not believe that is how the custom works for weddings in your culture."

"Why the hell not?"

"For one, I am corporeal to you and ethereal to all others," she said. "For another, I am not a man. I cannot figure which flaw is more pressing."

"I don't see why that matters."

Rahlin blinked. "It's certainly a tenacious idea. I'm honored, but I will have to decline. You should choose one of your friends."

"Figures." I sighed and stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets. "I get it. I'd be afraid to stand in front of a bunch of people I hardly know, too."

"Huh? That's not why I-"

The front door swung open. By the time it shut, Rahlin had disappeared. My partner leaned up on her tiptoes, pinched the skirt of her gown, and said, "What do you think?"

The teal dress was the same she'd worn to the WRGP opening party. The matching gloves nearly reached her elbows and covered her gauze. She shifted her weight, and her white braid swayed with her dress. The slit showed a good amount of thigh. I lay my hand over my heart and whistled. "You're making me look bad over here."

She giggled. Her finger ringed a blossom on the crown of crystal blue flowers atop her head. "Do you know where this came from?"

"Nah. Fits you, though, princess."

She touched her bottom lip. "I think I know who made it. I wish I could go help Rahlin right now."

"A matter of time means she should take all the time she requires," Rahlin commented. She'd manifested atop the house's flat roof and watched the horizon.

I repeated the words to Rain. Her answering smile was bittersweet. A shriek from opposite the road stole our attention. Nico sprinted towards Rain. She wore leggings and a dark dress with a mosaic pattern like hundreds of butterfly wings. The ring on my partner's finger sparkled in the sunshine as Nico pulled her arm forward and ogled it. Nico looked to me, saying, "You did use it!"

"Use what?" Rain asked.

"The ring's my mom's. I told him he had to give it to you!"

Her mouth curled down. "That doesn't seem right. You should keep it for yourself. If not for your own marriage then at least for her memory."

Nico shook her head. "I'm sure that you're my family now, so I want you to have it."

Rain's eyes shone. She moved her braid so it stayed over her right shoulder. The movement caught sunlight in the gold of her bracelet, the birthday gift I'd given her. "Okay. Okay, b-but you can change your mind anytime!"

Hm. Hmmm. Something was wrong. West was unusually quiet. His mouth wriggled, and he tugged the collar of his navy suit coat away from his neck. I said, "What's the matter with you?"

"Don't like this," he muttered. "Charis gave me this suit for the funeral."

"Huh. You don't gotta wear it."

"Nico said I did."

I flicked my sunglasses down so they sat on my nose and cast my arm forward. "Then I exercise my authority to free you!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're lame. I'm gonna go change."

Damn. Tough crowd. A few minutes later, West showed up wearing a plain white tee and jean shorts. Nico stamped on the sand. "You can't wear that!"

"Yeah, I can! Kalin said so!"

She glared at me as though daring me to fess up. I said, "What do you think, Rain?"

My partner glanced up from whatever thought she happened to be lost in. "Huh? Oh, sure. It's fine."

Nico's expression fell in disbelief. I shrugged. "That's that. Who's riding with who?"

"I'm riding with Rain!" West said. "You gotta tell me all the stuff about Team Satisfaction Kalin never would!"

"You know I was- oh! You remember. That's right! Okay! What do you want to hear about?"

West said, "You gotta tell me about what he was really like."

The soft hum of an engine silenced; Rain's runner stopped beside her. She fueled up her vehicle and said, "He was the sweetest, gentlest, kindest leader you'd ever meet."

"Don't you listen to her," I snapped.

"Aww! You treated her differently, huh?" Nico said.

"I did not!"

"It's okay," Nico said. "You'll have plenty of time to admit it on the way to the party! And I won't stop asking 'till you do!"

I side-eyed my snickering partner and murmured, "Goddammit, Rain."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I've been waiting for you!"

Carly practically dragged me off my duel runner. West left the helmet on the seat and followed closed behind. I said, "Um, good to see you, too."

"You. Look. Beautiful!" Carly squealed.

I pressed the tips of my fingers together. "Thanks!"

The sunset from the Satellite cast a deep orange and red flare upon the skyscrapers boxing us in. We were entering a building close to the Sector Security headquarters. Weird to think that, hours ago, I'd fallen through the sky in this exact spot. "Rain! I need to interview you!"

Carly adjusted her swirly-eyed glasses. A spaghetti strap of her pink dress fell over her shoulder. She yanked it back up and grasped the camera hanging around her neck. I said, "Why?"

"You're famous! This would do wonders for my career! Pleeease?"

I wound a strand of hair around my finger. "You're confused. I'm not famous."

Her head lay back as she groaned. "You can't dodge anymore, Rain! Everybody remembers you dueling Godwin! I remember you being a fugitive hunted by Sector Security, too!"

West glanced from me to her and back again. "Who's the spaz?"

"What'd you say, you little punk?" Carly shook her fist. "I'm no spaz!"

The elevator _ding_ ed. West gave me a look as we slipped inside. I said, "This is my good friend, Carly. She's a journalist. Carly, this is West. In Satisfaction Town, he's-"

"Oh! Are you one of Kalin's kids?"

"He's not my dad!" West hollered.

"Aww, that's so adorable! You're just like him!"

Erm, I really didn't want to get between them. West's simmer heated up the room. Carly grinned and shifted her weight from foot to foot as though in a dance. Maybe a subject change would work well. "Did you ever get the cat, Carly?"

"Huh? Nope!"

"Mkay. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of her."

Carly's head dipped. "I almost forgot. He's not coming back."

"Who're you talking about?" West asked.

"Nobody!" Carly clapped her hands together. "Hey! What's this party for, anyway? I, er, was too excited about the interview and never asked anyone. Is it for saving the world and stuff?"

The second _ding_ sounded. The elevator doors slid open. Windows circling the large, open room showed the layout of New Domino City. Gem-studded loops dangled from extravagant chandeliers. Their illumination was a soft orange like firelight.

I first noticed Team 5D's, my closest friends. Next, I realized the sheer amount of people at the party. The last thing that stood out to me was how, when they saw me, every person there smiled. Happy. For me to be there. Warmth blossomed in my chest, and my grin brightened.

The first person to approach was Martha, who stomped forward and yanked me out of the elevator. Her hug cracked my spine. "Oh, Rain. Rain! How could I forget my own child who spent months sharing my home? Congratulations, hon. It gives me comfort knowing someone will always be keeping that boy in check."

I patted her back as though to tap out. She released me, and I sucked in air. "You didn't remember, and you still took care of me. Thank you."

She scoffed. "You aren't trouble. I'm waiting on the cake, though."

"I'll get it to you," I promised, and her stern expression melted.

"You keep good company, Rain." Klaus strode up next. He and Martha exchanged a look that said they were already acquainted. He offered his hand for me to shake and passed a tube with the other. "I wasn't bout to evacuate the land I near killed myself workin' for in New Domino. Color me surprised when I see a video of you on the Ark outside my window. Toru fetched me a few hours later. Consider this an early weddin' gift. It's a deed to my property in Crash Town – er, Satisfaction Town."

The tube seemed to weigh heavier at his words. Tears welled in my eyes. "R-really?"

"Get the wax out of yer ears! Yes, really!"

I straightened, sniffled, and said, "Th-thank you! Thanks so much!"

"Wedding?" Carly muttered behind me. "Does that mean…"

As Klaus and Martha broke away muttering about some "meeting" they had next Saturday, high heels clicked toward me. The gradient design of Misty Tredwell's dress, a peach bleeding into tangerine, reminded me of the sunset. She halted in front of me and held out her hand like a bellboy demanding his tip. She had at least a foot on me, I realized. I gulped and said, "H-hi."

Her sharp features made her neutral expression like a stab. She flapped her fingers in demand. "Your hand."

I hesitantly reached for her. She grabbed my wrist and splayed my fingers over her palm. Misty sighed. "Oh, good. It's beautiful. If he got you some dingy little thing I'd have to go to war for you."

"Are you… surprised?"

"It is _Kalin_ we're talking about."

Carly's jaw dropped. She shouted, "That's a ring! You're engaged!"

"Seriously?" Aki muttered. The red velvet dress clinging to her curves must've been one her mother picked out. When she moved, I could see her black rose tattoo on her thigh. "We mentioned 'Rain and Kalin's engagement party' like a thousand times."

Misty laughed. "Carly. You haven't changed one bit. Your blush was my favorite part of the WRGP broadcast."

"Y-you watched that?" Carly asked. She cleared her throat. "That is, er, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You _don't_?" Jack asked. He was wearing that ridiculous suit again, the same from the WRGP opening party. The rhinestones sown into the white coat shimmered like a sea of stars. The white feather in his wide-brimmed hat carried tiny sparkling stones, too.

"I totally do! But she doesn't have to know that!" Carly said. "Hey, Misty. Could I get an interview with _you_ , too?"

"Sorry, darling," Misty said. "I learned how to spot the dollar signs in people's eyes a looong time ago."

Ghastly defeat dragged down Carly's features. I patted her on the back, and she perked up again. She said, "Er-hem, Rain, I formally accept to be your maid of honor!"

I blinked. "Wuzzat?"

"Ohhh yeah. You don't know anything about real weddings."

My lips curled down. "What makes our weddings not real weddings?"

The way she backed away with her hands up made me wonder if there was an invisible firearm in my possession. "Ah! Don't get mad! No swordfights yet!"

An arm around my shoulders prevented me from responding. Blister's sly smile was as I remembered it. "If it isn't my best pal, the fugitive. Sucks what all you went through. We visited the hospital a few times, but I figure you deserve a proper introduction. Meet my partner, Aero."

Dark, brunet hair swept over the guy's shoulders. A blue scarf curled around his neck. The shake of his hand was a strong, single pump. "Rain! I've heard so much! Wish we coulda met in the WRGP. Your sister was brutal, though!"

"Don't bring up that loss." Bolt Tanner, my friend I'd made in the Facility, lingered behind them. The trio wore matching pilot jackets bearing the Team Machina logo. The lettering resembled clashing gears. "I don't wanna be more embarrassed. 'Sup, Rain. Long time, no see. We'll need a rematch. Team Machina versus Team 5D's!"

"Nuh-uh!" Hands on my shoulders wrenched me back. Toru Bandaras placed himself between us and wagged his finger at the trio. "Rain's on Team Clear Skies now that the WRGP business is over and she has her card back!"

"You can't take Rain from us!" Leo countered. The pale blue bowtie matching his suit bounced as he marched to us. "She's got the Crimson Dragon, so she has to be on the Signer team!"

Toru crossed his arms and sniffed. "Yeah, but she's not a Signer. No Signer team for her."

"Um, Toru…" I wound the end of my braid around my finger. "I hate to be the one to say it, but we don't have a third member anymore."

The inner wound was clear in his tilted, green eyes. "But she, uh, it's best. Misaki will have an unbelievable future. The best it can be! I'll make sure of it!"

"All of us will," Yusei added from his spot by the buffet table. "For Bruno, too. Ah. We're supposed to be celebrating. We're open for business over here, everyone!"

Carly zoomed over immediately. Misty rolled her eyes. "Need a wet floor sign. Think Carly left puddles of drool."

I giggled, which got her to smile. The elevator _ding_ ed. Kalin jolted out the instant the doors opened a crack. Nico exited far more leisurely. A knowing grin played at her lips.

Misty stepped in my partner's path to me. "Kessler!"

"Misty! Hey! Damn, it's great to see y-"

"What are you _wearing_?"

His brows knit as he glanced down at himself. "You say that like I did something wrong."

"Take a look at everyone else here and compare them to yourself," she grumbled. "The jacket's nice, though."

"That's, like, the one thing I didn't pick out myself."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"How are you even here?" Kalin said. "Aren't you international or some shit? Don't you have better things to do than get on my case?"

Her delightful smile seemed to erase my partner's fury. Her hand lay on his upper arm. "Please. I wouldn't miss my friends' engagement. Send me a save the date. Oh, why do I bother asking you as though you'd know what that is?"

He ripped his arm away. "I know it."

"Give me a definition."

"Damn, sounds like someone's calling me at the bar," Kalin said. "We'll have to talk another time, 'kay?"

"Stubborn as ever," Misty sighed as he left our area. "How do you put up with it?"

I had to keep down my laughter. "It's less of a problem than you'd think. Uh, nowadays, anyway."

"I can only imagine." Her exasperation leaked through the statement. She excused herself to the buffet table. I observed the guests. Luna was alone in the corner, but her mouth moved. The motion of rubbing at her eyes made me wonder if she was crying. She must've been talking to Rahlin. I shouldn't interrupt.

A group near the bar caught my ear with their loud discussion. Jack gathered Crow, Yusei, and Kalin around. He bellowed, "Listen up! I issue a challenge to you gentlemen. No shaving until the bachelor's party! He who goes longest has the honor of deciding how we celebrate!"

"Why would we agree to something so obviously skewed in your favor?" Yusei said.

"Skewed how?"

"Pfft. He doesn't know. Bet he never even thought about it!" Crow said. "Beards don't grow from criminal marks, dude! They look like shit on marked dudes!"

Jack thinned his eyes. "A drinking contest, then!"

Yusei held up his hands. "Why don't we do this the normal way and-"

"Hell yeah!" Crow said. "I'll win any day of the week!"

"I'm totally okay with watching this," Kalin muttered to Yusei. Yusei looked like he was about to shut the whole thing down for everyone's good when someone rushed past him and shook Kalin's shoulders. "Can't you just say 'hey' like a normal person?"

"No!" Brave exclaimed in his face. His laughter was clear in his massive grin. "I kneeeeew it! I knew it, I called it, I knew it all along! Yo, Kalin. You're a hero. The glow's bigger now. The red Signer glow. You're a true to life Signer now, ain'tcha?"

Kalin broke away. His hand covered his forearm. "You _knew_?"

"I did just say that! Twice! Show me! I want to see it!"

"What? No!"

Brave dove forward and wrestled Kalin's sleeve up his arm. He smiled at the eye mark, which everyone could see. "The Crimson Dragon's eye. Niiiice. I have something of a special eye, too!"

"You're goddamned nuts," Kalin growled as he shoved down his sleeve. Too late, though. He was flooded by inquiring minds from all directions. The especially frantic questions came from those who knew about his past as a Dark Signer. In the commotion, Leo tried to show off his new, heart mark. Kalin attempted to deflect attention onto Leo to no avail.

Maybe I should have dived in and attempted to shoo them away. My feet carried me to a familiar square of wooden floor. Scratches and smears told the tale of sweeping feet. The stage before the dance floor once held a lively band.

The chandelier hanging perfectly above the center of the rectangular floor cast a lovely ring of warm light. Once upon a time, I shared a dance with my enemy in this very spot. I'd prickled at his insults, and my insides turned to ice at his threats.

Strange how memories could shift like ideals; strange how, now, I wouldn't trade that moment for all the gold in the world.

"Are you okay?"

My reverie fled. Luna grasped the skirt of her fluffy yellow dress. Concern tilted her eyes, which were ringed red. I said, "I'm fine. Just remembering a friend's smile is all."

She nodded and pulled me towards the buffet table. The punch, she explained, was a special recipe from her father's side of the family. Laughter bounced through the room.

Sherry LeBlanc, wearing a finely-fit black suit, spun tales of espionage. Jack often interrupted with comments undermining her achievements, and she found subtle ways to show him her middle finger. The Team Ragnarok trio told stories about their home culture back in Sweden. Halldor spoke of his time as a pilot, Dragan of the best duels he played, and Brave of the best pranks he'd pulled.

Nico and West told Martha stories of Kalin's cooking failures. Leo shouted his story of his duel with Aporia. Luna whispered her regret of Lester never seeing the fireworks. Aki talked about how oh-so-obvious it was that the Dark Signer was the big bad. Leo barked back about how creepy Z-ONE was before the truth.

A few times throughout, my partner and I met eyes across the room. Easy smiles passed between us. He'd complained about how difficult tonight would be, but I knew he was enjoying himself as much as I was.

We were with family, after all.


	71. Dance by Starlight

**Chapter Seventy-One**

 _Dance by Starlight_

The gurgling of a fountain served as a bassline for the melody of the twittering birds. Cardinals flapped from tree to tree, carrying twigs from rose bushes and unfurling carnations. A cold wind carried crispy leaves onto the paved circle surrounding the fountain.

The looming mansion appeared darker than usual. I clutched a contract and prayed in my thoughts: for spirits sleeping soundly, for a brighter future, and for a particular animal to be okay.

"Are you certain about this, dear?"

Martha wrung her hands. I never thought I'd see her nervous. The wind tore a dreadlock free from her bun. I said, "Certain. I don't want to live here, I don't want it to go to waste, and I'd rather not sell. You can put it to better use than me. I've signed everything already. The rest is up to you."

The paper crinkled in her grip. "Oh, dear, _thank_ you. It can be another orphanage, or- or a school for the disadvantaged children who grew up in the Satellite, or… so many possibilities."

"Which is exactly why it belongs with you! Yeesh. No idea why he'd leave it to _me_ ," I mumbled. "I just need to grab one thing from inside, and I'll be on my way."

"Wait. One last matter," Martha said. "Would you like it to be named after anyone? 'Rain's School for the Disadvantaged' or 'Rain's Home for Belonging.' Nothing set in stone, but would you like a dedication?"

I thought for a beat. "Yes. Not my name, though. Could you- would you name it after Eurea? E-U-R-E-A. That would be beautiful."

Her smile spread, warm like a mother's. "Of course. Thank you again, Rain. Ah, and before I forget, Jack wanted this to reach you."

I scanned the note and tucked it into my back pocket. The inside of the mansion yielded dark halls and silence. I padded through the kitchen, and memories brought back the scent of pasta cooking and sauce warming. The second floor held mostly empty rooms. I stopped by one, grabbed a stuffed lion from the bed, and hugged it to my chest. I kept it with me as I moved along.

The office was empty as the rest. I scratched my head. Not the kitchen nor the upstairs. Where? I walked back down to the first floor and scoured the area. There. The nook, his favorite, where he ate all his meals, where he hated to be bothered the most.

The kitten curled up and slept in the chair he always used. I crouched in front of the animal and stroked her fur. A tiny mew escaped her. I whispered, "I'm sorry to wake you up, and I'm sorry to deliver this news. He's gone. You won't ever see him again. I'm sorry, but I promise I'll take care of you."

I dropped the squirming kitten in a cardboard box I'd prepared for transport. She protested and clawed at the insides, but it was the best I could do. I carried her to where my runner was parked. Transporting her things as they were would be too difficult since I only had access to a motorcycle. I'd already bought replacements for everything she owned. I hugged her box and the stuffed lion, strapped on my helmet, and started towards Satisfaction Town.

The road was long and lonely. I hated listening to her distressed cries the whole way. Attempting to take the turns as smoothly as possible didn't seem to help. I rushed inside my house the minute my runner stopped without even taking off my helmet. I dropped the stuffed lion, placed the box on the floor, and lifted the kitten out.

I lowered her onto the silver scarf bundled on the table in the corner. She peered around the room. The kitten sniffed the scarf, the nearby headphones, and the scarf again. Despite the new atmosphere, she curled up like she had at the mansion and closed her eyes.

A knot formed in my chest. I bit my lower lip hard. No, it's okay, it's for the best. I wasn't supposed to cry or miss him because he would have the life he was meant to. I should've been glad he was gone. I mean, she was my cat, anyway. I adopted her. He didn't even want her.

A teardrop spilled over my quivering lower lip.

"Hey, Rain, d'you know how to-" Whatever box Kalin was holding hit the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah!" I shouted. "Th-the cat's here!"

"Oh." His shortness said he was still distressed because of me. "May have slipped my mind. The cat thing. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I sniffled. "Not nothing. Um. Her name. Her name is Stupid. Isn't that awful?"

"Look, I'm sure the name can't be that stupid."

"No, it's literally Stupid! That's the name!"

He hid his smile with his hand. "Why'd you name the cat that?"

"I didn't! As if I ever would. You can guess exactly who gave it that name!"

His hand dropped, and shock erased his amusement. "So you're sad because- aw, I'm sorry. I know it's hard to say good-by."

"No, I- I shouldn't be sad, because it's best, and-"

My partner embraced me. "It only makes sense to miss a friend who's gone, Rain. You don't have to feel worse _because_ you're sad. It only makes sense. You liked spending time with him, and you can't do that anymore."

I sobbed into his shirt. Kalin held me and stroked my hair. I attempted to sputter words past my hiccups. No luck. I cried and cried until the feelings dried up. I moved an arm's length from my partner and counted out my deep breaths. I reached five before I could properly speak. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled but there was worry in it. "Cute cat."

"You hate cats."

"Yeah, well, this one's sleeping. I like that."

I managed a smile. It dropped. "Wait. What are you doing home?"

"Lunch break!" he said. I peered at the fallen box on the floor. Looked like mac 'n' cheese. "I got somethin' like twenty minutes left."

"Can I make you something?"

" _Can_ you!"

I twiddled my thumbs. "Yeah, that's what I asked…"

"No, I-" He laughed, looped his arm around my shoulders, and planted a kiss on my temple. "I'd love that."

A fuzzy feeling tickled my stomach. I tossed Stupid a smile. Her new home wasn't so bad. It wouldn't be the same, but I'd make it the best it could be. When I walked, a crinkle sounded. "Oh! I almost forgot. Jack left this for us."

Kalin scanned the note. "Weirdo. Whaddya think? We gonna play his game?"

"Sounds like fun!"

My partner laughed. "Jesus, I can't remember the last time I played the goddamn _card game_ for fun. Yeah, alright. Let's do it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The sunset's red flare glimmered on the sea of sand as though the horizon itself was a mirage. I parked my runner. The orange disk of the sun served as its backdrop. My nose scrunched, and I swiped sand off the frame.

A lazy wind passed. More sand gathered on the perfect paint job. I frowned and marched towards the center of town. What a horrid, horrid place. A tumbleweed chased me as I neared a four-way meeting of roads.

To my right, a mountain clawed towards the heavens. The Dyne miners would be finished for the day. I couldn't comprehend the lifestyle. Who could possibly be satisfied with such a simple day-to-day activity when greater opportunities lay ripe for the taking?

"'Sup, Jack?"

Kalin Kessler leaned beneath the awning of a nearby saloon. His hands threaded behind his head and his legs cross at the ankles. The post said he had nary a worry in the world. A toothpick stuck out of his grin. The reflective blue lenses of his sunglasses didn't allow me to look him in the eye.

The duel disk on my left arm activated. Traces of the Ener-D within glowed rainbow, and the sunset dulled colors other than red and gold. "I'm here to challenge you, Kessler. I'm on the road back to kingship. I won't be worthy to approach the current King until I've proven myself against the best duelists I've crossed paths with."

"So serious." His grin transformed into a smirk. "I don't duel alone, though. Not anymore."

"Where is she, then?" I demanded. "You're both on the list, so I'll take you both down at the same time!"

His eyebrow lifted. Kalin stood up straight, placed a couple of fingers in his mouth, and loosed a high-pitched whistle. Something _click_ ed onto my duel disk and yanked my arm back. I spun around. Rain Orichalcum leapt from a nearby roof. The other end of the connecting cuffs was tight in her grip. She dropped into a roll and stood in a dust cloud of her own creation.

Rain attached the other end of the exploding cuff onto her own duel disk, a revolver model like Kalin's. Rather than the fancy attire from the other evening, she wore tanned leathers dyed turquoise more befitting of the environment. Her long, black sleeves made me curious how she withstood the heat. The spurs on her boots tinkled. Her cowboy hat cast a shadow over her brow. Her smile was all excitement.

"Wow!" Kalin clapped. "You didn't miss!"

"Y-you thought I would miss?" she said.

Hm. They appeared quite coordinated and confident before then. Kalin strolled to his fiancée's side and leisurely set his duel disk on his arm. When his shoulder brushed hers, whatever grudge she held melted with her smile. Kalin said, "How d'you want this to go down, chief?"

"You two share a field. I need no handicaps, but I'll be going first."

"He said he didn't need any then took a handicap," Rain muttered to her partner.

"I can _hear_ you!" I said. "Draw! Discard to special summon Power Giant, whose level is lowered by one! I summon Dark Tinker, a level 3 tuner, and Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

My wing mark glowed crimson. The Signer dragon's demonic horns shone in the gold of sunset. Rain gasped. "Look! He used the regular version."

I said, "Dark Tinker allows a draw when used for Synchro Summon. I play the Red Dragon Vase spell card, which allows me to draw twice when Red Dragon Archfiend is on the field. I play One for One! By discarding a monster, I special summon a level 1 monster from my deck – like Barrier Resonator! It tunes with Red Dragon Archfiend for Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!"

The dragon's scales darkened to blood-red. Its claws elongated and shone silver. The curl of its horns extended. A blade shot from its forearm, which Abyss leveled at my opponents. I said, "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"3200 attack," Rain murmured. "He's scary."

"Uh-huh," Kalin said. "Sooo you can deal with it!"

"What?"

"Rain's turn!" Kalin said with a smile. She fanned out her cards. He peeked at them over her shoulder. "Oooo."

"Stop looking!" she snapped. He snickered and turned. Rain said, "Uhhh. I'll play Dragon Shrine to send a Dragon-type from the deck to the grave, and since it was a Normal monster, I can send another. The second was White Stone of Legend, meaning I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand. I'm revealing the Blue-Eyes in my hand so I can special summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

Contrary to the typical dragon's stark-white hide, a blue lightning pattern streaked along Alternative's scales. The cyan bolts crossed onto the dragon's wing webbing. When it tapped its electric blue claws together, sparks flew. Rain said, "Alternative White Dragon has a special ability! Once per turn, I can target and destroy a monster of yours! I choose Archfiend Abyss! _Burn Stream of Destruction_!"

Space crumpled around my dragon, ripping him away from Rain's ability. "Dimension Switch banishes Abyss, keeping him out of your reach."

"He can't do that." A hand lay over Kalin's heart as though he was wounded. "You said the attack name and everything."

"I know! The nerve!" she shouted. My brow lifted. Did they take anything seriously? Maybe this backwater town was what they deserved. Rain said, "I use Glow-Up Bulb's effect to special summon it and use my normal summon on Watapon! My three monsters tune to Synchro Summon Orichalcos Dragon!"

The green stone spotted over the white dragon's scales like mildew. I said, "That monster requires the regular Blue-Eyes."

"True, and Alternative is always treated as 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' while on the field," she said. "Next, I'm activating a Ritual Spell known as Chaos Form! By sending the Blue-Eyes I added to my hand to the grave, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon quakes the field!"

Twisting silver steel and lavender beams tore apart the form of a white dragon. A black silhouette towered over me. Azure plates glowed, and the black covering the dragon scattered. MAX's 4000 attack increased to 4500 thanks to Orichalcos Dragon.

"Ohh, I smell a rematch!" Kalin said. "That is, _if_ Jack remembers when that Ritual Monster kicked his ass-"

" _I remember_ ," I growled. "I suppose you'll use it to finish me like last time, won't you?"

"Um," she said, clearly made uncomfortable by our references to that particular duel. She may not have been in her right state of mind back then. Which meant that duel didn't count. "I guess?"

"Good. When you enter your Battle Phase, I trigger Dimension Switch to return Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss to the field."

"Okay, Orichalcos Dragon attacks Archfiend Abyss!"

A corner of my mouth lifted. "Archfiend Abyss's ability. Once per turn, I can negate one of your monster's abilities. I choose Orichalcos Dragon."

Horror dragged down her features as her Synchro's attack dropped to 3000, and her monster fought a losing battle. Their life points fell to 3800. I said, "When Abyss deals damage, I can special summon a tuner from my grave in defense position. I choose the Dark Resonator I discarded via One for One."

Rain blinked. "It's got 300 defense."

"Hmmm. MAX is double piercing, sooo…" Kalin counted on his fingers. "That's, like, 7400 damage in total! Never thought I'd see bait that obvious."

"S-so what do I do?"

"Iunno. I ain't dueling."

"Yes, you are!"

Kalin shrugged. "What d'you think you should do?"

"…Go for it?"

"Aw, hell yeah," he said.

"Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon attacks Dark Resonator!"

Lasers fired from the dragon's many plates. The crisscrossing lights missed me and my monster. "The Defense Draw trap lowers battle damage to zero and allows me to draw. Dark Resonator can't be destroyed by battle once per turn. I learned from last time."

Kalin gasped. "Jack Atlas learned from you!"

"That's not what I said!" I bellowed.

Rain clutched at her temples and ruffled her hair. "I messed up."

"A little," Kalin said, "but getting both of them on the field in the same turn was really cool."

Her eyes caught the last of the dying light as she gazed at him. "Th-thanks…"

I rolled my eyes. "Can we keep going?"

"Uhh. I end my turn!"

"Finally. I play De-Synchro to split Abyss into Red Dragon Archfiend and Barrier Resonator. Next, I'm using the three monsters on my field for an advanced Synchro Summon!" I pounded my fist against my chest. Red flames cocooned around my fist. "Arise from my blazing soul, Red Nova Dragon!"

A pillar of flame pronounced the birth of Nova. Its wings, sharp as sabers, had crimson zipping through the center. Scarlet filled its dark muscles and horns. Red Nova Dragon's 3500 attack increased to 5000. I said, "A 500 boost for every tuner in my grave!"

Rain murmured, "That dragon's the same…"

The same Synchro I summoned during our duel with Aporia, when Rain abandoned us. "What's past is. The other members of that duel are people I came to highly respect."

Her mouth opened. I said, "Red Nova Dragon battles Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon! _Blazing Soul Strike_!"

Flames coated my dragon. Red Nova Dragon surged through the Ritual Monster. Rain yelped, and the opposing team's life points dropped to 2800. Air hissed in through Kalin's teeth. "After the pretty speech and everything. Ouch."

I harrumphed. "Turn end. Kalin! You owe me a look at your Signer dragon!"

"Do I, though?"

Rain glanced over her shoulder to the night bleeding over the sky. "The dragon's… beautiful."

Kalin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Can't say no to you."

The six cards in his hand held his focus for half a minute. He said, "I'll keep this snappy. Special summon Dark Grepher through discard effect, use him to toss a monster in my hand and throw a DARK monster from my deck to the grave, and play Infernity Launcher. Launcher sends an Infernity to the grave. One card left in my hand, so I'm summoning Infernity Mirage. Tributes itself to special summon a couple Infernities from the grave: Necromancer and Randomizer. Necro'll summon Avenger. I'll go ahead and align Necro, Grepher, and Randomizer to Synchro Summon Void Ogre Dragon."

"Uhhh," Rain said as a dragon the color of murder breathed miasma. "I'm lost."

"Almost over. Launcher can bring Randomizer back, so I'll use Void Ogre, Randomizer, and Avenger for the Synchro Summon of Constellation Dragon."

A pair of black wings cut through Void Ogre Dragon's carcass. The dragon whose coat shimmered like the night sky soared above Satisfaction Town. Its spread wings resembled an atlas of the constellations. The Signer dragon roared its ancient song. Red Nova Dragon cried out. Its wings withered, and its body crumbled to dust.

"Banished face-down." When Kalin moved his sunglasses to sit atop his head, I noticed the eye of the Crimson Dragon blazed on his forearm. "Meaning your monster's outta the game for good. Oh, boy! A field wide open, just for me."

"Woahhh! They're dueling together!"

The instant Kalin heard the young boy's voice, he covered his mark. West and his sister sat at the corner of the crossroads. They, like Rain, gaped at the dragon in the sky. Kalin said, "What're you doing here?"

"We got hungry and you guys weren't around," Nico said. "Who's is that? It's pretty."

"That," I said, "is Kalin Kessler's Signer dragon, which saved the world."

"Don't say that!" Kalin yelled. Humph. Like I'd allow him to be withholding of his pride and accomplishments. No timelines existed wherein that occurred. Then again, back in the Team Satisfaction days, I never expected he'd be the one to need a good kick in the rear when it came to the area of pride. Kalin said, "Sorry. I didn't think it'd take this long."

"You weren't gonna let me watch?" West hollered.

It was obvious from the start how Kalin cared for Rain. I understood her as a priority. I figured dueling would always be high up on the list, too, though. They were skilled. This duel made it obvious. It made zero logical sense why they would squander their talents for a life in a lonely, desert town.

Seeing the way the pair looked at those children – the logic in their decision clicked.

"Is it gonna attack?" West asked. "Did I miss it?"

"You didn't!" Rain hopped up and down. "Doitdoitdoit!"

A small smile found its way onto Kalin's face. "Alriiight. Constellation Dragon attacks directly!"

I almost wanted to let him have his moment. My resolve for my own goals wouldn't wane for anyone. "I use Battle Fader's ability in my hand. Your direct attack is cancelled, Fader is special summoned, and the Battle Phase immediately ends."

Kalin threw up his hands. "Woopsie. I end my turn."

"No way!" West said. "You blew it!"

"Listen. Rain can still attack with it."

"I dare her to," I said. "I summon Dark Bug, whose ability special summons a level 3 tuner from my grave – like Dark Tinker. Tinker tunes with Bug and Fader for level 5 Samsara Dragon!"

An electric blue glow swarmed about the fuzzy blue dragon. A pink ankh shone like the sun from the beast's heart. The monster boasted 2600 defense. Rain murmured, "Is it just me, or does this thing seem not like Jack at all?"

Kalin squinted. "Gotta be some trick here."

"I set a card face-down and end my turn," I said.

"Why're you guys dueling, anyway?" West said. "Aren't you all friends?"

"Friends play card games together," Rain said.

Nico fidgeted. "Not according to your track record from what I heard at the party."

Kalin laughed. "She's gotcha there!"

The sky above had shifted from orange to pink, and purple marked the encroaching night. The first two stars of the night winked above us. A passing wind battered the swinging doors of every godforsaken building in the godforsaken town. I said, "I'm reclaiming my kingship from Yusei. Before I can officially challenge him, I must prove myself to the duelists who have shaped me into the man I am today."

Rain gave a thumbs-up, saying, "I think you're in great shape!"

"That's not exactly what I meant, but I appreciate the compliment, Rain."

"Whaaat? A rematch between you and Yusei?" West said. "That's crazy hype! I wanna watch!"

"Trust me. You'll be there."

As West cheered, Kalin thinned his eyes. "How do you know he'll-"

"Can we get on with it?" I said.

"Mkay!" Rain swiped a card off her deck. "You guys wanted to see him attack, so here goes! Constellation Dragon battles Samsara Dragon!"

Black breath laced with connected stars burst Samsara Dragon into pieces. The shining ankh remained. I said, "When destroyed, Samsara Dragon restores a monster from either player's grave to my side of the field. I know just the one. I select Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

"What?" she squeaked. MAX's 4000 beat out Constellation's 3200, making it my best option. The irony was sweet, too, but I refused to admit it out loud. After all, why acknowledge the duel that never happened?

"Check it out," Nico said. "He's making Rain and Kalin's monsters fight."

West groaned. "But they just got done fighting!"

"Hey!" Rain said. "Er, I place a face-down and end my turn."

I grinned at my draw. The ending could not be sweeter. I said, "I activate my trap, Descending Lost Star, to return Red Dragon Archfiend to the field. It's force to be defense position, effects negated, and defense lowered to zero. Kalin! I've decided on an equal trade: a Signer dragon for a Signer dragon."

"Uhhh, I think the big red dragon would get mad if we actually used the trading cards like trading cards."

"That is _not_ what I meant," I said. I would never truly blaspheme the Crimson Dragon, and my Signer dragon would never leave my hands. "I use the Quick-Play Spell, Enemy Controller! By tributing one of my monsters, I gain control of yours for a turn. I sacrifice Red Dragon Archfiend to nab Constellation Dragon!"

The dragon's flight left a trail of ground stars like diamond dust. Kalin's brows rose, and Rain's jaw dropped. From the sidelines, Nico said, "At least their monsters are on the same side again! Kinda cute, right?"

"No!" Rain protested. "Not at all! I- I play Birthright to special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack position!"

Her trademark dragon was ushered through red curtains. The dragon snarled at its clearly superior opponents, ready to lay down its life for its master. I said, "Loyal to the end. I appreciate conviction. Constellation Dragon attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The Signer dragon's monochrome roar shattered her favorite monster. She clutched at her heart. I thrust my arm forward. "The end! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon attacks directly!"

The multitude of lasers sliced through the pair. Their life dropped to zero. Sparks shot along the wire, and Rain's gun disk exploded. She yelped and fell on her backside. Kalin pointed and laughed at her. "H-hey! It scared me!"

"Yeah, yeah." He helped her to her feet and pulled out her deck. "Let's make sure no cards got burned, 'kay, princess?"

They sifted through the deck together, not a hint of worry on their faces. I popped the cuff on my disk and observed the rusted metal. Rain must have been the one to keep the relic so long. The thought brought strange happiness. I figured them not taking the duel so seriously as I'd witnessed in the past would offend me. They're merely being who they were all along.

I supposed the backwater town had its upsides.

"Pffft. It doesn't mean anything." West's pout was obvious. "Kalin and Rain are still the best duelists ever."

Kalin said, "Even though we started with twice the resources and didn't land a scratch on him? Look. There's no need to get defensive. He's better. The best duelist we know, probably. You could learn a lot from him."

Shock stilled me. Never, never in a millennium would I expect those words to be uttered about _me_.

"You don't have to leave yet, do you?" Rain said. "I'm making dinner!"

More stars winked through the darkening sky. "I suppose I could spare an evening."

Thus, I learned not to doubt Carly's claims of Rain's astounding cooking. Chicken parmesan never tasted better. Oddly, Kalin barely touched his meal. Rain didn't seem bothered. I wondered if anything made her truly angry these days. I hoped not; I hoped I could keep being happy for my friend.

Excusing myself led to West conjuring a variety of reasons why I should stay the night. Shooting him down twenty times didn't work. A single scolding from Kalin did. On my way out, the boy said, "Can't you at least tell me when and where the Yusei rematch will happen?"

I scoffed. "It should be obvious. The place and time where the proper witnesses will have gathered: the wedding."

Mutters followed me outside. Kalin voice sounded first. "Did he just say he's crashing our wedding?"

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Rain said.

A smile found me as I left beneath Satisfaction Town's breathtaking view of the galaxy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I leaned back on the heels of my hands. Swirls of plum-colored nebulae served as the mist behind the millions of stars among the velvety night sky. A pale moonbow circled the full moon. I grasped the hem of my plain, white dress, the most comfortable outfit I owned. My focus moved to the individual beside me. Moonbeams transformed my partner's ice-blue locks and yellow criminal mark into silver.

"Rain," he said.

"Yeah?"

Kalin flopped down in the sand and crossed his arms behind his head. His harmonica bounced against his chest. "You're staring."

"Um, well, I was just thinking."

"As one does."

"About you."

"Less relatable."

"And I realized something exciting," I said. He propped up on his elbow and raised an eyebrow. "We have a wedding coming up. A very important part of a wedding is the dance! So so so you don't have any way out of it this time."

He groaned. "C'mon. We can skip that part, right? Look, I'll just embarrass you if we do it. I have no idea how."

Lacing his fingers with mine, I pulled him to his feet alongside me. The limpness of his arm showed his lack of enthusiasm. He stood up, though. I took his hand in both of mine. My smile slacked when I noticed the hairline scars on the knuckles.

My partner looped his arm around my waist and pulled me tight against him so our bodies flushed. Heat flooded my face as I stared up at his grin. He whispered, "Like this?"

"Um."

And it was all I could say. His quiet laughter rocked his shoulders. He pressed his forehead to mine. Flecks of sand in his long eyelashes shimmered like diamonds. He opened his mouth to speak. I caught his parted lips with my own. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and used my other hand to pull him closer by the nape of his neck.

Amidst the matching thrum of our heartbeats, I realized this was the first time I kissed my partner without fear for the future. I broke away for need of air and said, "Don't distract me again."

His smile crinkled his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

A hand's breadth of space separated my chest from his. Our feet aligned. I placed his left hand on my lower back and clasped his right hand with my left. I whispered, "You move with me, okay?"

Kalin hummed his agreement. "Maybe I should take my shoes off for when I inevitably hurt you."

"Won't happen. We'll go slow."

"Oof! You have too much faith in me. I'm not exactly graceful."

My right hand lay over his beating heart, which was racing. "Are you scared?"

His smile faded. "A little nervous."

"Oh? The _legendary_ Kalin Kessler unnerved by a simple dance?"

"Hey now. I try to stick to what I know. Like work. And dueling. And you."

"Then this'll be easy." I moved my right hand to rest on his shoulder. He was stiff as a statue. "Like I said: move with me."

My foot moved back and his followed a brief moment later. His head was lowered to watch my movements. I said, "No, not like that. You look at my eyes. Move where you feel me going, not where you see."

"I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can. Close your eyes if you need to." He did. When I swept my foot to the side, he matched it in time. I stepped forward and he with me. "See? It's not so bad."

Kalin opened his eyes and released a breath. "I don't see the point."

"It's… not the same without music."

His chin lifted. He tossed his head towards town and started towards the crossroads. I followed close behind. Kalin swung a left towards what used to be Malcolm's half of Satisfaction Town. The large, white villa remained dark. My partner shouldered open the front door and held it open for me.

"He's still not here?" I whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Who's nervous now?" He flicked on the fairy lights strung over the courtyard. The grass had begun to wither. Kalin clapped dust off his hands and nodded towards the jukebox. "Take your pick, princess."

Dead blades of grass crunched underfoot as I approached the jukebox. Memories of my many nights here searching for my partner were bold in my mind's eye. Silly, probably, but I'd had plenty of daydreams involving this exact scenario. I hesitated in picking the song. If I chose too quickly, would he somehow find out about the stupid daydreams?

Kalin puffed a sigh. "You're trying to make the tension worse for me, aren't you?"

"W-what? No! I, uh, need a coin!"

He reached beneath the bar and flipped a quarter towards me. I missed my first swipe. The coin bounced off my shoulder, and I smacked my palms over it. My partner laughed. I pouted as I slid in the quarter and selected the song.

"Wow! You picked a sweet, slow one anyway. See, I figured you'd get me back by going with a fast song."

"Nah." I slid my fingers forward to fill the holes between his. "You falling all over yourself would be bad for the both of us."

He burst out laughing. The sound never failed to bring out my grin. He returned to the position I showed him earlier. I had to serve as lead, which I really wasn't used to. He followed my movements in perfect time.

That night, in matching rhythm with my partner, I learned magic wasn't a myth. The song ended. I lay my head on his chest and whispered, "You're a dream come true."

The only sound to break the nighttime silence was our matching breaths. Kalin said, "Huh."

I peered up at him, but he watched the stars. "Huh?"

"Feels like I'd normally think somethin' like, 'Man, she's weird for believing that.' Not tonight, though." My eyes widened. He just wore his usual, small smile. "Hey. You were right, as always. Dancing's nice. How 'bout we go again?"

I all but sprinted to the jukebox. He asked if I was forgetting something and tossed another quarter. This time, I caught it on the first try. For him, I picked another of the "sweet, slow" songs. He pulled me back in perfect form, his nerves gone and confidence blazing.

We danced beneath the starlight, and we knew we belonged there.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **THE END** /\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

 **A/N:** **What's playin'? COUNT ON ME - NEEDTOBREATHE** (aka an actual nice ship song for once)

IT'S OVER.

well. not quite. There's the final fic coming 'cause Rahlin deserves her HEA. TO DEFY HER ENDING is a YGO DM/5D's crossover incoming sometime next year - after Acid Rain rewrites because I need time to work on it! There'll be a short epilogue at some point but this story in itself is officially COMPLETE! In the next few days, all the Acid Rain chapters will be taken down for incoming rewrites! Hopefully you guys will enjoy those, too! :D

mbe a wedding one-shot at some point. About the duel, of course. nothing else important happening there, right?

c: Thank you so so much for following along and reaching the end with me! It makes me so happy to share and hear others have enjoyed the story! Always always love to RepentMF the best beta for being my partner through all (over 600k words total) of these fics. Special shoutouts to Ethan Kironus, LeahRoseB, RedFireKitsune, JohnJoestar/VSierra, UncaringUnderpaidNarrator, and Nish for all your support along the way thru reviews 'n' PMs. Seriously would not have made it this far motivation-wise without y'all (ᵔᴥᵔ)

Time Thief, signing off. Take care of yourselves, and remember: you're worth every second.


End file.
